Life outside Quantico: A Ryan Booth and Alex Parrish story
by HBO-kid
Summary: Alex Parrish and Ryan Booth are going steady and the ups and downs of their relationship while working in the FBI. Other characters also make their appearance here and there.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The buzzing of the alarm makes Alex want to throw the phone of the bed side table just to shut it up. 04:45 she's almost certain that it goes off 15 minutes earlier each morning. Ryan sleeping through the buzzing every morning is mind boggling to her, as he snores softly face pressed into the pillow. Sighing heavily she gets up and heads for the shower to start her day as a newly qualified agent in the FBI.

When he hears the shower running he heads downstairs to prepare breakfast. Rummaging through the cupboards he finally decides on celebratory flapjacks. "This is as good as it gets"he mumbles as he is busy mixing the batter together while the pan is heating up. Pouring it into the pan slowly and spreading it out with the back of the spoon it turns out much better than he expected and is surprised by how good it looks when he stacks them on the plate. He finds a jar of Nutella and decides to be creative and manages to get the letters Agent Parrish on the one he plates for Alex, just in time as she comes down the stairs smiling to herself when she sees him cooking.

"Morning babe" he greets cheerfully with a sly smile and kisses her forehead. "Hey" she greets cheerfully as she pours herself a cup of coffee and sit down at the breakfast bar. He hands her the Agent Parrish flapjack and her smile broadens as she stands up and kiss him one more time. "Thank you, and from now on breakfast will be your duty." He looks at her and shakes his head "Oh no, I only do breakfast on special occasions such as this one. Are you ready for your first day on the job?" he asks as he takes a seat next to her and stacking his own plate with flapjacks and Nutella. She turns to him and furrows her brows "I was born ready, sir." And with that she eats her last mouthful, downs her coffee and head for the door. Stopping in her tracks she says goodbye to Ryan and speeds off.

 **How was that for the first? Your feedback will be appreciated and let me know if you guys have any prompts that I should add. Also, I'm not big on the whole Grand Ceneral bomb thingy so can we just pretend (because this is fanfiction and anything is possible here) that that part didn't happen because I don't think I would want to write it in. Enjoy, lovies. -S**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Alex wanders into the FBI office to start her first day she bumps into Shelby who sits in the lobby with a cup of coffee while she's browsing through her phone. "So, ready to start the day Agent Wyatt?" Alex asks and Shelby jumps a little. A smile creeps on her face "I don't even have to ask you that question since it looks like you're ready for battle the moment you walked in here." The two get up and exchange a hug before they are headed into their assigned offices to start the day.

Once they were all seated and settled in at their desks Maranda came in with a huge smile on her face. " Today marks the first day that you guys are here as Agents and not trainees anymore. Another 50 years of the daily grind and all of you'll be ready to retire." They all started laughing a little. "Except Parrish" Caleb called out, "she'll even work as a returning ghost if she has to!" More laughter erupted from the crowd as Alex just shook her head, smiling as she throws a pen a Caleb but misses by a mile. "This is hard work guys and you're never safe when you go out there, but you're not alone. You have each other to lean on and most importantly, you can trust them with your lives. And, what that said welcome to the FBI. I assume all of you are here…"

Just as Maranda said that Reina Amin came rushing through the door pulling her hair in a messy bun, while her clothes are mud stained and she has oil marks on her cheeks, while running to find her seat. "Trainee Amin" Maranda started. "You mean Agent Amin" Reina said as she smiled and apologized for being late. " I had a flat tire two blocks from here ad this moron guy drove past me in a puddle of water and it splashed all over me I don't even want to know what I look like right now. This is really unprofessional and I'm sorry Maranda it won't happen again." Reina explained. Maranda smiled and nodded. "Well since you don't wanna know how you're looking right now I just took a picture and posted it on Instagram so everyone can see who the mud stained lady is protecting their country Caleb announced" as he showed her the picture. Reina got a sly smile on her face as she walked over to Caleb and hugged him as she smeared her oily hands on his shirt and getting mud on him as well. As much as he protested she managed to get to him. "Guess now we're equal" she laughed and the rest joined in.

As soon as they were focused on the task at hand al their silliness of the morning had been forgotten and they soon find themselves dead on their feet and tired when it was time to go home. All of them exchanged their goodbyes and got into their cars, ready to call it a day.

 **Not really happy with this chapter. I'll try to make the next one biter. Thanks for the read and remember to review and let me know what you guys think. Lovies -S**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Alex neared the house she was surprised to see Ryan's car parked in the driveway, since he told her he'd be spending the day at the Academy teaching a few classes she expected him to be home a lot later.

She entered the apartment and found him at the stove his shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the jacket he wore discarded on the couch. He was busy cursing as he opened the stove and took out the badly burned chicken he was busy cooking. Or trying to. "Why are you trying to burn down the house, Booth?" she asked amused. "Uuhhh I was trying to cook you dinner since I figured you'd be dead on your feet after your first day, and I made a total mess of the whole situation. I really wanted it to be special and have you tell me all about it over dinner" he said as he scratched his head. She walked towards him and gave him a quick kiss "well we can always order pizza and have some beer and I can still tell you about how my day was." She opened the drawer where they kept the fast food brochures and ordered a pizza and some BBQ wings.

Ravenous, she jumped up when she heard the doorbell to collect their order and pay for the delivery. Not bothering with plates, since neither of them felt like doing dishes, they ate from the box and drank their beer as she started telling him about what happened in the field today.

"So…tell me about today." Ryan said as he grabbed his third slice of pizza. "The boring part or the part where I was basically stuck in a surveillance van for half of the day?" she asked putting her feet up on the coffee table. "The part about you in the van strikes me as really interesting why not start there." He smirked. "They had us looking into this house where a guy is apparently planning on abducting children, his target being girls, especially the one n children's homes. So Maranda had a few going undercover at the park following him while the rest of us raided his house for evidence, but we ended up finding nothing of use. So we've planted some cameras and microphones and waited for him to get back, which was a long wait because he didn't show for 2 hours. So we sat there and sat some more, while the undercover team called saying he was just sitting on a bench eating a sandwich and feeding some birds for the entire time he was there. And when he finally returned he went to bed and we were just wasting time on someone who doesn't seem like he's up to anything." She concluded. "Hell of a day you've had, hey." Ryan said a smile spreading across his face.

" Alex, it's not always going to be gang chases and drug busts or some terrorist you're hunting down. This is part of it, some things take time before you get to make the big bust and arrest someone. Hang in there, a few months from now you'll be sleep deprived from pulling all nighters as you're on the edge of closing a case." He told her as he got up to throw the box away. "Yeah, you're probably right" she said as she curled up in the corner section of the couch flipping through channels looking forward to catching up on some series se missed out on.

"Wanna watch Empire with me?" she questioned as he was on his way to finish some paperwork, since he has to report back on the trainees' progress tomorrow at the office. "Nope, plus I sing way better than all those people combined." When the episode ended she headed upstairs and heard the shower running while Ryan was singing 'You're so beautiful' at the top of his lungs and quite off tune. "In you're dreams you think you're a better singer, Booth" she said to herself as she entered the bedroom. Ready to get some sleep and hoping for some excitement in her day tomorrow.

 **Thanks for the read. Let me know what you guys think. Lovies-S**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

She was startled awake in the middle of the night when she heard something in the bathroom. She turned and found Ryan not beside her in bed so she assumed he was in there and went back to sleep. When he came out he was pale and shivering despite the fact that it was summer outside, with beads of sweat laid out on his forehead.

"Are you okay?" she asked, voice still thick with sleep, as he crawled in beside laying in a fetal position still shivering. "Yeah, I'm fine. Go back to sleep" he replied, as cough after cough got hold of him. "To hell with sleep Booth, look at you" she said as she reached across the bed and felt his forehead. "You're burning up, we need to get you to the ER.'' She stated as she was out of bed pulling on a pair of sweatpants. "Alex no'' he stated "I'll be fine in the morning I'm not sick I just have a stomach bug or something it will be gone in the morning."

"Yeah right, you're not sick and I'm not Indian" she mumbled more to herself and didn't think he would hear it. "You're a sexy Indian, though" he smirked when another bunch of coughs started again. "I make you a deal, if I'm not better in the morning you have every right to take me to hospital and I'll stay there for a s long as I have to. Deal?" Alex bit her bottom lip while pondering upon this deal. "Ok. But if you feel worse you wake me up, I'll call in sick." She wasn't even sure if he heard the last words she said because she heard him snore a while later still curled into a little ball next to her.

She took out more blankets and covered him with it and went to sleep herself, hoping that when morning comes this bug, or whatever it is Ryan's having will be gone.

 **Hey guys, thanks for the read. Just something short. Review and let me know what you guys think and if you guys have any prompts that you want me to add you're more than welcome to let me know. Lovies-S**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The sun shone through some places in the window where some of the blinds wasn't closed properly when Alex awoke to another one of Ryan's coughing fits as he was rummaging through the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. "What are you looking for?" she asked as she turned on the shower and then turned to look at him to answer. "I'm trying to self-medicate he croaked. I feel like someone who's been in a fight with King Kong" he answered when he found a bottle of Advil and tried to take two when Alex snatched the bottle from his hands.

"Have you eaten yet?" she asked and before he could answer she started again. "Seems like you didn't so no you're not going to take this." And she took it away and placed it back in the cabinet and went into the room and grabbed her cellphone. "Alex what are you doing? Who are you calling?" he asked as he walked back to the bedroom to try and figure out the one ended conversation. However the only bit he caught was "3PM is fine. He'll be there" and then she dropped the call and turned to him.

"You have a doctor's appointment at 3PM with Dr Leary. Yes you're going because I'll call and ask if you were there or I'll come along with you. Your choice" she smirked at him, knowing how much he'd hate it if she went with him, let alone if anyone at work would find out. He'd never hear the end of it. "All right, I promise I'll go you don't have to come with me and hold my hand" he answered. "Go take your shower when you get out we'll go downstairs for breakfast so you can have some peace of mind when you see that I've eaten something." She smiled and kissed him quickly before heading towards the bathroom while Ryan was in bed again watching some cartoon movie.

 **Hey guys it's been a while here's a short one. Hope you like it. Thanks for the reviews I've been getting so far they really motivate me to write more and makes me happy to know that you guys like this story. Lovies-S**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

He must've fallen asleep because when he woke he found a post-it note on his side of the headboard that read "Breakfast in the oven. I'll call you later" that Alex wrote on her way to work. He turned to check the time on his phone 11:50AM. He had a few hours to kill before heading to the doctor. He felt even worse than he did when he woke up earlier that morning. Every muscle in his body ached, his throat was sore and he had shortness of breath.

Heading down to the kitchen he found another note on the fridge door. "YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS TO THE DOCTOR. I MEAN IT. LOVE, A." Smiling he shook his head and realized just how serious Alex was about him going so they can find out what's been wrong with him for the past day and a half.

He helped himself to a glass of orange juice and then ate the pancakes that was in the oven, while switching through all the channels and not finding anything worth watching or interesting he finally settled on watching Cake Boss. They were baking some extravagant Sweet 16 cake. He thought back to when he turned 16 his party wasn't even as extravagant as this girl's. He was happy with a BBQ with his friends in his backyard and later that evening they went go kart racing. It wasn't much but he was happy. After that he watched something on Crime Channel and then decided to go get ready since it was almost 1PM.

When he finished eating he placed his dishes in the sink and headed upstairs to take a shower. When he got out he remembered that he didn't let anyone at work know that he wouldn't be in today and decided to call Maranda to tell her. She answered on the third ring "Some of us are working while someone is relaxing at home" she said and he was quick to apologize. "I'm sorry I should've called you earlier but I completely forgot. I have a doctor's appointment at 3PM today I didn't want to go but Alex made the appointment for…" he didn't even get to finish the sentence when he started coughing again. "You better make sure you go get that checked out Ryan. You sound like death warmed over." She said. "Geez thanks hey, that's real supportive of you." He replied as he stood in front of the closet looking for something to wear. "I mean it Ryan, I hope it's nothing serious. Let me know what they say. And get well soon. Oh, and don't return to work unless the doctor say you're fit and ready to get back." She stated. "Yes mom." He said, she just laughed at the other end and dropped the call.

After getting dressed he got in the car and was at the doctor's at 14:45. Playing with the hem of his shirt nervously he got a little fright when they called his name. When he got to Dr Leary's office he took a seat at the desk opposite him. Trying to look brave although he was scared as hell. "Good day Mr Booth" Dr Leary greeted. "What brings you here today? We haven't seen you in quite some time." He said while looking though Ryan's medical file. "Well Doc, I thought it was some 24 hour thing and that it would be over in the morning but clearly it wasn't since I feel worse today that I did last night." Ryan said. "I woke up in the middle of the night really nauseous and was sweating and having chills. And this morning every muscle in my body is aching and I have a persistent cough that doesn't seem to go away and a sore throat." He explained while the Doctor continued to make notes as he talked. "All right, take a seat on the bed let me examine you so we can find out what the problem is." Dr Leary said.

While taking his blood pressure he asked Ryan about work and how it's going in the FBI. He took his temperature and draw some blood, listened to his heart and lung functions. Pressed here and there on his abdomen, all while they were making small talk, when he finally come to a diagnosis. "Well Mr Booth seems like you have Influenza and Bronchitis. We'll put you on some antibiotics that you have to complete, some painkillers for the muscle pain and a cough syrup. The painkillers and syrup will make you drowsy which means that you'll be off work for at least 3-7 days. However, it's up to you when you want to go back to work. If you feel fit enough to resume your daily duties you can go back." He said as he headed Ryan the prescription. Ryan thanked him and then left to get the medication at the pharmacy and went home.

When he got back to the apartment his phone rang and it was Alex. "Are you checking up on me to make sure that I went to Dr Leary or because you missed me?" he asked. "I know you went because I asked the secretary to give me a call when you got there." Shocked at how she always manages to persuade people to do things he replied "I should've known. Well it's nothing serious just have flu and bronchitis off work for 3-7 days and I got some meds. Other than that I'm not dying yet and you're still stuck with me." He concluded while grabbing a banana while heading to the couch in the living room. "Good to know you're not dying. And it's Friday anyway so by Monday hopefully you'll be doing better." She said while wishing time would fly so 5PM would come and she can get home to him.

 **Hey guys, hope you like this part. I had a few hours off to write a longer piece since I had 3 hours before my next class starts at uni. Review and let me know what you guys think. Thanks for reading and if you have any prompts or pieces that you want me to add, let me know and I'll write it. Keep well. Lovies-S**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When Alex got home she found Ryan curled up on the couch with a Spiderman blanket over him, she had never seen before. She assumed it was one he had when he was little. It was weird though. Seeing a grown man covered in a Marvel superhero blanket. And kind of cute, she has to make fun of him when he wakes up. Deciding to capture the moment she took out her phone and snapped a picture so she could have evidence for whenever she might need it. She then proceeded to the kitchen and start dinner.

Ryan woke to smells of pasta, leading him to the open plan kitchen where he saw Alex behind the stove humming softly to herself. He got up and wrapped his red and black Spiderman blanket around him, making it look like a cape as he went to greet her. "Hey, when did you get home?" he asked as he kissed her cheek and peered in the pot she was stirring. "About half an hour ago. I didn't wanna wake you." She answered still stirring the sauce that was boiling. "Ryan, where did you get that blanket?" she asked amused as she turned around to face him. "I've been meaning to unpack some of those boxes in the washing room and when I opened the first one I found it in there. I've had it since I was little and my mom always threw it over me whenever I fell asleep on the couch or whenever I was sick." He explained.

"Okaaayyy. So you're basically carrying around every illness you've ever had as a child and getting both of us infected with it again." She joked as he came up to her hugging and wrapping them both in the blanket while she squirmed and laughed trying to get out of his hold. He skillfully turned her around and kissed her deepening the kiss and then let go of her suddenly as he started coughing again. "Well, aren't you a buzz kill right now." Alex said pouting her lips trying to look sad. "I'm sorry babe, I'll make it up to you, promise." Ryan concluded pulling her into a hug.

"Mhhmmm I know." she mumbled as she buried her face into his chest. "Can I go take a shower while you're cooking or do you need some help?" he asked trying to be useful although he knew Alex would probably advise him not to. "No I'm good it'll probably be ready in about half an hour so when you get back we can eat." She answered, and with that he headed upstairs, his blanket still trailing behind him like a cape. Spiderman on a mission, Alex thought to herself as she stared setting the table.

When Ryan came back down the table was set and the two of them started dinner. "How's that abduction case going?" He asked as he poured her some wine. "It doesn't feel like we're making any progress since last time. He was doing his usual sandwich in the park eating thing at lunch, and I noticed that he always makes small talk with the moms and their kids who has pets with them. He'd walk up to them pet their dog and ask what the dogs name is, what kind of breed the dog is, how long they've had him and then he'll ask what the kids name and surname is." She informed as she twirled the long strings of spaghetti around her fork and ate them. "That sounds suspect but normal in a way. I mean that's not really grounds to arrest anyone or become suspicious of doing something like that. The parents could just be thinking that he's being friendly and trying to brighten up their day." Ryan said. "Yeah it could be, and I mean he doesn't look like someone who would abduct children." Alex said as she's thinking back to the day she had following this stranger around the park. "In fact, he is really good looking. I mean like really. He has this really beautiful green eyes and dark brown hair. Tanned skin and he looks like works out at least 4 times a week, his arms are bulky and have muscles in all the right places…" Alex explained as she pictured him in her head again.

"Uuuuhhhmmm you know I'm sitting here, right?" Ryan answered bringing her out of her daydream. "First of all, his eyes, he could be wearing contacts, his hair could be dyed, his tan skin could be sprayed on and he might be on steroids if his arms are _that_ bulky." Ryan answered trying not to sound jealous. Alex gasped and clutched her heart dramatically. "Ryan Booth! I've never pictured you to be the jealous type. You surprise me more and more each day!" she laughed. "I'm not jealous, he shrugged. "Just hurt that you think my eyes aren't good enough or my arms aren't bulky enough." He said as he got up to clear the table.

Smiling she walked over to him and hugged him from behind as he was standing in front of the dishwasher. "You have nothing to be jealous about Ryan. You're more than enough and one hundred times better AND you don't seem like the type who would abduct little children." She said as she kissed him in between his shoulder blades. He just stood there smiling. Turned around and hugged her again kissing her forehead. "I love you babe." He said as she returned those words. "I'm gonna take a bath and don't bother me for at least one hour. It's me time." She said pointing a finger at him while smiling. "And Ryan, put the dishes _IN_ the dishwasher, not on top of it." She replied as she was heading up the stairs.

"How did she even know that" he mumbled to himself because her back was already turned towards him when he did that. Obeying by outing the dishes in the dishwasher, he took his medication, tidied up downstairs before heading to bed and not bothering Alex in her one hour bath session, before he gets reprimanded again.

 **Hey guys, thanks for the read. Hope you're all doing well. Let me know what you think. ZA is FREEZING cold and it's been raining non -stop for the past 3 days so hopefully I'll be able to update everyday this weekend. No promises but I'll try my best. Lovies-S**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ryan awoke feeling much better than he did the previous day. Maybe a goodnight of uninterrupted sleep was all he needed to be almost back to his old self. He turned around and found Alex still sleeping. He rolled over on his side to face her and tangled his hands in her long hair that she tied to a ponytail whenever she went to sleep .He wanted to thank her in a special way for taking care of him this past few days that he has been sick.

Knowing that Alex is a very down to earth person and would be happy with beer and burgers at the corner pub, but it has to be more special. After all. She's not just any girl, she's his girl. And with their hectic work schedules they don't always have time for themselves and date nights are always a special occasion since it doesn't happen very often. He was brought back to reality when she stirred and turned to face him as she buried her face in his side, with her arm loose around his waist and slept further. He turned to check his phone to see the time and saw it was 07:30. "Way too early to be up on a Saturday" he said softly and earned an "Uh-huh" from Alex when he also decided to sleep in a little longer.

When the late morning sun finally crept through some spaces in the blinds where it wasn't closed properly. Alex turned and checked the time. 11:30. Time to get up now. She only had a few hours to get ready and meet the girls at the Crystal Towers Spa, although spending the day in bed sounds better than the plans she made with Nimah and Shelby the day before. It was Shelby's birthday and they wanted to have a girls day out, where they vowed they would not be talking about relationships, work or any other problems they might have. It was girls day and they were going to do what they wanted and no one would stop them. On the other hand, she was really excited about going and doing some girly things, although being a female FBI agent makes her feel badass (and sometimes a bit like a tomboy but who cares.)

The shower was running so Ryan was probably in there and if she didn't get out of bed right now she would be late. "Might as well join him" she mumbled as she got out of bed and moved across the bedroom the bathroom. Steam greeted her as she opened the door and she coughed as she inhaled it. Smelling the scent of his body wash in the air made her smile and she could make out his silhouette thorough the steamy glass shower door. She stripped of her PJ's and dropped it on the floor and entered the shower.

She kissed his shoulder blades as she stood with her back towards her. He turned around and gave her a sly smile. "What brings you here?" he asked as he moved so she could stand under the shower head while he took some of her body wash, squeezed some out in his hand and lathered the foamy substance onto her body. "I thought we could finish what we started the other night in the kitchen" she said and pulled him close "when you were too snotty to even kiss me" she joked as she looked into his eyes. "Well good thing I'm feeling better now" he replied as he pulled her close and kissed her.

Ryan's hands were exploring her body although he knew all the curves there was. He deepened the kiss and pulled her even closer. Alex smiled into the kiss as she felt him harden against her leg while he slowly walked them backwards until Alex had her back against the tiled wall. In one quick movement he lifted her up and she curled her legs around him and slipped inside her. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck trying to hold on for dear life as he hit all the right spots. Slowly building towards their peak you all she heard was their rapid breathing and the shower running in the background when all of a sudden it felt like they were free falling from the highest building, all while holding on to each other waiting for the moment their bodies hit the ground.

After their shower they both got dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast. Alex made scrambled eggs and toast since neither of them were really hungry, when Ryan decided that now was the right time to tell her about the date night/day he had planned for tonight. "Babe, I made reservations for ten pin bowling later today and got us a table at that nice restaurant you like." Ryan said as he cleaned up their morning dishes. "I can't. I already have plans and it's too late to cancel." Alex said looking up at him. "It's Shelby's birthday today and we're having a girls day out at the spa and dinner later tonight." She replied torn between how excited he as when he announced the plans he made for them.

"Seriously Alex? It was last minute, I had to pull all the strings to get us a table just so you can tell me you're not going!" He was kind of upset because he looked forward to spending some time with her. "Well call and cancel, Ryan. It's not that difficult. And I'm sorry but Shelby already paid the spa for the booking and I'm not going to cancel on her." Alex replied as she got up from her chair so she can be close to him and not having to shout. "We've barely seen each other this week you've been with Nimah and Shelby all day every day when you're at work I've been sick and sleeping half of the past two days away I was really looking forward to spending some time with you." He said raising his voice. "You're being really petty and selfish right now, Ryan. We both knew what hectic times we would be working since both of us are in the FBI. And I'm sorry that you've already made plans and now having to cancel them. But when you want to go out with the guys I won't keep you from seeing them even if I had something planned." Her tone matching his as she stood up to grab her keys and her bag. "Please Alex go, don't let me keep you from your friends." He answered sarcastically. Alex shot him a look while her eyes burned with fury. She walked towards the door and slammed it close, getting into her car she sent Shelby a quick text letting her know she's on her way.

 **Hey guys, sorry for the long wait to update. Hope you like this chapter (and the drama). I wanted to keep it real since no relationship is always smooth sailing, sunshine and rainbows. So I'll add some drama here and there. Review and let me know what you guys think. Lovies-S**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

As she drove away from home she switched on the radio to try and clear her head for the day ahead. She was looking forward to it and a stupid argument ruined it. But Ryan's not going to ruin this day for her she decided. Suddenly "All by myself" started playing on the station she was absentmindedly listening to "Uggghhh seriously?" she said to herself and then changed the station when "Everybody hurts" started playing. "Clearly we're not doing the radio thing then" she said to no one in particular as she came to a halt at the red light and switched the radio off. Deciding that driving in silence would be her best bet.

Pulling into the parking lot at the Crystal Towers spa she saw Shelby and Nimah's cars but there was no sign of either of them. As she got out and walked towards the entrance she saw both of them as they were sitting at the entrance waiting for her. Each having a glass of what Alex assumed was champagne in hand and having while having a light conversation. They both got up and smiled at her when she approached. "Hey you." Shelby greeted as she got up to hug Alex while Nimah stood in line waiting her turn to do the same. "What took you so long?" Nimah asked as she handed Alex a glass of champagne. "We had a deal that we're not doing the boyfriend talk today. So let's not even start. That's a story for another day." Alex answered as she plopped down on the couch next to Nimah. "I'll drink to that sister." Shelby said. "Let's go get the day started." Nimah answered as she led the way to the reception desk.

They were being led to the elevator and made small talk with the butler on their way to the 6th floor. When the elevator opened another butler awaited them and led them to a changing room where they had to change into white robes while they put their clothes in some really modernized lockers. They arranged for a three hour treatment which included anything of their choice. After they changed they got into the stream room and laid on the benches they had in there. It was shaped like your body and they all felt like they could just lay there and not go back to reality after this is all over.

After the steam room they were led through a small corridor that led to 4 beds that were covered in white sheets while soft music were playing in the background. Everything about the room seems so serene and calm. As they got onto the beds three massage therapists entered and gave them each a full body massage that felt like it went on for hours on end , and even when it finished non of them were ready for it to be over. "One can get addicted to this." Alex said as they got up when it was done. "It needs to be your birthday more often Shell, I'm not used to this kind of treatment." Nimah joked. "I don't wanna get older every day so the two of you can get spa days forget it. I was being generous." She laughed "but I have to admit that was amazing."

"So, how about some shopping and an early dinner before we head home?" Alex suggested as she checked her watch. It was 16:30 and shops closed at 21:00 at the latest. And as she knew her friends they'd probably want to go into every store and come out with only two bags while they browsed every store they found, or at least the ones that looked interesting.

After an hour and a half of senseless walking and window shopping they finally sat down at a small coffee shop to grab a quick bite to eat before going their separate ways. The talked about this ad that but sticking to their rule of no boyfriend or work talk. Which left them with small talk and a lot of girl chat about make up and of course, so juicy office gossip that is making rounds while they are trying to speculate whether it's true or not. They settled the bill, greeted ad wet about their separate ways. It was around 18:45 when Alex got to the car.

Refusing to switch on the radio on fear of having to listen to radio stations that might just depress her like it did when she got into the car she settled on silence again. Planning a whole conversation I her head that she about to tell Ryan so they can sort out their differences. Taking the long way home she decided that she has to face the music as soon as she got to their apartment. When she entered she found Ryan sitting on the couch watching a football game with a beer in his hand, and another empty bottle on the coffee table _. Is it worth talking to a mildly intoxicated Ryan Booth?_ She thought to herself but was willing to give it a try, regardless. He didn't even acknowledge her presence when she walked passed him his eyes were fixed on the TV screen although she knew he wasn't really paying attention to the game anymore.

 _Okay, well this is clearly not the way this was playing out in my head_ , she thought once again. Just when she had given up and wanting to confront him about his behavior earlier he got up, threw the now empty bottle that was in his hand in the trash as well as the one on the table and walked passed her heading towards their bedroom. Shaking her head at his back as he walked passes her she followed him. He was busy getting ready for bed when she decided now was probably not a good time but they have to talk this out eventually. "So we're not going to talk about what happened earlier?" she asked as she stood in the door. "I have nothing to say about what happened Alex. You went out with your friends ad had a good time while I wanted to spend time with you." He replied as he headed for the bathroom to brush his teeth. "You're bring really petty if that's what you're mad about, Ryan. Yes I went out and had a good time but that gives you no reason to be upset about something like this." She said as she followed him. "That's not what it's about Alex. I just expected you to clear things with me first before you make plans" He said. "Are you kidding me? Do I need to ask permission to go out with friends? Do I need to ask you when I want to go to go for lunch at work or ask you what I'm allowed to eat or what cool drink I must buy? She questioned raising her voice. "Oh come on Alex, you know that's not what I mean!" he replied trying to keep his voice calm although it wasn't working. "Enlighten me then!" she yelled hand flying to match how frustrated she was feeling right now. "I can't talk to you when you're like this. I'll sleep on the couch" he answered leaving the bathroom without brushing his teeth while Alex was standing there. Stunned, angry and frustrated. "This was not the script I had planned in my head." She said she got into bed and clicked off her nightlight.

 **More drama. But it will all be sorted out soon. Let me know what you think and if you want me to add something or if there is something you want to see happen I'll try my best to write that in. Review and let me know if you're happy and enjoying it thus far. Lovies-S**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Lying in the dark tossing and turning Alex struggled to fall asleep. She missed the warmth of Ryan's body next to hers. The fact that they always cuddled and talked every night before they fell asleep. She missed his arms around her waist and burying her face in his chest and smelling his scent. She heated herself for sounding so desperate right now. _He's just a stupid boy_ she kept telling herself in her head, _don't mope over a guy you're stronger than this_. But she couldn't help it, she loved this stupid boy. After a few hours of senseless tossing and scrolling through the social media newsfeed on her phone she finally fell asleep.

Downstairs, Ryan was in pretty much the same predicament. He closed himself with the throw blanket that was draped over the couch and a few scatter cushions he sacked to support his head, but he couldn't fall asleep. Finding a comfortable position on the couch wasn't even an option, he was surely going to be stiff in the morning. After senseless moments of tossing and turning he switched on the TV looking for something interesting to watch. Flipping through the channels nothing seemed to interest him so he turned it off again.

He hated fighting with Alex and going to bed with unsolved issues only made it worse. He realize that he was petty for getting upset over something so small. He will just have to man up in the morning and apologize. His bruised ego is nothing compared to how much he longed to just hold her in his arms right now and smell her shampoo when he buries his face in her hair.

Alex woke up to the sound of pots and pans cluttering down in the kitchen. She didn't know what to expect when she got downstairs so she lingered in bed a little while longer. In fact, today she felt like she could spent all day in bed since it was raining outside and it didn't look like it would end anytime soon. Deciding that she has to face the music sooner or later she got up, took a trip to the bathroom, brushed her teeth and headed downstairs. She paused in the stairs mid-way and saw Ryan behind the stove pouring some batter into the pan, which she assumed was flapjacks, since that was the only dish he didn't burn.

"Hey" he greeted making eye contact for a minute before he busied himself with the flapjacks again. "Morning" Alex replied as she yawned and stretched herself before checking the fridge (for nothing in particular.) "There's some fresh coffee, I can get you some" Ryan replied as he stacked the second plate with flapjacks and turned off the stove. Alex proceeded to the kitchen island as he poured her the coffee and brought them to her while sliding the plate of flapjacks across to her. In some Nutella he wrote the words "I'm sorry" on the first one. She didn't even have time to thank him he jumped right into it with an apology.

"I'm sorry for acting like an ass yesterday. You're right, I was being petty and childish for making such a big deal out of nothing." He ranted looking like a boy fighting on the playground and was called into the principal's office. "And I don't like it when we go to bed angry with unresolved issues between us, I barely slept last night. I missed holding you, smelling the scent of your shampoo, having you sprawled across half of the bed, babe please say something.'' He concluded when she didn't respond to anything he said.

"Just promise me you'll never make such a big deal out of nothing again. I love you so much Ryan and believe me I hate it just as much when we argue. Can you please just not act like this again because that really pissed me off." She said as she got up and walked towards him. "I promise" he said when she came to stand in front of him and kissed him. "Thank you for breakfast" she said finally giving him one last kiss.

"So I was thinking since it's Sunday morning can we make up for the last day we lost and re-invent date night today? Just do something casual, chill inside watching Netflix order some pizza while spending the day in bed?" he asked hopeful that she'll allow him to make up for being an ass. "Sure, as long as I get to choose the movie." Alex said with a sly smile.

About an hour later they were in bed with 2 large pepperoni pizzas, a bottle of wine and a few beers while watching Central Intelligence. After the movie Alex decided to push Ryan to his limit by catching up on a few episodes of Grey's Anatomy, knowing that he can't handle blood, and telling him he wasn't allowed to close his eyes or leave the bed until the 5 episodes were over.

"That was torture and it looks like you enjoyed every minute of it." He said when the credits rolled of the last episode and they discarded the empty pizza boxes and the bottles. "Are you kidding me? That was amazing." Alex said smiling. "Whatever, if I have nightmares tonight it's your fault." He said as he curled himself around her tiny frame.

"Alex seriously, I'm gonna have legit nightmares about brain surgery and hematomas and fistulas." He said more to himself as he heard her breathing even out which indicted that she was fast asleep.

 **I read though the previous chapter and noticed all the spelling errors, I'm so sorry. That's what happen when you don't proofread. From now on I'll check before I publish. Sorry for the long wait to update but here it is. Read and review and let me know what you think. Thank you for all the follows and favorites. Lovies-S**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

They always drove to work in separate cars. Firstly, because Alex was impatient and wouldn't be able to deal with the fact that she will have to wait for Ryan when he had to work late, and secondly the girls could arrange a mandatory lunch date and then they'd need a reckless yet safe driver who would be able to get them to a restaurant in record time where they could speak what's on their mind and get them back to the office before lunch is over. Today however Ryan suggested that they drive together and she didn't see any reason to object, plus it would save her a few dollars on gas. On their way to the office they were stuck in heavy traffic which wasn't weird since it's Monday morning and everyone seemed in a hurry to get to their workplace. Going nowhere slowly if you ask her. They were in such a hurry to get out of the house they barely had time to eat breakfast so they both ended up bringing their coffee mugs into the car and drank their coffee while listening to the million hooters of the cars on the road.

After a very eventful weekend they both had to face the music as they entered the FBI office headquarters. Although neither one of them were ready to be back at it. "Welcome to the real world." Ryan said as he kissed her a quick goodbye before disappearing into the building. She was looking for Shelby who she assumed would be on her usual spot – in the lobby drinking coffee while scrolling through her newsfeed on social media, but she was nowhere in sight so Alex swiped in and went to her quarters switching on her computer, when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and Shelby was flashing a million dollar smile and Alex had no idea why she was so happy on a Monday morning. Shelby just wasn't a morning person – period.

"Okaayy, why do you look like someone who committed a crime and managed not to get caught?" Alex asked as she spun around slowly in her chair. "Can't a girl just be happy for once?" Shelby asked still smiling. Nimah and Natalie appeared in the office and Shelby was still smiling. "I can't deal with this right now, please stop smiling you're freaking me out" Natalie said as she made her way to her quarters. Alex high fived her since she was feeling the same way. Nimah didn't even look in Shelby's direction a clear indication that she didn't want to be bothered with whatever Shelby is so happy about. "Mandatory lunch meeting" Shelby announced to the three of them as she was on her way out to get some coffee to get the day started. "Bring me whatever you're about to go get Sneaky Dickens!" Natalie called after her. "What's the deal with that weirdo today?" she asked, but Nimah and Alex both shook their heads. "By the way Sneaky Dickens where were you in Friday? There was an empty spot in the squad and we felt so incomplete without you" Nimah said to Natalie as she checked her emails. "Empty spot huh? Seems like the three of you had quite a party without me based on the Instagram photos." Natalie shot back trying to look all hurt. "Yeeaahh, we didn't even notice you weren't there." Nimah said while smiling and nodding her head as Simon walked passed. "Ladies" he greeted them, not bothering to wait for a reply from either of them. Alex stared at her three girlfriends, not sure how they became such good friends in such a short time. She was usually a lone ranger but having actual friends you can share things with made her feel like she belonged in this friendship. Or stunt squad as Shelby calls them. They all vowed to stop trying to figure her out a long time ago.

Shelby finally returned with three coffees and muffins for each of them. "How original" Alex said grabbing her coffee "they sell other things in the cafeteria you know Shell". Shelby got up and took Alex's' muffin and walked towards Simon's desk and handed it to him. "You're welcome" she said and came back to her seat as if nothing happened. Nimah and Natalie were both stifling a laugh. "Ungrateful Parrish" Shelby said as she smirked at her friends. "I never knew you were capable of doing anything like that." Alex said amused, clutching her coffee before Shelby discards that as well. Before they could linger around doing nothing Maranda entered, briefing them on what was expected of them for the day and that she wants the reports on the progress of child abduction case on her desk at the end of the day.

As they got into the surveillance van and his features showed on their security cameras, they did a facial recognition scan of the guy on one of the computers in the van they soon found out that his name is Stanley Brown. But he has no criminal record so why would he go around abducting little children. But nothing can be confirmed yet since they don't have any evidence to prove this, they were only following a tip off they got from his neighbor that something shady was going on. "Well we have a name and nothing else of worth right now. Can't we go to McDonald's quickly and come back I'm starving. I haven't eaten anything at all today." Alex told Simon as she looked through the camera footage hoping something would reveal a clue as to what's going on. "Really?" Simon said amused as he took of his glasses and cleaned them on his shirt before putting them back on. "Haha, very funny. You could've given that muffin back to me you know." Alex told him as she nudged him in the ribs with her elbow. "No, you don't look a gift horse in the mouth" Simon said "and besides Shelby is a blond I'd rather have on my good side, she's evil when you make her mad, and I've seen her bad side and I'm not planning on visiting that side of her again."

At 11:15 they headed back to the office to run some more scans and identity info on Stanley Brown. Since nothing interesting had happened once he left home he did his usual thing. Eat a sandwich at the park, talk to the moms and their kids who happened to have dogs with them, pet the dogs and ask about the ages of their girls and then the all friendly to have a nice day. Nothing out of the ordinary. Maybe they were at a dead end. But it's only been a week so maybe they were too hasty and needed to wait until he messed up somewhere. If that will ever happen. Alex scanned every detail she could find on this guy. Other than a few traffic fines and some overdue bills this guy really seemed like a normal civilian. Just when she thought she was onto something her phone distracted her, when she felt it buzz in her pocket. A text from Shelby reminding the three of them about the mandatory lunch meeting. Simon has been distracted a long time ago since she found him with his feet up on the desk fidgeting with a rubik's cube. "Seriously dude?" she said as she spun his chair away from the desk causing his feet to fall to the floor with a heavy 'thud'. "Hey, I was on the verge of solving this now you're distracting me!" he said more to himself since she was out of the room already.

They all met up in the lobby ready to depart. "Why are we all standing here Alex get your car we need to leave?" Shelby said walking towards the door. "Uuuuhhhmmm yeah about that Ryan and I drove here together so that's not going to work. I mean I could ask him but I have no idea where he is right now." She answered stuffing her hands in her black leather jacket. "We can take mine." Natalie offered "you're still driving though Alex. We can't stray from tradition and have someone else drive us to mandatory lunch meetings AND get us there and back at work in record time."

They all got into the car while Alex drove like a maniac trying to catch the traffic lights while they were still green and swirling and swerving from lane to lane. "Alex damn watch out!" Nimah yelled from the back seat with her hand on the handle. "Relax, I won't let you guys die." She answered. "Sure as hell seems like it." Shelby seconded as they got to the restaurant. "Thank you for traveling with Parrish taxi, you have reached your destination." Alex laughed as they all got out of the car and went to a table placing their order and waiting for their food to arrive.

 **Hey guys, thanks for the read hope you enjoy this chapter. I just got back to University from a week long term break I spent at home with my folks. I thought I'd be productive by doing scholarly things but I ended up watching movies and catching up on some series most of the time (I feel so guilty for doing that.) I thought I'd post something tonight since I don't know how busy this week will be and then I might not have time. Also thanks for the reads, follows, favourites and reviews they mean SO MUCH TO ME!** **knowing that you guys enjoy it. It really makes me smile and encourages me to keep writing. So, hope you enjoy this chapter as well as your week. Lovies-S**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

As they waited on their food to arrive they started catching up on their daily gossip that they missed out on since they all had their personal lives to deal with. But having Shelby calling all of them together for a lunch meeting made all three of them suspicious about what she's hiding, and the fact that she smiled from ear to ear the whole day only made them more suspicious. Seriously, they're all in the FBI they know when a person is hiding something and Miss Wyatt definitely had something up her sleeve. "Okay, let's get to the bottom of this what's going on Shelby?" Natalie asked as she poured grabbed the water jug in the middle of the table pouring some in a glass while adding a few ice blocks. "Yeah, enough with this weirdness just spit it out." Alex said as she grabbed an ice block out of Natalie's glass with a spoon popping it into her mouth, ignoring Natalie as she shakes her head at Alex's gesture. "Wait!" Nimah said, the last time my grandma had all of us over for dinner it was when she told us she was sick and the doctor's didn't know if she was going to make it. You don't have some terminal illness or something right? Like you're fine nothing is wrong, you're still a spring chicken and you're gonna be around for a quite some time before you kick the bucket?" Nimah asked without even breathing while Alex and Natalie looked at Shelby with worry in their eyes. "You guys relax! Nothing is wrong with me I'm fine, no I'm not terminally ill I will still be around for a few more years." She answered all their unanswered questions while they all sighed with relief.

"There is something I have to tell you guys." Shelby said as their food arrived. They all thanked the waiter and waited on egg shells for Shelby to break the news. She didn't say anything. She bent down to get her bag, scratched around for something and laid the diamond ring in the middle of the table. They all stared at it while their mouths hung open. "Waaiit!" Natalie said when she was the first one to recover from the few seconds of shock. "Is that what I think it is?" Nimah asked. "You and Daddy's boy are engaged?" Alex asked while Shelby just sat their smiling and nodding. They all got up and moved over to her side of the table and gave her a group hug while congratulating her, looking as happy as she was. "Well, don't just sit there looking like a smiling weirdo, we want details!" Nimah said as she nudged her friend in the side with her elbow.

Looking at the watch on her wrist she saw they only had 30 minutes of their lunch time left, they would have to leave in about 15 minutes to make it back to the office in time but with Alex behind the wheel they would be there in time no doubt about that. Which gave Shelby enough time to give them the details on how this all happened.

"It wasn't much and it wasn't as romantic as they portray it in the movies, but to me it was perfect." She said looking dreamy eyed as she relived the moment of the previous night. They went jogging and made a bet that they would make it to the beach just in time to watch the sunset. And somehow they did, although they took some shortcuts they made it there eventually. And just as the ocean was glowing golden due to the sun setting, Caleb got down on one knee and asked her to marry him. "There weren't even many people on the beach which made the moment even more special." She concluded as they were all listening to her intently. "Daddy's boy got some style. Why didn't you tell us last night when it happened?" Alex asked thinking that if it were her she would tell them the moment it happened. "Because…..we had more important things to do than announcing it to the world at that moment." Shelby shot back as her face turned red. "Oh my god please don't tell me you guys did it on the beach! Shelby!?" Nimah said while Natalie laughed uncontrollably on the opposite side of the table. "Sheeelllbyyyy?" Alex asked smiling broadly while waiting for the blond to answer the question. "More like that Ocean View Diner's bathroom." Shelby answered as she grabbed her purse, ready to pay. Since she didn't want her friends to see how extremely red her face was turning. "You're a freak!" Natalie said still amused as the four of them walked back to the car.

On their way home Alex told Ryan she wasn't in the mood for cooking and they stopped to get the usual pizza they both liked. Actually they needed to do some grocery shopping she realized since they've been eating fast food for the last three days. Alex wasn't really that much in favor of doing it, but if she didn't go within the next two days they wouldn't have anything in their cupboards. So they stopped to buy a pepperoni pizza since was Ryan's favorite , she didn't like it that much but didn't have a problem eating it and fighting him for the last slice.

They were watching some comedy show on TV but Alex's mind kept drifting to Shelby being engaged and she found herself smiling whenever she thought about it and how happy her friend was. "What's on your mind?" Ryan asked when he noticed she wasn't paying attention to the TV anymore. She didn't know if she was allowed to tell him, Shelby didn't say it was a secret anyway so she might as well just tell him. It wouldn't be long anyway before the whole office knew about it. "The girls and I went for lunch today. Actually Shelby insisted and we she took this diamond ring out of her bag and laid it in the middle of the table and told us she and Caleb got engaged last night." She said while Ryan didn't look as happy or excited about it as she thought he would be. Surely he should be happy he and Caleb had grown close over the last few years after they resolved the beef that happened between them years ago. "What? Aren't you happy for them?" She asked him concern now growing since it looked like Ryan knew something she didn't.

 **I'll just leave it at that. Sorry for the long wait to update again after the previous chapter hope everyone is doing good. What do you think actually happened? What does Ryan know that the rest of them doesn't? Thanks for the read and all the follows I really appreciate it and I'm hoping you're still enjoying the story thus far. Read, Review and let me know what you guys think. Lovies-S**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Why aren't you happy for them?" Alex asked as the concern grew on Ryan's face. And by the looks of it she knew that Ryan was hiding something, since he couldn't look her in the eye and was trying to look occupied by staring intently at the TV screen although he wasn't paying attention to the credits that rolled. Sighing he turned off the TV and slowly turned to face her. "What?" she asked again impatiently since he wasn't making effort to start telling her what's going on? "Caleb and Shelby aren't engaged." Ryan said facing her squarely. "Yes they are, she showed us the ring today." Alex defended the blond since she had no idea where Ryan got his information but it was clearly wrong. "No, Alex they aren't they're married." He concluded looking down while fumbling with the scatter cushion Alex had on her lap.

At this point Alex was feeling a whole bunch of emotions all at once and she didn't know whether it was anger, sadness, betrayal or any of the other once she tried to suppress at the moment. "How do you know all this and please don't lie to me." She said hating the way her voice sounds like a plea for help at the moment. She knew Ryan and Caleb had a really close friendship ("bromance") the last few years after they sorted out all the beef that happened between them. But why would Shelby lie about something like that. "Last week during lunch Shelby and Caleb came to my office and asked me to be a witness at the wedding since they planned on going to court the next day to get married." He answered her question although he was being careful about the way he conveyed the message while studying Alex's facial expression. "Babe?" he asked taking her hand since she hadn't shown any emotion while he told her what happened. "I'm going to bed." she whispered getting up walking towards the stairs. Ryan wanted to tell her how sorry he was, for not telling her anything sooner , but he promised Caleb that he'd keep it to himself until he and Shelby were ready to tell everyone the truth about what happened. He was slowly preparing himself for some silent treatment in the weeks to come. They just made up a few days ago after their last fight and here he was seemingly messing things up again.

Upstairs Alex paced back and forth in the bedroom not sure what to do. She knew there was no way she would be able to sleep tonight, not while she's still trying to wrap her head around what Ryan just told her. She got her phone and typed the same text to both Niamh and Natalie but ended up deleting it since she felt like it's not her story to tell. She took a really long shower and when she stepped into the bedroom Ryan was in bed already busy on his phone, but he put it down the moment he saw her. "I'm sorry" the both said in accord and Alex smiled. "It's not your fault you kept a promise that you made to your best friend, which you now kind of broke by telling me. But I'm not mad at you and if it seemed that way earlier, I apologize." Ryan got out of bed and walked towards her hugging her tightly. "I understand" he whispered while burying his nose in her hair smelling the scent of her shampoo. "Come to bed." He advised as he extended a hand towards her waiting for her as she scooted towards her side of the bed and got in behind her pulling her closer, holding her tightly against his chest.

Alex knew it was going to be a big day the moment she stepped into the office. She doesn't know how she will react when she sees either Shelby or Caleb. Before she left home she promised Ryan that she wouldn't overreact, but she's not so sure about that promise anymore since she saw Shelby at her usual spot in the foyer, all those mixed emotions of the previous night came back. She ca n act if she doesn't see her at all and just walk past with her head down, or pretend that she has a phone call and walk past with her phone pressed to her ear and just wave a she walks past. But the so called phone call eventually has to end and she has to face her in the office and then they'll have a conversation, and the pretending isn't going to work anymore. "Man up and be normal, Parrish" she told herself as she walked to the office not bothering to greet Shelby as she walked past. Peeking at her hand quickly, she saw that she still wasn't wearing the ring she showed them yesterday. She mumbled a good morning and disappeared behind her desk. Shelby called her name but he didn't bother to turn around. The office was filled quickly as the rest entered. They were briefed in what to do for the day and what was expected of them , having to report back at the end of the day in all the progress they made.

After their supervisors and special agents left the room they discarded their work and busied themselves with some wedding plans. The girls made small talk and joked around, Natalie was busy on Google finding bridesmaids dresses while Nimah prepared a so called speech since she had a feeling that Shelby would be crying when it was time for her to make her speech, and then she'll ask Nimah to say something on her behalf. Alex couldn't join in the fun and was doing research on the guy she and Simon are working on. Shelby smiled and joke with them and at that point Alex just couldn't deal with it anymore. Natalie asked her something about what style she would want her dress to look like. "Whatever" Alex mumbled as she got up and left to the cafeteria. "Is there trouble in paradise again between Alex and Ryan or is it just one of those mornings?" Nimah asked as she looked as confused as the other two. "I'll go check on her" Shelby said.

Alex was sitting at one of the tables in the cafeteria with her hands around the paper coffee mug in front of her. Caleb waved at her and she smiled and nodded, not in the mood to talk to anyone today, when Shelby entered and the two of them bumped into each other. They kissed quickly and Shelby walked over to Alex's table smiling as she took a seat opposite her friend. "Is everything okay? You seem different today." Shelby said taking one of the sugar sachets, tearing it open throwing the contents into her mouth. "You're married and you lied to us about it, so excuse me if I'm not I the mood to talk to you right now." Alex said watching the smile disappear from Shelby's face as she got up with her coffee ready to leave. "Alex please sit. I can explain." Shelby pleaded. She sat down reluctantly. Shelby got her phone out letting Nimah and Natalie know that they should come to the cafeteria she has something to tell them.

Half an hour later they all sat around the table in silence not knowing what to say. Shelby came clean and told them why they did what they did. Her parents migrated to Australia for good and they didn't tell her anything. She thought they were still back home but she got a text a month ago when they told her they're in Australia and they're not coming back to New York. That was their way of a good bye to their only child. She and Caleb talked about marriage before that and she was really excited to have he father walk her down the aisle but after that text her world was crushed. Caleb told her she doesn't have to worry about it they can still get married without her parents present. So they went to court one day during lunch when they got married. Caleb's dad didn't show up since he was marrying an "ordinary girl" and the only people present was Ryan and Caleb' mom and two other witnesses she didn't even know. "I made the whole beach proposal up. I didn't want to tell you guys the truth I was really embarrassed about it. Not having my parents or even my three close friends there with me having strangers signing for me as a witness I just couldn't tell you about it. She concluded close to tears. "I sent my parents a message after a month telling them it's fine they can stay I've survived without them for half my life I'm pretty sure I can continue doing it." She concluded getting up and leaving the three of them there as they're sitting in silence. Nimah called her name after she got up but she didn't turn around. She headed for the bathroom and closed the stall door as she cried.

After they all handed in their reports on the progress they made for the day the girls waited outside in the foyer for Shelby to come out of the office. They didn't say anything they just went in for a group hug together and cried with their friend. "If you wanna talk you know where to find us. I'm really sorry for being a bitch when I didn't even know the full story" Alex said as she wiped her own tears. "You're always acting like one" Nimah sniffed and they all laughed as each of them hugged Shelby again before they departed their separate ways. "Hey guys, I love you and I'm sorry you don't get to wear that dress you've Googled Natalie and that you're not getting to do your speech Nimah." She smiled, the first real smile for the day after she told them the truth and didn't have to pretend or lie to her friends anymore.

 **Hey guys, thanks for the read and the follows and favorites. Hope you like this chapter where everything is resolved. Lovies-S**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The drive home from the office was therapeutic for Alex. Deep down she was really mad at Shelby's parents for what they did if that was their way of a farewell by sending their only child a text message. Switching through the radio channels until she got home, a smile crept on her face when she saw Ryan's car in the driveway. No matter where she went, whenever she got back home and saw Ryan's car at home her heart always skipped a beat. Made her feel a bit like a love sick teenager who saw their crush in the hallway of middle school.

When she entered Ryan was on the couch watching TV, as usual. "What you up to my dude?" She asked smiling while she walked over to take a seat next to him. He pulled her into a sideways hug kissing her on the forehead. "Not much. Just happy to have you all for myself since we haven't seen much of each other today." He answered. He really thought the two of them would see each other frequently since they worked at the same place, but at last that wasn't the case. They were lucky if they bumped into each other once during the day on their way to restroom or in the cafeteria buying coffee to get them through the rest of the day. "You act as if we haven't seen each other this morning when we left home." She replied snuggling into his shoulder. "That. Alex, was so long ago it was practically June!" He said trying to sound all shocked. "If exaggeration could kill hey…." She responded sitting up quickly, since she remembered she promised herself a few days ago they need to go grocery shopping.

And it was still relatively early 17:30PM. The grocery store shouldn't be as full as it would be in daytime, or that's what she's hoping. "Did you eat yet?" she prompted the question trying to hint that they need to go shopping but being very doubtful that he would catch it. "Uuuhhmmm no, mostly because I'm not hungry right now and because we don't really have anything to cook." he responded scratching the back of his neck. "Which is why we need to get going right now!" She got up standing in front of him waiting for him to follow, but he groaned in response. "Do I need to go with? You're going to walk through 25 aisles and only leave the store with 10 things." He moaned trying his best to get out of this situation. He really loved Alex and everything about her, but when it came to her and shopping, she just didn't know when to stop. You could do a full workout whenever she went to the mall, walking from one shop to the next and then she doesn't buy anything. Alex moved to the counter were she discarded her bag earlier. "No it's fine, Ryan you really don't have to come with if you don't want to. Just remember when I get hijacked or even worse kidnapped and they chop my body up into tiny little pieces, and call you to come identify my chopped up body, don't you dare cry…. I'll come haunt you every night you won't be able to get a full night's sleep after that." She concluded while grabbing her keys, standing in the doorway looking back to see if he showed any emotion and if her over exaggerated guilt trip worked. Ryan got up and walked towards the door. "If exaggeration could kill hey…" he answered as he swats her butt while taking the keys out of her hand walking towards the car. Alex stands there shaking her head smiling slyly to herself as she walks to get in the car.

The radio station was playing in the background but none of them paid any mind to what was playing. Alex was laying with her head against the window while looking at the flickering streetlights that was about to go on for the rest of the night. She sighed softly in contentment because for once on her life she was genuinely happy. She had an amazing boyfriend, the job she always wanted and a close circle of friends whom she can share anything with. This right here, she thought, this is life. She was startled out of her daydream when Ryan asked her a question that she didn't hear so she had to ask him to repeat it again. "Did you talk to Shelby today?" he asked not sure how she would respond to the question. "Yeah we talked about it for quite some time while having coffee in the cafeteria today." She answered turning in her seat to look at him. She loved the little frown that appeared on his forehead while he was concentrating on the road ahead. "Her parents had the nerve to do something like that. Like really it's their only child and she was so happy when they finally reconnected, just to leave her like that again. A text message, really?!" Alex asked the rhetorical question to Ryan as she shook his head. "That's really not how it's supposed to be. I mean, I know what it feels like to have a parent walk out on you, but having both do it is something I can't imagine." He said as they pulled into the parking lot. Ryan wasn't always on to talk about his past especially his father walking out n them, and Alex never wanted to ask him about it, not until he was ready.

The parking lot was relatively empty, but that was comprehensible since it was early evening, and it was the way Alex preferred it. As much as she loved shopping she hated long queues, and overfilled shops where people was in her personal space. As soon as they entered Ryan got the cart and Alex got out the list she made a few days ago. They started in the first aisle and worked their way down. Alex knew it was trouble having Ryan push the cart since he threw all kinds of weird tools into the cart. "Ryan Booth, I have a list and we're only buying what I wrote down." Alex answered as she took out the drill and a pack of screwdrivers and placed it back on the shelf. "You have a rusting toolbox at home and you I don't recall you ever fixing anything in the house." She answered his unasked question and maneuvered him to push the cart further down the aisle.

Alex purposefully avoided the luxury aisle and continued walking past it, but when she turned around to look for her blue eyed boyfriend he was nowhere in sight. He was roaming the luxury aisle which Alex so badly wanted to avoid and when she got to the cart Ryan already went bonkers by having the sweets and chips packets piled up. "You cannot say no to me now, we need this babe we really do." He pleaded like a little kid. "Fine, but not all of it. 4 packs of Doritos is too much take two out and replace them with Pringles instead." She busied herself taking it out and adding her selection of Pringles since she loved it. There was more things she wanted to take out but Ryan stopped her when she touched some of the chocolates. "If you take my Bar-One's out I'm taking all those weird facial products out that you think you need." Ryan threatened holding two bottles of BB cream and toner in his hand. "Fine" she sighed. "Remind me to never invite you to come grocery shopping with me again" she said as the approached the checkout point. "Hey, you invited me, remember?" He flashed a smile at her as she shook her head.

After they paid for their things Ryan pushed the cart through the now almost empty parking lot. Alex was standing on at the front with both of her legs on the railings while the wind swooshed past her as Ryan ran with the cart across the lot to the car. She was doing her own version of Titanic minus the sinking ship but adding a shopping cart. Their laughter echoed through the air as they got into the car and take the drive back home. Ready to call it a day.

 **Hey guys, thanks for the read once again Hope you enjoy. Lovies-S**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

On Friday morning when Alex got into her car she found a note lying on the dashboard. "Don't make any plans for tonight. Dress up and I'll see you at 7." She read out loud to herself noticing her boyfriend's scribbly handwriting. Not knowing what to expect she's going to spend the whole day wondering what that was all about because she hated surprises, and Ryan knew that. She's going to try and figure out what he was up to even if it takes her all day.

Back home Ryan was sitting at the kitchen counter with his cellphone in his hand. He's been on the phone for almost half an hour with a restaurant. Not just any restaurant, the one he and Alex went to on their first date. Since their initial date night didn't work out because Ryan had the flu and Alex had the day out with the girls he wanted to re-invent it and make it even more special. Since it was Friday he figured he could twist Maranda's arm and ask her if he and Alex could get off work early. . Once again it was fully booked and he had to pay a few extra dollars to get them in but it sure would be worth it. He had a really big surprise planned and he knew Alex hated surprises, but this one is different. He is almost certain that she would like it, or at least that's what he was hoping. He just told her not to make any plans for tonight. After he got off the phone with the restaurant and their table was booked, he made a quick phone call to her mom. He was hoping it would be quick but it turned out to be a 45minute conversation where he got lectured but at least he got the response he wanted.

Being almost an hour late to work he strolled into Maranda's office and she wasn't very pleased to see him stand in the doorway. "It's an hour past the time you're supposed to be starting." Maranda said not making eye contact with him, but continued typing something on her computer. "I had a few things to take care of at home, I'm really sorry." He said walking into the room further taking a seat on one of the chairs. "And I guess now would not be the right time to ask you for a favor?" he hesitated because it didn't look like she was listening to a word he said. "What is the favor Agent Booth?" she asked taking her glasses of and turning in her chair to look at him. "Well Special Agent if we're being technical." He responded and Maranda smiled shaking her head at the man sitting in front of her. "Spit it out Ryan, I can't read your mind." She said. "Is there a possibility that Alex and I could get off work a few hours earlier today, or maybe work half day if possible?" he requested looking at her with sad blue eyes. "I will work extra hours in the next few weeks if you need me to, even pull a few all-nighters if it's needed, Maranda just please this is really important." He pleaded. She sat in her chair smiling slyly because Ryan was never one who begged her for anything, let alone plead for working half day the way he is now. "Fine you two can work half day, but I'm going to hold you to that all-nighter, Booth." She completed turning back to her computer. "I wasn't serious about that." He mumbled on his way out thinking how he could get himself out of that one, but happily smiling because everything is still on track. On his way back to his office he was tempted to go see what Alex was up to but decided not to since he might just spill the beans.

Ryan couldn't wait until midday, he dashed out of the FBI headquarters as soon as he could and ran to his car. He had a couple of errands to run. He went to that boutique they passed the night before on their way to the grocery store, since Alex told him countless times there's a black dress that she's been having her eye on for quite some time now but forced herself not to buy it since she didn't really need it. He popped in there quickly and bought the dress. Asking the friendly lady behind the counter to wrap it in the pink gift boxes they had and put a ribbon on if possible. Now that that was taken care of he could go home and go over his plans just one more time. He had a few hours to kill before Alex would get home.

Alex wasn't even halfway through her work when Maranda called her out into the hallway. They all looked at her with questioning faces and she pulled up her shoulders since she didn't even know what this was all about, but she got up and walked outside regardless. "Parrish, something's up at home Ryan called and asked that you come home." Maranda lied since she didn't really know what was going on but that was the only way she knew Alex was going to leave home, since she was glued to the desk and her job was her second home. "Is he okay, did something happen?" Alex asked concern all over her face. "Just go home, Parrish." Maranda encouraged her with a small smile not wanting to make her worry. Alex went back in, grabbed her bag and keys and ran outside to her car to get home. She ignored all the looks she got from her coworkers and sped through the streets on her way home. On her way there she just hope and prayed that everything will be okay, while trying to figure out what would have happened to Ryan and why she had to come home all of a sudden. Deciding not to overthink anymore because she was just scaring herself more than usual, she was just going to wait until she got home to see what was wrong.

When she to to their street she saw his car was in the driveway and her heart did the usual skipping of a few beats, this time because she was happy to see his car here and that he wasn't in an accident or anything. Which didn't make sense at all why Maranda would tell her something had happened. She rushed up the stairs only to see him standing in front of the coffee machine and it didn't seem like anything was wrong. "What happened?" she asked worried and checking him out from top to bottom. She walks over to him hugging him and doesn't let go. "Hey hey hey, what's going on? Alex talk to me babe." Ryan told her hugging her back wiping her eyes. "Maranda told me something happened to you!" she sniffed hitting his chest since she saw he was fine and it didn't look as if anything had happened to him. "I asked her to let you off work early so she made up an excuse to let get you to leave because if she just told you to leave you wouldn't. You're glued to your desk you wouldn't have left if she just told you out of the blue you can take off early." He concluded. "I'm sorry I made you worry. It wasn't my intention babe I'm sorry." He apologized.

"Hey I'm sorry, really I'm sorry." He apologized. She hugged him tightly. "Just don't do anything like that to me again, okay?" Alex pleaded. "I promise." Ryan said hugging her again. "So what am I doing home and what was that note I found in my car this morning?" she asked wiping her nose on her sleeve. "I have a surprise for you but come relax here first, can I make you some coffee?" Ryan invited her over to the counter, making her some coffee. "Come on, and give me a kiss so I can make up for making you worry." Ryan kissed her on the forehead. Why would Maranda tell Alex something like that he wondered. Or maybe her mind just went bonkers again since she had that vivid imagination. He's just hoping that the rest of their night would go smoothly.

 **Hey guys, this was going to be quite long so I had to cut it here. I will break this up into a few parts until I eventually get to the surprise part. Thanks for all the reads and the follows I appreciate it and hope you still like the story thus far. Thanks for the read & I hope you enjoy it. Lovies-S**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

While she sat down and drank the coffee Ryan made them she calmed down a bit because she saw with her own eyes that he was okay and that nothing major was wrong. She's going to get Maranda back for that, that's a fact. "Okay, so since nothing is wrong is there something you want to tell me Ryan Booth?" Alex asked as she put her empty coffee cup in the sink. "No I just have a little something something for you." He answered as and got up to fetch the pink box on the couch. He saw the questioning look on her face as he turned around and walked towards her with the parcel in her hand. "Now I'm worried. What did you do?" She enquired amused not knowing what to expect as he placed the box on the counter. "That note I left in your car this morning, where I told you you need to be ready at 7 tonight, well this has something to do with that." He answered her question as he handed her the box. Alex looked at him not knowing what to expect but took the box anyway, lifting the lid and opening the paper that covered the garment. Her mouth fell open as she took out the black dress and a broad smile appeared on her face. She ran around the counter jumping into his arms. "You are the best boyfriend in the whole universe, agent Booth!" She announced as she kissed him. "Well more like special agent if we're being technical." He smiled kissing her back. "Now, go soak in your weird bath salts for a few hours and put that dress on when you're done. We're doing something special tonight." He concluded as Alex dashed up the stairs still smiling while hugging the dress to her chest.

Downstairs Ryan was waiting for her to get done. He didn't bother her since she went upstairs for her bath but if she doesn't come downstairs anytime soon they're definitely going to be late. He was just about tp go get her when she walked down to meet him. His mouth fell open when he saw how she beautiful she looked. Her hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail and her lips were shining a shade of wine red. Her eyes were even more sparkly than it usually were and the dress showed off her perfect figure. "Well if we don't get moving right now we're going to be late, since you were the one who told me to be done by 7." She told him as he extended his hand for her to take. "You look amazing." He whispered in her ear as he led her out the door and into the car.

As they drove down the highway Alex couldn't help but wonder where Ryan was going and why he was so secretive. "Where are we going?" she asked. "Wait and see Alex, stop being so inquisitive." Ryan replied as he made a left turn, smiling slightly since he knew that she hated surprises, she continued staring out of the window. "Ryan Booth is abducting me!" She yelled rolling the window down halfway yelling out into the darkness. Ryan just shook his head at her pressing the button his end to roll the window back up. "Is this the part where you drive me to the forest, chop up my body and discard my body parts into black trash bags that you leave on street corners?" She looked at him. "Alex Parrish! Can you are really one of a kind. And no I'm not going to tell you where we're going so stop asking me." He looked at her as he came to a halt in front of the restaurant. Alex was so busy over analyzing everything she didn't even realize that they've reached their destination. Only when Ryan got out of the car and walked around her side to open the door she noticed where they are, and a smile broke out o her face. "So, do you believe me now when I say that I'm not about to chop you up and put your body parts in trash bags on street corners?" He kissed her forehead while she was still smiling broadly. "Who said that? That's a psycho person who told you that definitely not me. I can't believe you remembered that we came here on our first date. Thank you for the dress and for being you and for loving me." She whispered as she hugged him. They walked into the restaurant hand in hand.

After they went up to the counter, being assigned to their table they ordered their food, having light conversation about anything other than work, since that was a rule they had, that on date nights they were never allowed to talk about work, and ordered some dessert after. Alex loved their volcano cupcakes. She was certain there was a professional chef name for that but in her mind chocolate sauce that oozed out of a cupcake was pretty close to a volcano. She finished hers in record time and Ryan was halfway through his when she stared at him with those big sparkly eyes. "Go ahead." Ryan said sliding his plate across the table towards her so she can eat his half also. "See now this is what love is." She told him licking her spoon in satisfaction after she was done with the second serving. He just smiled at her and mouth the words "you're welcome" to her. After he paid the bill they left and they still didn't go home. Ryan drove up a hill and they got out to watch the city lights from where they were standing. As they got out of the car to have a better look at the lights below them, Alex got cold and Ryan offered her his jacket which she happily accepted. He turned around and went back into the car before appearing again. "It is so pretty and it looks so peaceful down there." Alex said dreamily. Everything looks different when you look at it from a different perspective. "Not nearly as pretty as you." Ryan replied as her spun her around to look at him and saw the slight blush creep into her cheeks. He fiddled with something in the pocket of his pants and when Alex saw the small black velvet box in his hand her heart fluttered.

Ryan got down on one knee in front of her and she had to blink continuously to keep her tears from falling. "Alex Parrish the four years that we've been dating has been an amazing journey and I just keep falling deeper and deeper in love with you each day. I love the way your eyes shine whenever you're excited about something and the way you occupy half the bed whenever you're sleeping. I love your vivid imagination. You're perfect in every way. Alex will you marry me?" he asked looking up at his girlfriend soon to be fiancée while the tears now freely flows from her eyes. She didn't trust her voice to speak because she knew it would only come out as a whimper so instead she shook her head vigorously up and down while Ryan got ready to put the ring in her finger, but she stopped him halfway. "Did you ask my mother?" she asked sniffing and he laughed shaking his head in approval. "Yes, I called her this morning." He replied while sliding the ring on her finger, knowing how close her and her mother is. He kissed her passionately hugged her amorously Alex couldn't help but stare at her left hand while she was in his embrace, and seeing how the diamond twinkled in the moonlight. She really was the luckiest girl to have someone like Ryan in her life.

 **Hey guys, finally got to write part two today. I'm writing Linguistics on Tuesday and Psychology on Thursday so I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again this week. I hope y'all are happy with the proposal (I tried my best to make this as romantic as possible) and I want to portray her and her mom as having a really close mother daughter bond. (This is fanfiction so I assume everything goes and is possible right?). Thank you for all the read and follows and reviews. Hope you enjoy this and let me know what you all think. Lovies-S.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

They laid in bed with their limbs entangled and the sheets covering them slightly. Alex's back towards Ryan's front while her head rested on his shoulder, hand held in the air looking at the sparkly stone shining in the late morning sunlight. "I can blind somebody with this you know." Alex told him smiling while turning her hand in all directions so it shines a different color every time. "Yeah, you're kind of blinding me right now." Ryan laughed kissing her head as he sat up, resting his head on the headboard, Alex mimicking his action while wrapping the sheet they were sharing tighter around her torso.

"How did you ask my mom? Didn't she give you a lecture on the do's and don'ts?" She asked him amused and laughed when his face cringed as he remembered every detail of his 45 minute conversation with his soon to be mother in law. "She was all friendly, you know like she usually is and the moment I asked her if I can marry you she turned serious in an instant. Her voice changed and I was quite scared. I mean we were talking over the phone I can just imagine how she would've had me under scrutiny when I would've asked her in person." He answered shaking his head at the memory of his conversation with Sita Parrish. "She's more bark than bite. "Alex said trying to make Ryan feel less anxious about her mom.

"Amorey sent me a message in the early hours of the morning when we got back. Congratulating me on the engagement, did you tell all three your sisters about it? And what did your mom say?" Alex wondered. She had a really good relationship with the three women in Ryan's life which she was so grateful for. She thought they'd be in a family feud because of him but that wasn't the case. In fact sometimes they all ganged up on him which was fun. "To be honest, my mom asked why I waited so long." He replied honestly. "I just hope I'll be a better husband and father to you and our future kids than my deadbeat dad ever was to the four of us." He responded grabbing her hand and squeezing it slightly. Alex was well aware of the fact that his dead left when they were little and his mom had to take care of four kids on her own, and that he never really liked taking about his dad.

Before she could ask him anything about the heated topic they were on he changed the subject. "So, what's your plans for the day?" He asked knowing that there is no way she would be able to just relax for one day. "I think I'll clean the house and do some laundry, I don't have anything else to do today so why not be domesticated." She replied. "Well, that's my cue to get up and take a shower, I'll help you when I'm done." He offered help knowing well that Alex wouldn't accept it. She'll tell him to go to over to Celeb and Shelby's and watch some sports or do paperwork because he'll just be in her way most of the time.

When Ryan disappeared into the bathroom she got on the phone to call her mom and tell her about the engagement, although she knew she wanted to share every detail. She wanted to let the girls now first but she figured she'll surprise them on Monday. Her mom laughed on the other end when Alex told her about what Ryan said hoe she went from being friendly to serious in an instant and the lecture he got. "I'm just making sure he knows that he needs to take care of my baby." Sita said and Alex couldn't help but smile. "I know, Ma. And he is." She answered honestly. She wrapped up the conversation promising to send some pictures of the ring.

When Ryan came out of the shower Alex went to take a shower while he went downstairs to make some coffee. "Some energy to prepare you for your day ahead." He handed her her cup and she took it gratefully. It was noon already they literally spent half the day in bed but she wouldn't have it any other way, every moment with Ryan makes her fall deeper and deeper in love with him. "What are you going to be doing the rest of the day? "Alex enquired while grabbing an apple not bothering with eating a proper breakfast. "Not sure, I'll probably wash the cars." He shrugged taking their mugs and washing some of the other dishes that were in the kitchen, so Alex wouldn't have to do that as well. "You now what happens the next day whenever you wash the car right?" She asked laughing. There was this weird voodoo going on, that whenever Ryan decides to wash the car one day the next day it would rain, somehow that was always the case, however this time, he hope it will be different. "Babe, please don't harness your negative energy right now." He whined knowing what always happens when he washes the cars.

Alex plugged her iPod into the stereo and stared vacuuming the lounge. When she finished the lounge she put a load of washing in the washing machine while occasionally checking up on Ryan outside through the window. Then she went upstairs to tackle their bedroom and the two guest rooms adding more washing besides the load that's doing their round in the machine now. By the time she finished it was around 5PM. She went back downstairs to check on Ryan but one of the cars were gone. She assumed he went out somewhere, probably to Caleb or wherever but she wasn't really worried. When he returned about half an hour later Alex was on the couch catching up on some Grey's Anatomy.

Ryan went to get some take out and brought hers to the couch. His face cringed when he saw what she was watching and he would moan the whole night because he is sure he might get nightmares again. "I brought some take out I didn't think you'd be up for cooking and you probably wouldn't want my exquisite cuisine." He smiled as he plopped down next to her. "Exquisite cuisine, you mean those Ramen Noodles that's the only thing you don't burn." She smiled eyeing him slyly while eating their dinner with their feet in the coffee table. It wasn't long before they heard the heavy weather outside and in a flash the rain started pouring down. Alex burst out laughing when she saw her fiancée's face. "You've got to be kidding me!" Ryan shrieked throwing his hands up in the air. Some things never change, well at least not the raining weather whenever Ryan washed the car.

 **Hey guys! I read your reviews and it really makes me happy knowing y'all enjoy it so much, and to show my appreciation for it I decided to write some a little something-something. This doesn't really fit in anywhere just a filler hope you guys are enjoy it. Once again thanks for the read, follows and reviews I REALLY APRECIATE IT! It's 2AM in ZA right now and I'm really going to continue studying now (who am I kidding I'll probably scroll through Instagram and THEN continue. Read, review and let me know what you think. Lovies-s**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Alex was never a morning person and having her smile on a Monday morning was weird. She's usually a grumpy cat until noon but today was different. She had amazing news that she had to share with her squad and she couldn't wait to get to work. When she got out of the shower Ryan was till in bed, which was also strange because usually he's the first one up making coffee while checking the news headlines. "Aren't you going to work today?" She asked him when she came out of the bathroom with towel damp hair and a pink bathrobe on. "I don't want to get up and catch criminals today. I had an amazing weekend with someone special and I'm not ready to face reality yet." He whined pulling the blankets over his face. "Do I know who this someone special is?" she asked sitting next to him on the bed. "Nope, I don't think you'll know her. You'll like her though, her name's Alexandra." He continued. "Never heard of her." Alex played along. "Okay, let me describe her to you. She has this really bad ass personality and but deep down she's actually a softie. She works for the FBI and has these really big ,sparkly eyes and she is the most beautiful girl out in the universe." He concluded standing up and hugging her. "She seems nice." Alex said hitting him playfully in the chest, making her way to the closet to get dressed. Ryan got up moaning making his way to the shower ready to get his day started.

When she walked into the office she had no idea how she could keep a straight face. Maranda bumped into her on her way to her office and smiled broadly at her. "Congratulations, Parrish." She said as she walked past her and Alex could feel her cheeks turning pink. "Thank you." She said but turned around and fell into step next to Maranda. "Did you know about this?" Alex asked amused almost certain that she has to know because why on earth would she congratulate her. "Yeah, Ryan mentioned something like that to me that's why I told you to go home and then you misinterpreted the whole thing." Maranda said smiling at the young agent. "My imagination sometimes has a way of running away with me." Alex said entering the cafeteria. "It always does!" Maranda yells back at her while she continues her way to the office smilingly shaking her head at how the young women.

She went up to the counter to buy some coffee and a muffin. When she got back she took a seat at the table next where she and her friends always sat. It wasn't long until the other three showed up but she was staring at her left hand so intently she didn't even notice them entering. "Earth to Alex!" Nimah snapped her fingers in front of Alex's face and she smiled at them. Nimah looked down and followed Alex's gaze to her hand. "What the hell!" she shouts loud enough that the people who sat close by looked over to them. Shelby and Natalie moved along their orders and came over hurriedly. Alex tried to get Nimah to calm down but she wouldn't. "What's going on?'" Natalie asks taking a seat, Shelby following her. "Did you see this?" Nimah asked hold up her friend's left hand. Alex tried to pull her hand out of Nimah's grasp but Nimah wouldn't have it. "Noo waayy." Natalie said while Shelby got up to get a closer look. "You guys stop it." Alex told her friends. "No we want details, sneaky dickens." Natalie said. "Now I can wear my bridesmaid dress and you get to do your speech Nimah!" Natalie announced proudly. "Wait." Shelby said. "Please tell me that's an engagement ring and that the two of you didn't do what Caleb and I did, because I'm dying to go to a wedding." Shelby replied all dramatically. "It's an engagement ring yes, no we didn't get married secretly, yes you can have your speech and your dress can I please get back to work?" Alex asked standing up. "No you cannot. We need details." Shelby said but Alex got up winking at them leaving them guessing how it all went down. They wouldn't stop fussing until she told them everything but she'll enjoy every moment of bugging her for the rest of the day.

She thought she could loath around before they start their working day but Simon was on her case the moment she stepped foot into their quarters. "Let's go!" Simon said before she could even sit down. "Why are you so hyped up on catching this guy today?" Alex asked trotting behind him on their way to the surveillance van. "I found something I think that might help us." Simon said smiling over at her while driving like a maniac to his house. Once again nothing significant happened and just when they were about to pack up and go a little girl came out of his house crying. They shared a quick glance and Alex gets out to talk to her. She runs over just as the girl was about to cross the street. "Hey sweetie, is everything okay?' Alex asked kneeling down in front of the little blond girl. At first the girl was really distraught and just shook her head while trying to avoid Alex. "You can trust me it's okay I just want to help you." Alex said moving over to the bench in the sidewalk while the little girl followed her. "My name is Alex. What's yours?" She asked stroking the girls blond curls as she came to sit down next to the adult. "Jemma." She answered shyly. "That's a really nice name. And how old are you Jemma?" Alex enquired trying to get the girl to open up to her more easily. She eventually found out that Jemma was 6years old and that this guy always saw them in the park and talked to them. Apparently they always see each other in the park and then he talks to them until he eventually told her mom that she could go talk to some of her friends while he played with her in the park, and her mom can see them. "He asked me if I have an older sister and if she is 15 or 16 years old." Jemma said. "And do you have an older sister?" Alex asked trying not to make the little girl any more uncomfortable. She didn't answer and just shook her head up and down. This still didn't make sense to Alex but at least it seems like he is not really after the girls but only wanting to know if they have older siblings which is still worrying. "He said if I don't give him the name of my sister he might hurt me and I wouldn't like it." Jemma started crying again and Alex pulled her into a hug telling her it's okay they'll find out why he's doing this.

After her talk with Jemma she asked her where she lives and that she's willing to walk home with her. Jemma told her where to go and she walked her home. Alex asked if her mom was home but she said her mom works a lot and she's usually with her grandma who looks after them until her older sister gets home This was really worrying to Alex and she still didn't know how Jemma ended up at his house. In the van Simon was listening in on their conversation and he had the same questions Alex had. Just when they think they know what might happen, their case takes a drastic turn. As they drive back to the FBI headquarters to report back on their progress with Stanley, Simon got out and congratulated her on the engagement. She had no idea where he found out about this but she couldn't care less she' want the whole world to know if it was up to her.

By the time they got back it was almost 5. She remembered she still didn't tell the girls but they have a group chat so she'll just drop them a message there and tell them what they missed today. She'll deal with the detail tomorrow, because they certainly would want to know that.

As she exits the building to get into the car she spots Ryan in a heated conversation with an older gentleman who looks a lot like him. She walked out and drove home wondering if that was his father and if it was, why would he show up to see his son after all these years.

 **Hey y'all. Thanks for the read hope you enjoy this chapter. I was in a hurry to write this please excuse if there are errors since I didn't have time to edit. All the tests I was supposed to write have been cancelled (yaaay!) and the University is closed until further notice due to protests happening around 11 universities in the country.** **So we don't know what'll happen or when our academic activities resume. On the bright side I'll be able to update more frequently now. Drop me a review on how this chapter was. Lovies-S**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Alex was busy making dinner when Ryan came through the front door. He up behind her from where she was standing at the kitchen island, and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "How was your day?" she asked turning to look at him, whipping her hands on her jeans. She watched his face change as he walked over to the fridge not looking for anything in particular. "Not much happened." He answered not bothering to look at her. "Can I go take a shower quickly or do you need some help?" he asked looking at her. "No I'm fine. By the time you get out dinner will probably be ready." She smiled at him pointing the knife towards the stairs so he can go take his shower. "Hey, are you okay?" she questioned when he got to the first step. "Yeah, I'm fine." He responds giving her a small smile while jogging up the stairs. Alex couldn't help but wonder who that man was he was talking to. She just assumed it was his dad because they shared so many similar features. But she won't push him to say anything, or not until he is ready to talk about it at least.

When she finished peeling the potatoes her phone buzzed on the counter and she wasn't surprised to see it was NImah texting her wanting the details she still hadn't told them. She quickly made work of it to explain how it all went down, trying to add as much detail as she could in her texts while double texting sometimes just so they can chill until tomorrow when she knows she probably have to re tell the whole thing from beginning to end again. She put the phone down on the counter and turned the stove off calling upstairs to Ryan to let him know dinner was ready. When he didn't respond she went to look for him because she assumed he was till in the shower. Instead, he was sitting on the bed with his phone in his hand looking even more distraught than earlier and not even noticing her presence in the doorway. "Ryan? What's going on you're worrying me." She said walking closer to him. He just shook his head standing up while throwing his phone on the bed. "I'm not hungry. I'm going to catch up on some paper work." He responds walking past her down the hall to the study. Now she was really concerned about his strange behavior. The phone buzzed again on the bed and she was tempted to look who it was but decided not to. Instead she went downstairs and had dinner on the couch while watching TV.

After finishing dinner and the glass of wine she poured herself she did the dishes, checked if everything was lock, switched off all the lights downstairs before checking up on him again. She peeked into the study just to see him stare at the computer screen while not actually working. "You know I'm here if you want to talk, right?" she prompted. He looked away from the screen to meet her gaze. "I..I really don't want to talk about it right now Alex. Please just leave me alone right now!" He said louder than he intended. Good job pushing away the people who wants to help you right now Booth, he thought to himself. Alex didn't say anything, just turned around and walked out closing the door behind her.

She went into the bathroom to take an extra long shower, Just standing there while the water washed over her trying to figure out her fiancées strange behavior at the moment. When she walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom Ryan was in bed already. She didn't know if he was actually asleep or just pretending to be but she would leave it at that. She got under covers laying on her side as far away from him as possible without falling off. Meanwhile on the other end of the bed Ryan resents himself for acting the way he did earlier. But he's just not ready to tell her what's going on. Not yet.

 **Short one. Hope you enjoy. Lovies-S!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

After tossing and turning for most of the time Ryan checks the time on his phone. 12:45 and he still can't seem to fall asleep. He turns over to check and Alex and finds her sleeping soundly. He hated himself right now for raising his voice at her when she was only trying to help him. And the fact the she laid so close to the edge of the bed to give him room, and not sleeping sprawled out across his side of the bed as well, made the ache even more painful. He decides to get up, take a trip to the bathroom and goes downstairs.

He walked over the fridge to pour himself a glass of milk thinking that maybe that would help him fall asleep faster. This unexpected meeting with his dad hit him harder than he led on to believe. He tried to keep his emotions in check and not throw a punch at the guy but he somehow remained calm. He couldn't believe the nerve of that man showing up 21 years later acting as if nothing had happened prior to that or that he didn't walk out on them requesting what he did. He was deep in thought when Alex appeared on the staircase. "I was worried when you weren't in bed so I just came to check where you were." She said almost apologetically before turning to go back upstairs. "Alex wait." Ryan said getting up. "I need to tell you something." He continued when she turned to come downstairs again, while taking a seat on the opposite side of the table across from him. "I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier you were only trying to help, you didn't deserve that. I was pissed at my dad and I took it out on you." He said. She didn't say anything just nodded her head waiting for him to continue and tell her what's going on. "My dad showed up at work today after almost two decades. He's going to be in town for a while because he is doing some medical trail since he's been diagnosed with kidney failure." Ryan scratched his beard staring intently at a spot on the table before he continued. "If it happens that he doesn't get accepted for the trail he's going to need a donor and he asked me if I'm willing to get tested and see if we're a match so I can donate him one of my kidneys." He concluded blowing out a long steady breath. Alex's mouth dropped open and she didn't know what to say. So instead, she grabbed his hand and squeezed it a little.

"He left when I was about 9 or 10 and my mom had to work two jobs to take care of my three siblings and I. And to this day I will never forget that day he left us. He was supposed to take me to a football match and I sat outside on the porch after school and I waited for him for four hours and he never showed up." Ryan laughed a little at how bizarre this must all sound to Alex a grown man who is still hurt by the fact that his dad was never there for him and he had to teach himself how to be a better one that the father he never had. "Instead, he left my mom a note in their bedroom telling her that he's done and he won't come back again." Ryan stopped talking because he could feel that his voice would betray him at any moment now so he squeezed his eyes shut willing the tears to go away that was slowly forming in the corner of his eyes. "Nadia was only a baby I don't even think she remembers him." He said as he was thinking about his youngest sister. "And now he comes back after 21 years telling me how proud he is and how much he loves me. Funny how he never said any of those words while he was around but now that he needs something he suddenly thinks he can win the father of the year award. I didn't answer him. I got in the car and came home." He finished his milk, got up and put the glass in the sink. Alex walked over to him and hugged him tightly. He was hesitant at first but he couldn't control his emotions anymore and she soon felt him sobbing softly in the crook of her neck. "I'm so sorry." She whispered not knowing what else to say to make him feel any better at this moment. "Hey" she said looking at him while holding his neck and wiping some of the tears away with the pad of her thumbs. "No matter how hard this gets or all the ups and downs we may face, I need you to know that I'll always be here for you. I'm not going anywhere." She answered kissing him softly and hugging him one last time. She felt him nod against her neck. After a few moments of just standing there holding each other Ryan was the first one to let go. "Come on, let's get some sleep. We still got work tomorrow." He prompted holding out his hand so Alex could take it and follow him up stairs to their bedroom. Once they were in bed Alex scooted closer to him while pressing her front to his back and resting her head in the middle of his shoulder blades.

 **Hope you enjoy. I wanted to write his dad in and didn't know how exactly so I hope it wasn't too much of a disappointment, and I also wanted to show a softer side of Ryan. Enjoy the read. Lovies-S.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

By the time the alarm went off a few hours later neither of them were ready to get up. Alex turned around facing away from Ryan while pulling the blankets over her face while groaning, muffled under the blanket. Ryan slowly pulled the blanket away from her exposing her face which she now covered by both her hands. "Rise and shine sweetheart." He cooed kissing her hands continuously so she can take it away from her face, but she just mumbled something he couldn't make out. "Are you okay?" she asked stroking his cheek, as he was turning on his side to face her. He didn't say anything just nodded his head up and down. "I'm fine. Just have to keep busy so I don't dwell on it too much." He answered leaning into her hand on his cheek. "Okay. You know where to find me if you wanna talk." She gave him a quick peck before getting out of bed and moving across the room towards their bathroom. When he heard the shower run he contemplated on whether or not to call his mom. He missed her actually and maybe she'd give him some advice on how to handle the situation right now.

He picked up his phone from the nightstand and dialed his mom's number. She answered on the fourth ring always paranoid whenever one of her children called since she always said whenever one of her four children called it has to be important because they never call. Which was true. They always message back and forth but calling was a whole different ball game. "Hey mom, how you're doing?" he asked a little too friendly. "That's a new one, Ryan Booth. I'm doing good. What's going on and don't you dare lie to me." Theresa reprimanded him from the other end of the line. He laughed a little, scratching his head. The way his mom knew her kids even they didn't have a face to face conversation still baffled him. "Dad showed up at work yesterday. He's in town for some medical trail because he has kidney failure or something like that, and he asked me that if the trail doesn't work out and he needs to find an alternative, if I'll be willing to get tested an donate him one of my kidneys." He concluded. His mom was silent on the other end and if it wasn't or her heavy breathing he would've thought that she'd dropped the call. "I am so sorry, Ryan. I didn't know he still had contact with you. How did he even find out where you work? What did you tell him? And why would he show up after 20 years acting as if nothing has changed?" Theresa rambled trying to wrap her mind around all of this new information her son was giving her. "You need to calm down, mom. I'm not planning on doing anything he asked not after everything that has happened. It was a shock to see him at first and I was angry at him for asking what he did, and I took it out on Alex but I told her everything and she understands where its coming from." He answered. "You need to look after that girl my boy. I really like her. And if she asks you what's wrong don't keep things like this from her, she deserves to know. And for the record Ryan, don't take yur frustrations out on Alex it's not going to lead anywhere good, you hear?" She enquired making sure he heard her. "I won't do it again, mom. I gotta go. I love you." He concluded the conversation while falling back onto the bed as Alex got out of the shower. "And this? Aren't you going to work today?" Alex asked because he was usually the one downstairs making coffee when she was done dressing but this morning he seemed to stay from tradition. "I'm not going onto work today. Maybe I'll hit the gym or drive across town to see my sisters. I'll see how the day goes. I told Maranda and Liam about it and they said it's okay." He answered standing up ruffling her hair. She hit him on the chest playfully and tried to escape his grip but he was too strong. "Ryan stop." She laughed while he continued dragging her hair all across her face making her sneeze in response. When she finally got free from his hold he ran for the bathroom. "You're such a wimp!" she yelled out of breath. "I love you too." Came his response from behind the bathroom door.

When he got out of the shower he checked his phone out of habit and saw a text from his dad. Now he was starting to get nervous because where would he get his number he certainly didn't give it to him. But then it hit him that social media is there and that's where he might have got it from. He asked if they could meet for coffee and Ryan was hesitant at first but since he didn't have anything special planned for the day he might as well agree, and hear what he has to say. They've decided to meet at a local coffee shop a few minutes away from home since he didn't feel like bumping into anyone familiar and then having to introduce them to his dad, making him think they can start a relationship from that point on. He texted him the address and drove to where he and his estranged father would meet.

Suddenly he felt 9 years old again. Like he was waiting on the front porch for his dad to come pick him up but then he never showed, which seemed like it would be the case again today since he was 30 minutes late. Just when Ryan was about to get up and leave he came rushing through the door. "I'm sorry for being late, son." Steven said as he took a seat opposite Ryan. Ryan cringed at that word "son" but tried to act as if it didn't bother him. "I had to rush to get my eldest son to college since he's here on a football scholarship and traffic is really hectic out here in the morning." He said not bothering to look at Ryan but being more concerned on getting the waitress' attention to bring him a coffee. "And the twin girls are starting their senior year in high school soon." He replied after giving his order. Ryan sat there trying not to think about how easy it was for him to move on and start another family while forgetting the one he left behind. "Glad you're happy with the new family you got." Ryan said as he was starting to gather his things to leave before he got agitated. "Yeah, they're really something." Steven replied smiling. "But I'm here to talk to you Ryan. Have you decided on whether you'll get tested to see if you're a match for me?" Steven prompted pouring sugar in his coffee that just arrived. Ryan was stunned at the nerve of this man and got up. "Why don't you ask your eldest son or the twins if they're willing to help their father out? Because I'm done, dad." Ryan turned and walked away without paying for his coffee. Figuring that's the least his dad could do.

 **Heeeyyy! Thanks for the read. I feel like I'm stuck and I don't really know how to write any further to get to the parts where I want to get to but I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. If you guys have any ideas that you want me to add or even if you want to help me out or give your input on some of it feel free to PM me. I realized yesterday that season 2 is out already and I didn't get around to watch the two episodes that's out. I'll make it my work to watch it on Monday when I'm back at uni. Read, review and let me know what you think. Lovies-S.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Meanwhile back at work the girls brought wedding magazines for Alex to look at since she didn't even start planning . So all three of them entered the office with a bunch of magazines they'd look at whenever they get a chance. While Nimah was busy searching some weird things for her case she opened another tab looking for another speech to once again while Natalie was busy dress hunting. Shelby on the other hand were looking at cakes and they left Alex wondering which one of them is actually getting married since the bride to be weren't even thinking about any wedding plans right now. Alex decided to join their search party by looking at dresses in some of the magazines they dropped on her desk. Her mind soon drifted to Ryan and the conversation about his dad they had a few weeks ago and she contemplated calling him, but instead a message from Theresa got her attention.

Alex quickly left the office to make a call to her soon to be mother in law outside in the hall. Theresa answered on the fourth ring. "Hey Alex, how are you doing?" Comes the friendly voice of Theresa, and Alex couldn't help but smile since Theresa always had such a warm friendly voice. "Hello Theresa I'm doing good thank you and yourself?" She heard a deep sigh. She wondered if Ryan told her about the meeting with his dad. "No complaints from my side. Listen Lex I'm worried about Ryan, I'm assuming you know about the situation with his father." Theresa asked although she already knew the answer to it. "Yes, he told me about it and it had quite an impact on him." Alex told her as she walked up and down the hallway. "It did. He was really close with Steven and now he has come to a point where he's almost hating his dad for what he did and what he asked him to do. He's certainly downplaying it and I'm hoping he doesn't keep all his emotions bottled up because if he cracks who knows what'll happen." Alex heard the concern in his mother's voice. "I'll do my best to make sure he knows he doesn't have to go through al of this alone and that he knows I'm always there for him whenever he needs to talk." Alex tried putting her at ease since they both inly wanted what was best for Ryan. "I know Lex. And congratulations on the engagement, I couldn't have asked for a better daughter in law." Theresa told Alex and she could hear the smile in her voice. Alex tried hard not to blush and smile broadly as people who walked past would probably wonder why she had that smile plastered on her face while her ear was pressed to the phone. "Thank you for welcoming into your family even long before Ryan and I got engaged." She thanked Theresa. They still talked for a few minutes before they said their goodbyes.

She headed back into the office where they were still planning her wedding and acting as if she didn't have any say in it. "You guys are aware of the fact that Ryan and I didn't even start discussing anything regarding the wedding right?" She questioned making sure they know that she literally has no idea where to even start. "Why do you think I went to court?" Shelby asked as she twirled around in her chair when she found the perfect cake to show them. Alex shook her head when she saw what the cake looked like. She walked over to ask Simon if he was still on path with their case and if he wanted to go out and check out what their guy was up to during , but he said they can let him be just for today. So the took an early hour off so they can discuss more wedding details. She came across an amazing trumpet style wedding gown with lace at the back and the front part of the bodice and she was in love with it instantly. She hesitated on whether to show the others what she decided on, but decided to leave it and surprise them on the day of the wedding. "All right, I'm going to call it a day and head home." Alex said as she grabbed her things, you all are making me nervous with all this planning." She said as she headed for the door. "Not so fast, you need to take this with you." Natalie said as she walked over with the stack of magazines that she deliberately forgot to take that was in a neat pile on her desk. "Do I have to?" She questioned hoping they all would say no. "Do you want to get married?" Nimah asked raising an eyebrow to the brunette standing in front of her. "Fine." Alex sighed as she turned around with the pile of magazines in her hands walking towards the parking lot.

When Alex got home she expected Ryan to be on his usual spot but he wasn't. So she went upstairs to check where he was when she heard the shower running as she entered the bedroom. She quickly changed into a pair of sweats and put her hair up into a loose bun. She was just about to leave the room when he came out of the shower with the towel wrapped around his hips. "Hey handsome." She smiled walking over to him while they hugged for a while. "You clearly missed me." Ryan said as he kissed her forehead. "Naah not really you should stay at home more often." She played as he acted if he was hurt by her words. "Okay, think I'll stay at home and lie around for the rest of the week then." Ryan answered as he walked to his closet door to put on a grey sweatpants and a loose black t shirt. "What were you up to today?" Alex asked as she took a seat on the bed. He sighed heavily and closd the closet door slowly as if he would awaken something that is asleep inside the closet. "My dad texted me this morning asking me if we could meet up so he could set the record straight. I was being naïve in thining he'd tell me why he left so suddenly and why he needs a kidney now all of a sudden." He walked over to take a seat next to her on the bed. 'Instead he boasted about his eldest son who is enrolled in college on a football scholarship and his youngest daughter who starts her senior year in high school." Her heart ached as he told her about this, he basically started a new life while he left his old one behind acting as of Ryan wasn't the eldest son but that he had a new family to work with now, and one he could right all his wrong that he did to the previous family. "So, I got up and left, I couldn't stand to listen to that anymore. If I stayed I would've probably said something I might regret or even punched him. I went for a jog and came home not too long ago." He concluded, tangling his hands in hers playing with her fragile fingers. Alex had no idea what to say to make him feel better so she just sat there squeezing his hand, bringing it up to her mouth and kissing it softly.

"Enough about me, what were you doing? And why are you home an hour before the time you usually get home?" He asked her. She didn't reply, just pulled his arm and led him downstairs to the lounge area where the wedding magazines were lying on the table. "This is what I've been doing most of the day. Or not really me Nimah, Shelby and Natalie brought these and they started planning things on our behalf." She answered the questioning look on his face while taking a seat on the couch, patting the seat next to him so he could sit down. "So, if we don't start planning anytime soon they'll do it for us." She told him putting her feet up on the coffee table grabbing the first magazine. "Where do we start?" Ryan asked looking at the bunch of pages with the ends curled in. "I think we need to set a date first, and then choose the colors and we'll take it from there." Alex responded turning the pages. "How about wine red for the color?" Ryan asked. Alex's head snapped I his direction. "Nooooooooo, how about the good old classic black and white?" She asked showing him a picture in the book she's been paging in. "That could work." He answered shrugging. "What?" She asked putting the magazine down to look at him. "That's just so, simple. There's nothing special or different about a black and white wedding." He replied looking at her. "Okay, so if we opt for the wine red color, please take into account what colors will the flowers be and will I even find red flowers depending on the season we get married in. Also will the bridesmaids be happy about the color of the dresses and will it suite all of them? And what color will you and the groomsmen's suits be?" Alex asked as he voice raised slightly. "We'll figure that out when we get there, Alex, don't jump the gun." He responds calmly. "Don't jump the gun are you being serious right now? This is our wedding we're talking about Ryan of course I'm taking this serious." She answered. "Well just because you started planning your wedding day at 16 years old doesn't mean you have to stick to that picture you have in your head." Ryan answered equally frustrated. "I did not plan a freaking wedding at 16! If we can't even agree on a color to start this off I don't even want to know how the rest of this planning will go. Maybe I should just take these stuff back to the girls and tell them to do it on our behalf." Alex said as she got up to walk to the kitchen. "Yeah maybe you should hey. I think now I understand why Caleb went to court so he didn't have to deal with all of this." Ryan mumbled when he thought Alex was out of earshot. She paused midway on her way to the kitchen and turned back to look at him, her eyes spitting fire. "Seriously? Ryan just tell me if you still want to do this or not then we can stop this now before we blow money on a wedding that could've saved us a couple of thousand dollars." She replied and didn't even wait for him to respond. She grabbed a pop tart from one of the kitchen cabinets and went made her way upstairs. She barely even made it to the second step when Ryan grabbed her arm from behind. He pulled her towards him, almost forcefully and crashed his lips onto hers. She tried to resist and squirm out of his hold but quickly got rid of that idea. His tongue glided on her bottom lip begging for entrance which she allowed. Their tongues danced around passionately and Ryan alternated between kissing her mouth and that sweet spot behind her ear where her neck and shoulder met. He always knew how to mesmerize her even when she was mad at him, although her madness were fading gradually with each kiss. He slowly led her to the couch they were sitting on a few minutes ago and laid her down gently. He trailed soft feather like kisses across her neck and slowly slid his hands into her sweatpants, lifting her slightly so he could peel it off slowly while showing her just how much he loves her and needed her to become Mrs Booth.

 **There it is! (Blushing) I'm nit very good with writing these love scenes I'm trying though. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and thank you to the *guest* who gave me this option on how to continue after I got stuck there for a while. (I hope I did it justice and that you're satisfied.)** **. On a side note uni classes were suppose to start tomorrow but was suspended for the day again** **. On the bright side more time for updates and I'm hoping you guys are still happy with the Ralex story thus far. Thank you for all the follows and favorites and the reviews I appreciate them. It's really nice waking up to your emails they inspire me to write more and to keep writing this story! As always read, review and let me know what y'all think. Lovies-S!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

The next morning when they woke up Ryan turned around expecting to find Alex still asleep as always, but he got a surprise instead. She was sitting in bed with one of his t-shirts on eating ice cream out of the tub. "Isn't it a bit too early for that?" he asked checking the time. She shook her head. "Nope. It's never too early for ice cream Ryan Booth." She answered licking the spoon. "Well are you going to share with me or are you still mad at me?" He asked hopeful that she'll say yes to sharing some with him and no the fact that she isn't mad anymore. "You're forgiven, but you're limited to two spoons of ice cream then I'm taking it back again." She replied feeding him two spoonful's and then retreated to eating some herself again. "What's the plans for today?" he asked hoping she won't have to go into work early since he had another surprise up his sleeve. "Same old same old." She answered feeding him another spoonful. "Well, I was thinking, how about we go to Starbucks for breakfast?" He questioned hoping she'd give in. "What happened to you making breakfast? You don't stray from tradition Ryan Booth!" She tried to sound shocked but she really didn't mind. As long as she was with him all is well. "Your coffee and flapjacks are so much better than the ones the serve at Starbucks." She whined with lips pouting. "You can have whatever you want, I'll pay tis time." He prompted hoping she'd give in now. She didn't need to be told twice she got up out of bed, leaving the half eaten tub of ice cream on the bed and made it for the shower. He smiled shaking his head to her as she disappeared into the bathroom. He took the tub of ice cream and finished the other half before joining her in the shower.

They drove the thirteen blocks to Starbucks, ordered their coffees and took a seat at one of the tables in the corner. They had about an hour and a half to kill before they had to get to work. "So, I was thinking about what you said last night and I'm sorry. I'm totally fine with a black and white wedding. I'll even be okay with a yellow and neon pink color, I don't care, as long as you're there." Ryan answered taking her hand from across the table playing with her fingers. "You don't have to apologize anymore, Ryan. Last night's apology made up for that." She answered with a small smile. "Well I figured we could start planning right now." Ryan said as he slid a small notebook across the table towards her. Alex didn't wait any longer and opened up the first page, grabbed a pen out of her bag and made a to do list on the first page that they'll cross out as they go along.

By the end of their hour and a half they had more things covered than they thought they would. They've decided on an outdoor wedding in a private wine estate. They drew up a guest list of 40 people each since they wanted it to be small and intimate with only close friends and family, so they figured 80 – 90 people would be enough. Bridesmaids would obviously be Shelby, Natalie and Nimah since they'd never talk to her if they couldn't be in the wedding. On Ryan's side he decided on Caleb, Ethan and Rob. Two guys who were in the war with him they're still in close contact today and see each other regularly on scheduled visits. He needed to confirm with them first but he's certain they wouldn't have a problem with it. With the outline of the wedding done they had to get going so they'd make it in time for work.

Alex didn't even make it to her desk when Simon grabbed her by the arm. "Let's go. Today is the day we nail him." Simon said as he left the office to go into the computer room to inform the rest on what they need to do today. It's a big case and they'll need all hands on deck. They all headed into the computer room and Simon briefed them on Stanley Brown.

"All right guys, we're dealing with a Stanley Brown here. He is part of the Russian Mafia Family. He has teenage girls who h keeps hostage all around the ages of 16 and 18. We need to get to his house as soon as possible and expect the worst. We don't know how dangerous this guy is but we can't take any chances, since here are innocent lives on the line." Simon said as he pinned a floorplan of Stanley's house onto the whiteboard. "Basic setup. Back doors open up to a large living area. We will cover have to cover each other and cross that open space as quickly and safely as possible." Alex answered. "Once the ground floor is cleared we take the rooms upstairs one at a time." She concluded and everyone got dressed in their gear, got to the house and waited for orders. "There are over 5000 square ft. to clear so be on point. And please people there is no margin for error." Liam said as they all walked up to the front door entering the premises with weapons pointing forward. There was a gate in front of the door and it was locked, the broke the lock and entered, but once they got inside it was a whole different ball game.

"What's going on in here? This is not the same floorplan we saw and what are all these small rooms?" Alex asked surprised. "I don't know but check all of them just to be sure." Liam answered. They entered every small room on the ground floor that had at least one single bed and no windows in all of them. "What is this?" Maranda asked since this was really confusing now. "Home make over Russian Mafia edition." Simon replied standing next to her as they viewed the ground floor of the house. They came across an office where a laptop was standing in the desk and the bookcases were filled with lubricants. "Something is very wrong here." Natalie answered looking around. Ryan, Maranda and Caleb went downstairs to the basement to see if they can find some explanation for all that is going on. "What the hell is this?" Ryan asked as he scans the basement. In the dark basement they could make out the muffled cries of people. They saw 10 girls with blue eyes and blond hair sitting behind locked steel gates, eyes wide with fear. "Call the paramedics." Ryan ordered waling back upstairs to where the other half of the team was.

Back in the office Alex and Nimah checked what information was on the laptop that would give them a lead to where Stanley might be. "What do those numbers mean?" Simon asked. "Delivery dates and prices for the girls." Nimah answered scratching her head "That's how the Russian's run their sex trade. I've never seen this in the States before though, the human trafficking operation has been strictly international. "Until now, maybe they're expanding." Ryan said. "Alex talk go back to the hospital and talk to the girls, see if you can find out anything about them and what they're willing to tell us about what happened. Be gentle they've been through a lot." Liam reminded her. Alex, Natalie and Maranda headed for the hospital while the rest still searched the house for more evidence.

Maranda was talking to the nurse behind the counter about what happened and that she's part of the FBI needing to talk to the girls to find some information. The nurse was busy looking for some identities of the girls but no luck. "Alex did you find anything about the girls?" Maranda asked as Alex walked out of the hospital room of one of the victims. "No they're too afraid to talk. Too scared of the Russian Mafia Family. They think we can't protect them. Natalie went back into the room and heard the girl say something in Spanish. She talked to the girl a bit and found out that they're a small community of German Emigrants who crossed the border looking for a better life over here. Which could explain the blond hair and blue eyes. "What's your name?" Natalie asked the girl. "Zelma." She replied in a whisper. "You don't have to whisper, Zelma. You're safe now okay. You don't have to be afraid anymore." Natalie told the girl and a single tear rolled down Zelma's cheek. "What is it? Why are you still afraid?" Natalie enquired. "What if the guy comes back looking for me? I'm scared and I just want my baby back." Zelma cried. Concern grew on Natalie's face. "What do you mean you want your baby back?" Natalie asked. "They kept all of us locked in that house, man after man until….until we got pregnant. They blind folded us and drove us away to some place. Gave us medicine to make our babies come faster We never even saw them. Then they'd take us back and it would all start over again." Zelda cried. "We'll try to find your baby. But I need you to try and remember anything about that place where they took you. Anything, a sound, a smell anything you can remember." Natalie whispered. "It smelled like bleach and dogs were always barking." Zelma answered, and with that Natalie went out and informed the rest about what she just found out.

They headed back to the FBI offices to find some more info. They just knew that this would be one of those long shifts and they'd probably get home by midnight if not later. They all met up in the computer room once again. "Zelma said it smelled like bleach and there were dogs barking." Natalie said when Simon searched some things on the computer. "Why would there be dogs barking at the hospital? Maybe he is a veterinarian." Alex said while Simon ran Stanley's ID through the computer again and his name popped up. How could they not notice this from the first time they searched for him . They headed back to the address of the clinic they found, maybe he'd be there.

As soon as they got out of the van they heard the barking dogs. They searched the outside of the premises first before they went inside. They heard a girl scream somewhere at the end of a corridor and entered there. They found a girl on an operating table giving birth while a midwife talked her through it. They walked pass a storeroom where there were at least 10 babies in plastic cribs. Some crying and the rest sleeping soundly. They all breathed a sigh of relief to see the girls babies were unharmed and made a quick call to social services and told the paramedics to come check the babies out, once they were done with the mom and the midwife. Liam asked her where Stanley was and she started crying motioning that he's outside. They once again called the paramedics to take the girl on the table while the midwife was ordered to go with her but neither of them were allowed to leave the hospital not until the FBI was done with their statements. Outside Stanley was smoking and when he saw Ryan and Lam approach he slowly walked backwards and bumped into Alex and Simon. He tried to run away but Ryan caught up with him and jumped him to the ground putting handcuffs on him. Ryan was so mad he didn't even think straight and he punched him in the face a few times until Liam grabbed hold of his arms. "That's enough Booth." Liam said holding Ryan in a firm grasp. "Why did you do it? Why did you take these girls!" Ryan asked as Stanley spit blood onto the floor. "Those girls are precious. With their blond hair and blue eyes. They're baby making machines and can spit out babies as if their lives depends on it." Stanley answered. Ryan was enraged again and came loose out of Liam's grip, ripping out his gun and pointing it at Stanley. "Put the gun down Ryan." Liam tried once again but Ryan didn't listen. "You heard the man, Lopez Back off, that's an order." Maranda said from behind where she appeared out of no where. Ryan put his gun back in its holster and walked away, but not without throwing one last punch at the guy. Alex and Simon told him his rights as they took him away in the back of the car.

Alex and Natalie made one last stop before going back to the FBI headquarters to hand in their reports. They went back to the hospital and after some tests gave Zelma her baby. Social services arrived at hospital to ask the girls some questions and let their families know that they're okay and where they are. They'll update them on what happened as soon as the get there.

Outside the room Alex and Natalie saw Zelma kissing her baby continuously and rubbing the few hairs on his head smiling from ear to ear. "This has been one hell of a day." Natalie said and Alex nodded. "Let's head home and write those reports." Alex said as she and Natalie walked out of the hospital.

 **Hey guys! The Stanley drama solved at last. If I've offended anyone by writing something in that line I'm sorry and I apologize. This is the longest chapter I've written and it's taken quite a bit of research and I had to watch some old FBI series I have on my laptop to come up with something like this. Hope you guys enjoy and once again sorry if I've offended any of you. This is all fictional and non of it is real even the names I've used is something I've thought out except the Quantico cast obviously. (So please don't sue me!) Hope you enjoy. Read, review and let me know what you guys think. Lovies-S**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

After their stop to the hospital she texted Ryan to let him know he can go home she'll take a lift with Nimah or Natalie from the office. When she walked through the front door she found Ryan sitting with his head in his hands, elbows propped up on the kitchen counter. He got up and walked towards her when she neared him extending is arms and she rushed into his embrace, burying her face in his chest while hugging him tightly. "That was horrible." She mumbled her words muffled her face hidden in his shirt. "I know" Ryan said ,kissing thy op of her head while lightly stroking his hand up and down her back. "But luckily he was caught thanks to you and Simon. And I'm so proud of you for working your ass of on this case." He said and she smiled up at him slightly. "Thank you. I'm really not in the mood to cook tonight is that okay with you? Or do you want me to make you something to eat?" She questioned looking at him. "No it's okay I'm not really hungry anyway." He replied looking her in the eyes trying to find out what she was thinking. "All right then, I'm going to take a shower and go to bed. See you upstairs." She smiled and made her way to the stairs. "Alex, are you okay?" Ryan asked before she got to the second step, concern evident in his voice. She didn't answer him just shook her head up and down. "Yeah I'll be fine. This case just hit me harder than I thought." She didn't wait for his reply and run up the stairs.

When she got out of the shower she turned on the TV in the room that was on the wall, the volume was turned low. It was on the news channel broadcasting the news of today and somehow the Stanley Brown case made headlines quickly. Her eyes glistened with tears threatening to spill any moment, when the girls' parents talked about how happy they were to be reunited with their kids, and how mad and angry they were about what their kids had to go through. She couldn't bear to watch anymore and switched it off. She curled up into the fetal position on her end of the bed puling the sheets towards her chest. She heard Ryan's footsteps coming closer and scuffling around in the bedroom looking for his sleepwear before he got into bed. He moved over to her side until he was close enough to pull her closer towards him holding her tightly. "It's okay to be upset when you've witnessed something like that sweetheart." Ryan whispered positioning himself so he could look over her back to see her face and a tear rolled down her cheek. He pulled her closer as he body shook with silent sobs until she eventually cried herself to sleep. Deep down he was upset about the whole deal too. Just goes to show that even his fiancée who always looks like she has everything in place sometimes cracks too.

Alex woke up an hour before her alarm was supposed to go off. She felt even more tired that she did last night. She was just about to turn around and try and sleep further when he phone buzzed on the bedside table. It was an email from Maranda where she Bcc'd most of the new FBI agents, telling them they can have today off as a small reward for the job they did yesterday. So they get a day off to recuperate and prepare for the next big case that may come their way. "Who's sending you good morning texts so early?" Ryan asked stretching glancing at the clock. "Maranda." Alex smiled. "We get the day off as a small token of appreciation for the case we cracked yesterday." She smiled putting the phone back down. "No, that does not include you Special agent Booth." She answered and the smile disappeared from Ryan's face. "Whhyyy?" He whined. "I also helped. This is really unfair. I'm not going to leave it here, I'll go to her office the moment I get to work. Are you sure she didn't mention my name in the email? Maybe she forgot to send it to me." He said hopeful refreshing his emails but nothing new popped up. Alex had to try hard not to laugh since he looked like a kid whose lunch money just got snatched by the school bully. He moaned the entire time while he was busy dressing himself for work. Alex covered her head trying to get some sleep through his moaning but he constantly asked her if she was still awake and if she was paying him any mind. "What are you going to do with yourself for the rest of the day?" he asked buttoning up his shirt. "Sleep and sleep. Oh maybe look online for some venues for the wedding. Unless you want to help me do it and be with?" She questioned uncertain. "I'm fine it whatever you pick. Show me a few of them you have in mind tonight before you make the final booking?' He answered her question with a question of his own. "Sure." She said smiling. "Go to work now so I can sleep further." She answered pulling the blankets up to her chin. He came around to her side of the bed kissing her cheek.

After a few hours of uninterrupted sleep Alex almost felt like herself again. She decided that if she wasn't going to get up any time soon she'd probably spent the rest of the day in bed and not get anything done. She took a long bubble bath relaxing before heading downstairs, making some toast and coffee while firing up her laptop to look for some available venues. Since they decided on the black and white wedding she came across this really pretty wine estate that had everything in one place. The garden where the ceremony will be held and a ballroom for the reception. It had a rustic edge to it which she really liked and it was different. She bookmarked the page to show to Ryan later on when he came home from work.

Next she was on to dress hunting for the bridesmaids and herself. She texted them quickly telling them that they'd go wedding dress shopping in a week's time an she'd like it if all of them would be present. At first she wanted to keep it as a surprise from them but figured she might as well get their input on it all. She picked up her phone to call Shelby and she picked up on the fourth ring. "Alexandra! What can I do for you?" Shelby asked way to perky and Alex wondered how she was always such a smiley person. "I'm planning on going dress shopping sometime next week. Care to join me?" Alex asked and Shelby immediately answered. "That's not even an option of course I'll be there. I'm assuming you called me so I can inform the other two." Alex smiled, the blond knew her way too good. "Yeah pretty much I texted them but you can give them a call and tell them." Alex said standing up to make another cup of coffee. "Consider it done. Hey, if you want any help you know where to find us." Shelby concluded, sincerity in her voice. "I know Shell. Thank you." Alex said. They talked about little things here and there before dropping the call and Alex got back to her planning. She was pretty sure Ryan would sort out the guys and their suits since she had no idea where they could go for that or what Ryan would want them to look like.

Her phone buzzed again and she thought it was one of the girls getting back to her about what she just texted. But instead, it was Theresa calling her asking if she could contribute anything towards the wedding since she was her only son getting married she felt like that's the least she could do. Alex tried to tell her it really wasn't necessary they only need her to show up and be there for their big day, but Theresa wouldn't have anything like that. "I'm not taking no for an answer Lex I mean it. You can get back to me when you feel like you're not getting to everything and I'll be happy to cover the rest of the costs." Theresa said honestly. "Are you sure about this Theresa?" Alex asked. "I wouldn't be offering my help if I wasn't now would I?" And she heard the smile in her soon to be mother in law's voice from the other end. "All right, thank you." Alex said wondering how she got so lucky to have such supportive in laws.

By the time she was done browsing the net for cake ideas and dress shops and venues it was almost time for Ryan to get back. She packed up the pages and laptop she had lying around and started dinner. When Ryan got home he greeted her asking her how her day was and what she found. He went upstairs for a quick shower before heading back down for dinner. She showed him what she found thus far and he was quite impressed with everything. "We need to decide on a time and date so we can get the ball rolling you know." He said getting up to put their dishes in the dishwasher since they ate on the couch. "Also, your mom called today, and she told me that if it looks like we're going over budget we should let her know and she'll cover the extra costs." Alex said looking up at him trying to think what his response would be. He smiled shaking his head. "I tried to tell her it wasn't necessary, as long as she was there would already be more than enough but she wouldn't have it." Alex answered trying to get him to answer. "She probably told you it's her only son getting married and that's the least she can do, right?" Ryan asked turning away from the dishwasher looking at Alex with a smile. "Yeah pretty much." Alex laughed. "And there's no arguing with Theresa Booth I can tell you that." Ryan answered. After they packed everything away they headed upstairs to go to sleep. But not before catching up on another Grey's Anatomy episode. They soon fell asleep afterwards while the TV still played in the background.

 **Guuyyss! Thanks for the read. I need to apologize for yesterday's chapter. I was so absent minded while writing it that someone pointed out that I mixed up the Spanish and German language mix-up. I AM SO SORRY FOR DOING THAT. I'll try to be more aware of everything from now on thank you for pointing it out though, *guest*, who reviewed.** **. Hope you enjoy this one I feel like it lacks some dialogue and it doesn't really fit in anywhere just some wedding planning Alex did. Super excited finally downloaded episode 1 and 2 of season 2. Going to watch it now now :D. Read, review and let me know what you think and if you still enjoy it. Lovies-S**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

The wedding plans were going quite well which made Alex really suspicious, thinking it would terribly go wrong somewhere close to the wedding date if everything is smooth sailing now. She was sitting on the couch in living room watching a cooking show while constantly refreshing her emails to see if the wine estate they're using for the venue had an opening any time today so they can come check it out in person. Since it was Saturday morning she figured they can go the whole day planning some of the things and driving around town to see everyone they booked and just confirm the final details with them. Ryan was still upstairs sleeping in and she didn't want to bother him, since she'd only be tossing and turning, might as well use that energy for something productive. He came downstairs a few minutes later yawning and walking straight to the coffee machine, before taking a seat next to her and laying his head on her shoulder. "Why are you up so early?" he asked rubbing his eyes. "I couldn't sleep and figured I might as well get some more wedding planning done. You up for a little road trip today?" Alex asked hoping he would say yes. "Yeah sure. Where are we going?" He asked sitting up slowly to look at her. "This lady of the venue emailed me this morning saying they have a wedding there today and we can come have a look at how they do things. You know the vendors and all those technicalities about what to do when and where and how they've decorated the ball room. "Alex prompted getting excited the more she started talking about it. "But, if we go see how they've decorated the room what surprise would it be on our wedding day if it's going to look the same as the couple who's getting married there today?" He asked skeptical. "They don't have the same color scheme that we have, babe. She said they had a Great Gatsby theme whereas we're not the same so it really won't look alike." She reassured him. "Okay then I'm fine with it. What time do you want to go?" Ryan asked getting up to make him some coffee. "Whenever you're ready, we must just be gone before the wedding starts so any time before 2 would be okay." Alex answered getting up from the couch to go get ready.

When they got to the place it looked even better than it did in the photos. They entered and the friendly lady told them to get a seat, the coordinator would be with them any minute. A few minutes later a friendly blonde lady wearing all black came through the doors greeting them both with a warm smile. "Hi, I'm Cathy I'm assuming you guys are Alex and Ryan?" She said extending a hand towards the two of them. "Follow me and I'll show you around what we've done with the place for the day." Cathy said as she showed them around. They saw the catering station where they had the option to send in their list of food they'd want to serve their guests and they had an option of deciding if they want a plated dinner or a buffet table. Cathy showed them the garden where the ceremony will be held and the seating arrangements as well as how the ball room was decorated but that they don't have to worry theirs will not look the same as the one they saw today. "And that's it. You guys are more than welcome to email me when you have any further questions." Cathy said and Alex was in awe of how amazingly decorated and organized this lady was. "From what I've seen today it seems like you have everything under control, Cathy." Alex said smiling. "The two of you should be able to enjoy your day and not worry about the technicalities that comes along with it. Leave that up to me." Cathy answered with a warm smile. They talked a little more and then greeted her, feeling satisfied that there is at least one less thing for them to worry about.

"Next stop?" Ryan asked as they got into the car. "We need to go to that bake shop to give them the cake design and probably cake tasting?" She said unsure because she just assumed they'd take a normal vanilla sponge cake. "How about we go there and give them the picture of the cake, but instead of cake tasting we tell them to surprise us with some awesome flavors." Ryan said trying to set Alex's mind at ease. "See this is why I love you, because you always think outside the box." Alex laughed as they drove away to their next destination.

After their stop at the bake shop they had the photographer and videographer left on the list to see, and maybe squeeze in some time at the printing store who would be doing their invitations. A few weeks ago this was all still a faraway dream, but now with the date getting closer reality dawned in on them and they were both equally excited.

 **Guys sorry for this short chapter I'm trying to get some studying done but rewarded myself with writing this short piece. Also, I'm going to fast forward in time since I want to get to the wedding and the time line may not be very realistic at the moment because it may seem as if they're getting married a weeks time. But in fiction all is possible right? I hope you guys are okay with that. Sorry if this seems rushed but I hope you like it. Enjoy the read. Lovies-S**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

 **4 weeks later….**

Ryan's been lounging on the couch watching some repeat football game with his feet propped up on the coffee table crossed at the ankles, when his phone started ringing. "Nimah Amin what can I do for you?" He asked friendly. "Why all these formalities? Anyway I need your help with something." Nimah said and it sounded serious. "Sure, what's up?" Ryan asked starting to worry a little. "I need you to get Alex out of the house and bring her to her to the parking lot at the shopping center." Nimah said and when she didn't receive an answer from Ryan she knew he forgot. "Why do I have to bring her, can't she drive there herself I'm occupied right now. " he said referring to the game he was watching when it struck him what they told him a couple of weeks earlier. "Ooohhhh the bachelorette party. I completely forgot about that. What time do you need her to be there?" He asked feeling guilty for not remembering. "Around 5PM would be fine. I'll be driving Clive's car so she doesn't suspect anything." Nimah said. "OK cool we'll be there. I'm sure Clive put a tracker on the car so he knows where y'all are going." Ryan joked knowing that Clive and Nimah had the weirdest relationship but it was almost so much fun hanging out with them. Clive always referred to Nimah as his partner and Nimah called him her sweet potato. Those babe, love, and baby girl names didn't do it for them. "You wish, the two of you will just have to trust us on this. We're good people we're not about to do anything bad. Don't be late!" Niamh warned before dropping the call. Now, he had a few hours to get Alex out of the house. A little pay back for how she staged a burglary at their home for him to come home, just to get there and get blindfolded by one of the guys who took him to some weird house in the woods for his bachelor party.

"Alexandra." He called upstairs she was busy changing their bedding once again. He was still in bed watching the game upstairs when she told him to go down and watch it in the lounge. She hopped down the stairs with a bunch if sheets in her hand ready to throw them in the washing machine. "Hhmmm?" She asked making her way across the kitchen to the laundry room. "Stop working and come listen to this awesome proposition I have for you." He said sitting up on the couch to make room for her. "What did you do now?" She asked slowly because that's usually the only time he comes up with one of his propositions. "Why do you always assume the worst?" He asked pretending to be shocked. "Because it's you." She laughed hitting him on the arm playfully. "What's up my dude?" She questioned taking a seat on his lap. "How about I take you to the mall and give you my card, then you buy that weird expensive shoes you want, and I promise not to complain when my phone goes off when I see what it costs." He said simply hoping this would be enough convincing pulling her waist closer to him. "That sounds doable. But why? We're in the middle of planning a wedding we can't go bonkers on spending money on this we don't really need right now." She reasoned. "Hey, the wedding's finances are covered you don't have to worry about it. And why am I doing this? Because I love you and you're amazing and you're about to be my wife in a month's time and I just feel like spoiling you today." He concluded kissing her neck with each statement he made. "Hmmmm all right if you're not complaining why should I? And it's your money I'm spending after all. I'm about to make it rain." She whispered in his ear grinding into his manhood. "Don't start something you can't finish." He warned. "Oh trust me I fully intend on finishing what I've just started." She answered kissing his ear lightly before grinding on him again feeling him harden beneath her. Ryan wasn't planning on asking her to stop and he fully knew what this would lead to. He's just hoping they'd make it here by 5PM.

"Why do we have to be there at 5 they close late at night." Alex complained when they got into the car. "Because we just do." Ryan said driving to towards the city. They arrived in about 10 minutes after leaving home and Ryan pulled up next to the white car that belonged to Clive, but Alex doesn't know that. "Here you go." Ryan said handing over the card and Alex looked like a kid in the candy store. "Thank you." She kissed him quickly and got out of the car. The black tinted window of the white car rolled down and Nimah nodded her head. Ryan started the car and backed out slowly. Shelby and Natalie wearing Halloween Chucky masks got out on both ends pulling her toward the car. She tried putting up a fight thinking she'd been hijacked but Nimah smiled from the drivers side looking in the rearview mirror. She called after Ryan but he sped away. He was going to pay for this that's for sure.

"What the hell Nimah! You're not even going to help me here!" Alex yelled but Nimah didn't reply. Natalie and Shelby removed their masks. All three of them bursts out laughing at Alex's panicked expression. "You should've seen you face!" Nimah laughed. "She's only human she can get scared too." Natalie laughed. "Wait. If Ryan saw you guys do that and he drove away when it all happened does this mean he was in on this?" Alex asked. "Of course he was, we told him about it this morning." Nimah said. "I should've known he giving me his card was too good to be true." Alex said. "Fuck guys y'all almost gave me a heart attack. Don't ever do that again." Alex pleaded once her heartbeat slowed down.

They went to McDonald's drive through to get a quick bite to eat. Non of them felt like getting out so they decided to eat in the parking lot. Once they were done Nimah drove to their final destination still not telling Alex where they're going. They pulled up to this beach club resort thingy that looked extremely class. Luckily they told her to dress up since it's going to be somewhat fancy. Nimah scanned the car quickly to see if all the people they've invited were there and she recognized some familiar cars parked there. Once they entered the security showed them to the VIP section that they've booked for the night. They walked up the stairs to a nicely decorated place sectioned off from the rest of the club. "Bride?" The one security guard asked and they all pointed at Alex. He hung a bride to be banner around her and showed them into their section. "SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled and she grabbed her heart once again for the second time in the last few hours. All their close female friends who were with them at Quantico were there even some from home. Even Ryan's sisters were there (well the ones who were allowed into the club. Amorey was 18 and Alex was sure she was really upset for not being 21 yet). She wondered how they got a hold of all of them. "Guuyyss." Alex said as she wiped the corners of her eyes while hugging some of them.

After they've ordered some drinks and the snacks were delivered to their table they started bringing her boxes wrapped in pretty pink paper with big bows on them. She had to guess which of the people there bought the gifts since there wasn't any name on any of the papers. She opened the first one and blushed when she saw what it was. Really small sexy red and black lingerie. "Simone I'm assuming you're the one who did this?" Alex said holding it in front of her face to hide her blushing face. "But of course Lexi, my brother needs to get some surprise on the wedding night." Simone laughed. She went through all the gifts one by one and was really amazed by the amount of support she had from all her friends and family. After a while of dancing and some drinking, they bought out a cake covered under a sheet. "Go on, lift up the sheet." Shelby said Just when Alex thought they couldn't surprise her any more than they already did. A cake in the form of a penis with a very decent amount of whipped cream at the front. "You know what you need to do with all that cream right?" Natalie asked. "I cannot believe I'm about to do this right now. You guys should be happy my mom and mother in law's not here to whiteness this." Alex said. "Oh no, we're sending them picture of this don't worry." Nadia said eyes laughing at the chocked expression on her soon to be sister in law's face. "You better make sure non of that cream is left when you're done Alex!" Someone else yelled from the other end of the room.

After some more drinks and dancing and the cutting and eating of the penis cake that wasn't covered in cream. They took some selfies and pictures throughout the whole night. Nimah chose a few decent ones and sent it to Ryan under the caption _don't worry we'll order an Uber home. We're responsible._

It was 01:15AM and Ryan was beyond tired laying on the couch but he didn't want to go to bed when Alex wasn't home yet. He kept looking at the two pictures Nimah sent him and couldn't keep himself from smiling wishing he could be a fly on the wall when all that craziness went down. At 01:30AM he heard a car door close and someone honking outside. He got up and looked through the window at the door to see a cab dropping Alex, Simone and Nadia off, some of the girls were still in the cab. He wondered what happened to the Uber but as long as they're save he's grateful. "I'm about to kill you after that stunt you pulled earlier you know. But the killing's gonna have to wait I am so tired." Alex said in her tipsy state. "Did you have fun?" Ryan asked smiling closing the door behind them. "Yeah it was crazy fun." She said slurring some of her words. "I'm gonna go to bed now. Ryan, am I drunk?" She asked as she's halfway up the stairs and Ryan walking behind her. "UUhhhmm, no you're mildly intoxicated I won't call that drunk." He said laughing. "Ok, I was just checking." She said bumping her shoulder into the door as she entered their bedroom. She changed into yoga pants and one of Ryan's t-shirts that was draped over the chair and fell onto the bed, snoring softly. Nadia and Simone followed Alex, undressed in some comfortable clothing and fell asleep in the bed next to her. The two spare rooms was prepared for Simon and Nadia, but since the two of them didn't even make it there Ryan decided to sleep there. Ryan came from downstairs checking that everything is locked, stopping in his bedroom looking at the three sleeping beauties on his bed. He snapped a quick picture, this sure would be the perfect blackmail material about all three of them having a few too many. He pulled the covers over them before heading to the guest bedroom to get some sleep himself.

 **Hey guuyyss! Hope you enjoyed this bachelorette party. I'm sorry for not writing Ryan's party in I just thought her one would be more relatable. I've been to one bachelorette party in my life and it wasn't close to what I've written here, so I had to do some Googling on what they do there. Wedding is almost here! Just a few more chapters of this and that then it'll be the big day. Read, review and let me know what you think. Hope you enjoy! Lovies-S.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Nadia, sleeping in the middle was the first one to wake up and groan when the bright sunlight hit her eyes, causing the other two to stir mimicking her action. Alex rolled over and spotted 3 glasses of water, and bottle of Tylenol waiting for them on the bedside table. It's clear that Ryan knew how they would feel when they wake up this morning. "Never again." Alex said. "How did all three of us end up in the same bed?" Nadia asked. "This is clearly a representation that last night was lit." Simone laughed holding her head. They all groaned and laughed. Ryan coming back from his morning jog entered his bedroom that still occupied by the three ladies. "Good to see all three of you are still alive." He laughed resting against the wall closest to the door. "Barely." Alex said sitting up running her hands through her hair. "I 'm going to make some breakfast, you guys want any?" He questioned ready to make his way back downstairs. "I cannot think about food right now, but coffee on the other hand sounds great." Simone answered. Ryan nodded, heading downstairs to get the coffee machine started and to take a shower in the bathroom down the hall.

A few minutes later the girls get downstairs to get the coffee Ryan started and eat some toast before taking the painkillers. "What time is dress shopping, that is still today right?" Nadia asked just to make sure she didn't have the dates mixed up. "Yep, we can leave around 12 or 1 at the latest." Alex said. "Hopefully I'll feel more human than I do right now." Simone answered walking around with sunglasses which she believes will make her hangover more bearable. "Maybe I should take a shower. I'm sure that'll help." She said more o herself than the other two, before walking upstairs to get the shower going in the on-suite bathroom in Alex and Ryan's room. Alex sends a quick test to Nimah Natalie and Shelby telling them to meet her at the bridal boutique at 1, before she and Nadia starts cleaning up the few morning dishes. "What's on the bucket list for the 6 of you for the rest of the day?" Ryan asked freshly showered smelling like his shower gel. "Dress shopping." Alex said flopping down next to him on the couch. "And no you're not invited." Nadia said before her brother could say anything. "I'm going to tell mom you're being rude to me. Your only brother." Ryan said. "Whatever, she loves me more." Nadia said throwing a scatter cushion at him playfully. "You wish." Ryan said and Nadia got up before he threw the pillow back at her, making her way towards the bathroom down the hall. Alex really liked being an only child and all the quality time she spent with her mom, but it's the little things like this that makes her enjoy watching how they always argue about silly little things. She made a mental note that whenever she and Ryan were going to start a family she definitely didn't want only one child.

Once all of them were done they left the house to go dress shopping. Caleb texted Ryan asking of he was up for hitting a sports bar later in the day since their ladies would probably be in the shops whole day dress hunting. Ryan obeyed and left the house about half an hour after the girls wen their way, meeting his best friend at the sports bar.

At the boutique they all waited outside for Alex and her two sister in laws to arrive. Once all 6 of them were there they entered and the consultant showed them to a little waiting room where two people were seated on the couch already. From a far they both looked vaguely familiar but as they walked closer Alex's smile broadened. Her mom and Theresa were sitting there. Alex hugged them both simultaneously as they got up. "I texted them earlier telling them to surprise you here ." Shelby said. "Thank you." She mouthed trying not to get all weepy eyed at the moment. The consultant comes over to them asking who the bride is and they all point at Alex. She takes Alex back to the dressing room with her asking her what she has in mind. The first dress he tried on was a ball gown, it wasn't exactly what she had in mind but she tried it on as something different. She walked out to show the entourage and they weren't really sold on it, but neither was she. The second one she had on was exactly what she wanted. It was a very simple white trumpet style gown with buttons fastening halfway to her lower back, and a lace bodice that stretched over her front and back leaving the middle of her back exposed. It was a perfect fit and showed off all her curves. She walked outside showing the second one and she heard all of them gasp as she came out. Her mom and Theresa had tears in their eyes. "No, no no do not cry right now." She pointed at the two of them. "I'm not crying there's something in my eye." Theresa said and they all laughed. Alex turned to look at herself in the mirror and she was sold on the dress, this was her dress. The rest of the girls had huge smiles on their faces and nodded their heads up and down frantically. "If my brother doesn't cry or have his jaw drop to the floor when you walk down the aisle in 3 weeks' time there is something terribly wrong with him." Simone said. Laughing at that statement, Theresa and Sita got up walking with envelopes towards her where she stood on the little podium still looking at herself in the mirror. "And now?" Alex asked the two women. Theresa handed her envelope first and Alex opened it. A blank cheque. "For the dress." Theresa answered answering Alex's questioning face and she shook her head trying to say no, she can't have her mother in law pay for her dress. Just as she was about to say something Sita handed her another envelope. An all expenses paid trip for 2 for 4 days in Paris. Now, Alex couldn't control her tears anymore. "You guys, no. I don't know what to say." She whispered barely audible. "No need to say anything. See this as my thank you gift for taking Ryan off my hands." Theresa joked. "And to you Theresa, for dealing with Alex's mood swings from now on." Sita said. The entourage clapped smiling walking over to the three ladies who stood there hugging each other for quite some time. "Group hug!" Nimah yelled and waved at the consultant to join in the group hug.

Afterwards they all went to a small coffee shop to grab a bite to eat. "I can have cake for the last time today before the wedding right?" Alex asked. "Sure, as long as you don't eat the whole one, you need to share half with me." Natalie said, scooping some of it up with her fork. When the bill arrived Alex paid for it. "After everything all of you've done for me on this rock and roll journey of wedding planning, this is the least I can do,." She said handing over her card to the waiter. Theresa and Sita greeted them, since they wouldn't be able to stay overnight, and Nadia and Simone also had to get going. They went to go say hello to Ryan when they called him to ask if he's home. He told them he's out but will cut down on his social visit with the guys to kill a few hours with him mom and sisters before they left. He'd only be seeing them in 3 weeks time again. Alex told the others she'd call it a day, she needs to recuperate and sleep off the rest of her hangover.

"So, how was your hunt?" Ryan asked massaging her feet. "Amazing, I found the perfect dress." She said smiling. "But I didn't see any bags here." Ryan said. "Yes, that's because I didn't bring it home, because you'd snoop around until you'd find it." Alex said laughing. "Yeeaahh I would've, I can't wait that long Alex." Ryan moaned moving on the other foot. "It only 3 more weeks it's not that much." Alex answered sitting up. "Oh and guess what. Your mom paid for my dress and, my mom gave us a voucher for a 4 day all expenses paid trip in Paris as a wedding gift." She said retrieving the voucher from her bag. Ryan was stunned, this was so much more than he expected from both their parents. He and Alex had decided that they wouldn't be able to afford a honeymoon right after the wedding, and now this generous gifts was here. "This is more than I would've ever expected as a wedding gift from anyone." He said looking at the voucher. "I know right?" She said. "We're really lucky to have them in our lives." Alex said and Ryan nodded his head still not sure if he's dreaming. "And, I am the luckiest man to have you in mine, Alexandra Parrish, soon to be Booth." Ryan said kissing her forehead.

 **Hey guys! Here's another one. Hope you enjoy. I wanted to make their mothers work together and not portray the in law family as people who don't always like the girl their sons marry, so I hope I did it justice. And the gifts may be a bit extreme but I always think that parents always make a contribution towards the wedding no matter in what for it may be. Hope y'all understand that part (and anything is possible in fiction right?). Thank you for the follows and favourites and reviews they really brighten up my day seeing how much you guys enjoy the story. On a side not out university still didn't start yet** **students are still protesting for free education and exams are scheduled on 7 November while we missed 3 weeks of class already.** **. BUT, on the other end I'm back home chilling in bed writing some fanfiction** **. Read, review and let me know what you guys think (sorry for this long message). Lovies-S**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

 **4 weeks later…**

Alex woke up at 7AM feeling extremely nervous and excited at the same time. There's one day left before her surname officially changes, and she becomes Mrs Booth. She laid in bed turning around to the empty spot next to her. Ryan and Caleb went for their usual morning jog and then he'll stay over there for the night, since the girls booked a hotel suite to spend the night in and get dressed there before heading to the wedding venue. She was just about to turn around and get some more sleep or at least try to, when her phone buzzed. A text from Ryan. _Good morning, sweetheart. Can't wait to see you tomorrow. I know you'll look beautiful. I love you._ She smiled like an idiot after reading the text covering her face with her hands looking like a love sick teenager. She lingered in bed a few hours longer drifting in and out of sleep when there was a knock at the front door at 8:30. Her three bridesmaids where standing there dressed in yoga pants and loose t shirts. "Why are you still asleep?" Nimah asked entering and the other two followed. "Ryan get out of the house you're not suppose to see your bride before the wedding!" Natalie yelled upstairs. "Caleb came to kidnap him this morning he'll be there for the night. They need some bonding time before he is tied town." Shelby laughed. "I don't know how to feel right now. Is it normal be nervous and excited at the same time?" Alex asked no one in particular when she took a seat next on the couch in the corner. "If you think this is nerves, wait until tomorrow." Natalie said smiling. "You need to relax man everything's going to be fine tomorrow." Shelby said. "Now go get in a shower we have a spa date at 10AM. The rest will be here anytime soon," Nimah said referring to Ryan's sisters and Theresa and Sita. Alex got up to go upstairs for a shower and to make the bed, but halfway she turned around on the stairs. "We need to go get the bridesmaids dresses, the boutique said they'll be done today." Alex yelled panic starting to kick in. "It's in the hotel hanging against the cupboard door." Shelby said waving her up the stairs, while getting up herself to make them some coffee. By the time Alex was done, the whole entourage who attended the wedding dress shopping were sitting downstairs chatting and laughing. "Am I allowed to overuse your Parrish name for the last time today Alex?" Her mom asked as Alex came over to hug her and Theresa, while high fiving Simone, Nadia and Amorey. "Let's get going before we're late." Simone said and Alex grabbed a banana and an apple from the fruit bowl on the kitchen counter before heading out the door with the rest.

They arrived at the spa and were treated to a foot massage sitting in a half moon with some champagne in hand. "Are you nervous?" Amorey asked her, drinking orange juice since she was 18. "More excited than nervous, but the nerves are there." Alex said smiling at the ambitious 18 year old. After the foot massage they got a manicure and pedicure and they were served some sushi when they were done. "Guys can I just say thank you for everything you've done for me this past few months. I know I've said it a bunch of times but I mean it every time." Alex said sincerely making eye contact with each of them. "Don't get us all weepy eyed again Parrish, let's get to the hotel for a day of doing nothing before your big day tomorrow." Simone said leading them out of the spa. When they got to the hotel she checked on the dresses hanging in front of the cupboards and it was exactly as it should be, and her dress looked even better than it did they day they went to pick it up. And for the rest of they day they literally didn't do anything. Since Shelby is her maid of honor she did all the calls checking that all the last minute arrangements were still on track making sure her bride didn't have anything to worry about. The spent the rest of the day lounging around watching movies, having some girl chat and enjoying the room service. At 8PM they all left Alex's room since she had a single suite and the rest shared a double room sleeping two in a room. Her mom was the last one to leave and she hugged her tightly. "I wish dad was here to walk me down the aisle." Alex said eyes shining with tears. "I know baby, me too. But I'm sure he's so proud of you right now looking down at you, smiling at the beautiful young women you've become." Sita said wiping her own eyes. "Now, get some sleep you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow." She said kissing her forehead before heading down the hall to her room. Alex laid there in the darkness wondering what Ryan was up to right now.

"Can I get you another one?" Caleb asks as he discards the empty beer bottles that were on the table. "Nah, I think I'm good." Ryan replied, wondering if Alex was as nervous as he was. He told her earlier he'd take it easy and not go bonkers by standing at the altar with a hangover. He missed her, although they've seen each other this morning and he'll see her again in 24 hours where she won't be his fiancée anymore, but his wife, and the thought of that made his heart flutter. His nerves was kicking in slowly but surely and he just wanted tomorrow to run smoothly. "Guys I'm going to call it a night." Ryan said getting up and heading towards the guest bedroom.

Alex woke up the next morning feeling as if she only slept a few minutes. Smiling to herself as she checks her phone. A text from Ryan popped up on the lock screen. _Can't wait to see you in a few hours and calling you my wife would be the best part of it all. I love you babe._ "Rise and shine sleeping beauty!" Amorey said bursting into Alex's room flopping down on the bed next to her, making Alex jump a little. She reminded Alex of her 18 year old self, a bundle of teenage excitement jumping up and down and always having energy on reserve even in the early hours of the morning. "I'm up. I feel like I've only blinked and when I opened my eyes again it was daylight. I'm really excited though." Alex told her. "Good morning sunshine go get in a long bath we'll order breakfast once you're out." Natalie said when she and the rest of the entourage came into the room. "I'm too nervous to eat right now, my stomach is in knots." Alex said heading for the bath. "No problem, more for me then." Natalie laughed. "What time does the make up artist and the hairstylist arrive?" Alex asked Shelby who had her phone pressed to her ear again checking how things were going at the venue. Seems like Alex picked the right person to be the maid of honor. "What's wrong? I knew it was to good to be true that everything was running as smoothly as it did." Alex said starting to panic. "The venue is sorted they have everything in order, but the make up artist, texted me now and she said she won't be able to make it." Shelby said trying to think of an alternative person to do make up. "I knew something would go wrong what am I going to do now?" Alex asked to afraid of what the answer would be. "You can go get in the bath once you're out we'll have someone here for you. Stop stressing." Nimah said pushing her in the direction of the bathroom. "Simone does make up right?" Natalie asked Amorey and Nadia who paced the room. "Yeah she does, but like her own, I don't think she ever did some for anyone's wedding before." Nadia answered. "But it always looks good so she's our go to person right now." Shelby said and Amorey hopped off the bed to go get her eldest sister wherever she was in the hotel.

When Alex got out of the bath their breakfast has arrived and Simone was there with her make up case smiling brightly. "Simone Booth to the rescue." Simone announced. "Of course you're always doing your own make up why didn't I think of asking you I the first place." Alex said feeling really dumb. "We told you not to worry about anything we've got your back girl. Now eat something, and get ready to be pampered we only have three hours to kill before you need to walk down the aisle." Nadia said guiding Alex to the chair where they ate their breakfast. "Oh and a friendly word of advice try not to smile for the next 3 hours, your face will be sore before the photographer even gets here." Theresa told Alex and they all burst out laughing. "I'll keep a neutral face from now on them." Alex said trying hard not to smile which made the group laugh even harder.

"Should we be doing something?" Ryan asked Caleb when he was laying on the couch flipping through the channels on the TV not really interested in anything to watch. "I doubt it." Rob said. "I mean we need like what fifteen to thirty minutes to get ready, so you might as well enjoy the last few hours of single life lounging around." Rob answered. "Makes me wonder what Alex is doing right now." Ryan wondered out loud. "They've probably been up since the early hours of the morning getting ready. The more women you put in a room the longer it takes them to get ready, bro." Ethan informed his friend. "Quick jog around the block?" Caleb asked seeing how nervous Ryan was getting as the clocked ticked by. "Yeah I could get rid of some of this nervous energy I'm feeling right now." Ryan said getting up to get changed.

Since the wedding was at 2PM they decided that they'd start getting ready at noon just to be save, because they still had to drive to the venue even though it wasn't that far. The hairstylist and the photographer arrived and Alex took a seat in the chair in front of the mirror nervously playing with her fingers in her lap. "Everything's going to be fine Alex, you need to relax." Justine said as she was busy curling a stand of hair. "I'm trying my best t relax." Alex laughed nervously. Once Justine was done working her magic on Alex's hair. The sleek messy bun she did was everything but messy, more like a classic/messy bun. Every strand of hair placed in the correct place fastened with a few sparkly bobby pins. Justine the went on to do the three bridesmaids' since they all choose the loose beach waves to go with their off white/cream sweetheart neck chiffon long dresses. Simone took over once Justine was done with Alex's hair and they went for a natural look with a soft pink lipstick, and Alex was really impressed by how well her make up looked, smiling every now and then at the photographer who took pictures as they got ready. After all of them were sorted with hair and make up he left the the room briefly so Alex can change into her gown. Her mom and Theresa helped her get ready, and she heard Sita sniffing every now and then. "Mom, you need to stop now ." Alex said laughing slightly while Theresa buttoned up her back and Sita straightened the front of her dress. "I can't believe you're getting married today baby girl. Feels like yesterday when I first held you in my arms in the hospital and look where you are now." Sita said smiling proudly. "Before any more water works happen we took an hour and a half to get dressed, we have half an hour left to before you're officially Mrs Booth." Nadia said, and opened the bottle of champagne they had in the room. Having a quick toast once the photographer came back into the room before time passed so quickly that it was time for them to get going. "Five minutes." Shelby said when Caleb texted her to say that Ryan was at the venue.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

 **2PM…**

"You still have time to change your mind you know." Caleb told Ryan jokingly as he walked down the aisle to the front greeting some people along the way. The day was perfect blue skies and not a cloud in sight. A red carpet was rolled out and white rose petals was on scattered along the carpet all the way to the front of the white arch. Ryan stood there nervously as the guests had arrived taking their seats and filing the garden quickly which only added to his nerves. But Ethan, Rob and Caleb did a really good job in calming him down. When Theresa and Sita entered taking a seat in the front row next to each other they both smiled at Ryan and gave him a thumbs up. Theresa was so proud of her only son at this moment for growing up into this wonderful man. The bridesmaids entered and Ryan had to take a deep breath to try and compose himself.

The wedding march played and all the guests stood up and turned to towards the aisle where Alex would be walking down any second now. "Relax Alex you've got this" She whispered to herself as she stood at the beginning of the aisle. She searched the crowd quickly for no one in particular and then focused her eyes on Ryan standing at the front. They were all dressed in black suits with crisp white shirts and black ties Out of all the guys standing in front Ryan was definitely the most handsome and good looking one. Ryan, on the other hand, felt as if someone had punched him in his stomach knocking the wind right out of him when he saw his bride walking towards him. His mouth hung open and tears rimmed his eyes as she came closer. He couldn't stop looking at her. She looked beautiful and in that moment it felt as if they were the only two people there. Her dress was perfect, she was perfect. Once she was in front of him he extended his hand and offered to help her up the step, and she handed her bouquet of flowers off to Shelby. "You look beautiful." Ryan whispered to her. "You're not too bad yourself, handsome." Alex said using the pad of her thumbs to wipe away his tears, and the crowd erupted in an "aaauuwww" when she did that. Alex was too buys staring into Ryan's eyes and not really paying full attention to the first part of the ceremony, only when it got to the vows and ring exchange that she was back in the moment again. Ryan and Alex broke eye contact for a moment to accept the rings from Caleb. Alex was so nervous clearing her throat as she got ready to deliver her vows. Hands shaking as she slid the ring onto Ryan's finger. "I, Alexandra Parrish, take you Ryan Booth to be my husband. From this day forward I promise to be yours no matter how much we argue I love you with all my heart and I cannot imagine my life without you." Her voice started to shake and she had to take a deep breath to try and compose herself to get through this minimal crying. "I promise to be your lover, friend and companion. Your partner in crime and your ally in conflict. I give you my heart as a sanctuary of warmth and peace and pledge my love and devotion, faith and honor from this day forward for the rest of our lives." Alex concluded tears running. Ryan cleared his throat to start as he mimicked her motion of sliding her wedding band on her finger. "I Ryan Booth, take you Alexandra Parrish to be my wife. With my whole heart I take you as my wife, acknowledging and accepting your strengths and faults as you do mine (which is mostly my cooking skills.) " He joked and the crowd laughed Alex shaking her head at him smiling. "I promise, to love, be faithful and respect you in everyway and to make your our family's love and happiness my priority. I will be by your side in sickness and in health, failure and triumph, I will dream with you and walk beside you every step of the way through whatever live may bring us. You are my person, the love of my life today and always will be." Ryan concluded wiping the tears from Alex's eyes with his hand. In the crowd Sita and offered Theresa a tissue since both of them were also crying. Then it was done and Ryan sighed with relief and it all felt like it happened too quickly. The hardest part was waiting for her to arrive. After some further remarks from the reverend, they were asked to kiss. "Ryan, you may kiss your bride." The reverend said. "Finally." Ryan said shaking the reverend's hand and the crowd laughed again, while Alex hit him on the shoulder playfully. Strangely enough the kiss wasn't nerve wrecking despite all the eyes that was fixed on them, nothing too long or too short, and it felt like today was they first time they kissed. The same fluttering feeling that went through their bodies like the first time they shared a kiss as an official couple. Pulling apart they both smiled and the crowd stood up clapping. They went over to the table to sign the documentation and then only did Alex realize that she is no longer someone's fiancée, but that she's a married woman and her name has officially changed. "Ladies and gentleman I now present to you Mr and Mrs Ryan Booth!" The reverend announced as they walked down the aisle hand in hand while they were showered with rose petals. They had to leave the guests for a while to take some pictures in the garden before joining them at the reception. "Did I tell you how beautiful you look?" Ryan asked staring deep into her eyes. "Yeah you did." Alex smiled leaning forward to kiss him. "Feel any different?" Ryan asked her playing with the ring on her finger. "I have a husband." She said smiling loving how that word sounds. "And I have a wife." Ryan said stoking her cheek lightly pulling her into a long tight embrace. They didn't need words for quite some time, they just enjoyed being in the moment. "My husband and I should probably get back to the guests in the ball room." Alex said standing and pulling him up, they're not sure how much time has passed but it had to be quite some time since the sun sat lower than it did when the ceremony was in progress. "Yeah we should. I love you, sweetheart." He told her once he was standing in front of her kissing her forehead. "I love you too." She said smiling up at him. They walked timely back to the ballroom hand in hand.

The reception had been everything they'd wanted it to be and Alex and Ryan searched for Cathy among the crowd of service delivery people to thank her. They ate and drank and danced as expected. The cake was a square white three layered cake with lack ribbon around the bottom of each tier and some sparkly stones on the middle band. After cutting the cake and eating some they had ice cream and the two of them no longer felt compelled to leave their seats. After a few moments it was time it for Alex to throw the bouquet and all the single ladies lined up to catch the white bouquet of roses. They were all surprised when it ended up in Amorey's hands as she danced and held it up high. "Way too soon!" Theresa said laughing when Amorey walked past her with the bouquet in hand. After that Nimah brought a chair closer and told Alex to stand on the chair so Ryan can take the garter off her thigh. "Don't stick your head up the to deeply, Ryan!" Caleb said from the side which made Alex blush a bright shade of red and the crowd said "ooooooohhhhhh" in union like a teenager talking to her crush in the corridor. Once the men were lined up to catch the garter it landed in Liam's lap who wasn't even part of the guys who were standing in line. They went back to their seats and Alex leaned her head against Ryan's shoulder, She was really tired but wasn't ready for the day to end yet. Some of the guest had already left and congratulated them, leaving their gifts on the assigned table, but the rest were still their enjoying themselves waiting for her and Ryan to leave before they went their separate ways. One they got home Ryan insisted on carrying Alex into the house. They were both so tired and drained. The day was fun and everything worked out perfectly as they wanted it to be, but sleep would be appreciated right now. They decided that they'd sleep the whole day tomorrow and head of to Paris on Monday since they both had a week off from work to settle into their new married life as Mr and Mrs Booth.

 **There it is! I actually wanted to do the wedding at chapter 30 but I couldn't wait any longer to update. I hope you guys liked it, I really tried to make this as realistic as possible. Let me know what you think, and if it was what you've expected the wedding to be like. I feel like I didn't get into too much detail here and there (please forgive me for that) and I still feel like I've forgotten to write something… But that's it, As always, read review and let me know what you guys think. Lovies-S**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

At 11:30 Ryan woke up surprised that he slept so late. He wasn't usually one who slept past 9o'clock he was lucky if he could pull it off by making it until 10AM but this was definitely a new record. He turned over and found his wife still sleeping soundly. Yesterday tired them out more than they thought, if he could have the whole day over, he certainly wouldn't change anything. He stared at her sleeping form, sleeping on her stomach with both arms stretched above her head and one leg raised while the other was straight. Her face relaxed and peaceful and her breathing even. He could look at her for eternity and never get tired of it. He wanted to protect her with every ounce of him. After a few minutes she started stirring. "Good morning Mrs. Booth." Her whispered taking a chance to kiss her. "Good morning." She smiled rubbing her eyes. "What time is it?" She asked noticing that the sun was shining brightly through some of the gaps in curtains where it wasn't closed properly. "11:45. Can we please not do anything today except sleep?" Ryan asked because he felt like staying in bed the whole day. "Uh huh, I don't feel like getting up either. I wanna stay here cuddling you for the rest of the day. Unless you're tired of me already?" Alex joked looking up at him. "That, is something that will never happen." Ryan said looking her deeply in the eyes. Alex smiled shyly at him.

At noon they were downstairs still relaxing in their pajamas. Ordering some pizza since neither of them were in the mood for cooking. "You do know I didn't have pizza in almost two months." Alex said finishing her third slice. "How could you punish your body like that?" Ryan asked shocked since he knew how much Alex loved pizza and cheeseburgers. "I didn't want to look like a hippo in my dress, so I went the healthy route and ate a bunch of green salads I'm not about to eat any time soon again." She declared. "You looked amazing yesterday. I told you the day would be perfect." Ryan said finishing his last slice of pizza before grabbing the beers he took out of the fridge for both of them , handing Alex her one. "No, I wasn't worried for nothing. Two hours before the time my makeup artist cancelled. I was about to cry." Alex said thinking back about how stressed she was when Shelby told her that. "What happened? What did you do?" Ryan asked really intrigued by this piece of information he was unaware about. "Simone came to my rescue. If she wasn't there I don't know what I would've done." Alex said seeing the look of amusement on Ryan's face. "But it all worked out for the best. Even without make up you're flawless" Ryan said stroking her cheek lightly with the tip of his finger.

They spent the rest of the afternoon on the couch in the living room watching some movies while drifting in and out of consciousness. Alex was sitting with her feet on the coffee table and Ryan laid his head on her lap with his face turned towards the TV. It was time for the usual Grey's Anatomy marathon and Ryan thought now would be the perfect time to close his eyes for a while, since Alex knew that he can't handle all those weird operations they do on the show. Once the credits rolled Alex peeked at him and he was sleeping peacefully, she didn't wanna wake him up , but she had no choice right now. "Babe." She whispered softly while shaking him gently to get him to wake up. "Hmmmmm?" He responded still keeping his eyes closed. "I need to go to the bathroom." Alex said lifting her feet off the table. "Nooooo, I'm comfortable." He whined getting up regardless. "I'm sorry, I need to go and then I'm going to take a long relaxing bath." Alex said when Ryan finally got up. "You can join me if you feel like it." Alex hinted and Ryan smiled up at her. "I'll much rather take you up on that offer once you're out of the bath. So hurry up." Ryan said winking at her, as she headed upstairs for her bath.

Ryan was laying stretched out on the bed, legs crossed at the ankles watching a Penguins of Madagascar marathon. Alex came out of the shower with the towel wrapped around her body, her hair still damp. She walked over to the dresser to get a hair tie and tied it up in a loose bun. Absentminded about what Ryan was doing but looking for some pajamas to put on, when Ryan snuck up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist kissing her shoulder gently. Alex jumped a bit and was caught off guard, but tilted her neck to the side to give him more access anyway. He trailed soft kisses along her neck and down to her shoulder before focusing on the spot behind her ear. He turned her around to face him in one swift motion and she bit her bottom lip as his finger trailed the path of the towel to where it was tucked it to keep it up. With one finger he unhooked it and the white towel fell to the floor forming a pool of white fabric around her ankles. Ryan took his time trailing the outline of her body with his finger slowly sliding around her uncovered flesh. He tilted her chin upwards softly stepping an inch closer to her pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. If this was anyone else she was standing in front of right now she would've tried to cover up her exposed body, but seeing the look of love in her husband's eyes made her want to offer him every inch of herself. Ryan deepened the kiss and licked her bottom lip asking access which she freely granted. They kissed passionately their mouths doing a passionate dance. She stopped the kiss momentarily and took his had leading him to the bed as she laid down on her back. Ryan took of his t shirt while hovering over her, laying in himself squarely in between her legs kissing her lips once again. He pressed down grinding against her and a small moan escaped her mouth as she felt him grow. They kissed for what felt like forever and Ryan trailed his hand southwards touching and stroking her softly down there and she squirmed in delight.

After heavy panting and breathing he removed his boxers, the last barrier of clothing that stood between the two of them. "Can I make love to you and show you just how much I love you Alex Booth?" Ryan whispered in her ear. Alex nodded her head in response and her agreeing answer was barely audible. They both sighed simultaneously when he entered her slowly. This was their moment and the outside world didn't matter right now. They were fully focused on each other and all their electricity that sparked within their bodies where they were connected as one. He set a slow pace intent on loving every part of his wife and being as connected to each other as much as possible. Alex took a moment to open her eyes and look down to where their bodies were connected, the sleek and smooth push and pull movements made the heatwave in her abdomen grow. Damn, she loved this man. As the pace increased and their breathing and heart rates spiked they both felt as if they were climbing the same mountain and soon they would free fall from that mountain feeling free and blissful. Alex held onto Ryan as if her life depended on it while Ryan breathed heavily in her ear making the moment even more delightful. She was nearing her peak and tried to contain herself by trying to last a bit longer but it became too much for her body to handle. "Ryaann." She whispered in his ear trying not to shout as her breath was caught in her throat and she shouldn't utter any other words. "It's okay. Let it go." Ryan responded as he started thrusting faster until they both reached their peak together free falling blissfully. They stayed still and in each other's embrace until their breathing evened out and their heartrates normalized again. Ryan stayed there enjoying the scent of her freshly washed hair and Alex enjoyed the heavy feeling of her husband still laying on top of her. He moved his head from her shoulder and stared into her eyes which seemed as if they were a few shades darker than they were this afternoon. "I love you, Alex." He said stroking her slightly damp forehead clear from some of the sweat. "I love you too, sweetheart." She answered with a smile, and Ryan smiled back at her since he was always the one who called her sweetheart. Alex looked up at the TV playing softly in the background. "You do know Penguins of Madagascar was playing this entire time, right?" She questioned looking up at him playfully. "Now King Julien is scarred for life since we invaded his private kingdom. I'll never be able to watch this again like I used to without my mind drifting to this moment." Ryan laughed as they curled up into each other's embrace watching the last few episodes of the marathon. Sleepy and excited for their honeymoon which officially starts tomorrow.

 **There it is. Some after wedding action. Not the typical night after the wedding where everything had to happen once they were alone. Hope I didn't go into too much detail. I re wrote that part twice since the first one didn't do justice. I guess you guys can see that I like Grey's Anatomy and Penguins of Madagascar lol. Hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for reading. Like always, read review and let me know what you guys think. Lovies-S**

 **You all know this M rated chapter was bound to happen sooner or later, sometime after the wedding, right? This doesn't really feel like a huge deal since nothing major happened in this chapter just their first time spending the day together as husband and wife. Hope you guys enjoyed the read. The four day honeymoon will be up in the next few chapters. Like always, read review and let me know what you guys think. Enjoy the read. Lovies-S**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Their flight was scheduled for 2PM and they still didn't pack anything, and had to be at the airport around 12PM. Ryan was lying awake at 7AM contemplating whether or not to wake Alex. They would probably miss one day of activities because they need to switch planes at one airport and would most likely be jetlagged by the time they get to the hotel in Paris. After five minutes of staring at her he decided he had to wake since she'll probably pack two suitcases of clothing although she won't even wear half of it, after all they're only going to be away for 3 days, the fourth would be spent on the airplane on their way back home so they technically only have about two days in which they can explore Paris, but they'll make the most of it anyway. "Time to get up, sleepy head." Ryan whispered to Alex as he brushed a stray strand of hair away from her face. "Nooooooo, not yet." She groaned burying her face in his to try and escape the morning sunlight from fully waking her up. "We need to start packing, Ryan!" She realized as she jumped out of bed making her way across the room towards the closet. "There's still plenty of time for packing I'll start an hour before we need to go." Ryan said leaving the room since he knew how Alex could always go over board when it came to packing for a trip. "You want some coffee?" He asked stopping in the door midway before making his way downstairs. "Yes please." She said while retrieving a suitcase and throwing it on the bed.

She had half her closet thrown onto the bed when Ryan came back upstairs holding two coffee cups in his hand. "Where are you going with all these clothes?" He asked amused looking at the heaps of clothing that was still on the bed and the suitcase that was filled already. "I figured I need about 4 or 5 outfits, but I've packed like 15 just to be save, anything can happen." Alex said accepting the coffee he extended towards her. Ryan decided to join her in the packing but he was done in half an hour and found her sitting on her suitcase to try and get the zipper to close. Watching this from where he stood leaning against the door frame of the bathroom looking into the bedroom he couldn't help but smile and shake his head. His wife was really one of a kind. They had an hour left before they had to get to the airport, and Alex dashed downstairs to grab a quick bite to eat leaving Ryan to finish his packing. Caleb and Shelby offered to take them so they didn't have to worry about leaving the car at the airport for the few days.

Their flight was delayed so they went to a coffee shop and chatted with their two best friends, Caleb and Ryan talking about some sport team while Shelby handed Alex a list of hat she was supposed to bring with as a souvenir. After another hour and a half they had to get going. They greeted and exchanged hugs with the two blonds and then headed for the plane. They got the front seats in the first row and was grateful for the extra leg room they had since they sat after the bulkhead. And as an added bonus the seats behind them were empty so they didn't have to feel guilty for laying their chairs all the way back. They talked about little thing, tis and that and whispered sweet nothing to each other most of the time until it got dark. Alex drifted to sleep holding his hand, while he stared at her sleeping form twisting the ring on her finger. He stayed awake for some time after she fell asleep letting his mind wander before falling asleep. A few hours the cabin crew turned on the lights, waking them both, as it was time for breakfast.

"Morning sweetheart." He whispered and she smiled up at him. "Good morning, what time is it? And are we there yet?" She asked looking out of the tiny window feeling lost in the clouds since she had no idea how much time passed. "We'll land in about two or three hours, Ryan said checking the route the animated plane showed on the small television screen in front of him.

Once they landed and went through security, Alex was really happy to have her feet back on mother earth again, and for stretching her legs. Their taxi was waiting outside, Ryan gave him the address and in about ten minutes they arrived at the hotel. Alex was amazed at all the buildings and how pretty it was, the one thing she could never get tired of was hearing the peoples accents it amused her so much that she made conversation with the taxi driver the whole way to the hotel. After signing in and getting into the suite Alex couldn't help herself as she opened the curtain of the window overlooking the city, it was like something out of a movie. "This is amazing." Ryan said as he snuck up behind her placing his chin on her shoulder. "I know right, how about we leave the FBI and move here permanently." Alex said tilting her head so it's resting against his on her shoulder. "Says the one who is addicted to her job." Ryan said eyeing her suspiciously. Neither of them felt like unpacking so they went for a walk through the streets to do some sight-seeing. They to the public park in the city, walking hand in hand enjoying the cool breeze and the friendly people, maybe it was that obvious that they were tourists and didn't reside in the city, pointing to various things that attracted their attention while taking loads of pictures. After walking around in the park for some time they went to a small intimate cobblestone alleyway enjoying some foreign, but tasty cuisine. "Let's go back." Ryan said squeezing her hand a bit, as they got up from the table after paying for the food and walking back to the suite again strolling through the streets again hand in hand.

"I need to take a quick shower." Alex said as they entered the room. "Be quick, though." Ryan said kissing her as she made her way towards the bathroom. She rummaged through her suitcase looking for sleepwear but she couldn't find anything. In fact most of the clothes she packed earlier wasn't in her bag anymore, instead the lingerie she got at her bachelorette party were now in her bag. "Ryan." She called out of the bathroom and he walked over oblivious to what she just found out. "What happened to all the clothes I packed?" She asked glancing up at him. "About that…..you see I just kind of figured that you wouldn't be needing that much clothes. We're on honeymoon and in times like these clothes aren't always required." He answered sitting on the bed. "I didn't throw out all your clothes." Ryan said as he retrieved the black and red lacy undergarment. "Very thoughtful, Agent Booth." Alex said turning around to get in the shower. "Well, Special Agent if we're being technical." Ryan replied flopping down onto the bed pulling the pillow loser to his body as if he was cuddling someone switching on the TV. "Whatever." Alex said but he couldn't hear since the shower muffled her words.

He was so intent on watching the TV show that was on that he didn't even realize the water had stopped running and that Alex was out of the shower. She lingered in the doorway and Ryan's phone buzzed with a text. He turned around and saw her standing there. Naked. Her arms crossed over her chest legs crossed and her damp hair thrown over one shoulder. He sat up slowly not knowing what to say. "Alex?" he said sitting up on the bed forgetting the phone that buzzed a few seconds ago. "Since you took out most of my clothes this attire will have to do." She said huskily as she walked towards the bed and took a seat next to him. "Oh that'll do all right." He answered standing up, extending so she can take it as he pulled her to her feet again. His hands snaked around her waist and rested on the small of her back just above her behind. He pulled her into him and kissed her passionately, while stopping every now and then to remove his clothing before leading her back to the bed. They continued kissing hungrily while he settled himself in between her legs. He ran one hand down her thigh while positioning her perfectly beneath him. Touching he slightly, teasing her and he loved how she squirmed underneath him. He slide into her in one smooth movement and Alex bit down onto his shoulder gently trying not to scream out loud. He shifted his movements hitting some spots she never even knew existed and putting some pressure on the right places made her body heat up. She looked up at him slightly, his eyes shut, and his bottom lip trapped between his teeth and she knew both of them were almost there. "Don't stop." She whispered wrapping her legs around his waist pulling him as close as she possibly could and they both let it go simultaneously, feeling as if they're floating amongst the stars enjoying this moment. Racing heartbeats and ragged breathing trying to calm themselves. "After all that, I'm able to forgive you for what you did to my clothes." Alex said smiling up at him caressing his chest.

"You do realize that this is basically the last day that we have here since we need to be board the plane ridiculously early tomorrow." Alex said as Ryan laid his head on her chest. "Better make it count then." He said looking up at her. "What's on the bucket list today?" She asked sitting up. "We are going to…I don't know we'll figure something out once we're outside and then walk in some direction that will lead us to the destination." Ryan said getting up to get the day started.

They walked down a canal and Alex was presented with a pink balloon from a very nice lady. Not knowing what to do with the balloon or why the lady gave it to her. "Better hold on to that." Ryan said as they take a seat along the banks of the canal. Alex looked at him weirdly not knowing what to expect or why he had that sly smile on his face. They talked for a while she rested her head against his shoulder the pink balloon fluttering in the wind. A bicycle man came up to them handing them two pink boxes of pizza and Alex looked at Ryan not knowing what was going on. Ryan thanked the guy she opened the box to reveal one of her favorites a fresh pizza pie, that tasted great. Apparently the bicycle man used the pink balloon as a beacon to deliver their pizzas, and Ryan organized this while she was in the shower last night. This is certainly a pizza delivery like no other and one that she won't forget.

When they packed up their clothes and had to get back to the airport, Alex wasn't ready to leave this little piece of heaven just yet. She wanted to stay here, wrapped up in her husband's arms not ready to get back to the reality of catching criminals, although she missed it. A part of her longed to get back to work but she refuse to let Ryan know. "You have everything?" Ryan asked as they checked one last time to see that they didn't leave anything behind. "Yeah, we can head back home now." She said pouting like a little girl and it made him smile. "Whenever I am with you, that's home to me sweetheart." He said kissing her forehead and holding the door open for her as they headed downstairs to sign out.

 **I tried to squeeze most of the honeymoon time into one chapter since I want them to get back into their normal routine again. Hope you guys liked this. The flight I'm not sure about how long it is so that's totally made up in terms of flight time. I also had to do some research on things to do in Paris and tweaked it a bit here and there. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think. I really appreciate your reviews and thoughts on the story. Lovies-S**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Ryan woke up fifteen minutes before the alarm went off contemplating life. He decided to annoy Alex rather by waking her up before the alarm sounded. He took a strand of hair and twirled it around her ears and nose repeatedly until she started stirring. She didn't even bother to open her eyes she tried swatting his hand away but it didn't work, he found it humorous actually, which made her even more annoyed until she decided she might as well quit fighting it. "I'm going to kill yooouuu, Ryan." Alex mumbled into the pillow. "No you won't because you'll miss me when I'm gone. " Ryan said rolling over to hug her from behind. "I love you, sweetheart." He said kissing her repeatedly all over her face, or the places he could reach of her face from this awkward angle. The alarm went off and Ryan turned around to silence it laying on his bed starring at Alex who also laid on her back. "Do we need to go to work right now?" Ryan asked twisting the wedding band on his finger. "We need to get back to work eventually, although I'd much rather stay I bed with you right now." Alex said smiling slyly. "I know right, but we need to get up now or we're gonna be late, and I have a feeling that you have to tell the girls what went down." Ryan said getting up heading to the bathroom. Because Alex knew he was right, they'd corner her eventually. After they were both done they headed to the door and drove to work.

They pulled into the parking lot and got out walking up the steps and there the three girls were standing, waiting for their fourth wheel to start talking about her honeymoon. "Ladies." Ryan greeted smiling as he walked past them and they all smiled greeting her back, while pulling Alex into a hug. "So, how was the honeymoon?" Shelby asked once Alex made her way hugging all three of them. "And what did the two of you do?" Nimah asked. "And what places did you see?" Natalie enquired as they all walked into the office. "Good morning to you guys too. I'm doing well thanks for asking and it's good to be back." Alex said as she walked into the building not saying anything about what they're pestering her about right now. She decided to end their suffering and told them in a nutshell what happened. From all the places they saw and the best part of the pizza delivery which she enjoyed the most. But just the fact that she and Ryan were together were enough for her. "So what's the best part of married life?" Natalie asked as they stood talking in the foyer. "The fact that I can call him _my husband_ , and waking up next to him every morning and coming home to him after a long day." Alex said dreamingly. "You two are the sweetest." Niamh said smiling. "We should probably start working and get you up to date with what you've missed." Natalie said walking into the office they all work in.

"So, Maranda has a troubled teenage son. Sometimes I wonder if she and Liam has a thing going?" Shelby said thoughtful playing with her pen as she sat down on her chair. "Anyway, Caleb and Shelby had a fight and he had to sleep on the couch." Natalie said. "Oh and Natalie might be single, she still needs to decide if it's gonna happen or not. And ya, that's you've missed this week here at the FBI. Let's get back to work now." Nimah said and Natalie nodded to confirm all the information she just received.

She had no exciting cases to work on so by lunch time she was done filling out forms and filing them. She had to catch up on the paperwork at some time but she really wasn't up to it but it had to get done eventually. She wished they'd get an undercover case to work on or that Maranda would come get them and just give them some real FBI work other than this desk job she have right now. None of those things happened and she was being a "secretary" the whole day until it was time to go home. The drive home was quite just the radio playing in the background but they didn't mind it. "How did the day treat you on your first day back?" Ryan asked as he came to a stop at a red light. "You looked pretty busy when I walked passed the office." He said driving when the light changed. "Yeah, busy with tons of paperwork, which bored me to my core." Alex said as they pulled into the driveway. "It's not always gonna be drug busts and car chases you know, babe." Ryan said leaning over to kiss her quickly, before they got out.

"What's for dinner?" Ryan asked as he walked into the house. "I don't know Ryan Booth." Alex said as she looked through the cupboards deciding on pasta and a green salad, since that would probably be the fastest food to cook right now. "You need some help?" Ryan asked after he sorted through the mail. "Nah I'm good you can go shower so long." Alex said as she made her way across the kitchen to the stove to start dinner going. She left the pans simmering on the stove while she headed upstairs to get the washing from their trip to start a load of washing before they started eating. After they ate and did the dishes Ryan called her over to the couch where he lounged, cannel hopping looking for something interesting to watch. "Babe, come over here for a second." Ryan said patting a seat next to him on the couch. "Now you're making me nervous." Alex said as she walked over to take a seat next to him. "Relax it's nothing serious or maybe it is in some way." Ryan said setting the ground before he started to tell her what's on his mind. "I've been thinking about us buying a new house and get out of the apartment." Ryan said eyeing his wife carefully trying to figure out what she's thinking. "Are you sure we can do that so soon after all the expenses we've had this past four months with the wedding and all." Alex explained trying to get into his head for why he is so eager to buy a house right now. "Yeah, have enough saved up to buy one, ad since or moms were as generous as they were we've saved quite a bit of money. Plus, if we're thinking about starting a family the stairs here isn't the safest place for a baby or a toddler." He said hinting at the idea of starting a family soon. "Thinking about a family already? You gotta lower me into it gently." Alex answered smiling at him but not dismissing the idea of the baby or the house hunting.

"I'm serious, Alex." Ryan whispered. "I know, me too and I'm not dismissing any of those ideas, I'm game for both." She said winking at him. Ryan got up to get his laptop and show her the places he's bookmarked. "I have a few houses I've started looking at on a property website that's for sale." Ryan said as he showed her some of it. They've found a few they liked and browsed for some more before they've decided on the ones they will go see in a few days.

 **Hey guys! Thanks for the read hope you enjoy this chapter. Read, review and let me know what you guys think. Enjoy! Lovies-S**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

They're all fussing around talking about this and that, and speculating what the meeting might be about that Maranda called them in for. It better be important because they've all missed their morning coffee at the cafeteria and their morning gossip session. "Good morning Agents." Maranda greeted as Liam, Ryan and two other men followed them into the room. Maranda started handing out files with pictures and a few documents in them for them to read through before they told them what the case was all about. "There's a pipeline of cocaine doing its rounds on the streets and we're bound to find the shipment and stop it before its about to be sold on the streets and destroying the lives of our children." Maranda said as she walked over to the monitor to show them pictures of the guys they're looking for. "For the last 5 years the Burda's main guy has been Ramon Lopez, and he has been isolated and untouchable until now." Ryan said pointing to a picture of the guy on the screen. As most of you know twelve DEA agents have been ambushed earlier this week which is the biggest lost we've had in DEA history for the last three months." Ryan concluded hoping they understood how ruthless the Burda-gang were and that they really didn't care about the lives they destroy in the process. "One of those agents were a good friend of mine, Thomas Johnson. We graduated from the academy together. He was shot 17 times, one for every bad word he uttered against Lopez." Liam said confirming Ryan's thoughts on these guys.

"The Burda's are targeting law enforcement south of the boarder, they've been trying to soften up the guys who are hunting them. They've figured out it works in Mexico and now they think it might just work here. But they're wrong." Ryan said as he scanned the room to look at all the shocked faced in front of him, wondering if they'd be able to handle a case like this so soon into their first few months at the FBI office. "Two hours ago the DEA identified and contacted one of the shooters, Bruno Rodriguez, and tried to cut a deal with him. He agreed to give us the identity of the man who orchestrates every Burda's hit in US soil. Rodriguez reports directly to Lopez and was the master mind behind the DEA attacks. " Ryan said pointing to another picture on the screen of the tall bald headed guy they're onto. They're all scribbling down as much information as they can about what they're given and are trhying to think of solutions on the spot but it's clearly not that easy. "If we can get to Rodriguez to turn on Lopez we can effectively destroy their operation and save countless law enforcement lives." Ryan answered.

They were just about to start processing all this new information when another picture showed in the screen and Maranda gave them even more info to deal with. "Here's another twist to this. Bruno Rodriguez has a wife, Jennifer and a kid Lindsay. They claim to have been greenlit by the Burda's, all three of them which means they're sending a message, and we need to get these family to safety before it all blows up and we have no one to arrest." Maranda said turning to Ryan. "Special Agent Booth will be handling this operation you all report to him when needed. Guys this is serious and we usually don't set time limits on a case but in this one, I'm afraid that we might not even have 24 hours. So we need to get moving." Maranda said and left them to start their research and come up with a plan before the day was over.

Two hours into researching and it felt as if they didn't get anywhere. "I don't know what to look for anymore" Nimah said exasperated as she got up to get them some coffee. "A muffin with that coffee would be awesome, Nimah." Simon said to afraid to look up into her face just hoping she'd buy one regardless. "Whatever cheap ass. Anyone else for a muffin?" She enquired and the rest just shook their heads. "A sandwich, a toasty, a sarnie, a roll." Alex said trying to annoy her friend which she managed to do since Nimah got agitated quickly. "I get it, Parrish. You want a sandwich." Nimah said standing up from her desk to go to the cafeteria. "Correction, it's Booth." Alex said and the rest laughed while Nimah threw a crumpled piece of paper at her friend before going to buy their lunch. They ate at their desks while working because they felt as if they weren't making any progress and they couldn't afford to waste time if people's lives depended on it. "Okay, this is the last resort, but how about we kidnap them. I know it sounds weird but I'm pretty sure it'll work." Simon said as they all looked at him with weird expressions on his face trying to understand just how they'd go about kidnapping the Rodriguez family. He went into Ryan's office to pitch the idea to him and miraculously got the green light.

They all got into the black van that was parked outside and headed towards the Rodriguez house. Caleb driving and Nimah riding shotgun. Shelby, Alex and Caleb sat at the back pulling their balaclavas over their heads as they jump out of the van to enter the house and get the Rodriguez family to safety. They walked into the house, by picking the locks in the door and went upstairs into their bedrooms. Held their hands over their mouths, taped their mouths and led them outside towards the van. They of obviously put up a fight but they managed to get them into the back and closed the doors. They pulled the tapes from their mouths and Rodriguez looked at the three faces covered in balaclavas. "You've just signed your death warrant." He said still not sure who they were, but after that statement they revealed their faces, Shelby knocked on the window and Caleb drove off. "Yours has already been signed." Shelby said as they pulled up outside the FBI office.

It was 12:45 AM when they pulled up at the FBI office and the Rodriguez family had agreed to stay there for the remainder of the night and the morning until they could get them to safety, because for now that was the safest place for the three of them to be.

At 7AM the team pulled up at the office a few hours before their usual starting time, hoping that today would be the day that they'd catch Ramon Lopez. At the reception the lady handed Ryan an envelope with video footage and said some at the DEA's office asked that he have a look at it. He called Maranda to come up to his office so both of them can see what that was all about. The clip was on Lopez and some of his men discussing the fact that Bruno Rodriguez has agreed to turn state's evidence against them and the Burda-gang, exploiting all that they've done up to date. "Rodriguez and his family are luck we got to their house first." Ryan said switching off the footage and hiding it in his drawer. "With the help of his testimony we have a chance to bring down Ramon Lopez, one of the biggest drug suppliers on the coast." He said leaning against the desk, with both hands in the pockets of his pants. "As long as no innocents gets hurt during this case, you have my permission to go ahead." Maranda said as she walked out of his office. "Ryan, be careful." She said as a final remark stopping in the door way before making her way out.

Outside in the lobby Jennifer and Lindsay were sitting on one of the benches, both of them equally scared while Jennifer tried to comfort her daughter who had tears running down her cheeks crying silently while hugging the stuffed animal she brought with. She didn't know what else to do except hug her trying to whisper comforting words in her ear. Ryan went over to them and knelt down in front of the 7 year old Lindsay. "Hey, my name is Ryan. What's yours?" He asked as the little girl looked at him clutching her bear to her chest. "Lindsay." She answered softly. "Lindsay. That's a really nice name. And what's your bear's name?" Ryan asked pointing towards the brown stuffed toy in her arms. "Diego." She replied softly again. "That's a very nice name too. You know Lindsay it's okay to be scared." He said assuring her that all the emotions she's feeling right now is completely normal. "Are we gonna be okay?" She asked on the verge of tears once again. "Yeah, I know you're gonna be okay. Because I'm gonna protect you." He said and she smiled up at him while Jennifer mouthed him a thank you and he smiled at her before leaving the two of them. Once they were done questioning Bruno they all headed outside to get the into the vans and transport them to the safe house,

They had tracking device on all the FBI vehicles so the head office will know exactly where they are at what time and if they're still safe. Once they were all inside and the vans stared moving Jennifer scooted closer to her husband. "Is it true? What they say about you?" She questioned trying her best not to upset her daughter or let her hear the conversation the two of them were having. "We're gonna be okay, just trust me." Bruno said to her without making eye contact or make the two agents who drove at the back with them suspicious. "How am I supposed to trust you? Tell me!" she demanded in a whisper. "Because I love you and Lindsay. That's why." He said hoping she would stop asking questions and that the answer he gave her is enough. They all had their ear pieces in when the radio went off and a voice from head office gave them a warning. They've received a tip off about a bomb threat on the current route that they're on and that the bomb units are guarding the exit points. "It's them." Bruno said resting his head in his hands. "Who's coming?" Lindsay asked from the corner where she was sitting still clutching her bear. "Bruno what's going on. You're scaring your daughter." Ryan tried to get him to notice that she doesn't need to be any more afraid than she already is. "That is not a bomb threat. It's a diversion to pull police resources." Bruno explained and Ryan and Caleb looked at each other. "How do you know that?" Caleb asked.

"Because I train them. That's what I tell them to do" Bruno Rodriguez answered.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Ryan wasn't sure of her heard Bruno correctly but he certainly wasn't about to let this one slide. "I don't know if we can rust a guy who killed DEA agents just because they spread the word around about his boss." Caleb said looking at his friend and superior trying to figure out what he was thinking. "Your job is to protect me and my family. You wanna know how to do that, shut up and listen." Bruno said. Caleb got up and grabbed his throat, while Ryan had to pull him away and tell him to get his act together. "If he's right about the bomb threat we could all be in danger. All right Bruno, I need to know everything you know about this bomb threat." Ryan said trying to keep his voice down while Caleb told Simon to slow down the pace of his driving since they're still waiting to find out if all this is real. "I know that they know where I am. Otherwise, they wouldn't have called it in. Now I might be a monster, but I love my family, and I'd do anything to keep them save. So do me a favor. Change the route before it's too late and they catch up with us." Bruno said looking the two agents dead in the eyes. Ryan was just about to tell Simon they should make left turn at the four way crossing when a car hit the, from the side causing their van to overturn. The other two vans that transported the other agents stopped blocking the other exits and the rest of the road.

"Ryan, Caleb , Lazio do you read me? Is everyone okay?" Came Natalie's voice over the radio. "1013, officers down, we need backup immediately." Caleb responded. "Lazio are you and Simon okay?" Ryan asked looking through the glass towards the front. "I'm okay, but I think Lazio broke his neck." Simon said and all of them had to lay low as gun shots were being fired in their direction. Ryan cursed inwardly, he was hoping this would all go down without any fatalities.

Over at the head office, the GPS tacking system they had on the three FBI vehicles, disappeared which caused Liam and Maranda to start stressing. "Something's wrong. We've lost contact. Get the guys from South Harbor on the line and see what the can find out." Liam said to the guys controlling the surveillance and the tracker. "I need every available agent to gear up. We need to go get our people." Maranda answered as she headed for the door.

They've looked around trying to find someplace save where they can hide until their backup arrives. Across the street was an old Catholic school that has been abandoned for many years since the paint works started peeling and some graffiti were on the side of the walls. Alex got out of the car she was drviving and ran over to the van her husband and fellow agents were in to see if they're okay. But before she reached it Ryan got out nodding his head at her, letting her know he was okay. "Alex, Simon. I need you to lay down suppressive fire on my count and follow us to that building." Ryan ordered ad they both nodded their heads in agreement. Alex was still worried about her husband and the fact that there was a scratch on his face that was bleeding, and a deep cut on his forearm where blood was seeping through his shirt but that didn't bother him at the moment. "We gotta move. I need you to stay between us with Lindsay in the middle, okay? Stay low and don't stop running until we've reached the building. Alex and Simon started firing shots when the order was given, while the rest ran into the abandoned building.

Alex and Simon fired the shots when the demands was given while the rest ran into the abandoned building. They've searched the building upon entry to see if there were anyone else hiding in there but it turns out that they were the only intruders. "Get behind the table." Ryan told the family as he thought about what to do next s they can get out of there. "Alex and Simon how are you two doing?" Ryan asked through the radio waiting for the two of them to respond. "We're in, the others are guarding the entrances." Alex said when she heard another car pull up and shots were being fired in the general direction of the front entrances, Nimah and Natalie tried to shoot back at the masked men. "Pull back pull back they're coming in!" Nimah said as they all headed inside bending to dodge the flying bullets. "We're running out of ammunition, Ryan. We gotta get out of here or we're all gonna die." Alex said hating that she sounded so desperate to get away from here right now.

"Give me a weapon. You guys don't know what you're doing you're gonna get us killed!" Bruno said getting up from where he was hiding behind the table. "Shut your big mouth." Caleb said pointing his weapon at Bruno. "Easy." Ryan answered lowering Caleb's weapon away from Bruno Rodriguez's face. "Listen they want Rodriguez, not us. I say we give his ass up and make the world a better place." Caleb whispered to Ryan as they walked away to talk privately. "I agree with Caleb. This guy's a cop killer he doesn't need our help." Simon's voice came over the radio. "I'm the guy they want. You give me up that'll give you time to escape with my wife and kid." Bruno said as he walked over to Ryan and Caleb. "You heard the man, he aint worth dying for. I say we give his ass up and get the hell out of here." Caleb said heading towards the door. "I'll do whatever you want, just please keep my family save, okay?" Bruno said as he followed Caleb to the door.

"No. Look I know we all want this guy to suffer." Ryan said walking closer to the door so Jennifer and Lindsay doesn't have to hear what they're talking about. "Bur his testimony is going to help us take down the Burda's and think of all the agent's lives we'll save. We have a job to do partner and this means getting Bruno and his family safely out of here." Ryan concluded walking away further into the building. As they heard gun shots somewhere inside. They shot back into the direction they think it's coming from, and he's praying that Alex is okay wherever she is in the building right now. The cut in his arm beginning to sting.

Downstairs Alex and Simon heard men whispering it had been some of the guys who pulled up in the black van a few minutes ago. She was looking for Simon who was standing next to her but had somehow disappeared into the darkness and she was standing in the hallway alone. A flashlight shone in her face and she didn't think twice before she pulled the trigger hoping it wasn't Simon she shot. She walked along the hallway when someone pulled her into one of the rooms. "Let's go upstairs. It's clear down here." Simon said and she was relieved to hear his voice. "Where's the others?" She asked him as they headed up the stairs to the second floor. "They're somewhere here." He shot back not bothering to explain himself.

A window broke in the room where Ryan and Caleb were hiding with the Rodriguez family and teargas were thrown inside. "All down!" Caleb yelled as they all fell to the floor trying to cover their faces. Lindsay got up and ran out of the room not bothering to look back. "Lindsay no!" Ryan whispered as he got up eyes burning to go look for her. "Ryan where are you going?" Caleb asked concerned. "I'm going after her get Bruno and Jennifer out of here and meet me at the north side of the building." Ryan said as he ran down the hallway. Two guys were approaching the hallway from the opposite side where Caleb were standing and pointed their weapons at him He was about to shoot when Alex and Simon came up and shot them from behind. "Follow us, we're on our way out." Alex said to Bruno and his wife who were standing stagnant in the hallway not knowing which way to go. "Natalie and Nimah are at the north exit waiting." Simon told Caleb as they ran down the hallway.

Ryan found Lindsay in the corner under a chair crying with her face pressed into her bear and holding her hands over her ears. He heard someone come down the hallway in their direction and pushed himself against the wall. If he fires his weapon now Lindsay might get up and disappear again and then he might not be so lucky to find her, so instead he looked for a pocket knife they keep in one of the compartments of their body vests. But he heard they guy scream once and the he was silent, Caleb beat him to it and nodded at him as he made his way out to wait for his partner at the north side of the building. Ryan went over and knelt down next to Lindsay. "Hey sweetie there you are. You had us all really worried." Ryan said to her. "I wanna go home." Lindsay said looking up at him with tears in her eyes. "I'm gonna get you there, okay." Ryan said. He took some spare AK 47 bullets out of his vest and laid them on the ground, the sight of it making Lindsay cry a little more. "Here's what we're gonna do Lindsay, me and you we're gonna play a little game first, okay?" Ryan said looking for some tape in his vest. "I don't wanna play a game." Lindsay whined she really just wanted to get home. "Okay, it's a fun game, and I mean if you don't think you can beat me." Ryan said taping the 5 bullets together in a circle. "I didn't say that." The little girl said looking up at him with competitive eyes. "I'm gonna need your shoelaces." Ryan said as she sat up so he can take out one of her shoe laces. "We're gonna see which one of us can be the quietest." Ryan said once her shoe lace were out of her shoe. "Okay, here we go. You think Lexi wants to help us get out of here?" Ryan asked her looking at her bear and she nodded her head up and down. "I do too." Ryan answered. "He's gonna be really helpful for us." he said as he cut open a piece of the bear and took her shoelace and fastening the bullets with it and the tape, whilst putting the bullets into the place in Lexi's front that he cut open.

"The last thing." he said as he pulled of his body vest. "I'm gonna put this on you okay. It's like a protective shield." He said as he pulled it over her head. "The only thing I need from you is that you hold onto me and keep your eyes closed the entire time okay. I want you to hold on to me so tight and don't let go for nothing." He said and Lindsay nodded in agreement. "All right, once I pick you up and we walk out of this room the game begins." Ryan said as he lifted her into his arms and walked out of the room and waited in the hallway. Three of the guys saw the bear on the chair and knew the girl was still there somewhere. Ryan peeked his head into the room and shot one of them while the other two ran in the opposite direction.

On the way out Jennifer heard the shots and remembered her daughter wasn't with her anymore. She ran in the direction they just came from but Alex stopped her. Since everyone was focused on Jennifer, Bruno saw the gap and headed out. "Let him run, he'll pull the shooters' attention away from us." Simon said. "Look, we've come this far I can't let him die without testifying." Caleb said and he ran after Bruno.

Ryan walked through the empty corridors hoping and praying that he'd find the two guys and make it out of here alive. Both of them came into sight and he managed to shoot them both. He breathed a sigh of relief. But he heard another one coming towards him. He hid in the doorway and lifted Natalie higher onto his arm which was throbbing with pain right now, but he had to ignore it. He checked his ammunition in his weapon. "Last bullet." He whispered to himself as he checked if the hallway was clear before moving towards the exit. He heard a noise from behind when someone came out of the room, he turned around swiftly and shot. Now he really needed to get out of here because if one more of these guys show up the two of them wouldn't make it out. He entered the last room before he'd reach the exit and saw two shadows approaching in the tinted glass door. The door opened and he turned his back towards the door trying to be a human shield between Lindsay and the shooters. "Booth." Caleb said as he and Bruno Rodriguez entered. Lindsay got off Ryan's arm and ran towards her father. They walked bended towards the exit and met up with Natalie and Nimah. Shelby was standing with Maranda trying to get her up to speed on what had happened. While the ambulance and forensics were also pulling up outside.

Alex had to resist the urge to not run into her husband's arms when she saw him coming outside with Caleb and Bruno. When Jennifer saw her daughter they both ran towards each other and Jennifer scooped Lindsay up into her arm holding her tightly. "You were brave." Ryan said once she turned to look at him. "I did well at the game, didn't I?" Lindsay asked him. "You won." Ryan said smiling. "Thank you, Jennifer said as they headed into one of the two ambulances to get checked out after the accident. "Thanks." Bruno mumbled to Ryan while they cuffed him so he can go into custody before testifying.

"Thanks to you the families of DEA agents who were murdered are gonna see justice served. Remember this day, this is what makes what we do worthwhile." Maranda told Ryan as she touched his shoulder before walking away. As the rest got into the FBI vehicles Alex walked up to him and he hugged her. "Get into the ambulance and get that arm and the scratch on your face checked out." Alex said as she loosened her grip on him to watch his facial expression. He didn't say anything he just nodded his head while holding her hands. "Hey, I'm okay." He said pulling her chin up so she can look at him. "I'm gonna be fine." He answered as they both walked towards the ambulance. "I'll meet you there, I probably need to finish up some of the paperwork and debriefing. Call me when you need anything" She said smiling lightly before closing the doors of the ambulance.

"Why didn't you go with him?" Shelby asked as she walked up behind Alex putting a hand on her shoulder. "I need to finish some paperwork before I can leave." Alex said clearing her throat. "Or you could just ask one of us to do yours for you, file it and then we'll hand it to Maranda or Liam." Nimah said as she caught up on half the conversation. "Thanks guys, but I don't expect special treatment just because I'm married to one of the Special Agents" Alex answered her friends genuinely. "We know you don't but you'd do the same for us, so go on to the hospital. We wouldn't be offering help if we didn't mean it." Natalie said. Alex smiled at her three best friends and they gave each other a group hug before Alex handed off her body vest and weapon and departed for the hospital to be with her husband.

 **There you go! Now I'm off to bed. Hope you guys liked this chapter, this is a part two of the previous one. Hope I did it justice it took some research to write things like this, did you guys like this? I didn't have time to edit and proof read so please excuse me for the errors there might be. Let me know what you thin and if you enjoyed it. Read, review and let me know what you all think. Lovies-S**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

Alex arrives at the hospital and walked up to the nurses' station. It's late afternoon and it's relatively quiet only a few doctors walking around and then disappearing into the hallways. "Hi, can you tell me what room Ryan Booth is in?" Alex asked the friendly red head behind the counter. "Good afternoon, may I ask you are in relation to the patient?" The lady asks Alex as she hands her a form to sign. "I'm sorry to ask this but it's hospital protocol." She explains. "I understand, I'm his wife." Alex answered smiling handing over her ID. The redhead nodded after Alex filled out the form and she checked her ID, and told her the room number.

She stood in the doorway looking at her husband who laid in the hospital bed. He looked up when he saw her, gave a small smile and waved his uncut arm at her. "Hey." He greeted lifting his head from the pillow. She walked into the room and hugged him, breathing in his scent just enjoying being in his embrace for a while after the stressful day they both had. "How're you feeling?" Alex enquired twisting his wedding band on his left hand since his right arm was propped up on a pillow and an ice pack looking thing that covered the cut in his forearm. "Besides from my arm that's throbbing I'm all right." He assured her squeezing her arm reassuringly. The doctor entered the room with the x-rays he took of Ryan's arm when he came there. "Hi I'm doctor Leary. I'm assuming you're Mrs. Booth?" The doctor said friendly extending his arm. "No doc this is this is my side line, Mrs. Booth is waiting for me at home." Ryan said laughing and Alex swatted his arm lightly. The doctor smiled at the two of them putting the x-rays up on the light board so he can have a look at it and see if there is any glass or debris that entered the open laceration. "All right, it looks like a clean cut and that there's no glass left inside. So I'll go ahead and disinfect it before stitching it up. He took of the ice pack looking thingy that was on Ryan's arm and wet a cotton ball with some liquid before he gently dabbed it on the open laceration. Ryan hissed in response the moment it touched his flesh and Alex couldn't get herself to look at it, instead she pressed her face into the side of the bed while holding his hand. The doctor stitched the wound and covered it up gently. The scratch on his face wasn't as bad and he only needed a small white band aid on the side of his forehead close to his hair line. "There you go all done. I'll give you a course of antibiotics you need to complete and some painkillers. You need to take it easy for a few days but you can return to work tomorrow. Be a secretary, no chasing criminals for at least two or three days." The doctor warned before he left the room.

It was around 5PM when they got home from the hospital. Shelby texted to ask if Ryan was okay and she replied to the text quickly before starting dinner. Ryan went upstairs to take a shower. Alex sat on the couch still contemplating what she wanted to cook when Ryan came down with the blood stained shirt on his hand walking towards the laundry room. "Uuuhhhh where are you going with that shirt mister?" She questioned hoping he wasn't about to do what she think he is. "I'm gonna throw it in the washing machine. It's one of my favorites shirts I'm sure the stain will come out." He said certain of himself. "Ryan Booth no. No way in hell that you're going to do that. You have plenty of others and that stain won't come out. You can throw it in the trash." She answered getting up so she can block the entry to the laundry room and he'll be forced to throw the shirt away. "Sometimes you make me wonder." Alex said softly shaking her head at her husband. "You owe me a shirt." He said when he came back inside walking over to the fridge to get some water and settled on the couch with his laptop.

After dinner they settled on the couch cuddling. Ryan was watching a national geographic documentary when Alex pulled him out of his deep thought by curling herself closer into his side. "Please don't ever do that to me again." She whispered. "After all of us were outside that building and we heard the shots and you and Caleb didn't come out I assumed the worst. And it was scary." She said honestly thinking back to the events that unfolded earlier that day. Ryan couldn't tell her that he thought they weren't going to make it out more than once since that would only upset her more. So he rubbed her back slowly while she continued talking. "I've never felt this way about anyone, Ryan. And I need you to promise that you'll be careful." She concluded looking up at him. "I promise." He said looking her in the eyes kissing the tip of her nose gently. She laid her head back on her shoulder as they continued watching the documentary.

"Did you have a chance to email those housing agents for a viewing of the three houses we've decided on?" Alex asked once the credits rolled. "Two of them yes, the third house is something we still need to discuss." Ryan said cautiously as he got his laptop from the coffee table and opening the webpage he bookmarked with the three houses that they've decided on. "I don't even think the third one is an option, it has four bedrooms, why would we need so many?" Alex questioned looking at the pictures of the house. "Because, what if we have like three kids. Then all three of them can have their own rooms." Ryan states his side of the discussion. "Or what if we have two kids and they can share a room the we have one for guests and a third one for storage." Alex said knowing that he'll disagree. He shook his head at her. "You know what, it's late and you're tired so you're not thinking rational right now. I bet once you've had some sleep you'll agree with me in the morning." Ryan told her as he closed the laptop. "You think sleep will make me change my mind?" She questioned her husband who got up and extended his hand towards her. "Oh, I know it does." He said smiling a she took his hand and walked up the stairs, ready to call it a day.

 **Just a small chapter about the two of them, nothing much. Thank you for the reviews on the previous one glad you guys enjoyed it. And thank you for all the follows and favorites. Let me know what you think about this one. Lovies-S.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

When Alex woke Ryan's side of the bed was empty. At first she thought he left for work early but hic phone was still on the bedside table so he had to be somewhere in the apartment. Once she woke fully she smelled the coffee, so he was definitely downstairs making breakfast again. She made the bed and took a shower before heading downstairs to join him. He was shirtless behind the stove wearing his grey sweatpants making the usual, flapjacks. "Good morning sleepy head." He greeted her when she came downstairs. "Hey." She replied walking over to him for a quick kiss before pouring herself some coffee. His laptop was open on the kitchen counter, she took a seat and pulled it closer to see what he was busy browsing. "I was busy emailing the estate agents asking if they might have a slot open for lunch time today, if that suits you?" He asked stacking the last flapjack on the plate, before retrieving the Nutella from the cupboard and sliding it in her direction. "Yeah, I don't think I have anything planned. We can go." Alex said spreading a thick layer of Nutella on her first flapjack. " And the second one after work, maybe?" He asked and she nodded her head in agreement. "I hope you have scratched that four bedroom one of your list." She said looking at him skeptically. "So a good night's sleep really didn't make you change your mind?" Ryan asked surprised really hoping she would've felt different about it in the morning. "Nope. It didn't so you might as well get that idea out of your head." She answered getting up from her seat and putting her plate in the sink. "Thank you for breakfast." She said kissing him before heading upstairs to finish up for the day. "You're heartless, Alexandra Booth!" He yelled up the stairs. "I love you too." She laughed.

Walking into the FBI office Ryan really wasn't looking forward to spending his whole day stuck behind his desk. He could've just left the doctor's report and didn't have to tell them about what he said, but Alex said it'll be unethical and that they had the right to know. So now everyone brought their paperwork to him for filing and he wasn't allowed to go out on a call with the rest of them, not even once. He even went into Maranda's office and begged her to just take him with on a ride along, and promised that he'd be a choir boy and not say anything but she refused. "You'll do that bunch of paperwork until next week. Doctor's orders Ryan not mine. And if you keep asking I'll extend it to two weeks of not going out and handling cases, your choice." Maranda said giving him the ultimatum. "Fiinnee." He said walking away grumpy. Happy that it was lunch time so he can get out for some fresh air, and that he can get Alex can spend some lunch time together. He walked downstairs towards the office where his wife and her colleagues worked. He didn't bother going inside but knocked on the glass instead to get her attention, but got most of the room to look at him standing on the other side. Her usual bunch of friends waved at him before Alex got up of her chair, grabbed her bag and headed towards the door. Exchanging a quick kiss once she was outside, they walked hand in hand towards the parking lot to meet the estate agent.

The drive towards the house was about 10 minutes away from the office and they pulled up to a lovely, quiet residential area. There was a car parked outside and the front door was open. Weirdly enough the house only had 8 steps leading to the main bedroom which impressed Alex. It had a lovely garden and the front was laid out with green grass, a double garage and white paving leading up to the big wooden front door. There were white square tiles on the floor of the entire house which complemented the light pine wood ceiling. The house had a built in kitchen and three bedrooms, two of which had on suite bathrooms with an additional one close to the end of the hallway. The open plan kitchen opened up to a large living and dining area with the sliding door opening onto the porch to reveal the built BBQ against the wall, overlooking some of the tall buildings that peaked out beyond the rest of the buildings. Alex was sold on this house she didn't even have to go look at the other one this was her pick.

After viewing the first one and having only half an hour left of their lunch break, they swung by the drive thru, grabbing a cheeseburger, fries and some cola for both of them eating in the parking lot, since neither of them were in the mood to go sit inside the restaurant. "So, what did you think?" Ryan asked taking a bit of his burger. "I really liked it. No scratch that. I loved it. I feel like we don't even need to go look at the others." She answered excitedly turning in her seat to face him. "And how weird was it that the house literally only had eight steps leading up to the main bedroom?" He asked smiling at her thinking back to the house. "I know right! I think that's part of why I love it so much." She answered eyeing his half eaten fries. Alex finished her fries and her burger but somehow she was still hungry." Are you planning on finishing that?" She asked pointing at his fries. "Go ahead Alex, enjoy yourself." He answered handing it over to her before pulling out of the parking lot, driving back towards the office.

Ryan walked lazily up the stairs leading to the second floor, where his office was walking past Liam's half open door when Liam called him. Ryan was so relieved and got his hopes up that they'd ask him to do something FBI related, but that wasn't the case. "I put a few files on your desk, I hope you don't mind. Can you look through them and fill out some paperwork before filing them, please?" Liam asked not sure how the man standing in front of him would respond. "Sure, no problem." Ryan said sarcastically to his superior. "This too shall pass man. We've all been there." Liam said trying to get his spirits up. "Oh and Ryan, can you finish it before 5PM?" Liam asked. "Go away." Ryan said dismissively leaving Liam's office. Liam sat there smiling and shaking his head at the agent. He really hated his new office job he had for the next few days. Ryan walked towards his office and found the piles of yellow folders stacked onto his desk. He took a seat and sighed heavily leaning backwards in his chair. "You better heal up this week." He said to no one in particular touching his arm gently before getting to work.

Meanwhile downstairs as Alex entered, her three friends rolled loser on their chairs looking at her with big eyes. "What?" Alex asked really uncertain of what they're up to this time. "Where's the pictures you were supposed to take of the house?" Shelby asked. "I never said I'd take any." Alex answered defensively. "After all these years of friendship she still doesn't know the rules." Natalie said acting shocked. "Now, she's forcing us to wait until the house warming."Nimah said and Alex shook her head. "What housewarming? I doubt there'll be one." Alex answered and once again they looked at her as if she's speaking some foreign language. "Yes there will." The three others answered in unison.

They were just busy getting the workload when Maranda came into their office asking to see all of them in the computer room in 5 minutes, about some new case. "Ooohhh I bet it's something to do with drugs again." Nimah said. "Or a serial killer." Alex answered looking at them with big eyes and they all laughed. "Or, maybe we should just get to the briefing and see what's going on." Shelby said taming her friends whose imagination is running wild again. After the briefing none of them were in the mood to work further so they loathed around for the next 30 minutes until 5PM. Shelby and Caleb were the first to leave he office while Alex were busy checking her emails, when she saw that the photographer sent some of their wedding pictures. She was looking through them when Ryan snuck up behind her.

"These photos look amazing." Ryan looking over her shoulder, pulling a chair closer so they can look through it together. "You looked beautiful on that day." He said reminiscing about their wedding day. "You still do Mrs. Booth." He answered looking at her and she bumped him with her shoulder playfully. He leaned in and kissed her unaware that Simon was still in the room packing his things. "No man, get a room you two." Simon said walking past them towards the door, fist bumping Ryan on the way out. "See y'all tomorrow." He answered walking out of the building. "Come on, we still have one more destination to get to before we can head home. " Ryan said as they got out to go see the second house.

Alex wasn't as keen on the second house as she was on the first one. It was basically the same setting and structure of the first one, it also had three bedrooms, a spacious kitchen and the view from the porch was incredible, but she just couldn't picture herself living there. Her mind was set on the first one and she was certain Ryan could see it. They walked around, and thanked the lady for her time and for showing them around.

"Thoughts?" Ryan asked as they drove away and back to their apartment. "I liked the first one better. This one is just, I don't know I just can't picture us living there." She answered. "So we go with the first one?" Ryan questioned as they came to a stop in the driveway. "Yup!" Alex said and they high fived each other before getting out and walking towards the front door.

 **Hey y'all! Thought I'd upload a quick one since I won't be able to upload this weekend. Hop you enjoyed this. Not much going on here just wanted to show Ryan doing his "office job" since his arm isn't healed properly yet and the house hunting. (I hope I've explained it well enough so you guys can picture it.) I was in a house like that with only eight stairs leading to the main bedroom while the rest is on ground level. That rally impressed me. Anyway, like always, read review let me know what you think. Lovies-S.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

Alex and Ryan left home half an hour earlier than usual, because they took a detour to a warehouse to collect some boxes, since they'll be moving in a few days. Stuck in traffic in their way to work Alex leaned with her head against the window looking out at the rows of cars hooting for no reason. "I am so excited about today." Alex said turning to face her husband. "Me too. We'll be buying our fist house together. Such a grown up thing to do." Ryan said looking at her smiling. "Yeah. Because we're adults, right?" Alex laughed as he joined her as they pulled into the parking lot at work. Since she felt like she missed a tutorial somewhere in her life on how to be an adult and skipped right into game mode not quite sure of how to play the game.

Alex didn't even make it to her desk when Maranda called all of them to the boardroom for a briefing on the case she told them about yesterday. "Good morning guys, we don't have any time to waste so let's get right into it." Maranda said as all of them took seats and get out their notepads. "Based on DEA Intel, there is a new gang, called K-Town that sits at the top of the pyramid controlling the new fishscale in the city, and we need to find a way inside their operation. The leader of the K-Town gang is called Jarrod Khalifah. " Maranda said leaning against the table. "To get an informant inside K-Town is basically impossible." Shelby answer not sure how they could get someone in the gang to split on one the whereabouts of their leaders. "Nothing's impossible but until we do, we need to find alternative means of entry." Liam said glancing over his employees.

"Well, K-Town recently made deals with the Skins, the Jamaican Order and the Lasotas to help move their fishcale." Ryan said waling over to the monitor to show them some mugshots of some of the gang members. If we can turn some gangs' foot soldiers into informants, we can get a clearer understanding of how the pyramid's operation work and we can start tearing them down." Ryan concluded and left the screen on the five mugshots of the different gangs he just informed them about. " Of these five guys, we think this one is more likely to flip." He said pointing to a light skinned black haired, Chinese looking guy. "His name is Bryan Lin. Two strike loser affiliated with K-Town. Now he has been trafficking a new designer drug called Butter. This stuff is becoming very popular on the club scene, it's like Molly or GHB but twice the potency. Users say they high is so god that it melts your mind, hence the name Butter." Ryan said glancing at the agents who's busy scribbling down notes and information that was just given to them. "I want all the information you can get on this guy and the K-Town gang by tomorrow." Ryan concluded and all of them groaned in unison. "Come on, it's not that bad guys." He said laughing as he walked out of the room towards his office to begin his day.

"I used to like Ryan, but now he's really being heartless." Shelby said as they walked towards the office. "Seems like we'll be working through lunch if he wants the info by tomorrow." Natalie answered taking a seat and switching on her computer. "Uuuhhhm, I won't be here during lunch guys" Alex said trying to let her comment slide as if it's not that big of a deal, which it isn't but knowing her friends they'll make it a big deal. "And why not?" Nimah asked glancing over at the brunette. "See what special treatment you get when you're screwing one of the Special Agents." Shelby said smiling slightly at Alex. "And, speaking of screwing how was the wedding night and did you wear that lingerie you got at the bachelorette party?" Nimah asked, at this point non of them were busy working anymore but turned to Alex to answer the question that was just raised. "Why are we discussing my bedroom life when we're supposed to be working?" Alex answered trying hard not blush, and looking around the room to see if anyone can hear their conversation, but the rest of the team were too busy with their own things. "All I'm gonna say is that it wasn't necessary to wear it." Alex said and turned away from them to start working, more so that they wouldn't see her bright red face. "Kinky Alex Booth!" Nimah said and Natalie high fived her, before they also started working on the K-Town case.

"You ready to go?" Ryan asked leaning on Alex's desk and she jumped a little not realizing that it's lunch time already. "What are you doing here? Didn't we say we're leaving at 12:00?" Alex questioned looking at the clock to see that it's 12:15 already. "Oh I didn't notice the time, we can go." She said grabbing her bag and her phone from the desk. "Ryan!" Shelby said looking up and Nimah and Natalie followed her lead by greeting their superior. Alex shot them a look and they smiled at her slyly. "Come on let's go, leave theses bunch of weirdo's." Alex said pushing him in the direction of the door. "Stop it." She mouthed to them which only made them laugh more. "What was that all about?" Ryan asked as they got to the car. "Nothing, they're just having a moment again." She said hoping he wouldn't ask any more questions, which luckily he didn't.

They got to the bank and luckily it wasn't as full as they though it would be. The real estate agent showed up a few minutes after them and they went inside to fill out the loads of paperwork and sign some forms. "Well, that's it. The two of you are officially the new owners of the house." The bank manager said and the estate agent handed over the house key. It all still felt so unreal to Alex that they just bought a house that she told Ryan they had to go look at the house now. They went to buy pizza and some drinks first before heading towards the house.

Stopping outside Alex took a few pictures that she sent to her mom and Theresa before unlocking the door and entering the house. She stood in the doorway for some time before walking inside further. "Can you believe it?" She asked Ryan because she was still overwhelmed. "It all still feels unreal." He said looking around. After walking and checking up on all the rooms once again they sat down in the empty house in the middle of the living room floor eating the pizza. This was weird since there were four chairs at the kitchen counter yet they sat on the floor but they really didn't mind. They got up after they were done eating, locking the door and walking to the car parked in the driveway looking back at their house. Ryan spun Alex around and kissed her passionately right there in the open. "I love you, sweetheart." Ryan whispered in her ear hugging her tightly. "I love you too." She said smiling into his shoulder, and she couldn't help but think about what they said in the office. _Kinky Alex Booth_ echoed through her mind, as they walked back to the car to go back to the office.

 **Hey guys! There it is. I felt guilty for not updating this weekend. Hope you enjoy. I had to do some research on this new drug case I'm working on not sure if that info is correct, so please don't sue me. And the names of the gangs are completely fictional they're not real, hey. Enjoy the read and let me know what y'all think. Lovies-S**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

Ryan smiled when he walked into his office, he didn't expect to see the pile of yellow files on his desk the moment he walked in. Clearly the agents got right into it when he asked them to have the information on Bryan Lin ready by today. He took a seat behind his desk and started reading through each of the files. It took him about a little more than an hour to get through all those files, making notes of his own as he went along. Once he was finished he presented some of the information in a nutshell to Maranda, Liam and some of the other Special Agents before they called another meeting downstairs in the boardroom to discuss the new plan of action. "Good morning everyone, thank you for making work of the tasks given to you yesterday, I read through it and this seems to be a much bigger deal than we've expected." Ryan said standing in front of the group. "I just got off the phone with a CI and they've got a location on Bryan Lin. Gear up and let's meet downstairs , so we can get to his apartment.

They got to the front door and heard someone screaming inside. Liam kicked it open and walked in as the rest followed. They check the rooms to see if anyone is there but the house was empty except for the screaming, which led them to the bathroom as they followed the voice of the person screaming. "Bryan Lin drop the gun!" Ryan said as Bryan sat in the bathtub screaming with his back turned towards them swaying back and forth. They all stood in the doorway weapons pointed towards Bryan and he turned around slowly, knife wounds across his arms and blood rushing from all the lines he cut across his fore arms. "Who are you? Get away from me, you're part of them. I know they sent you." Bryan screaming refusing to put the gun down, pointing it towards them while the blood continued to soak his grey t-shirt as it runs down his arms. "Bryan listen to me, we're getting you help but I need you to calm down and drop the gun." Ryan said walking towards him slowly before he dropped the gun on the floor. "The monsters, they were under my skin and I had to cut myself open so I could let them out." Bryan said panting when he saw the look on their faces as they looked at his bloodstained arms. He stepped out of the tub and dropped to his knees as they cuffed him while Nimah called the medics to come assist him. The rest of the team went ahead and searched his apartment.

On the table they found a Ziploc bag filled with small off white tablets that resembled the butter they saw on one of the evidence pictures. "Looks like he was getting high on his own supply." Caleb said holding up the bag. They waited and searched around until the medics showed up and they went back to the office to try and work out the case. They had to wait 24 hours before the medics would be able to get his bloodwork done and send it back to the FBI offices so they didn't really have much to work on. They also weren't allowed to question him immediately so basically their hands were cut off at the moment. All they could do was wait, and time wasn't really on their side right now. "All right guys, seems like we've done all we could for today, hopefully by tomorrow or the day after we'll be able to get to the bottom of this. Good work getting this far." Ryan said walking of the room. Frustrated that they didn't make enough progress like he thought they would.

When it was time to leave Alex wondered if Ryan's mood has changed as she walked out of the building waiting for him so they can drive home. They still had to pack their stuff so they can load the van in the morning and start unpacking within the next two days. Ryan came out talking with Liam which looked like a really heated conversation and it made Alex worry even more seeing the frown on her husband's face as Liam walked away. _Don't get involved, Alex_ she said to herself mentally as he got behind the wheel. They drove home in silence only the radio playing in the background. "Did you invite people over?" Ryan asked as he pulled up to the apartment and saw three cars standing in the driveway. "No. I didn't." She answered getting out recognizing all three cars.

Nimah, Clive, Natalie, Quade, Shelby and Caleb were sitting in the hallway legs stretched out in front of them chatting. "It's about time you two show up!" Shelby said looking up at Ryan and Alex's shocked faces. "Uhhhmm okay. What are you guys doing here?' Alex asked still uncertain as to why all of them were there. "We're helping you guys pack. You're still moving tomorrow right?" Nimah said confirming that their information was correct. Alex couldn't help but smile at the gesture of their friends. "Thank you guys." Alex said smiling and they all stood up. "Come inside, before all of you leave when you see how much packing we need to do in one night." Ryan said as he unlocks the door so their friends can enter.

"Natalie aren't you gonna introduce us to the gentleman?" Alex asks looking over at the guy standing next to her. "Oh yeah, this is Quade, my uuhhh friend. Quade this is my crew." Natalie said awkwardly as Ryan and Alex shook hands with him. They got the boxes out of the car and the girls moved upstairs to start packing up there while the guys got busy packing in the kitchen. "Nats. Your friend huh?" Alex said sitting on the bed with her legs crossed waiting for Natalie to start telling them about what's going on between the two of them. "Yes, we've been seeing each other for about two months now and that's all there is to say for now." Natalie answered turning her back while looking around the room for something she can busy herself with. "No no no sneaky dickens. You've been dating for two months and we're only meeting him now?" Niamh asked laying at the foot of the bed while Alex and Shelby sit with their backs pressed against the headboard. Natalie was forced to tell them exactly what went down and how the two of them met.

Ryan entered an hour later and found the four of them still sitting on the bed talking, and nothing in the room was packed yet. "We're really gonna start working now." Natalie said when Ryan peeked his head around the door looking at them. "I didn't say anything." he said putting his hands up in surrender. "We're heading out to buy something to eat, anything in particular you guys want?" He questioned looking at the four of them. "Pizza." All four of them answered in unison as the guys went to go get the food. "We really need to get working now." Shelby said as she is the first one off the bed, assembling the box into a 3D square, while packing up the things on the dressing table. The others spread out moving into the guest bedroom and the bathroom doing their bit to help their friends until dinner arrived.

At 22:45PM the last box were sealed and stacked in the living room floor. They looked around the apartment happy and sad at the same time, but also tremendously grateful for their friends who came over to help them. Because if it was just Alex and Ryan they probably would've still been busy. They said their goodbyes and thanked them for coming over, before heading back inside once the last car drove off.

Alex stood in the middle of the living room. The floor stacked with boxes turning around slowly to get one last glance at their apartment they've been living in for almost 4 years. Ryan came over to her after he locked the door, kissing the top of her head. "This is it huh." He said resting his hands on her shoulders as he stood behind her. "Yeah, sad and exciting." Alex answered turning to give him an amorous hug before heading upstairs. Ready to call it a day.

 **I feel like this isn't one of the best chapters and that it could've been better. Hope you enjoy the read. Lovies-S**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

Ryan was up at 05:00AM loading the stuff into the van with the rest of the U-Haul team. They hoped to have everything ready in the new house by the end of the day but that seems like a mission impossible. Alex was still upstairs sleeping and Ryan didn't have the heart to wake her up just yet. She's not really a morning person, and she looked really peaceful in her sleep. So he decided to let her be. They were halfway done when Alex came down the stairs, her hair propped up in a messy bun and a few loose strands hanging around due to sleep. "What are you doing up so early, it's basically still midnight." She groaned looking around the apartment for a coffee cup, which she couldn't find. It was only then that she realized that they're moving today. "Yeah, coffee won't be an option right now." Ryan said looking at his wife. "Why didn't you wake me? I would've helped." She said feeling out of place since their usual morning routine of breakfast and coffee were not happening today. "I'm starving, please tell me here's something to eat at least." She said grateful for finding a four slices of last night's leftover pizza still on the kitchen counter. "Babe, that's cold I can go out and grab you something real quick." Ryan offered taking a seat on one of the boxes. If his mom saw him allowing his wife to eat cold left over pizza he certainly wouldn't hear the end of it. "No, this is awesome." She said with a mouth half full, it may be cold but somehow it tastes great right now. "Do you know how great that tasted? I'm still hungry though even after those four slices of pizza." She said looking around for something else to eat but she was out of luck since she didn't see anything edible. "Okay, we can get something on our way to the office." Ryan suggested not really knowing how to handle the situation. "You're the best Ryan Booth!" Alex announced high fifing him on her way upstairs to get dressed so she can help them out.

The van left the apartment around 06:20 and Ryan asked them to put the boxes in the respective rooms that the boxes were labelled. He checked up on them to see how they're doing before driving going back to the apartment and loading the last four boxes in SUV, driving it back to the house, since the van was full, before going to work. Alex was still at the apartment saying an emotional goodbye to all the memories they've made there the past few years, before they drove to work. Reminding him that she's still hungry and that they need to make a stop somewhere so she can fill the empty spot in her stomach. Ryan was busy preparing a speech in his head, since he wanted to ask Maranda if he could leave earlier so he can check how the U-Haul team are doing of loading the stuff and that they can help him getting everything in place. He's not sure if Maranda or Liam will allow it but it's worth a try.

At the office everyone was called into the boardroom again to discuss the way forward on the Butter distribution case since the bloodwork of Bryan Lin came back. "All right everyone, Bryan Lin's toxicology report jut came back. It's stated that he ingested only two pills of Butter, but it was mixed with a high amount of cathinone." Maranda said showing the report up on the screen. "In fact it seems as if the whole batch of supply was tampered with." She concluded. "Wait, isn't Cathinone an ingredient in bubble bath or something?" Natalie asked looking at her superiors. "Yeah, and that is like mixing two highly addictive and dangerous drugs together to make a new one." Caleb responded to her question. "The side effects listed are hallucinations, violent behavior and the list goes on on, which explains why he was cutting himself open. And since it seems as if this supply was laced there could be more of this Butter out on the streets that could have the same effects on the users." Ryan said passing around more information on the case. "We also cracked Lin's cellphone records and it seems as if he sold another package to a guy called Benito Cayne. He fuels 24hour underground parties by moving drugs to kids who come from all over the city to see what the hype is all about. Word on the street is that there's an underground party down at the Yard right now. If we can get there in time we might be able to catch these guys in the act. Let's gear up and get there." Ryan replied as they all got out of their seats moving towards the exchange rooms.

As soon as they pulled up to the scene they heard screaming and something that sounded like gunshots. It was really an underground party. Loud dance music were playing with neon lights all over the place, kids running towards the exit to get away from the shots that being fired inside. "Simon! Caleb! Find the shooter, I want Benito Cayne." Liam yelled out the order and they got to work. They tracked down a guy standing with a weapon in hand pointed towards Alex and Shelby. "Get the monsters away from me!" The young boy screamed swinging his weapon in all directions. "There are no monsters here kid. The drugs you took were laced, I need you to drop the gun, we're here to help you." Alex said slowly walking towards him, but he wouldn't. "All right, look at me, I'm putting mine away." Alex said putting her gun away. "Alex what are you doing!?" Ryan asked her as she is still approaching the guy slowly. "Look at me, there are no monsters okay, it's just you and me okay?" She said, when a shot was fired and she fell to the ground with a thud. He rushed over to her side as she laid on the ground holding her right arm, blood seeping through her shirt. The bullet seems to have hit her right bicep. Caleb and Simon held the guy down when he tried to run off cuffing him as they took him to outside. "It wasn't me I swear it was one of the monsters who told me to do it!" Cayne yelled dragging his feet as he refused to go outside. Maranda, Shelby and Nimah rushed towards Alex and Ryan. "Nimah call an ambulance so Alex can get to a hospital to get that bullet out and the get the bleeding under control." Maranda ordered as Ryan sat down beside her putting pressure on the wound. Alex hissed in pain as Ryan put more pressure on the wound. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He whispered not wanting to hurt her but at this moment this was all he could do. Alex had her left hand covering her eyes trying to hide the fact that she was crying due to the amount of pain she was in. The ambulance arrived a few minutes later which felt like hours taking Alex to hospital. Ryan was ready to get into the ambulance with her but she stopped him. "No, you still have a job to do, I'll be fine." She whispered to him trying to sound brave. "Alex no, I don't care about work right now!" Ryan answered raising his voice a little. She stopped fighting it and nodded her head in agreement. Ryan took a seat on the bench opposite her, holding her hand as they drove to the hospital.

Back at the office tension was high. Now it was heightened by the fact that one of their agents got shot, making them want to get the guy who's distributing the laced Butter even more. "All right. Bryan Lin just fessed up to avoid another strike. The name of his Butter cook is Dwayne Borell. I want this guy by tonight." Caleb, Simon, Nimah and Natalie get on it." Maranda said walking out of the room as the rest went out to get more information on their CI's on finding the whereabouts of Borell. An hour later Caleb came back with a location and they headed off towards his house where he cooks up his laced drugs. Tires screeching and sirens wailing they came to a stop in front of the house. "Cover the exits!" Liam said as they rushed inside to get him and bring him back to the office for interrogation. He sat in the room not saying a word as the agents stood in front of him. "You know one guy cut his arms open, and one of our agents were shot today. All thanks to your handiwork of cooking up laced Butter." Caleb said forcefully. "Here's some of the batch you cooked." Simon said grabbing the Ziploc bag from the table, turning it upside down so the off white tablets falls onto the table. "I suppose since there's nothing wrong with it, you won't have a problem testing your own product right? It should be interesting to see what this does to you." Simon said grabbing a handful ready to give it to Dwayne Borell to swallow but he spit it out. "All right, all right." Borell coughed. It's my operation all right, Bryan Lin is the guy who runs it alongside with me. It was cheap market drugs to manufacture that's why it's tainted Butter and why people freak out the way they do. I have a wife and two kids, I just want a better life for them, I don't want my kids to grow up poor like I did. So we got this drug business going trying to give them a better life than we had, but it got out of hand. It wasn't suppose to go this far." Dwayne confessed and Caleb almost felt sorry for him. "You better hope and pray that our friend is okay, because I swear if she isn't you're going to pay and not only with a jail sentence but with something much worse." Caleb whispered in his ear, before they arrested him. He and Simon nodded at each other an indication that Simon felt the same way. Walking out of the interrogation room to see if anyone has heard any news on Alex.

Alex was lying on her back while Ryan was sitting beside her waiting for the doctor to come back after they did and MRI on her arm. She was given some pain medication to help with the pain before they've decided on a course of action. "Seems like the tides have turned hey." Doctor Leary commented when Alex was in bed and Ryan sitting next to her. A few weeks ago it was the other way around. "The bullet seems like a flesh wound, Alex and we might have to do surgery to get it removed. It was a clean shot and you'll heal up, you were really lucky it didn't hit any major arteries." The doctor explained. "I'll do a physical examination on you before we schedule you for surgery to get that out." The doctor explained listening to her heart and lung function on the stethoscope before pressing down on her abdomen, when a worried look appeared on his face. "Is everything okay?" She asked noticing the change in his mood. "It seems like I might have to do an ultrasound first, before we get you into that operation room, Alex." Doctor Leary said and she and Ryan shared the same look of worry.

 **Hope you enjoy. This case was hard to write since there's so many characters appearing all over the place. I'm really trying to keep it as realistic and easy to follow as I can so I hope you guys could follow the whole ordeal. Alex getting shot wasn't initially part of this chapter but it felt right to write it in and it feels as if I'm finally getting to where I want to go with this story. Is Alex okay? What about them moving into the house? Why was the doctor concerned? Find out next time on Life outside Quantico LOL. Okay, I'm done now. Read, review and let me know what y'all think. Lovies-S**


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

"What's going on?" Alex asks as the doctor squeezes the gel out on her stomach while moving the transducer around on her stomach while looking at the monitor. "Alexandra, you're 6 weeks pregnant." Dr Leary announced. "Wait. What? Are you sure?" Alex asks in shock since this was the last thing she expected to hear. "Yes I'm 100% sure that you're expecting a baby." The doctor confirmed. Alex looks over at Ryan who still didn't utter a word he sat there watching the monitor with his mouth open. He looked over at his wife lying on the bed and saw she had the same surprised look on her face.

"I have to tell you though, that having any kind of surgery during pregnancy is a risk, but during the first trimester the risk is not as big as it would be if you were further along. So I suggest that we get that bullet out of your arm as soon as possible. I'll get a nurse in here to prep you for surgery." Dr Leary said as he left the room. Alex just nodded her head not trusting her voice to say anything at the moment. She turned her head to look at her husband as tears rolled down her eyes. She felt a whole bunch of emotions going through her at the same time. They came here to get the bullet removed from her right bicep and now they just found out that she's pregnant. "Hey, it's going to be okay." Ryan said moving the chair closer towards the bed. "I need you to be strong right now. Both of you." He said his voice barely audible as he placed a hand on her abdomen, looking up towards the white ceiling trying to blink the tears away. "I feel like a bad mother already, Ryan. What if the shot wasn't in my arm, what if I wasn't wearing a body vest, what if the baby got hurt in the process?" She asked crying. "Please don't think like that right now sweetheart. You guys are gonna be fine." He said holding her tightly. He really hope they're going to be.

A nurse entered a few minutes later to get Alex ready for surgery. She explained the process briefly. Ryan gave his wife a kiss on the forehead while placing his hand on her stomach once again. "See you in a little while, okay?" He said as the medical staff pushed the bed towards the OR. She gave him a small smile and nodded her head.

Ryan stood in the empty hospital room slowly walking towards the window. Looking 5 floors down towards the busy high way beneath him. Placing his hands on the windowsill and resting his head against the window, he couldn't control his emotions anymore, and he started crying. This day has been really overwhelming. His wife getting shot by some doped up kid and then finding out that they're expecting their first baby. His phone buzzed, a text from Caleb asking how Alex is doing and if they need anything. Ryan replied briefly saying she'll be okay asking him if he'll be able to bring Ryan's car over to the hospital so they can have a ride home in the morning. After he composed himself he took a seat on the couch and called Maranda, who answered almost immediately. "Ryan, is Alex okay?" She asked not bothering to greet him. "Uuhhmm, yeah she, she's in surgery right now. Doctor said it was a flesh wound and that it didn't hit any major arteries, so she'll make a full recovery." He said hoping that information would be enough and that she wouldn't ask any more questions. "All right, that's good to hear. I am really sorry that something like that happened, Ryan." Maranda said apologetically. "It's part of the job I guess. Uhm, Maranda can I get a few days off. I don't want Alex to be at home alone once she's discharged." Ryan said hoping his superior would understand. "Yes of course. You got it." Maranda replied. They spoke a little while before saying their goodbyes.

He sat there wondering if he should let their mothers know about the events of the day, but decided he'll wait until he sees that Alex is okay. Theresa and Sita would get into their cars the moment he drops the phone rushing over there, so he'll save them some gas for now. Caleb sent him a text saying his downstairs asking what room Ryan is in to give him the keys to his SUV. Ryan said it's fine he'll meet him downstairs. They talked briefly and Ryan said he'll let him know what's going on as soon as Alex is out of surgery. Shelby hugged him tightly with puffy red eyes of her own, before they drove off and Ryan went back inside.

After what felt like hours Alex was wheeled back into the room, still looking drowsy. Her right arm was bandaged and propped up on an extra pillow. They let her sleep for a few hours before checking up on her again. Ryan was drained too, but he refused to go to sleep. He sat there looking at her, his head resting on the left side of the bed, listening to the monitors beeping softly in the background, as tiredness came over him and he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore.

She stirred and he lifted his head from the bed to see her looking around the room in confusion. "Hey it's okay." He said rubbing her hand. She was just about to ask him if everything went well when doctor Leary entered the room. "How're you feeling Alexandra?" He asked checking that her vitals and blood pressure is stable. "I'm fine, is my baby okay?" She asked not worried about herself at the moment. "The baby is fine, we monitored the heartbeat during the surgery, you don't have to worry. A gynecologist will be with you in the morning to explain the way forward. I want to keep you overnight for observation just to be safe." He concluded after checking that everything was stable. "Congratulations." He said turning around in the doorway heading towards the nurses' station, telling them to get Alex something to eat.

They laid on the bed in silence holding hands. "I was so scared when it all went down. I promised you that I'd protect you and I didn't. Alex, the thought of losing you scares me and I don't ever want to feel like that again. " Ryan said in a whisper as his voice started to tremble. "Hey, I'm okay, we're okay." Alex said turning in the bed so she could face him as he laid next to her. "And I know we've only found out a few hours ago, but I want to protect this baby with every ounce of me." She confessed. "I know. Me too." He said resting his head on hers.

His phone buzzed a few minutes later. Caleb again video calling him and Ryan answered. " We hope you two don't mind but all of us went ahead and unpacked your things. Figured this would be the last thing you'd want to do when you come home in the morning. You can always move it if it's not in the right place." The blonde said friendly turning the phone around so Ryan and Alex could see what they're up to. Alex couldn't help but smile at the gesture of her friends, man they were lucky to have friends like them, because she honestly forgot about the house. In the background she could see Quade and Natalie, and heard Clive's voice in the background when Nimah's face appeared on the screen. "Girl, don't you ever scare us like that again! " She said smiling. "You need to get better soon and come home!" Natalie yelled from across the room. "Guys thank you so much, you have no idea how much we appreciate this." Ryan said sincerely. "Anytime bro. You two would've done the same if it was any of us. Get some sleep now we have a house to furnish." Caleb said dropping the call.

Alex smiled turning into Ryan's side. He held her as close as he possibly could trying to find a comfortable position on the small bed trying to accommodate both of them. "I love you, Ryan." She said into his shirt. "I love you too, sweetheart. Both of you." He answered rubbing soothing circles on her back, waiting for her breathing to even out, so he knew she was asleep before closing his own eyes.

 **Yaaayyyy bun in the oven! Hope you guys liked it and the fact that Alex is pregnant** **. Enjoy the read and let me know what you think. Lovies-S**


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

Alex was woken by the nurse who stood next to the bed checking her blood pressure, sometime in the early hours of the morning. The nurse smiled at her friendly when she saw she was awake and mouthed to her that she should go back to sleep

She woke up around 06:30AM again to find Ryan staring at her. "Good morning, sunshine. " He greeted friendly. She smiled up at him kissing his cheek lightly. "Morning. How'd you sleep?" She asked knowing how uncomfortable it must've been on the small bed. "Not too bad. I could do with some uninterrupted sleep I my own bed though." He said standing up and stretching. "I know right." Alex replied sitting up against the bunch of pillows behind her back. On cue, their breakfast was served for the two of them before the doctors started doing their rounds. "How are we doing this morning?" Dr Leary asked friendly as he entered the room checking her file to see how her vitals have been throughout the night. "Doing good thank, doc." Alex answered smiling. He checked her wound once again and changed the dressing , making small talk with her and Ryan as he went along. "All right, you'll be discharged later today, after the gynecologist comes around to talk to you and check on the little one." Dr Leary said as he left the room. After he left Alex and Ryan took turns to use the bathroom and take a quick shower before the gynecologist would come to check up on her.

"I still can't believe you're pregnant." Ryan said looking at the words that's written on her file. "I know right, imagine how I'm feeling. And I didn't have any symptoms that might have led me to believe that I could be." Alex said trying to think back on how she must've missed it. "Hey, hand me my phone quickly please." She asked as the phone was out of her reach at the moment. She opened the calendar counted back and added up the dates. "What?" Ryan asks looking at his wife's slightly red face as she still had the phone in her hand going over her calculations again for a second time. "Ryan, 6 and a half weeks ago we were on honeymoon." She said letting her head fall back into the bunch of pillows. "A honeymoon baby, you say?" He said amused laughing slightly and she punched him in the arm playfully, when a knock on the door caused them both to look up. A tall, fair of complexion women. In her mid-30s with long brown hair hanging on her shoulders stood in the doorway. Dressed in her white coat with a stethoscope around her neck. "Good morning, Alexandra Booth?" She asked friendly as she walked into the room. "Morning, yes I'm Alex." She answered taking the doctors hand as Ryan did the same introducing himself. "Nice to meet you, I'm Doctor Allison Roberts, and as of today forward I'll be your gynecologist." She said friendly. "And since this is your first pregnancy I'm going to have to ask you some really annoying questions." Dr Roberts said adding another page to Alex's file.

She was asked when her last menstrual cycle was, how long it lasted and if it was normal or if she noticed anything irregular about it. Whether she showed any signs of pregnancy to which she of course said no since she really didn't and Dr Roberts continued making notes. After all he questions she was asked for a urine sample and the Dr did another ultrasound, this time they heard something they've never heard before. Their baby's heartbeat. "Wow, good strong heartbeat the little one has going there." Dr Roberts commented as Alex and Ryan stared at the monitor and the sound waves moving to indicate their baby's heartbeat. Only now, reality hit them that they're gonna have a baby. "It seems as if you're a little over 6 weeks more like 7 weeks along. I'll give you a prescription for prenatal vitamins you can start taking in the morning, and then we'll meet back here in 4 weeks." The doctor said, printing them four photos before giving them some privacy. "This makes it official." Alex said looking at the pictures the doctor gave them, before leaving the room to go sign the discharged papers so the three of them can go home.

When they stopped in the driveway Alex was surprised to find her car standing there. One of the guys probably brought it over yesterday. "Wait, how did they get into the house when you had they key?" Alex asked as she got out of the car. "They're FBI agents, they know how to pick locks." Ryan said unlocking the door letting Alex walk inside. He had a point there, she thought. Walking inside she didn't know what to expect, since their friends arranged their furniture, but she has to admit she really liked it. They were really grateful for what they did. "We should thank them, I just don't know how yet." Alex said sincerely. "We could always tell them they're allowed for dinner whenever they feel like coming over. That should be thank you enough." Ryan laughed walking over to the kitchen. "Yeah right, a night of your cooking and they certainly won't come back again." Alex commented still looking around the house. "Hey, come check this out." He said pointing at the fridge when Alex came over. A bunch of colorful post it notes were stuck to the door of the fridge where all of them wrote her little get well soon notes. She took out her phone and snapped a picture, sending it to the girls in their group chat. _Thank you so much for everything!_ She wrote putting her phone back when she saw the message was delivered.

"So, what now?" Alex asks taking a seat next to Ryan on the L shaped couch. "Do we tell our parents? I don't want to tell the just yet. I'm kind of scared to tell them and I don't know why." She said honestly watching the blank TV screen while fumbling with her hands in her lap. "What do toy mean?" Ryan asked looking at her. "It's like my stomach would start showing when I'm what three or four months along and everyone would stare at me, and they'll know what we did that made me get knocked up." Alex whined looking at her husband who was really amused by this conversation. He looked at her and couldn't help but laugh. "Okay, first of all, when and a woman share a special hug and some of their body parts touches, people usually end up where we're at right now." Ryan said laughing rubbing her abdomen and Alex hit him on the shoulder playfully, smiling at the way he just said it. "What are we doing for the rest of the day?" Ryan asked checking the time, seeing that it's 2PM. "Take a nap before starting dinner?" Alex prompted as they walked up the 8 steps towards their bedroom.

They were woken up by Alex's phone ringing. Shelby's name flashing on the screen. "Hello." Alex answered voice still thick with sleep. "Sorry did I wake you?" Shelby said apologetically. "No, no it's fine. Thank you so much for everything." Alex said sitting up against the headboard, looking up to see Penguins of Madagascar on the TV and Ryan laying on his side with his back towards her watching it. "What did the doctor say, are you okay? When are you allowed to get back to work?" Shelby asked a million questions at once. "I'm fine, nothing to worry about, I just need to take it easy for a few days, and I'll probably be back at work next week." Alex said missing her desk and the craziness that always went down in the office. They spoke a little more before hanging up.

"You going back to work next week?" Ryan asked sitting up facing her. "Yeah, Dr Leary said it's fine so why not?" she asked not understanding his sudden change of mood. "Okay." He said nodding his head, getting if the bed walking across the bedroom towards the door. "Ryan, what is going on?" Alex asked not sure why is acting this way. He turned around at in the doorway looking at her where she sat with her legs crossed on the bed. "Alex, you got shot yesterday. Not to mention the fact that you're pregnant and now you want to go back to work next week, just so you can put our baby's life in danger once again." He said trying to keep his voice down. "Are you being serious right now, Ryan? Yeah, I still feel bad about what happened and I know things could've gone south but it didn't." She said standing up as anger and frustration ran through her. "And just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I'm incapacitated!" She said raising her voice. "You went back to work the next day after your arm got stitched up and I didn't tell you you're not allowed to go." She stated trying to make a point. "That's not even remotely the same. I'm not the one growing a life inside of me." Ryan answered his tone matching hers. "Look, why don't you work in the office briefing cases or filing reports for the time being?" He asked hoping she'd understand where he's coming from. "No! I will not do that." She answered. "And don't try to abuse your position as my superior by making me do that, Ryan. Because I'm gonna be really pissed if you do." Alex said walking closer to him where he stood in the doorway. "I'm not gonna do that." He said shaking his head. "But go ahead, suit yourself Alexandra Booth." He said, turning around making his way down to the kitchen leaving Alex standing in the middle of the bedroom.

 **Some drama here. Not all marriages are always rainbows and unicorns, right? Hope you all like this chapter. Enjoy the read and drop me a review on what you guys think. Lovies-S**

 **And thank you for the follows and favourites :D**


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

Alex didn't bother going after him when he left the room. She figured she could hide in the bedroom, bathroom and TV is right there, she just shouldn't get hungry anytime soon. She laid back down on the bed and fell asleep again.

Ryan was down in the living room lying on the couch watching a football game while trying to calm down, before he speaks to his wife again. Alex came into the kitchen about an hour later trying to avoid any eye contact with him or even acknowledging the fact that he was in the room. She grabbed a banana, her bag and cellphone off the counter and headed towards the front door. "I'm going to the pharmacy to pick up the prenatal vitamins Doctor Roberts prescribed." She said softly before walking out the door not bothering to wait for him to answer her. "She was almost halfway past the open plan living room and kitchen when she heard his reply. "Drive safe." He said standing up looking at her and she paused for a moment, before closing the door behind her.

Alex got into her car but didn't drive away immediately. She let her head rest on the steering wheel while trying to compose herself. She hated whenever she and Ryan got into an argument and they didn't resolve things straight away. Maybe she was wrong for not thinking his proposal through, but he has to understand that there's no need for him to start treating her as if she's made out of glass for the next nine months. She started the engine and backed out of the driveway, heading towards the pharmacy before they close.

On her way back she took the long way back so she'll be stuck in traffic. She popped into the grocery store to get something she can cook for dinner. She contemplated stopping by Shelby's place but decided against it and headed straight home rather. She walked into the house, making her way to the kitchen to put the bags on the counter, when Ryan came down to see if she was okay. "Here let me help." He offered trying to take one of the bags but Alex wouldn't have it. "I'll manage, it's not heavy." She said walking past him. She put the bags down on the kitchen counter and started putting some things away before her phone rang, her mom's name showing on the screen. "Hey, ma." She greeted holding the phone in place with her shoulder as she continued to pack the groceries away. "Alexandra, why didn't you tell me what happened at work yesterday?" Sita inquired from the other end. Alex took a deep breath looking over at Ryan as he made his way across the kitchen to help pack the things away. "How'd you find out?" She asked surprised by how calm she sounded right now even though a storm was raging inside her. "That's not the point, Alex. What matters is that you didn't tell me about it." Sita reprimanded her daughter and Alex walked over to take a seat at the chairs by the kitchen counter with one hand pressed against her forehead. "Ma, please calm down. Yes, I got shot and had a little operation to have the bullet removed but I'm fine now." Alex answered hoping her mom would calm down. "I am not going to calm down, you're my child and I will always worry about you even if you're fifty years old. You'll understand that logic once you're a mother yourself." Sita said and Alex's heart almost skipped a few beats. "All right Ma. I'll be going back to work next week and the doctor wouldn't have cleared me for work if he thought I wasn't ready to return yet." She said and Ryan paused midway in front of the cupboard taking a deep breath before placing the last item in the cupboard and closing it slowly.

Alex and her mom said their goodbyes and she stood up walking towards the stove, but Ryan was blocking her. "Can you get out of my way please, I want to start getting dinner ready." Alex said irritated waiting for him to move. "Alex can we please talk about this?" He asked still not moving. "What is there to talk about, Ryan?" She asked biting her lip turning away from the stove, standing with one hand on the counter and the other on her hip. "Alex please, I don't want to fight with you, can we just talk about this?" He sighed pulling her away from the stove.

"Did you tell my mom?" She asked once they were seated on the couch. "No, I didn't, and I don't know how she found out." He said honestly hating the big space there is between them, as Alex sat on the far end of the couch hugging one of the scatter cushions. She took a deep breath before starting her sentence. "Ryan, I don't want you to treat me like an invalid just because I'm pregnant. I can still do everything else like I use to before we found this out." She said looking over at him. "I know and I get that." He answered frustrated. "But I just, never mind this is not going to go the way I thought it would." He said falling back against the cushions with his hands covering his face, frustration running through him. "I get that you're going to start worrying whenever we get called out and that you want me to take the baby into consideration as well." She stated moving closer to him. "But Ryan, I need to do this for myself. Sometimes when things get too much, I burry myself in work because I feel like that is the only thing I have control over." Alex explained, standing up and taking a seat on the coffee table so she can look him in the eyes. "Because right now, I'm feeling so overwhelmed and I have a million emotions running through me at the same time, that I don't know how to deal with." She whispered on the verge of tears. "And I have this attachment and unexplained love for this baby growing inside of me that I've never felt before and it scares me." She concluded as the tears rand down her cheeks and she hid her face in her hands.

"C'mere." Ryan said moving closer to the edge of the couch so he could comfort his wife. He pulled her towards his chest as she started sobbing. "I'm sorry for being so hard on you." He said holding her tightly. Hating whenever she cried as each sob made him feel worse for all the things he said to her earlier. After she calmed down, he looked at her and she wiped her face on her sleeve. "I'm sorry." He said honestly patting the open spot next to him and she got up from where she sat on the coffee table, and took a seat next to him. "To be honest, I'm scared too, Alex. I didn't have my father around growing up. What if I'm not a good father for our munchkin?" Ryan asked twisting his wedding band on his finger. Alex rubbed his back softly, sniffing. "Hey, look at me." She said softly and he turned towards her slowly. "You're going to be an amazing father." She confirmed rubbing the stubble on his cheek. "I know that, because you've just proved it to me, by how concerned you are about me and munchkin's safety." She answered smiling at the little nickname he just gave their baby. She leaned in and gave him a kiss. After they pulled away he smiled at her. "I love you, sweetheart. And you too little munchkin." He answered kissing her belly. "Come on, let's get you something to eat." He said getting up, walking towards the kitchen. "Are you cooking?" Alex asked surprised. "Yeah, why can't I?" Ryan questioned not sure why she'd ask something like that. "Uhhmm. Okay. The fast food restaurant's numbers are in the top drawer, and I have them on speed dial." Alex laughed knowing her husband was no master chef, but she'll enjoy laying on the couch watching him burn half of the thing he's planning on cooking.

 **Hey guys, drama is resolute. Thanks for the read. Hope you enjoy this one. Lovies-S.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

Alex woke up feeling too hot and the room spinning. The too hot feeling was because her husband was almost lying on top of her, with his arm thrown over her waist and one leg entangled with hers and his face pressed against her neck. The room spinning was something new. She sat up slowly and it felt a little better, only to have a queasy feeling overtake her. She dashed out of bed and made it just in time across the bedroom to the bathroom, before emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet. Ryan heard her retching in the bathroom and jumped out of bed, bursting through the bathroom door. "I'm fine, go back to bed." Alex groaned after rising her mouth, and sat back down on the floor leaning with her back against the bathtub. "No, you're not fine." He said looking at her nervously as little beads of sweat formed on her forehead. "Should I call Doctor Roberts?" He asked concern written all over his face. "No, it's 05:30 in the morning I'm sure morning sickness is a normal part of being pregnant." She said trying to put up a brave face so he can stop worrying. He took a seat next to her on the cold white tiled floor, rubbing her back, holding her hair back as she heaved a few more times, before she was certain there was nothing left in her stomach, leaning back against the tub hungry and tired.

"I don't think there's anything left in my stomach after all that." Alex said leaning her head against Ryan's shoulder. "You want me to get you something to eat?" Ryan asks as she gets up to rinse her mouth once more, flushing the toilet before going back into the bedroom. "I'm too scared to eat anything right now. I hope this is not how it'll be for the rest of the time." She whined laying back on the back. "I'll get you some toast or water….or tea. I don't know why I think that'll help, it always works whenever I have a hangover, and maybe it'll work for you too." Ryan said shrugging really uncertain. But grabbing his phone off the bedside table so he can go Google what to do with morning sickness in the kitchen while getting her some tea.

While waiting for the water to boil he decided to call his mom and ask her what he should do. Maybe he should discuss it with Alex first, the whole thing of telling his mom about them expecting, but he's sure she won't mind. It was 06:15 and here he was standing in the kitchen on his day off, where he would've been in bed had it been any other day, He dialed Theresa's number and she answered on the fourth ring, sleep still evident in her voice. "Ryan, is everything okay?" She asked worried. "Yeah, everything's fine mom, sorry for waking you so early. I kinda need some advice from you right now." He said walking up and down the kitchen. "What's wrong? Is it Alex? Is she okay?" He smiled at her motherly instincts, and how she could sense something was up even if she didn't see him face to face. "We're all fine mom, relax. Uhhmm, I, we me and Alex kind of did something and now…. You know what, it's fine I got what I was looking for. Go back to sleep I'm sorry for waking you." He said uncertain not knowing how to break the news to his mother. "Ryan, what did you do? You're rambling and you always ramble when you're nervous. Talk to me." Theresa pushed. "Uhm, Alex hasn't been feeling well and she's a bit queasy this morning, she's been to the doctor but I don't know what to give her to eat. She think after she ate something it might come back up again." He explained giving as little information as possible. "She needs to go back to the doctor again, it could be a nasty stomach bug. But you can try giving her some dry toast, or crackers and tea or water. She can eat small bites of it so her stomach can settle. Is she okay?" Theresa asked concerned about her daughter in law's well-being. "Yeah, she, uhm, mom, Alex is pregnant." He blurted out resting his head against the door of the fridge. "What!? Ryan are you serious! I'm about to be a grandma!" Theresa exclaimed joyfully and Ryan could hear the smile in her voice. "Yes, 7 weeks." He said unable to control the smile forming on his own face. "Ryan that's amazing! Congratulations. I'm about to be a grandma, can you believe that? Is Alex around can I speak to her?" She asked excitedly. "Yeah just hold on." He said walking towards the bedroom.

Alex was laying on her back, legs bent at the knees rubbing her stomach watching the news on TV, when he entered handing the phone to her. "Hello?" She answered waiting for the other person to respond. "Alex! Congratulations child. Ryan just told me you two are expecting." Theresa said happily, and Alex smiled back glancing at Ryan shaking her head at him. He clearly couldn't wait to tell his mom. "Thank you, Theresa." Alex said honestly. "How long has this morning sickness been going on and have you been to a doctor about it yet?" Her mother in law inquired. "I've never had it before, this morning was the first time and I want it to go away already." Alex said thinking back on how bad she felt a few minutes ago. "It'll get better as time goes by, if it doesn't you should go see your doctor. Do you know how nervous Ryan was telling me about it?" Theresa said amused and Alex enjoyed this part of the information given to her since she has something she can annoy him with. They spoke for a little while more before dropping the call.

"Are you mad at me for telling her? I couldn't trust Google so I asked her what to do, and I had to tell her everything eventually." He justified seeing the small smile appearing on his wife's face. "Why were you nervous to tell her about munchkin?" Alex asked looking at him from where he stood in front of her side of the bed. "Because then she'd know what we did to end up here." He said half embarrassed and Alex couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, and when I said the same thing a few nights ago what did you tell me?" She asked amused. "That was so long ago, it was like practically June." He dismissed her statement seeing how much she enjoyed torturing him like this. "Keep this up and you're not getting breakfast." He said trying to sound stern but failing horribly at his attempt. "I'll call your mom and tell her you're mistreating me." Alex blackmailed him holding his phone in her hand laughing. "Babe, I can handle my mom." Ryan said trying to get the phone from Alex. "Oh, so you wouldn't mind if I text her right now." Alex answered slyly looking up at him, a small smile pulling at the corner of her mouth. "Babe, don't be like that." He said getting the phone from her. He'll get a never ending lecture from his mom if Alex has any complaints about him. He got the phone from her putting it on his side of the bed leaving towards the kitchen while Alex continued watching TV.

"What are you doing up? I was suppose to bring you breakfast in bed." Ryan said as he noticed Alex in the kitchen. "I'm going back up now. I just came to check that you're not burning down the house." She commented looking around the kitchen remembering last night's ordeal in the kitchen. Ryan was standing in front of the kettle waiting for the water to boil, when Alex came up and hugged him from behind, kissing the spot between his shoulders. "And now?" He asked turning around to face her. "Nothing, I'm just thinking how lucky I am for being married to such a handsome, good looking, amazing husband." She said smiling up at him. "Aaahhh you have to stop feeding my ego now." He said smiling leaning down to kiss her. "You're the amazing one." Ryan said holding her tightly. Then sending her back up to bed.

He appeared in the bedroom a few minutes later. "Breakfast is served, Mrs Booth." He announced proudly holding a tray with toast, tea, a glass of water and her prenatal vitamins. He waited for her to sit up before handing it to her, and them moved over to his side to get settled in with her. "All right munchkin. Daddy made us breakfast, so brace yourself." Alex joked as she took a bite of toast. "Hey, this is amazing Ryan Booth cuisine that you won't find anywhere else." He said pretending to be hurt. She ate the rest of her breakfast taking small sips of tea in between before taking her prescribed vitamins.

"So, we should probably call your mom and tell her." Ryan suggested feeling a bit guilty that they haven't told Sita about this yet. "Yeah, we should." Alex said thinking about it. "Call or Skype?" She questioned. "Skype." They both replied in unison, figuring it would be best to see one of their mom's facial expression after the joyous way Theresa reacted on the phone. Alex got her laptop from the bedside table and called up her mom, her face appeared on the screen a few minutes later.

"Good morning sleepy head." Alex greeted friendly knowing her mom has been up since 6, because she could never sleep late. "Look who's talking." Sita smiled at her daughter. "Hey, Sita." Ryan greeted moving closer to Alex so they could both see her. "Hello child, how are you guys doing?" She enquired friendly smiling at her daughter and son in law. "We're good. There's something we need to tell you though, ma." Alex answered seriously. "Okay, well what is it?" Sita asked leaning forward on her elbows waiting for one of them to respond. "Ma, I uhm. I am pregnant." Alex uttered carefully not knowing how her mother would respond. Sita sat there with tears rimming her eyes. "Sita, are you okay?" Ryan asked concerned since she didn't say anything. She just nodded her head smiling broadly nodding her head up and down vigorously while the tears ran down her cheeks. "I'm going to be a grandma!" She exclaimed. "Congratulations you two! Do you know what it is yet? How far along are you? Have you seen a doctor? Do you have a name?" Sita rambled as her mind spun trying to adjust to this new information and dealing with this excitement. "Ma, slow down." Alex laughed. "I'm 7 weeks, and no we don't know the gender yet nor do we have a name but we'll let you know as soon as we have more information." Alex answered all her mom's questions. "Go back to sleep now, it's still early." Sita reprimanded her daughter. "And Ryan you make sure she doesn't over do things. Call me if she doesn't listen to you." She instructed her son in law. "Yes ma'am, I sure will." Ryan answered smiling. "My baby is having a baby. Congratulations you two, I love you both." Sita said wiping her eyes. "We love you too." Alex and Ryan said in unison before ending the session.

"What are the plans for the rest of the day?" Alex asked laying back against the pillows looking at her husband. "We can grab lunch and go to the park for a stroll or something." He suggested sniggling closer to her. "But for now, let's get some more sleep." He countered pulling her closer to him.

 **Hey guys, hope you enjoy this one. Some quality time just the two of them and telling their parents about the baby. I'm stuck not knowing how to continue further so I won't be updating for a few days while trying to figure out where to go from here. (Your ideas are welcome to help me out here.) Enjoy the read. Lovies-S.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

* _3 months later…Alex is 5 months pregnant*_

Alex and Ryan walked into the hospital together, taking a seat in the waiting room to see Doctor Roberts for Alex's 5 month ultrasound. Alex has been getting smiles from women staring at her sweet melon shaped belly and even some strangers congratulating her. They scheduled their appointment during lunch so they could both be there.

"Mrs. Booth you can go through." said the friendly receptionist behind the desk, and she and Ryan got up and went into Dr. Roberts' office. "Hello you three, good to see you again." Dr. Roberts greeted as she showed Alex towards the bed. "So Alex, how have you been since I last saw you?" The doctor asked Alex, checking her blood pressure. "Moody." Ryan commented pulling the chair closer to the bed so he can sit close enough to Alex holding her hand. The two women laughed at his comment. "Do you have any new symptoms at the stage other than the once that you've mentioned last month?" Dr. Roberts enquired looking at her file. "And are you still nauseous?" She added. "No the nausea passed, but I have lower back pains these days, heart burn and some indigestion. Oh and increased heart rate from just sitting down or getting up to quickly." Alex explained. "All of that is perfectly normal for this stage of your second trimester. Let's get a look at how the little one is doing." The doctor prompted, putting some gel on Alex's swollen belly before moving the transducer around her abdomen and looking at the screen. They heard the heartbeat again and Alex felt as if she could listen it all day long and never get tired of hearing it. "All right, the little one is doing really well and growing healthily, and moving around quite a lot." Dr. Roberts laughed as the baby kicked and a small bump formed on Alex's tummy. "Do you guys want to know what you're having?" The Dr. questioned looking at the two of them. Alex and Ryan shared a look and nodded vigorously. "And, it's a girl!" She announced smiling and Alex had tears forming in her eyes, as Ryan got up from the chair and kissed her on her head. "Congratulations." Dr. Roberts said again before printing them the new pictures of their baby and leaving the two of them alone for a while. "Can you believe that? Our little princess." Ryan said smiling while looking at the photos, before helping Alex off the bed. They thanked the doctor and the receptionist before heading back to work.

On the way back from the hospital Ryan couldn't help himself as he was grinning all the time. "What are we naming her?" Alex asked caressing her belly. "She already has a name, babe." Ryan answered winking at her. "We can't keep calling her munchkin forever Ryan." Alex laughed looking over at her husband as they came to a halt at a red light. "We'll figure it out eventually before she gets here. But for now, she's still Daddy's little munchkin." Ryan stated as they pulled into the parking lot at work.

Alex didn't even make it to the office to continue where she left off, when Natalie pulled her into the foyer to inform them on what the doctor said. "We got you snacks." Shelby announced proudly handing her a muffin, a bottle of water and a chocolate. "Okay, you guys are only this nice when you want something so out with it." Alex said accepting the bribing gifts thankfully, opening the muffin and having a bite of it. "What do you want to hear?" Alex asked carefully taking a seat next to her three inquisitive friends. "Is the baby okay? And what is it?" Nimah asked moving closer to the edge of her seat. "It's a baby, Nimah. That's what it is." Alex said smiling finishing her muffin, prolonging the waiting process to make them even more anxious. "It's a girl." She said finally after they couldn't wait anymore. They all got up congratulating and hugging her. "Pay up. Both of you!" Natalie announced. Apparently they made a bet and Natalie was the only one who said it'll be a girl. Groaning Shelby and Nimah paid Natalie since she won the bed leaving Alex smiling and shaking her head at these three weirdo's she calls her best friends. They walked towards the office together discussing who they think the baby will look like.

"Ryan, can I talk to you for a moment please." Maranda said as Ryan walked passed her office. He entered and Maranda told him to take a seat. "What's going on? He queried certain that nothing could spoil his good mood right now. "There's a case I'm working but I feel like it's too big for the new agents to handle on their own, so I'm going to need a he favor from you." She said preparing him for what she's about ask. "Okay, so what is it?" Ryan said uncertain of where this conversation is headed. Maranda got up from behind her desk and walks around to the front so she can face him squarely. "We got some information on Drew Watts, and he and Liam has a history, so I don't want to send O'Connor into this alone. And that is where you come in. I need you and Liam to go undercover with a bunch of other special agents." She said seriously waiting for him to answer. Ryan leaned forward on his elbows that's propped up on his knees.

"When do you want us to start on this?" He questioned nervously. "Tomorrow." Maranda said nervously trying to figure out what he's thinking. Ryan gasped at her appeal. "Can't someone else go in my place? Maranda my wife is 5 months pregnant I really don't want to leave her at home alone for who knows how long. " Ryan pleaded hoping his boss would understand where he's coming from. "I get that Ryan, trust me I do, but we have no other choice right now." Maranda said. Ryan didn't say anything. He just nodded his head, got up and left her office. He called the office downstairs where Alex worked and waited for her to answer her desk phone. "Hey, I have to work late tonight. Can you arrange a lift with one of the girls?" He asked. He had to try and find his way out of this undercover case somehow. "Okay, I'm sure it won't be a problem. Do you know what time you'll be home?" She asked twirling around in her seat slowly. "I don't know, but I'm sure it won't be too late." He said half uncertain. "Okay, see you later then." Alex said. "Text me when you're home." He replied before putting the phone down. "Anyone willing to give me a lift home?" Alex asked her friends. "You can ride with me, I have to go by the store and it's on my way." Natalie said.

At home Alex texted Ryan letting him know she's home safe. She wanted to let Theresa and Sita know about the gender of their baby but decided to wait a little while before telling them. She walked around the house checking that everything is locked and in place before heading to the bedroom to dress in something more comfortable. She got a load of washing started and then looked for something to prepare for dinner. She wanted to wait for Ryan to get home before she ate but the baby wasn't as eager to wait, so she dished her a plate and stored Ryan's in the oven. Putting her feet on the coffee table eating her food while watching TV. She eventually drifted to sleep laying down on the couch. She was awoken by Ryan shaking her gently. "Alex, come on, let's get you to bed." He said looking at her where she laid. "I wanted to wait up for you, but fell asleep." She explained. "Why did you have to stay late?" She asked yawning and stretching. "Maranda and Liam briefed me on a case we're starting on tomorrow." He said briefly not wanting to tell her everything at once. She nodded her head getting up. "Your food's in the oven." She said still trying to stifle another yawn while walking towards their bedroom. "Thank you." Ryan said softly as she disappeared on the stairs entering the room. He's gonna have to tell her everything eventually.

He headed towards the bedroom hoping she wasn't asleep just yet. She was busy turning over the covers just about to get into bed. "I have to tell you something Alex." He said walking over to her side of the bed sitting next on the edge, helping her get settled into bed. "What's going on?" She asked concerned. "I have to go away for a little while. We have a case coming up and we have to go undercover." He explained carefully bracing himself for what he thinks is coming next. "How long will you be gone and who's working on the case with you?" Alex asked. "Mostly some of my superior and three other special agents." He said trying to read her facial expressions. She didn't say anything just fumbled with a piece of string that came loose on the duvet. "I just need you to promise me that you'll be careful out there, Ryan." She said whispering and Ryan moved up on the bed so her could lay next to her. "I'll be careful. I tried to get out of it because I don't want to leave you at home by yourself." He answered rubbing her belly. "Hey, don't worry about me I will be fine. When you're working I need you to be at work. All of you and not to worry about me." She said rubbing his cheek. "Yeah I know, but I just need peace of mind knowing that you're okay." He replied. "Munchkin is with me, I'm not alone." Alex laughed trying to lighten the mood. "Babe, you know what I mean." Ryan whined sitting up to face her. "I know. How about we ask those newly appointed grandmothers to come around for the few days you'll be away?" She suggested hopefully. "Now that sounds like a plan. Four ladies in one household, is every man's dream." He laughed kissing her belly. "Or what do you think munchkin?" He asked earning a few kicks from the baby. "Clearly she agrees with that." Alex said beaming.

Ryan's phone rang early the next morning waking them both. 06:00AM. Not nearly time to get up yet, but it had to be important if someone calls at this hour. "Hello?" He answered voice still thick with sleep. "Ryan, Maranda here. There's been a twist of things. Liam got mugged a few hours ago. He'll be fine but he won't be able to help you out in this case anymore. So I'm gonna need you to take the lead on this." Maranda explained leaving Ryan confused on the other end of the line. "Okay, so how does this affect the case?" he asked uncertain. "Well the two of you were suppose to work on this together. One of the guys who mugged him seems to be one of the many enemies he made over the years." She explained. "Could you come in now so we can figure out how we're going to do this?" Maranda asked. He really wasn't in the mood but agreed anyway.

"Sweetheart, you awake?" He asked looking at her."Hmmmm." Alex said her voice muffle by the pillow she pulled over her face to try and get more sleep. "I have to go to the office. O'Connor got mugged and it seems like he's not going undercover with me anymore, so I'm on my own." He explained. She nodded her head slightly, a bit worried but there wasn't much she could do about the situation. Ryan got up to take a shower to get ready.

Alex laid in bed contemplating on calling their moms at this hour to find out if they're willing to come over tonight for a few days, but decided to do it later. Once Ryan was done he got dressed and took a seat on her side of the bed as she laid facing him. "Ryan, please promise me you're going to be careful out there." Alex pleaded feeling scared. "Hey, I promise. You need to stop worrying and relax." He said stroking her hair. "I'll come by at lunch to pack my stuff before we leave." He stated kissing her and walking across the bedroom towards the door, but paused in the doorway. "I love you. Both of you." He said and saw Alex puling his pillow closer to her resting her head on it." We love you too." She replied laying her head down trying to get some more sleep.

She couldn't sleep any further and just tossed and turned in bed for the next half an hour. So she decided to get up eventually and call her mom to find out if she's willing to come over for the next two days. She had no problem with it and said she'll leave after work. Next she called Theresa who was equally excited to spend some time with her daughter in law and Sita. Somehow Alex always thought she and her future mother in law would never get along, since all mother in law's were displayed as women who couldn't deal with the women their son's married. But in her case it was the total opposite, Theresa accepted Alex as one of her own children and Alex shouldn't b more grateful for the relationship she has with her mother in law and her three un-biological sisters. She grabbed a quick bite to eat and then took a shower before heading to work.

Ryan and three other special agents were sitting in Maranda's office as she told them about the case, and informing her that they need to report back to her at the end of each day. They have two days maximum to get this guy. After the briefing, Ryan grabbed a few files from his office before heading downstairs to say goodbye to Alex. He knocked on the glass to get her attention and she got up and walked outside with him. She didn't say anything she just walked into his embrace and held him as tightly as she could with her belly making it a bit difficult. She didn't trust her voice to say anything to him right now. The two of them stood there in the middle of the building for some time before Ryan was the first one to make a move. He held her face in both hands and kissed her forehead as she sniffed lightly. "It's gonna be okay." He whispered. He bent down to kiss her belly. "Be good for mommy baby girl." He said to the baby. He kissed Alex one more time before walking away. "Be careful, Ryan." She said softly. He nodded and walked away trying to make this as painful as he could since his heart ached for leaving his two girls behind.

Alex went back into the office , ignoring all the sympathetic smiles and shoulder squeezes she got from her friends and colleagues, and buried herself in paperwork until it was time to go home.

She was happy to see the two familiar cars parked in front of the house when she got home. She wasn't really looking forward to spending the next few nights without her husband not being by her side, but walking into the house hearing the laughter of Theresa and Sita made it a bit better. They were in the kitchen cooking and chatting away. "Hello?" She said walking through the door and the two mothers beamed when they saw her. "Look at you!" Sita said as her daughter approached her. "You're glowing child." Theresa said hugging her. "When did you guys get here, and why are you cooking?" Alex asked as she drops her bags on the couch. "Ryan was still home packing when we got here." Sita said as they walked over to the couch. "We want to know everything, from the shooting, to the new house to us becoming grandparents." Theresa said and Alex couldn't help but smile and think about what a nice time she's about to have with her two mothers.

 **This is the longest chapter I've written to date. I have no idea how this ended up being 5 pages. Your reviews and suggestions had me grinning the whole time while writing this. So I'm guessing it's safe to say that this chapter was co-written by all of my *guest(s)* reviewers. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! You've made it so much easier to get over my writers block. I hope I did it justice and that I met your expectations. Let me know what you guys thought about this chapter. Enjoy the read. Lovies-S.**

 **(PS: THANK YOU GUYS SOOOOOO MUCH FOR HELPING ME OUT. I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!)**


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

After Alex brought them up to date on what happened during dinner, about everything from the new house, to the hooting and the baby they were both relieved to hear that everything is okay and worked out for the best. Alex got up from the dining room table and walked towards the couch where she discarded her handbag earlier, retrieved the latest ultrasound picture of their little munchkin and handed both grandmothers a copy. They couldn't stop smiling at the little person they were about to meet in a few months. "Thank you for dinner." Alex said getting up collecting the plates while heading towards the kitchen to start the dishes. "Uuuuhhmm what are you doing Alex?" Theresa questioned looking at her daughter as she's standing at the sink. "I am going to do the dishes." Alex answered carefully not sure why they'd ask her something like that. "No, you're not." Theresa said pointing Alex towards the couch. "For the next few days that we're here your job is to relax, we'll handle the rest of the housework." Theresa explained moving towards the kitchen to help Sita. Alex thought Ryan was hard on her but these two were on a whole different level. They talked about little things as Alex laid on the couch while watching her two mothers going about their business. They came over to join her on the couch afterwards to watch some TV and have a quick cup of tea before heading off their separate bedrooms.

Alex stood in the middle of the bedroom looking around and feeling somewhat out of place. Usually Ryan would be in the shower and she'd have to pick up the damp towel he'd leave on the bathroom floor, but tonight that part of her bedtime routine wasn't there. She got ready for bed, dressing in one of his old t shirts, and laying on his side of the bed clutching his pillow just so she could smell his scent. She missed him and it's hasn't even been a whole 24 hours that he's away from her.

As if on cue her phone rang and Ryan's name was on the screen. Her heart skipped a few beats and she couldn't help but smile feeling like a lovesick teenager all over again. "Hey, did I wake you?" Ryan sort of apologized not sure if she was in bed already, after all it was 10PM. "No, we all just went to bed a few minutes ago. I had to bring them up to date about everything from buying the house to the appointment we had today." Alex said smiling thinking back about the dinner conversation they had. "And? What did they say?" Ryan asked amused and laughing a little. "What do you think? You weren't nearly as hard on me as the two of them was." Alex answered. "I can imagine. But it's just because they care that they acted like that. We all do." Ryan stated honestly. "I know, babe. How are things over there?" Alex queried wanting to be sure that he is safe. "Nothing much happening since we got here. We're about to have a meeting in a little while where they'll probably give us more information on what we're dealing with." He explained. "Okay. Take care of yourself out there Ryan." Alex pleaded with him. "Don't worry, I will. I love you " He said thinking about his loved ones at home. "I love you too." She replied, talking to him a little while before hanging up. It took her some time before she fell asleep, since she didn't have her husband's arms there to hold her tight.

Ryan sat in his hotel room waiting for an email from one of the guys to tell him where they're meeting, when there was a knock on his door. He got up to answer and was surprised to see Liam standing on the other side. "Aren't you suppose to be in hospital O'Conner?" Ryan asked quizzically. "Supposed to be yes, I checked myself out and drove over here.." Liam answered nonchalantly. "Well come on let's go we don't have all week to catch these guys." Liam huddled and walked down the corridor. Ryan didn't have much choice but to follow his superior, he sure would like to know the whole story of Liam and his phobia of hospitals when this case is over.

They all headed downstairs to meet in the conference room they've reserved for the rest of their stay in the hotel until the case is solved. "All right people, thank you for being here I know all of you would be anywhere else but working on this undercover case for the next few days, but if we work together we can end this as soon as possible." Liam said handing out some case files to the special agents sitting in front of him before he went on.

"As you may have heard thanks to Prop 38 and AB 105 hundreds of inmates have been released from Chino. This release was only intended for nonviolent offenders, or at least that's how it was written, but that's not exactly how it was being enforced." Liam continued looking over the agents as the made notes while he went along. "Some will make their way into the drug division programme but most will probably end up back on the streets." He mentioned. "And looking to reclaim their territory?" Ryan question and Liam nodded. "While we're left to clean up the mess." He added to that statement. "Personally I agree with what Special Agent Booth said, but it's also the law of the land. And there's a handful of three strikers we need to pay special attention to." Liam said turning towards the whiteboard as he shows them some pictures of the three strikers. "There are the mugshots and the names of these people I need you all to do research on. Bobby Chow, Bernard Degreassi and Drew Watts. Find out what you can on these three and report back to me in the morning so we can decide a way forward." Liam concluded before leaving the room.

Ryan went back up to his hotel room, fired up his laptop and having is CI on speed dial as he tried to get some information on these guys. At 03:45AM his caffeine buzz wore off and he was too tired to continue working. He got into bed contemplating whether or not to text Alex. Yes she was probably asleep right now but he really missed her so he went ahead and texted her anyway. _Sorry for texting you so late, but I just really miss you. And I love you. (ps: please wake me up at 6AM because I'll snooze the alarm and continue sleeping.)_ He was just about to turn of the light when the phone buzzed and Alex replied. _Will call you later. Your daughter is laying on my bladder causing me to pee every half hour. We love you._ He couldn't help but smile at his phone after reading that message. He turned the light off getting a few hours of sleep before he had to be up again.

 **Something short not much going on here. I am writing my Linguistics exam on Friday and my stress levels are through the roof but somehow writing some of this makes me forget about studying for a while. I'll probably be able to update frequently from next week on no promises but I'll do my best. Hope you enjoy the read. Lovies-S.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

At 05:45AM Alex was still busy tossing and turning in bed since she didn't really get much sleep the night before. She remembered that Ryan asked her to call her awake and she figured now would be a good time to do it since there's no way he would get up immediately. She picked up her phone and dialed his number. It rang a few times before her groggy and sleepy husband answered. "Morning." He greeted voice still thick with sleep. "Good morning, sunshine." Alex greeted from the other end way too friendly for his liking so early in the morning. "Are you out of bed already? Or did you at least open your eyes to see daylight?" Alex questioned trying to imagine how he is lying in bed right now with an arm thrown loosely over his eyes to protect it from the morning light entering the room. "No. I only have like 5 minutes of sleep and now I have to get up again." He whined sitting up in the bed resting his back against the head board. "Aaauuuuwww you big baby." Alex said in a little voice she knew he wouldn't like. "Get up and get dressed so you can get this case over with I need you to come home already." She said honestly. Not that she didn't enjoy having her two mothers around she really enjoyed the girl time they have together, but there's just something about falling asleep in her husband's arms or lying her head on his chest or just having him around that she misses, and can't really explain. "Okay fine, I'm getting up." He answered moving towards the bathroom so he could turn on the shower. "Be careful, babe." Alex reminded him. "I will, sweetheart." He responded before dropping the call and heading into the bathroom.

Alex figured it was still too early to go downstairs to get something to eat so she'll try and dose off for some time before going into the kitchen. She woke up about two hours later from the clattering of pans making her jump a little because she forgot she wasn't home alone. She made a quick trip to the bathroom and then went to see what all the fuss was about in the kitchen.

Theresa and Sita were busy chatting up a storm while making toast, scrambled eggs and bacon and freshly squeezed orange juice. Alex don't even remember buying oranges but she's not going to ask questions. "Good morning." Alex greeted them stopping on the fourth step to take a peak into the kitchen. They both looked up from where they were busy to greet her before continuing. "Well take a seat little lady. You're going to need all these energy for today." Theresa said smiling at her as Alex tok a seat at the kitchen counter. "Why are you two up so early?" Alex questioned looking between the two of them. "Because we're going baby shopping today!" Sita announced proudly and the two grandmothers to be high fived each other before joining their daughter to eat breakfast.

After Ryan's shower he ate some breakfast, which mainly consisted of toast and coffee before grabbing the files and the information he got last night, and made it to the conference room. Some of the other Special Agents were already seated waiting for the meeting to begin, but Liam was still no where to be seen. They started speculating that the police stations might have called and told him to get his ass back in the hospital where he discharged himself, or maybe he just didn't feel like showing up to the meeting today, which they won't mind because that means that they could go home. Their speculation soon ended when Liam entered the room hurriedly. "Morning guys, sorry for being late. What do you have for me on those three names I gave you yesterday?" Liam questioned looking over his team.

"Bobby Chow is a high ranking member of the Korean Mob. He did five years and refuse to point a finger at his boss." One agent answered. "Bernard Degreassi, Russian Mafia family captain. Now that the big boss is in Chino we expect Degreassi to take his place with the armed connection." Another answered presting his file to Liam. "Drew Watts, was the Long Beach Lord's top crack dealer. He skated on three drug trafficking charges until he was finally nailed by O'Connor for the possession of an unlicensed firearm." Ryan concluded adding his file to the pile that was presented before O'Connor.

A tracker was placed on Watts's car the day before since they wanted to know his every move. There was a call on the radio that shots were fired close to the location where drew Watts's car was. Liam got a call from his CI on the location and was hesitant to go into this alone. They all geared up wearing body vests under their street clothes trying to look and act as normal as possible to track this guy down. They all pulled up to the location to find a man dressed in a suit laying on the front steps of his home and a briefcase next to him.

"Victim is public defender William Steiner. Witness says a Caucasian male walked right up to him, called his name. When he turned around he opened fire." Liam informed his team as he calls the forensics to the scene. "How is this connected to Liam in any way this seems like a random shooting where an innocent civilian got caught in the cross fire." One agents said not knowing how this could be related to his superior. But the forensics team wasn't so sure about this. "I think I know who your suspect is." Dwayne Wallis, the CI working with them said when they rolled up to the scene a little while after. "Of O'Connor's many enemies one name stands out on the AB 109 list. A few years ago Liam arrested this man, Drew Watts." Dwayne said pointing to a picture in the file he showed Ryan and the rest of the guys. "Yeah we found that out today this still doesn't make sense why he would hurt Steiner." Ryan said looking at the file. "Let's not worry about Mr Steiner right now. Liam arrested Watts and it was his third strike which meant that he was on his way to slammer and O'Conner was going to put him away for 30 to life." Wallis explained and then things started to make sense slowly but surely. "So are you saying that Steiner here, was Drew Watt's lawyer?" Ryan asked pointing towards the body as Dwayne nodded his head to confirm his statement. "I take it he was an unhappy client." One agent said.

"So, basically Drew is still out there and he has a hit list of who knows how long of people he believes wrongfully accused him and he'll go around hurting them, and won't stop unless we find him and put a stop to it." Ryan said and the rest of them got to work. Searching the premises and trying to track down Watts's car once again. Which was the weird part when they stopped at the scene they went to the car but there was no one inside. Clearly he must've gotten out and walked away or someone else was doing his dirty work for him. "Well, let's go on a joy ride around the neighborhood, Booth." Liam announced way too enthusiastic for Ryan's liking.

They drove around the block searching every street when a man who matched the description of Watts walked in their direction. He looked up and noticed Liam's face and made a run for it. Now their cover was blown. They blocked his entry on both sides of the road as two other police vehicles stopped. Ryan and Liam. He jumped a fence, ran through someone's yard before jumping another fence and ended up in someone's back yard. Not just someone, they assumed this was people he knew, dangerous people. They all looked like they were about to cut their throats. A barbeque grill was sending really awesome aromas around the backyard and some loud music were playing out of a car. They guys stared at the four of them waiting for them to make a move as Watts stood in front of the gang smiling. "All right, now I could right all of you up for obstructing justice right now, you know that right?" Liam asked out of breath looking at these gang members. "But uuhh I don't have my pen." He said petting his pockets acting as if he's looking for a pen. "You got a pen Ryan?" Liam asked looking over at his agent who has beads of sweat on his forehead looking really scared right now. "Nope. No pen." Ryan said shaking his head from side to side. "I think I'm gonna let this one roll." Liam said looking at the guys. "You're good man?" Liam asked as he pulled Ryan towards the exit of the backyard they were standing in. "yeah yeah yeah, it smells good though. For real." Ryan said as he and Liam jogged out of the yard back to the safety of the road the cars were parked.

They went back into their cars and drove to the CI's offices to do some more investigation on where Drew lives. They are determined to get this guy caught before the end of this day. "Public defender Steiner received three calls from this address before he was killed." Dwayne informed the team, giving them new directions to a motel down the street from where Liam and Ryan almost got into some real trouble. "Y'all can go in there, I'll wait outside." Ryan said to Keith and Eugene two other agents who worked with them. "I so wanted to see that!" Eugene laughed when Ryan and Liam told them about what they've encountered. "I don't know why you two are laughing. I almost lost my life out there." Ryan exaggerated thinking back to where they were a few minutes ago before focusing on the location hey were driving to.

"I don't want no trouble." A Mexican guy playing solitaire at a table close to the window said when he saw these guys walk up to him. "All my tenants are good people." He said looking up at them. "Yeah that's great, tell us what room Drew Watts is in." Liam said showing him the mugshot of the guy they are after. "I don't know who this guy is." The tenant said scanning the picture and then continuing his game. "Arrest him." Ryan ordered Eugene, who waked over ready to cuff the guy since they knew he was lying. "Wait for what are you arresting me?" The guy asked. "You just became an accessory to a public defender's murder." Ryan said. "Room 113." The tenant answered handing them a key and Eugene let go of his hand. "Thanks. We're cool man." Eugene said slapping him on the back a couple of times before following his crew towards the room.

They walked up the stairs towards his room weapons pointed in front of them as they moved. They knocked on the door casually before entering and found Watts standing with his hands in the air slowly turning towards them. "Please, if you guys are here to arrest me please do it outside in the passage and not in here." Watts said and they had no idea why he was so calm right now when an hour ago he was hiding behind his gang. "Daadyyy, when can we go to the park?" A little girl asked as she ran out of a room hugging Watts's legs. "In a little while baby girl. Go into the other room and tell grandma to put your shoes on, I'll be with you now." Watts said. The girl looked at the FBI agents and who hid their guns when they saw the child appearing. "I know what I've done all right. But this is my reason for doing it." Drew said pointing towards the closed bedroom door where his daughter disappeared to. "How can I spent 30 years inside and miss the entire childhood and not see my kid grow up?" He questioned looking at them. "She sees me as her father. A good guy who was looking for a new start. Because I told her I've changed. She doesn't know mw as a crack dealer or some murder who's out there shooting people on his hit list. I won't become another statistic and let her come visit me in jail. I'd rather die. She deserves more than that." Drew said slowly walking towards his window on the 5th floor. "Watts, what are you doing man, come back here." Ryan said but Drew didn't pay him no mind.

He opened the window and stood with his back towards it, taking out his own weapon. "Lower your weapon Watts. That's an order." Liam said moving closer to him but yet again Drew didn't obey. "Didn't you hear me when I said I'd rather die than have my daughter come visit me in jail again?" Drew Watts asked. He opened his mouth, cocked his gun. They all ran towards him but the shot was already fired and he fell down the five floors to the ground. They stood there looking down at where he laid when the door opened and his daughter ran up to Ryan. "What happened? Where's my daddy?" She questioned with big sparkly eyes.

At the shopping center Alex was almost certain she had never seen as many baby clothes as she did today. She always looked at it but never actually thought the day would come that she'd have to buy them for herself. "It is so tiny, will it even fit?" She asked holding a light pink _I love Daddy_ Babygro in her hands. "Before you know it'll be too small." Theresa commented smiling at the amused face of her daughter in law. She saw the cutest little things with the sweetest stiff written on them. Her favourite was the one her mom showed her. A white vest with the words _Party at my crib. Bring your own bottle._ She loved every minute of it. Just when they thought they have enough clothes in the cart the two grandmothers were carrying, they saw something else and that was added to the cart. They got to the checkout, paid for everything before grabbing something to eat and then head home again, since Sita and Theresa would be leaving later tonight.

"Before we go home there is two more things we need to get." Sita said and they walked into another baby shop selling all kinds of toys ad baby essentials for a nursery. They looked at everything from car seats to cribs to strollers and a playpen. Alex was in love with the white crib and the black and pink car seat. She took pictures of it and made a mental note to send it to Ryan when she gets home so they can come back and buy it, but her plans didn't work out. "So which one do you like?" Sita questioned looking at her daughter smiling at the crib while tracing it lightly with her hands. "I like this one." She said pointing to the crib. "And that one." She said again pointing to the black and pink car seat. "You can have it then." Theresa said and Alex looked at her uncertain. "Yeah, I took some pictures I want to show it to Ryan when he gets back so we can buy it." She justifies looking at her two mothers. "No Alex. We mean you can have it now. Your mother and I decided we want to contribute since this is our first granddaughter." Theresa corrected. Alex stood there in shock shaking her head. "No you guys, I cannot let you do that. First the wedding dress and the vacation and now this. No it's too much." Alex explained hands flying all over the place. "No Alex it's not too much. We want to do this for you and Ryan and we want you to know that you have our support all the way." Theresa explained. "The two of you just bout a brand new house and having a baby on the way, things might get tough sometimes. See this as our way of helping you guys out. We really want to do this, because that's what grandma's do. They spoil their grandkids." Sita said looking over at her daughter who had tears in her eyes. This whole pregnancy has really made her soft, she wasn't always the type of person who cried over everything. It took her a while to find her voice. "Thank you." She whispered hoarsely as the tears were still flowing freely from her eyes creating lines down her cheeks. They all went in for the group hug standing there hugging and laughing, since people from outside the window looked in and stared at these three grown women crying.

Back in the conference room they all debriefed and handed over their reports to Liam. They informed social services on what happened at the scene. This was the first time Ryan has seen something like that in his FBI career. He was blown away by the amount of love Drew Watts had for his daughter, to rather take his own life than have his daughter come see him in prison again. The look in that little girl's eyes was haunting Ryan the whole time. Those big sparkly innocent eyes that had so many questions and he didn't know how to answer any of them. He went back up to his room to pack his things and head home to his family.

 ***maybe you guys need to re-read the previous chapter again. Because I had to lol***

 **Hey guys I'm back! Wrote my last subject today. Sorry for the long delay in waiting to upload. I had some internet troubles but it seems to be solved now. This wasn't exactly how the case was planned in my head but somehow it ended the way it did (I hope you guys liked it since it something different to how the other cases always plays out). Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites. Those of you who said you can't wait for the next chapter I hope this wasn't too much of a disappointment, I really hope you guys liked this. Like always, read review and let me know what you think. Lovies-S**


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

On his way back Ryan wondered what those three ladies or four rather, would've been up to since he left a few days ago. He was really excited to get home. Two more months before they get to meet their little girl, since Alex was 7 months pregnant today. The two hour drive home seemed longer than usual. When he got home, strangely enough no one was there and a car was missing. He assumed they probably went out to do some shopping of some sort, which left him with some time to kill. He also didn't tell Alex he'd be home today. He headed towards their bedroom to take a shower and get some more sleep until they came home.

In the car on their way home Alex couldn't stop smiling. Her life has changed so much during the past year, so many things happened that she never even thought would happen to her. She got married to the man of her dreams, they bought a house together and now they're awaiting the arrival of their baby girl. Just two more months, until we get to meet you. Alex thought as she laid her hands on the sides of her swollen belly. "Can I ask you guys a question that you have to answer honestly?" Alex asked as Sita came to a stop at a red light. "Sure." Theresa said from the front seat turning over to see her daughter in law while Sita looked at Alex in the rearview mirror nodding her head. "How painful is the delivery going to be?" Alex asked looking between the two of them. "Because I'm really scared." She said honestly letting her head fall back against the seat.

"Honestly, it's painful. But it's worth it in the end." Sita said smiling at her daughter in the rearview mirror. "That moment you first hold them in your arms makes you forget all about that pain." Theresa added. That didn't really reassure Alex that she'll make it through the pain but having them say that it is going to be worth it in the end, makes it all a little better.

They pulled up to the house and was surprised to find Ryan's SUV standing in the driveway. They've expected him to be back much later, but Alex didn't complain. She missed her husband. They helped her carry the stuff they bought and put them in the empty room they soon would have to turn into a nursery. She wanted to surprise him tonight when she shows him what they bought. There was no one downstairs so she headed up to the bedroom to change into some comfortable clothing when she saw him sprawled out on the bed. Alex had to resist the urge no to run or wobble over to him rather, and fall down next to him showering him with kisses. She made a quick trip to the bathroom and then went over to the bed where her husband was sleeping. "Hey you." She greeted him softly touching the stubble on his cheek. He started stirring before opening his eyes to look at her. "Hey pretty lady." He said groggy, sitting up to look at her. He leaned over to give her a kiss and he rubbed her belly. "How have you two been?" He asked leaning against the head board playing with Alex's fingers. "We're good besides that I can't sleep like a normal person anymore, and walking like a penguin. We're fine." Alex smiled. "What time did you get back?" She asked laying her head down on his thighs. "About an hour ago." Ryan answered yawning. "And how was the case?" Alex questioned looking up at him. There was a long silence before he answered her. Ryan closed his eyes and shook his head. "It didn't go as planned. The guy committed suicide and the case was closed." Ryan explained briefly. "I'll tell you all about it later." He said leaning over to kiss her on the head. "Let me head down and go greet my other ladies." Ryan laughed waiting for Alex to get up so they can go into the living room.

Theresa and Sita were sitting on the couch talking when Ryan appeared on the stairs and walked towards them, they both smiled broadly when they saw him. "Hey mama bears." He said friendly giving Sita a hug and a kiss on the cheek while doing the same with Theresa. They greeted him friendly and he took a seat in between them. "Thank you guys for coming over and being here." He said honestly looking at the two of them, it may not always look like it but he and Alex really appreciates it. "It's no problem, really." Theresa said looking at her eldest. "That's what mothers are for." Sita replied smiling up at him. Alex came down and boiled the kettle to make her some tea while pondering on what she can cook for dinner tonight. The three of them would probably talk her out of doing it but she'll force her way regardless. "And just to show how grateful I am for having you two in my life, I'll make dinner." Ryan announced getting up from the couch walking towards the kitchen. Alex looked at him weirdly after his announcement, as he took out a coffee cup and placed it beside her. "You really sure you want to do that babe?" She questioned uncertain. "You really don't have to do that, Ryan." Theresa seconded Alex's statement. "You know what, I would love to taste some Ryan Booth cuisine." Sita said way too enthusiastic. "No no, trust me you do not want to taste any of that." Theresa said. "Ma, if you're feeling so positive, don't say I didn't warn you." Alex answered pouring the boiling water into the two mugs. "Relax you two, we can order take out." Ryan said opening the drawer where they had the menus. Alex and Theresa both breathed a sigh of relief. "Don't worry Sita. I will cook us a meal when my mom and Alex are not invited." Ryan justified smiling. He took out the menus and they decided on what they wanted to eat before calling and ordering.

Once the food was delivered Alex took out some plates. They didn't feel like sitting at the table so they all sat on the couch in front of the TV eating dinner. About an hour later Sita and Theresa got up and packed their stuff into their cars before, since they had to leave soon. "Thank you so much. For everything." Alex said as she hugged them both. "You're welcome." Theresa said. "Thank you for the time I enjoyed it. See you guys soon." Sita said looking back at her daughter and son in law standing on the porch to wave them goodbye. As their cars drove off they went back inside and fell down on the couch just sitting there in each other's embrace with the TV playing in the background.

"What are we naming her?" Alex ask the first one to break the silence. "I don't know." Ryan answered honestly looking at his wife. "What about Paisley?" Alex asked. "Abigail?" Ryan prompted. "Mackenzie?" Alex asked again. "Phoebe, Zoey, Neha- Amelia, Tarah – Jordynn ?" Ryan asked again. "Phoebe. I like that one. Phoebe Grace." Alex said almost certain that her mind is set on that name. "Or Jhene Riley or Kairah Carlinn." Ryan said and Alex liked those names too. Kairah Carlinn Booth, actually made her smile. She could hear them call their little munchkin that. "Okay, so we stick to those two and decide on one when she's born?" Alex questioned, because she knew if they go on like this they'll have a list of fifty names and they still wouldn't be able to decide on one. "No we can't wait that long, we still have to set up the nursery, and we could have her name on the wall so we need to decide on one." Ryan said thinking about the empty bedroom they want to turn into a nursery. "We can do that after she's born, Ryan." Alex thought out loud knowing her husband would disagree with her.

"Oh and before I forget, I have brought you something. Not actually for you but still." He said getting up and extending his hand towards her. She took it and he helped her onto her feet leading her down the hall to the baby's room. There was a few cans of light pink paint in the corner. Strangely, she didn't notice it when they came to put the things they bought in here. "We can start with this tomorrow." Ryan said laying his hands on his wife's shoulders. Ryan noticed the four bags of clothes, the car seat and the crib that has to be set up. "When did all this happen?" He questioned looking at all the stuff. "Today. There is no stopping those two grandmothers when it comes to shopping for our munchkin." Alex answered smiling as Ryan looked through some of the stuff.

 **Hey guys, hope you enjoy this one. I put some names out there that I like you're more than welcome to give me your input on whether you like them or not, you can even give me some of your own. I wanted to get names first before I start the nursery scene which will be up in the next chapter. Read review and let me know what you think. Lovies-S**


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

 _ ***7 and a half months pregnant***_

Ryan put in a few days leave since he got back from the case. He was downstairs in the kitchen getting some coffee and reading the paper. Alex was still sleeping and he didn't want to wake her up by fidgeting around in the room. He has to admit he is really excited about what the two of them had planned for today. He finished his coffee and read through some of the articles he found interesting, before setting the paper back down on the coffee table with his coffee mug and headed up towards the bedroom to take a shower.

Alex was standing in the full length mirror in their bedroom in nothing but her bra and pantie with her seven and a half month pregnant belly sticking out, examining herself turning in all directions. With her head cocked to one side and her hands pressed to the sides of her stomach she caught Ryan's intense gaze staring back at her through the mirror and Alex frowned. "Please stop staring, I feel hugely unattractive right now." Alex said walking over to the dresser to put something on, but Ryan stopped her in her tracks, walking over towards her. He clears his throat and slowly walks up behind her. Ryan brushes the hair from her shoulder and softly press a kiss where her neck and shoulder meets and they make eye contact in the mirror. "It's not possible for you to be unattractive." Ryan whispered against her skin.

"I never knew you were a boldfaced liar." Alex smirked and laughed as he rolls his eyes and shrugs. Ryan wraps his arms around her and spreads his hands across hers over her pregnant stomach, and Alex had to resist the urge to pull his hands away. Ryan caresses her skin lovingly and Alex was getting worked up, because she always loved her husband's hands on her but right now she didn't feel comfortable in her own body, and she couldn't understand why he would find her attractive the way she looks now. She felt a distant kick in her belly and their eyes met in the mirror. Ryan moved over in front of Alex kneeling to the ground, his hand remaining on her stomach. "Can you make her do that again.?" He asked excitedly. "It's a reflex babe I cannot control it." Alex laughed at her husband's remark, smiling down at him. He was about to get up when he felt another kick, right on the spot where his hand rested, and his smile widens. He placed a kiss on her navel and stands in looking her dead in the eye. "Now do you believe you're beautiful? Because munchkin clearly agrees with me on that." Ryan said stroking her cheek. "No, I still don't believe you two, but I'll take your word for it." Alex said standing on tippy toes to kiss him. "Come on, I made you some breakfast. You need to carbo-load before we start tackling the nursery." Ryan announced walking out of the room while Alex got dressed to start helping him set it up.

There was black canvas like strips covering half off the white tiled surface in the room, and by the time Alex entered the room one wall was already painted the light shade of pink. "When did you do this? And don't tell me it was while I was getting ready because there is no way you can work so fast." Alex said amused looking at the one wall, while the other three were still white. "I started early this morning while you were sleeping. I didn't want to wake you, you were sleeping so peacefully." He said standing back to look at his handiwork. "I like it. So, how can I be of help right now." Alex prompted hands laid on her hips. "You can go do something else while I finish painting, I don't want you to inhale all these odors." He answered pointing towards the door with the paintbrush. "But I wanna help." Alex moaned. "I know you do, but we can't do anything until the paint is dry. So go relax Mrs. Booth." Ryan said walking over to her giving her a few kisses before pointing towards the door again. Alex sighed and walked out of the room into the living room, looking around for something to occupy herself with until Ryan was done. She decided to do some laundry, that will kill time and she won't have to sit around doing nothing, feeling guilty while her husband was working.

A few hours later Ryan called her into the room. He finished painting it and Alex loved the pale pink walls and the white ceiling. She tried to create a mental picture of where they could put everything but the picture changed with every turn she took in the room. "Thank you. I love it, and I'm sure munchkin will love it too." Alex beamed proudly at her husband, whose shirt was covered in pink spots, as well as his arms and hands. "Let me go wash most of tis off then we can start setting up the crib in the lounge." He told Alex and went into the bathroom, while she walked over to the couch, propping her feet on the table waiting for him to come back.

"Ryan, you're doing it wrong." Alex said shifting uncomfortably. "No this looks right." He justified looking at the finished product of the white crib he just put together. "It may look right, but it really doesn't feel right." Alex told him looking at the white crib skeptically. "I'm busy doing this to keep you happy, Alex." Ryan answered. "And I am happy, Ryan but you're still doing it wrong." Alex replied. "Okay, what am I doing wrong?" He asked throwing his hands up in the air in frustration. "You're putting the screws in the wrong slot." She said. "Excuse me?" Ryan asked. "You're putting it in the wrong slot." Alex said again. "It looks fine to me." Ryan said looking at his handiwork. "Sweetheart, you're wrong." Ryan said not seeing anything wrong with the crib, looking at the directions to make sure he did it step by step as they explained it. "No, please hand me the booklet." Alex said and Ryan sighed heavily before handing it to her. "No see, I'm right. This side of the crib has to go on the other side. You have the screws all wrong and those two are in the wrong hole." Alex justified showing him the pictures. "If I had the screw in the wrong slots we wouldn't be in this situation." Ryan snorted and Alex laughed throwing the booklet at him. Ryan looks back at Alex briefly and grins before grabbing the screwdriver and unscrewing all the screws that took him nearly an hour to get into place. Alex watches him as he struggles to get everything in the right place, and had to resist the urge not to laugh at how hard he was concentrating.

After the crib was set up and Alex felt satisfied that it looked like it did in the booklet, Ryan went to retrieve some of the other items they gathered over the past few months and that they stored in the garage. They hung white blinds at the windows and a pink and white square rug covered half of the tiled floor leaving most of the tiles on the sides exposed. The white crib was stationed against the wall together with the white dresser against the opposite side, and a comfortable light grey lounger and a light grey beanbag across from the lounger. A few feet away from the crib was a changing table, diaper champ and a small baby like laundry basket. Ryan drilled a few holes in the wall and hung up three of the ultrasound pictures. Each one at the beginning of the new trimester. The last photo frame was empty, that one was reserved for their little munchkin's first actual picture. On the wall where the dresser was there was another photo frame of two handprints on top of each other. The caption read _Daddy, Mommy & Me._ Ryan's in blue Alex's in purple and they've decided to make do the little one's prints in pink once she was born. After they were done with their decorating they took a step back to see at what they've done thus far. "Not bad for two people who don't know a thing about interior decorating." Alex announced folding her arms looking at their work. "I agree partner." He said giving her a high five. There was still one thing missing. They had a few alphabetical charts with letters on to put against the open space on the wall above the crib, but last night they couldn't quite decide on a name. "So, are we putting these letters up or do we wait until she's born to name her?" Ryan asked looking at the letters that's on the floor and then at his wife. Alex walked over to crib and traced the white wood with her index finger. "Phoebe." She said softly. "We can name her Phoebe Grace." She answered looking up at her husband's smiling face at her choice.

Ryan walked over to her where she stood against the crib, knelt down in front of her and placed a gentle kiss on her stomach. "I can't wait to meet you, Phoebe Grace Booth." He whispered to her stomach. He stood up and hugged Alex. They stayed in each other's embrace for some time just taking in the moment of how close they are to meeting their baby girl.

 **Hey guys, hope you liked this setting up scene and I hope you all are okay with the name choice. Enjoy the read and let me know what you think. I wanted the two of them to do something together before the baby comes. I hope you guys can get a mental image of how this looks, I looked at some pictures and tried my best to describe it in the way t was displayed on some of the photos. Read, Review & Enjoy. Lovies-S.**


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

Ryan found himself sitting in the grey lounger in the nursery at 08:00AM the next morning. He just couldn't resist not entering the room while he was in the kitchen. This just means that they're so much closer to meet their baby girl, because Alex is 8 months pregnant, and in one more month they get to meet her. Deep down he actually wished Phoebe would make her appearance sooner, rather than waiting the full nine months to greet the world. He sat there looking at the ultrasound pictures on the wall when his phone rang, making him jump a little. Shelby was calling. "Hey Shelby." He greeted friendly sitting back propping his feet up on the bean bag in front of the lounger. "Good morning Ryan Booth." She greeted friendly and Ryan could hear her smiling. "Is everything planned and ready for today?" She asked hoping he did not forget. "Yeah, I think it is. I'll get Alex over to the venue before 3:30PM. Relax." Ryan answered certain. "I cannot relax, I'm worried and excited. I just hope everything will work out. Your mom and sisters still coming? And Sita also knows about it right?" Shelby asked from the other end. "Yes, yes they're coming and they know about it, and no they didn't say anything to her about the baby shower." Ryan answered all the questions she might still ask him. "Okay, good. That's all for now. And you know that it's all about the ladies and your expecting baby mama so you're not invited. You boys will have to figure out what you're doing for the rest of the day." She concluded. "Got it. It's still at that private garden thingy right?" Ryan questioned just to make sure they don't get lost on the way there. "Yep. Don't show up late with our home girl!" Shelby warned before dropping the call.

Ryan lingered in the nursery a little longer contemplating on what excuse he was going to come up with, without Alex getting suspicious about the surprise baby shower the girls are giving her today. She hated surprises everyone knows that about her by now, but this one would be different. Almost like her bachelorette party but not as wild. He smiled thinking back on how tipsy she was when she came home and how she and his sisters fell asleep on their bed not knowing how all three of them ended up there. He picked up his phone again calling Caleb. "Yes, we are going out today. I don't know what we're doing just yet." Caleb said before Ryan could even greet him. "Okay. That's not even what I wanted to ask." Ryan lied thinking about what he could say to make it sound less obvious. "Why you always lying?" Caleb said in a sing song voice. "Quade has a contact that can got us in for a paintball session, starting at 4PM." Caleb concluded. "All right, sounds fine. We can grab a couple of beers before going there." Ryan said and Caleb agreed. He texted Quade and Clive to confirm the time, when the door opened and Alex peeked her head around the door.

"Good morning sleepy head." He greeted friendly and she walks over to him as he stands up so she can sit on the lounger. "Morning." She smiled trying to get comfortable, grabbing a brown fluffy stuffed toy hugging it over her belly. "How'd you sleep, you seemed restless most of the night. Is everything okay?" Ryan asked concerned taking a seat on the bean bag opposite her and she propped her slightly swollen feet on his legs while he massaged them. "I didn't get much sleep, I can't get into a comfortable position anymore so I'm all too grateful when the sun comes out just so I can get up." She said yawning and stretching. "It's almost over." Ryan said trying to console her not really knowing what else to say to make her feel better right now. "Are you too tired to go somewhere later tonight?" Ryan asked hoping she'd say yes. "Why? Where'd you want to go? We can go as long as I don't have to walk for hours on end." She answered, she can barely see her own feet or put her own shoes on as it is already, and the extra weight she's carrying around makes moving around harder than what it used to be. "It's going to be chilled sweetheart. I promise." Ryan laughed looking up at her. "All right then." She said nodding her head, ready to get up and get something to eat. But the moment she started moving baby Phoebe gave a really hard kick causing her to wince in pain, and she patted her stomach lightly. Ryan's worried expression was enough to make her laugh and forget about the stabbing pain for a while. "Alex! What's wrong?" He questioned standing up so he could be closer to her. "It's just her kicking but it was harder than usual and really uncomfortable than other times. But it seems like it's over now." Alex said extending her hands so Ryan could help her get up. He was still worried. "Maybe we should get you to the hospital, Alex. Just to be sure." He said once she was standing in front of him. "No, I'm fine it's gone now." She said smiling reassuringly at him, before walking out of the room towards the kitchen to get her some breakfast. Ryan monitored her closely while she ate and watched TV even after she came out of the shower and dressed, just to make sure that she is really okay. He made a mental note on telling Shelby that she should keep a close eye on her this afternoon.

"Babe, you're ready to go?" Ryan asked from the kitchen it was 3PM and they should be leaving now or they're going to be late. "Yeah, I'll be down in a second." Alex said. She was standing in the full length mirror looking at herself again. She decided on a long white maxi dress, which flowed nicely and made her prominent belly look a little smaller, not much though. She wore her hair lose with a middle path and tucked her hair in behind her ears. "Alex!" Ryan called again when she didn't come down. "Relax your hormones, Ryan." She said appearing on the top stair walking down the other seven. "You look pretty." He said smiling when he saw he come down. "Thank you." She smiled and kissed him passionately. "Come on, if we keep this up we're not going to make it in time." Ryan said as they pulled away from the second kiss and headed for the door.

"Where are we going babe?" Alex asked once they were on the high way. "Huh uh, wait and see stop being so inquisitive." Ryan said as he drove in the direction towards the garden. They pulled up in front of the gate at exactly 3:25PM. Record time for his driving skills he thought to himself. "What are all these cars doing here?" She asked noticing a few familiar ones amongst the cars that were parked there. Ryan didn't say anything, he got out of the car with her and led her to the entrance. They were greeted by a black board with pink wording on it; Welcome _to Alex's Baby Shower._ Alex stood in front of the sign and read it before turning to Ryan. He shrugged his shoulders and led her further down the path to where the laughter was coming from. Once they all saw her they shouted "Surprise" in unison and Alex stood there next to her husband smiling. "Enjoy the afternoon, sweetheart. I'll see you later. I love you" He said kissing her forehead before heading back to the car as Alex walked towards the crowd.

"You guys need to stop doing this." Alex said as she hugged her three best friends. She scanned the crowd and saw all her close friends and family members. Ryan's three sisters, that she haven't seen since the wedding. They talked regularly but seeing them all in person is so much better. The two grandmothers, their colleagues from work and some of the girls that were with her at the academy. An intimate crowd of about 25 people whom she has really close relationships with. Alex took a moment to look though the things that were there and how the garden and the trees were decorated. She loved everything from the pearls on all the signs, and the white and pink draping's around the trees.

The afternoon was filed with fun, excitement and catching up on everything, that they've missed out for a while. After a light snack they started playing a few games. Nimah got up and headed to the end of the table. "All right, ladies first game is up. There are 5 clothespins in front of all of you, stick them onto your clothes. But, here's one important instruction that you need to keep in mind. Nimah said looking at the guests. "You're not allowed to say baby. If you hear any of the other guests say the word baby you get to take a pin from their clothes and stick them to yourself. The person with the most stuck to them by the end of the day wins." Nimah explained and they all got their pins on.

"Alex what did Ryan say to get you out of the house?" Natalie asked knowing Alex really wasn't planning on coming out and that it must've taken some convincing to get her here. "He just said we're going out. I actually found him in the nursery looking at the baby's ultrasound pictures when he told me about the day." She said absent-mindedly and Amorey grabbed a pin of Alex's dress. "No no we need to start the game over I didn't know I was in session already." Alex laughed. They all sat in a big circle on comfortable hay bales with plows on them, in the shade of a big old tree, interacting with one another. They were all served with drinks by three of the friendly waiters. In the drinks there were four ice cubes with small plastic "babies" frozen in each cube. They cue was given that whenever the ice melts and the baby is free one has to shout "my water broke."

After dessert was served the group moved around the garden to the various activities there were for them to do. There was a table with white onesies, letters, pictures and cute saying where guests could create an onesie for Phoebe. At another table they were asked to write a wish for baby munchkin to read when she is older. Alex's favourite was the late night diaper notes. They were asked to write a note on the back of the diaper and place it in the box so Alex could take it home. This would hopefully make the late night diaper change a little more humorous. Nadia held hers up for Alex to read. "Only a few more thousand to go before I'm potty trained." Alex read out loud and the group started laughing. Alex looked at her glass and noticed her babies were swimming in the iced water freely. "My water just broke!" She yelled out and had to stifle a laugh at all the shocked faces that stared at her. Theresa and Sita rushed to her side while Natalie got up to get her car keys. Alex couldn't hold it in anymore and started laughing pointing to her glass. They all burst out in laughter. "Alexandra Booth!" Sita said shaking her head at her daughter as she and Theresa both breathed a sigh of relief.

As the day was coming to an end the pins on the clothes were counted. Surprisingly Maranda ended up with the most pins. But all the guests didn't leave empty handed. They all got a little basket with an empty photo frame, a box of chocolates, and cute cookies representing baby bottles and little onesies, each wrapped separately.

"Guys, all of you who contributed to this amazing day thank you so much. All of you know how much I hate surprises but I loved this one. For all of you who came out to be here and did a two hour drive thank you. Each one of you made this day extra special and Phoebe is really blessed to have such amazing aunties and grandmothers in her life. Nanna Theresa and Granny Sita thank you. Not just for today but for spending a few weeks with me, and keeping up with my moods." Alex said laughing. "I love and appreciate each and every one of you. My three sisters thank you for accepting me as one of your own and accepting me." Alex said honestly. "We should be the one thanking you for taking Ryan off our hands, Lexi!" Simone said. "Even my stunt squad, for all the late night calls and messages and constant checkups thank you girls." Alex concluded and they walked over to her giving her a group hug.

They packed the things up and put them into Shelby's car as she drove Alex back home. They said their goodbyes and all the guests headed their separate ways.

When Alex got home and finished loading all the gifts into the house arranging some of them in the nursery and packing the clothes in the dresser they headed to bed. "So, how was it?" Ryan asked waiting for her to get comfortable before he climbed in beside her. "It was awesome. I enjoyed every minute of it." She said burying her face in his chest as he kissed the top of her head and they both drifted to sleep.

 **Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this baby shower chapter I had fun writing this. Let me know what you think. Enjoy, read & review. Lovies-S**


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

 ***3 weeks later***

Alex woke with a start and felt a faint pain in her abdomen. Ryan was fast asleep next to her snoring softly. She dismissed the pain and thought she might have imagined it. She glanced over at the clock 23:30PM. She stayed awake for a little while longer before falling asleep again since the pain subsided. An hour later the pain hit her again but this time a little stronger. Alex sat up a little and breathed until it was over, but it returned again soon. She decided to move around the room. She got up slowly and made her way into the bathroom. She closed the lid on the toilet and sat down, elbows propped on her knees , hands in her head as the pain grew stronger and then eventually disappeared again. She lingered in the bathroom a while. The thought of going into the shower and turn on some hot water to ease the pain entered her mind. She'd seen it on TV and figured since her contractions seems to come in threes , it might not be such a bad idea. She opened the tap and made sure the water was nice and warm, she got in fully clothed and hunched over when the next one hit stronger than the other two. She tried to concentrate on her breathing to get through it, she figured she doesn't have to wake Ryan up just yet, she can still deal with these. Ryan was startled awake by the shower running at 00:45AM in the morning with the faint light from the bathroom escaping under the door, and his wife missing from the bed.

He went into the bathroom, steam blurred the glass of the shower door, but he could still see Alex, standing fully clothed under the water leaning against the wall, hands clutching her stomach as the water poured down on her belly. "Alex? What's wrong?" He asked walking towards her. _Seriously, what's wrong?_ Alex thought but didn't have the strength to say it to him right now. "The baby." She said as another contraction hit and she tried to stifle a moan. "Come on, let's get you to hospital." Ryan said turning off the water, helping her out and getting her into dry clothes. "How long has this been going on?" He asked once they were back in the room and Alex was seated on the edge of the bed breathing heavily. "About an hour ago, but the contractions seems to be a bit more frequent and stronger now." She answered. Ryan dressed himself in some sweats, grabbing the baby's bag that was packed a few weeks ago and a packed one for Alex before helping her out towards the car. Ryan backed out of the driveway like a maniac and Alex looked over at him putting a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, I'm okay now, the contractions subsided for now." She said honestly looking at him, fear and worry evident in his eyes. He didn't say anything he just nodded his head and slacked down a bit.

They entered the hospital and were settled into a room quickly, waiting for Dr Roberts to come see her. A friendly nurse asked her some questions to assess how far apart her contractions are, hooking her up to a machine so they could monitor her blood pressure and heartrate as well as the strength of her contractions and how the baby is doing. Dr Roberts entered a few minutes later and the nurse showed her the cart and updated her on her vital signs as well as the baby's. Dr Roberts looked weird now that her hair wasn't hanging loose, but were in a high ponytail on her head dressed in her scrubs. "All right, it looks good." She told the nurse and moved over towards the bed where Alex was in. "All right Alex I'm just going to check how far you are dilated." Dr Roberts said. "Okay, you're at five centimeters once you're between eight and ten we can start. On a scale of one to ten how much pain are you in right now? Ten being the worst." Dr Roberts questioned looking at her patient. "I'd say about six." Alex said and the doctor wrote something down in the file. "Okay, I cannot give you something for the pain right now, but at a later stage I will. I just need you to keep breathing through it. But if the pain becomes worse press the button and we'll see to it." The doctor said and Alex nodded her head.

About half an hour later the contractions seems to be more frequent and stronger than they were the last two hours. Alex couldn't help herself anymore and the tears started rolling down the sides of her face as she laid on her back legs bent at the knees. Ryan tried to help her deal with it but he had no idea what to do, so he just sat next to the bed holding her hand and stroking some of the strands of hair out of her face. "I'm sorry." He whispered as she held her hand in front of her mouth to try and suppress a cry of pain as another gulf of contractions flooded through her. For Ryan here was nothing worse than seeing his wife in this much pain and there was nothing he could do to help her. Alex pressed the call button on the remote and a nurse came to her side to check on her. The nurse went back outside and called the doctor who came rushing back looking at the long sheet of paper that trailed on the floor that monitored her contractions. "You're eight centimeters now Alex, and based on this your contractions aren't getting any stronger at this stage." Dr Roberts explained looking at her sympathetically. "For you and the baby's safety we have to wait until you're fully dilated before you can start pushing." The doctor explained. "How long will that be?" Alex asked breathless ready to get this over with now. "To be honest it can be anytime between one and five hours." She explained looking at her chart once again, squeezing her shoulder before leaving the room.

After two hours nothing has changed and Alex was tired and still in a senseless amount of pain. Ryan sat there rubbing her lower back which she couldn't feel anymore but she kept telling him to keep rubbing. Another cry escaped her mouth and he went back over to the other side of the bed. "Why did I let you do this to me?!" She whispered looking up at him. "I can't do this anymore, Ryan. It hurts." She said hiding her face in the pillow so he won't see her tears. He didn't really know what to say on that so he once again just stuck to his safest bet this past few hours. "I'm sorry sweetheart. I wish there was something I could do to make it easier." He said honestly.

Dr Roberts entered again, seeing how tired Alex was at this stage. "Good, we're at nine centimeters now, can you try and sit up a bit?" the Dr asked and the nurses helped her into a comfortable position. "All right, when you feel another contraction coming I need you to push down as if you're having a bowel movement for as hard as you can." Dr Roberts explained and Alex was too tired to say anything so she just nodded her head and reached for her husband's hand. In less than two minutes it was time to push and it seemed like fresh tears were rolling from her eyes. Alex pushed as hard as she could but it felt as if nothing happened. "I can't do this. I can't." She cried as her head fell back against the stack of pillows. "Alex, you have to try. Come on let's give it one more try, if it's not working this time we're going to give you an epidural to ease the pain." Dr Roberts said and told Alex to push again. But once again nothing happened. The Dr looked up at the two nurses and nodded. They went ahead and prepped Alex giving her an epidural as she laid on her side with her legs curled up while they inserted the needle into her spine.

About half an hour later after the epidural set in, Alex thought she would feel less tired but in actual fact she was exhausted. The pain is not as much as it was before she received the medical intervention but it was still there just a lot less. More bearable than those four hours of excruciating pain. Before they gave her the epidural they've explained some of the side effects this might have on her and how her body may react to it but she agreed to have it any way. "All right, you may feel pressure now and a lot less pain than previously. I'll tell you when to push and when you do I need you to keep pushing for ten seconds as we count you down." Dr Roberts explained again and Ryan offered his hand. "Okay, push Alex." The Dr ordered. Alex took a deep breath in and started pushing as they counted to ten and allowed her to breathe. "Almost there, just a few more." Dr Roberts encouraged and the staff started counting again but Alex stopped halfway. "I'm really nauseous." She said looking at the doctor and one of the nurses handed her a paper bag as she started retching. "It's okay it normal. It due to the sudden drop in your blood pressure with the epidural and the pressure your body is feeling right now." The professional explained. After Alex rinsed her mouth she picked up where she left off and started pushing again. "One last big push Alex, come on. I know you're tired but you have to give it all you've got for this one." The Dr said and Alex give it everything she had with the little energy that was left in her. "Here she is." Dr Roberts announced as they heard their baby wailing. She placed the baby on Alex's chest and she locked eyes with her mother for the first time. Her tiny little body squirming and crying while kicking and stretching out her legs for the first time. "Hi Phoebe." Alex smiled teary eyed as she kissed her little forehead, she looked up at her husband who had tears in his eyes too. And he bent down to give Alex an awkward hug so he wouldn't hurt his daughter and kissed his daughter. "I love you so much, munchkin" He whispered to her.

The nurse handed Ryan a scissor as he cut the umbilical cord. There she was, an independent being. "If you can bring her over here so we can weigh her Daddy." Dr Roberts said smiling as Ryan took Phoebe over to the doctor. They took her away to clean her up and give the new parents a moment alone.

Ryan had honestly never loved his wife as much as he does now. He was in complete awe of her strength and perseverance to get through all of this and give him such an amazing gift. "Thank you so much for giving me this gift, sweetheart." He said sincerely as he bent down to kiss her. "You're welcome." Alex smiled sincerely. "It was all worth it, she is so perfect. And I am sorry for all those terrible things I said" Alex said looking at her daughters curious blue eyes scanning the room. Phoebe Grace Booth, had her father's blue eyes and her mother's medium rosy skin color and full lips, with a head full of blackish-brown straight hair. "The why did I let you do this to me part or the part where you told me how much you don't like me right now?" Ryan asked amused. "All of them." Alex laughed, stifling a yawn while stroking the hair on Phoebe's head lightly as he eyes fluttered closed.

Ryan sat there holding his wife who held their daughter, he wasn't sure how he was able to sit still because he was full of joy and excitement all at the same time. Alex fell asleep shortly after watching their baby and Ryan took her out of her mother's arms, looking forward to spending a few hours alone with their precious new arrival.

 **FINALLY! The little munchkin is born. I have no idea how child birth works I wrote this chapter based on all the things I saw on 16 and pregnant and other TV shows on TLC that deals with births. *blush*. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter let me know what y'all think about it. Lovies-S**


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

Ryan sat down in the chair holding the baby in his arms His daughter. It still felt weird whenever he thought about it but he was so proud of it, the fact that he was a father to a beautiful healthy baby girl. He took in all her features, the way she curled her little hands together and kicked out her legs. The way her chest rise and fall as she's sleeping silently, her mouth half open. He was so in love with her. "Hey Phoebe." He said kissing her forehead. "I know I told you this already but I love you so much. And there's lots of people who can't wait to meet you and love you." He continued. "Nana and Granny. And lots of aunties and uncles who loves you just as much as your mother and I do." He whispered to the baby. She started stirring and kicked out her little legs, on the verge of crying but Ryan soothed her and she went back to sleep.

Alex woke to the sound of Ryan talking to Phoebe and she couldn't help but smile at how perfect this moment was. Ryan glanced up at her when he saw she was awake and gave her an apologetic smile. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." He apologized. "No no, you didn't. How long was I asleep for?" She asked not sure how much time had passed since she fell asleep. "Not long about two hours. How are you feeling?" He asked placing Phoebe in the hospital crib before attending to his wife. "I feel much better. Still a bit sore but nothing I can't handle." Alex explained looking past her husband to their sleeping baby, dressed in a white Babygro with a brown teddy bear on the front, wrapped in a pink blanket. Ryan's phone rang a little while later and he went outside the room to take the call so he wouldn't disturb Phoebe. Alex took this time to scroll through her phone and saw all the messages she received of everyone congratulating her on the arrival of their daughter. She only read through half of them when Ryan came back into the room, and she put her phone down.

"That was my mom. And your mom. And my three sisters." Ryan said smiling looking at Alex who had a confused look on her face because he took so long to get to the point. "Okaayy…" She said waiting for him to continue. "They are taking a road trip and are on their way over. I hope you don't mind, I mean if you're not up to see people yet I can tell them to come by in a few days." He said quickly but Alex hushed him. "Are you kidding, no they're more than welcome. It can get lonely in this room sometimes. And I think it's time Phoebe meets her dysfunctional grandmothers and aunts." Alex laughed and Ryan high fived her on that statement.

One of the nurses entered and greeted them friendly, congratulating them on their daughter's birth. She taught them the basics of feeding, bathing and changing. All of which they were determined to master before it was time to leave the hospital. Ryan headed out for a while to get some coffee and something to eat while Alex was busy nursing Phoebe. She opened her eyes again and she and her mother locked eyes and Alex couldn't bear to take her eyes of her blue eyed girl. She was making the cutest little sucking noises as she latched onto her mother's breast as her tiny hand wrapped around Alex's finger. After she was done Alex burped her, did a diaper change and sat there with her in her arms. It wasn't long before she drifted to sleep again, and Alex put her back in the crib, waiting for Ryan to return, reading the other bunch of messages she didn't get a chance to finish. "What's wrong?" He asked looking at her taking a sip of his coffee. "Can I negotiate with the doctor to let Phoebe and I come home tomorrow or the day after?" She asked carefully not sure what he will say. "Doctor Roberts will let you guys come home if she thinks you're ready, she won't keep you here unnecessarily, sweetheart. And your body's been through a lot of strain today you need to rest." Ryan answered looking at her. "I can rest at hoommee." Alex whined but Ryan just shook his head. So much for asking him for his opinion on it, she thought, but before they could talk about this any further there was a knock on the door, five curious smiling faces peeking through the door.

They all came over to Alex's bedside, hugged and congratulated her and Ryan. The moms told Alex how proud they were of her by getting through this because they both know it's not easy. "Where is she?" Amorey asked when she didn't see the baby in either of their arms and Alex pointed to the crib standing close to the bedside. "Can I pick her up?" Amorey asked her sister in law before she picked up her niece. "Yeah of course." Alex laughed. The moment she was picked up everyone circled around Amorey and the sleeping Phoebe, pulling the blankets away from her face a little so they could see her better, and they all cooed over her. "She is so beautiful." Nadia said extending a finger and smiled at Phoebe's reflexes when her little hand grabbed her aunt's fingers. "Okay, my turn now." Simone said and her sister handed the baby over. Phoebe went from arm to arm until all five of them had a chance to hold the latest addition that was added to the family. "You two make pretty babies." Simone commented looking at Alex and Ryan as she looked over her mother's shoulder at the little girl. "Thank you, I guess." Ryan laughed not knowing what else to say as Alex blushed hiding her face in Ryan's side as he sat sideways on the bed with her. His cellphone rang again and he went outside to take the call leaving the ladies alone in the room.

"And you survived it my girl, it feels like yesterday when we had the conversation in the car when you told us how scared you were." Sita commented as she put her granddaughter back in the crib. "How was it?" Amorey asked, still as inquisitive as always. "Painful, very very painful." Alex said thinking back to where she was laying down and crying just hoping all of this would end. "I was ready to give up when it seemed like nothing was happening. And I said some pretty horrible things to Ryan in the process." She said embarrassed. "But at the end all of that pain was worth it. " She answered looking at her sleeping baby. They all stayed a while talking about this and that before they had to hit the road again. Alex and Ryan offered that they could stay over for a few days, but they said the three of them needed time alone with Phoebe without company around, but promised they'd call every day and drive down to see her at least once a week.

After they left Alex fed little Phoebe again, she was just about to close her eyes for a while when there was another knock on the door. Ryan went home to go shower and put on some fresh clothes before returning again for the night. "Hello, are we bothering you two?" Shelby asked softly not entering the room completely. "No, come inside." Alex said smiling at the blond, and Nimah and Natalie came trailing in behind her. "Congratulations, mommy." Shelby said hugging her friend, and Natalie and Nimah followed suit. "Where is she? Can I hold her?" Nimah asked and Alex nodded. The moment she was picked up Phoebe's eyes opened. "You have your daddy's eyes." Nimah commented as she looked at the little baby who fiddled with her little hands while curious eyes scanned the new face in front of her. Nimah held her up again supporting her back and neck so the other two could see. "Phoebe these are your delusional aunts, out of all of them I'm the normal one." Nimah said and phoebe kicked her little legs making the four adults smile. "She's the only delusional one her." Natalie said extending her arms so she can I have a turn holding her.

"How long are you guys going to be here?" Shelby asked taking a seat on the couch in the corner. "I'm not sure, I'm hoping they will let us leave tomorrow. I'll try negotiating with the doctor on discharging us earlier but Ryan wouldn't have it." Alex explained to her friends. "And he's right, she'll let you out of here when you're both ready." Shelby said and Alex shook her head. Maybe all of them were right she should just relax. They left after a while and Alex was grateful for her friends and family who supported her but she was exhausted. Ryan came back after an hour, and held his daughter against his chest again since she was awake. He gave her a count down on everyone who was there today what their names are, and that they were either family members or really close friends. Alex laid there looking at the two most important people in her life, she would surely never get tired of looking at them, and seeing Ryan talk to Phoebe only made her love them both even more.

Phoebe's little hand reached up to touch her father's face and she placed it over his mouth. "Okay, I'll keep quiet then." Ryan laughed as she yawned, looking at her a few minutes more while he declared his love for her before falling asleep and he placed her in the crib. "You should get some sleep too." He told Alex as he stood up to kiss her. "I will, I'm really tired." She said looking up into his eyes. "You should head home and sleep too, babe." Alex said but Ryan hesitated. "I'm fine on the couch." Ryan said looking at where he spent most of the early hours of the morning sitting on that couch. "And I don't want to leave the two of you here alone." He said stroking his wife's hair. "Ryan we're gonna be fine, we have the whole bunch of nursing staff checking up on us every hour, and we'll be sleeping most of the time anyway, you won't miss a thing. You should go home. " She said sincerely because she could see how tired he was. "All right." He said still not convinced. "But promise me you're gonna call me when you need me to come over." He said looking her in the eyes. "I promise." Alex responds kissing him once more. He went over to kiss Phoebe one last time before leaving the room. "Be good to mommy tonight, munchkin. I love you. Both of you" Ryan told his daughter. He kissed Alex again, dimmed the lights in the room and headed towards the exit.

Alex took one final glance at Phoebe before settling against the pillows and drifting off to sleep. This day has taken its toll on her body but if she could have it all over again she wouldn't change one bit. She was a mother now and was looking forward to see what his new journey of parenthood had in store for her and Ryan.

 **Hey guys, hope you're still enjoying the story. Here's another one, enjoy the read and let me know what you think. Lovies-S**


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52**

"I take it you're a bit keen to go home huh." Ryan smiled as he entered the hospital room the next morning. Alex had packed their bags already and Phoebe was already waiting in her car seat, sound asleep. "That's not a bad thing…I've missed everything about home, even your snoring." She said looking up at him. "I do not snore, I've missed you too." He said walking over to the bed to check if she has everything. They spent two days on hospital and Dr Roberts finally gave them the go ahead to be discharged today. "And, I do not want hospital food anymore, I can do with some decent home cooked meals." Alex laughed kissing her husband. "You can supervise meal perpetrations." Ryan answered seriously. "Do you have everything?" He asked. "Yep." Alex reassured him scanning the room just in case she forgot something. Seeing him picking up the two bags, while she carried the car seat. "You sure you can manage? I can take her." Ryan offered but Alex shook her head pointing towards the door so they can head out of the room and sign the discharged papers.

They took their time moving through the hospital, and in the elevator Ryan told her to put the car seat down so she doesn't have to strain herself unnecessarily. Alex was surprised to see how close to the entrance he managed to get a parking spot. Alex secured Phoebe's car seat in the back and made sure she was strapped in properly, and soon they were on their way home.

When they got home Ryan took Phoebe out of the car seat who woke up the moment she was lifted into her father's arms. He took her for a trip around the house and showed her the nursery, telling her every detail of how they prepared it and the part of how long it took him to put the crib together. Alex went upstairs to put their bangs down while they finished up their walk around the house. By the time they had lunch and settled in exhaustion caught up with all three of them. They laid in bed watching Phoebe sleep for some time in between her parents before Alex dozed off. She woke a few hours later to see Ryan sleeping with Phoebe snuggled close to his chest, with one and on her back. Alex smiled at the sight and took out her phone to snap a quick picture, before browsing safe sleeping for babies.

Phoebe stirred waking her father in the process Alex sat up and took her off his chest as he yawned and stretched. Turning on his side looking at Alex feeding their baby. Ryan sighed heavily causing Alex to look at him with concern. "And that?" She asked eyeing him. "I got a call from O'Conner today, and he asked me to report back to work tomorrow." Ryan said carefully not sure how she would react. "How do you feel about going back?" Alex asked trying to hide the sadness in her voice. She wasn't sure if she was ready to do all of this on her own from nine to five yet, without the help of her husband. "I don't know how to feel about it, my work's been piling up but I don't want to leave you and Phoebe home all day by yourself." He answered as of reading her mind. "I'm not saying you're incapable of looking after her on your own but, I would feel more at ease being here with you." He softly, and Alex gave him a small smile. "I feel the same, this is all new to me but I'm sure I can manage, and when my back's against the wall I promise to call you." Alex told him honestly. "That's still not making me feel any better or make me feel less guilty, but it'll do for now." He said sitting up.

After Alex burped Phoebe and wiped her mouth, they sat in bed talking for a while Ryan went to the store to get some dinner. He was adamant that he didn't want Alex cooking already and he wasn't planning on giving her his cuisine, so they opted for some healthy take out. "Just me and you now Phoebe Grace." Alex said kissing her little nose. "I know Daddy showed you your room yesterday, but there's no way I'm letting you sleep there all alone." Alex told her daughter. "So, you'll be sleeping in another crib right next to our bed." Alex pointed to the other crib they got as a gift at the baby shower. At first she didn't think they'd use it but it came in handy right now. Phoebe looked at her mother the entire time while tangling her hands together, opening and closing her mouth every now and then as if she wanted to comment on everything Alex said. "Come on, bath time, then we put you to bed. Does that sound like a plan?" Alex requested as she laid the baby in the middle of the bed, placing pillows around her so she wouldn't roll of the bed, not that a baby who is three days old can roll but in Alex's mind you can never be too sure.

While she was busy bathing Phoebe, Ryan returned from the store and he helped her out. They out her to bed and went into the kitchen to eat their diner on the couch, watching some movie on TV. Ryan kissed her forehead as she laid with her head on his shoulder. "And that?" She asked without looking up at him. "Just for being you, and for being amazing." He answered repeating the gesture leaving Alex smiling to herself slightly. This is one moment she never thought she'd encounter in her life. Being married and having a family of her own.

 **Hey guys! Thanks for the read and the new followers, welcome and thank you I hope you still like the story. Lovies-S**


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53**

It was hard to believe that Phoebe was already a week old and Alex wondered how time has passed so quickly. Together she and Ryan put the skills in practice they had been reading up on the last few months. Phoebe was growing slowly but steadily. Ryan became the master of bath time, managing to hold the baby in his hands even though she was slippery, they soon found out that teamwork was essential, but together they managed to do this thing called parenting.

Ryan woke at 06:30 when his alarm went off, ready to get back to work since O'Conner asked him to come back as soon as possible. He wasn't really up to it, he wanted to take a few more days off but duty calls and he had to get back eventually. He made his way into the bathroom and tried to do everything as silently as possible to allow Phoebe and Alex to get as much sleep as possible. He tiptoed around the bedroom finding some clothes to wear and headed to the kitchen to get some coffee. He was just about to start reading the paper when he heard Phoebe crying. She stopped after a while and he assumed she was hungry. Alex came down a little while later yawning hair still sleep tousled. "Morning." She greeted retrieving a coffee cup before filling it up with some caffeine. "Good morning." Ryan smiled at her, walking over to give her a kiss and putting his empty cup in the sink. "You sure you're going to be okay today?" He asked concerned as he puts on his jacket that was hanging over one of the chairs in the kitchen. "Yeah, don't worry about us." Alex nodded taking a sip of coffee. He didn't look convinced but took her word for it. He headed upstairs to kiss his little girl before coming back down to give Alex one last kiss and headed for the door, to get his day started.

Alex stood in the kitchen sighing heavily. She missed work. Missed the craziness of being in the office, the phones that rang constantly and the way they were always so energetic whenever a new case came up. She watched some TV for about an hour before Phoebe made her presence known and Alex went to the bedroom to give her a bath and get her dressed for the day.

"Welcome back Ryan." Maranda greeted as she passed Ryan on the stairs on the way to his office. He smiled and nodded at her. He entered his office and was greeted by a box on is desk, he was too afraid to open it and to have to face the music. The fact that he is back at work and do the part of the job that he hates most. Paperwork and admin. He could deal with being out on the field all day even teach a few classes at the academy but paperwork was just a burden for him. He slumped down in his chair contemplating on when he should start doing it and decided it's now or never and busied himself.

"What are we doing over lunch?" Nimah asked as she walked into the office with a muffin and coffee in hand. The really need to get something else for breakfast she thought as she sat down. "We're eating. As always." Natalie said smiling looking at the dark haired friend on the other side of the desk. "I miss Alex. This place feels weird not having her here at the office." Natalie commented looking at the empty chair at the desk where their fourth wheel used to sit. "I know right. Why don't we go visit her at lunch? I'm sure she'll enjoy the company.' Shelby prompted and they all nodded eagerly. If Alex can't bring lunch to them they might as well take lunch to her.

Liam walked over to Ryan's office and saw all the paperwork strewn on his desk and a few files open on the chairs in front of the desk. Ryan didn't look up when the door opened but he knew it was Liam. "Whatever you're about to say O'Conner, don't say it. I hate this part of the job." Ryan said still not looking up at his superior. "Don't we all Ryan? It's good to have you back though." He said before turning around and walking out of the office towards the cafeteria. Ryan switched his phone off after calling Alex and asking her if they're okay. Of course she said everything is fine and that he shouldn't worry. He wanted to go over to the house just to check but he decided not to. He had work to finish before he could head home to the ladies, and the way it looks now it might be a late night.

During lunch it still felt as if he didn't make any progress and Ryan accepted the fact that it was going to be a long night. He'd have to stay in and finish all these paperwork before another case comes in. The girls stopped by the drive thru and bought four burgers and fries with some drinks, before they headed over to Alex's. "Should we have called first?" Natalie asked as they pulled up in front of the house. "Too late now, we're here already." Shelby said. "Or not. We can still call and tell her to open the door, we're in the driveway." Nimah laughed as they got out and walked to the front door. They knocked gently and waited for a while, before hearing footsteps approaching. "What the hell! What are you guys doing here?" Alex asked surprised. "We brought you lunch, figured since you're not joining us for lunch at the office for a few months we'll bring lunch to you." Shelby announced and walked past her friend into the house searching for the baby. "Just when I think you guys can't surprise me anymore." Alex said shaking her head and closing the door. They all cooed over the baby who laid on the L-Shaped couch, as her curious eyes scanned the people who were in front of her. "Why does she seem bigger now than when I last saw her?" Natalie asked examining her. "She is growing slowly but surely." Alex commented watching her friends talking to her baby girl. Alex got out some plates and they all sat down in the living room eating lunch on the couch while Penguins of Madagascar played on the TV.

"What's new at work?" Alex asked taking a sip of her cool drink. "Same old same old. You're really not missing out on that much." Natalie said since nothing interesting happened this past two weeks that was worth sharing with her friend. "When are you coming back to work? You are coming back right?" Shelby asked hopeful. "Yes, I am coming back. I should probably talk to Ryan about it, but I want to come back as soon as possible." Alex said looking at them because she really missed their old routine. Yes it wouldn't be exactly the same since Phoebe got here but she needs to get back to the FBI. "And Phoebe?" Nimah asked. "I'll have to start looking for a nanny or a crèche, but the thought of leaving her with strangers scares the hell out of me." She answered honestly. "Hey, we're not FBI agents for nothing. We'll run background checks on everyone." Shelby announced proudly. "You know we're not allowed to use company resources for personal issues, right?" Alex asked the blond making sure she knows. "Pfffttt, it's for a good cause. What they don't know won't hurt them." Shelby brushed it off as if it's no big deal leaving all of them laughing. They needed to get back to the office, but took their time as each of them said a long goodbye to Phoebe before heading for the door, hugging Alex. "Thank you so much for this guys. I appreciate it." Alex said as they walked towards the car. "No problem, we'll do it again soon."Nimah said and they drove off.

"Just me and you now baby girl. You hungry?" Alex asked her daughter picking her up and showering her with kissed before she started nursing. After she burped her she looked at her little body and smiled down at her. "You know mommy loves you so much." She said stroking her hair as Phoebe entangled her hands together, leaving her mother smiling at the gesture. "I really want to get back to work." Alex said softly more to herself than to Phoebe but, as soon as she finished that statement Phoebe started crying. "You don't want me to go back?" Alex questioned. Laughing at the fact that she asked a week old baby that question as if she'll be able to answer back. She walked around with Phoebe taking her to the nursery while sitting down in the grey lounger with the baby on her chest. She calmed down after a while and Alex placed her in the crib, leaving the door open while she got a load of washing started.

At 3PM Ryan got up to grab some coffee from the cafeteria. He needed some fresh air and a well-deserved break. He went out to the back of the office and sat outside in the cool breeze. He let out a sigh and got a fright when someone talked to him from around the corner. He thought he was alone. "You look terrible." Caleb commented looking at his friend. "Well thank you." Ryan said sarcastically looking at the blonde. "This whole being a dad thing tougher than you've expected it to be?" Caleb questioned taking a seat next to Ryan. "Yeah man, it's no walk in the park I can tell you that. But I wouldn't change it for anything." He replied smiling turning the coffee container in his hand. Caleb looked over at his best friend and nodded his head smiling. Ryan was never one to openly admit his feeling to anyone but this whole baby thing made him a big softie. A side he never though he'd see. "Hey, how about we go chill out after work tonight?" Caleb prompted. Ryan wasn't really in the mood for a social crowd but he figured after the few hours he's spent behind his desk, and the other few he's gonna have to spend there when he goes in, he might as well agree to it. "Sure, I won't be able to stay long though." Ryan answered and Caleb gave him a pat on the shoulder before going back inside.

When Ryan still didn't return home after 7PM Alex got worried. She tried calling him a few times but his phone went to voicemail. She wanted to wait for him so they could eat dinner together so she can tell him about her plans of wanting to go back to work soon. She ate alone in front of the TV after she bathed Phoebe and dished his food out and left it in the oven. She tried calling him one last time around 20:30 and left another message before heading to bed.

Alex woke with a start not knowing what exactly woke her and was still in between sleep and being awake. Someone's mouth was pressed to hers, and it only took her a few seconds to realize her husband's familiar lips and scent giving him away. "Uhhg! What?" She asked pushing him away and glancing at the clock on her side of the bed. 23:30, the red numbers showed on the clock. "I love you." He said leaning down to kiss her again. "Are you drunk?" Alex asked, tasting beer on his lips now that she was fully awake. "Maybe. A little." He replied with a laugh, amused by her question. "Alex, I love you." He said again kissing the tip of her nose. "That's nice." She replied softly before rolling over on her side to try and sleep. "I'm never going to let you go." He whispered moving closer to her hugging her waist from behind and nuzzling her neck. "Ryan Booth. I want to sleep so can you please do the same?" She questioned patience wearing thin. He texted her during lunch saying he'll work late but now she was doubting it. Questions running through her mind, that she needed answers to. She'll ask him about it in the morning because there is no way the two of them can have a rational discussion about it now. "No, I can't sleep right now. Hey, is Phoebe okay?" He asked looking over at the crib where his daughter was sleeping soundly. "She's sleeping, and if you wake her I'm really not going to be impressed Ryan." Alex whispered looking up at him sternly since the night light made enough light for the two of them to look at each other. He didn't say anything, he disappeared into the bathroom to change into his sleepwear and Alex hoped when he came out that he would stop talking and go to sleep or he'll have to spend the night on the couch. "Sweetheart, are you asleep?" He asked looking over her back so he could see her face. "Yes." She answered pointedly. "Can I tell you something?" He asked still not moving from where he was looking over her back to her face, word slurring a little. "No." Alex said again. She didn't have any patience left, the only thing keeping her from telling him to go sleep on the couch was their sleeping daughter in the crib next to Alex's bedside. He sighed heavily and flopped down onto his back on his side of the bed. "I told the guys I couldn't stay long, but one drink turned into three and then a few too many and Clive and Quade came to the bar and then they started talking about things, and we kept drinking, and I didn't know how much time had passed because I didn't switch my phone back on after I texted you. " He said making sure he got everything out there in one statement in case he forgot something.

"Alex, did you hear what I said? Are…. are you mad at me?" He questioned when she didn't respond and assumed she was sleeping. He looked over at her again. Her eyes were closed and he thought she dozed off. "Yes I heard what you said and yes, I am upset about the fact that you came home in this state. Please shush and go to sleep now." She whispered sternly. He didn't respond to what she said he turned around and put his head on his pillow. "I'm sorry sweetheart." He whispered before Alex heard him snoring knowing he was asleep while she laid there waiting for herself to start dozing off

 **Hey guys thanks for the read. Hope you enjoy. Lovies-S!**


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54**

Ryan woke up early the next morning to Phoebe's soft cries. Alex was laying on the far end of the bed probably to be as far away from him as possible. It seemed like she was sleeping soundly since she didn't respond to their daughter's cries. Ryan got up and walked over to the crib to try and soothe her. Hoping she wasn't hungry because then he'd have to wake Alex up again and he had a feeling they wouldn't be on speaking terms later in the day. He sat down on the edge of the bed on Alex side stroking Phoebe's hair gently. "Hey munchkin. What's wrong?" He asked picking her up gently. She fussed a little more before she settled down looking at her father. "You're done sleeping aren't you? You do know it's 5AM." He yawned taking her down to the living room so he won't wake Alex. "Daddy is still really really tired." He told his daughter who was oblivious to that statement because she was clearly wide awake now. He switched on the TV and they watched some rerun of an old football game. She became fussy after half an hour and when talking to her didn't help anymore, he was ready to take her to Alex so she can feed her. But she came down the stairs already. Ryan handed her over to her mother where he stood at the base of the stairs leading towards the bedroom. "Can we talk later?" He asked carefully not sure how else to start the conversation. Alex didn't answer him she just nodded her head and walked over to where he and Phoebe sat a few seconds ago before she started nursing their baby.

Ryan stepped into a cold shower desperate to get rid of the hangover he felt coming on. He's gonna have to man up and face the music, he did this to himself. And he's the reason he and his wife might have an argument or she would just choose not to talk to him, which would be worse than the argument. He brushed his teeth and scratched around in the medicine cabinet and found some painkillers, he took two and dressed himself halfway before heading down to talk to Alex.

She was in the kitchen making some coffee, Phoebe was asleep again, when he entered. She didn't even acknowledge his presence when he walked up to the fridge to get some ice water. He poured some in a glass and downed the whole glass and the two painkillers while standing in front of the open fridge. Alex was pouring coffee into her mug and was about to leave the kitchen to make the bed when he stopped her. "Can I talk to you quickly?" He asked carefully and she took a deep breath before turning around to face him. She didn't say anything, she stood there waiting for him to start talking. "About last night, I'm sorry. We got carried away and I had a few beers too many. I was telling the truth when I told you I'm going to be working late. I left the office at 7 and I told the guys I can't stay long." He continued and really started to worry when she didn't say anything. "Alex I need you to say something." He said softly. He could take a disagreement between the two of them but silent treatment kills him. "What do you want me to say, Ryan?" She asked looking up at him. "I don't know, anything just, just don't shut me out. Please." He answered walking over to her where she sat at the kitchen counter. "I'm not upset that you went out with your friends. The fact that you came home in the state that you were in last night is what really got under my skin." Alex said twisting her hands together. "Alex I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say to you to make all this go away." He said taking her hands in his. "You can start by stop acting like a teenager who gives in to peer pressure ." She said smiling as he twisted the wedding band on her left hand. "Boys will be boys." He laughed a little looking at Alex. "Are we good?" He questioned raising an eyebrow at her. "Yeah we're good." She nodded standing up and leaning into his chest as he hugged her. "You should probably get dressed now." She told him after a while when she loosened her embrace on his waist. "Yeah probably." He commented and made his way towards the bedroom, leaving Alex in the kitchen wondering what she can do with herself today.

"I need to talk to you about something later tonight." Alex said as he came down the stairs dressed in a dark navy blue suit and a black shirt. _Damn you look good_. She thought to herself, she couldn't say it out loud just yet she still had to put a façade since they just got over the little bump in the road. "You sure it can wait until tonight it sounds heavy." Ryan commented looking at her. "It can wait. Go on now or you're going to be late." Alex said when he didn't seem to be moving. He walked over to the sleeping baby and kissed her on her head before doing the same with his wife, and left for work.

Alex looked through her social media newsfeed, gave Phoebe a bath when she woke up fed her again, and now she was sleeping, Her life was basically eat and sleep. She watched some TV but nothing interesting was on worth watching, and she decided to clean the house. She took off all the bedding in the three bedrooms and put fresh ones on, mopped the whole house and cleaned the two bathrooms. After that she changed the curtains in the living room, dusted here and there and by lunch time she was done. And tired.

She took a nap with Phoebe and woke up an hour later to start dinner. Maybe she might have that dinner discussion with Ryan tonight that she had planned out in her head the night before.

Alex finished most of the dinner and threw the food away she kept for Ryan last night. She was just about to finish a last few things when Ryan's SUV pulled up in the driveway. 17:45, showed the green numbers on the stove. They usually got home at 18:30 when it was a normal day at work, but clearly someone is still trying to make up for what happened yesterday. "Hey." He greeted her, walking over to the kitchen, kissing her where she was standing in front of the stove. Hair pulled up in a messy bun, dressed in black leggings and an olive green t shirt. He allowed his mouth to linger on hers for a while and he felt her smile into the kiss. "You're home early." She said after they pulled away. "Yeah well, I figured I'm not out of the dog box just yet." He said putting his briefcase down. "See, this is why I married you, because you're so smart." She answered smiling up at him. "If you say so Mrs. Booth. Where's my munchkin?" He asked when he didn't see her downstairs. "In her crib in the nursery. I'll bath her once I'm done here." Alex answered turning her attention back to the cooking she was busy with. "No it's fine I'll do it, you can finish up." He said walking down the hallway towards the nursery.

She laid awake when he entered, bottom lip poked out as she's on the verge of crying. Clearly feeling abandoned since no one was in sight. "Hey no no no. Why the water works Pheebs?" He asked walking over to the white crib, picking her up. "Here's Daddy, it's okay." He said rubbing her back gently, taking a seat on the grey lounger, positioning her in the crook of his arm so she can look up to him. She stopped crying when she saw someone was in the room with her. "Hey, I missed you today. Were you a good girl for mommy?" He enquired looking into her blue eyes. He'll never get tired of seeing this little face and her big sparkly eyes. "What did you two do today? Did mommy ask you to help her clean the house?" He questioned thinking how silly it must sound that he's talking to a baby about things like this. "She wants to talk to me tonight. What do you think it'll be about?" He asked out loud more to himself than to Phoebe. "We'll wait and see. Come, on, let's get you in the water." He decided getting up, putting her back in the crib so he can get her bathing essentials ready. Once they were done Alex came in to check on them, she fed and burped little Phoebe, while holding her until she was asleep and then put her back down. She headed for the kitchen after Ryan came back from his shower and they sat down to eat at the table.

They talked about little things. This and that some family stuff that went on, some things that happened at work and Alex figured now would be the best time to tell him about what was on her mind. "I want to tell you something. And you have to be honest with me and tell me how you feel about it." She laid the groundwork before the big reveal. "Okay, well what is it?" Ryan asked looking across the table to her. "I want to go back to work. I love being at home and taking care of Phoebe but she sleeps most of the time and some days I feel like I can climb the walls because I'm so bored." She said looking at him, trying to read his facial expression. "Like today, after I bathed and fed her she went to sleep and I literally had nothing to do. I cleaned the whole house and once I was done I took a nap with her and started dinner. Ryan I need to get back to work. For my own sanity." She concluded and he still didn't say anything. "I don't mind if you want to get back to work, I'm more worried about what we're going to do with Phoebe. Do we get a nanny to stay at home and look after her or do we get her into some crèche?" He asked not sure which way to go from here. "I have no idea. My maternity leave is four months I'll look around until I find something or someone I can trust." Alex said uncertain that she'll ever trust anyone with her child not knowing them personally. Seems like she'll take Shelby's offer on that background checks they'll run on the people.

Ryan got up and cleared the table, thanking Alex for dinner and offered to do the dishes and check on Phoebe while Alex takes a shower. Once he was done downstairs he took Phoebe from the nursery and brought her to the crib upstairs in the bedroom. He laid her down in the middle of the bed looking at her face as she's sleeping peacefully. The shower turned off a few minutes later and Alex came out drying her hair with the towel dressed in one of Ryan's old academy shirts. "Is she sleeping?" Alex asked her husband as she sat down on Ryan's side of the bed with her legs crossed. "Yeah, she told me she had a rough day." He joked as Alex sat down on the bed with both of them. "Yeah, clearly. We had a heart to heart about the man in our lives." Alex said looking at Ryan. "And what was the conclusion you two reached?" He questioned lying flat on his back. "That we really like him, some days more than others but he seems to be a cool dude." Alex laughed making Ryan smile and he sat up to give her a kiss. Leaning with his head against her shoulder. Ryan yawned making Alex laugh s little. "Yeah, I figured you didn't get much sleep last night, and being up at 5 AM again." She said and he looked up at her with a shocked expression on his face. "You were awake all that time?" He asked surprised. "Of course I was. But I was looking for a way to pay you back." She said kissing his face. "Nooo, kissing won't make it better right now." He whined but Alex continued while she's laughing. She picked little Phoebe up and placed her in the crib next to her bedside before getting in. "Revenge is sweet." She said when he pulled her closer to his side spooning her small frame. "You're so sneaky." He smiled kissing her head once more before the three of them drifted off to sleep.

 **Hey guys, thanks for the read. This chapter didn't really go as planned this was not suppose to be the ending but there it is now. Hope you enjoy the read. Lovies-S**


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55**

"I have a plan." Ryan announced as he came into the kitchen turning Alex so she could face him where she stood in front of the stove. "I'm listening." She replied skeptically not sure what to expect. "How about, we go out one night without Phoebe, we ask Shelby or someone to look after her for a few hours. So you can get an idea of how it'll be like when you're back at work." Ryan proposed looking at his wife waiting for her to respond. "Okay, it sounds fine. On one condition." Alex said pointing a finger up at him. "As long as we do it early in the day or straight after work so we won't disrupt her routine." She responded and Ryan nodded. "Oh and you're not allowed to call them and ask how she's doing." He answered smiling at her, knowing she'll have a hard time. They shook hands on it but Alex planned on asking Shelby to update her on what her baby is doing at least every hour. Ryan left for work and she decided to wait a while until she calls her friend and ask her about this proposition and if she's up for the challenge.

Alex sat on the couch with her feet on the coffee table watching Phoebe propped up on her legs as she admired her surroundings once again. "Why are you growing so quickly? Feels like yesterday that I found out you were in my stomach and today you're three weeks old already." Alex said holding a finger in Phoebe's reach so she could grab onto it with her hand. "You have to stop growing Phoebe Grace." She said looking in those two big sparkly blue eyes scanning the room. Her phone rang a while later, Sita checking up on them again. If it wasn't the one grandmother it was the other one, calling at least four times in one week.

"Hey ma." Alex greeted friendly. "How's my baby doing?" Sita asked from the other end. "I'm doing well thanks, every day better than the previous one." She answered but was cut off by her mother. "I was not referring to you I meant Phoebe." Sita laughed. "Last time I checked I was your baby. This hurts my feelings, ma." Alex pretended to be hurt. "She's growing way too quickly for my liking. I've been pumping my breast milk into her bottles so she could get used to having both, since I'm planning on going back to work soon." She said wondering what her mother would respond with. "That's sudden. But then again you and work were inseparable from the beginning. Have you found a day care for her yet?" Sita questioned. "No, we're still looking. Ryan suggested that we go out tonight and leave her with Shelby and Caleb so I can see what it'll be like once I'm back at the office." Alex answered. "Well that seems like a good idea. Do not call Shelby every five minutes to ask her what Phoebe's doing Alexandra. Go enjoy your time with your husband, you two need some time on alone. And Alex, don't have sex until you're comfortable with it, your body's been through a lot." Sita commented and Alex could hear the smile in her mother's voice. "Oh my word. Ma just go do something, I have to go I cannot talk to you about this, bye." Alex couldn't deal with this right now and she could hear Sita laughing on the other side before dropping the call. "That grandma of your my child." Alex laughed amused kissing Phoebe's soft hair, putting her down while switching the TV to some cartoon channel and pumping her breasts.

A knock on the door startled Alex. She was watching TV so intently she got a little fright when there was a knock. Phoebe was more amused by looking at the toys hanging down from her play mat than with the TV, as she laid on her back starring at them. Alex got up and walked over to get the door. "What time are you and Ryan leaving tonight?" Shelby asked walking past Alex towards the baby. "Well hello to you too Shelby Haas." Alex greeted closing the door behind her blond friend. "Yeah yeah." She waved Alex off picking Phoebe up kissing her on her little nose. "Hello pretty girl, mommy and daddy are going out tonight, and me you and Uncle Caleb are going to have some fun. How does that sound?" Shelby asked the baby and then turned to Alex. "You guys are still going, right?" Shelby asked just to make sure that she understood Ryan correct. "It seems like we still are, since you just told Phoebe about our night out." Alex said. "And tell mommy she's not allowed to call once they leave." Shelby said more to her friend that to Phoebe who was in her arm. "I've heard that one before, I'll give her a bath before we leave. Shelby promise me you're going to look after my daughter." Her brunette friend asked looking concerned. "You guys haven't even left yet and you're paranoid already. We're going to be fine. I have to get back to work now I snuck out. See you guys tonight." Shelby greeted kissing Phoebe once more, placing her back on the play mat, and as soon as she left Shelby's arms she started crying. "See, we're going to have fun, she doesn't even want me to leave." Shelby joked looking at Alex who was surprised by her daughter's behavior since she doesn't usually do that with her or Ryan. After Shelby left Alex was intent on spending as much time with Phoebe as possible until they go drop her off.

"Do we have to go. Can't we wait until she's like one month old?" Alex asked the moment her husband walked through the front door. "Do you want to go back to work?" He asked putting his briefcase down and talking a seat next to Alex. "Yea, you know I do." She said certain. "Well then yes we have to do this." He commented kissing her. "She'll probably be sleeping most of the time anyway." Ryan replied hoping that would ease her. Alex didn't say anything she just nodded head. "Shelby was here earlier today, Phoebe was on the play mat and she picked her up for a while. And when she put her back down she started crying." Alex explain and saw that Ryan was just as shocked as she was when it happened. "She never does that with us." He answered. "See, she's gonna enjoy herself you need to stop worrying. Where do you want to go?" He asked taking the remote from the table and switching the channel. "Surprise me." Alex answered laying her head back against the couch. "Come on Pheebs, our favorite show is on." He told his daughter as he picked her up from the couch, setting her on his lap as they watched Penguins of Madagascar. "More like Daddy's favorite show baby. He's using you as an excuse so it won't look weird." Alex laughed leaving the two of them downstairs so she could pack a bag for Phoebe and get her bathing stuff ready. "Mommy's just jealous because we didn't invite her to watch it with us." He whispered to Phoebe, switching his attention back to the TV screen.

They arrived at Caleb and Shelby's apartment. Alex carrying Phoebe's bag and Ryan carrying the car seat with the wide awake baby, who was sleeping while they drove but as soon as the car stopped she woke up. Alex knocked and the door swung open. "Hey little miss." Shelby greeted taking the car seat by Ryan walking into the lounge and taking Phoebe out. "You do know we're standing right here." Ryan said when he felt left out since neither Caleb nor Shelby were as excited to see the two of them as they were to see the baby. "Yeah, you two can leave now go have fun." Caleb said taking her from Shelby and kissing her forehead. Alex and Ryan stood there looking at each other. "I guess we'll leave then." Alex said not wanting to go over to kiss Phoebe, because she might just change her mind about going out. "Call us when you need us to come back earlier." Alex said over her shoulder. "That won't be necessary, go enjoy yourselves now." Shelby answered walking them to the door. As they stood in the hallway, Ryan put his arm around his wife's shoulder and brought her closer kissing the side of her head. "She's gonna be okay, and so are we." He assured her as they walked hand in hand back to the car to go the restaurant.

They walked up to the counter and the waiter showed them to the table they've booked earlier in the day. Tucked away in the corner almost separate from the rest of the guests in front of a big window overlooking a fountain that sprayed three spurts of water into the air while the cars passed in the busy street, halting only to obey a red traffic light.

A waiter came up to their table and took their orders for what they want to drink, he shared a look with Ryan and Ryan nodded then he disappeared. He came back a few minutes later with a bunch of pink and white roses and handed it over to Alex with a card in it. "What on earth?" Alex smiled looking between Ryan and the waiter as he walked away and opened the card to read it. _Thank you for being you. You have no idea how much I love and appreciate you, sweetheart. Ryan._ She read the scribbly handwriting of her husband wondering how and when he did all this. "Ryaann, I'm not even gonna ask how you did all this. Thank you. And I love you too." She leaning over the table to kiss him. They ordered dinner and talked about everything except work, since that is still a rule they have whenever they have date nights. After dessert Ryan settled the bill and they went out towards the car. Ryan was about to open her door when she stopped him.

"No, I don't want to go home just yet, let's take a walk." She suggested extending her hand and he took it interlocking their fingers together. "We need to do this more often." Alex said as they walked slowly to nowhere in particular on the pavement. "I agree. I love Phoebe to death but I don't always like sharing you with her, since she always gets her way." He smiled at her and Alex laughed nodding her head. After they felt like they walked far enough they stopped and bought popsicles before turning around walking back towards the car. "What was the first thing you thought when you saw me?" She asked Ryan. "And be honest." Alex said looking at him. "Honestly, I thought you had the most beautiful eyes, like seriously. They were so big and sparkly. That night at his parents' dinner, I tried coming up to talk to you but Caleb told me I'll be wasting my time." Ryan said looking at her. "You were sitting at a table with squad four and I assumed someone was telling a joke, then you smiled and your eyes sparkled even more, and at that moment all I wanted to do was come up and talk to you, but to be honest I had no idea how I was going to do that or what I was going to say. So I stood there looking like a moron, you got up from the table and walked to get your coat because you were about to leave, and you looked up at me and smiled and told me to have a good night. After that I told myself to man up and talk to you whenever we're at an event together again, and look where that brought us today." He said thinking back to the first time he saw her. "What about you?" He asked switching the question back to her. "We were at the beach, Caleb and Shelby had a thing going on and the two of you were always together. Natalie, Nimah and I were sitting under the umbrellas and you walked out of the water." She continued thinking back to the beach party where they actually first started talking to each other. "And I couldn't take my eyes of how amazing your body was. You looked like a Baywatch babe, toned and sculpted." She answered seeing the smile grow on his face. "And now I'm going to stop boosting your ego." She laughed punching him in the side with her elbow. "I thought you were just getting started I'm waiting for the rest." He said. "No seriously, yes I loved your body and I still do, but you got a phone call and someone was crying on the other end, and all I remember was how you told them to calm down and that you'll be there soon. You told the guys you have to go a family emergency came up, they tried to get you to stay but you wouldn't. And honestly that was the moment I looked past your body and tried to get to know as you as a person. And I don't regret any of it today." She said turning towards him as they threw their Popsicle sticks away.

Ryan took a step closer, leaned into her face and kissed her. Lips numb and cold from their popsicles. In this moment it was just the two of them on the sidewalk, the cars and the by passers didn't matter right now. Once they broke apart only their foreheads touching, their hands interlocking, he looked deep into her eyes and he didn't have to say a word. Because she felt it too, this love and connection they could share by not saying anything, because sometimes you don't need words when moments like these are so perfect.

 **Hey guys, thanks for reading and for follows. I appreciate it and hope you guys enjoy the story.**

 **Lovies-S**


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56**

Alex sat at the kitchen counter with her laptop open browsing through a web page of recommended day care centers. Strangely Phoebe was still sleeping and only woke up twice for feedings compared to the other nights when she's fussy at least four times before dawn. Seems like the night out really tired her with Shelby and Caleb. She wrote down a few numbers of places she liked and was planning on going to check them out, after she cleared it with Ryan. "What are you doing?" Ryan asked yawning as he came down looking for coffee. He pointed to the machine and Alex shook her head to indicate that she didn't start any yet. "I didn't make any yet, it's torture to only have one cup a day so I've decided that you're going to have to suffer with me, until I'm done breastfeeding." She said looking up at him briefly. "That's not fair, I'll have double at the office then." He answered not bothering to make any, but walking over to see what she was busy with instead.

"Day care centers, Natalie's sister recommended, her youngest is four months old and she's been at this one since she was 6 weeks. " Alex pointed to the screen to show him which one she was talking about. When he didn't say anything she looked up at him from where he stood over her to get a better look. "What do you think?" She asked as he looked through their webpage and the reviews and comments they've received from other parents, as well as their overall ratings. "It looks all right. Why don't we go look at it before we decide" He suggested looking at Alex hopefully, and she nodded her head. "Of all the ones on the list they're the only ones who sends your pictures throughout the day of what's going on and how your baby is doing. And they have this mom group thingy where all the moms are in some chat group whose babies are the same age and you share what you're battling with and then they'll help you out. It seems like we don't need to run a background check on them." Alex concluded as she wrote down the address and telephone number to call them later in the day and ask when they'll be able to come see them. "We can go during lunch if that's okay with you?" She questioned looking at her husband who decided on cereal and cold milk for breakfast. Ryan nodded and then looked at her. "If we're going to the day care today does that mean that you're returning to work next week?" He asked carefully. "That's the plan, Next week she'll be a month old so then I've decided that I want to get back to work." She said looking up at him not sure what his response. He didn't answer straight away just nodded his head and put the empty cereal bowl in the sink. "Then we take her next week, just don't forget to call them later today for a meeting." He reminded her walking back to the bedroom to shower and get ready for the day at work.

After Ryan left Alex tidied up the house a bit, before heading back upstairs to check on Phoebe. She was still sleeping and Alex took a nap while she was in the room, until Phoebe got up and the two of them could start their morning routine.

She called the day care around 10AM and they said lunch time was fine, for her, Ryan and Phoebe to come around and meet them and see how they do things. Alex was nervous and excited at the same time, but maybe after she met the caregivers she'll be more at ease. She called Ryan letting him know they can go as soon as he's home on lunch.

They pulled up in front of the day care center and got out with Phoebe, At the reception they were greeted by a friendly young lady who showed them to the office and they waited a few minutes until a caregiver arrived who deals with the children from one to four months of age. "Good day, I'm Marci Bell I'm assuming you guys are here for Phoebe Booth?" She asked smiling looking at the two parents. Ryan and Alex greeted the lady and lucky for them Phoebe was awake. "And you must be little Phoebe, hello little girl." Marci greeted looking at the pink bundle with her wide awake eyes.

"First of all thank you for making contact with us, if you don't mind me asking where did you hear about our day care?" Marci asked. "A friend of mine told me about her sister's baby who is here and the sister strongly recommended that we come here first." Alex explained. "Okay, well that's good to hear, even though we have a web page we are dependent on word of mouth promotion, and make it our priority to look after the little ones to the best of our ability. That we can assure you." Marci said smiling looking at Alex and Ryan. She gave them a tour of the facility and the different classrooms they have, and also that they have a routine for each of the age groups. The parents are allowed to contact them at any time during the day to check up on their little ones and the caregivers send some pictures during the day to set the new parents at eases that their little ones are save.

Alex and Ryan made up their mind there and then that this is the place where their little munchkin will be spending her time from next week on until she is ready for kindergarten. They've filled out some paperwork and signed a few consent forms, meeting some of the staff members, before heading back home to spend the last week with their daughter before things return to normal again.

"You're gonna be going to school from next week on Pheebs." Ryan said as he carried her inside. "You have to stop growing up so fast baby girl." He kissed her little nose. "You ready for all of this?" He asked Alex once they were settled inside. "For now it I still feel fine, but on Monday morning I might sing a different tune." She answered, looking at Ryan weird when he laid down on the bed with Phoebe on his chest. "Uuuuhhhh shouldn't you be heading back to work?" Alex asked amused. "Family emergency." He smiled looking up at her, and patted the empty spot next to him. She laid down next to the two of them as they drifted in and out of consciousness, taking an afternoon nap.

 **I feel like this is not the best chapter, and I rushed it a bit to get Alex back at work and write some more FBI cases since I feel like I've focused on them enough as a family in the past few chapters I wrote. So things will get back to normal again once Alex is back at work and Phoebe is in daycare . Thanks for the read and follows, hope you enjoy. Lovies-S**


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57**

 ***one week later- Phoebe 1 month old***

Monday morning came too soon for Alex, she still needed another day to recuperate from the weekend she had with her little family. She laid in bed a while longer waiting for the alarm to go off but Phoebe felt abandoned again since no one noticed her in a crib for a while and started crying. "Good morning baby girl." Alex said picking her up kissing her little nose, carrying her over to the bed to check her diaper before her morning feed and bath. Ryan heard the two of them and turned around on his side, looking at his wife and daughter. "Why are you awake so early, Phoebe?" He asked checking the time, 05:30AM. Another hour left of sleep before his alarm is about to go off, but clearly having an infant in the house changes everything. Alex changed her diaper and handed her to her father, leaving the room to discard the dirty diaper and warm up a bottle. She pumped like a maniac over the weekend to have enough milk stored so Phoebe can take the bottles to day care. It was a struggle at first to get her to take it, but she came around eventually. "Morning munchkin, are you excited about today?" Ryan asked her looking at her as she kicked her little legs out, locking eyes with her father. "I'll take that as a yes then. And, guess what else is special about today." He continued picking her up and holding her at eye level supporting her head. "You are one month old today." He said proudly although Phoebe was oblivious to his proud statement and more occupied by the down lights in the roof.

"Come on, let's get you ready for today." Alex announced as she came back into the room carrying one of her bottles and a dripple nappy over one shoulder for when she burps her. "You ready to get back into the swing of things?" Ryan asked his wife as she handed over the bottle and nappy to Ryan so he can feed her while she gets her bathing stuff ready. "The more I think about it the sadder I get." She confessed. "It won't be that bad babe, she'll be asleep most of the time anyway and before you know it it's 5o'clock and then we go fetch her again." He said trying to get her to relax. "Easier said than done, but it'll get better once I'm used to it I guess." Alex said sitting next to him and Phoebe, watching her finish her bottle, and waiting for Ryan to burp her before taking her again. Ryan got up to make something to eat, but turned around in the doorway, walking back to Alex as she undresses the baby to start washing her. He kisses her forehead without saying anything, and then left for the kitchen. Leaving Alex smiling down at Phoebe. "Your Daddy amuses me some times baby girl." She says lathering Phoebe's little body with baby soap.

Downstairs Ryan decided to be different, compared to his usual flapjacks he always makes and settled for French toast. Easy and fast enough not to burn it and even if it comes out a bit darker than it should be he'll say it's smoky and it's suppose to be that way. By the time he was done Alex came downstairs with Phoebe and they switched her from one parent to the other. Alex ate breakfast while Ryan played and talked to her for a while until it was his time to shower, leaving Alex to do the dishes. By the time she was done Phoebe was on the verge of sleep and Alex laid her down in the nursery taking a quick shower in the guest bathroom, heading upstairs to dress and pack Phoebe's bag before the three of them were on the road.

"Are you okay?" Ryan asked pulling away as the light turned green. Alex didn't answer but nodded her head instead. "This is day care, how am I going to survive when she goes to college?" She asked looking at Ryan. "Wooaaahh , let's take it one step at a time, I don't want her to grow up so quickly." He answered but couldn't help thinking about that statement. They stopped in front of the day care center and Ryan got Phoebe out while Alex carried her bag. They walked through the doors and were greeted by the friendly receptionist once again, and Marci, Phoebe's caregiver. "Hi Marci, I'm a bunch of emotions right now so we'll just drop her and then leave." Alex explained and the caregiver smiled at her sympathetically. "The first day is always the hardest, but it'll get better. She'll be fine we'll let you know how she's doing through out the day." Marci assured the parents and they nodded. They both kissed Phoebe goodbye and drove off to work.

"Don't say anything." Alex said as they pulled into the parking lot. Ryan was about to open his mouth but at that statement he shook his head and smiled. "All right. I just wanted to tell you to have a good day." He lied, he actually wanted to tell her not to count the hours until it was time to go home. "Whatever." She laughed shoving him playfully as they walked into the office.

"Well well well, if it isn't the long lost sheep returning home." Maranda greeted her in the foyer. "How are you feeling? Ready to get back at it?" She asked hugging the agent. "Yeah, figured I couldn't be home all day. To be honest I missed this place." Alex admitted. "And three other happy faces missed you too." She whispered in Alex's ear as she heard her friends enter the building. Maranda smiled at her and left the four of them alone walking to her office.

"I missed you, weirdo!" Natalie said coming over to hug her. "You're gonna squeeze the life right out of me Nats." Alex laughed and Natalie loosened her grip. "Welcome back, Booth!" Nimah said high fiving her friend and Shelby approached the group. "Hey, you decided to join us. Where's Phoebe?" The blond asks. "Day care." Alex told her friends and they all had shocked expressions on their faces. "No way, she's still a baby. Weren't you emotional when you had to go drop her off?" Natalie inquired as they walked over to their office. "Yes, I was but I got out of there as soon as I could. She was fine and Ryan kept telling me not to worry." Alex explained. "And here I am now, trying to get busy so I can go home and get my daughter so come on, make it snap." She said and laughed as her friends followed each other like little ducklings into the office.

"Everyone in the briefing room in 5." Liam announced, and they all huddled to get there and hear what today has in store for them. "First, we need to address the elephant in the room. Alex, congratulations on the birth of your daughter, and welcome back." Liam congratulated and everyone clapped and high fived her, and some of the guys who were standing close to Ryan gave him a pat on the back.

"All right, let's get to it a new cocaine deal is going on downtown, they're on the run. Ryan, Caleb I need you two to track the vehicles down and arrest the drivers, they might have some information on the deal. As soon as we get them we can continue on busting the shipment whenever it comes in." Liam said looking at the two agents, who nodded their heads but didn't make a move to leave the office. "Well off you two go, bring me back some good news." He said after them but they already left. "The rest of you once they have information I'll e able to brief you further. Meeting dismissed." Liam said and the rest went their separate ways, disappearing up the staircases and hiding in their offices, not that that was much of a hiding place, since the whole building basically has glass offices.

"Watch it. Don't lose him" Caleb said. "I got it. You wanna take the wheel?" Ryan asked as they drove downtown chasing the black truck. "Nah, I prefer to backseat drive." Caleb responded to his friend's question. On the radio they were informed that the chase they're on is a robbery in progress and not the one about the cocaine informants. But they continued to follow the truck regardless. "Boom, there it is, right on time." Caleb said as they sped through a red light spotting the truck again that they lost a few seconds ago. "You doubted me?" Ryan asked. "On a daily basis." Caleb said leaning through the window to get the driver's attention that they have to pull their vehicle over, he didn't want to be firing shots in the streets close to innocent civilians. "Hold on." Ryan said as he drove closer to the backside of the truck and hit it slightly, so they can see that they mean business. "We need to get off the main road." Caleb said and Ryan maneuvered the car in such a way that the truck driver had no where to escape since traffic was heaping up, and he had to take the right turn off the main road onto a small narrow industrial road.

Once they were onto that road the truck driver soon realized it was a dead end and he had no here to turn but tried to regardless. He drove full speed into a fence and the truck came to a halt. Ryan and Caleb jumped out with their weapons raised towards the four guys in the truck. "FBI show me your hands." Caleb commanded and all four of them obeyed, showing their hands through the window, soon two other police cars showed up on the scene. "Whhhooooooo dude, that was awesome. Was it good for you?" Caleb exclaimed looking at Ryan to answer the question. "Bro, don't make it weird." Ryan laughed and they walked to the truck with the other officers to get the guys into the cars.

They rolled up back to the office to hand the guys over and ask Liam about the mishap they heard on the radio about a robbery instead of the cocaine bust. Turns out it was a robbery Liam made it sound important so that they could go all in. "After all I know you guys are much more into drug busts than armed robbery." Liam answered their question, gaining an evil eye from the both of them. "Hey on the bright side, we got them behind bars. And I gotta keep you two grounded" He commented but that didn't satisfy the two.

Once everyone was back in the briefing room, Maranda took over the briefing and informed them on the new case at hand. "All right people, the DEA got word of a new type of cocaine doing its rounds on the streets again. Wait for it, it's infamously known as California Corn Flakes or CCF for short." Maranda said, earning smiles at her co workers for that name. "Creative genius who came up with that name." Simon said shaking his head. "We can joke about it all we want, but this stuff is potent. I don't know when the shipment comes in, which is what I need all of you to find out. Does anyone have an informant who might lead us to this?" She enquired looking though the agents. ""Any of the old drug lords we've dealt with who might be involved in this too?" Ryan asked. "We're not sure, up to this point the lords in K-Town have cornered the markets in this CCF deal, and their new leader would do anything to prevent their rival gang The Beach lords form establishing a pipeline in the city." Liam commented. "K-Town has a new leader? How long was I gone for?" Alex exclaimed surprised at this new piece of information. "Welcome back, Alex!" Caleb laughed shaking his head, as the rest of the team joined in. She really needed a catch up session on what's going on out there in the streets. " Stan Burma is their new leader. If this deal goes through we're looking at a full scale gang war, one that could be avoided if we get to that shipment before these gangs do." Maranda concluded leaving the pictures and mugshots. "So float the word, work your sources kill this deal." Maranda said before leaving the room.

Alex was just about to ask the girls on how much she's missed out, since she didn't even know about the new K-Town leader, when her phone buzzed. The day care center. T first her heart skipped a few beats since she thought something was wrong with Phoebe but, Marci sent her a picture. One of Phoebe and another baby about the same age laying on their backs, admiring the teddy bear one of the care givers had in her hand. "And that smile?" Ryan asked when he exits the briefing room seeing her standing in the hallway. She didn't answer him just showed him her phone and a small smile appeared on his face at the sight of his daughter. "Do you believe me now, when I'll tell you again that she's fine?" He asked hugging her. "Yeah, now I do." She answered, slapping him on the butt before walking back to the office to call up some long lost sources.

"Guys, for some time while hunting down these gangs, we've been going after their leaders. Why don't we try a different approach to this? Something that will hit them harder?" Caleb asked after an hour on the phone and he couldn't find anything valuable. "Like what? Go after their families or their kids?" Simon asked, Caleb nodded. "Anyone who profits from their illegal enterprises, making it cost more for them to fight than it does to lay down." Simon added. "How do we do that?" Niamh asked. "Can't we build cases that put people they care about behind bars, and keep them there until they come forward with everything illegal that their relatives are busy with?" Alex prompted twisting her pen around between her fingers. "Yes but if we put pressure on civilians what if this thing blows up in our faces?" Shelby asked concerned. "Guess we'll have to go mention this to the people in the high places. Alex you gonna go ask Ryan about this?" Natalie smirked. Alex pointed her pen at her friend. "No, at work he is my superior, no special favours." She said sticking her tongue out at Natalie. "Useless. We'll Simon, Caleb go give this proposal to our bosses. Alex is being stingy with her resources." Natalie said throwing the brunette with a piece of crumpled up paper. "Whatever." Alex laughed turning her attention back to the computer screen, looking up more sources to call.

The guys returned from Maranda's office smiling all the time. To which they assumed they got the go ahead, and everyone was on board with their plan. They all got emails to meet for a final briefing before they go home. They worked through lunch to get as much information as possible to provide feedback at the briefing.

Maranda updated the rest on how they're going to handle this deal and told them about the idea Simon and Caleb pitched to them. "Police department found four bindles of CCF stashed down at the warehouse." Matthew informed. "I don't think the shipment was ever there." Natalie said. "Look, a week ago my CI spotted a heavy shipment send south of the border. He thinks it might just slide through any day now. That might be our California Corn Flakes." Matthew concluded. "Which means we have a ticking clock, we need to shake some trees , figure out when it's coming and where." Ryan said. "I got an OG down south names Jay-Jay, he might know something. He's out on probation so he won't try anything funny. " Matthew said when everyone looked at him strange when he mentioned his OG. "Ryan, Matthew go pay him a visit in the morning. The rest of you can wrap up and mail me everything else you found out that we didn't mention right now." Maranda dismissed the meeting and everyone hurried back to get their things and call it a day.

After a brief conversation and hugging the girls, Alex waited out in the foyer on one of the black leather couches for Ryan to make his appearance so they can get their baby.

The car barely came to a halt in the parking lot at the day care center and Alex got out, walking through the doors to get Phoebe, Ryan following somewhere behind her. Or so she thought, It was full of grown ups and toddlers waling hand in hand with their kids, jumping up and down ready to inform their parents on everything they've done today. Alex walked into one of the rooms, painted a soft lilac color and found Phoebe's curious eyes scanning the room once again, in one of the small wooden cribs. Alex noticed the girl in the crib next to her daughter as the one in the picture. "Hello baby girl." Alex greeted as she picked he up carefully. It took Phoebe a moment to recognize her mother's face and Alex thought she saw a glimpse of a small smile form on her daughter's face. "Did you behave yourself?" She questioned more to Marci than to Phoebe. "Say yes Mommy. I was a god girl." Marci smiled rubbing Phoebe's dark brown hair.

The other girl's mother came in, turns out the baby's name in Jemma and she's about a week older than Phoebe. "Hey, you're the little girl in the picture who was playing with Jemma." The tall blonde woman said. "Hi, I'm Kelly." She smiled at Alex extending her hand. "Nice to meet you, I'm Alex and this is Phoebe. " Alex smiled. The mothers and Marci talked for a while, before signing their kids out and departed their ways. Ryan got caught up in the parking lot talking to a guy he knew, they worked together and both did tours in Iraq. Alex and Kelly walked out together still talking, and was wondering where her husband disappeared to, when she saw him. "Oh this is my wife Alex. This is Bryan Avery." He introduced the two of them and Alex shook his hand. Surprised when Bryan turned out to be Kelly's husband. "You two know each other?" Bryan asked just as surprised. "We just met inside." Kelly smiled and greeted before they went their separate ways. "Small world." Ryan said as he helped Alex and secured his wide awake daughter in the car seat. "Hello munchkin, how was your first day?" He asked and Phoebe kicked her little feet out frantically while stuffing her hands in her mouth. "Okay, that looks like it was fun." He smiled, kissing her head before closing the door. Backing out of the parking lot and headed home.

 **Thanks for the read. Hope you enjoy. You guys don't seem to be reviewing as much as you did in the beginning do you guys still enjoy the story? Please let me know so I can improve or tell me if you're not feeling it anymore. Lovies-S**


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58**

At home Ryan carried Phoebe inside and Alex followed behind them, kicking the door closed with her foot. She put everything down on the kitchen counter and flopped down on the couch sighing. Ryan was still on a mission asking Phoebe how her fist day at day care was. She wasn't much of a talker at one month old but Ryan is convinced she'll come around eventually. In her mind she was going through what's in the fridge and what she could cook for dinner, there wasn't much to get by on since they haven't gone grocery shopping since Phoebe's birth. There just hasn't been time yet. Alex got up from the couch checking up on Ryan and Phoebe who disappeared in the bedroom, Ryan busy bathing her the TV playing in the background softly. Alex didn't want to interrupt their moment so she lingered in the doorway out of sight and peeked into the room.

Ryan kept her in the water longer than necessary, because she always cried whenever they took her out. He held her steady while talking to her and she watched him intently. "You know mommy almost cried whole day today. Since we dropped you off until we came to fetch you." He said just as Alex entered. "Don't listen to daddy Phoebe he's lying. I bet you he was the one crying locked away in his office where no one could see." Alex approached the bed smiling and shaking her head at him. "I'm not lying munchkin she cried." He whispered as he lifted Phoebe out of the baby bath and wrapped her in a towel, out of the three of them she was the one crying now since bath time ended. "Hey hey, it's okay you can't stay in the bath all night Pheebs." Ryan smiled kissing her continuously waiting until it subsided. Alex threw the water out and put the bath away before appearing in the room again. Ryan was just about to put some baby lotion on her when his phone rang and Alex took over, getting her dressed in a black and white onesie with baby panda written on the front. Her hair started to grow quickly now since she has a lot more hair than she did when she was born. Initially they thought it would be straight dark brown hair, but it turned into a bunch of dark brown curls which Alex loved. After nursing and burping her her eyes fluttered closed. "Seems like you really had a tough day behind you, bub." Alex smiled running her fingers through her daughter's curls, before putting her down in her crib. Heading back towards the kitchen.

She found Ryan at the table in the dining room still talking on the phone. It seemed serious and she sort of felt like an intruder for being busy in the kitchen while he is on the phone. She went through the freezer and decided on shepherd's pie with vegetables and potato wedges with some fried chicken. "This is the weirdest combination ever Alexandra." She whispered to herself as she got busy preparing the food. Ryan's phone call ended with a sigh and him staring at his phone for several minutes, before getting up and walking over to her. She stopped peeling potatoes when he came over and took a seat at the kitchen counter. Something seemed off, but she won't push him to talk about it if he doesn't want to. "You need some help?" He asked getting of the chair walking towards her and she handed him the potato peeler busying herself with the shepherd's pie.

That night in bed Ryan laid awake not sure if Alex was asleep just yet. "Hey, you sleeping?" He asked looking over her back. "No why?" She turned around on her side facing him. "That phone call I got earlier, it was my dad. Again. " He said and Alex waited for him to continue. "he wants to see Phoebe." Ryan said looking at her. "And? What did you say?" She questioned not knowing what to expect. "What do you think I said, Alex. There's no way I'm going to allow that." He said having a hard time keeping his voice down. "Ryan, I know the two of you don't have the best relationship, but do you really think that's fair? She is his grandchild." Alex tried to rationalize the situation not even sure it will go down smoothly. "That's still not a good enough reason. Am I being an ass for not allowing it?" He asked after some silence between them. "Look, I don't want you to do something you're not comfortable with. If one day you feel different about it, you can ask him to come over and he can see her here. I'll go somewhere so you two can be alone." She prompted. "I might just shoot him if we're left alone." He laughed and Alex slapped him on the shoulder lightly. "I don't have a problem with it if he wants to see her. I wish I could call mine and tell him to come visit her." She whispered the last part, which made Ryan feel guilty for going off like that when his dad is still around although not in the form he would've wanted him to be. He reached over to her and pulled her closer to him as they drifted to sleep.

Waking up the next morning they did their usual routine and got Phoebe dressed and bathed, making it out the door a few minutes later than usual. Dropping her off at day care and headed to the office.

Ryan was still on the steps of the building when Matthew came out and told him they have to go now. Ryan had to make a run upstairs to his office to but down his briefcase and came back down, to meet Matthew in the car as they drove off to meet the infamous Jay-Jay.

Ryan was staring out the window as they drove when Let's stay together came on the radio, having Matthew singing it at the top of his lungs. Matthew was a tall well build black guy. Bulging muscles and had a little sheep beard going. Ryan always enjoyed being out on the road with him, he always had a story to tell about some place he visited in the hood when he was younger, and something always went down. He also always asked questions about music that no one could answer. According to him the new generation will never have a full appreciation for music like they had in the 80s.

"Aaaahhh man why don't they make music like that anymore man?" Matthew asked looking over at Ryan. "I don't know man but I thought all black people could sing." Ryan laughed having Matthew shaking his head. "Have you forgotten the two rules I have in my car? One don't change the radio cannel and two, don't talk about my singing." Matthew commented. "My bad, your ride your rules." Ryan put his hands up in surrender. "Look at this, reminds me of where I grew up at, man. Same shit different toilet. See that soul spot over there on the corner? They had the same spot just like that in my joint called The Rib Shack." Matthew pointed to the shop on the corner where they stopped at a red traffic light. "Every afternoon after school I'd go there just to see this girl named Kerri. Kerri. Kerri. Now she had one incredible booty my man." Matthew said passionately as they drove when the light turned green. "All right, seems like a nice one." Ryan laughed waiting for his friend to continue. "Yeah see, you would love her, unfortunately you're married and have a kid so that book closed for you. But I used to go there every afternoon and order mac n cheese to you know, see that booty." Matthew trailed the outline of Kerr's body with his hands so Ryan could somehow form a mental picture. "Mmmmnn, I get it. Did you guys ever hook up?" Ryan asked. "I was only 15 man but I had it bad for this girl. I was still whipping up the courage to talk to her when some fools broke into the spot and robbed the place. Shot in and left her for deal. All for a couple of hundred bucks." Matthew concluded. "Rest in peace Kerri." Ryan said, but Matthew shook his head. "No don't rest in peace you better be shaking that booty Kerri!" Matthew yelled out the window as they took the right turn into the street where Jay-Jay lived. Both of them laughing as they got out of the car.

Loud music were playing and people were sitting on the corner. Matthew spotted Jay-Jay standing at the gate and when he saw him he tried to make a run for it. "Come on now Jay-Jay you know you can't make it around the block without catching a heart attack." Matthew said as he walked over to him. "I can run, Matt." Jay – Jay said. He was a short round guy 22 years old and out on probation. "Yeah and do what? Set all the cars alarms off in the neighborhood? Look at you man, eve your clothes got stretch marks." Matthew said looking at Jay-Jay leaning against the gate. "Why you gotta be some mean man? The po-po even see me out here with these guys I'm going back into the slammer man. "Hey, nobody saw you all right. We gotta talk." Ryan said and Jay-Jay showed them inside his home.

Jay-Jay took a seat on the couch while Matthew opened the pack of sealed Doritos that laid on the table. "Oh Ryan did I tell you Jay-Jay here is my cousin?" Matthew asked as Ryan glanced at them. "I figured they wouldn't let us come if they knew we were related but I'm sure he'll be of help." Matthew placed his feet on the coffee table while Ryan searched through some things. "This is stale man." Matthew said but continued to eat anyway. "What is he doing man? For real?" Jay-Jay asked as Ryan searched through his things. Ryan went over to the computer and plugged a device in. "Woah, what are you doing man?" Jay-Jay asked nervously. "It's a new toy courtesy of our friends in national security. Called the cloud tracker. Let's us see anything everyone does on their computer." Ryan answered as the data loaded onto the device. "Woah woah woah hey hey hey wait. That's an invasion of privacy man." Jay-Jay said getting up from the couch walking over to Ryan. After everything was done Ryan unplugged the device they were just about to leave when they saw a packet of CCF hidden in the side of the couch. Ryan knelt down and pulled it out. "Yo, y'all can't arrest me for that. It ain't even mine." Jay-Jay said sitting back down on the couch folding his arms. "Just tell us what you know and we'll leave you alone." Matthew said finishing the Doritos. "When is the deal going through and where?" Ryan asked sitting on the coffee table looking at him. "Look, all I know is that it's slipped through the port and that it's heading north right now. The deal's going down anytime between 4 and 5PM I don't know where. One of the guys is named Aidan Fuller." Jay-Jay said looking at the two men in suits. "Nice meeting you." Ryan said on the way out and Matthew slapped Jay-Jay on the shoulder, taking another packet of Doritos offering it to Ryan which he gladly accepted. Once they got in the car they sat there in silence. "That was illegal wasn't it?" Matthew asked looking over to Ryan. He didn't say anything just nodded his head. "But no one has to know that we were here, as long as we stop this deal before it does down." Ryan said offering him some of the Doritos as they drove off.

"All right, all the information we have at this stage leads us to a shipment going down north in a few hours. We need to find out where and when so we can stop it. We need to get Aidan Fuller he is the main guy for this operation. There is an old horse racing track where they store it" Maranda informed the agents. "The other cases we're working on will have to take a back seat for now, just until we get through this one. Ryan, Matthew my office please." Maranda excused herself from the meeting and Ryan and Matthew shared a look. This can go one of two ways and they're both paranoid that that she found out that Matthew and their OG informant are related. But alas it was none of that she just wanted to know what they found out and how they are going to do this bust.

They found the information they needed and placed everything together. Turns out that Jay-Jay's computer held some valuable things on that could help them stop the deal. The details appeared on the screen in the boardroom and everyone took down notes that they thought would be useful. After a while of some brainstorming they finally came to a decision on a plan once they are at the site. Some of the other CI's confirmed that they're using the storage facility down at the horse tack, and that they're headed that way to store their CCF.

Everyone suit up and got into the vans ready to take these guys down.

Alex and Natalie were at the highest point of the building. Laying in their stomachs on a hidden roof top so they could see when these guys would enter. AK47's pointed towards their marked targets. "All right everyone, let it be known do not shoot to kill unless you have to. " Maranda announced when she saw their vehicles come through the entrance and they were hiding in the back. "Alex, Natalie what do you have?" Liam asked when the cars came to a halt. "In position. Clear view." Natalie said. "They're making the trade we don't have much time." Alex informed over her radio.

There were four black SUV's. Two of them stacked with the California Corn Flakes while the other two had the money in them as payment for the trade. They guys threw keys back and forth to each other of the different vehicles.

"There's about a dozen men in total, heavily armed fully automatic weapons." Alex said once again.

"All right, I want two stinger squad's six men a piece. Simultaneous breach. I will lead Alpha through the main entrance" Liam explained to the agents. "Don't take the front. If these guys have any military experience which I think some of them has, they know how to heavy stack their soft entry points. You could be walking into a hailstorm of bullets if that thing goes off." Ryan explained to his superior. "All right, Alpha we'll take the side then. Natalie Alex sign on the boss?" Liam enquired as they slowly made their way towards the gate. "Brown suede jacket, blue jeans." Natalie said.

Liam gave the command and they all spread out in their hiding spots waiting to take these guys down. Natalie fired the first shot at Aidan and intentionally hit the SUV with the cocaine popping its front tire. They all looked around trying to figure out where the shots came from. They were soon swamped with officers all around them, but they still had difficulty capturing the men. They run up towards the vehicles ducking behind some of them while shooting at the guys. Caleb shot one in the leg and Shelby hit another in the upper arm. From the rooftop Alex and Natalie made sure at least two tires on the vehicles are popped so they won't try to drive off. Ryan was standing at the side of one SUV when Fuller snuck up behind him and held a gun to his head while having his arm around Ryan's throat choking him.

From the rooftop Alex's breath got caught in her throat when she saw what was going on. "No no no no." She whispered. She tried to position her weapon so she could shoot the guy but it won't be possible she's going to hit Ryan in the process. And there was no one close to him who she could send over to help him. She tried getting Caleb on the radio but he was too far to run back. Natalie sensed what she wanted to do and stopped her in the process. "Don't do it." Natalie said eyeing her. "Can you think of anything else?" Alex asked sarcastic. She was about to get off the roof and go help him out but miraculously Liam appeared out of no where and hit Aidan Fuller to the ground pointing his weapon in his direction. The rest of his gang were all on the floor in handcuffs. Ryan staggered towards one of the vehicles hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. Alex breathed a sigh of relief and Natalie gave her a pat on the back.

They took the guys into custody for interrogation and confiscated the CCF they found on the premises. Once everything calmed down Alex and Natalie joined the rest of the team down on the ground. Ryan thanked O'Conner and Alex had to control herself to not rush over to him and hug him. She stood as far away from the rest and got in the vehicles driving back to the FBI headquarters. She still didn't talk to Ryan.

Once inside the building she didn't go into the conference room for the debriefing but ran up the stairs towards his office and waited for him there. The moment the door opened she got out of the chair and rushed into his embrace. Neither of them said anything they just stood there for a moment holding each other. Ryan was the first to let go. "Let's go home." He whispered and grabbed his keys of the desk and she went downstairs to get her bag and other belongings. She said goodbye to the few still left in the office wrapping up the last few things. Natalie giving her an extra long hug. "It's gonna be okay." Natalie whispered in her ear and she smiled nodding at her friend.

They got Phoebe at day care and once they were in the house they sat down on the couch neither of them wanting to take their eyes of their baby laying in her mother's arms. "That was scary." Alex finally said. "I know. If Liam hadn't shown up when he did I don't know what would've happened." Ryan said thinking back. "But he did. I'm just grateful that nothing bad happened." She said looking up at him. "That's the sort of thing that worries me the most." She looked up at him. "Both of us going to the same scene and being in danger, what if we're not always as lucky as you were today?" She asked looking up at him. "Hey, don't think like that." Ryan tried to calm her but she had a point. "But it's true, if the worst happened out there today I don't know what I'd do. I can't do this on my own Ryan, and I've told you that already." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to compose herself. "And you don't have to do it on your own, I'm still here. You're still here. That's all that matters." Ryan turned her face towards him so she could look him in the eye and see that he is going to be okay. She didn't say anything but nodded her head instead.

"I'll get dinner started." Alex said getting up handing Phoebe to her father. "No sweetheart, you don't have to I'm not hungry." Ryan said taking her hand pulling her back tote couch to have a seat next to him. Alex obeyed and sat back down. Neither of them were hungry and for some reason they didn't want to put Phoebe in her crib or on the play mat. So the three of them stayed on the couch watching cartoons. Phoebe falling in and out of sleep on Ryan's chest, his feet propped up on the coffee table and one arm is wrapped around his wife who curled up into his side. "Hey, how about we don't go to work tomorrow, and we drive down to see Phoebe's grandmothers for the weekend?" Ryan suggested to Alex. She looked up at him smiling. "That sounds like a plan. But will they allow both of us to take off?" She asked uncertain. "Yeah we take one day off, I'm sure they won't have a problem." Ryan said winking at her. "Well, all right then. I'll call them in the morning and arrange it." He said leaning over to capture her mouth. "Come on little miss, let's get you clean." Alex said when she saw Phoebe's eyes was open again. Halfway up the stairs towards the bedroom she heard Ryan on the phone with Liam, smiling to herself and being grateful for their little family get away they have planned, starting tomorrow.

 **Hey guys. This case doesn't feel like the others I've written so far. I was going to post this yesterday and I tried to re do it but couldn't think of any other alternative to substitute it with. But I feel like it's really poorly written. Hope you all are still doing well. If you have any suggestions let me know. Hope you. Enjoy. Lovies-S.**


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59**

Alex texted Sita and Theresa asking if they're busy this weekend and both of them weren't so everything was still on track. They were going to spend the two nights at Theresa's house Sita will come over there. She's busy with renovations and said they're welcome to come over there but she didn't want to inconvenience them and have Phoebe around in the dust. So they agreed that the stay at Theresa's would be fine for all of them and there'll be more than enough hands to help out when little miss gets fussy.

The next morning Alex was awoken by Ryan talking to Phoebe. He managed to get her out of the crib and laid her in between them, her little legs kicking and eyes fixed on her father who's talking to her. "We're going to visit Nanna and Granny this weekend. And all your crazy aunts. Are you excited?" He asked and Alex smiled from her side of the bed where she laid with her back turned towards the two of them. When Alex stirred and turned around to face them he looked up at her with an apologetic smile. "Sorry , I didn't mean to wake you." He apologized quickly but she shook her head. "No it's fine." She said kissing Phoebe's little nose and stoking her fingers through her dark brown curls. Her attention shifted from where she was staring at her father to acknowledging the other person in the room who just kissed her. "Good morning baby girl." Alex greeted her daughter extending a finger in her reach as she wrapped her little hand around her mother's finger. "What did Liam say last night?" Alex asked looking up at her husband. "We're good to go. I'll probably have a lot of catching up to do on Monday so I might have to go in earlier than usual. But, that is not important right now." He said looking up at her. "What do you want for breakfast?" Ryan asked checking the time. "Anything is fine with me. That is if there is anything left in the kitchen, we really need to go grocery shopping when we get back." Alex said more to herself than to Ryan.

Downstairs Ryan settled for omelets with ham and cheese filling. He took the two plates upstairs and placed one on Alex's bedside table making himself comfortable in bed again. "What time do you want to leave?" Alex asked looking over at him while he is channel hopping. "Anytime is fine with me. I'm not in a hurry, as long as we get there before sundown." He commented still looking for something interesting to show up on the TV mounted on the bedroom wall.

Alex laid Phoebe back down in between them and reached for her omelet finishing it while watching some car show Ryan found interesting. She had no idea what horse power or turbochargers are but the presenters seemed pretty passionate about it.

"Can I ask you something?" She looked up at him, not tearing his eyes away from the screen to make eye contact with her. "Mmmm." He responded. "What's horse power?" She asked. "The power of the engine is measured in that terms." She accepted that brief bit of information. "Turbo engines?" She pushed again. He sighed heavily before answering the question, clearly not amused by his wife and all her questions while he was trying to focus on the cars they're reviewing. "Turbocharger." He corrected. "It like a turbine that increase engine efficiency and power. It forces extra air into the combustion chamber." He answered the question looking at her to check if she understood or if she was really interested. "So horsepower and turbochargers aren't the same thing?" She was confused. Ryan looked at his wife amused and had to try really hard not to laugh. "No. All a turbo does is add more oxygen to the combustion chamber by densifying the air. You still need the volume and speed to handle the extra flow , as well as more fuel and the strength in the engine to handle the increased pressure that comes along with the horsepower. You get it right?" He looked at her expectantly but she had no idea what Ryan just told her. "I'll stick to driving the car and not caring about what's going on in the engine." Alex left it at that and decided not to ask any more questions , but to go into the nursery and started packing Phoebe's clothes.

"Alex you do know we're only going away for a weekend right?" Ryan asked when he saw the bags she packed. "Two bags are for Phoebe, because babies are messy. A vanity case, my hand bag, a bag with my clothes in you only packed three of everything so I managed to put your in there as well." She explained why there were so many bags, in her eyes it wasn't even that much Ryan was over exaggerating again like always. "Okay." He mumbled picking the bags up and taking it to the silver SUV. Once they were all in the car and made sure he house was locked and the alarm set, Alex got in the back with Phoebe in case she becomes fidgety, and Ryan made the two hour drive to their hometown.

Phoebe slept most of the way and only woke up once for a feeding. Staring out of the window seems to be her new hobby since that is what she's been enjoying the cars that drove by them. After she tired out of that she fell asleep again and woke up when the car came to a halt outside her father's childhood home at 7PM Alex send her mother a quick text to let her know they've arrived safely and Sita replied saying she'll come over and see them tomorrow.

It was a double story house with five bedrooms. Painted a cream color with marble steps leading them to the wooden front door. They've barely reached the door when someone peeked through the window and the door swung open to view a smiling grandma holding her arms out to take her granddaughter. "Hello Nana's princess!" Theresa greeted taking Phoebe from her mother and hugging her daughter in law, leaving the door open so Ryan can bring their baggage inside.

Simone, Nadia and Amorey soon appeared from where they were hiding in their rooms and hugged their sister in law. Soon asking where their niece was and took a seat next to their mother on the couch to coo over the baby. Ryan lingered against the wall after he put the baggage in his room waiting for someone to acknowledge that he was there too. Theresa was he first to get up and greet her son handing Phoebe over to the next available aunt, as they made turns greeting their brother. He fell flopped down on the couch next to his youngest sister to annoy her. "What's up pipsqueak?" He asked ruffling Amorey's hair knowing how much she hates it. "Ryaann. You gotta stop calling me that." Amorey whined. "Did she tell you about Sheldon?" Nadia asked wanting to stir up some trouble and make Ryan become the overprotective big brother. "Who's Sheldon?" Ryan asked looking at her. "I also want to know." Theresa answered looking at her youngest daughter. "It's just a friend I know doing his first year in university, we've been studying together after school in the library downtown." Amorey defended herself. "Just a friend, that's what I also said about Ryan and look where we are now." Alex smiled at her sister in law. "Lexi I thought you we on my side." Amorey said looking over at where Alex and Nadia were slumped down on the long brown couch. "I am I'm just saying, friends can quickly turn into something else." Alex winked at her and they all laughed when Amorey's face turned three different shades of red. "Oh mom , I forgot to tell you, since Ryan and Lexi is here for the weekend Nadia and I have decided that we're also here for the weekend." Simone said smiling. "You do know your apartments is thirteen blocks away? But you two are more than welcome to stay for the weekend." Theresa said smiling happy to have all her children back under the same roof again. "We're just here to make sure you don't spoil Ryan since he's the only one who doesn't live close." Simone explained but in actual fact they really missed him and Alex. "Because I'm mom's favorite. Right mom?" Ryan asked looking over his shoulder to his mother where she went into the kitchen to get dinner. "Whatever." Theresa laughed from the kitchen.

After dinner the al the girls helped to clean up, sending Teresa out of the kitchen since she was the one doing all the cooking. Ryan's room was the only rom that was downstairs, and e preferred it that way. Far away from all the girl trouble he might come across. He went to go shower after dinner. He walked into his old bedroom and his childhood memories came flooding back, the good and bad. He looked around on the desk that was still standing against the wall and saw the calendar pasted onto the white board from when he was still in the military. Seeing how his family counted down the days until he came home, and how his mother hadn't thrown it away yet after all these years. There really is no place like home he thought to himself, moving towards the bathroom next to his room to take his long awaited shower.

After they were done, Theresa offered to bathe Phoebe since it was way past her bedtime already and she became fussy. The girls finished up downstairs before going up to sit in Theresa's bedroom while she does her grandma magic. "Ooohh nice Nana." Theresa cooed as she washed her granddaughter splashing water over her and seeing how she instinctively closes her eyes whenever the water splashes. "All done. Nice and clean, time to get out now princess." Theresa said. "She's going to start crying now." Alex said and on cue the moment she was out of the water the crying started. "Aaaauuwww." Nadia said kissing her cheek trying to get her to calm down but it didn't work. "That is not necessary, not while Nana is here." Theresa put her back in the water the moment she was lifted from the bath and she started crying. Back in the water her crying subsided leaving all of them laughing at Phoebe's adorable behavior.

After her bathe and bottle she was asleep and Amorey carried her down to her father's bedroom laying her in the middle of the bed. They still talked for a while in the lounge before all of them went into their separate bedrooms. Alex walked into Ryan's room and tried to remember how it looked like the first time she came over to meet his family. Most of the posters he had up on the wall was not there anymore, but the calendar above the desk against the wall remained. She pulled the brown wooden box resting in the corner closer and opened it slowly. She jumped when she looked up to see Ryan standing in the doorway. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be inquisitive." She apologized closing the box without even looking at the content that it held. "It's okay." He smiled and walked over to her. She pulled out the chair and sat down, taking the box in her hand again opening it, to see all the shiny medals it held. She smiled looking as she took some of them out turning it around in her hands reading the inscription written on it. "You did karate?" She was amused since he has never mentioned any of it. "Yup, but it ended on a bad note. Tore a tendon in my right knee, trying to block a punch at a championship. Had to have it operated and I didn't go back again after that." He said looking over her shoulder at some of the medals. "I'm sorry. I never knew I had my own Mr. Miyagi." Alex laughed Ryan smiling at her comment. "And the calendar? I remember it's always been here since the first time I came over to meet your family. What are all these crossed out dates?" She asked pointing towards the calendar. "Back when I did my first tour in the military, they've counted down the dates until my return. Haven't taken it off since." He answered looking at the circled date and all the little messages his mom and sisters wrote n there for when he came back.

"I honestly thought that Spice Girl posters and Baywatch girls would still be on the walls." Alex said as she packed the medals back into the box and put it back in the corner of the desk. "I was in a phase of noticing my hormones change okay, that's why it was there." He justified. "As if Back Street Boys and Westlife weren't on your walls." He laughed. "I was in a boy band phase. Shut up." She smiled. Standing up and he leaned into her, capturing her lips before they head for bed.

 **I have no idea about engines and turbos and stuff I had to Google that part. My guy friends always raves about things like that but being a female I'll leave it at driving my stick shift and not caring about the engine parts. Also, I wanted Alex to spend some time with her in laws Sita will feature in the next chapter. Thank you for reading :D Lovies-S.**


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60**

Saturday morning Alex laid on her side talking to Phoebe who was watching her mother intently from in between her parents. Ryan was still asleep, but Phoebe was up making it clear that she was hungry and needed a diaper change. After that was done she was calm again eyes scanning the room. It was 08:30AM and there was a soft knock on the door. "Come in." Alex said softly trying not to wake her sleeping husband, Amorey slowly opening the door and peeking around the corner. "Morning, sorry to wake you so early." She apologized but Alex shook her head. "No I was awake had to feed Phoebe." She explained. "Can I take her? That's actually why I came downstairs." She said smiling at the baby dressed in her pink Babygro. "Sure." Alex smiled handing Phoebe to her aunt, the two of them walking back and closing the door behind them. Alex laid back down smiling, Ryan's arm snaking around her waist pulling her small frame closer to his front. Snuggling his face in the crook of her neck. She knew he was awake because he played with her hair. Running his fingers into her scalp in circular motions. "I'm going to fall asleep if you keep doing that." Alex murmured and Ryan kissed her shoulder. She turned around facing him burying her face in his chest. "What do you want to do today?" He asked fingers still working their magic in her hair. "I don't mind I'm down for anything." She replied words muffled by her face in his shirt. "Then I have a plan for lunch this afternoon." He answered kissing the top of her head. "Okay, well I'll go shower then." Alex said sitting up. "Can I join you?" Ryan asked hopeful. "Ryan Booth this is your mother's house, control your hormones." Alex laughed throwing a pillow at him. "It was worth a try." He whined turning around checking the time on his phone before heading out towards the kitchen in search of his daughter.

Everyone was seated and showered sitting at the table in the dining room laughing and chatting with Phoebe laying on the couch and tons of scatter cushions packed in front of her so she won't roll off. The more everyone tried to convince Nadia that she won't roll and that she doesn't roll around yet, she still took the precaution. "Can Sita and I get Phoebe for the day?" Theresa asked looking at Phoebe's parents. "We need some girl time with her and the two of you are not invited." She said pointing a spoon in the direction of her son and daughter in law. "Ouch. Seems like everyone forgot that Phoebe has parents. No one cares about you two anymore." Simone laughed at Ryan and Alex's expression. "Yeah that's no problem." Alex smiled at her mother in law. "And, Sheldon might come by around 10AM we're going to see a movie." Amorey said quickly excusing herself from the table, not waiting for anyone's reply on her comment. After breakfast they still sat around the table refilling their coffee cups. Since all the girls helped out with breakfast, Ryan offered to do the dishes. Sita arrived at the front door about half an hour later. Alex was delighted to see her mother after a while and they all hugged and chatted to her. Once Phoebe became fussy Sita offered to bathe and get her ready for the day. They all followed her back upstairs and sat around on the bed like the previous night watching the other Granny do her magic.

"Phoebe Grace look how much you've grown." Sita said as she undressed her granddaughter, showering her with kisses, testing the water first and then placed her in the water. "Oooohhh someone loves bath time." Sita cooed seeing how much she enjoyed the water. "Taking her out is another story." Nadia said thinking back to the previous night. Sita wrapped her in a towel and dried her before dressing. Theresa looked around her bedroom at her friend, daughters and granddaughter all smiling and laughing and she was happy for the family that she has. This she wouldn't exchange for anything in the world.

Downstairs in the kitchen Ryan was busy with the dishes, since all the women were upstairs with the baby. There was a knock on the door and he went to answer it. He recognized this young man standing before him from a picture in Amorey's room. He had a tanned complexion, tall and muscular, brunette hair with brown eyes and black frame glasses. Ryan was sure he was the, university student, Sheldon they were talking about yesterday, and again this morning. Ryan looked at him not saying a word waiting for the young man on the other side to make the first move.

"Uhm good morning, sir. I'm here for Amorey." The young man said nervously. "And who shall I say is looking for her?" Ryan asked. "Sheldon. Sheldon Quinn." He answered extending his hand to meet the older man's firm handshake. "Nice to meet you Sheldon. A quick question. You're a first year student at university right?" He questioned arms folded as he leans against the door frame, Sheldon still standing on the other side. "Yeah. Yes sir I am." Sheldon stuttered. Ryan didn't say anything just nodded his head. "And you do know that my sister is still in school?" He asked again seeing how nervous and uncomfortable Sheldon was getting. "Yes sir I know what." He answered. "Okay, ad what are you intentions with her?" He asked again. "I enjoy her company sir. We're really just friends." Sheldon assured the big brother scrutinizing him right now. "Then I'm glad we understand each other." Ryan smiled unfolding his arms and gave Sheldon a really solid, firm squeeze on his shoulder seeing his face crease a little. "Well come on in I'll go get her." Ryan was halfway upstairs when Amorey came down seeing how nervous Sheldon was standing around downstairs, rubbing his hands together. "Hey, I thought I heard your voice." She smiled cheerfully skipping down the steps, Ryan disappearing into the kitchen again. "Uhm, can….can we reschedule and go out some other time? I don't think your brother likes me. I mean the way he squeezed my shoulder made me wince. So, umh I'll come back some other time when he's gone." Sheldon said walking towards the door. "Sheldon wait." Amorey said walking behind him but he shook his head at her from the porch. "I'll call you later." He got into his car and drove off.

"Some big brother you are, Ryan." Amorey appeared in the dining room where he stood behind the table watching a game on TV. "Seriously, why would you do that?" She asked hitting his shoulder. "Hey stop." Ryan answered firmly. "Amorey you're 18 years old, having a boyfriend at this stage is not a priority. Focus on school, there will be other guys out there when the time is right." He looked at her intently but she shook her head at him. "Whatever, just leave me the hell alone, I can live my life the way I want to. You know Ryan I get that you had to grow up quickly when dad left since you were the only guy in the household. But you're not my father, you can't dictate what I can and cannot do. So stop acting like you are! Because you're not! " She yelled and ran up the stairs to her room. Ryan let out a slow steady breath composing himself.

"What was that all about? She's usually chirpy." Alex stated looking at her husband quizzically. "Did you have something to do with that?" He didn't answer just looked at her and nodded her head. "Sheldon was here a few minutes ago, I just asked him if he knew she was still in school. And then he told her he has to go." Ryan explained making it sound simple but knowing Alex she won't leave it at that. "Okay, I won't meddle." Alex put her hands up in surrender. "Just don't overreact." She pointed a finger at him and he nodded, retrieving some of Phoebe's bottles to pack into her diaper bag since Sita and Theresa wants to leave soon.

"All right, everything is packed call if you need anything." Alex said taking her daughter before saying goodbye. "We will be fine you two go do something with your lives." Sita laughed carrying Phoebe while Theresa had the diaper bag. "First time parents. Were we like that?" Theresa asked her friend. "I heard that mom." Ryan said from the door. "You were supposed to." She laughed, setting the baby in the car seat and securing it before they drove off.

"You ready to go?" Ryan asked Alex a few minutes later. "Yeah, wherever it is you're taking me." They got into the car and drove out of the busy streets of the city, heading towards the coast. Once Alex smelled the salty air of the beach she let her window down staring out of the window smiling. Ryan reached over and grabbed her hand as he drove along the street. She missed these moments. It feels like the first few times they went out on a date just the two of them and the setting sun making the ocean glow golden. Although it was in the middle of the day. "You remember that one time you taught me how to surf?" Alex laughed when they drove past a surfer walking with his board. "And you thought a shark might be hiding under the wave you were riding. Ended the lesson there and then." Ryan reminisced back to how scared she was and refused to go back into the water, so they settled for ice cream and a walk along the beach.

Ryan parked the car at a small café on the corner, and they got out to have lunch. Holding hands across the table. They looked at all the people passing and walking towards the beach, talking about nothing important but just enjoying the time they have together right now. "What did you want to be when you grew up?" Alex asked thinking it would be fun to see if wither of them achieved it. "Seriously, you're going to ask me that embarrassing question right now." He laughed thinking back. "Come on, it'll be fun." Alex pushed. "Okay, don't laugh at me. I wanted to be a Newberry award winning author. And clearly my life took a very drastic turn." He smiled and Alex laughed. "Hey you said you won't laugh. How about you?" He prompted taking a sip of his beer. "I wanted to be a princess, ballerina, astronaut. I was intent on forming some magical super being into one, doing pirouettes on the moon." Alex hid her face in her hands knowing how absurd that sounds right now, but at the moment she decided on that profession, it was a good idea. "That's badass. And you were laughing at me becoming an author. Princess, ballerina , astronaut." Ryan laughed saying those words out loud. "Stop it. You're terrible." Alex smiled and he puts his hands up in surrender. After their late lunch they got up, paid and walked hand in hand on the sidewalk enjoying the see breeze.

Theresa and Sita ranted the shops buying baby clothes. Once they entered the shops they vowed not to buy more than four outfits, but they were at nine now. Whenever they walk into the next aisle something new catches their eye and they can't resist buy it. At the checkout the cashier looked at Phoebe who was surprisingly still awake staring at her with bright big eyes. "You are pretty, baby girl." She smiled at the two grandmothers. "Will that be all?" She asked once she packed and ringed everything up. "Yes." They answered simultaneously. "If we don't leave the shop right now we're going to be in baby debt." Theresa joked as they walked out with the bags in hand and Phoebe in the stroller. "How about we change her into one of these outfits and take her home like that." Sita suggested and Theresa was game. Cleary when you go out with two grannies anything goes. They certainly are going to spoil her when she's older, it doesn't matter what her parents say. After all that's part of the criteria of being a grandma.

At home the girls were busy baking a cake they searched the recipe for on the internet. Alex sitting at the table reading out the instructions while the other three had three mixing bowls each mixing things on their own before throwing it all into one bowl before putting it in the oven. Ryan caught up with an old friend from school, so once again it was just the girls home alone. "Please don't burn down my house." Theresa said when she entered and saw what they were busy with. Theresa switched on the kettle making coffee for all of them, when Alex looked over to the sleeping baby dressed in a light pink dress. "Did you two spend whole day in the shops buying clothes?" She asked observing the bags on the couch. "Yes, for Phoebe not for you Alexandra." Sita said knowing how she's been complaining that everyone looks past her and Ryan now and that they're all focused on Phoebe.

Around the table, all the batter the sisters mixed separately were thrown into the big mixing bowl and mixed for a few minutes, before the cake batter went into the oven. "Aunty Sita can I ask you something?" Amorey looked over at her. "Sure." Sita replied taking a sip of her coffee. "At what age would you recommend dating?" She asked seriously earning glances from everyone around the table. "Well, I'd say between 18 and 21 would be a good start. Believe me you have to kiss a few frogs before you meet your prince." Sita answered the youngest Booth sister's question. "Thank you!" Amorey slapped her hands on the table showing her appreciation that someone finally understands. "There was this guy." She continued. "Was?" Simone interrupted. "Okay is. Kind of. He was here this morning but Ryan chased him away. Being all big brotherly, saying I'm too young to date." Amorey ranted. "That might have been your future and Ryan send him away." Sita encouraged, amused by Amorey. "Exactly! Why are you the only one understanding me right now?" Amorey said leaving them all laughing. She really was the light and life of this family.

After the cake was done they all played a part in decorating it, and ate big slices of it. Complementing the bakers on a job well done all though there were moments of doubt. Sita and Theresa just didn't know that they were mixing the third batter since the other two either had an egg too many or way too much milk. But alas, it was edible. After some more laughter and conversation Sita greeted the girls and she and Alex made plan to meet up tomorrow before they head back home.

Ryan came home sometime after 10 and saw the house was dark, except for the light in the lounge and the sound of the TV. He went into the kitchen and saw the cake, cutting a slice eating it in the kitchen before checking up who was in the lounge. Amorey was binge watching one of her series, she looked up to see who was standing in the doorway. Once she saw her brother standing there she switched the TV off and got up, ready to leave. "Please don't." He said and she sat back down sighing loudly. " I'm not 7 years old anymore, Ryan." She looked up at him and he took a seat next to her. "I know and it's kind of hard for me to accept that you're growing up. Maybe I was overreacting but I just want to protect you. I don't want you to get hurt sis." He replied honestly. "And I get that. But if I don't make mistakes how am I ever going to learn? You can't always protect me from the big bad world out there. I love you and thank you for caring. I mean it." Amorey hugged her brother tightly. "I love more pipsqueak." He smiled knowing how much she hated it when he called her that. "And I'm sorry about those things I said earlier. I always try to win arguments by bringing dad up. I didn't mean it I was just really pissed at you." She said looking down at her hands. "Yeah I know you were. And it's okay." Ryan said kissing her forehead and ruffling her hair. "I baked you a cake as part of my apology." She smiled. "Yeah killing me softly. If I'm sick tomorrow I'll know it was you trying to poison me." He laughed. "I'm going to lay down with my ladies, good night." He said walking across the living room towards his bedroom, leaving Amorey to her series.

 **Hey guys, thanks for reading :D. I am an only child and wished I had siblings so I always have fun writing things like this where they do fun stuff together. And we made it to Chapter 60! Couldn't have done this without you guys and your input and help when I'm stuck, you guys are awesome. Hope for many more to come. *There was something I wanted to say but I cant remember – 21 getting the better of me lol*. Anyway, thanks for reading and enjoy. Lovies-S.**


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter 61**

Alex left around 9PM the morning to go spend some time with her mother, but she took her time before she eventually left. "I'm gonna miss you." She said showering Phoebe with kisses where her father held her in his arm. "Tell mommy we're going to be fine." Ryan said more to Alex than to the baby he was holding. "All right. Behave yourself." She smiled kissing Phoebe's nose and running her hair through her brunette curls. "Enjoy your time, Lex." Theresa said when Alex came into the kitchen to say she's leaving. "Thank you. See you later" She smiled at her mother in law before leaving the house and getting into the car.

"All right what are we doing today?" Ryan asked Phoebe imagining what he would do if she answered him right now. Probably run for the hills if that were to happen. "Mom, can you keep an eye on her while I go take a shower? I'll bath her once I'm done." He said handing her over to her Nana. "Take your time, I'll give her a bath. The last time the two of us can spend the day together before you guys go back home again." Theresa told her eldest kissing her granddaughter. "Phoebe Grace Booth!" Simone said when she came downstairs taking the baby from her mother. "Can't I keep you here with me for a little while longer?" Simone asked. "Tell aunty Simone there's no way your father would allow that." Theresa laughed.

After Ryan's shower and Phoebe's bath, Theresa laid her on the couch Amorey packing scatter cushions all around her niece in case she rolls off. She was busy in the kitchen preparing brunch for her children, leaving them in the lounger where they talked and laughed. Before she called them to the table she dished Alex a plate for when she comes back leaving it in the oven drawer. They all took a seat at the dining room table when Amorey started. "Can I ask you guys something?" She asked looking through her three older siblings nodding their heads uncertain about where this is about to go. "So, Ryan and I had a talk about Sheldon last night, and he said it's fine if Sheldon comes over." She started but Ryan interrupted her. "No, I didn't say I'm fine with him coming over, I said I understand that you're growing up." He corrected her pointing his fork in her direction from across the table. "Yeah okay that. But like when Nadia and Simone brought guys over you weren't like that with them were you?" Amorey looked at her sisters. "He wasn't as bad but he was still bad. It's just that you're the baby and none of us are ready to see you grow up yet." Nadia said. "And, since you're having some sort of boyfriend now, I think it's time for the four of us to have a discussion about the birds the bees." Simone started leaning forward with her elbows propped up on the table. "Amorey, do you know where babies come from?" Ryan asked looking at his younger sister, seeing the smiles on the other two's faces when they saw how uncomfortable she was getting. "Please not now. I have health class I can't hear this from you guys." Amorey slouched down in her chair hoping to disappear into the ground. "All right. You know when a man and a woman share a special hug…" Ryan started at which point Simone and Nadia couldn't control their laughter anymore and Amorey got up from the table. "Hey, where you going? I wasn't done." Ryan said trying to keep a serious face, seeing how red her face was turning. "Well, I sure am." Amorey shook her head and rushed upstairs, hearing the laugher of her siblings.

"Mother." Alex sad when she entered the house. "In here." Sita called from her bedroom. Alex walked through the house and stopped in the kitchen to check out the renovations. She liked the new changes. Black marble counter tops in the kitchen and off white built in cupboards. They still had to tile the walls but so far it looked good. She took pictures to show it to Ryan later on, he wanted to come with to see how far the building was but, when he heard Alex and her mother were going out, he said it's fine he won't intrude. Alex went down the hallway to her mother's room and hoped on the bed. "Where's Phoebe?" Sita asked when she didn't see her granddaughter. "With her father. This day is for the two of us, I need some motherly attention too." Alex said opening the drawer on the bedside table knowing her mother always had some chocolates hidden in that drawer from when she was little. "Some things never change." Alex smiled when she retrieved the box of chocolates, sitting cross legged on the bed indulging in them. Sita made eye contact with her daughter in the mirror from where she was busy combing her towel damp hair. "Right back at you, Alex." She laughed. Alex walked into every room in the house feeling as if it was yesterday that she moved out. Seeing her room almost as she left it, minus her boy band posters on the walls that she took off eventually.

They couldn't decide on where to go. Alex mentioned a spa but Sita shook her head at that idea and suggested they go buy some lunch and eat it at the park. They popped into the supermarket quickly grabbing the most luxuries they could lay their hands on and a green salad each so they won't feel too guilty for eating junk food. After they paid they headed towards the park which was really quiet, some families came out for lunch with their kids sitting in the shades of the trees. Alex and her mother sat at one of the wooden tables under the willow tree opposite each other. "I need to tell you something and I'm not sure how you'll react to it." Sita started looking at her daughter carefully. "Okay, now you're making me worry." Alex said putting her fork down she used to eat her salad, and looking across the table to her mother. "Ma, what's going on?" Alex asked when her mom didn't start speaking immediately. "Do you remember Uncle Joey who used to live opposite us?" Sita questioned and Alex nodded her head. "Yeah, he was tall and had that fair complexion with the green eyes and black hair. Oh and a really deep voice. I can't believe he was never married." Alex thought out loud, thinking back to the bachelor who had lived opposite them for as long as she can remember. "Yeah that one. Well we've been seeing each other for about six months now. It's nothing big we just enjoy each other's company." Sita concluded looking over at her daughter waiting for her to respond. "Woah, how come you're only telling me about this now, ma?" Alex enquired. "Because I wasn't sure how you would react when you found out, and I don't want you to feel like I've been trying to replace your father with Joey." Sita looked her daughter in the eyes. "I know you're not trying to replace dad. Are you happy with him, ma? And does he treat you right?" Alex asked her mother and she saw the smile appear on her face. "Yeah, he does. And I'm happy sweetie. Alexandra, if you're unhappy about this you need to tell me. I don't want you to act as if you'll accept this to keep me happy but deep down you don't mean it. Because I didn't want to have any kind of relationship with someone until you were old enough to understand what is going on and would give me your input on …" Sita ranted but Alex stopped her midway. "Ma stop." Alex laughed taking her mother's hand across the table. "If you're happy I'm happy. And as long as Uncle Joey treats you right I really don't have a problem with it. I mean it." Alex assured her mother who nodded her head and smiled. "All right then. Thank you." Sita said as they both got up and hugged each other.

They got up, discarded their empty food containers and packets into the bin, and walked around the park some more talking before heading back to the car. They drove back to the house and just as they stopped in the driveway Joey made his appearance by stopping in his driveway. Alex got out and greeted her mother before leaving to get back to her in laws so they could head home. They said their goodbyes on the front porch and as she drove off she hooted and waved at Joey. He waved and smiled at her friendly and she wondered if that was weird and if he knew that her mother was going to tell her about the two of them.

Once she stopped in front of Theresa's house she headed inside and was surprised to find Sheldon in the lounge with Amorey. She pointed to the lounge confused thinking back to what happened the previous morning but Nadia nodded her head. They gathered their stuff and Ryan loaded the car as Alex ate the food Theresa had dished out for her. Once Ryan was done and he saw she was eating he tried to steal some of the pancakes but she swatted his hand away. "No, I'm not gonna share." She said pulling the plate closer to her. "If you're not going to share then you can drive home. I can do with two hours of sleep." He said sliding the keys in her direction, knowing how much she hated driving long distances. "Fine you can have half, and that's blackmail, Ryan." She told him. It worked though he thought. After they packed everything they said their goodbyes and got into the car driving back home.

"Do you remember Uncle Joey?" Alex asked him from the back seat where she sat. Not wanting to leave Phoebe alone in her car seat. "Yeah, the one who lived in the same road as your mom?" He questioned. "Yeah, guess what she told me today." Alex said and he makes eye contact with her in the rearview mirror from time to time. "That he is finally married?" Ryan guessed not knowing where she is going with all these questions. "No. He and my mom's been seeing each other for the past six months!" Alex said seeing the shock on Ryan's face as he looked at her in the mirror once again. "What? Are you serous right now? Alex don't lie to me." Ryan said still not sure if he heard right. "I'm so serious right now, I'm not joking. Do you know how shocked I was to find out about it?" She asked her husband. "Well is she happy? And how do you feel about it?" Ryan asked concerned not knowing how his wife is actually feeling about all this. "I was shocked at first and I had a lot of questions but after talking to her for a while she told me her reasons, and saying she's not trying to replace my father and that they enjoy each other's company." She said still sounding uncertain. "You still didn't answer my question, sweetheart." Ryan said and he heard he sigh from the back seat. "She's happy and I don't really have a problem with it. I mean it's gonna take some getting used to, but at least it's someone I know and not a total stranger. And he is a nice guy." Alex said honestly. "It's almost the same as with you, Amorey and Sheldon." Alex laughed trying to lighten the mood. "No it is not the same. And I wasn't hard on him today when he came over." Ryan said. "Yeah, but he was still really uncomfortable every time you walked into the room. I'm gonna sleep now, wake me up when we're close to home." She said closing her eyes drifting to sleep, her head tilted back against the seat.

They were about thirty minutes away from home when Ryan was stuck in traffic and turned around to look at his wife and daughter still sleeping soundly. "Alex. We're home." He called her, reaching back to rub her knee so she could wake up. She started stirring and blinked so her eyes could get into focus, before looking out the window. "We gotta go past the grocery store on the way home." She yawned glancing over at Phoebe who was awake as well. "Can't Phoebe and I go home, then you drive back to the store and do the shopping?" Ryan questioned, he was really not in the mood for grocery stores and long queues. "No, we're here now, might as well get it done now. You're just looking for an easy way out Agent Booth, which will not be granted." Alex said and he obeyed indicating that he'll turn of at the traffic light on the way to the store. "Special agent if we're being technical." Ryan smiled at her in the mirror as they drove off.

"First day at the grocery store Phoebe!" Alex said as they stopped in the parking lot and she took Phoebe out of the car seat. They walked inside and got the cart with the baby seat, securing her first before Ryan started pushing the cart to where Alex led them. She searched around in her bag for the shopping list scratching the items off as they went along. Alex walked up the aisle past the hardware stuff but Ryan lingered there. Looking over the things wondering what he still don't have in his toolbox at home. "Ryan are we going to have this conversation every time?" Alex asked walking back as she saw her husband looking over new things. "Those ones are old, I need a few new things." He said as he placed some hardware tools in the cart and pushed further. Alex decided to leave it at that not even bothering to look.

Half an hour into the shopping Phoebe became fidgety but calmed down again when Ryan gave her the pink pacifier. "This is only the beginning, munchkin, there's still an hour left before we're done." Ryan told his daughter. "Which I can easily extend to two hours." Alex threatened knowing how much torture this was for him. Phoebe resorted to looking at the people who walked around the aisle and trying to familiarize herself with this new environment.

Ryan moaned the whole way until they got to the luxury aisle and he was like a kid in a candy store, grabbing things as he walked past, until he was satisfied with the contents. Alex tried taking two packs of Doritos out but Ryan stopped her mid way. "No, this is compensation for pain and suffering. You cannot take any of this out." He said looking at her. Alex didn't answer just nodded her head and looked at him as he walked down the aisle. "Boys will be boys." She whispered as she followed him and Phoebe.

After half an hour Phoebe decided that she had enough and that this was boring, drifting to sleep while they did the rest of the shopping. At the checkout after they paid they walked back to the car, Ryan putting Phoebe back in her car seat and securing it before driving home.

"The weekend was really nice." Alex said as they turned into their street. "Yeah, it was. And now it's back to reality." He said pulling into the driveway, unlocking the house so Phoebe and her mother could enter while he unloaded the car.

 **Hey guys. I Feel like Sita didn't play as big a role as Theresa did in these two chapters but I'll try and make that up in the future. They'll get back into FBI mode and the normal routine from the next chapter on. Thanks for reading & I hope you enjoy. Lovies-S.**


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter 62**

Alex calls Maranda to let her know she'll be a few hours late for work since she has to go for a postpartum checkup and Phoebe needs her vaccination. Maranda gave the green light and said it's fine she just has to provide a note from the doctor as proof. Alex lingered in bed a little while longer listening to her husband's snores, before getting up to check on her daughter. She was still asleep so she went ahead and got undressed ready to take a shower.

She was barely inside when Ryan entered the bathroom yawning knocking on the glass and showing her the phone in his hand. "What is it?" Alex asked not sure what's going on. "Caleb wants to speak to you." Ryan said handing the phone to her. "Why?" Alex questioned but Ryan shrugged walking back out towards the bedroom and Alex heard him flop back onto the bed.

"Hello?" She greeted waiting for Caleb to respond. "Alex, Shelby's locked herself in the bathroom and refuses to come out. She's been crying in there for almost an hour but won't talk to me and I don't know what else to do. Also, I need to get to work and I didn't have time to shower yet since my wife won't open the door." Caleb rambled not giving Alex a chance to ask any questions.

Alex laughs at the last statement he made. "All right calm down, you can come over and take a shower here. I'll finish up and be over in about an hour. Is that okay with you?" Alex suggested not knowing why her friend is acting so strange or what is going on with her. "Thank you, I'm really worried about her, Alex." Caleb concluded before dropping the call. She walked into the bedroom and placed the phone on Ryan's bedside table, seeing him sprawled out on his stomach across the bed. Alex returned to the shower that has been running for a few minutes and gets in. Through the steamy glass she could make out Ryan's silhouette as he came to a halt in front of the mirror.

Alex turned off the water and got out. Ryan standing with his back turned towards her with shaving cream on his face, as they made eye contact in the mirror. "Is everything all right? Caleb sounded weird." Ryan stated as he started to shave the side of his face. "He's worried about Shelby. She lcked herself in the bathroom and has been in there for some time refusing to open the door or to tell him what's going on." Alex answered still looking in the mirror as she dried herself with the towel and got changed in her robe. "I'll go over there after I took Phoebe to the doctor." Alex said. Ryan turned around to face her when she mentioned the doctor. "Why? Is she sick? What's wrong with her? She seemed fine last night and she only woke up once for a diaper change." He rambled and Alex stopped him placing a hand gently on his chest. "Hey, she's fine. She just needs to be vaccinated today." Alex looked at the changing expression on his face now that he knows nothing is wrong with her. "But they're going to hurt her. I hate needles but she's a baby it's going to be even worse for her." Ryan said looking at Alex. "Yeah, but it's one of those things that has to be done. There's no way around it." Alex stood up on her toes kissing the side of his face that he had just shaved and walked back into the bedroom to get dressed.

After Alex was dressed and made the bed she walked over to the crib, to get Phebe ready for the day. "Good morning baby girl." Alex greeted. She was laying in her crib entangling her hands together and looked up when she heard her mother's voice, giving her a lopsided smile. Alex's heart melted when she saw that smile. "Aaauuwww, come here you beautiful girl." Alex picked her up and kissed her.

After Alex gave her her bottle she went downstairs and laid her on the play mat in the living room, packing her bag for day care. She usually does it the night before but was too tired last night when they got back. She just hope she remembers everything. Once that was done se switched on the kettle taking out two coffee mugs when Ryan came from the bedroom, heading to Phoebe where she laid on the floor to pick her up. He showered her with kisses, she grabs a fistful of his shirt fabric and lays her head on his shoulder. Alex was looking at the boiling kettle, mind drifting to her friend when Ryan's voice made her jump. "Are you okay?" He asked looking over to where she stood at the kitchen counter. "Yeah, just worried about Shelby. Do you think her parents are back?" Alex thought out loud. "I don't know what's going on, so don't jump the gun. I'm sure she'll tell you what's up." Ryan answered. "Yeah, you're probably right." Alex walks over to the couch with two coffee cups placing them on the table in front of them. She takes a seat next to Ryan, closest to Phoebe wiping her drooling mouth as she started cooing coos.

"You're two months old today Pheebs!" Ryan announced seeing the date in the corner of the TV on the news channel. He positioned her so he could look in her eyes. She was dressed in a bright pink t shirt with white sleeves and the words _I love mummy_ on the front and a black leggings. Kicking her little legs as she looked between her parents, not knowing what the big fuss is all about, but smiled at them regardless accompanied by some cooing. Alex's smile broadens as she looks at her daughter's progress. "Stop being so cute." Ryan said kissing her chubby cheeks.

They watched some of the news highlights when Alex informed him that Caleb is coming over for a shower since Shelby won't come out of their bathroom. "We'll both probably be late for work, that's if she decides to come in today." Alex said leaning over to give Ryan a kiss before leaving, but Phoebe interfered taking a fistful of her mother's locks and pulling it refusing to let go, ending the kiss her parents shared abruptly.

"Okay munchkin, we get the message." Ryan laughed helping Alex loosen their baby's tiny fingers one by one so she can let go of the hair. Alex smiles kissing Phoebe's hand once it's free and gets up to grab their stuff so they can get going.

At Shelby and Caleb's place, Alex carried Phoebe in one arm, knocked on the door a few times but no one answered. She turned the door knob and found it unlocked letting herself in. She walked through the quiet apartment and found Caleb sitting with his back against the bathroom door in the hallway. Once he saw Alex he got up. "Hey, thanks for coming." Caleb said when he acknowledged her presence and got to his feet. "No problem, what's going on?" Alex asked and Caleb shrugged. "I wish I knew, we didn't have a fight or nothing bad happened that I know I know of." He ruffled Phoebe's hair, grabbing his back to get ready at his friend's house.

Alex knocked on the door softly. "Shell, honey. What's going on?" Alex asked. She knew Shelby was in there because she heard her sniffling. "Nothing." Comes Shelby's muffled reply from the other side of the door. "No, if it was nothing you wouldn't be crying." Alex stated. "Shelby please open the door." Alex pleaded. The door opened slightly. Shelby stood in the doorway. Red puffy eyes from all the crying, but a small smile appeared on her mouth when she saw Phoebe in her mother's arms.

"Come on, go take a long bath, I'll make you something to eat ten we can talk about this." Alex suggested but Shelby shook her head. "I'm not going to work today. You should get going or you're going to be late." Shelby said looking at her friend. "Maranda knows I told her I'll be late I have to take Phoebe to the doctor and I need to be there for a check up." Alex explained where they still stood in the bathroom door. "I'm not going anywhere unless you're with me." Alex said and moved towards the kitchen to make Shelby some breakfast.

In the kitchen Alex saw Caleb went to work on breakfast and left a note on the counter telling Shelby that he is worried about her and that she must at last try to eat something. She re heated the bacon and eggs and popped two slices of toast in the toaster, taking a seat on the couch waiting for her friend to come out of the bathroom. Talking to Phoebe in the meantime.

"The nurse is going to give you an injection today." Alex told Phoebe who kicked out her little legs as she laid on her back on her mom's stretched out legs. "And I'm gonna try my best not to cry while they give you the shot." Alex said rubbing her tummy. Phoebe looking at her mom hands grasped together, making cute cooing noises.

After a while Shelby came downstairs showered and dressed for work. "Caleb left your food on the counter with a note." Alex informed. Shelby read the note but didn't eat. "Why aren't you eating?" Alex asked concerned about her friend's wellbeing. "I'm not hungry." She said. "Let's go get you and phoebe to the doctor." Shelby proposed holding the door open so they can exit.

In the car Alex looks over at her best friend not saying a word. "Shelby what's going on? You're really worrying me." Alex looked over at her as she came to a halt at the red traffic light. "It's nothing I just don't feel well. And I don't want to talk about it." Shelby dismissed not making eye contact. "Have you been to a doctor?" Alex asked but Shelby didn't respond just stared straight ahead into the road. "Shell come on talk to me you know you can trust me." Alex tried again. "I said I don't want to talk about it Alex so drop it." Shelby said looking over at Alex sternly. Alex nodded her head and they drive to the doctor's office in silence.

Shelby decided to get out and go into the office with the two of them. In the waiting area the receptionist tells them to take a seat and that the nurse will be with them in a few minutes. They get called and Alex gets up with Phoebe, Shelby remain seated. "You can come with if you want." The nurse told the blond and she gets up walking into the room with her friend. "All right. Hello Phoebe Grace. How are you doing?" The nurse asks and Phoebe looks up at her with blue eyes. "Come on, let's see how much you weigh first." The nurse takes Phoebe from her mother and walks over to weigh the little girl. After everything was done and she filled out a few things in Phoebe's file she went over to the cabinet, retrieving a needle wrapped in plastic and the fluid they'll inject her with. Alex winced for Phoebe's part when it became reality that they're about to inject her baby. Shelby stood in the far corner of the room and haven't moved since. She prepped Phoebe's thigh where the needle will be inserted and placed her on her stomach. "Okay Phoebe it's going to be over before you know it." The nurse said as she injected Phoebe who started wailing when the needle entered her flesh. Alex tried to soothe her but it didn't help. She laid on the bed crying and kicking her little legs out. "I'm sorry. Now you don't like me anymore hey." They nurse said as she put Phoebe's leggings back on, handing her to her mother as she discarded the needle. "I'm sorry Mrs Booth, you probably dislike me for doing that too." The nurse smiled and gave Alex's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "It's all done, bub. You're gonna be fine." Alex said kissing her head. "You can give her to me while you go see Dr Roberts." Shelby said holding out her hands to take the baby. "Are you sure?" She asked the blond who nodded and smiled.

Alex entered Dr Roberts' office and waited for her to show up. Her brown hair was loose again thrown over her shoulders in her white coat and the stethoscope around her neck. "Hi Alex. How has motherhood been treating you?" Dr Roberts asked her patient. "It's been a roller coaster ride, but I wouldn't change it for anything." Alex smiled at the doctor. "Enjoy every moment of it they tend to grow up much quicker than we think." Dr Roberts said and motioned for Alex to get on the bed. Dr Roberts did some physical examinations feeling her abdomen, weighed and checked her blood pressure and asked a few questions while writing things down in Alex's file as she went along. The doctor asked various questions ranging from pain or discomfort she might had and whether she's still experiencing bleeding on occasion and how the breast feeding is going.

"All right your healing is going well no tenderness other than your breasts which is normal. Have you and your husband had any intercourse since your daughter's birth?" Dr Roberts asked and Alex shook her head. "No, I'm kind of scared not knowing what to expect or if it'll be the same as before I gave birth." Alex explained carefully the doctor nodding her head in agreement. "All right, well that is entirely up to the two of you. Have you resumed birth control?" Dr Roberts asked to which Alex shook her head again. "I'd like to use the pill again I feel like that has worked out the best for me in the past." Alex said and the doctor told her about when she can start taking it and how long it's going to take before the pill takes effect on her body again. After some more information and questions Dr Roberts gave her another date for her last check up and she thanked her, leaving the room to find Shelby and Phoebe in the waiting area.

They stop by the day care and Alex informs Marci that Phoebe has been vaccinated today in case she might be fidgety during the day. And if Marci notices anything unusual she must call. Marci reassured her that they'll be fine she shouldn't worry.

In the car on the way to the office Alex still wasn't sure if Shelby wanted to talk and she decided it's best to not force her. So they drove with the radio on for a while. "I'm pregnant." Shelby broke the silence looking at her best friend. She showed Alex the three home tests she did and all three were positive. "What am I gonna do, Alex?" Shelby whispered and Alex looked over at her. "You're gonna have a baby Shelby. That's what you're going to do." Alex smiled at her. "Is that what you've been so upset about this morning?" Alex asked and she nodded he head. "What if Caleb doesn't want kids. What if this was too soon? I don't know how to be a mother." Shelby ranted but Alex stopped her. "Hey breathe. Do you think Ran and I knew what we were doing those first few days when Phoebe came home? We had no idea, but we learned. Yes it's tough it's really not easy but it is so worth it honey. And you're going to be an amazing mother, and I'm sure Caleb want some juniors running around." Alex reassured her and Shelby gave her a small smile. "When we get to the office you're going to get something to eat. And no coffee." Alex smiled at her and she nodded. "Congratulations, weirdo!" They hugged as the pulled up to the office and walked inside.

 **Hey guys! In some of the previous reviews one of you asked if there is a possibility for Shelby to get pregnant, there it is hope it wasn't too much of a disappointment. I feel like I had to cut the chapter here since it would've been too long to continue and add the case in here that I'm working on right now, hope you understand. Thanks for the read and I hope you enjoy. Lovies-S.**


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter 63**

Shelby and Alex walks into the office after their drive to the doctor and takes a seat in their chairs joining the rest of their team. Caleb looks up at her briefly making eye contact and nodding his head mouthing thank you to the brunette when he saw his wife come in behind her. "Ladies." Simon greeted on his way out and they all mumbled their responses to him. Sometimes he can be a pain but he's actually a nice guy. "Guys can we all meet for lunch please?" Shelby asked softly looking at the three faces. "Sure thing." Nimah. "I need comfort food the sweeter the better so I won't say no." Natalie responded and the rest of them looks at her strongly. "What? Quade and I had another intense moment of failure last night. So we're not on speaking terms." She dismissed. "You had an argument." Alex laughed. "That is very blunt of you to point it out like that. I was putting it mildly." Natalie answered returning her attention to the computer screen.

After a while Simon, Alex, Shelby and Caleb gets emails from Maranda, asking them to come up to her office. "What did you do?" Natalie asked in a small girl voice. Alex shrugged but was worried because Maranda never really emailed them she usually called them the boardroom. The four of them headed up the stairs towards her office. "Come in." Maranda said when they stood in the doorway and made their way into her office one by one. "The police called, they're at a scene in a neighborhood and need backup. And Shelby and Alex since you two were late this morning can I ask you to join the guys on this?" Maranda asked and the two women nodded their heads.

Shelby avoided any eye contact with Caleb and made her way downstairs to get into the vans. Caleb stopped Alex on the stairs. "How did it go with Shelby? Did she tell you what's wrong?" Caleb asked. "She's fine, you don't need to worry about it blondie. She'll talk to you later." Alex smiled reassuring at him but he wouldn't have it. "No Alex of course I worry. She didn't eat last night or this morning. And, on top of all of that I heard her heave this morning." Caleb exclaimed trying to keep his voice down. "Alex, she's bulimic isn't she. Oh my word. Okay I need to do something, I mean I tell her she's beautiful every day and I love her just the way she is why would she do this to herself." Caleb said hands flying trying to make sense of it all. Alex had to stifle a laugh seeing how paranoid he was right now. "Caleb. Shelby is fine. She'll talk to you tonight Come on, get your head in the game tiger." Alex slaps him on the shoulder and motions for him to walk toward the door. They walk out towards the FBI vans to head to the scene.

On the open patch of grass next to the off white apartments, the scene people were crowding, while police had their hands full trying to get the people to stay behind the yellow tape. People were yelling back and forth pointing fingers trying to get their voices heard but it was blocked out by the large amounts of people who yelled. " What happened?" Shelby asked one of the officers, they all flashed their badges and walked under the yellow tape. There was a white cloth draped over someone on the ground and another teenage boy standing at one of the police cars with blood stained hands and blood spatters on his light blue t shirt, handcuffed.

"According to bystanders two boys 17 and 15 were fighting. The 17 year old were stabbed a number of times times and he bled out." The officer explained. None of them knew how to react to any of this and stood there in silence. "Any identity on both of the boys?" Alex asked and the officer shook his head. "No one wants to talk not even the bystanders much less the 15 year old. He won't even give us his name." The officer said looking back at the teenager. He led them over to the deceased body and lifted the cover so they can see him. Alex felt her heart grow heavy, she looked up to see Shelby still standing frozen in the same spot not moving. "Look, I know the FBI don't usually deal with this kind of thing but we need all the help we can get right now. Can you at least just try to get him to come around and give a statement or at least a name for himself and his friend." The officer pleaded. "We'll see what we can do." Simon said and led the teenager to the FBI vans. No one talked and they drove back to the office in silence.

Maranda never mentioned it would be anything like this. They walked around the back and head into one of the interrogation rooms. Caleb and Simon went upstairs to inform her on what happened. Alex took a seat opposite him looking him in the eye. "Can I at least get your name?" Alex asked the teenager but he looked at her shaking his head. Alex sighed looking at him but he was staring into the table. "Okay, do you want to talk to me? If not I can leave and get someone else to come in." She suggest hopefully but he still didn't respond. "Right, I'll leave you alone then. If you're ready to talk let me know." Alex said standing up leaving the room.

Alex joined the other three upstairs in Maranda's office. "Did he talk yet?" Maranda asked and Alex nodded her head. "He just sits there staring at the table." She informed. "He wouldn't even give us his name or his friends'. And until then we have nothing to work with since we can't even contact family members." Simon said. "Forensics showed up at the scene and took some pictures of the deceased. I'll make a few calls and see what they've came up with. The weirdest thing is that not even the people who saw it happen would say something." Shelby said shaking her head. "Keep trying to get him to come around." Maranda dismissed the four of them and they walked back to their office. Alex took a quick glance in the direction of Ryan's office but he was busy on the phone writing things down.

"When are you telling Caleb?" Alex asked Shelby in the hallway before they take the turn into the office. "Not sure yet." Shelby shrugged. "Oh and for the record, he thinks you're bulimic, since you haven't eaten last night or this morning and he heard you heave." Alex informed her friend. "What?" Shelby smiled amused and Alex put her hands up going into the office.

"Have you guys seen this?" Nimah asked as she looked at the article on her newsfeed. "Yep, we just got back from the scene." Alex said looking over Nimah's shoulder as she read the short article. "They give a surname, Thompson." Shelby said hopeful. "Yeah and we still don't know which one of the two it is." Alex answered. "My mother's maiden name was Thompson." Natalie said also joining to read the article. "But I saw the guy you brought in at the back on my way to the bathroom and he doesn't look familiar. Plus if it was the one who died my phone would've been ringing nonstop." Natalie turned back in her chair and continued working. "Well thank you for getting my hopes up Natalie." Alex slouched down in her chair. "They're teens, why would they do something like that?" Natalie thought out loud. "For all the times I've wanted to kill the three of you." Nimah responds nonchalantly. Shelby crumpled up a piece of paper throwing it at Nimah but she caught it laughing.

Shelby contacted the news station, who issued out the article to see if they have any more information available. But they said that was all they had. Another dead end. Also, according to them most of it is speculation they aren't even certain of their facts of what actually happened and why. "Great. Just great." Shelby slammed down the phone. "Let's go eat." She announced when all of them looked at her weirdly after what she just did.

"I need comfort food, the sweeter the better." Natalie said and they all settled on chocolate cake and smoothies. In the cafeteria the lady behind the counter smiled when she saw her four regular customers. "I haven't seen the four of you in some time." She smiled looking at them. "Well, since we're loyal customers do we get free food?" Shelby asked. "My dear this is still the FBI headquarters not Google." She laughed and took their orders. "Why would you need cake at lunch?" Nimah asked. "Because, Quade and I had another intense moment of failure last night." Natalie started taking a bite of cake. "So you argued?" Shelby asked confused. "I was putting it mildly, why do you guys always have to be so blunt about things. Enough about me, why are we summoned to this meeting Mrs Haas?" Natalie asked the blond.

"Yeah, to what do we owe this pleasure?" Nimah asked looking at her. "I'm kinda pregnant." Shelby blurted out softly. "Shell you either are or you're not. There's no kinda in this scenario." Alex laughed. "Blondie knocked you up?" Natalie smiled looking at her friend. "Give that man a Bells." Nimah laughed and stood up to hug Shelby, after which Natalie followed. Shelby's face were red and she tried to get them to lower their voices but they wouldn't. "Guys please keep this on the down low, I'm only telling Caleb about it tonight." She asked and they all nodded. "Of course we can keep a secret." Nimah said smiling. "A friend for Phoebe. When are you and Ryan going for number two Alex?" Natalie ask leaning over to scoop up a piece of Alex's cake. "Phoebe is two months old. Another baby is the last thing on our minds right now." Alex dismissed.

After lunch Alex went back into the interrogation room to see if the teen has changed his mind. When she entered he was laying with his head on the table. "You ready to talk yet?" She asked but he shook his head. "Okay. Let's try it this way. My name is Alex. Can I get yours?" She asked trying to make eye contact. He lifted his head off the table looking at her. "Zack. Zack Thompson." He said lowering his gaze again.

"Nice to meet you Zack. How old are you?" She smiled trying to get the teen to open up to her. "fifteen." He whispered. "Okay. I have a few questions for you. I have to bring one of my superiors in with me. It's protocol, do you mind?" Alex asked. The teen shrugged. "I'm not going to kill you if that's what you're afraid of." He said softly looking up at Alex. "No, that is not why." Alex said taking a seat opposite him. "Look at me, Zack. I just need you to tell us what happened okay?" The teen nodded and Alex went upstairs to get Maranda but she was busy and told Alex to brief Ryan on the case and take him into the room with her.

On their way back Ryan listened intently to what Alex had told him in a nutshell about the case. Ryan opened the door and allowed her to walk in while he followed. "Zack, this is Ryan. He's going to ask you some questions okay?" He looked up and acknowledged the other person in the room. "Hi Zack, nice to meet you. Do you mind if I ask you some questions about what happened today?" Ryan asked taking a seat opposite the teen on the chair where Alex sat a few minutes earlier. She stood in the corner of the room leaning her head against the wall.

"I didn't mean to kill him. I swear. I only wanted him to admit what he did." Zack rambled even before Ryan asked him anything. "What did he do?" The older man asked him. "He raped my sister!" Zack cried. In the corner Alex cringed when she heard that. "How old is your sister?" Ryan inquired. "Eight. She's only eight." Zack whispered and Ryan dropped his pen on the table balling his fist and he heard Alex inhale sharply. Ryan took a deep breath composing himself before continuing. "Start from the beginning, how do you know this guy?" The special agent asked. "He lives in the apartment opposite us. His mother has been looking after my sister since she was a baby. She goes to their house after school and I usually go get her once my school is out. And then she stays with me until our mom gets back from work." Tears rolled down Zack's face as he relived the events of the day. "Keenan's mom went out to the store and asked him to keep an eye on her. Keenan dropped out of school and smokes weed. I went over to go get her, his mom told me we have to get her to a hospital. I didn't know why but she kept on crying, even after we left their place. I asked her what happened, and she told me." Zack sniffed taking a deep breath while Ryan made notes. "We can take a break if you want to." Ryan suggested but Zack shook his head. "No, we can continue." Zack answered. "I phoned my mom and she came home, and took my sister to the hospital. That's when I took the knife and walked back to their apartment. His mom wasn't at home either, she went to the police station to report it. I told him I had something I wanted to show him, and waited for him on the grass. I asked him why he did it and he denied it the first time. I asked him again and he smiled saying he'll do it again."

Alex walked out of the room and slammed the door closed behind her sitting in the corner of the staircase out of sight. "Is she okay?" Zack asked looking at Ryan. Ryan nodded his head. "I'll go check on her once we're done." Ryan suggested. After he said that I just lost it. I stabbed him until he didn't move anymore, and left him there. Sat down on the steps and waited for the police to show up to come get me." Zack concluded with tear stained cheeks. "She wasn't lying, I've never seen her this upset." Zack said again and Ryan nodded. "I trust you. Zack, do you know what's going to happen to you now?" Ryan asked the teen. "I guess I'll probably go to jail now, they'll charge me with murder and I'll rot in jail. I just wanted to scare him I don't know what came over me." He said softly. "The court will most probably decide on that, but you're gonna have to do time in a juvenile detention center. I'm sorry about what happened to your sister and that it had to end like this." Ryan said standing up touching the boy's shoulder before leaving.

He went out looking for his wife but he didn't find her. "Have you guys seen Alex?" Ryan asked her friends downstairs in the office. "She was questioning that kid." Shelby said. Ryan nodded he didn't feel like saying she left and now he doesn't know where in the building she might be. He handed the notes and the audio tape to Maranda, told her about Alex leaving in the middle of the questioning, then called her cell but she didn't pick up, so he left a message. Alex got up from where she was sitting under the staircase and went to the bathroom. She saw Ryan's name show up on the screen a number of times but didn't want to answer. On her way out she saw Maranda walking towards the front door. "Alex are you okay? What's going on?" She asked looking at the agent. "I'm sorry to ask you this but can I go home an hour earlier? I know I came in late this morning also but I wouldn't ask you if I didn't…" She couldn't finish her sentence because Maranda interrupted. "Go on. Ryan told me." She nodded and Alex dashed into the office grabbing her handbag, ignoring the questioning stares on everyone's faces and got in the car. Ryan was still calling and yet she still didn't pick up.

She drove to the day care to get her child. Marci was busy changing her diaper when Alex entered. "Hi, you're early." She smiled but worry soon overtook her smiling expression. "Alex are you okay?" Marci asked concerned. "Had a rough day at work. I'll be fine." Alex dismissed and held her hands out to receive her daughter. "She was quite calm, slept about half an hour longer than usual, but everything else was normal." Marci explained as she packed Phoebe's diapers, wipes and bum cream back into her bag that she used to change her a few moments earlier. "All right then little miss. Say bye to Miss Marci." Alex said as she accepted the bag, greeted the care giver and walked outside. Putting the baby in the car seat and then drove home.

Alex laid Phoebe down in the nursery putting the baby monitor on the counter as she made a chicken pie. She remembered Ryan has been calling her and texted him quickly saying she's at home. After the pie was done she bathed and fed Phoebe laying her down upstairs. She checked the clock, Ryan would be home in an hour so she took a quick shower hoping she'd feel better afterwards. She went back and sat on the couch hugging her legs as her head rested on her knees and tears rolled down her eyes. She heard Ryan pull up outside.

Ryan saw her small frame sitting on the couch and walked over to sit opposite her. He rubbed his hands down her legs and she lifted her head slightly. "I'm sorry for walking out. I shouldn't have done that." Alex whispered. "It's okay. I understand." He said. "How do you do it?" Alex asked wiping her eyes looking at her husband. "Do what?" Ryan looked at her uncertain. "Do these things and you make it seem so easy. As if it doesn't affect you, or you don't bring your work baggage home with you?" She questioned and Ryan gave her a small smile. "Sometimes, in this line of work, things work for the better and the bad guys are caught. But then you get days like today where it feels like I haven't done enough to ensure the people's safety out there. And yes, I do take a lot of things that happen on the job home with me most nights, but it hasn't broken me yet." Ryan said moving closer to her and she set her feet down on the ground while Ryan takes her hands in his. "Because I get to come home to my family and being with you and Phoebe makes me realize why I do what I do. I'll give my life to make sure the two of you are safe." He said looking her in the eye. Leaning forward to kiss her forehead after which Alex hugs his waist. "I love you so much." She whispered smelling his cologne. "I love you too, sweetheart." Ryan replied holding her tighter.

 **Hey guys! I'm sorry for this gory case we had going here all this is fictional I apologize if I've offended any one reading this, it was not my intention. I don't know how the laws work or how these type of things gets handled I wrote this based on the research I found on the internet. I wanted to have Alex and Ryan work on an emotional case together. Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading. Lovies-S.**


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter 64**

"Ryan. Can I talk to you?" Caleb asked peeking his head around his best friend's office door. "Uhh, yeah. What's up?" Ryan asked leaving the emails he was reading and focusing on his friend. Caleb paced up and down in the office walking to the door and to the window numerous times. "Caleb? What's going on?" Ryan got up and walked to the front of his desk motioning with his hand that the blonde should take a seat. "I fucked up man." Caleb said looking Ryan in the eye. "What did you do?" Ryan questioned not understanding his weird behavior. "I got Shelby pregnant. We haven't been married that long. We had plans on doing things together as a couple first before starting a family. We wanted to buy a house and revamp it and then get pregnant, and now it's the other way around." Caleb rambled hands flying all over the place. "Can you calm down for a moment. First of all, congratulations. And secondly, you're married that is kind of what happens in married life, that you start a family with your spouse." Ryan explained trying to calm Caleb down. "I know. And I overreacted last night when she told me about it, Ryan. What if I messed everything up?" He looked up for help from his friend. "Tell me what happened." Ryan proposed taking a seat next to his friend on the second chair in his office. "Last night, she said she wanted to tell me something. That whole drama of when she locked herself in the bathroom, she took three tests then and all there were positive. She didn't know how to tell me so she just blurted it out. And long story short, I didn't say anything. I walked out of the room and slept on the couch. This morning when I woke up to try and talk to her she was gone. I went into the office but she's avoiding me." He concluded looking at Ryan who sat there listening to the whole drama.

"What the hell man?" Ryan hit him on the shoulder. "Why would you do that? It takes two people to make a baby you can't blame her for this." Ryan said. "I'm not blaming her I was just shocked. I still am. How am I gonna make this up to her? Ryan I don't know how to be a father. That's what I'm actually scared of." Caleb said softly looking at his hands. "Hey man, I don't think anyone is ever ready to be a parent. Just the thought that you are responsible for a little life from the moment it's born is frightening." Ryan explained and Caleb looked up at him. "But you learn every day. And trust me Shelby is just as scared as you are, but together you two are going to figure this out. And you're not alone we're all here to help out." Ryan concluded and Caleb gave a small smile. "Speaking like a real father here. Thanks for the advice dad." Caleb joked and go up from the chair slowly walking to the door. "And Caleb, stop being a douche and go apologize to your wife." Ryan pointed a finger at him and Caleb nodded.

"It'll work better if you turn it on." Nimah said looking at Shelby who stared at the blank computer screen. Shelby didn't say anything she just turned her computer on and stared at the screen again. "Is everything okay? You're not yourself." Nimah looked at her friend. "I'm fine." Shelby dismissed. "No you're not. You want to talk about it?" Nimah asked but was interrupted by Alex coming in with four cups of steaming coffee. "Talk about what?" Alex asked taking a seat. Nimah didn't say anything but motioned with her eyes that something's up with Shelby. "I told Caleb last night about the pregnancy." Shelby started. "And what did he say? Is he excited?" Natalie smiled but the look on Shelby's face made her smile disappear. "Nope." Shelby laughed dryly. "He didn't say anything. He walked out of the bedroom and slept on the couch. I left the apartment early this morning while he was still sleeping." She said softly. "That little brat." Nimah murmured. As if on cue Caleb walked into the office and saw the death stares he received from the three women, assuming Shelby had informed them about what happened. "Shelby can I talk to you please?" He asked trying to ignore the glances. "Can you stop behaving like a moron, please?" Natalie whispered quietly to him but she knew he heard her rhetorical question. "You gonna be okay?" Alex asked as she got up, and she nodded her head as she and Caleb walked outside.

They walked silently to one of the interrogation rooms where they'll be out of sight and can try to move past what happened. "Babe, I'm sorry about my behavior last night." Caleb started. "It's not that I'm not happy or thrilled about us expecting a baby I'm just…I'm scared. I don't know what to expect. I don't even know if I'll be a good father, damn it because I have a shitty one and I don't want to be like him." He answered. "Don't you think I'm scared to? And sad. I've always expected to share this moment with my husband and have him be happy about it, but last night when you walked away my heart sank, Caleb." Tears starting to well up in her eyes. "I imagined calling my mom and have her be just as happy as I am that they're going to be grandparents. Our baby won't even have any from my side and it kills me to think that." She cried. "Hey, come here. We're gonna work this out, and my mom is there to help. And your friends who gave me the evil eye a few minutes ago." He laughed as he held her tightly. "Let's go out tonight. I feel really bad for what happened and I want to make it up to you." Caleb suggested as Shelby dried her tears, hugging him one last time before going back into the office. "It's fine, you guys don't have to kill him anymore, but thank you for being willing to do it if it came to that." Shelby said smiling up at them slightly.

Ryan's cellphone rang and it was a number he didn't recognize but he answered anyway. "Ryan, I didn't know if I should call you." Marci explained as soon as he answered the phone. "What's wrong with her?" He asked heart racing just hearing what the care giver said. "She has a temperature and a bad cough. I didn't want to freak Alex out so I thought calling you would be safer." Marci said. "That's fine. I'll be there in ten minutes." Ryan said already making his way out the office and out the back door in order to avoid Alex.

He knew it was wrong of him to do that and that he probably should've informed her on what's going on. But he figured since they were still busy wrapping up the Thompson case and finishing the paperwork before the case was closed, he won't bother her with this now. If it something worse he'll let her know but for now his only concern was to get his daughter and see for himself hoe she's doing.

"I'm not allowed to give her medication without your permission." Marci explained when Ryan entered the room and saw Phoebe on Marci's lap coughing. "It's okay, I'll go by the pharmacy and ask them for help." Ryan said shocked when he took her and felt how warm she was. He signed the departure form and once they got in the car he took off her pants leaving setting her in the car seat with only her diaper and t shirt, driving to the pharmacy in town.

Ryan entered the pharmacy and asked the pharmacist for help with the baby. The pharmacist told him her illness might be more than just a cold and that he wouldn't recommend giving her antibiotics since she doesn't have much of an immune system yet and that her pediatrician would have to decide on that. The pharmacist took her temperature and she started coughing again. A kind that made both the father and the pharmacist grown because it sounder painful. After they took her temperature the pharmacist suggested Ryan get her to her pediatrician.

When they arrived at the hospital they sat down in the waiting area and waited for about five minutes before the Phoebe's pediatrician came out to help them. Dr Willis asked some questions on how long this has been going on and Ryan explained what the day care had said. He laid her on the bed and he listened to her chest. "Her chest is quite tight." Dr Willis observed and she started coughing again, he held her up when she started vomiting and Phoebe cried again. Ryan jumped up but the doctor assured him it would be fine. Dr Willis took her t shirt off and she laid on the bed in her diaper while he took her temperature again. It didn't drop much since they came from the pharmacy. With a single injection Dr Willis gave her of a small dosage medicine the coughing subsided about half an hour later and her temperature came down. "We're going to have to do some tests just to make sure we know what causes her temperature and narrow down her diagnosis." Dr Wills explained to Ryan. Phoebe dosed off and the doctor said he'll return in a few minutes to get some tests done. Ryan got his phone out to call Alex but it went to voicemail. He left a message and send her some texts but she still didn't respond. He decided to call Maranda and give the message to Alex since he couldn't reach her. "I need you to get better Pheebs." Ryan whispered running his hands through her curls. Her chest rising and falling as she lays sleeping head turned to the side, her mouth half open.

"Alex, Ryan just called." Maranda said poking her head into the office, motioning for the agent to come see her outside. "What's going on?" Alex asked concerned. "Phoebe is in hospital. Go over there. I can drive you." Maranda suggested but Alex shook her head. Going back into the office to grab her things she ran out the doors. Checking her phone to see it had been on silent that's why she didn't hear it ring when Ryan called.

Alex drove like a maniac trying to skid through yellow traffic lights and picking up speed to rush through the green ones. She didn't even care about her horrible parking when she came to a stop and rushed inside to the reception desk. "I'm looking for Phoebe Booth." She explained quickly handing over her ID and answering a few security questions before they showed her to the doctor's office.

Alex busted through the door and saw Phoebe on the bed, Ryan sitting on the chair close to her. She was just about to ask him what happened when Dr Willis returned to get her for some of the tests they ordered. "What happened?" Alex asked the doctor. "She had a temperature and a bad cough. The cough subsided and is much less than it was an hour ago. But her temperature still worries me. We're about to start some tests so we can narrow down the diagnosis." Dr Willis explained. He was about to continue but was disrupted when Phoebe coughed again and vomited for a second time. Alex's eyes grew wide when she saw her child crying like that. She wanted to walk over to the bed but she froze silent tears rolling down her face. "You can come with us if you'd like." Dr Willis suggested and Alex nodded her head, picking Phoebe up walking. Leaving her bag and cellphone in the room not making eye contact with Ryan as she and the doctor walked down the hall.

A nurse came to get Ryan and told him that they're being admitted for the night. She led him up three floors to the children's ward and said the doctor and Alex will come back into the hospital room once all their tests was done. Upon their return Phoebe was awake and laid her head down on her mother's shoulder. The doctor explained to both parents that the results they found showed that it wasn't pneumonia or croup which was a good thing. But that she had a chest congestion. And that they want to keep her overnight for observation just to make sure she's okay. The doctor ordered Alex to lay her back down on the bed they put on a clean shirt that was in her diaper bag still leaving her in her diaper. He took her temperature again which dropped significantly and gave her a small dose of antibiotics for the night. Before leaving them alone, informing them that a nurse will check up on her regularly.

They sat there in silence watching Phoebe kicking her little legs on the bed, sucking her pink pacifier. "I don't understand, she was fine this morning." Alex said pacing up and down the room. "If I wasn't so busy concentrating on work maybe I would've noticed something was wrong." She countered. "I'm sorry I should've brought her straight here instead of going to the pharmacist first." Ryan said standing up walking towards her. "And you should've called me the minute you found out she was sick." Alex told him turning around to face him. "If you want to take full responsibility for this I am not going to stand in your way, Ryan!" Alex answered trying to keep her voice down. "Alex that's not what I meant." Ryan tried but Alex didn't listen to him. "No Ryan. Nothing you say or do is going to make Phoebe better right now." Alex answered. "Alex just listen to me. " Ryan tried but she walked out the room not bothering to let him finish.

She stood outside the door and sank down in one of the chairs outside in the hall holding her head and waiting for her breathing to even out. She was relieved that her baby was going to be all right. She was angry and frustrated with herself for not noticing that something was wrong this morning or last night. She was still mad at Ryan for not telling her about it when Marci called him. Alex needed some fresh air. She still had the car keys in her back pocket and made the trip home to get fresh clothes for Phoebe and some more diapers. In the kitchen she packed some snacks into the bag and couldn't think of anything else to add. She locked and went back to the hospital.

She took a few deep breaths outside the room before entering. Ryan was sitting on a two seater couch against the wall eyes glued on his daughter. He looked up slightly when Alex came into the room but his eyes drifted back to his little girl. "There's some food in there." Alex said placing the bag on the floor. "Okay." Ryan nodded trying to avoid eye contact with her. She took a seat next to him and they sat there in awkward silence before she decided to start talking. "I'm really sorry." Alex took his left hand in hers twisting is wedding band around his finger, absentmindedly. "I was scared when I saw he like that. And while they were doing the tests she kept on crying and I felt so helpless not knowing what to do to make her feel better. It made me feel incompetent of being a good parent to my child." She whispered staring at the white tiled floor.

Ryan still didn't say anything. He pulled her closer and she laid her head on his shoulder. "I need you to say something, because you're scaring me right now." Alex said looking up to make eye contact with him, but he shook his head. "I'm sorry. I never want to see her like that again." Ryan thought back to how she was crying and coughing. "And you're not a bad parent for being concerned about her wellbeing." He said looking at her tucking a piece of stray hair behind her ear. She smiled at him slightly as they settled on the couch. Neither of them wanting to close their eyes. They spent most of the night sitting there holding hands and watching little Phoebe's chest rise and fall as she sleeps peacefully.

 **Thanks for the read guys. I figured we didn't have drama in some time so I added a little spice. Thanks for the follows. Hope you're not too mad at me for having Phoebe in the hospital. Thanks for reading. Lovies-S.**


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter 65**

Once Phoebe was home from the hospital, her parents didn't leave her alone for long periods of time. Like other times, when Alex would be busy in the kitchen and she'd be on her play mat of Ryan would be sorting through heaps of paperwork at the dining room table and she's in the nursery. But not today, they made turns looking at her. Even while she was sleeping the stared at her even breathing.

Alex set an alarm on her phone to make sure she remembered the time she was supposed to get her medicine. It was quite a battle since she kept turning her head away not to have to drink the bitter tasting medication but the eventually managed to get to take it. Unlike yesterday, today she looked and acted like someone who wasn't sick the previous day, but even being a happy well behaved baby like always didn't satisfy her parents, they were still watching their curly haired, blue eyed girl like a hawk.

Around lunch time a steady stream of visitors popped into their house to see how the little girl was doing, keeping all three of them occupied. They were grateful for their friends who cared as much as theirs do. After they thought most of the visitors are back at home they went upstairs to take a nap. Alex's phone rang and it was Phoebe's caregiver asking how she's doing. If Alex still wondered about whether her child was in the right day care she had her answer now that she wouldn't have her at any other one. She thanked Marci for the called and for caring, and informed her that she is doing much better. And also that she won't be coming to day care tomorrow but will be back the day after.

After a quick dinner Ryan bathed her and gave her back to Alex so she can feed her. Her eyes fluttered closed and her mother laid her down in her crib. Looking forward to a night of sleep since neither of them had a good night's sleep on the couch in the hospital. Phoebe still had a little cough and wriggled a bit in the night but other than that they were all sleeping soundly.

The next morning Alex called Maranda telling her she's not coming into the office today and Maranda said it's fine. She heard the shower running and saw Ryan was missing in bed, so she got Phoebe and laid her down in the bed next to her. "Morning." He smiled when he got out and saw the two of them in bed Phoebe looking up at her father. "Good morning." Alex greeted. "How many off days do I get for family responsibility?" She questioned looking up at her husband. "Seven, I think. I'm not sure it'll reflect on your computer if you look at your profile." He answered looking at her. "Why you asking? Because you're staying at home today and you're not sure if you have any left?" Ryan smiled knowing that was what went through her head. She didn't answer but nodded her head.

"I had a light blue shirt, and now I don't see it." Ryan commented looking at his closet. "Ryan why don't you go through the hangers, because you're staring at the closet. It won't jump out at you." She commented sitting up in bed, looking at him where he stood in front of the white built in cupboards against the wall. "I don't find it." Ryan replied as he looked through the first white shirt and gave up. "If I get there and find it, you're doing dishes for the rest of the week." Alex got off from the bed and walked towards her husband. She went past the first white shirt and found it, holding it up towards him. "It wasn't there when I looked." He commented kissing her cheek. "Dishes, Booth." Alex said walking back to the bed to lay down next to Phoebe. "Mommy can do magic, Pheebs. If something's lost I guarantee you she'll find it." Ryan told his daughter who smiled up at him as if she's trying to tell him she knows about her mother's so called magic powers.

"Are you going to be okay on your own?" He asked gathering his things around the room so he can leave. "We're going to be fine." Alex said kissing Phoebe's feet. "All right, call me if you need anything." Ryan said kissing his wife and daughter. "Say bye to daddy. Tell him to stay safe." Alex told Phoebe as she made the cutest little noises.

Alex laid in bed playing with her daughter until she became fussy. Then she gave her a bath and fed her. They went downstairs so Alex could get her some breakfast. She opened the freezer but wasn't in the mood to cook anything and saw ice cream which she decided on eating. She walked over to the couch and sat down next to Phoebe who laid on the couch. The baby looked up at her mother as she scooped the first spoonful. "This is our secret okay? It's unhealthy to eat ice cream for breakfast and you shouldn't do it." Alex told the baby who smiled up at her mother. "And no I'm not going to share it with you." She answered tickling her stomach when her phone buzzed. "Ryan you left like an hour ago." She said into the phone not even bothering to greet her husband. "I know, I just want to know if you guys are still okay." He whined. "Yes we are. We have girl time and you're interrupting, get back to work now." Alex commanded and he said bye dropping the call. She decided to put him at ease and send him a picture of Phoebe as she laid on the couch.

At lunch time Alex was busy with laundry and cleaned the house when she saw Ryan walked into the nursery where Phoebe took her afternoon nap. "Ryan Booth." Alex commented when she saw him in the kitchen. "I'm sorry I couldn't help myself." He laughed and Alex shook her head at the over protective father and husband. "Well, are you satisfied now?" She questioned looking up at him and he nodded his head. "Shelby called a while ago-"

"Yeah Caleb came to see me this morning." He said hoping they were talking about the same thing. "About Phoebe going over to them tonight?" He asked just to make sure, and Alex nodded her head in agreement. "I don't mind, I trust them but she just got out of hospital." Alex said sitting down at the kitchen counter. "How do you feel about it?" Alex asked when he didn't respond. "We just tell them not to go out with her. Which I don't think they'll do anyway. But if you're uncomfortable about it then we can say no." Ryan walked towards the fridge to look for something to eat. "Okay. Then we can do it. Hey have you made a decision on who her godparents are going to be?" Alex asked joining him in the ice cream she ate a few hours ago. "I thought we decided on Caleb and Shelby." Ryan looked at her as if it wasn't even an option. "Or did you have someone else in mind?" He asked eyeing her but she shook her head. Agreeing with him on the chosen pair, they ate the ice cream in silence. Before leaving he checked up on Phoebe again who was still sleeping and kissed her and Alex again, heading toward the door to finish the rest of his day. Alex texted Shelby to let her know it's fine. They'll bring Phoebe over after work.

After work Alex packed Phoebe's bag and fed her to give her some medicine for the night. "You ready to go?" Ryan asked keys in hand. "No, it feels like the first day of day care all over again." She commented handing the bag over to him, walking out the door with her baby.

They've barely knocked on the door when it swung open. "Phoebe!" Shelby squealed in delight as she took the baby out of her mother's arms. "And Phoebe's parents." She said walking back into the room and they followed. Caleb was in the kitchen cooking bacon and eggs. "I've stopped asking questions a long time ago." Shelby said when she saw Alex's questioning look in her husband's direction. "Okay." Alex nodded and placed Phoebe's bag on the couch that Ryan handed over to her. "Grab a plate son." Caleb told Ryan as the two of them ate bacon and eggs at 6:30PM. Before they were about to leave Alex and Ryan told them there was something they wanted to ask the two of them. "You're making me nervous, I don't perform well under pressure." Caleb laughed as he sat down on the edge of the couch with Phoebe in his arms. "We wanted to ask you guys would consider being Phoebe's godparents." Alex started and Shelby and Caleb looked at each other. "You don't have to do it if you don't to. We know force is a crime." Ryan said draping a hand over his wife's shoulder. "Are you kidding? Of course we'd love to!" Shelby said Caleb lifted the baby up to look in her eyes. "You hear that Phoebe? And when you come over we're going to eat sweets all night." Caleb said and she gave him a lopsided smile. "Don't make me doubt my choice I just made." Alex laughed getting ready to leave. "Guys please call when something is wrong. Even if it's in the middle of the night." Alex said turning around on the doorway. "Yes yes yes, leave already." Shelby laughed walking them to the door closing the door happily behind them. Smiling at her husband and goddaughter.

When Ryan and Alex walked into the house it felt weird. Since none of them carried the baby or had a diaper bag in hand. Alex walked over to the fridge to get something to eat started. "Are you hungry?" She knelt in front of the fridge waiting for him to respond from the couch. "You going to eat, babe?" She asked looking at him. "Uuuhh if you going to make something yeah." He replied watching TV. She took the frozen pizza and looked through the fridge for things to put on. Ryan came over to help her since he didn't find anything on TV. They added cheese and some peppers and topped it off with pineapple. "Why does this look different from the ones we normally buy?" Ryan asked when he looked at the pineapple rings. "I usually buy chunks but someone didn't read the label." She said looking at him as he placed the rings on the pizza. "So, we make it look like pineapple flowers." He commented as he placed it on the pizza and putting it in the oven.

After the pizza was done they got some plates and ate on the couch in front of the TV. "Do you think she's asleep yet?" Alex asked looking over at Ryan. "I don't think so. She usually falls asleep around eight." He answered. "And no, you're not gonna call them and ask how she's doing." Ryan took her phone and put it out of her reach on his side of the couch.

Shelby undressed Phoebe and bathed her in the sink in the bathroom. Enjoying the one on one time with her goddaughter and having a one sided conversation with her. The two of them were seemingly speaking in two different languages. But every now and then Phoebe would smile at her so maybe she did understand after all.

She was cooing and babbling her way through bath time when Caleb appeared behind them in the doorway, Shelby catching his gaze in the mirror. "You're not supposed to tell anyone that was between me and you." Shelby said when she was acting cute. "What are you not supposed to tell anyone, Phoebe?" Caleb asked moving closer to the two of them kissing his wife on the side of her head. "It's girl talk. Tell uncle Caleb to stop being nosy." Shelby told the baby girl as she took her out and rained the water. "Okay, noted. I'll leave the two of you alone." Caleb laughed putting his hands up making his way to the bedroom.

After she was dressed Shelby handed her to Caleb and he gave her a bottle. Once the milk was finished she started crying. "You drank it all up now you're mad at me?" Caleb asked looking at the unhappy baby kicking her little legs. He burped her and that seemed to be an even bigger mistake since she was crying more. He gave her the pacifier and she calmed down. "Are you tired? Come on, let's put you to sleep then. Or try to at least, this is all new to me you know." Caleb told himself but Phoebe responded by groaning leaning her head on his shoulder grabbing a fistful of his shirt. Shelby came out of the bathroom glancing at the two of them, smiling to herself. "You're gonna be a great father babe." She told him. Walking over to her night stand to get her cellphone and send the picture of the two of them.

Her phone buzzed and Ryan gave it back to her. Her heart skipped a few beats when she saw it was Shelby's number immediately assuming the worst. She opened the message and smiled at the picture of Phoebe and her god father. "I told you she's gonna be fine." Ryan smiled when she showed him the picture.

They stayed on the couch watching Alex's favourite movie. She knew most of the lines and spoke with the actors whenever they said it. Ryan looked over at her every time she did that shaking his head. "Why do they always play this horrible music in movies?" he asked pointing to the screen. "So you know how to feel or what the mood is like." Alex explained looking at him, he still didn't understand but decided to leave it at that.

After the movie was done she sat up from where she laid on the couch, with her feet across his lap, looking up at him stroking a finger through his stubble, and folding her legs underneath her. "If you comment about my stubble growing in different directions I'm not shaving ever again." He said looking at her. "I didn't say anything. Plus I like it that way." She smirked "Mhhmmmm, and I like you." Ryan said turning to face her leaning forward to kiss her.

Small little pecks soon turned into a passionate kiss. After some time Alex pulled away breathlessly looking at him, her eyes sparkling. "Bedroom." She said softly. Ryan smiled slyly and got up extending his hand for her to take as he led her up the steps to their bedroom. They laid down on the bed resuming where they'd left off, kissing each other hungrily. Ryan trailed soft kisses along her jaw and neck, she was so caught up in the moment but the moment he stuck his hands under her shirt letting it rest just above her pants she tensed, and he noticed. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" He asked looking at her with concern. "Yeah." She dismissed his question but he didn't leave it there sensing that she's lying because she avoided looking in his direction. "Talk to me, babe." He said sitting up to look at her. "This is going to sound silly, but I'm just really insecure about my body right now. I have some fat rolls and stretch marks that wasn't there before, you don't have to pretend that you don't notice it." She looked up at him shaking his head.

"Hey I don't want you to ever think that or feel insecure about your body, sweetheart. You're beautiful and I mean it Alex. And I love you, now more than ever after seeing how strong you are bringing our daughter into this world." He said honestly looking into her eyes, hand still lingering on her stomach. She didn't answer him but leaned up to kiss him showing that she believes him, and doesn't have to feel ashamed of her body anymore.

The heated kissing continued and she tilted her head a little when Ryan focused on kissing the sweet spot in her neck. Grinding against her as she felt him grow. She let out a soft moan when he hit the right spot and lifted her hips of the bed so he can remove her panties, the only barrier that stood between them, as he set himself squarely between her legs teasing her some more. "Go slow okay?" Alex asked not knowing how this would feel after she gave birth. She was nervous in actually and scared that it might hurt or be uncomfortable. Ryan nodded and took his time upon entry, making sure she was okay by staying still for a few moments, and letting her know that she should tell him if they have to stop. She nodded for him to continue and he resumed the movement. She missed this. Feeling so connected and loved by her spouse. Enjoying this moment, where it is just the two of them, their bodies doing a passionate dance of love.

Ryan picked up the pace and she tried to pull him closer by wrapping her legs around his waist, as their fingers were interlocked above her head. Both of them were on the verge of free falling from the same mountain top. Ryan's heavy breathing in her ear made it hard for Alex to contain herself. She tried to stifle a moan as he hit all the right spots burying her face in his shoulder, and letting ecstasy take over when she couldn't hold on anymore, Ryan following shortly, laying his head down on her shoulder face buried in the pillow both of them waiting for their breathing to return to normal.

He lifted his head and gave her a peck on her nose and then her forehead. "I love you." He whispered. "I love you too." Alex said smiling running a finger across his stubble. They settled down in bed and cuddled when Alex lifted her head from his chest. "What do you think Phoebe's doing?" Alex asked noticing the empty crib next to her bedside. "She's probably sleeping. Not even thinking about us." Ryan said looking at her smiling, and she hit his chest playfully. "Hey, you wanna go again?" She asked not lifting her head from his chest. "I need at least ten minutes to recover." He responds laughing. "Liar." Alex smiled nudging his side, leaning up to kiss him one last time, before cuddling into his side. Reay to call it a day.

 **Hey guys! Thanks for the read. I know it might be unrealistic for a two month old to sleep away from her parents for one night and since she came out of hospital in the previous chapter. But I wanted to write something about Shelby and Caleb looking after her while Ryan and Alex get some alone time. (I hope it wasn't too much detail. I'm sorry if it was I tried my best to keep it as clean as possible.) Hope you enjoy. Lovies-S**


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapter 66**

Alex stood in the full length mirror in the bedroom looking at her body from the side. On the bed were four jeans that she tried on in the past half an hour and all four of them didn't fit like they used to. Ryan entered the bedroom eating a slice of toast and looked at her where she stood in the mirror. "Does this pants make me look fat?" Alex asked still tossing and turning in front of the mirror. "Uhhhmm is this a trick question?" He asked her. "No, like honestly. Does this pants make me look fat?" She asked looking at him, but when he failed to answer, she shrugged her shoulders and grabbed the other half of the toast he had in his hand and ate it. "That was mine." He protested. "Yeah well you didn't want to answer my question so now it's mine. Come on, get done so we can go get Phoebe." She said swatting him on the butt as he walked past her towards the bathroom.

Shelby just finished dressing their little guest when there was a knock on the door. "I'm guessing that's your parents, sweet girl." She told the baby and walked downstairs with her. Caleb opened the door just as they reached the bottom step. "Hello my angel. Did you miss me?" Alex walked over to Shelby and extended her hands to take her baby, showering her with kisses. "Say no mommy, I didn't even notice you weren't here." Shelby smiled. "Where's Ryan?" Caleb asked noticing his friend's absence. "We got a flat tire on the way here, he's busy changing it." Alex answered and Caleb left the apartment to see if his friend needed a hand.

"Did you behave yourself little miss?" Alex looked at her smiling baby as they took a seat on the couch. "She only woke once for a feed and a diaper change. Other than that we didn't have any problems." Shelby smiled running her hand through Phoebe's curls. "Thank you, Shelby. Hey, when is your doctor's appointment?" Alex asked looking at her. "I didn't make one yet. But I am going to do it within the next few days." She responded quickly when she saw the look Alex gave her. "If you don't do it soon, I'll call the doctor myself." Alex warned. Ryan and Caleb back from downstairs, and went to go wash their hands first before Ryan came out to take Phoebe from her mother. "Hello Pheebs. I missed you." Ryan said kissing her nose and her little hands. "Did you keep them out of sleep like we discussed?" Ryan asked her but Shelby told them she was a good guest. And that she's welcome to come over again without her parents present. Ryan and Alex left a little while later to drop Phoebe off at day care.

"Phoebe. I was worried about you. Are you doing better now?" Marci asked when Alex walked into the center. "Much better." Alex said smiling handing her over. "Thank you for calling when you noticed something was wrong." Alex said sincerely. "And I might make a nuisance of myself today. But I'll try not to ask you every five minutes how she's doing." The mother said but Marci smiled and said it's not a problem. She'll keep Alex updated on how she's doing throughout the day. Alex thanked her and walked back to the car to get to work.

In the office everyone was staring at the new lady at the reception desk. "Alex move you're in the way." Nimah said pushing Alex to the side gently. "What are you looking at?" Alex asked turning around to follow their eyes and see what the fuss is about. "If I wasn't gay.." Simon said looking at her from where the rest stood and shook his head. "Okay. Can someone please inform me on what's going on?" Alex asked no in particular since no one bothered to answer her question. "The new receptionist." Natalie pointed to the desk where the blond hair women stood. "She had blonde hair. And blue eyes. And such a sporty body. I bet she's working out when she goes from work. Did you see her legs? Man, I swear." Simon said still drooling over her. "Now I'm starting to think that you're not gay anymore." Natalie looked over at him. He just shrugged. "And by the way, I'm also blonde, and I've never heard you drool over me like you do over miss-who-ever-that-is." Shelby said giving him the evil eye. Simon shrugged and walked away hearing how they laughed at Shelby's comment. "What is her name by the way?" Natalie asked. "I have no idea." Nimah said. "Do you guys think I should go over there and ask her straight up?" She asked but all three of her friends shook their heads. "Nats, no offence. But you have resting bitch face syndrome and might just scare the crap out of her." Alex laughed. "Whatever. But if you guys are wondering about it for the rest of the day do not, and I repeat do not ask me to go find out." Natalie warned taking a seat and switching on her computer.

"Can you email me those reports of the last five cases? I can't seem to find mine." Alex said looking over at Natalie. "Didn't I tell the three of you five minutes ago not to ask me anything?" Natalie asked giving them the evil eye. "Come on, I'll buy you lunch." Alex tried but Natalie shook her head. "Leave me alone, I'll go make a new friend with blondie over there. Maybe I should ask her if she needs help unpacking her stuff." Natalie thought out loud getting up. "If I start scratching my head it's a sign that one of you need to come over and tell me we have to head out." She got up with that statement and walked out. They all watched the five minutes as Natalie stood there not touching her head so they assumed all was still going well, when she returned after a little while. "Aannd?" Shelby asked but Natalie shook her head. "We're besties now. Guaranteed." Natalie smiled refusing to tell them anything, knowing they'll bug her about it the whole day.

"All right people. We got a call last night that Gregg Sullivan was gunned down." Maranda informed her crew. "As in Blaze Sullivan's son? That notorious gang leader dude?" One of the other agents asked and Maranda nodded. "Well I guess it was only a matter of time." Nimah commented but Liam shook his head. "Don't break out the champagne just yet, he's still alive. The doctors are trying to save him. We on the other hand have to find out who tried to kill him and why, before his father takes matters into his own hands and start another full scale gang war." Ryan concluded. "Blaze wants justice. Getting those shooters off the streets won't satisfy him and he'd much rather want to punish those guys who did it. " Maranda said. "How does arresting them do that?" Nimah asked looking at her superior. "Because once they're in jail Blaze Sullivan will find a way to get to them. And I'd much rather take that chance rather than having innocent lives being caught in the cross fire." Nimah nodded and scribbled some things down in her notepad. "Which means we have to move while there's still time. So please check your primaries, find those shooters and we'll meet here again with the information we found before we go home." Maranda dismissed the meeting.

"How about we find out her name and we run a background check no her?" Shelby asked when they walked by the blond receptionist. "Then go introduce yourself. I'm sure two blondes will make friends quickly." Nimah laughed when she saw Shelby's face. They've decided to leave it at that and get back to finding information on the Gregg Sullivan shooter. "Her name is Roxanne. Worked at a law firm previously don't ask me why she came to the FBI to answer phones. Don't have a last name so we can't search her." Natalie finally told her inquisitive friends. "Roxanne. Well seems like I'm your man." Simon said eavesdropping their conversation, and walked out towards the front. The girls all shared a look and burst out in laughter. Everyone tried to get done before the end of the day but they didn't find all the information they were looking for and Maranda said they'll resume the tomorrow. But that they should still hand over their information before they leave.

Alex walked up the stairs towards Maranda's office but she was on the phone. Maranda paused the conversation for a while and told Alex to hand the files over to Ryan since he was still in the office and he'd report back to her or to O'Conner. She heard voices inside and knocked on the door that was half open, seeing Roxanne from downstairs on the opposite side of the table, Ryan sitting in his chair behind the desk. Alex knocked before pushing the door open slightly. "Sorry to interrupt, Maranda asked me to gives these to you so you can inform her and Liam on what we've found so far." Alex said putting the files on the desk smiling at the blond, heading for the door again but Ryan got up from his chair walking over to Alex. "Roxanne, this is my wife Alex. Alex, Roxanne. She started today." Ryan introduced the two of them and Alex extended a hand towards the blond who seemed to smile uncomfortable and started to look awkward. "Nice to meet you." Alex smiled. "Yeah you too. I have to go. I'll see you around." Roxanne commented heading for the door.

"What was that all about?" Alex asked frowning at her strange behavior. "I'm just grateful that you showed up. That girl's a flirt." Ryan said shaking his head. "You want me to go beat her up? I can be a bad ass when it comes to girls wanting my man." Alex commented and Ryan smiled. "I don't think that would be necessary. She got the message." He answered pecking her lips. "Come on, let's go." Alex said waiting for him at the door. "On second thoughts, I won't mind having the two of you fight. It could be a huge ego boost for me." Ryan laughed. "Dream on Ryan Booth." Alex said nudging his side.

 **Something short. I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again but I'll try to squeeze in another update soon, no promises. Thanks for reading. Lovies-S**


	67. Chapter 67

**Chapter 67**

Ryan sat at the dining room table, papers scattered all over the table, some piled up on the far end, as he read through the information the agents found on Gregg Sullivan. It has been some time since he was swamped with as many paperwork as he was tonight. He started thirty minutes ago and wished it was over already. "I'll offer to keep you company and make you coffee while you work." Alex said as she came down the stairs holding Phoebe. "That would be appreciated." He smiled extending his hands so he can take Phoebe from her mother. "Shouldn't you be sleeping already, munchkin?" Ryan asked his daughter who was intrigued by the papers on the table, trying to grab one of it. "Usually after her bath she's sleepy but I have no idea what's going on with her tonight." Alex answered from the kitchen, and as if Phoebe knew they were talking about her, she smiled at her father who couldn't resist kissing her chubby cheeks. Alex walked towards them handing Ryan a cup of coffee that he placed on the table out of reach so his daughter won't grab at it. "You can help me you know." Ryan commented looking at up at Alex hopeful but she shook her head. "Nope. Your daughter and I are going to watch some TV while you work, right Phoebe Grace?" Alex smiled taking her from Ryan and they walked over to the couch.

"Phoebe when are you going to sleep, bub?" Alex asked when it was 9:30PM and her daughter still didn't show any sign of being tired. She's been laying on the couch for almost an hour watching a TV series with her mother. "Tell mommy sleep is for the weak." Ryan commented getting up from the table and taking a seat next to the two of them on the couch. "Are you okay?" Ryan asked when he looked over at his wife who stared at the credits rolling on the TV screen. "Yeah. I'm just tired." She shrugged looking at him. "Alexandra Booth. Don't lie to me." Ryan said looking at her, but she shook her head and sighed heavily. "I don't want to talk about it." She dismissed hoping he'll leave it. Ryan didn't say anything just accepted her answer and continued listening to his daughter talking away in her own language. She soon got tired of having a conversation with her father and became fussy, so Ryan handed her over to Alex who started nursing her.

She stroked Phoebe's curls absentmindedly with a small smile on her face, as Phoebe squeezed her mother's breast hungrily. She looks up to make eye contact every now and then blue eyes looking into her mother's brown ones until she couldn't keep her eyes open anymore. Ryan looking over at the two of them not saying anything, as the mother and daughter share this moment. "My mom called earlier." Alex said not taking her eyes of Phoebe. "She and Uncle Joey are moving in together. He's selling his house. I don't know why I'm upset about it, I told her previously as long as she's happy I'm fine with it, but I snapped when she called to tell me about it." Alex concluded looking up at her husband, closing her breast once Phoebe let go, but she soon made it clear she still wanted more, as she started whining. "Sorry, I thought you were done, little miss." Alex laughed allowing Phoebe to latch on once again. "Why are you upset about it?" He asked trying to understand where she's coming from. "I found out about the two of them a few weeks ago and now she's telling me they're moving in together. Next she's probably going to say they're getting married." Alex ranted laying her head against the back of the couch. "What are you really upset about, sweetheart? Because it's not the fact that he's moving in is it?" Ryan asked tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. Alex sighed not knowing how her husband knows that there's something else under the surface that's bothering her. "It's been my mother and I for so many years and I feel like I'm going to be replaced by him. I know it sounds lousy and selfish and petty but that's honestly how I feel right now. I hung up while she told me about it. She was so excited and I was acting like a brat." She said softly covering up and positioning Phoebe so she can burp her.

"Hey, no one is going to replace you or the bond that you and your mom have. It doesn't sound lousy I'm sure anyone would feel like this when it would happen to them, and being an only child might make that feeling stronger." Ryan said looking at her.

"Let me ask you this. Do you think anything in this world can replace the bond and love we have for Phoebe?" Alex looked at her sleeping daughter and then up at her husband shaking her head. "Nothing would ever replace her." Alex whispered. "Then you have your answer if you've been doubting it. And you have to call your mom and apologize." Ryan said looking at his wife as she nodded. "Thank you. For coping with me." She said kissing him and walking towards the bedroom to lay down their sleeping baby.

Alex came back downstairs and warmed herself a glass of milk and made Ryan another cup of coffee as he resumed working. She sat down on the couch watching a movie Ryan talking to her or asking her opinion every now and then. When she didn't answer after he repeated the third question he got up and walked over to the couch. Alex laid there curled up hugging a scatter cushion. He smiled down at his sleeping wife and contemplated waking her up, but decided not to. He snaked his arms under her body and lifted her from the couch carrying her to the bedroom and placing her on the bed. When he pulled the sheets up to close her she stirred taking in that she's not on the couch anymore. She wanted to ask him why he didn't just wake her but he kissed her mouth blocking her words. "Don't stay up too late." She said when he walked back down to finish the last bit.

"All right guys, based on the information we have on the Sullivan shooting it came down to four suspects." Ryan started when everyone had settled down and paid attention to the briefing. "Julian Jones, Roland Hays, Fred Turner and Mark Edwin. All hardcore gang bangers." He continued pointing to the screen that showed the mugshots of the four suspects who could've had a part in the shooting. "We have all the intel on these guys that we could find, warrants, associates, location. Now it's up to us to find them and find out why they did it." Maranda added. "I recognize Mark, he's a junkie. I busted him a few times at a crack house down south. We could go by and pay him a visit." Alex said and Ryan looked over at Maranda who nodded. Giving the go ahead that Alex and one of the other agents can go over to this guy.

Alex and Nimah drove down to the crack house where they hoped Mark would be. They parked the car and walked down the crowded sidewalk to a building that looked more like a warehouse. Most of the windows was out and the wooden door looked like it was stoned more than a few times. "Let's go see if the zombies are awake," Nimah said and came to a stop at the front door not entering. "After you." Alex commented when she saw Nimah didn't make a move to enter the building.

They entered opening the door slowly and saw people everywhere. Some leaning against the walls smoking and some on the scattered few couches sleeping. Alcohol bottles on the floor along the hallway as they searched all the rooms looking for Mark Edwin. In the room at the end of the corridor they found him. Sitting on the bed smoking crack. When he saw them he tried to run past Nimah standing in the doorway but Alex balled up her fist and punched him in the nose. Causing him to fall down onto the floor. "We meet again Edwin. You still remember me?" Alex asked as she handcuffed him. He didn't answer he looked up at Alex and spat on the floor next to her shoe. Alex gave him a sarcastically fake smile and Nimah pushed him towards the door and along the corridor.

They rolled up to the office and led him to the interrogation room. "What do you know about Gregg Sullivan?" Alex asked taking a seat on the opposite side of the table. Mark refused to answer and sat down staring at her blankly. "Listen, I don't have all day. I would much rather be out having lunch right now than be stuck here with you. So what do you know about Sullivan?" Nimah questioned facing him hands flat on the surface of the table. "Once you decide to ask nicely I might be answer you." Mark responded calmly. Nimah and Alex shared a look communicating with their eyes only.

"Look, I can't give my homies up." Mark started. "I can't snitch on them."

"You don't have a choice. Blaze is going to find those guys eventually and they're gonna roll right over on you. And no the way you like it." Nimah said looking at him. "But I didn't pull the trigger!" Mark exclaimed slamming his handcuffed hands on the table. "Maybe not, but you know who did, right?" Alex questioned. "What do you think Blaze is going to let you off the hook when he finds out you know who killed his son?" Alex asked seeing the fear grow on his face. "He's going to chop you up like a dead fish. So I'm going to ask you again, who did it?" Nimah asked.

"You guys have got to help me man. I'll much rather do time again than stare death in the face." Mark said softly looking at them. "Help us and we'll help you." Alex responded to his request. "I got a tip from Taj Dipena. One of the guys in my hood. He told me we have to take him out since Gregg was the one trying to take over our corner." Mark said.

"So you shot him to make a point and mark your territory?" Alex asked trying to sum up the whole case.

"Exactly baby girl." He answered looking at Alex who gave him one look that made him wipe the smile of his face. "Where is he?" Nimah asked him walking towards the door. "Lives next door to the crack house where you guys got me." Edwin answered and they both got up and walked outside, to inform the rest about his location. Matthew and Caleb was sent out to get Taj and bring him back in for questioning and arrest him if his story matched the one Mark Edwin told them about.

At home Alex sat at the kitchen counter trying to call her mom but she can't get through to her. Ryan was still at the office concluding the case. Turns out Taj was the one who pulled the trigger and they arrested him.

She was laying with her head on the counter when Ryan entered the front door. "Is everything all right?" he asked walking over to pick Phoebe up from her play mat and kiss his wife. "I've tried calling my mom. Twice. And she doesn't answer. Guess I can't blame her." She said looking up at Ryan.

"Don't jump the gun. Maybe she's busy or she didn't take her phone with her wherever she went. I'm sure she'll call you back." Ryan assured her. "Tell mommy to stop over reacting, Pheebs." He said looking at his daughter who smiled at her mom not even knowing what conversation was going on. "I love you." Alex got up and kissed her chubby cheeks. "Yeah and no need to tell Ryan you love him too. I mean it's just me right." Ryan answered trying to sound hurt. "Oh you're such a big baby. I love you." Alex stood on her toes to kiss her husband but Phoebe interrupted pulling her mother's hair once again. "Okay. We won't do it in front of you again." Ryan laughed walking over to the couch. "Let's watch some football. All right, the rules of the game are simple…" Ryan started

"Ryan she's three months old. Why would you explain football rules to her.?" Alex asked from the kitchen. "Tell mommy to stop interrupting." Ryan whispered to Phoebe thinking Alex wouldn't hear. "I heard that. Now I'm not giving the two of you any dinner." Alex warned. "I love you Mommy. Thank you for being awesome and for making the best food and for taking care of daddy and I." Ryan interpreted in a baby voice, as he turned Phoebe towards the kitchen to try and act as if she said those words.

They were settled in bed when Alex's phone rang and Sita called her back. "Sorry form missing the call earlier her cellphone was in the bedroom on silent and I was cooking in the kitchen. Is everything okay?" Sita asked.

"Ma, about yesterday I'm sorry. That was wrong of me I shouldn't have done that." Alex started.

Alex heard Sita take a deep breathe before she started speaking. " I get that you're upset Alexandra but I don't appreciate the way you've acted like a twelve year old. I asked you previously how you feel about it and you assured me that you don't have a problem with it…"

"And I don't ma…"

"I'm not done talking Alexandra." Sita interrupted her daughter. She twirled a piece of string that came loose on the duvet around her finger leaning her head against the head board.

"We're all adults in this. And whether you're married and have a child I am still your mother. You can be fifty years old with four children and you'll still be my baby. And no matter how stubborn you are sometimes or how much we argue from time to time I will always love you. No one will change that. Not even Joey " . Sita concluded. Alex sat in bed biting her bottom lip nodding her head as if her mother can see through the phone.

"I'm sorry Ma. It just felt like you're replacing me since I'm not there anymore. Seems like my insecurities got a hold of me again. And once again you were right. Like always. " Alex apologized. " I'll try and be more considerate in the future."

"Sometimes I wonder where you get your attitude from." Sita asked her daughter. "You home girl. I get this feisty attitude from you." Alex laughed making her mother laugh on the other end. They talked a bit more and then hung up. Grateful that they've sorted this out. This made Alex realize that no matter how old she is she's never too old to get reprimanded by her mother.

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR! First update for 2017. I've been battling with thus chapter for a week now and I'm still not satisfied with it. My creativity disappeared somewhere between 2016 and today and I'm stuck once again. If you guys are willing to help out let me know what you think or how we should continue. Thanks for reading. Lovies-S**


	68. Chapter 68

**Chapter 68**

Ryan was walking to his office when Liam called him in the hallway. Not knowing what to expect he prepared himself for the worst. Thinking of all the cases they've worked on the last two weeks and how one of them went wrong and that he is in trouble right now. He felt like a kid in the principal's office.

"I got a call from the guys in charge this morning. We have to make a two hour drive there to attend a mandatory meeting." Liam informed the special agent. "Okay. How many of us will be going?" Ryan asked hoping it won't be just the two of them. "Hilson and Miller is joining us. We'll leave in an hour." O'Conner answered and Ryan dismissed himself from his superior's office. According to Maranda she trusts these four guys not to screw things up. She wasn't going with since she believe she doesn't need to baby them anymore and they have to grow up some time. Although, deep down she's doubting her decision.

"What are we doing for lunch?" Shelby asked looking over at her friends who was actually busy working for once. "What we normally do, blondie. Try and take over the world." Nimah laughed, making the other three crack up. "You guys are terrible. I was about to offer to buy lunch, but now not anymore. Shelby said.

"Can the two of you please stop being rude. You don't have to invite them Shell. It'll just be the two of us." Nimah responded trying to sound like a peace maker. "Two faced Nimah Amin." Shelby smiled. "Come on Mrs. Booth. Let's go to our spot." Natalie got up from her desk and lead the way outside so the four of them can go eat.

When Alex got outside of the building the three musketeers were already waiting for her at her car. She got in and was just about to back out of the parking lot when Shelby stopped her. "Wait I gotta go pee first." Shelby stopped them in their tracks and got out of the car. "Can't you hold it?" Natalie asked turning around in the front seat to look at the blonde. "We'll talk again when you're in my position." Shelby said as she got out of the car and headed back inside to relieve herself.

They pulled up at the café and agreed to park underground to escape the heat. Alex stopped in front of the café so her three friends can get out while she parked the car, then she'll meet them inside.

"Enjoy the sugar rush baby." Shelby said rubbing over her small round belly. "Can I be weird and ask you a personal question Alex?" Shelby asked. Alex not sure how to respond or where this conversation is headed nodded her head anyway. "You told me about the birth and the painful contractions. But that aside, will my intimacy with Caleb be the same again?" Shelby questioned seeing Alex turn a shade redder. "Oooohh now this is some conversation I want to be a part of." Natalie leaned forward elbows on the table, Nimah signaling with her eyes that Alex should answer the question.

Alex sighed heavily before speaking. "Well, I felt insecure at first because I've gained some weight that I still didn't lose. And I felt insecure. It's not going to feel like it used to but my gynecologist said it'll take some time for everything to shift back into place, and then it would be back to normal." Alex explained in as little detail as possible so they can get this conversation over with. "I wanted more detail but that'll do." Nimah complained leaving the rest smiling as they looked over the menu.

Each of them ordering some chocolate cake with a caramel fudge filling and some milkshakes to top it all off. "The other night I watched a film Indiana Jones, and I ended up crying." Shelby said seeing the looks of her friends and how they are about to burst out crying any minute now. "Why on earth would an Indiana Jones film make you cry?" Alex laughed. "It was the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull, okay. I cried because I was hoping they'd show an alien, and boom they did! And I just started crying." Shelby concluded seeing how her friends laughed.

"Is this blamed on pregnancy hormones?" Nimah asked and Natalie and Alex nodded while Shelby shrugged. "Caleb had no idea what to do. I told him what I was crying about and he got up and left the room. Came back when the movie was over." She told her friends. "Not that I would blame him. I would've done the same." Alex laughed.

"You're clearly going out with a bang." Natalie laughed and Alex high fived her. "Not even a drop the mic sentence, but that'll do." Alex said. "Guys, please record my last words when it's my time to go. If my last sentence isn't worth dropping the mic then you keep recording until you feel like it's worth enough for me, before closing my eyes." Alex told her friends who looked at her as if she's the alien Shelby cried over in the Indiana Jones film.

"I'm surrounded by a bunch of weirdo's. Proves that I'm the only normal one out here." Nimah smiled. They finished their cake and milkshakes, and called the waiter over so they can pay the bill and get back to the office. Alex's phone buzzed and she smiled at the picture Marci sent her. Phoebe and Jemma laying on their backs, watching each other, seems like they're in a very deep conversation. She smiled down at her phone and showed the picture to the three of them before they headed back to street and Alex walk towards the relatively empty underground parking to get the car.

"Hey, you're that cop lady right?" Came a voice on the far end of the lot. Alex turned around to see who was talking.

"Depends on who's asking." Alex answered when she saw a familiar face, trying to place the pieces of the puzzle were she saw this guy before.

"Remember me? You and your guys put our boss away for selling that doped up butter. Benito Cayne's the name. In case you forgot." The man introduced himself walking towards her.

"Yeah I remember, how can I help you Cayne?" Alex asked fumbling with the keys in her hand to open the car door, other hand in her back pocket close enough so she can grab her service pistol when it's needed. "I just wanted to have a talk with you. You're really pretty you know. Lucky bastard who gets to screw you every night." The man said walking closer to her. Alex felt her blood boil she was about to smack this guy if he said one more disrespectful word.

"Look, if you have nothing else to say to me, you better get the hell out of my sight before I do something you'll regret." Alex's patience was wearing thin right now. "Don't be like that baby girl, I told you I just wanted to talk." Benito said licking his lips scanning her body up and down. Alex had enough. She took a step closer to him and slapped him across the face. "You don't get to talk to me like that are we clear? Now. Get the hell out of my way before I drive over you." Alex hissed opening the driver's door, but he yanked her arm away from the handle.

Benito had his arm around her neck. Alex tried to punch him in the rub with her free hand but he grabbed a hold of her free hand and pinned it to her back. He was standing with his front to her back, holding her in a choking position and tightening his hold on her neck gradually. Alex tried squirming and screaming to get her way out but it seemed like her breath was caught in her throat. She figured after feeling like she's about to loose this fight, that she might as well give up her fight and use her breathe trying to stay conscious. "I can kill you here and now. You know our boss man's family is living in poverty now, because you've stopped our operation. So now, your family would have to see how they'll survive without you." Benito whispered in her ear, and Alex felt herself weaken.

In front of the street the girls are wondering where Alex is, taking her time. They started to worry when she didn't show, since it doesn't take that long to bring the car up front. They walked down and saw her in Benito Cayne's hold.

Natalie hit him with her elbow from behind and he stumbled, momentarily loosing his grip on Alex's neck and she stumbled forward couching looking for her breath. Shelby opened the door for her allowing her to get in the back seat and closing it again, attending to her friend, making sure she was okay before getting out and helping the other two. She had red bruised marks on her neck and some on her ribs that would surely discolor and turn blue in the morning.

Natalie and Nimah were trying to fight him, but when it seemed like he is much stronger than the two of them, they took out their weapons and shot him in the shoulder. They knew it was wrong but for now it was self-defense. In the car Shelby called the police and told them what went down. They came down and arrested Benito for assaulting an agent.

Panic set in and they drove Alex to hospital. She still had trouble breathing and coughed most of the time. Natalie drove while Shelby tried calling Ryan and Nimah called Maranda to tell her what went down. "Ryan's not answering." Shelby said and she tried calling Liam but his phone also went to voicemail. Maranda answered and met them at the hospital in the lobby while a doctor examined Alex.

"Are you guys with Mrs. Booth?" the doctor asked the four females in the room, who nodded. "Is she in an abusive relationship?" He asked and as one person all four women shook their heads again. "No, no not at all. Some guy in the parking lot did it. We work for the FBI and we put his boss away for selling illegal substances and I'm guessing he's out for revenge." Maranda explained briefly as they showed the doctor their badges.

"All right." The doctor nodded. "She's good to go home, she's in some shock and I gave her something to calm her down. Ask someone to stay with her at home it might make her drowsy. Her throat is going to be sore from the pressure and she might sound raspy and have trouble swollowing for a few days. She also sustained some bruises on her ribs which will heal up with time. Take care of her." The doctor concluded and walked towards the examination room where he gave Alex her prescription of medication.

She had a small bruise on her lip and one above her left eye brow. Her neck started to discolor already and she couldn't deal with the four sad faces in front of her. "Don't look at me like that. I'm fine." She croaked getting off the bed, her left hand holding her right rib. Shelby walked over to her and hugged her best friend.

"Ooww, not so tight." Alex said and Shelby backed away quickly. "Sorry." She apologized. "Go home, Parrish. And stay there for the rest of the week, you can come back on Monday again." Maranda told the brunette. "Thanks, but I want to keep myself occupied I'll be back tomorrow, Maranda." Alex said as she walked towards the door. "That's an order." Maranda answered and Alex didn't bother arguing with her superior.

They drove home in silence. Alex leaning with her head against the window staring at the cars passing. They stopped by the pharmacy to fill her prescription and stopped by the day care to get Phoebe. Alex sat in the car and called inside to say Shelby will come get her daughter, she didn't want to appear in public looking the way she did right now. For the first time in a while for the day Alex smiled when she saw her daughter. Shelby handed her to Alex in the back seat and she showered Phoebe with kisses.

In the back Nimah tried calling since they left the hospital but there was still no answer. Natalie looked in the rear view mirror to make eye contact but Nimah shook her head, indicating that she still didn't get through to him.

"You want me to make you something to eat?" Nimah asked her friend who took a seat on the couch not taking her eyes off Phoebe or handing her over to her friends. "No thank you." Alex answered dryly not making eye contact. "Alex you have to eat something, you can't take those mediation on an empty stomach." Shelby tried. Yeah, they ate cake about an hour before but that doesn't count as food. "I'm not hungry." Alex shook her head positioning Phoebe so she can look at her pretty blue eyed face, with her curly hair ad chubby cheeks.

Nimah's phone rang and relief flooded through her when Ryan's name popped up. She walked out of ear shot, went into the bathroom down the hall and answered the phone.

"Why the hell don't you answer your phone?" Nimah asked not bothering to greet. "I was in a meeting Nimah. What's going on?" Ryan asked not knowing why she's so agitated with him. "Your wife was attacked today, that's what happened!" Nimah yelled.

Ryan felt like the wind was knocked out of him. He had so many questions running through his head right now he didn't know where to start. "Is she okay? Where did this happen? Where's Phoebe? Who did it? Damnit Nimah why didn't you say something earlier." Ryan was frustrated and mad. Not at her friends but more at himself.

"We went out for lunch, and Benito Cayne showed up in the parking lot when she went to go get the car, and attacked her for putting their boss away." Nimah explained briefly. "We went to get Phoebe at day care, the police showed up and took Benito away." She concluded.

"I'll leave now. Can you guys stay there until I get home please?" Ryan asked and Nimah heard his voice crack. "Sure." Nimah said and walked out of the bathroom back to the lounge where the rest was. "Ryan's on his way." She told Alex. She nodded, silent tears running down her face.

None of them knew what to say so they sat down on either side of her and held her as tightly as they could, while staring at Phoebe in her mother's arms.

"Alex?" Ryan called when he burst through the door. He was surprised when he didn't see her downstairs. Shelby pointed towards the stairs and he took them two at a time until he got to the bedroom. They ordered dinner and bathed Phoebe so Alex wouldn't have to do it. When Ryan got there they wrote a quick note and pasted it on the fridge before leaving the two of them alone.

"Alex?" Ryan asked again and walked over to the closed bathroom door slowly. He peeked into the crib and saw Phoebe sleeping soundly. His breath caught in his throat when he saw the marks on her neck, when she opened the door.

"Oh my god. Babe I… Sweetheart I am so sorry." Ryan had no idea what to say. He felt his eyes burn with tears. His wife looked so fragile. He held his hands out to touch her, he wanted to hug her so badly, let her know everything would be fine and that he is sorry for not being there to protect her.

Ryan touched her arm and she jumped a little pulling her arm back, seeing the hurt reflect in both their eyes. Alex hurt physically, and for the action she just did. She wants to be held so badly but when she pulled her arm away she couldn't help but think for a second that her husband might lay a hand on her too. Ryan hurt on his part because Alex is afraid of being touched by him as if he'll hurt her.

"Alex, I'm not gonna hurt you." Ryan said softly and Alex's hand covered her mouth to try and suppress the sob that was about to escape. She stepped forward into his chest and allowed herself to cry and try to cleanse the stress of the day. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart." He whispered as his own tears fell from his eyes. "I was so scared, Ryan. I tried fighting but he was so much stronger than I was. If they didn't come look for me I'd probably be dead right now." She said taking a step back from him to look in his eyes. "Don't say that. You're gonna be fine, that's all that matters." Ryan told her rubbing his thumb softly over the discolored skin on her neck.

"Did you go to a doctor to get this checked out?" He asked concerned and she nodded her head. "Yeah, he said I'm fine it'll heal up on its own my ribs might take a little longer." She added seeing the surprise on her husband's face. He clearly thought it was only her neck. She lifted her shirt and revealed her purple and blue rib cage, she couldn't bring herself to look at it, but she looked at his reflection in the mirror.

Ryan knelt down in front of the bed , his back pressed against the base of the bed burying his face in his hands. "I'm so sorry, Alex. I'm sorry." He mumbled over and over again feeling like a failure that he wasn't there to protect his wife. Alex knelt down in front of him holding him tightly. Allowing him to sob in her arms, each sob tearing through her heart, and she allowed herself to cry with him. Once they both calmed down she lifted his head up softly with her hand. "Hey, look at me." Alex said softly, wiping his tear stained cheeks with the pads of her thumbs.

"I'm gonna be okay, honey. You can't blame yourself for this." Alex said looking into his red rimmed eyes. "That doesn't make me feel any better, sweetheart." He answered softly. Alex understood where he was coming from but it happened, they can't change anything about it. "Come on, let's get to bed." Alex prompted getting up, walking over to her bedside. Checking to see if Phoebe was okay before getting in. Ryan joining her a little while later.

Ryan got into bed next to her. Her eyes were closed but he knew she wasn't asleep. "Can I hold you?" He asked softly, head propped on his hand. He didn't know who need it more…him or her.

"Please." She replied, rolling closer to him.

Ryan took her in his arms, feeling the softness of her hair on his chest, pressing his lips against her head softly. He ran his hand down her back rhythmically, trying to stop the shaking that had started with his first touch.

 **Thanks for the read guys. I had a light bulb moment when I wrote this chapter. Hope you like it and that it wasn't too gory. I wanted to show a softer side to both of them, and that they're human too and hurt from time to time. Thanks for reading. Lovies-S**


	69. Chapter 69

**Chapter 69**

Ryan was uneasy and couldn't sleep for most of the night. He laid awake staring at his wife's sleeping form. Curled up into a ball snuggling his chest. He couldn't bear the thought of everything that could've gone wrong. When he finally got some sleep, Alex must've gotten up in the middle of the night and picked Phoebe up from her crib. Because he was awoken by his daughter laying in the middle of the two of them, talking away too herself. He had no idea how much time had passed when he saw a few rays of sunshine creep into the bedroom. Phoebe also waking with the break of day. He laid still waiting for her to start crying or give an indication that someone should attend to her, but to his surprise she went back to sleep, which gave him some time to take a little power nap of his own.

At 07:15 he woke again, picking her up and kissing her sweet face. "Good morning baby girl." He cooed reaching over to the diaper bag to change her. "Are you hungry? Mommy's still sleeping so it'll just be me and you until she wakes up." He talked to Phoebe as he picked her up, carrying the diaper in one hand to discard it, making their way downstairs. He opened the fridge to get one of her bottles, the last one actually, that Alex had pumped her breast milk in. "Okay, how do we do this? Should I warm it a little? I don't know let's see." Ryan thought out loud taking a seat at the kitchen counter, positioning three month old Phoebe and giving her the cold milk to drink. She barely took one sip and made it clear cold milk was not her favorite, as she started whining.

"Sorry bub, I didn't know it should be warmed." He apologized warming the bottle a little, testing the temperature on his wrist before trying again for a second time. Phoebe sipping away gratefully. "Okay, now I know how it should be done in the future." He smiled looking at her as she kicks her little legs. "I love you so much." Ryan whispered walking over to the couch when she finished drinking. The fact that he didn't get enough sleep slowly caught up with him, as he yawned loudly. "Are you done sleeping?" He looked over at Phoebe who showed no sign of being tired, but retaliated by having a conversation with her father in a language only she understood.

"Do you think we should call Granny and Nanna and tell them what happened to mommy?" Ryan asked but Phoebe gave him a weird look that made him change his mind. "Yeah you're probably right, no need to alarm them. The two of us will do just fine by looking after mommy until she's her old self again." He said looking at his daughter. "Did I tell you about the day we found out we're going to have you?" Ryan asked placing her on his lap and turning her to face him.

"Yes you told her that story about a hundred times already." Alex responded from the stairs causing both father and daughter to look her way. "Telling her about it another hundred times won't hurt, right Pheebs?" Ryan asked but Phoebe's attention shifted and she extended her arms towards her mother. Alex walked down the few steps and took her daughter from her father, taking a seat next to the two of them on the couch.

"Why are you up so early?" Ryan asked his wife who barely looked like someone who slept peacefully. "I couldn't sleep anymore. And look who's talking about being up early you were fidgeting the whole night." She looked up at him hoping he wasn't still worried about her. "You have to get ready or you'll be late for work." Alex told him but he shook his head. "I'm not leaving you here all by yourself. I'm not gonna go work today." He stated. Phoebe was intrigued by the mark on her mother's neck and kept touching it. Alex smiled down at her daughter. "Yeah, it is ouch, but the bad guy was caught and I'm gonna be okay." She kissed Phoebe's cheeks repeatedly until she started laughing. "Did she drink yet?" Alex questioned looking at her husband. "Yeah." Ryan nodded. "That was the last bottle there was in the fridge." He added making sure she was aware of it. "I think we should start her on formula, I'll ask the pediatrician when she has to go for a checkup again." Alex thought out loud seeing the look on Ryan's face made her decide to not go into this conversation right now.

A knock on the door made the family give up their little time together, when Ryan got up to answer. Not sure who would be on their doorstep at 8AM. Ryan opened the door surprised to see Simone standing on the other side. "I know it's early but I'd give anything for a cup of coffee right now. After that I'll be out of your hair again." Simone told her brother who opened the door signaling for his sister to enter. "Phoebe! Look how big you are." She smiled walking over to Phoebe and Alex on the couch. She took Phoebe from her mother and Alex got up so she could hug her sister in law when her smile disappeared.

"Alex what the hell happened?" Simone asked seeing the marks on her neck. Alex opened her mouth but was cut off. "Ryan, what the hell man! If you did this.." Simone turned to her brother who was still standing by the door. "Hey woah, slow you roll why would you think I'd go around hitting my wife?" He asked hurt that his sister would think that he is capable of something like that. "Some guy attacked me in the parking lot for busting a dope dealer he worked for a few months ago." Alex explained shortly. "I'm fine, really. No need to worry." She assured her sister in law. Simone didn't say anything she nodded her head to show she understands. "I'm gonna go get ready for work." Ryan dismissed himself and headed towards the bedroom.

"Lexi you sure you're okay? If Ryan leaves I can stay at home with you until he gets back." Simone offered sympathetically but Alex shook her head. "I'm fine, really. I need to get back to normal and put this whole ordeal behind me so we can all move forward." Alex answered but Simone was still not comfortable with the idea of her being home alone all day. "Can you please not tell your mom about this?" Alex felt guilty for asking knowing they care about her but she couldn't deal with people's pity right now. "You got it," Simone answered hugging the coffee cup with both hands.

"Promise you'll call when you need me to come home?" Ryan asked when he was dressed and ready to head out. "I promise." Alex replied kissing him quickly.

"Are we good, Ryan? You know mom never allowed us to leave the house when there were bad vibes between someone in the house." Simone reminded him, hoping they could put their earlier mishap behind them. "Yeah, we're good." He answered kissing his sister's cheek, and his daughter before heading out the door.

When Simone heard Ryan's car drive off she got up from the counter and walked over to Alex, hugging her unexpectedly. "I'm fine. Really." Alex said once Simone let go. Alex felt as if there was something her sister in law and husband didn't tell her. "I was in an abusive relationship a few years ago. Ryan saw what was happening but I kept making excuses for the guy. Until one day when I was beaten really badly and had to be hospitalized, that I eventually got out." Simone said seeing the sad look in Alex's eyes as she told her her story. "I'm sorry. I didn't know." Alex said softly. "The family were there every day until I got discharged, but Ryan didn't show up once." Simone took a deep breath to compose herself. "He was blaming himself for not trying hard enough to get me out of that relationship, or making me see how wrong the whole thing was." She concluded and Alex nodded thinking back to how Ryan apologized over and over again the previous night for not being there to protect her.

"He didn't have much of a bachelor life you know. Without realizing it all four of us relied on him as being the man of the house, when dad left. So he had to grow up pretty quickly. " Simone told Alex getting up to rinse her coffee cup. "He didn't turn out too bad though." Alex smiled and Simone nodded.

Simone left for the conference she was attending soon after ad promised Alex she'll call and text her regularly throughout the day. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up." Alex answered picking Phoebe up so she can get ready for the day. Once Phoebe was settled watching TV Alex took the gap to take a quick five minute shower. Being a new mother made her shower in record time where she previously stood under the water for hours on end. Back in the bedroom her phone buzzed.

"Ryan don't you have work to do?" Alex asked. "Yeah I do. Are you okay?" He questioned knowing how irritated she probably is with him checking in on her when he left about two hours ago. "I'm fine, you need to stop worrying. Go back to work and do something productive. I love you, but I'm gonna be fine babe." She told him hoping he'd understand that she need some normality. "Okay. I love you too. See you tonight." He concluded their conversation and went back to work.

"What do you want to do today?" Alex asked Phoebe dressed in a denim three quarter pants and a white shirt with pink frills on the sleeves. "Lounge around and be lazy?" Alex asked a rhetorical question and a smile from Phoebe showed she agreed with her mother, that that is how they two of them will spend the rest of their day.

 **Thanks for reading guys. And for the follows and favorites, you guys are awesome. Hope you enjoy this story with the rest of the squad :D. Lovies-S**


	70. Chapter 70

**Chapter 70**

"You're going to kill me but I had to do it." Simone started her apology before Alex could say anything else. "What did you do?" The brunette asked from the other side of the door. Simone opened the door wider and let herself in. "Where's my niece and brother?" She asked scanning the lounge when she didn't see any of the two. "Ryan's getting ready for work and Phoebe's in the nursery in her crib." Alex answered closing the door behind her, walking with her arms crossed towards the dining room table. "But don't beat around the bush Simone Booth, what did you do?" Alex questioned and her sister in law took a deep breath before starting.

"Last night when I got to the hotel I called mom and Sita and I told them about what happened to you. And they were really upset that you didn't say anything earlier and now they're on their way over and will be here for lunch. I'm gonna check on Phoebe." Simone ended her statement and dashed off down the hall towards the nursery, before Alex could say anything else.

"Where's my prettiest niece in the whole wide world?" Simone asked walking up to the crib to pick her up. She was dressed in a pink dress and white leggings. A pink narrow hair band around her head with her light brown curls sticking out in all directions, her blue eyes shining bright. "You look so pretty. You do know she looks more like Alex every time I see you." Simone noticed when she walked out of the nursery with the baby in her arms. "She does not. She looks like her father." Ryan defended himself although he has to admit she did have a lot of features in common with her mother.

"And no Simone, we're not giving you coffee again. Shouldn't you be at a conference or something?" The older brother asked. "Yeah, but no one will notice of I'm late. Go to work Alex and I need to discuss your bad habits." She joked with him. When Phoebe heard her father's voice she started scanning the room until she laid eyes on him and tried to get out of Simone's hold so she can go over to him. "Be a good girl form Mommy today, Pheebs. I love you." He said kissing her repeatedly before kissing his wife and hand handing his daughter back to her aunt. "See you, baby bird." Ryan greeted Simone.

"Bye, weirdo." She replied smiling when he closed the door behind him.

"Since I'm having people over for lunch, should I cook something?" Alex asked Simone who shook her head vigorously. "Nope. You just act as if you didn't know they were coming over." She answered nonchalantly taking a seat on the couch. "Okay. I would've offered to make you coffee but you ranted me out so you'll have to do it yourself." Alex said smiling. "You are such a friendly person Alexandra Booth." Simone laughed getting up from the couch and making the few steps over to the open plan kitchen.

Simone stayed and didn't plan on going to the first session of her conference she was suppose to attend but said she'll make up for it in the second session and tell them a family emergency came up. Alex took this time to take a long bath while Phoebe and her Aunt were watching Barney. Alex heard Simone sing along to some of the songs and Phoebe attempting to mimic her aunt in a language only known to babies.

Phoebe took a nap after Simone left and Alex got a load of washing started and tidied up around the house before her guests arrived for lunch. You can hardly call them guests they're family. Once she was done she took to researching her idea about starting Phoebe on formula and having to call the pediatrician on the matter asking if three months was too early. From what she gathered there is no specific age on when to start it but a professionals opinion would put her at ease. A few knocks on the door cut her research short and she got up to get it.

"Hey, Theresa." Alex greeted her mother in law who tried not looking at the fading marks on her neck, but instead hugged her longer and tighter before letting go. "Hello Ma." Alex smiled hugging her own mother who mimicked Theresa's action and sniffed a little." Don't be naughty, no crying." Alex pointed a finger at her mother who smiled and shook her head.

"Are you okay? Why didn't you call when it happened?" Theresa asked taking a seat at the kitchen counter. "I didn't want to bother you guys. And I'm over the worst I'll be going back to work next week." Alex tried to put the two of her mother's at ease, not that it worked. "So if Simone didn't call we wouldn't have known about this?" Sita asked her daughter. "Probably not." Alex shook her head, knowing that wasn't the best answer she could've given but it was the truth. "I didn't want you guys to worry about me, I'm supposed to be all grown and have these things figured out." She admitted. "You are never too old for mother's care. And from today on I need you to promise us that whenever something happen to you Phoebe or Ryan, we want to know Lex." Theresa concluded making sure she understood. She nodded in agreement.

"Where my niece at?" Simone asked when she walked through the front door. "She's been AWOL at work the whole day." Alex laughed when her sister in law made her appearance again for the second time that day. "It's lunch time now, second half doesn't yet. I have an hour to kill." She answered the questioning looks on Theresa and Sita's faces. "She's taking a nap but she'll be up in about half an hour." Alex said when Simone returned to the lounge without Phoebe. Nadia showed up a little while later joining the four others.

They ordered pizza and sat down in the lounge, eating from the box, and feet on the couch laughing and talking away. Alex told the story about what happened once again hopefully for the last time. Sita told them about what a badass her daughter was in primary school and how she was called into the school frequently. "The first day of school when Alex came home, there was a note in her bag from the teacher saying she punched a guy for pulling her friends hair. And that was the beginning of all the trouble from that day forward." Sita reminisced about her daughter's behavior for three years in primary school until she calmed down. "If he didn't pull Sarah's hair we wouldn't have had trouble but he started it." Alex defended her actions, seeing how the rest laughed at how badly behaved she was at some stages in her life.

Phoebe made it known after a while that she felt abandoned when she heard all the laugher come from the lounge and no one paid attention to her. "I'll get her." Nadia offered getting up and walking towards the nursery to get her niece. "Hello pretty girl." She cooed over the baby bringing her into the company of the other ladies of the family. Grandmothers making taking turns to hold her and talk to her while she enjoyed all the attention she got. After about an hour Simone excused herself to attend her second half of the conference and promised Alex she won't be on her doorstep in the morning to beg for some coffee. Half an hour later the rest left and it was just Phoebe and her mother home alone until the man of the house came back.

Alex contemplated nursing her but decided otherwise. She bought formula earlier the month when she went grocery shopping and decided to try it out now. Taking it from the back of the cupboard. She was still a bit skeptical on not having a professional's opinion on it but she was sure it wasn't such a big deal. Besides, if it wasn't suppose to be given to three month old babies why would there be an age on the tin that says she can give it from three months onwards. She made the formula according to instructions and when it was ready gave it to Phoebe. Not sure how it would go but to her surprise her daughter finished the bottle without any hassles. "Well that went better than I expected. So this is how we're gonna do things from now on?" Alex asked her smiley daughter. Laying her down so she could start dinner.

"Hey beautiful." Ryan greeted walking up behind his wife hugging her from behind where she stood in front of the stove. "You always make me wonder what you did when you greet me like that." Alex teased turning around to kiss him. "You always think the worst of me don't you?" He asked pretending to be hurt. "From time to time I do yes." She laughed. Phoebe whining when she heard her father's voice. "Phoebe Grace Booth no no no. You were fine this whole time when we were alone what's going on now?" Alex asked from the kitchen at her daughter's new behavior whenever her father entered the room. "Mommy's just jealous." Ryan laughed at how cute she was being, the moment he picked her up it was all over. "Stop being so cute girl!" Ryan kissed her taking a seat on the couch.

During dinner Alex told him about the visit she had earlier today and how nice it was seeing them again. He informed her on some of the interesting things that was happening at work and Caleb who started stressing about Shelby's pregnancy cravings not thinking it is normal for someone to eat the kind of foods his wife has been eating the past two weeks. After wards Ryan did the dishes and Alex went upstairs to give Phoebe a bath.

Ryan cleared the dining room table taking the dishes to the sink when the formula standing in the corner of the counter caught his eye. He didn't think much of it at first but when he reached over and opened it seeing the seal was broken he was hoping it wasn't what he thought it was. He remembered vaguely that Alex mentioned something like that but he wasn't really paying close attention to it, but now it seemed like she was serious about it. He finished cleaning up downstairs and contemplated how he would address the issue.

She came downstairs a while later retrieving a bottle for when she noticed the formula tin had shifted from the position where it stood but she didn't think much of it. "When did you start her on formula?" Ryan asked his wife. "I told you I'm considering it a few days ago." She answered opening the cupboard to get an Oreo from the box, not understanding why he is making such a big deal out of it. "Why? Did you talk to her pediatrician about it? Isn't that stuff unhealthy for a baby of her age?" He asked leaning against the counter. "Ryan why are you making such a big deal out of this?" Alex asked feeling frustrated.

"Why am I making such a big dea…Alex are you kidding me! Of course this is a big deal she's three months old. I'm pretty sure there's a reason you have breast milk naturally so you don't have to go out and buy formula, which I don't even think is healthy." He answered clearly just as frustrated as his wife is right now. The two of them seemingly looking at this from different viewpoints. "If it wasn't healthy I'm pretty sure it wouldn't have been on the shelves. And it's more convenient than having to pump for half the day." Alex told him not having the strength for arguing right now.

"I turned out perfectly fine from not nursing on my mom and I'm sure Phoebe will too." She tried to end the argument. "What if she gets sick and ends up in hospital again from it?" He questioned refusing to let it end there since he wants her to see reason in this. "Last time I checked I wasn't the one who took her to a pharmacist first before deciding to get her to a hospital, now was I?" That was a low blow she had to admit and it was petty to say that but she can't take it back. "Wow Alex, you really still blaming me for that?" Ryan asked taking a seat at the counter.

"For once just stop over thinking and assuming the worst will happen!" Alex said ready to put an end to this argument. "Excuse me for just wanting the best for my daughter, which seems like something that's not a priority for you right now." He answered looking up at her. Alex stood at the opposite side of the counter facing him. "Ryan, I'm done with this argument." Alex shook her head walking back up towards the bedroom, hoping she could momentarily escape the tension there was between her and her husband right now.

 **Hey guys! Someone suggested they have a little argument about baby stuff, here it is. I have to add my knowledge on baby formula and when babies start it is limited, I researched a few of it upon writing this chapter. Hope I did it justice and met your expectations. Thanks for reading. Lovies-S.**


	71. Chapter 71

**Chapter 71**

Ryan didn't bother going after Alex when she went upstairs. They both need time to calm down after what happened. He walked over to the fridge grabbing a beer, taking a seat on the couch and watched some rerun of Goodfellas. Maybe he was wrong for not allowing Alex to explain her point of view but it doesn't matter anymore. They'll talk about it tomorrow, or so he hoped. One beer turned into two more before he took a few steps towards the bedroom but changed his mind halfway and decided to sleep in one of the two bedrooms downstairs.

Alex walked over to the crib and picked Phoebe up giving her her bottle. After she was done drinking she got comfortable under the sheets and watched some TV Phoebe still in her arms. When Ryan didn't make an appearance half an hour later she assumed he was going to sleep downstairs. She put Phoebe down next to her in the bed, putting some pillows on the edge so she wouldn't roll over and turned down the lights. Trying to calm the storm inside her so she can get some sleep, disliking it when they went to bed on bad terms.

During the still of the night he heard Phoebe's faint cries but instead of listening to his gut to get up and go see what's wrong with her or if his wife is managing, he turned around and tried to ignore it, feeling guilty the moment he did. But felt at ease again when it stopped a little while later. It was way past midnight and his sleep disappeared so he laid there with his eyes closed hoping time would pass quicker so he can start his day.

When he woke he made his way upstairs quietly not to disturb his wife and daughter who was sleeping soundly. Phoebe asleep in the crook of her mother's arm sucking her pink pacifier. Only when he was standing in the too hot shower water burning his skin that he realized how tired he actually was and that he didn't get much sleep the previous night. Strong coffee would be the only way to get him through the day. He walked around the room as quietly as he could to get dressed. Alex was awoken by the shower running and caught a glimpse of her husband when he came out of the bathroom with a white towel wrapped around his waist. More than anything she wanted him to walk over to her and kiss her, telling her to have a good day before he left for work, but the silence in their household was deafening, so she pretended to be asleep.

Hearing the door close and his SUV pull out of the driveway and down the road, she let out the breath she didn't know she had been keeping in.

"Ryan you finished those documents I gave you yesterday?" Liam asked when he bumped into Ryan on his way up the stairs. "Didn't have time to do it. I'll get on it now." Ryan mumbled walking away from the older man. "Well, I _need_ it now. That' the reason I gave it to you yesterday and not today." Liam answered frustrated. He had to present it to the board in a few hours. "Are we done here? Because then I can start on it." Ryan told his superior. Liam stepped aside and allowed him to walk past into his office before this whole thing blows up.

"Am I missing something?" Maranda asks walking up from behind Liam. "I don't know what got under Ryan's skin but him and I need to be as far away from each other as possible today." Liam answered Maranda's question and took off.

Ryan slumped down in his chair feeling more tired than he was when he left home and frustrated on top of that. Frustrated with Liam and Alex and more so with himself for not sorting things out when he left home this morning. He started working through the documents Liam wanted so there was one less thing to worry about when there was a knock on the door.

"Guess what happened yesterday?" Caleb asked peeing his head around the door. "Not now. Not today Caleb." Ryan said not bothering to look up at his friend. "Who stirred your porridge the wrong way?" The blonde asked taking a seat on the opposite side of the desk. "Everyone plays a part in it. Including you right now." Ryan said irritated. "Message received." Caleb nodded and got up from the chair walking out the door.

Alex and Phoebe laid in bed watching cartoons when she decided to bath Phoebe a lot later than usual. Sometimes babies also need some time to lay around in their pajamas she thought to herself. Too lazy to get up and make a bottle she allowed Phoebe to nurse for the time being. "This is our little secret okay. Just for now." Alex told her daughter who was oblivious to her mother's comments and more concerned with being fed.

They lounged around for another hour before deciding to get up and get their day started. Alex wanted to get out of the house so badly but decided not to and to wait for the weekend instead, then she'll feel more comfortable in her own skin again once the last of the discolored skin disappeared. At lunch time another knock on the door startled the two of them. "It's just me no need to jump for joy." Shelby announced when Alex opened the door. "I'm sorry I've had better days." She apologized handing Phoebe over to her godmother. "Why are you just as grumpy as Ryan?" Alex asked walking past her friend into the house. "We had an argument last night and haven't spoken since." Alex summed up the events. "You wanna talk about it?" Shelby offered an ear. "I might not be able to help but if you wanna vent I'm here." She smiled and Alex nodded. "Thank you, but a woman in your position should not be burdened with my problems. Do you know what it is yet?" Alex asked changing the topic.

"No. But I had another checkup last week and we listened to the heartbeat. It was such an amazing sound I felt like I could listen to it forever and not get tired of hearing it." Shelby glowed talking about it. "I know right. It could be a boy then he'll have a role as acting brother for Phoebe." Alex mentioned but Shelby shook her head. "No, I'd like a girl. Then they can be best friends and give their fathers all their days when it comes to them bringing home some boys." Shelby laughed thinking how Ryan and Caleb would react when it comes down to it.

"We can take Phoebe for the night when you and Ryan want to be alone and sort this out." Shelby offered seeing how down her friend is. "No, we just need to talk like the adults we supposedly are. Thanks for offering though." Alex was grateful she had a best friend like the blonde. "Well if you change your mind you know where to find me." Shelby said making her way to the kitchen. "Do you have pickles? Or olives?" Shelby ranted the fridge looking for the things she just mentioned. "Last time I checked you were the pregnant one with your weird cravings. So no, I don't eat any of those things." Alex laughed when Shelby settled for tuna, draining the water and eating it from the can.

Alex wasn't in the mood for making dinner and wasn't hungry either. Depending on the mood Ryan is in she'll offer to make him something to eat or he'll just have to see what there is to eat. She made work of it to bath Phoebe and feed Phoebe before he comes. Sticking to the promise she made earlier the day that Phoebe's nursing would be limited from now on, and gave her formula before he father returned home from work.

Ryan pulled up outside and sat in the car for a while before entering the house. That tension he thought he could momentarily escape while he was at work clearly didn't work. Because at work everyone seemed to notice that something was up with him. Alex heard the front door open and decided it was time to face the music. She came down the stairs carrying Phoebe as Ryan was putting his briefcase on the floor next to the couch. Phoebe squirming to get out of her mother's hold to get to her father.

"Hey you." Ryan greeted his daughter taking her from his wife kissing her smiley face. Surprised to see that she was in pajamas already since she was usually bathed after they were done with dinner. Alex walked over to the kitchen to make her some coffee. Still not saying a word to her husband or making eye contact with each other.

"Alex we need to talk about last night." Ryan told her as he turned to her slowly. She nodded her head while pouring the boiling water into the cup stirring the content. "Why do you always do that?" Alex asked him. "What are you talking about?" He asked genuinely confused. "Whenever we argue about something and it's unresolved you don't come to bed that night." Alex questioned sure this would be the start of another argument which she hope is not the case. "I just feel like we both need space and some time to calm down. Because you're sleeping on the far side of the bed not wanting a limb of yours to touch me, so I guessed sleeping downstairs makes it easier somehow to see things in perspective the next day." He shrugged not sure how well this would go if it started off like this. "Okay." Alex nodded taking her coffee and waling over the couch.

Ryan followed putting Phoebe down so the two parents can work through this. "I didn't give you a chance to explain your side of the story and I said some things that wasn't necessary and for that I'm sorry." Ryan started his part of the apology. "I get where you're coming from, and believe me I didn't make this decision lightly. I didn't stop her from nursing all at once. I was too lazy getting up to make a bottle this morning." Alex admitted softly seeing a small smile creep onto her husband's face. "I heard her cry last night, was everything okay?" He asked guilt getting a hold of him again for asking the question out loud and not doing anything about it. "Yeah she just needed a clean diaper and some cuddles." Alex smiled looking over at Phoebe laying on her back watching the moving pictures on the TV mounted to the wall. "So, does this mean we're good?" He asked not wanting to just assume something and then their issues is not resolved yet.

"Yeah." She nodded leaning her head against his chest.

"I see you haven't cooked. So we can skip right to dessert then?" Ryan whispered in her ear and she lifted her head from his chest.

"Phoebe's far from sleepy so you need to keep your hormones in check." She laughed blushing a little. Curling up closer into his side, cuddling on the couch watching their daughter. Both waiting in suspense for her to fall asleep so mommy and daddy can have some much needed alone time.

 **Sunshine in the Booth household again. Thank you for reading!**


	72. Chapter 72

**Chapter 72**

Alex woke up two hours before the alarm went off, relatively bored and irritated since she's done sleeping. She tried getting comfortable and tossed around a bit but the sleep won't come back. Her husband laying on his back head turned to the side and one arm thrown over his face loosely snoring softly. She traced the outline of his jaw lightly with her finger tip and kissed his nose before getting out of bed. Checking on her daughter beside her who was also fast asleep she headed downstairs. Switched on the kettle and made some coffee. She came back upstairs a few minutes later with the steaming cup of caffeine and dashed into the bathroom closing the door behind her and ran a bath. A freaking bubble bath, at 05:30 in the morning.

"Haven't done this in ages." Alex whispered to herself putting her hair up in a high bun on the top of her head, before sinking down in the tub filled with bubbles. Taking sips of coffee throughout the duration of the bath. She laid there eyes closed resting her head against the back of the tub enjoying some time for herself. Yes, she loved her family but sometimes she needed some alone time. Half an hour later she heard Phoebe whimper and she got ready to get out but decided against it. Ryan's there and he's more than capable of handling their daughter, she tried to reassure herself. A little while later the room was silent again and she assumed everything is back to normal.

Ryan changed Phoebe's diaper and laid her back down, making his way across the bedroom towards the bathroom where he stopped in his tracks taking in the sight of his wife in the tub almost overflowing with white foam.

"Don't say anything." Alex sad without opening her eyes and pointed a foamy finger in the general direction of the door. "Why are you in the bath at 6AM?" Ryan asked completely forgetting why he came into the bathroom in the first place. "I couldn't sleep and thought I might as well spoil myself with a bubble bath." Alex justified her current situation. "Okay, if you want to call that spoiling yourself. I'm not gonna argue with you on that one, Alex." Ryan smiled turning on the shower as Alex gets out and drains the water.

"All right people find a seat and let's get this day started." Maranda announced as she entered the briefing room. "Not even a good morning. Well this can't be good." Nimah mumbled under her breath as she took a seat next to Shelby. "Good morning Shelby's baby." Nimah greeted her friend's baby rubbing over the prominent little bump. A ritual that has started between the four friends where they always rubbed her belly in the morning when they entered the office. Most pregnant women would feel uncomfortable with things like that but Shelby had no problem with it, she was happy that her friends was as excited as she is about the new life growing inside of her.

"I'm hungry." Alex told them as she took her seat next to Natalie who extended her hand in the form a handshake. Uncertain of what was going on Alex shook her friend's hand. "Nice to meet you hungry, I'm Natalie." She laughed at the expression on Alex's face.

"All right, we're moving in on an auto shop down on West Lake." Maranda started waiting until she had everyone's attention before continuing. "I got intel that a white truck protected by four bodies will make its way there and the truck is loaded with cocaine. We don't have much time so we need to get going now." She concluded, as the staff dashed out and got their gear on ready to get their day started.

"You okay to do this?" Caleb asked Shelby once they were outside waiting for the black FBI trucks to arrive to take them to their destination. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" She wondered looking at him questioning seeing his eyes dart to her abdomen. "I'm fine and capable of working. I'm not handicapped." She answered not waiting for him to respond waling off in the opposite direction.

"She'll be okay. I've been there." Ryan said as he came up behind his friend seeing the worry in his eyes, motioning for him that they should get going. Caleb nodded and followed Ryan.

"We're two blocks out, get ready." Maranda said as they got closer. A white truck made an appearance and the FBI driver made an attempt to track them down. He made a turn and came to a stop in front of the white vehicle with the other van at the back of the truck so he had no choice but to stop. They all hopped out and ran over

They got him out and set him on the curb handcuffed with one of the agents keeping an eye on him so he wouldn't make a run for it when he got the chance. They got in the back of the truck searching.

There were brown bags of what looked like sugar but no one knew for certain what was in it. Ryan got out a pocket knife and poked a hole in one of the bags, but they didn't find what they were looking for a find powder like substance started spilling out through the hole. "What the hell, that's flour." Ryan said as he poked more random bags that was stacked in the back.

"You're al wasting your time in there." Maranda announced coming around the back of the truck to stop her agents. "What do you mean?" Shelby asked confused. "Were your intel off?" Alex asked also confused since there was nothing at the bottom of the truck either. "No I'm saying the drugs aren't _in_ the truck. They are the truck." She told them walking around to the right side of the white truck the agents following her.

"Let's check the painting." Ryan said and poked a whole in the white painting of the truck with the same pocket knife he used a few seconds ago. When he took the knife out of the truck white crystals were heaped up on the blade. "Are you telling me this entire thing is coated in cocaine?" Shelby asked amused. "Yep and now we have to find out who the driver is working for." Maranda concluded equally as amazed as her colleagues since she had never seen anything like this in her career.

"Booth, I need you to drive the truck back to the lab so they can get it checked out. As well as those flour like bags in the back." She ordered seeing the look on Ryan's face. "Me? You want me to do it?" Ryan asked hoping it was a joke. "Yes Ryan, you." She answered again. "Take someone with you in case you're afraid of getting mugged." She smiled walking away from the group.

"Don't look at me. I'm afraid of jail." Matthew said when Ryan glanced over at him. "Caleb?" Ryan retorted to his best friend. "It'll be fun like fast and furious. Except we're not fast and we lack the awesome cars, but hey, a cocaine truck can add just as much fun to the whole thing." Ryan pleaded trying to convince the blonde. "Ride or die, remember?" He asked and Caleb shook his head. "If that's the case I'm definitely not getting in that truck with you." Caleb tried to get out of it but Ryan pushed him into the passenger side door and closed the door behind him as he got behind the wheel and drove off towards the lab.

Shelby sat in the cafeteria with her feet on one of the chairs feeling extremely light headed. Hoping no one would notice she's looking off and grateful that she's alone and no one familiar is around her. She got a bottle of cold water hoping that would make her feel better.

"You okay?" Alex asked when she got back from the bathroom and walked towards the cafeteria to get a coffee before going back to the office. "Yeah." Shelby smiled nodding her head hoping looks convincing enough. "You look really pale. Should I call Caleb?" Alex asked walking back from the counter towards the table where her friend sat. "No! Please don't. Because then he'll give me the whole I told you so speech and I can't deal with that right now." Shelby pleaded looking at Alex hoping she'd understand.

"Can I at least take you home then?" Alex asked not liking the way the blonde is looking right now. "No, Alex. I'll be fine." Shelby snapped and Alex decided maybe it's best to leave it at that. She went over to collect her coffee. "If you change your mind you know where to me." Alex said softly before leaving.

Shelby returned from the cafeteria and walked slowly back to the office, feeling unsteady on her feet but was determined to make it to the office door and driving herself home or to the hospital depending on how bad she'll feel within the next half an hour. Suddenly everything started spinning and blackness overtook her.

Natalie rushed to her side the moment her friend hit the ground. Panicking at first not knowing what to do, but figured the hospital would be her best bet. Alex, Nimah and a few others came rushing to the blonde's side. "Can you move and give her some air!" Nimah yelled and the crowd moved away. Matthew came out and carried her to the couch laying her down calling an ambulance.

"Are we going back to the office or we staying until they're done taking the truck apart?" Caleb asked as the pulled into the lab. "They didn't give us a time frame for when we should be back, so we might as well stay." Ryan shrugged in no hurry to get back to the office. He and Caleb started helping getting the paneling of the truck so they can get to the cocaine and packet it so it can be weighted as part of evidence. That took them nearly two hours to do, and afterward the helped unloading the bags of the flour looking substance that has to be tested.

The ambulance arrived and took Shelby to the hospital. Alex went with her while Nimah and Natalie followed in Shelby's car behind them. Alex called Caleb's phone twice since it happened but it kept ringing. And then she remembered that they usually never take it with them when they went out on calls, so trying to call Ryan would also not help since his phone is probably also at the office.

When they got to the hospital they did some tests and the doctor was concerned by how pale she was and gave her some feeding through an IV. "You scared us." Natalie said standing at the end of the bed Alex and Nimah on either side of her. "I'm sorry. I don't really remember what happened. One moment I was sitting in the cafeteria and then I woke up in hospital." Shelby said softly.

"Mrs. Haas, and entourage, how are you feeling?" The doctor asked when he entered the room. "I'm okay." She nodded. "Fluctuations in your blood pressure may make you dizzy and even cause you to faint, since your blood pressure drops due to the progesterone hormone that widens your veins during early pregnancy. You need to finish that bag of fluids then you're good to go home. But, you're on bedrest for the rest of the week." The doctor concluded walking out of the room after he greeting the other three.

"Bedrest. What am I going to do with myself? Did someone call Caleb?" Shelby asked and the ladies shared a look. "I tried hi and Ryan but I assumed they left their phones at the office since I couldn't get through to either of them." Alex explained.

"But someone will inform him when they get back from the-" Nimah was in the middle of her sentence when the door flew open.

"Shelby? What happened? Are you okay? Is the baby okay?" Caleb asked rushing to her side almost pushing Alex out of the way. "Why didn't any of you call me when this happened?" He asked no one in particular panic evident in his voice.

"We tried. Your phone went to voicemail all five times." Alex explained walking towards the end of the bed here the other three was standing. "Well, you should've tried harder!" Caleb exclaimed eyes spitting fire as he looks at her friends. Alex stepped forward to say something but Natalie put a hand on her shoulder restraining her.

"I'm fine. It's not their fault." Shelby tried to calm him down. "If anything were to happen to you…" He trailed off. "But it didn't. I'll be fine." She said hoping he would stop worrying.

"You guys should leave because my fuse is really short and I might blow up any moment." Caleb said looking at them one by one. "You really need to take it down a notch we get that you're worried we are too." Nimah answered him but he shook his head.

"Caleb stop it!" Shelby raised her voice tears making her eyes sparkle.

"It's okay Shell. We'll get going then, call you later." Nimah said as all three of them walked towards the door.

"Hey, why do you guys look like you're about to kill someone?" Ryan asked walking up the hallway towards them. "About to kill you friend, yes." Natalie said blowing out a steady breath. "I'd rather not ask what happened." Ryan said hugging Alex. "It's better that way yeah." She replied holding him a little tighter.

They all got into Ryan's car and drove back to the office since Nimah and Natalie drove Shelby's car there so they can have transport back home. They got out and walked to office but Ryan and Alex remained seated. "Wanna talk about it?" He asked turning to his wife.

"Caleb blew up at us for not calling him when Shelby fainted, but we did he left his phone in the damn office. And now he has the nerve to tell us to leave because he's mad at us." Alex said looking at him. "I can take a lot Ryan, but I have limits too and he was close to pushing my buttons." She rambled on not allowing Ryan to get a word in.

"I get that he's your boy but what the hell man. That was unnecessary."

"Sweetheart, you need to calm down." Ryan looked over at her seeing the frown on her face. "He's over reacting, and quite frankly I would've done the same thing if I were in his shoes. But, I don't condone the fact that he spoke to you guys the way he did." Ryan stated hoping it would be a start and that his wife would start to calm down. "Come on. Let's go find the bad guys." He nudged her seeing a small smile appear on her face.

 **Hey, it's been a while. I wanted to write some Caleb and Shelby drama. I feel like this chapter is all over the place and it feels rushed and sloppy. I'm sorry but I tried to get my thoughts before they disappeared on me again. The case is not concluded I'll wrap that up in the next few chapters. Thanks for reading. Lovies-S.**


	73. Chapter 73

**Chapter 73**

At the hospital Caleb sat down next to his wife's bedside holding her hand. "Are you sure you're okay? What did the doctor say?" He asked concerned but Shelby laid there her head resting against the pillows eyes closed.

"Why did you have to be so rude to them?" She croaked taking her hand out of his hold. "That was really unnecessary, they brought me here when you weren't there. The least you could've done was to thank them." She said turning her head to look at him. "I was just worried when Maranda told me what happened." Caleb tried to get her to see his point of view. "That doesn't make any of your behavior you portrayed right, Caleb." She sighed.

"I know. I'll apologize to them later. Once I know you're okay." He got up and kissed her head. Just then a nurse came into the room to check up on her and saw that her bag of fluids they've hung was finished. She was allowed to go home but was told to be on bedrest for the remainder of the week and will only be allowed to go back to work the following week. She accepted he doctor's orders reluctantly as they walked out of the hospital. She was there for about two hours, maybe three at most but she certainly felt a lot better than she had earlier that day.

Ryan knocked on Maranda's door before entering. "What have you got for me?" She asked taking of her glassed and looking at the special agent. "They're estimating that there is at least 200kg of cocaine loaded in the truck. The stuff we found at the back were flour they had all the bags tested and nothing weird came of that." Ryan informed her.

"All right. I think we've done enough for today we can continue this tomorrow. How's Shelby doing?" Maranda asked.

"I haven't spoken to Caleb yet and didn't ask Alex or the other two what the doctors said. They were pretty upset when we left the hospital." He informed her.

"Why? Is it something bad?" Maranda asked and Ryan shook his head. "They were more upset with Caleb than with the diagnosis." Ryan told her, she nodded her head and he turned around and left the office closing the door behind him.

"You ready to go?" Ryan asked knocking on the open glass door office downstairs where his wife worked downstairs. "Yeah. See you guys tomorrow." She greeted the others grabbing her things and walking out with him. "What's on your mind?" Ryan asked as he pulled out of the parking lot seeing how intently she was watching the road. "That bust we did last month I think it was heroin I don't know I'm not sure. One of my CI's are willing to give me intel on what's up with that truck we found today, but I have to return the favor." Alex said looking at him.

"Return what favor?" Ryan asked not exactly sure where this is going. "Mark is my intel, and you know how he is into weird stuff like the opera and ice hockey right?" Alex started and Ryan nodded waiting for her to continue. Two hobbies that differed so largely. 

"So, I made him an offer, and told him if he could give me names of the guys who organized that truck I can give him two tickets for the Blackhawks game." Alex concluded and Ryan was confused at first but then it all made sense.

"Woah, you're going to give him _my_ two tickets for the Blackhawks game that's in three weeks?" He asked incredulous. "Alexandra. Please tell me you're joking!" He asked hoping she wasn't serious. He was looking forward to that game for months and it was the finals that he hoped to watch live instead of on TV. "What's more important? Getting these guys of the streets or those stupid tickets?" Alex asked amused looking over at him.

"You take that back, it's everything but stupid. And yes, right now I feel like that game is more important than these cocaine guys. This is a sad day in the life of Ryan Booth. My wife betrayed me." He said ready to get out when they stopped at the daycare.

"Oh hush, it's not that big of a deal. And I'll make it up to you." She whispered in his ear walking up behind him swatting his butt. "No, that's not going to work right now, I'm sad let me wallow in self-pity." He said without looking back at her walking through the door. "Boys will be boys." She whispered to herself following him inside to get their daughter.

They walked into the house and put their bags down on the nearest couch. Ryan walking with Phoebe in his arms to take a seat while Alex made her way to the kitchen opening the fridge. Mind racing to what she'll cook for dinner tonight. Taking the bottle of orange juice to pour herself a glass while she decided.

"Do you know what mommy did today, Phoebe?" Ryan asked his daughter positioning her on his lap so they can look at each other while having this conversation. "Here we go. I wondered how long it would take before you tell her all your sorrows." Alex laughed deciding on lasagna. Since it was Ryan's favorite and she had some making up to do, dinner would be the start of her apology.

"You know those awesome Blackhawks tickets I got _as a gift."_ He started emphasizing that the tickets were a gift, causing Phoebe to smile at her father's silliness. "She made a bet with someone at work and now she's gonna give it away. Just like that. Don't you think it's sad, bub?" He asked a rhetorical question and Phoebe responded with a noise that made both her parents laugh. "I knew you'd agree." Ryan smiled kissing her chubby cheeks.

"Come on, let's go get you cleaned up." Ryan suggested getting up from the couch but pausing at the stairs. "Do you need some help or can I go bathe her?" He asked his wife who was bending down at one of the cabinets looking for a dish. "Uuhhhmm, no I'll be fine, you can go ahead." She said her voice muffled as she's her head is buried in the cabinet, feeling relieved when she retrieved the while dish she was looking for.

Ryan got her things ready and stated undressing her. She laid on the towel and he took a quick minute to pick her body wash off the floor that fell down. "Phooeebeee." He whined when he came up and saw the wet spot on the pink towel where she urinated. Certain that there would be a wet spot on the bed also where she laid. "Mommy's not gonna be happy with this." He stated holding his daughter in his arms surveying the damage. "Okay, let's get you cleaned up then we can deal with this." He said putting her in the bath and she stated smiling. "Yeah, you know what you did don't you." He laughed as her smile broadened and her eyes twinkled even more.

The rest of the bathing routine went fairly smoothly apart from the little mistake they had earlier that Ryan was still trying to figure out how to deal with, without his wife noticing. Putting lotion on her body and dressing her in white and pink Mini Mouse pajamas. He was about to throw the bath water out when Alex came into the bedroom with a bottle in hand, catching him off guard.

"Look at you nice and clean looking pretty." She smiled taking the baby from her father so he can put her stuff away. She wanted to get a load of washing started and picked up the pink towel, absentmindedly assuming that the wet stain is water. But when she noticed the dark stain on the bed spread as well she became suspicious and smelled the towel, which confirmed her thoughts. Ryan watching the ordeal from the bathroom.

"Phoebe and Ryan." Alex said when she made eye contact with her husband from across the room.

"It wasn't me. Phoebe did it." Ryan answered pointing a finger at his daughter who found this situation humorous. "Phoebe Grace, I am not laughing." Alex answered finding it hard to keep a straight face at the cuteness of her curly haired daughter. "I'll take care of this, you can go finish up downstairs." Ryan suggested. He was no expert in changing sheets but tonight he'll have to learn how to do it he thought as he got busy.

Downstairs Alex put Phoebe down and finished up the last dinner preparations before giving Phoebe a bottle. "How do you think daddy's doing upstairs?" She asked hearing cupboards open and close as he's looking for who knows what. Laughing a little to herself as she's imagining how flabbergasted he must be right now. "Are you tired? You didn't even tell me how your day was." Alex said as Phoebe's eyes started to get heavy. "It's okay, you can go to sleep. I love you so much." She said cradling Phoebe in the crook of her arm, getting ready to get up to lay her down in the bedroom, when her husband appeared on the stairs carrying the bunch of sheets. She stopped halfway as Ryan kissed Phoebe goodnight on her head and they went opposite directions. Alex going up to lay her down while Ryan went downstairs to get the washing machine started.

At the dining room table Ryan was pleased with the meal since it was all his favorites and he wondered if this was his wife's way of apologizing for giving away his tickets. They talked about little things during dinner avoiding the topic of work since they made it a rule to not discuss it during any dinner unless they have to. And tonight it certainly wasn't necessary. He thanked her for dinner and help his wife clear the table and load the dishes into the dishwasher.

Her phone buzzed in her bag and it took her a minute to locate the bag where she discarded it earlier. A text from Caleb startled her and she remembered she told Shelby she'll call and find out how she's doing, suddenly feeling guilty.

"It's Caleb, apologizing for his behavior at the hospital earlier." Alex said turning to Ryan. "A text is still not good enough." Ryan said skeptical remembering the looks on their faces when he met them in the hallway. "Yeah, but it's a start." Alex answered, walking to the kitchen to her husband where he stood in front the dishwasher, hugging him from behind, kissing his back.

"Thank you." She said into his shirt.

"For what?" Ryan asked not sure what she means and turned around taking her hands in his.

"For having my back with this whole thing." Alex shrugged, feeling as if it's unnecessary but she felt like it was kind of a big deal since Caleb was his best friend. "I don't take it lightly when someone, other than me, upsets you." Ryan smiled at her. "Even if it's my best friend. And, a text doesn't solve it I feel like he should apologize in person, but at least he admitted he was wrong." Ryan finished pulling her closer to him kissing her forehead.

"And you should also apologize to me for giving away my tickets." Ryan pushed when he pulled her in for a hug.

"Nice try, Booth." She laughed standing on her toes to kiss her husband.

 **I was planning on finishing the case but somehow it's prolonged yet again because this chapter somehow wrote itself. Some cute family stuff with their daughter I like it though, hope you guys do too.* & thanks for reading **

**Lovies-S**


	74. Chapter 74

**Chapter 74**

"Bye my princess. Be a good girl today, all right." Alex greeted her daughter as she's on her way out the door. "See you later." Ryan kissed her goodbye, watching her pull out of the driveway and driving down the road before he closed the door.

Caleb texted the three of them asking them to come over before work so they can talk. For his sake he better hope Nimah and Natalie have calmed down enough so they won't kill him on upon entry. Alex stopped outside their apartment and waited for the other two to arrive so they can walk up together.

"Why'd we have to be here?" Nimah asks as they walk up the steps.

"So he can apologize in person I hope." Natalie said still getting mad whenever she thinks about the previous day. "Well, we're about to find out." Alex answered as she knocked on the door.

"Hi, please come in." Caleb greeted uncomfortable as he opened the door so they can enter the apartment. "Let's cut to the chase and tell us why we're here." Nimah said standing near the wall close to the door. "Okay." He sighed. "I'm sorry for my behavior yesterday. It was unnecessary and uncalled for. I had no right talking to you guys like that." He apologized making eye contact with all three of them one by one. "And I know it's not much but I figured I'd make you all breakfast, or I bought it at least, hoping it would be a start." He motioned towards the kitchen counter where there were two boxes one with doughnuts and another with pretzels.

"Food is a start." Nimah smiled patting him on the back walking towards the bedroom to see what Shelby is doing. The other two following her smiling at Caleb, Alex ruffling his hair as she walks past him.

"Shelby Haas, what are you doing?" Natalie asked seeing the blonde busy sorting laundry. "Put that away and get your ass back in bed." Nimah ordered. "I'm bored out of my mind, it's only been one day and I can't keep laying around doing nothing." Shelby whined moving towards the bed. "It's called bedrest or couch rest or whatever rest you wanna call it for a reason." Alex laughed motioning for her to get under the covers. "Did you have breakfast yet?" Nimah asked and the blonde shook her head. "Okay, there's food downstairs you stay put, we'll bring it up and eat in bed with you before we have to get going." Nimah answered making a statement that the conversation about her wanting to do laundry is a thing of the past and that she'll have to stay in bed doing as little as she possibly could.

They all made their way up carrying the breakfast and three cups of coffee, a glass of orange juice for Shelby. Sitting cross legged on the bed talking about sweet nothings and just enjoying their girl time at 7AM in the morning.

"All right people, I'd like to finish up this cocaine business we've been having going on for the past couple of days. " Maranda started. "I've been shaking some trees and we have to get going and finish it up by today. So, everyone out on the streets and get the latest information you can get so we can start nailing down Adrian Phillips and hos gang." She concluded looking over the group of agents slowly.

"One of the guys emailed me this morning saying they have more coming in in 48 hours." Alex started. "They haven't said anything to incriminate Phillips yet, but apparently they have a shipment coming in, that's approximately one thousand keys." She answered looking down at the email she printed out shortly before the meeting.

"Do they have any record of how they did it to find out these information?" Matthew asks. "They tapped phones but were hesitant to give me the names since they were afraid of blowing their cover." She stated also a bit upset that Mark wouldn't give it sine it would've made this whole thing so much easier.

"Okay, we'll look into that. In the meantime be on standby so we ca get cracking as soon as we know more." Maranda said thinking everyone would leave the boardroom and head back into their offices where they worked, but to her surprise everyone stayed at the table, cracking open notebooks and laptops and started figuring out a way forward, making her smile as she looks at the enthusiasm of her crew.

"I got something, DEA said shipment's coming in 48 hours but they were wrong that's a cover up. The shipment already made its way to a stash house downtown." Liam said after being on the phone for an hour with his CI and several other sources to confirm what's been going on.

"Where?" Natalie asks sitting up and listening more intently.

"A church on the outskirts of town. Or more like a mission, but it's the perfect cover, since he guy who runs it has a long history of drug trials before he found his faith and higher power.

"What if there are people there? Maybe we should wait till tonight." Ryan said not wanting to interrupt a service that might be on going.

"The stuff will be gone by then, we got a two hour window." Liam answered the agent.

"Okay, so the sooner we get that shipment the sooner we can get Adrian Phillips behind bars. Gear up people." Maranda dismissed and everyone headed out.

Everyone geared up and headed into the van driving to the outskirts of town towards the building. They all spread out at different entry points waiting for Liam to give the go ahead. "There's a service going on." Ryan said as he looked through the window in front. "Could be part of the cover up, we're moving." Liam said signaling for everyone to get ready. He counted them down and they entered the building. About thirty people were sitting on chairs with a familiar face who Liam busted a few years ago standing in front of the people, Wesley Wells.

"Ladies and gentleman this is a raid, stay in your seats and we'll get this done with as quickly as possible. Liam answered as his crew pointed guns at the entrances inside in case someone suspicious came out there. "What's the meaning of this? You got no business being in here." Wesley answered calmly walking up to Liam. Dressed in all black with a long silver chain around his neck with the emblem of a cross hanging from it. "Look man, I'm clean, I've changed so why don't you get out of here and let us get back to business." Wesley answered pointing towards the door. Liam pushed him down holding his arm behind his back slowly increasing the pressure. "Where is it?" Liam asked but the msn kept shaking his head. "Here are no drugs I'm honest man." Wesley tried again. "Take this place apart!" Liam ordered his agents who got to work.

Throwing out books from the book cases and checking their insides for something hidden beneath the pages. "Sit down everyone and stay calm. We'll get this over with soon." Matthew tried to calm the people down who is now crying not sure what's happening.

"The other rooms are clear but there's a locked storage room in the back." Natalie said when she got back from her search. "The keys are under the rug." Wesley pointed to the front where he stood a few minutes ago. Liam nodded in Natalie's direction and she walked over to retrieve it. Liam escorted Wesley out to the door and into the storage room where they stood.

Food packages piled high bags of rice and beans on a rack the other had loafs of bread, canned items and some milk. Liam took out a pocket knife and slit two of the bags open throwing out their contents. "I'm telling you man I'm clean here's nothing." Wesley started again. "We distribute them around the neighborhood once a week." He answered honestly looking into Lima's eyes. "I think this guy is telling the truth O'Conner." Ryan whispered walking closer to his superior. Liam nodded and let go of Wesley and walked back towards where the people sat and apologized for the inconvenience they have caused.

Frustrated he walks out of there, slamming his fist against the walls. "I'm coming with you." Ryan said as they walked out. "No you're not." Liam answered not looking back and continued to walk. "If your CI gave you bad intel it means you could be compromised, and you could be going right into an ambush." Ryan negotiate with his superior, who was reluctant at first but agreed that he could go with him in case something went wrong. "Everyone head back, we're starting from scratch." Liam ordered and the rest got into the van while he and Ryan got into his car and drove towards his informant's house.

Justin was laying on the couch watching TV when the door flew open jumping up putting his hands up. "You said you weren't gonna bring nobody." He said looking at Ryan. "Seems like we all lie, since you said the drugs were at the church and turns out it wasn't." Liam answered raising his voice. "You and Phillips set me up didn't you, trying to make me look like a fool." Liam whispered getting up looking Justin directly in the eye.

"Phillips, said half were headed there and the others he'll deliver himself." Justin said and Liam punched him in the stomach. "Liam stop, Phillips will take care of this guy. Maybe he was trying to smoke out his rat, seeing who dropped the dime." Ryan told Liam. "I guarantee you Justin, Phillip's men are out there looking to kill you. You're living on borrowed time." Liam told the younger man. "Wait, you can't leave me here, you gotta help me." Justin pleaded. "You're no use to me anymore, you didn't have my back when I though you did so now you'll have to fight your own battled." Liam snarled and walked towards the door.

"What if I now something?" Justin asked walking back to the two men. Ryan and Liam shared a look amd paused in the doorway, turning around to hear him out. "Usually when something's about to go down, an arrest or a drug bust Adrian warns us. He sent a text check my phone if you don't believe me." Justin said showing them the text. "I gotta take this as evidence, we'll get it back to you once we're done." Liam said and Justin nodded.

Back at the office everyone had to tiptoe around Liam and Maranda since he was mad at his informant for not giving them what they're looking for and Maranda was mad at Liam for wasting time that could've been used to do thorough searching on this whole deal. "That was something else." Alex said falling down into her seat. "You can say that again." Simon commented. "You know you haven't bought me coffee in a while Simon." Alex pushed turning towards him a small smile on her face. "Maybe because I don't have money, Alex." Simon replied knowing what she's hunting at. If Alex asks you for something it's not just for her you have to cater to the squad as well. "Neither do I, that's why I'm asking you for it! Simon, my dear close personal friend, I have a daughter whose baby things is really expensive and a house we have to pay every month and a car I have to pay every month not to mention the debt of buying baby clothes on accounts and electricity and water. Do I need to continue?" Alex asked sighing. "You're such a drama queen, and I'm doing this because I love your daughter and her mother is manipulative." He answered getting up and walking out. "Anything the two of you want?" He asked Nimah and Natalie. "I thought you'd never ask." Natalie smiled looking up at him.

"Any news on the deal?" Simon asks Ryan when he bumped into him at the cafeteria. "Nope, we're all still waiting for Liam to decide what the next step is." Ryan answered looking at the three cups of coffee and chocolates in Simon's hand. "Your wife and her friends." He said answering is unasked question. "I should've known about that package deal." Ryan smiled waling back after he got his things.

"Philips have been putting soldier in place in case something goes South, but he still we still don't know where his things are headed. And without a location we might as well stop trying." Ryan told Liam when he entered the office. "I found something, again. But I think it's worth another shot." Liam answered.

"Warren said our guys are communicating again." Caleb announced proudly. "What are they saying?" Simon asks. "They're not saying anything, they're singing this time, listen to this." He said opening up the email he got and everyone moved over to his desk. He sent me this it's a song that I have no idea what it means but they keep playing it over and over again. "What does that mean, tiburon?" Alex asks since that's about the only word that's being repeated a lot in the song. "It means shark." Natalie answered. "Maybe it's a boat? We busted their truck so now their moving their shipment by sea?" Nimah asked but no one in the room knew for certain.

"Hold on, they're playing the song twice and stopping it at a different place each time." Ryan noticed looking at the numbers that indicates the length of the song. "Its' a sequence." He said. "Maybe it's boat registration numbers." Simon said. "No it's too may numbers, what if it's coordinates?" Alex asked and Caleb typed it up.

"Drop the mic! That's our location." He announced pleased with himself for finally finding a way out of their maze. "Okay people so we're at it again. Let's see what this one hold for us." Liam said as they all started gearing up once again like they did a few hours ago when they went to the missionary building.

"We're expecting at least a dozen heavily armed men that Phillips has put out to patrol this side to guard the shipment, we need to be on out A-Game people." Liam said once they reached the yard and everyone hopped off.

"They've spotted us be careful." Liam said when one of the guys came in sight and started shooting. They ran through the yard, hiding behind any structure they could find. "I count six." Simon said from behind a pile of stacked boxes. "There four more on the boat that we know about." Caleb answered. "Take them out if we have to." Liam radioed back to them.

Alex ran past a bunch of boxes and messed up repair boats and came across a submarine lingering in the water. Not sure if she should take the chance and head inside to see what's in it. A rush of fear and adrenaline running through her body at the same time, and she decided to go for it. Since she didn't spot any snipers in that direction. Someone's bullet went astray and it hit a boat in the water that caught fire as Alex ran to it. The flames drawing attention of the rest of their teams.

"Alex don't! Wait for back up!" Ryan yelled after her but it was too late she ran towards the submarine already. "Damnit. Caleb, Simon, we're gonna need some cover." Ryan said and the two of them started shooting at any object they saw to draw the attention of the remaining snipers as the Ryan, Liam and Nimah ran in the direction Alex disappeared.

Pointing her weapon around in the submarine making sure there was no else left there she started walking down the length of it. Water was streaming down the tanks as they were trying to sink it. She started closing the tanks but stopped once a shadow appeared in the entry way. She and Ryan both pointed their guns at each other thinking it was one of the snipers but let it fall once they realized it wasn't. Liam and Nimah followed soon after. Helping her close the tanks inside.

Liam lifted a lid on the floor and saw the white substance packaged and closed neatly, ready for take off. "I'll be damned." He said as he looks at it and the amount that there is. Alex wiping some of the hair that came loose out of her bun from her forehead along with some sweat. Ryan shared a look with her that she knew wasn't good but at least for now they got what they wanted and were happy.

They headed back up letting the others know what they've found and that they have more than enough evidence to lock Adrian Phillips away now. "Nice work Parrish." Liam congratulated her patting her on the shoulder. Alex smiled and nodded her head walking back to the van.

At the office they wrapped the last bit of paperwork up before calling it a day and heading back in their different directions. Alex walking up the stairs towards her husband's office when he didn't come down after half an hour, knocking on the door softly before allowing herself to enter. "You ready to go?" She asked peeking her head around the door. "Yeah." He nodded getting up grabbing his things. "You know what you did out there today was wrong right? And that you never go anywhere without back up?" Ryan asked not trying to accuse her of anything but trying to remind her of everything that could go wrong when she pulls that stunt again.

She didn't say anything she sighed and nodded her head looking up at him. "I'm sorry." She said softly. He pulled her in closer and kissed her head. He knows how passionate she is about her job but at times she needs to realize that there are rules in place to protect her from the dangers that their job holds from time to time.

 **Case finally concluded. Thank you for reading.**


	75. Chapter 75

**Chapter 75**

Alex woke in the middle of the night feeling something weird and a faint cramping in her abdomen. She went over to the bathroom and her suspicions were confirmed when she saw traces of blood in her urine. "Seriously?" She whispered frustrated and really not in the mood to be dealing with her monthly cycle right now. She got the things she needed and to some painkillers before going back to bed, first checking to see if here were anything on the sheets, but grateful to mother nature that at least that was spared.

She woke up again when Ryan shook her awake when she didn't get up when her alarm went off. "Leave me alone. I'm busy dying." She croaked laying on her side with her legs curled up towards her holding a hand across her abdomen. Laying their daughter down in the middle of the bed next to her mother he got back under the covers. "You're still talking to me, so I'm assuming death is not an option right now." He laughed not sure why she is acting like this. He laid down next to her taking strands of her hair twirling it around his finger, which he got bored of doing after a while then he tickled her nose and ear with it leaving her groaning in response. "Ryan. I. Am. Going. To. Kill. You." Alex answered slowly still refusing to open her eyes.

"Well tell me what's wrong then." Ryan said laying on his side watching her while tickling Phoebe's feet at the same time.

"I woke up in the middle of the night in a pool of my own blood, and right now there are ninjas doing flip flops in my uterus and you're not helping either." She breathed opening her eyes to see the look of horror on his face, that almost made her burst out laughing. "I did not know that part. I'm sorry let's start over. What can I do to help?" He asked hoping there was something he could do that would make her feel better.

"Bring me all the junk food this world has to offer would be a start. And wine some wine would also do. And pizza." She answered not sure if he took note of everything she had said. "Can I just skip work today and not go. I still have sick days left." She assured him, more trying to assure herself that it's okay to take a day out and be human and dwell on the things Mother Nature destined for women. "Yeah it's okay I guess." He stood up and got into the shower leaving her and Phoebe on the bed to watch some cartoons.

"You wanna stay in and have a lazy day with Mommy?" Alex asked Phoebe who had the new fascination with her hands and kept looking at them trying to get them into her mouth but not being quite successful in her actions. "See how tiny your hands are. And there's five fingers on each of them." Alex smiled touching each of her daughters fingers individually while counting up to five.

Ryan got out of the shower and dressed in a black sweatpants and a white t shirt. "Uhhmm aren't you going to work?" Alex asked when she saw his attire. "I have a wife who wants all the junk food in the world and wine and pizza so I'll head out and get them. And then come back and stay in bed with her the whole day." He answered walking over to the bed seeing the smile on her face grow. "You hear that Phoebe? Daddy's also gonna stay home with us." She told her grinning daughter. "You're awesome." She said getting up and walking over to the dresser hugging him.

She went through the bathroom cabinets and saw that the bottle of pain killers she used earlier was empty. Looking through the bathroom cabinets she could only find one sanitary towel, although she thought she bought enough last month. Out of options she texted her husband asking him for the painkillers and the sanitary towels. Uncertain that he'll bring the right ones or that he'll even be willing to buy them at all, but she took a chance anyway.

Ryan drove down to the grocery store and his phone buzzed as he parked. The requests his wife had for painkillers was something he could manage and he'd pick some up at the pharmacy on the way home but the second one was a bit much. He walked into the store and went to the aisle and it felt as if he was thrown into the deep end of the pool and somehow forgot how to swim. There were so may to choose from and everything in different colors and packaging.

And also, he was the only guy in the aisle surrounded by two older women who looked like they might have teenage daughters of their own. There were things written on the front that he had no idea what any of them meant. One of the women probably saw how lost he was and came over to him.

"Excuse me, but you're looking quite lost right now. Can I help you with that?" She asked smiling friendly, reminding him of his mother. "Uuhm hi, it's for my wife. I've never done any of this before and this all seems technical. And if I come home with the wrong things she'll kill me." He explained holding a bright pink packet in his hands. "Yeah, if you go home with those ones she'll have your head on the table. Always chose the ones with wings." The woman advised taking another packet from the shelf and handing it to him. Smiling and patting his shoulder as she walked away. "Thank you." He replied, taking another packet just in case and because he didn't want to make this trip down again.

In the luxury aisle he piled up as many chocolates and chips he could think of that Alex would like, and a bottle of red wine before heading towards the check out. The cashier smiled at him when she saw the things he unpacked. This lady didn't even know him but that smile she had on her face and the way she nodded was a non verbal message that she understood what all this junk food was for. "Your wife is a lucky lady." She said as he handed over his card. "No, I'm the lucky one." Ryan smiled grabbing the bags and heading back towards the car. Making the final stop for pizza and painkillers before heading back home.

Alex was still in bed feeding Phoebe when she heard the front door open. "Daddy's back. Let's see what's on the TV to watch." She said positioning the remote towards the TV against the wall and started looking through the TV guide for something worth watching. Ryan came through the door with a glass of water and put the water and the brown paper bag he was carrying down on her bedside table. "Thank you." She smiled positioning Phoebe so she can take the tablets out of the bag and was surprised to see a pack of heating pads were in the bag as well, since she didn't mention for him to buy those.

"Did you eat yet?" He asked from the doorway seeing her opening the tablets. "No I'm not really hungry." She dismissed throwing two out onto the palm of her hand, as she laid Phoebe back down since her bottle was empty. "You can't take those on an empty stomach." He reprimanded and she stopped in her tracks. "I'll be right back." He said disappearing and returning to bed with the pizza and the sanitary towels.

"Throw me one pack real quick." She asked just to check if he bought the right ones, her smile broadens as she looked at the familiar packet. "How did you know which ones to buy?" She was amused, thought he'd come back home with the wrong ones. "Some lady helped me when she saw how lost I was." He laughed extending his hand so he can put it away in the bathroom cabinet while she started eating the pizza.

She put a reminder on for Titanic and Ryan sighed heavily when he came back into the room and saw what she was watching. "Hey, no judging, Phoebe hasn't seen this yet." She defended her choice of movie right now. Phoebe oblivious to the television as she is more concerned with her hands and the lines on them. Halfway through the movie Alex dosed off since she took the tablets after she ate four pizza slices and applied the heating pad to her abdomen, curling up next to her daughter and husband.

 **This chapter has no real significance in the plot but I just started typing hoping I'd get new inspiration on how to proceed which I didn't. Enjoy**


	76. Chapter 76

**Chapter 76**

"Alex, we're late!" Ryan woke her when their alarm didn't go off. He jumped out of bed and headed towards the bathroom to get in the shower. Alex groaned in response but was still not moving. Once she heard the shower running she checked her phone and realized if they don't leave the house within the next fifteen minutes they'll be in trouble. If it's not enough that both of them stayed home the previous day being late the next wouldn't help.

"Why didn't you wake me?" She asked as she made her way to the bathroom. "I did you didn't even bother getting up" Ryan said as he got out of the shower leaving it running so she can just hop in. In record time she washed and got Phoebe's things ready while Ryan was making coffee, the only thing they'll have time for as breakfast on their way to work.

They dropped Phoebe off and Marci could see the rush the parents were in since she and Alex didn't have their usual morning conversation when she'd drop Phoebe off. And as if being late already wasn't bad enough they were stuck in traffic.

"Well this day is going great." Ryan mumbled taking a sip of coffee as they are stuck in traffic The road they usually drive on has been closed due to an accident and there is no way they can turn around and take a detour. "Maybe it's a sign that we should've stayed home today as well." Alex said looking out the window to try and see what happened at the front.

"Do you think I can get fired? For like staying out yesterday and for being late today?" She asked looking at him with big eyes. "On what grounds would that be?" Ryan asked grateful that they've started moving slowly but surely. "I don't know, maybe for being incompetent or being absent for too long." She answered starting to panic. "Can you stop being paranoid. You're not getting fired." Ryan laughed looking over to her, clearly not amused by his actions. "Babe, trust me, you'll know when you're about to get fired. They'll call a meeting and there will be a bunch of people in suits sitting around the table waiting to tell you you're done." He explained briefly and hoping that that piece of information would be enough to calm her.

"Not showing up at all yesterday. And the day she shows her face she's half an hour late." Nimah said when Alex rushed into the office. "Oh hush you." Alex dismissed taking a seat at her desk and switching on her computer.

"You know if you and Ryan want to get freaky in the morning you need to make it quick." Natalie smiled trying hard to keep a straight face. "The alarm didn't go off and we were stuck in traffic." Alex explained what happened. "If you say so." Shelby chimed seeing the smiles on her friend's faces. "You guys are terrible, leave me alone." Alex laughed trying to focus on getting work done.

They all received emails from Maranda saying all of them have to get up to date on paperwork they've been putting off. Once that is done they'll start working on new cases, since the ones they have right now doesn't require all of them to go out into the field and that she and Liam can handle it on their own. And it should be emailed to Ryan together with a hard copy of the email at the end of the day.

"Noooooooooo." Natalie whined hating the paperwork that came with the job. "What am I going to do with myself the whole day? It's far from 5PM." She continued and her friends gave her weird looks. "You're going to fill out these documents until 5PM." Nimah laughed since non of them were in the mood to do it, but it had to be done.

"I haven't had anything to eat yet, I'll be back." Alex said getting up walking the cafeteria, but stopping at the reception desk. "Hey Alex." Roxanne greeted friendly. "Hey Roxanne, do you have some of those files Maranda emailed us about?" Alex asked smiling at the blonde. "Yeah she gave me most of them, the rest is in the safe." She answered turning around, unlocking the cupboard behind her and putting a stack of yellow folders on the desk. "I'm sorry, but there's more." The blonde apologized seeing the look on Alex's face. "I hate this part. I'm heading the cafeteria quickly when I get back I'll take these with me." Alex told her and smiled friendly.

"No, it's fine you go ahead, I'll bring this into the office." Roxanne offered. "Thank you." Alex smiled walking away. She ordered four chicken salads and an extra coffee. She walked back to the office once her things were done and put the coffee on Roxanne's desk with a thank you note she scribbled on a post it since she wasn't at her desk, and saw through the glass everyone got up and grabbed a file from the two piles.

"Salad?" Shelby asked when Alex handed each of them one. "What happened to the usual muffin and coffee?"

"Last time I checked you were the pregnant one so for your sake we're eating healthy. Starting now." Alex answered seeing how Shelby poked at the salad with the plastic fork. "You welcome." Natalie said in Shelby's direction and she stuck her tongue out at her. "By the way, why are you at work shouldn't you still be at home?" Nimah asked when she realized her friend wasn't supposed to be at work until Monday. "But I got bored of doing nothing so here I am, not doing any strenuous activity, eating chicken salad." She smiled as if her friends agrees with her choices but she's here now. Nothing they can do about it.

"Ooohhh Zayne, or Zaidee." Nimah said out of the blue and no one knew what she was talking about. "Huh?" Natalie asked trying to make sense of what was going out. "Shelby's baby. I'm searching baby names and I like those two. You with me Shelby?" Nimah asked and the blonde shook her head. "We don't even know what it is yet and you guys are looking for names." She answered shaking her head at how weird her friends was but she loved them.

They worked on it and emailed Ryan the files they finished, everyone piling a hard copy on Alex's desk since they assumed she'll be the one to take it up to him. She didn't argue and said it's okay she'll have to wait for him to get done before going home anyway so she might as well do it.

Ryan's been refreshing his emails for the past ten minutes and it seems like the team made it through most of the work as he looked over some of the emails, working through it one by one to check that everything is in order before they close it definitely and would only take it out if they're getting some sort of inspection from the top dogs. A knock on the door caused him to lose focus as he told whoever was on the other side to come in.

"Sorry to bother Ryan, some of the files that were locked in the safe. Maranda told me to hand these over to you." Roxanne said as she put the files on his desk. "Oh yeah right, I totally forgot about those." Ryan said as he paged through them. The blonde turned around with her back towards Ryan unbuttoning her blouse revealing a black lace bra. Ryan back at work thinking she'll see herself out.

"Ryan I need to tell you something that's been on my mind for a long time." She stated turning around to face him. His eyes left the computer screen when she stared talking and he looked at her waiting for her to speak. "Roxanne, what the hell?" Ryan asked shocked when she turned around. He got up from behind his desk walking over to the other side. "I made it clear a few weeks ago that I'm married. What you're doing is really inappropriate. I'm gonna have to ask you to leave." Ryan said firmly but she wouldn't have it.

"Your wife doesn't have to know about this, come on stop being such a spoil sport." She walked closer to him but he walked past her on his way to open the door as a signal for him to leave but she caught his wrist. "Ryan I won't tell if you won't." She whispered walking closer to him. "Roxanne I said no. Please leav…"

"Last files you asked for…" Alex said as she stood in the door looking at the picture in front of her. Roxanne's white blouse open revealing a black lace bra her hand on Ryan's wrist. Alex threw the files on the couch and walked out without saying a word.

"Alex wait. It's not what you think." Ryan ran after her and it didn't look like she was about to stop and listen to him. "Alex just listen to me." Ryan grabbed her hand when he caught up with her. "If you want to try and convince me that what I saw in there was not what I think it was, then don't bother." She told him and walked back.

Ryan didn't want to go back to the office so he walked through the back door and sat down on the cold concrete steps. That woman is something else, now she's taken it too far, he thought. He has to find a way to let his wife know nothing happened and he knew what it must've looked like but he'd never cheat on Alex.

Alex got a cab and went to get Phoebe and then went home. She didn't want to see Ryan right now. She put Phoebe down and got out her laptop, searching for furnished apartments she can rent. Lucky for her she found one in a security complex and took it, making an online payment with her card. Then heading upstairs to pack bags for her and Phoebe leaving them at the front door when it opened. She was hoping they'd be gone before Ryan gets back, but she doesn't have to talk to him, she tries to assure herself.

"Alex?" Ryan called as he entered the house when the bags caught his eye. "What is this? Where are you going?" He asked panic starting to grow. "Anywhere but here." She said not making eye contact as she took the bags out to her car, and came back to get Phoebe.

"Please don't do this just hear me out." He tried again trailing behind her. "I know what I saw Ryan." She answered heading for the door, whatever she forgot now will have to stay there she'll buy new ones. "Alex don't leave. Sweetheart I didn't do anything…" She backed out of the driveway and drove down the street. Every muscle in him told him to follow her but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He really didn't do anything wrong. If she would just listen to him.

He walked back into the house and closed the door behind him. Walking to the kitchen he opened the fridge and retrieved four beers that was left and started drinking it. He walked through the empty house and it felt familiar yet the cold. He switched on the TV not paying any mind to what was on the screen, finishing those four beers in record time. Then got a bottle of whiskey from one of the kitchen cabinets and started drinking it straight from the bottle. The golden brown liquid burning his throat but not soothing the ache in his heart.

 **A BIG THANK YOU TO PEYT FAN 4EVER who basically helped me write these next three chapters, with that awesome ideas. (I hope I did it justice). Hope you guys enjoy. Let me know what you think about this. Thank you for reading. Lovies-S.**


	77. Chapter 77

**Chapter 77**

"Hey sweet girl." Alex greeted Phoebe when she woke up. Phoebe was staring at her surroundings before smiling up at her mother. "Yeah, we're not at home anymore. You were tired when we came here yesterday. You and I are gonna stay here for a while." She said softly as her eyes started to blur and new tears threatened to spill at any moment. She spent half the night crying and not being able to sleep because her mind was racing. She wasn't sure if it was jealousy or anger or trust issues that she has to deal with now because she's feeling all of those emotions at once.

"Ah shit." Ryan cursed when he opened his eyes and the sunlight hit the white tiled floor. Too bright for his condition to adjust to. He fell asleep on the couch after he finished the whiskey. Unaware that he even finished it but the pounding headache he has together with the four empty beer bottles and the whiskey bottle was proof. He tried to let his eyes adjust to the light but every movement made it worse. He was nauseous and extremely thirsty. He couldn't decide which way to go first, the kitchen or the bathroom, but the bathroom trip was where he needed to be first. All that liquor he consumed threatening to come back up.

After a shower and some coffee he still felt beat but more human than a few hours ago. He had to eat something so he could take some painkillers and try to find his wife and daughter. He settled for a slice of toast and a cold glass of water, not bothering to pick up the bottles that was scattered on and around the coffee table. He tried calling her but the phone went to voice mail. He spotted her laptop on the dining room table and he fired it up hoping she didn't delete her browser history. Maybe that would lead him to where she might be. He saw a page for apartment rentals about a ten minute drive away, and she never logged out of her emails and there was a confirmation payment receipt for one of the apartments he saw on the website. Relief flooded over him when he found out where they were. He wanted to go over there immediately, but knew it wouldn't be so easy. He tried calling her again but she didn't answer.

After lying in bed for half an hour clutching a pillow to her chest as she cried into it. Seeing Ryan"s name appear appear on her cell as it vibrates but she's refusing to aswer. She got up and got Phoebe dressed before taking a shower herself and sat down feeding her daughter eating a granola bar and some yogurt. She wasn't in the mood for cooking so she might as well order something for tonight. Her phone rang again and she didn't even bother answering again thinking it was Ryan, but it was Shelby. Feeling guilty she decided to call her back a little later.

"All done. What are we doing for the rest of the day?" She sniffed eyes still puffy and red. "How about a walk in the park?" Phoebe smiled and Alex geared up getting everything they might need for their outing as she walked out the door.

The park was relatively empty except for a few people under the shade of some of the trees, some couples playing with their kids and a few young boys playing football. As they walked further it felt as if everyone was in love and where she looked she saw couples holding hands, and all that made her feel sad and lonely and angry and a million emotions all at once. She had no idea what was going on with her marriage and was afraid that it might be the end of it. Before getting more upset than she already was she decided to turn around and walk back to the apartment. Phoebe's friendly face made up for her sadness since she smiled at everyone who was willing to smile at her and the compliments she got from older people who told her she had a pretty baby. When they got to the apartment

Phoebe became fidgety and she changed her diaper giving her a bottle but she swats it away turning her head refusing to take it, but kept on whinig. Alex tried laying her down for her afternoon nap but that didn't work either.

"Phoebe come on, please. What's going on with you now?" She looked at her mother when she spoke but then started crying again. Alex checked her temperature and it was normal so she wasn't sick and she had no idea what else to do.

Thinking that she would've handed the baby over to Ryan if they were at home and he'd place her on his chest as she sucked her pascifier and soon she would calm down and drift to sleep. Just the thought of it made her sad again. She can't call him, or she can but she doesn't want to. Not yet.

"Phoebe please bub just stop crying." The young mother pleaded with her daughter not sure of what else she could do. She walked up and down the house trying to calm her but she eventually tired herself out and cried herself to sleep. Laying her down and backing out of the room softly so she doesn't wake her and it starts all over again.

When she got back to the lounge she noticed her phone rang and made it just in time to answer.

"I've been calling you. Why don't you pick up?" Shelby asked not even bothering to greet. "Sorry, we went out to the park and I left my phone at home. What's up?" Alex asked flopping down on the couch. "May I get Phoebe tonight? If that's okay with you and Ryan. I need some time with my girl. And by that I'm referring to your daughter not you." Shelby made that point clear. "Yeah, no hard feelings." Alex laughed. "It's fine, I'll drop her off later." Alex said hanging up a little while later after they were done talking.

A knock on the door made her get up with a groan, she was just about to take a nap on the couch but got up reluctantly. Her husband standing on the other side of the door. Looking like someone who haven't slept all night.

"How did you know where I was?" Alex asked not bothering to greet him. "Your laptop, saw your history and one of your emails." He summarized.

"Right." Alex whispered still standing in the doorway not allowing him to enter.

"Can I please talk to you?" Ryan attempted but she shook her head. "I have nothing to say to you, Ryan. That woman's hands all over you…" She mumbled the second part.

"Alex we need to talk at some point, we can't keep living like this." He tried pushing his hands deeper into his pockets leaning against the doorframe.

"When I'm ready to talk we can. Until then this is how it'll be." She said with finality in her voice. Ryan nodding his head not knowing how to respond.

"Can I at least see Phoebe?" He asked hoping she'd allow him to that at least, but she shook her head.

"She's sleeping."

"Alex please, you've punished me enough for something I didn't even do. Don't keep my daughter away from me." He attempted feeling hurt and anger rise up inside him.

"She's sleeping, Ryan! See for yourself if you don't believe me." Alex answered trying to keep her voice down.

"Okay." Ryan whispered turning around walking back to the car and Alex closed the door behind him. Laying her head against the white wood breathing heavily as she started sobbing sliding down to the floor until she was sitting with her back against the door, crying into her hands.

Ryan drove towards the nearest liquor store and bought a new six pack of beer and a bottle of whiskey, heading back home. He'll go over to Alex every day until she talks to him. He entered the house and sat down on the couch, that has been his bed since yesterday, and seems like it will be again tonight. He ordered pizza and switched on the TV. Trying to call his wife again to see if she'll be willing to listen to him over the phone. Thinking that would be easier than having to face him but again she didn't answer. He looked though his call log seeing how many times in the last 24 hours he called her.

He scrolled through his pictures and smiled when he saw the ones they took a few days ago, and how everything went wrong in one day. He opened the beer and took a swig, getting up to get the pizza from the door. Walking back to the couch, putting his feet up on the table while watching TV. Before long he was done with all six and half an hour later he opened the whiskey. He'll drink himself overboard if that's the only way he can sleep at night.

"Did you sleep nice? You're going to aunty Shelby and uncle Caleb tonight. You excited?" Alex asked as she started getting her things ready. "And you have to behave yourself, hey." Alex pointed in her direction and she smiled, trying to stuff her hands in her mouth. She took a look in the mirror to see if Shelby will notice that she cried, but her red puffy eyes were back to normal. "Come on, let's go." She announced picking her daughter up and heading outside.

"Hello sweet pea!" Shelby greeted when she opened the door and saw Phoebe and Alex standing there. She extended her arms and Phoebe squirmed out of her mother's hold to get to Shelby. "I missed you." Shelby said in between kisses. "Caleb went out golfing and I cleaned up half the day and now I'm bored out of my mind and needed some time with you." She told the little girl. "That's okay. All her things are in here. Call me if you need me." Alex said walking over to kiss her daughter.

"Yeah yeah we know the drill, but that won't be necessary. We'll be fine." Shelby told her friend. "All right, then I'll leave you two to get some alone time. I'll come by tomorrow afternoon to get her." Alex said and Shelby nodded.

"Hey, are you okay?" Shelby asked concerned seeing that her friend is acting weird and not herself who would come in and sit on the couch or order some coffee. "Yeah, just tired." Alex dismissed. "See you tomorrow."

Ryan laid on the couch, the familiar buzzed feeling overtaking him. He still had half a bottle of whiskey left, contemplating whether he should finish it right now or leave it for tomorrow and buy another one. He placed the cap back on and put it on the table, settling himself on the couch as he drifted to sleep.

Alex drove past the house, after she dropped Phoebe off at Shelby's, and saw his car in the driveway, and all the lights were out except the living room. She wanted to inside so badly just to see if Ryan was okay, but she couldn't. Not yet, she still had to deal with her emotions before they can start working through this.

 **Thanks for reading. Any thoughts on this one? Not really happy with it. I have big emotions for the next one; hoping the next chapter will make up for it where this one lacked. Your reviews left me smiling thank you! Lovies-S**


	78. Chapter 78

**Chapter 78**

Alex woke up the next morning not feeling like she's in charge of any emotions her body is going through. The only reason she slept til 10AM was because she took two sleeping tablets the previous night when she came back. If it wasn't for the medication she wouldn't have been able to sleep.

She took a shower and looked around in the fridge for something to eat when she remembered she never went to a shop to buy something and only took her daughter's stuff when she left home. Also trying to track how much diapers and formula Phoebe still has and that she needs to stock up on some. With that goal in mind for the day she headed the grocery store to buy the items. It was Sunday morning and the store was relatively empty which Alex was grateful for, no one bumping into her or long lines at the check-out.

She entered the shop and got a cart pushing it through the aisles absentmindedly putting stuff in that comes to mind or that she thinks is comfort food, when she heard a familiar voice in front of her, talking to another woman. The familiar voice and the blonde hair that must be the receptionist at work. She slacked down in the aisle, her loose hair falling over her shoulders and turned her back so they won't notice her and pretended to be looking at things on the shelf far away from them but close enough to be hearing their conversation.

"I swear nothing happened he basically wanted to throw me out of his office. Kept saying he is married and he's not interested. But then Alex entered and it looked awesome. Like it looked like we did something since my blouse was open and I held his hand. She stormed out." The blonde laughed as she retold the story to her friend.

"And in that whole sentence nothing sounds wrong to you? The fact that he told you he's married?" The other woman asked.

"Ryan Booth is really good looking. I mean if he and his wife are done after this, where nothing even happened then I sure as hell will make my move." Roxanne stated.

"You're terrible." Her friends said as they walked further down the aisle and disappeared around the corner.

Alex stood there like a statue not knowing what to say or what to think of this woman. She turned around as they were turning the corner and left the cart and in the aisle and walked out of the store, getting into her car. She got out her cellphone and dialed Ryan's number but he didn't pick up, it went straight to voice mail.

"Now you've messed everything up." She whispered to herself as her vision started to blur and she rests her head against the steering wheel, tears running down her face. "I'm so sorry." She said softly to no one in particular, since the person who she had to tell those words to weren't answering her calls. All this time she blamed him, not even allowing Ryan to defend himself, she only believed what she saw and it wasn't even true.

With blurred vision she left the parking lot and drove the familiar route to her house, hoping her husband would be home. The closer she got to home the more her heart started to race, not knowing what to expect or how to start this conversation. She pulled up in front of the house and unlocked the front door, walking into the lounge she saw the empty whiskey and beer bottle and pizza box with two slices of old pizza left, scattered on the floor and on the coffee table. Ryan no where in sight.

She took a few more steps to inspect it more closely when he appeared on the stairs, grey slacks and a black t shirt smelling like his shower gel. Looking like someone who barely slept again last night and he hasn't shaved in a few days since his beard started to grow out. He stopped in his tracks when he saw her standing there.

"Alex. Sorry about the mess, I wasn't expecting you to be home." He apologized when he noticed her. She looked fragile, not like he's used to seeing his wife. Her eyes red and puffy like someone who were crying recently.

"Is this what you've been doing whole weekend?" She asked pointing to the cluttered coffee table filled with empty alcohol bottles. "Yeah, pretty much." He nodded rubbing the back of his head. She didn't say anything she felt awkward and uncomfortable in her own home. "Where's Phoebe?" he asked when noticed she wasn't with her mother and if this was the case then she's not here to stay then she's leaving him again. Good thing he didn't finish that whiskey last night seems like he might need it again tonight, he thought.

"She slept over at Shelby's last night." She answered quickly and he nodded not knowing what that statement meant or how it will ease the questions running through his mind. "Ryan, I'm sorry." She started not wanting to delay this conversation any longer. "I've been to the shop and Roxanne were there and I overheard her talk to someone and…." She took a deep breath when she felt her voice get shaky.

"And she said that nothing happened but the way I've reacted was what she'd wanted. And that you told her she's being inappropriate and that she should leave your office." She continued seeing Ryan come down the stairs slowly walking over to the kitchen, not saying anything.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you, Alex. If you'd just given me a chance to say it." He said facing her. "I know what it might have looked like, but nothing happened."

"And why would you think that I'd go around and cheat on you? If I didn't want to spend the rest of my life with you I wouldn't have asked you to marry me." Ryan answered his voice louder than he expected it to be and he saw Alex's face cringe as she bit her bottom lip and fresh tears rolled down her cheeks.

"So basically you're saying that you don't trust me? That you had to hear her say it before you believed that I was telling the truth?" He asked softer hurt and disbelief evident in his voice.

"I do trust you! And I love you!" Alex sobbed her voice husky with emotion as she's looking at him, they're in the same room and yet she's never felt her heart break as it did now. They've had their share of arguments but this is by far the worst. It felt as if there was a barrier between them that they can't get through.

"I've had my share of failed relationships, and people who've hurt me in the past. I get that I'm hard headed sometimes, but that's because I'm trying to avoid getting hurt." She told him and leaned against the kitchen counter.

"Damnit Alex, I am not gonna hurt you!" Ryan yelled hands flailing.

"Stop yelling at me, why are you yelling!?" She cried feeling like they're drifting further apart, she walked over to sit on the couch amongst the rubble of glass head in her hands. Still crying.

"Ryan, you're the only relationship I've been in where you didn't bail on me when things got difficult. I've shared things with you that I haven't shared with anyone and I know sometimes I'm not the easiest person to be around with. But I'm not ready to give up on us." She said softly looking towards him.

"Have I ever given you any reason to doubt me? I know what it feels like to have people walk out on you, I'm not doing that with you. The day we got married I promised you that I'd be there no matter what, and I'm keeping that promise. Alex, I'm not going anywhere." He told her.

"And no marriage is always smooth sailing. This thing is not going to break us. I'm pretty sure it'll only make us stronger." He walked over towards her, taking a seat next to her on the couch.

"But in marriage people trust each other and what I've portrayed this past couple of days was the opposite. I'm sorry if I've came across as the jealous wife, that was not my intention. I didn't mean to keep Phoebe away from you to try and punish you, I don't even have a reason for why I did it. Please forgive me." She asked looking at the floor feeling too guilty to look him in the eyes.

"Hey, look at me." He said rubbing her knee and she turned her head to look at him. "You don't have to ask forgiveness for any of this." Ryan answered honestly but she shook her head to indicate that she doesn't agree with him.

"C'mere. It's all right" He whispered when she let her head fall back into her hands and started sobbing. He pulled her closer to him and she buried her face in his chest, taking fistfuls of the black fabric as he held her close while she cried. "We're gonna be okay sweetheart. I promise." He kissed the top of her head not letting go of his tight hold on her. "I love you." He whispered in her ear reassuring her that even this rough patch that they're going through now, doesn't shake the love he has for his wife, and she needed to hear that.

After some time she pulled away and wiped her tear stained face with her hands, taking a deep breathe. They're still not where she wants them to be but this is the most progress that they've made since Friday and for that she's grateful.

"You okay?" Ryan asked running a hand through her hair massaging her scalp as she laid back against his shoulder. "Yeah. Thank you." She nodded smiling up at him slightly.

"Babe?" Alex said softly after the two of them sat in comfortable silence.

"Hhhmmm?"

"You're gonna have to clean this up at some point." She looked at the living room. Sad to see what her husband had turned to for comfort since she shut him out. "Have you eaten at all? Besides day old leftover pizza?" She asked and he shook his head.

"Not really. It's kind of embarrassing seeing all these empty bottles now. Tried to numb the pain but it didn't really work. Caused more pain waking up with a hangover the next day." He realized that it didn't really work. Alex squeezed his hand and then got up.

"Wh…where're you going?" Ryan panicked when she got up, all kinds of negativity running through his head again. "I'm going to collect our stuff at the apartment and get Phoebe." She explained seeing the look of worry in his eyes.

"Are you guys coming home tonight?" He couldn't control the smile forming on his face. "Yeah. We're coming home." Alex smiled back and walked out the door to get her daughter. Leaving her bag and cellphone there to show him she means it.

Surprised to see it was 12:15PM she thought it was much later in the day. Feeling like a weight has been lifted off her shoulders, now is the first time she's realizing how tired she really is. Hoping Shelby and Caleb tired Phoebe out enough that she'll be willing to take a nap when they get home.

"What are you doing here? Did you forget something?" Caleb asked when he opened the door with Phoebe on his arm. The baby smiling when she saw her mother. "Yeah, my daughter last time I checked." Alex laughed extending her arms but Phoebe not showing any sign of wanting to come to her mother.

"Phoebe Grace, come let's go home." Alex tried again but the baby was in no hurry to get out of Caleb's arms. "Fine then." Alex said and walked over to the kitchen to see her friend. "Hey weirdo." Shelby greeted smiling as she stood behind the stove cooking lunch. "Whatever." Alex greeted giving her a hug.

"Oooohhh chocolate! I haven't eaten all day so this is good." She said opening the bar of chocolate that was on the counter. "I thought by now you'd be cooking up a storm for lunch." Shelby said looking over at her friend. "Clearly I'm not. " Alex laughed amused. "Thank you for looking after my baby, we have to get going now." Alex said getting up after she finished her chocolate. "Just eats and then she leaves." Shelby commented. "If that was supposed to be hurtful it didn't work." Alex called over her shoulder hearing her friend laugh as she got Phoebe's bag. "Thank you guys." Alex greeted as she and Phoebe went their way.

Ryan cleaned up when Alex left and ordered Chinese takeout since he knew neither of them would feel like cooking right now. And that way they can spend their Sunday afternoon together as a family something he missed this weekend. When he heard her car pull up he had no idea how to contain himself knowing he's about to see his daughter and wife walk through the front door any second. He set the garbage out the back and when he came into the living room Alex set down Phoebe's bag on the couch and she smiled up at her father's face.

"Hey Pheebs, I missed you." He greeted walking over to her as her little body squirmed to get out of her mother's hold and into her father's. "How are you doing?" He asked showering her with kisses. Alex allowed the two of them to spent some time together as she unpacked their stuff and sorted some of them into the laundry basket. When she came downstairs Ryan and Phoebe was still deep into their conversation and she was grateful for the take out boxes in the kitchen since she wasn't in the mood to cook Sunday lunch.

They ate together on the couch watching an old rerun of The Weakest Link testing their own general knowledge as the show went on. After eating all three of them felt the same kind of tiredness that this weekend had on them as Phoebe drifted to sleep after her bottle. Ryan went upstairs with her as Alex discarded the empty packaging. Walking upstairs to take a nap with her husband and daughter.

Phoebe laid on her tummy on Ryan's chest and he was rubbing a hand over her curly hair the other hand resting on her back to keep her from rolling off. Alex watched them from the door for a while smiling to herself before she walked into the room getting onto her side of the bed.

"I can put her in the crib if you want." She offered as she laid down on her side staring at Phoebe too.

"No, I need her to stay here. Both of you. I missed you guys." Ryan said looking up into his wife's eyes.

"We're not going anywhere. I promise. " Alex smiled stroking his bearded cheek lightly with her finger tip.

 **I really enjoyed writing this, I have no idea how it ended up being six pages. This is the emotional side of Alex I wanted to portray and feel much better about this chapter than the previous one. Hope you enjoy and give me your thoughts and suggestions on this one. Lovies-S**


	79. Chapter 79

**Chapter 79**

Alex stirred when she heard Phoebe's faint cries from the crib next to her side of the bed. She laid still for a while taking in her surroundings. The faint glow of the nightlight on her bed side table, her husband's arm thrown loosely over her sleeping soundly. She checked her cellphone and saw the time 04:15AM, before getting up and attending to her daughter, whose cries grew louder by the second.

"Hey, it's okay bub. Ssshhhh it's okay." Alex whispered as she picked her daughter up. She looked around the crib for Phoebe's pacifier to put it in her mouth and silence her for the time being while she checked her diaper. The pacifier didn't do the trick since the baby was still whining.

"I'll get your bottle in a minute Phoebe let's just finish up here." Alex coached her daughter trying to calm her down while she fastened the fresh diaper straps. "We're gonna wake daddy." She said softly but that little so called warning didn't work either.

"Is she okay?" Ryan croaked sitting up against the headboard. When Phoebe heard another familiar voice in the room her cries stopped momentarily and she looked over towards her father, smiling at him where she laid on the bed. "Why are you up so early? It's still sleeping time." He told her but she was oblivious to that statement she was awake now. Alex left the room to discard the diaper and came back into the bedroom a few seconds later handing Ryan one of her bottles.

Alex laid back down watching the two of them. Phoebe laying in the crook of her father's arm kicking her little legs while playing with her father's fingers that's curled around the bottle he's feeding her. All evidence of sleep has evaded their little baby.

"Daddy still has to go to work in a few hours, you think me and you can go back to sleep now?" Ryan asked Phoebe when he looked over and saw Alex is fast asleep again. She was wide awake and laid in her father's arms waiting for him to restart their conversation. "I love you so much." He said kissing her and the smile she gave him made his heart melt. He laid her down in the middle of the bed listening to the cute noises she made, adding a few sentences of his own to the topic at hand. After about an hour she yawned and started fussing, little hands curled in a fist as she rubbed all over her face and started whining. "You're sleepy now, aren't you?" He asked giving her the other half of the bottle that she didn't finish earlier. Silence soon after and she drifted to sleep sleeping between her parents.

Ryan groaned when the alarm went off, he was not ready to get up, another hour of sleep would've been nice. He heard Alex laugh when he got off the bed yawning and stretching, looking over his back at the tiny sleeping form in the middle of the bed. "Now you're sleeping and I have to get up." He complained to the sleeping baby. Making a trip to the bathroom and then headed down to the kitchen to make some coffee, coming back upstairs to put a steaming cup of coffee on her side of the bed.

"Thank you." She smiled at his small gesture. "But it looks like you need this more than I do." She laughed sitting up in bed. "You could say that." He nodded as they both looked over at their cute daughter. Ryan kissing Alex on the tip of her nose, and then laid down on his back across the bed. "You need to shave your three day old beard, babe." Alex told him wiggling her nose.

"I'm not in the mood to shave. Do you know how much trouble it is?" He asked with his eyes closed. "Okay fine. I'm just gonna stop kissing you then." She gave him the ultimatum and his eyes flew open at that statement. "Your choice." She replied nonchalantly reaching over to get the coffee but before she could get the cup, Ryan got her hands in his and nuzzled her neck, making sure his beard tickles the exposed skin.

"Ryan stop!" She laughs trying to push him away but only making it worse as he continues to do it. "Okay, I have a proposition for you if you don't wanna do it." She told him trying to catch her breath. "I'm not interested, it sounds suspicious." He answered grabbing her coffee. "You brought that for me, one sip I'm watching you." She eyed him and took the cup out of his hands when he went at it for the third time. "I wasn't done." He argued but she wouldn't allow him near the now half cup of coffee.

"Okay, listen to me now. I will do it for you." She smiled up at him but Ryan shook his head. "No, then I'd rather do it tomorrow morning but there is no way you're shaving my beard." He answered. "It's not so different from shaving my legs and a few other lady parts." She waved a finger at him to make her point. "And, on the plus side your stubble will grow in the same direction once I'm done. Come on." She nudged him seeing that he still wasn't sold on the idea.

"On one condition. This is the first and the last time." He said getting up off the bed. And she followed closely. "We have an hour and forty five minutes to kill and perfect it before we have to get going. Allow me to do my magic." She smiled as she hopped up onto the counter in the bathroom, draping a towel around his shoulders while he stood in front of her, handing her the razor.

"Alex wait. I'm not comfortable with this, what if…"

"Hush, I'm trying to concentrate. And stop looking in the mirror." She reprimanded as he stood there, hands resting on her thighs eyes closed while she worked her magic.

"Thank you Alex, is the words you're looking for." She told him when she was done. "I'm too scared to look." He answered keeping his eyes closed. "Your loss then." She whispered in his ear getting of the counter and turning on the shower and undressing herself and getting in. He took a look in the mirror grateful that his wife didn't mess it up, it looks pretty good. He walked out to the bedroom to check if Phoebe was still asleep, and finished the other half of the coffee he made for Alex and headed back into the bathroom. Opening the shower door and getting in, kissing his wife's shoulder as the warm water poured down onto them. "Not too bad." He whispered in her ear and she turned around. "I told you. Stick with me." She smiled draping her hands over his shoulders. "Oh, trust me, I plan on doing just that." He smirked leaning down to kiss her.

They pulled up at work and Alex was reluctant to get out the car, not sure how she'd react when she saw Roxanne and if the blonde will even acknowledge her. They've come a long way since Friday and she's not ready to have to do it all over again.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay. I'm reporting her to O'Connor when he gets in." Ryan said looking over at his wife. "She'll loose her job." Alex answered calmly looking at him. "She should've thought about it." Ryan dismissed but Alex shook her head. "Let me talk to her first. Then we can decide what we'll do from there." She advised. "Okay then. If that's what you want to do." He decided and they got out the car walking into the office to get their day started.

"A watched pot never boils." Natalie told Nimah who stared at her phone. "Why are you starring at your phone anyway?" Alex asked when she came into the office. "Clive still hasn't called me." She breathed putting the phone face down on her desk. "Why would he need to call you? You guys live together." Alex said confused certain that she's missed something.

"She drunk dialed him last night and a woman picked up. She told the woman to go jump, thinking he was cheating on her, when it was his mother who picked up because he was sleeping from partying a bit too much." Natalie summarized, seeing the amusement grew on Alex's face. "Trouble with the in laws already?" Alex laughed shaking her head. "This is not funny. I don't want him to choose between me and his mother and it looks like she doesn't like me anymore. I tried calling her to apologize and she didn't answer." Nimah panicked standing up walking up and down the office. "Maybe you should just stop calling people in general." Shelby joined in the laughter and Nimah gave them a look before walking out.

Alex and Natalie got an email on a case they were working on together. A teenager is in custody, a boy who has evidence of a murder he witnessed close to home and is now being targeted by the gang who did it. So they can get the evidence and they're trying to get to him so he won't tell the cops about it They are not letting him go and needs to get him to safety, until they've tracked down the gang. Natalie read the email over Alex's shoulder and slumped down in her chair.

"Where do we even start looking? Natalie asked but Alex gave her a look that stopped her in her tracks. "You know, why don't you and Ryan work together on this case?" She asked thinking about an easy way out not in the mod to babysit a teenager. "Maybe because he was the one who sent the email and told us that we have to do it. So that's what we'll do." Alex smiled but Natalie shook her head. "Not if I can help it." She said and got up from her chair.

"Ryan, are you busy or can I talk to you?" Natalie asked entering his office. "Uuhhmm yeah I guess you can talk." He said getting up from behind his desk and walking over to lean on front while Natalie started talking.

"That email you sent Alex and I about that babysitting job with that boy, you know I thought the two of you would make a good team working on it." She started. "It's not that I don't want to do it, it's just that you two will get practice on what teenagers are like for when Phoebe reach that age." She continued, Ryan not saying anything, just nodding his head.

"I'm sleep deprived due to a three and a half month old who runs our sleeping schedule. Dealing with teenage drama is not on my bucket list right now. It'll be fun maybe he'll entertain you and Alex who knows?" Ryan asked looking at her. "You're a terrible friend you know that. Hey, since you're sleep deprived, I can buy you coffee and then you'll take over the case?" Natalie pushed from the doorway. "Buy me lunch as well and we have a deal." He nodded, leaving her smiling as she continued her way out.

"Oh and by the way, I've never believed those rumors about you being a hard ass." Natalie said quickly. "Who said that?" Ryan asked standing up. "Uuhmm mostly me. " She conclude and dashed out the door leaving him speechless. Going through all this just to be taken of a case.

"Problem solved, you and Ryan are working on the case." Natalie announced, seeing the confused look on her friend's face she decided to enlighten her. "I told him I'll buy him lunch and that this would be good practice for the two of you when Phoebe reaches that age." She winked at the brunette. "Thank me later."

"I also want lunch, for two days." Alex stated since she wormed herself out of this she could at least benefit from it.

"Alex don't be unreasonable, it's just that…"

"Make it three days then. Your choice." Alex winked and got up walking towards the interrogation room.

She walked past reception but the moment Roxanne saw her she dropped her gaze and stared intently at the computer screen. She met up with Ryan a few feet from the room before they walked in.

A young boy around seventeen years old, sat in the chair and looked up at when the door opened. Wearing a grey hoodie and black jeans and sneakers. Hair gel keeping his mowhauk in place. Brown eyes and tanned skin.

School books were on the table and a notepad on one side he sat there with a pen in one hand holding his head with the other while looking at a textbook intently. "Sorry for bothering. You're Mark Williams, right?" Alex asked and the boy nodded and stood up to shake her hand. "Nice to meet you." He said softly and repeated the action with Ryan, before he took a seat again.

"I'm sure you guys now that I'm a target for a gang in my hood because of the evidence I have. They've threatened my mom and my three younger siblings. I didn't know what else to do but bring it here." Mark explained putting his books aside.

"My mom has this rule, where she always tells us that we may be from the South but she'll raise us with manners like someone who lived the high life." He said and the agents smiled. "She warns me about getting involved with gangs and told me if I did she wouldn't hesitate kicking me out because no child of hers would become another statistic. And as much as I tried to explain to her that she has it wrong, she packed my bags and handed it to me." He concluded.

"Where do you stay now?" Ryan asked the young man. "With my grandma." He answered looking at the two agents.

"All right. Well, first we're going to need to get you into a witness protection plan and get you and your family to a safe house where no one will know about you except the FBI who's working on your case. You will have no contact with the outside world and we'll arrange a tutor so you and your siblings won't get behind on school work." Alex explained seeing panic in the kid's eyes.

"Are you okay?" She asked when he didn't respond. "Yeah, I just didn't think it would be such a big deal, I man I usually see this kind of thing in movies and now it's happening to me." He said twisting the pen in his hand. "Think of it as a vacation. A home away from home kind of thing." Alex laughed and the teenager smiled. She held out her hand and he handed over his cellphone with the video on it.

"Well, we have a vacation to organize you so we'll get out of your hair. Someone will come check up on you regularly and bring you something to eat in the meantime." Ryan explained touching his shoulder and walking out the door.

He stood up when Alex got off her chair ready to leave. "Uhm, miss Alex will my family be safe in case something happens to me?" Mark asked nervously. "All of you will be fine. I'll make sure of that." Alex nodded.

Alex and Ryan went their separate ways organizing things for Mark's family and making copies of the video in case something goes wrong and they loose the only one they have. She explained the situation to Maranda trusting that Ryan would talk to Liam and that they'll agree to what she and Ryan have decided. Alex doesn't know why but she really likes that kid, and she's going to keep to her promise that she'll protect him and his family.


	80. Chapter 80

**Chapter 80**

Alex entered the interrogation room an hour later with lunch for the young man, but there was no sign of him. His books and iPod were still on the table but he was gone. She left the food on the table and went out in search for him when he rounder the corner looking lost.

"Sorry I went to the rest room and I got lost on my way back. This place is really cool. Glass offices galore." He explained in awe. "Yeah, it's all right." She shrugged. "Brought you some food you can't sit here all day not eating. And you and I will be taking a ride in a few hours." She said taking a seat. "First things first, we've got a house for your mother and your three siblings as well as your grandmother. The problem with that is, that there's no space for you there." She paused a little making sure he processed everything.

"Wait, where am I going to go then?" He panicked setting his sandwich down, looking at her with big eyes. "You're staying with my husband and I. We're actually not allowed to do that but our bosses agreed that for now that's the only alternative there is." Alex explained raising an eyebrow at Mark.

"Uuhhmm okay. Will I still be able to see my family? I can lay low out on the streets miss Alex, I really don't want to be a nuisance and bother you and your husband. Don't worry about me I'll find my way around." Mark shook his head.

"First house rule, don't argue with me." Alex whispered the second part. "You're not going to bother us trust me. There's a little human in the household who will bother you. I'll come back in a few then we have to let your mom know what's going on." Alex said walking towards the door. "Oh, and if you need some fresh air, take the stairs or the elevator to the second floor, there's a door at the back opening up to a porch. Don't run away though." She warned and he nodded.

She walked towards Ryan's office, he was busy on the phone arguing with someone on the other end. Alex didn't bother sitting because she just need to say this and then run before he starts bombarding her with questions about what she just did being against the rules.

"I don't know why the FBI have safe houses if only one is available for use right now." He said frustrated slamming the phone down. "About that, I might have a solution for that." Alex started and Ryan looked up at her not saying anything waiting for her to continue.

"Before you lose your marbles, Maranda told me it' fine as long as you sort this out with Liam. I kind of told Mark he can stay with us until this thing blows over." She started he opened his mouth to say something but she stopped him.

"There is no space for him Ryan you saw it. I'm going to see his mom and tell her about it and hopefully she'll agree to this. What's the worst that can happen? These guys looking for him don't know where we stay and I'm being a Good Samaritan in the process." Alex concluded waiting for him to answer.

"All right. He looks like a good kid, we'll see how it goes." He sighed. "You do know you're not supposed to do this right?" He asked and she nodded. "I know. But he told me it's fine he doesn't want to bother us or make a nuisance of himself. I'm sure he won't be trouble." She smiled leaning across the desk kissing him quickly.

Ryan shook his head as his wife left his office. He admired her, and the lengths she'll go through to protect people she believes in.

"Okay people, we have a case at hand where we have evidence but we need to find the killers in the footage. I need every one of you on this and be careful, these guys aren't afraid to play dirty. Be on guard all the time and if you have to talk to them take someone with you, do not go into this alone." Maranda briefed the rest of her team as they watched the video footage Mark handed over. Four guys beating a young man around the age of seventeen and the shot him four times, the last shot making it fatal and leaving his lifeless body on the sidewalk. The footage wasn't very clear for facial recognition but with technology today they'll get them.

"You ready to go? We have to stop by your mom's work and tell her about what's going on." Alex said when she entered the interrogation room and Mark started packing away his books. "Miss Alex you don't know my mom. She's a whole new level of crazy." Mark warned swinging his backpack over one shoulder. "Well then the two of us will get along just fine." She nudged him as they walked towards the parking lot. On the way there he informed her on his mom and his siblings and most of the things he thought she needed to know. They pulled up in front of the burger shop where Mark's mom worked and he was hesitant to get out of the car at first. "Well come on. I'm gonna need back up if she goes crazy on me." Alex smiled getting out of the car walking through the entrance.

A tall dark skinned woman with black curly hair were standing behind a counter and looked up when she saw the door open. She came around the front and crossed her arms over her chest looking at her son. "Terri Williams." The woman introduced herself extending her hand towards Alex.

"Hi, Alex Booth, don't worry ma'am he is not in trouble." Alex started before the mother went off on her son. "Is there some place we can talk?" Alex asked and Terri led them to an office.

"Mark came to see us this morning and gave us the footage of a shooting that went down. He said the guys knows he has it and has come to threaten you and your kids at home, and he might have a target on his back. We might have a solution for this whole thing until it blows over." Alex explained and Terri nodded her head.

"There's a witness protection program, where the FBI has a few safe houses that no one knows about. We got a house for you and your children and Mark's grandmother. The problem is that it's smaller than we thought and there wouldn't be space for Mark. My husband and I are willing to let him stay with us if we have your permission until it's done." Alex concluded looking at the woman who stood at the door.

"Mrs Booth, I can't let you do that. I don't want to disrupt your household. What if these guys find out where you live and your lives' will be in danger too?" Terri panicked.

"No, it'll be fine really. We wouldn't have offered if we thought he'd be a disruption. Plus, he seems like a good kid. We'll get him a tutor so his schooling doesn't lack behind and someone will bring him over so he can come see you guys everyday." Alex answered hoping to put the mother at ease. Having your child move in with a stranger is bad enough but the fact that it's FBI agents must make be even scarier.

"All right then. But the minute he gives you trouble, you bring him to me, and he'll sleep in an overcrowded house." Terri warned Mark more than Alex.

"Momma, come on. I'll be on my best behavior. Those ones you taught me like we're living the high life, remember?" He smiled and a smile creeped onto his mother's face. "Don't get smart with me, boy." She hugged him for some time before letting him go.

"Thank you, Mrs. Booth. For doing this. I really appreciate it." Terri said hugging Alex as the two of them left the shop. They drove to his house and he packed some clothes while Alex waited outside scanning the area before they drove off towards home. She kept looking in the rearview mirror making sure no one followed them but they were in the clear.

"Home sweet home." Alex announced when they pulled up to the house. "Come on." She got out the car and took his bag out the trunk opening the front door so he can walk in, but he stood stagnant. "Miss Alex, I can't stay here, this is too much. I'll just.."

"No this is not too much, come in." Alex pulled on the backpack strap on his shoulder and he entered the house. Walking down the hallway. "Okay, this will be your bedroom, you can unpack your clothes and hang them in the cupboard if you want to. Bathroom is through that door, I'll get you clean towels." She said and Mark stood in the middle of the room.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay. You'll see. If you're hungry, we just passed the kitchen scratch in the fridge and get yourself something to eat. You can watch TV if you're bored and go bonkers. I'm gonna go fetch Phoebe at day care real quick." Alex told him and he nodded taking a seat on the bed. On her way to get Phoebe she wondered if she's doing she right thing, he barely said three words when they got home. Hoping she can get through to him and let him know that he's safe there.

Ryan and Alex pulled up at the house together. He took Phoebe from her mother and Alex walked inside. Mark sat on the couch watching cartoons, looking up confused when they entered. "And we have a new friend staying with us. That's Mark." Ryan explained to Phoebe who looked at her father intently until her gaze stopped at the stranger. Alex said something about a little human but he didn't think the human would be so small, and he didn't know she and Ryan were married. At least it's someone he knows and he didn't have to re tell the story, he thought gratefully.

Phoebe looked over at Mark on the couch and smiled at him. "Hey Phoebe." He greeted carefully and she wormed herself out of her father's hold and into Mark's. Smiling he took the baby and settled her on his lap, handing her a round rattle that laid on the couch as the two of them continued watching TV. He more than her since she was more concerned with the noise the rattle made whenever she moved her hands.

Ryan and Alex watched them from the kitchen. "Are we doing the right thing, Ryan?" She whispered looking at her husband. "He's a good kid. And from what he told us earlier, being more concerned about his mom and siblings that himself, we don't have anything to worry about while he's here. " He assured her kissing her cheek. "And it'll be nice having equal rights with two guys in the house for a chance." Ryan laughed walking over to the fridge.

During dinner they discussed the way forward on what will happen from tomorrow onwards until these guys are caught. How everything will work in order to keep Mark and his family safe and his home schooling system Mark sat there and listened intently to what they said and asked questions when he was uncertain about something. "I know this is a lot to take in, buddy. But we're here to help you through this okay. " Ryan assured the teen and he nodded his head. Thanking Alex for dinner and cleared off the table.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked when she heard the water running and Mark stood over the sink. "Uhhmm, doing the dishes?" He questioned not sue if he did something wrong by doing it.

"No no no, leave that. It's Ryan's job, he's not getting off that easy."

"Miss Alex I really don't mind, I mean this is the least I can do, for everything you and Mr Ryan did for me." Mark argued not moving from the sink.

"I'll help you, she's not gonna let either of us off the hook that easy." Ryan stood up and help him, drying the dishes and packing them away.

Alex took this time to change the sheets in the bedroom where Mark sleeps and put fresh ones on, and clean towels and soap in the bathroom, when Mark came in and saw the bundled up sheets on the floor when she emerged from the bathroom with towels she added onto the heap.

"All this really is not necessary, miss Alex." The teen said shyly. "Are you kidding me? Of course it is, you're like a fellow FBI agent in hiding right now." She told him and he laughed taking a seat at the desk against the wall where his school books were packed. "And besides, I don't think these sheets have been changed since Ryan last slept in here."

"Mr Ryan sleeps in here?" Mark asked confused.

"Only when he's bad. Okay, seems like everything is done here. Our bedroom is upstairs if you need us. Good night." She smiled with the bundle of sheets and towels in her hands.

"Miss Alex, thank you." Mark smiled back at her. "You're welcome." She ruffled his curls and closed the door behind her, putting the sheets and towels in the laundry, turning off the lights and headed up the stairs.


	81. Chapter 81

**Chapter 81**

"Rise and shine, sleepy head." Alex announced when he opened the door to Mark's room. He pulled the blankets up over his face when she opened the curtains and the sunlight fell on the bed. "It's too early to be up." He mumbled peeking out from under the covers. "Nice try, early bird catches the worm." She told him opening up his face and he squinted against the harsh sunlight. "Even the worms are still sleeping." He yawned getting up.

Ryan was in the kitchen making French toast for breakfast, when a freshly showered Mark appeared half an hour later. "Good morning, Mr Ryan." Mark greeted the older man standing behind the stove. "Morning, you look like you can use some more sleep." Ryan noticed when the teen sat down at the kitchen counter, and Mark nodded, Ryan sliding him an empty plate and the stack of finished French toast. "Whatever you want to top that with is in some cupboard or in the fridge. And so is water, milk, juice or whatever you want to drink." Ryan added pouring himself some coffee. Mark sat at the counter not moving when Ryan looked up at him.

"Hey, that rule of you being a guest does not apply in this household. You can scratch around in the fridge for whatever you want. Or you'll starve my friend. This is self-service." Ryan announced and the teen smiled getting off his chair and headed to the fridge for maple syrup and orange juice. "That's more like it." Ryan patted him on the back and went upstairs to get ready.

Once all four of them were down in the kitchen either eating or catching glimpses of the news headlines, they informed Mark on what to expect during the day. His tutor will show up at 9AM and they should be done around noon. He may then call Alex or Ryan and they'll pick him up and get him to his family until they get off work and then they'll pick him up again. Mark nodded taking in all the information, thanking them once more for their hospitality and help.

"Where's blondie?" Alex asked when she got in and Shelby wasn't there. "Probably smooching Caleb and forgot they have to come to work today." Natalie said. "Can we please not talk about smooching, or being in love or anything that resembles the fact of being people being in love or in relationships?" Nimah commented and Natalie and Alex shared a look.

"I take it you and Clive still haven't made up?" Alex asked and the look Nimah gave her made her shut up, knowing things will go from bad to worse in a matter of seconds so silence would be the best answer right now.

"Nice of you to decide to join us." Nimah said when Shelby waltzed in smiling. "I have a valid reason for not being here okay." Shelby replied taking a seat, seeing the gazes of the three of them. "So? What's your reason?" Natalie asked and she showed them the sonogram. "No way, this makes it like legit, like you're really pregnant." She said looking over at Shelby. "And it's not twins." Nimah uttered upset. "No, but it's a boy." Shelby smiled and they all got up and went over to her side of the desk hugging her tightly.

Their little celebration was cut short when Maranda announced that she wanted to see all of them in a few minutes to find out how far they are with the latest case files. "All right people, we've viewed the video and saw the faces of the suspects. We ran facial recognition on them and here they are." She started turning to the screen in front of here where their faces showed up.

"Michael Warrick, seventeen years old, captain of the basketball team. Darren Hailey, nineteen years old, previously arrested for DUI and Lucian Crivitz seventeen, arrested a few times for shop lifting." Liam explained.

"Warrick seems out of place in this triangle." Matthew thought out loud and everyone nodded. " The guy they shot is Steven Ralf according to the morgue. We need to find his parents and ask them if they know anything or why these guys might have done it. In the meantime let's get our searches going to find the other three."

"I need someone to go down to the morgue, some to talk to the parents and see if they can find any witnesses who lives on the street where this incident happened. Report back to me before the end of the day." Maranda concluded looking at the agents who were still seated and none of them making any effort to get up and get started. "Please guys, don't all jump up at once." She smiled when she heard them groan and argue amongst each other over who will take which file and how all of them wanted to avoid going to the morgue.

"I'm pregnant I'm going to scare my son if I go into a house full of dead bodies." Shelby said carefully using her pregnancy as an escape plan, looking over at Alex. "You've always been a brave girl Alex why don't you do it?" She asked handing over the one file and exchanging it with the brunette's. Alex took the file without saying anything. "Caleb and I will watch Phoebe one night so you and Ryan can go out." Shelby bargained and Alex raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm gonna hold you to that." She pointed the file at Shelby before grabbing Natalie as they went off.

Nimah and Shelby went over to the parent's house and knocked on the door. A woman with a small frame and black hair opened the door inviting them in. "Hi Mrs Ralf, we're working for the FBI, and I just want to say we're sorry for your loss." Shelby started off and the woman nodded. "Would it be okay if we asked you some questions?" Nimah asked and the woman nodded showing them to sit down. Her husband emerged and greeted the two women taking a seat next to his wife. "Do you have any idea why these guys might have wanted to hurt Steven?" Nimah asked and the woman shook her head. "I don't know. Steven was a good boy, I mean I'm sure everyone says that that about their kids, but he never gave us any trouble." The woman explained.

"One afternoon when I got home from work, there was a knock on the door and, one someone said I should tell Steven they're still waiting, and that time is running out." The father said. "I confronted Steven about it and he told me I shouldn't worry. I heard him on the phone one night when he said he can't cook anything because we're constantly at home, and the next day we got a call from the police…"

"All right." Nimah nodded as the parent's eyes welled up with tears again. The mother left and disappeared into the house and came back a few seconds later holding a packet. "I found this in his school bag with a note in it." She handed it to the agents.

 _I want out. This is the last batch._ The note read. The agents took the evidence and thanked the parents for their time. "I just want them to pay for what they did to my boy." The mother said as she walked them to the door. "We'll do our best to get these guys." Nimah answered and touched her shoulder as she walked out.

The went over and spoke to one of the neighbors who knew Steven well, and he confessed that Steven cooked up hash and that the two of them occasionally smoked it. " He was the middle man between the distributors. He got caught once and told the guys he's done he wants out but they wouldn't have it. They told him that he had to continue cooking it or he'll pay. " The neighbor explained to them.

The four of them arrived back at the office around the same time Ale and Natalie done with their morgue investigation and the other two with the information they got from the parents and the neighbor. They handed the files to Maranda waiting for the rest who was still out to give information about the suspects.

"Warrick and Hailey were arrested earlier today, for possession of marijuana. Crivitz however, found out the cops were looking for him and jumped off a bridge, his body has been found a few hours ago." Caleb said placing the file on Maranda's desk.

"Okay, so we have enough to charge the with, we'll keep them here overnight, and as soon as they've appeared in court and gets sentenced, the family we have at safety should be free to go." She explained and they all went about their business. Since half the day had passed already.

When Ryan went home half an hour earlier to get Mark, he noticed the teen acting strange when they got home. He sat at the dining room table fidgeting with his hands and Ryan wasn't sure whether it was because of something that happened at home or if he was just bored of is surroundings.

"Are you okay?" Ryan asked eyeing the teen carefully. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Mark said quickly and went to the room where he slept, getting a textbook. Placing it on the dining room table. Then he walking over to the fridge to pour himself a glass of milk and walking back to the table taking a seat.

"Uuuhhmmm Mr Ryan this is really weird and I'm not sure how to ask you this, and if you don't want to help me it's fine, I'll just Google it then. I mean you don't have to say yes of you don't want to." He rambled.

"Woah, slow your roll, what are you talking about, buddy?" Ryan asked taking a seat opposite him.

"Today, the tutor informed me about this school project we have to do and it's due at the end of the week."

"Okay, so what's it about?" Ryan asked and Mark slid the page across the table for the older man to read.

"Where do babies come from. I mean if you don't want to help me it's fine, it's a really weird topic and I don't want to talk about it at all. Because it's gross" Mark said taking a gulp of his milk.

Ryan nodded his head, trying to wrap his brain around this and how he'll have to explain this to a thirteen year old without scarring the kid.

"Okay, so you are probably aware about all the hair that's growing on your body that wasn't there a few years ago, right?" Ryan started and Mark nodded. "Okay, so that's where it all begins. And firstly, most of the things you see in the media is not real, the majority of people in your age group are not sexually active. And if you've looked at anything on the internet where people had sex, it's highly over exaggerated." Ryan warned and mark nodded that he understood.

"So, now for the other part. Once women goes through puberty she starts menstruating and when that happens then she can fall pregnant, usually a few days after that her chances on getting pregnant is high, but that's a conversation for another day." Ryan decided that part is too technical.

"Basically a man and a woman has to have sex in order for the woman to get pregnant."

"Okay." Mark nodded confused not sure if this is where the conversation ends, but Ryan got up and retrieved some of Phoebe's Lego blocks. "It's like a hole…" Ryan started and backtracked, thinking this is not the right way to explain it.

He placed the two Lego blocks on the table, showing Mark the parts where the other one fits in. "The bodies of men and women are sort of like a jigsaw puzzle, where the two pieces fit inside each other perfectly. So when a man and woman have intercourse this is basically what happens." He explained pointing to the two adjoined Lego blocks. "And then part of it is that a man's sperm is released into the woman's vagina where it connects to an egg and travels to the womb, which forms the baby over the course of nine months." Ryan concluded by now the teen was red in his face.

"Got it, that's a lot to take in but I'm sure I'll manage." He said looking at Ryan. Ryan got his phone out and Googled and animated video for teenagers on how to explain this and the two of them sat at the table and watched it together, when the front door opened, making them both jump a little.

"Hi Miss Alex." Mark greeted and Ryan looked up, locking his cellphone. "Hey sweetheart, how was your day?" He asked too friendly and Alex looked at them with Phoebe on her arm. "What are the two of you up to?" She questioned raising an eyebrow at them. Mark turned the page of the project around face down on the table so Alex couldn't see and looked at Ryan to explain.

"We were just browsing YouTube on how to build something for Phoebe with those Lego blocks." Ryan explained. "Yeah, that's it." Mark added.

"With only two Lego blocks stacked on top of each other?" Alex asked confused. "It was a trail run the rest will follow soon." Ryan concluded and she looked at them suspiciously. "They're being weird Phoebe, don't you think so too?" She looked at her daughter who smiled at the two men and they walked upstairs, leaving Ryan and Mark to whatever it is they were busy with.

"But you have to remember to use condoms to avoid getting STD's allright.?" Ryan reminded him and he shook his head quickly.

"I'm far from doing any of those things Mr Ryan." Mark answered. "Good. And also, woman are much more sensitive and reserved about intimacy than men are, so you have to treat her with respect at all times. And if she's not down for it, don't pressure her into doing anything." Ryan warned.

"Noted, sir. Can we please talk about something else now?" Mark pleaded looking at Ryan who smiled and ruffled the teen's hair.

 **Thoughts and suggestions are welcome, guys!**


	82. Chapter 82

**Chapter 82**

"What heated discussion did you and Mark have yesterday?" Alex asked when she came downstairs. "He had a school project that's due today, about where babies come from. So we had the whole birds and the bee's conversation." Ryan explained briefly not wanting to elaborate on that statement. "It's a bummer that I missed it. I would've loved to hear how you explained it to him." She laughed and he shook his head at her.

"I have some good news for you." Alex announced when Mark came out the bedroom, hair still damp from his shower. "I figured that after a week you're bored with Ryan and I." Alex started.

"No, what she meant to say was that she's hurt because she didn't get to bond over stuff like you and I did the other day." Ryan chimed in and the teen laughed at the two of them.

"Anyway, we caught the guys, their court hearing is today and once it's done, you and your family are free to go. They won't bother you anymore." Alex told him.

"Like seriously? I won't have to look over my shoulder anymore? They won't come back for me?" Mark asked incredulous. "Seriously buddy, you're a free man now." Ryan laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Thank you. For taking a strange kid into your home and keeping me and my family safe." Mark smiled and hugged the two of them simultaneously. "We'll do it again if we have to. You're always welcome here." Alex told him when he pulled away.

Mark disappeared into his room and packed his clothes, while he waited for the tutor to show up. Ryan explained that he'll come home during lunch time to pick him up and then they'll drive over to the safe house his family is at and he'll take them home. This thing could've turned out badly if it weren't for these guys who took him in, and for that he is grateful.

"Okay, so Clive came home last night and we talked but it still feels weird, how can I make it less weird and awkward?" Nimah asked. The four of them were walking around the block. They just signed in and left again to do patrol duty. They weren't even sure of there was such a thing but they needed some girl time. They stopped and bought a pretzel for each of them and a bottle of water, taking their time as they walked back to the office.

"Surprise him when he comes to be tonight. Sleep in your birthday suit." Natalie stated obvious looking over towards her. "I still have some morals, Natalie." She acted shocked maybe not as much as her sister but it's still there. "Or you can cook him dinner in your birthday suit." Shelby added and smiled. "Oh, so that's how you ended up where you are now, by cooking dinner like that." Alex laughed shaking her head.

"And she's not denying it either, I'm proud of you!" Natalie high fived Shelby while Nimah still looked at them in shock. "I don't have any words for the three of you anymore." She answered. "Hey, careful there, don't count me in on all of that." Alex interrupted her.

"Oh come on, I'm sure you've done something like that with the Special Agent." Nimah nudged her in the side. "On our honeymoon, I might've done something similar, but I am not topic of discussion here." Alex stopped them before it went any further. "I mean, nothing wrong with being a lady in the streets and a freak in the sheets." Shelby shrugged as they walked their way back to the office. "Okay so how do I do this guys?" Nimah asked amused as she caught up with them.

"Nice of the four of you to join us." Maranda said when they entered and she waited for them at the door.

"We were just out looking for…"

"No no no, I don't want to hear it. Paperwork on your desks and reports that need filing. I want it in my office by the end of the day." Maranda reprimanded.

"But what about.."

"I don't wanna hear it Parrish." Maranda said walking away. The four of them looking at each other as they made their way over to their desks. Their fun little conversation cut short as they slumped down to start working and doing the part of the job they all hated, as their punishment.

"No, I cannot go out for lunch today. I'm sorry." Alex said when Ryan came down into their office. "Uuuhh I'm not really here to see you, sweetheart. Wait what are all these?" He asked looking at the bunch of papers in front of them. "The headmaster caught them sneaking around and now they're in detention." Caleb said and Natalie threw a crumpled up paper ball at him. "We've all been there. You ready to go?" Ryan asked and Caleb got up and walked towards the door. "Wait, were are you two going?" Shelby sat up looking at them. "We're going on a ride along." Ryan smiled and the two of them left the office.

The girls did their paperwork as the day went by surprised by how much work they got done when they actually got their heads in the game. The other agents in the office walking in and out handling cases while they were being secretaries. Trying to finish all of it before the end of the day.

A tall, light skinned woman with black hair and brown eyes entered the building about half an hour later. She looked around the place looking lost. She wandered over to the reception desk. "Good day ma'am, how can I help you?" Roxanne asked when she looked up and saw the woman. "Hi, uhm I'm not sure if this is the right place, but I am looking for Ryan Booth." The woman explained. "Sure, his office is on the second floor first door on the left." Roxanne explained and the woman nodded and took the elevator up to the second floor.

After their last incident Roxanne avoided going into Ryan's office and Alex made it clear that she's not going to come between them with her tricks. She's lucky Ryan didn't report her otherwise she would've been out of a job again, so now he stuck to doing mainly just that. Her job and keeping her nose out of other people's business.

The elevator's steel doors opened up and the woman walked around, feeling out of place. There was no one in the office the receptionist told her to go to and she walked around looking for someone she can ask if she's on the right place, when Liam came out of his office.

"Excuse me, I am looking for Ryan Booth. The lady at reception said this is his office but here's no one." She explained and Liam nodded. "Ryan left about an hour ago I'm not sure when he'll be back, but you can wait in here if you want." Liam offered pointing to one of the chairs in front of Ryan's desk. "No, I don't want to intrude, I'll come back another time." The lady answered.

"Is there anything I can help you with? Can I give him a message?" Liam asked concerned. "Uuhmm, I don't even think he knows who I am. My name's Catherine, I am married to his father. I don't think he'd want to see me, can you please just tell him his father passed away this morning." She said softly. "Here's my number, he can give me a call, I don't want to bother him." Catherine handed Liam her card and left his office.

"Mrs Booth, I'll call him and ask how far he is. I think you should tell him this in person. I'm Liam O'Connor one of his superiors." He extended his hand and shook hands with the lady. "I'm sorry for your loss." Liam said and stepped outside Ryan's office to call him.

Half an hour later Ryan came upstairs and looked for Liam. "What's up? You called me five times." Ryan said when he stepped into Liam's office. "Someone in there to see you." Liam said pointing towards the younger man's office and he nodded, walking out the door.

"Hi, I'm sorry for intruding. Liam O'Connor said I can wait for you in here." Catherine stood up when Ryan entered. A handsome young man he grew up to be. Dressed in a black suit and a light blue shirt, he did have a lot of features in common with his father when he was his age, she thought.

"It's no problem, Ryan Booth. How can I help you?" He asked extending his hand to shake the woman's hand. "I'm Catherine. Catherine Booth, I don't think you know me but I was married to your father." She explained and Ryan nodded.

"How's he doing?" Ryan asked walking over to lean on the front of his desk looking at the woman in front of him. Her face fell a bit when he asked that question. "You know he had kidney failure. We've been looking for a donor for fifteen months and he didn't find a match. He didn't get accepted for the trail and went back on dialysis. At his last check up things were worse than what the doctors thought and he was hospitalized. His kidneys didn't function anymore and it was one problem after the other." She explained and took a deep shaky breath. "He was admitted again two days ago, and he passed away this morning." Catherine said softly and Ryan stared at her with a blank expression.

"Wait, what? He died?" Ryan asked trying to make sense of it all, and the woman nodded. "I'm sorry. I'm probably the last person you want to see, but the last time he saw you, he was really proud of the man you've become and everything you've achieved, Ryan." Catherine told him and he just nodded his head. "I'm sorry for your loss, Catherine." Ryan sympathized, she smiled at him and nodded before walking out the door.

He sat down behind his desk, not knowing how to feel about any of this news he just received. He just needed to let it sink in first. A knock on the door brought him out of the haze he was in. "Ryan, I am sorry. If you want to take a few days off, by all means." Liam said not walking any further into the room. Ryan didn't look up to make eye contact with him he just nodded his head.

He had no idea how much time passed since he'd received the news. He just sat there, even after Catherine and Liam left starring at the wall in front of him. He grabbed his car keys and cellphone and rushed down to the parking lot, he remembered about Mark and went to pick him up at home, and getting his family to take them back to their own house, explaining that they're safe now. He then decided to get Phoebe. It was 2PM and he didn't want to tell Alex about anything because then she'd start worrying about him and he couldn't deal with that right now. So he drove down to his daughter's day care to get her.

It was the little things she did that made him feel better. The fact that small things amused her and made her happy and giggly. How she finally managed to stuff her little hands into her mouth and the way she laughed and smiled whenever her rattle made a noise. The cute babbling and cooing noises she made whenever she was playing or when you talked to her. Ryan just sat there with his daughter on his lap watching her, not knowing how a baby can change your whole outlook on life and how you can love a tiny little human so much. She fell asleep after some time and he didn't lay her down, he kept her in his arms watching her as she slept.

After work, Alex unlocked the door putting the two grocery bags on the kitchen counter. Ryan sat on the couch with the now wide awake daughter, who woke up from her sleep. He still didn't lay her down on her play mat, the two of then watching some silly cartoon.

"Hey, you left early." She said kissing him, sitting down next to the two of them kissing Phoebe who smiled said something in her language when she saw her mother. "How are you my baby?" Alex questioned kissing her cheeks continuously. "I went to go look for you and they told me you were gone already." She stated, the little girl oblivious to her mother's words more concerned with stuffing her little fists in her mouth. "I left early when I took Mark back home, and I went to get her." Ryan explained to his wife.

Alex played with Phoebe while talking to her husband but he seemed distant, only answering in one word answers or responding with the occasional yes or no when need be, not like other times. Alex thought maybe something bothered him that happened at work which could be why he left earlier. She saw Liam and he didn't mention anything. She figured she'll just ask him about it later. She got up to pack some of Phoebe's things away that she bought, handing the baby back to her father. But when she came back Ryan was still acting weird. It was the way he looked at Phoebe as if he never wants to let her out of his sight, wanting to know what she's doing at all times wanting to know that she's okay.

"Are you okay, babe?" Alex asked when she came back from the bedroom. He laughed dryly shaking his head and she came down the steps. "What's going on? Talk to me." Alex said taking a seat on the coffee table sitting opposite him. Ryan looked up at the roof and took a deep breath before he continued. "My father passed away this morning." He told her.

"What? Ryan I am so sorry." Alex sympathized, knowing how it feels to have lost a father. "His wife came to work today, and she told me. His kidneys were failing and one problem led to another and… and he died." He admitted, having to say the words making it official yet it sounds strange to say it out loud.

"And you know what the worst part is? Is that I keep on thinking. What if I got tested and just gave him one of mine, would he be okay?" He put Phoebe down on the play mat where she kicked her feet out happily trying to grab them but couldn't quite get to it.

"We kept in touch, after the last time he was here. He kept asking me if I'll allow him to see Phoebe and I kept saying no. She was his first grandchild and he never saw her." Ryan whispered the second part. "I know he wasn't the world's greatest father but he was still my dad. And there wasn't just bad times, in actual fact there were more good times than bad, and I loved him even though he walked out on us." He explained twisting his hands together staring at his daughter.

"We still spoke four days ago, and he told me he know he screwed up but he'd like it if him and I could go golfing this Saturday, and I told him I'd be there. And… and now he's gone. I don't have a father anymore." He admitted softly and Alex's heart ached seeing her husband like that.

"Hey, I may not always know what to say, or what to do to make this hurt any less. But I need you to know that I'll always be here for you. No matter what. Even if you just want to vent to someone. I am so sorry, Ryan." She really didn't know what else to say. Instead she moved closer to the edge of the table and Ryan dropped his head on her shoulder.

"Thank you, sweetheart." He whispered in a shaky voice.

 **I'm sorry for this sad and emotional chapter, but I felt like I needed to spice things up a bit since I wasn't happy with the last two chapters. What do you guys think? Drop me a review on your thoughts and suggestions, hope you enjoy. Lovies-S**


	83. Chapter 83

**Chapter 83**

"Ryan what are you doing here?" Liam asked when he saw Ryan enter the building. "I'm working here, last time I checked." Ryan answered without stopping, as Liam fell into step next to him. "I know that, but I told you to take a few days off to process what happened." Liam explained since he really wasn't expecting him to be in office today.

"O'Connor look, if I didn't want to be here, trust me, I would've stayed home. But I'm here now and I'm fine. So please don't check up on me, or ask me how I'm doing every time you see me." Ryan laid down the ground rules to his superior and Liam nodded, watching as the younger man disappeared as the elevator doors closed.

"Alex, how's he holding up?" Liam enquired when she came through the doors after a little while. "That conversation the two of you had just now, that's how he's holding up." Alex told him, not knowing how else to explain it. Ryan didn't say much last night, after he told her. He didn't get much sleep either. Tossing and turning most of the time, and at one point he got up and went downstairs. She fell asleep after a while and when she woke up this morning he was in the bathroom busy getting ready.

They went through their usual morning rituals by checking emails and checking file cases on what was expected of them for today. They usually go on based on what they have unless Maranda or Liam calls them out to a meeting when they need all hands on deck on a certain case.

"Parrish, can I see you outside please?" Maranda asked and Alex followed her out into the corridor. "I need you and Ryan to go out on this case for me." Maranda started handing over the single piece of paper. "We got a call some guy who was surfing at the beach got killed this morning, looks like a normal murder case but there's always something deeper. Find out what you can I'll brief the rest." She explained when Ryan came down the stairs holding the same piece of paper Alex was given and they drove towards the beach. Liam following behind them

They walked up towards the shore and saw two police officers standing close to the scene and an investigator standing over the corpse. "His name's Lucas Duncan, 47 years old his body washed ashore. Found his paddle board about two miles from here. No sign of a vehicle or any witnesses who saw this happen." The investigator explained.

"Do you know how long he's been here?" Alex asked looking at the badly hurt corpse. "About two hours I'd say." The investigator answered. "There were no boat crashes reported, it could've been an accident." Alex thought out loud kneeling down to get a closer look at the body.

"I would disagree with you on that. The wound patterns are way too distinct. Look at his back, that's where he first got hit." The man explained. "So he could've been on his stomach?" Ryan asked and the guy nodded. "His legs got caught in something of the boat, assuming it's a propeller. The boater made a U-turn and struck him a second time almost cleaving his head off. Sorry, I'm John." The investigator extended his hand introducing himself to Alex and Ryan.

"Where do we find the boat?" Ryan asked looking at Alex. "Your guess is as good as mine." She answered scanning the dock with her eyes.

They called the office and search teams were sent out. They had helicopters in the sky and boats cruising along the dock looking for anything suspicious, or a boat parked illegally where it's not supposed to be. One of the coppers located one pared out of sight and a team, together with the help of a crane brought it to land.

"You sure this is the right boat? If this was used to hit that guy there would surely be a dent in it or something. This one's still intact." Liam noticed as he walked around it looking for something out of place.

"Excuse me, that's my boat." A man rushed over his car barely stopped properly. "I got a call from the FBI offices that you guys found it. Lee Simons." The guy introduced himself. "So you're the guy who reported a missing boat?" Alex asked and he nodded. "Did you guys find out who stole it?" Simons questioned and Alex and Ryan shared a look. "We're working on it. Anyone besides you who had access to the boat?" Ryan asked and Lee shook his head. "No sir, I'm the only one." He answered.

"I had a little too much whiskey last night and left the keys in the ignition when I docked her last night. This morning when I came over to get it it was gone." Lee explained not sure why these guys are asking him so much questions.

"Your boat was used to kill a man." Liam told him and his expression changed. "What, no I don't know anything about that." Lee said shaking his head. "Here's some grease stain on the steering wheel." John said from where he was inspecting the boat. "Yeah, that wasn't there last night." Lee said looking at John. "Well, it's there now." Liam said and the cops took him in for questioning.

Everything they found on the boat that looked suspicious John and some of the other investigators took samples off and sent it to the lab ensuring the guys that they will get the results back as soon as possible.

They taped the scene and had people guard the dock while they headed back to the office. They got a hold of his family and tracked down his son. Alex and Ryan made a trip to their house hoping to get his son there.

"Marcus Duncan? Is Lucas Duncan your dad?" Alex asked as the kid came through the front door with a backpack. "Yeah, he's at work he'll be back at around seven. I'm sorry I'm late for class I got to run." Marcus said but Ryan stopped him.

"Marcus, we got to talk to you about something." Alex said and he stopped and looked at them. "Marcus, we're with the FBI, what we have to say is not easy." Ryan started and the son looked at him waiting for him to continue. "Your father was killed in a motor boat accident this morning. I'm sorry." Ryan explained and Marcus stared at them shaking his head but not uttering a word. He turned around in the pathway and walked back inside the house leaving the door open and the two agents followed.

They walked into the house with him and sat down on the couch opposite him. Ryan looked at all the pictures on the walls of him and his father and the trophy case. "Marcus, you're a big motor cross champion. And that you pulled out of a big race last week." Alex mentioned and the teen nodded his head. "People said they heard the two of you arguing."

"Really? This is what's happening?"

"I'm sorry but we have to ask you these questions." Ryan explained trying to calm the boy's mind that they're not insinuating something. He looked at the boys hands and saw oil stains under his short finger nails.

"Of course you do. My dad thought I was cheating. Everybody has an oversized engine that they install themselves to make the motorbike faster, even though the regulations state that you're not allowed to do it. He told me to pull out of the race or he'll report me. To him things were either black or white, no gray areas." Marcus informed them.

"Did you follow your dad down to the beach this morning?" Alex questioned and Marcus shook his head.

"No I did not. I did not kill my dad." Marcus said softly and the agents nodded. Walking out of the house asking him if it's okay if they can question him some more as the case continued and he agreed.

They walked over to the neighbor's house to ask if they know about anything. Ryan knocked on the door while Alex looked at her trash. A man dressed in a suit came out the door and walked across the lawn to get in his car, nodding and winking towards Ryan.

A woman dressed in a short satin red gown came to the door and smiled broadly at him. "Hi, you're earlier than I expected. Come on in." She invited friendly and smiling broadly. Her smile disappeared when she saw Alex standing behind the man. "Uhm, look I'm going to charge extra if it's for the both of you." The woman explained and Alex looked at her weird.

"No ma'am. I'm with the FBI I have a few questions about Lucas Duncan, if you don't mind." Ryan showed his badge and the woman nodded, securing the short gown around her tighter crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Do you know that he died this morning?" Alex asked.

"Lucas? Dead? Look that guy was a pain in my ass but I didn't do it if that's what you're thinking. He was always complaining about the height of my grass or the amount of foot traffic I have coming over to my house at all hours of the day." She explained looking them in the eye.

"But I swear I didn't have anything to do with it."

"Okay, thank you for your time. Ma'am." Alex greeted extending her hand.

"Taylor. Taylor Hall." The woman introduced herself and walked back inside closing the door behind her. Ryan looked at Alex and she put a finger up to stop him from saying anything he was about to say. "I'm going to charge extra if it's both of you." Ryan laughed and Alex just looked at him shoving him down the pathway towards the car, laughing to herself.

In the office Caleb handed Ryan the lab report John delivered while they were out. It wasn't much to work with, basically just DNA samples of the blood they found near the boat that confirmed it belonged to Lucas, and the grease stain. That they wasted their time with since it was basically engine oil used in motorcycles and trucks. This can go one of two ways, wither it's his son who killed his father or they are not making any progress at all.

"Won't his car have some evidence as to what is going on?" Natalie asked when they got into the briefing room. "Do we even know where it is? It wasn't at home when Ryan and I were there." Alex said thinking back to the empty drive way. "We can call the impound lots or get a warrant. If it's possible." Shelby said clicking the back of her pen continuously.

Nimah headed up to Maranda and asked her if they can do that, since the car might be part of the crime scene and to track down whoever killed this guy. It took a few phone calls but eventually after pleading and arguing from Maranda's side of the telephone they got the green light. The car would be delivered to the lab later in the day.

"Ryan, Liam. Duncan's car will be at the lab later today. I need the two of you to check it out." Maranda ordered and the two men nodded not saying a word to each other but walking out the building anyway.

The two agents didn't say anything on the way to the lab to check the car out. They understood that after the kind of morning they had and the talk Ryan gave Liam that he abide by the rules of keeping quiet and only spoke when he was spoken to. Maybe this is how Ryan deals with grief and he has to respect that.

"Let's see what we got." O'Conner said and they both opened the two front doors of the SUV searching and looking for something out of the ordinary. A cellphone rang and they both looked at each other thinking it's one of theirs but when it was neither of their phones they shared a look and searched the car trying to locate the noise.

Under the seat they found his phone but it stopped ringing when they got to it. Ryan checked to see the number and there was a voice message. "Mr Duncan, it's me Julian, from yesterday morning at the convenience store. I need your help, I'm in trouble. Please it's urge…"

"Okay that sounds bad." O'Connor said when the message stopped halfway. "And it's a blocked number so we can't trace it." Ryan added, taking a seat on the passenger side of Lucas's car looking around for something more.

"Does the car have GPS? If we can trace his steps and recreate his day maybe we can find out where the call came from. Get traffic camera footage on the corners of the thousands of convenience stores here is in the city." Ryan groaned thinking how long that will take them, by then whoever did this would be long gone.

"Or not. Let's hope the car's GPS can get us there easier." Liam said looking over at Ryan. "That tech guy over at the lab still one of your buddies?" Liam asked Ryan. "I owe that guy so many favors already but I'll ask him." Ryan agreed as they drove off.

Ryan knocked on the door but Adam didn't even look up. His eyes were focused on the screen the entire time. "This is going to cost you a bottle of whiskey and a six pack of beer." Adam said when Ryan stood next to him looking at the map on the screen.

"Good to see you too my friend." Ryan slapped his shoulder. "What are we looking at?"

"Basically recreating Duncan's day and following him around. According to the car's GPS Lucas left his house at 8AM, the yellow dots are the surveillance cameras in the area. I pulled all the footage I could find along his route." Adam explained as they went through it.

"There he is at 08:30. Convenience store." Ryan noticed when the camera showed the man walking across the parking lot. "Yeah but look, he doesn't enter the store, he stops and talks to someone but I can't see who it is." Ryan said. "Let's look at another camera on the corner, maybe that angle will show it to us." Adam said punching things in on the keyboard and the camera angle changed.

There was a kid sitting on a bench with a black duffle bag next to him. "That must be Julian." Adam said and Ryan nodded. "There's something at his feet, can you zoom in on that." Ryan asked. "Looks like Julian was sick, maybe that's why Lucas was worried. Oh and look he's handing over a business card."

"And this guy comes out the store and walks right up to them. And he doesn't look happy." Adam huffed. "Zoom in on that guy's belt, is that a knife?" Ryan asked when the handle of the knife stuck out. The footage continues where the guy is talking to Lucas or more like arguing when he came out of the store with a brown paper bag in his hand, grabbing Julian by the arm and shoving the boy towards the car.

"We can't see his face but we have a license plate for the car he drove. I'll get them to run that at the office. Thanks man." Ryan wrote the plate number down and headed out.

"I would appreciate it if you can do a home delivery for my alcoholic beverages I requested." Adam shouted when the special agent left the room, hearing Ryan laugh.

Ryan walked into the office, his horrible parking not bothering him right now. He saw Alex at the counter in the cafeteria and walked over to her. "Hey you got a minute?" He asked and she nodded walking with the cup of coffee in her hand and a salad in the other. "Let me help you with that." Ryan offered taking the cup out of her hand while occasionally taking sips of the caffeine.

"O'Connor left Lucas's phone back in trace in the hopes of finding some number he may have called, so we need to pull his cellphone records. But that kid on the message, we found footage that he hopped in the car with this guy that was tatted up. Lucas gave him a business card and he called saying he was in trouble." Ryan explained as they walked through the office slowly.

"What's your next step?" Alex asked taking the coffee out of his hand. "Hey I was still drinking that…"

"Anyway, can you run his plates for me while I go ask Liam if he got anything?" Ryan asked handing Alex the piece of paper he wrote the license plate on. "Yeah, you really need to work on your handwriting, Ryan." Alex said looking up but he disappeared.

Liam, Maranda and Ryan looked at the phone records and traced he numbers back so they can listen to the conversation. Apparently Lucas called 911 reporting that he saw the young boy who was sick and he got into a car with a man that didn't look like his father at all. He described the man as someone who had a tattoo. He was following them but then got cut off as you heard him curse and slam on the breaks.

He told the call center operator that he got cut off by some trucker and lost the car he was following, but the lady told him it's fine they'll take it from there.

"So what now?" Ryan sighed sitting down in one of the chairs in Maranda's office. "Now we need to find that kid and the driver of the car first. I'll look over some of the cellphone numbers he dialed. You and Alex going to look for him?" Maranda asked and he nodded.

Alex and Ryan pulled up to the impound and showed the warrant as they looked through the cars. Checking the plates. They thought it would be a quick fix but there were quite a number of cars in the lot.

"I found it. These are the right plates but the wrong car." Ryan noticed. The car in the footage was silver this one is white.

They looked around some more and found the white car on the farthest end of the impound without a lisence plate. Ryan opened the door and took a look inside. A cellphone and the black duffel bag. "This says Julian Marquez flew in from Mexico last night. One way."He read the paper.

"That's not good. What's on the cellphone?" Ryan asked. "Check if Lucas's phone number is on the call log." Ryan instructed and Alex nodded, turning the phone towards him so he can see. In the duffle bag were only a towel and a pair of shoes. On the back seat where they found the cellphone and the plane ticket there was a brown paper bag. Alex picked up the bag and took the contents out. "Laxatives?" he asked and cursed under his breath.

"They're using the kid as drug mule." Ryan answered the questioning look on his face.

"If they're desperate enough for these drugs they'll cut him open if they have to. And a one way ticket? Ryan, they're not planning on sending him back." Alex panicked and Ryan nodded his head trying to think on his feet where they need to go from here.

"Remember Lucas was following him, and he got cut off because that truck swerved in front of him. What if that guy knows something?" He remembered.

They brought the guy in for questioning and Ryan showed the footage. "I just need to know if you were the one driving that truck?" Liam asked pointing to the tow truck. "Yeah, that was me. I'm no longer with the company. It downsized." The man said. "I'm sorry to heart that."

"What can I do for you?" The man asked Liam. "I just need to know if you've seen this white car in your surroundings while you were driving downtown. The boy in the car is missing." He explained and the man thought and looked at the screen.

"Yeah, I cut someone of because I needed to get past him he was driving way below the speed limit, and that car was driving in front of the man. It took a left turn into Betty's Diner. Which was weird because I thought it was closed down." The man answered shrugging. "The driver was a dark haired guy, and he had some flames tattooed on his arm."

They kept the guy there for further questioning while Ryan and Alex went down to the diner. The place was dark and stale and the furniture, or those that remained were covered in see through plastic. They walked through the place weapons pointed in front of them, through the front and then they met up in the kitchen. Alex heard a ruffling to her side and went around the corner back to where it is they came from while Ryan searched the kitchen.

The boy was there. He hid in a corner under one of the counters trying his best to keep quiet. His eyes grew wide with fear when he saw Ryan, but he put a finger to his lips letting him know to stay still showing his badge tucked in he side of his pants.

"I'll trade her for the boy." Came a voice from the inside and his heart started pounding. "Don't do anything stupid sexy or you'll regret it." The man said.

He had Alex in a headlock and a knife against the side of her throat. It was just her and Ryan. No back up. "Fair enough. But now I've got a trade for you" Ryan said from behind them. "A six by nine retirement plan or a trip to the great unknown. You decide." Ryan gave him the options and he let the knife fall slowly. Ryan Rushed forward and grabbed his hand as he loosened his grip on the knife and the hold on Alex. She stumbled forward running towards the kitchen where she found the boy softly crying in the corner.

"They told me to wait in here for you. Did you find that kid?" The man asked. "We did thank you." Liam said and handed over a business card to the man. "I have a buddy who owes a towing company, give him a call and he might be able to help you out." Liam shook his hand and noticed and oil stain on the sleeves of the guy's shirt. He didn't say anything but looked down at his shows when he left the room and there were sand on them. "Ronald Banks. " the guy extended his hand and introduced himself getting ready to head out.

"You know what, just stay here for a while. I'll be back." Liam said and left to find Ryan, who just came downstairs with the phone records of Lucas Duncan in his hand. The tattooed guy they found on the scene in one of the other interrogation rooms. Alex went to hospital with Julian making sure he was okay since he was alone and having to handle the paperwork that might be a part of it. Before they send him back home.

"Yeah what's up?" Ryan asked the older neared him in a hurry and kept looking at the room where Ronald was.

"That guy in there. I just saw a grease stain on his sleeves."

"Could be engine oil."

"That's what I'm thinking. And look at these records, he made a call right after he lost sight of the white car Julian was in." Ryan said looking at the records.

"A guy in a tow truck cut him off and he slammed on the breaks." Liam remembered the info Maranda brought back to them in the briefing room. They called the number Lucas dialed when he got cut off.

"Report my driving how may I help you?" The operator asked. The two men shared a look and dropped the call looking back at Ronald who was nervously wiping his palms against each other.

They both walked into the room and Ronald looked up at them nervously. "You didn't even know the man you murdered." Liam started looking at the guy. "I lost my pension, my job, everything. Because a guy like him dialed ten digits, because he didn't like my driving. How would you like it if you made one wrong move and somebody could call your boss?" Ronald asked.

"They do Mr Banks. They file complaints against us they take us to court, we don't kill anyone because they do that." Ryan told him where he and Liam stood on the opposite side of the table looking at the man in front of them.

"Most people file complaints anonymously. That guy left his name and number at the call center!" Ronald exclaimed.

"And when you found out his name you started following him." Liam stated and he nodded. Liam and Ryan walked out the room and they cuffed him as some other agents were working on the other guy. "God job today man." Liam touched Ryan's shoulder as he walked off.

"Everything okay with the boy?" Ryan asked when Alex came back inside. "Yeah, his parents are on their way." She nodded. "We got the guy. I'm headed back to tell Marcus about it. You coming?"

"Yeah." She said softly and left the office with him.

They knocked on the door and Marcus opened inviting them in. He was busy talking on the phone still answering questions from the funeral home and his family checking up to see if he was allright.

"Thank you. I saw on the news that you guys made an arrest in his case today." Marcus said and the agents nodded.

"My dad was murdered, because some trucker was a bad driver. That's the punch line of a bad joke." Marcus huffed ruffling his hair.

"Marcus, your dad was not a joke. He was not an embarrassment." Ryan told him as he sat down and looked at the teen.

"That's very nice of you Agent Booth, but what do you know? You're just saying all these things while your dad is still alive and well." Marcus mumbled

"Actually my father passed away yesterday , Marcus." Ryan said and the bot's face changed.

"I'm not being nice. I know your dad was tough. I'm sure he was a stickler and maybe very difficult to live with. That being said, he was one of those rare people. He noticed the little things, he knew that if there was a little problem chances are there are a bigger problem to it." Ryan took a deep breath before he continued.

"And trust me, now more than ever I wish I had a relationship like that with my dad. Marcus His life was not wasted. Because of him we made very important arrests today."

"You did?" Marcus asked smiling a little.

"Yeah, we broke up a drug ring targeting little children, because of your dad we saved a boy's life and took down the lady across the street with her little business she had going." Ryan explained.

"Because of my dad?" Marcus asked again.

"He cared so much about you. About everyone. He couldn't just look the other way. And that's a really noble." Ryan finished and the teen looked at him.

"Thank you, for coming over and for saying that. I really needed to hear it." Marcus thanked them and they got up and left. Alex stood at the door the entire time while Ryan was talking to him not saying a word.

"That's why I love you." She said linking her hand in his as they walked to the car, ready to call it a day.

 **12 pages and 4766 words later…this feels a bit all over the place and not like the cases I usually do, I hope you could follow it. I didn't have much time to edit as I wrote it right before I went out. But I hope you guys enjoyed it. Thank you for reading. And give me your thoughts and ideas, they're always welcome.**


	84. Chapter 84

**Chapter 84**

 ***This last part of the chapter you guys can imagine Ryan and Alex in 01x05. Both dressed in black where they were undercover at the cocktail thingy. Enjoy!***

"Why are you working on a Saturday morning?" Alex asked when she came downstairs with Phoebe in her arms, Ryan extending his arms to receive his daughter as he sat at the kitchen counter with his laptop open. "I'm not working, I'm planning something for tonight." He explained over his shoulder while Alex helped herself to a cup of coffee. "Enlighten me then." Alex smiled looking over his shoulder.

"Okay, let me finish before you interrupt me." Ryan laid down the ground rules and his wife nodded. "A few weeks ago, you were bathing at 5AM because you said you wanted to spoil yourself. And I felt kind of bad that it had to be a bath and not something better. So…." Ryan turned the laptop towards her so she can read the page he was browsing.

Alex read it intently and a smile appeared on her face when she saw the Gazelle ballet performance did their last week in town. "Ryan there's five tickets left, you're not going to get tickets." She realized when she saw it ends tonight. Ryan reached over and opened up another tab showing the receipt, that he already bought two tickets for tonight's show.

"No way!" She smiled and read the receipt to make sure it was legit.

"So? Date night?" Ryan questioned looking up at her.

"Babe, you hate everything classical. How are you going to sit through a two hour ballet performance?" Alex shook her head. "Yeah, I'm not a fan of it, _but_ my wife is so I'm going to survive it. And besides if they bore me I'll have you to look at." He shrugged. "We can do something else. You shouldn't feel obliged to do this, Ryan."

"No no no, there you go again. Why do you always do that?" He inquired trying to keep Phoebe occupied with the empty coffee cup she tries to grab onto. "What am I doing?" Alex's brows furrowed in confusion. "You compromise to accommodate other people, and you never put yourself first. Be selfish, even if it's just for tonight and forget about everything else." Ryan tried to let her see that there's nothing wrong with taking one night off from mom and wife duties.

"I get that, Ryan. But we have a child now. We can't just go out like we used to before Phoebe was born. Where is she going to go if we go to the ballet tonight?" Alex asked looking at her daughter. "It's taken care of. Shelby and Caleb is expecting her tonight. Tell mommy to stop worrying." He said to Phoebe and Alex shook her head sighing deeply. "We can't keep doing that. Shelby's pregnant and what if they had plans of their own that they have to cancel becau…"

"There you go again. Do you think they would've agreed if they didn't want to?" Ryan asked and Alex looked at him.

"All right. I'll be selfish, we can go, but I'll call Shelby first to confirm that they're really fine with it." She grabbed Ryan's phone and dialed her best friend's number.

"Mommy's paranoid, as always." Ryan whispered and Phoebe agreed with him. They both got a look from Alex that caused them to stop telling her she's paranoid.

They spent the rest of the morning lounging around watching TV enjoying time as a family. Phoebe drifting to sleep just after 2PM. She was four months old today and it felt as if time passes too quickly, but silently Alex looked forward to little milestones, especially the day she starts crawling, or walking or when they can have a conversation where they can actually understand each other.

Phoebe took her afternoon nap and Ryan and Alex ate some lunch. More like Ryan ate actual lunch Alex laid on the couch with half a bar of chocolate and a packet of Doritos. Since she was reprimanded earlier today that she needed to be selfish and take some time out for herself this is what she's take to.

Ryan reached over to grab a hold of the packet but she swatted his hand away. "You're not entitled to get any. This is part of my selfish act." She told but offering some in any case. "I didn't mean you should take it that far." He laughed. A knock on the door made Alex get up and walk over to see who it was.

"I told you we'll bring her over." Alex said without greeting the two blondes who stood in the doorway. "Yeah like half an hour before you guys leave and then she eats and bathes and goes to sleep. We need to spend some time together. We're going shopping." Shelby announced excited as she walked in looking for Phoebe when Alex smiled pointing to the stairs.

"What's up son." Ryan greeted Caleb, doing their handshake guys always do, as he sat down next to him taking the Doritos pack while they were watching the game. Commenting and yelling at the ref who in their eyes were being unfair to their team.

Phoebe laid awake in her crib playing with a stuffed monkey when Shelby and Alex entered the room. "Look at that, so adorable. Hello baby." Shelby greeted her leaning her head on the edge of the crib. It took her some time to recognize the face before she started smiling and hitting her hands up and down to get noticed. "Shelby are you sure about this?" Alex asked again not wanting her friend to take on more than she can handle. "If I wasn't sure I wouldn't have agreed to it. Besides, Ryan asked last week already, so he really wants you to enjoy tonight." Shelby smiled nudging Alex's side.

"Yeah, I am excited about it. Phoebe Grace Booth, please behave yourself. Don't make life difficult for Aunty Shelby and Uncle Caleb, okay?" Alex instructed her daughter who looked at her mother while she was speaking to her. "Tell mommy you're always a good girl, come let's go. Before she changes her mind." Shelby carried her downstairs and Alex handed her bags to Caleb.

Shelby sat in the back holding Phoebe as they drove to the shopping center. Caleb took advantage of the fact that Phoebe was with them and parked the car at the reserved parking with the baby sign. "Hey, Phoebe is a baby and you have a bump, so we qualify to park here." He justified when his wife looked at him weirdly. "I was not part of this." She told her husband as they walked into the center.

They were out to buy some baby stuff today, not really knowing what they need but they'll maneuver their way through the aisles and look at what they might need. Phoebe was in a cart with one of those baby seats, before their trip began. Caleb pushed the cart while Shelby walked next to the two of them, Phoebe playing with a small dolphin Caleb just took from the shelf, immediately stuffing it in her mouth.

"What does this thingy do?" Caleb asked looking at a breast pump not reading the instructions. "You pump your breast milk with it. And then pour it into a bottle." Shelby explained and he put it back on the shelf. "That is weird, I don't think we need that right now." He pushed the cart further down the aisle and grabbed a stroller boxed up, making sure it looked like the one on display. They took a crib and a car seat and thought it was enough for now.

Shelby walked over to the clothes section and took some blue clothing or anything that looked snazzy enough for their baby. "Pink?" Shelby asked while Caleb added his share of pink. He motioned over to Phoebe and Shelby smiled and nodded adding a few pink items for her . "Okay, now we're done. And since it's your celebration of four months on this earth you get some toys too." Shelby smiled and the little girl smiled, as if she knew what they were talking about. "Let's go eat!" Caleb announced when they paid and walked to a café.

"Do we have a name for the baby yet?" Caleb asked sitting with Phoebe on his lap, still playing with her dolphin. "Yep, or at least I do. CJ." She answered and he looked at her confused. "Ooohh, Caleb Junior. I like it. Aunty Shelby is so smart baby girl." He said to Phoebe. " In a few months you're going to get a friend, little CJ." Caleb smiled and kissed Phoebe's chubby cheeks.

After about an hour Alex went upstairs to take a bath. The same bubble bath she took in the morning, but enjoying it much more right now, without feeling guilty. Laying in the bath and really looking forward to date night with her husband, which they haven't done in some time. She heard rustling upstairs and drawers opening and closing assuming Ryan is looking for something to wear. He took a five minute shower downstairs since he didn't want to miss the game he was watching and she could her the TV in the room as the commentators spoke.

She got out ten minutes later and Ryan stood at the end of the bed wearing a black pants and black shoes, his white shirt still open as his gaze is focused on the TV screen, and the matching black blazer and black tie laying on the bed. There was a gift box on the bed, wrapped in red with a gold bow in the middle.

"Care to explain this?" She asked pointing to the small square box and he turned around. "That's for you." He smiled and walked up behind her. She picked it up carefully lifting the top, it revealed a fine gold infinity bracelet. She picked it up carefully and turned it around, on the back of the infinity emblem the words forever were in scripted. Alex ran her finger over the words and turned around, standing on her toes kissing him gently. "Thank you." She smiled and extended her right arm so he could fasten it.

Ryan finished dressing, making the last knot on his tie when, Alex walked over to him wearing a black dress. She deliberately put on black lacy underwear but only her bra was visible. "Zip me up quickly." She told him turning around and she felt the tips of his fingers stroking over the lace. "Keep your hands to yourself." She laughed when he started zipping the dress up. "If you manage to make it through this awesome concert we're about to see, this might be your reward." She whispered to him. "Trust me, I'll make it through." He smiled looking at her when she walked over to the closet to put on black heels.

They walked into the theater hand in hand and found their seats. "There are so many people here." Ryan whispered looking around him. "Maybe because you're about to witness something incredible." She winked at him when the lights dimmed and all the rustling stopped, the curtains opened and Gazelle started.

"That was amazing!" Alex beamed when they walked back to the car. "What did you think?" She asked him and he pulled up his shoulders. "I watched you most of the time. But the parts I did see weren't too bad." He admitted opening the door for her. He got in and drove off, not in the direction of their house but they ended up at a restaurant. "I thought date night only included the ballet." Alex said when the car stopped. "Then I'm guessing you don't know me as well as you thought you did, princess, ballerina, astronaut." He replied.

They got to their table and ordered holding hands while waiting for their food. Alex explaining the play to him and filling in the gaps on the parts he didn't understand or missed until he knew the story line. "I knew that I was just checking to see if you were really such a big fan." He tried to defend his lack of understanding. "Of course you knew it." She laughed. Their food arrived and they talked about nothing heavy, trying to read the people who were in the restaurant with them and trying to figure out what they did for a living.

Alex deliberately brushed the front tip of her shoe against his leg making him jump a little. "What do you say we get out of here and have dessert at home?" She whispered and the smile on his face broadened.

They pulled up at home and they barely made it past the front door when Alex took her shoes off. Leaving them next to the couch, Ryan taking his jacket off draping it over the side of the couch. Alex walking in front of Ryan leading him up the stairs towards the bedroom, he followed her inside their room and she stopped in front of the bed. He trailed his fingers down her exposed arms and took a step closer, holding her face in his hands while kissing her passionately.

When they parted for breath after some time, she turned around, gathering her hair and letting her locks fall over one shoulder as he unzipped the back of her dress slowly, watching it pool around her ankles, exposing the black lace underwear. Pulling her closer, holding her waist. He leaned down to kiss her once again but she put a finger to his lips, stopping his actions. She trailed her hands up, loosening his tie and slowly unbuttoning his shirt letting it fall to the floor, kissing his chest and trailing her hands over his well sculpted body. Before she could do anything else he captured her mouth once again.

Leading them to the bed, somehow discarding his pants and her lacy under garments as they continue kissing each other feverishly. His lips lands on her neck and she turns her head to the side giving him more access. He rests his forehead on hers, both their eyes burning a shade darker with passion, and without any warning he slides into her slowly, enjoying the feeling of their bodies connecting as one. Alex closes her eyes moaning softly in his ear as she holds on to his back, while their bodies are dancing in synch.

Feeling them nearing the edge she tries to pull him as close as she possibly can with every muscle in her body. "Alex…"

The way her husband said her name was enough to send her over the edge, her body tenses and she shuts her eyes taking in the moment they shared together. Heavy breathing as they laid there waiting for their heartbeats to return to normal.

Tangled up in the sheets she laid with her head on his chest entangling her fingers in his. "Thank you. I really enjoyed tonight." She said. "You deserved it. You're amazing, I may not say it every day but I appreciate everything you do for us. And that just makes me fall deeper in love with you." He looked down at her kissing the top of her head.

 **Not too much detail right? I was listening to Bruno Mars's Versace in the floor while writing this chapter. Hope I did it justice. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy. Lovies-S.**


	85. Chapter 85

**Chapter 85**

Whenever the alarm goes off on Monday morning there is always a little piece of hope somewhere in Ryan that maybe it's still Sunday and he just forgot to turn it off. He tried to ignore it but a few sloppy kicks under the covers from his wife made it clear that he should attend to it and get the day started. He silenced it and laid back down.

"What now?" He groaned when his phone buzzed with a text message from Liam O'Connor. "Oh shit." He mumbled and dashed out of bed and into the bathroom. Alex laid there with eyes closed opening one eye when he got out of bed so quickly and she heard the shower running. She peeked over to the crib next to her. Her daughter laying on her back trying to force a foot in her mouth when she newly discovered her toes. Alex left her to that, enjoying this sight and her daughter's newly found obsession watching her from the bed, before she picked her up.

Ryan rushed out of the bathroom just as quickly as he went in a few minutes ago. "Why are you in such a hurry?" Alex asked from the bed with Phoebe next to her. "Forgot I have to go undercover on a case today. If Liam didn't text me earlier I wouldn't have remembered." He explained while dressing. "Okay, only for today or the rest of the week?" Alex was still confused and tried to get as much information as possible in the short amount of time he has available to explain it to her.

"Don't know. Hopefully just for today. Needed to be there an hour ago so he can brief me n what to do." He finished kissing her and Phoebe, grabbing his phone and badge in a haste off the bedside table and rushed downstairs.

"Did you forget something?" Alex asked when he came back upstairs and stood in the doorway not entering the room. "I love you guys." He said and Alex smiled at him motioning that he should get going, still smiling at his small gesture. "Your father is a real scatterbrain." She told Phoebe and tickled under her chin enjoying the sound of her daughter laughing loudly. Getting out of bed so they can start their day.

Ryan went into Liam's office greeted by a face that said he wasn't impressed. It was strange seeing the office so quiet all the desks empty no one walking up and down with files in hand or the elevator sound to the doors opening. "Yes I know I'm late and I was supposed to be here an hour earlier but I'm here now." Ryan laid down the so called apology and sat down.

Liam didn't say anything he just took a deep breathe before he continued. "You're gonna have to do this one solo. We'll be close by for back up in case anything happens, but for the first hour at least, I need you alone in there. And most importantly I you to get her cellphone." Liam started and the special agent nodded.

"We'll brief the others on the case when they get in. For now I need you to think about something you're gonna say to Rita Armand, so you can get into her office. Ryan this woman is ruthless she won't think twice about putting a bullet in your head when she finds out you're working for the FBI." Liam warned him, trying to make him see the bad side of all this.

Ryan took a seat not sure how he'll go about all this but trying to think of a story he can tell to make Rita believe him and give him access to her office. The office soon filled with people and they were called downstairs to get briefed on the case at hand.

"Welcome back after the weekend, on this good Monday morning." Maranda greeted but all she got in return were groans from the rest of her team, making it clear that they'd rather be anywhere else than at work on this Monday morning. "If you are yawning, I know that you are tired. If you have water with you… you've got something else." She laughed seeing the water bottles on the tables of the young bachelors trying to put up brave faces. "All right, this here is Agent Marvin Peters from the Armed Task Force. He'll be briefing you on the case, and what's expected of you."

"In all seriousness guys. We thought our cases with the Russians were done, but it seems like the opposite. They're back." He started looking through the group of agents sitting in front of her. Peters turned to the screen in front of him and showed a picture of a tall blonde woman, brown eyes with golden brown locks falling to her shoulders, pink plump lips. "Any of you know who this is?" Marvin questioned.

"Goldie Locks?" Simon asked and the rest of the team laughed. "Nice try Asher, but no it's not. This is Rita Armand. Leader of her gang of Russian mobs. Word is out on the street that she is planning a massive armed shipment that's hitting the coast."

"What kind of arms?" Alex asked leaning back in her seat.

"RPG's , AK47's a few snipers"

"Some serious fire power, who's throwing the party?" Natalie questioned.

"We don't know who the buyer is, it all happened so fast we lost track of the shipment, and that's why we need your help. We need everyone to be on the lookout for it." Marvin explained scanning the room.

"Not to be forward or anything, but we know this city better than any task force, why don't we take point on this?" Natalie opted looking at Marvin.

Marvin took a deep breathe before he looked at her. "Thank you, but I can assure you we can handle it. I just need you guys to be my eyes and ears out there. The ATF will take these guys down."

"You already lost track of the shipment." Alex rationalized that his ideas weren't too good and if they didn't make it out in time they might lose it. "We've been tracking local armed operatives for a while now."

"Weapons, are our jurisdiction. We're just asking for a little inter agency cooperation. That's all." Agent Peters said and left the room.

"We need to be on this Maranda." Nimah started looking at the curly haired woman.

"Guys this is their game, they make the rules on this one not me. My hands are tied." She explained to them.

"So we're just supposed to sit on our hands while these weapons flood the streets?"

"This is not our jurisdiction." Maranda repeated Marvin's words to Nimah.

"With all due respect, Maranda. Bullets don't follow jurisdictional lines." Simon added.

As much as she hated to admit it, they have a point and Ryan and Liam is already briefed on this case by following Marvin's rules, surely she can bend them a little and inform them that tides have changed and they're doing things their way and not going the ATF's route. "Well if you were to look into it without my knowledge…'

"See no evil hear no evil." Simon smiled at her

"Yeah see, I already don't know what you're talking about." Maranda told them and left the briefing room to let Ryan and Liam know where things stand at the moment.

She entered Liam's office and saw Ryan sprawled out on the couch on his back staring at the ceiling, Liam sitting behind his computer. "Is this all I need to do to get a pay check every month, Booth?" She asked looking at the man who made no point in getting up from his position. "I'm meditating, on what story I'll spin to Rita on why I need to get into her office." Ryan explained to her and she looked at Liam for confirmation. "I've stopped trying to get him out of here. He's fifty shades of paranoid as he's lying there." Liam said nonchalantly.

"All right, well plans moved up, we're doing things our way now…"

"But Agent Peters said tha.."

"Yeah I know what he said but my agents aren't too happy with how he wants to go ahead in this so I've given them the green light to ignore his orders and follow these Russians the way we would do it. If all this goes south I'll take the hit for it. I just need to know if the two of you are on board with it?" She asked before she continued.

"Does that mean I don't have to go undercover anymore?" Ryan asked carefully sitting up.

"No Booth you're still undercover." She told him and he went back to lying down on the couch, listening intently as Maranda explained the new plans.

Downstairs everyone got on the phone and called their CI's to find out if they know about any of this. After about two hours everyone met up with Maranda again, this time joined with Liam and Ryan. Explaining the way forward on how they'll go about in all of this. "All right, we found out were Armand is, she owns a really expensive restaurant up north. Agent Booth is going undercover with a story he has yet to figure out on how he'll get to her office." Maranda explained.

Once in there he'll have to get a hold of her cellphone and transfer all the data that might be lead us to the arms, onto his cellphone, and then he'll have to figure a way out of there without getting caught Maranda also explained that this is risky and anything can go wrong at any moment.

"Some of us will be in the office, some others will be in surveillance vans outside the building listening in and acting up in case something goes wrong. She has surveillance outside and any suspicious looking vehicle may cost Ryan his life. If we do watch we need to be at least two blocks away. The safest option in this I'd say is that we all stay in office and let emergency vehicles take over in case something goes wrong. We gave them the heads up on what's going down." Maranda explained.

They all nodded and got seated, two at a computer that the tech guys cracked so they have eyes on the place. Inside it was harder and they opted to not do it, but to wire Ryan instead, so they can listen in on the conversation and get help when it is need.

Ryan heading out getting into his car, putting the coordinates into his GPS driving towards the restaurant.

He pulled up in front of the restaurant sitting in the car in silence for a while. "I'm outside." Ryan told Liam and Maranda listening in from the office. "All right, go on when you're ready and be on the lookout." She coached and he got out of the car.

Two gym freak guys with big arms dressed in white stood outside the doors. They looked at him and patted in case he had something suspicious on him. He held his breath hoping they won't find the wire because then he'll be dead before he even got inside.

He passed them and walked inside, looking around at the high-class restaurant. Black and white leather chairs everywhere. A cigar lounge cut off from the rest of the restaurant in a corner, big sparkly chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and shiny wooden floors.

Ryan walked up to the bar taking a seat waiting for the bar tender to attend to him. "Double whiskey on the rocks." He ordered.

"Make that two. A man who orders a drink like that have a special place in my heart. Rita Armand, the owner." She introduced herself, extending her hand towards Ryan. Golden brown locks hanging over her shoulders wearing a short tight fit red dress and black heels. Rings in all ten fingers, overkill of you ask him but it's her money.

"Nice to meet you, Justin Spencer." He introduced himself, not sure where he got the name from but that was the first one that popped up and he went with it. "What does the Mrs. have to say about you hanging around places like this in the middle of the day?" Rita asked touching his left hand, he wondered whether he was supposed to take his wedding band off. "We have an understanding. She gets the high life and the platinum card, while I do my things. And both of us are happy at the end of the day." He took a sip and looked over at her, feeling like he's betraying his wife for real this time. "So I'm guessing she won't have a problem with it if the two of us share you?" Rita whispered in his ear leaning over to kiss him, but he stopped her standing up quickly.

"Why don't we go somewhere more private?" He suggested and she led him into the office. Ryan scanned the office looking for her cellphone but couldn't spot it anywhere. He walked over to her desk and saw it. She sat on the desk leaning forward seductively pulling him closer with his tie. He leaned forward and placed his hands on the desk trying to get the phone, as she tried kissing his neck. "Hey, what's the rush. We have all day, I'll be right back." He told her when he got hold of the phone and his jacket laid on the floor. "Don't take too long in there baby." She smiled lighting a cigarette.

Making his way to the bathroom across the office and closing the door. "Just so you know I'm hating every minute of it." Ryan whispered frustrated, he took out his own phone and connected the cable to transfer the data from hers to his. "Hang in there it's almost over." Liam tried. "I'm busy flirting with some woman for information, I'm married Liam, hang in there is not going to make this any easi…"

"Ryan what was that?" Maranda asked concerned from the other side

"Damnit, how do I turn it off. It won't turn of." Ryan started to panic when Rita's phone rang from inside the bathroom.

"Justin, why do you have my phone? Open this door right now." Rita banged on the door and the phone kept ringing. His back was against the wall and there was no way he could explain it. "Justin! Open this damn door!" She yelled and before he could answer the door was open. He had no idea how she did it. "What are you doing with my phone?" She asked arms crossed over her chest. "Forget that, we have business to attend to." He tried getting her out of the bathroom, she glanced over and saw the two phones connected, trying to act as if she didn't care. She leaned into him and kissed him pulling him out of the bathroom and pushing him down in the chair, when they got back into the office.

"You're right we do have business to take care of." She kissed him again sitting down on his lap, legs spread on either side of him, ripping his shirt open and found the wire. She stood up and hit his nose with her fist. "I should've known you were too smooth." She laughed striking his cheek with her fist this time. He tried standing up when she got off him, there was no way he was going to get into it with a woman. Surely Maranda and Liam would've heard what went down and they said they have vehicles on standby. She pressed a button and the guys who searched him outside were there in seconds. They walked over to him, one holding him down while the other secured his hands at the wrists behind the chair and his legs to the front of the chair.

He just accepted his fate right now, that if no one showed up, he'd die in here today and all for nothing since they won't even have the information they thought they were looking for. Right now he prayed that someone would come get him.

"Okay, clearly you don't know who I am or how I operate so let's get to it." She nodded her head at her two side dogs and they took turns punching his open chest. It's no use putting up a fight since he can't do anything. His breathing became hitched after a while.

"That's enough for now, I'll take over from here." She ordered and the two men stepped down. "I…I can explain." Ryan breathed trying to get her to listen to him. "Shut up! I don't wanna hear it." She walked over to a drawer and pulled out a knife, with wooden handle, the blade shining in the light as she turns it in different directions.

"Maranda we have to do something. Get the guys on the line." Liam said the moment they lost contact with Ryan. "Don't you think I already did that, they said they're fifteen minutes out." She panicked. "Fifteen minutes Ryan might not have in there!" He yelled and decided to take matters into his own hands although this might be dangerous.

Alex rushed into the room next door they were sitting in. "Are you seriously going to just sit there and listen while my husband is being tortured out there?" She asked much calmer than she was actually feeling. "Parrish, we're working on it." Maranda explained. "No you're not! You're sitting here while we have no idea what might happen to him. I'm going. With or without you." She walked out of the room and grabbed her car keys running outside.

"Alex wait! You can't go there alone." Natalie ran after her but it was too late her car sped down the street already.

"Rita, ju…just listen to me." Ryan tried again but she slapped him across the face. "You have some nerve disrespecting me." She spit in his face. Blood streaming from his nose dark circles slowly forming under his eyes, his chest a light shade of pink from all the hits he got within the last ten minutes. She kissed his cheek and his forehead, leaving a trail of red lipstick marks. She slid the blade slowly across his abdomen and he shivered at the cold metal on his skin.

"Please, please don't." He tried again all thoughts of negativity running through his mind. He had no idea how much time passed but it felt like an eternity, and still no one showed up. She struck the knife in his abdomen, twisting it and he screamed out in pain. She definitely hit something he just wasn't sure what. He was too scared to breathe thinking it might cause more damage and he took slow shallow breathes.

She saw his car parked outside and was certain that he was here, or at least that's what she'd hoped. There was no entry to the front since the door was locked and the went around the back. Some of the kitchen staff tried to stop her but she showed her weapon and they let it go, knowing she won't get far, not with their boss lady.

The bar was empty and there was no one in the restaurant, and she took to looking for the office her weapon pointed out in front of her. She's scared, she has no idea what these people are capable of but she needs to get her husband out of here.

Rita nodded at the men again and they got away from the door they were guarding, walking over to him, throwing punches. Alex heard muffled sounds from the other side of the door when she opened it and saw her husband. His nose bleeding, his dark circles around his eyes and blood rushing from his abdomen where the knife was still buried. Time stood still for a few moments before she reacted.

"Alex…?" He asked before a final blow to the head sent him spiraling into darkness.

The two guys stood there pointing their own weapons. "Look who decided to join the party." Rita laughed at Alex and one of the men fired a shot in her direction but she hid behind the wall, when the sound of sirens made her feel a surge of thankfulness, that help has arrived. The three of them tried to get away but there were too little time and too much man power for them to make a run for it.

Before they got to them Alex shot bot the men in the shoulder, and Rita rushed passed her but was caught by Caleb in the hallway.

Alex rushed to her husband's side. His head hung forward and he was still bleeding. She didn't want to pull the knife out and didn't know what else to do. "Ryan, please. I need you to be okay." She cried keeping his head up and wiping the lipstick stains from his face. His shallow breathing the only thing assuring her that he is still alive but the stab wound making her worry that he won't get help soon.

"Hey, they're going to help him. He'll be fine." Caleb said walking over to her, putting a hand on her shoulder and bringing her in closer as she cries. Caleb sat there holding her while the others searched the place for the cellphones Ryan tapped earlier. The medics entered and got him on the stretcher rolling him out towards the door. "You can ride along." One of the woman smiled at her and she got off the couch letting go of Caleb.

She kept a hold of his hand the entire time as they sped through the traffic on their way to the ER. The medics checking his blood pressure and attending to the stab wound, trying to secure it so it won't cause too much damage. They got out and rushed him into theater while Alex sat in the waiting room. It wasn't until she was sitting down that she processed everything that had happened, and she started to get jittery as her breathing and heart rate spiked. The nurse behind the counter noticed she was acting strange and made some sweet tea, handing the cup to her and taking a seat next to her squeezing her hand.

"I can get you something to calm you down." The nurse suggested but Alex shook her head. "No, I'll be okay, thank you." She motioned at the tea taking a sip. "I can sit here with you until someone arrives." The nurse said making herself comfortable. "I'd appreciate that. Thank you."

They sat there in silence for a while before Shelby, Nimah and Natalie arrived, and the nurse smiled at them touching Alex's shoulder. "Have you heard anything?" Nimah asked and she shook her head, the three of them taking a seat on either side of her.

"Alexandra Booth?" She stood up when the doctor came out in his scrubs. "Your husband is going to make a full recovery. He suffered a bit of a concussion and may have a headache when he wakes up. The stab wound didn't hit anything vital, it was mostly muscle that will heal up on its own. You can go see him." He smiled and she nodded looking over at her three friends, Caleb and the rest of the team filling the seats in the waiting room.

She walks into the hospital room. He had an IV in one arm and his head was propped up on a bunch of fluffy pillows. His breathing even. She sat down and took one of his hands in her shaky hands. It was warm and it somehow steadied her shaky one. "I need you to wake up now. So I can tell you how much I love you." She whispered her voice full of emotion. She stroked his hand lightly and pressed a kiss to his bruised wrist. "I don't mind your snoring at night, or having to pick up the damp towel you leave on the floor after you've showered. And the stubble you leave in the sink after you've shaved or putting the toothbrush cap back on that you always leave open when you're done…"

A soft squeeze from his hand made her look up and she saw his head turning from side to side. "Hey it's okay." She got up and moved closer to him his eyes opening and blinking rapidly taking in his surroundings. It took him a moment to get everything into focus when he saw his wife. "What took you so long?" She asked smiling down at him. "I'm in hospital?" He croaked. "No, we're in the Hamptons."

"I need better pain meds then." He smiled touching her face. "Thank you, for showing up when you did."

"You're okay, that's all that matters right now." She said kissing his forehead. "I don't ever want to see you like that again, babe." She thought back to how he looked just hours ago. He didn't know what to say and brought her hand closer to his mouth to kiss it. Her changed expression made him worry. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Phoebe's still at day care, I need to get her. We'll come back here I promise." She explained in her haste and walked out the room.

In the waiting area she heard voices talking in a hushed tone . "Suppose you're looking for her?" Natalie asked with Phoebe sleeping on her lap. "When you went inside Caleb went to go get her, spare you the drive there and back." She explained. "You guys.. thank so much you." Alex walked over and Natalie handed the sleeping four month old over to her mother.

She fussed at first being awoken and moved out of her comfortable sleeping position. "It's okay it's mommy." She said softly and Phoebe looked up to the familiar voice and settled back to sleep. "If you need anything else, we're one call away." They said before leaving.

"That was quick." Ryan joked when she entered the room with Phoebe "They went to get her, she's been in the waiting room since I came in here." Alex explained and Ryan sat up as Alex handed the sleeping baby over to him, placing her on his chest. "Hey pretty girl." He kissed her soft curls and moved up as much as he could.

Alex scooted up onto the small space on laying on her side, in his stretched out arm. Both of them staring at their sleeping daughter. "I heard all those things you said about the damp towel and the stubble in the sink you know. Is this my get out of jail free card for always doing it?" He asked rubbing her back lightly. "I'll think about it." She laughed slightly kissing his jaw before settling in his arm again.

 **Hey guys! I got a review a few days ago someone asking if Alex can safe Ryan. I struggled to write a case around that but I hope this chapter did it justice, and met your expectations. Let me know what you think. And the other suggestions that I got I** **promise** **I'll get to them and write them in. Thank you for reading. I value your ideas and opinions. Lovies-S**


	86. Chapter 86

**Chapter 86**

After staying at the hospital for about two hours, even though visiting hours were over Alex and Phoebe left. Ryan needed to stay overnight for observation and he'll be discharged the next morning at 10AM. Alex was still in a battle between going to work for half the day or if she should stay at home with him. But she was certain that the work record she had with all the off days she took, she needed to get to work, even if it's just for half the day.

She didn't bother eating and gave Phoebe a bottle before the two of them went to bed. She was cranky and restless most of the night, probably because her routine was disturbed by the events of the day and neither of them got enough sleep but they were up and out the house at 8AM the next morning.

"Morning you two. How's your husband doing?" Marci asked when she entered the day care center. "He's much better, it looked worse than it was. He's coming home later today." Alex explained. "I'm glad to hear that, never a dull moment in your workplace." Marci smiled hugging the brunette. "You can say that again. Behave yourself baby girl." Alex greeted Phoebe and got in her car heading towards the office.

Alex walked into the office head down texting Theresa on her phone. She wanted to know how Ryan was doing when she bumped into someone standing in front of her. "Parrish, what are you doing here?" Maranda asked arms crossed over her chest. "I'm only planning on working half the day, my work attendance is terrible." She explained and Maranda looked at her suspiciously. "Seriously, Ryan's being discharged at 10 so let me at least get two hours of work done before I leave. As soon as he's settled at home I'm coming bac-"

"No you're not. You're coming back tomorrow or the day after."

"Maranda, I do not expect special treatment just because I'm married to an agent. It's unfair to the rest of the.."

"Parrish, family comes first. And if this was any other agent trust me I would've done the same. You can stay for the two hours but at 10AM you're leaving. I'll make sure of that." Maranda warned and Alex nodded her head in agreement as Maranda turned and walked away. "My last name changed you know." Alex said and the older woman shook her head. "I know Parrish." She laughed and continued walking.

She walked into the office they're working in and everyone looked at her with questioning faces. "What?" She asked looking at some of them. "No one expects you to be here after what happened yesterday." Caleb walked over to her as she puts her bag down on the floor next to her. "I know, but I need to keep myself occupied for a while. Thank you for yesterday guys, I appreciate it more than you know." She was honestly grateful for her amazing support system she had, friends who were more like family to her. She sat down at her desk and started working for, having to make the most of the two hours she has available right now.

At 10:15 she pulled up in front of the hospital walking the route towards Ryan's room. Surprised to find he wasn't there and the bed was made. She called him and his phone rang inside the room. Taking a seat while deciding to wait for a few minutes more before she'd ask the nurse what happened to him.

"What happened to you?" She asked when he came into the room, and he lifted the white paper bag with medication. "I thought you were kidnapped." Alex joked standing up, waiting for him to gather his things before they left to sign the discharged papers. "I could really use some proper food right now." Ryan sighed when they got into the car fastening the seatbelt, but keeping his hand on the bottom side of the belt that stretches across his abdomen so it wouldn't press on the wound. "Pepperoni pizza and a beer." He pushed and Alex gave him a look that made him change his mind. "Proper food in my eyes is healthy food, not fast food junk and alcohol." She warned speeding up as they passed the pizza place.

"Alex that was so mean. If you asked me for something, right after you came out of hospital I wouldn't have thought twice about doing it." He guilt tripped her and it almost worked. "Or cheese burgers would also do." He tried again as they neared a burger shop. Alex hesitated but turned into the drive thru regardless and ordered for both of them. "You know you're not supposed to eat this in your state right now." She said more to herself than to him. "No one will know, plus you should be nice to me I just got out of hospital." He smiled and Alex couldn't help but laugh at his grin, looking like a kid in a candy store who got what he wanted.

At home the two of them sat on the couch eating, while the TV played. "I was thinking…" Ryan started and Alex looked up at him. "I'm too afraid to ask." She raised an eyebrow at him, turning her attention away from the TV looking into his blue eyes. "And it was just a thought, don't go haywire on me right now." He laid down the apology before he started telling her what was on his mind. "What do you think about us having another baby?" He asked and Alex just stared at him not saying a word. "Alex, did you hear what I said?" He asked again since he's not getting any response from her besides her blinking. "No, I didn't hear what you said Booth. I would love to have more children with you, but Phoebe's four months old. Why don't we wait until she's at least one, or two years old maybe before we try again?" She tried rationalizing hoping he would understand.

"Yeah, I know." He kissed the tip of her nose, and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

A few hours later after Ryan took his afternoon medicine he went upstairs to sleep since the pain killers are making him drowsy. Alex got to work, putting on a load of laundry and mopping the floors and the stairs. Writing a note that she went to get Phoebe in case he wakes up and found the house empty, before she's back. He was still sleeping by the time she got back and she tried to keep her daughter occupied downstairs while getting dinner ready.

She went upstairs to check if he was awake yet when she heard him talking on the phone. "I'm doing better than yesterday, mom." He explained and Alex can only imagine what Theresa is saying from the other side. "What Alex told me yesterday doesn't make me feel any better." She said and Ryan had a hard time convincing her otherwise. "Mom please stop worrying. I'll be fine." He put her at ease, although she didn't believe him, and threatened to talk to Alex and hear her version of how he is really doing right now.

"You called my mom didn't you?" He came down the stairs and walked over to Phoebe picking her up, groaning inwardly as he bent over and a shooting pain went through his newly stitched up wound, hoping his wife didn't him. "Yeah I did, because she has the right to know, and she told me to update her on how you're doing." Alex smirked knowing how much he hated it when his mom still treated him like a baby. "Don't grow up Pheebs. It's a trap." Ryan told his daughter, too busy shaking the rattle hitting his chest with it that with what he just said. They ate dinner, with Phoebe sitting on her father's lap while the two grown ups talked, and the little human chiming in every now and then.

After dinner she was bathed and fed and settled in her crib playing with the monkey and the dolphin, taking turns holding them in both hands and slapping them together. Alex leaned over the side of the crib while Ryan was in the shower. He came out with the clean dressing plaster and antiseptic cream, laying down on the bed handing it to her so she can start attending to the wound.

She got a glass of water and handed him his tablets to drink before she started. Alex sat on the side of the bed closest to him and started loosening the corner of the dressing. "Wait wait wait, don't just rip it off." He held her hand still before she could do anything else. "Okay, I'll be gentle." She nodded just waiting for him settle down before she teared it off in one quick movement, and he hissed in pain holding his hand where the dressing was a few seconds before.

"You're enjoying this don't you?" He grumbled certain she was drawing out this painful task longer than what was necessary. "I'm almost done, babe." She reasoned slathering more antiseptic cream onto the wound.

"Ow." He hissed once again when she accidentally touched the wound instead of the surrounding tissue. She started to feel bad for causing him more pain that he already had, but he was the one handing her the supplies to do it. "You don't want it to get infected do you?" She raised an eyebrow at him giving him an ultimatum.

"No." He shook his head relaxing back against the pillows. "So hush, I'm almost done." She suggested firmly, reaching for the dressing, opening it up and lining it up and sticking it down onto the wound on his abdomen. Resting her hand on it and rubbing gently. "See, that wasn't so bad was it?" She asked standing up kissing his lips, heading across the bedroom into the bathroom to wash her hands before taking a shower.

When she got out she saw Phoebe in the middle of their bed snuggling close to her father, both of them fast asleep breathing evenly. She doesn't always allow their daughter to sleep in bed with them but tonight she'll make an exception. Dressing herself before joining her little family under the covers.

 **Hey guys! Someone suggested that they would like them to have another baby, and I thought about it and it would be nice. But in order to do that I think it would make more sense if Phoebe was older or could at least walk and communicate with them when the new baby arrives. I can skip ahead a few months where she's older, but I'll need the go ahead from you guys before I do that. (By writing in her birthday party just to make it official). So please let me know what you think about that suggestion. Thank you for reading and for the reviews on the previous chapter. Lovies-S.**


	87. Chapter 87

**Chapter 87**

Phoebe slept surprisingly well through the night and was lying awake in between her parents. Alex peeked over at her, a friendly smile greeting her mother as little fists were stuffed in her mouth. Alex didn't know how she got so lucky but she sure was grateful. With Ryan still asleep the two of them needed to be quiet as not to wake him up. It was an hour before her alarm were supposed sound but she didn't mind some quality time with her daughter.

Alex sat up right, removing her diaper and putting on a clean one, discarding it downstairs before she headed back up into the bedroom. She thought she made a bottle for her the previous night but it turns out there was nothing downstairs since those two were empty and only filled with water. The empty one on her nightstand evident that there really wasn't any. Too lazy to go back down and make some more, she took on nursing instead, she didn't stop it completely and still nursed when laziness hit her or whenever she ran out of formula.

"Okay, there's no bottles for you so this will have to do right now." She whispered positioning the four month old in the crook of her arm, resting her back against the backboard. Phoebe grabbed onto her mothers breast, chubby hands squeezing as hard as they could while sucking rhythmically. "You enjoying that, bub?" Alex asked softly, big blue eyes looked up at the sound of her mother's voice, and the corners of her mouth turned up into a small smile, causing temporary loss of suction. Smiling down at Phoebe, Alex pat her back lightly as they both relaxed in the moment.

Ryan turned around and woke up at the loss of the small bundle that occupied the space next to him when he put his hand out, only to look up and find her and Alex have a conversation. Or more like Alex talking while the baby listened.

Alex caught the movement to her side and looked over to see Ryan staring at the two of them. "Sorry, we didn't mean to wake you." She apologized.

"No, you didn't. I need to get up anyway." He yawned and stretched. "Where are you off to?" Alex arched her brows not sure what he has planned. "The same place you're going." He stated as if that's not really a question she just asked. Once Phoebe heard her father's voice all thoughts of food vanished and she looked over at him, giving him a smile that he couldn't resist and he took her from her mother.

"The only place I am going to right now, is to have a shower." She said getting up avoiding the thoughts her husband may have of returning back to work. "So, we can shower together and save water." He suggested smiling. "Ryan, the doctor said you're not supposed to do any excessive exercise." Alex warned standing in front of the closet looking for the day's outfit. "That is not excessive exercise, Alex I'm a man. And I have needs." He tried again but she shook her head pulling out a loose white button down shirt and ripped jeans, throwing it on the bed.

"Well, then you better attend to your needs. Because sex is not gonna happen until you're in better shape. See it as motivation to speed up your healing." She pats his shoulder making her way towards the bathroom. "You're really mean sometimes." He grumbled shifting his attention to his daughter.

"Are you gonna stay home with me today? Since mommy doesn't want me to go to work." He suggested and the babbling baby seemed to agree with that statement, being rebellious at four months old and skipping a day at day care.

Ryan steadied Phoebe in front of him, stacking some pillows around her for support as he held onto her while she played with a brightly colored rattle. Laughing at the sound it makes whenever she shook it. Too much fun soon turned into tears when she accidentally hit herself in the face with it, looking at her father with matching big blue eyes. Her bottom lip poking out and she started crying.

"Oohh, that wasn't my fault, you're looking at me as if I did it." He laughed and picked her up from her pillows of safety kissing her as she cried. It soon subsided and she went back to picking it up this time hitting his chest and cheek with it.

Alex came out of the shower, a towel wrapped around her body her damp curly hair hanging over one shoulder. Drying herself with the towel in the bedroom, as she's putting on underwear. "Alexandra Booth." Ryan shook his head looking at her.

"What?" She asked confused not knowing what is so weird about what she's doing since she always gets dressed in the bedroom whether he is present or not. "I just told you I have needs, then you come out looking like you do and I can't do anything about it." He explained upset.

"And I told you to attend to it. I know I'm being horrible but I just want you to heal up." She kissed him quickly before shimmying into her jeans and putting on her shirt. "You have that look on your face." He said when she tied her hair after combing it out.

"What look?" She examined her face in the mirror to see if she can spot anything weird.

"The look that says you want to make me breakfast. I need to take my medication in order to heal up. I don't want my wound to get infected now do I?" He smirked as they made eye contact in the mirror.

"Fine, if I make you breakfast will you stop whining? You're such a big baby." She smiled looking at him.

"Yes, I will. And Phoebe said she wants to stay home with me. Tell mommy what you told me Pheebs." Ryan encouraged, turning his daughter around in his arms so she can make eye contact with her mother, and as if on cue, she said what her father assumed was agreeing to his statement. Causing both parents to laugh.

"All right then." Alex smiled waling out of the bedroom towards the kitchen.

"We make a mean team Pheebs. Fist bump." Ryan bumped one of her little fists that was curled up in her mouth, laughing at his silliness. There is nothing in this world he wouldn't do for his daughter who stole his heart the day she came into the world.

Alex settled for making pancakes. While cleaning Phoebe's bottles and making some formula in two of the bottles for later in the day while she and her father gets up to who knows what. She took the pancakes upstairs along with a glass of water, as she and Ryan ate breakfast in bed. Weirdly, she was dressed and ready to leave for work but had a hard time convincing herself to do so, she really wanted to spend the day with her family.

Nimah sat head down at her desk, laying her head on her arms. "And then?" Alex asked Shelby but the blonde shrugged. "Hey, what's going on?" Shelby asked softly resting her hands on her swollen belly. "I'm thinking of becoming a nun." Nimah mumbled not lifting her head from her folded arms. "What happened?" Natalie tried but Nimah shook her head. "I don't wanna talk about it."

"Can we go to the gym after work?" She asked the three of them. Shelby pointed to her belly, Alex pointed to the framed picture of Phoebe and Ryan on her desk and she stared at Natalie. "Fine. We'll all go with you. We can leave an hour earlier." Natalie said not taking no for an answer.

"You can sit and watch Shelby, but you're going." Natalie answered the questioning look on the blonde's face and she nodded, switching on her computer.

"We should probably bathe you hey." Ryan said to himself and Phoebe looked up at him. "Or you can watch TV for another hour." He changed his mind, enjoying the time he has with his little girl. "Why are you gnawing at your fists so frantically?" He asked taking her little fist out of her mouth to have a look, but that didn't work because she balled up her left hand and used that fist as a substitute from the one she just lost.

"I'm gonna take that one out also, I just wanna have a look." He laughed inspecting her gums. There were slight red patches on her gums which he wasn't sure what it was. He'll ask his wife once she's home what that could be.

He flipped her over on her tummy and she arched her back grabbing at the toys strewn out in front of her, all of which she tried to put into her mouth. Snapping a quick picture sending it to his wife.

Nothing exciting happened at the office, and around 4PM the four girls got up and left. Heading towards the gym on Nimah's request still not sure why. They all felt overdressed as they entered but Nimah had a gym bag and changed into other clothing before throwing punches at the red boxing sack swinging in front of her.

The other three looking at each other waiting for someone to make the first move on who will ask the question they've all been wondering about.

Alex walked over and grabbed a hold of one of her friend's hands. "Hey Nimah, honey what's going on?"

"Maybe I just need to be in better shape. Maybe I need three friends standing in front of me to encourage me, instead of gawking at me like three bitches." She said pushing Alex out of the way and continued throwing punches at the red sack.

The three of them looking at her with shocked expressions and took a seat on the floor against one wall, legs stretched out in front of them. "I have no idea what that was all about." Shelby said looking for confirmation from the rest, where they looked at their friend still hitting frantically.

"Is she and Clive still together? Maybe it has something to do with that." Natalie rationalized not sure what other explanation there could be for Nimah's sudden fitness behavior.

She walked over to them with a bottle of water in hand and took a seat on the floor beside Alex. "I saw some make up tutorials online, maybe I should change up my look. Smokey eyes or something" She breathed taking a gulp of water.

"Okay." Shelby nodded her head not knowing how to respond to that.

"I saw it on a Facebook site. There are these professional make up classes you can sign up for."

"Yeah, I think those are for when you're interested in working in the movies or special effects or something." Natalie told her, but the look Nimah gave her made her stop talking.

After another half an hour of watching Nimah attempt to get in every possible piece of equipment the gym has to offer they were ready to call it a day. It took some pleading to get her out of there but eventually they did it. Alex rove the four of them over to an ice cream shop and after they ordered they sat in the car eating ice cream, at 04:45PM.

"Nimah what's going on?" Natalie was the first to break the silence.

"Clive and I broke up, and it wasn't pretty. My status with men on a scale from one to ten is about a minus five right now. Good men, bad men, all men. What if I never find the right guy. I'm either pushing them away or we can't stand each other, or they push my buttons. And then I look at the three of you whishing I have what you guys have, because that is perfect." Nimah rambled from the front seat turning around so she could see Shelby and Natalie's faces as well.

"I mean, that picture Ryan sent you of Phoebe. Caleb always coming over just to rub your belly. Quade texting to ask if there's anything you want for dinner. I want something like that." Nimah leaned her head against the seat not knowing what else to say anymore.

"Do you have any idea how many frogs I had to kiss before I met Ryan? There was Mike whose parents didn't approve of him being in a relationship with an Indian woman." Alex started.

"And then there was Darren, who told me to color my hair because he couldn't be seen in public with a dumb blonde." Shelby chimed in.

"And there was Logan, who cheated on me with his high school girlfriend in my apartment." Natalie concluded causing an eruption of laughter from all of them.

"Nimah the point it, we all had a lot of really bad break ups before Caleb, and Quade and Ryan. The right guy for you is out there, you don't have to change who you are in order to find him." Alex told her.

"Okay, maybe I overreacted. And I brought you guys along with me when you all have something better to do. Get us back to the office so we can go home." Nimah leaned over and put her seatbelt on.

Natalie shook her head when Nimah said that. "Quade didn't text me today to ask what I want for dinner so tonight I'll have to cook."

Alex reached over and air fived Natalie as she turned around to buckle up her seat belt. "And I need to see if Ryan's not a grumpy cat anymore, because I wouldn't have sex until he's better."

"The joys of being pregnant." Shelby laughed as they pulled out of the parking lot and headed for the office.

When Alex got home Ryan and Phoebe were in the middle of watching a football game. She leaned over and kissed both of them before picking Phoebe up sitting on the couch opposite Ryan with Phoebe in her lap. Not that he paid any mind to her all his attention were on the game, it wasn't until she was sighing loudly that he tore his eyes away from the TV screen to look at her for a few seconds

"Yes?"

"What was the name of that Special Agent I met in the briefing room a couple of weeks ago?" Alex asked wiping Phoebe's dribbling mouth.

"Uhhm, there were ten of us." Ryan answered eyes back on the screen.

"The tall one, with the pretty eyes." Alex tried, getting him to remember.

"Pretty eyes?" Ryan scrunched up his face, clearing his throat watching the game again

"Warren or Warrick or something. He said he was single and I thought I could set him up with Nimah. Or that waiter at the bar we always go to, dark hair with the beard…"

"What are you doing?" He eventually asked looking at her suspiciously.

"She and Clive broke up and she's not taking it well, and I wanna help."

Ryan set his feet down from the table and looked at her. "Okay, I'm gonna get up, get you the box of Oreos in the kitchen and a bottle of water. Then, I'm gonna come back and finish watching football. At no point in this am I going to talk anymore about Amin's love life."

"Okay." Alex said when he passed her on his way to the kitchen. She and Phoebe moved over to the couch where he sat a few seconds ago waiting for him to return with the treats.

She waited for him to settle before leaning into his shoulder as Phoebe played on her lap. "Babe but what if.."

She didn't get to finish her sentence as he kissed her full on the mouth silencing her in the middle of her sentence. Handing her a cookie to eat, hoping to silence her even if it's just until his team managed to get their touchdown.

 **Hey guys! I received some feedback about the request I made yesterday. I promise the *guest* who reviewed that something like baby nr2 will show up in the future as this story progresses. Thank you for reading. Not much happening in this chapter I just wanted some family moments and Ryan will get back to work soon. Also, another *guest* reviewer said I should read my first chapter and then the latest one I published and how much my writing has improved. THAT MADE ME SMILE THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE POSITIVE ENCOURAGEMENT. From all of you, I appreciate it. Sorry for the long note. Let me know what you think about this one. Lovies-S.**


	88. Chapter 88

**Chapter 88**

"Excited to get back to work I take it." Alex commented when she spotted Ryan at the kitchen counter scrolling through the headlines. "More like bored of staying at home all day for almost a week, doing nothing." He looked up at her. "We'll see about that if you're greeted with another case where you have to go undercover. Again on your first day back."

"Don't jinx it, sweetheart." He kissed her before heading towards the shower.

"Alex, have you seen my grey suit?" He yelled down hoping she heard him, she was just about to walk upstairs when his reply came. "Never mind, I found it."

Shaking her head she took her turn scrolling through the headlines. If laziness could kill she was sure her husband wouldn't've been here anymore. Whenever he's looking for something and he can't find it he'll stop looking and just assume it's gone.

"I wanna commend each and every one of you for your dedication over the last few weeks. I rarely seen a team come together so well. And I am proud to say that you're my team and it's an honor working with you. Seeing the sacrifices you make in service." Maranda started off the day with her agents, making eye contact with Ryan as he sits in the back of the room.

"That's an awful lot of butter Maranda. I think we're about to get rolled on." Caleb said running a finger through his wild blonde hair as the others laughed at his comment.

"What, I can't say something nice without you beacons of law enforcement being suspicious?" She smirked looking at them.

"Oh man, here it comes. Those cases no one wanted to handle and kept putting at the bottom of the pile and now we have to face the music." Another said and she nodded.

"You're sticking us on a surveillance operation aren't you?" Alex slouched down in her chair.

"Gold star for you Parrish. I know it's boring as hell but someone has to do it. Gang wars fighting to honor and protect their leaders. There's an annual festival Birch's are hosting and it kicks off at 10AM. I need all of you on the rooftops with cameras or binoculars looking for any suspicious activity. Word is out something might go down and innocent lives might be in jeopardy." She concluded the meeting and the team headed out to get their gear and get to the festival.

"Booth, can I see you in my office please?" Ryan nodded and followed her.

"Are you okay? Ready to get back to work?" She asked folding her arms looking at him as he stood in the doorway, hands in his pants pockets. "Yeah, I wouldn't be here if I wasn't." He assured her, she looked at him skeptically before she nodded her head.

They were each stationed on a rooftop, two of them looking from different angles down at the big festival-like party that went down. Pimped out cars rolling up, kids playing around on the kiddies rides that were provided, some dancers. Everyone being merry and enjoying themselves. There was a food truck called Madame's where food was served. And for the elderly who couldn't walk up to the truck a few younger kids volunteered to bring their choice of food them.

"Looks like Birch Mardi gras going on down there." Natalie told Alex a she stared through the intense extensive zoom of her camera.

"Joshua Birch, uses it as a day for the community to honor and celebrate friends and loved ones who died through the past year." Nimah added on from the other side of the roof where she stood with her back turned towards them looking for something from her angle.

Shelby looked through a pair of binoculars shaking her head. "This guy makes me sick to my stomach. I mean look at him, shaking hands kissing babies acting like he's walking on water."

"Around here seems like he does." Alex observed.

They were all still busy watching what happened down at the party when the food truck caught fire. "What the hell?" Caleb asked not sure what happened or how it happened. "Everyone get down there now." Ryan ordered and they all rushed down the stairs towards the truck. The hundreds of people running away from the burning vehicle looking for safety making it impossible to find the guys who did all of this. They tried rushing towards it to get the three trapped workers out, but shots were fired in the direction of the truck. The people ducking for safety and it wasn't long before the flames hit the gas burner they were using inside and it all went up in flames. People screaming and staring in disbelief at the events happening right in front of their eyes, and none of them being able to do anything about it.

It wasn't long before Maranda's office phone started ringing off the hook with people questioning and wanting answers for what happened this morning. As if that one fire wasn't enough she had her hands full putting the others out and having to meet her superiors to explain what exactly went down.

"Three dead Maranda Shaw. All from the same family burned alive in their family food truck in front of 300 people while your people were watching. Another 11 injured in the shooting" One guy in a suit said on the opposite side of the table.

"I'm aware. Of what took place earlier today." Maranda stated calmly.

"Then I'm guessing you're also aware of what a well-coordinated attack it was. So correct me if I'm wrong but doesn't the FBI have an image to uphold where they stop these kinds of things before they happen?"

Maranda was under scrutiny at the moment and had a hard time keeping her cool in front of the board who was questioning her abilities as a leader and in the abilities of her team. "You know what, I don't have to sit here and get raked over the coals." She stood up. "Write me a memo and send it to my office. I'll answer any other questions you have then." She left the room and walked outside to get some fresh air. As much as she hated putting her team under pressure they have to come up with names of suspects before the end of the day or things is about to get ugly.

She called another meeting as soon as everyone arrived back from the scene and informed them about what happened explaining the situation. It wasn't ideal but she gave them an hour to get back to her with information and images of suspects who might be held accountable for this morning's incident.

Everyone got busy and was on the phone with contacts and CI's. Pulling in favors just to get the job done. Alex pulled up the camera roll of the pictures they took to try and figure out if they can talk to some of the people who look trust worthy. She was busy looking at it so intently that she hadn't noticed Ryan sneaking up next to her looking at it as well.

"Right there." He said and pointed to a man who looked like a minister. Wearing all black with a little white collar around the neck of his shirt. "Who is that guy?" He asked and ordered facial recognition. "What if he's not who he seems to be?" She asked looking at him. "You can't score if you don't take the shot." Ryan said and she nodded thinking it might be worth a try.

Caleb ran a profile on the guy and ordered him to come in for questioning while the rest were still on the hunt. "What have we got so far?" Maranda asked from the door seeing them scurrying around with phones pressed to the ears and writing things down frantically.

"I checked the traffic cams but these guys were sharp. They knew where the cameras were and they took care in hiding their faces." Caleb reported on his findings.

"I got something from a friend down at the DEA." Shelby said pointing to the screen with four of men. "These guys are part of Joshua's based hit squad. They pulled off a similar stunt a year ago in Mexico, where they burnt a suspected informant in his own trailer along with his entire family. I have a feeling that these could be our guys." The blonde finished.

"Do we have any intel on Birch's safe houses?" Matthew asked and someone got the address, as all of them geared up once again and made for the doors. Shelby was about to go out with them when Maranda stopped her and shook her head. "This is too dangerous Wyatt, please stay here."

Shelby tried arguing but Maranda wouldn't have it and grunted in frustration, sitting back down as the rest ran past her.

They pulled up at the safe house, running and covering all the exits, weapons pointed out in front of them, waiting for the go ahead. They busted open the front door and headed inside. There was no furniture in the empty house and windows were closed down and secured with wood in front of them. They walked through the rooms weapons pointed in front of them checking every room not finding anything until they got to the bathroom.

Blood spatters on the floor and a bunch of tools laid out on the floor. A sledge hammer standing against the side of a tub, nothing but a bloody hand hanging over. Ryan surveyed the room more carefully before walking over to see the deceased body. "Safe house my ass. This looks more like a torture chamber." Caleb said as they both took in their surroundings.

"Ryan look out!" Nimah yelled when someone rushed down the passage and headed towards the door, but was stopped in his tracks, as Natalie elbowed him and he fell to the floor. The other agents holding him down. "He's not one of the hitters we're looking for." Nimah said. "Yeah but he's part of Birch's crew so he'll know."

"Ferdinand Gonzales, Kean Maldonado, Corne Smith, Adam Lester where are they?" Liam asked as he walks over to the man on the floor. "I'm not telling you nothing. Go to hell." The man said with a strong Latin accent. "Your compadre's burnt three people alive last night." Caleb walked out of the bathroom slowly with the sledgehammer in his hand towards him.

"Move." Caleb told Nimah who was holding down one of his arms. "Where are the me who burnt the Hiram's family alive?" he asked looking down at the man on the floor.

"I'm not a rat. I'm not telling you pigs!." The man yelled and Caleb looked at Liam. He let the hammer down onto the man's open hand and the guy screamed out, certain it was broken. He walked over to the other side to repeat the action but as soon as the hammer was in the air the man begged him to stop. "Please, they're not here. They're at their family house. They knew this would be the first place the cops would come looking and all four of them are hiding there." He confessed and Caleb gave him one last look before he tossed the sledgehammer aside and walked out.

Back at the office the priest who they called earlier entered and Shelby and Maranda took on the task of asking him if he knew about anything. He was real nervous at first but they assured him he will be fine as long as he tells the truth.

"There was a man , who came to me about a week earlier. He came into the church and demanded a thousand dollars to cover so called security fees at this morning's party." The priest explained and the two women nodded for him to continue.

"He claimed Joshua Birch is no longer in charge. I didn't give him anything because I don't have that kind of money, but he said he would be back and do something to disrupt the festivities."

"If we show you some pictures would you be able to identify the man?" Shelby asked and the priest nodded. "Please, I don't want any trouble with these guys. They won't think twice about coming after me and my family" he panicked.

But he was assured that by the end of the day he wouldn't be out on the streets anymore. None of them would.

"Do we go back to the office or are we following the address we have?" Alex asked and Liam shook his head. "That guy might've tipped them off that we were outside before we found him, we can't take any chances. Let's go the house and see what we can find there." Liam ordered and they all rushed back into the vans and made the trip.

"Okay, these guys are military trained. Proceed with caution all units take position." Ryan said as all of them spread out around the building.

"Alpha team in position." Nimah said into the monitor hidden on her wrist.

"Bravo team in position." Caleb said and Liam nodded at the two teams.

Caleb and Ryan taking the back entrance. They threw tear gas through a window and waited for the people inside to come out. Shots were fired though the wooden back door as Ryan and Caleb ducked. Out front they could hear the coughs and three men stumbled outside looking for breath closing their eyes against the burns. Too surprised at all the guns pointed at all of them they obeyed.

"Down on the ground!" Alex yelled and was surprised at how the guy she was going for didn't put up a fight but obeyed. He was blinking rapidly and coughing trying to get as much fresh air into his lungs, as was the other three.

The fourth one didn't make it out and Ryan and Caleb went inside through the backdoor to see what was going on. Out front the others were put into vans and driven off.

They checked most of the rooms and both of them met up in the small washroom when they didn't find anyone inside and Caleb's eyes grew wide when the door closed behind Ryan's back and a man stood there with a gun pointed at Ryan's head. Ryan tried to defend himself but in one swift movement the guy hit Ryan's head and his weapon skidded across the floor out of reach.

"Before you entered the safe house, I got tipped off about it. And I know that you've tortured Sam, blondie, even broke his hand with that hammer. Think you had super powers because all of your friends were there with you." The guy smiled moving closer to Ryan positioning the gun to the side of the special agent's head.

"Well let's see how brave you are now, that it's just the two of you. How would you feel if someone did that to you blondie? And don't even think about pulling the trigger or your partner here is gone. By the way, I'm the guy who set that taco truck on fire. Ferdinand Gonzales." He introduced himself and held his hand out for Caleb's gun, now pointing both at Ryan's head.

Caleb could hear his heart beating in his ears and he was certain if the room was quiet the Ryan and Ferdinand could hear it too. He looked out the window and caught a glimpse of the front yard but the vans were gone and only the one he and Ryan is supposed to drive back in, remained outside.

"So, now I'm going to let your partner here do to you what you did to _my_ partner. Then we'll be even, I say." He shoved Ryan closer to Caleb but Ryan looked back over his shoulder. "Well, what are you waiting for you gotta hit him."

"I'm sure there's another way around this, Gonzales." Ryan tried but Ferdinand shook his head and pointed both weapons at Ryan again and he put his hands up. Caleb looked at his best friend and nodded his head giving the go ahead. "Caleb…"

"Ryan just get it over with so we can get out of here." Caleb whispered harshly, and Ryan punched him in the face and the blonde fell with his back against the wall looking for some stability. "It's not over, he broke Sam's hand so you gotta break some bones in his body." Ferdinand ordered.

Ryan looked at his friend again and shook his head but Caleb looked him dead in the eye and mouthed "do it" to him, and he punched him in the stomach and he hunched forward. He turned around and Gonzales pointed the gun in Caleb's direction as if to say it's not enough yet. Ryan got down on the floor next to his friend and started throwing even more punches. Hitting his nose until it bled, his stomach, his ribs, a small amount of blood coming from his nose and he curled up clutching his stomach, breathing and coughing heavily and Ryan's fist started hurting. Gonzales handed him one of the guns.

"What should I do with this?" Ryan asked and Gonzales pointed at Caleb on the floor, looking up with pleading eyes. "Come on man, I did what you asked let's leave it there." Ryan tried feeling bad for what he did to his friend already, but Ferdinand held the gun to his head once again. He contemplated turning around and shooting the guy but it was as if he could read his mind and he held onto Ryan's right hand where the gun was in and pointed it at Caleb.

"Ryan. Just get it over with." Caleb breathed but Ryan couldn't get himself to do it. "I'm not gonna shoot you Caleb!" He yelled. "You have two choices, either you do it or I will." Ferdinand gave the ultimatum and Ryan pointed the gun in Caleb's direction hoping that if he do shoot not to hit anything vital.

A shot went off and Ryan closed his eyes. The grip on his hand loosening and the gun held to his hand fell to the floor together with the thud of a body. He had no idea where the shooter was until he looked through the small window and saw Liam standing there.

He rushed over to Caleb's side assessing how much damage he'd done. "Caleb, are you okay man? I am so sorry buddy." Ryan said but the blonde shook his head. "No…not your fault. I,I think you. Broke my ribs." He breathed and Ryan felt even more guilt rise up inside of him. The medics rushed in together with Liam and they took Caleb to hospital and bagged up Gonzales.

"Sir, I can take a look at your hand." One of them offered and Ryan looked down at his bruised knuckles on his right hand. "No, I'll be fine. Just, please make sure my friend's gonna be okay." He asked and they nodded. Before they rolled him out, Caleb extended his hand and gripped onto Ryan's. "Do..don't beat yourself up about this, Booth." The blonde said as they took him out.

Liam explained that when the third vehicle didn't follow them back he knew something was wrong, and he came back to see what was taking him and Caleb so long.

At the hospital they all sat in the waiting room, Ryan uncertain of how the others will respond when they see him, so he settled on sitting in the cafeteria instead. He spotted Shelby with Alex waiting on the doctor's report.

Alex was torn. Part of her wanted to run up to her husband and just hold him until he was himself again, and the other part wanted to stay with her best friend and let her know everything will be okay. Shelby on the other hand sat there looking at the floor as her hands rested on her five month pregnant belly, trying to stop her tears from falling.

"Mrs. Haas. Your husband is fine, his nose is swollen so he might have a hard time breathing. His ribs is bruised on both sides which also complicates breathing for the time being. But other than that he will make a full recovery." The doctor explained and she nodded gratefully.

She turned around and hugged Alex, searching the waiting room to see if she can find Ryan. Alex knew she was looking for him and she pointed in the direction of the cafeteria and she saw him sitting there. Staring at a spot on the table.

"Ryan?" She said softly and he stood up when he saw the blonde standing there. "Shelby, I, I am so sorry for what I did." He apologized and but she stopped him. "Caleb's going to be fine. And it's not your fault."

"No, I'm not so sure about that." He said softly.

"This job is not always black and white. There's a whole grey area that no one tells you about. I don't want you to beat yourself up about this." Shelby looked him in the eye.

"Sorry for not being in the waiting room with the others. I didn't know how they'd react to seeing me after all that."

"Don't sweat it, and Caleb's probably enjoying all the attention he's getting right now." She lightened the mood and Ryan chuckled. She hugged him before turning around. "You should get you hand looked at." She finished and walked to her husband's room.

Alex walked up behind him and put her hands on his shoulders and he jumped a little. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." She apologized sitting down opposite him. "Are you okay?"

"No, not right now." He laughed dryly and she took his hands in his looking at his right hand, running her thumb across his bruised knuckles.

"You want to go see him?"

"No, I think I should give him and Shelby some time alone. Let's go home." He suggested and got up waiting for her to gather her things.

"Ryan, I love you. Don't ever forget that." Alex said slinging her bag over her shoulder standing in front of him.

"Even after everything that went down today?" He asked softly and she nodded looking up at him.

"I love you too, sweetheart." He kissed the top of her head and she stepped forward holding him tightly. Hating to see how much he's hurting right now, His hurt may not be physical but regardless of what everyone says he's holding himself accountable for Caleb being here today.

 **Hey guys! Someone asked if there could be a case similar to the systemic episode of Caleb and Will, here it is. I wanted to turn the tides and have Caleb in the position will was in. Initially I wasn't planning on having it play out on Ryan and Caleb in the situation and I battled writing. To my *guest* who asked for it I hope I did it justice and that you enjoyed it, let me know what you think about it. Thank you for reading and for the new followers. Lovies-S.**


	89. Chapter 89

**Chapter 89**

On the way home from the hospital not much words were exchanged between Alex and Ryan. He spent most of his time concentrating on the road ahead, while his wife tried to figure out how he's handling all of this.

"Ryan didn't mess my face up too bad right?" Caleb asked lifting his head from the pillow slightly when Shelby entered his room. She couldn't help but smile and notice that his sense of humor was still intact. "Your face is still adorable." She walked over to him and sat down on the side of the bed.

"Oh and by the way, here's a really old nurse who keeps hitting on me whenever she checks my vitals, so I need to get out of here soon."

Shelby looked at her husband suspiciously. "Are you just making that up so you can find a way home?" She questioned and the smirk on his face made him look like a boy scout, as he nodded his head. It was worth a try anyway and he thought it would work.

He rubbed a hand over her belly when silence fell over them before he started talking. "Have you talked to Ryan?" He looked up at her, sighing heavily Shelby nodded. "He's pinning all this on himself."

"But it's not like he had a choice, that guy held a gun to his head." Caleb got worked up and quickly remembered his ribs isn't what it used to be 24 hours ago as he took short shallow breathes. "I need to talk to that boy." He said softly. "You can talk to your boy in the morning, right now you need to rest." She wiped his hair back and away from his forehead kissing it softly.

"I'm going to bed." Alex yawned and got up off the couch when she started feeling sleepy.

The hopes she had of talking to Ryan disappeared when he was quiet most of the time. The only time he was almost himself was when he bathed Phoebe and she splashed her little hands around in the water. She had her father wrapped around her finger at such a young age, since it was hard not to smile and laugh around the four month old.

She fell asleep almost instantly the moment her head hit the pillow, it was only around midnight when she turned around and Ryan was still not in bed that she started worrying. She peeked into Phoebe's crib checking on the baby before she headed downstairs and saw the kitchen light burning and Ryan sitting at the counter staring of into space.

"Whiskey at midnight, hmm?" She asked walking down the stairs as he swallowed the last golden brown liquid in the glass. "I thought by now you would've established the fact that this doesn't solve problems." She pointed towards the bottle.

"Alex, please. I cannot do this with you right now." He said looking up at her.

"You're gonna have to meet me halfway here, Ryan. I'm trying to be there for you but I can only do so much, since you're barely even talking to me. If you don't want to talk say it. You want me to leave you alone I can do that too. But I'm not going to let you sit here insulting my intelligence by you continuously telling me that you're dealing with it, and you becoming a representation of my father. It is not the kind of marriage I envisioned." She started not knowing how else to start this pending conversation.

"Alex…"

"The ball's in your court Ryan."

He sighed deeply spinning the glass around on the marble top counter before he started talking. "Today, I did the opposite of what the job description states. I turned my back on my partner, my best friend and I ruffed him up. I almost shot him. All because some lunatic held a gun to my head." He said softly seeing her face soften.

"Hey, you cannot blame yourself for this. None of us do, so you need to let it go. Stop being so hard on yourself, Ryan. I think you need to go see Caleb and talk to him about it."

"What if he doesn't wanna see me? I won't blame him."

"Seriously? The two of you have this weird brotherly thing going on. Calling each other son or boy, texting each other more in a day's time than you and I do. So, if my analysis prove to be correct, which I think it is, I think that you should go see your boy." She said softly seeing a small smile appear on his face.

"Yeah, maybe you're right."

"Maybe? My dear husband 90% of the time, I'm right. Come on let's get to bed. Your snoring is like a lullaby to Phoebe and I." Alex laughed and waited for him to turn down the kitchen light before they went upstairs.

Ryan turned around and pulled Alex closer to him, snuggling his face in the crook of her neck. "Do you hear that?" Alex asks him and he's confused since he's not hearing anything strange in the house or in their bedroom. "Silence." Alex says softly.

She barely expressed her gratitude for a moment of silence when Phoebe woke up and figured she can hit the rattle against the sides of the crib so it produces a new sound, and was highly pleased with herself. Her own babbling added to the sounds she's making. "Your silence was short lived." Ryan laughed looking at his daughter laying on her back, playing happily.

Ryan walked into the hospital taking his time. He hadn't told Alex about it this morning when she left for work, he just told her he'll be in later. But she probably figured it out already after the discussion they had in the early hours of the morning in the kitchen. He didn't pick up the pace as he walked since he tried to figure out what he's going to say, and when he got in front of Caleb's room he still had no idea how he's going to start this conversation.

He knocked on the door softly before he opened the door seeing him watching TV. Caleb looked up when he noticed someone at the door and sat up a bit. "Good morning sunshine." Caleb greeted his friend. "Come into my humble home." He pointed towards one of the chairs.

"For someone in hospital you're awfully chirpy." Ryan noted walking over to him and sat down. "That's because I'm getting out in about an hour. I can't handle the food the food they give me to eat." He scrunched up his face pointing to the untouched green Jell-O.

"That mouth wash flavored jelly." Ryan laughed having had his fair share of it from the time he spent in the same hospital. "Caleb. I'm sorry for what happened yesterday man." Ryan started and Caleb shook his head wanting to say something but before he could say it Ryan cut him off.

"I'm kind of battling with it, and I keep thinking about what if Liam hadn't shown up when he did…"

"But he did. I don't blame you for any of this Ryan. An outrageous man held a gun to your head, I would've done the same thing if I were in your shoes. Don't sweat it buddy." Caleb said honestly and Ryan nodded his head accepting that Caleb doesn't have hard feelings about all that went down.

"I would've offered you a beer right now, but mouth wash jelly is all I have." He pointed towards the food tray and Ryan gave him a look that made him stop talking. "You wanna get out of here in an hour, better be nice to me or I leave you here." Ryan threatened seeing the blonde smile. Ryan sat down on the couch and the two of them watched the extremely old football game, laughing at the outfits the guys wore as the bet on who will win the game.

A knock on the door made the two men shift their attention the knock coming from the door. A nurse walked in with forms he had to sign and some medication he had to take. Caleb gathered his things and the nurse pointed towards the wheelchair. She saw the confused look in both the men's eyes and shrugged her shoulders. "Hospital transportation." She smiled and Caleb sat down regardless, as Ryan took over and pushed him towards the exit.

"This is the moment I've been waiting for my whole life. Ryan Booth pushing me in a wheelchair." He laughed wondering how they look right now. As the rounded the last corner before the exit and walked the last bit to the car. "Do you know there was a really old nurse who were hitting on me the entire time." Caleb reminisced as he buckled up and they pulled out of the parking lot.

"That one with the high bun and the glasses?" Ryan asked amused looking over at him. "She got you too? And here I thought I was special." Caleb laughed when he found out they were talking about the same person.

"Thank you for this, buddy. I appreciate it." Caleb thanked his friend, fist bumping each other as they pulled up in front of the drive thru window at the burger shop.

 **Sorry for the delay in posting guys. Something short my uni classes starts tomorrow but I'll try posting a much as I can when I can. Also from the few reviews I got on the time jump thing some of you said it's okay if we go that route. Last chance to give me your thoughts on the idea. Thanks for reading. Lovies-S**


	90. Chapter 90

**Chapter 90**

 ***5 months later***

Alex woke to the crib rattling, as her nine month old daughter stood in the crib shaking the bars on the front that slides up and down, a sign that she's done sleeping even though the two adults were far from it. She tried her best to ignore it, but it didn't work. Phoebe had a really loud conversation with herself when she noticed her monkey in the corner of the crib.

Over the past few months she learned how to get up onto her feet by leaning on any structure that was stable enough as she walked along the edges of it, but sitting back down was a challenge that often ended in her crying since she didn't know how to go from standing down to sitting, which was the situation right now. She started crying and Ryan got up helping her out of the crib and retrieving the monkey carrying her over to the bed.

Alex held out her hands to retrieve her daughter but Phoebe refused to leave her father's arms, turning her head away from her mother whenever Alex tried to get her. "Phoebe, it's me. Your mommy, please come to me." She pleaded with the nine year old who didn't pay her mother any mind.

"She's just not that into you." Ryan laughed.

"Phoebe I love you. I gave birth to you, why don't you like me?" Alex whined as her daughter laughed at the sad faces her mother pulled. It took some coaching from her father until she finally stretched out her hands towards Alex. The vibration of Ryan's phone interrupted the little family time they had.

"Shelby hates me. She keeps saying these really rude things to me and I don't know what else to do. She told me to leave her alone so and that she doesn't want to see me right now." Caleb rambled and Ryan had no idea what he was talking about.

"I don't understand a word you're saying, care to start over?" Ryan tried to get clarity, smiling at Phoebe's delightful laughs as Alex tickles her sides. "Shelby's in labor and she's yelling at me. Never mind I don't even know why I called you." Caleb hung up leaving Ryan with a confused look on his face staring at the phone in his hand.

"And now?" Alex looked up with concern at her husband as he stares at the phone he put on the bed.

Their daughter distracted herself, and took the chance to grab her father's phone when he put it down on the bed, stuffing it in her mouth. Her mother grabbed a hold of it prying it out of her hold as she fights with the little strength she had to keep it in her reach, but failing at the task at hand. Bottom lip pointed out when Alex grabbed hold of the phone. "No, it's not a toy." Alex lectured the crying baby substituting it with one of her minion teddy bears. Intrigued by the yellow bear her crying stopped while she inspected the bear, turning it around in her hands and placing it from one hand to the other.

"Shelby's at the hospital. And Caleb just called not knowing what to say to her, because she's yelling rude things at him. He sighed not really sure if he summarized their brief encounter correctly.

"I'm the worst friend ever. I forgot about it, she's a week late and she said they might induce her but I didn't think it would happen so soon." She remembered what the blonde told them a few days ago when they went to visit her at home.

"So that's more painful?" He questioned looking at her confused. "No Ryan. It's a walk in the park." Alex laughed hitting him with the pillow on his chest as he lays back down, smiling as he grabs a hold of it so she won't start this game over again. "It's like squeezing an orange through a wine bottle. So yeah, it's kind of sore." Alex said looking at him and he just nodded, not wanting to continue this conversation.

Shelby laid in the hospital bed, Claire Haas at her one side and her husband standing at the door looking at his wife with concern in his eyes. To him it made no sense, how these two women communicate and understand each other without saying anything verbal. It's not like all of this is his fault, well he had a part of it but it was a mutual thing, he thought resting his head against the door.

The monitors next to the bed started beeping and nurses rushed inside. Caleb had no idea what was happening but he got up and walked over to her side. "What's going on? Is she okay?" He asked looking at them as they checked on her. "Her blood pressure is dropping, it could be a side effect but if it doesn't stabilize we'll have to do a C-section." One explained.

"No, no. I cannot deal with that. Please don't cut into my body." Shelby tried to explain through panting breathes but the doctors would have none of that. "This is for your own safety ma'am. And the baby's.

"But I'm sure there's something else you can do. Caleb tell them!" She cried but her husband was torn between wanting the best for both is wife and his unborn son. "Honey, they wouldn't recommend it if it wasn't necessary." He tried to get her to understand it. "Shelby you're going to be fine. Both of you." Claire supported the two statements the medical team and her son made, and it took some convincing after which she gave in, and accepting the surgery.

Ryan walked downstairs with Phoebe and sat her down at the bottom of the stairs as he made some coffee, while Alex showered. Forgetting how fast his daughter crawls he stood there with his back towards her and turned around when he heard the glass shatter onto the white tiled floor. Phoebe pulled at the end of the drape that covered the dining room table and the tree glass candle holders fell and broke on the floor.

"Phoebe Grace!" Ryan cried when he saw what happened and walked over to where she sat, looking up at him with big blue eyes stretching her arms up in the air to be picked up. He walked over to the kitchen inspecting her to see if he can find broken skin in case she might have hurt herself but everything seemed fine. Leaving her there he walked over to clean up the broken pieces.

"What happened?" Alex asked appearing on the stairs.

"Our daughter happened." Ryan explained as he swept up the last bits of glass discarding it in the bin when another sound came from the kitchen and a white powder like substance showed up in the air making it look like fine snow falling. Ryan and Alex rushed over and walked towards the cabinets where the noise came from. Ryan forgot to close the cupboard door when he took the coffee out and there the tiny human was, legs covered in flour playing happily as she kicks her feet around seeing how it shifted and spread across the floor.

"Phoebe." The both groaned in unison not thinking this is how their morning would start. They need to do some serious baby proofing if this is going to be the case in what they're dealing with.

Shelby laid in the operating room twisting her hands around each other nervously. Her lower body was numb and she couldn't feel a thing which added to her anxiety. "I'm scared." She said in a small voice looking at her husband dressed in hospital scrubs. "It's gonna be okay. In a minutes we'll get to meet our baby." He told her trying to get her to calm down.

The doctor explained that she might feel some pressure and tugging but other than that she should be fine and shouldn't feel any pain. She nodded and Caleb kissed her cheek grabbing a hold of his hand as they started the process. It wasn't long until she heard the cries of her baby. "You want to cut the umbilical cord dad?" The doctor asked and the blonde nodded getting up and walking over to the end of the table, but as soon as he saw the amount of blood he turned a shade of pale Shelby hasn't seen before and with a thud he landed on the floor.

"Did he just faint?" She asked the doctor not sure what just happened. "We get that a lot." The doctor laughed as the finished with the baby and closing her abdomen while someone else attended to the passed out father.

CJ had blonde hair, which didn't come as a surprise to any of the parents with their fair complexion and brown eyes. A miniature version of his father. He had no idea what happened but he woke up in a hospital bed with his mom by his side smiling down at him when he opened his eyes.

"Not such a tough guy like you thought you were huh?" Claire smirked when he stroke a hand through his hair. "Mom that was something I've never seen before. Where are they?" He asked getting off the bed, and she pointed down the corridor.

"And your father blacked out." Shelby told the sleeping baby who laid in her arms.

"That is not true it was an act." The new father defended himself as he walked over to the two of them. Kissing her forehead admiring this moment. He reached over and took the baby. "He is so beautiful." Caleb smiled looking down at his son, little hands grabbing hold of his index finger.

"How are you feeling?"

"Sore. And uncomfortable but I'll be fine." She answered and he raised an eyebrow at her, knowing that she is downplaying whatever pain she might have right now.

"I've always imagined this day, but I had no idea how overwhelming this would be." He confessed looking at Shelby. "I know, it's the best feeling in the world." She smiled but her smile soon disappeared.

Caleb sat down on the couch looking up at her. "What's on your mind?" He asked softly seeing something is off about her.

"I just wish my parents were here to meet CJ." She whispered blinking the tears away. Caleb laid the baby down in the crib and sat down on the bed next to her not knowing what to say to make her feel better, he held her hands and gave her a hug. They stayed in the embrace for a few minutes until a knock on the door made them look up.

Claire stood in the doorway smiling broadly. "Congratulations you two." She said as she picked up her grandson with sparkly eyes. "Welcome to the world CJ. I'm your Grandma, and if your parents ever make you mad, you come tell me." She spoke to the sleeping baby as of the parents weren't present.

"You're amazing. I am so proud of you." Caleb smiled thinking back to what his wife went through after giving birth to their son and in how much pain she is right now. All of those things made the love he felt for his wife so much stronger.

"Can you believe we made that?" She asked looking at Claire and her son walking up and down in the room as his grandma shows him the traffic outside through the fourth floor window. "We're not too bad at this whole baby making thing." Caleb laughed.


	91. Chapter 91

**Chapter 91**

In the office everyone was lounging around enjoying the free time they had until their presence were needed on a case. The girls went about their normal routine where one of them went out to go buy coffee and muffins catching up on some of the things they didn't have a chance to talk about.

"How about we swing by the hospital today after work?" Nimah suggested taking a sip of her coffee.

"Yeah. I would love to hear Shelby's event of things, and if they were any different from yours Alex." Natalie smirked thinking about how they pestered Alex to give them details on how she experienced birth.

"We'll see how the two of you feel once you go down that path. CJ looks like a miniature version of Caleb." Alex commented when she saw the latest picture Shelby send them in the group chat of her son, besides the rest they received when he was born.

Their chat was short lived when they saw the rest of the team move towards the briefing room and the three of them followed. Liam wasn't there but Ryan and Maranda was standing in front waiting for them to find seats before informing them.

"Good morning guys. New day new case." Ryan started.

"A shooting went down yesterday afternoon, and we were only informed about it this morning. Two sisters, Lee Anne and Stephany Avery were killed in a shooting, because their brother failed to make his monthly target."

"So his boss shot his siblings because he didn't make a sale as a telemarketer?" Simon asked.

"If only it was that simple. No, not exactly. He didn't make the target for the amount of drugs he was supposed to sell on the streets. So his sisters paid the price, with their lives." Ryan concluded seeing how the expression on the agent's faces changed.

"So, please reach out to your contacts and your CI's so we can figure out who these guys are and what their intentions are for killing innocents." Maranda stepped forward dismissing the meeting as they went their separate ways to find the information and connect the dots.

They all sat and called the people who they thought would know something about what might have gone down the day before. But all the information they got were vague and not much to work with, until they finally decide to go to the house of the girls and find out from the parents or the neighbors, or even witnesses who might have an idea or even saw.

Alex, Ryan Nimah and Matthew made the drive down to the Avery house. Alex and Nimah stood in front of the door, Ryan and Matthew standing a few feet away from them. A tall fair complexion woman with short black hair and secretary glasses opened the door.

"Mrs. Avery?" Nimah asked softly and the woman nodded. "We're part of the FBI." Nimah said showing her badge and the woman nodded. "We're sorry for your loss, do you mind if we ask you some questions about what happened?" She continued and the woman nodded opening the door a little wider so the four of them can enter, as she indicated that they can take seats.

"What do you want to know?" The woman asked softly.

"Is your son around? I think it would be beneficial for the case if he is present as well." Matthew said but the woman shook her head.

"After it all happened I told him to leave the house. He hasn't returned and I don't know where he is. He is usually at some small game shop a few blocks away." The mom explained and Ryan and Matthew nodded at each other, excusing themselves to go look for the son.

"Sorry, I'm Bridgette Avery." She introduced herself shaking hands with the two women who was left in her living room.

"John, my son, dropped out of school. I told him to get a job because I won't allow him to sit at home all day since he didn't want to learn. I came home one day and he told me he has a job. I asked him about it and found out he was selling drugs." She took a deep breathe before continuing.

They nodded understandingly, waiting until she was ready to continue to talk further as they made notes.

"John started selling household items when he was short on money, he sold valuables that I inherited. One night the house was ransacked by the police as they got a tip off that he stashed drugs in the house."

It turns out that the daughters had nothing to do with it. They were walking home on their way from school. There was an alley that they used as a shortcut to get home, instead of taking the long way around. Bridgette got concerned when they didn't come home at the time they usually get there and started calling around. Until the police showed up and gave her the news that they've been shot.

They handed her the note that was found on the scene, taped to the ground, that said since John couldn't pay the rest of the money he owed the, his sisters would have to make up for their loss of income.

As the two women spent time questioning the mother continued their talk Matthew and Ryan roamed the streets looking for John Avery.

"You know I almost got involved in a gang when I was a teen." Matthew told Ryan who looked over at him in surprise.

"I grew up a broken household, and I looked up to this guy who lived a few doors away from us. He made small talk every morning when I'd pass his house on my way to school. The flashy cars, the jewelry, the women! I mean my hormones were raging at that time." Matthew continued and Ryan laughed at his expression.

"But I got a wakeup call one morning, when I walked passed there again and the cops were arresting him. Figured that life may not be as glamorous as it looks." Matthew said as they pulled up in front of the small game shop.

John Avery stood in front of the shop looking up and down the streets as if he waited for someone. The two men got out of the car and walked towards him. He saw them and panicked making a run for it. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Ryan warned showing his badge and John walked back the few feet.

"John Avery, right?" Matthew asked and he nodded his head. "Can we ask you a few questions regarding what happened to your sisters?" Matthew asked and the teen nodded, as he got into the car and they drove back to the station.

The three of them settled in one of the interrogation rooms with John on the opposite side of the table. "Who are you working for John?" Ryan started but the teen refused to make eye contact or say anything.

"How much money did you owe them?" Ryan tried again after a few minutes of silence but still there was no answer.

"All right. John it's 10:15 in the morning. I'm here until 5PM. We can sit here in silence until then, or you can decided that you'd rather tell me what you know and I'll leave you alone, or I'll come back every half an hour and make a nuisance of myself. Your choice." Ryan gave him the ultimatum and it's the first time he looked up since they entered the room.

John took a deep breath before starting. "I'm not gonna tell you who I'm working for. I owed them $1500, because I pawned some things from my mom that I brought back. I didn't even get a chance to give it to her. I thought I'd make the money back before I was supposed to hand it over but I didn't."

"So basically you're saying that you don't care that your sisters had to pay with their lives. You're not going to tell us who killed them?" Matthew asked and he nodded.

"I'm a disappointment to my family. And no I don't justify what they did to my sisters. But my mother kicked me out of the house, these guys are the only family I have." John justified his actions.

"That's not what family does, John. If they really cared about you they wouldn't have you in the situation that you're in right now. Do you think this is the life your mother wants you to live? No future, you having to look over your shoulder the entire time?" Ryan rationalized the situation hoping the teen would see that he is going down the wrong path.

"Look, even if I want to get out, how will I know if my mom will forgive me for what I did. Indirectly the fact that my sisters died is my fault. She kicked me out of the house will she even take me back? I snitch on those guys, then I put a target on my mom's back as well." John rambled.

"Calm down buddy. You can start by giving us the names of the people you're working for. Then we'll take it from there." Matthew said looking at the teen.

"Bradley Scott, is the top dog." John whispered and Ryan and Matthew looked at each other. They've heard things about him but somehow they could never arrest him for anything since he was a really sleek guy. But now hopefully with John's help justice will be served for this guy.

"I'll do time if I have to. Please just make sure my mother's save." John pleaded with them as the two agents nodded while they continued asking him about Bradley Scott's whereabouts, and where they might find him. Today is the day he would pay for his actions. He roamed the streets for way too long dodging bullets but eventually justice will be served.

A soft knock on the door made Shelby look up when she saw three smiley faces walking in. She was watching TV with the newborn in her arms sleeping soundly. "Hello mommy." Natalie greeted walking over to the blonde.

"Hi guys." Shelby smiled as each of them hugged her awkwardly as not to wake the baby. All three of them had packages in her hand but she was quickly informed that none of that was for her, it was baby stuff for CJ. "Clearly I don't feature anymore." She said looking through the cute baby clothes they bought.

Natalie was the first to hold the sleeping baby while Alex and Nimah settled on the couch. "How are you feeling?" Nimah asked making herself comfortable.

"Sore. Really sore, and tired, but besides that I'm good. A day old baby can change everything and he is so demanding." She laughed thinking back to how he cries at the earliest ours of the morning not worrying about whether they're sleeping or not.

When Natalie commented that he looks like Caleb, Shelby pretended to be hurt. That's all everyone's been saying when they saw baby CJ but even if she had to admit he did look like his father. Although she hopes he'll be easier to manage.

They informed her about the case they worked on today as Natalie handed the baby over to someone else. In the meantime Caleb made is appearance and then left to go shower and get a change of clothes at home. Leaving the girls to have some time on their own. Shelby told them about all the horrible things she said to Caleb while she was having contractions and how they laughed about it afterwards when he was so distraught while she was yelling at him, not knowing what to do.

Caleb came back from home sitting on the couch next to the bed, looking at the sleeping baby in the crib stroking his soft blonde hair as his wife dosed off when her friends left. "I love you so much CJ. And I can't wait for you to grow up so we can go kick some balls around in the park. Or when I take you to your first karate class. But don't grow up too quickly hey." He whispered seeing Shelby stir as they brought dinner to her room.

"Is he okay?" She asked sitting up carefully.

"Yeah, we just had a little talk. Or more like I talked and he slept." Caleb shrugged. "Thank you Shelby. For what you went through to bring this perfect boy into the world." He got up and kissed her head not sure how else to express his boundless gratitude and awe for the strength his wife has shown.

They looked at their newborn sleeping soundly. They would never get tired of looking at him, even as he is sleeping. So peacefully, that one would never believe he can cry as loud as he does when the hunger pains hit him.

Shelby pulled the tray of dinner closer and saw the tasteless food and Caleb laughed when he noticed the green Jell-O.

"I wouldn't eat that if I were you. Tastes like mouthwash." He smiled taking a bite of the muffin he brought at the cafeteria as his wife pushed the food around in the plate.

Ryan offered to cook dinner. There was pasta on the stove and a recipe book open on the counter. "Okay, I followed every step so I don't think anything can go wrong." He said mostly to himself but Alex heard it.

"Hmmm, I'll wait and see what it tastes like when it's done." She looked over towards the kitchen, sitting on the floor with Phoebe who rolled her ball around. Alex tried to get her to roll it between the two of them but that game didn't last long as the little girl decided she didn't need her mother's help in this game and crawled wherever the ball went, not rolling it back to Alex.

The dinner was edible to her surprise and no bad either. At least there is one thing her husband can cook without burning. She fed Phoebe mashed up baby food throughout dinner before getting her ready for her bath.

The nine month old figured how to stand up supporting herself on structures and any stable object she could find, which made bath time tricky, because she didn't the same in the bath. Standing up holding onto the side of the tub supporting herself. It was useless of Alex to make her sit back down because she would just repeat the action over and over again.

"Phoebe can you just sit still for a few minutes please?" Alex tried to rationalize but her daughter was oblivious between splashing in the water and standing up in the bath tub. Alex gave up and bathed her in record time.

Dressing her and putting her in the middle of their bed. Ryan had the new habit where he allowed her to finish her bottle after bath time in their bed. And once she's asleep he carries her over to the crib on Alex's side of the bed. To her it made no sense but she left it at that. Some nights she figured he just wanted her to be close to them, and she didn't mind it at all. Feeling the warmth of the little body in between them during the night and occasionally being hit in the face by a little fist.

 **Thanks for the read and the new followers. Hope you guys enjoy the story. Lovies-S.**


	92. Chapter 92

**Chapter 92**

After two days in hospital Shelby was ready to climb the walls. When the doctor did his checkup on her and little CJ this morning giving them the green light to go home she almost jumped out of her skin. Sending her husband a quick text telling him the good news.

After CJ was born Claire offered to stay at home and help out for a while until Shelby was back on her feet. Since the birth didn't go as planned and she had to have a C-Section she was grateful for all the help she received and accepted her mother in law's help with gratitude. Because simple tasks like walking and getting out of bed was an obstacle and painful.

"Mom, Shelby's coming home today. They're being discharged at 10." Caleb announced proudly and loud enough since he wasn't sure where exactly in the apartment his mom was.

"That's good news. I'll make her a light breakfast, I'm sure she's had enough of hospital food." Claire thought out loud making her way towards the kitchen.

"You've never done something so nice for me." Caleb guilt tripped her but she looked at him, hands pressed on the counter. "That my dear son, is because you decided I'm smothering you with motherly love." Claire justified. "But I still love you as much as I did the day you were born." She smiled ruffling his hair, turning her attention back to the kitchen and what she can cook.

Ryan was sitting at the kitchen counter with his daughter on his lap, feeding her some vegetable mashed up baby food. Or at least that's what he tried to. It was more of a fight between the two of them because Phoebe made it clear she's not interested in it. Refusing to open her mouth or pushing the spoon out of the way as soon as it came into view.

"Come on Pheebs. If you eat veggies it'll make you big and strong." Ryan tried pleading with the wriggly nine month old but none of it worked. After ten minutes of struggling Ryan gave up and Phoebe was all smiles now that her father noticed that she disliked this choice of food.

"This can't really be that bad. Right?" Ryan asked no one in particular as he went ahead and tried some of it, almost spitting it back out as soon as he tasted it. "Geez, now it makes sense why you don't like it." He said and put that container aside, opting for another one with fruits on it. Giving it a try it tasted better than the first one, and he fed it to Phoebe. This time she enjoyed it without fussing like she did previously. In her haste between bites messing some on her little bib, with pink and white bunnies on it.

Alex came downstairs and smiled when she saw the two of them. Waling over to the coffee machine she noticed the still full food container on the counter.

"You didn't feed her this did you?" Alex noted when she picked it.

"She didn't like it. It doesn't taste nice and we were battling just to get it into her mouth. Tell mommy you don't like veggies." Ryan commanded and Phoebe replied in something unintelligible.

"I'm not leaving the two of you alone again during breakfast. You're going to eat veggies whether you like it or not, little miss." Alex kissed her cheeks as she finished the last of her food. Extending her arms towards her mother when Ryan loosened the dirty bib from her neck.

Alex picked her up supporting her as she hobbled around on the kitchen counter. "So, I was thinking." Alex started and Ryan looked over at her to continue.

"Okay, I wasn't really thinking about anything." She admitted. "Your birthday is coming up in a few weeks, is there anything in particular you'd want to do?" She wanted to know because she ran out of ideas on how to surprise him.

"Not really. I haven't thought about it." He said honestly since he was never really big on celebrating his birthday.

"You are so boring Ryan Booth." She told him trying to think out of the box on how she can surprise him. He went out of his way to sit through a two hour ballet concert to please her, and it wasn't even her birthday. She'll come up with an idea, somehow.

Caleb walked into the hospital and through the familiar corridor to Shelby's room. "Hey, you ready to go?" He asked as he entered and saw the bag was packed halfway.

"That's not even a question. I need to get out of here or I'll lose my mind." She smiled kissing him quickly before continuing to pack.

"No I'll finish packing. You can sit down." Caleb suggested and took over packing their clothes and things into the bags while Shelby sat down with CJ until he finished. "Okay, I think that's everything we can get going now." He smiled when he didn't see anything else laying around. The nurse brought the wheelchair and he pushed Shelby out towards the parking lot, where she walked the little way to where he parked the car close to the entrance.

Caleb drove well below the speed limit, annoying the other motorists on the road. Trying to avoid bumps and potholes in the road so Shelby wouldn't have to deal with added pain. She was never so glad to be home when they pulled up in front of the apartment.

Seeing her mother in law's car parked in the driveway made her feel a surge of thankfulness because she didn't know how she would do all of this on her own. Caleb took the car seat out from the backseat and helped her up the few stairs in front, taking one step at a time with a hand pressed against her abdomen.

"Hey! How are you feeling?" Claire greeted when they entered the apartment.

"I've never been more thankful to be at home." She smiled hugging Claire.

"Do you want to go lay down?" Caleb asked when the two of them were alone in the lounge, while grandma took CJ around the apartment showing him different rooms.

"Please no. I've had enough of being in a bed for 24 hours. I need to get back to normal as soon as I can." She looked up at him but Caleb stared at her skeptically.

"As long as you don't overdo things. Your body's been through a lot it'll heal up on its own. You just need to be patient." He reminded her and she nodded understandingly.

Claire came back into the lounge without CJ and informed the parents that she laid him down in the crib since he was sleeping, which gave them some time for themselves. She finished the light meal she was preparing and the three of them ate together on the couch talking about everything Caleb got up to throughout his teenage years, and the grey hairs he gave his parents. Their conversation was interrupted when he got a call from the office asking him to come in for a few hours to help them out on something, leaving the two women alone.

But not before checking to see if CJ is okay. "Caleb can you leave him alone please?" Claire laughed at the overprotective father.

"Thank you so much Claire. For being here, you have no idea how much I appreciate it." Shelby thanked her.

"Trust me, there isn't any other place on earth I'd want to be right now. I've been waiting for a long time for the day I have a grandchild." She smiled sincerely. "How are you doing Shelby?" She asked sensing her daughter in law's behavior change.

The blonde took a breath before she started talking. "I am so extremely happy, and I have everything I've ever wanted. An amazing, loving and supportive husband. A perfect baby boy, and somehow deep down I can't help but wish that my parents were here so I can share this moment with them." She admitted softly.

"I have no idea what I'm doing or how to be a mother. Just, never in my wildest dreams would I have thought that things would've turned out the way it did. To the point where we're not even talking anymore." Shelby's voice became shaky and Claire moved over to sit next to her.

"Hey, I may not be your biological mother, but I took you in as my own daughter the day you and Caleb got married. And you're not alone in this. Caleb and I are here to help you through all of this, and then you have your crazy friends who will jump in even if you don't ask them. And I'll stay here for as long as you need me."

"Don't say that because I might never ask you to leave." Shelby laughed as Claire hugged her.

She might not be her biological other but the love this woman has shown her from day one made her feel like she is a part of the family and that she shares a bond with the red head that she lacked in sharing with her own mother.

 **Some Haas family time for those of you who likes the two blondes. Hope you enjoy. Lovies-S.**


	93. Chapter 93

**Chapter 93**

Alex was busy cleaning the bathroom. Phoebe was roaming the bedroom standing up against the objects walking around the room holding onto numerous objects. Through her babbling and laughing Alex assumed everything was fine and checked up on her, peeking her head out of the bathroom looking into the room to check that she wasn't sticking her fingers into a plug or something.

But the silence was short lived, when Phoebe started screaming. She dashed out of the bathroom and she had no idea how Ryan came upstairs in record time, his eyes scanning the room until it stopped on Alex holding Phoebe in her arms on the floor.

Alex assessed the damage on her daughter's eyebrow, speaking to her soothingly the entire time. A small cut ran across the length of her eyebrow. Ryan handed her some baby wipes, and she dabbed it on the little cut.

"She was using the drawer to stand up, and I assumed her hand slipped." Alex answered the questioning look on her husband's face.

"Is she gonna be okay?" He asked taking a seat next to the two of them on the floor, his back resting against the base of the bed rubbing up and down his daughter's back trying to soothe her.

Deep down Alex was at war with herself thinking that if she was looking at her none of this would've happened. She avoided eye contact with Ryan sure of the fact that he is blaming her and he wouldn't be mad at him if he did.

"I think we should get it checked out." Alex whispered, her judgement of the severity of injuries were clouded whenever it came to Phoebe. And the fact that Ryan didn't say anything to her only made the situation worse.

They went downstairs once Phoebe was calm and quiet and the bleeding stopped, both her parents took a breath of relief, keeping her at bay making sure she doesn't go out of sight. She was playing in the middle of the of the living room floor Alex and Ryan keeping a close eye on her from the kitchen side.

"I should've paid more attention instead of cleaning the stupid bathroom. What if she was worse and she busted open her lip. Or she had brain damage or broke an arm. I was just being careless and that's…

"Alex stop. You're more upset than she is and I mean look at her. Does she resembles the picture of someone who got hurt ten minutes ago?" Ryan asked putting his arm around his wife's neck as they looked at Phoebe. Already walking along the couch again, when she noticed the TV remote and put it in her mouth.

"Phoebe take that out of your mouth please." Alex ordered. She looked up at them when she heard her name and stopped her actions mid-way, but then continued to repeat the action she was just ordered to stop.

She walked over to one of the drawers where they keep the fast food brochures and took out a travel magazine. Ryan wasn't sure what to think since his wife was never one to read something like that. A few colored markers stuck out from pages and she opened the first page where the marker was, showing it to him.

He scanned the advertisement and looked up at her in awe. "So I was thinking we could go camping for the weekend of your birthday, and you can have time to yourself fishing all day." She shrugged since she really didn't know what else to do for his birthday.

"Wow. My wife waiting for fish to bite the hook for three hours. That would be a sight to see." He smiled at the look on her face, she had no idea this hobby would requires so much patience and she didn't have a lot of that.

"Or, how about we go for there for the day. It's an hour drive and then we come back home and I get to spend the rest of the night with you." He whispered looking up at her with a smirk.

"If you're sure about it, then I'm sure we can work something out." She leaned down and kissed his lips quickly. They moved back to the couch spending the rest of the morning on watching TV and keeping a watchful eye on their busy little explorer.

Caleb came down the stairs yawning. Grateful to see his mother had made some fresh coffee. She was reading the paper at the table smiling when she saw him enter.

"There's some fresh coffee, seems like you need lots of it." She acknowledged when she saw her son.

"Thanks." He kissed the top of her head. "CJ woke up like seven or eleven times last night. He has no idea that night time is there to sleep."

"As if you know the difference between night and day when you were a baby. Until you got married you were out partying all hours of the night and sleeping all day. Like father like son." Claire laughed and he couldn't help but smile at his mother's statement. He sure had his wild times a few years ago before he and Shelby's relationship went steady, and eventually turned into marriage.

He pours himself a cup and another for Shelby that he took upstairs. She laid awake her back resting against the headboard. If he felt like he did he can only imagine that she must be feeling ten times worse, since she was the one who has to get up and feed CJ.

"Good morning babe, how are you feeling?" he asked setting down the cup on her side of the bed.

"Sleepy." She groaned trying to put up a brave face. "And now he's sleeping as if nothing is wrong." She whispered smiling. She never thought she could love another person whom she met a few days ago as much as she does now.

"Can you believe we made that?" Caleb asked when he settled into bed next to her, both of them looking at the sleeping baby. His mouth relaxed and his little hands curled into loosened fists resting on either side of his head.

"When are we trying for another one?" Caleb asked looking at his wife who gave him a look that made him burst out with laughter, kissing her cheek and resting their heads against each other staring at little Caleb Junior.

 **I'm running out of ideas for cases so that's why I've been writing some family stuff. I also have to get through some school work this week so I might not be able to update as frequently as I'd like to. Your input is welcome, and if you have suggestions feel free to let me know. I'd appreciate them.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Lovies-S**


	94. Chapter 94

**Chapter 94**

Ryan laid sprawled out on the couch looking through all the channels in search for something to watch. He was about to give up and settle on some old classic western movie when his attention shifted to his wife coming downstairs, wearing black leggings and a white t shirt, hair piled up in a bun on top of her head she walked towards the couch. He moved up as much as he could and Alex laid down on the space he tried to create for her. The front of her t-shirt had wet water spots on it, evident of the water fight she and Phoebe had during her morning bath. She loved splashing around in the water which resulted in their surroundings being wet and usually also the parent who bathed her.

He kissed the tip of her nose when she laid down on her side facing him wrapping his arm around her. "Phoebe's playing in the bedroom." Alex knew what he was about to ask and answered it before he got to the question. It wasn't always that they got to spend some time alone or just enjoying each other's company.

After the ordeal they had yesterday Alex tried to baby proof the bedroom as much as possible, by putting loose objects that were on her dresser out of reach that might be harmful to their daughter. Although she was still not sure if it would be enough hoping they won't have another repeat of the nine month old hurting herself once again.

"What's the plans you have for today?" Ryan asked and Alex looked up at him with a question mark on her face.

"What are _your_ plans for today?" She asked. It was still early and usually they just spent Sundays together but the way he asked her it seemed like that won't be the case today.

"Caleb, Quade, Clive and I wanted to go paintballing. If that's okay with you. If you'd rather want to do something else I can cancel…"

"No you can go. I need some alone time." Alex smiled looking up at him. Still not sure why is always willing to cancel his plans with the guys when it seemed like she takes too long to answer. Somehow Clive and Nimah found their way back to each other, which everyone is grateful for because it was hell working with Nimah while she was mad at the world.

Their attention shifted again when Phoebe crawled towards the first step. It wasn't the fact that she knew how to get up and down the stairs it was the white cream smeared all over her face and in her hair. Some of it on her jeans and the black shirt with white flowers embroided on the bottom she had on. She stopped in her tracks and looked at her parents before she turned herself around trying to get down.

Ryan looked up with an amused look on his face as Alex jumped up power walking towards the little human who sat back down, smiling, extending her hands up towards her mother to be picked up. Ryan followed shortly after Alex to examine the amount of damage.

"Seriously Phoebe Grace?" Alex asked taking in the state of her bedroom where her daughter played. Alex noticed that she didn't close Phoebe's lotion and she got hold of it because it was on the edge if the bed, and she could reach it.

The container was empty, most of its contents were smeared on the white tiled floor and the other half on Phoebe. The edges of the duvet on the bed were also covered on some and little hand prints on the bedside table on Ryan's side.

"Let's get you cleaned." Ryan walked over to the bathroom undressing her, leaving her in her diaper. Positioning her so he can wash the contents out of her hair. "You had fun didn't you?" He laughed as she squealed when he opened the faucet on a small steady stream of water rinsing her hair. Blinking rapidly babbling away to herself happily.

Alex walked around the bedroom, cleaning the floor and the little handprints on the table. And decided to change the bedding since she might as well get a load of laundry started. Picking up the empty container smiling to herself trying to figure out how her daughter's mind works. If this is what she's doing at this age what will it be like when she starts walking.

Alex checked up on Ryan and Phoebe. The two of them deep in conversation as he dried her hair with the towel, her curls taking shape as it's being dried slowly. "Sorry for doing that, mommy." Ryan said as he turned Phoebe towards Alex who stood in the doorway where he sat on the edge of the tub with his daughter on his lap. Phoebe smiled at her mother and Alex's heart melt at that sight.

Ryan stood up when he was done, Alex extending her arms towards Phoebe but she wasn't planning on coming to her mother. She turned her back towards Alex and climbed up higher onto her father's chest. "Phoebe it's me. Your mother, come to me." Alex pleaded but her daughter refused. "Fine, then." Alex accepted that she was a daddy's girl and there was nothing she could do about it.

They went downstairs, after Phoebe was changed, while Alex finished changing the sheets before joining the two of them. Ryan and Phoebe played peek-a-boo on the couch and Alex was in the kitchen making a sandwich. Ryan's phone buzzed briefly interrupting the game with his daughter while he was on the phone. From the one sided conversation Alex could make out that he was about to leave soon for his paintballing session with the guys.

He got up a few minutes later walking over towards Alex. Taking a bite of the sandwich in her hand as he handed Phoebe over. "See you later." He kissed her forehead and pressed a kiss on Phoebe's cheek. Showing how unhappy she is when she saw her father walk towards the front door her bottom lip started poking out as she started to cry. Ryan turned around halfway and she held her hands out towards her father, cries subsiding replaced by little sobs when he took her.

"Hey, please don't cry. I'll be back later. I promise." He tried to reason with his daughter wiping her face with his hand. Her blue eyes glistening with unshed tears but she managed a smile through it as he kissed her continuously while she laughed.

Trying the process of saying goodbye again for the second time hoping it would be different but she started crying again when Alex took her.

"She'll be fine. Go." Alex tried to reassure her husband who didn't like the idea of leaving their daughter as distraught as she was right now. If she thought Phoebe was a daddy's girl earlier these actions proved that she certainly is.

Alex heard him back out of the driveway. She set Phoebe down with her bottle and she settled down, rolling the empty bottle around on the floor when its contents were done. Her phone rung and it took her a minute to locate the device before she answered.

"Hey Shelb…"

"Alex please come over. CJ's crying and I've tried everything I could to make him stop but it's not working. Caleb's not here and Claire met up with a friend. I just don't know what to do anymore." Shelby rambled, calling her best friend was her last option.

"All right, you got it. I'll be over in a bit." Alex said and grabbed her purse and Phoebe's diaper bag and some toys, before picking up her daughter and settling her in her car seat. Driving off towards her friend's house.

Shelby paced around in her bedroom with CJ in her arms trying to soothe him but nothing worked. Out of frustration she set him back down in the crib her own tears falling because she doesn't know what to do anymore.

"CJ please just stop crying my boy." She pleaded looking over the crib at the squirming crying baby, when she heard the door open and Alex calling out, as she walked over to the bedroom with Phoebe settled on her hip.

"Thank you for coming. I don't know what's wrong with him. I've tried everything Claire does and showed me but nothing is helping." Shelby cried as she explained it to Alex. Her eyes red rimmed with tears, hair tied in a low ponytail.

Alex set Phoebe down on the floor and walked over to the crib. "Okay, go downstairs I'll see what I can do." She ordered and Shelby nodded grateful for her friend's help. Smiling down at her god daughter, before she went downstairs like Alex ordered.

"Hey baby. What's wrong? Why are you so sad today?" Alex asked the baby boy as she picked him up. She checked his diaper, and felt for a temperature. Before she walked around the bedroom trying to soothe him by giving him his pacifier. It took her about ten minutes until before he settled down and fell asleep in her arm.

"You do know sleep is the easiest thing in the world you can do right? You just have to close your eyes." She smiled down at how peaceful he is sleeping right now, looking like someone who can't cry as loudly as he did a few minutes ago.

She picked Phoebe up who was playing on the floor walking downstairs to check on Shelby. Sitting on the couch hugging a scatter cushion. "Is he okay?" She asked when Alex and Phoebe came downstairs heading towards her.

"Yeah, seems like he was just fighting sleep." Alex smiled looking at her friend.

"I didn't even greet you Phoebe. I'm sorry baby." Shelby kissed her goddaughters head and ruffled her curls that stuck out from her pink headband.

"Thank you Alex. I didn't know who else to call. Caleb and Claire went out, and I wanted to show them I can do this but I had no idea how hard it would be. I don't know how you it. Being a working mother, taking care of Phoebe and your husband. You make it look so easy." Shelby said looking over at Alex who shook her head at the comment.

"First of all we've all been where you were today, trust me I felt like a terrible mother yesterday. I was cleaning the bathroom and Phoebe played in the bedroom. She fell and hit the side of the drawer trying to stand up. Resulting in a cut on her eyebrow." Alex pointed to the minimal scar on her daughter.

"And just when I thought it was done and we'll have a calm morning. Ryan and I were on the couch this morning when she smeared her lotion all over herself and the floor and the duvet." Alex laughed reminiscing about the events that happened this morning.

"So no, it's not always easy and for some reason she seems to be more attached to her father than to me, but in the end it's all worth it." She looked at her blonde best friend.

Alex got up making tea for the two of them while Shelby and Phoebe played with a monkey and a princess teddy bear. Phoebe laughing in delight at the voices Shelby made when delivering a dialogue when the princess spoke.

 **Hey guys! I got another light bulb moment and the next few chapters will have a bit of family drama before we get back to FBI life. A *guest* reviewer said they enjoy family chapters, so here's another one for you! Hope you're still enjoying the story and I'm looking forward to share the next few chapters with you! Thanks for reading**

 **Lovies-S**


	95. Chapter 95

**Chapter 95**

Alex was driving home from work. Surprised by the little traffic there was on the way home when she glanced at her watch and saw that she left fifteen minutes earlier than usual. She came to a halt at a traffic light when her phone buzzed. She pressed a button on the steering wheel and answered the phone.

"Alexandra Parrish?" Came a strange voice that she didn't recognize.

"Yes. How can I help you?" She asked uncertain about what this formal conversation is all about.

"This is Dr Stefan speaking. Mrs. Sita Parrish put your name down as an emergency contact. She was brought into the ER a few minutes ago. She was in a motor vehicle accident."

Her surroundings came to halt at his last four words. "What happened? Is she okay? Were there anyone with her?" She had so many questions running through her mind.

"I'm sorry, I cannot give you any more information over the phone at this stage. I think it would be better if you come to the hospital." Dr Stefan explained and she turned the car around heading towards the exit for her home town. Not thinking about anything else except her mother and that she needed to get to her as fast as she possibly can.

It was past 6PM and Ryan was still in his office, when his phone buzzed on the table. Surprise to see it was Marci calling because Alex would be home with Phoebe by now. Usually when the caregivers forgot to pack something they'd text to assure the parents that it's at the daycare and they shouldn't worry about it.

"Hi Marci." Ryan greeted holding the phone in place with his shoulder pressed to his ear as he signs a few forms.

"Hi Ryan, are you and Alex both working late? Usually she texts to let me know if that is the case because Phoebe is still here." The caregiver informed him.

Ryan stopped signing the forms in his track when he heard that. "Alex didn't come pick her up?" He asked again just to make sure he understood what she said.

"Marci, I am so sorry. I'll be over in a few minutes to come get her." He apologized as he walked out of his office towards the parking lot, dialing his wife's number all kinds of thoughts running through his mind for why she forgot their daughter. Certain that there's a logical explanation for it.

"Alex! You didn't get Phoebe at day care? Where are you?" He asked when she answered as he drove down the street.

He heard her curse under her breath when he reminded her of it, waiting for an explanation from her side before he continued the conversation. "I'm in Oakland." She replied flatly not in the mood for an argument with her husband right now. Not with everything that's going on.

"Oakland? Alex are you kidding me right now! What the hell are you doing there?" He asked raising his voice a little out of frustration rather than anger.

She pulled up in front of the hospital, resting her head on the steering wheel in exhaustion from concentration on the road because she's been driving like a maniac. And mentally trying to prepare herself for that the doctors will say about her mother and dealing with her husband on the other end of the line.

"Ryan, Ryan please not now. Not today." She pleaded with him.

He let out a groan of frustration because she's not answering the question, let alone inform him on what she is doing there. "Alex why are you there?"

"My mom was in a car accident, Ryan. The doctor wouldn't tell me over the phone what's wrong with her or what injuries she sustained so I drove here. I'm sorry for not getting Phoebe. Can I just find out if my mom will be okay?!" She asked straining her voice as emotions got the better of her.

He let out a steady breath from the other side when he heard his wife's sobs. Not sure of what to say to make this all better. "I'm sorry. I'll get Phoebe and we'll drive down there tonight." He suggested pulling up to the day care.

Alex didn't reply she nodded her head although he couldn't see her. "Ryan, what if she's…"

"Alex no. By overthinking you're only making things worse for yourself. Don't do that." He coached knowing how soon his wife can jump to conclusions in stressful situations.

She got out of the car slowly and made her way through the automatic sliding doors walking towards the reception desk. "Hi, I'm looking for Sita Parrish, I'm daughter." She explained to the nurse behind the desk, who nodded at her and got up to call the doctor.

Alex walked around with her arm crossed in front of her chest waiting for the doctor to show up and speak to her. "Alexandra Parrish?" The tall man asked when he neared her and she recognized the familiar voice from the phone call earlier. She turned around and shook his hand.

"I'm Dr Stefan Taylor, I'm sorry that we have to meet under this circumstances." He started out leading her to a quiet corner in the room.

"Your mother and he companion was involved in a motor vehicle accident. From what the gentleman told us another car jumped a red light as they were crossing and hit the passenger side of their vehicle where your mother was seated." Dr Stefan explained slowly.

"The force of the airbag did more damage than the actual collision ad your mother has sustained some head injuries. There is some brain swelling that we're hoping will go down. It's not significant and if it does lessen within the next 24 hours she'll make a full recovery." He looked at the woman in front of him who looked like she didn't take in anything he just said to her.

"Will she be okay?" Alex asked looking up at him expectantly.

"She's in a medically induced coma for until tomorrow. We won't know anything until we wake her up. I'm sorry, I wish I had better news." He said as he walked away leaving her standing there.

"Sorry, the man who was in the car with my mom. Can I speak to him?" She asked and the doctor led her to a room.

Joey sat on the bed, his left arm in a sling with some minor scrapes on his face, but other than that he seemed fine. He looked up at her when she lingered in the doorway. "Alex, I'm sorry." Joey apologized when he noticed her.

"Are you okay?" She dismissed his apology walking into the room further standing next to his bedside.

He nodded his head and took her hand in his giving it a little squeeze. She sat down on the chair in the room, neither of them saying anything until a nurse called her to let her know her mother is out of surgery and placed in ICU.

Everything about ICU was so clean. So white. So silent and sterile. Her breath caught in her throat and her hand flew to her mouth when she opened the door to Sita's room and saw her in bed. She didn't look much different from when she was sleeping but the IV's and the beeping machines was reality that her mother wasn't just sleeping. She too had some scrapes on her face and a light blue bruise on her forehead, probably from the impact of the airbag and her head hitting it.

With blurry vision she stood next to her bedside smoothing her mother's dark hair backwards. "I need you to keep fighting ma. I still need you in my life." Alex whispered not sure if her mother would be able to hear her but she kept on talking anyway.

The machines kept beeping and she just sat there. Sure she didn't have any tears left to cry staring ahead at nothing in particular, not knowing how much time had passed when there was a knock on the door.

"Alex?" A soft voice came from the door, she looked up to see her husband standing there. She got up slowly and walked into his embrace bring her face in his chest. Soaking it with silent sobs as fresh tears sprung from her eyes. Ryan held her as close as he possibly could not saying anything, because he didn't know what to tell her or how he can make this better with words.

"Phoebe?" She asked when she composed herself, letting go of her hold on his waist. "She's out front with Joey." Ryan told her and she nodded. The two of them stood in the far end of the room looking at Sita. A nurse came to let them know they need to leave. Alex was reluctant to go but Joey assured her it's okay he'll stay over for the night and promised to let them know when anything changed.

Alex picked her daughter up who was sleepy and fidgety. Laying her head down on her mother's shoulder as they walked towards the exit. Alex told Joey she'll leave her car there for him to use in the meantime.

The ride back to Sita's hose was quiet. Not Alex or Ryan said a word. She stared out of the window looking at the passing lights, Ryan concentrated on the road glancing over at his wife every now and then. They pulled up in front of the house and walked inside. Alex laid Phoebe down in the middle of the bed in her bedroom, and Ryan went to take a shower she stood in her mother's room. Taking in her surroundings and how everything is in place. When she and Joey left to wherever it was they were going to they didn't think their night would end like this.

"You should try and get some sleep, sweetheart." Ryan said coming up behind her placing both his hands on her shoulders. Alex didn't say anything, she sighed deeply and walked out of the room following him down the hall to her bedroom.

She spent most of the night staring at Phoebe's sleeping form, listening to her husband's soft snores as she drifted in and out of consciousness.

 **Hey guys! I'm not a doctor so anything medical is what I've seen in shows. Also I don't know the travel distance between cities but for the case of this, I imagined about an hour or two hour drive between the cities to keep it realistic. Thoughts on this?**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Lovies-S**


	96. Chapter 96

**Chapter 96**

Ryan woke up the next morning to an empty space next to their daughter where his wife was sleeping last night. He saw his daughter still asleep and got up, walking through the house trying to locate her. A note on the fridge made him stop looking for her. A simple yellow post it with the word "hospital" written on it in her handwriting. He assumed she must've taken a cab because the silver SUV was still in Sita's driveway.

With some peace of mind that he knows where his wife is, he headed back upstairs to email Liam on their whereabouts. Phoebe was sitting up on the middle of the bed with his phone stuffed in her mouth. It was on the bedside table but clearly close enough for her to reach.

"Why do you always put everything in your mouth, Pheebs?" He asked when he walked over to her pulling the small device out of her hold, replacing it with one of her teething rings, setting her down on the floor.

His phone buzzed and his mother's name showed up. Taking a glimpse at the date did he notice what today was. "Please tell me you're not sleeping anymore. It's your birthday you should be at home not doing anything." Theresa started not waiting on her son to answer from the other side.

"Hello Mom." He smiled. "I'm not at work so I guess that counts as something."

"Yeeaahh, that probably means something for a workaholic like you. Happy birthday my boy. Thank you for the man you've become and being the person that you are. Did I ever tell you about the day you were born?" She asked and he groaned sitting back on the bed.

"Mooom, I can't handle listening to that story anymore." He answered because every year whenever it was their birthday's his mom would give them an hourly update on how far she was into her labor process and tell them on the hour when they were born.

"All right fine, this year I'll spare you the details. How's Alex and Phoebe doing?"

Ryan sighed deeply looking at his daughter who crawled around the room standing up against the chair in the corner. "Uhm, Sita and Joey were in a car accident last night. Joey is fine Sita is in a medically induced coma hey might wake her up today to evaluate if she sustained any brain damage" He explained hearing his mother's shocked expressions from the other end of the line.

"You can bring Phoebe over. She can spend the night, I'm sure Alex would appreciate you being by her side right now. Ryan please keep me update on how things are going with Sita."

He nodded his head although his mother couldn't see it. "I'll do so, mom. Thanks for calling." They ended the conversation. Ryan walked over picking Phoebe up carrying her to the kitchen to feed her some breakfast before bathing her.

After Phoebe was all set and entertained by a bunch of toys he took to the shower, doing so in record time not wanting to leave her alone for too long. His head was spinning and being concerned about his wife. She didn't sleep much the previous night either, tossing and turning most of the time.

When both he and Phoebe were dressed and ready for the day he called Simone. She got a work transfer and works about ten minutes away, renting an apartment with her longtime boyfriend Justin.

"Are you so excited for your birthday that you couldn't wait for me to call you?" Simone laughed. "Very funny weirdo. I need to ask you a huge favor and if you can't help me out I'll understand." Ryan laid down the ground rules that he won't press her into a corner.

"Before all the formalities, happy birthday to the world's most awesome big brother. And yes I'm exaggerating we all know I'm mom's most awesome child. Oh and Ryan, I may not say this everyday but I love you. Okay enough about being sentimental now, what's your question?" Simone asked and Ryan couldn't help but laugh at his family's weird ways of doing.

"Sita and Joey was in an accident last night. Alex has been there since I don't even know what time she left the house. Long story sort can I bring Phoebe over for a few hours so I can go be with Alex? I know you have to be at work and if you can't do it I'll make another plan."

"What? Are they going okay? Is Alex okay?" Simone stared bombarding him with questions that he didn't even have answers to. "And you can bring Phoebe over I'll call in sick to work or something. I'll see you in a bit."

Thankful for his sister who is willing to help him out, he called his mother to let her know Simone will be looking after Phoebe. It would make more sense that way since she is closer than his mom is at the moment.

He drove over and dropped Phoebe off, making his way to the hospital from Simone's apartment to be with his wife. He walks through the corridors and took a guess that she'll be in the cafeteria, and lucky for him there she was. Seated at a table with Joey, neither of them talking. Ryan walks up behind her putting an arm on her shoulder, she looks up giving him a small smile and he takes a seat next to her greeting Joey.

"Joey you can go home and change, or get some rest." Ryan suggested knowing how tired the older man must be since he spent most of his night at hospital. "I'll go a bit later, I'd like to wait some more in case something happens." Joey responded looking at Ryan.

"In case something happens." Alex mumbles.

"You know this is really unfair that mom has to go through all of that, and you got off with a few stitches and a broken arm." Alex said eyes shooting fire in Joey's direction.

"Alex." Ryan says softly putting a hand on her back but she brushes him off.

"No Ryan! What if she doesn't make it and the swelling on her brain doesn't go down? Unlike you and your father, my mother and I actually have a very close relationship, and I don't know what I'll do when she doesn't pull through." She said her voice hoarse with emotion as she got up from her seat and left. The two men looking at her until she disappeared around a corner.

"I'm sorry about that, Joey. She's under.."

"No, it's okay. I'll go home I don't think she wants to see me right now. Please let me know if anything changes." Joey told Ryan as he got his phone out to call a cab and walked towards the hospital exit.

Ryan was the only one left sitting at the table. Drinking the coffee he ordered and answering his phone calls whenever someone called to wish him or him responding on texts messages he got to kill time. He contemplated looking for his wife but he had no idea where to start looking and maybe it would be best to give her some space right now.

Alex walked along the corridors following random arrows that pointed to an exit. She had no idea where she was or how she got there but she ended up on the rooftop of the hospital when she opened the door. She stood there in the open air, breathing in the air as the cool breeze hit her face. She sat down with her back leaning against the wall and hugged her legs, taking a deep, shaky breath. She was angry and mad and sad and upset and a whole bunch of emotions all at once. Tears welled up in her eyes and she just allowed herself to cry for the hundredth time in the past 24 hours.

Alex wasn't sure how long she'd been sitting outside, but when she got too cold she decided to go back inside and check on her mother. She tried to find her way back to Sita's room, which took her some time because she got lost a few times and had to ask for help on the way but she found it eventually. The doctor and a nurse were standing ant her mother's bedside when she entered and she had no idea what to expect.

"Is everything okay?" She asked hesitantly afraid of what their answer might be.

The doctor looked up at her and smiled. "We just brought her back after we ran some more tests and decided to wake her from the medically induced come. She's basically asleep right now and should wake between the next fifteen to thirty minutes. We'll check up on her vitals and stats regularly." He explained and Alex nodded her head taking a seat on the couch next to the bed.

She starred at the TV mounted on the wall until she heard a faint cough come from the bed. She jumped up and stood over her mother who slowly moved her head from side to side, opening her eyes slowly and carefully. "Ma?"

Sita tried to say something but her mouth was so dry. She pointed to the water next to the bed and Alex poured some of the clear liquid into a cup helping her drink it waiting for her to settle down again and get comfortable.

"Wh..what happened? Why am I in..in hospital?" Sita croaked looking around the room.

"You and Uncle Joey were in a car accident yesterday." Alex explained and Sita's eyes grew wide.

"He's fine, just a broken arm." She explained quickly seeing her mother relax again. The doctor came in and did a check up like he said he would do regularly and a few things Sita had to say and follow his finger and how many fingers he held up, before he walked out of the room leaving the two of them alone again.

"I was so scared when the doctor called." Alex explained and Sita took her hand. "Ma if something were to happen to you I don't know what I would've.."

"I'm fine, Alex. That's all that matters." Sita said squeezing her daughter's hand lightly.

"What day is it? And what time? It feels like I've been out of it for a month." She whispered seeing the sky changing colour indicating nighttime was around the corner. Alex took out her phone that's been on silent since yesterday and was greeted by heaps of messages and when she saw the date her hand flew to her mouth.

"Alex?" Sita asked when she failed to answer the question but had a distraught expression on her face. She took a deep breath of air before answering her mother.

"It's Ryan's birthday. I didn't congratulate him, I left home this morning he and Phoebe was still asleep. He was here and I yelled at him and still didn't say anything. And Phoebe!?" She ran a hand through her hair frustratedly.

"I don't even know where she is because Ryan was here most of the day. I'm such a self centered person. I need to go make this right, I don't know how."

"Alexandra breathe." Sita coached when her daughter started rambling. "Go home you and Ryan still have a few hours left before this day is over. And I'm sure Phoebe is safe where her father left her." Sita tried to rationalize the situation motioning towards the door that she should go for it and head home.

She opened the door and Joey stood on the other side. Fresh clothes and shaved. She hugged him not saying anything before getting into her car and driving off.

Alex pulled up into the driveway, opening the front door and heard the delighted squeals of her daughter laughing to her father's voice. A splash of water and hearing her husband curse under his breath made her check the bathroom. His shirt was wet and a happy bouncy nine month old daughter had little drops of water on her face.

Neither of them noticing her until Phoebe's attention shifted to the figure standing in the doorway. Ryan turned around to follow his daughters gaze and smiled when he saw his wife standing there.

"Hey." He greeted as he turned around looking at her, making sure Phoebe was sitting safely and secure without the risk of her falling over.

"After today, I am officially the worst wife on the planet." She started and walked closer to him. "I said some nasty things to you today, and I hate to say that if my mom didn't ask me what day it was that I probably wouldn't have remembered that it was your birthday today." She admitted softly.

"It's okay, and I understand you had a lot to deal with this last…"

"That's not an excuse. I need to stop being selfish and start taking other people's feelings into consideration instead of thinking about myself only. Happy birthday babe." She hugged him and breathed in his scent. "I didn't even get you a present because look where we are instead of fishing."

"Thank you sweetheart." He kissed the top of her head. "Your mom getting better was enough of a present for me today, seriously." He admitted hugging her a little tighter.

"I'm gonna make this up to you, I promise." She said looking into his eyes, a splash in the water making them realize once again that they're not alone when Phoebe threw one of her toys into the water as it plunged and caused more water to drip onto her face.

 **Guys I've been battling with this chapter for a week now and I feel like I've rushed the ending. Not really satisfied with it but I didn't want to postpone any longer since I haven't posted in a while. Thank you for reading and the new follows. Let me know what you think.**

 **Lovies-S**


	97. Chapter 97

**Chapter 97**

After the whirlwind weekend Alex had she was happy when she woke up in her own house, her own bed and surrounded by the other two members of her family on Monday morning. Phoebe had learned the art of sleeping though most of the nigh and to only wake up around 5AM, which was better than the 2AM cries they had to deal with when she was younger.

It was 05:15 and she sat up in her crib playing with her pacifier, moving it from one hand to the other before finally deciding to discard it. Making her way to a standing position she stood up with her little hands curled around the edge, chewing on the white wood contently until someone wakes up and finally gives her some attention. Or if they don't she'll demand it either way.

It wasn't long when Alex turned around and saw her daughter chewing on the edge of the crib that she decided to take her out and place her on the bed. Having to sit up and restrict her busy little human from crawling too far to the edge of the bed. Ending her father's sleep when she crawled over to him and settled on hitting his face with her little hands continuously until he woke up.

"No Phoebe." He groaned not opening his eyes. The fact that he responded seemed to urge her on when she repeated the action.

"Daddy was never a morning person baby girl." Alex told Phoebe softly Ryan heard and opened one eye looking at his wife.

"Don't listen to that Pheebs, mommy's lying." He changed his mind giving his daughter some attention that she's been trying to get since the moment her mother put her down on the bed.

Alex held up her phone to get a look at the time. 05:30, she could do with some more sleep but right now that wasn't even an option. She might as well get up and get the day started instead of lying in bed waiting for her alarm to go off.

She turned on the shower leaving Phoebe and her father to their playing so early in the morning. Setting out clothes for both herself and her daughter she headed towards the shower, smiling when she heard the laughter and babbling coming from the bedroom.

When Alex entered the office she was overwhelmed by questions of people asking her how she's doing and if her mom and Joey will be okay. She had no idea how fast the news had spread but she was grateful for all the support she got and people who cared.

She walked over to her desk seeing the usual bunch and two of her friends, who were just as surprised as she was when they saw their fourth wheel walk into the office.

"Shelby Haas?" Natalie asked looking at the blonde in surprise.

"Good morning to you too, Natalie. And the rest of you." She greeted walking over to her desk as their eyes followed her.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you still be on maternity leave?" Alex trying to calculate in her head how old little CJ is by now.

"Yes I should. But Caleb agreed to stay at home and watch him for the day while I come in to work." She explained switching on her computer. "I got bored at home might as well do something productive, tomorrow I'll be out of your hair again." She said and the rest accepted her answer. Not sure how Maranda would take it when she saw them there.

They went through their usual morning routine and an email got their attention. But they were discouraged when they came to the end of it saying that they were lacking Special Agents to go with them into the field so it'll be best if it is put on hold for now.

"This is like giving someone cake and then taking it away before they even got to taste it." Nimah whined and turned her attention back to the tasks they needed to get up to date. Lazily because none of them liked the admin part that went along with the job.

Alex walked out to the cafeteria to get some coffee, and make a quick phone call to her mother to see how she was doing. Sita answered on the third ring answering the phone groggily.

"Hello child." Sita answered sleep still evident in her voice and Alex felt bad for waking her mother.

"Hey Ma Sorry I didn't mean to wake you I was just calling to see how you guys are doing." She explained quickly walking up to the counter and held up four fingers, the waiter smiling and nodding her head knowing what she wants to order.

"We're fine, you need to stop worrying now. I think you've done more than your share of that this past weekend that you guys were here. If something changes we'll let you know." Sita answered knowing it won't be enough to settle her daughter's mind.

"All right. But the moment I find out you or Uncle Joey are down playing anything Ryan and I will be back there." Alex warned and her mother smiled at her daughter's word of warning.

"Yes Alexandra." Sita smiled knowing how much she hated it when her mother called her by her full name. "Joey and I will let you know in case anything changes. Thank you for caring baby girl. And I love you Alex."

"I love you too, Ma. And I'm not a baby anymore." She whined accepting the coffee. Turning around when Shelby pulled her into a corner at the cafeteria and she put the coffee down on the table.

"What's up? Is everything okay?" Alex asked not sure what to make if all this.

"Firstly, why didn't you tell me about your mom? I'm glad they're going to be okay though. Secondly, that email we got this morning. What do you think about us going to check it out at lunch time?" Shelby suggested looking at her friend in suspense.

"I don't know. It said we're not going because we don't have enough Special Agents available for the day but I mean we've done a few cases without them before. So why not ask Maranda if we.."

"No. We don't ask Maranda if we can go, we just go. Because of we ask her she's going to stop us. So let's just go." Shelby said and Alex thought about it for a while before she nodded her head and shrugged.

They delivered the coffee to the rest of their squad members and sat down filling out forms for the rest of the day until lunch time and the two of them can slip away without the rest finding it odd.

When the office got empty and everyone went their ways for the lunch hour, Shelby and Alex walked outside and got into Shelby's car driving to the warehouse address that was stated in the email.

It said that there were a bunch of drugs stashed down there, but it there was heavy security. People sleeping inside the warehouse and never abandoning it. At least not until the drugs were shipped off to who knows where. They pulled up in front of the abandoned building, windows covered with black plastic. No one was standing outside so they assumed it was fine to enter. The door were hanging on its last hinges and creaked when they opened it.

"You sure you wanna do this?" Alex asked her friend when they stood in the doorway and she nodded as they walked inside slowly checking corners for someone hiding. For a stash house it was relatively empty except for a few boxes that were stashed on top of each other in the middle of the floor.

The light was low and little dust particles flowed around in the air where the windows wasn't closed with the black plastic properly. A loud noise stopped the two women in their tracks, both of them unsure of the noise came from but pointed their weapons in the direction they think they might have heard it.

A young man about the age of fifteen or sixteen appeared from behind one of the boxed with a knife in his hand slowly walking towards the two of them.

"What are you doing here?" He asked looking at them pointing the knife out.

"We can ask you the same." Alex said and the teen laughed dryly.

"You two think you're untouchable don't you. I mean I would hate it if I had to mess up two pretty faces with my knife work." He said twisting it around in his hand.

"Hey! Cut the crap and tell us who you're working for and what you're hiding in the boxes." Alex lost her patience with the young man.

"And so feisty. Let's start with a formal introduction first. May I get your name?" He said walking over to Alex but before he got to her Shelby punched him in the nose and he stumbled back for a little while, regaining his balance he came back at her with the knife pointed in her direction but Alex knocked it out of his hand, and it slid across the floor. Punching him again and restraining him on the floor. Two older men with pistols and two more teens with knifes walked out from behind the boxes.

"Seems like we have company. DJ's the name. And that guy you have pinned down there is Sylvester. Now, if I were you I'd let go of him." DJ said calmly

"Or what?" Shelby asked walking up towards the men.

"Trust me you don't want to get into our bad side. My guys might be young but I'm giving them more training than any formal school will give them. You see this is the school of hard knocks." DJ said stroking a finger across Shelby's cheek but she swats his hand away.

"Get your hands off me." She said grabbing a hold of his wrist. He turned back to his entourage and they all laughed slowly forming a circle around the two women. Alex let go of the teen she had in a hold on the floor and he walked off to where the others came from.

It was only the two of them compared to all of these guys. They can't call for back up because they're not supposed to be where they are. And if the FBI finds them here they could be in serious trouble.

"Look. Just answer the question, what do you guys have in these boxes and why are you using minors to do your dirty work for you?" Alex asked turning around slowly weapon pointing out in front of her.

"That has nothing to do with you two bitches!" DJ yelled out and punched Shelby's stomach who was closer to him. She let out a low groan and hunched down onto the floor holding her abdomen. Alex's breath got caught in her throat and she felt bad for her friend sitting in that position, but she cannot risk attending to her right now.

Before she could think twice she shot DJ in the shoulder, and when he stumbled back the other man who was with him came forward. Shelby had no idea where she got the strength from but she got herself together. She got up and shot the second one in the stomach.

The teens came at them with knifes but they managed to fight them.

"Alex look out!" Shelby yelled but the teen was on Alex already. He was stronger than Alex expected and she fought with him. He ran behind her and ripped open the sleeve of her shirt with the edge of the knife holding it against her skin as a threat to stab her, when the door creaked and Liam and Maranda rushed inside.

"Don't even think about it." Liam said calmly and he let the knife drop. Shelby who was fighting with the other one looked up when she heard the voices from the door.

"Wyatt, Parrish wait outside." Maranda said her eyes spitting fire and the two of them knew better than having to argue with them. They took one last look at the scene. The two guys bleeding the teens looking at the other agents who entered letting their weapons fall to the ground.

Maranda and Liam took over the scene and got the guys arrested. Avoiding eye contact with their superiors they got into the car and followed the other two to the office.

It didn't have to be said they walked straight to Maranda's office and waited for her there, neither of them saying anything to each other. When she came in they stood up.

"What were the two of you thinking! Didn't I state that no one will go to that scene because we're lacking Special Agents today? What if we didn't get there in time. What if you couldn't get the two older men and they hurt you guys. What if something worse happened?" Maranda yelled neither the blonde nor the brunette replied.

"Maranda I'm sorry. I told Alex we should.."

"I don't want to hear it Wyatt. You two know I can fire you on the spot for insubordination. See this as your first verbal warning. Next time I may not be so nice." Maranda took a seat behind her computer looking at them.

They got up without a word nodding at her walking towards the door.

"You had good intentions. I appreciate it, but don't do it again." Maranda said not looking at them, a small smile appeared on their faces and they left the office. That smile soon disappeared when Ryan was standing in his office door when Alex left Maranda's office and she knew he heard it somewhere. Shelby walked back downstairs ready to call it a day and head back to her family.

Her stomach settled but she thought about getting it checked out since she had a c section and anything can go wrong.

She walked into the room and he closed the door behind him, Alex standing in the middle of the floor arms crossed over her chest. "That was bad ass don't you think?" She smiled looking at him.

"What!? Alex what the hell were you thinking! Do you know what could have happened. Both you and Shelby in a room full of men who couldn't care less about the two of you." Ryan said raising his voice.

"But nothing happened, Ryan. We're fine."

"That's not the point! Alex there are rules in place to protect you but if you're going to keep breaking them then you're gonna get hurt. And when that happens I can promise you it's going to be ugly." Ryan said looking at her hoping she would see how serious he is about all of this.

"If it were you and Liam, or Caleb or Matthew do you think it would've been such a big deal? Just because it was two women it becomes an issue. That's sexist and I can't believe you're…

"That's not the point! Damnit Alexandra just. Sometimes I just need you to stop thinking about what's happening in the moment and think about consequences." He sighed but Alex shook her head, not only annoyed by the fact that he is making such a big deal out of it, but he uses her full name. That's usually when she knows he means business.

"We caught the drugs before they were shipped off to who knows where. We got the two guys who made use of child labor to do their dirty work on their behalf. Those teens are finally getting the help they need and hopefully they won't return to gang life. See the other side to this also." She tried to rationalize with him.

Not waiting for his reply she walked out of his office looking for Shelby to see how she's doing.

 **Hey guys someone asked for a case Shelby and Alex need to work on together. I'm not entirely happy about it but here it is. And I figured we didn't have some drama in a long time. Thank you for reading.**


	98. Chapter 98

**Chapter 98**

Alex pulled up to the day care center to get her daughter. Phoebe was playing on the floor with three other girls about the same age when Alex entered the room. Alex smiled at the sight of her daughter interacting with other kids as they had a conversation only they could understand.

"Hello Phoebe." Alex greeted and the little girl looked up, with her hair in short curly pigtails on either side of her head, and crawled towards her mother. Alex bent down to pick her up off the floor, as Marci gathered her stuff.

"Say bye to your friends." Her mother told her as she looked over her back at her friends, but their minds drifted back to the blocks they were playing with. Alex thanked Marci and walked out with her daughter in her arms, fastening her in the car seat before heading back. On the way she decided to drop by the grocery store since she wasn't really in the mood for cooking grabbing a few things. In her mind she was going to buy some ready-made meals for the night but ended up buying some more groceries in her mind that she could think of and some things for Phoebe, before they headed back home.

She pulled up in the driveway, taking Phoebe in first spotting her husband at the table behind his laptop and some pages laying on the table. Her face lit up when she saw her father and Alex handed her to him, turning around to get the rest of the stuff from the car. Alex wasn't sure if it was her imagination but something didn't seem right with her husband tonight. He took off his jacket and loosened his tie and the first button of his shirt, not something unusual but something was still not right.

"I bought food, I wasn't in the mood to cook today." Alex said as she packed the things away glancing over at him.

"It's fine." He mumbled turning his attention back to the computer, when Phoebe became bored of sitting on his arm and tried to wriggle her way back to floor. Once he set her down she was looking for something mischievous to do, crawling around until she could find something to occupy herself with.

"Is everything really fine, Ryan?" She looked up at him from the kitchen.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Ryan asked without making eye contact with her, typing away on his laptop.

"I don't know. Maybe because you're acting as if I'm not in the room right now. That you're deliberately trying to avoid me, or having to have a conversation with me. Maybe because you've been acting like this since we spoke at work earlier." Alex rambled on her husband still not saying a word, he stopped typing though.

"You know how I feel about what you've done today. We spoke about it there's no need for me to repeat it." He stated simply.

"Then why does it still feel like there's unresolved issues between us?" She asked not leaving it at the answer he gave her.

Ryan got up and walked over to the kitchen where his wife was standing, Phoebe stuffing the TV remote in her mouth, seemingly occupied and unaware of the tension going on between her parents.

"This is not just about you anymore, Alex. You have a family now, responsibilities. Every decision you make is going to impact all of us. What if you got killed today, have you ever thought about that?"

She opened her mouth to try and say something but was cut off by Ryan continuing.

"Phoebe growing up without a mother. Me not having my wife by my side anymore. Your mother losing her only child?"

"Ryan, don't use Phoebe against me trying to guilt trip me tha…."

"If that's the only way I can get you to see reason in all of this then that's what I'll do!" He raised his voice and Phoebe's attention shifted to the corner of the room where the two adults were arguing. Her bottom lip poking out as she started crying.

Ryan sighed deeply placing his palms flat on the kitchen counter in front of him when his daughter started crying, Alex walking over to where she played and picked her up. "Hey, it's okay bub." The mother soothed her daughter, picking her up and carrying her to the bedroom.

"It's okay. I'm sorry." Alex tried walking around the bedroom with her to try and calm her. Once she settled down she decided to bath her and then feed her. Down in the kitchen Ryan was at war with himself. For raising his voice at his wife making his daughter cry in the process and not sure if he managed to get through to Alex.

He retreated back to the paperwork he abandoned a few minutes ago when he heard silence in the bedroom and assumed Phoebe was asleep, Alex came downstairs a bit later grabbing one of Phoebe's food containers from the cupboard and going back upstairs, without acknowledging that he was in the room.

She fed her daughter and after some playing, put her in the crib taking a shower herself before getting into her side of the bed. Still no sign of her husband on his way to bed and the tension there was in the house earlier now seemed to double.

Alex heard his footsteps when he came up the stairs She was busy reading a book when he entered, neither of them saying anything nor looking at each other. He walked over to the bathroom, and she heard the shower running. If she was honest with herself she had no idea what she was reading. She's been stuck on the same page for the past fifteen minutes. She gave up and put the book down ready to turn off her night light on her side of the bed when her husband emerged from the bathroom.

"Is Phoebe gonna be okay?" He asked softly still feeling guilty whenever he looked over at the crib and at his sleeping daughter. She had the worst styles of sleeping, no matter how straight you tried to lay her she'd find a way to sleep in some awkward position.

"She'll be fine." Alex nodded turning down her light getting under the covers.

"Alex can we talk this through before you go to sleep?" He asked but she didn't move. She laid in the same position refusing to give in to his request even though he knew she wasn't asleep. He turned down the light on his side and they both laid there in the dark. A big space between the two of them.

Alex knew he wasn't asleep either because he wasn't snoring. A long time passed before she finally said something.

"I'm impulsive sometimes. And I don't consider consequences until after I did something." She started not sure if he heard her because Ryan didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry for doing that. I know I've done similar things in the past but I'll try my best to think things through from now on." She admitted turning towards him although the two of them couldn't see each other in the dark.

"I'm sorry for raising my voice at you earlier. And Pheebs crying just made me feel worse about it." Ryan searched around for her hand, locating it lacing their fingers together, scooting closer to her kissing the top of her head, before falling asleep.

 **I'm trying my best not to write notes at the end of every chapter but I can't help myself. Almost at the 100** **th** **chapter. I'm really happy we've come this far. If you guys have any request form making the big 100 special let me know. Thanks for reading.**

 **Here's some drama for the *guest* who requested it. Hope you guys enjoy**

 **Lovies-S**


	99. Chapter 99

**Chapter 99**

Nimah and Natalie rolled their chairs closer to Alex starring at her not saying anything. "What?" Alex asked looking at them abandoning the work she was busy with. Neither of them saying anything motioning with their eyes that one of them had to ask the brunette the question.

"Go on Nimah, ask Alex." Natalie said and Nimah shot a look in her direction.

"Okay, spit it out Natalie." Alex said looking between the two of them. Sighing loudly Natalie looked at Alex. "I have a question to ask you. Scratch that we have a question to ask you." Natalie continued.

"Basically. We're home alone this next two days. Clive and Quade are on some training thingy for their jobs. Can we please have Phoebe for one night?" Natalie asked.

"We'll look after her like the gold that she is. If you need to confirm this with Ryan first it's okay. I mean I don't wanna look into Natalie's face the whole time this next two days." Nimah smiled when she saw how Alex looked between the two of them.

"And you guys couldn't just ask me straight out?" She asked amused at how difficult they made it out to be. "We didn't know how okay. You and Ryan are so over protective over that little girl." Natalie said when they rolled back on their chairs to their computers.

"We'll talk again once you guys have kids." Alex smiled getting up walking towards the doors to ask her husband if that's okay. She'd prefer it that way in fact because she has something special planned in her head for the two of them.

She walked up the one flight of stairs and knocked on his door twice before opening it slightly. He stood at the window with his arms crossed over his chest deep in thought.

"Penny for your thoughts Special Agent Booth?" Alex asked from the door closing it behind it. "Nothing I want you to worry about." He smiled walking over to hug her. He didn't want to add more worry without it not being necessary. He received an email about an hour earlier that made him uncomfortable, and the fact that he couldn't trace where it came from only made him more uncomfortable.

"What brings you here Mrs. Booth?" He asked Alex's hands still around his waist and her head pressed against his chest.

"My husband happened to have an office up here that I can escape to when life downstairs gets too much. But I actually need the green light from you right now." She said looking up at him seeing him frown lightly.

"What did you get up to now?"

"Hey!" She swatted his chest lightly. "Nothing mischievous. Nimah and Natalie wants to know if Phoebe can sleep over there tonight. Clive and Quade are away for training since they work for the same company although it's in different departments." She stated trying to read his facial expression.

"If they promise to look after her like the precious diamond that she is, I don't have a problem with it." Ryan said and Alex smiled at how she's not the only one being over protective.

"Are you sure everything's okay, Ryan?" Alex asked when he seemed to drift back into thought.

"Yeah, it's just one of those days where it seems like everything is going wrong and I don't know how to fix it." He shrugged. "But I don't want you to worry about it." He said taking a strands of her air tickling her nose with it just to hear her laugh.

"Ryan stop! You're not playing fair." Alex laughed pulling her hair back turning around walking towards the door.

"You not gonna kiss me goodbye?" He asked when her hand rested on the doorknob.

"Nope, that's the price you pay for playing dirty." She said behind her as she closed the door and walked back downstairs to give her friends the go ahead.

"Father of the child said it's cool. You just need to sign a consent form that you promise to look after her." Alex announced and Nimah and Natalie high fived each other.

"You don't have to go pick her up, we'll go." Natalie said and Alex called Marci to let her know.

Alex returned to her internet research looking though recipes to cook. It has to be easy enough so she won't mess anything up. Tonight has to be special. "What are you searching? Hhhmmm recipes for romantic dinner." Nimah read out loud peeking over to Alex's computer and she quickly minimized the tab she was using.

"Seems like you and the Special Agent are about to get freaky tonight. No wonder you agreed to us taking Phoebe without giving a whole speech about it first." Natalie smiled knowing how much Alex hates it when they start torturing her. She tried to pay the two of them no mind but it didn't work as well as she wanted to and laughed at some of the things she said, blushing at the thoughts running through her head.

Alex left the office about an hour and a half earlier than usual to get her planning started. She asked her two friends if she should drop off a bag with Phoebe's clothes and things she might need but they assured her they have everything covered. Alex stopped asking questions although she was suspicious.

Not caring about her terrible parking in front of the house, knowing her husband will have something to say about it, she went inside. Happy she made the choice of stopping by the supermarket yesterday to pick up some of the things she might need for her dinner preparations. She thought there might be a bottle of wine somewhere but clearly she was mistaken, sending Ryan a text to pick up a bottle on his way home.

She got out the pages that she printed of the recipes and started things out, pots and pans clattering as Alex tried to rush through everything at once wanting this night to be perfect. Pots and pans sizzling as she cooked setting the table in the meantime. Chili lime steak and roasted vegetables and chocolate volcano's for dessert.

When the hour and a half had passed that she used to time herself until her husband would be home it seemed like most of the food were done. She set the table looking at the clock. Making her way upstairs she took a quick shower. Rummaging through her drawers she found what she was looking for a small smile appeared on her face when she retrieved the red lacy undergarments she was looking for. Slipping it on she looked at herself in the mirror blushing slightly and putting on a black coat over it, buttoning it up with some black heels.

"Alex seriously, sometimes I wonder how you got your license when you park the way you do." Ryan said entering the door looking for her car keys so he can park the car properly but decided against it when he saw the table was set. Putting the bottle of wine he picked up down on the table in search of his wife. Taking of his jacket in the process draping it over the back of the couch.

"Alex?" He called out rolling up his shirt sleeves to his elbows when she appeared at the top of the staircase walking down towards him. He just stood there not sure of what to say or to make of the situation.

"I said I'd think of a way to make up for forgetting your birthday. I tried my best to re-invent it so hopefully this will make me feel less guilty about the whole thing. It still haunts me." She admitted.

"Why? I told you it's fine, you didn't have to go through all this trouble. But, I really appreciate it." He said looking back at the table capturing her lips.

Still uncertain about why she changed her attire that she had on at work today because he surely cannot remember the coat, but the small, sly, smile on her face made him remove that thought from his head. Somehow he was hoping to get through this dinner as quickly as possible to thank her for it properly. They sat down for dinner and started eating, Alex surprised by how good the food tasted since it's the first time she cooked any of it. And her husband complementing her on it made her feel much better about it. Ryan went ahead and poured each of them a glass of wine. Once dessert was done they continued talking and Alex brushed the tip of her shoe against his leg deliberately gaining his attention.

"There might be a part two to all of this." She said seductively and he sat up straight leaning his elbows on the table.

"Oh yeah?" He asked smirking as she nodded. As she got up from her chair and walked towards the stairs slowly, Ryan following closely. Once they reached the bedroom he grabbed a hold of her hand stopping her in her tracks. Spinning her around so she can face him. Entangling his fingers in her long hair hanging loosely over her shoulders he pulled her closer to him, capturing her lips, kissing her passionately.

Breaking a part for breath he looked down still wondering why she was wearing a black coat, deciding to see for himself what it was all about he slowly started unbuttoning it, the smile and surprise on his face growing wider when it revealed the red lacy she hid underneath it.

"Wow, now it all makes sense why you were so eager to get Phoebe out of the house." Ryan laughed looking at his wife's perfect body, and the curves beneath the pieces of clothing she had on.

"Just shut up and kiss me." She said pulling him closer to her crashing her lips onto his unbuttoning his shirt on in the process, while he worked on loosing his belt and getting rid of his black trousers. Alex walked backwards until Ryan got to the bed sitting on top of him as they continued kissing feverishly.

Ryan's hands resting on the curves of her hips and he could feel her smile into the kiss as she felt him grow beneath him. In one skilled motion he unclasped the red bra pulling it down her forearms slowly, discarding it on the floor. Taking matters into his own hands since it felt as if his wife was drawing this moment out way too long for his liking. He turned around causing Alex to lay on her back and he returned to kissing her neck and removing the final barrier of clothing there stood between them.

Alex waiting in anticipation for things to continue as her husband looked at her body where she laid underneath him. He kissed her forehead, and then the tip of her nose looking into her eyes. "You are so beautiful." He said softly guiding himself into her and as much as Alex wanted to keep her eyes fixed on his this moment was too much and she enjoyed the moment when she and her husband became one.

Alex tilted her head back into the pillows, grabbing a hold of the sheets beneath her as Ryan hit all the right spots driving both of them closer to ecstasy. But she felt the need for change, taking matters into her own hands turning on her side and maneuvering her way back on top of him, both of them laughing at her actions and she continued where they paused just moments ago.

Ryan's hand traveling up and down her spine slowly her hair falling onto his face, he pushed it to the side kissing her neck as she continued to rock them to paradise. It wasn't long until she picked up the pace both of them breathing heavily.

"Oooohhhh" Alex breathed burring her face in Ryan's neck as both of them found their release simultaneously, and she collapsed on top of him. Neither of them moving both waiting for their breathing to even out and their heart rates to return to normal. Ryan massaging her scalp with one hand and the other slowly traveling up and down her spine.

"Those were some unexpected moves you pulled." Ryan laughed and Alex lifted her head looking at him.

"I didn't hear you complain, on the contrary…" She smirked pecking his lips and stroking a finger through his stubble.

"You know if this is what I get for you forgetting my birthday, I give you permission to forget it every year." He laughed as they settled beneath the sheets limbs entangled together.

 **I'm in love with the suggestions you guys gave me for out next Chapter. I'll try my best to upload it as soon as I can I will try my best to make it as good as I possibly can. Side note, I took the day off from going into campus thinking I could get some work done (but I ended up writing this chapter.) Your positive feedback just gives me life. Don't worry I'll pull an all nighter on my assignments if I have to but I wanted to post this chapter tonight. Thanks for reading and for all the love you guys are super amazing. Lovies-S**


	100. Chapter 100

**Chapter 100**

 ***Guys sorry for the long wit in updating, I really wanted to make this chapter as good as I possibly can, so I hope you enjoy.***

Downstairs Alex is busy feeding Phoebe while she is yawning loudly. The little ten month old didn't give them much time to sleep last night, she's been fussy most of the night and ran a slight temperature, but Alex managed to get it under control with medicine. After feeding Phoebe she felt on her lower gums and noticed a little bump, now it all makes sense why she was so fidgety during the night and why her hands was constantly in her mouth.

"Hey guess what?" Alex said chirpy when her husband came down the stairs.

"What?" Ryan asked smiling knowing how much she hated it when he didn't even attempt to guess.

"Phoebe's getting teeth." She smiled wiping Phoebe's mouth and kissing her until she laughed, handing her over to her father, who repeated the action of stroking a finger over her bottom gum to feel the little bump.

"You're getting teeth Pheebs. You're getting so big!" He smiled and felt a bit sad when she squirmed to get down from his hold to crawl around on the floor, and walk along the furniture.

After Alex cleaned up the surroundings and Phoebe's high chair where food was strewn around everywhere, it was another mission to get her to sit still so she can do her hair. Positioning her on her lap so she can make two short curly pig tails. But whenever her father spoke her head moved in the direction his voice came from and Alex had to start all over again. When they were done she stretched her hands out towards him, laughing as he threw her in the air and caught her again. A game Alex tried to end multiple times but she was always told she's too paranoid.

Their little girl dressed in jeans and a light yellow t shirt with a smiling sunflower on the front the Booth household was ready to get their day started as the three of them walked out the door.

Ryan and Alex walks into the office together, going their separate directions. He had a meeting with some of his superiors and management, but was very secretive about it when Alex asked him what it was about. Deep down she wondered if it had something to do with the stunt she and Shelby pulled a few weeks ago, but he brushed it off saying she shouldn't worry about it.

Maranda watched Shelby and Alex like a hawk, and they knew they weren't out of the woods just yet, because as punishment they weren't allowed to work on any cases, so instead they were stuck doing all the paperwork of the incoming cases and the ones that was concluded. Neither of them asked questions, they kept their heads down and did what was expected of them.

"Please tell me these are the last files I have to look at." Alex begged when Natalie added another file to the pile on her desk.

"No, there's more." Simon smiled adding his two on Shelby's pile ignoring the glare he got from the blonde.

"You'll never do something like that again, right?" Nimah laughed looking at the two them. Neither the blonde nor the brunette paid them any mind, they buried their heads in the amount of papers strewn across their desks hoping to get through them as quickly as they possibly can.

"Ryan, that email you received a few weeks ago, did you get anything else besides that one?" One guy on the management team asks, where they sat around the table trying to figure out what was happening.

"One more, a few days ago." Ryan sighed seeing Liam's face change, knowing in how much trouble his superior could get, since he didn't mention any of this to him earlier, because he told the younger agent to inform him when something else comes through so they can try and trace the address.

"Any enemies you know of who might have something against you?" Another one in a black suit asked. "Never mind, in this field everyone you put behind bars has something against you." He answered his own question.

Ryan received two emails from an address that they couldn't trace yet. Telling him he caused the death of a little girl's father. And because of that he will feel what their family went through. A little girl who has to grow up without her father, but in his case the tides will be changed and Ryan will be the one who has to live without his family.

That was enough of a wake up call for him to realize what they were talking about, he had no idea why they'd pin it on him, he's not the one who killed Drew Watts.

"But when we went on that case it was only the grandmother and the daughter in the house. I don't remember anyone else." Ryan said rubbing his tired eyes as he felt a headache coming. Trying to think back to almost a year ago. Alex was still pregnant with Phoebe and he had no idea how they even knew he had a child.

"Social services said something about a brother he had. I'm not certain." Liam said. "I mean as far as I know he had something against me how did this shift to you?" The superior asked uncertain looking at Ryan who shrugged.

"I'll make a few calls, in the meantime Ryan, when you hear something else I need you to inform us about it." Maranda said as they left the boardroom to get working on this new case at hand, trying to locate a fellow FBI.

Ryan feared for the safety of his wife and daughter, he can handle it if these guys where hunting him down, but they know his family is his weakness and that he'll do anything to keep them safe.

"Oh, and Ryan don't say anything to Alex yet. We'll keep a close eye on her and has to make sure she doesn't leave the office without, supervision. We need to track her whereabouts." Maranda said from the door before disappearing around the corner.

It felt like the amount of paperwork they had would never end, but Alex saw a light at the end of the tunnel when she picked up the last file smiling to herself and it felt like a weight was lifted off her shoulders.

"I think we can reward ourselves with some cake." She told Shelby who was also busy filling out the last of her things.

"Aaaauuww, look who's being generous offering to buy all of us some cake." Natalie smiled as her eyes glistened.

"No, you and Nimah don't count, four is a squad or something like that. And right now blondie and I have separated ourselves from you guys." She stuck out her tongue at the two of them knowing they'll keep texting her to not forget the cake also, as Shelby handed Alex her car keys and she walked out the doors. Driving down the street to their favourite spot, grabbing four slices of celebratory cheesecake.

In the rearview mirror it seemed as if someone was following the car but Alex paid no mind to it. Clearly she isn't the only one who is in a hurry to get something sweet to eat because the car behind her stopped abruptly when she parked. Once outside she walked up to the front door and the guy in the car behind her jogged up to her grabbing a hold of her arm.

"Mrs Booth, right? If I were you I wouldn't make a scene right now." The guy said showing his pistol in the side of his pants, her other hand flew to her own weapon but the guy shook his head. "Don't try anything stupid we know you have a daughter." He said, and that made Alex think twice. He led her to the car that parked behind Shelby's and told her to get into the drivers seat.

Once inside she noticed two others sitting at the back. The guy who came out to talk to her got into the passenger seat pulling his weapon out pointing it against her abdomen. "No funny business, I'm not afraid to pull the trigger. Drive to your daughter's day care." The guy said. Alex tried with every ounce of her to refuse but it was as if her whole body went numb and she just did what was asked of her.

She was told to hand over her weapon and cellphone when they stopped outside the day care. One of the men accompanying her inside making sure she doesn't ask for help or inform the caregivers about what the situation is right now. Marci was quite busy and she didn't seem to notice how weird Alex was acting when she handed Phoebe over, just surprised that she came to get her at lunch time already.

The two of them got into the back of the car, the as one of the men drove them to a surprisingly nice and quiet neighborhood. Phoebe was oblivious to the circumstances and what was going on around her, which Alex was thankful for in some way. Hoping that she won't remember anything of this as she's babbling away in her own language with her hands in her mouth.

"Where are you taking us? What do you want?" Alex asked softly.

"Your husband knows what he did and what we want." One of them in the back seat with her said. "So how all of this plays out is up to him."

"Look, I don't care what you do to me I just need you to promise that you'll leave my daughter alone." Alex pleaded looking at the three men.

"You shouldn't say things like that, we might just scar that pretty face of yours Mrs Booth?" The driver smiled smugly.

Alex bit the inside of her mouth not to say anything to that comment. If it wasn't for another weapon pressed into her side she might have but right now she had a daughter to think of, whose live is more important than hers. They pulled up to a house on the corner in a suburban neighborhood, somehow not as bad as Alex expected. As the ushered her into the house the only things she was allowed to take was her daughter's diaper bag, she had to leave the rest of her belongings in the car.

After an hour when she didn't return the girls became worried. They called her but she didn't answer the phone and they knew something was wrong because Alex always answered her phone. Shelby headed up to Ryan's office and knocked on the door softly before opening.

"Ryan, uhhm, sorry to bother you but Alex left an hour ago to that restaurant down the street that we always go to, and she hasn't returned yet." Ryan's eyes grew wide and Shelby wondered if it would be wise of her to continue the statement or just leave. "We tried calling her but she doesn't pick up."

"Thanks Shelby." He nodded and she left closing the door behind her. He dialed the daycare and asked if Phoebe was still there, and when Marci said Alex came to fetch her with some guy she hasn't seen before he just knew something was wrong.

He headed for Liam's office not bothering to knock, opening the door abruptly. "Alex and Phoebe's gone." He stated simply and Liam looked up at him as if he didn't hear a word Ryan said.

"Okay." Liam said getting up from his desk walking towards Ryan.

"I tell you my family is missing and all you have to say for yourself is okay!?" Ryan yelled incredulous.

"Ryan, I need you to calm down. I don't want you on this it's way too personal." Liam said but Ryan shook his head wanting to say something but was cut off by his superior.

"That's an order Booth!" Liam raised his voice thinking this is the only way he could get through to him.

He walked back to the office not saying a word, sitting down at his desk staring of into the distance. After a few moments he took out his phone and scrolled through his camera roll looking at the pictures of his family.

Alex and Phoebe was led into the neatly furnished house to her surprise. She held onto her daughter as tightly as she could trying to get the ten month old to sit still and not allow her to play on the floor was a mission. Two of the men sat down on the couches while the other stood at the front door. "You can use the bedroom down the hall." He stated simply still none of them identifying themselves. "Relax Mrs Booth we won't hurt you, we'll at least have the decency to wait until your daughter's asleep." Alex walked down the hallway into the bedroom not saying a word.

She closed the bedroom door, taking in the light blue room with the dark brown built in cupboards, and the bathroom in the corner of the room. White linen and fluffy pillows covering the bed. She was trying to put up a brave face although her insides were screaming for her to do something but her mind was numb. Marci informed her that Phoebe didn't have lunch yet and she was playing during nap time so she might be fussy and tired. Alex started feeding her trying to prolong the process longer than what was necessary.

"I'm sure daddy's working on a plan to get us out of here safely bub." She whispered to her daughter but actually more to herself trying to convince herself they'll be okay.

She became restless after a while and Alex gave her some medicine when she developed another slight temperature, and put something in her mouth to soothe her itching gums. About half an hour later she fell asleep and Alex got up and walked back to the front.

"Liam please, I can't just around here doing nothing it's been an hour. Let me help!" Ryan walked into the boardroom and saw everyone on the phones scribbling things down and a map drawn up that shows an outline of the city.

"Ryan what do you think we've been doing this entire time? I'm not walking around here with my thumb up my ass these things takes time! And you should know that better than anyone else!." Liam reprimanded the younger agent who left the room just as quickly as he entered it, up the stairs and out the back door. His hands were tied he has no idea where to start looking or what he can do on his own to speed up the process.

Alex entered the front room and the one man who was standing at the door patted a char where she was supposed to sit. She hesitated but sat down anyway.

"I'm Roy." The one introduced himself, he was the one who told her to get into the car at the café. "That guy at the door is E-Zee, and the one behind you is Keith." Roy introduced all of them.

Keith grabbed her hands and tied them to the back of the chair, Alex struggled but Roy pointed his weapon in her direction again and she gave in. Once her hands were tied her gave her a kiss on her cheek. She turned her face away as far as she could. "Feisty aren't ya?" Keith laughed chewing at the end of a toothpick.

"Please, don't hurt me." Alex whispered lowering her head trying to hide her tears. She felt powerless and left at the mercy of three unknown men fearing for not only her life but her daughter's as well. She tried getting out the harsh rope of her wrists by continually wiggling them but ended up hurting herself when she felt her wrists starting to bruise.

"Your husband killed my brother, Drew Watts and then said it was suicide. Now we just want him to know what it feels like to have to live without someone you love. Our whole family fell apart after his death, and it's all his fault." Roy sang twisting her low pony tail around in his hand until he pulled her neck to the back kissing her mouth and Alex bit down hard onto his lower lip.

He cursed and walked up in front of her slapping her across the face. Her cheek stinging and tears formed in the corners of her eyes. He walked up to her, keeping her face in both hands, kissing her full on the mouth again, pulling away after a few minutes.

"Please don't hurt me." Alex cried looking at Roy as he lit a cigarette.

"What fun would it be if we handed you back to the husband without hurting you?" E-Zee asked walking to her. And without reason he stroked her cheek that Roy slapped a few minutes ago. "I'll kiss it better." He whispered kissing her cheek and Alex pulled her face away again causing the three men to laugh loudly as Roy got out a roll of duct taepe.

Down at FBI headquarters everyone was busy searching for Alex and her daughter. Liam called the day care and asked if they had cameras and they went down there to see if they can run facial recognition on any of the guys if they happened to find it.

"My car has a tracking device." Shelby said. If they took the car we might be able to get her location. Shelby checked but it was a dead end since the car was still at the café. While everyone was out trying to make ends meet Maranda looked for Ryan. It took a few attempts checking all the places he normally is until she found him sitting out at the back.

He looked up slightly when the door opened and started staring off into the distance again. "I got this." He said not making eye contact and handed the phone to Maranda. Another email this time a picture of Alex with tears streaming down her face and the one side of her face a shade of red and duct tape over her mouth.

"What…what if we don't make it there in time?" Ryan asked softly. "What if they.."

"Ryan no. We cannot think like that. They will be fine." Maranda tried to assure him.

"Will they! Does that picture look like my wife is fine?!" Ryan raised his voice in frustration and anger and so many other emotions that prevents him from thinking straight. Maranda left him there but took his phone back trying to find a lead in the background somewhere. They were all ready to give up when Nimah noticed something.

"Zoom in on that picture and look at the car." She said and no one saw what she was getting at. "The image of the car is blurry but you can make out a number plate and there's a street name painted on the side of the pavement." She exclaimed and they got their IT guys on it to get a clearer picture. In the meantime Liam came back from the day care with no useful information. Marci said she didn't know the guy but she was in a hurry and didn't really pay close attention to him. Their camera footage also didn't work properly and it was all a waste of time going through months of tape looking for one particular guy.

Roy walked behind Alex and inspected her hands looking at her wedding band. "Well well well, I'll take this then." He smiled and slipped it from her left hand. She tried curling her fingers inwards so they couldn't take it off but another slap from Keith made her change her mind. Phoebe started crying and Alex looked up at the three men. Teary eyes pleading but they stood there looking at each other.

"She can cry it's fine. Nothing will happen to her." E-Zee said and left her to her cries. Alex didn't know how much more of this she could take. The only thing keeping her fighting is her child.

Ryan walked around like a zombie not knowing if he should be informing his mother in law on what's going on. They've had so much to deal with themselves he will have to see how his wife is for himself before he calls them, he thought. He went into the boardroom to see what progress they've made so far, it's been three hours and anything could've happened in that time.

They ran the number plates and the street address, and got their suburban neighborhood. Once the address showed Ryan was the first person to leave the room and rushed towards his car, but Liam stopped him before he got to his car.

"Damnit Booth! These guys are dangerous and for all we know they might have set traps for us. Can you just listen to authority for once." Liam pleaded

"Would you do that if it was your daughter Liam? Sit down and wait for something to happen to her?" Ryan asked and Liam shook his head.

"Of course not, but you're not going there on your own. You'll make impulsive decisions that might have bad consequences. You can drive with me." Liam offered when the rest of the agents came out and huddled into the vans. The closer they got to the house the more anxious Ryan became.

"That baby better shut up soon." Keith said holding his head. Alex mumbled something from behind the duct tape but it didn't help. She could be hungry or be scared because she doesn't know her the room she's in. Or she could've fallen off the bed. All kinds of things running through her mother's mind and there's nothing she can do to help her child.

E-Zee walked up to her whistling a tune, unbuttoning the first three buttons on her blouse and Alex looked into his eyes, crying while shaking her head. Mentally preparing herself for the worst when she heard the door being kicked open.

"FBI, don't move." Liam O'Connor's familiar voice came and as more agents streamed in. More tears streaming down her face. This time being thankful for people who started noticing something was wrong. She sat with her back to the door and the window couldn't make see anyone, but listening intently for her husband's voice.

"Ryan don't!" Maranda yelled but it was too late, he fired two shots hitting E-Zee in his shoulder where he was kneeling in front of Alex still trying to get her out of her blouse. "You son of a bitch." Ryan said as one shot hit in his shoulder the other one missed and hit the couch.

Shelby and Nimah walked towards the bedroom where the baby was crying and got her out of the room trying to calm her. Taking her outside and out of the violent environment that's busy happening inside.

Matthew got him to hand over his weapon and he gave it to him without a fight walking over to his wife loosening her tied hands, taking of his blazer and threw it over her shoulders, as he's trying to gently peel the duct tape off her mouth with minimal pain. Since then she hasn't stopped crying and once the tape was from her mouth she crashed into him letting all the emotions spill that she's been holding in for most of the time she's been there. In this moment it was just the two of them as the rest of their team did their work in getting the guys arrested.

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you and Phoebe?" He asked trying to inspect his wife by looking at her and she shook her head. Although if he hadn't showed up it might have been too late.

"Phoebe?" Alex asked looking around and not seeing her child.

"She's outside with Shelby and Nimah." He explained and she nodded.

They walked outside and drove to the nearest hospital. Liam driving the car with Maranda driving shotgun, Ryan sitting at the back with his family. Phoebe has calmed down but he still felt guilty looking at the state of distress his wife is in and trying to figure out what his daughter is thinking and if she'll remember any of this. He hope not.

A doctor came to see them and Liam and Maranda explained the situation to him. Alex refusing to let her daughter out of her sight when the doctors wanted to check her out. Once both of them has been cleared but having to spend the night at hospital, Nimah offered to take Phoebe for he night but Alex wouldn't have it. She barely even spoke to Ryan, she sat laid in bed looking at her sleeping daughter.

"They took my wedding bands." Alex said finally and Ryan almost burst out laughing. Here he was worried sick about the well being of his wife and the first thing that she tells him is that her wedding bands are gone.

"It's okay. We'll get you new ones." Ryan smiled seeing the slight smile that appeared on her face.

"They hit me." She admitted softly and Ryan's heart ached and he put his head on the bed. "I could deal with that, I was just so scared that they'd hurt Phoebe." She whispered fresh tears springing to her eyes.

"I hate how I've promised you that I'd be there for you. But then something like this happens and then I start blaming myself for everything you've been through and that it was all my fault." Ryan looked up into her eyes wiping her eyes.

"No, it's not your fault. None of us knew something like this would happen. And we're fine. That's all that matters." Alex assured him but he wouldn't have it that way. Trying to stifle a yawn as he ran a hand through her hair.

"You should try and get some sleep." Ryan suggested sitting down on the bed next to her.

"Please stay until I'm asleep before you go home?" She asked looking up at him.

"I'm not going anywhere, sweetheart." He kissed the top of her head glancing over at his sleeping daughter. Waiting for his wife's breathing to even out before he allowed himself to cry softly. The two of them were his world and when he thinks on how close he was to losing them today he don't know what to do if something worse had to happen to either of them.

 **There it is guys. I hope I've met your expectations. I've been battling with this the whole day and I hope you like it. I'd like to hear your feedback on this. I apologize for any errors I didn't have any time to edit since it's 12:30 AM but I hand to post this chapter before I go to bed.**

 **Lovies-S**


	101. Chapter 101

**Chapter 101**

Alex woke with a start taking in her surroundings. Confused. Until it all came back to her why she's in hospital. The familiar voice of her husband and daughter made her eyes drift across the room to where the two of them were playing, a small smile creeping onto her face.

"Good morning sleepy head." Ryan greeted when he saw she was awake looking at them.

"Morning." She croaked sitting up slowly when she noticed the one of her bags on the floor and looked up at him questioningly.

"I went home around 7AM for a shower and grabbed a few things I thought the two of might need." He explained before she could even ask the question, smiling gratefully at his gesture. Extending her arms towards her daughter so she can greet her, since they didn't really see much of each other the day before.

Phoebe slinging the car keys around, amused by the jingling sound effects it made.

"Hello sweet girl." Alex tried but Phoebe was more obsessed with the keys in her hand than with her mother's voice.

"Phoebe. Don't you want to greet me?" Alex asked and only then did the blue eyed, curly haired, ten month old look at her mother, giving her a small lopsided smile hitting herself in the face with the keys her bottom lip poking out on the verge of crying.

"Let's kiss it better." Alex intervened, kissing her continuously before there was even time for tears. It seems to be working because she seemed to forget that she was hurt a few seconds ago, her attention shifting to the remote on the side that controls the bed. Keeping her occupied for long enough as she stroked her little fingers over it, picking it up trying to put it in her mouth.

"Did you get some decent sleep when you got home?" Alex asked her husband who was yawning on the couch where he made himself comfortable.

"Not really, I took a quick shower and some people came over asking how you were, delivering some presents." He started seeing the confused look on her face, who would be over at their house at 7 in the morning.

"And I didn't want to leave you guys alone for too long, so I just grabbed a few things and came back here as soon as I could. I don't feel my back anymore." He stated. Sleeping on that small hospital bed next to his wife certainly wasn't made for two people.

A nurse soon came into the room, smiling at the family greeting them warmly. Checking the IV fluids they gave Alex and taking the bag off since it was empty, and taking the needle out of the vein it was in.

"I can give her a bath if you don't have a problem with it." The nurse offered smiling down at the baby.

Alex looked at Ryan who nodded towards the nurse. She took Phoebe from her mother talking to her all the way to the bathroom across the room.

Ryan got up from the couch and walked towards his wife's bedside, taking her left and in his. Stroking over her empty ring finger.

"Are you okay?" He asked looking into her eyes, both of them smiling at the squeals of delight coming from the bathroom, hearing the nurse laugh at their daughter.

"I'm fine." She nodded avoiding eye contact with him.

"Aleeex… you were restless for most of the night, even though they gave you something to help you sleep." Ryan told her as she's still avoiding eye contact with him.

She sighed deeply before talking. "I've been having nightmares for most of the night. It constantly felt as if it was replaying in my head, and I really just want to forget about it."

Before they could continue the conversation the nurse came back with a freshly bathed and dressed Phoebe on her arm, interrupting the conversation of the adults.

Ryan offered to take Phoebe to the children's ward so she can play in the playroom and Alex took this opportunity to go to take a shower. Wanting to get the hospital smell out of her hair and get out of the blue hospital gown and into some comfortable clothes of her own.

She stood under the water for some time, letting her body get used to the too hot water as steam started to build up in the small bathroom, but she refused to open the cold tap anymore than it already was. She scrubbed herself way too hard until her skin turned a light shade of pink, trying to erase the past 24 hours. Those men's hands on her, the way they kissed her. She needs to get it off her body uncertain if it will ever be erased from her mind, but she really wants to forget about it. Once her skin was burning from both the water pouring down on her and her constant scrubbing she stopped and place both her hands on the wall, leaning her head against the cold tiles, shaking with silent sobs.

Running it over and over in her head, how the one opened her blouse, and there was nothing she could do about it. If her team hadn't shown up when they did she don't even want to think about what would've happened next.

Upstairs in the playroom, Phoebe was in her element laying with the rest of the kids in the middle of the room with some building blocks. The multi colored room clearly brightening up the white walls in the rest of the hospital. Nursing staff watching over the kids and some parents watching their little ones from the recliners they were seated in.

Alex was busy packing the last of their stuff after the doctor came to check up on her for one last time. Giving her something to help her sleep, when her husband and daughter returned.

"You ready to go?" Ryan asked when he saw the bags on the made up bed.

"Yeah, I need to get out of this place. Hoping I won't have to see it anytime soon." She answered as he handed Phoebe over to her mother while he took their bags.

"Let's go home, bub." She smiled ruffling Phoebe's hair as they signed the last discharge forms.

When they entered the house Alex stopped in the doorway. Happy to be back in her own home but it was actually the bunches of flowers all over their dining room table that made her stop in her tracks. With Phoebe settled on her hip she walked over to the table taking a card from the yellow and white bunch, reading through all of them one by one. All well wishes from her colleagues, and even some from the neighbors. She had no idea how they knew about what went down.

"How did all of this get here?" She asked when Ryan came back.

"Most of them were delivered around the time I was home this morning." He explained kissing the top of her head. Smiling gratefully at her support system knowing she can count on them when she needed them.

 **Just something small not much happening here, I just felt like I needed to post a new chapter. I have a little family drama planned for the next chapter. Thanks for reading.**

 **Lovies-S**


	102. Chapter 102

**Chapter 102**

After Alex managed to get through all the notes she read on the flowers, and texting all of them thanking them for the gesture. She laid down on the couch, watching some soppy TV and fell asleep halfway.

Ryan put Phoebe down in the nursery once the two of them were done playing and rushed out to the living room when he heard his wife's moans where she laid on the couch. Turning her head back and forth, her arms pushing an imaginary object away.

"Please just leave me alone." She mumbled still restless and moving around on the couch. He walked over to the front, kneeling down next to her, her shaking her awake gently.

"Alex, hey it's okay." He said shaking her awake. She grabbed a hold of his arm forcefully pushing it off her shoulder, sitting up suddenly, eyes big and wide with fear. Her breathing shallow and heavy.

"It's okay. You were just dreaming. It's all right." He said gently taking a seat next to his wife, running a hand through her hair, that's tied up in a messy bun on top of her head.

Alex sat on the couch in silence for a while not saying anything, waiting for her breathing to return to normal, not saying anything to her husband who had a worried expression written all over his face. She got up and walked to the nursery, checking on her daughter who was fast asleep in her crib, the pacifier fell out of her half open mouth, and a little puddle of drool formed on the pillow beneath her head.

Alex stroked her hair and pressed a kiss on her forehead before walking back out, with her arms crossed over her chest. Ryan felt helpless, he wanted to help her forget about the whole ordeal but he had no idea where to start or how to make this better. Still not talking to him, she walked over to the kitchen trying to occupy her mind by getting dinner started, and getting some washing done.

"Alex, dinner and laundry can wait. I think you and I both know we can't ignore what just happened." He walked over to the kitchen wanting to get to the heart if things.

"I don't want to talk about it Ryan, please. I just want to forget about it." She sighed not in the mood for heavy conversation topics right now.

"Well you can't just ignore it whishing it to go away." He tried again. "I hate seeing you like this, you jumping whenever I speak behind you, or when I accidently touch you. When I woke you up for a moment I thought you might hit me when my hand rested on your shoulder."

She didn't say anything. Leaning against the fridge, hands crossed over her chest looking past him.

"Why don't you go talk to someone?" Ryan suggested but the look of horror on his wife's face made him realize maybe he shouldn't have said that.

"What! No! Ryan I am not crazy." Alex raised her voice looking him in the eyes. "I'm not going to sit on a couch letting a stranger tell me how to deal with problems in my life." She laughed dryly shaking her head.

"I'm not saying you're crazy, but I don't know what else to do to help you move past this." Ryan reasoned trying to get her to see where he's coming from.

"Maybe, if you weren't hiding in your office for most of the day, actually going out on cases like the rest of us downstairs you'd understand how messy the job gets." She turned the conversation around trying to play the blame game.

"Maybe, if you'd noticed something dodgy about the emails you got, actually telling me about it none of this would've happened!" She yelled hand flailing as she walked closer to him.

"Wha…!?Please don't guilt trip me. Don't you think I feel bad enough for what you've been through already? I'm constantly beating myself up about it feeling like a failing husband and father for not protecting you and Phoebe."

"Well Ryan if the shoe fits… Sometimes I feel like you're acting the same way your father did, since you always said he only thought about himself. Maybe you're not much different than he was!" She answered coldly walking up the stairs towards the bedroom, closing the door behind her. Leaving Ryan sitting downstairs at the kitchen counter, as the words repeated itself over and over again in his head. She hit a switch in him when she told him he was just like his father.

Alex sat down on the side of the bed. Angry and frustrated and hurt. She's a strong woman things like this is not supposed to get to get to her. She can get through this on her own, she does not need to see a shrink. After some time the thinking also got to her and she felt like she needed to do something. Walking over to the drawers she started organizing Ryan's t shirt drawer. Anything to keep her mind occupied right now.

Ryan took over the cooking, finishing what she started and did the laundry. He had no idea that she felt that way, or whether she meant what she said, or if it was just some in the moment phrase. Even if it was it didn't hurt him any less.

He tried to get some work done, but when he opened his laptop and got some papers out, he felt bag again, since she also told him that he was constantly working. Deciding to abandon work also he headed upstairs, hoping to sort things out.

He opened the door slightly seeing her sit crossed legged on the floor, sorting through his t-shirt draw, some of it heaped up on the floor while the second pile is being folded up neatly, stacked in top of each other. She knew he was standing there but refused to acknowledge the fact that he was even in the room, or outside for that matter.

"If you're here to try and convince me to go see a shrink, save your breath." She said and continued her folding.

"I'm not gonna force you into doing something you don't want to do, Alex." He said calmly. Too calm.

"Then why are you here?" She sighed standing up looking at him as she's sitting on the edge of the bed.

"It's about what you said earlier. Do you really feel like I've failed you in my duties as a husband and a father?" Ryan asked softly leaning against the doorframe hand shoved in his jean pocket.

"All those promises you made the day we got married. When Phoebe was born you said you'd protect her with every ounce of you. And then we're being kidnapped." She stood up walking around the room.

"And you knew someone was after us, and I've asked you what's going on because you acted weird. And you told me time and time again that I shouldn't worry about it, damnit Ryan!" She cried tears rolling down her face, her eyes pleading for answers that he himself didn't have.

"Do you honestly think that I don't feel like crap about it? Alex, not a moment goes by that I don't beat myself up about it. Trying to convince myself that I should've stepped up sooner, but I didn't. But that doesn't mean that I wasn't trying to protect you guys."

"Oh, but showing up 5 minutes before I was almost raped counts as protecting us in your eyes?" Alex's voice was hoarse with emotion.

"I'm sorry! I…I don't know what else I can do or say to make this better. Sweetheart, please. I. I don't want to fight with you I wanna help you, but you're shutting me out. If I could undo all of this trust me I would." Ryan pleaded walking further into the room. Standing in front of her to get her to stop pacing around, taking both her hands in his pulling her into a hug.

"Don't touch me!" She cried hitting his chest with her fists as he refused to let go of her. Breaking down seconds after it when he failed attempts didn't work. Grabbing fistfuls of his shirt white shirt fabric, her face buried in his chest and sob after sob overtook her body as she cried.

"I am so sorry." He said softly holding her closer and tightening his grip on her refusing to let go, not unless she is the first one to let go.

They stood in the middle of the bedroom, both of them crying, the half packed t shirt drawer still open and the heaps of fabric still on the floor. Alex wiped her face with the back of her hand, taking deep breathes to steady herself.

"I didn't mean those things I said earlier. It…it made me feel better in a way to shift all of this on you, so I won't be the only one carrying this burden all by myself." She said looking up into his red puffy eyes.

"And you don't have to. I don't want you to go work through all of this on your own. We're a team, and I'll support you no matter what." He reassured her looking into his eyes. She nodded her head sniffing slightly.

"Am I really starting to act like my father?" He asked softly once the silence in the room became deafening.

"No, I'm sorry for using that against you, since you guys didn't have the best relationship. I have a bad habit of digging up old things when it seems like I can't win an argument." She admitted feeling guilty that she'd done that.

Ryan didn't feel like that was the honest answer she'd given him but he didn't have any energy left to start another fight, definitely not one on him resembling his father.

"About what you've said…I'll go talk to someone on one condition." She proposed looking up at him.

"I told you if you don't want to go it's fine."

"No, you're right. I need help getting over this. But I'd like it if you were there with me."

Ryan nodded her head kissing her forehead. "You got it. I'll be there."

 **Hey guys, thanks for the new follows and favorites, I really appreciate it. And waking up to your reviews always put a smile on my face. Thank you for reading, hope you enjoy. Lovies-S**


	103. Chapter 103

**Chapter 103**

*a few weeks later*

Alex woke up with her cheek pressed to her husband's chest. She didn't want to move, because she was comfortable in his embrace but she also knew the moment she did he would wake up. He'd been amazing through these last couple of weeks, being her comfort and soothing her whenever she had recurring nightmares time and time again. He even went with her to her psychologist for two weeks, until she was given the green light. After the nightmares Alex's mind was set on holding her baby in her arms for most of the night watching her sleep, Ryan cuddling both of them, until his wife drifted off to sleep laying Phoebe down in the middle of the bed between them. Cuddling both of them it took him some tie to fall asleep himself, just wanting to protect them. Throwing an arm protectively over the two of them.

Alex suspected that she was crushing his arm as she laid in his embrace for most of the night and he didn't shift his position much during the night. It wasn't long until he started stirring and his blue eyes scanned the room looking down at her, a small smile appearing on his lips when he caught sight of her eyes on his face. She scooted up slightly kissing his mouth quickly before settling her head back on his chest listening to his heart beat.

"Good morning." She greeted softly barely audible, feeling his arms wrapping around her and pulling her closer into him.

"Good morning, beautiful." He murmured into her neck, the two of them resting in each other's embrace, neither wanting to move, although the pins and needles in Ryan's arm telling him he needs to get the blood flow back into his arm as soon as possible. Their silence was soon disturbed by a ten month old, walking along the inside of her crib talking away in her own language. Alex was just about to get up and pick her up, but Phoebe found her bottle that still consisted of some milk, crawling back to where it was, sitting down and drinking the contents of the last milk. Once it was finished she started hitting the bottle on the white painted wood of the crib, making a statement that she was also in the room and wanted some attention from the two grown-ups who was watching her from their bed.

Ryan got up and walked over to his daughter's crib, picking her up and walking her over to the bed. "Good morning, Pheebs." He greeted and got a big smile in return. The moment she got into bed with her parents and her father tried to sit her down she refused to sit. Acting like she can stand on her own and kept bending her knees while her father supported her, acting like she's jumping.

"Okay, that's enough now." Ryan laughed when he felt like the game can end now and handed her over to Alex.

"No, no, no Phoebe Grace." Alex laughed trying to end the game her daughter was continuing that the stunt she pulled with her father seconds earlier.

"Come let's get you clean." Alex suggested getting out of bed with the ten month old walking over to the bathroom to get her dressed.

Once the two of them were done and dressed they walked downstairs meeting up with Ryan who just finished the last coffee he had left in his cup. Kissing both of them in a hurry, heading upstairs to take a shower himself.

Alex and her daughter sat down on the couch once she got Phoebe's baby cereal prepped, ready to feed her. Hoping it will all go smooth since she was full of moods the past couple of mornings. One morning she would eat without the two of them fighting but other mornings it became a fight when she refused to open her mouth, and this morning it seemed like she wasn't in the mood for her cereal again.

Closing her mouth whenever she saw the spoonful coming towards her mouth. Her two bottom teeth pressed firmly against her open gums on the top. "Phoebe. It's nice. You didn't even try it yet." Alex tried enthusiastically to get her daughter to eat it. Seeing her mother's face light up in smiles she smiled also, laughing loudly, and Alex took the opportunity to get the spoon into her mouth. Hoping she'd swallow it but Phoebe spat it back out.

"Phoebe. Please there's still a whole box left and you're going to eat it all up. Even if we have to battle every morning like we are now." Alex reprimanded the ten month old who was oblivious and slapped the spoon away whenever it came into sight. Alex gave up and set her down on the floor. Crawling around looking for something mischievous to do.

"Didn't she eat yet?" Ryan asked when he came down the stairs spotting her baby bowl on the coffee table.

"One of those mornings." Alex shook her head.

"Do you know what's coming up?" Ryan asked and Alex looked at him with a blank expression. "Okay fine. Since it's our anniversary soon I was thinking of some ideas…" Ryan said waiting for feedback from his wife but she looked at him waiting for him to continue.

"We can't stay here?" Alex asked more than she actually confirmed her thoughts on trying to figure out what was going on in his head. "Why don't we just do dinner?" Alex offered.

"No way! I've put up with you for an entire year. I'm getting a fancy hotel room and lots of really hot sex for my anniversary." He argued.

"Oh really? Well if that's the case I want a spa bath and room service." Alex put in her request smiling as she looked at him, thinking of the time she can take out being away from him and having time to herself.

"Pfffttt, you're so easy." He shrugged walking over to where she was sitting on the couch watching her daughter carefully as she walked around the furniture.

"Ooohh! So if I'm easy what does that make you?" She asked challenging her husband as her eyes sparkled.

"I love you. So so much." He concluded kissing her continuously, until she stated laughing and he stopped.

When Phoebe heard her father speak her head turned to where the voice came from and Ryan picked her up and walked over to the couch. Settling her on his lap, trying to continue the feeding process his wife abandoned before he arrived. And without any objections Phoebe started eating the same cereal she and her mother battled with.

"Phoebe you have two parents. You should be liking both of us, but it's clear that you favor your father." Alex told her, as she packed her daughter's bag for day care.

"Thank you, daddy!" Ryan smiled wiping her mouth after she was done eating, giving her a kiss. "Mommy's being jealous again." He laughed when he saw his wife's face where she stood at the door, waiting for the two of them to finish up so they can get their day started.

At work everyone still treated Alex like a newborn baby. Constantly checking up on her and asking her if she's okay. As much as it irritates her at times, she has to remind herself that they're doing all of this because the care. Remembering how her house looked with all the flowers she received after she got back from the hospital.

"Parrish, my office please." Maranda said when they got in and she set her handbag down at her desk before walking back with her superior who waited for upstairs. "Is everything okay?" Alex asked when she took a seat in Maranda's office. The older woman nodded and leaned on the front of the desk.

"Are you okay, and ready to get back into the field?" Maranda asks looking her dead in the eyes and she nodded.

"I've been given the green light by my psychologist to get back into the swing of things. So I'm ready to get back to work." Alex nodded.

"Good. Because we have to head out to a case soon and I need you to be there. All of you, Parrish." Maranda warned as if to give her an option that she can still change her mind if she's not comfortable with but Alex promised her superior that she's good to go.

"All right people. Shooting down South, by the looks of it a mother and son was involved. The mother doesn't want to confess on who the shooter was so we need to find out who pulled that trigger. One male died on the scene." Maranda started looking through her crowd of agents.

"Booth, Parrish, Wyatt and Matthew. I need the four of you on this case. Amin, Asher, Haas you three are on standby in case backup is needed." The selected few nodded their heads in understanding as the rest was assigned to do research on the case and on the parties involved.

"Wait, is this all the information we have on this? Like no names, no links to anyone? Just a location?" Matthew asked before they headed out and Maranda nodded her head. Pointing towards the door indicating that they should get a move on.

Close to a small shop, in a run down neighborhood the incident took place. Opposite the shop was an open field and at the end of the field a block of flats was situated with pretty nice murals painted on the walls

They got to their location in about ten minutes and it wasn't hard to spot the crime scene. Since there were people standing around and some hysterical cries. "I guess this is it then." Matthew said softly but yet loud enough for the others to hear also. The four of them got out and walked towards the action where the crowd of people had gathered.

They got out of the car and walked closer. A young mother sat down in the middle of the crowd crying, blood soaking her shirt as she held a toddler in her arms swinging back and forth. An older man standing there with a gun in his hand pointed at the two of them, swearing back at the bystanders who's telling him to put the gun down.

Instinctively Shelby and Alex both rushed to the mother in the middle of the commotion. They knelt down in front of her but it seemed as if she's looking past them. "Hey, sweetie can you tell me your name?" Alex asked touching her shoulder, trying to catch a glimpse of the child she's been rocking back and forth for who knows how long.

"I'm Alex. And this is my friend, Shelby. We're here to help you, okay?" Alex tried again when the woman didn't respond.

" …my…my name." She sniffed.

"Okay, nice to meet you, Amber. How old are you?" Shelby asked

"Twenty one." Came her whispered response and the two women nodded.

"Can you tell us what happened? How old is your son?" Shelby prompted and the woman started crying even more.

"Troy…..he's…. he…he….he was four." She sobbed and Shelby and Alex both looked at each other, eyes wide in shock.

She lifted her bleeding arm that was wrapped around him protectively and turned his lifeless body towards the two women. The bullet seemed to have hit the area close to his heart. Alex felt his neck trying to locate a pulse but she couldn't find anything. Catching a glimpse of her friend it looked as if the blood was drained from Shelby's body. The ambulance soon came to the scene, rushing to their side but the young mother refused to hand her child over to the paramedics and they bandaged her wound as he was still in her embrace.

Meanwhile the three men were still fighting with the shooter. He had the gun pointed in the air and shot up once, until they managed to get the gun out of his hold and on the ground, where Matthew grabbed a hold of it quickly. The shooter breathing heavy while Ryan had him in affirm hold with his hands behind his back.

"I….I didn't mean to shoot my son!" He yelled and Ryan was stunned at what he heard. "I wanted to kill Amber. I don't know how I ended up killing Troy!" The father yelled trying to get to the ambulance where the paramedics were working on resuscitating his son, but was pulled away by both Ryan and Matthew, who managed to get him into handcuffs and put him in the back of the police car that showed up after the ambulance did.

Shelby and Alex stood at the ambulance with the young mother when an older woman walked towards them and tapped on Alex's shoulder.

"Excuse me ma'am. Can I please talk to you?" The older woman asked and Alex walked around to the front of the ambulance where the two of them can have a conversation without being disturbed for the time being.

"I'm Hannah. I live in the flat next to Kevin and Amber." The woman introduced herself and Alex nodded for her to continue.

"This whole week I've heard them argue and yesterday, Troy and Amber slept here by me. This afternoon when Amber went to get Troy at preschool, Kevin walked out of the flat and rushed over here with the gun in his hand. He shot Amber first and got her arm. Troy instinctively ran towards his mother who knelt down holding his arm and Kevin ended up shooting his son." Hannah explained the story to Alex.

"Thank you for telling me. I would need your statement, do you think you can come down to the FBI headquarters later today and re-tell the events of what happened?" Alex asked and Hannah nodded.

"All right thank you. Ask for Alex Booth, and I'll get you there." Alex said touching Hannah's shoulder lightly before walking back to the chaos, she and Ryan locked eyes for a moment waking past each other but neither of them said anything or asked if the one was doing fine. That's a conversation they can have at home.

Once the scene was cleared and Amber was on her way to hospital and Kevin to the police station, the four of them got into the car and drove back in silence neither of them saying a word. Shelby walked to the bathroom to call Caleb and ask how CJ was doing, while Alex took a seat in the lobby calling Marci to hear how Phoebe's doing.

Ryan walked to his office not closing the door behind him because he had a feeling that his wife would soon enter and only when he heard the door close did he turn around and she walked towards him, throwing her hands around his waist. Ryan holding her as tight as he possibly can neither of them saying anything for some time.

"I called Marci." Alex admitted and Ryan laughed slightly.

"I asked her to send me some pictures of what Phoebe's doing." He confessed showing it to his wife. Both of them knowing she'll ask what today all was about when they go fetch her.

"How can someone do that? Just take a life so easily? Did you go talk to him yet?" Alex bombarded her husband with questions.

"I'm not planning on talking to him. I'll end up doing something I might regret or even end up losing my job, so Matthew will have to handle it. I'll just sign the papers when he's done." Ryan shrugged thinking back to the scene and how he would've hurt that guy if the two of them were alone.

"Speaking of papers, let me go finish mine. Then we can go home." Alex smiled and Ryan kissed her forehead, hugging her one last time before he got back to his load of papers.

 **Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait to update. I'm at home this week on break and I will try my best to update regularly. I cannot promise anything though.**

 **I have no set times for when I'm updating. The reason for that is because my schedule is unpredictable and I don't want to say I'll update daily or weekly because then you guys get your hopes up and check the website and there's no update. So I don't want to get your expectations up and then you're disappointed in the end. One reviewer asked for some more drama on the kidnapping scene (that's in the pipeline). Also sorry for skipping ahead once again but I wanted to get away from all the drama and write some family stuff and get back to FBI work. I've also felt out of touch with the characters for a while now and I hope it's not affecting my writing.**

 **Thank you for reading and I really appreciate the feedback and input you guys give me.**

 **Lovies-S**


	104. Chapter 104

**Chapter 104**

Ryan turned around stretching his hand out next to him, expecting to feel his wife's frame and pull her closer to him, surprised when her side of the bed was empty. He opened his eyes searching the room and just then the bathroom door opened, and Alex walks out with damp hair and a white towel wrapped around her waist.

"Why are you up so early?" Ryan asks sitting up looking at her where she stood in front of the closet looking for clothes.

"I'm going to hospital." Alex replied looking over her shoulder briefly.

"What? Why? Are you sick? Is Phoebe sick?" He rambled trying to figure out why she would go to hospital at this hour.

"No Ryan, relax." She laughed walking over to sit on his side of the bed, without selecting any clothes. "I'm going to see Amber. I can't seem to get her out of my head after what happened yesterday."

"Aleex." Ryan breathed.

"I know, I know. It's against protocol and I shouldn't be doing it but I can't stop thinking about her. I won't say anything if you don't." Alex challenged him giving him a lopsided smile as her eyes twinkled.

"No. That does not work on me anymore." He warned closing his eyes to avoid looking at her but she laid her head down on his chest, pulling her hands around his waist.

"Ryyyyaaaaannnn. I know you have a heart deep down. And I mean if it was anyone you knew I know you would've done the same."

Ryan breathed hard trying not to get side tracked by his wife's skills of trying to blackmail him emotionally in her subtle way. "Fine, you can go."

"See, why you're so awesome." She smiled pressing a kiss in the middle of his bare chest.

"Just, don't get too involved please." He warned looking her in the eyes and she nodded, showing that she understood what he means by it.

Alex finished up getting dressed as Ryan woke Phoebe who was grumpy because her sleep was interrupted. Her father gave her some soft baby chips and allowed her to indulge on a small block of chocolate that he held in his hand, that he held in his hand while she licked it slowly but surely. Getting chocolate all over herself. She was on a sugar rush after that and kept them up for most of the night because her sleep disappeared and she only fell asleep past midnight, playing herself to sleep in the crib.

"Good morning grumpy cat." Alex laughed when Phoebe stood at the edge of the bed head slumped on the bed moaning the fact that no one understands how she feels. Alex picked her up and she immediately laid her head on her mother's shoulder. "It's not my fault that you're still sleepy. You should blame daddy." Alex whispered and Ryan caught the last part of their conversation.

"No, it's not my fault. She could've said no but she didn't want to." Ryan smiled kissing his curly haired daughter who laid on her mother's shoulder. Phoebe expressing how upset she is by babbling away and putting two fingers in her mouth once she finished stating her argument.

"Phooeebeee. I love you!" Ryan said as she and her mother disappeared into the bathroom and the baby laughed loudly causing both parents to join in her laughter.

Alex walked into the hospital and asked the nurse behind the reception desk for Amber's room number. She walked down the hallways following the directions she was given until she stood outside the door. Now uncertain of whether she should go in or rather turn around and leave. Would she even know what to say to her? Because nothing anyone says will make the pain this young mother is feeling any better.

Alex knocked on the door softly and Amber looked up to the door with a small smile when she saw Alex. "Can I come in?" Alex asked and she nodded.

"Hey, How are you feeling?" Alex asked standing next to her bedside.

"I feel numb. I'm wishing he shot me as well." Amber said looking out the window not looking in the direction of her visitor.

"I'm so sorry about what happened, Amber. I can't imagine what you're going through." Alex said sincerely.

"Do you have kids?" Amber asked turning her head to look at Alex. "I'm sorry I shouldn't be asking you these personal questions." She apologized before Alex even had a chance to explain.

"I have a daughter." Alex answered taking a seat on the couch next to the bedside.

"That man who was there with you. The tall one who had Kevin in the hold, do you know him?"

"He's my husband." Alex nodded and Amber smiled at her.

"When the police car drove off with Kevin he came around the ambulance and told me everything will be okay, and that they'll contact my parents." Amber started and took a deep breathe before continuing. "I didn't have the strength back then to tell him not to bother them with what happened. They'll tell me it's the live I choose and they're not going to help me."

"What do you mean?" Alex asked confused standing up from the couch sitting on the bed closer to Amber.

"When Kevin and I started dating they told me there's something about him that they don't like. But I was young and in love and I figured they don't know what they were talking about. I got pregnant and the kicked me out so I moved in with him, and ever since Troy was born he was violent."

Alex was stunned and didn't know what else to say to make this better. "Amber you cannot be alone right now. I'm sure if they know what happened they'll understand." But Amber shook her head as tears formed in the corners of her eyes.

"Let me tell you something. No matter what a child does, a mother will never stop loving her child. I thought when I got married my mom would back off, but she's still reprimanding me. And she does it over the phone." Alex laughed seeing a small smile appear on Amber's face.

"There's nothing wrong with trying. And I promise you that's what we're going to do to get a hold of them and explain the situation to them." Alex said to Amber.

"Thank you Alex." She whispered and Alex pulled her into a hug trying not to shed some tears herself at the thought of this young mother who just lost her child and has no support system to help her through it.

Alex pulled into the parking lot ten minutes late hoping no one noticed. "Hhhhmmm, are you and Ryan getting freaky again since you're both late?"

"Can't we ever have a normal morning without the four of you turning it into me and Ryan having morning sex?" Alex asked. If it was the first time she hung out with her friends she would feel offended but she wouldn't trade them for anything.

"I don't know what it is with these people, Alex." Nimah said shaking her head as if she wasn't part of this discussion, causing all three of them to laugh.

Alex got to it and started asking around for information on the relatives of Amber from the thers who didn't go onto the case with them but who were on standby. Nimah and Natalie informed her that they found her parents but no one informed them on what happened yet. Kevin was still in custody and no one was assigned to start interrogating him yet, but it had to be someone who was on the scene and out of everyone who was there none of them wanted to do that task. And usually in a case like that the one Maranda or Liam picks doesn't have much of a choice but to do it anyway.

"Did someone call Amber's parents?" Natalie asked but everyone in the office shook their heads. Shelby looked at Alex but she shook her head indicating that she knows what the blonde is thinking but she's not about to do the hard part and inform grandparents that their grandson passed on because he was shot by his father.

"Ryan, Kevin's downstairs are you going to talk to him?" Maranda asked walking into his office. He shook his head trying to look busy with something and that he cannot be disturbed right now but he couldn't fool her. "Thank you for doing it. Take Haas with you."

"Uuuuhhh quick hypothetical question. If I happen to hurt Kevin, or who knows maybe even end up shooting him, will I lose my job?" He asked shrugging and Maranda smiled.

"Yes, you will. Why do you think I'm sending Hass in there with you? Hopefully the two of you will be able to keep each other sane and not do anything I wouldn't do." She answered walking towards the door. "I expect the report on my desk before the end of the day."

Ryan and Caleb walked down the hallway towards the interrogation rooms, their victim sitting in the chair on the opposite side of the desk. Starring at a spot on the table not looking at the two men who entered the room, neither of them bothering to sit down.

"Do you know why you're here Kevin?" Caleb asked arms folded across his chest, his colleague standing next to him with his hands in the pockets of his black suit. Kevin didn't answer but nodded his head.

"Why did you do it?" Ryan asked not beating around the bush, starring at the man sitting in front of him. Kevin mumbled something and shrugged, the two men's patience wearing thin since they wanted to get through this as quickly as possible but it this is how it's about to go then they're stuck here for some time.

"Why did you do it, Kevin?" Ryan asked hitting a fist on the table, causing Kevin to jump a bit and sit up straight looking at him.

"Because Amber's a whore! I just wanted to find out if Troy was really my son but she refused to do DNA tests. So I shot her just to show her I mean business. I mean she kept saying I'm the only man she's ever been with but you can't trust women these days, am I right?" He asked smiling slightly up at Caleb and Ryan but the looks he got in return made his smile disappear.

"If that's what she told you, why would you doubt it?" Caleb asked not expecting him to answer. "Why did you kill Troy?" Caleb continued.

"I didn't mean to! I shot Amber and when she was hunched over he ran up to her and the next shot I fired hit him. I..I didn't mean it." Kevin tried but he knew they didn't believe him.

"Look, I'm sure the two of you are married, and if your wives were whores you would've done the same." He tried to justify and Caleb breathed loudly balling his fists.

"He's not worth it, Caleb." Ryan tried calming his friend even though his blood was boiling and he felt like punching Kevin just like Caleb wanted to. "That'll be all." Ryan said and walked out of the room, Caleb following. Ryan headed for Maranda's office not handing her the report since she was watching the events on the computer screen in her office.

"It's fine, I made my own notes based on what I've seen." She dismissed before he even started telling her. He nodded his head and walked back to his office.

Downstairs they got a hold of Amber's parents after it took them some time. They live two hours away ad were reluctant to drive down at first, but as the story unfolds and they were informed about everything that happened they agreed to be at the hospital within the same day. And the team felt as if they did their good day for the day even through it had to be under these circumstances.

 **Hey guys! I felt like the case wasn't concluded in the previous chapter I wanted to wrap it up in this one. Hope you enjoy the read and thank you for reading.**

 **Lovies-S**


	105. Chapter 105

**Chapter 105**

*not an ordinary chapter like the rest always is. Some drama from one of the other couples ;) *

Somehow Friday afternoons after work was the best time of the day for Alex. She's pretty sure she's not the only one in the office who feels that way. Sitting at reception waiting for her husband to wrap up his day because he said he wanted to take her somewhere. Not sure what to expect and not getting her hopes up also she waited patiently, relieved when the elevator doors opened and he walked out towards she was sitting.

"You ready to go?" He asked and she nodded, grabbing her things as they walked through the doors and into the parking lot.

"Where are we going?" She questioned noting that they're driving the opposite route that they always go, and not in the direction of Phoebe's daycare either.

"You'll see when we get there." Ryan answered knowing how much she hated surprises but was intent on not saying anything until the showed up to their destination.

The car came to a halt in front of the shopping mall and Alex knew something was up, since Ryan wasn't one to go to shopping center's unless he absolutely had to. But she got out and followed him regardless still not sure of where they're headed. It wasn't until they reached a corner that it made sense to her when they walked in the direction of the jewelry shop.

Like a kid in a candy store Alex let go of her husband's hand she was holding and started browsing the store, looking at the wide variety of rigs they had. The white diamond selection of princess cut rings bands they had caught her eye. She wasn't even sure if she had to choose something or what their actual reason was for being there until Ryan walked up behind and made her jump when he started talking.

"So, do you see anything you like?" He asked looking through everything not sure why there would be so many of it.

She kept staring at the set of one bands in particular that caught her eye since. It consisted of a small white gold diamond wedding band and a bigger square diamond stone on the second ring that was part of the set. Depending on which angle the light falls on it the color changed to either a clear diamond stone or a slight shade of blue.

"I like this one." She pointed to the set that caught her eyes but when she looked at the price decided against it. "Or not. There's no way we're spending that amount of money on jewelry that might get stolen again on the next case." She retreated shaking her head and moved on to the next section. Ryan stood there looking at the ring she pointed to.

"Ryan Booth don't even think about it." Alex said as if she was reading his mind. Her eyes drifted to the store opposite when she saw they had a sale on shoes. She told him to wait there she'll be back before they close and they can choose one. As soon as she left the store Ryan called the jeweler over and asked him for the ring Alex showed him a few minutes ago. Knowing she won't be impressed by the amount of money he's about to spend on it, he'll have to add his personal touch to it so he can win her over.

Shelby and Caleb entered the apartment together with a sleeping CJ. Caleb laid him down in the crib and came back to the lounge, probing his feet up on the coffee table switching through channels looking for something to watch. Knowing anytime between now or half an hour from now a football game is about to start, he walked over to the fridge to grab a beer and headed back to the couch.

Shelby was somewhere in the apartment, not sure of where exactly because they came in together and then she disappeared off somewhere. Shelby was in the bathroom busy making a list of things she needed to buy, opening the bathroom cabinet to check its contents, surprised when she stood with the door of the cabinet in her hand. Anger rose up inside her, because she told Caleb about it two days ago when the same thing happened and he promised to fix it by the end of the day. It was day two and yet it still wasn't fixed, but she refused to say anything about it completing her list as she moved on to the kitchen, continuing the grocery list.

"I'm heading out to the store to grab some things. Can you get a load of washing started, please?" Shelby asked not sure if he heard her or not since he was so focused on the game that started ten minutes ago.

"Caleb Haas?"

"Yeah yeah, I'll get to it in a bit." He nodded looking at her briefly before his attention shifted to the TV screen again. Shelby accepted his attempt, grabbing her bag and car keys walking outside to get through traffic as quickly as she could.

Caleb got up from the couch and sorted the laundry but stopped halfway leaving it in piles on the floor when he heard the crowd chanting and the commentator's voice speed up, rushing back to the TV, not wanting to miss a moment of the game. When things calmed down he walked to the bedroom to check on CJ who was still sleeping soundly and went back to the lounge, grabbing a second beer. Making himself more comfortable on the couch.

The supermarket was just as packed as traffic was and any hope that the blonde had on getting through this task as quickly as possible vanished. She grabbed a cart and started at the end of an aisle working her way through the whole supermarket. Standing in a long line at the checkout waiting patiently until it was her turn. Tired, irritated and frustrated at everything and nothing in particular at the same time she drove back home. The traffic, the long queues, her husband everything just irritated her right now. He texted her a couple of times saying CJ is cranky and he couldn't find the spare bottles in the fridge that she pumped her breast milk in. Without being at home she told him exactly where to look in the fridge and he found it, being too lazy to look properly.

She entered the house and found him on the exact same spot that he was in when she left. Only difference is that CJ was in his arms and an additional unopened bottle of beer were joining the first empty one. CJ was asleep on his father's chest and as cute as it was when she saw it she was greeted by the piles of sorted laundry on the floor. She didn't say anything acted as if she didn't notice it until Caleb laid CJ down in the room again and re-appeared.

"Seriously Caleb. I asked you to just get a load of washing started and you just piled it. It's not like I asked you to hand wash everything." Shelby left the bags on the table unpacked and packed the clothes into the washing machine.

"I was gonna do it. But then I checked up on CJ and…"

"Yeah Caleb don't explain I get it. Just like you were busy for the past two days when I asked you to fix the bathroom cabinet." Shelby breathed once she got the laundry going.

"Shelby, I am tired I don't always get to everything you ask me. And it's not like I've forgotten about it." Caleb said looking at her.

"And I'm not tired? I'm running around trying to get the house chores done and be on my game at work while being a wife and a mother simultaneously!"

Caleb ran a hand through his outgrown hair frustrated. "It's not like you're doing everything alone Shelby. I help you at times!"

"Emphasis on at times Caleb! You do everything halfway and then you just assume that I'll go further since I'm the domestic worker in this household, and your parents aren't here to clean up after Prince Caleb anymore." Shelby ended breathless and angry.

Caleb walked around her to the kitchen, yanking open the cupboard to get his toolbox and walked towards the bathroom. By what Shelby could hear he wasn't very happy with fixing what was broken since his tools clattered. She too was busy slamming the cupboards as she backed the groceries away, who knows might just give him another few cabinets and counters in the kitchen to fix.

"Anything else you need repaired, Shelby?" He asked sarcastically when he came back into the kitchen. And when she didn't answer but gave him a look that said he should rather keep quiet, which he refused to obviously.

"Oh yes, I forgot you're tired. Also, too tired to have sex with me since CJ was born which is about a month ago."

Shelby was on the verge of exploding but the fact that they weren't the only people in the house and that CJ might wake up was the only factor that kept her in line. "Are you being serious right now? Stop being so damn hormonal sex isn't going to fix everything!" Shelby yelled trying to keep her voice down. "I'm standing right here Caleb. We can do it now." Shelby glared at him and he shook his head looking back at her, his eyes spitting the same fire as hers. He headed back upstairs to the bedroom and changed into pajama's walking past her again, down the hallway into their spare bedroom slamming the door closed behind him. Shelby letting out a breathe she didn't know she was holding, walking to their bedroom that she'll be sleeping in tonight without her husband.

 **Hope you enjoyed some drama. Thank you for reading!**

 **Lovies-S**


	106. Chapter 106

**Chapter 106**

 ***this is the second attempt on this chapter. The first one disappeared from my laptop, so I'm really really hoping this won't be a let down.***

Alex sat on the bed with Phoebe, trying to keep her from crawling too far to the edge of the bed. It feels like yesterday when she gave birth to her baby girl and now she is growing up so fast. Her two teeth emerged fully and it was the cutest thing to see whenever she smiled or laughed and it showed. With a head full of unbrushed curls and big sparkly blue eyes. Ryan was in the shower and smiled to himself as he got out and heard the laughter between his wife and daughter. Phoebe's attention soon shifted when she noticed the TV remote on the bed, crawling towards it and stuffing it in her mouth. Her mother reached over to her bedside table to substitute the TV remote with a minion teddy bear. Before her life has changed as much as it had, her bedside table was filled with magazines and coffee cups, but now it's stuffed with Phoebe's medicine, toys, bottles and parenting guides. But she wouldn't have it any other way, she loves how all of it has turned out.

When she saw her father the minion was soon forgotten and she stretched her hands out towards him and Ryan picked her up. "So, are we still going out tonight?" Ryan asked looking at Alex.

Her head snapped up when he said those words because he never mentioned anything like this to her previously.

"Ryan, we can't just go out whenever we feel like it. That tiny human you're holding will have to go with then because who will she stay with?" Alex asked looking at her husband who played peek a boo with Phoebe.

"It's taken care of. Nadia's coming over for two days and she can look after Phoebe. I she said it's fine." Ryan shrugged and Alex was still in a state of shock when she had no idea how he arranged all of this.

Turns out that Nadia wants to go to some festival in town, and asked if she can spend the next two nights at Ryan and Alex's. Alex didn't have a problem with it, and she was willing to look after Phoebe for the time they were out until they returned, before she went off to her night out with some friends. It was school break and the teen refused to stay in Hawthorn for the rest of her holiday.

It took some convincing but in the end Alex agreed to it. A night out with her husband wouldn't be too bad. Alex went downstairs for some coffee while Ryan offered to get Phoebe ready for the day. Like a love sick teenager she couldn't wait to tell the girls about her date night with her husband, and she texted them the moment she got downstairs. As expected they all asked her what she's wearing and Natalie asked if there will be an after date night surprise.

"Why are you blushing?" Ryan questioned when he walked down the stairs half an hour later with Phoebe on his arm. She turned the phone face down on the counter, there is no way she's showing him these messages that is being sent in the group chat, not with the kind of friends she has.

"It's nothing." She smiled shaking her head but she knew he didn't believe that.

"Okay…if you say so. Phoebe and I have some errands to run we'll see you in a little while." Ryan said leaning down to kiss her.

"Where are you guys going? Can I come with?"

"No, it's a father – daughter thing." Ryan laughed and Phoebe squealed in delight as he tickled her stomach and the two of them left Alex in the kitchen. Since she didn't have anything better to do, she went back upstairs and got into a bubble bath, enjoying the time she has to herself until the Ryan and Phoebe returned.

Ryan and Phoebe walked into the shopping center, having a conversation only the two of them understood. Phoebe replied in a language of her own to the questions her father asked her. They walked the familiar route to the jewelry store. He had to pull a few strings to get the ring done in such a short amount of time and obviously had to pay an extra fee, but it was all worth it in the end.. Now he's just hoping his wife would like the personal touch he added to it.

"You think mommy would like this Pheebs?" Ryan asked when the jeweler boxed the ring after showing it to him. The smile he received from his daughter made him think that they were on the right track.

Shelby laid in bed feeding CJ, deliberating prolonging the process because she didn't want to face her husband right now. She knew he was downstairs because she smelled bacon and coffee. Once CJ was burped and bathed she waked downstairs with the baby in her arms, avoiding eye contact with Caleb, laying CJ down on the couch, and putting some pillows in front so he wouldn't roll off although he was far from the rolling stage she was still cautious.

In the kitchen Caleb was making bacon and eggs and some toast There were two plates on the counter and she couldn't help but wonder if he would offer her some and how she would react if he did. She has to admit she was really hungry but her pride was also a factor in all of this, but if it comes to him offering she'll take it.

Walking circles around each other without saying a word, Shelby made her some coffee and retreated back to the couch switching on the TV. Catching glimpses of Caleb he took out two plates and dishes breakfast for the two of them. He walked over to her and handed her a plate, she wanted to say no so badly but she was starving. They ate in silence while watching the History channel neither of them speaking. She was almost certain CJ could even feel the tension that was going on between his parents.

When Ryan returned Alex was out of the bath and sat on the bed, wrapped in a towel watching TV with a tub of ice cream.

"I wasn't expecting the two of you to be home yet." She explained looking at the ice cream she was eating.

"Yeah, clearly." He laughed, setting Phoebe down on the floor so she can walk around the room holding onto the furniture to steady her, looking for something to put in her mouth. She got bored of her toys but electronics and shoes were her favorite things to play with.

Ryan laid across the bed taking a spoonful of ice cream Alex had been eating.

"You looking forward to tonight?" He asked looking up at her but the look she gave him, made him worry.

"No no no no." She said getting up from the bed walking to the closet where she stacked the linen and towels.

"What? So you don't want to go out anymore?" Ryan asked hurt evident in his voice since he really wanted to make tonight special.

"What? No, that's not what I mean." Alex explained without looking at him still searching the closet when she pulled out two clean towels. "Nadia's coming and I need to prepare one of the bedrooms for her." She said turning around when she found what she was looking for.

"Of course I'm looking forward to tonight." She hit his chest with the towel lightly, seeing him smile, after her was so worried a few moments ago.

After breakfast Shelby walked up to the bedroom to take a shower while CJ and Caleb were downstairs. Standing under the water she was looking for ways to start this conversation theta they are bound to have sometime, although she doesn't feel like she should be the first one to make the move. Besides, Caleb was the one who decided to sleep in the guest bedroom so if anything he should be the first one to extend an olive branch.

Alex just finished preparing the guest bedroom for her youngest sister in law when there was a knock on the door. Nadia stood on the other side of the door and hugged her brother when she saw him.

"Where's Phoebe?" She asked as he eyes scanned the room in search of her nice.

"I'm doing well thanks for asking Nadia." Ryan said closing the door behind taking her bags. She said she was only coming for two nights but she packed four bags. Something Ryan would never understand because his wife was the same. She found Phoebe sitting on the floor forcing her foot in her mouth and walked over to her picking her up, kissing her continuously.

"I missed you little nugget!" Nadia chimed examining how big she got since she last saw her.

"Hey stranger, nice to see you." Alex smiled as she emerged from the room walking over to give her sister in law a hug.

"Look who's talking, nice to see you to Lex." Nadia smiled when the two of them parted.

"Okay, so when are you two leaving? Phoebe and I have a house party to plan."

Alex looked at Ryan. "See why I told you a night in would be perfect." She laughed.

Alex was really grateful that Nadia came over and even more so that she was willing to look after Phoebe. She had her doubts about leaving the two of them alone all through she trusted her sister in law. If she was honest with herself it was just the fact that she didn't want to leave her daughter alone and would've enjoyed it if she could come with her. But it's called date night for a reason and the babies are not allowed to go with the grown ups.

Alex headed up stairs to the bedroom and got ready. She decided on a black skinny jump suit and black heels. She stood in the mirror doing minimal make up when Ryan came in and made eye contact with her in the mirror.

"You do know we can stay here and not go out anymore." He said walking up to her kissing her neck.

"No, no , no, no I didn't dress up for nothing we are still going." She laughed as his beard tickled her neck. Ryan disappeared into the bathroom and got himself ready. Wearing a dark blue pants and a tucked in white shirt when he re-appeared the two of them headed downstairs ready to go out.

"You sure you're going to be okay?" Ryan asked his sister and she nodded.

"We'll be fine, tell them nugget. We'll call when you guys are needed." Nadia said trying to keep the two adults at ease, they got this.

"Okay then. Behave yourself sweet girl." Alex kissed Phoebe and then Ryan did the same and they walked towards the car driving off in the direction of the restaurant,

They pulled up in front of the restaurant and walked inside, as the waiter directed them to their table. They ordered a bottle of wine and a starter, and talked for a while until Ryan felt like now would be the right time to hand over his early anniversary gift to his wife. He pulled out the black velvet box and slid it across the table towards her, seeing the question on her face. "I know you said I shouldn't do it, but I really wanted to, and I hope you'll like it." He laid down the apology first as she slowly opened the box.

A small smile appeared on Alex's face and she opened the box slowly, her mouth fell open when she saw the ring that they looked at on the shop. She lifted the ring out of the box and her eyes fell on the inscription on the inside of the ring: _I LOVE YOU, SWEETHEART._

"Ryaann." Alex smiled with sparkly eyes as she twisted the ring around and kept reading the inscription. She handed the ring back to him and extended her left hand towards him so he can put the ring on her finger. The other people in the restaurant eyed the two of them and probably found it weird that he didn't get down on one knee but they don't need to know the full story. Once the ring was on her finger, he leaned over the table and kissed her softly, as the rest of the people clapped, smiling while looking at the two of them. "I love you too." Alex beamed and caught herself starring at her new wedding band all throughout dinner. Until it was time for the two of them to head back home after two hours.

At home Nadia and Phoebe were still playing, in between Nadia texting her friends letting them know she'll meet them in a bit and that she's waiting for her brother to get home. The door opened and both she and Phoebe's attention shifted to the adults who walked inside. "You still awake?" Ryan asked because he assumed she'd be sleeping right now.

"Thank you so much Nadia." Alex said when she sat down on the couch and picked her daughter up.

"It's a joy looking after her. Ryaann, the best brother in the whole world." Nadia started and Ryan shook his head, knowing that if she starts this way she wants something.

"Nadia, I don't have anything to give you, what do you want?" He asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"Can you please drive me to Chloe's house? We're all meeting up there before we go to the festival. Please Ryan please." Nadia pleased.

"I'm not in the mood to drive, Nadiaaaa. You have license why don't you take the car and drive over there?"

Nadia's face lit up at the mention of that and she nodded her head frantically. "But. I need you to be careful. I trust that you won't be drinking, since you're underage and that you'll be responsible. I mean it Nadia, it anything happens to you mom will turn to me and ask where I was since you're here." The older brother reprimanded his sister. Alex had to bite her tongue and not intervene, but she just wanted him not to be so hard on her, but decided otherwise.

Nadia accepted the terms and conditions that were laid down for her and took Ryan's car keys and drove off. "Do you think she'll be fine?" Ryan asked when he Nadia left and Alex looked up at him. "After that lecture you just gave her I'm sure she will be." Alex reassured him.

"What do you think about Phoebe sleeping in the nursery from tonight on?" Ryan asked and Alex had no idea where this all came from out of the blue.

"I mean we spent quite a lot of money on it and it's not being used. And, she's been sleeping through the night and only wakes up around 5. Plus, we have baby monitors so we'll know when she's awake." Ryan said trying to reassure his wife that sooner rather than later they would have to get used to it.

"I know we should, but Ryan she's still my baby. She's only ten months old." Alex whined.

"Yes, which means she's almost one. You're just having some separation anxiety man, babe. It's going to be fine." Ryan tried. And it took some convincing until she finally decided to see how it goes. Both she and Ryan walked into the nursery after Phoebe's last feed and laid her down in the crib, sitting there until she fell asleep. Phoebe's eyes scanned her new surroundings for some time, but sleep soon got the better of her and her eyelids became heavy until she finally fell asleep. The parents walked out of her room, lingering in the doorway for some time before going up the stairs into their own bedroom.

"Am I getting some hot sex after the night we had?" Ryan asked as Alex changed into pajamas. Or more like one of Ryan's t-shirts that he doesn't wear anymore. "

"Uuuhhhmmm no, last time I checked tomorrow is our anniversary not today. So you need to keep your hormones I check for the next 24 hours." She said turning around as she pulled her hair up in a bun, leaning in and kissing him. Ryan's hands snaked around her waist as he pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. Alex was lost in the moment and kissed him feverishly as they fell on the bed and continued their kissing.

"No no no, I told you to wait until tomorrow, I am not about to give in that easily." Alex said when she caught her breath, and got under the covers.

"Alex please, don't do that to me. You have me really hyped up right now."

"Goodnight Ryan. I love you too." Alex smiled knowing how much this is torture to him right now.

"Can I at least cuddle with you?" He asked and she agreed to that, as he buried his face in the crook of her neck and they fell asleep soon after that. Alex waking up looking over to the crib but then noticing that her daughter is sleeping downstairs, Catching a glimpse of the video monitor seeing her baby sleeping soundly she fell back to sleep.

In the early hours of the morning a knock on the door startled them. Alex wasn't sure of Ryan heard and she wasn't about to open the door. She shook him awake and he noticed the knocking, walking downstairs he opened the door and was greeted by Liam O'Connor and Nadia.

"O'Connor, what's going on?" Ryan asked confused not knowing what this is all about.

"House party. The cops were called out to shut it down. She got in the car and drove in her highly intoxicated state. I managed to twist the officer's arm to not arrest her." Liam explained as Nadia leaned against the wall for support since her whole world was spinning.

"Thanks Liam. I appreciate it." Ryan said as the older man walked away. Nadia didn't make any eye contact with her brother, she stumbled into the guest bedroom. Knowing she'll pay the consequences of what happened in the morning with a heavy hangover and by having to deal with her brother.

 **Hey guys I really tried to keep this chapter as good as the first one was that I lost. I don't know what the legal age of driving and using alcohol is but in ZA it's 18, that's when you're considered to be an adult, so I'm not sure how it works in other states. I really hope you enjoyed this I'm still beating myself up about losing the other one, I hope this satisfies you all. You're welcome to let me know if it didn't. Thanks for reading.**

 **Lovies-S**


	107. Chapter 107

**Chapter 107**

"Is everything okay?" Alex asked when Ryan came back to bed after checking who was at the door.

"Yeah, it was O'Connor escorting Nadia home since she's wasted." Ryan explained trying to find a comfortable sleeping position that he laid in previously before his sleep was interrupted.

"What? Did she drive?" Alex turned around on her side facing her husband to find out as much information as she could, but the fact that his face was a shade of red, answered the question.

"Yeah. Let's just get back to sleep, I'll worry about her later." Ryan dismissed the conversation not wanting to work himself up any further.

When the first rays of sunshine hit the bedroom, Alex glanced at her phone to check the time 05:30. She got up and walked downstairs, tempted to go see if her sister in law is okay, but decided against it and walked into the nursery instead. Greeted by her daughter who sat in the middle of the crib chewing on her minion teddy bear. "Good morning sweet girl." Alex smiled walking towards the crib, seeing Phoebe smile up at her mother. "I missed you last night, and you didn't even cry once last night." Alex commented as she picked up the smiling baby.

Changing her diaper, and walking out of the nursery she stopped in front of the guest bedroom and knocked on the door softly, when she didn't get a response she opened the door and peeked inside, greeted by Nadia sleeping on top of the covers still dressed in last night's outfit. She reminded Alex of herself at that age when she went a bit overboard at parties. She certainly doesn't want to be her when she wakes up in a few hours. Getting a bottle for Phoebe the two of them retreated upstairs to see if Ryan was awake yet.

He laid on his front arm stretched out on the empty space next to him where Alex slept, and his suspicions were right when she appeared in the bedroom with Phoebe on her arm. "Separation anxiety I see." He smiled and sat up as Alex scooted up into her spot and Phoebe crawled over to her father.

"Good morning Pheebs." Ryan smiled as he picked up his daughter and ruffled her curls with his hand.

"Do you know what today is, Phoebe?" Ryan asked when he got his daughter's attention after mentioning her name.

"Today, a year ago mommy and I got married. And she still stuck with me."

"Yeah, even though I wanted to throw him to the wolves a couple of times within this year." Alex laughed. "But I didn't because I love him so much!"

Ryan smiled and kissed Alex's forehead. "Happy anniversary sweetheart."

"And thank you for putting up with me, Special Agent Booth. I'll try not to be too much trouble for the rest of the coming years." Alex reached over to her bedside and retrieved a shoebox wrapped in white wrapping paper with gold lines running across it, handing it to Ryan. The attractive wrapping caught Phoebe's eyes immediately and she started grabbing at it.

"You wanna help me open it?" Ryan laughed as he tore some of the paper loose and Phoebe got to work putting the crumbled up paper in her mouth, her mother stopping her as much as she could but it didn't really work since Ryan's tearing added to more wrapping paper for his daughter to play with.

When he finally finished he opened the shoe box revealing a brand new pair of black Louis Vuitton dress shoes, and a note on the inside of the box: _Thanks for walking into my life and making me the happiest woman on earth, today one year ago._

"Babe…."

"So, do you like it? I didn't know what to get you so if you don't like it I…

"Alex stop." Ryan laughed. "I love it, thank you." He pulled her closer for a sideways hug since Phoebe was still standing on the bed holding onto her father's shoulder, handing her mother a piece of the wrapping paper.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Ryan asked looking over to his wife.

"Nothing, besides spent every available moment with you and Phoebe. We don't have to go anywhere, we can stay in bed all day."

Ryan looked over at her not sure if she really means it. "Are you sure?" He checked again.

She nodded her head laying back down under the covers, him mimicking her actions as the got Phoebe to settle down in between the two of them, laying down on her back holding her bottle in both her cubby little hands. Her parents staring at her from either side.

"Can I ask you something?" Alex asked softly and he looked up at her and nodded. "I peeked into Nadia's room when I got Phoebe…" And she could feel the tension rising in the room as Ryan sighed heavily at the mention of his sister's name.

"Do we have to talk about this now?" He sighed.

"Just don't be too hard on her. We've all been young and did some things, just don't be too hard on her for being young."

"I can't promise you anything. But I can try." He gave an ultimatum not knowing if it will be good enough for his wife. But today of all days he's really not in the mood to be the bad big brother.

After Shelby and Caleb spent another night in separate bedrooms she was ready to call an end to all of this. She got out of bed determined to sort all of this out, headed downstairs only to be greeted by her husband who came up the stairs. "Can we talk?" Caleb asked when he was stopped by his wife midway on the stairs.

Shelby didn't say anything, she folded her arms and walked down stairs towards the lounge where he led the way.

"Uhhmm, I don't really know how to start all of this, so I'll just go ahead and say it." Caleb started, scratching the back of his head. "I've been acting like a jerk these past two days, not talking to you, and for that I'm sorry."

Shelby stood there not saying a word just looking at her husband. "I don't want to come across as the wife who is constantly nagging about things. And I do want to be intimate with you but our lives have changed so much since CJ's birth."

"And I get that, I was being insensitive about it and only thought about myself. Can we please just move on from this? And can I come back to bed? I miss your snoring." He said and saw a small smile creep onto Shelby's face.

"Hey, I do not snore! And yes, no one told you to leave and sleep down here. I'd like to have you next to me again." She nodded and walked closer to him as he hugged her, the two of them saying in each other's embrace for some time.

Ryan got up after the three of them dozed off for a second time, and walked downstairs to make some coffee, when he saw Nadia emerge from the room. Freshly showered, her hair still damp hanging loose wearing grey slacks and a black tank top. She stopped in her tracks when she caught sight of her brother and contemplated turning around and going back to the bedroom, but she can only avoid him for so long, they're living under the same roof.

"Morning." She mumbled and walked over to pour herself some coffee that was freshly brewed. His silence speaking volumes. She's trying to put on a brave face but she's failing and she will not ask him for painkillers, she'll wait until she sees Alex and ask her instead.

"What happened last night?" Ryan asked looking straight at her wanting the truth.

"Ryan please. I'm sorry I didn't.."

"Nadia Booth I'm not going to ask you again. What happened?" He asked raising his voice slightly.

"Chloe's parents weren't home for the weekend they're only coming back in four days, and she had a house party last night. It got a little out of hand. A few of the guys brought booze, a lot of it, and we started drinking and it got louder and the neighbors called the cops." Nadia tried to get everything out in one breath.

"And you decided that the best way out was to get behind the wheel and drive home being as wasted as you were last night?"

Nadia took a sip of coffee before answering. Trying to avoid eye contact with her brother, closing her eyes briefly before continuing. "What would you expect me to do? Stay there and get arrested or something?"

"Or you could've called me and ask that I come get you. Instead of driving."

"Ryan nothing happened to your precious SUV!" Nadia yelled losing her patience, having no idea why he is making such a big deal out of nothing.

"I don't give a damn about what could've happened to the car! What if you hurt someone, or even worse got into an accident and killed yourself!"

The teen slammed her coffee cup on the marble top counter, not caring about the coffee she spilled and not planning on cleaning it up either. "Ryan stop acting like you're my father! We don't have one anymore in case you've forgotten. You're worse than mom."

"My house my rules, young lady." He never thought he'd hear himself say that line and wasn't prepared to use it until Phoebe reached that age, but here he was arguing with an 18 year old.

"I hate you." The teen said looking at him before storming off into her bedroom slamming the door.

Upstairs Alex and Phoebe were playing, paying no mind to the argument they heard coming from downstairs. She'll have to keep her distance not wanting to be the middle man in all of this. She starts bathing Phoebe and hands her over to Ryan so she can get a shower herself. Ryan makes the bed and dresses Phoebe waiting for Alex to come out of the bathroom before he goes in, so they can hand Phoebe over to the other parent. Because there is no way they can leave her unsupervised and Alex is not willing to ask Nadia to look after her since she knows how the teen might be feeling right now.

Taking Phoebe downstairs with her Alex set her down in the lounge where she can do minimal damage and went to go check up on her sister in law ."Ryan I don't wanna see you." Came a voice from the other side.

"I don't think I look like him." Alex smiled, seeing Nadia laying on the bed on her back eyes closed.

"I'm sorry I though he wasn't done lecturing me." She apologized and sat up making room for Alex on the bed.

"Happy anniversary. I'm sorry for ruining it, I'll be out of your hair in a few days." Nadia apologized remembering the date and hoping Alex didn't hear the altercation between her brother and herself.

"Thank you." Alex smiled. "And you don't have to go, you can stay as long as you want to."

Nadia laughed dryly. "Summer is only so long, so I have to head back either way."

"Come on, help me make breakfast. You don't have to eat anything if you don't want to." Alex laughed as the two of them headed to the kitchen to get breakfast started. Having some one on one girl time while Ryan showered.

 **Hey guys, not really happy with this chapter, I'll expand more on it in the next one. I feel like it's rushed. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Lovies-S**


	108. Chapter 108

**Chapter 108**

*part 2 of previous chapter*

Alex and Nadia were busy in the kitchen, while Ryan and Phoebe were upstairs in the room. Or more like Alex was busy Nadia sat at the counter drinking water as if there'll be a drought tomorrow, and Alex handed her some painkillers.

"Never again." The teen complained holding her head as Alex smiled.

"Hhhmm, we've all been there and said that same line." Alex smiled as she's busy beating eggs for the French toast she's about to make. She wanted to make something special but Ryan said it's no need to go through all that trouble, so she's sticking to the basics.

"And my brother is still not done with me, is he?" She asked looking up at her sister in law who shakes her head.

"I don't want to get involved or be the middle man in all of this, but there'll probably be more lectures from his side." Alex warned, both their attention shifted to the stairs when Phoebe and Ryan came downstairs. The two siblings avoiding any eye contact with each other. So instead of having to make small talk Nadia left her place at the counter and played with her niece on the floor.

Alex gave him a stern look when he turned towards her, and he looked at her with a questioning face. "What?" he asked shrugging his shoulders and Alex looked at him with a hand on her hip. "Can you stop being such an older brother? She runs away every time you enter a room." Alex whispered trying to keep the conversation between the two of them only. "Well then she should've thought about consequences." Ryan dismissed the conversation and Alex had to bite her tongue not to say anything else to keep all of this from blowing up any further.

After breakfast. A rather silent and uncomfortable one they left Nadia alone so she can get some more sleep while the little family of three decided to go for a stroll around the park since they didn't have anything better to do and decided the outdoors might be their best pick.

They arrived at the park, having forgotten Phoebe's stroller, her father carried her until they got a tree that provided some shade for them and sat down. The moment Phoebe was on the ground she started grabbing at the grass trying to pull them out, and when she eventually managed to pull some out she'd open her hands and the gentle breeze would blow the little bits away again, causing her to start her actions all over again. Ryan stared at her not knowing how she can have so much patience to start this game all over again knowing how it all will end.

"Can you imagine that we'd end up like this?" Alex asked mimicking Phoebe's game of pulling out the grass except letting hers fall back to the ground.

"Not in a million years. I wasn't even sure tat you'd say yes the night that I asked you to marry me." Ryan confessed and a smile creeped onto Alex's face.

"Don't lie!" She laughed, hitting his knee playfully. "Why would you even doubt that?"

"Uuuhhmm, maybe because it's you, and I just never thought I'd stand a chance with you. You were always the one who showed that you don't need a man in your life. And that you can do everything on your own." He shrugged.

"I am not immortal, and at times I need a handy man around the house. And I mean, you're not too bad. So that is actually why I said yes." Alex laughed and Ryan pretended to be hurt.

"You heard that Pheebs?" He asked and Phoebe looked up at her father's nickname for her smiling at her parents before crawling away to try and catch a butterfly that sat on her bag. When she neared it and it flew away she looked back at her parents with a questioning look on her face.

The three of them sat there for some time, giving Phoebe some teething biscuits and the two adults each with a juice box of apple juice. Laughing loudly at what a sight they might be to the other families roaming around the park. This is what parenting does to one Alex thought smiling, as she wipes Phoebe's hands and face with a wet wipe to clean most of the mess she made with the biscuit. After strolling around the park for another half an hour Phoebe became grumpy and they decided to head home so she can take a nap.

Alex was content to have her sleep with them in bed for their afternoon since she'll have to go back to sleeping in the nursery again. She was still uneasy about the idea of her baby growing up so quickly, and the fat that doesn't cry when she's awake but plays with herself until someone comes to get her made her realize that her baby was really growing up. Causing a string yearning to have another in the near future.

When Alex woke up she went downstairs for some tea and peeked into Nadia's room first after she let the kettle boil. She found the teen sitting on the floor, head in her hands, sniffing lightly. "Hey, is everything okay?" Alex asked walking into the room and closing the door behind her.

"It's fine. I'm just being silly." Nadia dismissed.

"It's not fine if you're crying. You know you can talk to me right?" Alex asked sitting down next to her putting a hand on her shoulder and Nadia nodded.

"But if I tell you, you're going to tell Ryan and it'll be an ever bigger problem. Because this might be way bigger than getting drunk and doing stupid things." Nadia cried and Alex comforted her waiting for her to calm down until she spoke.

"Hey, whatever you tell me I promise it'll stay between the two of us. And if you don't want to tell me in person you can even text me." Alex laughed and a small smile appeared on her face.

"I think I'll go for the second option then." She said and Alex nodded heading to the kitchen to finish her tea. Upstairs Ryan was busy bathing Phoebe getting her ready for the night seeing that the day had tired her out, trying to hold onto grass and catching butterflies. Once she was done bathing and dressed in pajamas both her parents walked her down to the nursery and put her in the crib. Sitting by her side, starting the ritual where each of them tells her things that they really love and adore about her until she fell asleep and headed upstairs.

"Where you going?" Ryan asked when he laid on the bed and Alex moved past him to the bathroom.

"I'm about to take a shower." She replied nonchalantly opening the tap so the water can warm up and undressing herself. Getting under the hot water she stood there allowing the water to wash over her body, when she felt a gush of cold air as the door opened and another body entered the shower, smiling to herself at the familiar touch of her husband's hands on her shoulders.

"I can't remember inviting you." She said turning around to face him.

"Conserving water." He smiled pulling her closer and lifting her chin with his index finger, leaning down and capturing her lips iin a deep kiss. Her hands snaking around her waist as he pulls her even closer kissing her feverishly.

After breaking the kiss she turns around and he grabs her body wash, massaging the pink liquid in his palms before rubbing it all over her body. Leaning back into him she closes her eyes and allows his hands to move all over her body, circling spots of pleasure on certain parts until she couldn't contain herself anymore and turned around kissing him once more, when he caught the hint.

In one swift motion he lifted her and held her up against the wall. The tiles cold behind her back but she soon gets used to it, as he slides into her in one swift motion, both of them moaning softly as the water continues to pour down and steam fill the bathroom.

Alex burring her face in the crook of his neck to try and suppress the moans that escapes her mouth as he hits all the right spots and she wraps her legs around him pulling him even closer as their breathe hitches and they pick up the pace, looking forward to that sweet release they're about to find soon where they'll fall from the same cloud. Staying still in the same position they were in a few seconds ago, Alex doesn't trust her legs when Ryan let's go of her, afraid she might fall over se she is still slowly recovering from their blissful event. Ryan not letting go of her once her feet hits the ground, wipes the water from his face with one hand while looking at his wife, who rests her head against his chest.

"Are you okay?" He asks leaning down and enveloping her in an amorous hug, feeling her smile broaden against the side of his cheek.

"I'm good." She laughs, turning around to turn off the shower as they both get towels to dry off. Putting on sleepwear and settling under the sheets, she checks her phone to see if Nadia texted her anything yet. When Ryan got into bed scooting closer to her and cuddling her, her phone went off and she read the long awaited text that consists of only four words. And she kept starring at the screen until Ryan talked to her making her jump a little.

"Alex? Everything good?" He asked with a small frown on his face.

"Yeah, everything's fine." She lied turning around and burring her face in his chest, hoping she misinterpreted her sister in law's text. Because if her brother finds out about this. It'll send him over the edge.

 **Hey guys all those anniversary stuff I finally got out tin this chapter. Your reviews are always awesome to wake up to in the morning and it keeps me smiling as I write this. I am so happy that you guys are still enjoying the story and that motivates me so much more to keep on writing. And thank you for all the follows you guys are awesome. Someone asked if there's set dates that I upload, no unfortunately not, because my schedule at University is hectic at times so I update whenever I get a chance. Thank you for reading & I hope you enjoy.**

 **Lovies-S**


	109. Chapter 109

**Chapter 109**

Alex sleep uneasy and kept tossing and turning most of the night, until she finally decided to get up and have a warm glass of milk hoping that'll make her sleep. She walks downstairs and checked on her daughter who is sleeping soundly, unlike her mother. Chest rising and falling peacefully. Alex smiles down at her, running a hand through her soft curls, placing a kiss to her forehead. Looking back at her one last time before she walked out of the room. Walking further down the corridor she saw light shining through the bottom of the door where Nadia sleeps and she knocks on the door softly, before walking inside.

"Please don't judge me Alex." Nadia pleaded looking up at her with watery eyes. "I'm not." Alex shook her head taking a seat on the bed. "You said you _might_ be pregnant. There's no guarantee just yet, I'll go buy a test later today." Alex offered and the teen nodded. "What worries me though, is the fact that you came home drunk a few nights ago and that might have an effect on the baby _if_ you're pregnant." Alex said twisting her hands in her lap. Hoping Nadia's suspicions aren't accurate.

"That was the actual reason I was so plastered. I was hoping that if I drink until I was on the verge of passing out, I might kill the fetus and it wouldn't survive." She whispered hiding her face in her hands as her shoulders shook and her face turned a shade of red.

Alex drew a deep breathe in and she was certain Nadia heard how shocked she was when she revealed her intentions. "Why would you do that?"

"I don't know! I don't want to be pregnant at 18, Alex please you have to help me." The teen pleaded.

"Let's not jump the gun here, we don't know for sure. I'll go to the pharmacy during lunch time and come home so you can take. Ryan doesn't have to know about this." Alex thought out loud trying to reassure herself not to expect the worst. "And I'll make an appointment at the doctor, off the books, so they can draw blood just so we can be 100% sure." She stated and Nadia nodded wiping her eyes with the back of her hands.

"Try and get some sleep, we'll deal with this in the morning." Alex said and hugged her sister in law as fresh tears started rolling down her face and her shoulders started shaking again. "Hey, it's okay. You're gonna be okay." Alex whispered soothing words in her ear until she calmed down and her sobs subsided.

When the alarm sounded Alex wasn't ready to get up because it felt like she only had 2 hours of sleep, and she forced herself to get out of bed. Ryan wasn't in the room and when he heard Phoebe's laugh from downstairs she knew the two of them had an intense conversation again. She showered and got ready before walking downstairs to join her family. She assumed Nadia wouldn't be joining them for breakfast since she was still avoiding being in the same room as her brother.

Surprised to see Ryan was dressed already because she didn't even hear the shower. "Morning." She smiled kissing him before turning her attention to her daughter, not being able to tear her eyes of Phoebe. Between the few weeks that passed she had learned to stand up by herself and was repeating the same action, whenever she fell back down laughing loudly when she lost her balance and fell.

"When did this happen?" Alex asked looking at Ryan for answers but he shrugged just as surprised as she was. Alex extended her hands to pick her up, and unlike usual Phoebe didn't stretch her arms out, instead she stood up first smiling at her mother before stretching her arms towards her.

"Phoebe Grace." Alex beamed picking her up kissing her a few times. "You're really getting big, I want my baby back."

"Tel mommy to stop being sentimental so early in the morning." Ryan smiled from behind them.

"As if you're not." Alex smiled slapping his shoulder slightly, setting Phoebe back down and snapping a quick picture that she sent to Theresa and Sita, showing them the latest developments of their granddaughter.

Before leaving Alex wrote a quick note and pasted it on the fridge so Nadia can find it when she wakes up. The three of them got into the car and drove the usual morning route.

Walking into the office Alex tried to occupy her head, and jumped straight into the piles of paperwork she had waiting to be filed.

"Soooooooo, what happened on date night?" Shelby asked when she entered.

"And what happened on anniversary night?" Nimah added oil to the fire she knew they'd ask about the weekend.

Alex acted like she didn't hear any of them smiling to herself while typing away on their computer until she finally decided to put them out of their misery. Without saying anything she took of her new wedding band and handed it to Shelby who sat next to her. Shelby looked at it and turned it around as the diamond were shining in the light and her eye caught the inscription and a smile appeared on her face. "Special Agent's got damn good taste even if I have to say so myself." She said and passed it on to Nimah. "Hhhhmmm no one will steal it unless their pet name is sweetheart." Nimah smiled handing it over to Natalie. After all of them looked at the ring and handed it back to the owner, they looked at Alex expectant for more information.

"And then there was anniversary celebrations and then we went to sleep." She ended seeing the looks on their faces as if they were expecting more information.

"Yeah well thanks for nothing. I thought you'd tell us something like in a few months' time Phoebe will have a sibling after all those celebrations or something like that." Natalie commented nonchalantly.

"Sorry to disappoint but no, that is future plans Phoebe will have to walk first before that even becomes an option." Alex said just as Maranda entered and asked to see her at reception.

"There's a couple in one of the interrogation rooms. Their daughter's been missing since yesterday and the mother thinks her father might have something to do with it. I need you and Ryan to please handle this, you seem like you have people skills." Maranda started and Alex was feeling uneasy about working a family case with her husband, because she doesn't want people to think she's getting special treatment.

"Maranda, I'm not sure it this is a good idea. I mean.."

"Parrish I know what you're going to say but Ryan already knows about it I briefed him as I am doing with you right now. So can you please follow the orders that are given to you?" Maranda asked and Alex nodded taking the file Maranda held out to her. Scanning through it before Ryan appeared downstairs and the two of them walked to the interrogation room.

Through the door Alex could hear someone sniff and was confused when there was only one woman in the room after Maranda said it's two parents. Ryan looked at her and she shrugged, walking in regardless. "Mrs. Koch?" Alex asked and the woman looked up at her with red watery eyes.

"Hi, I'm Alex and this is Ryan. If you don't mind we'd like to ask you some questions regarding your daughter's disappearance." Alex started and the woman nodded after shaking their hands and they sat down opposite her.

"Jordan, she's sixteen. She and her father had an altercation, and after that she left and hasn't returned since." The woman explained showing them a photograph of her daughter.

"Uhhm, Mrs. Koch may I ask if something happened between your daughter and her father that caused her to leave home?" Ryan asked, seeing how the woman tensed before answering the question.

"My husband is very religious and doesn't believe in sex before marriage. Jordan came home and told us she's pregnant. He lost it, he started yelling at her, walked to her room and packed a bag of clothes and put it outside on the porch." She answered looking at the two of them. "Telling her she can go be a hoe somewhere else, but not in his house." The woman concluded.

"Do you have any idea where she might be? Did she reach out to you between the day she left and today?" Alex asked and the woman nodded taking out her cellphone showing them a text message she got this morning from Jordan.

 _Sorry for disappointing you guys. Tell Dad I love him and you won't have to worry about me anymore. I'll find my own way home – J._

They read the text and asked to take the phone to the lab so they can trace the number to see if they can find a location. Alex checked the time and noticed she won't make it to go the pharmacy and go home during lunch since they have to find Jordan. Texting Nadia to let her know that plans have changed and they'll have to do it tonight.

They waited about an hour until the lab got back with the results since they system were offline for sometime. They located a warehouse that was under her father's name and Ryan and Alex were hoping she was still there and that she didn't go anywhere else because then they'd have no idea where to start searching. Informing the paramedics because she's pregnant and anything can happen when she doesn't have proper care or even ate properly within the past few days. They set off to the warehouse sirens wailing, paramedics following right behind them.

Alex was so tempted to tell Ryan about his sister since it was only the two of them on this case, and it hit close to home. But on the other hand she wanted to see how he'll respond in this situation and maybe that'll give her an idea of how he'll handle Nadia's situation.

They pulled up to the warehouse and when Alex opened the door that was unlocked she froze in the middle of the entrance. There was a rope securely fastened onto one of the steel poles that ran across the room, a chair that was laying on the floor and the teen's lifeless body dangling from the rope. The paramedics rushed to her side and tried to resuscitate her but they were too late. According to the medics her brain's been deprived of oxygen for too long and her body shut down. This wasn't something that happened today. They gathered her belongings and drove back to the office in silence. Alex starring out of the window at the passing cars.

"She still had her whole life in front of her. You can't just give up that easily. I'm sure if her baby was born and her father so it, he wouldn't have been so hard on her, on the contrary." Alex thought out loud as they came to a halt at a red traffic light.

"Yeah I know. We can ask questions all we want she's the one who had most of the answers that no one will get now." Ryan said looking over to his wife.

"Stop by the pharmacy quickly please, I need to get some things for Phoebe." Alex remembered, and luckily he didn't ask questions and she went about buying three different brands just to make sure, and getting a few things for Phoebe so it doesn't look too suspicious when she shows up to the car empty handed, because she put the tests in her bag.

Back at the office Alex had no idea how to give the news to Mrs. Koch when she walked into the room with the bag with Jordan's clothes in, her face lit up. "You found her? Please tell me she's okay." The mother smiled and Alex put the bag on the table walking into the room a bit further.

"Uhhmm, Mrs. Koch we found Jordan at a warehouse. I'm sorry to be the one who tells you this but she didn't make it. She committed suicide, the paramedics tried to help her at the scene but it was too late. I'm sorry for your loss." Alex sympathized but the woman stood there staring off into space as I she didn't hear a word of what Alex said. Alex didn't know what else to do and called Maranda and Liam who took over and she left the room, ready to call it a day and having to face the other uphill that awaits for her at home.

They pulled up into the driveway, and Alex walked inside in search of her sister in law. She was watching TV and Alex told her to come upstairs before Ryan came inside. Instructing her to take all 3 tests. She left to get Phoebe leaving Nadia to it and then they'll see the damage.

Nadia waited around in the bathroom feeling like it's the longest five minutes that she has to wait for to pass. She went downstairs to get a glass of milk when Ryan appeared and greeted her, to her surprise as he headed back upstairs. She set a timer on her phone and sat at the kitchen counter waiting for it to go off, scrolling through the newsfeed on her social media. She called Alex only to hear the phone ring somewhere inside because she left without her bag and only took the car keys.

The timer going off on her phone and her brother appearing on the stairs with Alex's phone in hand and all three of the tests in the other. Setting it down on the counter in front of her, and the text she sent Alex the previous night. Two out of the three tests are negative except for one plus sign on the third one.

"Care to explain what this is all about?" Ryan asked his youngest sister who stood up from where she was sitting, looking between the proof on the counter and her brother not knowing what to say. Or how to answer his question. It was the way he asked her, he sounded calm. Too calm.

 **Hey guys. I'm sorry if this was too gory. I really really am. Suicide is not always the answer and I feel like people who feel the need to tend their lives can reach out for help. It's not always easy but there is help out of a situation, even in the darkest of times there is always hope. Thank you for reading and or the reviews on the previous one. Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think.**

 **Lovies-S**


	110. Chapter 110

**Chapter 110**

Alex pulls up in the driveway and gets out with her daughter on her hip. Frustrated because she stopped for gas only to realize that she forgot her purse at home and had to drive home hoping she won't run out of gas before she reaches her block.

Upon opening the door and looking at her husband's facial expression and Nadia twisting her fingers together she knew he'd found out about Nadia, the looks on their faces made her wonder of all three tests came back positive. She walked to the kitchen counter where they were standing and put Phoebe on the floor, where she crawled away to unpack the box in the corner where they stacked her toys.

"You still didn't answer me." Ryan said raising his voice slightly and Nadia knew that she had to answer him because that calmness he had earlier when he asked her to explain it is now gone. Alex walked over to examine the three tests and was shocked at the one positive one out of the other two negative ones.

"I don't Ryan. I….I think I'm pregnant." Nadia whispered the last part as her eyes started watering.

"Crying is not going to get you out of this mess. So you can stop the waterworks. I'm sure you weren't crying when you were in bed with the guy." Ryan told her harshly, earning a look from his wife that said more than words could.

"Seriously Ryan?" Alex looked at him with a confused expression and Nadia got up and walked out the back door.

"Nadia get back here. I'm not done talking to you!" Ryan yelled after her but the door already slammed closed behind her.

Alex looked at him trying to wrap her hand around what he might be thinking or feeling.

"You knew about this and you didn't tell me?" He looked at his wife waiting for answers.

"She asked me not to tell anyone. Because she knew how you'd react when you found out. Ryan you were eighteen once too, you weren't innoc…

"Yeah I was, but I didn't go around getting girls pregnant. She's not even capable of looking after herself what about raising a baby?" Ryan asked shaking his head walking away from the counter towards his daughter, who was busy hitting the TV remote on the coffee table.

"Can you just try and imagine how she's feeling right now? How it might be a false positive and that the doctor can confirm that she's not pregnant tomorrow?"

Ryan picked Phoebe up and looked at Alex with a frown on his face at the mention of a doctor. "So you're encouraging this by getting blood work done for her to be 100% sure? If she wanted to have an abortion would you be just as eager to help her then?" He asked as every ounce of him was getting more and more frustrated.

"And you still wonder why she didn't come to you for help?" Alex asked sarcastically arms folded over her chest.

"So you'd do it if it came to that? And if you were to get pregnant unexpectedly would you go and get rid of it also?" He knew that was the wrong thing to say but there was no way he can undo the words once it's been said.

"Wow, is that how little you think of me?" Alex tried to hide the hurt but she was sure it was visible. Ryan set Phoebe down, grabbed the car keys and walked out the front door, leaving her standing in the middle of the room. Alex walked around the living room and the kitchen trying to figure out how all of this started affecting them when it started out with Nadia but somehow ended with the two of them. She had to occupy her mind and she started dinner. Not really in the mood to do it but continuing anyway. Once that was done she still felt uneasy and got a load of washing started, when Nadia returned from outside.

"Alex, uhmm. I'm sorry. I didn't want this whole thing to come between you and my brother and now it did. I've decided to go back home tomorrow, I'll have to come clean to mom and tell her eve…"

"Hey hey breathe. We still have to see the doctor tomorrow, and once she gives her verdict we'll take it from there. Ryan and I will work this out, don't worry about it." Alex told the teen who nodded her head although she wasn't totally convinced. She offered to bath Phoebe while Alex finished up the washing downstairs. She looked out the window and saw Ryan took her car which didn't have a lot of gas in and wherever it is he went to she's hoping he'll fill it up.

Ryan was blinded by anger from the moment he left home and drove downtown, taking the exit on the right, when he noticed the gas light that stayed on, and soon the car came to a halt. There were no gas station in sight since he was on a freeway. Frustrated he slammed his hands on the steering wheel, sitting on the side of the road for some time watching the cars passed, not thinking about anything specific besides the fact that he had a lot of explaining to do when he gets home. He feels that he doesn't owe his sister an explanation but he owes his wife one. And the way he knows the former she'd be locked up in her bedroom refusing to talk to her older brother, because he probably doesn't understand her.

Deciding it would be best to get home before dark, he pulled out his phone to call Caleb. Who in turn wanted to know all the ins and outs before he finally decided to show up half an hour later, to help a brother out.

"You about to be an uncle? Who would've thought?" Caleb smiled looking at his best friend as they refilled Ryan's car with gas Caleb bought.

"Caleb I don't want to talk about it can we just finish up here." Ryan snapped looking at him and Caleb put his hands up in surrender.

"And the missus is mad at you? Oooohhhh I don't want to be you right now my man." Caleb continued and Ryan grabbed the keys out of his hand and opened the door getting in.

"Thank you for helping me out." Ryan mumbled and drove off.

"You're welcome!" Caleb yelled into the wind hands in the air.

She took her phone and instinctively dialed his number wanting to call him and check up, but decided against it. He needs time to process all of this, plus she's still upset with him so he won't get away with it so easily. She went upstairs to check on Phoebe and Nadia who were busy dressing her niece when Alex appeared in the room, gathering Phoebe's clothes and putting them separately in Phoebe's laundry hamper.

"I'm going to disappoint my whole family if this comes back positive." Nadia said softly.

"Did you tell Sheldon yet?"

Nadia took a deep breath and shook her head before she started speaking. "Sheldon and I, we've never had sex before. So it's not his. We had an argument and took a break for a while when all of this started." She confessed and Alex needed a moment to take all of this in.

"Okay. Well we can worry about all of that tomorrow. The food's done if you wanna eat. Then you go and get some rest." Alex encouraged the teen who nodded and walked out of the bedroom, but stuck in the doorway and turned around. "Alex, thank you." She smiled and walked downstairs.

Alex wasn't very hungry, and fed her daughter waiting on her husband's return. Around eight she put Phoebe to bed, and it felt weird doing it by herself when she lingered in the doorway before turning walking away. She checked that everything was in order downstairs before walking back. Running a hot bath she sank down into the bubbles closing her eyes trying to let go of all the stress she's feeling. She got out and checked her phone surprised to see that there was still no messages or calls. Frustrated she turned off the lights and got into bed around nine.

She tossed around until she heard a car pull up and a little while later, she heard familiar footsteps coming closer towards the room. Ryan walked into the room and looked around until he saw Alex laying with her back turned towards the door. "Are you sleeping?" He checked not sure if she's just avoiding him or if she's really asleep. When she didn't answer he walked over to her side of the bed and sat down. "Alex?" He tried again when she didn't answer the first time and she opened her eyes briefly to look at him.

"Can we talk about earlier?" He asked and she sat up shaking her head.

"What part Ryan? The fact that I'm trying to help your sister or you assuming that I'll go for an abortion if I were to get pregnant again?" She asked all the hurt and anger of earlier re surfacing again.

"I'm sorry. And I know saying that won't make it better. Babe please just listen to my I.."

"I don't wanna hear it Ryan. Not now." Alex retorted and laid back under the covers, hearing Ryan sigh loudly walking towards the bedroom door. "I love you sweetheart." He said hoping she heard it as he prepared to spend the night on the couch.

 **Hey guys, some drama. How would you guys like all of this to be resolved? Suggestions are welcome, hope you enjoy the read and thank you for taking time out to read and giving me feedback. You guys are awesome.**

 **Lovies-S**


	111. Chapter 111

**Chapter 111**

Alex took a sleeping tablet the night before in order to help her sleep, because sleep somehow seemed to escape her. Soon after a while she fell asleep once the tablets kicked in and she was asleep. Waking up at 5AM as her internal mother clock woke her up and she glanced over at the video monitor on her bedside, seeing her baby sitting up in the crib, playing with a stuffed toy. But it's not Phoebe that caught her eye, it was her husband who slept in the grey lounger in the nursery with a pink blanket covering half his body, feet propped up on a little stool. Smiling to herself, at how Phoebe tried to wake him up by trying to talk to him but it didn't work. Even though this moment was cute and made her smile she was still mad at him. Dozing off for a second time and waking up about an hour later, she got up, made the bed and hopped in the shower before getting her day started.

Walking downstairs not knowing what to expect, she peeked into the nursery to see the father and daughter duo playing with each other, as Ryan changed her diaper in deep conversation with the smiling eleven month old. Alex lingered in the doorway a little longer until she retorted to getting breakfast started. Not really breakfast it was more like toast and coffee but it counts as something. Ryan soon emerged from the nursery with a grumpy and hungry Phoebe and handed her to her mother, mumbling a good morning to his wife who didn't bother to greet him in return, and he didn't linger around waiting for her answer. Heading upstairs for a shower himself.

"Good morning, bub." Alex smiled, setting Phoebe down on the floor while she prepared her breakfast. Smiling as she stood on her own, clapping hands when her mother acknowledged her. But doing both actions at once is too much concentration causing her to fall on her behind. But refusing to let it stop there, she continued it and started all over again, standing up against her mother's leg and then letting go. "Come on, let's eat first before we get you bathed." Alex encouraged and picked her up, walking to the couch so she can feed her.

Once everyone was done, and ready for the day the little family of three left the house ready to start their day. Alex wrote a message on a post it for Nadia: _Doctor's at 12_. Hoping the teen would find it, if not she'll text her continuously until she replies. Alex wanted to drive in her car instead of with Ryan but it's pointless since they're both going to the same place. The radio will at least kill the silence and Phoebe's babbling would make her happy.

At work they got out, waling their separate ways without greeting each other or Ryan even looking into the office downstairs where Alex works. For bystanders and outsiders it might not be noticeable, but that's not usually how they do things. Usually they're laughing and chatting but this morning was something else.

She switched on her computer, as the office filled with people. Caleb entering last as always, never on time and then he blames it on Shelby who makes them late because he didn't get time to get coffee and now had to stand in a long line at the cafeteria.

"Caleb Haas can you just stop moaning please." Shelby said shaking her head as she took a seat, looking at Alex. Alex would've known Caleb must've told her something.

"I don't want to talk about it Shell. Not yet, not now." Alex dismissed and Shelby nodded her head in understanding, occupying herself with work and checking emails, when Maranda knocked on the glass door, and they all got up walking to the conference room.

"Good morning Agents, I hope it's a good morning for all of you." Maranda smiled waiting until most of them settled down before she started. "New case." She said holding up a folder.

"We got a call for a domestic problem downtown." She started and everyone started mumbling and moaning amongst each other. "Before you get too excited, it's one of the guys who is out on parole, which means he'll be back in jail as soon as we get to his house." She continued immediately gaining the attention of the Agents again.

"Shawn Kennedy. Charged with domestic violence, armed robbery, possession of narcotics and grand theft auto." She showed a mugshot up on the screen with all of his records on display as the team started making notes.

"Who tipped you off on this?" Nimah asked looking up at her superior

"The neighbors called to say they've heard screaming and glass breaking, but they're too afraid to enter the house." Maranda explained.

"But I have a crew who is not afraid of anything so, any takers?" She asked and everyone looked around the room at each other since no hands went up.

"Booth, Parrish, Wyatt, Amin and Haas. It's all yours." She said putting the folder down on the table as Caleb who sat closest to the table picked it up and the five of them headed out to where the vehicles were parked. The three women got into one vehicle with Shelby driving while Ryan and Caleb drove in the second one.

Ryan sat down in the passenger seat, starring at the road ahead ignoring Caleb's stare at him. "So I take it you and Alex are still not talking?" Caleb asked and Ryan shook his head. "Okay, silence so that means I should rather not bother you anymore." Caleb said more to himself than to his friend.

"You know, yeah I know I said something in my anger that hurt her, but I've apologized. I slept in a lounger in the nursery to give her some space but she still looks at me as if I kill baby pandas for a living." Ryan rambled and Caleb had to stifle a laugh at his last statement of baby pandas.

"That's women man. I'll never understand what's going on in their heads." Caleb answered honestly as they came to a halt in front of the house, hearing the screaming from the outside, an older woman came out of the house next door.

"This has been going on all week. It's not my business but he might just end up doing something that could've been prevented." The lady explained to Alex who thanked her for calling and assuring her that they'll take it from there.

Upon entering the house Alex looked around in the rooms, while Ryan and Caleb walked in the direction of the screaming. In the corner of the bedroom Alex found an older girl, holding two of her siblings, rocking them gently as they cried softly.

"Hey, are you guys okay?" Alex asked a she bent down in front of them.

"I don't like it when my dad gets like this." The younger boy sobbed hiding his face in his older sister's shirt.

"I know. Come on, let's go outside where you guys will be safe." Alex said as she was greeted in the hallway with Nimah, who took the kids out to the car. While Nimah sat outside with them, waiting for them to calm down before she asked them anything.

In the kitchen stood a tall fair complexioned lady dressed in a black jeans and olive green t shirt, stained in blood, as her nose is bleeding. In front of her a well built man is hovering over her with a sharp knife in hand, yelling in her face as she cries. Ryan and Caleb stood in the doorway trying to communicate with each other what the best way around this might be, without him having to harm his wife. Too busy yelling that he didn't notice he had an audience.

"Please just stop yelling at me. And put the knife down." The woman cried.

"Not until you tell me who the father of those three bastards are! Does any one of them look like me?" He asked moving closer to her.

"They are your kids Shawn." She cried, but he shook his head, taking a swig from the brown liquid that he held in the other hand, spitting it back in her face, which was the breaking point for Ryan and Caleb as the entered the kitchen pushing his wife into the corner where she fell down close to the backdoor, when it opened, and Alex and Shelby appeared.

He looked between the four of them, all of them having weapons pointed at him. Looking at the knife he had he had to make a decision fast. He looked up and Alex made the first move knocking the knife out of his hand, when he held onto the top of the bottle and hit Alex over her stretched out arms as she was holding her weapon. The hit was hard enough for the bottle to break causing the brown liquid to spill all over her.

"Shit." She cursed as there were cuts on her arms and the open flesh were burning.

"Son of a…" Ryan didn't think twice after that happened and fired the first shot, but blinded by anger he missed and hit the window behind Shawn. Caleb intervened and hit Shawn's shoulder causing him to stand still for a moment as they walked over to him. Alex and Shelby attended to his wife who Shelby helped up and the three of them walked outside.

Nimah looked up when she saw them come out looking at Shelby questioningly and she just shook her head, indicating that now is not the time. They'll discuss this later. The three kids ran into their mother's embrace as they continued to cry. In the back of the car, the found the first aid kid and Shelby attended to Alex's arms while Nimah looked at the woman's nose before they go by the hospital.

Ryan and Caleb came out with Shawn in handcuffs, getting him in the police cars that showed up for backup, before walking over to see how his wife was doing.

"You need to get these checked out." Shelby said as Alex hissed whenever she touched an open scrape.

"Hey, are you okay?" Ryan asked when he neared Alex, and Shelby left the two of them alone.

"Yeah, it stings like hell, but I'll be fine." She nodded and he was surprised that she didn't dismiss the fact that he was concerned about her, maybe this was means that they were on the road to making peace.

"I'll be more at ease if a doctor can confirm that." Ryan said and saw her face change.

"Doctor! I had an appointment at 12 for Nadia, if I go back to work now for debriefing I'm not gonna make it." She said not sure how she'll get out of this one.

"I'll call her, and tell her to take the car and drive to the office. We can go to the hospital from there." Ryan suggested and Alex looked up at him in shock. "Yes, I am going with, and I promise I won't freak out." He said nudging her shoulder as she laid her head on his shoulder for a little while.

On the way back Ryan texted his sister letting her know the plans and she agreed to go with the plan. Not without ending the text by apologizing to her brother.

At the hospital Nadia had no idea what to do, being in the waiting room with her brother made he want to bury her head in the ground and never coming out again. Once Alex's arms were bandaged and cleaned she and Nadia walked to the second floor, and waited for another doctor to see them.

"Nadia Booth?" The doctor asked and the teen nodded, turning her head away as the needle went into her arm. Once the bloodwork were done she was asked for a urine sample. And he doctor labeled the blood to send it away, while he tested her urine. The teen fidgeted with her hands in her lap not knowing what the results will be.

"Okay, you are not pregnant." He announced and relief flooded through her. "Sometimes if pregnancy tests have expired they give false positives or sometimes it's an hormonal imbalance that might not even be pregnancy related, that could give you a false positive." He continued and explain that he'll send her the results of the blood test as well just to put her mind at ease. He continued to explain different options of birth control that is available to her and how she should go about using it.

Out in the waiting room Ryan couldn't handle the uncertainty anymore and looked up in suspense when he saw the two of them walk out of the room, Alex's hand on Nadia's shoulder as Nadia wipes tears from her face. He looked at Nadia and at his wife who shook her head as the teen walked in front of them.

"Happy tears, she's not pregnant." Alex said seeing an invisible load leave her husband's shoulders. He pulled Alex closer to him in a long hug. "I'm sorry. About everything." Alex didn't say anything in response, instead she hugged him a little tighter and that was the wordless answer he needed to know that everything was okay.

 **Hey guys! I've had a terrible week up to the point where I had an emotional breakdown and cried until I felt like I have no more tears left in my body (yet I still feel heavy hearted). I wanted to throw in the towel on my studies but having a talk with my squad and parents I feel slightly better. AND reading your reviews made me smile through my tears thank you for being awesome and always saying nice things I APPRECIATE IT MORE THAN EVER THIS WEEK! Anyway, enough about me now. Here's another one hoe you enjoy.**

 **Sidenote: Someone ask if Alex gets pregnant again if she can name the baby Asher (I like that name, I didn't think of it, had a bunch of other names running through my head). In the story he is still alive unless you'd want something to happen to him…(I kind of like that idea, but it's your story as much as it's mine so give me your thoughts on this.)**

 **Oh, and thank you for the follows and the favorites, welcome to the family!**

 **Lovies-S**

 **(Sorry for this long author note!)**


	112. Chapter 112

**Chapter 112**

Around 2 AM Alex was woken by the cries of her daughter coming from the video monitor. She didn't think twice before she got up and rushed downstairs to see what was wrong, it wasn't the usual cries that she soothes herself after a while but something that bothered Alex. She entered the room and picked her daughter up noticing something is wrong when she felt warm. She looked around for the thermometer to check her temperature. It was a bit high but manageable. The fact that she didn't sit up when Alex picked her up from the changing table but laying her head on her mother's shoulder made her concerned, because her daughter is usually very energetic. When it seemed like Alex was making too long downstairs Ryan appeared in the doorway checking on them.

"Is everything okay?" He asked walking towards the two of them.

"She has a fever, something's definitely wrong with her Ryan." Alex's concern were evident as she kissed her daughter's forehead feeling the head on her lips.

Ryan walked over and laid a hand on her head confirming the fever his wife said she had. Lifting her head when she caught sight of her father and lifting her arms towards him, he took her from his wife kissing her head.

"Hey, don't be sick Pheebs."

She moaned something in return as if to agree with him, laying her head on her father's shoulder as well. Alex walked around the nursery collecting her bottle that was still half full with her milk. Deciding that there was no way she was spending the night alone downstairs, she'll go sleep with her parents. The medication Alex gave her made her drowsy and she started to undress her until she was in her vest and diaper, and they went back upstairs.

"Do you think we need to take her to the ER?" Alex asked when they set her down on the bed.

"Let's wait and see how she responds to the medication first before we rush things." Ryan tried to rationalize things. "If she's not better in the morning I'll stay home and take her to the doctor." He offered and she nodded. Getting into bed next to her baby, all traces of sleep vanished as the two of them lay down watching their baby's peaceful breathing until sleep got the better of them both.

It felt like Alex only got half an hour of sleep when she opened her alarm sounded and she switched it off trying not to wake Ryan and Phoebe. Instinctively she felt Phoebe's forehead again when she fully woke up and was still concerned about her temperature. It was lower than a few hours ago when she measured it again, but she felt like their best bet would be to get her to a doctor before the end of the day.

She headed for the bathroom, taking everything she needs with her not to wake the sleeping father – daughter duo and kissed them both on the head when she walked out the room towards the front door, not bothering to eat anything, heading to work. She got a text this morning informing her that they didn't debrief yesterday but will do it today because the kids were too traumatized to talk.

She drove the familiar route and parked the car. Before getting out she texted Marci to let her know Phoebe won't be coming in today, and a text to Ryan asking him to update her on how Phoebe was doing during the day. Before getting out she made a quick stop to the cafeteria for some coffee and a sandwich and sitting down to eat. There was still an hour left before she had to start working.

"Not the only early bird around here I see." Natalie said as she took a seat opposite her friend with her own coffee and soon the other two joined.

"Looks like you can use two cups of coffee, Mrs. Booth." Nimah said when Alex yawned for a second time around.

"Phoebe's sick and while she was sleeping I was awake most of the time checking to see if she's okay." Alex explained her situation, staring out in front of her at nothing in particular.

"Hey! Snap out of it." Nimah said snapping her fingers at Alex who looked up suddenly. "What's going on besides Phoebe?" She asked sensing that there's something their friend is not telling them.

"I want to have another baby." Alex blurted out looking at the three of her friends, who started back at her with shocked expressions that soon turned into smiles. "I mean I am really grateful for everything that I have in my life right now but I don't want Phoebe to grow up as an only child the way I did."

"You don't want who to grow up the way you did?" Simon asks as he walks past their table on his way to order, looking back at them waiting for an answer but the starts he got in return made him keep quiet as he waited for his order.

"Better tell the Special Agent to get on it then." Nimah laughed as she got up and the rest followed her, but not before they placed their own orders of 4 muffins each from Simon.

"Uuuuhhhhmmm who's gonna pay for all this?" He asked pointing to the four muffins the lady boxed and handed to Alex who stood next to him.

"That's what friends are for. One day I'll roll a boulder to the top of the hill for you, Asher." She smiled and took the box as he paid, groaning about how he needs to get out of this place.

They all walked towards the office until it was time for the debriefing in which Alex, Nimah and Shelby were called out to do. Nimah knocked on the door softly and opened it, seeing the three kids sit there. She smiled warmly at them as she entered.

"Hey guys, do you still remember me?" She asked looking at them and they nodded.

"You're the lady who sat in the car with us and told us everything will be fine." The smaller one said.

"Yes, I am. My name is Nimah Amin. I have an identical twin sister but we differ like night and day. And I'm one of the many agents working for the FBI. Can I get your names?" She asked looking at the three of them.

The two boys looked up at their sister before she started talking. "I'm Candice, this is Jeremy and Luke."

"And I'm 5 years old!" Luke exclaimed excitedly holding up a hand so Nimah can see and she smiled.

"Wow that's awesome. Well I need all three of you and another person's hands in the air to show you how old I am." Nimah smiled, wondering how she needs to start asking them the questions she's supposed to.

Alex and Shelby walks into the next room where the mother was seated waiting for someone to come and talk to her. She was fidgeting with her hands on the table and when the door opened she looked up, and stood up from her chair as the two women entered.

"Hi, I am so sorry about what Shawn did to you yesterday." She apologized before they even got to introducing each other.

"I'll live, you don't have to worry about it. I'm Alex." She introduced herself extending her hand towards her. "And this is Shelby." Shelby mimicked Alex's gesture towards the woman.

"Sheila." The woman gave her name and took a seat again looking anxiously between the two women. "Uuhhmm, can I just say something before we start?" Sheila asked and Shelby and Alex nodded not sure where this conversation is headed.

"I want to withdraw all the charges against Shawn on the domestic violence. He didn't mean it, I make him angry at times but we sort it out." Sheila explained twisting her fingers.

Shelby blew out a breath before looking at Sheila like she didn't understand what she just said. "So, him threatening you with a knife, while your children are scared doesn't bother you?"

Sheila shook her head looking at the two women. "You won't understand."

"Then please help us understand. You are not in this alone, this is not just about you. Consider the fact that you hav…

"Shelby." Alex said gently as her friend stopped rambling. As much as she hates to say it there is no other way around it, if she wants to drop the charges no one can stand in her way.

"Are you sure that you don't want to go ahead with it? Putting your life and the lives of your children at risk?" Alex asked and Sheila nodded.

"He's a really good father and husband. I want him to come home."

Just like that, everything they went through to get them out of the house, Alex having gashes on her arms and the wife takes him back as if none of it happened. Alex was fuming but they left the room to get the paperwork signed. Liam or Maranda would be talking to her about his parole and how it'll work from here on forward.

In the office Alex checked her phone and saw that she missed four calls from her husband and two text messages. She dialed his number and he answered on the third ring.

"Is everything okay?" Alex asked siting down at her desk hand in her hair, literally.

"Hey, she didn't want to eat anything today, and when I checked her temperature again it was quite high so we're at the doctor's office now." Ryan informed his wife, cradling his daughter.

"Uuhhmm, okay. I'll see if I can leave early and meet you there." Alex said softly gathering her things.

"Are you okay? You don't sound like yourself." Ryan noticed that something is wrong with his wife.

"I'm fine." She dismissed, meeting Maranda at the reception asking if she can leave early since she's off to the doctor to see how Phoebe is doing, and was given the green light.

She walked into the doctor's office, not seeing her husband and daughter there. The receptionist noticed her and told them they're inside and she can go through. She knocked on the door softly before opening, seeing Dr Willis at the bed with Phoebe. Ryan sitting on the bed holding her while he examined Phoebe.

"Look who's there Phoebe." The doctor smiled when Alex entered the room, and the little girl looked up towards her mother.

"Hey bub." Alex walked over to where they were and Phoebe extended her hands towards her mother, she and Ryan switching positions as he handed Phoebe off to Alex and stood against the wall. Phoebe was fidgety and cried when Dr Willis looked in her throat. The crying enough to make both her parents cry with her since seeing their child sick , make them want to trade places with her.

"I'm sorry Phoebe. All done." Dr Willis said when he was done examining the eleven month old. Alex held her as tightly as she could, giving her her pacifier, hoping it would soothe her, laying her head on her mother's shoulder as Alex rubbed her back.

"I don't want to scare the two of you, but it seems like she has tonsillitis." Dr Willis started looking between the two parents.

"Isn't she too young for that?" Ryan asked looking at her.

"Not really, she built up an immune system by now and can fight off infections, but when some bacteria is too strong it can get them sick, like this one. The lymph at the back of her throat is swollen which is why she doesn't want to eat because it hurts to swallow and the elevated fever. We'll get her started on some antibiotics and something light pain medication. She should be herself again within five to seven days." Dr Willis explained as he wrote out her prescription. "If she gets worse or it seems like it's not working, bring her back."

They thanked him and drove back in their separate cars, Ryan and Phoebe going home, while Alex stopped by the pharmacy for Phoebe's prescription. Before joining them at home. When Alex entered Nadia was sitting with her on the couch attempting to play with her, but Phoebe was not in the mood, she laid down on the couch and Nadia picked her up.

"She's really not feeling well." Nadia said when Alex came in. "Not even the minion could cheer her up." The teen commented kissing her niece's forehead.

"Phoebe Grace. Don't you want to eat something?" Alex asked sitting down next to Nadia on the couch hoping she'll eat some mashed up baby food, even if it's just half of it. Nadia handed her over to her mother who managed to get her to open her mouth but after the first spoon full, she refused to open her mouth, and kept turning her head from side to side when the spoon came into sight and pushed it away.

"Okay, how about some milk?" Alex tried again giving her the bottle, this worked but also only for a short while when she decided she'd had enough of that also. Not knowing what else to do the young mother decided that she'll try again in a few minutes but she'd want her child to eat something before she gets her medication. Ryan came downstairs and joined is family on the couch kissing his daughter who was busy sucking on her pacifier slowly twisting the cap of her bottle around in her hands.

"Are you going to tell me what's bothering you?" Ryan asked looking at her expectedly. "And don't tell me Phoebe's the only reason you're looking so down, there's something else."

She let her head fall back against the couch and closed her eyes, and sighed deeply. "Yesterday's case, at the debriefing today the wife decided she doesn't want to go through with the domestic violence charge. She's only thinking about herself, she has children Ryan. Have you seen how scared they were? They don't deserve to be afraid of their fath..

"Alex, no matter what good intentions you have in trying to help people, it's not always going to work out the way you thought it would." Ryan rationalized but he knew she was not going to leave it there.

"It doesn't make sense, why would you want to go back to be in a house where you are constantly living in fear of when he will pull a knife out at you again. What if he kills her next time and…

"Alex hey, you're going to drive yourself crazy. Let it go. It's not always black or white, there's a whole grey area that no one tells us about with no explanation as to why it is there. Sometimes it's just easier to accept it." Ryan pulled her closer and kissed the side of her head, hearing her sigh loudly. Running a hand through Phoebe's curls slowly where she laid her head on her mother's shoulder, and he watched as her eyes fluttered closed

 **Hey guys,**

 **Not sure how medical things work these are made up. I had my tonsils removed so this is based on what I can remember. Hope you enjoy, thank you to the new followers and favorites. This past two weeks had a roller coaster that's why this update took some time. And I'm not sure when the next one will be, but I will try my best to update as soon as I manage to take a breather, since exams are coming up and I have some family and personal stuff going on. But besides all that I hope you enjoy.**

 **Lovies-S**


	113. Chapter 113

**Chapter 113**

Alex didn't sleep much since she was up most of the night trying to keep her daughter as comfortable as possible, and she refused to have her sleep in her crib but in the middle of her parents so she can be as close as possible in case Phoebe's fever spiked again. She was awoken by her phone buzzing, almost certain that she didn't set an alarm since it was Saturday morning. Reluctant to check it she turned around and grabbed the device, seeing it's a text from Shelby. Wiping most of the sleep from her eyes she sat up and read the text. Without thinking she replied to the text instantly and laid back down, staring at her husband and daughter who still slept soundly. After some time she got back up and walked towards the bathroom, getting herself ready and gathering the washing, getting some cleaning done before their little guest arrive.

Ryan was awoken by a small fist that hit his face and groaned opening his eyes, and he looked into his daughter's sparkly blue ones, smiling up at him as she sat up. "Good morning sweet girl." Ryan greeted her. Looking around the room first before staring back down at her father and smiling, taking her pacifier out of her mouth and handing it to him.

"Thank you Pheebs." He smiled accepting the pink pacifier. "Let's see where mommy is." He suggested and got up, changing her diaper first, and setting her down on the floor, brushing his teeth before the two of them made their way downstairs.

Alex was sitting on the kitchen floor in front of the washing machine, sorting Phoebe's clothes into piles, since she always washed hers first before tackling the rest of the laundry. Not noticing she had company until Phoebe crawled over and sat on top of the washing that her mother just sorted.

"Hey bub." Alex smiled leaving everything she was busy with and attending to her daughter. Kissing her for some time before smiling at how the little girl laughed. "Are you not planning on kissing me? Last time I checked I was also part of this family." Ryan said where he stood in front of the fridge.

"Daddy's jealous." She whispered to Phoebe who looked up in the direction of her father and smiled back at her mother.

"Yes Ryan Booth you are still part of this family, and I love you so much. I was just saving the best for last." Alex tried justifying herself. She put Phoebe down and walked over to him, standing on her toes kissing his cheek but he refused to kiss her back.

"You broke my heart Alexandra, and you think a kiss will just fix it." Ryan started and Alex looked at him with amusement having no idea why he is being so dramatic.

"Fine then." Alex retorted and walked over to get herself some coffee when he snakes his hands around her waist from behind nuzzling her neck.

"No, no no. Go away now." Alex laughed trying to get a mug in the cupboard. Turning around eventually when she was losing the battle she tried to keep up, and leaned forward to kiss her husband.

"This is how a Saturday morning should start." Ryan smiled when they broke apart.

"Don't get too excited. We have a little guest coming over later today." Alex started but was stopped mid sentence when their attention shifted to their daughter. Who stood up where she sat and took a few steps forward concentrating really hard on putting one foot in front of the other, but losing her balance after the third step and fell back down. Leaving her parents in awe as they looked at each other not knowing what to say.

"Phoebe!" Alex chimed staring at the eleven month old, who looked like she still needed to process the fact that she just took a few steps. "Why are you growing up so quickly?" Alex asked extending her hands towards her daughter hoping she'd take another few steps towards her mother, but she refused. She crawled and Alex got her to stand up, holding the empty coffee mug in front of her, hoping it would serve as a goal, but Phoebe sat back down and crawled towards the mug.

"No, you were supposed to walk again." Alex said a bit sad that they didn't get to witness it again but picked her up regardless, kissing her chubby cheeks, while Ryan finished the coffee making she abandoned. Walking over to the couch to sit down trying to get Phoebe to eat, so she can take some medicine.

"You were saying something about a guest joining us today." Ryan said sitting down next to the two of them on the couch, putting his wife's coffee on the coffee table. Ryan looking at the his wife and daughter who were in a food fight, as Phoebe refused to eat after the first spoon of porridge.

"Phooeebee." Her mother whined but the little girl refused to open her mouth. Giving up Alex handed her over to her father who took over the task of feeding his daughter, as Alex indulged in her coffee. Surprisingly with much less force Ryan managed to get her to eat most of the contents that was in her bowl leaving Alex wondering why she had so much difficulty getting her daughter to eat, but Ryan breezed through the feeding process.

"Shelby texted. Asking if CJ can come over for a few hours tonight. She and Caleb have a date night planned." She started trying to read her husband's facial expression, on having an almost two month old in the household again.

"Ryaaann?" Alex asked looking at him when he failed to answer her question.

"I actually wanted us to go out tonight, since it's Nadia's last night here and. But it's okay, I don't have a problem with it. For all the times they've looked after Phoebe it's the least we can do." He agreed, and Alex nodded, wondering if now would be the right time to tell him about what's been on her mind for the past few days.

Nadia emerged from her room around 11AM, soon after Ryan came back from his usual weekend run.

"Good morning America." Ryan greeted when he saw Nadia making flapjacks in the kitchen.

"Whatever weirdo." Came her return as she grabbed the ice cream from the freezer to top the flapjacks with. Walking over to her, he grabbed the spatula out of her hand and held it in the air out of reach.

"You going to make me some as well?" he asked looking at her, as she tried her best to get it back, but failing since he was so much taller than he is.

"Ryan it's burning! Just hand it back to me please." Nadia pleaded with her brother who still refused.

"First answer my question. Are you going to make me some as well?" He repeated waiting for her to answer. "Or I can hug you right now, and I am extremely sweaty." He shrugged smiling walking closer to her.

"Okay okay fine. Just don't hug me. Please go shower." Nadia pleaded moving further and further away from her brother.

"See why I love you. And why you're my favorite sister." He smiled when he got his way and she handed her the first three flapjacks that was finished wanting him to get away from her.

Alex came back inside from hanging some of the washing that she didn't put in the dryer. Walking over to the counter. Taking the spoon out of Ryan's hand and scooped some ice cream into her mouth that was stacked on the first flapjack.

"Babe please go take a shower when you're done eating." Alex commented looking at him.

"Sweating is your body's way of reminding itself that you're still alive." He commented looking at the two of them, as he took the stairs two at a time to satisfy his wife and sister by taking a shower.

The rest of the afternoon went by rather peacefully, as Phoebe was asleep since the medicine made her drowsy and she was remarkably better than the previous day although she wasn't herself just yet. But the progress made her parents feel better. Ryan decided to take a nap with Phoebe before catching up on some paperwork, and Alex used this time to do some final cleaning as Nadia went out with some friends. But not without her brother giving her a long speech about not wanting to go through another pregnancy scare.

Alex settled on the couch with some tea, watching a series when she heard a car pull up in the driveway, and soon after a knock on the door. Getting up and walking towards the door, greeted by two blondes and their baby.

"Hello CJ." She cooed walking inside as Shelby and Caleb followed putting his diaper bag down on the couch. Ryan soon appeared on the staircase, and walked towards where the group of adults gathered.

"Why do you and Shelby have such long faces my son?" Ryan asked looking at his best friend.

"It's the first time we're going out without him. It feels like the first day of day care." Shelby said looking at him in Alex's arms.

"We've been there and we survived. I promise I won't let him fall and we'll only call you when there's blood." Ryan joked at how concerned the new parents were.

"Yeah what Ryan said." Alex second his statement. "We'll be fine. Go enjoy the night."

The pair finally agreed but not before heading upstairs so see the sleeping Phoebe before they headed for the door.

"Were we acting like that when Phoebe was his age?" Ryan asked as he closed the door after their car drove down the street.

"I'm afraid we were." Alex smiled up at him. Happy to see he wasn't bathed yet as she was looking forward to bathing the little guy.

Phoebe woke up half an hour later and her mother got her when she appeared on the stairs, not wanting her to crawl down on her own. She can't remember how long she's been asking Ryan to do something about getting a gate for the staircase and he said he would, but nothing has been done about it except him just saying he will.

Phoebe looked between her parents when she saw her father sitting with CJ. Pointing towards the baby she said something only she understood. CJ's eyes curiously scanning the unfamiliar room and faces.

"CJ's visiting us tonight." Alex said looking at Phoebe, not sure if she understands what she just told her daughter. Again Phoebe pointed towards the baby in Ryan's arms. Taking her pacifier out of her mouth she leaned over trying to get it into CJ's mouth but was stopped mid-way by her father, leaving both her parents smiling.

"No Pheebs, CJ has his own one, you don't need to give him yours." Ryan smiled at the cute gesture of his daughter. Putting it back into her mouth and laying against her mother's chest.

"You need to stop growing up. I still need you to be my baby." Alex said turning her to face her and stroking her hair. She stood up on her mother's legs pulling on Alex's hair and laughing when she pulled a strand of hair too viciously and her mother ended the game. "Game over." Alex laughed.

Ryan got up after a while and offered to make something to eat and feed Phoebe while she went upstairs to bath CJ. Looking forward to see if she still has what it takes to bath a two month old.

"Okay CJ, let's see if I still remember this." Alex said as she undressed him and put him into Phoebe's bath they used when she was his age. Alex held him steady while bathing the little guy, who blinked rapidly whenever the water splashed. Hearing the laughter from downstairs as Phoebe and her father play peek a boo before dinner time, made her smile to herself.

Both of them came to join her upstairs a while later, a food fight went down because the evidence were on Ryan's shirt and the front of Phoebe's white t shirt were stained. Seeing the look his wife gave them he shrugged.

"Phoebe started it." He commented looking at his daughter who crawled around to the socket against the wall trying to stick her fingers in there.

"Phoebe. I'm watching you." Ryan warned and she laughed looking up at them, crawling over to the mirror playing with her reflection.

Once CJ was dressed in his PJ's and Alex burped him, laying him down in the middle of their bed, before bathing their busy little daughter Ryan came up behind her and placed both his hands on her shoulders, kissing the top of her head.

"I want us to have another baby." Alex said softly turning around to face her husband, seeing a small smile appear on his face and his blue eyes sparkling.

"We can start trying tonight then." He smiled pulling her closer into a tight hug. Alex burying her face in his chest taking in his scent, when a loud noise and the sound of glass breaking forced them to break apart and CJ was startled by the noise and started crying.

"Phoebe!" Alex and Ryan said simultaneously, when she tugged on the cord of the bedside lamp and it fell on the ground, glass scattered on the white tiled floor. Looking up when she heard her name, and the faces of her parents. She broke into a smile and extended her hands towards the sky to be picked up.

 **Hey guys! Here's another one, I wanted them to have some cute family time, Hope you enjoyed this one. I'm struggling to come up with some new cases which is why I came up with some family stuff. You guys are welcome to help me out. Thank you for reading and let me know what you think. I really value your input. Hope you're all still doing okay.**

 **Lovies-S**


	114. Chapter 114

**Chapter 114**

The tranquility of the Sunday morning was short lived when Alex was awoken by a small fist hitting her in the face, and she mentally tells herself that this was the last night her daughter spends with them. Since she's much better she will have to go back to the nursery from tonight on. She loves Phoebe Grace with all her heart but being woken up with a forceful little fist is not how she wants to start her mornings.

When no one gave her any attention and continued sleeping, she got up from between her parents and crawled her way to the head board, with her pink rattle in hand and started banging on the head board in amusement laughing loudly to herself.

"Phooeebee." Her father groaned opening his eyes reluctantly tearing his daughter away from where she stood and getting her to sit down again. The noise she was making might have been music to her ears but to Ryan's it certainly wasn't. 05:30AM is way too early to be up on a Sunday when there is no need to be somewhere.

"Too early in the morning for that Pheebs. Go wake mommy up." He instructed and the little girl looked at him as he pointed towards her mother and she obeyed, crawling over to her mother whose back was turned towards the father and daughter duo.

"No Phoebe. I'm still sleeping." Alex groaned and turned around to face them, greeted by a sparkly blue eyed face with a head full of bed curls and a pink pacifier in her mouth. Seeing that face, she had no choice but to smile at how adorable her daughter was.

"Don't you want to sleep for at least another hour please?" Alex tried to bargain with an eleven month old but it was clear that all traces of sleep had vanished, as she was practicing her balancing skills again by standing up while her mother held onto her onto her arm.

"You don't get out of this so easily mister." She commented when she noticed Ryan turning his back on them attempting to sleep further.

"You two are bonding, I don't want to interrupt this precious moment." He tried to justify but it didn't work. Alex leaned over and took a few strand of her hair that was in a ponytail on her head and started tickling his ear and nose, continuously.

"Aleeex, come on." He pleaded but she refused to stop. He pulled the covers over his head in attempt to stop her but that didn't work either, because she put her feet against his bare back which got him to jump up.

"All right, you win. I'm up." He surrendered and got out of bed, heading towards the bathroom.

"Victory is sweet, bub! Girl power or what do you say?" She asked holding up her hand in a high five motion waiting for Phoebe to return the gesture, but her attention already shifted to some other mischief.

Ryan's phone buzzed on his bedside table and Alex paid no mind to it, thinking it was a text message at first, but the continuous buzzing forced her to get up, and as soon as she reached it the call ended. Not bothering to look who it was she returned her attention back to keeping her daughter from falling off the bed.

Ryan soon emerged from the bathroom and Alex informed him about the called he got and that she didn't bother to see who it is. Sitting down on the bed, surprised to see Liam calling him so early on a Sunday morning. Uncertain of whether to call back or leave it he decided to take the bet and call him back to see what's going on.

"Booth, I have an undercover job for you." Liam started not bothering to greet the man on the other end of the line.

"What does it entail?" Ryan asked sighing heavily running a hand across his face, not being the biggest fan of undercover cases. And if it requires him going away from home he would hate it even more.

"We can discuss everything in detail tomorrow morning. You start in two days when you start." Liam ended their conversation, leaving him to explain everything to his wife. And the questioning look she had on her face when he set the phone down, making him think that he should choose his words wisely.

"I have to go undercover, in a few days. I don't know what exactly it entails or how long it will be." He laid out the truth. She didn't have to say anything he knew Alex hated this undercover stuff as much as he did.

"It's okay." Alex said nodding her head. And Ryan wasn't really sure what to make of it, and if she really meant it.

"You don't really mean that." Ryan said softly getting back under the covers, head probed up on his hand looking at her.

"I don't like it. Look at what happened to you last time, but it's part of the job I can't stop you from going." She sighed heavily closing her eyes momentarily. Feeling her husband's lips on her forehead softly, in an apologetic way although none of this is his fault.

Taking his daughter from the bed, the two of them retreat downstairs and was surprised to see Nadia in the kitchen behind the stove. "She's burning down the house." Ryan whispered to Phoebe as he sets her down on the floor.

"I was about to offer you some breakfast, but after that comment you don't get anything." She said looking up to her brother.

"I didn't mean it. I love you so much." Ryan smiled walking over to her where she was busy making scrambled eggs, while the streaks of bacon that she finished were in another bowl, and Ryan grabbed two earning a look from his youngest sister.

Phoebe was crawling around on the floor, and stood up against the table. Nadia held the whisk she was busy with out to her, surprised to see the little girl take a few steps towards her. Walking like a robot too afraid to move her arms.

"Phoebe!" Nadia chimed and Phoebe looked up at her quickly. Too quickly and fell back down again.

Alex made an appearance a few minutes later joining them downstairs, smiling at how Nadia continued to hold out the whisk in front of Phoebe to get her to walk towards it. Phoebe gave up a little while later when she noticed she probably wasn't going to get the reward, and sat down. Crawling her way around the kitchen.

"I have good news." Nadia started, as she got the table ready for breakfast. "I'll be out of your hair in a few hours. Mom's coming to pick me up later today."

"Nooooooo, you can't leave me alone with your brother. Who will make breakfast in the morning if you're not here?" Alex asked.

"Who will babysit free of charge when Alex and I want to go out?" Ryan continued.

"Oh stop it. I'm pretty sure I gave you guys grey hair with the almost accident I had." She said feeling bad about what she put them through.

"But, besides all of that, it was really nice having you here. Next time you need to stay longer." Alex told her as they all sat down to eat. Picking Phoebe up and feeding her some cereal in between Alex's bites of food. After breakfast Ryan and Nadia cleaned the kitchen, but not without arguments on who will wash up and who will dry and pack away, but eventually they got the job done, while Alex bathed and dressed Phoebe. Trying to figure out what she'll prepare for Sunday lunch since her mother in law is coming and she feels the need to impress Theresa with some of her cooking. The things she knew would not flop.

A text message went off on her phone and she put Phoebe down on the floor after she was dressed. Running towards the bedroom door to close it before she headed for the stairs, she checked her phone and saw a text from Simone. Turns out that it is not only Theresa who is on her way, but Simone and Amorey will join her. Looking forward to the little reunion with her in laws she allowed her mind to wander on what will be for lunch.

"Alex!" Ryan calls from downstairs standing at the bottom of the stairs when she and Phoebe emerged from the bedroom. "Simone just texted me." Ryan announced holding up his phone, and she nodded her head seeing the same message she received.

"Sooooo, what's for lunch?" Alex asked and Ryan shrugged.

"Barbeque? You can just make a few salads then. Besides, I don't want to be the only male in the kitchen with the conversations the five of you are about to have." He moaned walking past her to the bedroom.

"Maybe Simone and Amorey will bring their plus ones and you won't be alone." Alex tried to reassure him. Giving him small kisses throughout until Phoebe made her presence clear from her mother's arms, and Alex set her down at the bottom of the stairs.

Alex made a list of things she needed to buy at the store before her guests arrive, and figured she could make the trip as quickly as she could by leaving Phebe with her father, while Nadia goes with, but the guests caught up with her. Ryan was outside at the back busy with the BBQ when there was a persistent knock on the front door and Nadia answered it.

"Hello pipsqueak." Simone greeted her youngest sister, followed by Amorey and then her mother. Lastly David and Jason entered, ruffling her hair.

David and Jason found their way to the back to join Ryan outside, and Alex was sure he was happy that he wouldn't be the only guy during lunch amongst all the women. After everyone greeted the women settled around the kitchen counter, fussing over Phoebe, who showed off her new obsession with taking a few steps.

"She grew up so quickly." Theresa smiled picking up her granddaughter and showering her with kisses.

"She is still my baby." Alex corrected looking up at her curly haired daughter.

"Yeah, dream on Lexi." Simone commented, looking over Alex's shoulder at the grocery list she was busy compiling.

"Where are we off to?" She asked pointing towards the list.

"I need to go to the store to get a few things or we won't have any sides to eat with the BBQ." Alex explained. "I was expecting you guys to be here a bit later, and wanted to slip away before you got here."

"Well we can all go with you. Leave those three outside." Theresa said walking towards the back, to see what her son and hopefully future son in laws are up to.

"Guys, we're going to the grocery store quickly. Please don't burn down the house." She said pointing at them jokingly. "Yes Ryan I'm talking about you." She smiled when she saw the look her son gave her.

Once they were all set in the SUV, Alex driving and Theresa next to her, the other three seated in the back while Phoebe was on Nadia's lap, despite the doubts of her concerned grandmother they drove down to the grocery store, discussing the sides they'll prepare for lunch in a few hours. Which soon came to an end and the conversation shifted to some gossip and laughter.

In the store Simone got a cart and pushed it down the aisles while Alex added the things on the list, the rest trailing along and Theresa walking with Phoebe on her hip. The colorful things drew Phoebe's attention and whenever she pointed towards something, especially in the aisle of toys Theresa took it as an opportunity to hand it to her granddaughter.

"Never fear when Nanna's near." Theresa smiled as she handed a Minnie Mouse stuffed toy to Phoebe, who smiled when she grabbed it, turning it around in her small chubby little hands, despite her mother shaking her head because of how they always spoil Phoebe.

Once they got everything, and some unnecessary things that wasn't even needed, they headed back home to see if the house was still standing, and how far the guys are. They promised not to be away from home for more than 45 minutes but they arrived after an hour and a half, showing their faces when they walked outside.

"The longest 45 minutes in the history of time." Jason commented when he saw Simone.

"It wasn't my fault. They wanted to go into five different stores once we were done. I told them we need to get back." Simone explained trying to keep a serious face when she noticed Alex looking at her shaking her head as she smiles.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's the whole truth and nothing but the truth." Ryan laughed looking at the two of them. As they disappeared back inside starting the sides that will complement the BBQ the guys are busy with outside.

 **Hey guys! Not much happening here basically just setting things up for the next few chapters that will follow. Ezzybobo, I got your suggestion today. And I promise you that case would be in the next chapter. Thank you guys for your suggestions you have no idea how much I appreciate it and it makes the story so much more fun to write, when I get your input on things. And Ryan's undercover case will be up in a few chapters to follow. Here's another family one, hope you enjoy. Thanks for reading.**

 **PS: It's STORMING like crazy, schools were closed for the day so I'm posting this before there is a chance that the electricity could be cut. I should actually be studying, I'm writing in two weeks, but writing serves as a reward for getting through at least 2 hours of studying.**


	115. Chapter 115

**Chapter 115**

Monday morning came way too soon after the previous late night they had with Ryan's family. It was all very nice, and Alex can't thank her luck stars enough for her amazing family in law. Ryan turned around and snoozed the alarm hoping to doze off for at least five more minutes. Wordlessly Alex buried her face in between his shoulder blades, snaking an arm around his waist, hoping the alarm wouldn't sound again in five minutes.

"I'm comfortable." Alex moaned when the phone buzzed again and Ryan stirred to get up and silence the small device.

"Yeah, well work is waiting." He answered sitting up, pulling the covers from the bed forcing his wife to get up.

"You are really cruel." Alex looked up at him, sighing heavily as she got up dashing into the bathroom.

"I wanna go shower first, you're always using all the hot water."

"Go downstairs." She yelled smiling knowing how much he hated it when she showered first, because she just stands under the water enjoying the warm water before she actually starts washing. Leaving him to take a cold shower.

Getting coffee started her walked down the corridor towards the nursery, checking up on his daughter who stood up in her crib when she saw her father. Extending her arms to be picked up and he carried her out to the living room putting her down against the couch, moving back towards the kitchen to retrieve some coffee cups for him and his wife. His attention shifted when Phoebe started walking towards him. Unlike her robot Terminator ways of practice walking that started a few days ago. Another indication that his baby girl is growing up.

When Alex walked down the stairs Ryan handed her a cup of coffee and went upstairs to get ready for the day. Preparing Phoebe's baby cereal as she paraded around the kitchen looking for a cupboard to unpack, when her mother stopped her from doing it by announcing that it's time to eat. Alex picked her up, but Phoebe refused to be picked up and kept kicking her feet and moaning until her mother put her back down.

"Come now bub." Alex tried as she sat down and waited for her daughter to walk towards the couch. When Phoebe finally made her way over to her mother she refused to be picked up and stood in front of Alex opening her mouth waiting to be fed. Once the first spoonful of food was in her mouth she walked off again.

"Phoebe Grace, I am not going to play this game with you." Alex sighed, not knowing what new mischief got into her child by playing this new game. She thought it was a fun game on the other hand, and came back to her mother whenever she was done eating for the next spoonful. Grateful when Ryan appeared on the stairs looking for the little human when his wife sat on the couch with the pink bowl and spoon still in hand but no sign of the person who the contents of the bowl belongs to.

"She wants to walk around between bites and refuses to be picked up." Alex explained seeing the questioning look on her husband's face.

"O-kay." Ryan nodded when she handed the bowl over to him and started drinking her coffee leaving him to deal with their new morning routine.

"Pheebs." Ryan called and she walked over to him. Picking her up with no hassle and sitting down with her on his lap he continued the job his wife just handed over to him. Without Phoebe having all the tricks she had with her other earlier.

"Seriously? I'm your mother. Why don't you like me?" Alex asked and Phoebe smiled up in her mother's direction. "No don't smile at me, I'm upset now." Alex moaned pulling a face at her daughter which caused her to laugh more.

"Mommy's jealous. As always." Ryan whispered to his daughter and Alex hit his shoulder playfully. Getting Phoebe ready and gathering the last things they headed out the door to get their day started.

Stuck in Monday morning traffic, Ryan texted Liam t let him know that he'll be late for work, and Alex looked at him as if there is something he forgot.

"What?" He asked. "Liam's my boss, they think you're getting to the office on your own so you need to let Maranda know." He shrugged looking at her with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Okay, well if we're called out on a case today please remember this moment. If someone holds a gun to your head I will look the other way." Alex said as she typed a message to her boss.

"You're gonna miss me when I'm gone." Ryan said moving driving forward towards the green traffic light.

"Yeeaahh, I probably would." She admits giving him a small smile, as they pull into the parking lot at work.

Walking into the office rushing to get to their separate destinations, without people noticing that they're late. "Good morning Booth one and two." Simon greets as he walks past them and disappears around a corner.

Alex barely made it to the office door when Maranda caught up with the two of them, Liam right behind her leading the way to one of the interrogation rooms. Not knowing what to expect Alex prepared herself for the worst, feeling like she's been sent to the principal's office and is about to get detention for a week after school. Not bothering to sit down when Liam closed the door behind him.

"All right I'll get right to it." Maranda said putting the yellow file on the table with such force that it slides across the smooth surface and came to a halt in the middle of the desk.

"I get that the two of you are married, and have your own things going on. And from the start I've made it clear that there will be no special treatment to you Parrish, just because you're married to a Special Agent." She looked between the two of them and Alex bites her bottom lip preparing herself for the worst that is yet to come.

"Yes I understand having a family and running a household is stressful, but showing up late for work, both of you, and today is not the first time it's happened is unacceptable. If you know you're going to be stuck in traffic leave home earlier take an alternative route. I hope I made myself clear in this regard and that this won't happen again." The older woman concluded looking between the two of them and Alex and Ryan both nodded their head. Ryan still confused as to why Liam is there but he didn't say anything , or maybe he's just waiting until he can get Ryan alone before he starts laying down _his_ ground rules.

"Back to the work. Case files for the two of you, read through it. And get there as soon as you can. I'd appreciate it if you can make debriefing happen by the end of the day and not delay it for tomorrow. With all the necessary paperwork on my desk before the end of the day?" Maranda asked, although it sounded more like a demand than a question to Alex but she agreed, finally letting go of the breath she held when Maranda and Liam left the room.

"Should I take that as my first official verbal warning?" Alex asked looking at her husband who was already scanning one of the files.

"If it was a warning she probably would've mentioned it. Let it go, we have more important things to worry about right now." Ryan motioned towards the file he held in his hands and Alex picked up her copy that was on the desk.

With not much to work with except an address and a few case numbers for domestic violence she and Ryan took to the streets and drove towards the neighborhood where the address led them.

In the Suburbs things just seemed calm and relaxed. The sky looked five shades bluer and the sun seems brighter. Walking into the white painted house, with welcoming large green lawn and big wooden double doors, Alex ringed the doorbell, but no one answered.

There were two cars parked in the driveway, and Alex could hear distant voices that sounded like yelling, but she couldn't be sure unless they entered the house. She looked at Ryan and he shrugged. She was about to knock again when a highly pregnant woman opened the door, eyes wide in fear looking between Ryan and Alex, not opening the door any further.

"Hi Ma'am, we got a called out to this address, to check up on an old domestic violence case." Alex tried to explain but it looked as if the woman had no idea what Alex just said.

"Is everything okay Ma'am?" Ryan asked looking around the road, and trying to peak through the window.

"Everything is fine." The woman nodded. "Thank you for coming." She said and Alex heard someone call the woman's name and she looked back into the house.

"I'm coming Marshall." She yelled back. "You really need to go now. Please." She said turning around and closing the door leaving Alex and Ryan standing on the front porch, looking at each other.

"Something's wrong. That woman was way to jittery. And she couldn't wait to get rid of us." Ryan said out loud to no one in particular, because his wife disappeared. He looked around and couldn't find her.

"Ryan, back door." Alex said and he followed her around to the back of the house and the yelling became louder. Without thinking Alex rushed towards the door but Ryan stopped her, because none of them know what to expect when they open the door and there is no way he is allowing his wife to enter into unknown territory first.

The sound of glass breaking and the scream of a male voice followed by that of a female was more than enough proof that something was wrong, and without the go ahead of her husband Alex burst through the back door, weapon in hand pointed out in front of her.

The woman they saw at the front door moments earlier stood in the kitchen with her hand on her mouth, another and on her pregnant belly. In the middle of the room was a teenage girl, a heavy porcelain candle holder in her right hand, and an older gentleman laying on the floor on his front and a knife laying on the floor close to the man. Blood seeping through his light blue shirt. The girl holding the candle holder let go of it and it shattered on the marble tiled floor while Ryan rushed over to the man, feeling for a pulse before trying to examine which vital organ the knife hit the of the deceased.

The girl rushed over to her mother and hugged her, fear evident in her eyes. Alex froze as the events played out in front of her, and time stood still for that moment as she relived her childhood. Or a part of it that she'd much rather want to forget.

"Alex." Ryan called her but she didn't respond. She had a far of look in her eyes and Ryan's patience was running thin at the moment since he felt like he was alone on this case because his wife was just standing there, not moving.

"Alex!" He tried again louder this time and she snapped out of the haze she was in.

"Wh…what?" She asked looking at him, as she swallowed deeply.

"Call the paramedics." He ordered and she nodded, stepping outside and called for emergency services to assist them. While she waited out front for them to arrive. Not that she had to do it, but she just couldn't face going back inside, and left Ryan to explain everything as they took care of the mom and daughter. Confirming that Marshall Kirby was indeed deceased when they got there. Telling Ryan they'll bring them back to the office for questioning once they've checked them out.

About an hour later when everything was done, and the house became a crime scene Ryan walked back out to the car, finding his wife sitting on the curb. He didn't know how to approach her exactly and when she saw him walk towards the car, she got up as he pushed the button on the key to open the doors and they both got in.

"Alex.."

"I don't wanna talk about it. Ryan please." Alex said looking at him. Without saying a word her started the engine and drove off into the direction of the office. The drive there was silent except for the raiding playing in the background. Ryan had no idea what his wife was thinking or how she was feeling. He had to constantly remind himself not to push her to talk to him unless she wants to at least.

The car came to a halt in the parking lot and Alex got out, walking inside not waiting for Ryan to walk the route with her. Stopping by reception to ask for all the case files they might have on Kirby, Roxanne informed her that Maranda came to get it this morning and didn't return it yet. Taking the elevator hoping to avoid people on the staircase who wants to make small talk, grateful when there was no one inside, she pressed the button leading to Maranda's office.

Catching a glimpse of herself in the reflective metal inside the elevator she closed her eyes and pulled the emergency button, and the elevator came to a stop. "Get a grip, Alexandra." She whispered to herself pinching a piece of skin between her fingers, before she pressed the button again and walked into her boss's office. Knocking on the open door she entered when Maranda looked at her and took of her glasses.

"Parrish I am not extending debriefing. I still want it done, with the proper documentation and paperwork before you leave the office today." Maranda reminded the young woman standing in front of her.

"Uuhhmm, I'm looking for the case files on Marshall Kirby, Roxanne says you have it. I need it for interrogation." Alex explained briefly not in the mood for another reprimand. Maranda handed her the three files and she accepted it walking back out.

"Parrish, is everything okay?" She asked and Alex nodded, continuing her walk downstairs, just as the paramedics leave the building and Roxanne informs her that there is a girl waiting to talk to her. Walking down the corridor towards the room, she takes a deep breath before opening the door and walking inside. Not sure of where her husband is and if he'll join her on this, she decided to go ahead and face this mountain on her own.

Ryan burst into Liam's office not bothering to knock. The older gentleman was on the phone, but ended the call when he saw Ryan standing there, looking like he's out to kill.

"Okay Booth, first of all you don't just burst into my office when I'm on the phone and then expect me to end the call to attend to whatever you have on the heart." Liam said getting up from behind his desk and walking towards Ryan.

"Was this case Alex and I had today you and Maranda's idea of punishment after the lecture you gave us this morning? Because if that was your intentions you've succeeded." Ryan told his superior not bothering about what might happen to him for talking to someone this way who has a much higher rank than he does.

"It was a routine check – in with a previous domestic case. Everyone hates doing it because of the amounts of paperwork involved, that's why we gave it to the two of you. Since no one wanted to do it." Liam defended himself, really having no idea why Ryan is making such a big deal of it. "So you need to get off your high horse right now."

"Okay whatever is going on here, it needs to end now. Sort this out like the grown men that you supposedly are." Maranda said looking at them sternly.

"The Kirby case. The domestic violence that turned into a girl killing her father." Ryan summed it up.

"That explains her behavior earlier when she came to collect the case files from my office." Maranda put the pieces together. "Ryan I assure you we had no idea it would turn out this way or I wouldn't have assigned it to the two of you" She explained.

"I'm sure." Ryan said shaking his head. "Do you have any idea how long it took her to get through it, and in a few minutes you had her experience all of that again. Having to re-live those memories?" And with that Ryan left down to the control rooms.

"Hi." Alex greeted the girl sitting at the table, who looked up at her briefly. Taking a seat on the opposite side of the table. "I'm Alex. I'm sorry but I have to ask you a few questions about what happened today." Alex started and the girl sighed heavily nodding her head. "Can I at least get your name before we start?" Alex smiled.

"Tracy Kirby. I'm fourteen." She said softly and Alex nodded her head.

"I swear I didn't want to kill him, I just wanted him to stop yanking my mom around." She stated rubbing her hands together. "He doesn't work, he didn't have to really, granddad left him money to last forever. So he spends most of his nights out on the streets with a bottle. And there is this unspoken rule that whenever he comes home, his food has to be warmed and served to him." Tracy took a deep breath before she continued.

After Ryan left Liam's office he went into the control room. Closing the door behind him and watched the interrogation his wife had with Tracy on the TV screen. Alex's eyes were glistening with unshed tears as the teen continued her story, and she haven't said a word since Tracy started talking. He wanted to burst into that room and tell her that everything will be okay, but knowing his wife she'll tell him she doesn't want to talk about it.

"He came home last night, really drunk and mom got him his food. She forgot to add the usual glass of water. He took one bite and noticed there was no water. And he threw the plate of food at her." Tracy explained her eyes watering as the memory floods back. "I went into the kitchen to see what all the noise was about and he was pushing her around, not even caring that she's pregnant. By day break it still continued and I just couldn't take it anymore. I just wanted to scare him, let him know that he doesn't have all the power Alex I swear I didn't want to kill him." She whispered voice full of emotion.

Taking a deep breath before she started talking in order to compose herself. "Uhm, I've had my share of cases I've dealt with, and none of them hit as close to home as yours. Whenever we deal with things like this we're not supposed to get personally involved, but right now I can't help but to relate to your story on so many levels." Alex cleared her throat, and set her hands on the table twisting her wedding bands around her finger.

"My father was an FBI agent. And an alcoholic. He was abusive, in more ways than one. H..he and my mom got into it one morning. I went into their room and got his service pistol. I aimed it at him, and I pulled the trigger. I just wanted him to stop treating us the way he did. I didn't mean to kill him, like you said. My mom sent me to Mumbai to live with relatives until it all blew over." Alex concluded shakily.

"How did you get over it? Did you ever forgive yourself? Will I be able to move forward?" Tracy asked the questions in one breath.

"It didn't happen overnight. I battled and questioned myself and my intentions until I got to a point where I finally forgave myself. My mom played a big role in helping me get over it. It's not going to happen overnight, but it'll get better." Alex encouraged the teen, who got up and walked over to her and hugged her.

"Thank you for sharing this with me. You're a really strong woman, Alex." Tracy said and for the first time in the past few hours Alex smiled a real genuine smile at the comment of the teenager.

Alex walks out of the room and bumped into Maranda as she turned the corner.

"Parrish. I'm sorry about the case you went on today. I didn't know it would end the way it did. You can hand it over, I'll finish it." Maranda said as she pulled Alex into the empty boardroom, so they'll be out of earshot from those who walk past them.

"You made it clear this morning that I'm overstepping my boundaries and that I won't receive special treatment. So I'll finish it and have it on your desk before I leave today. Even if it means I have to stay here all night. Excuse me." Alex explained and Maranda moved out of the way so she can pass.

"She is so hardheaded sometimes." The older woman whispered looking at Alex as she disappeared out of sight.

Gathering her things from her desk she moved into an empty office space where she could work alone, and get out of this place. Alex spent the rest of the day finishing up the paperwork, and avoided the usual office gossip or small talk that she usually engage in. Her friends saw that something was different the moment she came back and they didn't push her to talk or say something, about what is bothering her.

The door opened and she looked up seeing her husband standing there. At times she really hated this glass building because she's not in the mood to talk. Not to him. Or to anyone for that matter.

"Alex? Why are you working in here?" He asked confused.

"Not in the mood for people and that includes you right now." She sighed heavily looking at him.

"Okay. You know you can talk to me right?" Ryan tried again.

"Ryan. Just leave me alone. I do not want to talk to you!" Alex raised her voice, regretting it the minute she did it.

"Alex can you just stop isolating yourself from me. I'm trying to be there for you after what happened but you're making it really hard."

"Please close the door on your way out." Alex breathed and Ryan obeyed walking away from her.

Alex finished the work and surprised herself when she got it done before 5PM. She packed up and walked towards Maranda's office hoping she won't be there and she was in luck, when her office was empty. She left the files on her desk and Ryan came out at the same time ready to leave. Without talking to each other they walked down to the car and drove off to get their daughter at day care.

Upon entering the house Alex set Phoebe down as she waddled around following her mother to the kitchen. The two adults still not talking to one another when Ryan came inside and took the stairs towards the bedroom. Alex walked across to the dining room table where her bag was to check emails since she didn't have a chance to do so during the day. Phoebe yanking on the handle of the kitchen cupboard, but she paid no mind to it until she heard the sound of glass breaking. Setting her phone down she rushed over to where the sound came from.

Phoebe pulled out two glass salad bowls that were stacked into each other and was standing amongst the rubble of glass.

"Uuuhhhggrrr! Phoebe just go to your father!" Alex yelled carrying her out of the kitchen towards the stairs when Ryan came down the stairs, and picked up their crying daughter as Alex went about cleaning up the pieces. Walking her to the nursery he checked if she was fine and stayed with her until she calmed down and continued playing.

Alex was huddled on the kitchen floor picking up the big pieces of glass before she started sweeping the floor. Ryan stood at the kitchen counter, noticing a small stream of blood on Alex's hands where the glass had cut her, and he walked over to her. Putting a hand on her wrist to stop her from her current action.

"Hey, you're bleeding." Ryan said and she looked down at her hand seeing the small pool of blood that formed. Reluctant she shook her head. "I need to clean up here first." She said softly.

"Alex, come on." Ryan tried again, this time she obeyed and he walked her over to the kitchen sink. Standing behind her he opened the tap and took her hand in his guiding it under the warm water, when he heard her sniffing slightly and soon after her shoulders started to shake as sobs took over her body, and she started breaking down, sliding onto the floor.

"Hey, it's okay." Ryan whispered siting down in front of her, tightening his hold as she continued to cry, burying her face in his shirt, grabbing fistfuls of the grey fabric. For Ryan there was nothing worse than hearing the heartbreaking sobs of his spouse and there is nothing he can do to make it go away or make her feel better. He didn't say anything he just held her until she was the first to let go, wiping her face with the outsides of her hands. Ryan placed both his hands on the sides of her face, and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Hearing her blow out a shaky breath.

"I..I'm sorry." She sniffed looking up at him. "Acting th..the way I did today when you tried to talk to me. F..for yelling at Phoebe. Ff...for doing what I did to my dad." She whispered the last part as fresh tears sprung to her eyes.

"Alex don't do that to yourself, please. You've come too far to go back to that stage of your life. Everything will be fine." He tried to reassure her.

"I can't get through this on my own, Ryan." She sad voice hoarse with emotion.

"And you don't have to. I'm here for you every step of the way. Even if you chase me away and don't want to talk to me." He said seeing a small smile appear on her face.

"Well go away now." She smiled up at him with red and puffy eyes of crying. "I should go apologize to Phoebe."

"You're more upset than she is probably busy unpacking her cupboards now since she can open it." Ryan said imagining all the baby proofing he'll have to do around the house now that their daughter is mobile. "I'll clean up here." Ryan said getting up, offering a hand to his wife helping her up from the floor.

Alex walked into the nursery and saw Phoebe playing in the corner with a bunch of soft toys, throwing them around. "Hey bub." She smiled walking over to her, and the smile she gave her mother in return made her heart melt and Alex picked her up, sitting cross legged on the floor with Phoebe in her lap.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you. I didn't mean it and I feel really bad about doing it. There is nothing in this world that you can do that'll make me stop loving you." Alex stroked the curls out of her daughter's face.

Phoebe looked up at her and touched her mother's face slightly. "Mama." She said oblivious to a the word she just uttered that made her mother pull her into a tight hug. Despite the day she had this is the reason she know she can make it through the storm.

 **Hey guys. Ezzybobo this one is for you I hope I did it justice. Hope you guys enjoy this one, it took me two days to write it and I'm a bit skeptical about it but if I make any more changes I might never be satisfied with it. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy**

 **Lovies-S**


	116. Chapter 116

**Chapter 116**

 _ ***Guuyysss, I'm writing Psych on Thursday (and I've past the level of stress I don't even know how to feel anymore), and my brain is about to explode. So instead I went to typing this chapter quickly, before I continue hitting the books again***_

Sometime during the night Ryan's phone rang. At first he thought he can ignore it and that it'll stop ringing without him having to answer it, but unfortunately that wasn't the case. He turned around groaning and glancing at the name on the screen before he answered.

"O'Connor?" He groaned. It was one thing to be awoken by your boss when you've overslept but to have him call you past midnight is something else.

"That undercover case I told you about a few days ago, you're on it in the morning." Liam confirmed.

"I don't even know what it's all about. How will I have enough time to prepare if I'm starti…"

"That's why I need you to come in earlier so I can inform you on what you should do. Oh take off your wedding ring and leave your phone at home. I'll explain all of it to you when you get here." Liam ended the call leaving the Special Agent with a bunch of questions running through his mind all at once. And all hopes he had of sleeping had vanished.

He glanced over at Alex who was stirring in her sleep and opened her eyes briefly. "Who calls at this time?" She asked curling up against him.

"Wrong number. Go back to sleep." He instructed her, massaging her scalp gently as her breathing evened out, indicating that she was asleep, trying to calm his mind so he can fall asleep as well.

Trying his best not to wake Alex he got out of bed and got ready for the day. When he got out of the shower she was awake already, looking at him with unspoken questions she expected him to answer.

"Why are you up so early?" He asked buttoning up his shirt.

"I can ask you the same thing."

Ryan took a deep breath, walking towards her side of the bed, sitting down and facing her. "I'm going undercover today. I don't know for how long or what it will entail, I'm about to find that out now." He explained trying to read her face, but she just nodded her head.

"Okay, please be careful Ryan." She told him staring into his eyes, and he leaned forward kissing the top of her head and she settled back under the covers, for a few more hours of sleep before she has to get up, not noticing he slid his ring off and put it in the drawer on his side of the bed and leaving without his cellphone.

The office was strangely quiet and looked weird at 06:00 in the morning. No one walking in and out and no sound of telephones ringing constantly or the sound of the elevator doors opening. Ryan worked his way to Liam's office, surprised to see he wasn't alone. A dark haired female, with a fair complexion, hair tied up in a sleek bun as she's looking through some files.

"Ryan, thanks for coming in on such short notice. Meet Ursula Taylor, the two of you will working on this case together." Liam introduced and the two of them shook hands, Ryan still skeptical about the whole thing.

"All right, I asked you to leave your wedding ring at home because for this I need the two of you to be engaged, which is why I didn't ask Ursula to take hers off." Liam started. "Ursula is the accountant at an insurance company, and she recently found out her bosses are dealing in fraud cases. They quote more money than what is actually needed and pocket the excess money, sending it out to illegal diamond smuggling across the border." Liam ended looking at Ryan to see if he is still following.

"So where you come in, is that I need to you pretend to be a client who knows about the scam but wants to invest in it. So you and Ursula are dating and you did some digging and heard it from a friend who heard it from a friend that they're smuggling with those stones."

"Your phone will probably be tapped by them and they'll see the messages between the two of you that will give them an indication that it's a real thing. You'll be sending the messages from your laptop and it'll go to your phone, long story short they'll end up seeing it." He explained the technical parts to them but that's not what Ryan was worried about. "If you impress tem enough they'll calla and invite you to a round table discussion on where and how the deal will go through. We'll listen in and bust them on the spot."

Ryan nodded that he understood and looked through the files Liam presented him on the guys and what they look like, and what he should expect from them. They look notorious enough as if they'll have no regret about what happens when their fingers accidently slip on the trigger. Gathering their wits and going over their game plan and their new persona's they have to create in a few hours before they jump head first into this thing.

Alex walked into the office, out of breath because she overslept and was hasty to get everything done and make it to the office in time, before she got another lecture. Proof that if Ryan was still at home he would've woken her up when he got up, but she couldn't use that as an excuse. She was greeted by her three friends who stood at the door waiting for her. She had no idea why, but as soon as she came into sight, they walked towards her and led her to the cafeteria.

"Okay, please stop acting weird." Alex said since none of them said a word to her but direct her to a table and they all sat down. Ordering some hot chocolate and donuts before they started talking.

"About yesterday. Are you feeling better?" Nimah asked looking at her.

"I'm sorry for being all bitchy and grumpy with you guys. I feel better than I did. Not myself yet but I'll get there." She smiled and the other three nodded.

"You know where to find us when the going gets tough, okay?" Natalie said who sat next to her and squeezed her hand.

When their order arrived they looked around each other, and Alex offered to pay, but the girls directed her otherwise. "Put it on Simon Asher's tab." Nimah smiled at the waiter and she nodded.

"We cannot keep doing that, this is really the last time." Alex laughed putting her purse back in her bag, finishing their breakfast before they headed back to get their day started.

Ryan and Ursula or more like Derick Wiley, Ursula's fiancé headed out after they sorted out their identities and occupation. And Ursula directed him on what to say when and what not to say and who the big bosses are when they arrive at the office, as they drove down towards her workplace.

Turns out they'll only be back in office at the end of the day, and they couldn't turn around to go anywhere. Deciding to fit the role of the engaged pair that they supposedly were and went about walking around town, checking out little shops until they finally sat down for some coffee at a small restaurant. A place where Ursula usually hangs out since the waiter recognized her and asked around about who the gentleman is she's with, because no one has met her fiancé yet.

"Derick Wiley, the hidden military fiancé, Ryan introduced himself to the waiter who seemed impress, and Ryan couldn't wait until she left that he can ask her all the questions he's been burning to know.

"Okay, I have to ask. You're engaged and no one has met your fiancé yet?" Ryan asked looking at her.

"Hey, she just met him!" Ursula laughed seeing a smile appear on Ryan's face.

"His name is Derick. We got engaged about a month ago, he's a soldier. Which is why no one never really see him." She explained. "And, just in case you don't believe me, here's the pictures." She provided evidence to Ryan. "Enough about me now, I heard you had to take of your wedding ring for this, so please explain to me why you're cheating on me." Ursula smiled waiting on him to give some more information about him.

"Technically, since you're aware of it, I wouldn't call it cheating. But yes, I'm married for a year now. Alex is an amazing woman, and have an eleven month old daughter. She's actually turning one in two weeks." Ryan said smiling showing her some pictures of his family.

"She looks like a younger version of her mother!" Ursula exclaimed seeing the striking resemblance there is between Alex and Phoebe.

"Uuhhmm, you are not looking properly, she looks like me." Ryan said when she handed the few pictures back he kept in his wallet.

"Yeeaahh, I'm sure the next one will look like you." Ursula said thanking the waiter when she brought their food.

They ate and had some more small talk about their personal lives, before they decided to go back to the car and see if the people they were looking for would be in the office by now. A video call they got on Ryan's laptop from Liam informed them that Ryan's phone has been tapped, and if they want to clinch this deal they need to send some seriously lovey and soppy text messages to make it look legit. The couple shared a look and Ryan shrugged. Ursula took the laptop and started typing away, looking at Ryan for approval before sending it to his phone.

"That's a bit heavy." He said but it was too late since she hit sent already.

"That's what lovers do." She shrugged, trying not to laugh at the facial expression of her "fiancé".

Alex's phone started ringing bringing her back to the present after she's been loaded with paperwork she tried to get through. Panic set in when she saw it's the day care calling.

"Marci, is everything okay?" Alex asked without greeting.

"Hi yes everything's fine. You seem to have forgotten to pack Phoebe's bottles, because I can't find any in her bag." The caregiver told the mother, and in the haste this morning Alex remembered that she left the bottles and the formula on the counter.

"I am so sorry. I'll head home and bring it to you as soon as I can."

Alex left 10 minutes before lunch time, asking the girls to cover for her in case Maranda found put she was MIA again. When she entered the house she saw the bottles and the formula on the kitchen counter where she'd left it this morning. Heading to the nursery to see if there is anything else she'd missed, and then upstairs to the bedroom making sure she packed everything. Her attention shifted to Ryan's phone that was still plugged in on the charger on his bedside. Not sure if he forgot it and is she should take the chance and take it to the office to give to him. Deciding against it all together she left it there and made her way to the bedroom door when the phone buzzed. Thinking it might be her scatterbrained husband who is looking for his device, she walked back and saw the two text messages from an unknown number.

 _Can't wait to see you today. 24 hours is way too long to wait. ;)_

"What?" Alex said softly as she read the first text, and then the second one that was much more explicit than the first one. Not knowing what to make of all of this, she set the phone back down with shaking hands. Taking a deep breath she sat down on his side of the bed, staring at the phone. Opening the drawer on his side of the bed looking for a pen so she can write the number down because her phone is downstairs in her purse, she came across his wedding ring. All the evidence she needed in one place and he didn't even have the decency to hide it from her. Suddenly it all made sense, the phone call he got this morning and then telling her it's a wrong number. Asking her why she was up so early in the morning when he came out of the shower. The so called undercover case he had to go on. Her blood was boiling, how long has this been going on and she was probably the last one to find any of this out. Scribbling the number down on her hand, determined to call the number before the end of the day she walked back out, taking her daughter's bottles with her, and drove off.

Taking up their role as the in love couple they are, Ryan and Ursula walked into the office building. She stuck to her story of taking the day off to get him at the airport, and that he'll only be in town for a few days before he has to go back. So far it worked out because everyone at the office believed it, and he fact that she didn't have a picture of him at her desk made Ryan at ease to go along with the story. She gave him some insurance papers and explained some things to him when one of her bosses walked past.

"Didn't you take the day off?" He asked looking at her.

"Yes, sir I did. I just needed to pick up some papers I wanted to complete before the weekend. Seeing that I have another mathematical wiz with me, I might get through it in record time." She smiled.

"Military and a brain for numbers. Seems like the two of us need to have a talk before you leave. I might have some hiccups with border security whenever I take the old fashioned way and send something though the post, seems like you're just the right man. Elliot Davis, please to meet you." The man held out his hand towards Ryan.

"Derick Wiley, nice to meet you sir." Ryan returned the firm handshake. "Elliot please. I look forward to seeing you again before you leave." Elliot said before leaving the two of them alone. When he left the two of them nodded at each other indicating that the plan is going smoother than expected. And they had some good news to share with Liam. They got back into the car and video called Liam again telling him how things are going and that he'll set up the meeting with Elliot tomorrow or the day after.

"Celebratory lunch, Ursula Wiley?" Ryan asked looking at her.

"Hold your horses, my name didn't change just yet." She laughed. "And you're not the _real_ Derick Wiley, but your role play deserves an award. Let's go eat." She suggested and they drove off looking for a place to enjoy their late lunch.

Alex walked back into the office, and tried to keep her cool and keep her head in the game by focusing on the task at hand. But it's as if the number on her hand burnt her flesh and she couldn't wait to dial it and see who will pick up on the other end. After an hour of starring at the computer screen she went outside and dialed the number on her cellphone. No one answered and it went to voicemail but she will certainly call again, until someone picks up.

For some reason Maranda was in a rather chirpy mood and allowed her team to go home an hour earlier than usual. No one complained but they weren't sure how what to make of it as they gathered their stuff and went outside.

Alex stopped in front of the house not seeing Ryan's car in the driveway, and waiting until the usual time before she goes off to get Phoebe. They need to talk about where they stand first, and she'd like to do so when her daughter is not present. She paced back and forth in the kitchen after she got his cellphone and ring from the bedroom, keeping it in her hand while walking up and down so she can confront him when the time comes.

She heard his car pull up and they key turn in the lock, but that didn't stop her from pacing up and down.

"Hey, you're home early." He noticed when he saw his wife, but she barely took note of what he'd just said.

"Uhm yeah." She answered looking up at him confused not knowing what to actually say to him, or maybe she's trying to see if she can notice something different, a lipstick stain on his shirt, or a smell of perfume that's not hers.

"Is everything okay?" Ryan asked walking closer to her.

"No it's not. It's far from being okay. Who is she?" Alex asked, placing his cellphone with the text messages, multiple more came throughout the day that she didn't bother reading, together with his wedding ring. "You didn't even have the decency to hide it. Am I the last one to find out about this?"

"Okay, please listen to m…"

"No! I don't want to hear it Ryan, that phone call you got this morning and you told me it's a wrong number. You leaving before daylight and not being at work all day making up some story of going undercover when Liam and the rest of your team were at work! How long has this been goin.."

She couldn't finish her sentence because his phone rang in the middle of the table where Alex had put it both of them staring down at the vibrating electronic device, no caller ID flashing on the screen.

"Don't let me stop you from answering it." She shrugged and Ryan groaned loudly reaching over to answer his phone.

"Ryan, we lost them." Liam said not even giving Ryan a chance to ask who he was speaking to since there was no caller ID.

"What do you mean? We did everything you told us to." Ryan answered honestly confused.

"Well someone called the number, and since Elliot's guys tapped your phone his Tech guys tracked it, and it came from somewhere in the office building. Long story short they did some digging through your phone and found out it was a front. They disappeared and we can't find a location on them."

"So it' a cold case now." Ryan concluded Liam's sentence.

"Yeah, I need all the evidence, if any for tomorrow's debriefing." Liam ended the phone call and Ryan still had a long way to go to convince his wife that her jealousy is unnecessary.

Ryan took a deep breath, Alex stood on the other side of the kitchen counter still waiting on an explanation, now the phone call is part of it since he didn't mention any names.

"Did you call the number those messages came from?" He asked with a lot of calmness in his voice.

"Yes, I did." She answered not sure why that question is even relevant if it was the obvious thing to do. "Why? Because you didn't want me to find out who you're seeing behind my back?"

He took a seat on the opposite side of the counter, putting his phone down looking her in the eyes. "Why do you always assume the worst of me? First the whole ordeal with Roxanne and now this, I've asked you before and I'm asking you again if I've ever given you any reason to doubt me, Alex?"

"So if you saw those kinds of signs coming from me you wouldn't be thinking the same thing?"

"Don't turn this around! You need to stop overreacting!" Rhayn raised his voices taking a calming breath before continuing.

"Alex, you _need_ to stop comparing me to everyone in your past. If I found out after all these years we've been together that I didn't want to be with you, I would've left a long time ago. " He said running a hand over his face in frustration.

"I was undercover, working with Ursula Taylor who pretended to by my fiancé. Nothing happened, I had a potential meeting with her boss, to expose their fraud and their illegal diamond smuggling across the border. But the deal fell through when they traced the call, and the guys are MIA." He told Alex who was still standing frozen in the same position.

"So, last night's phone call?" She asked walking closer to a chair.

"Liam."

"Those messages?"

"I was sitting next to her when she typed it." He answered again.

" I have debriefing tomorrow morning, you're welcome to come sit in if you still don't believe me. Alex we can't be arguing about the same thing everytime, we need to move past this."

She sat down opposite him, elbows probed up on the counter with her fingers entwined in her hair.

"I'm sorry for overreacting." She whispered too embarrassed to look up at him.

He didn't say anything to her in return, he took his wedding ring from the counter and inserted it onto his finger where he'd taken it off the morning, standing up from the table sighing heavily.

"I'm going to get Phoebe."

"Okay." Alex whispered, not sure if he heard when she heard the front door close.

 **Guys I feel like this case is all over the place I hope you could follow. I gave myself two hours to finish it before I continued studying again so I really hope it's not too much of a disappointment. This is another request I got from one of the *guests* I really hope I did it justice. And added a tinge of unsolved drama between them (I'm sorry but I love to spice things up every now and then.) Thank you for reading and let me know what you guys think.**

 **Lovies-S**


	117. Chapter 117

**Chapter 117**

Ryan took the long way home once he got to the daycare. It's not like he's angry at his wife, or irritated or frustrated or maybe he is all of those emotions, which is why he was glad to see Phoebe wasn't home yet, so he can take a drive and clear his head. When he walked inside and saw his daughter playing with some colorful blocks on the floor with two other girls, about the same age as she was he guessed, talking away in a language of their own. The caregivers busy organizing their work stations and putting the last things into the different diaper bags.

She looked up briefly and caught a glimpse of her father. Lifting her hands up towards her father where she sat with sparkly blue eyes.

"Hey Pheebs." He smiled huddling down and she walked into his embrace. Picking her up and holding her tightly as he kissed the side of her head. She stared back at him touching his face as if she can't believe it's her father who came to get her today.

"Did you behave yourself today?" He asked looking at her expectantly for an answer.

"Tell daddy you always behave." Marci smiled handing her diaper bag over to Ryan.

"Let's hope it stays like that when she gets older also." Ryan smiled thanking Marci as the father – daughter duo walks back to the car. Securing her in her car seat before he got back behind the wheel.

"Ready to go home?" He asked turning around in his seat looking to the back. But Phoebe's attention already shifted to the to an empty water bottle that was laying on the back seat that she could reach and started playing with it. Ryan took the long way home deliberately so he can be stuck in most of the late afternoon traffic.

Alex was busy with dinner, trying to occupy her mind but it didn't help much because it kept on drifting back to her and Ryan's earlier argument. She just placed the cottage pie in the oven when Ryan's car came to a halt in the driveway, and seconds later she heard the father and daughter enter the house. Without making eye contact with her Ryan set Phoebe down and she walked over to her mother with a big two teethed smile.

"Hey bub. How was your day?" Alex asked kissing her head, while she's distracted by the light inside the oven, and indicated that she wants her mother to set her down so she can inspect it walking over to the oven.

"You're going to burn Phoebe. It's hot." Alex warned but she didn't pay any mind to her mother and put her hands on the glass regardless, taking it away instantly looking back at Alex with a poked out bottom lip.

"I told you not to touch it." Alex answered picking her up, rubbing her little chubby hand checking for damage but it didn't stay on the glass too long to do damage.

"Dinner will be ready in half an hour." Alex said when Ryan reappeared after parking both cars in the garage.

He set the keys down and shook his head, "I'm not hungry. Going to shower." He said heading to the stairs.

"Ryan." Alex tried again and he blew out a steady breath looking at her expectantly to say something.

"It's fine." She dismissed shaking her head and he continues his way upstairs, while she plays with Phoebe. Feeding Phoebe in between bites of her own food. Ryan came downstairs after his shower and offered to bath Phoebe. They went into the bathroom while Alex cleaned the kitchen and smiled as she heard Phoebe squealing and laughing as she and her father had their water fights. Once that was over and she was dressed in a pink onesie with bunny ears, Ryan put her down in the crib and Alex walked in to say goodnight. The two of them stayed until she fell asleep before leaving the room.

"Ryan can we talk this out before bed?" She asked since she doesn't like going to bed when they have unfinished business. He didn't answer her but stopped in his tracks and sat down at the kitchen counter.

"I don't know what to say to make this all go away, but I am really sorry." She started looking at him expectedly.

"Sorry doesn't always make things right Alex." He said looking up at her.

"I know!" She sighs in frustration running a hand through her hair. Walking around the kitchen pacing back and forth and Ryan still not saying anything as he watches her.

"It's fine." He finally said getting up from the chairs, checking if all the doors are locked.

"It's not fine! You can barely look me in the eye, or have a normal conversation that exceeds ten words in your sentence. So stop saying that it's fine. We'll sort this out even if it takes us all night." Alex decided finally.

"Do you want to know what would make all of this better Alex? Is if you start trusting me and hopefully know me well enough by now to realize that I'm not running after every women who I'll work with!" He said raising his voice, putting both his hands on the counter as he looks at her. Because he has no idea how else to get through to her to let her know that she really has nothing to worry about.

Alex put her hands up in surrender. "Okay." She said nodding her head not knowing if this is the end of the argument. "I'm jealous. And I'm sorry if I act like this and annoy you sometimes. I just don't want to end up sharing you with anyone else." She shrugged stuffing her hands into the pockets of the grey hoodie she was wearing.

He walks around to her where she stood on the other side of the kitchen. "You don't ever have to be jealous. I only have eyes for two ladies in this world." He said and he saw her facial expression change. "You and Phoebe." He smiled and she hit his chest playfully as he pulled her into a long hug.

"I'll try and make this up to you. I don't know how but I'll try." She said once they pulled apart from the hug. A smug smile appeared on his face when he looked at her.

"Trust me, I know just how you can." He said winking at her causing her to blush slightly. "Phoebe's asleep. We're awake. What else is there to do?" He asked looking at her.

"Go to sleep ourselves." Alex laughed as he started kissing her neck.

"My plan involves the bedroom but definitely not sleeping Mrs Booth." He took her hand leading her up the stairs.

Kissing her the moment they reached the bedroom, leading her towards the bed until she made her way to the middle of the bed. Following her lead he never broke eye contact with her as she laid down and he straddled her waist continuing to kiss her. Both their eyes burning with passion. His tongue set about conquering her mouth while his hands tangled into her hair and Alex's hands traveled aimless down his back and back up as they continued kissing passionately. Ryan smiled into the kiss before giving her one final kiss and ten started exploring her jaw and collarbone. A soft moan escaped her mouth as he continued his actions.

Making it a team effort to try and get rid of their clothing before continuing the kissing game. Ryan trailed a finger down the side of her body, sending shivers through Alex as he deliberately avoided the spot she wanted him to touch so badly. Deciding to give into her demands as she bucked her his trying to get him to move his hand over her sweet spot he obeyed and a long drawn out moan escaped her lips. Her moans awakening the senses in him and he slowly captured her molten core with the puzzle piece that fit perfectly, and they became one.

"Mmhhmm." Alex whispered in his ear as he set a painfully slow pace that she wasn't satisfied with.

"Stop teasing me or I'll.." She said biting her lip to keep another moan from escaping.

"You'll what sweetheart?" He asked eyes glistening and a smile appeared on his face.

"I'll scream." Alex said moving her hips to make up for him not moving anymore.

"You'll wake Phoebe and then we'll have to stop this." He said removing himself from her entirely, before sliding back inside slowly and both of them blew out a breath of ecstasy, as he continued this slow yet pleasurable torture. Until he set a steady rhythm, kissing her neck in between thrusts and nibbling on her earlobe.

"Oh my g…don't stop." Alex said keeping a hand over her mouth to try and suppress a moan of pleasure.

"Wasn't. Planning. On it." Ryan grunts picking up the pace, removing her hands from her mouth and pinning them at the top of her head, holding them down at the wrists as he continued to move. He soon heard her panting heavily, bucking her hips and wrapping her legs around his waist pulling him as close as she possibly could. He was close to the edge when he felt her insides clenching around him and he couldn't hold it back anymore when both of them reached the peak of their love making session he collapsed on top of her and her hands slowly stroked up and down his back until their heart rates slowed and their breathing was even.

"This made up for everything that went wrong today." He said looking up at her.

"This proves why you always want to argue." Alex said smiling and he nodded his head, sitting up staring at her body.

"What?" She asked trying to take the sheets to cover herself but he stopped her in her tracks.

"You're so beautiful. Don't you ever forget that." He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead, hoping she realized that he meant every word he said.

 **The ending of this chapter was a bit unplanned, I tried a new way of approaching these kinds of moments without making it too explicit I hope it was all right (I'm sorry if it wasn't I'm really trying). I have plots for the next 6 chapters. I'll try my best to have the next chapter up by Thursday. Thanks for the follows and the favorites, I really love the fact that y'all are joining and hope you continue to love the story and give me your inputs on it.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Lovies-S**


	118. Chapter 118

**Chapter 118**

Alex laid awake looking at Ryan sleeping peacefully. Tempted to wake him up just as pay back for what he always does to her. Sticking a finger in his ear and tickling his nose with a strands of hair until he stirred.

"Nooooo Alex." He moaned and turned his back towards her pulling the covers further up over his face.

"No this is payback, you always do this to me when I'm asleep." She reminded him, pulling the covers down to expose his face, tickling his ears with her hair this time.

"Okay, okay I'm up." He finally said looking at her with a victorious smile on her face. "I'm going to get you back for this." He yawned stretching his arms out above his head, and Alex laid back down putting her head on his chest, Ryan snaking an arm around her waist. Neither of them saying anything just lying there in silence enjoying being in each other's embrace.

Alex's phone buzzing breaking the momentary silence they had. She stiffened when the device vibrated waiting to see if there will be more but since it seemed like a text she didn't bother getting up to look at it. Only when Ryan stirred telling her he needed to use the bathroom, she lifted her head and checked her phone. A text from her mom not saying much but the words that was in it was enough to make Alex call her immediately.

"Mom, what was that message all about?" Alex asked without greeting.

"Good morning to you too Alex. Yes you read it correct." Sita said.

"There is no way that you and uncle Joey are getting married in court with a bunch of strangers. I won't allow that."

"It'll be my second marriage Alex, I do not want to make a big fuss about it. So we figured that would be the easiest way to do it." Sita answered her daughter.

"No. I really like uncle Jo no mom, you cannot do that. Think about how pretty you'll look in a white dress, walking up to him waiting for you in front of the alt.."

"Which is exactly why I didn't want to tell you about this because your mind would go haywire again. We'll talk about this some other time. Send love to Ryan and Phoebe." Sita said.

"Mooooooooom, before you go just liste.."

"Good bye Alex. I love you." Sita laughed and ended their call, leaving her daughter starring at the phone. Not even noticing Ryan had emerged from the bathroom. "Why are you staring at your phone as if you're expecting a call." He asked looking at her and she shook her head gently before acknowledging him.

"Mom. She and uncle Jo wants to get married in court." Alex said scrunching up her face.

"Why court? I'm sure she'd want her family and friends there with her on a day like that."

"Please tell that to Sita Parrish. She told me I'm going overboard with the whole thing, which I am not, I just really just want to see her happy." Alex thought out loud "Do you know what else would make me happy right now?"

"Breakfast?" He asked putting on a t-shirt that laid on the floor.

"No don't take that I was going to put it on, you are so selfish when it comes to sharing your t-shirts Ryan Booth." Alex moaned dashing out of bed to cover up her body and get the t-short before he could.

"Alex but it's mine. You don't see me walk around the house parading in your clothes."

"Because that would just be weird." She shrugged pulling the t-shirt over her body putting on a pair of leggings before going into the bathroom to brush her teeth while Ryan got some kind of breakfast started.

He walked towards the nursery first to check up on his daughter who was still asleep, and with a heavy heart he had to wake her up because she looked so peaceful. He picked her up and her head immediately found his shoulder. "Hey Pheebs, time to get up now." He said softly rubbing a hand up and down her back softly. "Phoebe? Are you awake?" he asked again and she lifted her head looking him in the eyes with sleep tousled dark brown curls running a hand across her face. "Can I have a kiss please?" Ryan asked but she just looked at him blinking rapidly. "I'm guessing that means no." He said smiling running a hand through her curls before checking her diaper and getting her bath water ready.

Alex came downstairs taking an empty cup filling it with steaming coffee and a slice of dry toast that she ate halfway and felt strange. Taking a glass and filling it with water taking a few sips. She placed both her hands on the counter breathing heavily. A wave of nausea suddenly hit her out of no where. Ryan came out of the nursery with Phoebe trailing behind her and he looked at his wife who is breathing shallow and heavy. "Are you okay?" He asked walking closer towards her.

"I'm gonna be sick." She said looking at him with big eyes, before rushing to the bathroom down the hall making it just in time, discarding the piece of toast she had earlier, since that was the only food she had left in her stomach. The first thoughts that ran through her head was morning sickness, it could be possible since she ended her birth control about a month ago but she was almost certain it's way too soon for her to be pregnant again. Not that she wouldn't welcome the thought they had been discussing plans for another baby.

Ryan heard her retching and walked down the hallway towards the bathroom. Holding back her hair and rubbing her back. When it seemed to be over he got her a glass of water so she can rinse her mouth, and she sat on the edge of the bathtub. "I'm fine." She whispered out of breath. "Please get Phoebe ready."

"Okay." He wasn't convinced but left the bathroom searching for his daughter. He barely left when she was at it again violently emptying the contents of her stomach even though she was certain there was nothing left by now. Too afraid to leave her spot in front of the toilet not knowing when the next wave of nausea might hit her she rested her head against the white tiles of the bath taking long deep breaths.

Meanwhile, Ryan tried to get things done as quickly as he possibly could because he wanted to be by his wife's side. But Phoebe not making things easy this morning when she had another morning where she refused to eat. Or if she did she preferred to walk around again.

"Pheebs can we not do this today please." Ryan pleaded but she paid no mind to him. Only looked up to him when she heard her familiar nickname but continued her walk up the stairs. Picking her up and carrying her back to the couch he set her in the high chair and fed her. Or more like tried to because most of the food ended up on her pajamas or on the surface of the high chair but very little made it into her mouth. Deciding not to fight this any longer he gave up and got her out and into her bath. Making a mental note that he'd inform Marci that she didn't really eat. Finishing her in record time and dressing her, Ryan was faced with the challenge of her hair. In his mind he'd just put a headband around her head to hide the fact that he didn't brush her hair. Peeking into the bathroom he saw Alex sit with her back against the bathtub and her head between her legs, the toilet water running as it has been flushed yet again.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked as little beads of sweat formed on her forehead. "I'll live." She said out of breath. He nodded his head slightly. "Uuhhmm, Phoebe's hair?" He asked although he wanted to make it sound more of a statement than the unsure way that the question came out. Smiling slightly Alex nodded her head. "I'll be out in a sec." She said and he offered a hand to help her get up, walking with her to the nursery.

"Morning bub." She smiled weakly and gathered two hairclips and two hair ties, making two ponytails in a few seconds while Ryan watched her in amusement. How she can be ill but still manage to do the little things like this without complaints. She gave Phoebe a rattle to distract herself with while she finished her hair. Wanting to kiss her daughter so bad but she didn't want to give Phoebe whatever it was she had she opted for a hug instead.

"All right. Let's go, say bye to mommy." Ryan said smiling as she waved a little hand in her mother's direction. They were barely out the door when Alex had to rush to the bathroom again, now she was certain that something was wrong and that it surely wasn't morning sickness, as she felt hot saliva pushing up at the back of her throat. Soon she felt cold and started shivering despite the fact that it was summer outside. Walking around the bathroom she tried to locate anything that was long sleeved because she dreaded having to make it up the stairs not sure if her stomach had settled, but she made the trip anyway, putting on some grey slacks over her leggings and a black hoodie, climbing back under the covers.

It wasn't long until she heard the front door open again and Ryan trying to locate her when she wasn't downstairs he figured she might be back in the bedroom. "Alex?" he asked softly seeing her curled up in a ball on his side of the bed, with a slightly pale and damp face. She opened her eyes looking up at him and he rushed over to the dressing table emptying the container that consisted of tubes of hand and face cream and some foundation bottles, taking it over to her just in time before she started vomiting again. Rummaging through the drawer he found a hair tie and tied her hair back hoping it didn't look too bad.

"Ow." She gasped hanging her head over the container while waiting for the next wave of nausea to hit.

"Sorry baby." He apologized quickly loosening the messy bus he was forming with his fingers.

"Not you." She said before vomiting again, taking a hand off the container and clutching her stomach. He was familiar with the pain of vomiting with an empty stomach but didn't know what to do to help. Getting up to empty and rinse the container, he's going to have some explaining to do when she's herself again and he used her make up container for her to vomit in. When he got back into the room she looked exhausted and he wiped her face with a cool cloth, the temperature she was running made him concern. He ran a finger across her cheek slowly and she scrunched up her face as if she was about to start crying. "Hey you're gonna be okay." He said stroking her hair back while contemplated what else he can do. Looking through the medicine cabinet in the bathroom he found some tablets for nausea and took a chance, taking two and a glass of water he handed it to her. It was barely five minutes when that also came back up, barely dissolved and he was at wits end with what to do. At times like this he wished the tides were turned and that he was the one who was sick, at least she would know what to do because right now he was helpless.

"How about a shower?" he asked hoping it would bring her temperature down.

"Don't want to g…get up." She said not even bothering to open her eyes. Ryan got up and turned on the shower. He put the container aside, making a mental note that he had to empty it when they get back, and lifted her up easily carrying her to the bathroom. Allowing him to undress her as delicately as he could while the shower was filling up the bathroom with steam, before he adjusted the temperature to lukewarm, the water chilling to him as he stepped in dressed in a sweatpants and no shirt keeping her upright. Alex clung to him as the water dribbled down her back until she stopped shivering, slowly relaxing and growing heavy in his arms he suspected she must've fallen asleep.

Wrapping her in a towel he carried her out to the bed, finding some clean pajamas dressing her as she slowly started waking up again. Her eyes still heavy and slightly red. If she's still queasy after all this he is taking her to the ER, even though he knew she might hate it. A call from Liam O'Connor made him swear softly to himself since it's 9AM and neither of them showed up for work or are late. Again.

 **Hope you enjoy. I've hand another terrible day, or shall I say one email that turned my day upside down so I turned to some writing. Apparently when you're in your twenties it's supposed to be the best time of your life, well I beg to differ. I feel like my teen years were better than my early twenties. so much going on, so much to do so much expectations while I'm trying to juggle everything and keep my boat afloat.**

 **(Sorry if that was too much information too soon, but I feel like you guys are my FF (FanficFamily) who won't judge me if I get too personal at times. I'm sorry if I do.)**

 **Thank you for reading. Oh and also guys is there a particular time that you'd want me to post updates. I usually post them around 10PM not sure how much our time zones differ.**

 **Lovies-S**


	119. Chapter 119

**Chapter 119**

The nausea didn't subside after the shower and Ryan decided to take her to the ER, after what felt like his hundredth trip to the bathroom to empty the container. "Come on, let's get you to the hospital." Ryan said gathering some things they might need if she has to be admitted to hospital.

"No hospitals. I'm fine." She answered weakly looking up at him trying to put up a brave face.

"No Alex you're not." He answered in a tone of voice that made it clear to her that there is no arguing with him. Sending a quick text to inform the work that they won't be in today and that he'll provide proof of their absence, before letting Sita know what is going on and that he'll inform her once a diagnosis has been made. Helping her out of bed, and down the stairs to the car, taking a few plastic bags with them on the ride just in case another wave of nausea hit them along the road, they headed for the hospital.

Despite her shivering she rolled down the window to get some fresh air coming into the car hoping it will help. Not that it did because she vomited twice before they got to the hospital, certain that there was nothing left in her stomach and that her intestines were the next thing that would threaten to come up if this continues. She was tired and drained and had a deep thirst that a whole bottle of water would quench.

Ryan discarded the bag and helped her through the automatic sliding doors, talking to the nurse behind the reception desk, who took one look at Alex and ordered a porter to get her into one of the empty beds until a doctor would get to them. By now she was weak up to a point where she just wanted to close her eyes but some voice in the distance wouldn't allow her to.

A doctor arrived about five minutes later and walked into the room where they were. "Alex, stay with me." He ordered and she had a hard time keeping her eyes open because her eyelids were so droopy. "How long has this been going on?" He asked looking at Ryan. "It started around 8 so almost two hours now." He informed the doctor who nodded. Ordering the nurse to get bags of IV fluids started while he tried to keep Alex conscious. Ryan stood in the corner of the room to give them room to work although he wanted to rush over to her bedside and tell her everything will be okay.

"Alex come on, do not close your eyes." The doctor said and her eyes fluttered opened briefly, before she passed out.

"What's happening? Is she okay? You can help her right?" Ryan rushed over to his wife's bedside, looking up at the doctor.

"She just fainted because she's dehydrated and lost too much body fluids. We'll get an IV started and she'll come by again." He explained to the concerned husband.

He went back into his corner where he previously stood rubbing his hands together, watching as they were busy working on Alex. Putting needles into her arms as they're looking for a vein. When they were all done the doctor assured him that she'll be fine and left the room. He moved closer to her taking one of her hands in his, kissing her knuckles. Updating his mother in law about her daughter's status before laying his head down on the edge of the bed looking at her he dosed off, and woke up when someone squeezed his hand.

"Hey sleepy head." He smiled looking at her. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better. Not ready to run a marathon yet." She answered looking around as the IV bags dripped bits of liquids into her veins. "When did this happen?" She asked pointing to the IV's.

"When you fainted. It took them some time because they couldn't find a vein."

Looking at him as if he doesn't make any sense because she can't remember any of it, she nodded either way. His phone rang and he answered it not bothering to walk out of the room. From the one sided conversation she could make out she tried to fit the pieces together, especially the ending part when he told whoever was on the other end that he'll "see them soon."

When he ended the call she looked up at him expectantly. "Who are you seeing soon?" She asked tilting her head on the fluffy pillows.

"Uuuhhhmm, I kind of called your mom this morning, and she said if it comes to the point of you being admitted to hospital, I should let her know." He informed his wife.

"I'm not being admitted." She sounded unsure but judging on the amounts of IV's there was still left that she had to get she knew she'd have to spend the night there. "I am feeling better, Ryan you know how much I hate hospitals I can rest at home." She argued but he shook his head.

"You are not going home. And you're going to stay here for as long as you need to, don't try to convince the doctors otherwise."

"But Ryan I'm fin…"

"But nothing Alex." He interrupted her sentence making it clear that there was no arguing and she nodded. "I need you to get better, I really don't want to see you looking like that again anytime soon." Ryan confessed taking a seat on the couch near the bed.

Alex smiled a little. "You know, all the time while you were in the bathroom with me stroking my back and holding back my hair, I couldn't help but think how terrible I must look at that moment." She laughed seeing the smile on Ryan's face.

"And here I was worried about you." He laughed stroking some of her hair back. "I'm heading home in little while is there anything in particular you'd want me to pack?" He asked seeing the time thinking he could go now and come back to spend some more time with her before visiting hours ended. It actually did since it was now lunch time but being a regular he had some perks.

"No not really. Some clean clothes and pajamas would do. And bring Phoebe over when you get back. I probably need to see if what I have is not contagious." She said the second part more to herself than to Ryan.

Ryan was gone for about half an hour when a doctor came to check up on her, and explained that she is dehydrated and have to get some more fluids, so she's definitely spending the night, and they're not sure what could've caused this. They'll draw some blood and have it tested before they can make a final diagnosis and that it wasn't contagious so Phoebe's allowed to enter, when there was a soft knock on the door, Sita opening it slowly peeking around the door.

"Hello." She smiled warmly greeting the doctor and then walking over to her daughter.

"Hey Ma." She smiled hugging her mother for some time. "Where's unc…?"

"Parking the car." Sita answered before she could finish her sentence.

"I'm okay. I don't know what Ryan told you but it's not that big of a deal." Alex said before her mother could make a big fuss.

"Yeah, she'll make a full recovery. She just passed out due to dehydration." The doctor shrugged earning a look from Alex telling him maybe he shouldn't have said that.

"Oh you forgot to mention that part." Theresa said looking at Alex sternly and smiled at the doctor who nodded and left the room. At times she really wants her mother to understand that she's not a little girl anymore but a grown woman.

Just when she was about to say something Joey knocked on the door before entering. "Hey girl. The reason for all those speeding tickets I'm about to get." Joey said walking over to her hugging her tightly.

"I'm sorry for being the cause of that, but it was really no need for you guys to come all the way to check up on me. I'm fine."

"Yeeaahh, well if you're in hospital that statement gets questioned." He said making himself comfortable on the chair Ryan sat on. "Which is why we talk to Ryan because he won't lie to us." Sita commented on Joey's statement.

"Okay fine. I won't say anything then." Alex said sitting up against the fluffy pillows, Sita helping her get comfortable, when the doctor entered the room again.

"Sorry to bother again. Your sick certificate Mrs. Booth. You're off work for the rest of the week." He informed.

"Seriously?" Alex asked scrunching up her face.

"Sorry doctor's orders." He smiled signing the form leaving again. "And on that note, I'm staying for a few days just until you're back on your feet." Sita said, she and Ryan had discussed this earlier and he didn't have a problem with it even though they both knew his wife would. The door opened again revealing Ryan and a smiling daughter on his arm.

"Look who's here." Ryan said and she looked between the people in the room, extending her arms towards her grandmother. "Hello my angel! Granny missed you so much." Sita said kissing her granddaughter continuously, until she extended her hands towards Joey and Sita set her down on the floor, for the first time seeing how she's walking over to Joey. "Phooeebee." Sita chimed and couldn't tear her eyes of her and how cute she was being.

"Look how big you are!" Joey said kissing her forehead while she sat on his lap, playing with the car keys, Alex patiently waiting until her daughter realizes that she's in the room as well. Rattling the keys still not taking any note of her mother, as she and Joey continues their one sided conversation and Alex complains to Ryan about being off work for the rest of the week, but just like her mother he had no sympathy and warned her not to even think about work when she's supposed to be resting.

Hearing her mother's voice Phoebe looked in her direction and made her way off Joey's lap, walking over to her mother's bedside. "At last, I thought you'd never come greet me." Alex smiled as Ryan helped their daughter onto the bed to sit with her mother.

"Hello bub. Give me a kiss please." She asked and Phoebe leaned forward kissing her mother, but being distracted by the wires and the needle with the white plaster covering it on her hand, pointing towards it. "Yeah, it's ouch but it's making me better." Alex explained and Phoebe looked it at her mother as if she understood, touching it continuously until she found something else to distract herself with. They sat in her room talking and laughing until it was time to head home. Sita and Joey greeted first, leaving the three of them to have some family time.

"I was thinking about something that I need your input on." Alex said looking up at him.

"I'm listening." He said making himself comfortable on the small bed, to look at her.

"Since things between mom and uncle Jo are moving in an official direction, and Phoebe doesn't have a familial grandfather. I was thinking if we can ask him if he's willing to play that role in her life, only if it's fine with you." She said not wanting to back him into a corner.

Smiling slightly he nodded his head. "I don't have a problem with it. Can you imagine what his reaction will be when we ask him?" Ryan laughed kissing the tip of Alex's nose.

Ryan put Phoebe on the floor, taking a seat on the edge of the bed, pulling his wife closer towards him in a hug. "I don't want to leave you here alone." He said into her hair, hugging her even tighter. "I'll be fine, I promise." Alex said loosening her grip on his waist to look up at him. "Don't just say that to try and make me feel better." Ryan warned his rows furrowing.

"No, I'm serious I feel better. And I haven't thrown up since I have these fluids going into my body." Alex explained looking at the almost empty bag. "Call me when you guys get home. And take care of my baby." Alex said looking at her daughter where she sat on the floor, fidgeting with the wheels at the bottom of the small hospital bed. "She'll probably abandon me tonight." He said looking at her. "Most probably yes, there's no way Sita Parrish would allow her to sleep alone." Alex laughed. Ryan picking her up and she kissed her mother one last time before he kissed his wife and they headed out.

"You sure you're going to be okay on your own, Alex?"

"I'll be fine. Off you go now." She said and he smiled closing the door behind him.

 **Thanks for reading guys. Someone asked where I'm from, I'm from South Africa x . A new case will be up in the next chapter. I feel like I rushed through this to get this part out of the way so I could continue onto the next one, I'm sorry. And I have Phoebe's birthday up in a few more chapters really looking forward to sharing that with you guys. And a big announcement. (Okay maybe not that big, but still an announcement.)**

 **Lovies-S**


	120. Chapter 120

**Chapter 120**

The next morning Alex texted Ryan to let him know she's being discharged today and that he shouldn't forget to pick her up because she can't spend more time there than what is necessary. He figured he'd go past the hospital and bring her back home before he goes to work He can't afford taking another day off and there's probably heaps of paperwork on his desk waiting for him to tackle. He got up and showered quickly making his way downstairs, out of habit he checked the nursery only to see a crib without his daughter when he remembered his mother in law wouldn't allow her to sleep in there if she's in the house. The silence confirming that they're probably still sleeping, and he snuck out of the house to get his wife.

Alex was busy packing the last of her stuff when he entered the room. "Are you sure they're discharging you today?" he asked standing in the doorway.

"There's proof." She pointed to the paperwork that has to be signed and handed in at the nurses station. "And I'm still at home for the rest of the week." She complained because she hoped the doctor would change his mind.

"And, if you don't obey, I'll call the doctor and let him know to have you admitted again." Ryan warned pointing a finger in her direction.

"You are so mean, Ryan Booth." Alex said sticking her tongue out at him, as he picked up her bag and they walked out of the room to hand in the forms and sign the last few discharge papers. "I still love you." He smiled nudging her side. "You can make up for it by buying me a cheeseburger and fries. After my 24hours of IV food that would be amazing." She said when they got in the car and drove off. "I think not. Your mom would kill me and I'd like to be in her good books, so no. You'll have healthy fruits and vegetables." He smirked seeing the look she gave him.

They pulled up to the house and the silence that was there when Ryan left was not there anymore. Between Sita being busy in the kitchen with breakfast and Phoebe unpacking the cupboards where the plastic containers were throwing it on the floor until there was nothing left in the cupboard and Joey nowhere in sight.

"Good morning." Alex smiled walking into the kitchen being greeted by the smells of her mom coking breakfast like she used to when she was a child. Phoebe moving away from her playing when she heard her mother's voice walking towards her with a water bottle in hand.

"Hello Phoebe Grace." Alex smiled picking her up and poking her lips out for a kiss, which her daughter obliged to, but when she saw her father entered she extended her arms towards him and he took her. Alex walking over to the kitchen to greet her mother. "Hi Ma." She smiled hugging her and kissing her cheek. "Hey baby, how are you feeling?" Sita asked, hitting Alex on the hand when she lift up the lid of one of the pots cooking on the stove. "Hhhmm old habits die hard." Sita said smiling lifting the lid so Alex could see.

"Did Joey leave already?" Ryan asked when he didn't see him after a while.

"No, he's in the shower." Sita said taking out plates to start dishing breakfast. "Ryan I packed you some lunch." Sita said pointing in the directions where she put it on the counter, Alex giving her mother a weird look. "You hear that, sweetheart?" Ryan asked smiling like a kid in the candy store. "Ma last time I checked I was your _biological_ child."

"Yeah yeah but I've always wanted a son." Sita shrugged looking at her daughter.

"You hear that, Alex?" Ryan added again smirking in his wife's direction.

"Ryan Booth don't you have somewhere to be? Since the two of you are ganging up on me." Alex said throwing a napkin in his direction.

"Jealousy is a nasty thing. Thank you Sita." Ryan said kissing her cheek and walking over to kiss Alex and then Phoebe before leaving the house to go to work. "Be safe." Alex said when he walked towards the door. Helping her mother set the table for breakfast, walking over to coffee pot to have some coffee Sita stopped her, and pointed to the orange juice on the table. "Fine." Alex moaned leaving her caffeine fix.

When Joey came out of the shower they all sat down together to eat, Phoebe sitting with Joey as he supplies her with some small pieces of scrambled egg, which in turn made her not want to eat her cereal when he tried feeding it to her minutes later she kept closing her mouth pushing the spoon away.

"So, after you guys left last night Ryan and I were thinking." Alex started looking between her mom and Joey. "Phoebe doesn't have a grandfather, and we were wondering, since you and mom are planning on getting married soon, if you'll be willing be her grandfather uncle Jo. No pressure if you don't feel lik…"

"Are you kidding me? I'd be honored." Joey smiled looking at her and then at Sita who he pulled closer in a sideways hug. Phoebe looking up at them on why her feedings were cut short. "I'm sorry, here we go." Joey apologized to her continuing to feed her.

After breakfast Alex wanted to help her mother clean the kitchen but Sita refused. So she sorted through laundry but even that was cut short by her mother, ordering her to go sit on the couch or lay down but not to work. Joey had to leave again today because he had to be at work the next day. Greeting the girls in the house, telling Alex to look after herself and that he doesn't want to come back in a few days having to see her in a hospital bed again.

"Phoebe girl. I'll see you in a few days when you're one year old okay?" Joey said kissing her curly hair as Sita walked him out.

"You have a grandpa now." Alex smiled looking at her daughter really happy that Joey agreed to it. "What are you going to call him? Papa Jo? It has a nice ring to it don't you think?" She laughed at Phoebe's expression. Sita offering to take care of Phoebe while sending Alex to bed until lunch time at least.

At work when Ryan entered and walked past the office downstairs where Alex worked he was stopped before reaching the stairs when Natalie stopped him.

"Ryan, is Alex home?" She asked without greeting.

"Good morning to you to Shelby." He smiled seeing how irritated she got when he didn't answer her question right away. "Yeah she was discharged this morning." He answered and she nodded walking back to the office. "Enjoy your day." He said after her and she just waved a hand in his direction.

"Okay, Alex is home. Are we going to go over there during lunch?" Shelby asked the rest as they were looking through the internet at birthday party ideas.

"With some ideas for Phoebe's party?" Nimah asked getting more and more excited as she's looking though the pictures.

"Ryan, I have something I need you and Caleb to look at. A case that went South and turned out not to be true. For this you'll have to go down to prison to check it out." Liam said standing in Ryan's office doorway, as Ryan texts his best friend to come upstairs.

"Long story short, someone got 5 years jail time for a crime he didn't commit. What the crime is and who the victim is I'm not going to tell you, because that'll just spoil the fun. Enjoy it." Liam said handing them the case files and they looked at each other.

"Is Alex's 24 hour morning sickness a thing of the past now?" Caleb asked getting looking at his friend as he got behind the wheel putting on his seatbelt.

"It wasn't morning sickness. But yes she's home now. Thanks for your concern doofus." Ryan said shaking his head at the blonde, as they drove towards the prison wondering and guessing between each other what this mystery case is all about. They rolled up in the parking lot showing their badges as they walked past security and identifying themselves, as they were showed to a room waiting on whoever their victim is.

A young man dressed in the prison uniform with handcuffs on around his wrists enters the room. The officer leading him to a chair and he sits down, holding his hands out so the officer can unlock the cuffs, Caleb and Ryan standing up shaking his hand introducing themselves.

"Joshua Greene." The officer said. "Turned 18 two years ago, did time for a rape crime he didn't commit." The officer informed the two men, and they nodded, shifting their attention back to the young man behind the desk.

"Care to elaborate on that Mr Greene?" Ryan asked and he leaned forward.

"I told the court I didn't have anything to do with it. I never touched that girl, she was like a sister to me. I am her cousin… was her cousin." He corrected himself quickly. "There was a graduation dinner one night I was on my way to college the week after. I got a football scholarship for the four years that I would've been there." He started rubbing his hands together blowing out a long breath.

"I was outside at the grill with my friends. But before that I went inside because my mom called and then I used the bathroom. I have no idea where Tasha came from she was somewhere in the house. Rushing out screaming and crying some of her clothes torn yelling that I did it." Joshua continued holding his head in his hands.

"And you weren't close to her?" Caleb asked, and he shook his head.

"I swear I didn't touch her. My mom raised me and my three other siblings by herself and I was the first one of the family to go to college. She always said she's not raising thugs, Tasha making that accusation send my whole life in a downward spiral. My mom gave me a look I'll never forget, she opened the door and stood there waiting for me to walk out, and closed it behind me. I tried explaining that I didn't do anything but no one listened. " The young man reminisced re telling his story for the hundredth time to strangers.

"The police found me out on the streets I can't even remember where I was walking to. I told them the same thing they didn't believe me, so I just accepted it. I have a criminal record for something I didn't do. No one will hire me. My mom didn't come visit me since that night, in fact no one has." He said the last part in barely a whisper.

"I'm sorry to hear that man. Do you know why we're here?" Ryan asked and he shook his head.

"Well we found some new evidence on your case that proves that you're innocence. And a confession from your cousin, and her mother." Ryan said but Joshua shook his head.

"With all due respect, I don't want to hear what they have to say."

"Hey man, just hear them out, and once you still feel the same after that that's what we'll write in the reports." Caleb said and nodded towards the officer who opened the door again, as Tasha entered the room. Ryan and Caleb both getting up from their seats shaking her hand allowing her to sit while they stood up.

Joshua stood up when she entered walking towards the door, holding his hands out towards the officer so he can put the cuffs back on but Tasha stopped him. "Please don't leave just hear me out." She said and he turned around looking at her.

"I'm sorry. I was jealous you were the star child of the family and it felt like everyone else forgot about the rest of the cousins and were only focused on you." She said looking up at him.

"If I may ask how did you get the relevant paperwork and evidence to back up your version of events?" Caleb asked her.

"My mom is a nurse. She manipulated some things in a routine check up for rape victims to make it look as if it was true. Police didn't question anything, we gave them Joshua's name and the judge ruled in our favor."

"Wow that's some messed up shi.." Caleb said but Ryan nudged him in his side stopping him in the middle of his sentence.

"Josh please talk to me, I'm ashamed of what I did. You didn't deserve any of this I'm s…"

He didn't say anything he just looked at her. "Saying sorry is not going to make up for the two I've spent here trying to convince the world that I'm innocent, but no one believes you. I haven't seen my mom since that night! Whenever I call home she doesn't answer. Do you have any idea what that feels like!?" He yelled as his eyes glistened with unshed tears slamming his cuffed hands on the table.

"Hey, easy man." Caleb said walking over to him putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Are we done?" He asked looking at Ryan and Caleb who nodded and the officer took Joshua back leaving them with Tasha in the room. Finalizing their statements with the needed evidence they handed a copy over at the reception desk and took the other one back to work.

"Man, that was some messed up shit." Caleb said again when they got outside

"You said that already." Ryan looked at him.

"Yeah but you wouldn't let me finish." The blonde smiled as they walked towards the car.

Sita walked up to Alex's room seeing her tangled up in the covers, sleeping soundly walking further into the room she pressed a kiss to her daughter's forehead. Writing a note and pasting it on the fridge that she and Phoebe are going out to the park, so she'll find it when she wakes up. They barely left when the doorbell rang and she got up, seeing the note on the fridge and then went to open the door, greeted by three smiling faces.

"You not about to be sick all over us right?" Nimah asked not walking further past the doorway until Alex answered her question

"You're in the clear, Nimah." Alex laughed. "Your sister really is the nicer one."

"Whatever." Nimah said throwing a shoulder over Alex hugging her.

"So, we came here with some ideas, and to bring you food, but mostly ideas." Natalie said putting the two pizzas on the coffee table while taking out the pages she printed of some of the party ideas for Phoebe's birthday in a few days.

"How many kids are we talking about? Guys she's turning one she won't even remember it." Alex said paging through all the themed ideas.

"Let me stop you just there. 1st birthdays are a big celebration, and if you won't do it aunties and godmothers will take care of it." Shelby said grabbing a slice of pizza. "Since these two won't get a move on on tying the knot I'll plan birthday parties."

"Ooohhh speaking about tying the knot my mom and uncle Joey are going to get married. And they want to do it in court." Alex said just then the door opened and Sita entered.

"Hello ladies." She greeted putting Phoebe down. "Our park exhibit were short lived, due to the wind outside." She said.

"Sita, what is this about getting married in court?" Natalie asked looking at her and Sita in return looking to her daughter for confirmation and she nodded.

"Not on our watch, we'll plan the whole wedding if we have to but no court." Nimah seconds Natalie's statement. "I told you so." Alex sung joyful as her mother walked away smiling.

 **Hey fam! I'm home for two weeks so that's why I've been updating daily, from tomorrow on I'll have to get studying again so then the updates might not be as frequent. I'm trying to stay one chapter ahead but it doesn't work because I get tempted to post it as soon as I'm done. Not the ordinary cases we always have to be honest I'm running out of creative ideas for cases at the moment. Thanks for reading.**

 **Lovies-S**


	121. Chapter 121

**Chapter 121**

Nimah was outside their apartment stretching and looking for her playlist to accompany her on her morning jog. She has no idea what made her decide to take a jog this morning, she can't even remember when last she did. Getting the volume on full blast she put in her earphones and headed down the road.

Jogging around the block so she can make it back in time for work, she took the route that leads into a neighborhood. With an absent mind she started springing on the sidewalk not paying mind to cars that passed or those in driveways, keeping her eyes on the ground instead of in front of her, until she heard breaks and fell to the ground with a loud thud, laying there groaning too afraid to move but she knew for certain something hurt badly.

"Are you okay? I am so sorry. Let me help you." A distraught lady jumped out from behind the wheel and rushed the edge of the sidewalk, not bothering to check the damage to the trunk of the car.

"I am so sorry, I didn't check my mirrors, I just backed out because I'm late for work." She explained frantically, as Nimah got up slowly holding her leg.

"I, should've….paid more attention." She breathed holding her left leg, certain that it's broken, not sure how that happened.

"Please, let me get you to the hospital. If you want to file charges it's fine." The woman rambled but Nimah shook her head.

"I'm not dying. I think I just have a broken leg." She answered looking down seeing bone stick out of the skin, which seemed to make the woman more paranoid. In the meantime some bystanders and curious neighbors came out of their houses to see what the early commotion was all about.

A male and another younger female came out of the lady's house and walked over to them.

"What happened, Veronica?" The man asked rushing over to the back of the car.

"I backed out and hit her. I'm sorry I didn't get your name?" Veronica said as they helped her up.

"Nimah. Nimah Amin." She said hopping on her right leg, extending her hand towards Veronica, who introduced her husband as Marco and their daughter Samantha.

"Okay Miss Amin. Let me help you in so you can get that leg checked out." Marco suggested trying to help Nimah into the car.

"No, I can call someone to come get me. You really don't have to d…"

"Yes we do, it's the least we can do." Veronica said nodding her head in Marco's direction, and Nimah figured it would be no use arguing with these two, and agreed to them taking her to hospital.

Once she was there they treated her and attended to her leg, which was now in a cast from her ankle to just below her knee, while Marco and Veronica are outside in the waiting area. They told her they're not leaving until they know she is fine, and to transport her back home in case no one can come to get her. They waited outside until the nurse and the doctor left who showed her the x-rays of where the fractures were, and called Veronica and Marco into the room.

"Are you going to be okay?" Veronica asked concerned, and Nimah nodded. "Fit as a fiddle, will just be riding on those two bad boys for a few weeks." She said pointing to the crutches in the corner, and Veronica started apologizing again.

"Accidents happen, it's okay." Nimah smiled squeezing her hand. "And it could've been worse I got off with a broken leg, and you're not the only one to blame for this, I should've been more alert."

"Do you want to call someone?" Marco asked and Nimah told them the nurses already called Clive to let him know what happened, and that he'd be over as soon as he can. They don't have to worry about it anymore.

"I'd like to wait here until Clive gets here, and apologize to him as well." Veronica said and Marco showed Nimah to let it go, because his wife will be apologizing forever, she had a little heart. They all sat down in the room, until Clive showed up and thanked Veronica and Marco for bringing his wife to hospital and that he doesn't blame either one of them. As the four of them walked out of the hospital sliding doors. Well three of them walked the fourth one hopped on her two crutches.

Meanwhile back at home Alex was beyond bored with herself and couldn't wait to get back to work, but there was no way she was going to mention it to Ryan or her mom because there is no way they would allow her. Sitting down at the kitchen counter with a cup of tea she looks though the party themes the girls brought over the previous day. In her mind her daughter turning one was a blessing but there was no way she was about to give Phoebe a big party, she won't even remember it.

Sita walks into the kitchen in her gown, peeking over her daughter's shoulder. "How is your party planning going?" Sita asks her daughter but the sigh she got in return answered her question. "I don't want a big thing, like a few kids, ten probably and their parents and family." Alex shrugged, while her mother looked at her with her hands on her hips shaking her head.

"Go big or go home, Alex." Sita said pouring some coffee into a mug.

"No Ma, I don't even remember my first birthday, what will make little miss remember hers?"

"Maybe Phoebe's different." Sita answered taking a sip from her coffee, taking over the notepad and pages from Alex. "There is no way my first grandchild will have a few kids over and a small little party when it's her first birthday." Sita answered taking over the planning from Alex, as she starts making the list.

"Kids from day care, oh and the whole FBI family." Alex told her mother who was busy making a shopping list on cake ingredients, not even sure if she heard that those are the people who need to be on the guest list. "Oh and the kids' parents." She added thinking out loud.

"Ma? Did you hear what I just said?" Alex asked and Sita nodded not even bothering to look up, showing Alex with a motion of her hand that she needs to leave her alone.

"Ma, seriously do not make a big deal out of this."

"Yeah yeah, I heard you." Sita said still not looking up at her daughter as her list of ingredients continued to grow.

At work the news of Nimah's injury spread rapidly amongst the coworkers, until they were all calm again when they found out that she will be fine, but will be off work for about a week. And when she gets back won't be allowed out on cases but rather having the duty of filing, forms and paperwork. Before they had the chance to lounge around and not do any work, Maranda entered downstairs with a file in hand. Looking through the crowds, spotting Ryan and Caleb sitting on a couch at reception, huddling the two of them into an empty office.

"Sorry for cutting your breakfast short gentleman." She said once they were inside and closed the door behind them. "What I'm about to say may sound sexist but I can assure you that it is not my intention to sound this way, because I believe in female liberation myself."

Neither one of the two knew how to react to that statement or what she meant by it, but waited for her to continue explaining. "I drove past a day care center today, the same one that there were rumors about in the neighborhood. At first I didn't think anything of it, but my gut tells me that something is up." She stops and looks at them to see if they're still following.

"One of the mothers are here and went to the police department about her child not being interested in everyday activities, and constantly complained about not wanting to go to daycare. Police said they can't do anything about it, so we'll have to turn over some stones."

"Here's what I have. " She handed over the file with some notes in it. "I was going to give it to Natalie and Shelby but I feel motherly instincts will kick in and they might overreact and get too emotionally involved, which I hope will not be the case for the two of you." She looked them in the eye and they nodded browsing through the files.

Anxious to see which daycare it is that has to come under the microscope, breathing a breath of relief when it wasn't the one their kids attended. Familiarizing themselves with the basic information of the case and getting a search warrant the two of them headed out. When they got there Liam was waiting in the car for them, making sure to keep them in check in case their fatherly instincts kicked in as well.

"Guys, leave your service weapon in the car. Also, try and be as gentle as you possibly can. We do not want to scare the little ones." Liam instructed as they pulled up in front of the daycare. Before they made it to the front, to enter, one of the other staff members came out around the back and ushered them towards the back, leading them into the kitchen and closing the door behind them.

"Are you guys the FBI?" She asked rubbing he hands together nervously.

"Yes, we are." Liam said showing them their badges.

"Okay." The woman nodded. "A few days ago I've noticed something strange with the toddlers. I didn't want to say anything until I knew for sure what it was and that my suspicions were right." She continued. "I saw Melinda, the owner of the place giving them medicine every four hours, when they're not sick, and we're not allowed to give the kids medication without the consent of the parents. I caught her in the deed, giving them dosages of cough syrup that would make them drowsy keeping, for as long as they are here."

"Have you confronted Melinda about this? And how sure are you that it is the medicine that they're not allowed to get?" Caleb asked and the woman walked over to a cabinet, showing them three empty bottles of cough drops designed for kids.

"I asked her why she did it, and she told me to keep quiet or I'll lose my job. I need the income, I told one of my colleagues about it." The woman said.

"Do you have any proof besides these?" Ryan asked pointing towards the medicine bottles and the woman nodded. "We have cameras in all the rooms but they haven't been checked in a while." The woman said and they ran through the footage of the past two weeks hoping they would get some concrete proof. Looking through it they found what they were looking for, and started searching the building for Melinda, the owner who were busy painting her nails. The age group she is watching sleeping peacefully.

"Melinda Thompson?" Liam asked and she turned around looking up at the three men.

"Yes? How can I help you?" She asked standing up from the recliner she was sitting in.

"FBI, can you come with us please, we just want to ask you a few questions." He said again.

"Not until you tell me what this is all about.'" The woman insisted.

Ryan turned around and walked over to her, "maybe about the fact that you've been giving the children medication when they're not sick, keeping them in a constant state of drowsiness while they're here."

Melinda got up from the chair walking to stand in front of Ryan, "that's a serious accusation to make when you don't have proof young man."

"Trust me, I've got enough." He said and Liam intervened putting a hand on Ryan's shoulder and he stepped back.

"Ma'am it would be best if you just come with us." Liam said and she walked with him, looking at Eleanor, the woman who showed them the footage. "If I were you I'd start looking for other jobs." Melinda said as they escorted her out. Ryan and Caleb stayed and called the parents of all the kids, informing them on what happened and that they can come get them as soon as they can.

"This makes me question faith in humanity all the time. I mean these parents trusts the care givers and having them to something like this, is mind boggling." Caleb said once he and Ryan sat down. "I mean who knows what medical difficulties could these kids have later in life due to this?"

"Medical difficulties." Ryan mumbled and Caleb looks at him weirdly. "We need to call in medical help." He clarified and they called the nearest hospital, to send some ambulances their way to check the children. Once the medical staff showed up and most of the kids were taken home by their parents, Caleb and Ryan left and headed to the office.

Alex jumped up when her phone rang, as she was in the middle of watching a TV series while Phoebe fell asleep on her lap.

"Hey" she greeted surprised to see her husband's name pop up on the screen.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" He asked, making his wife even more suspicious.

"What's going on? This is not something you usually do." Alex said turning down the volume on the TV and getting up from the couch, laying Phoebe's head down on one of the pillows walking over to the kitchen not to disturb her sleeping daughter.

"Is Phoebe okay?" He asked not answering her question.

"Yeah, she's sleeping. Ryan what is going on?" Alex asked again running a hand through her hair.

"We just came back from a bad case. I thought Phoebe went to day care and that you and your mom would be out shopping for Saturday." Ryan informed when he thought about the list of things they still need to get in order for Phoebe's birthday.

"No, I wanted to take her and spend the rest of the day cleaning the house but my mom offered to watch her."

"Okay." He nodded even though she couldn't see him. "I'll see you guys in a little while." He said and Alex looked at the time on her phone when she ended the call, about an hour left before he comes home.

Soon her phone buzzed again and the girls were planning on going over to Nimah's for dinner. Each one make a dish and take it to her and Clive's apartment to see how she is doing after her little accident earlier in the day. They called Clive who said it's fine, and that he shouldn't tell Nimah about it. Deciding on the good faithful mac n cheese, she went ahead and boiled the pasta, glancing at the list Sita put on the fridge and the shopping they'd have to do the next day.

Phoebe woke up just before 5PM and made her way down the couch, picking up a ball that laid on the floor and walked around the house throwing it on the floor, walking to where it stopped so she can repeat the action again. The ball landed close to the front door, and she made her way there just as Ryan opened the door, almost bumping her over when the door opened since he didn't expect her to be standing there.

"Hey! Why are you playing behind the door?" He asked picking her up.

"Dada." She said smiling while looking up at him.

"What did you just say?" Ryan asked looking at his daughter expectedly.

"Dada." She answered again and he pulled her into a tight hug until she became fidgety and put her back down so she can continue her ball game.

"When did Phoebe start saying meaningful words?" Ryan asked walking over to his wife who was standing behind the stove, kissing her neck. "I wish I knew, just so you know she called me Mama a few nights ago, so do not think you're special." Alex said looking up at him.

"I wasn't there to witness it, so for all I know you could be making it up." He shrugged opening the fridge looking for nothing in particular. "Oh we're having dinner at Nimah them, I hope you don't mind." She turned around to look at him and he nodded, since she confirmed the plans without checking it with him first. "Yeah it's fine." He answered and Alex looked at him, making him feel uncomfortable.

"What?"

"You gonna tell me what's bothering you?" Alex requested and he shook his head.

"I'm sure that will be a dinner conversation tonight, so I don't want to spoil it for you. Some day care drama." He said, and headed upstairs to take a shower before they left to Nimah's, leaving Alex to wait at least another hour until she finds out what this is all about. She cannot wait for Monday so she can get back to work and catch up on all the things she's been missing.

 **Hey guys! I'm back and hoping to update as frequently as I possibly can. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy**

 **Lovies-S**


	122. Chapter 122

**Chapter 122**

On Friday morning Alex was awoken by her mother, or someone downstairs busy breaking down the kitchen as she heard cupboards slam and a mixer working overtime. Picking up her phone she glanced at the time and sighed heavily before getting up. Assuming it would be best to take Phoebe to day care today so they can get as much things done in the time they have to prepare for the big day tomorrow.

Walking downstairs, Sita was standing at the kitchen counter, and Phoebe sat on top of the counter, her legs and face covered in flour, just as much as her grandmother's apron was. The two of them in deep conversation. "What are you guys doing up so early?" She asked looking around the kitchen.

"We're baking, or trying to." Sita smiled, handing Phoebe a biscuit as a reward for helping her in the kitchen. "I'm sure you are." Alex said and walked over to see what they were busy with and to check the contents in the mixer, sticking her finger into the chocolate batter and licking it clean.

"Can I get you all cleaned up and take you today care, bub?" Alex asked her daughter who was way too busy messing around in the flour to pay mind to her mother, seeing the look her mother gave her. "Only for half the day, we'll get more things done that way." Alex rationalized and Sita agreed.

Alex running a bath for the little girl, and undressed her PJ's lifting her into the tub, adding some yellow rubber ducks to bath time, as Phoebe pushed them along the water making little splashes and waves. "Do you know what day it is tomorrow, bub?" Alex asked sitting on the tiled floor watching her daughter. She looked up at her mother briefly, pointing towards a blue fish and Alex handed it to her. "Tomorrow is you birthday, then you turn one year old." The mother beamed looking at her daughter holding one finger up to indicate her age. "Can you show me how old you're going to be?" Alex asked but Phoebe's mind drifted again and she threw the toys around in the water making the water splash all over her mother's face, laughing about her actions. "All right, no more playing more washing." Alex laughed getting Phoebe's baby soap and her white cloth.

When the two of them returned from the nursery with Phoebe dressed in a denim jeans and a white frilly t-shirt, ready for half her day at day care. Alex packed her bag, hoping she remembered everything this time and that Marci won't have to call her again for something she'd forgot to pack. "All right, say bye to Grandma, let's get going." Sita walking over to pick up her granddaughter, kissing her chubby cheeks setting her down on the floor as she walked over towards the door. Alex just threw on some sweats and brushed her teeth, planning on taking a long bath when she gets back from day care.

On their way to the shop Alex got a call from Theresa asking if there was anyone at home, because they were on their way. Not knowing her husband would work half the day as well. Informing her mother in law that by the time they'll reach the house they'll be at home. Doing last minute shopping turned into a bit too much for Alex to handle. Sita getting the last decorating ingredients for her cake that she got of the internet, and getting the princess decorations from the party store that her friends forced her to get, since she was planning on going forward without a theme. Certain that they've covered everything on the list, and that she informed Marci and some of the other parents whom she met at day care over the course of the year that her daughter's been there, about the party that's about to go down in 24 hours.

When they got back home, surprised to see her husband's car in the driveway, and the rest if his sisters. "Where's Phoebe?" Simone asked when she saw Alex get out of the car.

"Nice to see you too, Simone Booth." Alex smiled walking over to her sister in law.

"You know I greeted you in that statement also." Simone shrugged, helping her carry the bags into the house.

"She's at daycare, figured I could get some things done without the little miss being everywhere." Alex answered over her shoulder putting the things down, Ryan getting up kissing her quickly and getting the rest of the things from the car while the women continued their conversations. Making himself invisible he checked up on what time the jumping castle would be delivered in the morning, since it was something he and Caleb organized on their own, not sure how his wife would react to it but it's already paid for so there's no backing out of it now.

They all settled around the kitchen counter, as Sita continued to finish her cake, and Theresa started the cupcakes while the rest of them decorated it as it came out of the oven, each grabbing one before anyone would notice, but it was short lived as they got caught. Ryan entered from his absence, with Phoebe on his arm. She looked between al the faces and the hands that were extended each one wanting to take her, but settled for Theresa, while the others had to bribe her in order to get her to come to them. Finishing all the baking that they could master in the day, and ordering some take out since neither of them felt like cooking, they settled around on the couch as each grabbed an open spot an ate in front of the TV before calling a day, heading to their different bedrooms hoping to get enough sleep as they were amped for tomorrow.

The next morning they were all up, Amorey grabbed a cupcake covered in pink frosting and put a candle in it, walking over to the nursery where they woke Phoebe by singing happy birthday to her. The little girl woke up with a smile, intrigued by the flame on top of the cupcake as her mother picked her up. "Blow out the candle." Alex smiled keeping her hands because she was about to touch the flame, looking between all the faces in the room, and sneezed loudly, causing the candle to go out, making the grown ups laugh. "Well that counts as blowing the candle." Simone smiled as they each made their way wishing her a happy birthday.

Between answering text messages from her friends and trying to make sure everything is in place, she snuck upstairs when it seemed like everyone has a job to do in preparation. Theresa and Sita spending time with Phoebe while her aunts got to work with decorations. Closing the door behind her she walked over to Ryan who looked at her weirdly. "Are you okay?" He asked looking at her, and she sighed deeply nodding her head. "Yeah, I'm fine. Overwhelmed but I'm fine. When we first met, who would've thought we'd end up where we are now. Having a daughter who is seemingly growing up way too fast for my liking." Alex commented looking at the picture on the dressing table where Phoebe was just a few days old.

"It's crazy right. You know this morning, I woke up thinking about that morning you went into labor, how you stood in the shower and kept telling me that you're fine even though your face was scrunched up in constant pain." He smiled walking over to her, putting his hands on her shoulders from where he stood behind her. "Those nasty things you said to me when your contractions became worse." He continued and she turned around hitting his chest playfully. "Hey, you are not allowed to use that against me, I was in a hell of a lot of pain and I apologized afterwards." She justified leaning into his embrace as he held her tightly, kissing the top of her head.

Emptying packets into bowls on the tables, and setting things up Phoebe's aunts were sure making progress downstairs when Alex joined them. A knock on the door that she attended to, when Natalie and Shelby stood there willing to help, and the two of them soon joined in helping them set up. The time seemed to fly after that, because soon more people arrived, Marci from daycare together with the parents and their kids, all friendly and cheerful as they wished Phoebe who walked around dressed in a pink princess dress, with two curly pigtails. Alex was still in shock about the jumping castle that was fully inflated on the backyard and it being enjoyed by the kids. Somehow Phoebe got onto it, she had no idea how as Natalie's daughter was holding Phoebe's hands, helping her remain upright as the air shifted beneath her feet.

Shelby who took over photographer duty were all over the place capturing happy, smiling moments. Alex stepped out onto the porch greeting her guests and trying to cut herself in as many pieces as she possibly can to spend time with everyone there, while simultaneously keeping an eye on her daughter. The last thing she wanted was an injury for the birthday girl. The jumping of the other children soon became too much for Phoebe who started whining and Alex walked over and picked her up, calming her down. The parents were soon too busy socializing that they left the front door open after making too much trips to see who was there. When Joey arrived Phoebe was first to run over to him as fast as she could lifting up her arms so he could pick her up. "There's my Phoebe-girl!" He smiled kissing her head. "How old are you today?" He asked, and to his surprise she showed him one finger, the trick she and her mother had been practicing this morning.

When Alex went in to get Phoebe a snack she ws surprised to see that the gifts on the coffee table had doubled. Most of them wrapped in pink but a few of them stood out that was wrapped in bright orange and green wrapping, and another in zebra stripes. Her timing was perfect, because just then CJ started crying and she checked up on him, picking him up and soothing him, as more guests arrived. "Hello, come on through." She smiled when Hayden and his wife Camille together with their daughter Ruby who was three, and Chana who was five showed up. "When did you get this one?" Camille joked when Alex stood with CJ on her arm. "No no no we're not there yet." Alex laughed as Camiile guided her daughters out the back, and Shelby came in to check on her son, taking him from Alex and telling her that she should be outside enjoying the party not baby sitting. Nadia and Simone had the idea of handing out pink and white balloons, and bubble containers, making things more interesting, but after the fifth balloon popping incident left Phoebe in tears, her father picked her up and her grandmothers decided it was time to open some presents.

Once everyone, or most of them were inside she sat in the middle of the floor, surrounded by presents. It didn't take her long to become intrigued by the colorful paper that she started grabbing gifts randomly and teared off the paper, sticking some in her mouth making her mother rush to her rescue by taking it out of her mouth. After a few seconds of playing with the dolls that was in the first packed, Nadia handed her another one and she continued tearing the papers again, this continued for a while as some of the unwrapped presents included hairclips and headbands from Maranda, play dough, a massive pink teddy bear courtesy of Liam and a tea set from Simon amongst other things. Once the kids were all seated outside and eating, Marci walked over to Alex, handing her a rectangular package.

"On behalf of all the staff at the day care, it's a tradition to give the parents something for their child's birthday as well." Marci said and Alex teared the paper of carefully. A thick notebook, containing pictures of Phoebe and her friends from her early days until now, together with some so called artwork and handprint paintings. Smiling broadly she struggled to find the right words and gave Marci a big hug instead. The two of them laughing as Phoebe held up a pink paper plate as if it was a mirror before setting it back down again.

They all gathered around the table and sang happy birthday to Phoebe once again, while he father held her on his lap, as the one candle burnt on the cake. With some effort she finally mentioned to blow out the candle leaving everyone clapping and cheering. Ryan put her on the table and she sat down, because he wanted to respond to his cellphone buzzing in his pocket when Phoebe smashed the cake with her little hand, now full of frosting, leaving everyone laughing. "You're rebellious at one already, I don't want to know what the teenage years will hold." Nimah laughed from where she sat in the shade of the tree.

When most of the guests left, and only their close friends and relatives remained they all settled down around the table outside on the porch, eating the cake and some of the other food that was left over. Phoebe started to yawn and Ryan and Alex escaped momentarily to put their little princess to bed, lingering in the nursery just staring at her for a while before they joined the laughter outside again. Alex made a mental note to thank her husband for getting the jumping castle because once the kids weren't jumping on it anymore, the FBI family soon ended up on there, playing a newly invented ball game where they teamed up as the men played against the women. It wasn't until everyone had gone home and they settled down that Alex realized how tired she was, but besides all the tiredness how grateful she was that the day was so much fun.

 **Hey guys! Here's another one. Initially I wanted to save this chapter for much later, but I figured we could fast forward a bit. (Hope you're not mad at me for doing it.) My eyes are barely open anymore but I wanted to post this today before I'm ready to call it a day. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Lovies-S**


	123. Chapter 123

**Chapter 123**

"I think I drank too much" Alex groaned as she rolled over, Ryan was tiptoeing through the room, not wanting to wake her. He had just needed his phone. While they were outside the previous night some wine and beer went around when it was just the adults left outside who took advantage of the jumping castle, letting their inner child free, until things got crazy that resulted in more laughter.

"Hmmmm, blame it on too much wine now" He laughed crossing the room, he crawled across the bed and kissed her.

"I hope Liam's eye won't be bruised too badly." Alex said thinking back to the incident that happened. About Liam getting a black eye. The jumping castle had gotten slippery after someone spilled a glass of wine, the liquid pooling right near the opening. Returning from the bathroom Liam was oblivious to the hazard, slipping in it only to catch Simon's elbow with his eye. He was definitely going to have some impressive bruising

"He'll certainly have a nice shiner." He sighed smiling as they reminisced about some things that happened yesterday.

"And then there was the part where we talked about you, when you and Shelby went inside to get more snacks." Ryan teased, shifting the focus back to her as he sat up, trying not to get her damp since his t shirt was wet.

"Who said what?" She demanded anxiously.

"It was honestly all good stuff" He laughed.

"Sure" Alex said skeptically

"We talked about how good you are at your job." He stopped to kiss her "and that you're an incredible mother" another kiss "and a great party planner" He finished with another, long, slow kiss

"Well in that case I'd better get up, I don't want to disappoint everyone by staying in bed all day" She said, throwing back the blankets as she sat up, turning to look at him properly. "Wait, why are you wet?" She questioned looking at the splash marks on his shirt

"I had to hose out the jumping castle, bubble mix and wine" He explained

"Where's Phoebe?" She asked

"Sleeping, she was pretty exhausted so she went back to bed after breakfast" He said feeling instantly as if he'd said too much.

"Breakfast?" She questioned, she recognized the tone and wanted answers. "Please tell me you didn't have cake for breakfast" She said when he hesitated

"I could tell you that, but it would be a lie" He admitted trying to cover his smile with an apologetic look

"She needs proper food" Alex scolded, cake was hardly nutritious.

"She'll have a healthy lunch, you're making it, after your shower" He informed.

"What time is it?" She questioned have lost all sense of time, it had to be pretty late if he was talking about lunch

"Eleven thirty" He answered after checking his phone

"What time did we go to bed?" She asked, shocked she had slept through the morning

"Just after one. Caleb and Shelby wanted to help clean up, but you said it's fine we'll do it in the morning" He replied.

"And I feel like crap, that's just pathetic" She complained as she stood up

"You had three or four glasses of wine" He reminded, surely she knew there were consequences for exhausting herself with planning and organizing

"That's pretty embarrassing" She laughed as she headed for the shower. After her shower she checked on Phoebe and constructed lunch using green foods only. Resulting in a not so happy one year old.

Phoebe kept turning her head away whenever her mother tried to feed her anything off the plate until she tried to throw her plate, Alex gripped it tightly and returned it to the highchair tray

"Eat up" Alex encouraged, taking a celery stick and smiling massively as she bit into it to demonstrate

A full on tantrum arised as Phoebe demanded everything else except veggies throwing herself backwards in her high chair

"Phoebe no. This is lunch" Alex explained

But her daughter started crying with a tried face red with anger as the tears rolled out of her eyes

"No cake little miss. Either this or your bottle will have to do." Alex said, shaking her head.

Phoebe turning as far around as was possible to avoid the food her mother was offering

"Ryan!" Alex called, the perfect solution in mind

"What's up?" He asked as he stepped out of the kitchen, placing the last piece of a slice of cake in his mouth.

Phoebe's crying stopped when she saw her father appear. Squealing victoriously, if Dada was having some surely she could too.

"Well somebody gave her cake for breakfast and now she's refusing to eat anything else. Good luck" Alex smiled as she handed him the plate.

"I'm sorry" He apologized as he took her seat, placing the plate in front of Phoebe.

"Good" Alex nodded turning to leave before Phoebe realized she wasn't getting cake. Her crying echoed through the house as Alex got to work cleaning instead. "How much of that did she eat?" She questioned when Ryan brought the half empty plate into the kitchen an hour later

"Most of it" He shrugged

"How much really?" She demanded

"None" He groaned, some of the food had flown across the room and he'd eaten some to keep himself going. He emptied the plate then took the cake out of the fridge

"What are you doing?" She asked as he selected a knife and started cutting a portion of cake.

"She has to eat" He said as he slid the cake onto Phoebe's plate, taking the place of broccoli, celery and apple slices .

"No. We are not going to give in to her. She has to learn"

"She's one" He tried to remind her.

"I know, that's why we have to make the right decisions for her. Put that back, I'll try again in an hour she'll get hungry enough eventually" Alex concluded, supervising as he put the cake back into the fridge. Ryan didn't agree at all but was too tired to fight over it, after all he had stayed up later and woken earlier than she had. His daughter was still raging at the lack of cake but he managed to calm her when he took her outside and she started playing in the dirt. Alex got back on with housework, keen to get everything done so she could spend some time with the two of them. Finally done folding, sorting and putting the washing away she headed outside to see what they were up to. Ryan was casually feeding Shay chicken flavored chips. "Ryan!" Alex said exasperatedly as she took the chip from Phoebe's hand, ignoring the beginning of another tantrum.

"She was hungry" He defended

"Then get her some proper food" Alex instructed taking the packet from him. She wondered if he was intentionally messing with her by choosing the flavor with green packaging

"Those are proper food, potatoes are vegetables" He explained knowing full well just how angry his wife was getting

"You're going to make her fat!" Alex announced taking Phoebe from the couch to hold her protectively, still in a bad mood Phoebe screamed, writhed and kicked

"No I'm not, why are you so worried? It's not like we have cake every day, it was a once off thing. He explained in an attempt to justify his actions. He refused to see feeding his hungry child as a bad thing.

"It's not the same, those are full of sugar and coloring things that are bad for her" She argued

"There are plenty of worse things" He protested

"That's so not the point!" Alex almost yelled, trying desperately to keep a grip on her daughter as she threw herself around, using all her bodyweight to convey her discontent

"Put her down before you drop her" Ryan said softly

"Don't" She started but she didn't bother to finish, storming out of the room and up the stairs. Putting Phoebe in the middle of their bed, where she could continue her tantrum without getting hurt, Alex sat down. With her head in her hands she stopped to think things through. Phoebe settled herself eventually, crawling across the bed into Erin's lap. "I'm sorry" The young mother apologized looking down at her big baby, she had grown so quickly. They had cruised through the first year of her life, doing what they could when they could. Now she just wanted to make sure she was doing everything possible to make sure her daughter continued to thrive. Laying back on the bed with Phoebe next to her she took the chance to tell her just how much she loved her, adding kisses where necessary

" Mama" Phoebe replied placing a hand on her mother's cheek. They lay there staring at each other for a long time.

"Hey" Ryan whispered as he joined them, Phoebe rolled and greeted him by grabbing his ear

"Hey" She said just as quietly

"I'm really sorry" He said next

"Me too, she's just getting so big so quickly and we only have so many chances to get things right" She explained, feeling it was necessary to justify her explosion

"We are getting things right, look at her, she's perfect" He instructed, they took a moment to look at her properly, soft brown curls right down to her ten tiny toes

"She really is isn't she?" Alex beamed feeling pride swell in her chest

"We make good babies" He winked leaning across Phoebe to kiss Alex.

"Baby" Alex corrected firmly

"We'll see" He challenged placing a hand on her stomach. She shook her head but allowed him to kiss her again anyway. They went downstairs and made their daughter eat her celery and broccoli before allowing her to have some chicken chips, a successful compromise.


	124. Chapter 124

**Chapter 124**

 _ ***Guys I went through all the reviews, to try and catch up on your requests and this is one from April 23. I'm sorry for only getting to it now, but I hope the person who requested this one are happy with it. (Sorry it took so long. I'll explain why further down at the end!) ***_

Monday mornings in the Booth household were always crazy, and this morning it was nothing outside of the ordinary except, that it took Alex twice as long to locate where everything was, and Phoebe didn't make things any easier. She refused to sit down to drink her bottle and walked around the house making her mother tip toe around her so she wouldn't bump her over in her haste to get everything done.

"Ryan I'm leaving!" She yelled up the stairs, because if she waited for him there was no way they would get to work on time.

"Okay." He answered rushing down the stairs half dressed, his shirt still open retrieving a lukewarm cup of coffee before rushing back upstairs to get done.

Alex was stuck in traffic on her way back from the day care, and was frustrated because she forgot her handbag at home. Not that there was anything in because she had her phone but still, it's her bag and she felt like she needed it, just because. When the traffic finally moved and she took the turnoff at the green light to head towards the office she weirdly upset to see Ryan's car parked in the parking space. She had no idea how he did it when she left home earlier and he was still getting ready when she left. Blaming it on the extra few miles she had to drive to day care that he didn't have to do. Because it made her feel better.

She got a parking not quite as close to the entrance of the building and had to walk a distance when someone snuck up on her, stuffing a piece of sweet smelling cloth in front of her nose and mouth. She tried fighting it but it was no luck, the more she tried to scream the more of the sweet odor she inhaled until her world was covered in darkness.

The office was busier than usual on Monday mornings, since new cases came in over the weekend and it has to be distributed evenly amongst the different departments, and then there's always admin to catch up on who no one wants to do.

"Can Alex be on time for once, we're drowning and she's cuddling with Ryan again." Nimah moaned as the piles of paperwork on her desk began to grow.

"I highly doubt that, I saw Ryan when I came in, so she's probably late again. As always." Shelby shrugged knowing her best friend has a problem with being on time.

"Guys I need all of you for briefing on some cases. The workload's been crazy and you'll have to put in extra hours…" Maranda started when she entered the office downstairs looking between the Agents when she noticed something is missing but she couldn't quite figure out who. "Where's Parrish?" She asked looking amongst the young woman's colleagues and neither of them knew where their friend was.

"Okay." Maranda nodded with a frown upon her face, "as I was saying you'll need to put in extra hours but it will not be in vain, you'll be rewarded for working overtime, your salary will prove it." She continued seeing how eager they were getting on this,

"I would appreciate that, Maranda. Raising a child is expensive." Caleb said and Maranda pointed a finger in his direction to show him she knew what he was talking about, before she left to attend the meeting that was scheduled. It was either her or Liam and she knew how much he hated meetings so she decided to take this one, on the promise that he'll attend two in a row for the upcoming weeks. Walking out towards the parking lot she noticed Alex's car that was parked, but strangely enough there was no sign of her. Shaking it off that she might've used the restroom she continues but her sixth sense told her to walk around the car. Her cellphone was laying on the ground together with a black cloth that Maranda picked up. Checking the phone to look for any messages or something to indicate what is going on but nothing. She smelled the cloth and that was when something told her that it's not right. Opening the car door to see if it was unlocked and if there was any other sign of what might've happened but nothing.

Alex was awoken when an ice cold glass of water was thrown on her face. Looking around to see if she can locate the place where she is, or even what happened to her.

"Remember me Mrs. Booth?" A voice came when her eyes got back into focus, the voice sounded familiar and the face she recognized but couldn't quite place where she'd seen this guy, until it hit her.

"Shouldn't you be in jail?" Alex asked looking up at the face.

"I should be, but I knew my way around and broke out. E-Zee and Keith are still doing time. But you know what they say, you can't keep Roy down for long." He answered smiling smugly, and then it all fit together. They kidnapped her and Phoebe the first time because of some issues they had with Ryan.

"What do you want?" Alex asked patience running thin, as she was strapped to a chair with her feet and wrists tied. Not in the same house they were the first time, but some old storage garage that looked like Roy stayed in. The filthy mattress on the floor, and some canned food and water bottled that stood around on a little crate that acted as a table.

"I just want to finish the job we started that I couldn't finish last time, since your husband and his buddies decided to play the hero." He shrugged, walking over to her running a hand across her cheek softly.

Walking back inside with the two pieces of evidence she was conflicted with going to Ryan first or giving Liam a heads up, but ended up choosing the former. Knocking on the door and opening it slightly, seeing the young man behind his desk with a pen in hand and stacks of paperwork strewn out onto his desk.

"Ryan I need to talk to you." She started and walked further inside, his attention shifting to Maranda's serious facial expression. "I found this in the parking lot." She explained putting the cloth down on his desk together with Alex's phone.

"O-kay." Ryan said looking between the items on his desk and Maranda not knowing what she's meaning by all of this. "It could've fell out of her bag on her way in." he shrugged pointing towards the phone not having a logical explanation for the cloth though.

"No." Maranda shook her head. "She's not in the office Ryan. Smell the cloth." She said and he picked it up and held it to his nose, his face changing when he realized what this all meant, his breathing sharp and shallow. Dialing the number of the day care to find out if his daughter was there, slightly relieved when Marci told him she was, but the question of where his wife is was still left unanswered.

"Maranda, where's Alex?" Ryan asked literally sitting with his head in his hands. He has no idea where to start looking since her phone is here or who he should call for help. "How long has she been gone? Do we even know if she's still safe?" He asked as the questions rolled around in his head and the curly haired woman had no answer for any of that, except that they'll have to come up with some plan soon.

 **Okay, further explanation. I ran out of ideas for cases and read through your reviews on some of the requests, starting from the bottom up. I came across this one and remembered that I said I'm working on something so here it is. I don't have it all figured out just yet but the ideas I have might lead to something worth reading, I hope. So to the *guest* who requested this here is part one. I'm battling with how this should all play out, and if I gather all my wits I will try and conclude it by posting tomorrow. So if I don't, then you guys know why. Thank you for being an awesome fanfic family**

 **Lovies-S**


	125. Chapter 125

**Chapter 125**

"Okay Ryan, just calm down. We will find her. Maranda assured him not even sure where to start looking either. Leaving his office to inform Liam about what she just found out. Figuring it would be best if she didn't let her friends and colleagues downstairs know about what is happening, but will inform them at a later stage.

Ryan paced around in his office trying to get everything together and figure out where he should start looking. Opening a document on his computer to look at all the arrest records from the past six months. There was too many names, to pin point it to either one, but one thing is certain. There is no way he is about to let this go even if it means having to stay up all night to bring his wife back home safe.

"What do you want from me?" Alex asked again looking at Roy who took a seat on the filthy mattress. "It's not what I want from you, it's what your husband is willing to pay for you." He smiled smugly. "Now, if you promise to be a good girl and not make any noise, and do what I say when I say so, you'll get through all of this with minimal pain and scarring." He shrugged removing his jacket, and the fear in Alex's eyes were evident.

"Look, if it's money that you want fine, I'll make a plan and give it to you. You can start a new life somewhere away from your past." She bargained but Roy shook his head. "No, my past will always follow me." He said walking over towards her, loosening the bun that her hair was in, sorting it over her shoulders. "You should wear it loose more often." He commented kissing the top of her head as she tried to move her head away. "Remember what I told you." He sang "if you do what I say you won't get hurt."

After two hours of endless searching and staring at his computer screen, seeing bunches of names and mug shots Ryan was at wits end. He walked over to Liam's office, entering without knocking while the older man was on the phone. Liam looked up at Ryan and ended his phone call, he opened his mouth to say something but was cut off. "I can't sit around here and wait for something to happen. Shouldn't we file a missing person's report or something?" Ryan asked looking at Liam who shook his head.

"Ryan, I know that's the first thing that comes to mind but it might not be such a good idea." Liam answered.

"Then what else do you suggest!?" He yelled, it seems like no one else saw the fact that his wife's life is in danger except him.

"Look, it may seem as if we're not making any progress to you but I can assure you we're trying Ryan, these things take time. Go home, there's nothing you can do here." Liam suggested but Ryan refused.

"I can't sit at home waiting for the phone to ring, and someone telling me I need to come identify her body, I'm not going anywhere O'Connor." Ryan stormed out of the office and out the back door. The cool breeze hitting his face, as he leans his back against the brick exterior wall taking a deep breath. In his mind flashed images of all the worst case scenarios that this could lead to. How he's taking Phoebe to kindergarten without Alex, primary school and high school. Her prom and not having her mother there to help her go shop for the perfect dress. Shaking his head at all these negative thoughts that somehow gave him a renewed energy as he heads back inside, continuing the search on his computer.

Alex wondered how much time had passed since she's been in this warehouse. There are dusty windows up high letting in some rays of sunshine but not enough for her to try and determine time, let alone her location. "What time is it?" She asked looking up to see Roy heating up some baked beans he threw in a bowl.

"You shouldn't be worried about time darling. After lunch we'll have some quality time, just the two of us." He winked, stirring the contents in a small pot on a portable gas stove. Once satisfied that the beans were hot enough he scooped it out into the tins again, and placed a spoon in each tin walking over to Alex. "I'll loosen your hands so you can eat. Don't try anything funny." He warned and Alex nodded. Having had enough time to check the place out for some escape, or anything she can try and hit him over the head with.

Once her hands were untied she rubbed her wrists which turned red due to the cable ties that were too tight, and the piece of rope that were also tied around it in case she tried to loosen herself. Kissing her on the cheek slightly, and she turned her face away, Roy shrugged and hands her the one tin of heated baked beans. She was hungry no doubt about that but there is no way she's eating this. Anything could be in it to knock her out again and she's not willing to go down that road of darkness again.

"I'm not hungry." She answered playing with the spoon in the tin. Picking up the contents and dropping it again. "Well, this is all I can afford right now, I know you're used to fancy dinners in nice hotels." Roy answered getting up taking the tin from her hands. "But, one thing I can promise you is that dessert will be something we'll both like." He smiled leaning in for another kiss, and this time Alex took the opportunity to smack him across the face.

Touching his cheek he turned back to her, grabbing her hands ad pinning them down on her lap "you never learn, do you." He said hitting her with his fist across the jaw. "Can you for once just stop acting like you're wonder woman? I mean yes, you have the looks and all but let me tell you, you aren't shit, and you never were." He looked her in the eyes, she tried to get her hands loose but he held them too tight. And she couldn't kick him either because her feet were tied as well. "Like what makes you think your husband isn't out there screwing other woman, while you're stuck here with me?"

"Because Ryan's not you. At least he respects women, and me. I'm not your or anyone's possession." She told him looking him squarely in the eye.

Ryan was busy printing two pages of potential suspects that he have in mind, over the course of the last three months. Looking into people who might want to take revenge on him also when a voice from the door startled him. "Ryan it's lunch time. Go get Phoebe, go home. We'll handle what we can and inform you as soon as we have more news." Maranda said entering his office, with Liam in tow, but Ryan shook his head.

"That's an order Booth." Liam made his voice heard and Ryan looked between both of them, packing up his things and heading towards the door without greeting either. Taking the elevator down because he wasn't in the mood for the questions people may have when he finds any of them along the stairs. Walking past the boardroom, there was a picture of Alex on the board and a bunch of mugshots together with a map of the city and places marked of where she made arrests. One of the Special Agents taking charge on the case explaining things to them as Ryan watches from the side of the glass, a hand on his back makes him turn around suddenly.

"Hey man, how you holding up?" Caleb asks and Ryan shook his head not knowing how to answer that question.

"Trying to stay afloat." Ryan said stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Listen, Shelby and I will take Phoebe for the night if you want to get some rest." Caleb offered but again Ryan shook his head.

"Thanks for the offer, but I need to have Phoebe with me right now."

"Of course, I understand." Caleb answered and Ryan walked towards the exit. "Ryan, we're gonna find her." Caleb said and Ryan turned around nodding his head briefly before continuing his walk. Walking out to the parking lot, he passed Alex's car and walked around the vehicle before opening the door, looking inside for more answers. He got behind the wheel and flipped the sun visor, seeing the note he wrote her on the night they got engaged, smiling to himself at the thought of her keeping it. A picture of him and Phoebe shortly after she was born fastened with a paperclip on the back of the note. "I'm gonna find you, even if it means I have to stay up all night." He whispered putting everything back into place where he found it, closing the door before walking off to his car, heading home before he goes to get his daughter.

"Here's how this is going to work. I'm about to untie you, I want you to walk over to that mattress and wait for me there." Roy said bending down to loosen her cuffed feet. Alex didn't say anything, she waited until her feet were untied, rubbing her hands together in her lap slowly. Roy was still sitting down on bended knees when she took the opportunity to kick him in the privates.

"Aaagghhh damn you bitch!" He yelled scrunching down.

She took this opportunity to run for the door, turning on the handle but it refused to open and the windows wasn't even an option. "Come on, come on open up." She said as she yanked the door that refused to budge. He was walking towards her from behind and she hit him in the stomach with an elbow but it didn't keep him down long. He yanked her by the hair and continued to pull until she had no choice but to follow him, her attempts to hit him while they walked was in vain, until he threw her down on the mattress, tying her hands first above her head, to some heavy object that made it impossible for her to move it, or even attempt to roll off the bed as he kept her legs untied.

"I gave you a simple order." He said slowly leaning into her. "You just don't listen do you? Like I told you before you. Ain't. Shit." He paused between each word and spat in her face at the end. As much as she told herself to remain calm and stay strong she wasn't sure how much more of this she can take, and it didn't look as if help was on the way anytime soon. "So, you will do as I say, when I say it." He said through clenched teeth while his hand is around her throat, and his grip getting more firm until she starts panicking. "You're hurting me." Came her response in a small voice, until he made sure he sent out a clear message that she understands, and he let go. His eyes spitting fire.

Ryan parked the car and headed inside, opening his laptop, but he spots Alex's handbag on the table and walks over to it. He empties the contents of her purse on out on the table but it was nothing outside of the ordinary that it contained, that could give him some kind of clue of what is going on. He walks towards the kitchen, tracing his finger along the marble top counter, and comes to a stand still in front of the fridge. The little things she does that makes his heartache right now. The grocery list pasted on the fridge, the way Phoebe's food and formula was organized, how she always got upset with him whenever he did the dishes because he never put the cutlery in the separate spaces where they were supposed to be. Heading back to the table where his laptop was open he got the printed pages out and crossed off names as he dialed the numbers from his cellphone. Stooping down to a level he never thought he would, he got back into his car and drove into a neighborhood where Diaz lived. He was out on probation and there has to be some dirt he can use to blackmail him with, even if it's not the truth.

Pulling up to his front door, Ryan opened the gate and walked inside, knocking three times. When it seemed as if no one was opening up he banged on the door, hearing footsteps coming closer, and the door opening slightly, Diaz looking at him questioningly.

"I haven't been in any trouble with the law since you guys took me, I swe.." Diaz started but Ryan pulled him out of the house, closing the door behind him.

"I need your help." Ryan said looking at him, but Diaz turned back around and had his hand on the doorknob "I'm sorry I can't help you."

"Like you needed help when your ass was on the line and I put my life on the line to get your daughter out of that building unharmed." Ryan reminded him seeing his face change.

"And I appreciate that." He replied in a Spanish accent, nodding his head for Ryan to continue on what it is he needs help with.

"My wife's gone, I might have an idea that it could be three guys who were on to me a few months ago. But I don't have a location or evidence that it is one of them. Is there anyone else I can see?" He asked looking at the man for answers.

Diaz scratched his head, and looked up and down the road to see if anyone saw the two of them talking outside. "Mikhail Jenkins, he lays low so the cops might not know him, but he is one of their guys on the outside. Helped one of them bust out. Look that's the word I got from E-Zee, last time we spoke. Roy can't scratch himself without Jenkins."

"Where do I find him?"

"24HR Money Store he owns it, Diaz answered and Ryan nodded.

"This was an off the books visit. If this comes out to anyone I'll deny it and have your ass back in jail sooner than you know." Ryan said and Diaz headed back inside the house, as Ryan got in his car and drove to the location he just got but before he could pull away his phone rang.

"Have you got anything?" Ryan asked without greeting Liam on the other end.

"No, but I mean it's well after four, I think we should call it a day and continue tomorrow." Liam informed Ryan who couldn't believe what he just heard.

"You told me at 1PM to go home and that you have things under control, it's three hours later and you still didn't find anything!" Ryan yelled slamming his hand on the steering wheel, whether the FBI is with him on this or not, he's not about to continue the search tomorrow, he'll do it today even if it takes him all night.

"Ryan listen to me…"

"No O'Connor, you listen to me now. I did something I probably shouldn't have, but I won't be able to do this on my own, I'm gonna need back up." Ryan started and after Liam gave him a long lecture he allowed Ryan to continue and explain his stance on things.

Next he called Caleb asking if his offer still stands about taking Phoebe, because he's not sure what time he'll be home and if he'll make it in time to pick her up.

"You know, you do have the most beautiful eyes, but now instead of them shining bright and being big and sparkly, they look like a dear caught in headlights right now. Full. Of. Fear. " Roy laughed as he got up and walked over to the stove, grabbing a bottle that looked like paraffin. "Now, this is all going to be very easy" he continued opening the bottle walking along the mattress where Alex looked up at him blinking rapidly her heartrate speeding up. He poured the liquid out along the edge of the mattress, keeping the other half that remained.

"What are you doing?" She asked hating the quiver that was in her voice.

"Just making sure you behave yourself dear." He smiled playing with a lighter, watching as the flame danced in his hand. "It's simple, you do as I say or else. Boom." He whispered with big eyes.

Alex swallowed deeply, she had no other choice because she's no longer brave instead fearful. It's been long enough and no help has arrived since so she might as well accept her fate.

 **Hey guys! I felt like this was the right place to stop this one, if I continued it would've been too long and I have some drama planned for whatever happens next as requested. Thanks for the read I hope you enjoy.**

 **Lovies-S**


	126. Chapter 126

**Chapter 126**

After Ryan explained everything to Liam, the older man agreed to meet him at the 24HR Money Store, on the terms that Ryan doesn't do anything stupid until they're not there to back him up. The fact that he saw a parolee while off duty is another problem that he'll have to face, or Liam will just let it slide and not mention that part in the report. Their first priority right now is to find Alex.

The news about Alex spread like wildfire around the office, and most of the agents were out on the streets looking after they mapped out the city, whilst Liam gathered the others to go with him to the location Ryan gave. Since it was nearly 5PM, and time to go home Caleb gave Shelby the message about their goddaughter, and she headed towards day care to get Phoebe and CJ because Caleb was out with Liam. She pulled up and got the kids, stopping by the house to get Phoebe some clean clothes in case she has to sleep over tonight.

Getting the two of them out of the car again, she unlocked the front door and walked inside, Phoebe running into the house stopping in the kitchen.

"Mama!" She called out of habit knowing her mom was usually somewhere in the kitchen or in the lounge.

"Hey, Mama will be home a bit later today. So you will spend the night with us!" Shelby said enthusiastically and Phoebe walked over to her box of toys, getting things out and handing one to CJ, wo gripped it but let it fall again. Phoebe picking it up and repeating the action.

"Aaauuww, he's still too small to play with you. Keep an eye on him for me all right." Shelby said laying him down on her play mat as she walks towards the nursery to retrieve some clothes, diapers and formula for Phoebe. Before leaving a note on the fridge, as the three of them walked back outside again.

"Okay, so now that we're finally alone let's get to it." Roy said sitting on the edge of the mattress looking down at Alex. "I would've played us some music, but we have limited resources right now, and the setting sun makes the mood just right, or what do you say?" He smiled stroking her cheek and she turned her head to the other side.

"What do you want from me?" Alex asked yanking her hands in desperation to get out of this place.

"It's not what I want, it's what you're going to give me." He bend down and kissed her mouth, biting down on his bottom lip as hard as she could until he pulled away.

"Aaaagggghhhh, you just love making me mad don't you!" He yelled yanking her hair once again, and another blow to her face with his balled up fist. "You know, I tried making this as painless as I possibly can but right now, you get what's coming to you." He said spitting in her face once more before he walked away, mumbling to himself grabbing the lighter and walking over to where she laid.

Yanking her blouse open as the buttons fell in all directions, he stood above her, turning around swiftly before lifting his leg and swinging it in the direction of her ribs, making her cry out in pain. "Just. Stop. Acting. So. Damn. Tough." He repeated and with each word it gained her another kick.

Ryan pulled up to the store, and didn't see the FBI in tow. Torn between waiting for them to arrive and going inside to take matters into his own hands, he chose the latter and walked into the small stuffy store. Opening the door he was the only customer in there and the owner didn't even bother looking up to see who was entering. Locking the door behind him he walked inside further. The air was stale and smelled weird, a radio was playing music in the background and behind the counter was a man who was reading a newspaper. Grabbing a drink and a granola bar he placed the two items on the counter, the man barely paying attention to Ryan as he ringed up the items.

"$11,50" he said shifting his attention back to the newspaper, and Ryan reached for his pocket.

"Jenkins?" Ryan asked and the man looked up and nodded.

"Who's asking?"

Ryan walked towards the left of the counter as Mikhail stood up straight, and punched him in the face. The blow unexpected as he fell to the ground. "Where's Alex?" Ryan asked hovering over the man, and when he refused to answer Ryan punched him again. "Want me to ask again?"

"Ask away boy scout." Jenkins coughed, as a small stream of blood escaped from the corner of his mouth. Ryan punching him again, grabbing his service weapon pinned to the side of his pants he pointed it towards Jenkins. "I can do this all day but it ends now, where is she?" He asked again, shooting at a rack of magazines that was behind the counter, the sound of the gun firing echoes in the small store and Mikhail cringing.

"The next one doesn't miss." Ryan warned, aiming the weapon again.

There was a loud and persistent knock on the door, and the sound of the door being forced open, as Liam and the rest of the team followed. "Ryan don't." Liam said harshly but the young man paid them no mind. Ryan fired another shot in the direction of the coolers, as glass breaks and falls to the ground.

"Okay, okay. Warehouse down on 35th." He answered hurriedly, and Ryan punched him one final time before getting up from his crouched position, walking away paying no mind to the stares he received from colleagues and the dissatisfied look he received from his boss, as the rest worked on questioning and arresting Jenkins Liam walked outside with Ryan who opened the door of the car, but Liam closing it forcefully again.

"What happened to wait until back up arrives?"

"I don't have time to waste O'Connor! We got the address what more do you want?" Ryan asked hurriedly and out of patience.

"Dammit Ryan! I get that this is personal but there is rules that even you need to follow." Liam reprimanded moving away from the door of the car. "This discussion is far from over, Booth." He said as he got into his own vehicle and drove down to the address with Ryan, informing the others about their destination.

Alex laid there, fear, pain and shock making it impossible for her to move. Not that she could go anywhere because she was tied. "Please stop." She cried as he continued to hold her head in one position to try and kiss her. She was at the point where she'd given up on any help arriving, let alone have any self-esteem left. The strong and confident woman she was a few hours ago before all of this happened, is no longer inside of her. Silently she wept as tears fell from her eyes.

A commotion at the door making her thankful for the time being, as Roy gets up and put the lighter up when the door opened, revealing the agents and two female paramedics.

"I'd be careful about my next move if I were you." He warned threatening to let go of the lighter, sending Alex's body into flames.

"Okay." Liam answered nodding his head, and the paramedics walked into the warehouse but stopped in their tracks when Roy shot them a look. Ryan felt like they took too long to take action, and he fired a shot in Roy's direction but missed.

"Dammit Ryan!" Liam cursed as the lighter flicked and he smiled smugly as he let the flame dance around, Caleb acting on instinct, rushing over and jumping Jenkins, the lighter falling and slid across the floor away from Alex. Ryan making his way to Alex, untying her hands as she holds onto him not saying a word. The paramedics taking her away after some time so she can get checked out, while the rest of them handled Roy.

"Ryan, I want to see you in my office tomorrow morning. Go, Alex needs you." Liam dismissed him and he nodded, taking the opportunity given to him to be with his wife. He'll deal with work issues tomorrow, as he drives off towards the hospital.

Alex was seen by a doctor who monitored the severity of her injuries. The doctor tried to keep the conversation to a minimal as Alex didn't say much from the moment she was brought it. Looking at her file, and seeing that it is not the first time she's been admitted for similar work related incidents, he became suspicious and wanted to talk to her about it, although not now but at some later stage. She was sent for x-rays and when she came back down to the room, a few minutes later Ryan entered the room.

She wasn't in the mood for visitors, nurses faffing around her and constantly checking up on her, not even in the mood for people for that matter. Least of all Ryan Booth.

"Hey." He greeted softly walking over to the bed, Alex still not saying a word. "I was worried about you, how are you feeling?" He asked reaching for her hand but she pulled away, shaking her head slightly.

"How am I feeling." Alex repeated the question dryly, fresh tears sprung to her eyes. "Filthy, to begin with, no female deserves to be treated the way I was today. I have so much anger and rage inside of me, and as much as I want it to be directed at him, it's not. It's towards you, Ryan." She said looking up at him seeing the look of surprise on his face.

"How… wh… I didn't know something like this would happen, why are you feeling this way towards me?" He asked trying to wrap his head around all of this.

"This is not the first time something like this has happened, Ryan. I can't be a target for people who have a vendetta against you for the rest of my life." She answered looking up at him with blurry vision as tears ran from her eyes. "I…I can't do this anymore."

"I am sorry. I…I don't know how to make this better, or make it go away. Please just liste…"

"That's the whole point Ryan. You can't give me back the dignity that was taken from me today. There is nothing you can do that's going to make this whole situation better!" She sobbed as her eyes pleaded for answers. "Please leave."

"Alex don't do this."

"Please. Leave. Ryan." She said again through clenched teeth, seeing him get up slowly, walking towards the door and closing it behind him.

Ryan leaned with his back towards the closed door, blowing out a long steady breath. As much as he hated to admit it, but Alex is right. Nothing he can do can make this better. He can deal with a lot of things, even the fact that he might loose his job, or be stripped of his rank having to start at the bottom of the FBI food chain again. But he cannot lose his wife. Walking down the hall he sees the hospital chapel, no one was in there and he sat down right at the back staring blankly ahead of himself, looking at the dancing flames of the burning candles at the front.

 **Hey guys! In the reviews it stated that you guys want it to be a few days that Alex is missing. I tried coming up with scenarios for it but couldn't find ideas that would make it credible, so I opted for a few hours and added more drama like it was asked. How they solve this is still a mystery (yes even or me because I didn't think that far ahead yet.) Also, I went through all my mails and wrote down all the requests that I will get around to and write them in as soon as I have a chance. I'm trying to write less notes at the end of each chapter but I can't seem to. Last point, how do you guys feel about some tension between Alex and her mother when she finds out about what happened to her daughter? Let me know your thoughts.**

 **I hope you enjoy this one and thank you for all the love and support. I know I've said it a bunch of times but I mean it every time, you guys are awesome.**

 **Lovies-S**


	127. Chapter 127

**Chapter 127**

Alex laid in the hospital bed, staring out the window not paying any mind to the nurses who came in and out of the room. The last one who entered injected something in her IV that made her drowsy and she soon fell asleep.

Ryan walked out if the chapel a few hours later after he just sat there staring off into space. He drove home to get a few things for Alex and went back to the hospital again. Not sure if he should go into the room, after all she told him to leave. But he went inside, putting the bag down and sitting on the couch in the corner of the room staring at her sleeping form. Right now more than ever he wished he could see into the future so he'll know that they will be all right, like they've made it through all the other hardships that life handed them. He tried getting comfortable but there was only so much comfort a hospital chair could give, so he opted to find out if Phoebe is okay and stayed up until he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore, falling in and out of consciousness.

The next morning when Alex woke up, seeing the familiar bag she knew Ryan must've gone home and packed it. Her eyes moving towards the corner of the room she saw her husband curled up in an awkward way sleeping in the armchair. She wanted to wake him up, thank him for being thoughtful, and even move up as far as she could on the small bed to make room for him like they always do when one of them is in hospital, but she couldn't bring herself to do any of those actions.

She got off the bed, and took the bag walking towards the bathroom at the other end of the room. Opening the shower tap, she got undressed and caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Placing both her hands on the counter, as she looked at the reflection staring back at her, tears ran down her face again. "You have to be strong." She whispered, thinking maybe if she said it out loud to herself she could bring herself to be strong but it wasn't that easy.

Out in the room Ryan heard the shower running and knew Alex was in there, he wanted to go check up on her but decided not to. He was just about to call and check up on Phoebe when she emerged from the bathroom.

"Morning." He greeted as she looked up at him, dressed in sweats, hair piled up into a damp messy bun on the top of her head.

"Thank you." She answered pointing to the bag, setting it down on the side of the bed, as a nurse entered to deliver breakfast.

"Is there anything I can get you sir?" The nurse asked Ryan.

"No thank you, I'm fine." He said and she left again, leaving the two of them in uncomfortable silence.

Alex not really hungry, as she just stares at her buttered toast and tea, almost certain the silence is so deafening that she can hear her own heartbeat. She was about to open her mouth to say something when the doctor entered again, giving her the green light that she can go home. Bringing her the paperwork that she has to sign before leaving.

"Is Phoebe with Caleb and Shelby?" She asked signing the last paper before getting of the bed.

"Yeah, you want to go get her on the way home?"

"No, I'll text Shelby later asking her to bring her home." She replied taking the bag and walking towards the door, Ryan following her outside into the parking lot to the car. The ride home was silent except for the radio playing in the background, and Ryan's phone that buzzed with text messages and emails from his superior which he ignored while he was driving. He'll look at it when they get home.

Once the car stopped in the driveway Alex got out as Ryan unlocked the front door allowing her to enter first. The first thing that caught her eye was the contents of her gab that was laid out on the dining room table, she was certain she did not leave it that way and that her husband might've had something to do with it. She started to pick up toys that was on the floor and put them back in the box where they were kept, trying to occupy herself briefly while ignoring the elephant in the room.

"Alex, can we talk?" Ryan asked from across the room where he rested both his hands on the dining room chair, Alex turning around slowly and facing him. "You haven't said ten words to me in the last 24-hours, I'm trying to help you, somehow, but I don't know what to do if you're constantly distancing yourself from me."

"How exactly do you want to help me, Ryan? Because there is nothing you can do that can change what already happened." She answered running a hand over her face. "Do you have any idea what it feels like to stare at your reflection in the mirror while crying, and begging yourself to stay strong?"

"Alex…." He said softly walking over to her but she pushed him away.

"I meant what I said yesterday, when I told you I'm done. Maybe I just need to get away for a few days, from work, from this town, from you."

He looked at her uncertain, not sure what she meant by wanting to get away from him. What does this mean for their future? Their marriage?

"We've had our share of troubled waters but Alex, you can't be running away hoping that problems will solve itself. " Ryan answered frustrated. "I wasn't sitting around yesterday, I did some really shady things when my options became few in finding you. I don't want to lose you, yesterday you said you can't do this anymore and now you're telling me you're done, wh…what do you mean by that?"

"Maybe I just need to get away, find some perspective before we make any decisions." She shrugged looking at him.

"That does not sound reassuring at all. I don't want Phoebe to grow up in a broken household where she has to decide which parent she's spending Christmas day at."

"Ryan don't jump the gun I didn't say I want a divorce." Alex defended her earlier statement.

"Well it sure as hell sounds like it Alexandra. And call me selfish but there is no way I'm giving up on us that easily. We've come too fa.." Before he could finish his sentence his phone rang, fishing it out of his pocket looking at the caller ID.

"What?" He answered rudely, it wasn't his intention to sound obnoxious but he was frustrated and irritated in more ways than one.

"Okay Booth, first of all you need to take it down a notch, your hearing is in an hour. I assume you have everything planned out with your union rep?" Liam asked and Ryan cursed under his breath as he never even thought about it since it was mentioned.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." He replied ending the phone call looking at his lock screen image. A picture of Alex and Phoebe on that was take on her birthday were she was smeared with cake frosting, her mouth open as she laughed at something sitting on Alex's lap.

He took a deep breath before he started speaking again "I have a disciplinary hearing in an hour, and I still need to brief the union rep. Can we continue this when I get back?" he asked and Alex nodded while he went upstairs to go take a shower.

She picked up her cellphone, amongst the rubble of the insides of her purse that was on the dining room table and dialed Shelby's number.

"Hey." The blonde greeted friendly from the other side.

"Are you busy right now or can you come over?"

"Okay, I'll be there in a bit." Shelby answered and Alex headed upstairs to the bedroom, getting a suitcase as she started throwing clothes into the suitcase.

There was a knock on the door and Shelby let herself in, calling around the house until Alex told her to come upstairs. The blonde stuck in the bedroom door when she saw the bag on the bed. "Alex, what's going on?" Shelby asked her mind full of questions and she starts assuming the worst.

"I just need to get away for a few days." She said looking at her friend, Shelby walks over to her pulling her into a tight hug as both of them start crying, once composed, they sat down on the bed and Shelby looked around the bedroom.

"Talk to me, what's going on here."

Alex stood up pacing around the bedroom hands on her hips. "I… I blame Ryan for everything that's happened. I know I shouldn't but all that anger and hurt that I'm supposed to feel towards Roy is what I'm projecting onto Ryan."

"Honey you cannot do that, it might just cause a rift between the two of you."

"It already has." Alex said closing her eyes. "I know he is trying to be there for me, but what good can his efforts bring now. He can't undo what's been done. I am just so livid and I know I shouldn't be but I can't help it."

"And how is running away going to solve any of these things?" Shelby asked looking up at her friend. "If anything it is only going to make it worse because you are extending this pain and heartache when it could've been handled between the two of you. Alex I am not taking sides but this is not helping." Shelby pointed to the suitcase filled with clothes.

"It's easy to blame Ryan because he is closest to you, and by doing that it's as if a fraction of the hurt that you're feeling is what he'll feel too but it's not suppose to be that way." Shelby got up and walked over to Alex who had tears running down her face.

"What am I going to do Shell?" Alex whispered, Shelby had no answer to that question and instead hugged her friend for a long time until she calmed down.

"I think the two of you need to sit down, and talk this through. I really don't mind taking Phoebe again tonight." Shelby offered but Alex shook her head.

"I need that bundle of energy home today, her smile will cheer me up." Alex said looking at the picture of her daughter on Ryan's nightstand.

"Come on, unpack those clothes I'll go make us something to eat." Shelby instructed pointing to the half full suitcase.

"I'm not hungry."

"Well I am, so you can watch me eat then." Shelby said, her remark leaving Alex smiling as she started putting the clothes back into the drawers where she took them from.

Ryan came home after his hearing, bummed that he was suspended for a week but at least he got off lightly compared to what he did, knowing he shouldn't have. He was barely inside the house when he heard SpongeBob playing on the TV and he knew his daughter was at home. She and Alex sitting on the couch eating baby puffs, her little hands yellow in the residue and her mouth just as dirty.

"Hey you." Ryan greeted and bent over the back of the couch picking his daughter up, she grabbed his shirt leaving little yellow handprints, but he didn't mind it.

"Dada!" She exclaimed offering him half the puff that was crunched in her hand. "You have it, it's okay." He laughed as she put the remains in her mouth, wiping her hand across his shirt again.

"Why did you have a hearing?" Alex asked when he put Phoebe down on the couch again, and her attention shifted to the TV.

"Insubordination, blackmailed a parolee and fired my service weapon in a public space. Suspended for a week." He summarized briefly seeing the look of question on his wife's face.

"We need to talk later once Phoebe takes a nap." Alex said and Ryan nodded, uncertain of whether this is a good talk or one where she tells him she is leaving for a few days.

Getting sleepy was one of the hardest things for Phoebe to handle, she either had moods where she was nagging the whole time, or did everything in her power to not fall asleep. Today was one of those nagging days, where she followed her father wherever he went, and when he stood still she'd wrap her arms around his legs.

"You must just close your eyes, Phoebe." He said simply as he picked her up, and when Alex walked past with her bottle she went from her father's arms into her mother's.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked, as she looked at her mother rubbing her small balled up fists all across her face. "There you go." Alex laid her down on the couch with her bottle, and soon she was sleeping peacefully, she let go of the bottle as it fell to the floor with a thud.

Ryan walked out the back, and Alex followed him, closing the sliding door behind them so they won't wake their little sleepy head in case things between them got heavy. Fidgeting with her hands, Alex sat down and took a deep breath before she started talking.

"I was busy packing our clothes today, to go to my mom for some time. I wanted to be gone by the time you got back. But I didn't go. This is not what I signed up for when I wanted to join the FBI." She stopped and looked up to the clear blue skies. "I am far from being okay, I don't know if I ever will be again, and to be honest right now blaming you makes me feel like I'm not the only one walking around with this burden." She finished and looked up at him.

"I was on the verge of resigning today." Ryan said softly and Alex's brows furrowed with questions. "Going back to Afghanistan or Iraq seemed like a much better option, because at least I'll have peace of mind knowing the enemy won't hunt down or harm my family."

"Alex I know I don't say it often but I love you so much, it might come across as everyday mundane things but I really appreciate everything you do for me, for us. The grocery list on the fridge in a handwriting only you can decipher, the way you get frustrated when you're looking for something in your bag and you can't find it and promising yourself time and time again that you're going to get rid of all the things in it because it's unnecessary." He looks up at her seeing a small smile appear on her face. "I broke rules to try and find you because I felt like the rest of the agents were working at a snail's pace, and trust me I'll do it again if I have to because I cannot imagine my life without you in it. "

"Ryan you're gonna have to be strong for both of us, because I am way too weak to even love myself at the moment." She whispered. "We're not where we're supposed to be right now, and I don't know how long it will take for us to get back to normal again but I'm going to need you to help me get through this Ryan."

"I'll always be here." He answered taking her hand in his and squeezing it, grateful that she didn't pull it away again. There are times when the tides are high and the boat becomes rocky but love conquers all. They've survived all the other obstacles life has thrown at them, this time it won't be any different. They'll get through this one too. Together.

 **Hey guys! I've been battling with this since Friday so I hope it was a good read and that y'all enjoy it. Thank you for all the love.**

 **Lovies-S**


	128. Chapter 128

**Chapter 128**

 _ ***I'm apologizing in advance for the long note that will follow at the bottom, fam!***_

Later that night during bath time, Ryan stood in the doorway of the bathroom while Alex was sitting on her knees in front of the tub and Phoebe playing with hordes of water toys in the bath, splashing water all over. Smiling at the sight of his daughter's squeals of delight as Alex tries to tame her by not kicking her legs too viciously, which didn't help much at all.

"Dada!" Phoebe called out turning a rubber duck around in her hands.

"Dada's downstairs bub." Alex answered, seeing her daughter pointing to the figure in the doorway that eventually entered the bathroom. "Or he's here." Alex smiled at her daughter and he took a seat on the edge of the tub.

"So, I was thinking." He started looking at his wife who looked up at him questioningly.

"I'm listening." Alex answered shifting from her knees to sitting flat on the tiled floor with her legs crossed.

"Earlier today, you said you wanted to go to your mom for a while. I'm suspended for the rest of the week and you're home so why don't we go?" He asked.

A small smile appeared on Alex's face at the thought of it, maybe time away would do both of them good. "Yeah I guess it won't do any harm." She nodded shifting her attention back to Phoebe when she tried to stand up, almost losing her balance but was caught just in time by her mother. "Alright, that means play time is over, we need to wash you and then get out." Her mother instructed but the one year old shook her head, indicating that was clearly not the way she wanted to do things.

"Dada." Phoebe instructed pointing towards her father when Alex started washing her.

"Okay, I forgot you don't like me." Alex said standing up, as Ryan took her place kneeling in front of the bathtub. "Wash and get out, playtime is over." She left her last remarks before leaving the bathroom to set out Phoebe's pajamas. "I mean it, Ryan." She said over her shoulder knowing her husband would give in to his daughter's little cries when she's not ready to be taken out of the bath.

While waiting on the two of them to return she texted her mother getting comfortable on the bed, informing her that they'll be coming down to visit her, surprised by Sita's response. She was just about to call her when Ryan and Phoebe emerged from the bathroom, wrapped in her light pink towel as her father laid her down.

"My mom says Phoebe is welcome, we are not. And insist that the two of us go away on our own while Phoebe spends the rest of the week with her and Jo." Alex summarized the text messages that has been going around between her in her mother in the last fifteen minutes.

"Oh, wow okay. So where are we gonna go?" He asked looking at his wife who shrugged.

"I'll look for some places that's within budget since you're paying." Alex answered opening the web browser on her phone.

"Hey that's not fair we split it, 50 – 50."

"You're so cheap Ryan!" She laughed throwing a pillow at him that he caught and used it to play peek – boo with Phoebe before getting her dressed. They walked down to the nursery together, putting her to bed, each taking a turn to kiss her goodnight, as they lingered in the doorway until her eyelids fluttered closed.

The taking a seat in the lounge as Alex tuned in for her favorite medical show to start, Ryan sitting down next to her. "I don't want to leave her alone for too long." She started and her husband looked at her confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"Phoebe. Like if we go away it's like we dump her somewhere and go off on our own pretending not to have a child." She rambled.

"Why are you overthinking this? We don't even know where we're going yet, and you're already paranoid. And besides your mom offered to look after her, we didn't ask her them to do it." He rationalized hoping to get through to her.

"Yeah you're probably right." She shrugged, getting comfortable on the couch when the theme song started playing and Ryan getting ready to get up. "No, stay with me, I'll only watch one episode I promise." He knew she was lying because she was always binge watching, but he's more than willing to spend time with her. At least it is progression from where they were barely speaking two days ago.

The next morning Ryan woke up to Alex's talking. He assumed she was on the phone but turns out she was talking to herself. He laid there staring at her as her lips moved, counting things on her hands as she checks off an imaginary list in her head. ''Diapers, formula, and medicine in case she needs it…"

"What are you doing?" He mumbled still half asleep.

"Trying to remember everything that I need to pack for Phoebe. I can't miss anything, if she gets sick I can't expect.."

"Alex, we're not leaving the country, we'll be an hour away from her at least. She's going to be fine." He assured her and Alex looked at him taking a deep breath.

"She's my little baby Ryan."

"Not as little anymore, but stop being so concerned she's going to be okay. I'll go check on her just to make sure." He said and got out of bed, making his way downstairs to see what his daughter was up to. He entered the nursery and found her standing inside her crib, holding onto the railing while biting the edge of the white wood.

"Good morning little girl." He smiled as she raised her hands towards him.

"Dada!" The little girl beamed as her bed curls stood around her face, locating her pacifier in the crib and putting it into her mouth before she allowed her father to pick her up as they made their way back upstairs joining Alex in bed. Ryan put her down on the bed and she made her way over to her mother who took the pacifier out of her mouth so she can get a kiss. When Alex failed to put it back in she took matters into her own hands and pried it out of her mother's hand, returning it to her own mouth as she settled in between her parents.

"You want something to eat?" Ryan asked laying back down looking at his wife.

"French toast, or flapjacks, or pancakes, or ice cre…"

"Okay, French toast it is. There is only so much options downstairs you know." He answered getting up and walking over to the bathroom. "And coffee please." She added in case he forgot her daily caffeine fix.

"You want to come help me Pheebs?" He asked and picked her up, taking her downstairs with him, while Alex settled back into bed watching some cartoons. Smiling to herself at the thought of Phebe not being in bed with her but she's watching animated things and not bothering to change the channel either.

While Ryan was busy downstairs getting breakfast started, and some cereal for Phoebe, she started unpacking cupboards where they stacked the plastics. When half the things were on the floor she left it there and made her way to the drawers, opening it and unpacking napkins of the bottom drawer.

"Phoebe Grace, who must pack all these things away now?" he asked and she looked up at him at the mention of her name, smiling to him and his heart melted. She knew just how to play with his emotions. Trying to shift her attention, he handed her a baby teething biscuit so she'll stop unpacking, until he finished the breakfast. Carrying her up the stairs, watching as she made her way into the bedroom, he retreated back down to grab Alex's French toast and coffee, seeing the look his wife had on her face when she spotted their daughter eating biscuits before she had cereal.

"Phoebe, who gave you that?" Alex asked helping her onto the bed.

The one year old looked up at her mother, and then at her father who entered the room, "Dada" she answered proudly pointing to him, with the half eaten biscuit.

"This is why I don't trust the two of you alone. Ryan why would you do.."

"She wanted it. You should've seen the way she looked at me, and I couldn't break her heart by saying no." He explained as his wife shook her head, while he set the breakfast tray down on her bedside table handing Phoebe's cereal to Alex so she can feed her.

"Give that to me, you can have it afterwards. " Alex instructed but Phoebe held onto half of the biscuit for as long as she could as her mother opened her little fingers one by one removing the half eaten biscuit from her hand, which resulted in lots of waterworks. "No Phoebe your crying is unnecessary now." Alex reprimanded her daughter as she crawled over to her father for comfort.

Ryan positioned her facing Alex so she can be fed, but whenever the spoon came into sight, and she noticed it's not the biscuit she's looking for she either pushed it away with her little hands or refused to open her mouth. Taking a chance Alex showed the biscuit to her again and eagerly she opened her hand to receive it, crying again when it disappeared out of sight. "No, no, no little miss it doesn't work like that." Alex shook her head and gave up on trying to feed her. "Okay then I'll just wait until you're hungry then we can try all of this again." Her mother decided, seeing the disapproving look her husband gave her from his side of the bed, as Alex indulged in her breakfast. She got up and went to the bathroom for a few minutes to brush her teeth after she was done eating, and Ryan took this opportunity to hand Phoebe the half eaten biscuit her mother set down minutes earlier. Smiling gratefully the little girl indulge in it once again. Not knowing what lecture her mother would give her father when she sees what's going on.

Once Phoebe was bathed and dressed for the day Alex jumped into the shower while Ryan was busy cleaning up the breakfast dishes before her took the time to tend to himself. Phoebe was playing in the nursery while she was packing her clothes on the bed, for their few days away, when she heard something outside. At first she paid no mind to it because she thought she might've imagined it. But when the sound of crying and sniffing continued she stopped in her tracks, and walked around the house trying to locate the sound.

Walking outside she looked around and saw a boy and a younger girl sitting on the curb, both of them dressed in the school uniforms. His hand protectively over the young girl who had her face buried in her hands. Alex walked over to them, looking up and down the road. Noticing they're not from the neighborhood because they're not amongst the bunch who usually plays outside or rides their bikes around the block. She walked over to them and knelt in front of the two, the boy looking up at her.

"Hi." She smiles warmly and the boy smiles back. "Is she your sister?" Alex asked and he nodded, the girl's face still in her hands, but she peeks up at Alex's voice a little, wiping her face on her sleeve. "Why are you crying, honey? Where are you parents?"

The boy looked up and down the road and then down at his feet before answering. "My mom is a domestic worker in one of the houses in this neighborhood, I'm not sure which none exactly. And my dad…he's in jail." The boy answered shyly looking up at her briefly.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Alex answered. "I'm Alex, can I get your names?" She asked looking up at the boy expectedly.

"I'm Jason. I'm ten and this is my sister Jessy, she's six."

"It's nice to meet you. Why are you crying Jessy?" Alex asked placing a hand on the girl's knee, Jessy shook her head and Alex took it as an indication that she doesn't want to talk and looked at her brother for an answer.

"It's embarrassing to say. We really don't want to bother anyone in the neighborhood ma'am we're just looking for the house our mom works at." Jason said but Alex shook her head not willing to accept that answer. "Jessy's crying because….cause she's hungry. Our mom usually leaves money for bread or something to eat, but this morning there was one apple that we had to share." He said softly and Alex's heart broke when she heard them say that.

"Well, come on inside then. I'll make you guys something to eat and we can look for your mom afterwards." She offered but Jason shook his head, Jessy stopped crying in the meantime.

"No Ma'am we can't do. We can't expect you to do that. I really don't want people to pity us. We'll leave." He said getting up, tugging on Jessy's arm to follow his lead.

"Jason, I do not pity you guys. I want to help. And I'm not taking no for an answer, come on." Alex said sternly making sure the two of them followed her inside the house as she opened the door leading them to the kitchen. They stood in the middle of the room, not moving or wanting to sit down anywhere, to afraid to touch anything. Phoebe making her appearance smiling at the two strangers and Jessy's face lit up as she waved to Phoebe slightly, as she walks over to her mother.

"Well sit down. I just need to gather my wits quickly." Alex thought out loud as she got eggs and some sausages out together with bacon putting it on the counter before handing Phoebe her bottle. Phoebe making her way to the couch knowing she's not allowed to walk around with a bottle, waiting on her mother to lay her down on the couch so she can drink it.

"Do you know the surname of the people your mom works at?" Alex asked as she cracks eggs into the hot pan.

"She works at the Langley's." Jason said and Alex nodded as the surname rang a bell.

"They live about two blocks away if I'm not mistaken. I'll ask my husband whenever he comes down just to make sure." She said trying to reassure them that they will find them.

"Won't your husband be mad when he sees us here ma'am?" Jason asks, rubbing the palms of his hands on his grey school pants .

"No, not at all. This is my good deed for the day." She smiled winking at Jessy who gave her a small smile back. She still hasn't said a word since they came inside.

"We really don't want to be trouble. I swear we're good kids, I just wanted to ask my mom for some money so Jessy can at least have something to take to school, even if it was just some dry bread. I really promise Ma'am I don't want to end up like my father did." Jason rambled. "It's embarrassing going to school and hearing everyone even teachers whisper about how you father is a jailbird, who broke out and assaulted a cop lady while you have to pretend you don't hear it."

At the end of that sentence Alex looked up at him and swallowed hard, trying to keep her breathing even. "Jason, I'm sorry to ask but what's your father's name?" She inquired flipping the eggs in the pan.

"Roy" he answered softly looking up at her. Not having any idea the amount of pain and hurt the mention of that name brought back.

 **Hey guys! I think I mentioned in the previous chapter that chapter 130 will have something big in store. The story's plot took a twist for the better since I ran out of ideas and what were about to happen in that chapter now shifted and will happen later on, don't worry it's something good I promise. In the meantime I've decided to run on this plotline, it just came to me like halfway while writing this and I think I'd like to see it through and see where these two new characters will take us and how Ryan will respond when he hears their story (as always your input is more than welcome.)**

 **To all those of you who always leaves reviews and those who PM me thank you for your sweet and kind words it honestly means so much to me and I appreciate all the love and support from you guys. Together we make this story great because I want you guys to enjoy reading it as much as I love typing it. Hope you enjoy this one, I'll try my best to update again tomorrow (no promises because in all honesty I need to think about how this will play out. I didn't think that far ahead just yet – I'm sorry you're welcome to help.)**

 **Thank you for being awesome, fam. (I know I've said it a bunch of times but I mean it every time.)**

 **Lovies-S**


	129. Chapter 129

**Chapter 129**

Alex was shocked to find out that she was feeding Roy's children. Ryan comes downstairs and greets their guests friendly as Alex explains briefly that she met them outside. "My new friends, Jason and Jessy." She introduced them to her husband who smiled and shook their hands warmly.

"They're looking for the mother, she works at the Langley's." Alex said and Ryan notices the weird look on her face.

"Yeah that's about two blocks down." He answered as Alex hands them a plate well stacked with food consisting of toast, fried eggs and sausages. She pours them both a glass of orange juice while Ryan check on Phoebe. Alex leaves them to eat and walks over to the lounge area giving her husband a look that says we need to talk.

Phoebe hands her half empty bottle to her father when he sat down on the couch and makes her way over to sit on his lap, getting comfortable before she takes it again drinking the rest of the contents.

"I heard crying and found them on the curb." She explained. "Jason says their mom didn't leave any money like she usually does and they had to share an apple, Jessy was crying because she was hungry." She glanced over at the kitchen counter where they sat eating hungrily and she felt a sense of guilt. She's so used to throwing food away when she only finishes half of it, yet here are two kids who appreciates this small gesture so much. Yes things might be tough a home but they don't want people to pity them. Their sense of pride is what made Alex smile.

"Okay, well that's not a bad thing that you're helping them." Ryan said still missing some pieces of the puzzle. "If their mom is at work where was their father?" He asked.

"In jail. Broke out a few days ago and assaulted a cop lady. That were Jason's direct words." Alex said seeing Ryan's face change.

"Alex."

"Yes Ryan, Roy is father." She said softly seeing his face change as he glances over to them quickly. "I can't punish them for something their father did to me. They don't even know I'm the so called cop lady. And they don't need to either." She added quickly.

Looking over to the kitchen when she heard plates clattering seeing Jason get up and walking to the sink opening the tap so he can wash their plates. "What are you doing Jason?" Alex asked from where she sat on the coffee table.

"Cleaning our dishes ma'am." He explained looking up at her pausing his action briefly.

"Please put that down. It's Ryan's job not yours. Guests do not do dishes in this house." She said and Jason looked between her and Ryan who nodded his head.

"If I were you I'd listen to what Alex just said." Ryan smiled and Jason aborted the cleaning mission he was on.

Jessy got off her seat and walked over to Alex, giving her a long hug that took her by surprise. "Thank you so much ma'am." She said softly leaving the older woman smiling.

"You're welcome, honey. Anytime." Alex said as Jessy smiled shyly fumbling around with her hands. Jason walking over to Alex repeating the gesture of his sister. "Thank you ma'am. I'm really sorry for intruding we really didn't mean to." He apologized again and Alex shook her head. "You have nothing to apologize for Jason." She smiled warmly. Phoebe getting up from her father where she laid stretched out across his legs and handed her bottle to Jessy who smiled at the baby.

"I'm ready when you guys are." Ryan said getting up and looks for his keys so he can take them to school, walking to the garage to get the car, Jason turns back to Alex. "Ma'am if there is anything I need to do, if I should work it off I'll come around after school or weekends an…"

"Jason let me stop you right there. You do not need to do any of those things. I helped because I wanted to. And I want to make a deal with you." Alex said looking into his eyes, "if anything like this happens again you come to me and I'll help. Not because I pity you but because I want to help." She said and Jason nodded accepting the terms that at he and Alex are on right now.

Once they were gone Alex cleaned their plates and walked back to the nursery to continue her packing with Phoebe's clothes that she was busy with. Not worrying about Ryan because she knew he'd pack a few things and moan about her big suitcase telling her that they're only going away for a few days not for a lifetime.

He entered when she was busy upstairs, Phoebe entertaining herself with some toys that were on the floor, some occasionally getting in the way of her mother as she steeped on them, swearing inwardly to herself. Ryan watched her from the doorway before he walked into the room further. "Are you okay? And please don't lie to me sweetheart." He said softly walking towards her as takes a seat on the chair of the dressing table, blowing out a long steady breath.

"I don't know how I am supposed to feel right now." She whispered twisting her wedding bands around her finger. "I thought I could handle everything that has happened by trying to suppress it, but then Jason and Jessy shows up and all my emotions are haywire again."

"You want to talk about it?" Ryan asked kneeling down in front of her.

"I can't be mad at his kids for deeds their father committed, Ryan. And as much as I want to be, I actually pity Roy as a person. Those kids are so humble and proud. They have every reason to be mad at the world but they're not." Alex got up and walked around the room.

"When we drove to the school he asked me if there is a way he can replay you for what you did this morning." Ryan told her the conversation they had in the car.

"I told him not to. I hope you did the same." She said quickly turning to her husband who nodded.

A faint sound of something that fell in the bathroom made the parents rush over there. They should've known silence is the sign of something dangerous going on wherever their daughter was. When they entered the bathroom, Phoebe got the toiletry bag that Alex was busy packing on the closed toilet seat. Bottles and tubes of moisturizers fell out and one bottle fell open. Phoebe sitting on the floor digging her hand into the white cream smearing it all over herself and on the floor. Making lines as she wiped it with her little hands on the white tiles. Thinking the moment is too adorable to simply let it slide, Ryan got his phone out and snapped a quick picture of his daughter despite the look of horror on his wife's face.

"Dada." She smiled up at her father whose face matched the smile his daughter had although her mother's face had a different outlook. .

"Phoebe Grace Booth." Alex said calmly taking the almost empty moisturizer out of her daughter's hold. Phoebe looks up at her mother with big eyes that soon started sparkling as the tears came. She had no idea why her fun was cut short.

"Not everything is toys for you to play with Phoebe. And you can't cry every time you don't get your way, it doesn't work that way." Alex reprimanded her daughter who now seemed to cry even more after her mother spoke to her. Ryan being the middle man, picked her up getting his own clothes dirty in the process as he kissed her.

"It's okay." He said over and over again, rubbing his hand up and down her back.

"Ryan you can't keep letting her come to you for comfort, she's going to have to learn at some point." Alex said from the floor where she was cleaning the lotion mess.

"But you're being too hard on her, she's only one. How old are you Pheebs?" He asked and she put up one finger.

"One of us has to be hard, because it certainly isn't going to be you. I don't want her growing up spoilt and having bratty manners which results in everyone dislike her." Alex stated her side of the matter. In the meantime Phoebe stopped crying and wiped her face with her little balled up fist getting a mix of snot and tears all over her face.

"Who made you cry?" Ryan asked and she looked down from her father's arm pointing towards her mother who was busy on the floor. As much as Alex was upset about her toiletries that little action made her heart melt and she laughed, as the father and daughter pair disappeared to get cleaned up.

Once everything was done and in order Ryan packed the car and they locked up the house getting ready for their trip. They weren't even out of town yet when Phoebe fell asleep at the back sitting in her car seat. Alex and Ryan were still in the middle of a conversation and when she didn't respond to what he said anymore, he looked over seeing her fast asleep, her head resting against the window. About ten minutes away from Sita's house he woke her up, and she looked around her confused trying to figure out where they were. Glancing to the back seeing the little rascal still asleep with her pacifier in her mouth her head leaning to one side.

They pulled up in front of the house and Alex stretched herself out when she got out of the car, before opening the back door and getting her sleeping daughter out. They barely even made it to the front door when the door swung open revealing a smiling grandmother.

"Shouldn't you two be off on your own somewhere?" Sita asked looking at her son in law and her daughter, taking the sleepy Phoebe from her mother, as the girl laid her head on Sita's shoulder.

"Hello Ma." Alex smiled and hugged her mother, as Ryan repeated the gesture and closed the door behind them.

"Phoebe girl." Joey came out of the kitchen wiping his hands on a cloth that he threw over his shoulder, clearly busy cooking up something. Phoebe lifted her head at the mention of this familiar name and lifted her arms towards her grandfather who picked her up and she laid her head down on his shoulder again. "You're not happy to see me?" He asked rubbing her back but got no response from the little girl.

"She woke up just now so she needs a few minutes to recover." Ryan explained.

"What are Ryan and Alex doing here? Didn't we only invite Phoebe?" Joey asked Sita jokingly who shrugged "you know they always invite themselves." She laughed hugging Ryan as they made their way into the kitchen, Phoebe now fully awake on Joey's arm.

Their initial plan was to spend the night there and leave in the morning but seeing that it was still early the option of driving another hour to the hotel didn't seem to bad. Joey had prepared lunch and they all gathered around the table eating and chatting away. Alex promising her mother that their wedding talk is still bound to happen and that they will continue it when she and Ryan returns.

"Phoebe behave yourself bub. And Ma and uncle Jo please don't give her everything she cries for." Alex pleaded knowing her pleas fell on deaf ears.

"Our house our rules. At Grandma's house you can do everything isn't that right?" Sita asked tickling her and she laughed loudly. "Drive safe and let us know when you get there." Joey says as Ryan and Alex gets in the car after saying goodbye to their daughter and the adults. Some alone time is just what they need to get their marriage back on track, before the whole ordeal happened.

 **Hey guys! I had trouble posting yesterday that's why the previous chapter was posted this morning. And here is another one (two in one day I'm sure you guys won't complain.) Also the event I had planned for chapter 130 is now moved for a bit later due to the plot twist (I'm sorry really I am especially if you were looking forward to it, but it will still happen.) Here's another one hope you enjoy.**

 **Lovies-S**


	130. Chapter 130

**Chapter 130**

They pulled up to the hotel about an hour later after. Signing in they got to their room and Alex flopped down onto the bed. "I can feel you're judging me, and you also do it when you get home and you're tired." She said her words muffled as her face is turned towards the bedding.

"Yes I do, but I haven't been at work for some time. Why are you tired, it's not as if you did anything." He said laying down on the little space that she didn't occupy. "My mind was working which technically serves as a productive function." She answered turning her face towards him.

"Yes Alex." Ryan smiled tangling his hand in her hair as he massaged her sculp. Her eyes closing and soon she fell asleep, Ryan feeling his eyelid get heavy joining her in the afternoon nap.

When Alex woke she sat up seeing the small space her husband slept on since she was sprawled out on over half the bed. She contemplated waking him up but decided not to, so she opted to watch some TV until he started stirring. "What time is it?" He asked voice full of sleep.

"Just after four." She answered brushing a finger over the stubble on his face. "Should I order something to eat?" She asked as he stretches himself out. "I won't say no to food." He smiled sitting up and moving across the bed to sit next to her, their backs pressed against the headboard. Alex took the food menu but her attention shifted to the visitor's guide and she peeked at all the things they could do. A hiking trail caught her eye and the food she was about to order was forgotten.

"Look what I found." She sang showing the brochure to her husband.

"What happened to the food you were about to order?" Ryan asked and she shrugged.

"Come on it'll be fun, don't you think?" She nudged his side and he soon joined in her smiles after she show it to him. Deciding on the hike instead of food the two of them got up and got dressed in the not really hiking clothes they packed because they didn't plan for it actually. Alex dressed in black leggings and a tank top with some sneakers and Ryan in a navy blue tracksuit pants and a grey t-shirt, the two of them headed outside to tackle their late afternoon adventure.

To their disappointment there was a no entry sign at the beginning of the trail, and it was barred off with red and white tape. Every curious ounce of Alex told her to enter and see what this is all about but it was as if her husband read her mind. "Don't even think about it Alex." Ryan said from behind her making her jump. "Let's go jog rather." He suggested and she looked like a kid in a candy store who just found out that she's not allowed to have any candy. "Fine." She moaned as they turned back and walked towards the car.

They drove further downtown, and got to the boardwalk deciding to jog along the coast. Stretching for a while before they started jogging on the pedestrian sidewalk. Not having done this in a while it seemed to catch up with Alex when she found out that she's not as fit as she used to be. Ryan slowed down the pace he was jogging at when he saw she was lagging behind and waited for her to catch up, jogging at the pace she set. Setting targets for them along the way as they sprinted towards it, making the jog more fun until they reached their goal. "Race you to the trashcan." He said looking up at her and she accepted the challenge sprinting towards the trashcan leaving him a few steps behind, but when she looked back seeing he caught up with her she ran in front of him slowing him down momentarily until she reached it first. "That was cheating" he breathed trying to slow his racing heart rate.

"No it's called being one step ahead." She answered hands on her knees as her breath raced.

An older couple jogged past them, slowly but surely. Alex smiled at them imagining her and Ryan looking like that in the future. "You can do it!" Ryan encouraged them as they smiled and waved making their way past the young couple. "That'll be us when we're older." He said looking up into his wife's sparkly eyes. "Hhhhmmm you better say that, because there's no way you're getting rid of me that easily." Alex smile leaning into his embrace. The two of them standing in the middle of the sidewalk holding each other as the world around them stood still and the sun began to set.

Sita entered the lounge looking for Phoebe who was standing at the coffee table with a framed picture pf her parents on their wedding day in her hands. Sita remembered that she has some baby proofing to do around the house by putting away things that didn't bother her and Joey before but will certainly bother their little house guest.

"Phoebe, please give that to me." Sita instructed as the little girl walked over to her grandmother holding the framed photo in both hands. "Thank you princess. Do you know who this is?" She asked holding the picture in front of Phoebe. "Who's that?" Sita asked pointing to Alex.

"Mama" Phoebe said repeating the pointing action her grandmother did.

"And who is that?" She asked pointing to Ryan.

"Dada." Phoebe smiled looking up at her grandmother. This was the last thing Sita expected, that her granddaughter answered the questions she asked making her heart swell with pride. When Joey came to look for them Sita asked the questions again and she answered them the same like she did a few seconds ago.

"Phoebe girl! Look how big you are. Please stay this small." Joey said picking her up and kissing her cheeks. "Can you believe this? I mean who would've thought we'd end up where we are now looking after our grandchild. We're getting old."

Sita looked up at him shaking her head "you're probably mean you're getting old. Definitely not me." She laughed, the two of them watching Phoebe as she jetted of into the corner of the lounge to unpack the bookcase. Sighing in content as neither her grandmother nor grandfather is about to do anything about it, whereas if her mother was here she would've banned the child to play there. They joy of being home alone with your granddaughter, grandma's house and grandma's rules.

"I'm hungry." Alex said as they walked hand in hand back towards where they parked the car.

"What do you wanna eat?" Ryan asked looking up at her seeing her mouth curl up in a smile.

"A cheeseburger and extra fries." She answered when. "For people who just finished jogging and realizing that they're not as fit as they used to be" Ryan laughed as they drove off towards the restaurant and pulled into the parking lot of his wife's choice of fast food. They entered ordering their cheeseburgers and extra fries Alex topping hers of with milkshake while Ryan settled for a large soda.

Feeling like lovesick teenagers the two of them sat down, holding hands across the table. Ryan twisting Alex's wedding bands around her finger absentmindedly. Something he always did whenever he held er hand in his.

"Thank you. For suggesting this." Alex says looking into his eyes. "I needed a change of scenery."

"I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy, and to get us back to where we need to be." He answered honestly and she squeezed his hands slightly, breaking apart as their food arrived at the table. Both of them digging in hungrily, you'd never say they just got back from an exercise session eating this junk food.

"What are you thinking?" Ryan asked when he saw her brows furrowed.

"Just wondering what Phoebe's doing." She smiled looking up at him.

"Eating chocolates for dinner, and having some biscuits as a late night snack." He laughed knowing how disrupted her routine will be since her grandparents always allowed her to have everything she cries about, not much different than he was.

"Yeah something I'd rather not want to think about." Alex said twirling the straw around in her milkshake. "Ryan I'm sorry." She suddenly said and he looked up at her in confusion since this doesn't fit into the previous discussion they had. "I was being bitter and mad at the wrong person but it somehow made me feel better. I'm not where I want to be yet but I feel like I've made progress between today and a three days ago."

"I'm not blaming you that you did it sweetheart. I get where you're coming from and why you've acted that way. You take as much time as you need to get through this. I just want you to know that you're not alone, I'm here for you. Always." He looked into her eyes and she nodded her head giving him a small smile.

"Why do these things always seem to happen to us?" She whispered and he takes a hold of her hand again from across the table. "I know I shouldn't be comparing our marriage with the other couples at work, but take Caleb and Shelby. It seems as if they have things relatively easy and that work and their personal lives never get mixed together. Tragedy seems to always remember our address.

"I know right." Ryan breathed looking out the window at the passing cars and the people walking past, all occupied with their thoughts. "But you know, maybe they could be wishing they had the kind of support structure we have from our parents and family. Shelby's parents who are in Australia, that's if they're still there and Caleb's dad who doesn't approve of his marriage."

"No one said this life would be easy, but we've made it through the trials and tribulations so we can make it through this one again. " She answered, both of them leaning across the table sharing a few small kisses.

Once back at the hotel Alex took the chance to video call her mother to see what they're up to and if Phoebe would be in bed by now, but she already knew the answer to that. "Hey Ma, we fell asleep when we got here that's why we didn't let you know we've arrived." She apologized before her mother laid down her own ground rules. She though once she's married and out of the house it wouldn't count anymore, but not when Sita Parrish is your mother.

"Ah guilty conscious I see." Sita smiled and turned the phone towards the bath where Phoebe was playing. The bath filled with bubbles as the little girl scooped it up into her hands laughing loudly as Joey blew the foam from her hands and it drifted through the air and fell back into the tub.

"Someone's having fun, Ma is she behaving herself?" Alex asked and Ryan almost burst out laughing at the expression on his mother in law's face after that question. "Much better than you were at this age Alex." Sita said and Alex shook her head knowing that is her mother's new favourite phrase.

"Phooeebeee." Alex called and Sita held the phone in front of the little girl who looked up into the screen.

"Mama." Phoebe smiled pointing a foamy finger at the screen.

"Hey Pheebs." Ryan greeted getting comfortable next to his wife on the bed.

"Dada." She answered when she saw him, standing up in the bath with the help of her grandfather so she won't slip as he holds onto her arm. "Dada." She said again pointing a finger in the direction of the phone, her bottom lip poking out as she started crying. Alex feeling bad on her terms because there was no tears from her daughter when she was speaking to her.

"Hey Pheebs, it's okay, we'll see you in a few days." Ryan tried but that didn't work which made his heart ache seeing his little girl sad and there was nothing he could do to comfort her.

"Aaaauuwww it's okay, you want Grandma to yell at them?" Sita asked and Phoebe stopped crying for that moment nodding her head briefly causing the grown ups to laugh. Her parents lingered around on the phone until she calmed down before ending their session, laying back down on the bed.

Ryan got up from bed quickly "I'm going to take a long overdue shower." He walked out onto the balcony and Alex was confused because he went the opposite direction of the bathroom. She walked into the bathroom opening the tap filling the bath, and adding some bubbles, complimentary of the hotel. Tying her hair into a high bun when Ryan entered the bathroom.

"I'm conserving water, you can ditch the shower and join me." She offered as she got into the bath sinking away into the bubbles. Ryan following her lead, as the aroma of the bath oils and the bubbles hung in the air.

"I'm not gonna lie I feel a little emasculated sitting in a bubble bath." He admitted and Alex tried throwing a hand full of foam in his direction but it didn't reach him.

"I can't remember the last time I had a long bath." Alex answered.

"Probably the time before we decided to have kids." Ryan replied.

"Kids as in plural, we only have one last time I checked." She corrected but he shook his head.

"We'll see about that. I wouldn't mind having another five or seven. Nine or eleven." He laughed seeing the look on her face.

"Hold your horses Ryan, we can work on one more and take it from there. Five or seven." She said shaking her head, leaning forward as their lips met, and he kissed her softly. His hands resting on her hips as she scoots closer to him in the water, his thumbs lightly brushing across her discolored ribcage and he felt her body tense.

"I'm sorry." She apologized and Ryan shook his head, telling her wordlessly that there is nothing she has to apologize for. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." He said and Alex buried her face on his shoulder breathing heavily as he rubbed his hands up and down her bare back in an attempt to try and comfort her as best as he could, until he breathing was even again.

Once she composed herself she lifted her head again, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth, stroking a soapy finger across the stubble along his jaw line, leaning in to kiss him softly. Slowly. "Please make love to me." She whispered once they broke apart from the kiss, leaning their foreheads against each other, Ryan capturing her mouth again.

 **Hey guys! I have a rough outline up until chapter 133. After that I want to do a time jump again (not a lot just fast forward a little bit I you won't miss out on anything vital. But I need the go ahead from you guys first before I do that.) Also I want to work on getting Ryan and Alex back on track before we head back to FBI life, which will follow more or less after chapter 133. Thank you for reading, hope you enjoy this one. Side note, you'll have to use your imagination on what follows after that last sentence….wink wink.**

 **Lovies-S**


	131. Chapter 131

**Chapter 131**

 ***3 days later***

Tired and in a much better space than when they left home the Booth household returns to their home. Yes they had fun and spent some much needed quality time together but there really is no place like home, like falling asleep in his own bed. Which is what Ryan is thinking about as he pulls up into the driveway.

"Thank you for traveling with Uber, you have reached your destination." Ryan announced making Alex laugh, because she was almost certain that Uber does not announce anything when they stop at a certain destination.

Grabbing the door handle Ryan pressed a button on his side first to keep the doors locked looking at is wife, who was looking back at him waiting for him to unlock the door. "Ryan?"

"You didn't say thank you." He simply said.

"Thank you, Ryan." Alex repeated not even knowing why she's saying it.

"You're welcome. All major credit cards are accepted to fill up the gas tank again." He said opening the door as Alex laughed.

Carrying her daughter into the house while her husband attended t getting their bags inside, Alex immediately went over to make herself some coffee, while Phoebe busied herself by packing out cupboards in the kitchen. Her phone buzzed and she saw a text from Simon pop up, not bothering to respond to it right at the very moment.

Another text followed the first one, and it was just as confusing as the previous text that she couldn't make out what he was trying to say. She called him but when he didn't answer she became concerned. "And that look?" Ryan asked looking at the things his daughter managed to pack out in such a small amount of time.

"Something's going on with Simon." She showed him the texts and he didn't understand it either but he didn't think it was unusual. Simon was always an unusual person who never really spoke more than three words to him.

"I'm gonna go over there and see what's going on, this is very unlike him." She said getting her phone and her keys, since she knew she'd have to stop for gas if she took Ryan's SUV and she wasn't willing to take that extra drive when she could've been at Simon's house earlier.

While driving there it seemed like she got every red light on the way and got more and more frustrated and that his house wasn't coming any closer but instead drifted away further the longer she stood at the traffic light.

Alex pulled up in the driveway opening the unlocked the door. "Simon!" She called out but no one answered as she continued to walk further into the house. An empty whiskey bottle was on the table together with a bottle of sleeping tablets. She breathed a sigh of relief when the tablets were still sealed. Making her way to his bedroom she saw a highly intoxicated Simon throwing clothes into a bag, mumbling away to himself as he stumbles around the room.

"Simon, what's going on?" Alex asked confused since he hasn't really been much of a drinker all this time she's known him.

"I'm going away." He simply said and continued packing.

"Okay why are you leaving? Where are you going, and why are you drunk?" She rambled, walking over putting a hand on his trying to stall his actions.

"Because Alex, because I want to." He slurred and she had no idea where this came from all of a sudden. He hasn't said much but no words were needed because she slowly lost her patience, there is nothing she can get from him being in this state also.

"Okay that's it." She said and dragged him towards the bathroom, pushing him into the shower.

"Alex leave me alone, I don't even know why you're her.."

Alex opened the shower door and pushed him inside, "Simon Asher, shut up and listen to me." She said firmly and he looked up at her.

"I've done this way too many times with my father, I'm doing this once for you and never again. I'm not repeating sobering up another drunk day after day." She opened the cold tap hearing him take a deep , sharp breath as the cold water soaked through his clothing and fell on his face.

Alex walked to the kitchen cleaning the heaps of dishes that was stacked up in the sink, and getting a strong cup of coffee for Simon and herself. Feeling that she might just need it more for the sobering conversations they might have next, hopefully giving her insight to why he is acting so strange.

Shelby was sitting on the couch with four month old CJ in her arms. She took the day off to look after him herself because he had a bad cough all of last night, keeping her out of sleep as she was constantly checking up on him. It sounded like there were phlegm on his chest as it made noises whenever he breathed. Her motherly instincts kicked in as she called his pediatrician for an appointment as soon as possible and got one for later that afternoon. Stroking his soft white hair with her finger as he slept. "I don't like it when you're sick, my boy." She whispered getting up and making herself something to eat. Texting her husband to let him know they have an appointment later that day.

Her phone buzzed almost as soon as she set it down, when he called her back. "Did he get worse than he was last night? I'll leaving work earlier today." He said not giving her a chance to explain.

"His breathing is worrying me, it's as if he snores like his nose is blocked or phlegm on his chest or something. Better safe than sorry." She said with a hand in her blonde hair.

"Yeah you're right, I'll come home as soon as I can." Caleb decided not willing to wait until later in the day, his son's health comes first.

Shelby was busy giving him a bottle when the front door opened, Caleb putting his things down and walking over to them sitting on the couch. He walked over, kissing her head and she laid her head against his neither of them saying anything. Caleb rubbing over his son's little hands, as CJ curls his hand around his father's finger. "Caleb what if it's worse than wha…"

"Hey don't think like that. We're going to find out what's wrong with him before we start overthinking." He stated trying to calm his wife, when he himself wasn't as calm as he pretended to be.

 **Hey guys! I felt like I need to make Simon an active character for the next few chapters, up until I get to where I want to be with his character (to make some of your requests come to life, it may take some time but it will happen). How do you guys feel about the fast forward idea? I really want to start writing about baby #2 but I feel like I need to find the go ahead from you guys first before we move on to the next phase of their lives. You've been quiet in your feedback and reviews which is making me worry on if you still like the story** **. Haven't been seeing some Shaleb drama in a while here is the start of some Haas family things going on involving CJ. Thank you for reading**

 **Lovies-S**


	132. Chapter 132

**Chapter 132**

The Haas family of three got in the car as they drove to the ER, where CJ's pediatrician is waiting on them. Walking through the automatic sliding doors they Shelby and CJ sat down while Caleb spoke to the nurse behind the counter, who told them the doctor will be with them shortly. CJ started coughing more frequently than he had in the time they were at home, the wheezing sounds of his chest made his mother worried as she looked at her child not sure what to do anymore.

The nurse directed them to one of the consulting rooms and, the doctor soon entered the room. Shelby sat down on the hospital bed with CJ on her lap. His wheezing became worse and Shelby looked up at the doctor with big fearful eyes.

"Can you lay him down on the bed?" The doctor asked and removed CJ's clothing while getting his stethoscope ready, listening to his lung sounds and his heart. Noticing the skin around his small rib cage sucking in as he struggled for breath.

"What's going on? What's wrong with my son?" The mother panicked seeing the doctor's face as he speeds up the process and getting the oxygen masks ready.

"He's having an asthma attack." The doctor said calmly, continuing his work on the baby, giving him some medication in a syringe, and putting a small oxygen mask over his nose and mouth. CJ crying as he starts panicking his little legs kicking around restlessly, his hands going to the mask that was on his face, as his chest were rising and falling rapidly, as he struggles for breath.

Shelby moved into the corner of the room her arms folded across her chest as the tears fell from her eyes. Caleb swallowed hard walking over to her pulling her into his embrace holding her tightly, as she shook with sobs. "He's gonna be okay, they're going to help him." Caleb whispered while Shelby looked helplessly over her husband's shoulder at her son on the bed.

The doctor worked on him, and it felt like an eternity until he got CJ stabilized, his breathing returned to normal. "He's going to be just fine. I'll come back later to run some more tests and get him started on some medication in case this happens again in the future." The doctor told the parents.

"Thank you." Shelby said weakly, walking over to the bed, sitting down next to her baby as he looks around the room, as she stoked a finger through his delicate blonde hair.

"I'm scared Caleb." She whispered to her husband once they were alone in the room.

"I know. I am too." He kissed the top of her head, putting his hands on her shoulders as the two of them started at their baby boy.

Simon came into the kitchen freshly showered, but still in need of a long overdue shave. Wordlessly, Alex handed him a cup of coffee that he accepted, walking over to the couch he took a seat.

"You want to tell me what's going on?" Alex asked sitting opposite him, after she cleaned the kitchen and paced the dishes away where she thought it belonged.

"Don't want to talk about it." He mumbled taking a sip of his coffee

"Tough, because I do. This is not the Simon Asher I met during my time at Quantico. Talk to me." He paid her no mind and started at a spot on the coffee table avoiding the statement she just made. When he refused to answer Alex took the lead on the conversation. "Why do you have these?" She asked lifting up the bottle of sleeping tablets.

"Because I can't sleep." He shrugged laying his head back against the couch closing his eyes. "Why are you here Alex?" He inquired still not opening his eyes.

"Because I'm worried about you, Simon. Those texts that you send me saying you need help. Well here I am trying to help you if you'll let me."

"I was drunk I can't even recall sending any of those. Thank you for coming." He got up walking to the front door opening it. "You have a family waiting for you." He looked at her, as she gathered her things walking towards the front door,

"Call me if you want to talk."

"Goodbye Alex." He dismissed closing the door behind her and she heard they key turn in the lock, getting in her car she drove home, texting Shelby asking if she's spoken to Simon in the past few days and if she noticed anything strange about him.

Ryan and Phoebe were watching sports, but Phoebe found it boring and ended up sleeping. He stared down at his beautiful daughter, her chest rising and falling peacefully a hand curled in her hair. He was content in this moment. His mother always said there is no greater love than what a parent has for their children he could never understand until he became a parent himself. There is nothing in this world that he wouldn't do for hi little girl, but her mother would certainly get in the way to keep both of them in check.

"How's Asher?" Ryan asked when Alex came back.

"Why is she sleeping? What's she gonna do tonight?" Alex asked waling over to the couch, knowing it'll be a long night if Phoebe can't sleep tonight and she's not in the mood fighting with a one year old about sleep.

"We were watching some football and it seemed to be so boring she fell asleep. How did your intervention go?"

"Calling it an intervention is setting the bar way too high. He basically told me to leave when I tried to talk to him." She explained looking at the frown forming on her husband's brows. "There were sleeping tablets on the table and an empty whiskey bottle and he just told me he can't sleep. But there's more to it and it worries me that he's acting strange."

"Maybe he's just having a bad day. And Simon's always been a strange person." Ryan said, he didn't have much interaction with the guy because the two of them almost went at it, but it was his wife's friend and he respects that.

She kissed Phoebe's head softly walking over to the kitchen to get dinner started. Checking her phone to see if Shelby replied to her message yet but there was still nothing. She decided to call her later tonight to talk. She opened the fridge staring inside, looking for nothing in particular but her mind drifted back to Simon. She'll go over there again tomorrow if she as to until he opens up to her. During the dinner Alex tells Ryan that she is excited to go back to work in a few days, sitting at home is really not for her.

"I'm sure they'll punish me even more making me do hordes of admin and not allowing me to go out on cases."

"That's the price you pay for breaking rules." Alex said pointing her for in his direction.

"I'll slaughter pigs if I have to, if that's what it takes to keep you safe." Ryan said seeing her smile.

Simon hasn't left his position on the couch since Alex left. He grabbed the bottle of pills on the table opening them for the first time since he bought them. A note pad laying open on the table with three words written on it. It wasn't much but it said a lot for whoever will end up finding it. He got up and grabbed another bottle of whiskey from the cabinet in the kitchen, making work of it to finish this one in record time.

CJ was sleeping but his parents never took their eyes off him, despite both of them feeling tired. "Do you think he'll be okay?" She whispered looking up at her husband.

"I'm sure he will. He's a fighter. If you think this is making us stress wait until he hits his teenage years." Caleb commented and Shelby laughed a little, as she imagines the kinds of things Caleb did to give his parents grey hair when he was a teenager.

"Please don't remind me about it. He'll be a good child, like his mother." The blonde smiled hoping that would be the case.

Simon got through half of the whiskey. He pulled out his phone and typed a message to Alex not sending it right away. He walked towards the bedroom to get something and walked back out to the kitchen sitting down on the couch. Tears running down his face and a hand shaking as he pressed the sent button on his phone sending the text to Alex. His service weapon in his right hand ready to be fired, holding it shakily against the side of his head, as he swallowed deeply taking a long shaky breath…

 **Did you guys see there might be no season 3 of Quantico? I'll be really upset if there won't be one. I wrote this chapter with my eyes half closed because I am so tired but want to post something tonight, so please excuse the errors there might be. Thank you for reading.**

 **Lovies-S**


	133. Chapter 133

**Chapter 133**

Alex sat down on the couch next to Ryan whose eyes were fixed on the TV, half a beer in his hand watching car racing. She stared at him, until he became uncomfortable and looked over at her briefly.

"What?" He asked and she shook her head, when she didn't answer, his attention shifted back to the game on TV. She sighed deeply and loudly for a second time.

"Alright Alex, I'm listening." He turned towards her lowering the volume of the TV to show that she had his undivided attention.

"I need to tell you something." She started, her head probed up on her balled fist as her elbow rested on the back of the couch. "I stopped taking birth control a little over a month ago. I want us to try for another baby." She confessed trying to read her husband's facial expression, as a smile appeared on his face. "Well we can start trying tonight." He winked leaning forward kissing her neck as she laughed at the tickling sensation. "Relax your hormones Ryan Booth. Phoebe wasn't even planned and it was quite a surprise to find out I was pregnant with her." Alex answered since being told by the doctor that she expected her first child was the last thing on her mind, a year ago.

"I don't know how all of this planning things work, and I'd really like a boy this time around." She answered and Ryan nodded the smile never left his face since Alex announced the news.

"You shouldn't worry about anything, I got everything covered." He put her at ease.

"Oh do you now?" Alex challenged and he nodded. "Just some faith in me is all I ask. You wouldn't have to do a thing." Alex blushed at that statement feeling her cheeks turning a shade of pink. Somehow this man still managed to make her shy even through they've been together for so long, hiding her face in her hands. "Ryan stop it!" She laughed hitting his shoulder playfully and he puts a hand around her shoulders, smiling at how cute she is being right now.

Phoebe woke up from her sleep where she laid on the couch on the other side of the room, and looked up at her parents sleepily. "Hey sleepy head, you're hungry now aren't you?" Alex asked since she slept through dinner her whole sleeping pattern disrupted after spending some time with her grandparents where there were no such things as rules or routines. She made her way down the couch, and walked over to them, getting onto her father's lap.

"Pheebs" he started and she looked up at him pulling her hand through her curls lazily. "Would you like it if there's another baby in the house?" Ryan asked and she looked at him, blinking rapidly before she shook her head vigorously, making her parents laugh. "You won't like a baby brother?" Ryan asked thinking she'll change her mind if he rephrased the question but her answer remained the same as she shook her head again for a second time.

Alex came back to the two of them with Phoebe's food hoping it would be smooth sailing since it's vegetables and she knew her daughter wasn't a fan of it. Ryan positioned her on his lap so she can face her mother who scooped out a reasonable sized amount of mashed up butternut, Phoebe opened her mouth but the moment she tasted it she started gagging, Ryan holding a hand in front of Phoebe's mouth as she spits out the food refusing to swallow any of it.

"No Phoebe, we'll sit here all night if we have to, I'm not getting you other food." Alex said despite her daughter's dislike in vegetables, seeing an uneasy look from her husband. Alex went at it again, and Phoebe swallowed the food, not opening her mouth the third time around. "Phoebe Grace, come on now you're going to become big and strong it's really not that bad." Her mother pleaded but she kept her mouth closed. Alex's phone rang and she got up walking over to the kitchen area where she left it last time around. Ryan taking the time to see if his daughter will eat, and without any fuss she ate the same food her mother gave her a few seconds ago without any problem.

From the silence in the kitchen where his wife was talking on the phone he became suspicious as she only said a few words every now and then. The call ended and she came back into sight, her face not the same as when she left to answer the call.

"Is everything okay?" He asked, she stood against the wall her arms crossed over her chest shaking her head. "The hospital just called, Simon listed me as his next of kin in case of an emergency." She said leaning her head back against the wall eyes closed. "He…he committed suicide and I have to go down to the morgue to identify his body." She whispered. "He texted me, and my phone's been on vibrate all day, if I'd read the text earlier maybe he wouldn't have done it, if I refused to leave when he told me to he'd still be here."

"Don't do that. You're looking for answers now that none of us have or will ever get. What was the text he sent you?" Ryan asked walking towards her and she showed him the phone. _Depression killed me._ He read those three words over and over again. He didn't like the guy much but this was really drastic.

"I need to get to the hospital." Alex said looking for her keys but Ryan stopped her.

"There's no way I'm letting you go there on your own, I'm coming with you."

"Ryan who's going to look after Phoebe? I can't call Shelby every time something happens, she has her own family to tend to." Alex was irritated now because it felt as if he didn't understand her.

"Then we take her with. But I'm not letting you drive in this state Alex." He said sternly and Alex knew there was no arguing with him now. Deciding to make a call to Natalie to ask if she's up for a baby-sitting task for a few hours. Happy to find out that Natalie was more than willing to look after their daughter since Renata complained about being bored whole day, Phoebe will keep her some company. Instructing her friend to pack an over night bag for her daughter, then they'll drop her off at day care in the morning, but Alex felt bad enough about asking for help that she didn't want it to look as if she's taking advantage of her friend's generosity.

They walked up to the nurses counter, and she told them to take a seat and that a pathologist would be with them in a few minutes to take them to the morgue. Alex's hands were shaking uncontrollably despite the weather changing to fall and it's not that cold yet. Ryan took one of her hands in his squeezing it gently as a doctor neared the two of them.

"Alexandra Booth?" he asked and she got up extending a handshake with the doctor as Ryan did the same.

"I'm sorry that we have to meet under these circumstances. Please follow me." They walked into an isolated area apart from the rest of the hospital, the cold hitting them as soon as they entered. "I have to prepare you that it might not be a pretty sight." The doctor said opening a door pulling out a steel cold table that revealed her friend. Her hand flew to her mouth as she tried to cover the sobs that escaped from somewhere deep inside. A discolored blue and slightly purple mark around his neck, and his wrists were slit. She wanted to touch him, hoping it would all be a nightmare that she will wake up from. "They found him hanging in his apartment, with this note on the coffee table, and these empty bottle of sleeping tablets." The doctor explained showing them the evidence they found in his house. "I'm sorry to ask, but is this Mr Asher?" The doctor asked and Alex nodded as tears ran down her face, blurring her vision. Ryan stood there not knowing what words to say that will comfort his wife except holding her tight, as they walked out of the morgue back to the back entrance of the hospital.

They sat down in the cafeteria of the hospital, not a lot of people around in the early evening. Ryan ordered some sweet tea for his wife hoping it'll help her for the shock. "Suicide is so s selfish." Alex said fidgeting with the teabag that hanged out from the cup. "Dammit why didn't he just talk to me when I was there, maybe I could've helped him. Or _someone_ could've helped him."

"We're gonna have questions for some time, and some of those questions we might never get an answer to." Ryan said taking her hand across the table holding it in his. "This is not your fault sweetheart, you cannot blame yourself for what happened today."

 **Guys I apologize for this gory chapter, and if I've offended anyone by writing this I am really sorry it was not my intention to do any of those things. Like I've said in the past suicide is not always an option or the way out, there are people who care and who you can reach out to. I'm not feeling well and not sure about tomorrow's update I'm not making any promises. I have a stomach flu which is horrible** **I just want to feel normal again and have my energy back. Thank you for reading.**

 **Lovies-S**

 **PS: CoachM38 told me Quantico is getting picked up for season 3 yay! Season 2 ended about a month ago in ZA, which is a bummer because I hate these breaks they take it feels like forever before they start filming again.**


	134. Chapter 134

**Chapter 134**

Ryan and Alex sat in the cafeteria in silence, when Caleb appeared looking at them with the same questioning look on their faces when they saw each other there. "What are the two of you doing here?" He asked and Ryan looked up at him. "I can ask you the same." Ryan said and the two of them exchanged their weird handshake, Caleb walking over to Alex's side hugging her. "CJ's here, he had an asthma attack and we're spending a few nights here." He explained seeing a surprised look on Alex's face. "Where are they? Children's ward?" Alex asked knowing that ward way too well since they've spent a few nights there with Phoebe as well. Caleb gave her the room number and she excused herself from the two friends walking to see her blonde bestie.

She knocked on the door softly, Shelby was sitting on a lounger watching TV as little CJ slept. Looking up to see who was at the door, the smile on her face broadened. "What are you doing here?" Shelby asked as Alex walked inside further, peeking under the blanket that CJ was wrapped in to see how he was doing. "I can ask you the same question." The blonde got up and hugged her friend tightly. "You go first." Alex decided and sat down on the couch opposite the lounger.

"CJ made my heart skip a few beats. He had an asthma attack and it seems to be a chronic thing now. They're getting him started on medication tomorrow, and for future when it might happen again. He now has to come in for a check- up every three months so they can monitor his lung function. Your turn." Shelby said looking at her and seeing the expression her friend's face change.

"Simon." Alex started but before she could continue her sentence both of their cellphones went off at the same time, and they checked it. An email from Maranda that the whole office were tagged in giving them the news about their colleague, Simon Asher. Shelby looked up at Alex whose eyes were closed as she bit her bottom lip. "He listed me as his next of kin in case of an emergency, the hospital called about half an hour ago telling me I had to come identify the body." She said softly hearing Shelby draw in a sharp breath.

"I still spoke to him earlier, and I knew something was wrong I just couldn't lay my finger on it." She said twisting her hands together.

"I got your message, and I reminded myself to reply on it but I never did." Shelby confessed the two of them sitting there staring at the baby.

A small smile appeared on Shelby's face despite the tears that were running down her cheeks "who's gonna buy us muffins and coffee now?" Alex laughed dryly sniffing silently, "we kept saying we'll settle his tab but we never did. I still remember him saying he'll never buy us anything again but he'd come back to the office with everyone's orders."

"He still had so much to do, so many plans and then he just decided that his life is not worth living anymore that he took matters into his own hands." Shelby said shaking her head, as her phone rang seeing Nimah's name appear on the screen and Natalie calling Alex, both of them wanting to know if it was true.

Ryan and Caleb made their way back to the room, and found their wives sitting there talking softly, exchanging greetings they got up and made their way home, Shelby promising to keep her friend updated on the condition of her son and when they will be discharged.

They got home, emotionally exhausted and Alex was grateful for Natalie who bathed Phoebe so they can just put her to bed or at least try to, because she had renewed energy levels at this stage. Ryan laid her down in the middle of their bed, not wanting her to be away from the especially not tonight. While he went downstairs to see what his wife was up to, she was busy boiling water to make Phoebe a bottle and some hot chocolate for herself, browsing through her phone and writing things down waiting for the water to boil.

"What are you doing?" Ryan asked over her shoulder catching a glimpse of what she was reading making her jump.

"Natural ways to conceive a boy." He read out loud, looking at the notepad and the things she wrote down from what she should eat and foods she has to avoid a smile appearing on his face. "You're serious about this boy thing aren't you?"

"Yes I am, I can feel you judging me from a mile away please stop it." She said her attention shifting back to her phone in hand and the reading she was busy with. "I'll leave you to it then." He smiled kissing the top of her head finishing Phoebe's bottle and pouring water into the mug where the dry contents of the hot chocolate were handing it to her. "No, you can have that, it's on the lists of food that I'm not allowed to have." She dismissed leaving him standing with the mug in his hand, "which means you can't have it either." She instructed and pointed towards the sink where he had to discard the contents of the mug.

"Okay wait, let's get this straight, I'll have to eat all kinds of weird things that you're eating? For how long exactly?" Ryan panicked seeing the ingredients on the list which means their whole household's monthly shopping will consist of these weird food.

"Yes Ryan. We're in this together, and besides it's just until we found out the sex of the baby." Alex shrugged looking at her list of food satisfied when she came to the end of the webpage.

"Oh, and I'm ovulating tomorrow and the day after that, no pressure I'm just saying." She shrugged getting a water bottle from the fridge, walking in front of him as she pokes her lips out and he kisses her a few times before she made her way upstairs, leaving her husband in awe at how quick things moved since they last discussed the second baby, not that he's complaining on the contrary.

Alex walked into the room seeing her daughter jumping on their bed. Phoebe looked up seeing her mother and paused her actions waiting for Alex to say something but when she didn't she continued. "Phoebe please stop jumping on the bed you're gonna hurt yourself" Alex warned disappearing into the bathroom after making her daughter sit on the bed.

Her words were barely spoken five minutes ago when she heard a loud crying from inside followed by her husband who rushed up the stairs picking Phoebe up from the floor.

"What did I tell you little miss? What happened?" Alex asked inspecting her daughter for injuries besides the bump on her head that will turn blue in the morning.

"Where's it sore?" Ryan asked and she pointed to the bump on her head. "Okay let's kiss it better." He opted kissing the bump on her head. "Is it better now?" He asked and she nodded.

"Time for bed." Alex decided to avoid any more accidents extending her arms towards her daughter who clung onto her father once her crying subsided.

"My dada" Phoebe said refusing to go to her mother.

"I knew that. And I'm your mother and I love you. Phoebeee." Alex tried but none of her actions worked and she left the two of them who seemed to gang up on them.

The next morning they walked into the office, neither of them knowing what to expect but the usual tone that there was in the mornings wasn't there today. Everyone walked around with somber faces, giving stiff smiles instead of the usual good morning greetings. Alex walked into the office and came to a halt when she had to enter the door downstairs where they worked, feeling her husband's hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to be here, no one will blame you." He said squeezing her shoulder slightly but this was something she had to do. "No I need to be here, this just makes it all so real that he'll never sit as his desk again." She whispered walking into the office. Everyone stood against the wall or around the office, no one sitting down at their own stations, staring at Simon's desk.

Natalie saw Alex enter and gave her a long hug, "guess we'll have to pay for our own breakfast now." She smiled as her eyes became teary. Maranda soon entered and everyone's eyes shifted to their boss. "Meeting in the briefing room." She said and left the room again, everyone following her joining the rst of their team.

"It is unfortunate that we have to meet under these circumstances this morning. Last night one of our Agents, Simon Asher drastically took his own life. I'd like to ask you to think of his family in this difficult time and respect their privacy. Also, there is counseling available, it is not a shame to reach out and talk to someone. The memorial service will be held downtown, starting at noon. You don't need to come back to the office after that, we can continue our normal schedules from tomorrow onwards. Thank you." She dismissed the meeting and went her way, usually whenever a briefing session was over there'd be some mumbling and weekend news but this morning there was silence that spoke louder than words could as everyone made their way back.

Alex stood in the foyer of the church starring out in front of her, wearing a black dress. "Hey, are you okay?" Shelby asked walking up to her friend. "Who can be on a day like this?" Alex asked turning around as the two of them hugged each other, as the rest of their friends arrived.

"You guys ready?" Caleb asked and they walked inside. Everyone dressed in black, they took their seats, Alex walked up to the wooden casket with the Jewish Star on it, running her hand across the star as tears fell from her eyes. "I see you" She whispered, walking back to take her seat next to her husband bowing her head as Ryan takes her right hand in his squeezing it gently.

 **Hey guys I want to make them trying for another baby as fun and interesting as I possibly can since we didn't have much of that with Phoebe. Also I wanted to close the chapter on Simon so I sped things up a bit so we can move forward and they can be doing FBI things ago. Side note, I drank a bunch of horrible tasting herbal teas which actually helped because I feel much better than I did yesterday (so grateful for that.) Also, I had to re watch episode 1x22 to help me with the last part of the chapter where it was Simon's memorial.**

 **Another side note, my laptop crashed halfway through writing this so I lost half of the chapter and had to re do it based on what I can remember I hope it wasn't too much of a let down as I'm not really satisfied with it.**

 **Lovies-S**


	135. Chapter 135

**Chapter 135**

 ***I'm trying to get to your requests this week, and hoping to update everyday if I can. I may not get to all of them within time but I promise you I haven't forgotten about them. I'll be tending to it so they can fit the story line than we're currently busy with. EzzyBobo the ending is for you (long overdue I know but here it is). Once Alex is pregnant I'll get to the rest I PROMISE!***

Alex surely loved sleeping, it was something she could do all day but whenever Phoebe spends the night in their bed she becomes really grateful when daybreak arrives, because of the way her daughter sleeps. She got up moving the sleeping toddler further to the middle of the bed putting a pillow on the empty side so she won't roll off, getting her things ready so they can get the day started. Alex was worried about her actually after she fell off the bed and monitored her throughout the night but she seemed fine besides the blue mark on her forehead.

Making Phoebe's bottles packing in her formula and lunch she put her bag on the couch making her coffee and looking at the list on the fridge of the new ingredients she has to go buy until she's pregnant. Not even sure of how to cook most of these things on the list but being determined to make it through at least one week. They can skip it tonight and start tomorrow as she plans a nice dinner for her and Ryan, if their little rascal goes down early tonight and give her parents some alone time.

"Good morning, I need to get to work in half an hour and might be home late." He started showing her an email addressed to him.

"Hhhmm, you're torture starts early I see." She read the email knowing how much he'll hate it when he's stuck behind a desk all day.

"Why do you have coffee?" he noticed looking at the mug in her hand and the list that strictly forbid the drinking of coffee.

"I still need to go buy all these things so I'm giving you free reign for the last 24 hours. From tomorrow on we're in this together." She tapped the list and he took her half full mug of coffee drinking the rest of the contents.

"Phoebe, come on time to get up honey." Alex woke her daughter who opened her eyes and looked at her mother blinking but not making any attempt to get up, instead she turned around and tried to get some more sleep but Alex picked her up. "See what happens when you eat too much sugar so late at night?" Phoebe mumbled something that sounded a lot like disagreeing with her mother's statement.

Ryan showered and got dressed in record time, when he appeared again downstairs kissing Alex and Phoebe before leaving the house. Alex prepared for another food fight again but her daughter were cooperative this morning, but she's not getting her hopes up that this would be an everyday thing.

"Renata wants to schedule sleepovers with your daughter at least once a week, or she wants a baby sister. So be a good friend and offer your child ." Natalie started the day off, not even greeting Alex who walked into the office.

"Well Good morning to you too." Alex greeted sitting down at her desk. "She fell off the bed last night and has a bump on her head now, I have no idea why she had so much energy." Alex shook her head seeing a small smile creep onto Natalie's face, she turned to face her friend so she can start explaining. "We made cookies, and what's the point of baking anything when you don't taste it, so I gave her one or two and a half." She admitted softer seeing a non-amused look on Alex's face. "Why are you so hard on her she's only a little baby."

"Someone has to be hard and unfortunately it's me. Good manners will take her far in this life not growing up spoilt." Alex pointed a finger in Natalie's direction when Maranda entered, Shelby moving behind her so she won't notice she's a few minutes late.

"Nice of you to join us Wyatt. You and Parrish have interrogation I'm not about to start my day losing my morals, the rest of you briefing room in ten." She laid down orders and Shelby and Alex looked at each other wondering what this was all about making their way to the assigned room.

Entering the room a young boy about the age of 16 sat at the table, covered in tattoos. Alex picked up the file that laid on the table ad scanned through it, to see what they're dealing with. "Alright Mr Jones, do you know why you're here?" She asked and he shook his head.

"They got the wrong person." He said looking at her. "You have a nice accent."

"Let's spare each other the compliments and cut to the chase. I have a bunch of work to do and being stuck here in this room with a sixteen year old who claims he didn't do anything wrong is not a high priority on my list right now." Alex said laying her palms on the table looking the young man in the eyes.

"Jones, just admit to what you did and you'll be out of here." Shelby said highly irritated that they're about to start their day off like this. "I'm going to ask you again, do you know why you're here?"

"The police locked me up, brought me here saying I broke in at my grandma's house because they found my fingerprints there, but I'm telling you it wasn't me. " The teen kept his appearance up.

"Yeah, nice try Shaggy. If they found your fingerprints all over the place do you know what that means? It means you're guilty." Alex said the last part slowly hoping to get through to him.

"Are you on drugs?" Shelby asked not even sure why but maybe if he admitted to it his behavior would make more sense.

"I want a lawyer. I'm not saying anything until a lawyer gets here." He laid back on the chair folding his arms looking at them.

Alex threw her hands up walking out of the room, and saw Maranda standing at reception. "I'm gonna kill that kid. They found all the evidence in the house linked to him and he refuse to take the blame for it, but insists on a lawyer." Behind the desk Roxanne stifled a laugh at the look on Alex's face and the mile n Maranda's.

"Yeah that is nothing new, Jones is a regular here." Roxanne said and Alex looked between her and Maranda. "A lot of agents can't handle him because he is always looking for a lawyer, and somehow the lawyer always gets him off the hook. So he'll be a problem until he turns 18." Roxanne explained the situation knowing his case files like the back of her hand Alex put the file on the desk quitting the babysitting of a 16 year old there and then.

"Not so fast Parrish, another job will be waiting for you. Maximum security there is one who needs to be identified. I was gonna send Ryan but this might be a more sensitive case and want you and Wyatt on it." Maranda said walking away from the reception desk to a more quiet area.

"Rape victim who needs to identify the suspect. If you're not up for it it's fine I can ask someo…"

"No it's fine I'll go. Before I go, these guys will be on the other side of the glass right? So no need for me to talk to any of them if it comes to it?" Alex asked just to make sure. She's never been in a maximum facility before and if it is anything like what she saw on TV the thought is enough to send her running. "Maranda, can't I ask Liam or someone to come with us? Two females wondering the hallways there alo-"

"Fine, go get Ryan to go with you."

"It doesn't have to be him, it can be anyone else. Matthew will also do." She added just to make sure Maranda knows she doesn't want any favors but deep down her heart smiled when she said she can ask her husband to go with her. "Or on second thought, can you hand that case to Shelby? I'd like to take Brandon Jones down to maximum for a visit."

A knock on the door startled him and technically made him get up from where he sat behind a desk with a pile of files he had to go through and sign off before they could be stored. "Looks like you could use a cup of coffee." Alex said from the door looking at him.

"If you're offering to buy me, I'm not saying no."

She walked further into the room "I have a much better proposal that involves maximum security coffee." he said seeing a confused look on her face. They didn't really deal with maximum security on a daily basis and he can count on one hand the amounts of time he went there on a case.

Alex settled back in the couch looking at him "I'm listening."

" There's a kid who is heading down the wrong path, and I just want to make him see what he can get himself into." he summarized quickly. "He's made a few stops here over the past few months and I'd want to give him a wake up call."

"I won't mind going with, but do you think it's something you can do? Like take me with on this." She asked and it was something he hasn't really thought about. "I'll get back to you on that." Ryan got up and walked downstairs to meet Liam again and ask him about it.

Brandon Jones was sitting on a couch in the foyer, rubbing his hands together nervously. "Come on, I want to take you somewhere before your lawyer gets here." Ryan said and he looked up at him. "I mean it Jones." he said again his voice a little louder this time, and he got up and walked out with her, Alex meeting them down in the car.

"Here we are." Alex said as they arrived at the maximum security hidden in the corner of the state. A fortress of concrete with loops of barbed wire and fencing upon each other together with corridors divided by sliding metal doors, holding men who served sentences, most of them 25 to life.

"What are we doing here?" Brandon asked as Alex and Ryan got out of the car, his face not as brave as it was a few moments ago when they were at the office. "Sight seeing." Ryan said and walked through the doors.

In the entranceway, lines of woman stood there to have their grocery bags checked and inspected before they were allowed inside. Most of the items in the bags were potato chips and other processed snacks, waiting their turn to be searched and having the chance to transfer these bags of snacks to their, husbands, fathers, sons, brothers or boyfriends. Some if not all of them missing the taste of their favorite snacks, which is luxuries to them now.

Ryan and Alex showed their badges to the guards and they were told that one of their superiors called them saying they'll be bringing someone in. They signed in and the guards walked them along the corridors, Brandon looking around the cold corridors and the metal gates that sealed everything off. "So young man, what brings you here?" The guard asked but Brandon didn't answer. "Look this is not a place where you'd want to be, I drive 50 miles here everyday and I dread coming to work, I cannot wait to leave at the end of the day and be home with my family." He said as they got to a metal detector that they walked through. Alex and Ryan having to hand in their firearms and their ID's and collect them again at the end of their visit. "Never tell anyone your full name r where you live, or any other information that they can use to identify you when they get out." The guard warned as he closed and locked a metal door behind them before unlocking the next one.

They heard chanting and shouting, the noise became louder as they walked further down the corridor that was marked with yellow tape on the floors, like dividing a road. There were no talking signs on the walls, and they were about to walk further when they heard clanging of chains come down the hallway. The guard stopped them, and Brandon's eyes widened as he saw three men dressed in the same prison uniform walk past them, cuffs around their ankles and their wrists, the clinging sound of the metal against the floor enough to scare Alex. The men looked up at Brandon, tattoos across their faces making signs at him, some of them whistling at Alex, until the guard kept them in check and they walked back further in silence. She was intimidated before they even got to the part where Brandon had to sit down with some of them.

They entered a room with five guards, as four men all dressed in the same uniform entered, they like the other three they saw earlier, cuffed around the ankles and their wrists, taking seats that were assigned to them, Brandon sitting down opposite them as Alex and Ryan stood in a corner. Although they were surrounded by guards who were heavily armed she was still scared. She was embarrassed to think that if she were to see any of them on the streets she would've been intimidated and crossed to the other side to get as far away from them as possible. They greeted their visitors with warm smiles and friendly handshakes although none of them exchanged names.

"We have a friend, who wants to know what life is like on the inside. Care to tell him about it? He's 16." The one guard explained and the guys nodded looking amongst each other to see who will be the first one to start talking.

"This isn't what you'd call living. This is surviving. You have to watch your back constantly in case something happens." One said who had tattoos snaking around his neck.

"From my room window, I can see ten stars every night. Nothing more than that." Another one said, looking at Brandon. "My daughter was born a month ago, and I wasn't there for her birth. She had breathing problems and died two days later, I wasn't there for her funeral either. I failed her as a father before she even got to know me.

Alex was standing behind Ryan and he heard her draw in a sharp breath at that statement, he held out his hand and gratefully she took it, lacing their fingers together. "But enough about us now, what is it like living on your own and doing laundry?" One guy asked enthusiastically, as some laughter broke out amongst them in the room. "Laundry takes forever, and living on your own is pretty cool." Alex smiled answering their question.

"What's it like to own a cellphone? And have Facebook?" Another one added and Brandon looked at them like he couldn't believe what these guys are saying. They learned that most of these guys have been incarcerated since they were 17 and sentenced as adults. Everyday mundane things that he assumed is what everyone would do is what these guys are missing. After their intervention they gathered up to leave, s the guys stood up and were getting ready to walk back to their cells one turned around and looked at him.

"This is no place for you kid. Go to college, make your parents proud. You have much more to live for than what this place can offer you." He remarked before leaving the room, leaving Alex, Ryan, two guards and Brandon alone in the room. "Thank you for doing this. Those guys asking what it's like to own a cellphone and do laundry. Not being there for the birth of his child, is really not how I'd want to spend the rest of my life." The teen confessed, shaking hands with the guards before they left the premises driving back to the office.

At the end of the day Alex stopped by the grocery store to buy some things since she wanted to make a special dinner for her husband. Showing her appreciation not only for what he did today, going the extra mile for a kid he didn't even know but who would become part of the system if someone hadn't intervened. And for being there for her, even though she's not always the easiest person to be around.

She made sure to tire Phoebe out and play with her while she was cooking dinner so she'd be able to give her parents some alone time later tonight. Alex wasn't really in a rush to get the food done because he said he'd be home late this morning. "Are you gonna be a good girl and go to bed early tonight?" Alex asked her daughter who smiled at her mother, her two top teeth showing fully and she took advantage of this, biting everything that came in sight. She looked up at Alex nodding her head and she wondered how much truth was in that statement. "Alright then." She laughed poking her lips out as her daughter kissed her, and the door opened. "Who's there?" Alex asked and Phoebe's face lit up at the sight of her father. "Dada!" She stood up on Alex's legs clapping her hands together as he walks over and picks her up, looking over to the kitchen.

"Did I forget an important date?" He asked, because if he did there is no way he can think himself out of this one. "No, you didn't forget anything, I just felt like cooking something special." She answered simply walking over to check the contents of her dishes, Ryan following her and retrieving a beer from the fridge, sitting down on the couch with Phoebe watching cartoons not bothering to change the channel. Ryan bathed their daughter while Alex finished the food downstairs and set the table, carrying Phoebe to the nursery as both of them said goodnight to her before sitting down for dinner.

"Care to tell me what all of this is about?" he asked pouring her a glass of wine. "Why do I always have to have an agenda? Why can't I just spoil my husband?" She asked and he looked at her suspicious. "I didn't say you're not allowed to spoil me, don't twist my words around." He decided enjoying the moment as the two of them sat down together eating dinner without rushing through it.

"I'm just really grateful for you, and I want you to know that. Especially after what you did today, it kind of made me fall in love with you again." Alex said looking up at him seeing a smile appear on his face.

"You don't have to stop there, you can continue I was just enjoying this." He said and Alex hit his shoulder playfully getting up, clearing their plates getting dessert ready. "And dessert, I kind of had my own in mind."

"Care to show me what it was that you had in mind?" She teased, as he got up and took her hand, leading her up the stairs towards the bedroom, closing the door behind them. He leaned into her and kissed her softly a few times before running a hand up and down her back softly, looking into her eyes, shifting his attention back to her lips kissing her passionately, moving over to the bed, getting rid of some of their clothing along the way. Allowing her to lay down gently in underwear as he hovered above her, kissing her neck and nibbling on her earlobe, working his fingers on getting her undressed.

When there were no barrier between them anymore Alex took charge in this opportunity, "My turn" She informed as she rolled onto him, knees either side of his hips, sitting up slightly so that her bare chest was directly before his face.

"Mmm" He hummed in agreement as she rose onto her knees, hand reaching down between them. Springing to attention in her hand he sighed as she closed her fingers around him, gliding painfully slowly up and down his length until she seemed satisfied by the level of resistance. Releasing him she let him point the way, positioning herself to accommodate him instead of the other way around, holding his eyes as she started to lower herself.

He seemed to get the message at that, swirling his tongue over her fingers. She groaned at his childishness, wiping the saliva across his chest as she sped her movements slightly, making sure to alternate between short and long strokes by angling her hips. He took a breast in each hand as an apology, her movements did the work he just kept his hands still and consequently provided support and light kneading. Next he attempted to sit up, core muscles tensing as he aimed his mouth at her breast and hoped, she slammed him back to the bed before he'd gotten more than a glimpse of what was happening below, her hand on his shoulder as she ceased her rhythm to circle her hips instead. Leaning forward she kissed him hungrily, teeth capturing his lower lip, dragging them as she pulled away,

Ryan wrapped his arms around her middle, pulling her down against his body before raising his hips and taking control. She shifted to rest her forearms either side of his head, hoping she wasn't smothering him with her breasts as she let her head fall forward, right next to his ear, a short, sharp moan escaping.

"Please" She pleaded, it was nice for a moment but now she wanted to sit back up and take back the reigns. He muttered something that she didn't catch as she reached around behind herself, pulling his hands apart before running her hands along his arms as they loosened. Upright she paused to look at him. He smiled at the gentle touch and returned it by tucking as much hair as he could behind her ear, most of it fell back across her face immediately but it was the gesture that mattered. The time for soft touches passed quickly, both increasing in determination. Alex increased the speed of her movements to the point that was required to fold an arm across her chest, the other remained on his shoulder to steady herself. He fought against her upward movements, thrusting after her to remain inside of her. It conveyed his point but achieved little.

"Babe" He murmured as she fought back with rapid circling movements that forced his head back into the pillow, accepting the loss of the battle. Celebrating her victory she rose a little too eagerly, whimpering when he then slipped free. Ryan commiserated with a low groan then saw the opportunity for more, launching himself forward he held her waist and cradled her head, tipping her backward and twisting her around so that her head came to rest on a pillow. He crawled on his knees around her then placed a hand either side of her torso, lowering himself slowly until his mouth found her left breast, drawing his tongue over it instead of sucking like he usually would. Taking his time he moved to the other side and gave it equal attention before trailing kisses down her stomach, she'd writhed then, opening her legs as he turned his head up, resting his chin against her stomach to give her a devilish smile.

His hand caught her knee and pulled it upright, touching his lips to the spot of skin just below his thumb. He worked his way upward then, biting, sucking, trailing his tongue and occasionally combining his movements into kisses most of the way up her inner thigh. One hand extended to trail fingernails from between her breasts to her navel, the other held her knee firmly. Only when her sounds grew frequent and desperate did he move to enter her again, teasing her with just how slowly he went about it. She tried to dominate but from her position below him he made it nearly impossible, ensuring that he had ultimate control. She wrapped her legs around his middle as he sank back onto his shins, hands on her hips to keep her with him. He curled over her and began his even tempo of thrusts, mouth perfectly aligned with her breasts. Sliding her hand up to the back of his neck where it remained as she kissed him.

Thumb rubbing soft circles over the tiny hairs at the nape of his neck as she encouraged him to lay down with her. They divided their attention, Alex focused on mouths, kissing and nibbling, while Ryan worked with hips, rolling and grinding. It soon reached the point that his actions overshadowed hers, struggling to breathe and moan at the same time kissing was soon forgotten. Arriving at the precipice he let his biological urges take over, thrusting continuously as she tensed beneath, drawing in a gasping breath before cursing and moaning.

He gritted his teeth and held off, waiting until she was surfacing to plunge deeper, pelvis grating against sensitized nerves to send her spiralling again. A sense of mastery fell over him immediately before he let himself go pushing himself further into her as he possibly could and trying to stay still, forehead resting against her shoulder as their bodies melted together in fiery passion.

He came down from the high long before she did, clinging to him as her body spasmed uncontrollably. Just to see what would happen, and to test his confidence in his newfound talent, he moved rapidly in an attempt to draw a third orgasm from her already overstimulated body. Alex gave a grunt as he succeeded, potentially, it was impossible to determine if he had simply lengthened the climax she was already experiencing. He let her recover then, holding her while rubbing her upper arm slowly to encourage her to breathe deeply, worried that she would burn up if he continued. Thoroughly sated he almost felt guilty for draining her, the smile she wore as she opened her eyes quickly extinguished any doubts he had. She let her hand slide from his neck, holding his cheek before allowing it to drop to his shoulder, resting there looking up into his eyes, that now seemed a darker shade of blue. "I love you." She said her voice in a whisper, her breathing still ragged. "I love you too, sweetheart." He replied kissing her forehead.

 **Also, whenever one problem is gone another one seems to surface, I have horrible toothache! My wisdom teeth is coming in, and two of them are impacted (which really sucks because these buggers are making me miserable!). Not an ordinary case if one can even call it a case I just wanted some moments where Alex and Ryan could help someone who knows what to expect if they continue down the wrong path. Also this was M rated, I tried to keep it as clean as I possibly can hope I didn't go into too much detail. Thank you for reading. Also I'd really really like to skip a few weeks ahead up to where Alex announces her pregnancy, (I need the green light from you guys on that first so PLESASE let me know how you feel about it.) Thanks for reading**

 **Lovies-S**


	136. Chapter 136

**Chapter 136**

Ryan woke up when the alarm went off, trying to get it silent as quickly as he possibly can, glancing over at his wife's sleeping form, pulling the sheets up to cover the exposed part of her naked body knowing he'll have to wake her soon or they'll be stuck in morning traffic. Stoking a finger along her jawline softly her face scrunched up and she opened her eyes, blinking at the morning light that entered the room.

"Morning beautiful." Ryan smiled running a hand through her hair.

"Morning." She said huskily her voice still full of sleep stretching herself out, before relaxing back under the covers.

"I need to go grocery shopping today, so if you're not up for going to the store with me after work we should go in separate cars then." Alex said and he remembered that their "how to conceive a boy diet" starts today, he was hoping she'd forget about it. "So we're really still doing this?" He asked looking at her and she nodded glancing up at him. "Okay." Ryan sighed getting out of bed and headed for the bathroom. Putting on a pair of leggings and Ryan's shirt from the night before she headed downstairs to get her daughter.

"Phoebe." She called walking up to the nursery, seeing her sit in the crib playing with some of the stuffed toys they kept in it. Getting up and extending her hands when she saw her mother, not bothering with a morning kiss as she forced her way out of her mother's arms and ran towards the lounge, making her way onto the couch, struggling but after a few attempts she was seated. Alex switched on the TV so she can watch some cartoons while she prepared breakfast and packed her daughter's bag.

Ryan came out of the shower and glanced at his phone to see the time, when the email icon caught his eye, opening it he saw an urgent marked email, sitting on the bed his lower body wrapped in a towel he read through it, twice just to make sure he understood it correctly, twirling the phone around in his hand when he closed it staring off into the distance.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Alex asked as she entered the bedroom seeing him sitting on the bed with a frown on his face. "It's nothing." He dismissed getting up walking to the closet to look for clothes, although Alex wasn't entirely convinced by what he said she let it slide.

They ended up driving to work in the same car, on the promise that she won't comment on anything when he adds unnecessary tools into the cart, because after all it is for her that he's willing to do this new food thing with her. Not that she would've given him much of a choice either way.

Alex was barely in the building when, Natalie, Shelby and Maranda walked towards the exit. "Follow us Parrish." Their superior said and Ryan waited on the other side of the door until they were through before he walked inside.

"Uhm where exactly are we going?" Alex asked when they got into the car and no one said anything yet. "Damage control." Maranda said getting behind the wheel as they drove out of the parking lot. "Care to elaborate?" Natalie ask as they pulled up to a red light.

"My son. He hasn't come home in two days and I have a feeling that he is hiding at some crack house. I found drugs in his back pack last week, and when I asked him about it, he lied to me." She responded leaning her head against the window, the rest of the women in the car not sure how to respond to this statement.

"He tried to shoot up a school, had a list with a bunch of names on it. And as a mother, I just need to know if he's okay." She admitted amongst the four of them being mother's themselves even though their kids aren't teenagers yet. They drove up to the house that was falling apart, Maranda walked up to the door as the rest of them followed in tow, knocking, but when there was no answer she turned the doorknob and let herself in.

The air was stale and smelled bad, since no windows had been opened recently, there were dust everywhere. An old ragged up couch, in the middle of the room. The floor creaking as they inspected the rooms. The older woman entered the first room, which consisted of a chair, and another couch where the stuffing were clearly visible, Charlie sitting on it staring off into the darkness. A recently put out cigarette still smoking in the ashtray on the floor.

"What?" He asked looking up at her from where she stood in the doorway, not bothering to get up from his position on the couch. "You haven't been home in two days." She said simply. "Why do you care anyway?" he requested standing up, leaning against the windowsill.

"Because I am your mother, and I'm worried about you."

"Right. Like you were when you sent me to juvenile. You are not my mother. You're dead to me."

Outside the room the three women didn't know how to respond or what they should say about it or when to intervene, so instead they kept their distance not wanting to cross the line here. "Next time it will not be juvie, it'll be prison and trust me I won't burn evidence to save you if you pull a stunt like that again." She walked over to him, looking him in the eye as she holds the front of his hoodie pinning him against the wall. "Be a man about it!"

"Let go of me!" Charlie yelled and the three of them locked eyes.

"The fact that I did that terrifies me, because I don't know if I did the right thing. And if you want to spend the rest of your life in this place doing shady things I won't be there to help you. I want to see you become the man I know you can be."

"I'm never gonna be the trophy son you want, Maranda. Thanks for stopping by." He said and walked out of the room, not bothering to greet the women who stood in front of him, walking towards the door and opening it so they can leave. Without a word the four of them left the house, and got back into the car as Maranda drove off.

Nimah was sitting behind the desk filing papers, answering emails and phone calls when Ryan came downstairs. "Nimah, did Alex come back yet?" He asked seeing her empty desk and Nimah shook her head. "No they're still out, should I give her a message?" Nimah asked looking up at him as he hits a white envelope against his hand repeatedly. "Please ask her to come see me when she gets back." He asked and NImah nodded as he walked towards the cafeteria putting the envelope on the inside pocket of his blazer.

Seeing Caleb sit at a table eating some chicken wrap and French fries, reading the paper Ryan sat down opposite him, pulling his friend's plate closer as he started eating the French fries. "Don't mind me, help yourself" Caleb said sarcastically. "Don't mind if I do." Ryan shrugged as he continued eating while Caleb looked at him.

"What's bothering you grandpa?" Caleb asked seeing the look Ryan gave him, handing him his plate back after he finished all the fries. "I got a job offer and Alex is starting us on some weird diet tonight, so I'm taking advantage of eating junk food while she's not around." He continued and got up patting the blonde on the back making his way back to his office. "You're welcome." Caleb mumbled finishing what was left of his food.

On the way back to the office nothing was said about where they'd been and they weren't sure f they can bring it up so they drove back in silence. "I'm sorry that you had to see that, and by witnessing that side of me you may never look at me the same again. I just don't know what to do with him anymore." Maranda confessed as the car came to a halt in the parking lot.

"Alex, Ryan wants to see you." Nimah said when they got back and she headed up the stairs. Knocking on his door before peeking her head around the corner. "You wanted to see me?" She closed the door behind her and walked inside further, he reached in his pocket and slid the white envelope with the military symbol on the front, across the table towards her.

"What is this?" She asked picking it up, and retrieving the letter that was inside, reading through it carefully. The military recruiting him for a 6 month tour in Afghanistan as a Lieutenant Colonel, amongst the troops he'll be assigned to lead. After she read through it she looked up at him where he leaned against the book case. "Have you decided?" She asked folding the letter putting it on the table.

"If I'd gotten this opportunity six years ago I wouldn't have thought about it twice before accepting it. I mean the salary they're offering is double our monthly income and it'll help us out so much. But I have responsibilities now, I can't just pack up and go." He reasoned not denying the offer he got but his mind isn't set on it either.

"When do you need to give them an answer?" Alex asked twisting her hands together.

"In two days. Those 6 months can be extended, and I don't want to miss seeing Phoebe grow up or spend time away from you. And if I do accept it it'll be selfish of me to expect you to give up your job and follow me. How do you feel about this?" He walked around the office, Alex turning around leaning on the desk facing him, this was the last thing she expected when Nimah told her he wanted to see her.

She shrugged closing her eyes before looking up at him. "I'll support you and whatever decision you make regarding this." She said softly, Ryan walked over to the desk pulling her into a tight hug, sighing loudly. Alex being the first to loosen her grip on his waist. "I need to get back to work." She whispered closing the door behind her.

 **Hey guys! Something different I got a PM about this diet thing they're about to go on and I'm really looking forward to writing a few chapters on that. Not sure if I'll be able to update every day from next week on as I have been this past few days since my classes are about to start again soon, but I'll try my best. Also not sure how things work in the military so that is not factual. Thank you for reading.**

 **Lovies-S**


	137. Chapter 137

**Chapter 137**

Ryan sat down behind his desk once Alex left looking at the letter. Considering all his options once again the files he was busy with long forgotten. Shelby got back from the cafeteria and bumped into Alex spilling some coffee on her friend's shirt as she didn't look where she was going. "I'm sorry. Alex?" Shelby asked as the brunette wiped down the stain from her black shirt luckily a dark color so the mark won't be as visible. "Hey what's going on, you don't look okay." The blond noticed and Alex looked around them, grabbing Shelby's hand and pulling her into an empty office.

Closing the door behind them she sighed deeply folding her arms across her chest, Shelby waiting patiently until Alex was ready to talk. "The military wants to recruit Ryan for a 6 month tour in Afghanistan." She said softly looking up at Shelby who had a blank expression on her face. "What are his thoughts on it? And how do you feel about this?" Shelby asked. "He needs to give them an answer in two days. I told him I'd support any decision he makes but I don't know if I can be a military spouse, going to bed every night hoping he's still alive." She admitted pushing her bunch of curled hair backwards. "You two need to sit down, and talk this through. I'm sure whatever decision he makes he won't do it lightheartedly." Shelby said, and Alex grabbed her coffee from the desk taking a sip, grateful for the taste of caffeine since she didn't have any in a few days.

The day was dragging and it felt like there were no end to it, happy when it was 5PM and they could go home. Ryan knocked on the door when he walked past and she gathered her things, walking out the doors with him. "Did you mean what you said earlier?" He asked as they pulled out of the parking lot and came to a halt at a red light. "Are you considering it?" Alex answered his question with one of her own looking at him, his eyes focused on the road. He sighed deeply shrugging. "I don't know. Maybe." He looked at her biting her bottom lip not answering him after that.

They pulled up to the day care and Alex didn't bother getting out so Ryan went inside on his own. Finding his daughter and some of the other kids sitting on the couch watching TV, too interested in Barney than noticing anything else going on around them. He lingered in the doorway for some time, as the four of them had their own conversation that only they understood before he called her. She looked up at the familiar sound of his voice, making her way down from the couch running towards him as fast as she could. "Hey princess, did you behave yourself?" He asked and she looked over at her caregiver to answer. "Okay that says a lot." He laughed kissing his daughter getting her bag as he thanked Marci.

"Mama?" The little girl asked when she didn't see her mother with him.

"Mama's waiting outside in the car." He explained as they walked outside, opening the back door, securing her in the car seat as Alex turns around in the front seat. "Hello bub." She smiled reaching over to take Phoebe's little hand. They pulled up to the grocery store so Alex can start buying their new diet food, Ryan and Phoebe trailing behind her, as he place Phoebe in the cart and starts pushing down the aisles. They barely even started shopping when he disappeared into the hardware aisle as usual leaving Alex alone for a few minutes as she bought Phoebe's things first.

He was busy checking out some tools that he didn't have at home yet, adding to his "toy" collection, smiling to himself as Phoebe kicked her legs where she sat in the cart. "Booth?" Someone said from behind him causing him to look up, at the vaguely familiar voice. A tall well- built man, with salt and pepper hair, cleanly shaved and dressed in a service uniform. It took him a few seconds before he recognized the face standing in front of him. "General Koop." He remembered, or saw the plate pinned to his jacket, but the face is definitely one he won't forget exchanging a handshake with the older man. "It's good to see you, wow Booth you grew up." The General commented seeing Phoebe and the ring on his finger, just as Alex rounded the corner to look for them. Not sure if she should continue walking or turn around but the man standing there with her husband saw her walking towards them and turning around would be rude. She added the few things in the chart and Ryan looked up when he saw her. "This is my wife, Alex. General Koop." He introduced the two of them. "Nice to meet you sir." Alex smiled warmly and exchanged a firm handshake with the older man. "I'll leave you too it." Alex said giving them some time to talk. "Pleasure to meet you Alex." The General commented as Alex pushed the cart into the next aisle continuing the shopping with her daughter.

"I'm in town for the rest of the week, attending a conference. It'd be nice to meet up with you sometime and discuss the letter we sent you in the mail." The General commented and Ryan wasn't sure if it's such a good idea because he didn't make up his mind just yet. "No problem, sir." Ryan said as they decided on a meeting place and went their separate ways as he searched for the other two members of his family.

Ryan looked at the things that was stacked in the cart already when he got to them, not very impressed by the amounts of green most of the things were, which in his mind meant that it wouldn't be very tasty. "I see what you're thinking, and you better dismiss that thoughts." Alex said as if she could read his mind. "Right. But just so you know we barely even walk in the aisles where these things are stacked, for a reason." He continued his complaints. "Ryan Booth you didn't even taste it and you're already complaining. I know you're eating French fries at work and have liters of coffee and then pretend that you don't." He looked at her with a baffled expression not sure of how she found out any of those things. "No comment." He decided as they finished their tour around the store and headed home.

Alex was busy unpacking the groceries while Ryan and Phoebe were kicking a neon pink soccer ball along the passage of the nursery, as she prepared steamed fish and green salad with nuts. Certain that this meal does not look filling but they're gonna try it either way. Not seeing her husband and daughter but hearing the laughs as they're playing made her smile and she felt sad at the same time. If he accepts this offer to go back to the military she'll miss this, he won't see her grow up.

Alex was about to set the table when their game ended and Phoebe walked towards her mother, hugging her legs. Bending down to pick her up Phoebe put her hands around Alex's neck, astonishing her mother with this new action as her heart melted and she fell in love with her daughter once again. "I love you." She said once Phoebe pulled away from their hug and touched her mother's face with her little hands. "My mama." Phoebe announced proudly smiling up at her mother. "My Phoebe." Alex replied kissing her. Ryan stood in the passage looking at the two of them, and just when he thought his mind was made up about this military offer, it changed once again for the hundredth time.

"Ryan, I know earlier today I said I'll support any decision you make regarding the offer you got. And when you were talking to the General today it all felt so real, and I don't know if I can be a military spouse. " She started lifting Phoebe off the counter walking around to the lounge area where he stood. "We're trying to get pregnant and I can't handle a pregnancy and raising a toddler on my own. Yes I'm sure family will be there to help out, but they're not you." She confessed with her daughter settled on her hip who was intrigued by her mother's earrings as she kept turning the diamond studs 360 degrees in Alex's pierced ears.

"Honestly, earlier today I was 70% certain that I'd take the job. And then I randomly remember things that I won't be able to do anymore when I'm not here. " He started leaning against the back of the couch. "I can't walk downstairs and just stare at you while you're working with a frown on you're face as you're concentrating. I won't hear Phoebe call me when she sees me enter a room, or how she refuses to eat vegetables some days." Alex smiled and Phoebe looked up at the mention of her name, making her way out of her mother's arms towards her father, taking her from Alex he continued. "I'm meeting General Koop for lunch tomorrow, and I'm going to decline the offer. I'm not willing to miss out on milestones and witness it from a computer screen." He admitted, Alex walking towards him hugging him awkwardly as Phoebe is in between them.

After dinner, a rather peaceful one, because Alex expected her husband to moan about the food the whole way through, she and Phoebe went to the bathroom to get bathed while Ryan did the dishes. He loved Alex, and usually her cooking is amazing coming from an Indian, she knew exactly how to combine spice to give food an extraordinary taste, but tonight he had to deal with steamed fish and green salad with nuts, it was tasteless. He offered to do dishes so he can indulge in some leftover chicken from the previous night and some Ramen noodles. He didn't have the heart to tell her he won't be able to survive two weeks on this, or at least until she's pregnant so they can get back to normal. Letting the tap water run so he can mute the sound of the microwave and stopping it at :01 seconds so it won't beep. He scooted up onto the kitchen counter feeling like a naughty kid eating sweets after bedtime.

Alex wasn't in the mood for a shower and decided to get into the bath with Phoebe. Joyful at the partner she had to enjoy bath time with her, the water game started almost immediately as she started splashing her mother with water. "No you do not play fair." Alex said pointing a finger in her direction, scrunching up her face as her daughter splashed her hands around in the tub splashing water all over the two of them an her mother. Grabbing Phoebe's shampoo and adding a few ducks and boats, to occupy the toddler while Alex starts washing her curly hair, which grew significantly fast as it was just below her ears.

When Ryan finished his eating downstairs and the dishes were clean, he walked up to see what his two women were busy with. Lingering in the doorway not wanting to spoil their fun he smiled at the way Phoebe looked with a head full of white foam siting with her back turned towards her mother as the two of them raced boats to see which one would win. Phoebe not like this game she sinks Alex's boat keeping her hand on it while hers stayed afloat. This right here is what he's not willing to give up and miss out on for six months. Family over everything.

 **Happy days! Got my mid year results today aaaaaannnnnnnddd I PASSED ALL MY SUBJECTS! I've been a ball of energy all day I didn't have much faith in some of them but beyond grateful that I made it. (Although I wanted to drop out earlier in the year.) Apologies for those of you who though I'd might make Ryan go away for some time I didn't mean to give you mini heart attacks. They belong together and as long as I'm writing this fic they will be. Thank you for all the love. Also those of you who were upset about Simon I'm sorry, but later on you'll understand why I did it. So stay tuned. I was watching old episodes and saw Hannah (Ryan's ex wife) and I wanted to write her in as some figure but I think they've had enough drama for some time and I need to tone down on some of the drama. Thank you for all the love.**

 **Lovies-S**


	138. Chapter 138

**Chapter 138**

Alex woke up glancing over at her sleeping husband, his face pressed into the pillow snoring softly. Checking the time on her phone she saw there was still about half an hour left before his alarm would go off and she got up softly, making her way to the bathroom and then down to the kitchen. Not bothering to check up on her daughter just yet because hunger got the better of her. She opened the freezer and retrieved a tub of ice cream, grabbing a spoon she stood in the farthest corner to try and hide herself in case Ryan comes downstairs while she indulged in this sweetness. This diet their following is really not for her, she can deal with salads but having to do it for the time until she's pregnant is going to take some patience, that she doesn't have. Not for tasteless steamed food.

She made her way through almost half the tub when she decided she needs to put it away before she eats everything, and grabbed one of Phoebe's yogurts as a healthy after snack so she wouldn't feel too guilty for eating ice cream for breakfast. That and the fact that her husband isn't allowed to find out about her sneakily eating food that she's not supposed to.

Ryan appeared on the stairs wearing his black boxer shorts, and Alex stared at his well- formed, muscled body from where she laid on the couch. He looked up at her confused not sure what her stares is all about. "What?" He asked stopping halfway. "Nothing, I'm just looking. Can't I look at you?" She asked. "I suppose you can." He answered scratching the back of his head, as he came further downstairs, looking over at her with a frown on his face.

Phoebe walked out of the nursery, looking confused. Her cheeks slightly pink from sleep, clutching her blanket on one end as the other end trailed behind her on the floor. "How did you get out of the crib?" Ryan asked looking at Alex who was just as confused as he was. They both got up and walked inside to figure out how all this was possible, when they noticed the side that slide up on the front wasn't secured, and if she kicked or rattled it a few times it would slide down, which resulted in her getting out. Ryan looked up at Alex who stared around the room "do you think we should get her a bed instead?" She asked and Ryan shrugged. "She's growing up way too quickly for my liking." He sighed resting a hand on the white painted wood of the crib.

In the lounge Phoebe was sitting on the couch, the pink blanket laid in front of the couch and Alex walked over to pick it up. "Blankie." Phoebe extended her hand so her mother can give her the blanket. "And you're talking, why are you getting so big? You're still my baby Phoebe Grace." Alex said draping the blanket over her daughter's legs but she shook her head at that. "You don't wanna be my baby anymore?" Alex asked again and Phoebe shook her head. "Fine. Then I'll go get a new baby." Alex challenged and she looked up at her mother with big eyes. "Nooooo Mama." She said loudly hands moving in all directions.

"What are we doing with all those boxes in the spare room? Can I start throwing them out?" He asked and Alex had to take some time before she remembered that there an extra room in the house that they used for storage and hardly ever entered it. "I'd probably need to look through it to see what's in there, but I guess you can throw most of it away." She thought out loud. "Why is it bothering you now all of a sudden?"

"Where's the baby going to sleep?" He rationalized and Alex looked at him with a small smile. "You have plans of starting a nursery already, I don't even think I'm pregnant yet."

"We can always skip work today, and stay at home while we work on that." He said walking closer to her but she stopped him.

"No Ryan." She laughed as he kissed her neck his beard tickling the sensitive spots behind her ear. "Go get done, and keep your hormones in check."

"Fine. It's about time we have some equality in this household!" He said where he disappeared into the bedroom making her smile as she prepared yet another dietary breakfast consisting of toast and guacamole. Wondering if that was indirectly a statement that he hoped for a boy.

"How do I look?" Ryan asked holding two ties up in front the dark grey shirt he had on. "Uuhhmm fine, I guess." Alex looked up from where she was putting on shoes. "Who do you want to impress?" She inquired standing up, walking to the mirror where he stood to see if she looked representable for the day. "I'm having lunch with General Koop today, the least I can do is look good when I give him the bad news." He said and Alex frowned as none of that made any sense to her. "And offer to settle the bill." Alex reminded and he gave her a look that made her laugh.

"Anyone down for a car chase? Police don't have enough vehicles on standby and asked for assistance." Liam started and everyone looked between each other, down for the chase. Ryan raised his hand since he's been a paper clerk for two days but Liam continued asking everyone except him, but no one else were willing. "Alright, everyone else available _except_ Ryan?" he asked and laughter broke out among the agents. "It's a sign O'Connor." Ryan said but Liam kept up his end of the deal by adding more paperwork to Ryan's pile. "Okay, Alex and Shelby you're up." He decided on their behalf and neither of them were in the mood to speed down the freeway. Checking the surveillance footage on TV they saw the two cars heading South. The silver truck in front purposefully swerving in front of other cars as they honk their horns at them, while the black sedan are trying to stay on his tail.

"Is there any way we can see who the drivers are, or what's going on in the truck?" Alex asked as they pressed a button and the camera shifted, seeing a man and a woman who looks like they're in a heated argument, the visual they have are way too blurry for facial recognition. They were just about to leave the boardroom when they got a call and everyone stayed put. The 911 operator send them a recording of a son in distress, who was the one driving the black sedan. His parents were having an argument at home, and his father forced his mother into the car threatening to drive the car off the road, and he followed them when he heard the argument. "My dad is armed, there's only a few miles left before the mountain pass. Please hurry." The call ended and Liam locked eyes with Shelby and Alex, nodding his head and wordlessly giving them the go ahead to deal with this issue. "They're gonna need protection one car is not enough we need at least four just to be saf.."

"I'll expect these files on my desk at the end of the day Agent Booth." Liam laughed handing him a fresh pile of files that needed his signature and requiring him to proof read the reports. "This is why I want a career in politics." Ryan said grabbing the files heading towards the office as the rest of the agents laughed, at Ryan and his superior. Having him punished by doing paperwork for breaking the rules although he felt like he's done more than enough already.

Sirens blaring they made their way to the freeway, enjoying the fact that all the cars gave them the right of way when they heard the noise behind them. "Has Ryan decided about the military offer?" Shelby asked as they hit the freeway, looking for the cars they're chasing. "He's not accepting it, meeting the General later today." Alex said looking over at her friend. "And how you and the baby feel about it?" Shelby laughed looking at her friend. "Okay slow down, I doubt that I'm pregnant yet. But I'm really glad he's not going." Alex smiled. Speeding up as they neared the truck. The driver refused to slow down, and looked behind him, Shelby tensing in her seat.

"Alex he's got a gun and he's gonna shoot!" She said, Alex turned out just in time as the bullet missed their vehicle, back window of the truck shatters where the bullet pierced through. Alex was silently hoping and praying that bullet won't hit an innocent driver.

"What if he shoots his wife?" Shelby panicked and Alex looked at her. "Then we make sure that won't happen." She said hitting the back of the truck, hoping this would mean that they are done playing the cat and mouse game. Not caring about damaging State property at the moment.

Somehow the police who had a shortage of vehicles a few moments ago, joined them in the chase, and they were informed over the radio that the road was spiked a few miles further, grateful for that but still in fear for the man's wife. From what they could gather when they drove the same speed as the truck the man were yanking the woman around by her hair and she seemed too afraid to do anything about it. Hitting her face against the dashboard. Shelby rolled down her window and tried to communicate with her, but he kept turning her head away from the window shouting something at her, his face red with anger. Out of options they neared the spiked road up ahead and the passenger side of the door opened.

"Alex she's gonna jump!" Shelby said just in time as Alex braked and the woman rolled out of the car. Alex pulled off to the side of the road, checking the rear view mirror seeing her son nearing them signaling towards the shoulder of the road. The woman got up, her knees busted, her hands scraped and a bleeding nose since she tried to minimize her fall. Walking across the busy freeway not looking at the oncoming traffic ignoring as the cars blows their horns and breaking immediately to avoid hitting her. Her husband drove on, soon hitting the spikes up ahead, as the police were busy directing traffic.

"Mooooom!" Her son yelled, trying to stop traffic with the help of the officers, rushing her over to the side of the road and out of danger. Alex ad Shelby walked over to her, but she had such a far -fetched look in her eyes that made it look like she wasn't in the moment with them. They asked the son to accompany them to a hospital since his mom refused to speak to any of them, but replied in one word sentences to the questions he asked her.

At the front the police radioed the agents that they'll handle things from here on forward and will get the necessary documentation to them once they're done, while they drove the woman and her son to the nearest hospital. They had to drive past where her husband's truck were stationed due to his slashed tires from the spikes. He yelled something from outside at them, but none of them paid him any mind as his hands got cuffed. At hospital they explained everything to the nurses, but Shelby and Alex refused to leave, not until they knew that she'd be okay.

Ryan pulled up to the café being ten minutes early as he didn't want the older man to wait for him, and mostly because he was nervous, since he had prepared a speech on how to break the news to him, but the more he thought about it, the more his speech seemed like it wasn't sufficient. Deciding he'll speak from the heart and just tell the General the truth about why he won't be accepting the offer. A few minutes passed and the man he was expected to meet entered the room, Ryan standing up from the table, shaking his hand both of them sitting down.

"Good to see you again Booth. Yesterday I didn't get to ask you what it is you're doing now." The general started the conversation, both of them ordering a coffee when the waitress came around.

"I'm a Special Agent working for the FBI." Ryan said seeing the surprise on the general's face. Not something he envisioned the young man doing after he was done serving his country.

"They suit life looking good on you, might pin a few medals on it when you come back to Afghanistan. Have you thought about it?" He asked as their coffee arrived, thanking the waitress before they continued their conversation.

Ryan smiled slightly before he started. "I am really grateful and honored that you've considered me for this opportunity. And trust me had this come a few years earlier, before I met my wife I would've been on the first plane." He admitted looking up at the General who nodded his head in understanding. "I'm sorry sir but I'm going to have to decline the offer. I just can't imagine being away from my family for so long."

"I understand completely. Trust me I have two teenage daughters, and being away from their bickering sometimes is a blessing but the moment I leave I actually miss it." General Koop sympathized with the younger man. They continued their talk about some of the soldier who they worked with and where some of them are now, until it was time to go Ryan offering to settle the bill.

Later that night at home Alex prepared yet another salad, this time with some more color than the greens they had the previous night absentmindedly standing at the dining room table, Phoebe busy unpacking her bag on the floor. "Can I ask you something?" She asked her husband who was busy replying to emails on his laptop, seated on the table. "And it's not a question directed at you it's just a general thing I've been thinking about all day."

"I'm listening." Ryan said closing his laptop.

"Why do men abuse women?" She asked seeing the surprised look on Ryan's face at that question.

"Okay, you are generalizing that statement making it sound as if all men are abusers which isn't the case." He clarified before continuing. "But I think it's a personal thing, and don't get me wrong I'm not justifying it. But I think men wants to demand authority and act tough, thinking his partner will respect him more if he's abusing them, which isn't the case actually. Why are you asking?"

"That car chase thing Shelby and I went on today got me thinking about it." She shrugged.

"Well, you don't ever have to worry about me lifting a hand towards you. Because I respect you way too much, and Theresa Booth raised a gentleman. I threw a football at Simone once that she was suppose to catch, but missed and it landed on her eye that turned blue the next day. Mom went gangster on me." He reminisced seeing Alex smile at the thought of her mother in law and her teenage son, when it wasn't something he did intentionally.

"Phoebe what are you doing? Why are you so quiet?" Alex asked when Phoebe walked over to them, her face and little hands and the front of her shirt covered in red lipstick that she retrieved from her mother's bag she was busy unpacking. Ryan tried hard to keep a straight face at the sight of his daughter.

"She sees what you're doing." He justified her actions picking her up so she won't get anything else smothered in red. Alex walked over to where she sat to inspect further damage, when she saw the white tiled floor was also red, and a little hand print on the side of the couch.

"Phoebe Grace." Alex whispered to herself as she got some cleaning supplies to clean up the stains, missing the days when her daughter was still a baby and slept most of the time. If this is what one year and a few months are doing to her, what will the terrible two's have in store for them.

 **Sorry about the late update, I was out for a few hours, and wanted to finish this before bed. Can chapter 140 be the one we've all been waiting for?**

 **Lovies-S**


	139. Chapter 139

**Chapter 139**

"How about we go do some shopping later today, bub?" Alex asked her daughter where the two of them laid on the bed, while Ryan is in the shower. Phoebe was busy holding both her feet in her hands, feeling too amused by her so called gymnastic tricks to even pay attention to her mother who is asking her a question.

"Are you not going to work today?" Ryan asked when he came out of the shower and walked into the bedroom seeing his wife still in bed. "No, Phoebe has a doctor's appointment for a check up to see if all her shots are up to date. And then we're going to do some shopping, right bub?" Alex asked again and Phoebe nodded looking up at her father. "Oh taking the day off and leaving me alone, I see how it is." Ryan moaned walking over to the closet to get some clothes.

"Aaauuww we'll bring you something." Alex smiled hoping that would be enough of a consolation to make her husband feel better. "That's not even working." He shook his head laying his clothes on the bed, Phoebe taking advantage of the situation as she inspects the clothes turning it around in her hands. "You're really not coming in to work today?" Ryan asked walking over to the bed kissing his daughter retrieving the shirt from her hands. "No Ryan. What's going on with you today? It's not like you'll even notice it when I'm not there." Alex explained not knowing why her husband is acting like the two of them always see each other at work, which isn't really the case.

Alex offered to make him breakfast as a peace offering. Not really in the mood to cook anything Alex went through this in her head and warmed some milk, getting out a cereal bowl and a box of cereal leaving it on the counter, seeing him come down the stairs with Phoebe. "Breakfast!" Alex announced in time with the microwave beeping indicating that the milk was warm enough. "It's the thought that counts." She retorted, seeing the smirk on Ryan's face as this was the least he expected. "Not glamorous, but at least you warmed the milk." He shrugged putting Phoebe down. "You're welcome." She kissed the side of his head about to get herself ready for the day.

Phoebe and her mother made their way to the doctor's office, to get her checked out. Everything was up to date and she was growing healthily like the toddler that she is. After their appointment they didn't have much to do and looking at the time Alex could actually still go to work, but she decided against it. She took the day off to spend with her daughter and that is exactly what she is about to do. "Now for that shopping we were talking about earlier." Alex said when they got into the parking lot, putting Phoebe in the car and securing her in the baby seat before driving away.

Feeling a surge of thankfulness whenever she's at the shopping center and there is a reserved spot for mothers and babies in the parking lot. The car seat to prove it and the baby on board sticker in the back window. But she has to admit that even when Phoebe isn't in the car she still takes advantage of the parking space closest to the entrance.

"Come on." Alex lifted her out and they made their way inside, grateful for the quiet day it was since it was in the middle of the week and not many people were playing hooky like she and Phoebe was. Since the little miss could walk and Alex didn't get a cart to put her in yet, she insisted on walking. This resulted in Alex having to walk at Phoebe's pace as she kept her daughter's hand. Making it impossible to walk fast, because Phoebe turned into any shop that had something colorful in the window that caught her eye.

"Okay. Let's go." Alex decided when ten minutes felt like half an hour, and she picked Phoebe up. The two of them walking into a baby store. Taking another chance she put her daughter down on the floor as she was looking for two very specific items. Maybe three, although she was a little skeptical about the third. Trying to do all this while keeping an eye on her daughter at the same time.

Alex got the things she wanted, smiling to herself at the little plan she had going on in her head. Finishing their trip to the mall, they got into the car and was just about to back out when she got a text on her phone.

 _Meeting at the usual place since you're skipping work today._

"And we have a lunch date with your crazy aunts. You up for it bub?" Alex asked looking at her daughter in the rearview mirror who smiled at her mother, and she took that statement as a yes.

Pulling up in front of the coffee shop, Nimah, Natalie and Shelby were already sitting outside at a table, one spot open as they waited for her to join. "And Phoebe's bunking school also." Nimah commented when they got out of the car, standing up and hugging her friend handing Phoebe over to Nimah as she hugged the other two. Phoebe looked up at Nimah and pointed to the slice of chocolate cake that was on the plate in front of her. "Why not chose a healthier option?" Alex asked giving her daughter's bottle over the table to Nimah. Taking off the cap and handing it to Phoebe who slapped it away viciously. "No." Came her short reply as she's turning her head in all directions to avoid having the bottle place in her mouth. "Okay, then we give you what you want." Nimah decided scooping up a small piece of cake as Phoebe opened her mouth, eating happily.

"This is exactly why I don't trust her with any of you." Alex said pointing towards Nimah and Natalie who were seated opposite her. "Why do we have a lunch meeting?" Alex asked when the waiter came up to them taking Alex's order as they already ordered her cake. "Coffee please." Alex said warmly, "or no scratch that, strawberry milkshake, double thick." She added and the waiter nodded walking off to get her order. "Are you and the special agent fighting again, because that's the only time you're hanging yourself on sweet treats." Natalie started, feeding Phoebe some red velvet cake of her plate.

"No judging." Alex groaned laying her head on the table waiting for all of them to agree before she started telling them. "I don't hear anything." She said in her mom voice, and like a choir all three her friends repeated "no judging" in unison, Phoebe laughing loudly at their scouts honor.

"You guys know we're trying to get pregnant right? And I'd really like a boy this time around when it eventually comes to it." She paused glancing around the table as they listened to her. Phoebe more into Natalie's red velvet cake than Nimah's as she made her way over to Natalie who continued feeding her. "So, I was researching ways that could determine your baby's sex, and they have the most horrible food on the planet. Ryan and I have been trying it for about a week now, but it is so awful that I sneakily ate ice cream for breakfast one morning." She admitted smiling broadly when her pink milkshake made an appearance.

"Do you think Ryan enjoys it?" Shelby asks and Alex shrugged.

"I don't know. I wouldn't be surprised if he's just putting up a brave face to please me."

"Would you like a baby brother Phoebe?" Natalie asked and Phoebe shook her head, leaving the grown -ups laughing. "That's been her response since we started talking about it." Alex said hoping she'll come to like the role of big sister, one day

Caleb walked into Ryan's office, not bothering to knock as he put down a take out meal. A really saucy burger and some fries. Making himself comfortable on the opposite side of the table, putting his feet on the desk "You're welcome, grandpa" Caleb said digging into his own meal, Ryan settling in to prepare for a nice meal, one he hasn't had in some time.

"So, what's up with you eating like one who hasn't eaten in weeks." Caleb asks and Ryan sighs heavily.

"I love my wife. I really really do." Ryan started. "Oh boy this is about to get interesting." Caleb smiled dangling a piece of tomato he retrieved from the burger over his mouth as his head is tilted backwards.

"Anyway." Ryan dismissed before continuing, "she has us on this really bad green salad, steamed food diet for at least a week, because apparently that will help us conceive a boy." Ryan said seeing a frown on Caleb's forehead that made it look like he had no idea what Ryan was talking about.

"That's messed up." Caleb said when he eventually recovered from his silent state of trying to make sense of it all, as Ryan nodded.

"And worst of all, I don't have the heart to tell her that I hate every minute of it. The first night when we started it I offered to do dishes just so I could eat the leftover chicken. And I had Ramen Noodles, like a student!" Ryan said this out loud for the first time not realizing how bizarre it would sound as Caleb tried to stifle a laugh. "Well good luck to you man. I make you a deal." Caleb said removing his feet from the table and gathering their empty packaging. "I'll bring you lunch every day until Alex is pregnant. Sounds like you're eating prison food at home." The blonde laughed opening the door, Ryan throwing a crumpled up napkin in his direction as Caleb closed the door behind him.

After their lunch, they all departed. Alex and Phoebe sitting in the car when her heart suddenly starts beating faster when a rather familiar looking face walks past the car into the coffee shop, the guy waving at her friendly and she returning the smile and wave. Getting out her phone she dials Simon's number quickly wanting to tell him she saw Mr. Muscle. They never knew his name but Simon always had a crush on the guy that was so bad that he even ended up knowing what the guy ordered, which in turn resulted in the same thing Simon ordered whenever they came to this café, or that was his request that they should bring him when the girls met up here.

Excited she put the phone to her ear and realization hit. "Dammit Asher." She swore softly laying her head on the steering wheel. "I miss you on these days." She whispered, taking a few deep breaths as she composed herself before pulling away driving home.

She stopped in the driveway and got the sleeping Phoebe out, and their shopping bags on the second trip. Laying her down on the couch, mouth dirty with chocolate that Shelby gave her when it was her turn. Her head turned to one side, one hand tangled in her head she slept peacefully. Alex smiled at the image of her daughter, taking a picture she sent it to her husband with the caption: _sugar- wasted._

 _My kind of perfect._ Came his reply making her smile. She really was their kind of perfect, mood swings, non- veggie eater and all.

 **Hey guys! Its been a while. Here's another one that I hope you enjoyed. I changed the picture of the story not sure if it's showing yet, because I didn't get notified by the site. Someone requested a chapter where both Ryan and Alex hate the diet but doesn't want to tell each other about it. I mentioned it a couple of times, but I feel this chapter is an all -rounder on the whole diet plan. Thank you for reading.**

 **Lovies-S**


	140. Chapter 140

**Chapter 140**

 _*four weeks later*_

Alex kept forgetting to blink, because that would mean it is real and maybe if she didn't blink and continued to stare the results would change. Maybe pregnancy tests were only effective 98% of the time, but the blood test the doctor did yesterday confirmed it so these three tests wouldn't lie. Looking to the closed bathroom door she blew out a steady breath, and a small smile appeared on her face as she looked in the mirror, quickly hiding the three tests in her gown pocket throwing away all the evidence, walking back to the bedroom.

Alex laid in bed texting Marci at day care, happy that she was on board with her little plan she had going on in her head. Smiling to herself just hoping things would go as plan, as she is taking the day off. Not in the mood for work it is after all a family emergency, and she still had a few leave days she didn't use yet.

In her drawer on her side of the bed, she wrapped the little packet in the small white box, she bought a few weeks ago when she and Phoebe went shopping, a big yellow bow overshadowing the small box, putting it back in the drawer when she heard Ryan and Phoebe come up the stairs.

"Mama!" Phoebe yelled friendly running over to her mother, curls bouncing around her head.

"Phooeebee." Alex smiled opening her arms as she helped her daughter onto the bed. "Did you have breakfast yet?" Alex asked Phoebe and she nodded.

"Who gave you breakfast?" She asked again.

"Dada." Phoebe replied pointing to her father proudly, judging from the stains on Phoebe's pajamas it wasn't the best choice of breakfast, as there were streaks of some kind of chocolate that were part of the breakfast routine, because her hands were still sticky but she'll let it slide this morning.

Getting up Alex walked downstairs to set out Phoebe's clothes and packed a special item in her bag that Marci will dress her in when Ryan picks her up from day care later in the day. Excited about her little plan she finished packing Phoebe's bag, making lunch for Ryan as well.

"Why are you packing me lunch?" He asked walking downstairs looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Why can't I?" She asked wrapping it the tasty looking sandwiches. "I figured after the diet you've survived I can spoil an amazing husband with some normal food once again." She placed the lunch next to his briefcase, standing up on tippy toes poking out her lips for a kiss that he returned.

"That diet was horrible." He whispered softly and Alex laughed nodding her head. "It really was, and I promise not to put you through it again." She promised, Phoebe making her way down the stairs, joining their parents in their hug by putting her arms around her father's legs.

Kissing her daughter goodbye once she was dressed, Ryan was busy drinking some last minute coffee before they left. Alex dashed upstairs retrieving the gift she wrapped a few minutes ago, slipping it into her husband's briefcase without him noticing anything, eyes fixed on the TV watching the news highlights.

"Pheebs, let's rock and roll." Ryan said looking around for his daughter, grabbing their things, kissing is wife goodbye as he and Phoebe heads out to get their day started while Alex flopped down on the couch, ready to binge watch some series.

After an hour of lounging around she got out her laptop and got on with planning her mother's wedding, since she was on limited time before she and Jo decided to do their court thing. At least once the venues are booked and she paid some of the things she's hoping they won't back out and won't have much of a choice but allow her to continue planning it. Sending her mother some links of the venues she had in mind, giving her a few days to decide.

Ryan walked into the office, not expecting to see anyone in his office when he opened his door. A blonde woman staring at the pictures on his desk, holding a framed picture of his wedding day in his hand.

"Can I help you?" He asked and the woman turned around quickly, smiling at him.

"You two look happy. Honestly I didn't think you'd make it." She said putting the picture down again, sitting on the couch.

"That's because we are happy. How can I help you Hannah?" He asked not in the mood for this cat and mouse game.

"It's how I can help you. I have a case that I'm hoping you'd help me with." She said and Ryan was suspicious about this.

"Why couldn't you just give it to O'Connor why did you have to come to me personally to deliver it?" Ryan asked looking at the file on the desk not bothering to open it, placing his briefcase on the desk.

"Ryan, I don't have any hidden agenda. I know we have a history and things didn't end well between us. But this is strictly business." The blonde said, grabbing her coat that was draped over the side of the couch. "I really hope you'd be on board to help us compete this case." She said before leaving the office closing the door behind her.

Ryan staring at the document on the desk in front of him. Still not opening it, but putting it in his briefcase rather, when a square box caught his eye. He retrieved it, seeing the oversized bow on the small box hoping he didn't forget an important date. Opening it carefully, wrapped in yellow tissue paper there was a pacifier in the box. Confused he took it out turning it around looking for more proof of what it could mean, because it clearly wasn't Phoebe's and he didn't know why it was wrapped or of Alex would want to tell him something. He closed it again, putting it in his drawer and got started with the workload the day held.

A knock on the door started Alex where she was busy browsing through her social media newsfeed. Groaning she got up setting her laptop aside walking to the door. Opening the door her mouth fell open in surprise at who stood on the other side.

"Danika!" Alex shouts at her favorite cousin standing in the doorway, smiling widely as the two of them hug each other tightly.

"Surprise!" Danika says when they pulled apart.

"I'm surprised alright. What are you doing here? How long will you be in town? How did you know where I stay?" Alex rambled because the last time Danika visited she was still in the apartment before they bought the house.

"I'm in town for a week on work business. I asked your mom if you're still in the apartment and Grandma asked me to check up on her granddaughter who lives in the States. Because she's certain you've forgot your ethnicity." Danika laughed as her grandmother was very cultural. "Where's Phoebe I wanted to meet her in person, and why aren't you saving the world?"

"I'm having a personal day of doing nothing. Phoebe's at day care, if you'd told me you were coming I would've kept her at home." Alex explained still overjoyed, switching on the kettle so she and Danika can catch up.

"She looks so much like you. And married life is treating you well you're glowing child! Oh, and before I forget the family wants to meet Ryan. Since Skype doesn't satisfy them anymore, the aunties are planning a family reunion and everyone has to be in Mumbai." Danika said making herself comfortable on the couch after she made her way through the pictures.

"I'd love to see everyone again. Even aunty Shayna who makes that curry that makes you cry because your intestines are on fire." Alex laughed thinking about her family back home. "Enough about me, is there someone special I should know about?"

Danika takes a deep breath "there was a thing going between me and him, but he was kind of slow, so I confessed how I felt and we haven't spoken since. So maybe I messed everything up, but I really liked him, and I still do." She admits when Alex came back into the lounge with the coffee.

"Maybe you just caught him off guard, and he's waiting for the right moment to say that he feels the same." Alex shrugged.

"Maybe. Or maybe I'm meant to be a spinster and not get married ever. And the most awkward part is we're working together so there's no way that I can avoid him. The earth just need to swallow me." Danika groaned dramatically. She and Alex caught up on the things they've missed out on and who is married and who not. Who got divorced, what cousin is angry at the other one and some more family gossip before Danika had to leave, promising Alex they'd catch up again because she wants to meet Phoebe and Ryan.

Grateful when the clock struck 5PM and Ryan rushed downstairs, getting into the car ready to go home. When he pulled up in the parking lot he was surprised to see Phoebe wasn't wearing the same t-shirt she had on this morning. Not that it was an unusual occurrence because Alex always packed an extra set of clothing in case one gets dirty. Picking her up and putting her in the car seat he took time to read the words that was on the white t shirt: _World's best big sister_. Still unsure of what to make of it, he drove home trying to figure it out, and the pacifier still an unanswered question in his mind.

Hearing the front door open Alex went into the bedroom, getting a white envelope the doctor gave her yesterday, and the three pregnancy tests she took this morning. "Alex?" Ryan calls when he enters and sets Phoebe down. When she walked downstairs the pacifier were on the table and she saw the look on his face that he didn't understand what it was all about. Without saying a word she slid the white envelope across the table, he opened it and looked at the picture, or so called picture he couldn't see anything besides a black and white something.

"What am I looking at?" He asked staring between his wife and the picture.

"Our baby." Alex said simply.

"Phoebe?" he asked and Alex shook her head, loving the small smile that appeared on his face, as she adds the three pregnancy tests to the mix, showing him all three were positive.

"Alex don't play with me." Ryan said hoping she's not making a joke because he is about to jump out of his skin due to joy.

"I'm not playing with you. I'm six weeks pregnant." She said and couldn't contain her smile, Ryan scooping her up in a hug. "I'm gonna be a dad." He breathes against her neck, nodding she wraps her arms around him tears lining her eyes. "We're going to have a baby." He confirmed again making sure he's not dreaming and that this was actually happening.

"No!" Phoebe said standing there looking at her parents, who burst out in laughter at her response to the news.

 **Guys I feel like this chapter is rushed and I'm not satisfied with it. But I have a lot of things going on all at once and I wanted to get it out before things got even more hectic than it already is. So I'm hoping it wasn't too much of a let - down. Thank you for all the love, the reviews and PM's they really mean a lot to me, you guys have no idea.**

 **Lovies-S**


	141. Chapter 141

**Chapter 141**

"I forgot about this." Ryan said softly when he saw the formal invitation on his phone.

"Forgot about what?" Alex asked walking over to sit next to him on the couch, folding her legs beneath her and leaning over him to get the TV remote.

"You also forgot since you're asking me about it." He smirked hoping to feel less bad about it, since they only have a few hours to get ready for the event tonight. Ryan showing her the email, Alex's hand flying to her mouth when she saw it. "Ryan, that's tonight, I don't have anything to wear. And Phoebe, Shelby and Caleb is also going to the banquet as well as Nimah and Natalie." Alex rambled, Ryan putting a finger over her mouth to physically stop her. Taking the phone from her hand "the little ones are welcome as well, as there will be babysitters who will tend to them." Ryan read seeing Alex's eyebrow raise.

"I don't trust anyone to look after Phoebe." Alex became skeptical, when she saw her daughter emerge from her bedroom with a doll under her arm. "We're gonna check them out before we leave her there." Ryan pleaded, putting a hand on her abdomen, kissing her stomach gently. "And we'll introduce you to everyone there, buddy." He talked to her tummy rubbing the palm of his hand in circles around it.

"I'm your father. And I'm really looking forward to seeing you in nine months time." He laid his head down on Alex's tummy stretching the rest of his body out on the couch while looking the venue of the banquet up on Google Maps.

"Pheebs, guess what!" Ryan said turning his head looking at his daughter who also made her way to her mother's lap, sitting on her father's lap restraining him from trying to get up. Looking down at where he laid with big sparkly eyes. "We're have another baby!" Ryan said excitedly looking for the same reaction from his baby. "You're going to be a big sister." Alex said brushing her dark curls out of her face, at the moment it didn't look like she understood what was going on although her parents hoped her excitement will show by the time the baby gets here.

The group chat on Alex's phone were blasting as all the girls were asking what everyone were going to wear and what time they'll be at the venue. Excited and nervous at the same time none of them really knew what to expect. "Phoebe come let's look for something you can wear. Do we need to match our outfits?" Alex asked halfway in her walk backtracking to where her husband was. "I don't know sweetheart, I'll just put on a black suit, or the navy blue one." He shrugged thinking about a shirt that still needs ironing. "You can wear that tight black dress, I'm sure there's a little bump one can see." Ryan commented rubbing her stomach once again.

"Ryan I am six weeks, there's barely a baby bump." Alex laughed making her way to Phoebe's bedroom, holding her daughter's hand while the two of them are looking for outfits. "You coming with me and Dada to a fancy dinner tonight. Are you excited?" Alex asked and Phoebe made her way onto the lounger, jumping up and down on it while holding onto the back of the lounger.

"Phoebe Grace you're going to fall down again." Alex reprimanded once again and her daughter looked up at her mother with a smiling face. "I'm not smiling." Alex tried hard to keep a straight face walking over to Phoebe and picked her up, setting her down on the floor next to her while the two of them were fitting on dresses. Deciding on a black, tutu like dress with sparkly sequence on the top part. "Look at you." Ryan beamed standing in the doorway looking at his daughter. "This was the only one that fit properly, the rest I must give away." Alex said looking at the heaps of clothing that she has to give to Good Will because her daughter outgrown it. "You cannot do navy blue anymore, you have to do the black suit thing now." Alex said and Ryan nodded walking to the bedroom to iron his shirt while Phoebe paraded around in her dress.

Alex was standing at the sink, pouring out milk from Phoebe's bottle when Ryan creeped up from behind her, his hands on her stomach once again. "Can I tell everyone about this tonight?" Ryan asked and Alex smiled leaning her head against his. "You probably will regardless of what I say." Alex said turning to kiss the side of his head. "Because I'm excited, I ate rabbit for almost two weeks praying for this day to come." He reminded her of their stressful diet, "so I think I'm allowed to boast about our new arrival."

Alex got out of the shower and stood in front of the full length mirror, attending to the group chats on her phone before dressing herself further, hearing her daughter come up the stairs in her noisy way. "Mama?"

"Yes bub?" Alex turned around taking the chocolate bar from her little hand, biting a big piece of for herself before giving it back to Phoebe. "You and your father are giving me grey hairs." Alex told her daughter who was much more busy devouring the chocolate in her hand. "I'm not gonna ask who gave Phoebe that chocolate Ryan, because you'll probably end up telling me she wanted it. Funny how she _never_ points to fruit whenever the two of you are alone." Alex said standing in front of the closet looking for the black dress she was supposed to put on. "It fell on the floor and she picked it up." Ryan shrugged getting back upstairs with his ironed shirt in hand.

"Phoebe, who gave you that chocolate?" Alex asked and the little girl with chocolate stained hands looked up at her parents, wiping her hands on the bed spread in her parent's room before pointing a finger in her father's direction. "Dada." She said simply and Alex looked at him with a victorious smile on her face.

"Pheebs I thought we talked about you ratting me out." He groaned walking towards the bathroom to get a wet wipe, trying to clean her hands and the smeared handprint on the bedspread only making the stain worse, up to a point where he had no choice but to remove it and throw it in the wash, with Alex's instructions to take Phoebe with home so she can finish getting dressed and doing make up in peace.

Dressed in an elegant long yet simple halter neck black dress, diamond stud earrings her hair in an elegant sleek middle path low ponytail, with dark red lips and a smoky eye Alex felt like she was ready for the night. Turning around in the mirror to watch herself from the side to see if there is a little baby bump and if Ryan is overthinking all of this.

"Alex are you ready to go?" Ryan yelled from downstairs as he finished packing Phoebe's bag, the part of trying to convince his wife to let her stay with the sitters at the venue will start once they get in the car. Certain that if she sees other familiar kids there she'll change her mind. "Yes Ryan I'm on my way." She mumbled to herself not loud enough for him to hear, as she made her way down the stairs.

"Mama!" Phoebe paused pointing a finger in the direction of her mother. "Wow, you look beautiful." Ryan said unable to tear his eyes way from his wife. "Thank you." Alex smiled shyly, gathering Phoebe's bags and a toy as they made their way out to the car. Phoebe's dark bouncy curls hanging loosely, a small silver headband around her head to keep it from hanging in her face.

During the car ride Phoebe was singing along to the radio in a language of her own, while Ryan stole glances at Alex who was looking out the window absentmindedly, until they turned into the venue where the banquet were held, sighing a sigh of relief when she saw familiar cars, now silently just hoping that if there was table arrangements that she doesn't end up with a bunch of weird people at her table, but that she and the usual bunch end up at a table together. Ryan got Phoebe out of the car seat since Alex didn't want to take that chance being a few weeks pregnant and carrying a toddler while walking with heels. All of those might not work out perfectly. They got to the door and their names were ticked off the list as they were directed inside, greeting people who were standing along the way, following the gestures of the waiters along the corridors directing them to the room with the nannies.

They entered and Phoebe froze for a moment looking over at some of the kids, who were playing on the floor. Seeing Shelby and Natalie, Alex breathed a sigh of relief knowing there were some familiar faces also. "You want to go play with them Pheebs?" Ryan asked and Phoebe looked at him, clutching onto him, taking little fistfuls of his jacket as an attempt to try and get him not to leave her here alone, laying her head on his shoulder.

Alex walks over to the other side of Ryan, where Phoebe was facing a wall, "hey bub, it's gonna be okay. Dada and I will be downstairs and I promise we'll come check up on you." Alex tried rubbing a hand up and down her daughter's little back, and she straightened up a bit looking at her mother. "And you're not alone little CJ's here, and Renata." Alex said pointing to the familiar faces, her face lighting up when she saw Renata's wide smile as she waves at the toddler friendly. That seemed to be enough motivation for Phoebe as she made her way down her father's arms and over to Renata. Alex walking behind her to give one of the nannies her bag, and explaining some of the things to her, while she ensures Alex not to worry about them but to enjoy their time downstairs.

Both Alex and Ryan kissing her goodbye, but she soon seems to forget about them, making her way over to a box in the corner with some building blocks, her parents watching from the door until they seemed satisfied that she'll be okay as they made their way downstairs. Ryan lacing his fingers with Alex's as they walked back slowly. "I want to kiss you so badly right now." He said softly feeling like someone on a first date not sure when the right moment would be to kiss his date. "Well what's stopping you?" Alex asked stopping in a dark little corner, as Ryan leans in to capture her lips, smiling slightly as they pull away. Alex wiping a light red stain off his lips with her thumb as they made their way back to the party.

Hugging and greeting everyone downstairs, as they check out the table setting, grateful to see the usual bunch are sitting together. A meet and greet soon followed as Ryan introduced Alex to people she's never met before, but seemed to know her husband. Hoping the first couple she met would be the last but it went on for a few more minutes, until Ryan told her they'd slowly leave this side of the hotel so they won't have to do this again until at least the end of the night. Meeting up with the squad again, while the men made their way to the open bar, a waiter came past serving champagne. Without thinking twice Alex grabbed a glass as the rest of the girls did, but as soon as she had it in her hand she put it back down, and opted for the juice that came around by another waiter.

"Is there something we should know?" Nimah asked swallowing the first glass in one gulp, trading her empty glass for a filled one. "Don't judge me. I cannot do these things sober, it goes on forever. You were saying, Alex?" Nimah continued and the attention of the other two shifted to Alex again who stood there, knocking the back of her wedding bands against the clear crystal of the glass. "I'm six weeks pregnant." She said softly as a small smile appeared on her face while she tried to hide her blushing face.

"Yes! Finally!" Natalie laughed hugging her. "I need to go congratulate the Special Agent on a job well done!" Nimah said when it was her turn to hug Alex, Shelby waiting her turn to repeat the action. "Guys please, I don't want the whole world knowing about this yet." Alex said shyly when the guys returned from the bar, and they made their way over to their table.

Soon after they were summoned to the table, a three course meal were served with a selection of wine, hot beverages, juice or water while different artists were entertaining them during the course of dinner. The food was good, looking like it did on TV or in really expensive restaurants but it was worth it. Right before dessert there were speeches amongst others from Liam and Maranda and some other people who were holding down top positions in the Bureau who Alex has never heard their names, until tonight. Shortly after that the women disappeared together making their way to the bathroom, which was always mind blowing to the guys because they had no idea why women had to leave for the bathroom in groups. If they were to do the same it sure would cause people to talk and ask questions, so instead of going to the bathroom in a group they made another trip to the open bar.

Before going to the bathroom, they peeked into the room where the kids were, smiling from outside the door as Alex opened it, looking round the room until she laid eyes on her bundle of energy. Phoebe was busy throwing a ball around between four newly made friends who must've joined in the time they left because she didn't know the girls who her daughter were playing with. The sitters, walking amongst them, while another group were keeping on track with the feeding schedule of the little ones who needed their bottles. When Alex and Shelby were satisfied they made their way to the bathroom and then back to the grown ups.

After dessert was served the singers disappeared and the orchestra started playing some nice music, as the couples got up one by one making their way over to the dancefloor, dancing on the music. "We can go home now if you want." Ryan whispered in Alex's ear. "Why are you so eager to leave?" She asked looking up at him smirking as they swayed on the music. "I'm imaging how good you'll look without this dress on." He said fidgeting with the zipper of her dress deliberately. "Need I remind you Agent Booth, that you've succeed in getting me knocked up, so your purpose was served." She smirked seeing the look on Ryan's face. "It's gonna be a long nine months." She laughed kissing his mouth quickly as the song ended.

 **Hey guys. I got a request for a banquet a few days ago from Erin, now sure if I did this justice because I wrote this totally based on research. Not sure when the next update will be because my classes are starting again tomorrow and I have an article to read for tomorrow that I didn't even get to yet. Don't worry I'll get up at 5AM and read it then, it still means I'm prepared right? I'm just hoping it'll be a smooth Monday without glitches. OMW I want to write so much more in these authors notes but I don't want to get too personal (sorry if I do at times, I just feel comfortable with my FanficFam). Anyway, thanks for all the love guys hope you enjoy.**

 **Lovies-S**


	142. Chapter 142

**Chapter 142**

"There should be rules that it's a no work day the day after a banquet." Ryan said turning to face his wife who looked at him from her side of the bed where she laid. "Hhhmm, that's what one too many whiskeys does to one when you're not in your teens anymore." She challenged seeing his face change. "Alexandra Booth, there's only two people in this room and neither of us I would label as old." Ryan said rubbing her stomach softly when their energetic daughter made her way up the stairs. Slowly but loudly, her pink blanket trailing behind her like a cape. "I really need to wash that blanket." Alex said more to herself seeing that her daughter was permanently trailing the blanket with her wherever she went into the room.

"Daadaa!" Phoebe greeted entering the room. "Yeah go ahead Phoebe, because your father's the only one here." Alex said and the toddler's eyes went towards her mother, still carrying her blanket she ran towards Alex's side of the bed, opening her arms as her mother helped her onto the bed.

"Morning little miss." Alex smiled poking her lips out for a kiss, attention shifting to the sonogram picture on the side of Alex's bed Phoebe pointed towards it. "It's the baby." Alex explained simply, while trying to read the expression on her daughter's face. Ryan taking Phoebe's little hand in his own laying it on her mother's stomach. "There's a baby growing in mama's tummy." Ryan said, Phoebe looking at him with big eyes. "Noooooooooooo." She whined and her eyes became teary, launching herself at her mother, hands around her neck holding her as tightly as she possible could as Alex is trying to ignore the fact that Phoebe is pulling her hair in the process.

"Hey you don't have to get upset about it Pheebs." Ryan intervened trying to calm his daughter down. She wasn't very keen on this new baby thing from the beginning. "It's gonna be fun, the two of you playing together." Ryan tried but she kept her face hidden in her mother's shoulder not moving, not even at the voice of her father that usually gets to bring her spirits back up, helped this time.

Once she calmed down Alex moved up and laid Phoebe down in the middle of the bed, her eyes glued on her daughter who laid there, with her pacifier in her mouth, Alex stroking a hand over her curls softly. "Do you think we were being selfish trying to get pregnant while she's still so small?" Alex asked her husband who also looked down at their toddler. "I didn't think she'd start crying whenever we mention another baby entering the household." He admitted leaning down kissing Phoebe's cheek. "Maybe when she's bigger and the baby is here she'll see that we're not abandoning or replacing her." Ryan reasoned catching his wife's eyes. "I hope you're right." Alex said softly, sighing loudly.

Alex walked into the day care with her daughter trailing next to her, although this took them twice as long to make the walk from the car to inside the day care, Phoebe's face lit up when she saw Marci standing in the room where their age group usually gathers.

"Good morning Phoebe!" Marci greeted friendly picking her up kissing her cheek before setting her down again as she made her way over to the play pen.

"Marci, how does Phoebe interact with other children? Especially the little ones?" Alex asked putting her daughter's bag down.

Marci and Alex both looked at Phoebe and another blonde girl playing together, "she doesn't have a problem with them and as you can see she has no problem sharing toys with them." Marci explained. "But if I have to be totally honest with you she gets upset when a caregiver is attending to a baby while she's in the room. Why are you asking all these question?" Marci asked looking at the mother skeptically.

Alex sighed deeply, biting her bottom lip. "I'm pregnant, and whenever we mention the word baby or the fact that she's going to be a big sister she starts crying or will claim Ryan and I as our own by clinging onto us for dear life."

"Congratulations!" Marci smiled hugging Alex for a long time. "It's normal, I mean when my sibling were born I didn't want anything to do with them for the first few months. I'm sure Phoebe will come around when things get to that." Marci tried to set the young mother's heart at ease.

"The kind of friends I have." Nimah said when she walked into the office. "Are so awesome." Natalie completed her sentence but the look she gave the rest of them was clearly not what she was looking for. "Are the ones who allows me to drink too much at a function and now I am paying the price for it." She moaned sitting down at her desk laying her head on her arms dramatically.

"And who was the one who said she can't do banquets sober?" Alex asked rhetorically looking at Nimah, while Shelby tried to stifle a laugh.

"Very funny coming from the one who never told us that she's pregnant."

"I told you guys, and I was waiting for the right moment to do so." Alex added trying to state her point pointing a finger in their direction while rolling her chair over to Shelby's desk, opening the drawer looking for some sort of luxury that she knows she's always hiding in her drawer.

"Alex can I help you?" Shelby asked moving up looking at the brunette who rummaged through the drawer. "I just want something sweet. Chocolate, macaroons, caramel popcorn, just something sweet." Alex answered frustrated when she didn't get anything. "Now one can see Simon's not here anymore, he would've been here with coffee and muffins that he was forced to buy." Nimah smiled reminiscing about their late friend and the memories they still have about him. "I'm broke I need to save up for nine months, I'll go twist Ryan's arm and tell him I have sweet cravings." Alex said getting up walking towards the staircase.

Ryan walked into his office, greeted by Hannah sitting on the couch once again when he opened the door. "Hannah you can't keep showing up to my office like this without an appointment." Ryan said entering the office putting his bag down.

"If you tell me about whether you've considered the case I gave you a few days ago, I would make less of a nuisance of myself." Hannah said, standing up walking towards the cabinet behind her pouring herself some whiskey while making her comfortable on the couch again, kicking her shoes off and outing her feet up, her one hand leaning on the back of the couch. Ryan still standing behind his desk, hands in his pockets looking at her. "Yeah, well please make yourself at home." He said sarcastically, and she lifted the glass in his direction, her eyes shifting in the direction of the door when it opened.

"Alex!" Hannah smiled over friendly, a fake smile that made Alex stop in her tracks since she's never seen this woman before, her eyes drifting to the desk where her husband stood stagnant leaning against the front of his desk, his arms folded across his chest looking towards the door. Alex's eyes full of unanswered questions and Ryan knowing this will lead to another argument.

"Am I interrupting something?" Alex asked a hint of sarcasm in her voice, hearing Ryan sigh loudly.

"No you're not. Alex this is Hannah Wyland." Ryan introduced.

"I'm his ex." Hannah interrupted smiling too eagerly once again, Alex shaking her hand despite the fact that she wants to shoot this woman in the face. "I'm his wife." Alex shot back looking at the blonde with daggers in her eyes. "It's fine, it wasn't important I need to get back to work." Alex dismissed walking out of the office, slamming the door closed behind her.

"Why did you do that?" Ryan asked abruptly.

"Do what? I am your ex Ryan I just thought she needed to know that." Hannah shrugged.

"Ex- _girlfriend_ , we weren't on our way to becoming married!" He yelled frustrated looking at her. "Hannah just tell me what this case of yours is so you can leave me alone." Ryan said and Hannah handed him another envelope. "I'm the social worker and I need your help because I can't do this on my own. Oh and I'd appreciate it if your wife isn't the third part on this." She got up, put on her shoes again while grabbing her things making her way for the door.

Ryan sighed loudly pulling out his chair scanning the case Hannah gave him, feeling like he'd need a go ahead from Maranda first since Liam is taking the day off. Walking out of his office he saw Alex leaving Maranda's office making her way down the stairs as quickly as she possibly can.

"Alex." Ryan called but she continued walking. Ryan followed her, taking her arm hoping she'll give in and listen to what he has to say. "Can we talk please?" He asked but Alex shook her head. "I have work to do." She dismissed walking downstairs as she freed her arm from his hold.

"Alex please." Ryan said firmly and Alex walked back to the office with him, trying to ignore the stares they got on the way, closing the door behind them as Alex stands in the middle of the room.

"What is this about Ryan? I have work to do."

"Hannah Wyland. We dated for some time before I met you. That's it nothing more than that. She's been making a nuisance of herself and this isn't the first time it's happened." He explained.

"So she's been here before? Making herself comfortable like that? Ryan how would you feel if you've walked in on an ex of mine just casually relaxing in my office?" Alex yelled.

Ryan sighed, this was clearly not how the conversation was going in his head. "Dammit Alex I cannot do this with you right now! She is a social worker, who got a case that she can't handle on her own and she asked if the Bureau will be able to help. The fact that it ended up on my pile of work was coincidence and it's not like I can turn it away just because I know her."

"Okay Ryan." Alex said walking towards the door feeling like this is the end of the conversation.

"It is not okay, Alex! You're not fine. Do you see how you're always running off when we're in the middle of an argument, and then nothing gets solved because Princess Alex didn't get her way!"

Before Alex could answer Maranda opened the door not looking very impressed with the two of them. "I'm going to say this once and then never again. Your personal issues cannot follow you to work. The two of you need to find a way to separate the two, the whole damn building can hear you screaming at one another!" The curly haired woman reprimanded them, making eye contact with them before leaving them alone again. Alex following Maranda when she left the office despite Ryan calling Alex's name. Crumpling up a piece of paper that were on his desk he threw it aiming for nothing in particular, and it didn't help much because he was still frustrated with the whole situation.

 **Thanks for reading. Lovies-S**


	143. Chapter 143

**Chapter 143**

Ryan scanned through the file on his desk that Hannah brought him, and as much as he'd like to do this by himself there was no way he would be able to. And knowing Maranda she'd be giving the case to both him and Alex as some sort of "lesson."

He checked his emails and saw a recent one that Liam sent, opening it his mood falling to even more when he got to the end of the email. He needs to be a representative for the FBI at a week -long function an hour's drive away, and worst of all is that it starts tomorrow so he has to leave tonight after work, and he and Alex isn't in a good place right now and he's not one who likes to leave when things between them are not on good terms. Deciding to inform her about it tonight when he gets home he headed over to Maranda who obviously told him that he and Alex has to work on tis together, knowing it'll be torture for both of them.

Walking downstairs to get her in the office he saw her desk was empty and Shelby informed him that she's in the cafeteria. Alex sat alone at a table scrolling through her social media newsfeed on her phone, only looking up when Ryan sat down opposite her. Ryan sliding the case file across the desk to her, wordlessly she takes it and read through it.

"Okay." Alex nodded sliding it back across the table towards him. "Alex can we at least talk like civilized people about what happened earlier?" Ryan asked but his wife's face was saying something totally different. "Alex I need to leave tonight for about a week as a representative for the FBI at a conference and I don't want to go when we're on this level of you not talking to me." He said and Alex got up from her seat walking out of the cafeteria, Ryan following her closely, grabbing her arm opening the door to an empty interrogation room, closing it behind them. Internally grateful that these rooms are sound proof because things might just get loud.

"Alex your trust issues needs to come to an end right now." Ryan said firmly, Alex looking at him like a rebellious teenager not saying anything. "Why don't you trust me? Alex I don't know what else to do since you're always accusing me of things I've never done. Have you thought about how it's breaking me down sometimes!?"

"Are you done Ryan?" She asked sarcastically, and Ryan felt his insides explode.

Ryan blew out a long steady breath, "Alex are you serious? I'm _leaving_ tonight and you know how I feel about going away when we're on bad terms."

"Can we just finish this case please? I'm more than ready to call an end to this day." She sighed opening the door, looking back over her shoulder to see if he'll follow her. "Alex I'm not done." Ryan raised his voice and she closed the door again turning around to face him.

"Okay Ryan, I'm listening."

"Just leave it I can't talk to you when you're like this." Ryan retorted opening the door and walking out, towards the parking lot waiting for her in the car. Driving in silence they drove towards the location where Hannah said she'll be waiting for them. When he stopped at a red light Alex took the opportunity to break the silence.

"What time are you leaving tonight?" She asked looking over at him but his eyes were fixed on the road in front of him.

"Probably as soon as I get home because I need to check into the hotel by 10PM." He explained and Alex didn't reply to that as they pulled up to the house, Hannah sitting outside in her car when they stopped.

"Alex, so nice seeing you again!" Hannah replied being her over friendly self again even though they saw each other about an hour ago. "I wish I could say the same." Alex mumbled but the look Ryan gave her stop in her tracks.

Ryan gathered the two of them and huddled them into the house so they can find out what's going on. When they entered two parents stood up who sat on the couch, the small house that occupied way too many children compared to the amounts of rooms there were. The mom telling most of the kids to go play outside while the grown- ups are talking. The bigger two greeting the adults in the room politely, helping the four little ones out.

"We're sorry about the state the house is in, we had to take off the day in order to see you." The mother explained. "Sorry I'm Carmen Brown and this is my husband Mike." They shook the hands of the FBI agents as the parents gave their seats to the two of them to sit, while they stood against the wall, with Hannah.

"Miss Wyland is our social worker. My husband and I have to work double shifts to keep the house and we're seldom here for our kids." Carmen started looking at the floor, Mike putting a hand over her shoulder. "What my wife is trying to say is we can't look after our kids. We barely have enough to feed all of them. Jane and Stanley have to look after the little ones they're only thirteen and are kids themselves. _Please_ I know this is a lot to ask but you have to take them away from us." Carmen pleaded looking out the window where they were playing.

"Someone else will be able to look after them much better than what we are capable of. We do not want to abandon them, we'll explain everything but they deserve better than the life we can give them." Mike added and Ryan and Alex nodded. She knew it would have something to do with kids but this wasn't at all what she expected, how is she going to tell a thirteen year old they're being taken away from their family.

"We'll see them tomorrow, if that's fine with you. We can't just do this in one visit there's a lot of paperwork and counselling involved, for both parties." Hannah explained and the parents understood. She left before the Alex and Ryan who stayed for a while longer. "I'm really sorry if this is not the kind of living you're used to, I the movies FBI agents live in mansions." Carmen said looking around her home.

"I have no idea what kind of movies you're watching, but this is real life and trust me it's not a mansion we're living in." Alex said and the older woman smiled, as they made their way to the door to exit, when they heard crying come from outside. Alex walking over to a little girl about five years old who fell down and scraped her knee, crying frantically when she saw the blood. Bending down she looked at the little girl examining her knee. "Hey sweetie it's okay." Alex said sitting down next to her, Carmen trying to tell her daughter it's not that big of a deal and that Alex is in a hurry to get back to work but Alex dismissed that statement.

"You know what, I have magic plasters in my bag that'll make your knee better." Alex said opening her bag retrieving a hello kitty plaster, unwrapping it and positioning it on the open scrape, pressing down on the edges so it will hold. "And a kiss, makes everything better." Alex said kissing her head the little girl hugging her. "What's your name honey?"

"Stacey" the girl replied in a small voice.

"Nice to meet you Stacey. I'm Alex." Alex smiled hugging her tightly kissing her forehead and wiping her cheeks with the pads of her thumbs. "You're gonna be okay." Alex winked and the girl smiled. "Thank you Miss Alex. You're really pretty." She said shyly making Alex smile as she got up from where she sat down attending to Stacey's knee.

"Thank you." Carmen thanked Alex as they watched what she did with their daughter. "And I'm sorry for speaking out of turn but congratulations, you're going to be a great mother." Carmen said seeing the surprise on Alex's face. "I've been through my share of pregnancy, and I can tell you're expecting a little one." Carmen smiled making Alex blush.

Back at home after work Alex went to get Phoebe while Ryan packed his things. Spending as much time with his daughter as he could before it was time for his hour long drive. Not sure what level he and Alex was on but he didn't want to push it. Saying bye to both of them as he got into the car and left, promising he'll let her know when he gets there while she and Phoebe went about their usual bedtime routine, tucking her daughter in next to her, where she'll be spending the rest of the week in bed with her mother until her father returns. Both of them drifting to sleep when Ryan let them know he arrived safely.

Alex woke up in the middle of the night, in excruciating pain as her abdomen started cramping. Sitting up slowly it seemed like the more she moved the more the pain seemed to worsen, biting the inside of her mouth so she won't scream out loud and wake her daughter in the process. Getting up slowly she stood up, but even standing up right seemed like it was one too many for her to handle, and bending over holding a hand across her stomach sitting back down on the edge of the bed. Taking her phone from the nightstand she checked the time, just past midnight, and she dialed the first number that came to mind. Ryan's. If she hasn't been eight weeks pregnant she wouldn't have been worried about it. Breathing heavily and with a shaky hand she dials her husband's number.

"Alex?" Came his reply groggily his voice thick with sleep.

"Ryan, I think I'm..aaauuuugggggghhhhh." She screamed keeping a hand over her mouth to minimize the sound in the still of the night.

"Alex? What's going on?" he asked again panic now evident in his voice.

"I think I'm having a miscarriage." She breathed heavily while tears started falling from her eyes, out of fear and from the pain she's experiencing. "I…I'm scared and I don't know what to do. I just ne….eed so much right now." She sobbed laying down in the fetal position her legs pulled as closely to her chest as she could manage.

"Alright, I'm leaving now. I'll call Caleb and ask him if he'll take you to the ER. I'll meet you guys there." He thought out loud busy getting dressed in some sweats, picking up is keys making his way down in the elevator towards the hotel exit. "Alex, I need you to listen to me. I'm gonna put down the phone and call Caleb, and then I'm going to call you back. Stay on the line until he shows up at the house okay?"

Alex nodded her head, groaning in pain even though he couldn't see it through the phone. "Ryan I…I'm scared." She sobbed her head in the pillow.

"I know you are. I am too sweetheart but you're gonna be okay. You have to be, both of you."

Ryan called Caleb apologizing for bothering him at this hour and explained the situation to him. Not thinking twice Caleb agreed to help his best friend out. Shelby getting dressed and getting CJ, wrapping him up warmly in some blankets, going over to Alex's house with Caleb so Alex wouldn't have to worry about Phoebe.

Driving like a maniac they made their way to Alex's house, not having a key Caleb took the last resort and picked the lock with a hairpin. Shelby rushing for the stairs into Alex's bedroom after she check the nursery for Phoebe who was still sound asleep. She found Alex in the bathroom, her head buried in the toilet bowl. "Hey come on, Caleb will take you to the hospital." Shelby said rubbing a hand up and down her back. "Phoebe." Alex breathed.

"I'm staying here, you don't have to worry about her. We just need to get you checked out." Shelby said handing her some water and a toilet paper. Caleb knocking on the door of the bathroom, "Hey you're ready to go?" he asked and Alex got up, her hand still over her abdomen, Caleb putting one of her arms over her shoulder encouraging her to lean on him, as they made their way downstairs, slowly as the pain seemed to intensify with each step.

Shelby texting Ryan that Caleb and Alex just left and that she's staying over at the house so he won't have to worry about Phoebe, and that he can go straight to the ER, tucking CJ in on the couch and making herself comfortable in front of the TV waiting for some kind of miracle that her friend and the baby will be okay.

After what felt like ages, even though he drove like a maniac Ryan pulled up in front of the ER, parking horribly and making his way through the automatic sliding doors running up to the counter to ask the nurse for his wife's whereabouts. Making his way to the room the nurse just told him he walked past the waiting room catching a glimpse of Caleb sitting in one of the chairs. He made his way over but Caleb showed him to the room, indicating that it's fine Alex needs to see him. He just waited for Ryan to show up so he can go check on the people at home.

Ryan opening the door to the room he saw Alex, curled up on her left side, clutching her abdomen, tears rolling from her eyes while the nurses were writing things on her chart. "Sweetheart what happened?" He asked walking to her bedside. "Is she gonna be okay? Is the baby gonna be okay?" He asked the nurses just as the doctor came into the room with the test results. Sitting down on the chair next to her rubbing his hands up and down her arms, her eyes remains closed as tears escaped through them. "I am ss….oo scared." She whispered and Ryan leaned forward to kiss her forehead not trusting his own voice to say anything because he was just as scared as she was.

"Mrs Booth, I got your test results and it seems like you have appendicitis. Uuhhmm surgery during your first trimester of pregnancy is risky and there is a big risk of you losing the baby." The doctor explained carefully and Alex shook her head. "No, please I don't want to lose my baby. Ryan tell them it's not an option." Alex pleaded and the doctor looked at Ryan who in his turn looked up at the white roof waiting for strength to come from above his emotions being all over the place as his own tears is on the verge of rolling from his eyes.

"Sweetheart. Let's just focus on getting you better. You…you're strong, a..and if our baby is anything like his mother. I'm su..re he'll p…ull through." Ryan sobbed laying his head down on the bed next to her, running a hand through her hair as the medical staff exits and gives them a moment alone. "And I'm scared as hell too, but our baby will be fine. We have to keep the faith."

The doctor and the nurses returned getting her ready for surgery, pushing the bed out towards the hallway Ryan kissing her one last time before they left the room, asking the doctor for a moment alone. "Doc, please do anything you can to save Alex and the baby." Ryan pleaded but the doctor shook his head. "With all due respect Mr. Booth your wife's health is our first priority right now." The doctor answered before he made his way into the theatre.

 **Hey guys! Someone asked for a miscarriage scene in one of the reviews I'm not sure who exactly it was, here you go. Also I feel we haven't had some drama in a while, and I hope I did some justice here. Anna, said Ryan should leave them alone for some time so Alex can see he is truthful ad that she can trust him. That was the initial idea I had when I wrote this chapter, how it ended up taking a turn I really don't know but this ending was unplanned as I read through it again, but I hope y'all enjoy it either way. Thank you for all the love and support. Keep your thoughts and reviews coming.**

 **Lovies-S**


	144. Chapter 144

**Chapter 144**

Ryan sat in the room Alex just left his mind wandering over a bunch of situations and things that can go wrong in the course of his wife's operation. After sitting felt like an eternity, he stood up and walked around the room. Taking out his phone to check the time seeing it's 01:15AM. He wanted to call his mom, or someone who will tell him that everything is going to be all right and that he should stop worrying. That Alex and the baby will make it, but at the back of his mind he was faced with the dreadful what if the baby don't question.

Not thinking twice he dialed Theresa's number, yes he has to admit that he may be a mama's boy but his mom always had the best advice to give in times like these. He was about to end the call when the phone were ringing too long for his liking, when she answered.

"Ryan? Is everything okay?" She asked her voice thick with sleep.

He sighed deeply before answering, "I don't know, Mom."

"Ryan what are you talking about? You're not making sense right now." Theresa answered more clearly and in some form of distress because her son wasn't usually one to call at this hour.

"Alex is in surgery at the moment, her appendix is inflamed." He explained the first part.

"But that's no reason to get worried about, it's not major surgery Amorey had hers out and she's a spring chicken." Theresa reasoned not knowing why Ryan was sounding so upset about the whole thing. "Yes in any kind of surgery there is risks involved but Alex will surely get over this the way I know her."

"Alex is pregnant mom!" Ryan lost his cool when it seemed like his mother didn't understand where he was coming from with all of this, even though he never got to that part of telling her. Hearing his mother draw in a sharp breath from the other end of the line. Taking a deep breath before he continued, "The doctor said there's a chance that she might lose the baby." He said softly sitting back down on the lounger in the hospital room.

Words failing Theresa at this moment since she had no idea what to say to encourage her eldest hearing his deep breathing from the other end of the line, the only indication that he was still there. "Ryan I…I wish there was something I could say that would make you feel better right now. Would you want me to come over to you guys?" She asked when encouraging words failed her, they were her children, both of them and in times like these she is sure they'll appreciate maternal support. "I'd really appreciate it f you can, mom." He said softly.

"Alright, does Sita know?"

"No, I didn't have time to call her yet, things happened so fa…"

"I'll let her know, and we'll drive down. Keep me updated on how things are going." Theresa said before ending the call, leaving Ryan to his whirlwind of thoughts once again.

Caleb unlocked the door to his friend's house seeing Shelby asleep on the couch, waling over he checks on CJ and then throws a blanket over her, but him stepping on one of Phoebe's ducks made a screeching noise in the still of the night causing her to wake with a start. "Sorry I didn't mean to wake you." He apologized, sleepily Shelby sat up on the couch, stretching and glancing over at her sleeping son.

"What time is it? Is Ryan at the hospital yet?" She yawned moving up so Caleb can take a seat next to her.

"It 01:30. Yeah he's there. I didn't speak to him but…I saw Alex when them in the hallway when they got Alex ready for theatre and… we really need to keep them in our thoughts." Caleb sighed taking Shelby's hand in his.

"Alex is a strong woman. She's made it through an operation of removing a bullet when she was pregnant with Phoebe, I'm sure both her and the baby will make it through this time around again." Shelby answered trying to reassure herself at this time, crying from the bedroom making her get up from the couch so she can check on Phoebe.

"Hey honey, it's okay you can go back to sleep." Shelby said entering the room and Phoebe looked at her weirdly. "We're having a sleepover, uncle Caleb and CJ's downstairs and later today we're gonna go visit Mama." Shelby smiled seeing Phoebe look around the room for her mother who was here when she fell asleep but is now nowhere in sight. "Come on, let's get you back to bed." Shelby said tucking her in and handing her her pacifier, lying next to her until she saw the little girl's eyes fluttered close.

"Is she okay?" Caleb asked when Shelby returned to the lounge, making her way to the kitchen and switching on the kettle. "Yeah, a bit distorted when she woke up alone but she's asleep now." Shelby took out two cups making her and Caleb some tea, sleep evading both of them as they're worried about how their best friends are holding up.

Ryan sat down in the room, feeling like he counted all the tiles that covered the roof, and he knows how many squares there are on the carpeted floor, when the doors to the room open and the nurses bringing a drowsy Alex back into the room. Ryan stood up and walked over to the bed touching her cheeks softly, her eyes too heavy to keep them open as she fell back into a deep slumber.

.

Walking back to the bed Ryan sat down next to Alex running a hand through her hair. The door opened after a small knock, Theresa's head peeking around the doorway followed by Sita, both of them looking at Alex sleeping in bed before making their way to hug Ryan.

"How are you holding up?" Theresa asked looking at her son, who shrugged and shook his head. "The uncertainty is killing me." He said softly, Sita rubbing his arm in understanding since none of them know what to expect because the doctor hasn't seen them yet and the nurses refused to say anything. Alex stirred opening her eyes slowly, blinking rapidly as she notices the two familiar faces amongst her husband.

"Hey trouble maker." Sita smiled kissing her daughter's forehead, Theresa repeating the action. Alex smiled at the two of them, her eyes big and full of question as she's looking at her husband, who shook his head. "The doctor hasn't been here yet sweetheart, so we don't know what to expect." He said softly leaning down hugging her while she clung to him tears rolling down her face. Theresa and Sita squeezing each other's hands. Two mothers in one room seeing their children scared and there's nothing they can do about it.

A soft knock on the door, caused them to look up and the doctor appeared. Ryan's heart beating frantically as he's hoping for the best but expecting the worst at the same time. "We've monitored the baby's heartbeat throughout surgery, there were one moment when it seemed to be in distress but, miraculously it recovered to normal. So we'll have to keep you here for a few days just to make sure the baby's health won't be endangered any further. You guys are really l." The doctor concluded and gratefully and wordlessly Ryan shook his hand, thanking him for what he did. "As for you Mrs. Booth you're going to be fine, your appendix is out and we have to monitor your antibiotics which is also why we can't send you home just yet."

Full of mixed emotions Alex shook the doctor's hand before he left the room, grateful tears running down her face. As the nurses hooked her up to a machine, putting cords on her belly and a monitor where a long printed sheet came out as they were monitoring the baby's heartbeat. Doing another ultrasound, and hearing the fast, strong, even beating of their baby's heartbeat through the monitor. Alex's hand covered her mouth as she tried to suppress her sobs crying because she's grateful that their little fighter made it through. "I'm sure you can hear that your little one is telling you to stop worrying." The nurse said wiping the gel from Alex's belly and leaving the room giving the family and the grandmother's some time alone.

Ryan kissing the top of her head, before leaving them alone calling Shelby and Caleb letting them know that everything is fine. Texting Maranda to inform her that they'd have to hand the case over since Alex was going to be in hospital for a few days and Ryan would be by her side until she's strong enough to come back to work.

Once the ladies in the room composed themselves, Theresa and Sita made themselves comfortable at the end of the small hospital bed, looking at the brunette. "So Mrs. Booth." Theresa started and Alex smiled shyly knowing where this conversation will lead. "Hhhmm why did we not know about the bun in the oven?" Sita continued as she and Theresa looked at her with a smile, just as Ryan entered the room again.

"Ryan Booth, you made a baby again?" Theresa asked and he looked at them bewildered. "Mooooom, come on can we not have this discussion." Ryan moaned trying to make his way back out of the room he just entered. "Coffee? Anyone else wants coffee?" He asked opening the door his face a shade of red. "This discussion is not over." Theresa laughed as e closed the door behind him.

"How far along are you? Do you know what it is yet? Do you have a name?"

"Slow down, Ma!" Alex laughed. "I'm about eight weeks along now, we're hoping for a boy and with that said, we're hoping Phoebe will come around when the baby arrives."

"What do you mean?" Theresa asked.

Alex sighed loudly, looking at the monitor next to the bed printing the steady heartbeat of their baby. "Phoebe's edgy and throws tantrums whenever we mention that there is another baby on the way. And on one hand I feel like maybe we should've waited until she's older, but I want them to grow up together."

Theresa smiled a knowing smile nodding her head at everything Alex said. "Ryan couldn't stand Simone when she was born, but eventually they grew close in a such a way where they started covering up for one another, when the other one did something they weren't supposed to." Theresa laughed.

"And I was the same with my sisters. I hated them, but today I am grateful that they're with me. I'm sorry that you're an only child, Alex." Sita said knowing how her daughter always pestered her for siblings when she was younger.

When Ryan returned with three coffees and a water for Alex, as she ate the food they brought her after the operation. They allowed her to rest, informing them that they'd be back later in the day and bring Phoebe with them, as the mother's left her and Ryan alone to see what their granddaughter were up to, hopeful to get some sleep as well after the rough night they had.


	145. Chapter 145

**Chapter 145**

Driving home the two grandmother's spoke about how grateful they were that Alex and the baby are going to be okay, and also about how excited they are for their new arrival. Parking the car they noticed the strange car in the driveway, but they figured it would most probably be Shelby and Caleb who spent the night there to look after Phoebe, since neither of her parents were at home.

Knocking on the door softly, before turning the knob to find it locked. So they decided to wait for a while, until they heard footsteps come towards the door to unlock it, a blonde standing on the other side smiling friendly at the two of them on the other side. Clearly someone who woke up from a sleep. Not that it is unusual since it was around 8AM in the morning and they were probably also awake at mid night when Alex had to be taken to hospital.

"Hey. Sorry for the way I look." Shelby apologized to the mother and the mother in law of her friend as she allowed them to walk inside. "No, we totally understand." Theresa said as they walked inside, a sleepy Caleb arising from the couch on the opposite side where he laid, when he heard the voices.

"Hi." He smiled weakly and sleepy greeting the women.

Shelby folded the blankets and walked towards the kitchen to put on the kettle, making some coffee so they can start their day officially and not in the emergency state it started just past mid night. The adults sitting down, around the kitchen counter enjoying their coffee, when Caleb made his mark by being left alone, and Phoebe made an appearance at the top of the staircase.

Shelby got up and walked towards Phoebe, while Caleb walked over to his son and picked him up, Sita opening her arms to receive the little baby boy. "Wow, look at you. Growing up into such a big boy, and you look more and more like your father."

"Look who is here." Shelby smiled as she carried the girl towards the kitchen area, Phoebe's face lit up as she saw her grandparents. "Nana!" She smiled stretching her hands out towards her grandmother, Theresa taken aback by her granddaughter who suddenly spoke a few words. "When did all this happen that you've turned into such a big girl?" She asked kissing Phoebe repeatedly.

"Mama?" Phoebe asked looking around when she didn't notice her mother in the kitchen as usual in the mornings.

"We're gonna go see mama in a little while. She and the baby are gonna be fine." Theresa said as she set Phoebe on the counter, the little girl swinging her legs unevenly as they hit the counter beneath her feet. The toddler pointing towards CJ at the mention of the word baby.

"Yes CJ's a baby. And you're going to be a big sister soon." Theresa added but Phoebe just looked at her grandmother, not really taking in what she just said. "Come on, let's get you in a bath." She offered while Sita talked away with CJ, who twisted his hands together and kept eye contact with Sita as she spoke to him, while Shelby got his bottle ready and Caleb went to take a shower.

Alex woke up in the hospital bed, staring at the white ceiling and loking at the monitor next to her, tracking her baby's heartbeat with a hand caressing her tummy. "I'm sorry for not looking after you properly." Alex said softly, Ryan placing her hand on top of Alex's. "It's not your fault, sweetheart." Ryan muttered is head buried in the mattress. "I know but I can't help but feel like it's the same thing that happened when I was expecting Phoebe. I got shot and I was pregnant, and had an operation. What if I'm not cut out for this mother thin.."

"Alex stop. You are an amazing mother to Phoebe and an amazing wife. Babe you need to stop comparing yourself to everyone around you. You're imperfectly perfect." He said standing up and kissing her forehead, hoping she's really taking in what he said because he means every word of it. "And our boy will be healthy and kicking."

Alex looked up at him at that statement. "Boy? You're setting your hopes high aren't you." She laughed moving up on the bed making space for him so they can cuddle for some time before the nurse comes to bring breakfast. Shelby texting Alex and telling her they'll come pop in for a visit if she's up for visitors later tonight.

Theresa and Sita thought they'd make it for an afternoon nap but there was no way they could manage that, not with their energetic granddaughter. Until it was finally vising hours and the three of them made their way to the hospital.

By now Alex was ready to climb the walls from just lying around all day. She was switching through the channels hoping to find something worth watching in order to kill time when the door opened, revealing her smiling baby girl. "Mama!" The little girl squealed running towards the bed, as Sita helped her up onto the small hospital bed.

"Hello bub! I missed you. Did you behave yourself?" Alex asked, and Phoebe shook her head vigorously making the grown ups laugh. Intrigued by all the monitors that were beeping she pointed a little chubby finger at it, and then at the IV that were in her mother's arm when the door opened again. "Dada!" Phoebe smiled her mother forgotten as he picked her up.

"When did all this name calling happen?" Theresa asked intrigued as she couldn't believe how she has grown up since she last saw her granddaughter. "Too much too soon Phoebe Grace Booth, you're still a baby." Theresa said pointing a finger in her direction.

"Are you a baby?" Ryan asked and Phoebe looked up at her father, laying a small hand on his cheek shaking her head at his question, when she looked over at her mother who laid in the hospital bed. Squirming to get out of her fathers hold and onto the bed with Alex again, she pointed towards Alex's tummy, as if to say she is not the baby, but that somewhere in there another one was growing.

 **Its been a while but I've been really busy and I wanted to post another chapter since I've been off the grid for sometime. And I apologize if this chapter is not satisfactory, and I apologize for the errors there might be, but in spite of all of that I hope you enjoy this. I did this in an hour (so please have mercy on me) . Thanks for reading**

 **Lovies-S**


	146. Chapter 146

**Chapter 146**

*One week later*

Alex has never been happier to walk into her own house than she was today. Fresh flowers o the dining room table and the house smelled like it used to when she was a child. Laughter coming from the kitchen and she recognizes the familiar voices of her daughter, mother and mother – in law.

Theresa coming from outside with a washing basket where she went to hang out the washing. "Welcome home." She smiled walking over to the kitchen to check on the chocolate chip cookies she was busy baking.

"What are you guys doing?" She asked when she entered the house smiling. "We're the welcome home committee." Sita answered turning down the stove and walking over to her daughter so she can give her a hug. "You guys have done more than enough. Being here the whole week looking after two children." Alex said pointing towards Ryan and Phoebe. "That is what mothers are for, come on sit down now and get comfortable." They commanded, and Alex took a seat on the couch, taking control of the TV remote as Phoebe rushed over towards her mother, getting up on her lap so the two of them can watch some cartoons.

"I missed you so much, bub. Did you miss me too?" Alex asked and her daughter nodded her head vigorously. "Did you behave yourself with Nana and Grandma?" Alex asked and Phoebe looked over to the two women who were working in the kitchen. "Of course she did." Sita answered the question. "And I assume you ate all your veggies?" Alex continued her questions, and Phoebe shook her head. "Yeah, this is why I don't always trust you with them. So we're gonna be eating veggies for the whole week to make up for your missed doses, right?" Alex said rubbing the tip of her nose against Phoebe's.

Ryan came downstairs after he put Alex's bags in the room. "Ryan bring me those clothes, I'm busy with washing." Theresa said and Ryan sighed loudly making his way back up the stairs. "Theresa that's really not necessary." Alex tried but the look her mother in law gave her made her change her mind. "Alexandra Booth, allow other people to do things for you sometimes." Theresa said as she sorted through Alex's clothes when Ryan brought the bag downstairs. Ryan sat down on the couch next to Alex and Phoebe, laying his head on her shoulder. "I need to get to work for a few hours." He said softly looking at her. She knew it was going to come sooner or later since he spent most of the time with her at hospital, and not going to work as often.

"It was only a matter of time before it happened." Alex said softly, laying her head on his. "Are you going to be away for the whole day?" Alex asked looking at Phoebe who tried to get her father's attention while his eyes were closed, putting her little fingers into his ears. "Phoebe." He groaned taking a hold of her hands kissing them softly. "I don't know. I don't even know what is waiting for me when I get there." He sighed sitting up, kissing Phoebe's forehead.

Theresa took the cookies out of the oven, and Ryan made his way over to the kitchen, taking three cookies from the tray despite his mother hitting his knuckles playfully, reminding him of how he used to do the same when he was a little boy. "I need to get to work, until later, ladies." He greeted walking out the door.

Theresa and Sita made their way over to the couch where Alex and Phoebe were sitting with lunch for Alex, and a cookie for Phoebe. Alex wanted to say something but decided against it when she saw how her daughter's face lit up. Digging into the food her mother had prepared, while the three of them are speaking about sweet nothings, enjoying some time alone.

Ryan walked into his office after Liam and Maranda spoke to him and asked about how Alex is doing. "I'm sorry for asking you to come in but the work is not going to complete itself." Liam sort of apologized and Ryan understood what he meant. They had an unfinished case that he was working on with Hannah Wyland, and he didn't even know where they stood on the grounds of the case.

"Is Alex and the baby okay?" Caleb asked when he saw his friend was back in his office,

"Yeah, they're fine. I didn't get a chance to thank you and Shelby for your help. I really appreciate it man." Ryan said sincerely.

"That's what friends are for man, the two of you would do the same for me and Shelby. I'm really happy that things are gonna be okay." Caleb said. "And a little present for the new dad." Caleb said handing Ryan a gift bag. Ryan opening the bag, a white crawler with the words: _don't try me, my dad is a special agent._ "You owe me a beer." Caleb smiled as he headed for the door when he saw Ryan laughing and shaking his head at the gift he got him.

The paperwork was still on his desk that he tried to get through before the end of the day. But around 3PM he got a phone call, that disrupted his whole day once again. He his human, there is so many things he cannot do. Or the system won't allow him to do because there is a chain of command. The case they were working on last week where the children had to go to foster homes seems to fall through the roof. Initially the plan was to let the kids stay at a relative's house but at the moment it turned into all of them being separated, and going to strangers.

"Hannah what do you want me to do about it? You're the social worker, I'm working for the FBI, there is nothing I can do right now to change the situation." Ryan breathed hearing the woman sigh from the other end of the line. "Yeah, hopeless FBI might I add. You know I've heard people say that the Bureau only work when they have something to gain from a case but I never figured you as the same." Hannah yelled and Ryan had to bite his tongue not to say something to her. "Well Hannah you're welcome to report me if you feel like I'm not doing my job. My boss is Liam O'Connor!" Ryan said and slammed the phone down. Out of everything he had to deal with today there was an ex breathing down his neck about work issues that he can't deal with right now.

"Alex are you okay? Really doing fine?" Sita asked when her daughter finished eating.

"And don't lie to us." Theresa added, finishing her plate of food.

"I'm fine. Really I am. When it all happened I was so nervous and I thought I might loose the baby." Alex admitted softly laying her hand on her little round yet firm stomach. "But I am really really grateful that things went well."

"Phoebe Grace what are you doing?" Alex asked when her daughter seemed to be to quiet. And just like expected she was up to her usual mischief. She pulled at the end of the table cloth and before Alex could make her way over to do damage control the vase with the flowers fell to the floor and broke, water spilling everywhere. Phoebe looking at her mother with big eyes when the vase broke.

Alex got up and picked up her daughter, who started crying in the process. "Phoebe. Calm down nothing happened." Alex coached her daughter, "you just had a fright it's okay." She continued, wiping Phoebe's eyes as the little girl got up and walked over to the coffee table to get her pacifier, putting it in her mouth and walking back to her mother, standing in between Alex's legs, her head resting on her mother's lap as she continues to sob, that were suppressed by the pacifier in her mouth. Sita and Theresa cleaning up the residue of what was left of the vase. "Come on, time for your nap. You're being a grumpy cat when you're tired, bub."

"Are you a grumpy cat Phoebe?" Theresa asked and Phoebe shook her head yawning, hand tangled in her curly hair.

"Noooooooo" Phoebe groaned to the adults labelling her as a grumpy cat. "Come on, let's put you down for a nap." Alex said getting her bottle, and walked up the stairs towards her room planning on taking a nap too, and setting her alarm to wake up just before Ryan comes home, so they can have some family time.

 **Took a day off, still swamped in work and studies. Hope you enjoy this one.**

 **Lovies-S**


	147. Chapter 147

**Chapter 147**

Sighing heavily at the half work day he had, Ran was glad when it was 5PM and he could go home. Knowing he'll be stuck in traffic for at least half an hour, he had to prepare himself for as well before he'd make it home. Alex and Phoebe laid on the bed, having a conversation of their own. Sita made her way upstairs to let her daughter know dinner would be ready soon and they can eat when Ryan gets home, but she turned around in the doorway when she heard the conversation between her daughter and granddaughter, smiling to herself at the women Alex had become and how proud she is of her only child.

Barney playing on the TV in the background Phoebe seemed to be intrigued by the purple dinosaur and forgot about her mother, who to her surprise were watching Barney with her. Phoebe looked at Alex when she heard her father's voice downstairs, hearing his footsteps come towards the room.

"Who's that?" Alex asked smiling sitting up so she can hold Phoebe as her excitement became too much and she stood up on the bed.

"Dada!" She smiled pointed towards the door when her father appeared in the doorway.

"Phoebe!" He smiled with equal enthusiasm that matched his daughter's. "How was your day?" He asked sitting down on the bed, kissing her nose.

"Where do you want me to start? Your daughter breaking a vase or her being a grumpy cat when she became tired?" Alex laughed as Ryan made himself comfortable on the bed, Phoebe sitting down between her parents as she continued to watch Barney, Ryan looking at his wife, since their daughter has a new TV Show that they'll have to get used to as well. Honestly he can handle cartoons but Barney seems to be a bit over the top. "I don't know when the Barney phase started but it seems intense." Alex explained as Phoebe got excited every time the purple dinosaur appeared.

"How was work?"

"Please don't ask, I feel like I've been away for months and I'm so behind on paperwork it's not even funny anymore." He explained looking over at her, as her phone rung, sighing loudly when she saw reached over to her bedside table to pick it up.

"Hello?" She answered sitting up slightly. "Yes this is she." She continued sitting up more, Ryan looking over at her as her face changed.

"Alex I am really sorry to bother you with my problems but I don't know who else to ask for help." The voice came from the other side and Alex had no idea who she was talking to.

"May I ask who's speaking?" Alex asked confused since she didn't realize the female's voice on the other end of the line.

"Sandra. Sandra Ross, I'm Jeremy's mother. I don't know if you still remember me" She said and it took her a while to figure out that Jeremy's mother was the woman who lived next door to them when she was still living in Mumbai. What the woman is doing in the States is beyond her, and as far as she knows Jeremy wasn't born back in that time but she had another eldest son who should be about the same age as she was because they grew up together. But it doesn't seem like they can have a catch up talk at the moment. "Oh yes, Sandra. Is everything alright? It's so nice hearing from you again."

"Jeremy hasn't returned from school since he left this morning. He had basketball practice and usually he'll be home by now but I have no idea where he is. I heard you're working for the FBI and I don't want to put out a missing person's alert just yet. I was hoping you could maybe help me look for him." Sandra sounded desperate.

"Where does he usually practice? I can drive down to the school and see if he's still there." Alex offered.

"Sandra it's really not trouble. I'll let you know when I get there." Alex said getting up from the bed, extending her hand towards Ryan for his car keys, but the look on his face made it clear that he wants an explanation of where she's going first before he gives in to her demands.

" Sandra's worried that something might've happened to him. She lived next door to us in Mumbai and is looking for her son. I offered to drive down and see if he's still there." Alex explained putting on a pair of sneakers that goes with her outfit consisting of black leggings and a loose white tank top.

"You sure that's a good idea? I don't like the idea of you being this involved." Ryan said skeptically.

"Yes I know but she sounded really worried. If it'll make you feel better you can come with me then." Alex bargained and Ryan decided he'd much rather be safe than sorry and will accompany her on the ride.

Walking down the stairs they found Sita and Theresa sitting in front of the TV both of them into whatever it was they were watching. "We need to head out for a while, to do damage control." Alex said looking at them weirdly, until they turned their heads towards her both of them wiping their eyes

"Okay what's going on? You two are acting really weird." Ryan said not sure what to make of two women crying while watching TV.

"He died. And he remembered she likes bumble bee stockings, and then he died at the end." Theresa sniffed, seeing the look on her son's face. "O-kay, watch Barney I'm sure it'll cheer you up." Ryan laughed putting Phoebe on the floor as she walked over to sit in between her grandmothers who were crying at the end of the movie they were watching.

Alex and Ryan drove down to the school Jeremy attended, the setting sun making Alex hope that he'd be somewhere on the school grounds because if he wasn't there was no way that she'd know where to start looking for the boy. The school grounds were empty and on the basketball court there were one person sitting on the bench which resembled Jeremy. Or at least the description his mother gave her, and the picture she sent Alex. Ryan stopped the car and Alex got out, walking towards him.

"Jeremy?" She asked when she walked closer and he looked up at her, looking back to the ground soon afterwards. "You really gonna make me walk all the way over there?" Alex asked, and when he didn't answer she took the walk to the entrance of the gate, walking across the court towards him.

"What are you still doing here? Your mom's worried about you." Alex said as she sat down next to him.

The teen sniffed and didn't reply to what she said wiping his nose on the sleeve of his jacket. He pulled out his phone and showed her a text. "My dad said he'll come pick me up. He's probably running late at work." Jeremy said trying to convince himself. "You can go I'm sure he'll be here in a few minutes." He said and Alex blew out a long breath.

"You sure you're going to be okay here on your own?" She asked and the teen nodded. She got up and slowly made her way back to the car, calling Sandra as she was walking to let her know he is fine and that he's still at school waiting on his father.

"Okay, we found him but what now?" Ryan asked and Alex looked over at him. "He is waiting for his father to come pick him up. Ryan we can't just leave him here and drive off." Alex said trying to get comfortable in the seat, she and Ryan talking while they kept their eyes fixed on the teen. After almost two hour Alex decided it was time to leave and she'd have to give the kid the bad news, when Sandra called and told Alex this is the stunt his father always pulled and then never showed up even though he always promised he'll never do it again.

"He's not coming. I was hoping this time it would be different." Jeremy said when Alex walked towards him again.

"You can catch a ride home with us. Come on." Alex said as the teen got up and swung his backpack on his shoulder walking towards the car. "Jeremy this is my husband Ryan." Alex introduced the two of them. "Nice to meet you man." Ryan said as he and the teen fist bumped each other, Alex texting Sandra to let her know they found him. The drive out to his house would be at least half an hour, Alex and Ryan both hungry since they didn't have dinner yet. "You want to get some food?" Alex asked turning around in the front seat looking at Jeremy. He nodded his head shyly and they pulled up to the house. "Lucky for you it's not Alex who cooked dinner, so you won't have stomach cramps later tonight." Ryan laughed earning a playful slap on the shoulder from his wife, as they walked up towards the front door.

"We have a dinner guest." Alex announced as she walked through the door.

"The more the merrier." Theresa smile as she came into view and introduced herself to Jeremy, when Sita appeared carrying Phoebe and stopped in her tracks. "You look so familiar." Sita said as she walked up to the door and shook hands with the boy. "Jeremy Ross." He smiled and it seemed like light were shining in Sita's eyes. "Is your mother Sandra Ross?" Sita asked trying to put the pieces together as Jeremy nodded.

"Take a seat, dinner is ready." Theresa said, Jeremy stood in the middle of the foyer not sure if he should move or not. "Come on, man." Ryan encouraged the teen as he picked up his daughter walking her over towards the dining room table. "Say hello to Jeremy, Phoebe." Theresa said as they all sat down around the table. No one talking about why Jeremy was at school until this hour, but rather about their own families and some drama that evolves around them from time to time.

Alex tried to teach Phoebe table manners, by getting her not to spit out her vegetables but it was all in vain because with a team of grandmothers and her father around the table it didn't really work and she got off by not having to finish it. "You don't have to eat veggies Phoebe." Jeremy said and the little girl smiled at him. "You are not helping." Alex laughed at him. Once they were done eating, Jeremy thanked the women for the cooking and got up to help clear the table, standing behind the sink to start doing dishes. "Jeremy that's Ryan's job, you're a guest that is not what guests do." Alex said, repeating it like a little poem that she always says when they have people over.

Sita had a lot of questions running through her mind and wanted to know about his mother and his eldest brother and what led to him showing up as a welcome surprise tonight, but decided not to ask him but to rather ask her daughter what is going on. Alex's phone rung and she excused herself to a quiet place so she could answer her phone seeing it was Sandra calling again. "Hi, Jeremy's fine he's over at our place. We'll bring him home in a little bit." Alex explained.

"Thank you Alex. I really appreciate it, because things are collapsing in his young life." Sandra said from the other end, and Alex looked at the teen who was busy playing with Phoebe while Barney's theme song started playing in the background.


	148. Chapter 148

**Chapter 148**

A little while after dinner, and when Barney ended Ryan and Jeremy left the women alone in the house as he took Jeremy home. When Ryan got his keys, and headed for the door Phoebe followed suit, not wanting to be left behind, lifting her hands up when she came to stand in front of her father.

"Phoebe, you need to get into a bath." Alex intervened, walking towards the two of them, when Ryan picked her up to try and avoid the waterworks that might follow soon. "Come on." Alex said holding out her hands to her daughter but she clung to her father with more force hoping her mother will see the urgency that she needed to go with them. "Dada's coming back, bub." Alex tried again when she loosened Phoebe's grip from her father and took her into her own arms, as the toddler started crying, Ryan and Jeremy making their way outside.

Alex kissing Phoebe repeatedly in an attempt to get her to stop crying. "Come on, let's go get you clean and before you go to bed Dada will be back." Alex bargained, handing her daughter her pacifier which soothed her crying although there still was occasional sobs involved. Alex left to set out Phoebe's things and ran the bath, and in this time Sita and Theresa took the time to give their grandchild a piece of chocolate, which she managed to finish and then a biscuit, when Alex caught them in the act.

"I'm not going to say anything." Alex surrendered knowing there was no way she would be able to win this bribing, not with two grandmothers in the house, and her daughter who would always be on the receiving ends of all things that she's not usually allowed when Grandma and Nana are not present.

Ryan and Jeremy got talking lightheartedly, and Jeremy directed him towards the house, but tonight it seemed like all the traffic lights they caught was stuck on red because it felt like it took forever to change. "Ryan can I ask you something?" Jeremy asked when the light changed and Ryan drove into the direction the teen gave him. "Ask away." Ryan said concentrating on the road ahead while listening to Jeremy's question. "How do you manage to be a father and not disappoint your daughter, regardless of how small she is?"

"I'm trying to be a better man than my father was. He left my mom a note one day saying he can't do this anymore and he left. I have three sisters and my mom raised the four of us by herself. " Ryan started, "and when Alex and I got married I promised myself that I'd want to be a better man than my father was."

Jeremy nodded, and pointed Ryan into another direction where he should turn off. "My dad always does this you know, and for some reason I keep on thinking he'll change when deep down I know he'll just disappoint me again." The teen admitted softly.

"I wish there was something I could say that would make you feel better about all this man." Ryan said when they pulled up in front of the house.

Jeremy shook his head, "you already proved it to me, the fact that you're a better man than your father was is something I'll aspire to do." Jeremy said as he got out the car and walked into the house, Ryan waiting until he saw Sandra and shook her hand, as she thanked him for what they did today, before he drove back home.

Phoebe sat in the bath refusing to let go of the biscuit that was in her hand, making Alex's efforts to wash her properly ten times harder. "Can I keep that until we're done here?" Alex asked holding her hand out to receive the biscuit. "Nooooooo, Nana." Phoebe complained screwing up her face.

"I know Nana gave it to you, but I want to get done here Phoebe." Alex said sternly, when Theresa came into the bathroom to see how far they are. Phoebe noticing her grandmother, took advantage of this moment, "Naaannnaaaa" the toddler called stretching her arms towards her grandmother, trying to stand up in the bath, but forgetting she had a biscuit in her hand when she opened her hands to hold onto the side of the tub and the biscuit fell out of her hand into the water, becoming a soggy mass floating around in the clear water, as Alex picked it up discarding it into the toilet and flushing it down.

"Alright, we'll get you a new one once you're done here." Theresa calmed her granddaughter, occupying the space in front of the tub where Alex sat previously. "It's okay Lex, we'll survive." Theresa smiled and grateful Alex left the two of them as she made her way downstairs, thinking she could help her mother with the dishes when she'd just finished packing the last few things away. "Can I make you some tea?" Sita asked and Alex shook her head. "No thank you, Ma I'm fine."

"Alexandra, if I find out you're lying to me." Sita warmed pointing a finger at her only child. "I'm not lying, I'm okay. Really." Alex said walking over to the couch where Sita joined her after a few minutes. "Thank you, for being here this past few days." Alex said softly taking her mother's hand in her own squeezing it gently. "I'm so grateful the two of you are going to be okay." Sita said wiping a stray tear from her cheek.

Ryan returned and was surprised to see everything was dark downstairs, except for the TV still playing in the background. After making sure he locked the doors he went upstairs and heard saw Alex and Phoebe talking to someone on the phone.

"Papa Jo" Phoebe kept repeating pointing a hand towards the screen that Alex held out in front of her so she could see her grandfather. "Alex you need to look after yourself, and the baby, and please take things slow." He instructed and Alex nodded not sure how many times she's heard similar words this past week. "I promise I will." She said before ending their Skype session when Ryan walked into the room.

"Dada, Papa Jo" Phoebe exclaimed excitedly pointing towards her mother's phone.

"I heard you were talking to him." Ryan smiled picking her up and walking towards the bed. "Are you okay?" He asked Alex and she nodded. "If I had a dollar for everytime someone asked me that question." She smiled, knowing it's only because they care. "I'm fine, really." She said again so he can have peace of mind knowing about it, when he sat on the bed and stroked a hand over her belly while Phoebe mimicked the action putting her little hand on top of her father's.

 **It's been a while. I'm REALLY REALLY busy and I always feel bad for not updating frequent** ly **. But deadlines got the best of me. I have a submission in literally 3hours (midnight) and it's around 9PM now, so I squeezed this chapter in. I am not really satisfied with it and I feel like we need to get some more FBI action going, but I'll start working on that when things have calmed down.**

 **Thank you for sticking around.**

 **Lovies-S**


	149. Chapter 149

**Chapter 149**

"So I was thinking" Ryan started looking at Alex, both of them still in bed hearing their daughter and her grandmothers busy downstairs in the kitchen, "we take an extra few days off and go on a little family vacation before we go back to work" he looked at her for approval but her facial expression remained the same.

"Then I've missed two weeks of work, which means if we take this week also I can't stay at home until I have to go on maternity leave." Alex summarized their options in her head, looking at her husband skeptically who nodded his head at her statement. "It's gonna be fun, don't be like that we can worry about work again when we're back." Ryan urged leaning over throwing an arm loosely over her. "Alleeexx, come on you know you want to go." He tried again looking up at her. "Fine Ryan we can go, on one condition that I get to choose the holiday house we're renting." She said and he nodded, because it seemed fair enough.

Taking a shower before she joins the rest of the team downstairs to see what they've been up to. Meanwhile down in the kitchen Phoebe's hands and face were dirty and covered in Nutella as she was busy scraping out the last contents of the jar, while Theresa and Sita made their last breakfast since they're leaving in a few hours. Ryan walked downstairs just in time as there was a knock on the door and he offered to tend to it, Phoebe and her dirty Nutella self following her father to the door.

"Hey Joey!" Ryan greeted friendly, the two of them exchanging a handshake, as he stood aside so Joey can enter.

"Papa Jo!" Phoebe said loudly extending her hands towards him, as he picked her up, regardless of how chocolate covered she was. "Hello Phoebe-girl." He smiled kissing her cheeks, walking over to the kitchen to greet Sita and Theresa who were busy with the last few preparation of breakfast, when Alex came down the stairs.

"And my main reason for a week of sleepless nights." Joey said when he spotted Alex. "I'm sorry, I'll try my best not to do it again anytime soon." She smiled hugging him. "Are really okay? You and the baby?" He asked concerned and Alex nodded. "We're fine, really." She said putting his mind at ease looking over at her daughter who was covered in melted chocolate, deciding not to say anything but knowing that after this week of her crying over anything and her grandmothers handing it to her, she'll have some serious damage control to do in terms of getting her manners back on track.

Once the breakfast was ready all of them made their way over to the dining room table to start eating the TV-like feast of food that was presented to them. With some light conversation going on around the table and a few bits of gossip about some family members while they were eating. When everything was done Alex started on the dishes but she was stopped on her tracks, as Ryan and Joey took over while the women sat on the couch watching some TV and Alex trying to clean Phoebe's hands at least before it was bath time. Theresa and Sita gathering the last few things before making their way out the door. "Please look after yourself, we don't want to come here rushing in the early hours of the morning again." Theresa said hugging her daughter in law. "I promise to try my best." She said repeating the action with her mother and Joey, walking out onto the grass to see them off as they got into their cars and drive down the street.

Walking back inside Ryan offered to bath Phoebe while Alex looked for some holiday home online that they can rent. Deciding on a really nice looking house that was walking distance from the shore she was hoping the pictures they have on the website wasn't deceiving. Waiting on Ryan to make his way downstairs first so he can also have a look at the house before she made the booking and paying online. Alex packing her and Phoebe's clothes while Ryan was busy dressing her, which took forever because Phoebe was in no burry to get done. And once she was dressed Ryan handed her over to her mother so she can tie her hair while he packed the car. Looking at the size of the suitcases it looked like they weren't coming back anytime soon. "You do know we're coming back right?" Ryan said from the doorway of the bedroom. "The coastal weather is unpredictable, you never know what to expect." She replied and without any further comment he took their bags downstairs. Alex making Phoebe's bottle and getting a few toys and snacks for the road because her daughter will get fussy when she has to sit still for too long, securing her in the car seat with her bottle and the minion stuffed toy they drove out of town, and onto the freeway.

About half an hour into the drive Alex turned around and looked towards the back seat, Phoebe fell asleep her head leaning to one side and the bottle half full with milk positioned between her chubby little thighs. "I have something to tell you." Alex said looking over at her husband who glanced at her quickly not knowing what to expect from this. "I don't know if you've met Danika yet, anyway she's my favorite cousin she came to the house a few weeks ago and my grandmother would like to see Phoebe in flesh and not on a computer screen, but most importantly she wants to see if you are like all the other American boys." Alex laughed at the problems her grandmother has with Americans.

"All the other American boys what's that supposed to mean?" He asked amused looking over at her.

"I don't know" She shrugged, "I think she's still upset that I didn't settle down with a good mannered Indian guy like, Ishmael. I couldn't stand him."

"So if we go it'll have to be in a few months before you can't fly anymore."

"Yeah probably, but that is problems for some other day not now." She said checking the GPS to see if they're still on track, seeing the red blip showing their destination a few miles away, Phoebe announcing her presence loudly as she's having a conversation with herself. "Did you enjoy your nap, bub?" Alex asked turning around in her seat, watching her daughter smiling as she handed the pink bottle to her mother, settling back in her seat playing with the minion. Without looking Alex could tell they've reached the coast as she could smell the salty air.

"Look at the water Phoebe." Alex said excitedly pointing a finger out the window, Phoebe following her mother's hand.

"Biiiiiihhhhhh" Phoebe replied her hand on the window as far as she could reach over to touch it. "Yeah it's big" Ryan laughed at her expression in the rear view mirror, as they pulled into the driveway of the house that was relatively close to the shore. Getting out, admiring the view they had first before they started unloading the SUV. "Mama" Phoebe said pointing towards the shore that was walking distance from the house. "We'll go later bub, I promise." Alex said picking her up and carrying her inside, happy to see that the pictures wasn't deceiving and that it looked like it did on the internet which is what she grateful for. Walking around the house to look at the bedrooms there was one room relatively close to the master bedroom, but not having the heart to let her daughter sleep there alone.

After Ryan packed everything in the rooms he settled back down on the couch, closing his eyes as he just wanted a few minutes of peace after the two hour drive, but it seemed to be short lived when Alex came to sit down next to him throwing her feet over his legs and crossing them at the ankles. "We probably need to go buy food." Alex said looking over to him, his eyes still closed as he took out the keys and handed them to her, "I can't drive anymore my brain is fried from concentrating." He said turning his head to look at her. "If you come with, I'll fill the car with gas, for at least two weeks and I won't complain about it." She tried bargaining with him. "But, if I stay here, Phoebe won't have to go with and you will be done faster." He replied.

"Fine the. Just remember that I'm not familiar with this place, and I'm a vulnerable pregnant woman." She blackmailed him. "That does not work anymore." Ryan laughed making himself more comfortable on the couch.

"Phoebe, come here please." Alex called not even sure where her daughter is right now, when she came running down the passage. "Come on, let's go shopping." Alex said as Phoebe took a hold of her mother's hand the two of them walking towards the door when Phoebe suddenly stopped in her tracks.

"Dada?" She asked looking at her father, his plans for not joining them is short lived. "Yes, Phoebe I'm coming." He sighed getting up not being able to say no to her, even if it was something as small as this.

"Jumping at your daughter's beg and call but when it's your wife, you'll let me wander the strange land alone." Alex said shaking her head at him. "I love you too, sweetheart." He replied hoping that would momentarily silence her.

 **I don't know why it seems like I've been writing every chapter in the same way where they are waking up or busy getting ready for the day (maybe because it feels appropriate for the start of a chapter? I don't know I'll try and change that from now on). A few of you asked me for a family holiday, here is part one of it, I don't really know what exactly you guys had in mind what they should be doing, so feel free to let me know what you'd want to see while they're at the beach for the next couple of days. Also, I'm procrastinating so much I had a whole list of things planned out for what I want to do today, but guess what I did…nothing! I watched movies and ended up writing this. I really need to stop doing this last minute. Anyway, hope you guys are all still doing good, and thank you for all the love and support.**

 **Lovies-S**


	150. Chapter 150

**Chapter 150**

After blackmailing her husband they finally drove downtown to the nearest grocery store. Or more like Alex driving because Ryan refused to and was riding shotgun, deliberately showing her all the spots as they're driving knowing she can't look that way, and reminding her how he had to endure the same kind of sight seeing while he was driving.

They finally pulled into the parking lot, and got out, Phoebe refusing to be picked up. Alex not in the mood for her and her father and decided to leave them walking at a snails pace while she walked a few steps ahead of them. Alex got a cart and waited for them at the beginning of the isle until they came into sight.

"There you go." Ryan picked her up and placed her in the cart, taking over from Alex while he pushed it in the direction Alex walked. Taking things from the racks, at times pointing to the top shelf that she couldn't reach asking Ryan to grab an item that was out of reach. Phoebe sat in the cart smiling at the strangers who was amused at the friendly baby.

"You mustn't smile with all the strangers sweetie, they're gonna steal you." An elderly lady smiled when she walked past them ruffling Phoebe's curls. "You have a beautiful daughter." She told Alex when she saw the resemblance. "Thank you." Alex smiled as the lady walked past them continuing her shopping.

"Ryan we don't need anything down here." Alex said seeing her husband turn into the toy isle. "We might not need something, but Phoebe might." He said turning into the isle anyway and Alex had no choice but to follow them. Phoebe was amused with everything pink and sparkly but it was the purple dinosaurs that were stacked that caught her eyes. "Dada!" She said loudly pointing towards her new favorite obsession at the moment. "I see Pheebs, who is that?" He asked as she extends both her hands towards the isle.

"Bah-eee"

"Barney, yes" Alex laughed. "Phoebe Grace you're a baby please act like one and stop talking." Alex said looking at her daughter, whose eyes never left the isle. Alex giving in to her daughter's excitement and grabbed one of the little stuffed Barney toys handing it to her, both parents smiling as the little girl hugged the toy close to her chest.

They finished the rest of their shopping, and stood in the check out line, Phoebe refusing to hand over her Barney so it can be scanned where a lip quivering moment happened when her father handed it to the casher, but it soon ended when she got it back in a few seconds, Alex handing over her card. "What would you do if my card gets declined right now?" Alex asked looking to Ryan. "Phoebe and I are walking out, and then we pretend like we don't know you." He laughed seeing the casher smile. "It looks like you're in the clear ma'am." The casher laughed as Alex signed the slip and the three of them left the shop, heading back to their shore holiday house.

Ryan carried the groceries into the house while Phoebe and Alex followed, the little girl still not giving up her new favorite toy. "Mama!" Phoebe started hitting Alex's leg continuously until she looked down at her daughter. "Yes bub?" Alex asked and Phoebe pointed to the water once again. "We're going in a little while. I promise." Alex said again maneuvering her towards the front door. "Do you want me to make you something to eat?" Alex asked when she entered, seeing Ryan in the lounge watching sports highlights, eating an apple. "Not right now. What did you eat for the day besides breakfast?" Ryan asked looking at his wife knowing he won't like the answer she's about to give him. "Nothing besides that, but I'll have something now." She said hoping to change his mind for the impending argument. "Alex, you're pregnant you need to eat. Babe come on, we shouldn't even be having this conversation right now." He said seriously. "Sit down, watch Barney I'll make you chicken salad." He said handing her a half eaten apple pointing towards it indicating that she should start eating that in the meantime.

Once her salad were finish Ryan handed her the bowl of chicken salad, and feeding Phoebe pieces of chicken in the process while they sat down on the couch. At one point Phoebe stopped opening her mouth to her father's feedings of chicken pieces and took a piece in her hand instead, feeding it to Barney who sat in her lap.

"I don't think Barney wants any." Ryan and Alex laughed at her. "Sharing is caring, bub." Alex said getting up to put the empty salad bowl in the sink. Ryan dressing Phoebe in her pink frilly bathing suit as the three of them headed out the door, to catch the last few rays of sunlight before the sun was about to set. "Let's go to the beach!" Ryan said picking her up, while Alex walked out in front of them. Not bothering to take anything except sunscreen lotion, and some beach toys in a bag and f course her cellphone for some memorable pictures, as it will be Phoebe's first time there.

They crossed the road, and the moment they hit the sand on the shore, Ryan took the chance to put Phoebe down and she took the freedom running towards the water, too excited for this wide open sea she tripped over her own two feet and fell down, but even her fall didn't catch her off guard as she got up again and ran for the open waters, Ryan following her, while Alex found a spot to throw open a blanket they can sit on, surprised at how quiet it was so late in the afternoon. "You shouldn't to that hey." Ryan said when he caught up with his daughter, taking her hand in his walking her to the water. As the small waves washed up onto the shore where the two of them stood Phoebe became more and more overwhelmed and ran away from the water towards her mother who was approaching.

"Why are you running away?" Alex laughed taking her hand, walking her back to the short distance where her father stood waiting for them when a small wave of water washed over her feet and she laughed delightfully. "Not so bad, see?" Alex said as she and Ryan took a hand in each of theirs and she stood in the middle of her parents, as they walked her a little further into the water, whenever a wave approached they'd lift her up as the water splashed against her little chubby legs, her laugh causing her parents to smile.

They continued this game for a little while until they walked back to the shore and the shallow waves. Phoebe deciding the water became too strenuous for her little legs and she sat down in the shallow water, digging her hands into the sand, both her parents sitting down with her. She took the first lump of wet sand throwing it on herself. Then continuing the game deciding if she threw her father it would be more fun, as she tried her best to scoot some sand in his direction, which she succeed on, hitting his arm somehow. "Hey, that's not fair." Ryan laughed wiping some of the sand from his arm. Another handful of sand that she wanted to taste but her mother stopping her in her tracks. "No no no, not in your mouth bub." Alex said taking her hand in hers and wiping off the excess sand. The sun was starting to set and Ryan went missing in the blink of an eye but Alex saw him taking pictures from a few feet away while she walked Phoebe back to the water to rinse her little hands in the salt water, wiping it off on the part of her legging that was still a bit dry.

"Mama!" Phoebe said when a boat sailed past from afar.

"Yeah, it's a boat. And look at the pretty sunset." Alex said bending down pointing towards the horizon, when Ryan joined them again. "Just as pretty as the two of you." Ryan said when Alex stood back up, keeping a hold of Phoebe's hand as the waves caught her little chubby legs again. "Hhhhmmm smooth talker." Alex smiled leaning in to kiss him quickly. Phoebe became fidgety a little while later, rubbing her little fists across her face. "Are you sleepy now?" Ryan asked picking her up and she laid her head on his shoulder, yawning loudly. The two grown ups talking sweet nothings for a little while admiring the sunset, Alex laying her head on Ryan's shoulder as they stood and watched the sunset a few minutes longer before walking back to the house.

 **Hey guys! Here's a little glimpse of the family holiday, I hope it was alright and that it met some expectations. I try and update again in a few days with some more memories that I hope y'all will enjoy. Thank you for all the love you guys make writing so much more fun. Let me know what you think, hope you enjoy the week!**

 **Lovies-S**


	151. Chapter 151

**Chapter 151**

When the family got back to the beach house, the little walk home ended in Phoebe falling asleep on her father's shoulder. Alex was tempted to let her sleep but deep down after their time spent in the water and in the sand, she knew she'd have to bath her little girl. Ryan laid her down on the couch while Alex disappeared somewhere in the house.

"Is the bath for you or Phoebe?" Ryan asked when he walked past the bathroom.

"Why?" Alex asked turning around, looking up at him. "Because Phoebe is sleeping and maybe I wanted to join you if you were about to bath." Ryan continued leaning against the doorway.

"Oh really, well…. I am sorry to disappoint you but it's for Phoebe." She smiled walking past him to get her daughter. "But Phoebe's sleepy, so when she's sleeping can I have some quiet time with my wife?" Ryan asked looking over at her. "I'll think about it." She laughed from the door to get Phoebe.

With a heavy heart Alex picked her daughter up, rubbing a hand softly up and down her back. "Mama?" Phoebe said softly and with heavy eyelids as she looked at her mother. "I'm sorry to wake you bub, but you need to take a quick bath and then you can go to sleep again. Is that okay?" Alex asked but through her daughter's rapid blinking she could see she was not taking in anything her mother was saying. Alex undressed her in record time and put her in the bath, and it took a while until the little girl realized she was surrounded by bubbles and she had renewed energy, as she scooped up the bubbles in her little hands and trying to blow it as it floated through the air.

Alex heard her phone ring somewhere in the bedroom but she didn't bother going in to answer it, if it's important they'll call back but Ryan came to the rescue when he brought the phone into the bathroom where she and Phoebe was. By the time Ryan got into the bathroom with the phone the call ended and Alex looked at the missed call on the screen with her favorite cousin's name showing. Deciding not t pay any mind to it right now she made a mental note to call Danika back in a few minutes, once she was done observing her little human in the water.

When Phoebe was out of the water her tiredness returned as her eyes grew heavier with each blink, struggling to keep them open, as her father dressed her in pajamas, and Alex finished cleaning up the bathroom and the wet floor. The fat that she knew she was getting sleepy was motivation to do anything she could to not fall asleep, sitting up quickly when she was dressed in pajamas, making her way down from the bed running out of the bedroom.

"Where's Phoebe?" Alex asked when she came out of the bathroom wiping her hands on her pants, walking over to her phone to call Danika back. "She realized she was sleepy and decided to fight it again." Ryan summarized knowing what it meant when their daughter was not about to give in to sleep, making it harder for them to get her down to sleep as she would do anything in her power to keep r from closing her eyes. Alex plugged the phone into the charger and sat down on the edge of the bed, redialing the number.

"Danika Parrish." She said when the phone was picked up from the other side.

"Oh, so now all of a sudden I'm a priority and you felt the need to call me back?" Danika asked and Alex smiled, at their bickering.

"I apologize, Dani, I was busy bathing Phoebe and Ryan didn't pick the phone up. I will never leave you hanging you know you're my favorite." Alex continued.

"Oh enough already. It's my last day in town tomorrow, are you guys at home so we can pop in and say goodbye? I actually want to see Phoebe not that interested in you and Ryan."

"You don't even have the decency to lie about it. We're not at home, we're on the coast for a few days, but you drive past here on your way home don't you?" Alex asked trying to mentally figure out the map. "And you said we, who is with you?" Alex asked trying to get as much information out of Danika.

"Malik and I are somehow back together, but I need to explain that to you when we see each other tomorrow. I'll let you know what time we're leaving, text me the address." Danika said before she and Alex said their goodbyes.

In the kitchen Ryan was busy making Phoebe's bottle while she was following him wherever her went, throwing her hands around his legs whenever her stood still for a few moments, and when she found out she was not getting the attention she wanted she started whining.

"Phoebe." Ryan warned in a tone that the toddler had never heard before, looking up at her father with big eyes.

"Daadaaa." She started as her eyes filled with tears and she sat down on the floor continuing her crying, stretching her hands out towards him in an attempt hoping he'll pick her up but he continued his walk over to the fridge when her bottle was done. It took every ounce of energy he had to not pick his daughter up and comfort her, although she had no reason to cry she was merely sleepy but refused to sleep.

"Phoebe Grace." He said finally giving in picking her up and putting her on the table so he can look her in the eyes. Not sure if the one year old will even understand a word he is about to say. He crying subsided when she was picked up and she tried wiping her face with her little fist making it even worse. Ryan got a paper towel and wiped her face. "You need to stop your wining and just close your eyes and sleep baby girl. There's nothing difficult about it." He said handing her the pacifier, that she sucked on leaning her head against her father's chest as he stood in front of her.

"Why the waterworks?" Alex asked when she walked into the kitchen seeing the two of them, while Phoebe still sobbed. "Trying to fight sleep again." Ryan said looking up at his wife, Alex walking closer to them hugging Ryan's waist as he throws an arm around her loosely, kissing the top her head, Alex running a hand through her daughter's curls.

"Time for bed, bub." Alex said as Phoebe looked up at her mother, blinking rapidly, not having the energy to say anything to her mother, but she lifted her hands towards Alex and she picked her up. "You not gonna say goodnight to Dada?" Alex asked but Phoebe shook her head, clearly not forgiving her father just yet for raising his voice at her. "Okay then." Alex laughed, disappearing into the bedroom with her.

Ryan got comfortable on the couch with a beer and flipped through the TV channels looking for something interesting to watch. "I have no idea why she always fights sleep when it's the easiest thing in the world to do." Alex said when she came out of the bedroom, and sat down next to Ryan, holding out her hand for the TV remote because there was no way she was about to watch a sports came.

"Hey I was about to watch that game." Ryan said looking at Alex who continued looking though the channels until she settled on her good old classic, The Breakfast Club. Settling into her husband's arms as the movie starts. "You do know you are being really selfish right now, Ryan." Alex said sitting up quickly and looked at him. "Why? What did I do?" He asked confused not sure if he if he did anything wrong.

"Do you have any idea how badly I want a glass of red wine, or a beer or anything alcohol related." She said looking him in the eye.

"You can smell my beer." Ryan laughed holding the bottle in front of her nose, Alex tried to keep a straight face but broke into a smile. "Oh before I forget Danika and Malik are coming over tomorrow for a few hours before they go home, I know I should've discussed it with you first bu…"

"It's okay, it'll be nice to meet her and hear what the two of you got into when you were growing up." Ryan said and looked at her wanting to hear more of her childhood memories. "I was a good child, growing up." Alex said pointedly, settling back into his arms as they continued the movie. For some reason it felt like it was the first time she was laying in his arms, like those first few dates they went on as she had butterflies in her stomach after all these years they were together. Ryan played with her hair as his fingers lazily massaged her scalp, tilting her head upward slightly, leaning down to capture her full lips, kissing her softly. Maybe this was what her butterflies was all about, she thought returning the kiss feverishly, feeling her body heat up, but she was blaming it on the pregnancy hormones.

The position she was sitting in making it relatively easy to fall back into a laying position, as she laid down on the couch continuing to kiss her husband when he caught the hint. His hands roaming up and down the sides of her body, and she felt her body temperature go up with each touch and with each piece of clothing that was being removed simultaneously. Kissing her neck and moving downwards to her breasts Alex felt like this was too much torture for her and she needed him to speed things up, so she took matters into her own hands, literally, curling her hand along his length stoking along it slowly, as he breathed out slowly and continued kissing her neck through deep breaths to the point that he couldn't stand it anymore and slid into her slowly, not moving which added to her frustration.

"What the hell Ryan?" She asked looking up at him as he hovers above her.

"Are you sure about this? I mean you're pregnant, won't this harm the baby?" He asked genuinely concerned.

"We did this with Phoebe and she turned out perfectly fine! This pregnancy has me so damn hormonal and I will not be arguing with you while you're inside me, so can you just get on with it!" She whispered sternly. The expression on her face was priceless and Ryan knew if he laughed now or say something she won't like he'll have to pay the price for it, so instead he stated moving painfully slow. Removing himself almost completely before thrusting back inside her again. He thought he could outsmart his wife by doing this action but instead she bucked her hips and moved upwards meeting him halfway adding to their pleasure. It didn't take either of them long to reach their peak as Ryan's pace of thrusting picked up drastically, their breathing hitched and heartrate quickens. Alex's long drawn out moan when she couldn't contain herself anymore was enough to get Ryan on edge as well as they both reached their climax simultaneously. Laying down on the couch spent, and damp with sweat waiting for their breathing and heartrates to return to normal.

"You do realize this is not our couch right?" Alex said, seeing Ryan smile slightly. "Maybe you shouldn't have told me that, I won't sit here for the duration of our stay then." He laughed kissing the tip of her nose, handing her his tshirt, that she put on and headed for the bathroom. Checking to see that everything was locked downstairs before walking to the bedroom to join her and Phoebe in some sleep for the night.

Alex was the first one to wake up the next morning, not because she wanted to and she was far from being done sleeping but it was more a case of being forced out of bed when a wave of nausea hit her out of nowhere. Rushing towards the bathroom, making it just in time to empty whatever contents there were in her stomach. This was the worst part of pregnancy that she hated, since there was not really anything she could do to control it. Hoping to make it out of the bathroom before she woke her husband, but it was all short lived when he entered the bathroom after hearing her retch a couple of times.

"Hey are you okay? Do you need to get to a doctor?" Ryan asked the moment he got into the bathroom. Alex flushed the toilet and rinsed her mouth before answering him, looking to the doorway where he did not move since he entered the bathroom. "I'm okay, just morning sickness. That will go away in a little while." She tried putting up a brave face so he wouldn't have to worry about it but knowing her husband there was a 90% chance that he'd worry and force her to go see a doctor or look for a pharmacy in the area just so he can have some peace of mind.

"Ryan I'll be fine really." Alex said looking in his eyes as he hugged her a little while longer than usual, before they got back into bed. "Can I make you something to eat?" He asked still concerned, but Alex shook her head. "No thank you. I need my stomach to settle first before I try and eat." She answered honestly, getting comfortable under the covers once again, checking on Phoebe in the middle first. "Sweetheart promise me you'll tell me when you're feeling worse, or if you need us to go back home." Ryan looked at her and she nodded honestly. "I will. But I'll be fine, really." She said laying down while he looked at her and Phoebe, not being able to sleep but staring at his two sleeping beauties instead.

 **Guys, I apologize for taking so long to update again, I've been swamped in assignments and it just keeps coming. So here is a little more of their family holiday. I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again, as of right now I will try my best to finish two chapters in advance on Saturday and upload them as soon as I can. Thank you for the love and your PM's where you share your ideas. You guys are really not bothering me when you PM and give me some tips and ideas on how to improve or how to take the storyline further, I truly truly really appreciate them. Also, am I the only one who loves The Breakfast Club, movie? I think it's amazing. On second thought, the scene we had there do you guys think it was too much? I know I ask this question a lot but sometimes I feel like I go into too much detail, and I want to keep it as clean as I possibly can. Okay, I think I'm done ranting now. Last one I promise, how do you guys feel about Alex experiencing a difficulty with this pregnancy that she didn't have with Phoebe? I'd like to hear your thoughts on that. Thank you for all the love.**

 **Lovies-S**


	152. Chapter 152

**Chapter 152**

Waking up a few hours later Alex felt better and stomach settled as she finally felt like the morning sickness had passed. Looking over in bed Phoebe and Ryan were missing and she assumed they were in the kitchen. "You feeling better?" Ryan asked glancing up when he saw her, momentarily dividing his attention between his daughter and his wife. Phoebe's little hands covered in some kind of blue liquid and Ryan had to restrain her from touching anything else besides the white t shirt on the table.

"Mama! Yook" Phoebe smiled broadly holding her hands up towards her mother so she can see what they are busy with. "Wow, what are you and Dada doing?" Alex asked walking closer to inspect it.

"We had to do something to entertain ourselves while you were sleeping, and we didn't wanna leave you alone." Ryan shrugged when Alex saw the blue and red handprints on the shirt, some of them smudged as her daughter's excitement probably got the best of her. "Food coloring." He explained as Alex ducked when he swiped a finger across her cheek, but it was too late as a red line was already showing on her right cheek, laughing she walked towards the stove.

"Breakfast is in the oven." He said over his shoulder, helping Phoebe off the counter, the toddler running towards her mother hands stretched out in the air. "Whoa, clean hands first before I pick you up." Alex stopped her, picking her up as she rinsed her daughter's hands under the tap to get the coloring out.

"What are the plans for today?" Ryan asked when he walked over to the sink cleaning his own hands under the stream of water. "I'm down for anything, I don't mind. Walk around the shops or have lunch on the pier?"

"Hmmm sounds good. What are we doing for dinner since we're expecting guests?" Ryan turned wiping his hands looking at his wife for an answer. "I haven't thought about that. BBQ and salad? I don't know I'm really not in the mood to cook." Alex said kissing her daughter as the two of them walked over to the couch and Alex sat down with her. Between eating and sharing bites with Phoebe, Alex and Ryan decided on the plans for the day and determining the time when Danika will be over by sending her a quick text.

In about an hour's time the family of three were dressed and ready to call it a day as they headed out the door ready for their new outing. Phoebe insisted on walking by herself and not wanting to be picked up, but the moment they headed out the front door she took off running towards the road to get to the water.

"Phoebe no!" Ryan said as he speeds up walking towards her. Upset she pointed towards the water when her father picked her up. "We'll go to the beach again soon, I promise Pheebs." Ryan kissed her cheeks while she kicked her legs in an attempt for her father to put her back down again.

"Phoebe Grace." Ryan warned and she looked at him with big eyes again, calming down eventually by the time Alex joined them out in the driveway, strapping her in her car seat and putting her bags in the back, Alex got into the passenger seat and fastened her seatbelt. "Are you okay now bub?" Alex asked turning around in her seat and looked at her daughter swinging her little legs against the bottom of the car seat. Looking up at her mother she extended her hands forwards but was restricted by the safety belts around her shoulders and waist, her bottom lip poking out as she started to cry.

"Hey it's okay bub. I'll pick you up in a little while. There you go." Alex handed her Barney who soothed her instantly almost as much as her pacifier does the same thing. Holding Barney close to her chest as her crying subsided, by the time Ryan entered the car.

Ryan glanced over at his daughter from the front seat who was so much calmer than a few seconds ago. "Mama powers." Alex answered his questioning looks and he nodded. "Right, I calmed her down as well while we were outside." He defended as they backed out of the driveway, while Alex texted Danika the address of the house they were staying and decided about a time. They drove around town and came across a little play store, the bright colors immediately getting their attention.

"You wanna go check it out?" Ryan asked and excitedly Alex nodded as they pulled up in the parking lot of the store, Alex getting out and picking up her daughter from the car seat. The slight breeze making its appearance and indicating that the seasons are changing and summer will soon be over. "Let's go see what's going on inside." Alex said and grabbed her diaper bag as the two of them headed through the front door while Ryan was busy checking something in the engine that made a sound it wasn't supposed to make apparently, not that Alex would know anything about.

Inside the store was much bigger than it was outside, and even more neon colors were visible. It was literally a playstore for babies and toddlers, which immediately gained Phoebe's attention, an in door jungle gym and some baking station, painting and more than enough other little games to keep the little ones occupied. A coffee shop separated by glass where some of the parents sat down and looking at their kids from the other side of the glass. Despite the brightly colored place all the staff members were dressed in black which was weird but made sense because one could easily identify them now, as they sat around with the little ones and engaged with them in the various activities.

"Mama!" Phoebe said hitting her mother's shoulder repeatedly until Alex looked at her regardless of her trying to talk to the lady behind the reception desk to find out how all of this is working while she is trying to fill out a little form. "Mama yook!" The little girl said even more excitedly and Alex abandoned the paperwork, glancing in the direction of Phoebe's excitement at the moment when Ryan entered the door, thinking she was pointing towards her father, but that was not the case as she could barely contain herself.

"Bah-eee! Dada yook!" Phoebe continued as her smile grew wider as the purple dinosaur approached.

"Wow, look at that." Ryan said and the moment Barney approached them Phoebe extended her arms in Barney's direction as the character picked her up. Alex taking out her cellphone taking a quick picture of the moment she is sure her daughter would want to remember, or regret when she is a teenager.

Still in her one year old state of shock and excitement she kept touching Barney's face. "Hello sweetie, what's your name?" Barney asked and Phoebe's response left the grown ups laughing as no one could make sense of what she was saying, but in her defense she was almost certain that she said her name out loud in the moment. "Her name's Phoebe." Alex corrected as she finished the form she was filling out and handed it back to the lady behind the desk.

"That's a pretty name. It is nice to meet you Phoebe." The purple dinosaur answered from behind his mask, as Alex took her back so Barney can continue his rounds and the three of them can continue to find something to do, or more like watch Phoebe do her own thing. But the moment she was back into her mother's arms all hell broke loose as her time spent with her hero was short lived.

"Noooooo Mama!" Phoebe started kicking her legs against Alex in an attempt to be put down again so she can run back to Barney. "Hey, he's not going anywhere, before we go home you can go see Barney again." Alex bargained while Ryan picked her up and walked with her to the jungle gym. Her short attention span quickly made her forget about how sad she was a few moments ago as the new colourful slide intrigued her. Trying to make her way up the 4 step ladder, was a bit challenging but with the help of her father she managed to get up onto the platform, where she had to crawl a short distance in a see through tunnel like tube. She was hesitant as she wasn't sure if she'll get out on the other side as she looked around and saw her parents standing on both sides of the tube signaling for her to continue crawling until she reached the other side, where Alex waited for her.

"Maammaaa." The little girl started pulling a face, as she was on the verge of crying. Trying to stand up in the tube she noticed she won't be able to stand properly and bumped her head leading to even more crying, until Alex intervened from the other side of the tube where she would come out if she just continued crawling.

"Come on, you're doing great." Alex encouraged the toddler who continued her crawling at her mother's encouragement, while Ryan stood at the end of the slide so he can get her when she is done. Once she made it out, Alex guided her towards the slide and told her to sit down, giving her a little push as she went down. Squealing loudly as she slid down into her father's arms at the end of the toddler length slide.

"Whoa, that was so cool Pheebs!" Ryan's smile matching that of his daughter on his arm. "See that wasn't so bad." Alex praised ruffling her curls, they were about to walk away when Phoebe made them turn around again as she wanted to do the same thing again, for five times in a row after Ryan and Alex couldn't deal with it anymore and picked her up showing her the alternative painting station where she sat down with one of the staff members while her parents got comfortable on beanbags watching their daughter a few feet away.

"Uhhmm , mom we have aprons but her clothes might get dirty despite us trying to protect it." The blond haired lady explained to Alex as Phoebe was every ready to get her masterpiece going. "It's fine, you guys can go ahead." Alex smiled while the two of them went ahead to get their hands dirty.

"Do you think she'll have any energy left when it comes to lunch time?" Ryan asked almost certain she'll pass out in the car when they go to the pier for lunch. "I doubt it, but we'll have to wait and see. Thank you Ryan." Alex said looking over at him seeing the questioning look on her face.

"For what?"

"For everything. This trip, you being you, accepting me, being a good husband and father. Do I need to continue?" She asked looking over at him seeing the small smile on his face as he nodded and Alex hit him playfully.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. You are amazing. And I should be the lucky one to have you. And need I remind you that my love for you grows so much stronger whenever I realize that you are carrying our baby. He's gonna be perfect."

"He?" Alex looked at him quickly, as he nodded.

"Yes, and if it's not a boy we'll continue trying until we eventually get one." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"No Ryan Booth. Let's wait until _the baby_ is born before we start placing all kinds of bets with this. So, if it is a girl what are we naming her?" Alex questioned looking at him expectedly.

"AJ." Ryan stated matter of factly, "Alex Junior" he laughed seeing the look on her face.

Laughing she shook her head as they glanced up at Phoebe who was having way too much fun instead of noticing her parents. Squealing in delight as she squirts out blobs of blue paint on the covered surface.

"And if it's a boy? Oh wait don't tell me probably RJ, Ryan Junior." Alex laughed as he nodded his head. "But seriously now. I've thought about names for a while now but I'm afraid to tell you about it." Alex confessed looking towards her husband who sat next to her on the neon green bean bag.

"Why? What do you have in mind?" Ryan asked but Alex shook her head.

"Okay then, I'll go first. If we happen to have a boy I'd like to name him Logan. And if it's a girl I'd like Leah." Ryan said seeing Alex smile as she is grateful that it wasn't those names he had mentioned to her earlier.

"Not bad. I've been thinking that if it's a boy I'd like to name him Asher. For Simon. Asher Logan Booth." Alex ended and looked over at her husband who wordlessly held out a balled out fist in her direction, and she fist bumped him as they wordlessly decided on a name for their unborn baby, that is if it is a boy which they are hoping for.

It was around 12:30 when Phoebe called it an end to her day, but not without having to say goodbye to Barney first before they left for part two of wherever it is they were going on. They drove down the street, and stopped at another parking lot, deciding to walk on the boardwalk to see all the little shops and tourists attractions. Alex felt like she was seven years old again, seeing all the little things making her long for her childhood.

"Oooohhh babe look there." Alex said excitedly and pointed to a store where they sold cotton candy in blue and pink. "I need to get some." She smiled broadly as Ryan had no idea what she was so excited about, but he and Phoebe who he held on his arm followed her regardless. Alex looked like a kid in a candy store when she walked away with pink cotton candy.

"You planning on sharing that?" Ryan asked looking at his wife as she engaged in large chunks of the pink, sweet, fluffy candy. "Fine." She broke off a piece putting it in his mouth, attempting a smaller piece and gave it to her daughter who didn't seem to be much of a fan as she refused a second helping.

"And pictures." Alex pointed towards a photo booth, as they headed towards it. Trying to get Phoebe to sit still and Alex trying to not to get the cotton candy as part of the picture but by the time the timer went off they three of them still had not decided on a pose and the pictures that were taken consisted of them laughing as Phoebe's hand got a bunch of cotton candy stuck in it and she didn't know want to put it back in her mouth to get it off, so she put her hand in her father's mouth instead which is when the picture was taken. The second one didn't do much better as Alex tried to do damage control on that picture by trying to get it off her daughter's hand, and the third attempt was satisfying. Although non of them minded the previous two as it was just as perfect.

They walked a few more feet towards a little restaurant, and Phoebe's sleepy state became evident after this. But Alex's motherly instincts wanted her daughter to eat first before she allowed her to dose off. The two adults ended up ordering the same burger and fries, although Alex substituted the beer Ryan ordered with an orange juice for herself. Ryan and Alex feeding Phoebe fries between bites of their own as they tied to finalize the menu for tonight and had light conversations until Phoebe became fidgety and they were ready to call it a day.

"Wow, she didn't even bother going to the beach today." Ryan said when they pulled into the driveway. "Yeah wait until she wakes up and sees the water she might change her mind again." Alex reminded him not to get too excited too soon. When Phoebe was down for a nap, Alex laid down next to her and ended up sleeping as well although it wasn't planned, as she was woken up by a text from Danika letting her know they'll arrive in about an hour.

She made her way to the kitchen to see Ryan was busy with the engine again from the window. "What's going on?" Alex asked standing in the door.

"I don't know. But something is wrong. I need to sort it out before we leave tomorrow." He answered not turning around to look at her where he was busy getting his hands dirty.

"Okay, I'll get some salad started, Danika said they'll be here in about an hour." Alex said walking back inside, smiling at her baby who got off the bed by herself, and stood in the kitchen looking for familiar faces. "Hey bub, you had a nice sleep?" Alex asked accepting Phoebe's empty bottle picking her up for a diaper change. Ryan came back inside, and walked out the back door getting things ready for the BBQ after he washed his hands when there was a knock on the door when Alex came back into the living room.

Opening the door she saw Phoebe and Danika refused to greet her cousin. "Phoebe wow. Look at you so pretty. You look just like your mother." Danika continued opening her arms hoping that the little girl would come to her. Phoebe looked up at her mother, and Alex nodded as she walked into her aunt's arms. "Hello pretty girl." Danika continued as Ryan entered to meet the guests.

"Sorry but Alex you know Malik. I'm Danika, I assume you're Ryan." Danika started the introduction way the opposite of how it was supposed to be done but they all seemed to understand what she meant with it in the end. "She's been like this since we were little. She's a special child." Alex laughed seeing the look Danika gave her as the two of them headed further inside the house and Ryan and Malik went outside to attend to the BBQ.

 **Guys apologies for the long absence. Also for the ending as I feel it is rushed. I have an idea for a new undercover case okay, so hear me out. Like people living in extreme poverty conditions that Ryan and Alex has to spend the night as this family knows the coming and go-ing of the drug dealer, or the person making the community worse than it already is as he/she influences the youth or whatever the case may be, I haven't decided yet. BUT, with Alex being pregnant and all (like a little over 2 months as we have established thus far) I don't think it would be realistic to do something like that, but I think it would be really cool and I want it to be an eye opener for both of them. As I have a little drama planned that would happen at that poverty stricken house that would make them realize live is about more than just money and earthly things. I'd REALLY REALLY like to hear your thoughts on this.**

 **Also thank you for the new follows and favourites. I'm really sorry that my updates are so infrequent these days, I took a bunk day off uni to write this chapter (my parents doesn't need to know about this right, not everyone attends all their classes** **). Okay, I think that is all I wanted to say, thank you for staying around and still enjoying the story. Remember to drop me your thoughts on the suggestion above.**

 **Lovies-S**


	153. Chapter 153

**Chapter 153**

Alex was busy packing their clothes in the bedroom since their little weekend away came to an end, and way too soon for her liking as well. With Phoebe and Ryan out of her way she managed to pack up their things in record time. Ryan appeared with Phoebe following him into the room just as she was zipping closed the last bag.

"Come on, let's get cleaned up." Alex said as Phoebe walked towards her while Ryan went into the bathroom to run Phoebe's bath water. Sitting her down on the bed Alex started undressing her, which seemed like the wrong thing to do as the toddler burst out in tears while her mother took off her vest.

"Daadaaa." Phoebe wined laying while her mother continued undressing her, wiping her face with a little balled up fist as tears came down her cheeks. "Phoebe, what's going on with you?" Alex asked as she had no idea what her daughter was crying about. "Come on, it's bath time and you're gonna play with some bubbles." Her mother tried but Phoebe kept crying.

"Pheebs, what's wrong?" Ryan asked from the bathroom, as Alex lowered her into the water but even bath time was a pain for her today. Testing the water with her elbow Alex still had no idea why her daughter was acting this way.

"Daaadaaa." Phoebe lifted her arms from the water and Alex stood aside, while Ryan knelt down in front of the bath as he started washing her, all her crying stopped at once, Alex looking at her daughter in awe. "You could've just said you don't want me to wash you." Alex stated simply not sure how she is supposed to feel about this new trend where her daughter didn't want to was.

Leaving the two of them alone she went into the kitchen to get breakfast started, if you can call the good old faithful bacon and eggs breakfast. But that was for Ryan this morning she was in the mood for Nutella on bread and a large cup of coffee, she knew it was wrong and that she'll get a lecture by her husband if she happens to drink coffee but it's a once off thing. And with that thought in mind she put on a fresh pot of coffee, just as he and Phoebe came into the kitchen, her hair still damp as he handed her off to Alex because combing hair wasn't something he mastered just yet.

"Ooohhh, all nice and clean. Can I have a kiss please?" Alex asked and Phoebe poked out her lips, leaning in to kiss her mother. Alex wasn't in much of a mood to battle with hair this morning so she dried Phoebe's hair further with the towel as the curls got more prominent as it got dried and opted for a pink headband, that matched her pink leggings and white t shirt, with pink drawings on it. Hoping it would stay white until they got home later today at least. "There you go. Thank you Mama." Alex said kissing her cheeks when she finished with her hair, Phoebe walking out the room with Barney in her arms as Alex followed her.

"Why is there only one cup? I also want coffee please." Alex announced getting the Nutella out of the cupboard, ignoring the look her husband gave her.

"You're not supposed to have coffee."

"Yes but one cup won't hurt, either coffee or we go back on that horrible diet of a few months ago." Alex bargained and Ryan gave in because there was no way he would be able to deal with greens and organic foods once again. Adding a thick layer of Nutella on both slices of her bread they both sat down at the table eating, while feeding Phoebe bites of scrambled egg in between.

"So, I need to ask you something." Ryan said looking up at her and she had no idea what to expect.

"I'm listening."

"We were planning on going out, or no wait let me rephrase." Ryan thought and started over again. "Clive and Quade, were planning on going out tonight they have extra tickets to the football game and asked if Caleb and I were willing to go with." He paused trying to read the expression on his wife's face before he continued, or he wasn't sure if he can continue as he waited for her to give her input on things. Alex just sat there nodding her head indulging in her second slice of bread.

"So now you're waiting for permission to go out?" She asked taking a sip of coffee, looking at him.

"Basically, I mean they're not married they can come and go as they please I need to consider you and Phoebe, and the fact that you're pregnant. I can't just go out and stay out past midnight."

A small smile appeared on Alex's face at his words "aauuww he is so sweet. Just because of that you can go. You make it sound as if I'll cane you if you go out without clearing it with me first." Alex laughed although she knew what he meant and what his intentions are behind asking her if she'll be fine with it.

After breakfast they packed the car, and allowed Phoebe for one last stroll on the beach before they headed back home. Alex fell asleep she remembered talking to Ryan and she wasn't sure if she answered him because when she opened her eyes again they were close to home. "Fast food, I don't feel like cooking tonight, and you're not at home either way so it'll be a waste if I cook." She decided and they picked up two large pizzas.

Alex was grateful for the weekend away but there was nothing like your own house. She sat down on the couch putting her feet up on the table while purposefully ignoring the emails she is supposed to check. Phoebe was still a daze of sleep when she laid her down on the couch next to her, but she was fighting it once again by doing everything she possible could in order not to go back to sleep, while Ryan went upstairs to get a shower. Alex got up and retrieved Phoebe's bottle handing it to her, while she sat on her mother's lap the two of them watching some soap opera. Alex eating some pizza with a glass of water, hoping it would be a substitute for this morning's coffee but she'll wait until Ryan is gone before she makes herself some more coffee. When Phoebe fell asleep again, she decided to check her emails and grateful that she did it, because she forgot about her OBGYN appointment. And it was relatively early so she'll be late for work but with a valid reason, as she can't afford to be on her boss's wrong side once again.

"I'm meeting them at the stadium. See you later." Ryan came downstairs texting, kissing her and Phoebe before getting his car keys. He walked halfway to the door but turned around again. "You sure about this? I can still tell them I've changed my mind." He continued, without saying anything Alex set her laptop down and walked towards the front door, opening it and waited for him to follow her so she can close the door behind him. "Oh, okay I see how this is. I love you." He laughed kissing the tip of her nose walking down towards the driveway. "Behave yourself." Alex said before closing the door, laying down on the couch napping with her daughter for a little while before she continued with the housework.

Alex woke up about half an hour later, and started the washing since there had been quite a lot after their weekend away. She opened the door to the storage closet in the hallway, but closed it again because there is way too much clutter in there but she promised herself that she'll get rid of all those unnecessary clutter, but that will definitely not be today . She even managed to squeeze in a quick bath before Phoebe woke up. Getting some dinner ready for Phoebe she settled in at the kitchen counter with her and her laptop as they have a Skype session planned with Sita, surprised to see that three other familiar faces were joining their conversation.

"Gram-ma" Phoebe smiled pointing in Sita's direction.

"Hello my angel." Sita smiled at her granddaughter's excitement.

"There's more people that just Grandma, say hello to the other aunties also." Alex said, and Phoebe waved in general at the rest as she didn't have all their names down just yet. "I assume we're talking wedding." Sita said as she was hoping it would come to an end now.

"If Joey and I had just gone ahead with our court wedding it would've been done now." Sita reminded them but they all shook their heads.

"It will be done in about two months, Sita." Nimah answered as she showed them a page where she had most of the things written down and are about to distribute workload to everyone. "Since I'm not getting married anytime soon, I had some fun planning your wedding, and looking at some ideas, but you have the final say." Nimah said and Sita nodded. Deep down Alex was really grateful for the extra help.

After distributing the workload, and giving each one a date on when they would report back and set up another skype session they called it a day and went offline, while Sita stayed and talked to Alex for a little while longer. "How are you doing Alex? Your health and the baby's?" Sita asked and Alex smiled at the concern of her mother.

"I'm good ma, I have an appointment tomorrow morning to see how baby is doing. I had to deal with some morning sickness but it hasn't come back again so I'm hoping it'll stay away now." Alex said helping Phoebe down onto the floor when she got bored of sitting on her mother's lap while Alex had to continuously take her hands away from the keyboard. "I'm sure it will be, just keep hydrated and eat healthy. And stay away from coffee!" The mother reprimanded her child and she had no idea how her mother knew she was having coffee.

"Why is the house so quiet? Where's Ryan?"

"He went to a football game with the guys, so it's just the two of us at home. And I'm pretty sure he'll be back by the time we're asleep either way, leaving me to battle with bath time."

"Why would you have a problem with bathing her? She loves bathtime."

"Loved, ma. Past tense. Since this morning whenever I start undressing her she cries and doesn't stop until she's dressed in pajama's. But somehow when her father does it it's no problem."

"She just doesn't love you as much Alex." Sita laughed seeing the look of disapproval on her daughter's face, as she called Phoebe to say goodbye to her. "Say bye to ma." Alex said and the little girl leaned forward into the screen kissing her grandma, making the adults laugh. "Aaauuww bye my angel. I love you." Sita smiled saying goodbye to her daughter.

Closing the laptop and checking that everything was locked downstairs, she picked Phoebe up walking her to the bedroom. "Bathtime bub." Alex started while she ran the bath and returned to the bedroom, starting to undress her, while she silently prayed that Phoebe would remain calm through all of this, but it didn't work, the moment the little girl realized what was going on her crying started.

Alex left her alone for a few seconds as she had to close the taps and when she got back into the bedroom Phoebe was hiding on the other side of the bed on the floor, hoping her mother wouldn't see her. "Phoebe, come on I want to get done. You use to love bath time what happened now?" Alex asked as she picked her up while she was still crying and kicking.

"Daaaadaaaa"

"Dada's not here, come on it'll be fun look there's bubbles also. And some ducks." Alex tried as the water toys were floating in the tub but that didn't work, she made it clear she was not amused by her mother. Through water fights as Phoebe pushed away Alex's hand whenever she tried to come close to her with the cloth or the bar of soap, Alex was grateful when it was all over. At one stage she thought the neighbors might complain about the crying because they'd think she could be mistreating her daughter. Feeling just as tired as her daughter was when they got out of the bath and Alex wrapped her in the towel setting her down on the bed while putting on her nappy, she started playing as if she hadn't cried a few minutes ago.

"What's going on bub? Why are you acting up all of a sudden?" Alex asked as if she'll expect an answer but hoping that an epiphany will answer her unanswered questions about her daughter's new behavior. She's always been a daddy's girl, but these days it seems to have gotten worse and that she doesn't want her mother around her anymore. Or maybe she's just being paranoid, she decided while getting her dressed and putting her to bed downstairs, waiting until she fell asleep before she made her way upstairs. Checking the time, and smiling to herself as she got into bed at 9PM, something that doesn't always happen but tonight she managed a new goal and will be getting more hours of sleep than other nights.

Alex tried waiting up for him but fell asleep soon after. She got up to use the bathroom around midnight, and started to worry when he was still not at home. She texted him a few times but he didn't reply after which she tried calling but his phone went to voicemail. Leaving it at that she went downstairs to check on Phoebe who was still sound asleep and then tried to get some more sleep, but it was pointless as she was just tossing and turning. And if she happened to fall asleep it was a few minutes before she was awake again. After her third trip to the bathroom at 02:30AM she heard his car pull up in the driveway and the key turning in the lock. She was beyond mad at this point, and wanted to stop him from entering the bedroom telling him to go sleep downstairs she wanted to see in what intoxicated state he'll enter the room.

The moment he walked up the stairs he knew he would hear about it from his wife, but honestly he had no energy left in him to deal with an argument right now. The eight stairs he has to climb towards the bedroom seems like too much at this moment, but he'll have to man up and admit that he went overboard tonight. But he wasn't the only one, the others looked worse than he looked right now. Walking into the bedroom he tried to keep his composure, heading towards the bathroom and glancing over at his wife, who seemed like she was sleeping but he can't be certain, she might be faking it. Not bothering to find his sleepwear he opted for grey sweatpants and his old Quantico grey t-shirt. Walking out of the bathroom he sat down on his side of the bed, trying to charge his phone, but it seemed like too much effort as either the room were spinning or the adapter wouldn't fit into the charging hole of his phone so he left it on the bedside table and will deal with it later.

"Alex, a…are you mad a…at me?" He asked thinking he was whispering but he was talking a perfectly normal tone of voice.

"You really expect me to answer you?" Alex asked without turning around to look at him.

"I don't know w…why you're even mad. You t..old me I could go." He reasoned, words slurring.

"Ryan Booth, just close your eyes and sleep. We'll talk about this when you're sober." She ended the conversation.

"I a…am sober. You should see how the others l…looked compared to me." He said highly amused with himself pulling back the covers settling into bed, throwing an arm over Alex's belly. But before he could get comfortable Alex removed his arm.

"Don't touch me." She scooting over to the edge of the bed to be as far away from him as possible.

"Sweetheart, p..please, don't be mad at me. It's not my fau…lt."

"Yes I'm sure it's not, because the others forced you to get as wasted as you are right now. Either you close your eyes and sleep and leave me alone, or you can go sleep downstairs." She gave him the ultimatum, not sure if he heard but after a few minutes of silence she heard him snore. Sleeping peacefully while she was lying awake. Sometimes she would really like to know what's going on in the mind of men that they turn into teenagers without supervision whenever they get together.

 **Hey guys. I figured we haven't had some drama in a while, so here is some. Also I'm home for two weeks (yaaaaaayy!) although I have to work (which sucks) but it means more frequent updates now, in between work and holiday assignments, and assigned readings and all those uni paperwork. Hope you guys are still doing well. Thank you for the read and for the new follows and favourites, hope you enjoy.**

 **Lovies-S**


	154. Chapter 154

**Chapter 154**

 ***Guys I apologize in advance I know I said in the previous chapter that the updates will be more frequent this week, but things have been really hectic, so I'm sorry if you got your hopes up, but here's the next one, hope you enjoy.**

Determined to get out of the house the next morning Alex got up, glancing over at Ryan who was still sowing logs on his side of the bed not bothering to wake him up either, if he shows up to work late it's his problem he isn't in the clear with her just yet. Walking downstairs she looked into Phoebe's room seeing her daughter still asleep, torn between allowing her to sleep or waking her up since she has a OBGYN appointment before work, which means Phebe will have to be at day care earlier than usual. Or she can just wake Ryan and tell him that she has to go and that he has to finish Phoebe but she's not in the mood to talk to him. Making some breakfast for herself she ate and drank a glass of water, got her daughter's stuff packed and ready before she goes to wake her up, trying to make it out of the house before he wakes up.

"Phoebe?" Alex said as she entered the room stroking a hair through her curly hair in an attempt to wake her up gently, until the little girl stirred. "Morning bub, time to get up." Alex smiled but Phoebe just looked at her blinking rapidly and got comfortable under the covers again closing her eyes.

"Hey, rise and shine little miss." Alex laughed picking her up and carrying her towards the kitchen. Not very impressed with her mother she ate her food through rubbing her eyes and blinking until the sleep disappeared and she became her busy self, minutes after that.

"Dada." She pointed towards the stairs, Alex looked in the direction but saw no trace of her husband.

"He's still sleeping. You can go to him after breakfast." She bargained in an attempt to get her to finish her food which worked, and the minute her cereal were finished she extended her hands so her mother could help her up the stairs towards their bedroom. Alex disappeared into the bathroom opening the taps in the shower and emerged a little while later to get some clothes out when she saw Phoebe standing on Ryan's side of the bed as his face was turned towards her but he was still fast asleep. Poking a finger in his face in an attempt to get him to wake up.

He stirred briefly but didn't wake up, and Phoebe didn't stop there. "Dada." She continued hitting his face with her little hand until he finally opened his eyes, greeted by his daughter's smiling face.

"Dada!" She smiled again lifting her hands up towards him so he can pick her up.

"Hey Pheebs." He groaned not in the same chirpy mood that she was in, and got up slowly checking the time on Alex's phone on the opposite side of the bed since his wasn't charging, seeing it was almost half an hour before they usually get up in the morning.

"Dada up." Phoebe continued hands stretched out.

"I'll pick you up in a little bit Phoebe." He said reminding her that he didn't forget about her, as he plugged his phone into the charger. He looked up at Alex who was busy selecting clothes and managed to ignore him the entire time. She disappeared back into the bathroom, while Ryan laid back down with a pounding head, turning on the TV thanking his lucky stars that Barney was on so he know Phoebe will be watching it in peace, while he tried to get a few more minutes of sleep.

Alex came out of the bathroom not surprised by her husband who is asleep again, and her daughter laying on her back next to her father, holding her legs wither hands while watching TV.

"Mama!" Phoebe smiled when she noticed her mother come down the stairs.

"Phoebe!" Alex walked over to where she laid on the bed watching TV. Trying to keep her composure and for her daughter although her insides were raging. With the back of her hand she hit Ryan's cheek lightly but hard enough so he'll wake up from his deep sleep.

"Come on get up." Alex said roughly pulling him up by his forearm, yanking the covers from his body.

"Whoa, I was still sleeping, and my head is pounding. Alex what are you doing?" He continued to ask as she pushed him in the direction of the shower. Fully clothed she opened the shower door. "Don't even think about it." His eyes growing wide when he found out what she was about to do.

"I did this way too many times with my father. But I'll only do it once for you." Alex said looking at him and by the look on her face he knew there was no arguing with her this time, as she unexpectedly opened the cold tap, hearing his breath hitch as the cold water hit him all at once.

Walking back into the bedroom, Alex made the bed. She combed back her damp hair into a sleek middle parted low bun, grabbing her handbag and went downstairs to pack her daughter's things. While she continued to get Phoebe washed and pack her things in between. Once she was doe she picked her up so she could comb her hair, making two pig tails on either side of her head, when Ryan came downstairs dressed and ready for work. He walked around the kitchen looking for painkillers in the cupboard where they usually were, and wordlessly Alex handed the bottle to him that she put in her bag once, and didn't bother taking it out again.

"Thank you." He mumbled swallowing three tablets with a glass of water, gathering his things and taking the car keys, as the three of them headed out the front door. Earlier than usual. Securing Phoebe in her car seat, he got behind the wheel and they drove off in the direction of the hospital. "You still upset with me?" Ryan broke the silence when they came to a halt at a red traffic light. Alex didn't answer him she just looked in his direction as if she couldn't believe what he'd just asked her and that was all he needed to know.

"This is not the first time something like this has happened, Ryan. You're not a prisoner you're allowed to go out, you don't have to spend 24 hours of your day with me." Alex started turning in her seat so she can look at him although his eyes were fixed on the road in front of him. "But have you ever thought about how you could've just texted m to say that you'll be late. Or considered the fact that if I happen to go out, which isn't a lot, that I try to be home before 8PM because I have a family waiting for me at home. At times it feels like you just don't give a damn and that you don't respect me enough because Alex will just have to be fine with it..

"Alex I never said that I don't respect you." Ryan interrupted quickly.

"Ryan if the tables were turned and you were in my shoes, or it was me coming home at that hour of the morning would you have been fine with it?" She asked looking at him and when he failed to answer she left it at that as they pulled into the day care. She got out taking Phoebe inside, Ryan resting his head on the steering wheel blowing out a long breath. So much for trying to talk this through as they didn't even make any progress. He barely got two words in while Alex confessed all her feelings, but he was determined that they would talk this through before they got to hospital, since traffic were so heavy. As she got in without saying a word and they drove off.

"I'm sorry." Ryan started his apology.

"Sorry doesn't make everything right! Dammit Ryan if you can't see fault in this then what's the point of continuing this argument. Just leave it." Alex breathed.

"No, I'm not going to leave it. You're still pissed off at me so we'll talk about this for as long as we have to. I don't know what else to say to make this better or make you trust me.."

"I didn't say I don't trust you! Ryan, I've had a terrible childhood with a drunk father and I've had to witness nights like last night more than I would've liked. Seeing my mom wait up until he comes home barely able to stand up straight. And then having to sober him up in a few hours so he can report to work."

Ryan didn't know what else to say as they pulled into the parking lot at the hospital besides the fact that he is really feeling like a jerk right now for having to put his wife through all this where she re-lived childhood memories, ones that she'd much rather want to forget.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm not saying that you're an alcoholic like my dad was. I just want you to know that I can't go through all of that for a second time every time you come home from a night out." She said softly, opening the door so she can get out.

"Alex." Ryan sighed but she didn't bother staying in the car a little while longer, she closed the door and slowly walked towards the entrance.

He got out of the car, pressing the button on the key to lock the doors walking at a fast pace to catch up with her, grateful for the relatively empty parking lot at this time of the morning. "Sweetheart please." He grabbed her hand when he caught up with her and she reluctantly stopped walking but didn't turn around to face him, when he came to stand in front of her. "I'm sorry. I have no excuse or something to say that will make you feel better right now, and that alone makes me feel like a jerk. I'm sorry for putting you through all that." He said meaning every word but he wasn't sure if his wife believed it, as she bit her bottom lip, and nodded her head slightly.

"I don't wanna have the same arguments over and over again, and then come across as a nagging wife. I just want you to see things from my perspective, I'm sorry if it's too much to ask." She shrugged and walked past him but he blocked her, and instead of saying anything he put his arms around her shoulders holding her for a moment, when he felt her arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry." He said softly and he felt her nodding her head against his chest, as they pulled apart and walked inside to hear how their little one is doing.

 **Guys FBI case in the next chapter, I promise. I felt like I didn't want to drag this one out for too long. Apologies once again for the long wait in updating.**

 **Lovies-S**


	155. Chapter 155

**Chapter 155**

"Can I have a cup of tea please?" Alex asked the waiter behind the counter at the cafeteria, spotting Shelby getting up when her order number was called out. "Why do you look like a grumpy cat this morning? And don't blame it on little CJ because he's way too adorable to make you look like this." Alex said accepting Shelby's parcel peeking inside, grabbing a granola bar for herself that she opened on the spot and started eating. Shelby looked at her questioningly and she pointed to her little baby bump to show it wasn't her fault that she's always hungry.

"It's CJ's father who made me get out of bed with the wrong foot. You know after he came home last night, or this morning rather he didn't see any fault in me being mad at him. I was on the verge of divorce, I think I still am." Shelby said taking a sip of coffee as Alex nodded her head knowing exactly what her blonde friend were talking about.

"Girl you are preaching to the choir." Alex said as the two of them had similar experiences whenever their husbands went out.

"Enough about masculine troubles how did the check- up go?" Shelby asked as Alex accepted her tea and they sat down at a table before heading towards the conference room to find out what today had in store for them.

"Everything's good, the baby is starting to look more like a baby and less than an alien where one can actually see a part of the body. And it's three months now, I was still under the impression that I'd be around two and a half months when I've been told otherwise." Alex smiled scratching around in her bag, taking out the sonogram picture of their little one showing it to Shelby.

"You're really pregnant again." Shelby smiled as she looked at the picture, if she was still in doubt this was confirmation of it all. "And your mood swings is accepted now." She joked seeing Alex's face change, as they got up and made their way into the half full conference room, not bothering to find seats, they stood against the wall at the back of the room. On the screen in front of them were three mugshots, of people they haven't seen yet but their arrest record were significant as they had numerous aliases and no one knew what they were going by at the very moment except the first names.

"Here we have Snow, Shady and Pablo." Maranda started pointing a laser at the three faces as she introduced them. Snow's hair were colored in some kind of white/grey shade which is probably where he got his nickname from. Shady looked downright scary, when Alex looked at him, two tear drop tattoos under his right eye, with gold grills in his teeth as he smiled into the camera. While Pablo looked like the odd one out, neatly dressed and not at all as if he'll be a gangster out on the streets. "So with this little information we have on these three, it came into light that they'll be hosting a party tonight and all of you are invited."

"Aren't you going to be there?" Matthew asked Maranda who shook her head.

"No. if you happened to be married and have a family you can't always attend work parties." She said seeing how the rest of the married couple's hands went up to disagree with her statement and some laughter coming from the rest. "And because I'm the boss the rest of you can let your hands down, you and your spouses will attend, see how nice I am, giving you a plus one to accompany you." She smiled looking through her agents who still weren't happy about the idea but went along with it either way, hearing her out.

Liam walked forward changing the pictures on the screen into a grand mansion. "This right here, is where the party will be hosted, and I'm sure judging by the look of the house you can see that you need to dress up."

"Who's hosting it?" Ryan asked as this started to interest him, and he wasn't sure if they were talking in riddles or if they really meant that it would be an unwinding party for some relaxing.

"Pablo." Liam answered nonchalantly, listening to the groans from his team in front of him. "Which I think you know means that you all have to go there undercover. Side note, the party is tonight. Also, another tip, when creating your covers try doing it in such a way that you end up talking drugs or medical terms where you can add to their supply chain or find out where their stash house is."

"How are we supposed to combine an alias before tonight, and find out dirt on these guys before we go out there and arrest them?" Shelby asked not knowing how they'll get through this day.

"I have a child, Clive's working late tonight and my babysitters are also going to be on the case with me." Natalie chimed in.

"Guys, it's all taken care of. Liam and I are not going because we'll look after your kids tonight. My husband, Charlie and I and this grandpa will manage." Maranda tried to calm her agents down, and this seemed to help. "To make this easy I'd suggest you partner up with your spouse or a close friend that you'll have to spend most of the night with, setting up realistic cover stories to get as much information as possible from these three guys. No wedding bands, tonight you are all single. And for debriefing all of you can come over to my house it'll be practical, and I might even make you some fancy food."

"What did these guys do, that they're wanted so badly?" Alex asked.

"Shady fled the country and created a new identity, and he is still wanted for child prostitution, while Pablo and Snow are wanted for drug smuggling. They promise these underage kids a better life and use them to smuggle drugs across the border, and if they end up saying who they work for who the drugs belong to they're killed." Maranda explained as her team nodded, heading out to fins more information about these guys while gathering around in groups creating their new identities.

Alex sat down on a couch in reception making herself comfortable, as there is no way that she is about to go up to Ryan's office, he'll have to come down to her and make himself as comfortable on the couch as she is right now. "Do I really have to go? I have no patience with guys who does this kind of thing to children." Alex said when Ryan walked towards her, taking her hand in his squeezing it gently. "I know, but think of how it'll benefit these kids at the end of the day." He told her trying to get her to look at the brighter side of life. Alex took out her laptop looking these guys up on the FBI database, while Ryan worked on trying to get them appropriate cover stories. "I've always wanted to be a doctor, Doctor Donald Nevis. I run my own practice up North. Boom, loophole for them to supply me with their tablets, while I pay them." He smiled having created his cover story seeing the look on Alex's face. "Okay fine, I'll tweak it a bit, don't you think it'll work?" he asked looking at her and she started laughing.

"It's not your story I'm laughing at that can work, it's how excited you got when you could be a doctor makes me wonder how you ended up in the FBI."

"You're just jealous, let me see what I can dig up for you so you can be equally awesome as your partner in crime." He scanned through the list of options once again. "I got it, pharmaceutical rep, Danika Cortez. Working down South at a dispensary."

"Yeah it'll probably work. Danika Cortez? You're making it sound like I'm part of some cartel with that name, and why do I have to work down South and you're North? No equality in the workplace, but okay I'll run with it. Oooohh, look what I found." Alex turned the laptop towards him, showing him the dating record of women who Pablo have dated, most of them either blonde, Indian or Hispanic and Ryan gave her a look that she knew all too well.

"Do I need to say what I'm about to say or will you read my mind in all of this?" He asked and she pressed her index finger to the tip of his nose lightly.

"I will be careful, and not be superwoman. I promise." She assured him looking him in the eyes, and he nodded taking her word for it. They need to add it as part of their bucket list to stay out of hospital due to work related injuries for as long as possible.

They were able to get off work an hour earlier than usual to go prepare for their night out, as they drove to pick up their daughter. "Phoebe I need you to behave yourself tonight please, will you?" Alex turned around in her seat looking at her daughter in the back seat.

"Huh-uh" Phoebe answered swinging her legs as it hit the bottom of the car seat.

"At least she's being honest." Ryan laughed looking at his daughter in the rearview mirror.

"Are you still excited about the baby, Phoebe?" Alex asked when she noticed the baby on board sticker in the window of the car in front of them.

"Huh-uh" she replied again shaking he head. "Okay, it was worth a try I thought you'd change your mind by now." Her mother shrugged.

Alex texted Maranda for at least half an hour asking her if she was sure about it, and she assured her there is more than enough arms to help her out with the little ones, and she'll have them in bed before their bedtime, or at least that was what she was hoping to achieve. Alex was contemplating bathing her but decided against it, and restacked her bag and formula for her bottle and some veggies for supper, she and Maranda can fight about eating healthy this time around. When Phoebe was settled with some toys downstairs Alex headed to the bedroom quickly to look for something to wear, that's not too tight as she'd have to hide her slightly swollen baby bump.

Ryan came out of the bathroom neatly shaved looking at her who had a few outfits on the bed and holding another one in front of her. "Which one?" She asked and he looked between the options not answering her just yet. "It can't be too tight, so whatever you choose has to be loose." She added making his options of choice even fewer. He stood stagnant in his traces looking at her. "Keep that pants that you have on now." He said pointing to the black rather stretchy skinny jean she was wearing, standing in front of the closet he took out an olive green shirt, handing it to her and pointed to a white blazer that laid on the bed.

"See this is why I married you." Alex smiled poking her lips out for a quick kiss as she took another quick shower, getting dressed in the outfit he selected, pairing it up with black ankle boots. Deciding against combing her hair otherwise she left it in the middle parted style loosening her ponytail in case they were to have monitors her loose hair would be able to hide it, pairing up her look with minimal make up, that looked natural. Ryan walked into the room with Phoebe who had an envelope in her hands, that she handed to her mother the moment she saw her.

"Mama!" Phoebe said looking at her mother expectantly as she opened the envelope, looking at her husband questioningly as he shrugged allowing her to open the envelope and read it herself:

 _I'm sorry for acting like a teenager sometimes, I'm still apologizing in a really lame way which I hope will get me out of the dog box soon. Thank you, for still putting up with me. I'm sorry and I really really love you, sweetheart._

 _(Your stubborn husband)_

 _Xx_

She smiled up at him after reading the card. Smiling at the big I'm sorry printed on the front of the cover. "It's okay, you're forgiven." She laughed putting the card back into the envelope leaving it on the dressing table, walking forward putting her hands around his waist, as he hugged her back with one arm because Phoebe occupied his other arm, uncertain of what to do she leaned down kissing her mother making both her parents smile.

Dropping Phoebe off at her first time baby sitters and not knowing what to expect her parents were worried. But she proved them wrong and was rather happy when she noticed Renata and CJ amongst the other three kids who occupied the Shaw household. This made her parents more at ease to leave her there so they can get their jobs done, that and the fact that Maranda's husband promised that they'd call whenever anything goes wrong, but assuring them in the same breath that nothing will and that they'll be fine.

On their way to Pablo's house, or mansion rather they went through their covers making sure they're not leaving anything out and that they stick to the minimal game plan they had. The crew met up at a convenience store quite a few miles away from the neighborhood where their suspect lives, to get wired in a truck that will monitor what's going on inside and inform them on when to run away when things might get ugly.

They pulled up in front of the house, Alex wiping her sweaty palms on her pants, looking at all the upmarket cars that were parked outside the house. "Hey, you okay?" Ryan asked noting that she seemed different and she nodded. She was never much of a fan when it came to undercover cases as anything can go wrong compared to a normal case where you know you won't blow your cover. She nodded her head and Ryan squeezed her hand pointing towards her finger as she remembered they had to take their wedding bands off. With a heavy heart she took it off and handed it to Ryan where he put it in the inside pocket of his jacket together with his own. He walked inside first, meeting Caleb outside by the door, the rest waited outside for a while before the entered, lastly Shelby and Alex walked inside. Alex not knowing how she will be able to get through the night not putting her lips on alcohol she and the girls made a deal in the foyer, that if she was offered a glass of wine she would hand the full glass over to one of them discreetly accepting their empty ones, or go through the night with bottled water that she was sure the waiters had to have somewhere making sure she'll be the first one to break the seal of bottle and personally pour it into a glass herself.

The party was as elaborate as the house was. Most of the guests who arrived were dressed in smart casual and seemed like they were occupying a rather high status in whatever it is they were doing for a living, although their three suspects were no where to be seen just yet. It was rather fun since no one besides the people who partnered up knew each other's alias and having to introduce yourself to your colleagues finding out what they did for a living was some form of entertainment.

Alex walked over to a table where Matthew were standing scanning the crowd. "Do you mind some company?" She smiled standing on the opposite side of the round table looking at him. "Not at all, may I ask who I'm speaking to?" He asked looking at his colleague expectantly.

"Danika Cortez. Pharmaceutical rep of RX." She smiled extending her hand towards him. "Nice, representing such a big company. Dillan Pereira, co- owner of McLaren." He said and Alex laughed. "And I thought I was out of my league." She said shaking her head when a guy walked towards their table.

"I'm sorry to disturb but I just need you to know that you're beautiful." He said kissing the back of her hand, as her worst nightmare came true. Today in debriefing she said she'd run the opposite direction when Shady came close to her and here she was talking to the man. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." He apologized looking at Matthew who put his hands up shaking his head, to show he didn't interrupt anything and he walked away leaving Alex by herself. She was going to get him back for backing out when she needed him, but she played it cool.

"Thank you, sir." Alex said when he let go of her hand.

"So formal, Winston Blue, but everyone calls me Shady." He said shaking her hand. "Danika Cortez." Alex replied smiling warmly. "Nice to meet you, may I ask what you're doing for a living?" He asked taking a sip of the golden liquid in his glass. "I'm a pharmaceutical rep for RX." She replied confidently seeing how impressed Shady was.

"Is there by any chance that there is something on the market that would make all ladies as lovely as you are? Or no, don't give it to them all heads need to turn when you enter the room with me by your side." Shady said walking around her offering his arm, as she linked hers through it while they walked towards the bar introducing her to some other people on the way. "See I told you we'd make heads turn when we're walking into a room." He whispered in her ear when they got to the bar.

"A man of your word. That seems promising." Alex said looking up at him, feeling her husband's gaze burning a hole in her back.

Shelby was about to walk to the bar to get a refill of red wine, she hated being here but their wine is amazing, and she limited herself to three glasses for the entire night. A waiter walked past and she stretched her hand out to grab a glass when someone handed her one off the tray. "A lady like you shouldn't be standing with an empty glass." Someone said, a face she recognized as that of Snow. 

"Well then a gentleman like you showed up and now the problem is solved." She said accepting the glass from him. "Marlon Whelan." He introduced himself.

"Lenore DuBois, nice to meet you." She extended her hand and Snow smiled.

"Well, may I ask what you do for a living? I'm sure with a face like that you'd be on everyone's party list and trust me I'm thrilled that you choose to attend this one." Snow said.

"If adding up numbers and helping people manage their money sounds like something I'd rather be doing than attend a party, it's clear that you don't know me well enough." Shelby answered twisting the glass around by the stem.

"Impressive, clever and witty. Well if I manage to give you a bank account number do you think you would be able to help me save some money?"

"If you manage to keep me happy all night and keep my glass filled we have a deal." Shelby winked and he ordered one of the waiters who was walking around with canapés, grabbing one feeding it to Shelby.

At the bar Alex sat on a chair while Shady had an around her shoulder. "So you got a little inside information about me, but I know nothing about you, so it's your turn now." Alex looked up at him. "Not wasting any time I see. Well I am a photographer, and I wouldn't mind having you in front of the camera." He said tilting her head into an angle gently with his index finger. "I don't think I'd know what to do as I never pictured modelling as a career."

"Trust me Miss Cortez, you'd be surprised by what I'll make you do when the cameras come out." He winked and Alex felt disgusted at his comment.

Through the progression of the night Shelby managed to get closer to Snow. The two of them sitting on a couch in a corner; talking lovingly as Snow leaned forward to kiss her put she put a finger on his lips stopping him in his tracks. "Not so fast, isn't there something you wanted me to check for you?" She asked and he smiled slyly, while Shelby retrieved a piece of paper from her purse handing him a pen, while he wrote down the bank account number together with his name, and on the other side he wrote down his cellphone number. Handing it back to her, she looked at it putting it back into her purse as she leaned forward and kissed him.

Ryan and Caleb were standing alone at a table off the grid but it gave them enough room to see what was happening in case something went down. They had just about enough of this party and was more than ready for it to end, sometimes they hate the demands of this job. Matthew signaled something from the opposite side and they knew something was wrong, when a security guard walked up to Pablo who only made an appearance every now and then and they looked towards the bar where Alex and Shady were sitting. Ryan and Caleb walked in different directions to make sure they'll be close by in case something went down, when Matthew turned his back and informed the guys outside that they might need backup sooner than they thought.

The security guard walked over to the bar and Alex scanned the room looking for Ryan and to see if something else was out of place. "Run for the nearest exit when something happens." Ryan said and Alex couldn't reply but he knew she heard him through her monitor. She looked around to see Nimah and Natalie who looked like lovers, in the corner with guy sitting in between them and they too were alert while Shelby got up from where she sat, making her way to the bathroom hoping someone would follow her lead so they can get out of here soon. She was halfway across the room when she noticed she must've dropped her wire and when she looked back she saw Snow twisting something in his hand and the security who were talking to Pablo earlier were looking at her.

"You little snitch." Snow said walking up to her grabbing her wrist, and when Caleb noticed it he ran over to them jumping on Snow bringing him to the ground. Alex took this opportunity to speak into her sleeve requesting back up forgetting the fact that she was seated next to a person who she was immensely scared of, and he grabbed the front of her shirt with such force she was certain he'd rip a piece of green fabric off. Alex swung a fist in his direction hitting his cheek, trying to run for the exit when he shoved her and she fell to the ground. Ryan was torn between helping his wife or run after Shady. "I'm fine go get him!" Alex said as they tried to calm down the crowd s they could find Shady amongst them.

Nimah and Natalie managed to get Pablo when back up arrived but he too ran away, but Murphy's law he tripped on his way up the stairs and they pinned him down, while some of the others helped Caleb out with Snow. The party was cleared and everyone had to leave while they searched the premises for the missing suspect couldn't find him anywhere. Alex sat back down at the bar while her friends tended to her when everything died down.

"Are you okay? Shouldn't you be checked out by a doctor?" Nimah asked concerned asking the terrified waiter behind the counter for a glass of water. "I'm okay, I just wasn't expecting it. And I don't have any pain so I'm certain the baby's fine as well." She tried to reassure them when the other joined them downstairs.

"Hey you alright?" Ryan asked when he walked back to her, and she nodded her head but just as her friends his face was still an image of worry. "She doesn't want to get checked out, please try and convince her otherwise." Natalie told him and he nodded as they all headed outside to go back to Maranda's house. "I feel fine, let's go get Phoebe." She got up from the chair walking towards the front door

"Alex." Ryan said stopping her in her tracks, so he can walk up to her and find out how she is really feeling or what she is thinking.

She sighed heavily looking up at him, her hands stuffed into the pockets of her coat. "He got away, and you all are worried about me and the baby, when there's kids out there who he'll promise a better life to and then he's going to end up taking advantage of them." She said close to a point of hysteria as he didn't seem to take this as seriously as she does.

"You cannot blame yourself for this. No one else does."

"That doesn't make me feel like less of failure right now." She shook her head walking out the front door as he followed, not really knowing what to say to her right now.

"How do you guys feel about what you've achieved tonight?" Maranda asked when Shelby walked through the door first followed by Nimah, Alex and Natalie and then the rest. They all scanning the room when there was no trace of their children when Maranda pointing towards the bedrooms indicating that they're sleeping. The women walking over to the kitchen sitting around the kitchen island, Alex grabbing a packet of Lays from the counter opening it up and passing it on the rest of the ladies down the row.

"I'm pregnant I need to eat." She justified her actions when Ryan looked at her, not that her boss minded her actions.

"I feel like we failed and didn't deliver like we should have. Two out of three is not a victory." Nimah said gloomily , and the rest nodded. Maranda didn't say anything as she boiled the kettle taking out cups, and retrieving a cake from behind her that was already cut, putting it in the middle of the island.

"Not even close to victory, when a scumbag who still uses innocent children for prostitution is still out there." Alex answered her tone of voice matching that of Nimah as she is still beating herself up about the fact that she spent most of her night with this guy and couldn't even catch him. Maranda went ahead and got side plates putting it on the island still not saying anything.

She turned around in the corner where she was standing looking among them. "I get that you're not satisfied with what you've achieved tonight, but I sure as hell am proud of each and every one of you. It's hard, personally I know sometimes even when I know there is no easy answer I can't help myself but to keep looking for ways in which I could've prevented something. Hoping for another outcome, a different result, a creative solution an unexpected answer." She looked through the agents who were all gathered in her kitchen most of the women staring off in some direction and she was wondering if they heard what she was saying, while the guys stood around with their arms folded, heads leaning back against the top cupboards of the kitchen above them looking like they were bearing the weight of the world on their shoulders.

"But in the end we have to realize that we're human too. And as much as we want to save the world and make it a better and safer place for our future generations, we have to realize that sometimes we're powerless and cannot always be the super heroes; but to remember that you did the best you could and that life does not always give you a happy ending." She paused briefly looking at them again to let her words sink in. "But it is still your job to do the right thing, the _best_ thing, even when it's not perfect. Alex having to flirt with a thug, who you were afraid of this morning at the briefing, all this when your husband is ten feet away watching you. Shelby, having to kiss a thug in order for him to give you an account number so we can trace their locations. Natalie and Nimah, having to pretend to be lesbians, and almost ending up in bed with one of them." Maranda highlighted what they had to go through tonight in order to get the job done, all of them still not saying a word.

"All of this and you guys still tell me you feel like you've failed. I do not see the fact that one got away, he can't run forever. Before me I see _my_ agents who I am so damn proud of for going the extra mile in everything they do."

"Uuuhhhmm just a correction, you said your agents, I think you meant _our_ agents." Liam lightened the mood as all of them started laughing slightly.

"I'm sorry for the tough love I feel motherly tonight, having all of you around the house giving you this pep talk, but I think you needed to hear it. And as a side note, you all have really obedient children it was a joy looking after them." She smiled when the water boiled. "And I promised fancy dinner but I ended up baking a cake so eat some cake, and make some coffee none of you are guests. There's beer in the fridge and wine if any of you would like some." Maranda said as Alex was first to cut a slice of cake.

"Alexandra Booth!" Shelby said when she saw what her friend was doing.

"Leave her, she's pregnant." Maranda laughed at the face Alex pulled at the blonde while they sat in the lounge eating cake talking about ladies stuff while the guys were in the kitchen, being boys.

 **Hey guys. I can't remember who of you asked for an undercover case at a party, here it is I hope you enjoy. I took some quotes out of episode 16 of season 1 that I watched again, feeling the need to portray Maranda as a mother figure with feeling too who are concerned about her agents sometimes although she might not always say it. Also, I know the guys didn't play much of a role in this case and I'm sorry I was really trying to get everything out before I forget what I wanted to write next. Thank you for reading.**

 **Lovies-S**


	156. Chapter 156

**Chapter 156**

Alex came downstairs looking at a text message on her phone while Phoebe and Ryan were on the couch watching a football game, neither father nor daughter paying any mind to her; and she had no idea why Phoebe seemed so interested in this sport because just like her father her eyes were glued to the screen. Alex sat down next to them folding her legs underneath her looking at her husband until he got uncomfortable and he looked back at her for a few seconds, and when she failed to talk to him his eyes went back to the TV screen. Alex took her index finger and put it in his ear knowing how much he hated it, almost as much as when she wakes him up in the morning by tickling a strand of her hair in his ears.

"Okay, I'm listening what's on your mind?" he turned off the TV turning to face her so she can see has his undivided attention. Phoebe looked up at him questioningly pointing towards the blank TV screen.

"It's your mom, you know I'll never do something like that Pheebs." He apologized kissing the top of her head in an apologetic way.

"So you know I've been wanting to go to Mumbai for a long time now, and it's grandma's birthday in a week, and she would love to have everyone there. Do you think we'll be able to go?" She asked trying to read his facial expression as he had a poker face. "Babe, did you hear what I said?" She asked and he nodded.

"This isn't just us getting into a car and driving somewhere for two hours. It's a plane we're boarding , and my concern is if you're still able to fly being three months pregnant." He said calmly because for a minute it seemed like she forgot that she was carrying a baby. "I just don't want something to happen while we're midair and.."

"I understand. I'll call my doctor and ask her about it. If she says it's fine we can continue this discussion. If she says no…we're still going either way." Alex shrugged nonchalantly.

"Alleex." Ryan answered.

"I'm kidding grandpa." She laughed kissing his mouth quickly, getting up and walking towards the kitchen.

"Mama." Phoebe stopped her in her tracks, and she turned around, accepting her empty bottle that she handed to her mother. "Thank you." Alex took it, uncertain if she should fill it again, but based on her daughter's behavior it seemed like she was fine without it, getting comfortable on her father's lap as he switched on the TV again and they continued to watch the game. After their case yesterday Maranda allowed them to work half the day and she was only planning on working until lunch time, while her husband on the other hand seemed too relaxed and didn't bother to get done. "Are you planning on going to work today, Booth?" She asked eating a slice of avocado toast with a glass of orange juice.

"No, do you have any idea what a cool TV line up there is today starting in an hour? They're reviewing vintage cars on Top Gear I can't miss it." He announced excited and she had no idea what he was on about.

"No, I have no idea how awesome that will be. Oh by the way, will you be able to go so the grocery shopping for me today? It's a lot it's a few things Phoebe needs and some other things, I'll do the rest this weekend. If it doesn't interfere with your TV shows." She said hoping he would agree to it, because it would really help her out if he does it. "I want to clean the house when I get back, the list is on the fridge it's really not a lot."

"Can I have a bite?" he asked and she held the slice of toast out towards him, but took it away quickly. "Are you going to do some of the shopping for me?" She asked looking at her husband who nodded his head sighing heavily, taking a bite of her breakfast allowing her to have the rest. Alex headed upstairs to get herself ready for the work day hoping time would pass quickly, hoping Ryan would read her mind and tend to their daughter while she was busy getting ready. Which he did and headed towards the shower as she got out while Phoebe were playing with some building blocks downstairs. Alex joining her on the floor, stacking it up just so her daughter can crash their tower, until Ryan was done so they can go. "Do you think you'll be done by 12?" Alex asked when he came downstairs getting the keys so they can go. "Alex I am not you, I'll be done by 11:55, which gives you 5 minutes to meet me outside the office because this uber isn't waiting on you."

"Yeah, no pressure hey." She laughed getting up and getting Phoebe, leaving their building block tower in the middle of the floor, she'll clean it up when she gets back.

Ryan wasn't sure if he can do this grocery thing by himself, and he thought about taking Phoebe to day care until he was done, but decided against it. She'll go with him and he was looking forward to spending some time with his daughter. They'll show Alex they're a mean team when it comes to doing this shopping thing. "Let me know when you're about 5 minutes away." Alex said when they pulled up in front of the office. She leaned over and kissed him, grabbing Phoebe's foot on the back seat. "See you later, bub. I love you." She smiled at her daughter who waved at her as she got out of the car.

"Alright, Pheebs, you ready to have some fun?" he asked looking at her and the smile she gave him was confirmation that she was looking forward to their adventure. They drove around to the store, in the early morning traffic but he didn't mind being stuck in traffic today as he had nowhere in particular to be at a certain time. He pulled into the parking lot of the store, which was surprisingly full having no idea why so many people are here at this time of the morning. Getting Phoebe out and the list he folded and put into the pocket of his black sweatpants, the two of them walked into the shop getting a cart, and Ryan secured Phoebe in the cart before he pushed it into the furthest aisle, not really knowing why he is doing it this way but this is how Alex usually does it. "Okay where do we start with this?" He asked looking at the first item listed on the list, having no idea where to start looking.

"Why are you waltzing in here alone?" Nimah asked meeting her in the hallway.

"Ryan's taking a day off, he and Phoebe went grocery shopping this morning." She answered grabbing a bite of the donut Nimah held out towards her.

"I'm sure he'll survive." Nimah said full of confidence, but Alex wasn't so sure as the entered the empty office.

"Who will survive?" Shelby asked when she and Natalie came to sit around Nimah's desk.

"Ryan and Phoebe went grocery shopping, and Alex doesn't have any faith that he'll survive it." Nimah summarized.

"Wanna bet?" Alex asked seeing how she will be able to make money out of this as all her friends believed that her husband would be capable of doing this. It's not that she doesn't have any faith in her husband, but he'll probably show up with half of the things that's on the list and the other half of the items would be wrong. They all high fived on the bet and Alex was looking forward to having some spending money before the day is over, as she switched on her computer to finish the last paperwork of yesterday's case.

About twenty minutes into it Ryan felt like he has been throw into the deep end and he had no idea what to look for anymore. It was only the fourth item in the list and they had a long way to go still before it was over, but he was ready to get this over with already. Starting to doubt his abilities and wondered why he didn't leave Phoebe at daycare like he intended to because she started to become fidgety when a collection of dolls caught her eyes and she pointed towards them, but he wasn't planning on stopping for one, they were on a mission and he wanted to get done.

"Dada." Phoebe started and turned around as far as she could in the cart pointing towards the dolls while she started crying. "Phoebe please love, not now." He pleaded looking up at the boards that hung from the roof for some guidance as he was surely but surely losing it. Deciding to put an end to his search for that needle in the haystack he got out his phone and texted Alex:

 _*I don't know what this is. Here is garlic salt and garlic powder*_

He send her a picture of the Crushed Garlic that she wrote on the list.

She looked down at her phone, "is the bet still on because it hasn't even been half an hour and look at this." She showed the text to her friends who despite it continue to cheer for Ryan as they have faith him, and there is money at stake after all, so he shouldn't disappoint them. Alex went onto the internet and took a screenshot of what he is supposed to get, the exact brand that she wants and knows that they have in the store, sending it to him together with the text.

* _Not powdered garlic. Not garlic salt. They have it, every store has.*_

He stood in the middle of the aisle reading her texts, getting frustrated as she is sitting in an office telling him it is in the store, when he is standing right there and there is nothing not even remotely similar to what she sent him. Phoebe's whining got to him and he turned around to get her the doll in an attempt to calm her down, knowing that would be another lecture on its own when he gets home about spoiling her.

 _*They don't have it Alex. What do you want?*_ Her phone vibrated again as she read the message,

 _*Did you ask somebody there if they have it?*_

 _*Yes!*_

 _*Just get the garlic powder then.*_ She decided texting him back, knowing that she can expect a similar text regarding another item in a few minutes. "Crushed garlic, that's all I want." She said putting her phone down as shaking her head as she continued her work. She was barely focused on the work in front of her when the phone went off again.

 _*What kind of cheese?*_

 _*Any*_ She replied.

"You're losing so please start paying up." Ales said as she was on the verge of calling him and telling him to leave the store, she'll go there after work. When he didn't reply after that she assumed he had everything under control , but her phone rang and his name showed on the caller ID. Neither of them not saying anything she heard Phoebe crying in the background while her husband were desperately trying to calm her down before he started talking to her on the other end of the line.

"What's going on? Why's she crying?"

"She saw a toy she wanted and I gave it to her, but further down the aisle she saw some weird kangaroo thing that she's crying about." He explained panic evident in his voice.

"Ryan, put all those toys away that you have in the cart, she doesn't need any of it." Alex lectured him from the other side of the line seeing the looks on her colleagues faces, since they've never really seen a motherly side to this FBI agent.

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one in the middle of the store with a crying toddler." Ryan said frustration rising.

"If there's a packet of soup powder or some bright colored, light weight item that won't break in the cart, hand it to her. The noises the packet makes will keep her occupied for some time." Alex instructed while he scanned the little items seeing a packet of Knorr soup powder handing it to her, surprised that it actually worked.

"Where's her pacifier?"

"I don't know, I think I left it in the car." He breathed continuing his journey as he pushed the cart further down the numerous aisles. "What's the salmon you always get, wait is it tuna or salmon?" He asked looking at the wide variety there is to choose from.

"In the can?" Alex asked trying to get more clarity.

"Yes."

"Ryan but you just said salmon, why would it be tune?"

"Okay, Alex just answer the question. Phoebe stop dropping it." Alex heard not very impressed as she set the afternoon out for cleaning and now she has to go shopping. For her friends however this was n hilarious situation.

"Uhm salmon. Or you know what Ryan it's fine. Leave the store I'll go there after work." Alex decided to put both of them out of their misery, not knowing which one of them are more frustrated right now. Trying to stifle their laughter, the girls handed over their money since she won the bet.

"Buy yourself something nice when you go shopping later on, it seems like you might need it." Natalie laughed hugging Alex but she didn't bother hugging her back.

"It's not funny, it's not even funny." Alex whined. "Not when you're at the receiving ends of texts like these." She pointed towards her phone.

"You're right it's not funny. It's hilarious." Nimah burst out in laughter as the other two joined her, Alex throwing a crumpled up paper in their direction.

 **Hey guys! How about a time jump soon (not a lot just about a week) up to the point where they start preparing for their trip to India or like a day before they depart. I think you all have been waiting too long for that to happen, and after this chapter I want to start working on that, so any ideas are welcome. I saw this on twitter and thought it would be nice to incorporate it into this chapter, it reminds me of my dad whenever my mom sends him shopping. Thank you for reading hope you enjoy.**

 **Lovies-S**


	157. Chapter 157

**Chapter 157**

Ryan pulled up in front of the office and texted Alex that he was outside, hoping she would come out soon enough, as he feels like he had one hell of a long day even though it was only midday, his daughter in the backseat whining since she was sleepy and no one seemed to pay attention to any of her demands. Alex walked outside and got into the car. "What happened?" Alex asked looking at her husband trying to hide her amused facial expression. "I can't do that again anytime soon, so by the way I didn't get anything I left the store." He said when Alex strapped on her seatbelt and they pulled away.

"You didn't buy anything but Phoebe has a kangaroo in her hand." Alex noticed looking at her daughter sitting in the car seat, her whining stopped as they drove away again.

"Hello Phoebe." Alex smiled looking at her and she showed her mother her latest toy.

"I see, it's so cool. Who bought you that?" Alex asked looking at her expectantly for an answer.

"Dada!" She smiled pointing towards her father in the driver seat with her little finger.

"Hhhmmmm, you getting spoiled that's what this is." Alex shook her head at her husband who just shrugged because he still haven't learnt how to say no to his little girl.

"No Mama." Phoebe disagreed by her mother statement that her father spoils her and Alex surrendered deciding it will be best not to get involved with the father daughter duo.

"Are you going back to the store today?" Ryan asked and Alex sighed heavily, looking to the back seat again as her daughter was battling sleep once again. "Yes I'll have to, Phoebe's almost out of formula and cereal." Alex answered when Ryan handed her the list back at the red traffic light, he tried but these kinds of things were just not cut out for him.

"Maaaaammmmmaaaaaaa" Phoebe cried leaning forward in the car seat as far as she could trying to grab onto her mother.

"Phooooeeeebeeeeee." Alex echoed looking at her. "We'll be home in a little bit then you can go to sleep, bub." She grew silent and when Alex looked back again she was fast asleep by the time they turned into the driveway at home. She was about to get out when she grabbed her chest with her left hand rubbing in circles.

"And now? What's wrong?" Ryan panicked looking at her as she took deep breathes.

"Heartburn. It'll pass I'll drink a glass of milk, I'm sure that will help." She dismissed not wanting to make him worry, certain it was normal and nothing to worry about as she had some trouble with it when she was expecting Phoebe as well. "I'll go to the doctor if it gets worse, love. I promise." Alex said trying to set her husband at ease who wasn't really convinced as he wants her to go to the doctor with every little thing that seems out of place. "Okay, but then you're going to the store when it passed or in an hour from now." He bargained and as much as she wanted to say no she accepted it and decided to be obedient for once.

Ryan laid Phoebe down in the nursery so she can have a peaceful nap, after walking into the kitchen opening the fridge looking for nothing in particular and closed it again. "Oh before I forget, I emailed my doctor and she gave me the green light on flying." Alex announced excitedly looking through her phone to show him the email for some peace of mind. " _And_ this whole going to Mumbai thing seems like it might be bigger than I thought because from what I've gathered there's gonna be quite a lot of extended family members." Alex said carefully looking at her husband whose face was now full of worry.

"Will there at least be people I know besides you?" He panicked getting up from the couch again walking to the fridge to get a beer and came to sit back down.

"Yes, Danika and Malik are also going, so you'll know two more people and besides he is just as freaked out as you are."

"Alex that doesn't make me feel any better. I'm scared like legit scared, what if I walk in there and no one likes me or talk to me or give me the third degree. And then when we leave they call your mom asking her how she could allow you to marry someone like me. How Indian is your family?" Ryan rambled, not impressed by how his wife is laughing at his fears of meeting his extended in-laws.

"Okay, I tell you what. Later tonight, or tomorrow after work we'll look at the family album and I'll give you a bit of history and what to expect from everyone. How does that sound?" She asked and he shook his head.

"It'll probably work, but I'm still scared. They can poison me with extremely spicy curry or something."

"Ryan relax! We're not even there yet and you're already stressed. I promise it will not be that bad, trust me." She smiled leaning her head on his chest, laughing at his long drawn out breath as he strokes her little growing belly.

When Alex was given the green light on going shopping after catching a powernap with her head resting on her husband's chest she left the house to finish the shopping he was supposed to do, but which he gave up on. Before leaving the house she checked the nursery but Phoebe was still asleep and she had to take on the journey by herself, although she wouldn't have minded some one year old company. When she picked up everything that was on the list she decided to take some time for herself and went to go sit in a coffee shop. Ordering herself an extra-large slice of red velvet cake and a latte, enjoying her alone time, but feeling guilty at the same time as she didn't buy something for her husband and daughter who was waiting for her at home. She looked out the window from where she sat in the corner, staring at the people who walked passed the coffee shop while she tried to decipher them. What they are thinking, where they are going, what occupation they might have, something the FBI training made her very aware of on trying to read people but she soon got bored of it when her eyes drifted to the rack with the magazines. She got up and walked over, smiling to herself as she grabbed two of her favorites and even more impressed when she saw that it was up to date. Sitting back down on her seat she paged through The Atlantic, while leaving Us Weekly for last. Ordering another strawberry milkshake she was so intrigued in the magazines that she didn't even realize that someone stood on the opposite side of her table when she looked up quickly.

"Hi." She smiled warmly at the familiar looking stranger but soon turned her attention back to the magazines when she looked up again – frowning.

"Alex? Alex Parrish?" He asked and something about his voice sounded familiar and his face she definitely recognized, but she couldn't quite place him just yet.

"Yes." She confirmed nodding her head when her smile widened even more. "Daniel Brooks! What are you doing here? The last time I saw you was back in India, in college before I moved to the States." She beamed and the man in front of her smiled and nodded a she motioned for him to sit down.

"Yes, before you decided to drop out of college and leave me there alone. We had a deal since we were eight years old that both of us would become teachers, and give the kids hell because we were the whole neighborhood's nightmare duo." He laughed as the talked about their childhood and how close they were growing up together, best friends actually.

"Don't remind me about being a college drop out my mom is still not satisfied with the job I have now." She answered taking a sip of the milkshake. Daniel was her childhood best friend, even to this day she had no idea how he was the only friend wo never got tired of her as she didn't really have any other friends growing up but the two of them stuck together and were best of friends, but lost touch when she came to Quantico.

"How long has it been? What are you doing now?" He asked signaling the waiter and ordered himself a coffee.

"I don't know five or six years?" She shrugged trying to calculate how long ago it was that they've seen each other, but it was too long for her liking. "Believe it or not, I am an FBI agent." She answered seeing his face change.

"Hhhhhmmm no it makes sense why Mrs. Parrish was so against it." Daniel laughed accepting the coffee and taking a sip.

"And nothing has changed, still taking coffee dark and bitter like your life," Alex laughed as he nodded. "Speak for yourself." He said and pointed to the two magazines in front of her. "How has life been treating you? I see there's a someone special in your life." He pointed to the wedding ring and she looked down at her finger and smiled.

"Yes, I know I said I'd never get married but things changed. His name's Ryan we've been married for a little over a year now and we have a little girl Phoebe, busy bee but she is the light of our lives, although she is not in favor of being a big sister in a few months time."

"Look at you, Alex Parrish, the one person I never thought would become a family person and settle down with a house full of kids and a dog." Daniel laughed.

"Correction on both accounts, my last name is Booth now and we do not own a dog-yet." She pointed a finger at him and he put his hands up in surrender. "Now that you know enough about me and my life, what's happening in yours Dan?" Daniel sighed leaning back in his chair playing with the sugar packets. "Not much. I've just returned from tour in the US military, and came here for some normal day activities that doesn't involve bombs and guns."

"My husband also served in the military. Hey! Why don't you come over for dinner tonight?" Alex asked excitedly and looked at Daniel who didn't know how to respond to the question. "But you have a family and I don't want to intrude on your family time, and your husband doesn't even know me what if he hits me when I show up there?" Daniel rambled not knowing what to expect.

"Daniel Brooks, he won't mind. Come on it'll be fun and I want the two of you to meet each other." She looked at him and he reluctantly agreed. The two of them exchanged numbers and spoke a little bit more about their childhood, until they said goodbye and Alex made him promise that he will show up tonight as she texted him the address.

Alex got home from her shopping and found Phoebe and Ryan playing on the floor with blocks he was trying to show her how to stack them on top of each other. She managed to get her three blocks stacked but when she tried adding a fourth one her tower came crumbling down and she started from scratch again. Alex didn't know if she would have the patience her daughter has to through all of that for countless times.

"Mama!" Phoebe smiled when she noticed her mother walking into the kitchen. "Hey baby girl, what are you doing?" She asked from the counter where she started unpacking the groceries. "Trying to teach her new tricks but she wouldn't have it. Were the shops that full because you were gone for quite some time." Ryan said walking over to her helping her unpack.

"Oh yes, I went for some coffee and treated myself to some cake." She answered and checked her phone when it went off, a text from Daniel asking if there is anything he should bring with tonight as it would be rude to show up empty handed. Texting a quick reply she set the phone back down on the counter and continued.

"Well you deserve it, I'm glad you enjoyed it though." He said walking up in front of her but she didn't pay him any mind as her phone went off again and she replied to another text. Ryan snapped his fingers in front of her face to try and get her attention and she looked up. "Sorry I was distracted, you were saying?"

"I didn't say anything, who you texting?"

"A childhood friend I met randomly today, and I invited them over for dinner tonight I hope you don't mind…" She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence when Ryan's phone rang and based on the one sided conversation she noticed that something was wrong and that he has to be somewhere soon as he dropped the phone looking at her.

"I'm babe you were saying something about dinner?" Ryan said looking around the kitchen for his car keys.

"No it's fine, what's going on?" Alex asked packing away the last few things on the counter turning her attention back to her husband.

"I need to go to the office, some paperwork is missing and they can't close the case without it and I have no idea where to start looking for it. Useless interns. I'm not sure what time I'll be back don't wait up it might be a long night" He sighed kissing her quickly and saying goodbye to Phoebe waking out the door, leaving Alex at wits end but there is no way she can cancel now she'll have to go through with dinner even if it's just her and Daniel tonight.

Ryan walked into the office greeted by the not so happy faces of his superiors and two interns who doesn't have anywhere to hide when they saw him approach them. He walked into Liam's office and prepared himself for the reprimand that he got, and it doesn't matter what he says now or how mad he is, it's up to him to fix this as he cannot blame this on the interns right now. He opened the door to his office and sat down behind his computer looking through the documents to see if there were really no trace of the paperwork but it was gone and he prepared himself for a long night. A knock on the door made him look up although he wasn't in the mood for company right now.

"Agent Booth, I am so sorry I don't know wh.."

"I don't what to hear it. Do you have any idea what this means? If I don't find these documents this becomes a cold case and murderers get to roam the streets. How the hell do you not file things when you're done!" He lost his temper and the poor intern standing in front of him looked like she was about to burst out crying, Ryan pointed towards the door and wordlessly she excused herself leaving him to work alone and find a solution to all of this.

Alex called his office after she couldn't get through to his cellphone. "Ryan Booth?" He answered the phone and his wife frowned from the other side.

"Hey, I just wanted to know if you'll be done around 7 or 7:30?" Alex asked carefully.

"I doubt it, I need to start from scratch again and it doesn't look like I'll be done by then. I'll try my best to finish as much as I can but I can't promise anything."

"Okay, it's fine. See you later then." She tried to hide the disappointment in her voice not sure if she succeeded, but prepared for the fact that he might not make it to dinner. She should've listened to her gut and should've done the dinner the next day.

Alex prepared dinner, if you can call chicken pie, veggies and roast potatoes dinner, while trying to tidy up the house at the same time and getting her daughter bathed. After about an hour she called Ryan to see if he'll be home around 7 but the tone of voice he had over the phone made it clear that he was irritated and she decided not to push him to his limits and left it at that.

She prepared the table and set an extra seat just in case Ryan came home early enough, when there was a knock on the door. She walked over and opened it inviting Daniel inside, it wasn't until it was too late that she realized she was still wearing the same clothes that she wore earlier when she met him at the coffee shop. "I'm sorry for the way I look I didn't have time to go change." She apologized as Daniel entered with a bottle of wine and a bouquet of flowers. "No need to apologize I understand." He dismissed, his eyes smiling when he saw Phoebe came running down the hallway when she heard the unfamiliar voice, stopping in front of her mother to pick her up as she didn't recognize the stranger.

"Hello sweety, wow you look just like your mother. What's your name?"

"This is Phoebe, the one who dictates this household." Alex smiled kissing her daughter's forehead.

"Ryan got held up at work, I'm not sure if he'll join us." She said when he seemed to notice that he was absent. "Make yourself at home, I need to put her to bed and then we can eat." She walked down the hallway towards the nursery leaving Daniel in the lounge area as he looked through all the pictures that were stacked on the tables and some hanging on the wall. When Phoebe was asleep Alex appeared again and the two of them walked outside to the back while she checked on the food, checking her phone for any messages from her husband but since there was nothing she didn't mind taking the phone out with her to the porch, where she and Daniel laughed and talked about their childhood memories.

Ryan called Alex but the phone kept ringing, which is always one thing that makes him worry when she doesn't pick up as his mind works overtime and he'll start thinking something is wrong. Leaving the work even though he wasn't as close to finishing as he hoped he'd be, he got into the car and drove home trying to ease himself that his family is okay and that he is just being paranoid. When he turned into their street seeing a strange car parked in front of the house he became worried. Walking inside, he didn't see his wife or his daughter but he heard the laughter from outside.

Alex and Daniel walked inside all smiley and laughing, both of them surprised by Ryan as Alex wasn't expecting him to be home but was glad he could make it. "Hey, I didn't think you'd make it." Alex said from where she stood, but something about her husband seemed off and he wasn't himself. "I called and you didn't answer so I became worried. But it seems like I didn't have to rush home." He mumbled not bothering to look in Daniel's direction and Alex hoped Daniel didn't hear any of that. "No everything's fine, Ryan this is Daniel. We grew up together in India he was my best friend."

"I was your only friend." Daniel corrected her and the two of them laughed, as he extended his hand towards Ryan, but Ryan gave him a scowl that made him put his outstretched hand in his pocket. Leaving him and Alex standing downstairs Ryan headed upstairs and Alex sensed just how uncomfortable Daniel was right now. "Uuuuhhhmmm, that introduction didn't go exactly as I planned and I don't want to overstep my boundaries but I think it would be better if I go." Daniel said setting the beer he had in his hand down on the kitchen counter. "Hey no you don't have to go." Alex tried but Daniel shook his head. "I think it would be better if I do, I'm sorry about the trouble you went through, but I think it's for the best." Daniel said hugging Alex as she escorted him out and stood outside until he drove down the street before she walked back into the house again, walking up the stairs to see what that was all about.

"You didn't have to tell your lover to leave I could've just pretended that the two of you weren't downstairs." Ryan mumbled walking towards the bathroom opening the taps of the shower and walking back out into the bedroom leaving his wife stunned.

"Ryan what are you on about?" Alex asked genuinely confused leaning against the dresser table.

"What am I on about? Firstly you calling me to check what time I'll be home probably hoping that I won't be back soon so the two of you can hang out _despite_ the fact that you're married! And you still ask me what I'm on about?"

"What's going on with yo… 

"And what would you want us to talk about if we don't have anything in common besides you, like how you are in bed or what nights he'll have you and what nights I will?" He continued and Alex felt her insides explode.

"You're unbelievable, Ryan." Alex said softly shaking her head walking out of the room preparing to spend the night in the nursery with her daughter, because if she's in the same room as her husband she might just kill him.

 **Hey guys sorry for this long wait in update, I hope you could follow this chapter I tried to squeeze a lot of information into it, I'm sorry but this is a plot line to set up for future chapters as the India trip also plays a part in this whole drama thing and Ryan's jealousy. Thank you for reading hope you enjoy.**

 **Lovies-S**


	158. Chapter 158

**Chapter 158**

Alex walked out of the bedroom still stunned by her husband's behavior and the allegations he made. Walking downstairs se entered the kitchen and opened the fridge, instinctively grabbing a bottle of beer and opening it.

"Uuurrrrgggghhh what the hell Alex?" She asked herself frustrated, grateful that she hasn't taken a sip yet, putting a hand on her slightly swollen belly as she walked over to the sink and poured the alcoholic beverage down the drain and discarding the empty bottle in the trash. Walking back to the fridge while staring at the contents she knew she was looking for something, anything to calm herself right now but she had no idea what it was until she decided on a tub of ice cream. Taking a spoon and sitting down at the counter she started eating, surprised by how nice it actually tasted despite the fact that it is the same flavor she always buys – maybe the anger has an effect on her taste buds.

Upstairs Ryan was standing in the shower as a steady stream of warm water poured down on him. He was angry, frustrated and tired. Angry at his superiors, frustrated with his interns who messed everything up that he had to take the blame for and having to right all their wrongs creating endless paperwork. Frustrated with his wife who seemed like she didn't respect him or their house for that matter. And tired. Tired from literally not getting enough sleep and feeling like he is in need for a vacation, away from their usual surroundings and to a place where he'll be able to experience new things. When he felt like he wasted enough water and washed himself in record time, he got out of and dressed in sleepwear, still no trace of his wife in their bedroom but her cellphone was charging on his side of the bed and he just couldn't resist temptation, as he picked it up and went through her messages that she and Daniel exchanged. Not picking up anything weird from it as they were only talking about the dinner tonight and to his surprise he saw that she mentioned the fact that he and Daniel should meet each other as they might have things in common.

He was just about to put the phone down when he felt guilty for snooping through her stuff, when she had nothing to hide when the phone went off again, another text from Daniel and all the guilt he felt seconds earlier disappeared.

 _*I'm sorry if I caused trouble between you and your husband, I hope he's not thinking that we have something going on. I'll bring the whole family album to prove that we're childhood friends and that we grew up together. Keep well, and you have to promise that you'll stay in touch even when I'm deployed again! –Dan*_

"What are you doing?" Alex asked calmly from the doorway of the bedroom when she saw her husband standing with her phone in his hand, surprised by the sudden voice behind him he turned around, putting the device back down where he found it.

"I was going through your texts." He admitted softly looking up at her and she just shook her head at him.

"Why would you do that Ryan?" Alex was annoyed with this new trend her husband was on because this is not how she's used to seeing him, he was never the jealous type.

"Because I…I needed to see proof for myself that you're not cheating on me." He answered honestly trying to read her facial expression as she hadn't moved from where she was leaning against the doorframe of their bedroom entrance.

"Well did you find your proof?" She asked rhetorically running both her hands through her hair, before walking further into the room sitting down on the chair at the dressing table. "Ryan I don't know why you'd suspect me of cheating on you. The last time I checked I was allowed to have other friends too, besides Shelby, Nimah and Natalie."

"I've never said you're not allowed to have friends, Alex. Can you just imagine what it was like for me coming home and seeing the two of you together?" Ryan rationalized hoping she'd see his point of view in all of this but deep down he is preparing himself for a night either on the couch or in the guest bedroom as this could go either way.

"When I walk into your office seeing you and a women I don't know talking I don't just assume that you're cheating on me with her because I trust you Ryan!" Alex lost the last bit of patience she had left as her anger surfaced. "You're acting like a damn teenager. And just so by the way have I ever been out without informing you on where I was going and with who I'll be going out with? Have I ever been out later than I should have or if that was the case did I not inform you that I'll be home a few minutes later than what was scheduled?"

"Alex please, I don't wanna get into this with you. I shouldn't hav.." Ryan tried putting an end to her guilt tripping him as it was actually getting to him, because as she continued talking her noted how much of her social life and social activities she has given up, when they got married and it was even more limited now that Phoebe is there and her being pregnant again.

"I'm not trying to pick a fight with you for no reason Ryan. I am not cheating on you with Daniel or anyone else for that matter. I have you. I have Phoebe. I don't need anyone else to fulfil the place you have in my life." Alex explained suddenly feeling drained after this discussion or argument as she didn't even know what to call it anymore.

"I'm sorry, for doubting you." He admitted looking at her, as she closed her eyes blowing out a steady breath before looking him in the eyes.

"Just stop assuming things, Ryan. If you're uncertain about something in the future ask me and I'll answer you. Pull yourself together. Call Daniel back and apologize to him for your behavior earlier and act like the civilized adult that you supposedly are." Alex said getting up from where she was sitting walking towards the bedroom door. "And calm yourself before going to bed." She commented from the doorway as she made her way downstairs to catch up on a few episodes of her medical series before she goes back upstairs to sleep next to her husband.

Once the credits rolled after the second episode, Alex checked up on Phoebe who wasn't sleeping anymore but rather sitting in her crib having a deep conversation with Barney and one of her minions. But it wasn't the fact that her daughter was still awake that made her check up on her, it's the persistent cough she had. Alex lingered in the doorway for a little while taking in the moment as she makes out the little words her daughter is combining smiling as she enters the bedroom, and Phoebe acknowledges her mother's presence with a smile.

"Why aren't you sleeping angel?" Alex asked and Phoebe stood up, leaving her stuffed animal friends she had as companions a few seconds ago, extending her hands towards her mother and Alex picked her up feeling the body heat of Phoebe that made her worry instantly. She felt her forehead as her daughter was running a temperature but she tried to calm herself in knowing she has medication that she hoped will help. Alex kissed her forehead feeling the heat of her daughter's forehead on her lips, setting her back down in the crib she looked around in the first drawer of the nursery where they usually kept Phoebe's medicine.

"Maaaammmaaa!" Phoebe started crying, but she soon stopped as a couching fit got the better of her.

"I'll be with you in a little while bub." Alex said looking over at Phoebe where she stood in the crib, rattling the wood so her mother would tend to her. Frustrated with herself that she couldn't find something for Phoebe's fever she walked over to pick her up. When she had Phoebe in her arms, the toddler made it clear that she didn't want to be in her mother's arms anymore and Alex put her down on the floor, when she continued coughing again. With big eyes she looked at her mother as she continued swallowing and made gagging sounds.

"Hey, hey it's okay. It's okay." Alex said calmly as she sat down on the floor in front of her daughter. Trying to calm herself as she prepared for the worst, taking Phoebe's hand allowing her to sit down on the floor with her mother, while Alex held out a cupped hand in front of her daughter's mouth as they wouldn't make it to the bathroom in time, as Phoebe started vomiting.

Everything seemed to happen too fast and Alex had no idea when Ryan entered the nursery but he paused in the doorway and didn't move, looking at his daughter who was vomiting while his wife tried to calm their toddler.

"Maaaaammaaaa!" Phoebe sobbed, while Alex sat on the floor trying to calm her daughter and trying to discard the bile she had caught in her hand somehow at the same time, when Ryan rushed over to her, handing her a towel and some wet wipes. The two of them trading places wordlessly as both their faces shows how worried they are about their daughter.

"Are you okay now?" Ryan asked picking her up feeling how warm her body temperature is compared to that of his own. He walked into the lounge sitting down with her, wiping her face with his hand. "Pheebs, are you alright?" He asked again and she looked at her father with big teary eyes shaking her head before crying again and laying her head down on his shoulder. It wasn't long when Alex cleaned up in the nursery and felt like she washed her hands ten times, when she found Ryan and Phoebe in the lounge and Phoebe repeated the process of gagging sounds, at least giving her father enough time to get her to the nearest bathroom downstairs.

Ryan and Alex looked at each other, concern evident in both their eyes. Alex left the two of them in the bathroom and Ryan undressed Phoebe when Alex returned with clean clothes. Alex continued dressing her further while Ryan changed into some sweats so they can take her to the hospital. Alex sat in the back with her trying to calm her down but it didn't help much as her daughter still coughed violently and her cries continued once she had regained her breath. Ryan kept looking at them in the rearview mirror and became more and more concerned about his daughter. In actual fact he wasn't even sure if he and his wife were on good terms after the argument they had before all this had happened. A surge of thankfulness washed over Alex when they pulled into the parking lot of the hospital. It wasn't until they got out that she noticed her husband's bad parking, but that wasn't a priority right now. They sat down in the waiting room while Ryan walked up to the nurse behind the desk to report and fill out some paperwork. Phoebe seemed to have calm down as her eyelids became heavy while she was laying her head down on her mother's shoulder. It wasn't the fact that she was drowsy that made Alex worry but rather the fact that it sounded like she has trouble breathing.

Ryan came to sit back down next to her, stroking a finger over Phoebe's cheek slightly. Taking his wife's hand in his as he could tell how worried she was as she kept biting her bottom lip between her teeth. "They'll make her better." Ryan said softly squeezing her hand and Alex nodded, leaning her head back slightly closing her eyes. "They have to, Ryan." She whispered looking down as she was on the verge of tears.

"Booth, Phoebe Grace?" The doctor asked as he walked out and Alex and Ryan got up and followed him into one of the examination rooms, Alex walking behind with Phoebe's diaper bag as Ryan carried her. When Ryan laid her down on the bed she woke up and immediately started crying when she didn't see one of her parents close to her.

"Daaadaaaa." She cried looking around the room until she laid eyes on her father, and he walked over to the side of the bed that was unoccupied holding her little hand. Alex stood against the wall still not in control of her emotions as she looked at her daughter crying on the bed while Ryan tries to calm her down. The doctor looked at her breathing and the rise and fall of her chest, applying slight pressure, before listening to her heartbeat and lung sounds with her stethoscope.

"Hey sweetie it's okay. I'm going to try my best to make you better." The pediatrician smiled. "Okay, uhhmm based on her breathing some of the air sacks in her lungs seems to be filled with fluid that's why she has rapid breathing because she's to take in more oxygen."

"What does that mean? Will she have to stay here? Is she going to be alright?" Alex rambled as the questions ran through her head.

"I'm suspecting pneumonia. So I'll need her to go for a chest x-ray, or have some blood work done. That might be tricky considering the time so the x-ray will be able to give us the fastest results." She explained and Alex and Ryan were both fine with that as they just want their child to get better. Phoebe calmed down and looked around the room, occasionally coughing but it seemed like her vomiting has stopped as her parents has explained the vomiting and coughing to the doctor before she left the room and got the nurses to take Phoebe up for x-rays. Alex walked over to sit on the other side of the bed as Phoebe sat up, crawling into her mother's embrace when two friendly young nurses entered. "Hey you're gonna be okay. Dada's gonna go with you, and when you get back I'll be here waiting for you." Alex said but Phoebe didn't understand it.

"Noooooo, Maaammaaa" she started crying when her mother wasn't allowed to go with her. Ryan turned around in the door looking back at his wife, torn between wanting to be there for her and having to go with Phoebe so she can calm down and have a parent with her. Hearing the friendly nurses try to calm her down in the hallway, waiting for him to arrive before they walked towards the radiology department.

"Hey…" Ryan walked over to Alex, taking both of her hands in his and pulling her closer into a hug. "Are you okay?" He asked, feeling her nodding her head against his chest. "I'm fine, just make sure Phoebe's okay." Alex sniffed and he obeyed, heavy heartedly walking out of the room with the nurses as they took them to radiology.

 **Hey guys! It's been a while sorry for the long wait. I had the freedom of abusing wifi on campus and was busy with this chapter when the request came for some Phoebe-illness as well, together with the little fight of her parents, so two birds with one stone in this chapter as they saying goes. Hope you guys enjoy. I'm sorry I can't tell you when my next update will be as my university schedule is really hectic right now with assignments piling up.**

 **I hope you're all doing well.**

 **Lovies-S**


	159. Chapter 159

**Chapter 159**

Alex paced around the room waiting for her husband and daughter to return from radiology. She looked at her phone to see the time, 20:15PM. She tried to figure out what time it would be in India so she can text her grandmother and let her know by the looks of it they might not make it for their trip to her if Phoebe was sick. She decided against it and waited until the doctor gave a diagnosis before she send the text which she is certain would make her worry and call constantly to check up on them. She is worse than Phoebe's grandmother at times Alex thought as she tried to settle in on the lounger when they returned.

Phoebe had one of the complimentary hospital soft toys in her hands that she played with and was much calmer now than when they left the room. "Mama yook!" She smiled showing her mother the fluffy doll she had in her hands. "I see, that's so cool bub." Alex answered walking over to her running a hand through her daughter's curls. She was about to ask Ryan what the doctor had said when the doctor entered the room with the x-rays.

"Sorry for the wait. I gave her something for nausea, because she was vomiting again." The doctor explained as she pulled up the x-rays to explain to the parents what is going on. "She has bacterial pneumonia, just to be sure I want to keep her here overnight. She is a bit dehydrated due to the vomiting, so I'd want to put her on an IV just be sure. And depending on how she is doing in the morning we'll decide if she can go home and if she'll have to stay." The pediatrician explained to the parents.

"Okay. Thank you." Alex said gratefully and the doctor smiled warmly walking over to the bed where her daughter laid playing with the soft toy.

"I do not want to scare you but I'm going to need help from you guys we can get an IV into her arm." The doctor said looking at Alex who looked just as scared as her husband was. They've been at hospital before with their daughter but an IV was never needed, but there is always a first time. Alex looked at Ryan but he shook his head indicating that there is no way he will be able to handle it. Walking over to the bed Alex sat down and placed Phoebe on her lap.

"Okay. Phoebe you are not going to like me after what I'm about to do, but I promise that it'll make you better, alright?" The doctor said and Phoebe looked at her nodding her head as if she understood what was said. "And as a reward I will give you a lollipop for being a good girl, and you can have it right away regardless of what mom and dad will say." The doctor continued as she got the needles and the gauze and tape out on the bed. "Alright mom, can I ask you to keep her on your lap and sort of hug her, so she'll be still to an extent." The doctor asked as Alex got onto the bed and held her daughter in the position that was required, continually kissing the top of Phoebe's curls and whispering in her ear while the doctor prepared to put the IV into a vein on her hand. When the needle appeared Phoebe looked at it and Alex felt her heart ached, because as an adult she hated needles too and she can't even imagine how frightening it would be for her daughter right now.

"Okay Phoebe, this might hurt a bit but it's going to make you feel better okay?" The doctor said as she prepared to insert the needle and Alex tried to restrict Phoebe as much as she possibly could while the toddler cried.

"Maaaammmaaaaaa." Phoebe continued and moved her hand around causing a temporary delay in the process but the doctor continued and wrapped her hand up so she won't be tempted to take the IV out. "I'm sorry bub." Alex apologized when it was all over wiping her daughter's eyes and kissing her nose.

"There you go. I'm sorry for hurting you." The doctor apologized holding out a red lollipop in front of the toddler that she gratefully accepted with little sobs. "We'll give her some fluids to keep her from dehydration since she was vomiting earlier and she might become drowsy but she'll make a full recovery. The nurses will check up on her regularly." The doctor explained before she left the room and the two young parents nodded gratefully.

"Dada up." Phoebe announced when her father came out of hiding where he stood in the corner of the rom while all of this was going on. Wordlessly he walked over to the bed and picked up his daughter, trying to avoid looking at the IV that was covered up on her little chubby hand, while he kissed her forehead and took a seat next to Alex on the bed. Neither of them saying anything Alex laid her head on Ryan's shoulder as they watched Phoebe drift to sleep clutching the red lollipop in her hand.

Long after Phoebe was asleep on the hospital bed in the pediatric ward, Alex and Ryan sat on the couch looking at her. Alex made herself comfortable on the three seated couch as much as she possibly could and laying her head down on her husband's lap. "Are you comfortable?" Ryan asked concerned running his fingers through her hair.

"As comfortable as I can get." She answered nodding her head, positioning the scatter cushion under her head to her level of comfort.

"About what happened earlier, I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that." He apologized again not sure if an apology will ever be enough.

"Water under the bridge." She said looking up at him to make sure he understood that she meant it, and that they have bigger things to worry about right now than a stupid argument. He leaned over kissing the side of her head and laying a hand over her belly until he felt her breathing even out. He stared at his daughter sleeping in the hospital bed until he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore and drifted to sleep himself.

Alex wasn't sure what time it was, but her body was sore from the position she was laying in and she got up trying her best not wake her husband. She stretched and walked over to the side of the bed to be closer to her daughter. Out of habit she straightened the blankets.

"I love you so much Phoebe Grace." She whispered before kissing her little hand just staring at her when a nurse entered, smiling at her warmly.

"Maaaammmaaaaaa." Phoebe started crying when she woke up in the unfamiliar environment, and Ryan woke with a start wiping the sleep from his eyes walking over to the bed.

"It's okay, it's okay Mama's here." Alex said as Phoebe extended her hands up towards her mother and Alex picked her up but her crying continued despite Alex's best efforts to calm her daughter when Barney or her pacifier didn't work anymore. "Pheebs hey it's okay you're gonna be alright." Ryan said trying to get his daughter to calm down but instead her crying persisted. She started gagging again as she started vomiting again. Alex and Ryan looked at each other and pressed the call button next to the bed for help, while they watched their daughter continuing to vomit.

A nurse showed up and walked over to them. "She just started vomiting again." Alex explained and put her back on the bed so the nurse could see what was going on. "She's running a high fever which shouldn't be happening." The nurse thought out loud and paged the doctor right away when Phoebe's little body became rigid and she started seizing.

"Phoebe! What's happening? Wh…why is she getting seizures!? Help her, do something please!" Alex said having no idea what to do when the doctor entered the room and rushed over to attend to the toddler.

"Why is she turning blue?" Ryan asked seeing his daughter's complexion change.

"We'll have to run more tests, as we have to rule out pneumonia because this is not part of the symptoms." The doctor explained. "It's part of the seizure her body's way of getting more oxygen to her vital organs." The doctor said turning Phoebe on her left side keeping her mouth open as the seizure subsided after a few seconds that felt like hours for her parents.

"Please make it stop." Alex said hoarsely as her voice were filled with emotion as the tears ran down her face because she had no idea how to help her daughter. Ryan didn't say anything as he stood against the wall looking at Phoebe, his eyes so far away that it seems like he is not present in the moment.

When it subsided she cried again and Alex walked over to her side holding her in her arms while she sobbed almost as loud as her daughter was right now. The doctor took off Phoebe's pajama top and noticed a red rash on her skin and how cold her hands and feet were even though she was running a fever.

"Dada." Phoebe said softly looking at her father, and he walked over to where she and Alex was , swallowing hard he took her little hand in his and she wrapped her tiny hand around his one finger. "It's okay Pheebs." He said softly while the doctor made notes in her file and walked out of the room to get a second opinion before she made her diagnosis. Alex looked at her daughter who was not as smiley as she usually is and who looked pale at the moment.

"I'm scared." Alex admitted softly not looking at her husband. "I am too." He said, their attention moving to the door when another doctor entered, and the looks on their faces matched the teary and worried expressions of the parent

 **Hey guys, I don't know anything medical or medication so this is what I've found on the internet. Also I have something planned for pregnant Alex which may involve Phoebe and a vehicle when Ryan is at work (some more drama but nothing too horrific) stay tuned for that. Thank you for reading.**

 **Lovies-S**


	160. Chapter 160

**Chapter 160**

"Mr and Mrs Booth, I'm doctor Jeremy Lowe, the chief of pediatrics. We've looked at your daughter's results and the fact that the skin rash wasn't there at first we have misdiagnosed her." He said carefully seeing the questions and worry in the parents eyes without any of them saying a word.

"How can you do that? I'm trusting you to make my child better and you're telling me you've misdiagnosed her!" Alex yelled through clenched teeth, as she is still aware of Phoebe in the room. Ryan got up and put his hands on his wife's shoulders supportively as he stood behind her.

"Can you tell us what is wrong with her now?" Ryan asked as the two doctors looked at each other.

"Phoebe has bacterial meningitis." Doctor Lowe said carefully, while Alex felt like the wind was knocked out of her as she looked back at Phoebe laying on the bed drinking her bottle. "It is a rare infection of the membranes covering the brain and spinal cord called meninges."

"But you can treat her right? She's going to be fine and make a full recovery." Ryan asked trying to keep his emotions at bay, while squeezing his wife's shoulders as he knew she was on the verge of breaking down.

"We've caught it early enough so she can make a full recovery, and we'll treat it. I have to add however that it is contagious so everyone who has been in close contact with her has to get tested for their own safety which includes the two of you." Dr Lowe explained and the parents nodded understandingly. "I have to add however, Mrs Booth since you are pregnant, for the risk of you and the unborn baby you will need to limit the amount of contact that you have with your daughter as pregnant women generally have a lower immune system."

Alex hasn't said a word since the doctors told her what was wrong with her daughter, but sniffing she looked up at them, "wh..what does that mean? That I'm not allowed to see her?"

The doctor nodded his head, "even with a facial mask and with gloves and body coverings you'll still be exposed to bacteria and we'd really not want you to take that risk. I can assure you that we will take care of your daughter and treat her to the best of our abilities ensuring that she'll make a full recovery. You'll be allowed to visit her but it'll have to be limited to about an hour each day until she's discharged." The doctor concluded and walked out the door, with his fellow team mate leaving the parents alone to process the news.

"Mama?" Phoebe said from the bed and Alex looked up at her husband with tears in her eyes as he kissed her forehead and she walked over to her daughter. "Mama up." She put the empty bottle aside and picked her daughter up kissing her forehead and running a hand through her curls.

"I love you bub." Alex whispered softly kissing Phoebe until she started laughing loudly. A sound they haven't heard from their daughter in a while. "Are you going to stay with her?" Alex asked Ryan and he nodded his head rubbing a hand up and down her back.

"Will you be okay on your own? Why don't you ask Nimah or Natalie to stay over until Phoebe can come home?" He suggested but Alex shook her head.

"I'll be okay. Just promise me you'll keep me updated on what the doctors are saying about her." She looked up at him. "I promise." Ryan said looking at Alex and Phoebe as they were talking on the bed smiling at the way Phoebe is forming words that actually makes sense. He had no idea how they were going to get through this week with him staying with Phoebe and Alex only allowed to spend an hour with her each day, his heart was once again torn between wanting to be there for his wife and his daughter as he cannot be on two places at the same time. The doctors came in a little while later explaining the course of action they will be taking on treating Phoebe's meningitis, and then it was time for Alex to leave as she wasn't allowed to spend the night there.

Ryan called for a cab and sat down with the two of them. Alex sighed looking at her daughter while she played with Barney and the minion. Ryan didn't say anything but he kissed the side of her head and she laid her head on his shoulder. "Sweetheart, are you sure you'll be okay on your own? I'll be much more at ease when I know someone is with you. I'll ask Nimah personally if you don't want to. I just don't want you to be alo…"

"I'm gonna start crying if I'm the one calling her and having to explain what is going on." Alex said as she handed her phone to her husband so he can be the one making the phone call while she played with her daughter before the cab arrived. Nimah agreed to it and settled the matter by driving over to Alex's house and wait for her there.

"Phoebe." Alex looked at her daughter and Phoebe looked up at her mother when she heard her name. "You're gonna have to stay here for a few days okay?" Alex explained and Phoebe looked up at her mother nodding her head. "And Dada's going to stay here with you, and I'll come visit everyday. I promise."

"Mama stay?" Phoebe asked scratching at the bandages that covered her IV, and Alex took her hand away gently to not let her scratch at it.

"No bub, I'm not going to be able to stay here." Alex shook her head while running a hand through her daughter's curls. "I'll be at home with Aunty Nimah, and maybe Nana and Grandma will come visit you also. But I just need you to get well okay." Alex nodded her head and smiled when she got a text from the cab saying they were outside waiting on her.

She got up and walked over to Ryan as he pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. "I love you, and now more than ever I wish that I could be at two places at the same time." He whispered running a hand up and down her back.

"I know. If I don't leave now it'll only make things worse." Alex said looking up at her husband and he kissed the tip of her nose. She walked over to Phoebe one last time and sat down on the bed, "alright little miss, I have to go now and I need you to promise me that you'll be good for Dada and to the doctors." Alex said pointing a finger in the direction of Phoebe and Phoebe laughed once again. "I love you, and I'll see you in the morning." Alex kissed Phoebe's forehead and grabbed walked towards the door.

"Mama, nooooooooooo." Phoebe started crying and Alex leaned her head against the door and Ryan walked over to her.

"Babe please." Alex lifted her hand in his direction in an action to stop him from walking over to her as making it harder than it already was.

"Maaaammmaaaaa." Phoebe started and stood up on the bed but Ryan walked over to her and picked her up. "Hey it's okay Pheebs." Ryan said while his daughter continued crying. "Maaammmaaaaa." Phoebe tried to wriggle her way out of her father's arms. Alex walked over to her daughter one last time and kissed her, "it's gonna be okay bub, I'll see you tomorrow." She whispered with her eyes full of tears as she walked out the door and downstairs, getting into the cab.

 **Hey guys, apologies for the long wait once again. I've had some personal issues going on. I'm in the middle of a break up with the bf so it's been a really emotional day, that I've spent most of my time crying and I just wanted to do something to keep me occupied, so I turned to my comfort of writing. I apologize for always sharing such personal things but I'd like you guys to know that there are reasons why I don't update frequently as I always explain them. Because if I could update everyday trust me I would do that. So today has been emotional and still is, and I'm still crying so please excuse any errors that slipped in I couldn't see through my teary vision. And I think I've had one too many glasses of wine due to my heartache so hope this chapter makes sense. Hope you're all still doing good.**

 **Enjoy the read**

 **Lovies-S**


	161. Chapter 161

**Chapter 161**

Alex texted Ryan when the cab stopped outside their house and she saw Nimah sitting on the front steps. When she got out and walked towards the door Nimah got out and pulled her into a hug, "Phoebe's gonna be okay." Nimah said and Alex nodded her head, walking to the front door as she unlocked the door and the two of them walked inside. "We're not going to work tomorrow, Ryan told me you have a doctor's appointment and I'm taking you and then we'll go visit Phoebe and spend the rest of the day on the couch." Nimah said and Alex nodded her head not knowing what to do with herself right now as she would usually be running after her daughter, or pick up the day's toys but since there was nothing she kind of felt out of her comfort zone, and it only made her more aware of the fact that her child and husband wasn't at home.

"Have you eaten anything?"

"I'm not hungry." Alex dismissed shaking her head seeing the disapproving look of her friend.

"Alex, this is not just about you anymore. You're growing a baby who needs food. I'll be right back." Nimah said and walked out the front door, Alex having no idea where she is going. A few seconds later Nimah showed up with two boxes of pizza.

"I've ordered while I waited for you and ate a few slices in the car, but the bottom box is still untouched. So which one will it be, pineapple or the sweet and sour rib?" Nimah opened the box so Alex can have a look.

"First of all pineapple does not belong on pizza, so sweet and sour rib it will be." Alex smiled slightly sitting down at the kitchen counter as the two of them ate out of the boxes not bothering to get plates. "Thank you." Alex said softly smiling at her friend when her phone went off and Ryan sent her a picture of him and Phoebe captioned, "Sleep tight Mama, see you tomorrow. We love you." Alex smiled as she read it and showed it to Nimah.

"And that's your sign also, time for bed Mrs. Booth, I promised the Special Agent I'd look after you and right now it's time for bed."

"You're a demanding baby sitter." Alex laughed and grabbed one more pizza slice as she headed upstairs.

"Alex, if you need anything, no matter what time of the night I'm downstairs." Nimah said as the two of them made their way to call it a night and try to see what tomorrow have in store for them.

Alex woke up in the middle of the night with terrible stomach cramps, and she sat up in the bed thankful when it disappeared again after a few minutes. She turned in bed and checked the time on her phone. 03:35 AM. Turning around and getting comfortable she fell asleep again but was once again awoken by stomach cramps about an hour later, she walked around the bedroom to try and see if it'll pass and what sucked even more was the fact that she wasn't allowed to have any pain medication due to her pregnancy. She opened the window of the bedroom and stood in front of it to get some fresh air as an autumn night breeze entered the room but that was short lived also because she was soon filled with nausea and she made her way over to the bathroom just in time as she started vomiting. Rinsing her mouth and flushing the toilet as she leaned with her back against the bathtub, not wanting to leave the bathroom in case another wave of nausea hit her, and she decided to stay in the bathroom if that was the case as she laid on the little rug that was in front of the toilet curled up in the fetal position until she fell asleep again on the bathroom floor.

Nimah woke up around 7 and got some breakfast started, when she walked up the stairs to see where Alex is since she had to be at the doctor in an hour. "Alex?" Nimah asked knocking on the door softly as she opened it but saw she wasn't in bed and she just assumed she was in the bathroom. Walking across the bedroom Nimah saw her laying in a curled up ball in front of the toilet and she immediately assumed the worst.

"Alex? What's wrong?" Nimah asked walking towards her friend seeing Alex move as she sat up, and Nimah got a fright when she saw how pale Alex was. "Have you been throwing up?" Nimah asked and Alex nodded her head slightly. "For how long? When did it start?"

"Around 4 this morning." Alex moaned, making her friend worry even more as she has never saw her like this before. "I feel terrible, it's like every bone in my body is hurting." Alex complained and made it for the toilet again as she started heaving while Nimah rubbed her back and offered her some water.

"Come on, let's get you to the doctor. I don't care if you're appointment is an hour away they'll just have to attend to you." She said helping Alex up and running her a bath while she called Ryan.

The vibration of his phone woke him up from his sleep where he laid on the couch. "Hey Nimah." He groaned voice still thick with sleep.

"Ryan, I'm worried about Alex. She's been vomiting, and she looks really pale. I found her asleep on the bathroom floor." Nimah said looking back to the bathroom where Alex took a bath. "She said she has a doctor's appointment today, so I'll bring her in when she gets out of the bath." Nimah said and Ryan nodded from the other side even though she couldn't see him.

"Okay thank you. I called my mom and Sita last night, they're on their way. Please don't tell her about it because she'll tell them it's not that bad. I get that she's worried about Phoebe but she needs to put herself and the baby first right now."

"Yeah, let's try telling her that. I'll see you in a little bit and update you on how she's doing." Nimah said ending the phone call and checked up on Alex knocking on the door slightly before pushing it open and peeking inside. Alex was busy getting into her dressing gown and was busy cleaning the bath when Nimah stopped her.

"Leave that, go get dressed I'll clean the bath I the meantime. And don't make the bed I will do that as well." Nimah said over her shoulder. I was busy with breakfast you can go get yourself to something to eat if you're up to it."

Alex didn't say anything she nodded her head and walked out of the bathroom towards the bedroom and got dressed in some slacks. Making her way downstairs. She looked around to see what Nimah was busy making but she wasn't prepared to eat anything in case she had to make it back to the bathroom again and empty the contents of her stomach so she settled for some black tea. Getting comfortable on the couch wanting to call her husband but just then her phone rang and she accepted the video call.

"I was just about to call you." Alex said smiling slightly.

"Yeah well that won't be necessary. How are you feeling?" Ryan asked sitting on the bed restraining is daughter who was very excited to see her mother, and did not resemble the picture of someone being sick, or maybe it was the medication that was working so soon.

"I'm fine." Alex lied seeing the disapproving look on her husband's face.

"Nimah told me about what happened this morning. And you look really pale sweetheart. What's going on, don't tell me you're fine when you're not."

"Maaaammmaaaaa" Phoebe smiled and pointed to the screen continuously to try and get her mother's attention.

"Hello bub. Did you sleep well?" Alex asked as her daughter nodded her head. "I called your mom last night after you left, and I know you don't like it when we call them every time something happens but they're on their way. They offered to stay with Phoebe tonight while I come home."

Alex sighed loudly as her husband knew how she felt about informing their parents about things like this, as it always makes her feel like she is incompetent of taking care of her child but she knows he means well and she'd like it if he comes home to be with her, even if it is just for one night. But what would make her feel even better would be the fact that she's hoping the doctors would tell her that Phoebe is getting better.

"Phoebe, I'll see you in a little bit okay. Were you being a good girl for the nurses and the doctors?" Alex asked and Phoebe shook her head seeing her husband smile.

"At least she's being honest. She was fussy for a little while when they came to check up on her but she was friendly again this morning when they brought her breakfast." He explained seeing Nimah appear in the background.

"Phoebe Grace!" Nimah smiled looking at the little curly haired girl.

"Aunty!" Phoebe said making them all laugh, Alex soon ended the video call with her husband and daughter. "Did you eat something?" Nimah asked and Alex shook her head, but she pointed to the half full cup of tea. "That's not food Alexandra Booth." Nimah whined but left it at that. "Just don't tell the doctors all about it I don't want them to keep me there." Alex pleaded and Nimah took some time before she agreed to it as the two of them left the house.

They drove down to the hospital, and walked in the opposite direction towards the offices where she signed up for her appointment. The nurse at the counter looked up at Alex while she filled out the form. "Are you okay ma'am?"

"Not really but I'll be fine." Alex handed the form back and sat down on the chairs in the waiting area until her name was called. Nimah was texting on her phone and left the room when Ryan entered and she went downstairs to see Phoebe while Ryan spends some time with Alex in consultation.

A knock on the door made her look up, and a smile appeared on her face when she saw her husband entering the room. "Hey" he smiled walking over to her kissing her forehead.

"Hey, how's Phoebe?" Alex asked and Ryan sat down on the bed next to her.

"Not resembling a person who is sick, she's doing better the doctors are happy with her progress. Also, I'm coming home with you tonight because I called your mom and she's on her way." He added carefully trying to read her expression as she nodded her head at him. "And, Nimah called me to say you were throwing up quite a bit this morning."

"Ryyaann.."

"No Alex, I get that you're worried about Phoebe, I do. But that doesn't mean you can neglect looking after your own health. She needs you to be healthy, and me and the baby. You have no idea how much you mean to us you cannot be taking chances like this and brush it off as if it is nothing."

"Alright. I'll look after the two of us." She pointed towards her belly. "I promise." She added to put him more at ease. The doctor soon entered and stopped in her tracks when she saw Alex.

"Mrs. Alexandra Booth, why do you look so pale? This is not how I'm used to seeing you." The gynecologist commented.

"I've had a bit of a rough start to my morning, and some stress about my daughter." Alex said briefly as the doctor took her blood pressure. "Oh that's why the surname on the pediatrics list was so familiar, she is such a joy. Whenever the nurses are coming closer with medication she refuses to open her mouth or give them her hand so they can administer it into her IV."

"Yeah that sounds like her." Alex smiled as the doctor took down her readings.

"How do you feel Mrs. Booth? And be 110% honest with me right now, because I am not happy with what I'm seeing. And if we do a sonogram in a few minutes, and your baby is unhappy you'll have to get ready for a few days in hospital."

Alex looked at Ryan and sighed deeply before answering. "I have been vomiting for quite some time this morning and have had some stomach cramps, but because I didn't have any bleeding I didn't think it was such a big problem." She answered as the doctor squeezed out some gel on her stomach and looked at the monitor, smiling at the strong even heartbeat of their baby.

"Okay, the baby is happy and healthy. I cannot tell you what it is just yet if I can get the little one to turn this way I might be able to, okay I'm sorry for invading your privacy then." The doctor laughed as the baby did not turn towards the monitor making it hard for them to get an accurate reading of what the sex of the baby might be, but the surprise is still good for the parents as they don't know what to expect. "Mrs. Booth your blood pressure is very low and it concerns me. So I want to keep you here not overnight, I just want to monitor you for the day. If you're doing better by 5 or 6PM you're allowed to go home." The doctor bargained although Alex wasn't very keen on being in a hospital bed all day.

"Can I at least go see my daughter?" Alex asked and the doctor nodded on the condition that she'd be back in the room in about an hour, because there'd be trouble if she's not back or tried to escape by not obeying doctors orders. Ryan walked downstairs with her as they entered Phoebe's room seeing Phoebe reading a book to Nimah that she had upside down.

Trying to enter the room as silently as possible it didn't work, because when Phoebe saw her mother she extended her hands in Alex's direction from where she was sitting on the bed. "Maammmaaa."

"Phoebe!" Alex smiled picking her up and kissed her. "I missed you so much, what are you doing?" Alex asked and she pointed to the book. "You were reading to Aunty Nimah?" Alex posed the question and she nodded.

"It was something about a doggie and a word I had no idea how to decipher, but we managed to get to page three." Nimah laughed kissing Phoebe's forehead, as she grabbed her things. "I'll go get everything in order back at home and get some washing started because I'm sure the doctor told you to rest." She said looking at her friend.

"You really don't have to do that Nim.."

"But I want to. Sometimes you have to allow people to take care of you too, Alex." Nimah answered making it clear that it was no use arguing. She said goodbye to her friend while Ryan walked her out and updated her on what the doctor had said.


	162. Chapter 162

**Chapter 162**

The doctor soon entered Phoebe's room and smiled warmly at the mother. "Good morning Mrs. Booth."

"Hewo." Phoebe greeted when it seemed like her mother wasn't about to respond to the doctor, as the two of them laughed.

"Okay, I'm not sure if your husband told you but she is responding really well to the treatment. I mean you can see how she looked when you brought her in compared to where she is now. So we'd keep her here for at least one more day and they you'll have to bring her in daily for check - ups for about 5 to 7 days and then she'll be good to go." The doctor smiled and Alex nodded thankfully.

"Alright miss Phoebe, let's get to it. Are you gonna fight me?" The doctor asked walking over to her and Phoebe shook her head. "Okay, you gonna show your mom that you're a big girl?" The doctor asked and Phoebe nodded her head, but as the doctor walked closer and the syringe with the medicine came into view she refused to open her mouth and kept turning her head away.

"Hey, Phoebe look at me. Come on it's going to make you better, and once you're better we'll go for ice cream. I promise." Alex bribed her daughter and she looked at her mother opening her mouth due to excitement and the doctor took this chance to administer the medicine into her mouth but she gurgled it for some time.

"Phoebe Grace please swallow it." Alex said and the little girl obeyed swallowing the medicine with a heavy heart when the door opened revealing two grandmothers and her father walking behind them.

"Nana! Gwamma!" Phoebe smiled looking up towards the door.

"Hello, are you being a good girl and listening to what the doctor is saying?" Theresa asked and Phoebe looked up at him, and when he nodded his head at her Phoebe was confident enough to do the same.

"It takes some convincing and bribing but we get there eventually." The doctor laughed after listening to her heartbeat and Phoebe's lung sounds. "Okay, part one is done, the nurse will give you the last medication in a little while okay. And where is she going to put it?" The doctor asked and Phoebe showed him her hand with the IV in it that were bandaged. "Good girl! I'll see you later." He smiled and left the room.

Theresa walked over to Alex and hugged her first, but when Theresa pulled away she kept her daughter in law at arm's length while her hand rested on Alex's shoulder and looked at her with a frown, while Sita went over to Phoebe first. "Why do you look so pale Alex? Are you okay?" She asked as her son and daughter in law shared a look, and Sita turned her attention to the two of them as well waiting for an explanation from the duo.

Alex sighed loudly rubbing her hands together and fumbling with her wedding ring. "I had some stomach cramps this morning and vomited for quite sometime, but I've seen the gynecologist and the baby is fine, but my blood pressure is very low. So I'll have to stay here for the rest of the day until they're satisfied with it. And some stress added to it but I'll be fine, really."

"I don't care what the doctors are saying I am still not happy with how pale you're looking, Alex. I'll tell them to keep you here even if it's for the whole year." Sita said pointing a finger in her daughter's direction. "Tell her that." Ryan seconded his mother in law's words.

"You're supposed to be on my side." She laughed hitting his shoulder lightly. "I have to get back upstairs, Phoebe Grace please behave yourself okay. I'll come back later. I love you." Alex said walking over to the bed kissing her daughter's forehead as she and Ryan walked out of the room together back to the consultation room where she was previously.

"Welcome back, I was about to send out a search party for you." The gynecologist joked. "There is no way I could've missed it not with Ryan and our mothers showing up." Alex confessed. "Well that's a good thing, I think I need to speak to them, about how you need to take things easy." The doctor said slowly as she looked for a vein in Alex's arm and put the IV in before hanging the fluids onto a hook and putting wires on her belly while looking at the monitor until she could hear the baby's heartbeat. "Okay, I'll get you something sweet to eat so we can get this blood sugar up."

"I'm too afraid to eat, I really don't want to vomit again." Alex said and the doctor looked at her concerned. "So you were not being honest with me when I asked you previously how you're doing! Alexandra Booth, I'll give you something for nausea but then you have to try and eat something light, we'll see how it goes with tea and some toast. And if I need to keep someone at your side for the rest of the day to tell me how many times you've been throwing up then that's what I'll do."

"I promise to be honest from this point forward." Alex said and the doctor extended her hand so the three of them could pinky swear making them laugh but it was a promise nevertheless. "You can go home if you want to go sleep or take a shower." She proposed looking at her husband but he shook his head, "I'm okay. I'll worry better when I can see you and Phoebe instead of being away from the two of you."

"Okay." Alex nodded smiling lightly as she got comfortable on the bed and closed her eyes briefly before she dozed off while Ryan stared at the monitor that reflected their baby's fast and steady heartbeat. A nurse arrived with breakfast a little while later and Ryan woke her gently. "Have something to eat, sweetheart." He whispered softly and she opened her eyes blinking a few times looking at the food tray. "Do I have to eat?" She asked looking at the monitor to check on her baby.

"Yes you do, even if it's just half of the toast. Or I tell the doctor you don't want to eat and then she keeps you here overnight." He blackmailed her, and he felt bad for doing it but she obeyed as he helped her up and pulled the tray towards her.

"Half?" She asked again looking up at him and he nodded that he'd be satisfied with that for now.

In Phoebe's room she continued reading her grandmothers the same story she read Nimah earlier, keeping the book upside down and pointing to the pictures of the dogs and the ocean viciously. "Doggie and watah."

"A doggie and water yes. Wow you are so clever." Theresa smiled not knowing when her granddaughter grew up so quickly.

"Gramma yook." Phoebe said pointing to the door when the nurse entered with her breakfast. "I see your food. And you're going to eat everything up and become nice and strong." Sita said and Phoebe nodded eagerly. "I don't see her father here, will you feed her or should I?" The nurse asked but the grandparents assured her their granddaughter was in good hands and that between the two of them they'll get her to eat her breakfast.

Alex forced her food down in order to please her husband and the doctor but she knew it would only be a matter of time before the food she just forced down her throat would make its way back up and she despised the feeling of warm saliva in her mouth and she reached for a bucket just in time emptying the contents of her stomach that she just consumed, Ryan rushed to her side and rubbed her back as he continued to heave, and he pressed the call button when a nurse soon arrived but, the doctor made it to the room quickly and the nurse left again.

"She tried eating half of the toast and now she's vomiting again." Ryan explained as Alex composed herself, the nurse brought her a glass of water so Alex can rinse her mouth while the doctor checked her stats again. "I know I said I only want to keep you here for the day but it looks like I'll have to keep you overnight. "

"Do you have to? I've really had enough of hospitals." Alex whined.

"If your stats doesn't pick up by 5PM and the medication doesn't work for your nausea, I'll have to keep you here. For you and the baby's safety. And if it means I have to book you off from work for the duration of your pregnancy then that is what I'll do. You need to put your health first right now." The doctor said while instructing the nurse to check up and report back to her every hour.

"Promise me you won't tell mom about what happened just now, as it'll only add to their worry and I just need Phoebe to get better." Alex said looking at her husband.

"I need both of you to get better." Ryan said kissing his wife's forehead and making himself comfortable by pulling the lounger closer to the bed so he can lay his head on her shoulder for a little while, as he draws little patterns on her slightly swollen belly absentmindedly.

 **Hey guys, here's another one, I want to fast forward after this chapter to at least a week (and then yes finally India will happen between chapter 163 onwards) I feel like I've been dragging it out for way too long and you guys have been really really patient so I will not keep you in suspense any longer. As I have done some research on it and I think I have quite a few activities that I found online that I'll incorporate into their time over there. If there is anything you guys want to see in particular happen during their time in India let me know within the next two days or over the few chapters that I'll be writing this. Hope everything is still going well on your side, have a good week!**

 **Lovies-S**


	163. Chapter 163

**Chapter 163**

Alex slept most of the time after the doctor checked up on her, and her status picked up around 3PM, and the doctors and nurses were impressed by it but the doctor kept her word that she can only go home at 5PM. But the two of them made a deal that if she has to stay for the remaining two hours she is allowed to spend it with Phoebe, who by the looks of it was spending her last night in hospital something her parents were extremely grateful for.

"Are you excited about the baby yet?" Phoebe Theresa asked and Phoebe shook her head.

"But it'll be so much fun when you are a big sister, then you have someone to play with." Sita added but their granddaughter's opinion remained unchanged. Ryan and Alex went to see their daughter, and when they entered the room she was deep in conversation with her two grandmothers.

The door opened and all of them looked up, smiling. "Look who's there!"

"Mama, Dada!" Phoebe pointed towards the two of them extending her hands towards her mother, Alex walked over to sit on the bed next to her daughter, Alex poking her lips out for a kiss as Phoebe did the same and kissed her mother and she reached for her father.

"Hello my baby." Ryan smiled rubbing the tip of his nose against Phoebe's as she laughed.

"Baby." She said and pointed towards her mother.

"So you're not a baby anymore?" Ryan asked and she shook her head making her way down from his arm and walked over to the bed, where her mother was sitting and put her little chubby hand on Alex's tummy, causing them to laugh.

"Oh okay, will the baby at least be allowed to play with Barney?" Sita asked and Phoebe looked at her grandmother.

"No Gwamma." She said shaking her head and handed her mother the complimentary hospital animal they gave her, indicating the baby can play with that but she will not be sharing Barney. The doctor entered and she hid her face in her mother's lap, hugging Alex's legs.

"It's okay, Phoebe. I promise I'm not here to give you medicine." The doctor smiled and she looked up at him hesitantly until her mother nodded her head and picked her up placing her on her lap while the doctor listened to her heartbeat and lung sounds on his stethoscope. "The way things are going now it looks like she might be coming home tomorrow." Alex and Ryan looked at the doctor in disbelief. "She has been responding really well to the medication and from this point on she will only get better." He said writing things down in her file before leaving the family and the two grandmother alone.

"Did you hear that Pheebs, you're coming home tomorrow. Do you wanna come home." Ryan asked his daughter and she nodded her head viciously as her curls bounced around her head.

"So, the grandmother committee has decided that the two of you can go home and have some decent sleep. We'll stay here with her tonight and bring her home in the morning." Theresa said and Sita nodded her head to confirm. Ryan opened his mouth to try and say something but was stopped in his tracks by his mother in law.

"It is not negotiable. We wouldn't have offered if we didn't mean it." Sita answered her children honestly.

"Thank you." Ryan and Alex said in unison.

On the way home Alex texted Nimah letting her know that she is doing fine, both of them, and that Phoebe is coming home tomorrow and thanking her for spending the night. "So despite everything that has happened this week regarding our health issues." Alex started and looked over at her husband who stopped to obey a red traffic light and looked over at her with a frown not knowing where this conversation is heading.

"Yes…" He said waiting for her to continue.

"Is our trip to India still on? I'll talk to Phoebe's doctor about it tomorrow but I was so excited for you to meet everyone, and I really really want us to go." She pleaded looking up at him and giving him her best version of puppy dog eyes. "I love you, so so much." She added for more emphasis while she waited for his reply.

"Stop doing that, it doesn't work with me anymore." Ryan said trying to look past how cute she is actually looking when she looks at him with those big brown pleading eyes.

"Ryyyaaaaaaannnnnnn, pleeeaaaaasssseeee." Alex continued seeing a smile appear on her husband's face.

"Yes Alex, we can still go. _If_ the doctor agrees to it, and _if_ you promise to take things easy the rest of the week." He warned and laid down the ground rules but that was good enough for her as she high fived him and smiled contend.

She texted Danika to say they were still coming but that she has to be on her best behavior or their trip will be cancelled and she will not be able to see her family, and her favorite cousin in a week.

 **Hey guys! Short one, but this is the bridge as the next chapter I will fast forward to them getting there, and of course some drama because I like me some drama. I want to ask your ideas on the suggestion I have for what the drama will be about but I do not want to spoil it, so I'll keep my fingers crossed that you'll like it in the next chapter. Thank you for reading.**

 **Lovies-S**


	164. Chapter 164

**Chapter 164**

*one week later*

Alex sat on the floor of the nursery, heaps of clothing surrounded her and she had no idea where to start packing, or that a toddler would need so much things even if it just for a week that they are going away.

"Mama!" Phoebe said in an attempt to scare her mother as she creeped up on her.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Alex asked opening her arms as the little girl ran into her mother's embrace for a hug.

"Bah-nee" Phoebe said pointing out the door towards the living room where she and her father was busy watching her favourite TV show. She pointed towards the heaps of clothing on the floor.

"We're going away for a little while to go visit some family. And then you'll meet Gigi, you remember Gigi you always talk to on the computer?" Alex asked but Phoebe shook her head. "Okay, we'll we're going to visit them for a little while." Alex explained and Phoebe nodded her head before leaving her mother alone to her packing running down the hallway.

"Alex, where you?" Ryan asked walking from the kitchen picking his daughter up in the process. "Where's mama?" Ryan asked and Phoebe pointed down the hallway, and Ryan stopped in the doorway.

"Ah-wex." Phoebe announced proudly pointing towards her mother and Alex looked up at her not amused while Ryan tried to hide his smile.

"Excuse me Phoebe. What's my name?" Her mother asked again and Phoebe looked at Ryan for confirmation before looking back at her mother. "Ah-wex." She said nonchalantly leaving her parents stunned at their one and a half year old.

"Okay, and what's your father's name?" Alex asked from her position on the floor, and she looked at Ryan putting a hand on the side of his face, "Dada." She announced

"Who do you love the most?" Alex asked again and Phoebe looked at her father without answering the question. "Silence is an answer too." Ryan laughed looking around the room.

"Oh I need to head to the office quickly, I need to sign off a few documents and probably bring a few home also or take it with me." He hesitated on the last part, knowing they have agreed not to take work with them but he might actually get a lot done if he organizes his time correctly. "I'll take her with me, it'll be half an hour probably. Give you time to get done here, and when I get back I I'll help you." Ryan said wondering how long they are going away for since it looked like they might stay in India forever. "It's fine, just take her bottle with. And her pacifier. And wipes and about two clean diapers." Alex yelled from the room not sure if he heard what she'd just said as her mind was in overdrive again.

Alex completed her packing in the nursery, thankful that Ryan took Phoebe with him as she got a lot of things done that she probably wouldn't have gotten to if Phoebe was running around the house unattended. She made some coffee, knowing she wasn't allowed to have caffeine but one cup surely won't hurt and she needs an energy boost. "Okay baby, enjoy this your father won't like it but it'll stay between the two of us." She said rubbing a hand over her belly as she swallowed her coffee and paired it with some chocolate. Her phone buzzed and she thought it was Ryan but was surprised when she didn't recognize the number. She answered the phone but was barely able to hear who was on the other end before she recognized the voice that immediately started asking questions.

"Alex are you guys still coming to India? Is it today or tomorrow?"

"Hello grandma, yes we're leaving tomorrow morning around 6 we're boarding at 8." Alex explained hearing her grandmother talk to someone in the background.

"Okay, then let me know when you guys land. I cannot wait to see Phoebe, I'm sure she's even cuter in person." Her grandmother went on. "So you're not looking forward to seeing me then is what you're saying?" Alex asked smiling.

"Not really seeing your face on pictures is enough. Oh and please warn Ryan about your aunty Anaiah she is on a path of war, I don't know where I went wrong with that daughter of mine." Her grandmother said as she shook her head.

"I will do that grandma. Please tell her to tone down, because if I do it she'll tell me I don't have respect, and have had rude manners since I was a child." Alex said knowing the kind of person her aunt is when she starts getting judgmental.

"I'll tell her. Just make sure you guys get here safely and let me know when you board and when you land." Her grandmother said before ending the call.

Ryan walked into the office and entered at the back, choosing the short cut into his office and hoping to avoid the most people on his way which worked. He put Phoebe down on the ground and closed the door behind him surprise to see the neatly stacked files on his desk, which was way more than what he thought it would be. With Barney and some old papers he handed her to occupy herself with for the time being it seemed to work as she crumbled the papers in her hand and started putting it in her mouth.

"Not in your mouth Pheebs." Ryan said looking up at her and she paused her actions mid way, looking at her father and then at the door when she heard someone knocking. Pointing towards the door.

"Come in." Ryan said from his desk not wanting to get up and open it, Maranda opened the door and peeked her head around the door.

"Good to have you back, I just need signatures on those documents. And there's a few you'll have to check I have trust issues with the interns." Maranda said, her eyes drifting to the corner of the room where Phoebe played and she smiled at the little girl.

"Phoebe, look how big you are. Can I have a hug?" Maranda asked and she got up and ran over towards the curly haired woman hugging her. "Aaauuww thank you so much. I'll leave the two of you alone." Maranda said and walked out of his office as Phoebe returned to Barney and her crumpled up papers. But she soon found the bookshelf that interested her more and started throwing the neatly stacked books from the bottom rack she could reach.

"Phoebe." Ryan warned and she looked at him with big sparkly eyes. "Please don't play there, come here." He said and she walked over to him handing him the book that was still in her hand as he lifted her up onto his lap while he got through signing the last three files. He decided he'll take the rest out with him and do those on the plane. Pressing random buttons on the keybord to occupy herself since the computer was switched off and her father didn't mind it, as long as it kept her occupied and allowed him to do his job for the next few minutes before they left again.

Shelby knocked on the door after Maranda told her to bring a few things up to Ryan and she was delighted to see her godchild. "Hey Ryan, Maranda said you asked for these, don't know where you'll find the time to look at it." Shelby said putting it on his desk where she found an empty stack, and Phoebe reached her hands out towards the blonde.

"Can I take her? We'll be downstairs keeping the rest out of work." She said as she picked her up.

"I will buy you coffee to show my appreciation. I'll come get her as soon as I'm done. Or if you get called out you can bring her back." Ryan said as she left the office with the blonde.

Alex finished her coffee in front of the TV on the couch while watching some cooking show. She didn't even know why she liked watching the cooking channel since she will never be able to cook the things they're talking about she can't even pronounce half of the words. The key turning in the lock was an indication that the rest of the house members returned, and she turned around to see Ryan and Phoebe enter. "Did you manage to get anything done?" Alex asked when Phoebe walked over to her mother.

"Yeah quite a lot actually. Shelby came to get her and she's been with them downstairs for some time so I got through most of the work." He explained. "oh and she said she'll call you later tonight because there's something you need to discuss." He said over his shoulder walking over to the fridge.

"Why are you so dirty Phoebe? Did your father give you chocolate?" Alex asked and Phoebe shook her head.

"The aunties at work?" Alex asked and her daughter smiled while nodding her head. "So now you'll have renewed energy when I was hoping you'd be down for a nap." Alex said but Phoebe was far from sleepy.

"How far are you with packing?" Ryan asked and Alex shook her head pointing towards the nursery that she only managed to finish Phoebe's things and that the two of them will still have some work to do. "Granma called me just after you guys left and asked me to give you a heads up on one of my aunts." Alex started and Ryan looked at her questioningly as he had no idea where this was going but he didn't like the sound of it.

"I told you your family scares me." He said taking a gulp of beer before listening to her again.

"Aunty Anaiah is extremely old school, and she believes that you should date within your racial bounds. So because you're not Indian she's gonna have a lot to say about that." She said carefully trying to read his facial expression.

"Also, she's not a very big fan of me. Because of what I did with my dad and all and I've told her once or twice how I feel about her attitudes and it didn't turn out very nice. So she always tells me I'm disrespectful. But she's the only person who is like that the rest is very laid back." Alex said kissing him quickly before getting up walking upstairs, smiling to herself as she heard him sigh loudly about his extended in laws he is about to meet.

 ***the next day***

Alex carefully walked down the aisle of the plane. She saw the looks on the other travelers faces as they registered that she was carrying her one and a half year old daughter. She knew flying with a toddler wasn't ideal and that the other passengers were all secretly hoping that they weren't seated anywhere close to them. She found their allocated seats and a flight attendant caught their eye just as she began removing the toddler seat belt harness from her bag.

"Are you familiar with installing one of these?" he asked cheerfully.

"Yeah," Alex said. "But I'd feel better if you check it once I'm done."

"That's not a problem," he said. He stepped back while Alex placed Phoebe on the booster seat and began strapping her in. Once Phoebe was secure, the man gently tugged on the straps to make sure she was anchored properly.

"All good to go," he said. "Enjoy your flight." Alex kept one eye on her daughter, who was talking to Barney, as she stowed their bag in the overhead cabin, waiting on her husband's arrival as she didn't know where he got lost somewhere in the airport, but he soon showed up, and took his seat with his family.

Alex was more nervous at the moment that Phoebe was, probably because it was Phoebe's first time flying and she didn't know how she'd react when the plane takes off but for now she was still well behaved and occupied. Upon take off Alex bit her bottom lip and realized she was really nervous, and she glanced over at Phoebe who was occupied by watching cartoons that she didn't pay much attention to what was going on, but looked at her father with big eyes when her ears closed. He was somehow much calmer than Alex was and he kept her occupied and tried to keep her busy, until they were in the air and she was fine again.

A little while into the flight snacks and drinks were brought around. Alex turned the offered nuts down, saying she was allergic but they all took some juice. She poured some of the apple juice into a sipper cup for her daughter. It had a Disney Princess picture on the side.

They chatted a little more during the flight, Phoebe switching from Barney to her juice and some animal crackers, to drawing with some crayons quietly. Or more like scribbling but it kept her occupied and her parents were grateful for that.

"You've got a pretty well behaved kid here," One of the older ladies said from the opposite side of the row. "We're lucky," Alex said. "She doesn't need much to keep her entertained."

Alex was about to was about to remark at her husband that if this had been her at two the flight crew would be tossing her out the door, when the plane dropped suddenly. Phoebe shrieked loudly, as did several other passengers. The pilot corrected but there was a large period of shaking, accompanied with a few more dips. The seatbelt light came on and a voice came over the radio.

This is your pilot speaking," he said. "Looks like we've got a bit of turbulence. Hopefully it's not too long, but either way there's no need to panic, we're going to be just fine."

Phoebe's lower lip was jutted out and her eyes were filling with tears. She began whimpering with the next shudder of the plane and outright crying with the one after that. Ryan immediately bent down and began trying to soothe the toddler, but the turbulence wasn't getting any better. Alex felt her own stomach jolt more than once, so she couldn't imagine how scary it must be for her daughter.

It continued on in a series of jolts and shakes, the toddler's anxious crying getting louder and more insistent. Alex saw that a few of the other passengers were looking over sympathetically. She was glad they weren't angry that her father couldn't calm her. But Ryan was getting exasperated and Alex decided to try and help out.

The toddlers cries subsided and she looked up at her mother with wet eyes. She looked around her, hiccupping and sniffling.

"Still scared?" The curly haired toddler shook her head but latched onto her mother's hand tightly. The rest of the flight was a breeze. Ryan looked down at his daughter when she grabbed his hand during landing.

They waited patiently as the plane emptied and Ryan dismantled the travel harness and collected their things. As they exited the plane, Phoebe declared she was tired, as she was constanly rubbing her eyes and her moaning stated and Ryan picked her up, the little girl curling into his shoulder. "Pheebs, can you go to Mama quickly, just until we get the things in the car thenyoucan sleep alright." Ryan bargained as he gathered their luggage while Alex took the lighter things that she could manage and walked towards the car they rented. Feeling twice as tired as her daughter was right now.

 **Hey guys! I didn't wanna make you wait any longer than you already have. This was initially gonna be two separate chapters but I've decided to make it one and give you guys an extra long chapter to read so I hope you enjoy. Quick confession the flight time between India and USA was like 10 or 12 hours but it would've been unrealistic so tweaked it and tried to make it around four hours, which I'm hoping you guys won't mind for (because in fiction anything is possible right?). also anther part of the confession is… I have never been on a plane so this is written based on what I could find and what I've imagined flights would be like, I'm hoping it lives up to a realistic experience. Thank you for reading, some family meetings in the next chapter.**

 **Lovies-S**


	165. Chapter 165

**Chapter 165**

After loading all their bags into their rental, car Alex secured Phoebe in the car seat and closed the door as she and Ryan looked at each other waiting for someone to offer driving. "It's my first time here I don't know how driving around here works." Ryan said looking at her but Alex shok her head. "It works exactly like it does in the States, Ryan. Come on." She said and got into the back seat with her daughter wordlessly making the decision that she will not be driving and he sighed as he got behind the wheel.

"Just follow the signs." Alex said ad Ryan looked at her with an expression that caused her to laugh. "First of all, Alexandra I have no idea where I am or how to pronounce any of these words, or even having an idea of where I'm supposed to be going." He said looking around him anxiously. "These people are driving like maniacs." Ryan stepped on the breaks as a car swerved in front of him without giving the correct signal.

"Yeah, this is home. Welcome to India." Alex smiled tapping his shoulder.

"Babe I cannot drive like this." Ryan said honking when someone jumped a red light. "Now I see where you get your driving skills from." He mumbled.

"Hey, I heard that. We'll be out of this chaos soon, turn right at the second traffic light and then continue down that road and turn left at the end." She directed from the back seat glancing over at her daughter who was sleeping soundly. As he drove down the street as his wife directed him, it was surprisingly calmer than where he was a few minutes ago and the scenery that was so crowded and over populated also seemed to end, as this looked like it's not part of where they've just departed from.

"Okay where now?" Ryan asked driving down the road slowly taking in the scenery.

"The last house on the left." Alex said surprised to see that not much has changed in her childhood, or most of the neighborhood, as some of the landmarks are still the same although some street names have changed over the years. "Here we are." She said and with a heavy heart she woke Phoebe up, and picked her up while looking up and down the street before walking down the pathway to the front door, Ryan following behind her nervously. "I can sense your nervousness from here." Alex said looking behind her. "That's because I am, I don't know what to expect, and after what you told me last night I'm even more scared." He admitted as Alex knocked on the door twice before opening it.

"Hello? Grandma?" Alex asked as she walked through the house, Phoebe sitting up on her mother's arm as she takes in her new surroundings, the colorful house decorate with little candles and photographs on the walls as they walked down the passage.

"In the kitchen." Came a reply while Ryan looked at the pictures and saw recognized Alex and Danika on some of the pictures, looking like they were up to no good as they were covered in mud, with curly pigtails on either sides of their heads.

"Look who's here!" Her grandmother smile where she was busy stirring in a pot, and the smell of fresh baked cookies hung in the kitchen. "It's so good seeing you, Alex." She beamed looking up at them while Ryan lingered in the doorway, not sure if he should enter further or not.

"And you must be Phoebe, hello sweet girl." Phoebe looked at her mother not sure if she was allowed to go to the strange lady but Alex nodded her head as her great grandmother took her.

"And you're Ryan. It is so nice to finally meet you in person."

"Nice to meet you Mrs Parrish." Ryan smiled as they exchanged a hug. Alex was standing at the counter eating cookies that just came from the oven, looking at the other four trays of dough that still had to be baked.

"I hate that name. Only my mother in law called me that because she didn't like me. So you can call me Ramashni, or Grandma or anything else besides Mrs. Parrish." She explained and Ryan nodded in understanding.

"Alex, get away there what makes you think those cookies are or you?" Her grandmother asked and she looked like a kid in a candy store who was caught taking handfuls of sweets that they were not allowed to.

"I just assumed they were." Alex shrugged, moving the tray over to the counter where Ryan sat and offered him some as well.

"Some things never change." Ramashni murmured walking over to the fridge and giving Phoebe a chocolate which the toddler gladly accepted as her great grandmother placed her on top of the counter while she indulged in some chocolate. "Now why does Phoebe get chocolate and I don't?" Alex asked.

"Because your daughter has manners and it seems like you don't. Would you like some coffee Ryan?" Ramashni asked. "That'd be nice thank you."

"Okay, I see how it is grandma, just remember who was here first." Alex said as her grandmother made the coffee when there was a knock on the front door and Alex offered to go see who it was.

"I don't believe it! Alexandra Booth what are you doing here?" The woman on the other side asked and Alex was just as surprised to see her.

"Miss Mullins! It's so nice to see you." Alex smiled broadly and happy to see her high school principal. It was a bit strange that she and her grandmother seems to be friends but it didn't bother her anyway, or not right now. The two of them walked through to the kitchen where she met the rest of the family.

"You're married? And have a child? When did all of this happen? You make me feel extremely old right now." Miss Mullins said as she couldn't believe what she is seeing.

"This is my husband Ryan, and my daughter Phoebe." Alex introduced them as Ryan got up from his seat and shook hands with the newly acquainted Miss Mullins. "This was my high school principal, and I am sure she was extremely glad when I finished."

"Alex was in my office at least once a week. She'd been suspended for fighting for a week. A real bully but she turned out well. And all the girls were afraid of her." Miss Mullins told Ryan who looked in awe as he couldn't believe his wife was such a rebel.

"Are we talking about the same person who's in the room right now?" Ryan asked and Miss Mullins nodded and laughed as Alex nudged his shoulder.

"Stop ganging up on me." Alex laughed.

"But she turned out well on the other side, although all of us had some doubts at times. Especially when Danika was around with her, oh my goodness the two of them were horrible."

"I cannot imagine Danika to be like that." Ryan said.

"You'd be surprised, the two of them were always in the same class and when they were separated because they were talking too much, or refused to work, Alex would tell me it's no use moving her because she'll talk to the person in front of her anyway. And that's what she did."

Alex shook her head, "don't believe them I was bad but not that bad." She laughed while Miss Mullins talked to a chocolate covered Phoebe. Her parents were surprised to see she was actually talking to people she saw for the first time and wasn't being introverted, not that they'd think their daughter knew how to be an introverted person.

"How old are you Phoebe?" Miss Mullins asked and picked her up despite the fact that she was covered in chocolate, but Ramashni came around with a damp cloth and wiped her mouth and hands. Phoebe held one finger in the air indicating her age.

"Oh wow, such a big girl. And can you tell me what's your mother's name?" Miss Mullins asked and she pointed in the direction where her mother was sitting next to her father.

"Ah-wex." The toddler announced proudly smiling down at the lady.

"And your father's name?" She asked and Phoebe pointed in the direction of Ryan, "Dada."

"Alright, daddy's girl I see." Miss Mullins laughed, handing Phoebe to Ramashni, and she actually remembered what she came over for before she was being distracted by her old scholar, and catching up with them.

"Wow, who's coming over next? Seems like there is so much you haven't told me about your younger days." Ryan said but Alex looked at him and shook her head.

"You know enough." Alex laughed, pulling the family album closer and opening it, to see if any new pictures were added to it, surprised by how thick it has become. When it came to pictures her grandmother was really old school, and did not believe in digital pictures, because according to her it does not have the same value. Alex explain some of the people to Ryan and giving him a brief background on who is who and what they are like.

"She doesn't look like a rude person the way you're describing her." Ryan said when they came across a picture of Anaiah.

"She's worse Ryan. I don't know where I went wrong with that daughter of mine, she doesn't know when to keep quiet. And is very opiniated." Ramashni, said when she assumed they were talking about her daughter. "Whatever Alex told you about her is true. I hope Danika gave her boyfriend the background on her as well." Ramashni said when she remembered that the two of them were also on their way, and that Malik wasn't Indian either.

A car stopped in front of the house, but none of them took note of it, until they heard footsteps at the backdoor. "Speak of the devil, she never uses the front door." Ramashni whispered and pointed towards the back door picking Phoebe up on her hip and kissing her.

"Gigi!" Phoebe laughed and placed a hand on her great grandmother's cheek when the backdoor opened.

A short woman, with neatly short cut hair entered the back door, too busy on her phone to take note of what was happening. "Hi Ma. Sorry I'm late I got held up at wor…" She looked up and saw three unfamiliar faces although one face looked fairly familiar.

"Alex." Anaiah said nodding her head in her direction and looked at Ryan with a frown and looked at Phoebe who was sitting on Ramashni's arm.

"Ryan, this is my father's sister, Anaiah." Alex said and Ryan got up and attempted to shake her hand, but the look she gave him in return made him pull his hand back.

"Hhhmmmm, never thought I'd see the day a white man married a murderer." Anaiah mumbled loud enough so they could hear.

Ramashni intervened and looked up at her daughter sternly. "That's enough, Alex has been trying to be polite towards you since you've entered and you have been the exact opposite."

"Yes Ma, but we can't pretend that none of it ever happened. See why Rajesh never wanted to marry you, because you were so violent. I at least hope this little brat you're raising won't turn out killing your white good for nothing husband." Anaiah added looking at Phoebe.

Alex had to bite on her teeth not to say anything but she was at wits end and have had more than enough with this aunt of hers. "I know you don't like me ever since the whole ordeal with dad. You can talk to me how you want, but you're not going to do it with my husband and my daughter aunty Anaiah."

"Alex." Ryan said softly from next to her but she dismissed it and continued.

"It might not look like it, but I've paid for what I did in more ways than one and not a day goes by that I don't feel guilty about it. And _yes_ my husband is white but who the hell cares! He's amazing and ten times the man than all three of your failed husband and marriages were." Alex exploded and looked at her grandmother who still had Phoebe on her arm but even her daughter was silent right now.

"I'm sorry for disrespecting you and your house in this manner grandma, I didn't mean to. I think it'll be better if we leave. I'll see you tomorrow. Come on bub, say bye to Gigi." Alex said walking towards her grandmother to get her daughter as Phoebe kissed Gigi's cheek, and Alex hugged her grandmother as she walked out with them.

"I'm sorry you've had to witness all of that Ryan, I don't know where I went wrong with that child of mine." Ramashni apologized once they were out to the car.

"It's fine, you don't have to apologize." Ryan said sincerely as he hugged Ramashni and the little family got back into their rental car and drove to the hotel they booked for their week's stay. Although at this point Ryan had no idea if they will still be here for the week, as his wife was silent the whole way back besides when she had to direct him on the traffic lights and where to turn off. But this was not the usual type of silence, it was the kind that made him uncomfortable and he it'll only be a matter of time before his wife explodes for a second time.


	166. Chapter 166

**Chapter 166**

They drove to the hotel in silence except for Phoebe who was constantly talking to herself or pointed things out along the road that grabbed her attention. When they arrived and signed in, they walked up to their room, not bothering to unpack any of the things Alex laid down on the bed and sighed deeply, Phoebe was playing with her bag of toys on the floor, packing everything out then she'll leave it there for someone else to clean. "I'm sorry you had to witness that. No family event ever goes down without her reminding me of my past." Alex said when Ryan laid down next to her, rubbing small circles on her belly absentmindedly .

"It's okay, no family is perfect." He answered but she disagreed shaking her head.

"I don't care what she says to me, but when no one will disrespect you and Phoebe. Not even if it happens to be my aunt."

"Hey sweetheart you're gonna have to calm down." Ryan coached but Alex was far from calm.

"Okay I'm calm." She said loudly and Ryan laughed shaking his head knowing she was lying.

"Yeah you sound real calm, come on, let's get something to eat and then we call it a day and have some sleep." Ryan suggested and Alex sat up at the mention of food looking over the menu her husband had in his hand. "Cheese burgers and fries?" He asked and she nodded.

"I'll introduce you to some Indian cuisine in the morning. I hope that small restaurant is still open, they have the most amazing curry." Alex reminisced making Ryan look forward to what the next day will have in store for them.

Alex crawled to the end of the bed to look at her daughter who looked up at her mother when she saw her face. "Can I bath you and then give you something to eat and then we go sleep?" Alex asked and Phoebe nodded her head, and walked into the bathroom to run her daughter a bath while Ryan ordered the food. Her phone buzzed with a text when she came back into the room and she read it quickly. Her grandmother offering to look after Phoebe tomorrow while she and Ryan goes and explores town. Not sure how she felt about it but she gave in to the request initially as the two of them would be able to see much more and enjoy each other's company without their toddler, and the fact that she'll be in safe hands made Alex at ease with the idea.

After Phoebe's bath sleep seemed to get the better of her, and Alex handed her her bottle and laid her down in the crib that they requested from the hotel, and she soon drifted off to sleep. Seems like she wasn't the only one who was tired after their flight and the little family drama they had to endure earlier.

"Grandma offered to take Phoebe tomorrow, while we go explore. I said it's fine I hope you don't mind." Alex said looking over at her husband who nodded his head looking at her stealing some of her fries "It's fine. I don't have a problem with it." He said reaching over for more fries since she didn't say anything yet to make him stop.

"Ryan I'm eating for two, you're being selfish taking food right out of your unborn child's mouth." Alex answered looking at him.

"The baby won't mind. We're buddies." Ryan answered kissing the tip of her nose as he got up and gt ready to take a shower. By the time Ryan emerged from the shower Alex was fast asleep as her tiredness caught up with her, he closed her with the blanket and got comfortable under the covers next to his wife looking forward to their adventure in the morning.

The next morning after dropping Phoebe off at Ramashni's house the couple took off to get to know the city, or more like Alex wanting to show Ryan some of the hidden gems in this overcrowded yet really cool place that she calls home. Today she decided that she'll be driving since Ryan had no mercy with yesterday's traffic and maybe with her road rage they'd get to the places she wants to show him quicker. "So, where are we going?" He asked when they pulled up to a traffic light.

"We're gonna get breakfast, I don't know where yet I'll have to look around for the place." She shrugged forcing her way into a line of traffic where she saw a gap, and not being bothered by the other drivers honking their horns. "Yeah yeah just stop it, there was a space open in front of you so I took it!" She yelled looking in the rear view mirror and the look of shock on her husband's face was enough to make her laugh.

"I think that was illegal." Ryan said looking at her but she shook her hand.

"First rule husband of mine, personal space does not exist in India. This counts for whenever you're driving or when you're in any line." Alex explained but he was still confused by this notion.

He nodded his head and looked out the window at the vendors who were selling things on the sides of the road, "they sell water at the side of the road?"

"Never, and I repeat never buy water from vendors. Do not use tap water for drinking, that's what bottled water is far and you have to make sure the seal is still intact when you drink it." She said pointing a finger in his direction to make her point clear.

"Why? It seems perfectly normal."

"Because sometimes they take bottles from the trash and refill them so it can be sold on the streets. I'm not sure how much truth is in that but that's what grandma used to tell me, and I still believe her to this day." Alex laughed as they pulled up to an alley swarming with people and small restaurants.

"Come on, let's check out the ones across the street." She said and linked her hand with his and he looked around.

"Here's no crosswalks." Ryan noticed and Alex laughed nodding her head. "How are we gonna cross without being killed by busses, or cattle or these weird looking taxi's."

"Rule number two, close your eyes, pray for mercy and run." Alex said, he didn't think she was serious but when she yanked his hand when she saw a gap that was exactly what they did as the two of them run through traffic to make it to the other side safely. "That wasn't so bad was it?" She looked up at him as he looked back to the road they just crossed.

"I guess not, we survived." Ryan laughed following his wife. He was afraid of letting go of her hand because for some reason he felt like a toddler in a shopping center on thanksgiving as he might lose her and then have no idea where to start looking for her or how to find his way out. He was really overwhelmed in every aspect as it felt like this was the land of extremes.

They walked through a famous food lane in the middle of a market place, where a handful of well -known eateries were situated; all of them serving the same dish. "Okay so what makes this place unique is that they all sell the same thing, like flatbread made from wheat and dough that's been fried on both sides." Alex explained to her husband above the noise from the people

"Why would it be special if all of them are selling the same thing?" He asked confused.

"Because the usual filling would be potatoes, _but_ on this street you can get them filled with just about anything from cheese to squash, or raisins or mixed vegetables or even cashews." She beamed as the entered into one of them. The place was swamped with people and there was a long waiting line Ryan was unsure if they'll even be helped if this as the line because it seemed like they would be stuck here until lunch time as they were right at the back.

In front of them there were a few gaps in the line and Alex made for it to get into those gaps as she politely said "excuse me" to the people standing in the line. "Weren't they in front of us?" Ryan asked in her ear and she nodded.

"Yes they were, but remember what I told you in the car about no such thing as personal space, well it counts even when you're in a line. See when there's a gap between you and the person standing in front of you it looks like that person isn't in the line and you're legally allowed to bust in front of them." She explained, as she repeated the same action for at least two more times and they made it to the front of the counter, and ordered their meal. Ryan though he'd seen it all but when they sat down to eat at a table next to the window he saw other people doing the same thing his wife did a few minutes ago. Alex followed his eyes and smiled slightly. "This is how we do it." She answered laughing as he still couldn't seem to get a hold of what was going on.

They lingered around the restaurant for some time before they left and continued their walk down the alley to a more quiet, yet over populated place, with more vendors, only difference is that besides the ones they saw while driving here who were adults these ones were children. Ryan tried his best not to stare but it was difficult having to take in all of this. And the fact that it wasn't only one but whole families that lived on a sidewalk and children selling flowers. But despite the fact that they were poor the boy looked up at them and smiled broadly waving at Alex and Ryan as they waved back. He took one rose petal out of the bunch of flowers, ran over to Alex while he broke the stem and told her to bed down so he could put it in her hair and said something Ryan didn't understand as Alex lauhed and ruffled his hair, thanking him for it. He shook Ryan's hand and walked back to his position behind the table.

"Hhhhmmm, seems like I'm not the only one appreciating my fine wife." Ryan smiled kissing the side of her head as they continued to walk down the street.

"Seems like I have a boyfriend on the side now. He told me if I ever happen to leave you, I should come back here and he'd be waiting for me." Alex laughed at how childlike the little boy was despite his circumstances.

"Well I hope you keep him waiting forever because I'm not planning on going anywhere anytime soon." Ryan smiled as he looked back at the little boy who was still waving at them. "This makes me feel so bad about complaining about trivial things in my life, when these people are living on the streets but they're smiling everyday."

"I know." Alex said squeezing his hand, as they take a seat on the bench overlooking a little lake where it was less crowded. "I'm just so grateful, because at times I wonder that what if my life didn't turn out this way, and what if I were the kid having to give u my education to sell things on the sidewalks so my family could have something to eat tonight." She said softly laying her head on his shoulder as they watched the morning turn into midday.

 **Hey guys, I feel like this is a really short chapter, I am swamped with work and my exams starts in a week so I have studies to attend to also. So I hope this little chapter is satisfying enough for the time being. I am not sure when I will be able to update again, hopefully soon but I am not making any promises. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Lovies-S**


	167. Chapter 167

**Chapter 167**

 ***The next day***

After dropping Phoebe off at Ramashni's house, the great grandmother decided that the toddler will be pending a few nights with her this week, while her parents jet around India. Not that Alex or Ryan minded as they took over some of Phoebe's things, and the little girl didn't seem to mind either as she was always occupied with something or was being spoilt as she got everything she asked for. Alex was at ease since one of her cousin's daughter's was also there and Phoebe had a friend to play with. Skye was two years old but she and Phoebe seemed to be getting along quite well. And the fact that she never cried when her parents left made them more at ease knowing she's fine, although the checked up and called her regularly.

"So, Mrs Booth, what are we doing today?" Ryan questioned over breakfast. He had woken her up by handing her his shirt, requesting she put it on before breakfast was delivered. As they discussed what they will be doing for the day.

They ended up heading to the beach. Alex quickly got over any hesitation when it came to wearing so little, the way Ryan looked at her was enough to quash any self-consciousness she felt. A complex display of his sand construction skills left them with a hot tub sized pool, designed specifically for them to lounge in. After a quick lunch of tropical fruits they swam out to the reef and snorkelled all afternoon. They walked up the beach and made their own trail into the rainforest, they didn't need a map, it would be impossible to get lost on such a small island. After walking for a few hours they discovered a waterfall, it seemed completely untouched by humans.

"I think I need to make an apology" Ryan said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively as she pulled one of his shirts off and entered the water

"Not out here" She laughed shaking her head, "and you don't have anything to apologise for. Alex thought looking at him with a frown trying to remember what he did wrong this past few days but nothing came to mind.

"Please" He asked, tugging at the ties of her bikini.

"No Ryan" She insisted, kissing him quickly before climbing the slippery rocks to see if she could get high enough to see the ocean. Despite Ryan warning her that she might fall off she continued her climb and he trailed her and they found a ledge, spray from the waterfall distorting the view of the uninterrupted horizon. They stayed until the sun started to set then made their way back, not wanting to get lost in the rainforest at night time. Realising they were completely disoriented they walked until they reached the beach and followed it around until they eventually reached the resort.

"I have something for you" He said as she looked amongst his shirts for one to wear to dinner. She really hoped the staff hadn't noticed her wearing the same pair of jeans morning, noon and night.

"Really? What?" She asked eagerly.

"This" He answered, sliding the wardrobe open to remove her black dress, miraculously uncreased on the hanger.

"How did you?" She started to question then changed her mind, accepting the flowy dress before disappearing into the bathroom. He would never have given it to her if he knew it would quadruple the time it took her to get ready. Using the extra time to change into equivalently formal attire he was still left waiting. It was well worth it in the end.

"I married the most beautiful woman in the world" He realised aloud as she stepped out of the bathroom. Seeing the way the dress hugged her curves, and not as loose as it used to be previously becaue of her pregnant weight gain but he didn't mind it. And her little baby bump was visible making him smile even more. Then he recognised the same football teams that had been playing on the first night were versing each other again. Forgetting the his favourites entirely, these were his favourites from now on.

"You did not make me change into this dress so you can sit here and watch a game" She replied with the same sentiment, stealing the remote to turn off the television. They went to dinner, remaining in contact the entire time, her foot on his leg then hand in hand while waiting for dessert. Alex introduced him to some more Indian cuisine that he was skeptical to try at first, but to his surprise it tasted delicious. And he had to give up half of his dessert since his wife wanted more and no matter how badly he wanted to say no he sacrificed and allowed her to have the rest. Feeling guilty for eating excessively yet again she requested they walk along the beach, while he carried her shoes and she walked along the shoreline so the water can wash over her feet, before they went back to the hotel and got into bed.

"We should go back to the waterfall tomorrow" He suggested, looking out across the moon dappled waves.

"Hmm maybe" She agreed

"It would be memorable" He encouraged.

"No, anyone could see"

"Please" He pleaded, kissing her shoulder

"Definitely not. I'm your wife, which means it's my job to say no" She concluded. In retaliation he gave her a shove, she was mid step and caught off guard toppling to the sand. A wave washed up, soaking her as he apologised and pulled her back to her feet.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry. Are you okay?" Ryan asked shocked as he help her up.

She laughed way too much at the look on his face and how guilty he felt.

"I'm fine really. I'm okay." She said running further into the water, scooping up a handful of salt water and splashing it in his direction so he can calm down.

"Now it's on." He said following her into the water as they splashed each other, regardless of how much she tried to splash him and get him as soaked as she was, she lost this round. Feeling like little kids playing around as there wasn't a lot of people around at this time. Tired and out of breath she walked over to him and put her hands around his waist holding him tightly while breathing in his scent, as Ryan rests his chin on her head while they look at the horizon.

Some movement from in between them made Ryan pull away as he looked at her questioningly, and she took one of his hands in hers and laid it on her stomach, as he felt the faint and distant kicking of their baby. Neither of them saying anything but the smiles on their faces saying much more tha words could at this moment.

Upon walking back to their room Alex was still trying to convince him that she is okay and nothing happened but he was adamant to keep apologizing as they return to the room. He made up for the missed opportunity at the waterfall later that night. Turning the shower on as they lay in the bath to ensure realism as he had his way with her. Alex had to fumble for the plug rather urgently to prevent the bath overflowing. It was certainly memorable.

"Sun, surf, sand and sex" She concluded .

"I could definitely live like this" He said confidently.

"I don't think that's an option, we have Phoebe to think about" She said, only just remembering to check her phone for messages. After the first day she stopped calling every couple of hours.

"True" He realised disappointedly.

"It would only get more complicated if we had another" She added carefully.

"Complicated isn't bad" He defended quickly, she laughed a little.

Phoebe's going to be an amazing sister either way" He answered assuredly.

"I miss her" Alex said sadly.

"Me too, but we'll get to see her soon" Ryan replied, trying to cheer her up.

 **Hey guys! Someone asked that as much as they love Phoebe featuring in the chapters they'd like to see some alone time with Ralex. So I've incorporated some chapters and scenes where the two of them will explore India alone. Also, I'm not sure about how things work so I've improvised in some scenes because I've read that women are not allowed to show too much skin unless they go to the beach, so here is some water fun**. **Also I feel really out of touch when I wrote this chapter I feel like I could've added more elements but studying awaits. Sorry if this was a disappointment.**

 **Lovies-S**


	168. Chapter 168

**Chapter 168**

Alex and Ryan left the hotel earlier, since Ramashni summoned all her granddaughters to help her with some preparations for the next day's family dinner. They pulled up in front of the house and there were other cars that she didn't recognize and Ryan looked over at her nervously.

"It's fine, I don't think the devil wears Prada is here. At least I hope she's not." Alex answered his questioning face as they both know who she was referring to.

Alex opened the door and was surprised to see Malik and Yassin sitting in the lounge talking, because Danika didn't let her know when they'll be landing. Judging from the laughter in the kitchen she assumed all the women were there, as she introduced Ryan to Yassin who was her cousin Lucy's husband, Skye's parents.

Alex walked into the kitchen and the first thing she noticed was that Lucy and Danika were standing around stirring pots or preparing something while Ramashni walked around to check if they were on the right path as she tasted here and there, while attending to her great granddaughters in the process handing them biscuits.

"Hello." Alex smiled when she saw her daughter who ran over to her, but saw her father and went to him instead.

"I don't feel bad anymore." Lucy laughed as Skye was as much of a daddy's girl as Phoebe was. Alex walked over to hug Lucy who she hasn't seen in quite some time.

"It is so nice seeing you, Lucy-Lu." Alex greeted as they laughed at her nickname she has had since she was little. Ryan was astonished at the resemblance there was between his wife and her two cousins as they really looked alike.

"You must be Ryan. I'm Lucy; the well mannered cousin between the whole bunch." Lucy said as she introduced herself to Ryan. He greeted Danika and Ramashni and little Skye who was sitting on the counter before leaving the kitchen and joined the men in the lounge putting his daughter down as he exited the kitchen so she can greet her mother.

"Phoebe are you really not planning on greeting me?" Alex asked when her daughter walked away and acted as if she wasn't in the room.

"Ah-wex." Phoebe said pointing towards her mother as the others laughed.

"Yes it's me, Alex, your mother. Who missed you please come say hello to me." She tried as Phoebe eventually walked over to hug her and Alex kissed Skye, and then grabbed one of the cookies Lucy was busy decorating, when Lucy looked at her with a smile and pointed a finger in the direction of her swollen belly.

"What do we have here? How far along are you? Do you know what it is? Why are you having sex?" Lucy asked and Danika and Ramashni burst out laughing at the expression on Alex's face.

All of them looked at Alex amused and expectedly to start answering the questions. "Grandma tell them to stop harassing me." Alex whined as she walked over to the fridge to see if there is anything to eat, and if she can help with some of the preparations, as she was soon put to work by having to chop onions which she hated but didn't mind doing it.

"Grandma will aunty Anaiah be here tomorrow?" Lucy asked and all of them looked at her as she shrugged.

"I don't know." Ramashni said honestly. "She doesn't like Ryan because he's white, she doesn't like Malik because he's not Indian either, she doesn't like Yassin because he's Muslim so I highly doubt that she'll show up. Or if she does it will only be for 5 minutes." Ramashni concluded not knowing how else to explain her daughter's behavior to her grandkids. And it's not like she wants to talk down or bad about her but it's merely the truth, Anaiah has issues when things doesn't go her way.

They continued cooking and chatting away, until it was time to leave. Alex was asking Phoebe to get her bags but she and Skye looked up at Gigi to wordlessly ask for confirmation if they can stay over for yet another night. Alex and Lucy tried arguing as they know when they get home their daughters will be spoiled and will probably cry about everything when they don't get their way but there is no point in arguing now, as the parents left their children and went off on their own.

As Alex and Ryan got back to their hotel room, they've decided to go out once again tonight as they will have to be between family tomorrow and have to take advantage of the alone time they have right now.

"We don't have to go" He suggested softly as she continued to button, moving her mouth up his neck as she reached the top. Even in the three seconds he'd had to look at her since arriving home his heart had started to race. Her navy blue dress was new, a elegant vintage style with a knee length full circle skirt and the blouse style top. Buttons ran from the collar to a high waist, she'd only done up a few and coupled with the mid-length sleeves there was still plenty of skin visible. She'd finished the look with bright red heels and lipstick, he hadn't noticed yet but she'd gone to the effort of painting her fingernails a matching shade.

"We'll have plenty of time for that when we get back" She decided, stepping back to admire her work. Reaching across to wipe away the slightest smudge of lipstick from his neck, thinking that smudge proof was a makeup industry lie.

"Fine" He groaned, it was possible their table had been given to another couple by now so he didn't see the point in driving across the city when staying home had benefits.

"Alright" He agreed before turning his attention to giving their name, surprisingly their table was still available. They were seated and left to peruse the menu. "You hungry?" He questioned in an attempt to generate conversation.

"Not really" She answered, too busy scanning the salad options to bring up the fact she'd eaten way too much at her grandmother's house. Trying to make up for skipping breakfast yet again.

"Well I need to go back to work because if it keeps growing at this rate it's going to be massive" Alex teased, not entirely convinced that the stress of work was any less than the stress she'd been facing recently.

"That's not a bad thing" He grinned, wishing he could pull her into his lap to feel her belly again. He wouldn't mind if his hand was glued there.

"Yeah it kind of is!" She complained, constantly conscious of the fact that it had to be born.

"I'm just saying it wouldn't hurt if this one was bigger than Phoebe" He defended.

"Wouldn't hurt? You're great at this" She laughed, wondering if he had thought at all before speaking.

"I'm sorry" He apologised as soon as he realised, cheeks reddening with embarrassment.

brbr"You're right though, bigger than Phoebe would be nice" Alex conceded as the waiter approached to take their order. Ryan tried to convince her to get 'real' food but she ordered a salad and told him it was the only thing she felt like eating.

"Do you think it's a boy?" He asked suddenly, ending the comfortable silence and drawing her eyes to his.

"I don't know, does it matter?" She asked softly, she hadn't really put much thought into it.

"No of course not" He said quickly , wanting her to know he was thrilled to be having a baby regardless of gender.

"Good, but I would like a boy...I think" She smiled, it was hard to know if she wanted something she'd never had before.

"I don't know, our girl is pretty awesome" He shrugged, it couldn't hurt to have two miniature copies of his beautiful wife.

"She certainly is" Alex agreed.

"I wouldn't mind another one just like her" He decided. Thinking about the baby made him realise they weren't even at the halfway mark yet, he just wanted to be able to hold it already.

"I have no idea what we'd name a girl" She realised wondering what they would have named Phoebe, because she can't even remember how they came up with her name.

"And we have a name for a boy already" She said, there was no question about it.

"You can pick a middle name" She suggested quickly, making sure he knew he could still contribute to the naming a name suitable for their baby wasn't going to be easy and he didn't have the faintest idea where to start.

"That way we'll know what it's going to be called after the twenty week scan" Alex summarised.

"You want to find out?" Ryan asked not bothering to mask his surprise at the statement.

"Yeah, don't you?" She questioned having automatically assumed he would want to know as soon as possible

"We don't have to. I don't mind and it doesn't really matter, most of the newborn clothes we have are gender neutral" She explained, happy to let him decide.

"I want to know. But it would be the best surprise" He concluded wanting both equally.

"Well you have plenty of time to decide" She reminded.

"Thank you" He said, both to the waiter delivering their food and to his wife. She was much more relaxed about the baby than he had expected. Definitely more relaxed than he was at that moment. He didn't know how he'd avoided it until then but he was suddenly struck by the realisation that he loved the baby. He had loved it from the moment he had found out about it, love increasing steadily as it grew. That made him question how much love he had, surely there was only a finite amount. Previously entirely devoted to Alex and Phoebe, where had the portion he held for the baby come from. Did it mean he was loving one of them less? He didn't want to love Shay any less because of a new baby but he had already started to love it. He was thankful for the lull in conversation as they ate so he could try to grapple with the immensity of the problem he faced.

"Are you even listening?" She questioned, this time pressing her foot against his leg to get his attention.

"Hmm?" Ryan said, finally acknowledging her presence. He had been staring at her the entire time but only now could she see his eyes actually focus.

"I don't want dessert but I was asking if you did... Are you alright?" She asked, noticing the underlying look of terror.

"Yeah, just thinking" He shrugged trying to dismiss the thoughts.

"About?"

"The baby?" She questioned

He nodded

"It'll all be fine, we'll find a name and get organised. It's going to be okay" She assured, wondering why he was so worried all of a sudden.

"I don't want dessert" He stated eager to get home, even just to the quiet of the car. Anywhere he could sit and think uninterrupted. He completely ignored Alex and her attempts to get him to talk as he paid and rushed from the restaurant, leaving her struggling to keep up. It didn't much matter that he was so far ahead, she had the car keys and refused to press the unlock button.

"Ryan talk to me" She instructed as she met him on the passenger side of the car, his hand waiting on the door handle.

"There's nothing to talk about" He snapped, reaching across to take the car keys.

"There obviously is! Is it the baby? Because I don't understand, you were really excited and now you look horrified" Alex questioned, desperate to understand what he was thinking.

"I am excited" He said, tone and expression betraying him.

"You might want to tell your face that because it doesn't look like it" She argued, struggling not to laugh at the stupidity of the situation. Of course they couldn't just have a nice night out, that would be far too much to ask.

"I don't think I can love it" He said softly, closer to tears than she ever could have predicted.

"The baby? Why not?" She asked, so shocked by the admission that seeking further information took priority over comforting him.

"I don't want to love you any less...or Phoebe. How can I love it too?" He questioned, so serious he might well have been pondering the meaning of life itself.

"You already love it" She said, trying to be serious though it was a completely laughable statement. How could he be worried about loving the baby. "Love doesn't work like that, there aren't any quantities involved. It just happens" She explained gently.

"I don't know" He shrugged, frowning childishly.

What had seemed like a massive existential crisis only a minute ago was solved with a single hug. She opened the car door and pushed him into the seat reaching in to hand him the seat belt. His hand missed hers and instead of the seat belt he grabbed a handful of her dress, pulling her forward until he could twist her around. Erin had no idea what he was doing but didn't complain, happy to sit on his lap as he held her and whispered an apology.

"I'm an idiot" He sighed.

"I know. I still love you though" She laughed, wondering how far up her dress his hand was going to go. There was nobody around but it definitely didn't seem decent.

"I love you so much, and I love loving you. I don't want that to change" He whispered right against her ear, loving the way her hair tickled his lips.

"It won't" She assured turning her head so she could brush her lips over his for the tiniest second of contact. "I lied" She uttered breathlessly as his fingers continued to tease their way up the inside of her leg.

"What?" He asked, confused but not really wanting to be distracted.

"I'm going to take you home so I can show you exactly how much I love you" She grinned kissing him hard and fast before standing up, slamming the door and before rounding the car. He didn't want to interfere with her driving so he settled on resting a hand just above her knee. The drive home seemed to take a ridiculously long time. She washed away her makeup and ran a comb through her hair before taking off her heels and lounging on the bed going through her messages and checking emails.

"I'm sorry" She said, placing a hand between his shoulder blades

"Don't be" He smiled turning to smile at her before getting up. He took off his shirt and jeans before stopping to look at her.

"You sure you have enough love for this?" She asked gesturing from head to toe.

"Too soon" He groaned, crossing to the bed to lay down beside her.

"You are okay though?" She checked, propping herself up on one elbow as she used her free hand to slowly work the white fabric of his singlet up his body.

"Yeah. I don't even know what I was thinking" He answered honestly wishing he could go back and erase that portion of the evening.

"It's okay to have doubts, to be afraid of this change" Alex said, temporarily leaving his singlet to run a hand over the baby. "I know I'm scared" She admitted. "But love and happiness win, when I look down and see our baby I have to smile. When Phoebe does something stupid and gives me the same cheeky grin you do, I smile because that's what this is about. You are an incredible father and I'm going to give you another little human that you're going to shape into a wonderful person" She encouraged with a small smile.

"I love you so much" He replied firmly, reaching over to run a thumb along her cheekbone. Intent on sliding his hand to the back of her neck to draw her face close enough for a kiss.

"No more words" She breathed as she moved to straddle him, pulling the singlet off in one swift motion and interrupting his plan. He gave a nod in response, looking down to decipher the word she was writing across his chest with a fingertip. Love. Neither of them knew what love was, undefinable and indescribable, but they did know they were feeling it at that moment.

"I love you" He mouthed silently, it wasn't breaking the rule but she pressed a finger to his lips anyway. Leaning forward to replace it with hers for a soft and slow kiss. She sat back again, watching him carefully, his hands dropped to the buttons of her dress undoing them unhurriedly. The silence was heavy between them. When he bent forward to kiss the soft skin escaping her bra she let out a moan, letting it die halfway through, surprised by how loud it sounded. He set mind to generating another moan, temporarily inhibited by her dress. After letting him struggle for a few minutes she stood and undid the zipper that ran down the side, taking it off and letting it pool on the floor.

Ryan sat up but she resumed her position over him regardless, accepting his hot kisses gladly. When her breathing grew louder than speaking would he took a break, running his fingers down her sides. She shed her bra and he cupped a breast in each hand, fingers alive as they caressed the softest skin she possessed. He rolled to the side in order to continue trailing kisses downward. She had been enjoying the feel of his taut shoulder muscles beneath her hands but she let them fall to the bed, idle, as he finally got the moan he desired. Like any good thing one simply wasn't enough, the easiest way to draw more from her was to remove the fabric keeping them apart. She had barely registered the sudden divestiture when his body took their place. There was only one thing in the world she could think about and even that was made difficult. She pulled him in for a kiss as his thrusts shifted from tentative to sure. As much as he loved kissing her he preferred the senseless stream of words pouring from her mouth, silence long forgotten. He loved her like this, completely bare, naked of mind and body. She fought to keep her eyes open, determined to convey everything she couldn't with words or actions in a single look. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't sustain it for long.

It was Ryan who looked away first, eyes scanning her entire body to lock this moment in his mind forever. It wasn't even a moment though, over in no time as they both gave in to the spectacular result of their actions.

"I love you" She breathed against his lips before relaxing and embracing the strong desire to sleep. He replied within seconds but she was already asleep. He took a moment to shift her head to the pillow then pulled the covers over both of them before allowing sleep to claim him too.

 **Hey guys. Some of you requested that characters of Season 2 come into the story. I can manage that but it is going to take some time, but I will get to it don't worry, even if it takes 2 months. Here is some more downtime between our love couple (I always feel weird writing these last parts as I feel I got into too much detail but I try my best to keep it as clean as I possibly can). Also, I mentioned a family dinner up in the next chapter – I have no idea what it will be about or what will happen or where to start with it, so if you guys have any ideas to help me out you are more than welcome to let me know what you want to see go down during dinner. Thank you for all the love and all the feedback you guys have no idea how much it means to me.**

 **Lovies-S**


	169. Chapter 169

**Chapter 168**

Alex woke up the next morning to find a text on her phone. Surprised by the time as she thought it was still early but judging by the 10:05 time indication on her phone she knew they'd have to get their day started or else they'll stay in bed for the whole day, and ultimately skip the dinner party Ramashni had planned. The text was from Danika and Lucy all similar in the line of the fact that she's not allowed to bail on them because Anaiah will be there and they cannot deal with her alone. OH, and some Indian clothing would be appreciated Lucy added, the ne request they will fulfil that was their horrible aunt's idea, so maybe if they happen to dress the part she'll be less harsh tonight. Alex was skeptical on how she'll be able to pull of something Indian sari with a pregnant belly but she'll figure something out, hoping she packed one just in case as she tried to remember what she packed.

Ryan turned around and put an arm around her loosely snuggling into her side. "Morning." He mumbled eyes still closed.

"Good morning." She smiled down at him even though he couldn't see and ran a hand over his forearm. "You still remember we have dinner with the family tonight right?" She asked and he nodded opening his eyes looking up at her.

"Should I be worried?" He asked concerned but Alex shook her head.

"You've met most of the family, and you've survived the aunt from hell so the rest will be fine. And Malik and Yassin will be there who I'm sure the three of you have discussed in detail about everything you hate about my family." She laughed and Ryan looked up at her.

"You don't share details about what you're discussing with your friends, so what the three of us are talking about stays between us. Because we're loyal to each other." He smirked and sat up in bed heading towards the bathroom.

As much as she loved being away from home for a little while she cannot wait to get back home. Back to work. Yes change of scenery is good but there is no place like home. Her phone buzzed again and she answered surprised to see her mother calling her. "Hey Ma." She greeted friendly.

"Hi Alex. I have something to tell you." Theresa started and Alex sat up further not knowing what to expect but it sounded serious.

"Okay, what's going on?"

"Joey and I went to court today. We got married." She said waiting for her daughter's reply.

"What? Why? We were busy organizing it ma, I didn't forget about it." Alex rationalized not knowing why the sudden rush as this only made her more frustrated. "And you've had strangers sign the marriage certificate! You didn't even know anyone in court, your friends and family wasn't even there to support you."

"Alex it's fine. I didn't want a big deal anyway." Theresa explained her part. "Joey and I are married and that's all that matters. I really appreciate the effort you went through but it's okay. It's over now, you can focus on growing a baby and taking care of your family." Theresa said.

"I wanted to be there ma." Alex said softly and slightly disappointed, not that there is anything she can do about it now.

"I know you do and I'm sorry. Look on the bright side, you're in India and you can spend some time with your cousins who you haven't seen in a while." Theresa tried to lighten the mood.

Ryan walked out of the bathroom and looked at Alex who was turning her phone around in her hands absentmindedly.

"Mom and Joey got married today." She blurted out and Ryan looked at her with surprise.

"But you guys were busy planning the wedding, or was the planning done and she decided to get married without having you there?" He asked still confused.

Alex sighed deeply before answering, "they went to court." Ryan nodded his head looking at Alex trying to figure out what she was thinking. "Are you okay?" He asked and she shrugged. "It's done, nothing I can do about it now." She stated simply although he knew there might be more to it than what she is letting on. He didn't say anything he just leaned over and kissed the side of her head as she sighed heavily.

"Can we please stay in bed the rest of the day until tonight?" She asked knowing he won't have a problem with it since it started raining outside and being in bed would be much better than touring outside in this weather. The only thing that will force them to get out of the hotel is the dinner tonight that Alex is silently hoping and praying would happen without any hiccups. Alex showered and got back under the covers the two of them cuddling while they watched old classic movies, Alex drifting to sleep after the second movie but was awoken by Ryan two hours before they were supposed to leave.

"Just five more minutes." She groaned throwing an arm over her eyes to block the soft lighting of the room refusing to open her eyes.

"No, now. You're looking like Phoebe when she doesn't wanna wake up in the morning." He laughed seeing his wife smile as she removed her arm from her face and eventually opened her eyes. Extending a hand in his direction so her pulls her up into a sitting position, as she stretched.

Ryan walked towards the coffee machine and Alex was temped to ask him for a cup but she knew he would disagree so she settled for a glass of water. "Babe check in my bag for anything brightly colored please. I think there's supposed to be a long pink and gold scarf." She said and Ryan scratched in the bag by throwing all the clothes on the bed. "Yes and throw everything out, just fold it again when you put it back please." Alex instructed and he looked up at her after the whole bag was on the bed and no sign of the pink scarf she was looking for.

"Okay, here's nothing pink in here." He said as Alex scanned her clothing that was strewn all across the bed. "Oooooohhhhhh I packed the black one." She smiled excitedly as she got up and retrieved the black and gold saree.

"Alex that one was right on top, you made me pack out the whole bag for something I saw right away?" Ryan asked looking at the clothes he was told to put back. He'll wait until she is back in the shower or goes to do her make up in the bathroom and just bundle the clothes back in the bag, she won't know the difference, not immediately.

Ryan settled on a black chino pants and a white shirt, he had no idea what else to wear but Alex said it would be fine so he's trusting her on this one. The bathroom door opened and Alex looked up at him looking like someone who is about to cry. Ryan tried to figure out what happened that will explain her facial expression but he couldn't see anything wrong, until she turned towards him sideways and the zipper that was on the side couldn't close properly because of her belly as it was half open. He tried to stifle a laugh and tried his best to hide his smile but it didn't work resulting a more upset Alex.

"It's not funny! How am I going to close the zipper without squashing the baby?" She whined and he walked over to her to see if he can help.

"You are being over dramatic, sweetheart." He laughed. "Try holding your breath and pulling in your stomach maybe that'll work." He said and it was only once the words were out that he realized that it would not work, and the exasperated look on her face as she looked up at him.

"You know what you're hopeless right now. Just get done." She said walking back into the bathroom and closing the door behind her. "I love you." He said so she could hear as he smiled at how cute she was being whenever she gets upset about petty things like her clothes not fitting anymore.

 **Hey guys, it's been long. Way too long, I hope I still have all my readers and if I have lost a few of you (which I hope I haven't) due to the long wait in update, I hope I'll win you guys back. My exams ended so I have a little bit more time on my hands and will be able to update more frequently. Hope you enjoy this one. On a more personal note, I've been having some love drama (again omw) sometimes I really want to open guys's brains and see how it is wired you know? Anyway enough about me now I hope all of you are still doing good. Short one but I wanted to put something out there. The dinner will be in the next one, promise.**

 **Lovies-S**


	170. Chapter 170

**Chapter 170**

"Give me a minute, I need to fix my make-up," She manages before she disappears into the bathroom again.

Ryan follows her and stands in the doorway, watching her as she tries to get her eyeliner right. It doesn't surprise Alex, since she hardly ever gives her the privacy she wants. She just tries to ignore him as usual. She is always amused by the look on his face and the kinds of questions he asks when she uses different brushes and when and how she knows what to put on first. But she answers him anyway hoping she'll be able to get things done as quickly as she possibly can.

"You nervous?" he asks after a minute.

"No, I'm not nervous," she shoots back and winces as her voice rises an octave. "Right, maybe a little."

"It'll be fine, sweetheart. I'll be with you the entire time." Somehow that does make her feel slightly better and she shoots him a grateful smile. She looks at herself in the mirror again and decides that she looks fine. Or, as fine as it'll ever be.

"You look beautiful, by the way," He says in a soft voice as he eyes the elegant black and gold saree dress she's wearing that she managed to close somehow and he's not about to ask her how she managed it just in case she starts to get upset again and he won't be able to contain his laughter.

"Ready?" He steps back to let her out of the bathroom.

"Yes, let's go," Alex says with a sigh and grabs her purse from the bed.

The ride in the car is quiet, but not awkward. Alex marvels over the fact that they can just sit together without having to say anything. It's not often that Ryan isn't talking, but she doesn't feel the urge to fill the quiet with conversation when he doesn't.

"So... Is there anything I need to know about this side of your family that you haven't told me about yet?" he asks. He's been surprisingly quiet about the subject and hasn't grilled her on all the details of her long-lost family as she calls it, so she's more than willing to answer his questions now.

"Okay, you'll probably meet Savannah now, another cousin, but she doesn't want to be called Savannah anymore and insists that we call her Hannaha. She's my aunt Janine and uncle Robert's oldest daughter and has one brother called Tommy. Janine is a year younger then my father looks a lot like him. My other aunt is called Sophia and is married to Rajesh; they have a son and a daughter, Iranya and Grant. Tommy, Iranya and Grant all used to be pretty normal. So I think they still are. Iranya is a teenager so she'll probably have some mood swings every now an then." She pauses for a second, thinking. " Then there's Tommy's kid, Charlie. I've never met him, but he should be around four by now."

Ryan stares at her, his mouth hanging open a little. It takes him a minute to recover from the amount of information she just gave him, but eventually he grins and says, "So, basically, there's nothing to worried about, right?"

Right," Alex smiles. "Just don't ask about Charlie's mother.

"Okay, fine," he responds, then says, "Which Rajesh calls his son Grant? That's child abuse."

Alex chuckles. "Yeah, and Grant isn't even Rajesh's son. His father left during his first month and Sophia married Rajesh when Grant was three."

"This is getting more complicated by the minute," Ryan grumbles.

"Just don't mention Charlie's mom and everything will be fine," she says and she glances outside. "We're here."

Ryan takes a deep breath, gets out of the car and hurries around it to open Alex's door for her. "I wish I hadn't asked anything, because now you've made me nervous," he says.

"Relax, babe, everything will be fine," Alex chuckles as she takes his hand and drags him to the front door. It opens before she can knock and suddenly she's face to face with Lucy. Before she knows it she's being crushed in a hug.

"Alex! You made it! We thought you weren't going to come. Come to the kitchen when you've greeted everyone, I can't deal with your aunty. And Danika is on her second glass of wine, that she is hiding secretly somewhere." Lucy explains everything while Alex and Ryan are still standing outside the door.

"Where are my manners. Sorry Ryan nice to see you. Yassin and Malik are looking for you they're outside. Oh and uncle Rajesh will be asking you a lot of questions. Have you told him not to ask about Charlie's mother?" Lucy asked and Ryan nodded that he got the memo.

"Okay good. Then we just hope and pray this night continues without any glitches so we can all get on with our lives." Lucy said moving away from the door so they can enter.

"Welcome to the family." Lucy smiles and Ryan and Alex laughs.

"Guess you forgot to tell me that she's an Easter bunny on a sugar rush," he mumbles into her ear.

"Right, sorry, totally forgot about that," Alex apologizes laughing and he follows her into the living room, Almost everyone is already there. When she steps through the door she can hear the conversations and the laughter of everyone who was in the living room. Phoebe was the first one to notice her mother and father, where she got up from where she and Skye were playing on the floor and hurried towards them. "Hello bub. You look so pretty." Alex smiled as her daughter and Skye were dressed in the same pink and white saree, that clearly had her grandmother's handwork written all over it. And somehow Alex noticed that without it being discussed the men ended up wearing black trousers and white formal shirts, that were mostly rolled up to just above the elbow. After spending enough time on her mother's arm Phoebe made her way over to her father and he kissed her.

"Did you behave yourself while staying with Gigi?" Ryan asked and before Phoebe could answer Ramashni answered the question on her behalf.

"Of course she did." The great grandmother smiled and Alex and Ryan was certain that they'll have to fasten their belts in getting their daughter back in routine when they get back home, because they were certain she was poiled more than she should've been. Alex went around and greeted everyone and introduced Ryan to some of the family members he hasn't met yet. Anaiah was tucked away sitting in a corner on her own and Alex wasn't sure if she should greet her or not so she just nodded her head in that direction before leaving the living room where she would join her cousins in the kitchen while Ryan was looking for Yassin and Malik and found them at the back.

On their way through the kitchen Alex sees that not much has changed as most of the women were standing around doing the final preparations in the kitchen, Danika standing with a coffee mug in her hand tasting everything that has been put on the table and Alex assumed that the mug was a disguise for her secret wine. A cute little boy bumps into her while racing his car down the passage and he looks up at Alex with big brown eyes not knowing what to say.

"I'm sorry for bumping into you ma'am."

Alex was shaken by this boy's formal manners. "It's okay. I'm guessing you're Charlie." Alex said and he nodded his head. "Nice to meet you Charlie I'm Alex. This is my husband Ryan." Alex started and Ryan held out a hand as the little guy shakes hands with him and then with Alex.

"Hi, aunty Alex. Daddy says you're family, but why haven't I seen you before if you are?" The question surprises her and she's quiet for a beat.

"I guess I've just been very busy," she says as she glances at Ryan for help.

"Alex catches bad guys," he stage whispers to the boy and Charlie's eyes grow huge.

"Cool!" he yells and turns around to tell his father. "Daddy! Daddy! Did you hear? Aunty Alex catches bad guys! She's a superhero! Like superman!" The overenthusiastic boy gets scooped up by Tommy, who only looks slightly older then Alex remembers him.

"Yes, little man, I heard. She's more like Catwoman if you ask me. Superman's a guy remember?" he tells his son.

"Right, but then uncle Ryan is Batman!" the boy shrieks, and Tommy nodded setting him down so he can announce to the rest of the house the new superheroes the family has as Ryan excused himself walking through the kitchen after greeting all the women.

"Do not judge me I cannot get through this sober." Danika says and offers Alex the mug but then takes it away again as she remembers her pregnant state. "Have you seen the devil inside?" Danika asks and Alex nodded.

"I wasn't sure if I could greet her so I just nodded my head in her direction, but she was sitting in a corner all by herself." Alex explained.

"Alex!" a voice interrupts their banter. Kate turns around and sees Iranya coming her way.

"Hey Iranya!" Alex says as she hugs her youngest cousin. "How are you?"

"Great! I see you've already met Charlie! Isn't he amazing?" Iranya beams.

"Yes, he is," Alex says.

"You have the prettiest daughter, she's like a mini version of you." Iranya says when Phoebe walks into the kitchen and shows her mother the legos they have been playing with. Until she heard someone inside call her name and ran out the kitchen again.

"It's good to see you, Alex," Sophia says as she gathers Alex in a hug stroking over her belly as Alex blushes slightly. "And it's nice to meet your feel slike yesterday when you were playing outside with the boys and bullying girls at school and now you have your own family." she laughs.

"Please don't remind me." Alex laughed.

"Ah, I remember when Alex was seventeen. Isn't that when you got that tattoo your mother were so hyped up about?" Ramashni turns towards Alex, who has to stifle a grown. This is exactly why she didn't want everyone in the kitchen to start reminicing about the years that had gone by.

"At least she got an infinity tattoo, unlike my tramp stamp that i have yet to have removed." Lucy groaned laying her head on the counter as she just wanted it to go away already and cannot believe she is telling her aunts about all of this as everyone burst out laughing.

"Or having a tattoo of your husky on your left arm." Danika said proudly rubbing over the tattoo she has of her her dog on her arm, and Alex has to admit she really likes it although they were all thinking Danika was mental two years ago when she tlold them she's planning on getting a tattoo of her white husky who she named John Snow, on her arm.

Iranya and her mother came into the kitchen and Alex and the rest of the ladies in the kitchen heard them argue about something but they had no idea what it was about.

"I hate you!" Iranya said and came into the kitchen loking at her grandmother. "Grandma i don't ask for a lot but please just get mom to understand that we are no living in 1950 anymore and that missing one day of school isn't that bad." Iranya pleeaded while her mother leaned against the doorframe arms crossed over her chest.

"Do not involve your grandmother in this, this is between the two of you. You're grounded for the next two weeks." Sophia said and heard Iranya groan. "Drop the attitude or it becomes four weeks."

Sophia walked into the kitchen and took a swig of Danika's wine in the mug and shrugged when Danika looked at her in surprise. "Yes I knew about it. I'm a mother, I have my ways of knowing some things."

They all looked at Sophia for an answer on what just happened and she sighed heavily, adjusting her maroon saree over her shoulder. "She skipped school this whole week to attend some motorbike rally. And emailed the principal pretending to be me and making an excuse on her behalf that she is ill." Sophia started seeing the smiles appearing on their faces, none of them noticing that Anaiah has entered the kitchen at this stage. "And as if that wasn't the worst she faked a doctor's note diagnosing herself with mumps so she can be of for the week. "Mumps for goodness sake!"

By this time no one in the kitchen had a straight face anymore as they all started laughing. "That girl is going places." Lucy laughed seeing the look on Sophia's face.

"Phoebe and Skye has to get there as well and then we'll see how funny it is then." Sophia warned the young mothers.

"But didn't Alex, Lucy and Danika pull a similar stunt like that?" Anaiah asks from where she was standing surprising everyone since no one knew that she was even present and heard that part of their conversation, or when she entered the kitchen for that matter.

"So they were how old ? Fifteen?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"Great, so imagine a fifteen year old Lucy calling me in the morning from school. You told me you had a test you hadn't studied for. What was it?"

"Trigonometry."

"Right, so she calls me asking if I could call the school to say she's sick. I asked her why she didn't just call her mother to do that, but she said that she's tried that but keeps getting her voicemail. So I don't see the harm in it and call the school to tell them she's sick. Later that evening Johanna called me to ask if I knew where Lucy was. Turned out that she had lied to me and didn't have a test at all, but there was a concert that she really wanted to go to and she needed a place in front. So she'd been in line since morning to get in."

"Which concert?" Iranya asks when she entered the kitchen again standing as far away from her mother as possible, with Phoebe and Skye on both her arms.

"Guns 'n Roses," Lucy shrugs, "I had done so much trouble for getting those tickets. I needed to have a good spot."

"How was the concert?" Iranya laughed not having imagined her cousins going to a concert like that.

"Amazing," Kate grins. "Got three months house arrest afterwards, but it was worth it."

"So your two week house arrest isn't that bad Iranya. I was grounded for three months and had to do dishes every single day. And I promised myself after that once I get my own place and I have a steady income, I will buy a dishwasher. And guess what I bought with my first paycheck?" Lucy asked and Iranya smiled.

"A dishwasher." Iranya replied and the two of them air fived as they continued to set the table for dinner. Through all their talking they managed to get the dinner preparations done before they called everyone to the dining room so they can sit down and start eating at the very long table. Dinner goes surprisingly well as everyone was on the lookout for something that might go wrong with Anaiah at the end of the table but she seemed to behave herself making all of them at ease as they have light flowy conversations during the time. The little ones seated on their mother's laps as they are being fed by their mothers in between bites. Everyone laughing when it came to eating vegetables and Phoebe and Alex were fighting about it until Alex eventually gave up and decided not to force her to eat it.

When everyone was done eating and dessert was served they cleared the table and laid the little ones down since they became fidgety and it was past their bedtime. The ladies were doing dishes while the men were somewhere in the house talking sports. Alex was packing the dishes away and, when the space in the kitchen became limited they decided to put some of the plates and crockery in the dining room on the table. Alex walked out of the kitchen with some of the things in her hand when she stood still in the doorway listening in on the conversation her grandmother and Sophia and Anaiah had inside.

"I don't know how to tell Alex about it. I don't even know if Sita knows, but she's going to find out about it sooner or later." Ramashni said and Alex took that as her queue and walked inside.

"Don't know how to tell me what?" She asked putting the plates down that she was carrying. Ramashni an Sophia looked at each other and then at Alex.

"Well are any of you about to tell me what I should know?" She asks and they mention for her to sit down and she takes a seat reluctantly.

Anaiah was sitting with her legs crossed swinging one leg in the air. "My brother would've been better off if he had married Hazel. And who knows he might still be alive today. I don't even know if Luca knows his father aside from pictures that has been shown to him." She continues and Alex looks at her with a frown.

"Anaiah…"

"No Ma, it's time someone tells her the truth even if it means she has to hear that she's not as special as she thought she was."

"Can anyone just tell me what's going on!" Alex said frustrated as they have been talking in circles and there is no way she is able to connect the dots and paint a full picture based on what she is being told.

Ramashni handed her a picture that had a name written on the back and an address. "Your father cheated on your mother, during their marriage with Hazel Kumar, and Luca was born. He's in his twenties now if I'm correct. Your mother knows about it, but we've agreed to keep it a secret until you were old enough to understand what's going on. Ales it wasn't intentional that we've kept i…

Alex held up a hand in her grandmother's direction to keep her from talking any further. "I cannot deal with this right now. I… I don't even know what to say." She got up and left the picture on the chair while she walked away towards the door.

"He would've been much better off with Hazel. And if you were the bastard child I don't even think we would've cared if you were alive or not. Wouldn't have gone through all the trouble to look for you." Anaiah shrugged and Alex felt her insides explode.

"I've had it with you patronizing me. Yes I exist I'm here deal with it. If you can't stand me just don't show up or don't talk to me. Everyone else have forgiven me for what I've done why can't you do the same?" Alex asked exasperated not knowing what else to do. "Hating me everyday of your life is like drinking poison and expecting the other person to die. It's making you such a bitter person and makes that no one want to be around you and your negative energy. I'm sorry if life has dealt you a bad hand, but you're going to learn to play with it." She concluded and walked out to the kitchen to help with the last bit of cleaning.

After the last bit of conversation it was finally time to go home. Ryan gets up to get Phoebe who was extremely sleepy and had trouble keeping her eyes open so she can say goodbye to everyone. She walked around but bumped into everything as her vision was still blurred with sleep making her rounds to say goodbye to her family.

"Don't be a stranger." Sophia said when she hugged Alex tightly. "And I'm sorry that you had to find out this way." She whispered the second part and Alex nodded her head.

"I'm not mad at you guys, I just have a lot of unanswered questions I need answers to. And Grandma I'm sorry for the things I said to aunty Anaiah maybe I was out of place but she keeps belittling me around every corner and it gets really irritating."

"You have nothing to apologize for. Thank you for making this trip it really means a lot to me that all of you were here." Ramashni said as she walked them out. "We'll see you tomorrow to come say goodbye before we leave."

 **Hey guys! I hope this met your expectations, I had limited time to write this as I'm about to play chef and had stuff on the stove and in the oven that I constantly had to check up on so I really hope I met some expectations here. And I wanted to add some drama like always. I know I haven't added too much conversation when they were seated for the actual dinner but I didn't really know what to say about that or what conversation they would have around the dinner table that is mainly he reason why I cut it short (I'm sorry if you were actually looking forward to that part). Hope this was satisfactory.**

 **Lovies-S**


	171. Chapter 171

**Chapter 171**

Alex was quiet for most of the car ride back to the hotel where she sat in the back seat with Phoebe who was sleeping on her lap. Ryan glanced at her in the rear view mirror and the expression she had on her face was somewhat unusual, because he thought the night went pretty good. They pulled into the parking lot at the hotel and he opted to take Phoebe while Alex carried her diaper bag. When they got into the room Alex undressed into sleepwear and got into bed scrolling through her phone to send her mother a text.

"Is everything okay?" he eventually managed to ask and she nodded.

"Yeah, I'm just tired. It wasn't too bad hey." She smiled and he nodded getting under the covers next to her. She texted her mother that they needed to talk but didn't manage to wait up for her reply so she closed her eyes and drifted in and out of consciousness waiting for the daylight to arrive so they can go home. She'll have to find this character who is apparently her brother, and her mom will have some explaining to do.

 _*back at home*_

"I'll unpack tomorrow I have no energy left right now." Alex said when Ryan unpacked the car, Phoebe managed her way onto the couch and laid her head on her mother's lap as she fell asleep, seems like her parents weren't the only ones feeling the effects of their week away.

"Do we have to go to back to work tomorrow?" Ryan asked taking a seat on the couch next to her laying his head on her shoulder.

"Yes. We've been loathing for way too long and I'm actually looking forward to catching some bad guys again." Alex said stroking a hand across the little hairs in the back of his neck. "That friend of yours who works upstairs on fourth floor who deals with missing people or finding long lost people or something like that, is he still there?" Alex asked and Ryan looked up at her nodding his head.

"Yeah last time I checked. Why? Are you looking for someone?" He asked and she shook her head.

"Shelby asked me to look into it, she's trying to find out where her parents are. She wants to try and reach out to them somehow without Caleb knowing about it." Alex said and Ryan looked at her with furrowed brows.

"I can ask him tomorrow. Or give her his number and then she ask him herself. He's a nice guy I'm sure he'll help out." He yawned and got up. "I'm gonna go take a nap I've missed my bed. Will you manage with Phoebe?"

"Yeah I want to makea few calls and let grandma know we're home safe." She answered waiting until he was out of sight before she took out the picture of Luca and stared at it for some time deciding to call her mother and ask about it.

Running a hand through Phoebe's hair she smiles down at how peaceful her daughter is sleeping, one hand resting at the top of her mother's pregnant belly. Alex dialed Sita's number and waited for her to answer. She didn't even bother greeting her mother when she answered the phone as she got right into it, "Ma, I'm about to ask you something that I found out yesterday and I need you to be honest with me."

"Well its good to hear from you to Alex." Sita laughed waiting for her daughter to say what is on her heart.

"Did dad cheat on you with Hazel Kumar, and do I have a brother named Luca?" She asked and the silence from the other side made her wonder if her mother was still on the line.

"Who told you that?"

"It doesn't matter who told me just answer the question, ma."

Sita sighed deeply before she confirmed it. "This is not something I want to discuss over the phone Alex."

"If grandma didn't tell me about it, would you have told me?"

"I didn't think it was relevant Alex, too much has happened and he doesn't even have a relationship with me or had one with your father." Sita tried to explain.

"That doesn't justify the fact that you've lied to me for most of my life. I'm working on finding him and trying to figure out where he fits in. I've expected a bit more integrity from you ma." She said softly and ended the call blowing out a long steady breath. Mentally telling herself to take it one day at a time until she can get to the bottom of this. And it was still early days so she didn't see the need to tell her husband about it, not until she is 100% sure that they are related.

She had no idea where to start but hopefully by the morning she'll manage with the contacts of her husband to track her so called brother down and then she'll take it from there. She needs to cool down first and let her mother tell her what she knows before she takes it any further, and decided that Ryan doesn't need to know about it.

She carried Phoebe to the nursery and laid her down in her crib, walking further down the hallway she opened the door to the room that will soon belong to their new baby. She had no idea what they'll do with all the boxes that were stacked there but she was certain that they'll probably store it in the garage. A few photo frames and a tin of pain caught her eye, she walked over to the corner of the room and bent down to pick it up. A framed picture of her very first sonogram was in the frame, you can barely even make out what it looked like. The rest of the frames were empty. She scratched around in the boxes some more and came across wooden letters that spelled their baby's name and she couldn't help but smile at how excited her husband is about all of this. She's just hoping and praying that when they go to find out the baby's sex in a few weeks that it won't turn out to be the opposite as he bought light blue paint also. And he was sneaky by hiding it in boxes since he knew how much she hated wanting to unpack those boxes. On the spot she decided that she'll have to do something to thank him, but she won't let it slip that she found these new baby things hidden. Sometimes he just amazes her and she can't thank him enough for being in her life.

Grabbing the car keys she wrote a quick note and pasted it on the fridge heading to the shops to buy her husband something special. She had no idea what but she's certain she'll find something once she enters the shop.

Ryan woke up surprised to see that Alex didn't come to take a nap but he assumed she was downstairs. Until he saw the note on the fridge that explained her absence, he walked into the nursery to check on Phoebe who was still sleeping soundly before he decided to catch up on some paperwork and reply to the emails he didn't read. He had no idea how much it would be and he was certain that the vacation notification didn't mean anything to these people they just wanted their answers. It wasn't until he saw the email about the new recruits that he realized how much work he has to get through since they are starting tomorrow, and he had no idea who he'll be working with and had to familiarize himself with the profiles of the new FBI agents

Alex walked around the shopping center absentmindedly not really knowing what she is looking for when the jewelry shop caught her attention. She walked inside and stared at the watches on display.

"Hi ma'am, can I help you with anything?" The sales lady asked friendly.

"Hi, yes. To be honest I have no idea what I'm actually looking for, I just know that it needs to be special. Like really special." Alex said and the lady nodded confusingly until Alex started laughing.

"Okay, uuhhhhmmm, it seems like you're really not knowing what you're looking for." The lady smiled and Alex nodded. "May I ask who it's for? And what is the price range that you're comfortable with?"

"It's for my husband. I'll close my eyes and go for any price right now, I'll deal with the debt later." Alex decided as the lady showed her around the shop while they were looking at watches. The sales lady took pointed out some watches, but it was the gold Rolex watch with the black background that caught her eye as she pointed towards it. The lady took it out of the display case and showed it to her, not sure if she should show the price, but Alex decided that it was well worth it as she handed over her credit card.

"There you go ma'am, I hope your husband likes it."

"He better like it, or we're getting divorced." Alex smiled as she walked out of the shop content that she found something although she still felt like she needed at least one more item to pair it with. Deciding on a suit. How original since he had loads of it but she'll get him one anyway. In the display the mannequin was dressed in a dark blue suit and a crisp white shirt and Alex decided that's the one she was looking for. As she entered the shop ready for her last purchase before she heads back home.

Ryan checked up on Phoebe a little while later and helped her out of the crib when he saw she was awake. She handed her father her empty bottle and walked out of the room to the corner of the living room where her toys was stacked to start playing, when her mother entered.

"Nice to see the two of you finally decided to get up." Alex commented when she entered with the grocery bags, she left Ryan's gift in the car and decided to wait until he was in the shower or something to bring it in and hide it somewhere in the house.

"Because you were gone for ages. Is there more bags?" he asked and she shook her head indicating the two she was carrying were the only ones.

"I wasn't gone for that long, stop lying." She unpacked and got a light dinner started. "What are you busy with?" She asked when Ryan was still busy scanning the profiles of the new agents who was about to start working the next day.

"We have a few new agents starting tomorrow, and I'm gonna need to pair them with some people who know the drill on how things work, just until they find their feet for the first few days." He started and Alex nodded looking at him waiting for him to continue his story on where this is all going.

"And, because I have such an amazing wife, who is an amazing mother, and an even better FBI agent I was hoping you'd be willing to mentor one of the guys just for like a week or five or seven." He shrugged.

"It better be a week and not five. Let me first see who this person is. It's a pitty I'm pregnant what if he was really handsome and we could've eloped and started a new life together because we fell in love, like in the movies." She said and Ryan put the file down he had in his hand that he was about to hand over to her.

"Yeah, uuhhmm on second thought maybe Nimah would be a better mentor." He laughed and she hit his shoulder lightly.

"I'm kidding, let me see." She took the file he put down and opened it. "Harry Doyle, welcome to Alex's academy. Okay so what do I need to do?"

"Just take him out on a case with you from start to finish, and allow him to do the paperwork. You're gonna have to go over it though and show him the ropes but allow him to be a central part of the case and report back on his progress by the end of the week." Ryan explained and she nodded.

"Got it. Not that difficult." She shrugged kissing him quickly before attending to the food in the kitchen again, turning the heat lower. "Phoebe, come on time for bath bub." The little girl looked up at her mother and then down to the toys she was playing with as if it is a really hard decision to make where she had to decide whether to bath or continue playing with her toys. She eventually got up and grabbed Barney, leading the way upstairs towards the bathroom.

Alex ran the bath water while she undressed Phoebe and once the little girl was undressed she picked Barney up again ready to get into the bath with the purple stuffed animal. "No Phoebe, that's not going to work. Come on put it down please. You have other toys to play with in the bath." Alex explained but the little girl persisted that she wanted Barney.

"Noooooooooo mama." She started and sat down on the floor kicking her legs out while she's crying, throwing the stuffed animal on the floor and it slid across the white tiled floor.

"Okay, this is not going to work Phoebe. You are not taking Barney into the bath with you." Alex said calmly trying to get her daughter to listen to her above her screams.

"Noooooooooo Ah –wex. Daaaaadaaaaaa." She continued hitting the floor as she laid down, while Alex looked at her toddler waiting for her to calm down, Ryan appeared in the doorway looking between his wife and his daughter who were the opposite of each other in terms of their emotions at the moment. Phoebe highly upset about something while Alex sat on the floor looking at their daughter calmly.

"What's going on?" he asked confused looking between the two of them.

"She wants to take Barney into the bath with her, and it's gonna get wet and you know she falls asleep with it so by bedtime it won't be dry and we'll have another problem to deal with then." Alex told her husband who was on the verge of giving in to his daughter's demands just so she can stop crying and get out of her state of distress. "And don't even think about it Ryan Booth." She said and he lifted his hands in surrender.

He walked over to where she was crying, sitting down next to her as he picked her up. "Alright look at me Pheebs." He said calmly and wiped her face with his forefinger. "What's wrong, why are you crying?"

She sobbed looking at him with wet eyelashes making her lashes look even longer and fuller than they actually are. Blinking rapidly she laid her head on his chest. "Ma-ma." She sobbed pointing towards her mother, who was still sitting on the floor looking at the two of them wondering where her husband is going with this and hoping it'll come to the same conclusion of not taking the purple dinosaur into the water. "What did mama do?" He asked and it took her some time before answering.

"Mama, no Bah-nee baf." She ended her sentence and Alex couldn't help but smile at the fact that they can make out what she is saying, making her realize that her baby isn't such as baby anymore. "Okay, but you have other toys to play with in the bath Pheebs. If Barney gets into the bath with you it's gonna get wet and you won't be able to take him to bed with you." Ryan explained not knowing if she understood but she was calmer and he hoped that she understood what he meant. "Okay? Come on wipe your face now." He said and with the back of her hands she wiped her tears once more getting out of her father's embrace.

"Please pick Barney up and bring it to me." Alex asked and she obeyed handing it to her mother. "Thank you. Are you feeling better now?" Alex looked at her and she nodded her head as her curls bounced around her head, and she helped her into the bath where she played with some ducks and a pink ball. "She's not even two yet and this is how things are going." Ryan sighed looking at Alex who nodded her head. "I know, but you've manage to calm her down, so I'm sure when terrible twos arrive you would've had enough practice by then." Alex laughed at the expression on his face as the two of them sat down next to the bath looking at their daughter playing happily. Its crazy to think that when she was born they had no idea what to do and now they've become a team by taking on this parenting thing.

 **Hey guys! Someone asked for a hi-jack happening on their way back, but I really didn't know how to write that in I do however have an alternative idea that I'm willing to share (I'll have to go through my emails and PM the reader who requested that in hopes of making up for the hijacking not happening.) Here's another one hope you enjoy, I'm on vacation yay! Hoping that I won't have to re-write any subjects that I may have failed (so let's all hope that I passed everything). Thank you for all the lov and the new follows and favourites. Thank you for reading.**

 **Lovies-S**


	172. Chapter 172

**Chapter 172**

Alex was far from ready to call it sleep when the alarm went off, together with a reminder on her phone when she picked it up as she read it, smiling to herself. "And that smile?" Ryan asked emerging from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. "Doctors appointment in two weeks to find out the sex of the baby." She said sitting up.

"We don't need a doctor to tell us that we're having a boy. I have a feeling that it will be, and my gut is never wrong." He said and Alex looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Oh really? Like the gut feeling you had that Phoebe will be a girl?" She asked and he nodded. "Yeah Ryan Booth, I hope your feelings are in order then." She yawned getting up and making her way to the bathroom while he got dressed.

Ryan went downstairs after he made the bed to check up on his daughter. "Phoebe." He called down the hallway as he made his way into her nursery. She laid awake and sat up when she heard her father call her name. "Good morning sunshine. Did you sleep well?" He asked and she nodded her head, holding her arms out so he can pick her up.

He kissed her cheeks while she clung to her pink blanket and they made their way over to the kitchen. "Alright what do you want for breakfast?" Ryan asked as he looked through the cupboards for her cereal. He got the box out and put it on the counter.

"No Dada." She shook her head and pointed towards the cookie jar that was filled with Oreos on the counter.

"No Phoebe , that's not gonna work." He said calmly continuing to make her cereal and walking over to start feeding her. The moment the spoon came into sight she started crying and slapped it away, as some of it spilled on his shirt and on the counter. Sighing heavily he prepared for war this morning in getting his daughter fed.

"No Da-d-da." She sobbed refusing to open her mouth and continued pointing towards the cookie jar.

"Phoebe Grace, I said no. You're not having cookies for breakfast." Ryan said sternly and she looked up at him with big eyes because she usually gets her way with her father, while her mother is the strict one. Alex came down the stairs to see what is going on between the two of them.

"What's going on?" She asked making her way over to the fridge.

"She wants cookies for breakfast, and refuses to eat her cereal." He explained briefly.

"Giiiiiigiiiiiii." She continued kicking her legs where she sat on her high chair.

Ryan looked up at Alex with an exasperated look on his face as to how this happened so quickly. She was with Gig for a few days and now it's clear just how they were spoiled while they were there. If this is how they're struggling Alex wondered how Skye is and if Lucy and Yassin are going through the same toddler drama. "I'll take over, go put on a clean shirt." Alex said as she switched places with her husband ready for a food war.

Alex walked into the office in search of Harry Doyle and Brandon Lee, the agent who will have to do a background check for her on Luca. It has to be off the books though and her husband shouldn't know about it, not until she knows what is going on. She walked up to reception and Roxanne called her over showing her a guy who sat in one of the lounge chairs, his leg bouncing up and down nervously and that he was waiting on her.

"Harry Doyle?" Alex asked walking over to him, and he got up shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Alex Booth. I'm assuming you've been briefed on the week ahead?" She asked holding his file in her hand.

"Uuhhmm no not really. Just that I'll have some kind of mentor who I'll have to work with closely for about a week or so." He answered in a British accent and Alex looked at him with a smile and he had no idea what it was about.

"You have an awesome accent." She said. "Oh, uuhhmmm I need to be somewhere ten minutes max and I'll be back to let you know what case we'll be working on." She showed him around the bullpen and some of the interrogation rooms where it'll be quiet at this time of the morning if he is not in the mood for people while she made her way up to the third floor to speak to Brandon.

Maranda noticed the new recruits and assigned them a case to deal with on their own with two other agents, which meant that the paperwork would be double since they are less people on one case but she didn't mind. This is what recruits are for to do it at the end of the day, they were all there once. They handed out the files and Harry read through it, waiting on Alex so she can explain to him what they will be doing.

"Can we do lunch?" Shelby asked as they all walked out and they all agreed.

"If you're paying I'll be there." Alex said laughing walking away to get the day started.

"Uhm, if I speak out of place I'm sorry and I apologize in advance, but I couldn't help but notice that you're pregnant and you're doing a really dangerous job every day. Aren't you afraid of harming your baby?"

"I've had a few close calls, and my husband isn't really a fan of me being here when I happened to be pregnant but I love my job. And I am trying my utmost best to be careful." She explained sitting down opposite him as they looked at the case files, waiting for Nimah to arrive, who is late as always.

They read over the files while they waited for Nimah to show up. It happened to be a social welfare case where they have reported child neglect and the mother of the child is an alcoholic. They had no idea why the FBI is involved but the child got hurt and they're not willing to go to their apartment alone, so they're looking for backup just in case something happens.

"This sounds manageable. Is there anything specific I need to know? Rules or what to say and what not to say?"

"Don't get personally involved." Ryan's voice came from the door. "Nimah's running late I'll have to accompany the two of you. I'm Ryan Booth." Ryan said friendly, shaking Harry's hand and he looked between the two of them confused. "Yes we're married. Don't worry it won't be awkward you won't be third wheeling." Ryan laughed as the recruit nodded and followed them out.

They pulled up to the house and from the outside nothing looked suspicious, except for an ambulance that was standing outside. They walked up to the house and one of the EMT's came out before they reached the front door.

"Hi I'm Alyssa. Uhm I don't really know how to say any of this. There's an eleven year old boy with bruises all over his body but he claims he fell. His mother doesn't know how he attained it and he has marks on his wrists. Like he's been cutting himself, and a broken arm." She explained briefly before they entered the house with her, while her partner worked on the boy's arm getting it into a splint.

His mother was pacing up and down the kitchen while the medics tried to figure out where he had gotten hurt. "Uhm ma'am we're gonna have to take him to hospital just to be sure, and have some x-rays done. You'll bring him back right?" She asked concerned with big eyes and the two EMT's looked at each other and shrugged.

"Mom, you're coming with right? You're not gonna leave me there. They're not gonna take me away like the previous times" The child said as his mother pulled her hands through her hair.

"I'll meet you at the hospital Taylor." She said and walked over to him kissing his head and ruffling his hair.

"I am not abusing Taylor if you guys are here to take him out of my care again." She said looking up at the three faces. "I'm Hannah. I'm a single parent and I'm assuming you guys have done a background check." She stated looking at Alex and she nodded her head slightly. "I've been sober for thirteen months now, I'm working two jobs to take care of my son."

"When last have you been in contact with the rehab center? Or a support group" Harry asked looking around the apartment.

"Half an hour ago." She said showing him the phone call and her text messages.

"Do you have a chip or something we can see?" he asked again and she handed it to him as he nodded, not knowing if he's doing the right thing but the fact that Alex hasn't said anything yet or stopped him in his tracks makes him think everything is still fine. "Would you mind if I look around in Taylor's room?" Alex asked and Hannah showed her the way to his room.

"Uhm, can I take a look in your fridge and cabinets?" Harry asked and she moved away from the kitchen walking towards the lounge where she continued pacing, while Ryan looked at the photographs on the wall. Harry nodded his head in Ryan's direction to indicate that he found nothing suspicious in the kitchen area and Alex emerged from the room doing the same.

"I love my child, and I would do anything to protect him. I try to feed him well even if it means that I'll have to go to bed hungry. This little apartment and Taylor is all I have, I am not drinking again. If..if social services take him again will it be possible that you'll tell them what you've seen when you searched the house?" She asked making eye contact with Alex again.

"At this point we can't promise anything ma'am but we'll try our best." Alex answered sincerely and the woman nodded walking up and down the living room, until they've finished their questions and made their way to the hospital to question Taylor.

When they arrived at hospital Taylor was sitting at reception with a younger woman who introduced herself as someone from social services as they looked through his paperwork. The doctors explained that he has been taken away from his home thrice within one year and his mother was declared incapable of taking care of her son. "Would you mind if we talk to him?" Alex asked and the doctor nodded, showing her to a room where they could talk privately. Ryan stayed outside to talk to the social worker while she and Harry went ahead and spoke to him.

"Hi Taylor, would you mind if we ask you a few questions?" Alex asked and he looked up at her and shrugged. "I'm Alex and this is Harry."

"Nice to meet you man." Harry said fist bumping him and he gave a small smile in Harry's direction.

"Taylor do you know why we're here?" Alex asked and he shook his head.

"No, but I've heard the paramedics talking saying I might be taken away from my mom again. She did nothing wrong." He answered looking between the two of them.

"Okay. Then I promise to be honest with you, if you can promise to do the same. How did you get those bruises on your body?" Alex asked looking at him and he became uncomfortable. "How do you know about it?"

"We've seen pictures of it. And that is not bruises one gets from falling." She shook her head and waited on him to answer. Taylor's eyes teared up and he stood up walking to the corner of the room. "You don't know me, or what's going on in my life. You've seen me for five minutes and now you're making assumptions about me and my mom. Claiming to be good guys when you're just like the rest of them!" He yelled and Harry looked at Alex with big eyes not knowing what to do next but she indicated that they should wait and let him speak before they interrupt. "I know we're poor. And that I don't have the nicest clothing. I don't have friends because I'm being bullied at school, my mom is the only real person on my side and you're trying to take that away from me as well. And if you do that I have nothing left."

Sometime during all of this Ryan entered the room and no one noticed, were he stood in the opposite corner of the room not saying a word. Harry swallowed deeply and looked at the boy. "Taylor, we're jus-

"You have no idea what if feels like to be bounced around from one orphanage to the next. Having to tell your story to strangers over and over again and still have no one believe you. So what difference will it make if I tell you guys about it?" He asked as the tears flows from his eyes looking between the three grown ups in the room. "I'm being bullied at school, none of the teachers believes me because I'm just a mutt, as they call me. The kids in my class are bigger than me, when I don't wanna give them my lunch they take it from me, and beats me while I walk home or wait on the bus. I don't wanna tell my mom because there is nothing she'll be able to do about it."

"Taylor look at me." Alex said softly and he closed his eyes for a little while breathing deeply before looking at Alex. "You are not a mutt. And I don't care how many kids are saying these things to you what's important is that you do not see yourself in that light." She tried but he shook his head.

"Ma'am you have no idea what it feels like to be bullied. No offence you are really pretty so you don't have to act as if you know what I'm going through." He said and Ryan smiled slightly.

"You're right, I haven't been bullied in school. In fact I _was_ the bully." Alex admitted seeing his face change. "And I am not proud of what I did. But Taylor you're gonna have to tell your mother about this she has the right to know. And I said I'd be honest with you and if you don't tell her I will. And if she's not planning on doing anything about it I'll go to the school myself. But this is ending." She said and Taylor opened his mouth to try and say something but he was stopped in his tracks. "If I were you I'd listen to her man she can be quite scary." Harry said and Taylor smiled a little nodding his head.

"And some good news, you're going back home tomorrow. Your mom is on her way, they just want to keep you here overnight for some observation." Ryan said and the boy smiled.

"Thank you." He said softly as they got up and one of the nurses came to get him, Alex ruffled his hair as he walked past her.

They signed few forms before leaving the hospital and drove back to the office. "You survived day one Harry." Alex said when they walked inside and handed him a bunch of files and papers. "This is part two, you'll need to finish all of these before it's time to go home." She smiled while he stood in the middle of the room with files in his hand not really knowing what to do with it and she goes upstairs to see what Brandon found out.

Knocking on the door softly she heard him say to enter, she closed the door and walked over to his desk. "It wasn't that difficult to get a hold of the guy." Brandon explained showing her the things he found as he laid out all the printed pages on the desk. "Luca Michael Parrish, uhm before I continue mind if I ask if the two of you are related?" Brandon asked but the look Alex gave him made him shift that question to the back of his mind and he decided to let it slide. "Okay then, he's been checked into various hospitals for alcohol OD's. A rehab center but he failed to complete treatment and checked himself out. Uuuhhhmm he lives with his mother down South, he's twenty years old and appears to have a drinking problem, as his records state that he only or rather mostly break into liquor shops."

Alex nodded not saying anything. "Anything about his father, or a school he is enrolled in?"

"Nothing about his father, but you have the same last name he could be your brother." Bandon smiled and again Alex wasn't impressed with him. "Alex what's going on with you today why are you so grumpy? Anyway, here is the interesting part he scored straight A's in high school so it makes no sense why he is not enrolled in a college. But this is what I could find out on the surface if you want me to dig deeper you're gonna have to give me a little more time."

She shook her head while running a hand through her curls, "no it's fine thank you. Oh and my husband doesn't have to know about this." She said as she took the pages and walked out the office. The elevator doors opened on the third floor and Ryan saw her leave Brandon's cubicle in a hurry making him wonder what was going on, and if it had something to do with Shelby looking for her parents. And when he walked past Brandon greeting him like he usually do he acted weird making the special agent even more suspicious about what went down.

 **Hey guys a little something. I felt like this case was boring but I couldn't come up with something more exciting that involved guns and shooting (I really need to add more shooting and violence). So I hope this will do for now. Thank you for reading.**

 **Lovies-S**


	173. Chapter 173

**Chapter 173**

"Booth, I'm afraid it won't be an early night we need to do some surveillance starting in half an hour. Illegal street racing going down" Liam said when Ryan walked into his office and he blew out a long steady breath. It's his first day back on the job and he was really not looking forward to having a late night especially surveillance.

"Do I have to go with you? Can't you ask one of those recruits who started today?" Ryan bargained but Liam shook his head. "If I could I would, so it's me and you. And a service vehicle and some sirens. Come on it'll be fun." Liam smiled enthusiastically and Ryan looked at him with the opposite look on his face as he was not nearly as excited as he claimed to be. "Come on, when it's done I'll stick you for a beer." Liam said throwing one of the FBI SUV keys in Ryan's direction that he caught just in time. "It better be more than one." Ryan said making his ay downstairs to looking for Alex.

"I need to surveillance with O'Connor tonight some street racing thing going down. I'm not sure what time I'll be home." He apologized since they had plans of having a lazy evening together while Phoebe was asleep. "Okay it's fine. I'll deal with the new tantrums your daughter might have tonight then." She said kissing him as he handed over the car keys to her and she made her way out.

Ryan walked back to the parking lot to pull the service vehicle out front while he waited for Liam to arrive with the details and the location. "You do know these kids just wanna have fun right, and now we're showing up spoiling the fun they might have and the they're gonna end up hating all FBI agents just because you were the one who came up with this bight idea." Ryan moaned as soon as they figured out where they were going. "Hhhmmm makes me wonder what you got up to when you were a teen, probably also racing the streets illegally." Liam looked over at Ryan who fastened his seatbelt as they took off. "Hotwiring your mom's car and illegal driving isn't nearly the same." He said as he pulled away seeing the surprised look on his superiors face.

Alex pulled up to the day care looking for her daughter where she laid sprawled out on the floor watching TV. "Your daughter is so much fun to be around." One of the other educators said when she saw Alex walk inside. "You're welcome to keep her here." Alex laughed as Marci walked closer.

"Marci I've been meaning to ask you how is she since we got back from India? She's been spending a few days with my grandmother and has been spoiled because she has the new tendency of throwing tantrums whenever she doesn't get her way." Alex said looking at her as she watched cartoons not looking like the child she had a food fight with or the one who laid crying on the bathroom floor the night before. "No she is totally fine, there is no problem with her. It's just going to take some time to get her back into routine after the week she's been away." Marci explained and Alex was wondering if they were talking about the same child. "Okay, come on Phoebe let's go home. You're gonna be a good girl for me tonight?" Alex asked as she gathers her things and looks at her mother with a smile nodding her head. "Yeah we'll have to see about that one." Alex laughed as they walked out of the day care center.

Ryan came to a stop at a red light while Liam was busy on his phone. "You told me this is teamwork and now you're no your phone?" Ryan asked looking over at him.

"I'm trying to find the exact location, Booth." Liam explained as they pulled away. "Okay so when you see a bunch of pimped out cars racing I need you to hit the lights, while I try and track them to the location on the phone." Liam explained and Ryan nodded as they cruised down the streets. "How was India? More importantly how did you deal with the in laws?"

"India was nice man, opened my eyes up to a new world to see where Alex grew up and how different things are there compared to here. The in laws are fine, they're nice people except for one aunt. She was like the devil couldn't stand me." Ryan told Liam as he laughed. "Yeah besides the fact that it was an aunt that sounds like my mother in law you're describing."

Without seeing anything they heard it first, when a bunch of cars raced past them their turbo engines sounding, as other vehicles moved out of the way so they can pass. On queue Ryan hit the lights and followed a bunch of cars that were on the street above them keeping an eye on them whenever they saw them at an intersection. Liam was directing him to the place where they might gather while he kept his eyes on his phone. "I've lost them." Ryan said when he neared another intersection and when he looked right there were no sign of the car as he sped up approaching the last one before the turn off, when he heard a car honking and brakes slamming before a crash sounded and their vehicle landed on its side, as an oncoming car hit the passenger side of their car.

It took some time for Liam to get a look at what happened and trying to make his way out of the car. He brushed most of the pieces of glass from himself and then looked at Ryan. He was shaking, his hands still on the steering wheel as Liam tried to get the airbag out of the way. Moving slowly since he wasn't sure if he was hurt or anything he managed to get to the back door and opened it after sometime.

"Ryan. Ryan!" He yelled the second time louder when Ryan looked up at him. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" he asked and Ryan looked around him. "I think I'm fine. The, the other car?" he asked and Liam shook his head. "I don't know we'll have a look now, can you try and get out the back?" Liam asked and Ryan managed to get out of the back door that Liam opened looking at the car that hit them, while they called it in. Between the two FBI agents they have no idea how they ended up with some bruises on their faces. Ryan's shirt were torn on the one side where the car skidded across the road and a shard of glass went into his left arm but other than that they were fine. Liam seemed to have a broken arm from the impact and a blue eye when the airbag hit him.

They walked over to the other car. A teenager were driving the car while his mother was shotgun. The boy on the other hand seemed to be in a pretty bad condition. His face was covered in blood and the drivers side of the vehicle were crushing his legs. Ryan felt all the blood drain from his face as he looked around for witnesses who saw what happened, because he wasn't even 100% sure of what just happened. It was all so quick.

The police showed up to the scene followed by the ambulance and the fire department as they got the car apart to try and free the boy. His mother was in too much shock to know what was going on. And Maranda Shaw rushing over to their side. Ryan had no idea how much time passed since all of this happened but he knew for certain that whatever the outcome of it this may be, it's not gonna be pretty.

"Liam what happened?" Maranda asked.

"We were onto that street racing thing trying to shut it down, a car came out of no where and hit us. Is that boy going to be okay?" He asked looking over to the car as they worked on stabilizing him.

"I don't know. Who was driving?" She asked looking around as the crowd of people grew and started yelling accusations at Ryan and Liam.

"Ryan was." He said softly and Maranda called him over.

"Ryan what happened?"

"I..I don't know, they came out of no where. I had the sirens on I couldn't come to a controlled stop, but I kno…"

"Between you and that car who had the light?" A police officer asked looking at him.

"We did." Ryan answered running a hand over his face as this thing just keeps getting worse.

"Are you sure? Witnesses are stating otherwise." The officer said with a raised eyebrow looking at Ryan.

"If it wasn't green then it was yellow. But it certainly wasn't red."

The police officer scoffed as he wrote all of this down. "So you're not sure."

"Booth have you seen the light?" Maranda asked raising her voice.

"I must've. I know I did, it just all happened in an instant Maranda I wasn't reckl…"

"Oh my god." She mumbled walking towards the officers to find out if the boy was going to be okay.

He walked over to the curb and sat down, when the same officer who took his statement asked him if he had been drinking as he was ordered to do a breathalyzer test, that came back negative. They've asked Lima if he had seen anything but since he was on his phone looking for their location it seems like a dark road for Ryan at the moment. Ryan was called over to the ambulance so they can check out what has been going on with him and treat his arm and some of the scratches on his face when Liam joined him, and the same officer who has been questioning them for a while now. "Is the boy gonna be alright?" He asked hissing in pain as the antiseptic made contact with is open wound. "It doesn't look good for him right now." The pareamedic answered honestly. "How old is he?"

"Sixteen."

The officer looked at them. "Okay, so here is my conclusion that neither of the two drivers saw the light. Or let me rather say the two of you have amnesia and don't wanna take the fall for a sixteen year old boy who might not live through the night."

"Look man." Liam said getting up and standing face to face with the officer. "I trust Ryan Booth. If he says the light was yellow then it was. Had it been red he would've come to halt to check for oncoming traffic before he proceeded."

"Yeah well that is not what the witnesses are saying. Ryan you're going to have to come with us." The officer said once the EMT was done covering his wounds. He nodded and watched as they loaded the teenager onto a backboard and put him in the back of the ambulance. The mother seemed to have recover and made her way over to Ryan. "You piece of work! I hope you rot in jail." She said hitting Ryan's chest as some of the people restrained her while Ryan got into the back of the police car so they can take him in for further questioning.

 **Guys! Thank you for reading. Lovies-S**


	174. Chapter 174

**Chapter 174**

The drive to the police station was severely long as Ryan sat there looking out the window, trying to figure out how he will get himself out of this mess and how he will be able to prove his innocence in all of this. He thought about who he'll call once he gets there since they'll allow him one phone call. He knew deep down he would have to call his wife but he wasn't sure what he'd say to her or how she would react, so he settled on calling Caleb.

"Hello?" Caleb answered hesitantly.

"Caleb I don't have a lot of time. I'm in police custody for some accident Liam and I got into and they're blaming me for it. I need you to let Alex know about this in some subtle way. Please." Ryan said everything he could think of as quickly as he possibly could.

"Woah, my boy what happened. You can't just drop a bomb on me and not explain it." Caleb said even more confused.

"Dammit Caleb I said I can't talk long. Just do what I asked please, I'll explain the rest when I can." Ryan said frustrated when the officer cleared his throat indicating that he had to end the call.

Caleb turned to his wife who had their boy on her hip. "That was Ryan, he's in jail you need to find a way to get Alex here and inform her about what went down, but in a subtle way since she's pregnant."

"What?" Shelby asked looking at him her brows furrowed in confusion. "Caleb none of what you've just said made any sense. Start again." She said and set CJ down waiting for him to start the story from the beginning again.

Alex pulled up to a red light when her phone rang. She pressed a button on the steering wheel and before she could even answer the phone politely Maranda started speaking. "Alex, I need you to listen to me and not over react right now." Maranda started and by the tone of her voice she knew something was wrong as her boss wasn't someone to make social calls at the end of the day to just find out if you're still enjoying work.

"Okay." Alex said reluctantly as she pulled away when the light changed.

"Liam and Ryan were in an accident They're both fine but a kid got hurt in the process, they're in custody and might be facing charges if the kid doesn't make it through the night." She said not knowing if that was informing her in a subtle way or if she just dropped a bomb on the poor woman.

"Wh..what? A..uuhhhmmm…o..kay. I'll get over there as soon as I can." Alex said confused, both in the sense that her husband who just so happen to be working for the FBI is in police custody right now and the fact that he was in a n accident but he is fine apparently, or the fact that he might be charged with the most horrible thing out there if the kid who got hurt doesn't make it through the night. Without thinking twice she turned into the road that led to her best friend's apartment. It may be bad timing but she's going to need someone to look after Phoebe while she goes down there to find out what is wrong.

"Mama?" Phoebe questioned knowing this is not their house but she doesn't have time to explain right now. Alex knocked on the door maybe a bit too loud and a few times too many when Shelby opened seeing the look on Alex's face and the email that was sent out from the office briefing everyone on what happened. "Uhhmm, I'm sorry for interrupting, can she stay here for a little while. I nee-"

"Yes come in." Shelby said before Alex could finish her sentence, and she walked inside seeing Caleb behind the kitchen counter busy with his laptop. She smiled weakly in his direction and by the looks of it they knew what was going on and she didn't have to explain anything to them.

"I don't know how long I'll be, but I'll come pick her up when I get back." She said briefly as Phoebe made her way over to CJ where he was laying on the floor.

"No, Alex we can't let you go home. You're spending the night here. I mean Ryan can't run away so at least we'll know you're safe with us." Caleb shrugged seeing his wife glance at him.

"Seriously Caleb Haas?" Shelby shook her head at him.

"I'm sorry for having a dark sense of humor. Want some chocolate Phoebe?" He asked enthusiastically and the little girl made her way over to where he was standing in the kitchen as the two of them ate chocolate despite the looks of disapproval from the women in the room. "Come on, I'll drive you." Shelby offered as they walked out of the apartment.

Ryan and Liam both arrived at the police station and were sitting down while they filled out the required forms. Not that they needed to introduce themselves as they were well known since they were members of the FBI but it'll be a whole different story now that they are in custody. They had to hand over their badges and service pistols as well as other belongings that included their wallets. Cellphones, not as much as they lost it at the accident scene somehow. Ryan was nervous no doubt about that, he had no idea what to expect and Liam sensed it. "We didn't do anything wrong Booth." Liam said looking at him and Ryan scoffed. "Yeah well, with no camera footage at the intersection, or credible witnesses or the fact that if the kid doesn't pull through we're done." Ryan summarized just to let Liam know what however they look at it they are in deep trouble if someone doesn't come up with proof soon. A few minutes later they were taken into holding cells until it was time for them to be interrogated and Ryan had no idea just how cold and lonely this place could feel where he was alone in a cell with only his thoughts.

Shelby and Alex pulled up to the police station and Alex got out as she rushed through the doors and up to the counter. "Hi I'm looking for Ryan Booth." She said nervously keeping her hands in her pockets of her coat to keep them from shaking too much. "He is in custody right now, may I ask what you are in relation to him?" The lady asked behind the counter as Alex handed over her drivers license. "I'm his wife." She answered and the lady nodded typing something on the computer and then got up, and ushered Alex into a small room with dimmed lights. "He'll be here soon." She said closing the door behind her and Alex took a seat her leg bouncing up and down nervously as she sat with her elbows on the table hands entangled in her hair.

The sound of a lock turning at the opposite side of the room made her look up and her breath caught in her throat when she saw her husband being ushered into the room by a police officer. His shirt was stained with dry blood, and torn in a few places and he had some scratches on his face. And he looked like someone who hasn't gotten any sleep for a few days. Alex couldn't bring herself to not cry at the sight of how he looked right now. She got up and walked over to him, wanting to hug him let him know everything was going to be okay. "No contact." The police officer said and she looked at him not saying anything as both of them took a seat at the table. Ryan ignored the no contact rule as he held her left hand and twisted her wedding bands around her finger.

"Are you okay? Why didn't you call for clean clothes? Ryan what happened?" She asked biting her bottom lip trying to keep all her emotions in check, but failing at it.

"It all happened so fast. They came out of no where, and now the kid is in critical condition. If he doesn't make it I'm facing jail time Alex." Ryan said softly.

"Don't say that! We'll figure something out, there has to be proof that it wasn't your fault." She persisted but he wasn't so sure.

"Would you mind going by the hospital and try to find out how he's doing? His mom was rattled but I don't know her name." He asked and Alex nodded making a note of it that she will go find out in the morning and report back to her husband on it. "I'll miss the birth of our baby if I'm found guilty." Ryan realized staring at a spot on the table but Alex squeezed his hand. "No Ryan don't say that. We're gonna get you out of here." She sniffed but he shook his head.

A knock on the door startled them as the officer opened the door Maranda entered with another officer, nodding in the direction of Alex and Ryan. "I just came back from seeing O'Connor. I asked for all the video footage within the past two hours at the route you two were travelling on." Maranda started. "Two blocks away from the intersection where the accident took place you were caught speeding through a yellow traffic light." The officer showed the footage of the camera. "I had the sirens on I can't come to a controlled stop at every traffic light when we're on our way to a scene we'll never make it in time." Ryan argued. "Maranda are you gonna back me up here?" he asked looking at the curly haired woman and she looked back at him.

"Ryan if I were you I would stop talking right now. And on the next phone call you're allowed I'd suggest you call your union rep." She said slowly, yet there were some hint of compassion in her voice.

"Or better yet a criminal lawyer. Because if that kid kicks the bucket you're looking at manslaughter charges." The officer said looking at him. Ryan didn't say anything, instead he got up from his seat and walked towards the door, waiting for the officer who hasn't moved since he entered to open the door and let him out so he can go back to the holding cells.

"Ryan, wait!" Alex said her voice hoarse with emotion but her husband didn't turn around, he kept walking as the officer ushered him out. They left the two women alone in the room and Maranda walked over to Alex's side. "Alex, it may not look like it but I have faith in Ryan and Liam. Yes they're not always easy to be around but they're not criminals." The older woman stated offering her hand as the two of them walked out to the parking lot.

Alex got into the car without saying a word and Shelby looked at her. "Is everything okay?" The blonde asks and Alex shook her head. She bent forward leaning her elbows on her knees and her shoulder started shaking as she sobbed. Shelby waited until she calmed down while she rubbed a hand over Alex's back in an attempt to try and comfort her. Alex wiped her face with her hands and blew out a long and steady breath looking at her best friend. "It doesn't look good. He might get charged."

Shelby had no idea what to say so she just squeezed Alex's shoulder. "Hey his name is gonna get cleared, the truth will come out, it always does."

"He's spending a night in a jail cell Shelby. He doesn't even have clean clothes or a shirt at least, it's torn and full of dry blood. And he looks like he hasn't slept for days. And I just wanna hold him and tell him it's gonna be okay that we'll make it through this."

Shelby looked at her friend and she had no words that would comfort her. "I'm here, if you wanna talk or cry or just wanna sit in silence. I'll _always_ be here."

 **Hey guys, apologies for leaving you on a high at the previous chapter. To be honest that wasn't what I had in mind but somehow after writing it I actually liked the idea and I had to think about how all of this will play out and what the outcome will be. So I have some ideas that I think will be cool for the next few chapters until we get over this bump in the road. Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

 **Lovies-S**


	175. Chapter 175

**Chapter 175**

On the way home Alex asked Shelby to stop by the hospital so she can check up on the teen like she promised her husband she'd do. She walked up to reception and assumed that his mother was the one sitting on the waiting area with some scratches on her face that were covered, nervously looking around and asking a nurse whenever one walked past if they have any update on her son. Alex walked up to reception waiting for a nurse to attend to her.

"Hi, uhm is there any update on the teen that were involved in the accident earlier today? I'm one of the FBI agents." Alex said showing her badge and license as proof.

"He is still in surgery, and the first 24 hours are critical. I'm sorry we won't be able to give you any more information." The nurse said and Alex nodded seeing the mother approach the desk.

"I'm sorry for intruding ma'am but I'm praying for your son." Alex said sincerely and the woman nodded.

"You said you work for the FBI, those two guys involved are they still in police custody? Do you know when their bail hearing will be or if they will be prosecuted? When my son wakes up I'd like to speak to the officers in charge." She said looking at Alex waiting on answers.

"They are still in custody and the matter is still being investigated, but I'm not sure when the bail hearing will be." Alex said and the woman nodded as she walked back outside to get into the car with her best friend so they can go home.

Alex and Shelby were surprised to see that both Phoebe and Caleb were bathed when they entered the room, the three of them sitting on the couch watching Paw Patrol. "Well this isn't something you'll see everyday." Shelby smiled walking over to them, Phoebe running over to her mother wrapping her hands around Alex's legs. "Dada?" She asked looking up at her mother, and Alex looked at Caleb and Shelby not knowing how to respond to that question.

"Let's get you in bed." Caleb said getting up from the couch as he and Shelby made their way to the nursery to but CJ to sleep and give their friend some time to explain this to her daughter. Alex picked her up and walked over to the couch with her, sitting her down on her lap. "Dada is away for a little while, and I'm not sure when he will be back. But he asked me to remind you that he still loves you very very much." Alex said looking at her daughter. Phoebe was too young to ask a lot of questions so she accepted the part her mother told her and leaned up hugging her awkwardly as her belly was in the way. Alex walked towards the guest bedroom and laid her daughter down in the middle of the bed, sitting there until she fell asleep before she walked back out towards the lounge.

Shelby appeared about half an hour later, "some hot chocolate?" The blonde asked and Alex nodded. In silence Shelby prepared their beverages and brought the mugs over to the couch where they were sitting and got comfortable. "At hospital they said the first 24 hours after surgery is critical." Alex said tracing a finger along the rim of the white mug. "His mother told me she'd like to speak to the officers in charge once she finds out her son will be okay."

"Maybe there is something she needs to say that might change the outcome of this whole thing."

Alex ran a hand through her hair, "I want to believe that, but I don't want to give myself false hope and then things go South."

"The truth is going to come out." Shelby said not knowing what else to say to make her friend feel better. So instead she leaned in and gave Alex a hug the two of them watching the moving Paw Patrol pictures on the screen as the sound were turned down, until their mugs were empty and they both headed to bed.

Ryan sat on the edge of the rather hard single bed, rubbing his hands together. He accepted his fate that the worst will happen and stood up pacing around the little square room. He laughed dryly at the little things he took for granted. A normal sized window where he could see the countless stars, because from the tiny burglar barred window only six were visible, the fact that he could count them was the worst. He wondered what time it was, he wondered what his family had for dinner. What his mother and sisters were doing strangely they might think he'd be spending the night at home with his family and not know the harsh realities of where he is right now. On the other side it wasn't just Ryan who had to battle with the fact that he used to put criminal s behind bars and now he is there himself. Liam sat on the bed looking at his broken arm and running a hand through his hair frustrated. Sighing loudly he laidback on the small bed, in pain but he dared not ask for painkillers, he'd be a man about it. He was just hoping and praying someone would bring good news by day break.

Alex was relieved when the first rays of sunshine creeped through the window, and she walked towards the kitchen to get some coffee. One cup wouldn't hurt her and she really wanted some just to get her through the day. "I don't think I'm going to work today." Alex said when her friend entered the kitchen with her son on her hip. Alex extended her hands and CJ smiled willingly making his way towards her. "Good morning handsome boy." Alex smiled at him and was amazed at how much he resembled his father. "No one's expecting you to be in. Ae you going back to the hospital?" Shelby asked and Alex nodded.

"I got a call from the station saying Ryan can be released on bail, so I'll have to take out a loan on the house. I'm taking a big risk but it's my husband." Alex said and Shelby nodded understandingly. "Go get ready I'll feed him in the meantime. Gives us some quiet time until little miss decides to wake up."

When Alex dropped CJ at daycare, she went by the house and got some clean clothes for Ryan that Caleb delivered to him while she went to the hospital. Not only to check up on the teen but Phoebe needed another vaccine as well, and after that depending on how the toddler is she will take her to daycare or she'll have her spend the day with her mother. It will most likely be the latter. She and Caleb agreed that once the bail went through Ryan will come to the hospital to see how he is doing, although he will be accompanied by an officer until Alex signs the bail forms which was agreed will be brought to the hospital. Sometimes there are a few perks in the deal when you are and FBI agent, and you know how to bend the rules from time to time.

Once Alex and Phoebe was done, they were sitting in the waiting area waiting for Ryan and Caleb. Phoebe playing with some toys in the corner with a few other toddlers. Alex was once again at the nurses station waiting on someone to give her an update on what happened during the night. The teen's mom was busy talking to doctor's and Alex couldn't make out much from their conversation. But they ended and the doctor walked away as the mother ran a hand through her hair and took a seat on the couch again. Alex left the counter and walked over to her when she noticed Ryan walked into the hospital dressed in sweats looking much better than he did when Alex saw him yesterday. The squeals of her daughter made her stop in her tracks as she ran towards her father hands in the air so he can pick her up. The woman looked up at them and smiled when a guy who resembled a mechanic made his way over to the woman. The two of them seemingly in an argument about something and Alex only caught a glimpse of the last few words that the woman replied to the man's questions. "He said he could control the car." The woman said loudly enough for her to hear and she saw the look on the man's face and he wasn't impressed.

"Hey Pheebs." Ryan smiled kissing her and she put her little arms around his neck.

Alex walked over to him and hugged him awkwardly since Phoebe and her belly were blocking all kinds of normal physical forms of hugs. "How did you manage to get bail money so fast?" Ryan asked looking at her and she prepared herself for a lecture.

"Took out a loan on the house."

"Alex, why would yo-"

"Because I wasn't gonna let you spend another night in jail." She whispered sternly, when his gaze shifted as the woman from the accident and the mechanic looking man appeared behind Alex. He handed Phoebe over to his wife.

"I didn't mean to intrude, I'm Nancy this is my husband Brad." She introduced and Ryan shook their hands doing the same in return. "How is your son doing?" He asked preparing for the worst possible answer.

"He woke up, and the doctors are satisfied with his progress." The woman said and Ryan felt relief flood through him.

"May I have a moment with the four of you, and have the officer present?" Brad asked and the police officer nodded and they were ushered into an empty consultation room. Brad handed the officer a few pages that he looked through and there was an uneasy silence in the room. "By the looks of this, you're off the hook Booth." The officer said and handed Ryan the papers so he can look through it.

"The car we were driving in wasn't cleared and it wasn't roadworthy since the breaks were faulty. Derek kept saying he can control the car and begged me to accompany him on the drive." Nancy started looking between the three of them while her husband was still not impressed by what she had done. "We heard the siren and our light was red but he couldn't bring the car to a stop as the brakes have failed, and when he tried to swerve onto the curb he lost control, and we collided with you guys." Nancy explained. Ryan nodded his head not knowing what to say.

"I am terribly sorry. I wasn't at home when this happened I was out of town and only managed to get a flight back today. If there is any kinds of damages or medical bills or some kind of compensation that you'd want us to pay we're more than willing." Brad said looking at Alex and Ryan

He handed the pages back to the officer and shook his head. "That's not necessary. Uhm, will it be okay if I speak to Derek?" Ryan asked and Nancy and Brad nodded a she walked out of the room towards Derek's room, leaving the others alone in the room. Phoebe was surprisingly quiet this whole time and laid her head on her mother's shoulder, Alex rubbing a hand up and down her back.

"I'm sorry. This couldn't have been easy for you, being pregnant and having a toddler." Nancy said. "Your husband didn't say much, will he be able to forgive us?"

Alex nodded her head, "he's just going to need some time to process all of this. He has been beating himself up about it and if something were to happen to Derek he would've cracked. I'm grateful that he'll be okay." Alex smiled and walked out of the room waiting on Ryan to return so they can go home and get their lives back on track.

Ryan knocked on the door lightly and Derek looked up. "Hey man." Ryan said from the door, "mind if I come in?"

"No not at all. Are you okay sir?" Derek asked looking at Ryan and he nodded. "I'm supposed to be asking you that. I've had some sleepless nights worrying about a teenager whose name I didn't even know."

"I'm sorry. The whole accident was my fault. The car wasn't roadworthy, brakes failed, I lost control and it-"

"What matters is that you're alright. Both you and your mom. Your dad might not be as impressed but he's relieved that you'll be fine as well." Ryan said and Derek laughed slightly. "He'll never allow me to drive again. Thank you, for checking in." Derek said as Ryan left the room.

"No problem, just heal up so you can get out of here. Their food is horrible." Ryan smiled and Derek nodded pointed to a plate of untouched food.

He met up with his family in the waiting area, Phoebe rushing off her mother's lap to be with her father again and he picked her up, as Alex met up with them. "Let's go home." He said to Phoebe and she nodded at him smiling. "Home." She repeated and he kissed the side of Alex's head as they walked out the automatic sliding doors of the hospital.

 **I feel like I've skipped a lot of parts but I wanted to get everything out before I lost my train of thought. Thank you for the love and the reviews. Hope you enjoy. Lovies-S**


	176. Chapter 176

**Chapter 176**

Alex let herself relax in Ryan's arms, happy just to enjoy the moment while it lasted. She had too much stress over the last few weeks. For now she was just happy that they had each other and that they were going to be okay once the whole ordeal was something of the past. The calm couldn't last forever, not with Phoebe roaming the house unsupervised. Neither of them expected to hear a sickening thud from the stairs but it was certainly effective in getting them out of bed. Rushing out of the bedroom, they found the baby gate at the bottom of the stairs hanging open. Alex rushed forward so she could see down the stairs while Ryan hesitated a moment, not sure he wanted to see.

"It's okay, it's just a book" She announced quickly looking back at her husband, considerably paler than usual.

"Where's Phiebe then?" He asked Alex clicked the gate closed then let him guide her back towards the bookcase that were mounted against the wall. Phoebe's books were stacked on the bottom shelf while the rest of the books that contained some work information was further up, with some of the novels \alex enjoyed reading in her spare time. They found their cheeky toddler halfway bookshelf, talking to herself as she selected a book. Curious, they stood back and watched as she climbed down.

"Yook" Phoebe instructed them as she carried the book to the top of the stairs and threw it downstairs. the book joining the rest of the few that were already at the bottom of the staircase.  
"Why are you throwing books Phoebe?" Alex asked hoping there was some sort of explanation.

"Want to" She claimed looking up at her father for approval.

"What have you been teaching her?" Alex questioned, either their child was a genius or he had reverted to answering her constant questions with ridiculous answers.

She took her daughter's hand . "Phoebe, we don't throw books. Books are for reading" She explained as she led them through to the bedroom, Returning with a picture book in hand she handed it to her husband. "Daddy's going to read to you while I take a shower" She instructed.

"Alright baby girl" Ryan consoled as he settled her on the bed and started to read the story. The princess saved the dragon in typical storybook fashion, but Phoebe seemed more amused by turning the pages. Alex watched from the doorway, wondering where another baby would fit.

"Breakfast?" He questioned hopefully when he noticed her.

"Yeah" She agreed leaving him to put the book away while she took the toddler downstairs. Marvelling at how their daughter had suddenly become an escape artist, climbing out of bed and getting the gates open. Working out what to have for breakfast was the next dilemma. Toast with avocado was easy to prepare but not something they had every day. Phoebe decided she hated it before she even tried it, scraping the avocado off and squelching it between her fingers.

"Pheebs, eating not playing" Ryan coached as he joined them, showered and dressed.

"There are things we have to talk about…" She started.

"Sure, what's up?" He asked taking the toast from his daughter before she could throw it.

"First thing is Nadia. You mentioned something the other night but never explained yourself" She prompted.

"Yeah, sorry. I offered to let her stay here for a few weeks while she gets settled into her new dorm room and settle some of the things before she starts college. My mom will most probably also be here for a few days until she is satisfied that her youngest will be able to take care of herself. Chicago." He explained.

When does she arrive?" She asked neutrally.

"Monday" He offered hesitantly.

"Okay" She nodded.

"I know I should've asked you but I figured it wouldn't be too big a deal, we have plenty of space" He half apologised, unable to judge her reaction.

"Its fine" Alex smiled, it would be interesting to spend more time with her youngest sister in law and their daughter would love having someone else to play with.

"What's next?" He asked, pleased to have already ticked one item off the agenda.

"Working out how we're going to keep our little monkey from getting hurt" Alex moved on.

"That is a problem. All the gates have essentially the same locking system so we can't just buy different ones. The stairs are really the only major hazard though" He said as he thought about the issue more seriously.

"True, but it's nice to contain her" She reminded.

"I know but maybe it's time we got rid of the gates, before she starts sneaking through them. We'd just need to keep a close eye on her for a few weeks and teach her not to use the stairs if we aren't there" He proposed.

"Maybe" She said, encouraging him to continue.

"We'll make it into a game somehow" He assured.

"Alright. Any ideas for keeping her in bed? Because I have no idea how she re-invented prison break by climbing out of her crib." She said when Phoebe finally decided she was hungry and started munching on her toast.

"Shut her bedroom door?" He put forward.

"She could still fall and hurt herself climbing out" She said, gently telling him his solution wasn't viable.

"Maybe it's time for an upgrade. We can get her a new bed now so it isn't a drama when the baby arrives" He grinned.

"That could work" Alex nodded.

"She can move into a different bedroom at the same time" He added.

"Why?" She questioned, a new bed was a good idea but a new bedroom was pushing it.

"New baby?" He reminded.

"Will be joining us in our bedroom for the first six months at least. Getting a new bed will be enough of a change, we have to do things gradually" She informed as she handed her daughter more toast.

"Okay. We'll look into getting a new bed. Anything else?" He asked.

"No I think that's it" She concluded.

"My turn then. What are we doing today? I think we need to celebrate my release from prison" Ryan smiled, trying to lighten the mood but his wife wasn't over what happened the past few days just yet as he could sense the change in her aura. .

"There's plenty of washing to do" She suggested with an excessively enthusiastic smile.

"Seriously though, we have to do something" He encouraged.

"We'll you figure it out. I'm going to get on with housework" She agreed, not wanting to waste any more time. If Nadia was coming she needed to neaten the guest bedroom and clean the bathroom mirror properly.

"I can help if you tell me what to do" He said as he got up to stop her, already concerned she was going to overdo things.

"I'm fine, I promise" She assured giving him a quick kiss before lifting Phoebe from her highchair and carrying her to the kitchen. Once most of the avocado was washed away she undressed Phoebe, dropping her pyjamas in the washing basket on the way upstairs. Dressed and ready for the day Phoebe was handed to her father for entertainment while Alex got on with cleaning. Ryan wanted to be helpful so with his daughter's help, or rather hindrance, he got on with vacuuming. By midday the only thing left to do was wait for the washing machine.

"I figured it out, we should go to the zoo" He suggested when they met in the kitchen for a drink. "See how they contain their little monkeys" He joked.

"Sounds like a good idea" She agreed tickling Shay who knew they were talking about her.

"Should we have lunch first?" He asked, checking the clock.

"We could take lunch" She offered.

"Picnic at the zoo. I think that's a fitting celebration" He agreed, already moving to get organised.

"Definitely" She nodded. Shay spread mayonnaise on the bread, and all over herself, while she prepared sandwich fillings and fruit salad. Half an hour later they were seated on their picnic blanket watching monkey's climbing around in their enclosure. Phoebe had decided she was a monkey and clung to her father, occasionally loosening her grip for more food.

 **Happy new year you guys! The first update of 2018. I just returned from holiday which was my reason for not updating the past couple of weeks. I needed to start on something light so we can pick up where we left off. I actually had to read the previous chapter again to find out where I ended, because I've been so out of touch with writing recently. Anyway, I hope you guys are still out there enjoying our story, and that you had a blast of a holiday season. Will be back soon with an update.**

 **Lovies-S**


	177. Chapter 177

**Chapter 177**

Ryan was hesitant about going back to work. He wasn't sure how to face everyone after what had happened and if they would treat him the same. He lingered in the car fidgeting with nothing in particular and Alex looked over at him as she loosened her seatbelt and laid a hand on the door handle.

"You have nothing to worry about." She said looking over at him sympathetically and he looked back at her.

He shook his head, "well I'm not so sure about that. What if I end up getting a bunch of sideways looks from everyone, and they continue talking behind my back, which i'm sure they're doing anyway." He argued.

"Then you keep your head high and walk with pride. I don't know why I said that it just seemed appropriate." Alex laughed seeing a small smile appear on her husband's face. "Come on, the sooner you walk through those doors the sooner we'll be able to go home tonight." She said opening the door and refusing to walk unless he was walking beside her. After all they're in this together.

Surprisingly it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be, and everyone seemed to be glad to see him, although he wasn't sure if they meant it or if they were just putting up a façade. Maranda called a mandatory meeting soon after they were settled into their office spaces and she gave them all a ten minute waiting period where they had to meet in the boardroom. Liam and Ryan took in their usual positions, Ryan standing at the back of the room while Liam was standing in front next to Maranda.

"Good morning everyone, I won't keep you as I am sure you are all wanting to get back to work. I just want to welcome back our two special agents who were absent for a little while." She started and everyone started clapping and smiling. "It wasn't an easy journey, and though it might not have looked like it myself and the rest of the team were standing behind both of you, we didn't doubt you for once." She said sincerely , and the fact that Ryan could see the nods of his co-workers made the doubts of them judging him earlier disappear. "Alright, back to work all of you." She dismissed the meeting and everyone walked back to their stations.

Alex was just getting comfortable and opened her internet connection on the desktop to do some internet shopping when the email icon appeared and she groaned as she read it. She looked around the bullpen but it seemed as if no one else besides five or six others received the email. When she asked Shelby she said they have a field day where they have to go for some training, and the others have an exam coming up that they needed to study for. Confused Alex wondered how long she was away for and if she missed out on that much work in two days. Shaking off the uneasy feeling she walked outside to see only Maranda and some of the new recruits on the van with her, no one else who seemed familiar except Harry Doyle. "You're leading this case, the rest of the team has to go out into the field and have some exams to study for." Maranda said nonchalantly, and Alex nodded not knowing what to expect as they drove off.

On their way there they were briefed and found out that there was a shooting going down in the suburbs in a so called quiet neighbourhood. They pulled up to see a group of people yelling and shooting in the direction of one particular house. And when they pulled up the shooting stopped except for a few stray bullets that were flying in their direction.

Alex was intimidated by the men looking at her as she got out with a five month pregnant stomach and a gun strapped to her side.

"Wassup mami?" One of the men asked whistling in her direction, and upset as she was she wanted to say something back at him but she kept walking, and spoke to one of the guys standing in the corner.

"Why are you shooting at a house?" She asked and he looked at her, his eyes touring the curves of her body before he looked in her eyes again. "Take a picture, it will last longer." She said losing her pertinence. "I asked you a question, why are you shooting at the house?"

"I can take you back to mine and we can see how accurate my loaded pistol will shoot at your body." he said licking his lips, Harry walked up to her slowly in case things gets out of hand. Without thinking twice she balled her left hand, forgetting her diamond stone of her wedding band as she punched the guy in the nose, he stumbled forward for a little while, and ran a hand under his bleeding nose. The fact that his friends saw he was hit by a woman, making him loose his big boy status for the time being. Her hand was aching but she had to resist the urge to shake it out as her fingers throbbed, and she looked back at the guy expectedly since he didn't answer her yet.

"The lady of the house is selling crystal meth, taking over our business. we'll continue shooting until she comes out and tells us why she is doing this." he said strolling back to the rest of his crew, while the rest of the team dealt with them, Alex and Harry joined by Maranda as she knocked on the front door.

"FBI open up." Alex said, and a blonde curly haired woman opened the door, as they showed their badges. "Can we come in?" Alex asked and she nodded nervously as the men out on the streets shouted things as her, and she closed the door behind her fast.

Before they even managed to ask her any questions she started speaking. "My name is Lonny Damon, my husband is out of work and I had to do something to support my family. My daughter is in college and doing this kind of business helps keep her there because she didn't get a scholarship."

"I understand that ma'am but you do know that what you are doung is illegal, and these guys shooting outside your house is putting everyone in the neighbourhood's life in danger. " Alex said and Lonny nodded her head, running a hand through her blonde curls.

"So what happens now? Am I going to get arrested?" Lonny asked and looked between the three FBI agents who were standing in front of her.

"We'll have to take you in for questioning but, other than that we cannot say or certain what the outcome of any of this will be. " Harry said and Lonny nodded, as she walked into a room on the left, and told someone something before she came back out again, so they can escort her into the van.

When they got back to the office Alex and Harry walked back inside slowly, and by the fact that he wasn't as talkative as he always was Alex sensed that something was up. "Okay, out with it. What's bothering you?" Sh asked and he sighed deeply before answering her.

"Can't we have like a fundraiser or something, for the lady's daughter so she can at least complete college. I mean the child has no idea that her college experience is being funded by dirty money, she's just grateful to be there. Alex think about i.."

Alex didn't say anything she just stopped walking and looked at him with a facial expression that he knew all too well. It was sometimes the looks she gave her husband when she was annoyed with him and thought no one in the office was looking or knew they were disagreeing on something. "What was the first thing I told you when you started working here?" She asked ad looked at him expectedly.

"Not to get personally involved." he said softly.

"Look I get that you want to be superman in times like these and save the day, but there is a law in place that protects us from things like this. Because getting involved means that you'll end up doing more harm than good. Ask me, I've been there." She said patting his shoulder and he nodded as he walked away.

Alex grabbed her belongings and made her way out of the office when Maranda called her back to talk to her in the office. She had no idea why and felt like she was in the principal's office once again for something she shouldn't have done, although she didn't know what it was that she did wrong exactly. Surprised to see Liam standing there as well, his arm still in a sling but there is no way he was missing work even when it meant he couldn't really d much and was used for sending emails and making phone calls.

"You can relax Parrish, you've done nothing wrong. On the contrary. After I've seen your performance today and the way that you've handled those guys Liam and I have discussed the possibility of giving you a promotion on the Special Agents team." Maranda said and looked at her. She had no idea what to say so she just stood there blinking. "You don't have to give an answer right now." Lim said noticing that she was speechless. "If you happen to accept it, like we hope you will, you'd have to go through the field exercises again and have a written exam before you can qualify." Liam said and Alex nodded.

"I'm really grateful. I promise to get back to you on this." She said and was dismissed. She walked downstairs towards the parking lot to look for her husband, so they can go home and get their little monkey. And then she'd have to tell him about this. He saw her approach and closed the trunk of the silver SUV quickly looking like someone who had something to hide.

"What dead body are you hiding in there?" She asked and he just looked at her as if he didn't hear a word she said.

"Wait until we are home then you will know what it is." he said and pulled out of his parking space. When they got home Alex carried Phoebe inside and waited for him to finally reveal what it is that he hid from her. He placed the box on the floor in the living room and Alex looked at it questioningly, until she noticed the picture on the side and started smiling. "A rocking chair, and it's blue. Babe we don't even know the sex of the baby." Alex laughed looking at him but he was certain that it was the right color and that he had the perfect place to put it.

"Mine!" Phoebe said pointing to the box and looked at her mother for confirmation.

"Uhm, not exactly, it's for the baby." Alex explained looking at her daughter to try and see if she understood what she meant.

"Nooooo baby. I your baby." She continued and ran over to her father hugging his legs, and he picked her up. Just when they thought she made peace with the fact that a new baby will soon be in the household they are now in the same boat as previously. He sat down on the floor, and she crawled into his lap, as he waited for her to calm down before he spoke to her. "Pheebs just because we're going to have another baby does not mean that we'll leave you. Mama and still love you, very very much." He said and she looked up at him with big eyes blinking rapidly. He kissed her cheeks continuously until she started laughing and soon forgot that she was upset, walking over to the box in the corner where her toys were stacked as she threw them out.

"I need to talk to you about something." Alex said and he got up from the floor as they both sat down on the couch.

"What's going on?" He asked concerned.

"No one is sick, we're fine. Today, Liam and Maranda offered me a promotion onto the special agents team. Of course I'd have to go through field training and an exam before I'm approved but I asked them for some time to think about it. What do you think should I accept it?" She rambled seeing the smile on her husband's face.

"First of all, I am extremely proud of you. And whatever you decide with regards to this I will stand behind you 100%."

"That's not what I asked Ryan! Should I take it?" She asked but before he could answer he held out his hand just in time to catch a doll his daughter was throwing, and it ended up in their direction. Sometimes she has the tendency of throwing all her toys out of the box, literally, and then refuses to put it back when it's all out and then decide that she is done playing.

"Phoebe Grace, stop throwing your toys around please." He said sternly and she looked up at him, and got into the empty box instead, and played with the few balls and lego blocks that was still inside the box to occupy her for the time being.

"I can't make a decision like that on your behalf Alex. But if you do happen to take it, it'll help us out financially in more ways than one. I mean we can use a better health insurance plan, and we're still paying the house, and some car payments. Point it, if you take it 'll support you and if you decide otherwise I'll support you on that as well." He said sincerely and Alex nodded.

Phoebe made her way out of the box eventually and walked with a minion and barney under her arms and ran over to her mother, dropping the yellow toy in the process. "No baby mama!" She yelled and started hitting her mother's growing stomach with Barney continuously.

 **Hey guys! here's another chapter. I've had a suggestion for this promotion last year in September already and i only got around to writing it now. I'm sorry but there you are. Will Alex take it or decline? And what about Phoebe's new jealous behaviour where she's being a little rebel to lash out at her parents for having another baby. Thoughts welcome on this. Thanks for reading.**

 **Lovies-S**


	178. Chapter 178

**Chapter 178**

Ryan took the stuffed animal from his daughter as her mother picks her up while she is kicking her legs and trying to get out of her mother's hold. ''No like you mama. No like baby. I your baby!'' She continued as Alex restraints her and waits for her to calm down.

''Phoebe Grace Booth, listen to me. Hey look at me.'' Alex tried and she looks up at her mother with teary eyes. ''I'm sorry if you don't like me right now. And that you're not happy about the baby. But I still love you, so much.'' She explained maintaining eye contact with her daughter. Phoebe sat still making them think she was over it when she leaned over towards her father and crawled into his lap. ''No like you mama. My dada.'' She continued and buried her face in the crook of her father's neck. Alex sighed deeply not knowing what else to do with her daughter, as she got up and walked over to the kitchen to finish dinner. trying to stop her daughter from wining she gets her bottle and walks back over to the couch to hand it to her, but Phoebe swats her mother's hand away.

''Hey that's not nice.'' Ryan reprimanded looking at the one and a half year old. She got off from her fathers lap and dragged her bag across the floor with her pink blanket towards the door and sat down behind the front door. But she got up again quickly retrieving her bottle from her mother's hands and made her way back to her seat at the door.

''Phoebe why are you sitting at the door? Where are you going?'' Alex asked

''Nana and Gwamma and Papa Jo.'' She whined taking a sip of the milk in her pink bottle.

''Okay, well don't you want to eat dinner first before you go to them?'' Alex asked but Phoebe didn't move. She was determined to get out of her parent's house and move in with her grandparents. But when supper was done Ryan sat down on the floor at the door with his daughter as the two of them ate dinner on the floor, in a conversation where it seemed like she was laughing and chatting again forgetting that she was mad at them.

Alex's phone rang and she moved out of the kitchen towards the hallway when she noticed Brandon's caller ID, to take the phone call in a more private way. Not wanting her husband to find out what she was busy with, not until she is ready to tell him herself. The two of them were still working on finding her brother, but they are making progress ad Brandon managed to find a street address that he might be living at. She asked him to send her everything he has in an email and then she'll go there in the morning or at lunch time to try and talk to him or see if they look alike or find out where he fits in all of this.

With the promise that she can call her grandparents after a bath Phoebe got up from where she sat as she and her father made their way over to the bathroom. After checking that Brandon emailed her everything Alex walked upstairs to check up on the two of them. Somehow bath and bubbles always made her daughter joyful as she splashed water everywhere and all over her father. She smiled as she observed the two of them from the bathroom door.

''Do you know the neighbourhood down on 24th street. The one close to the liquor store?'' Alex asked and Ryan nodded his head looking at her with furrowed brows.

''Yeah, and it's not one I'd recommend that you have to go to on your own.'' He warned. ''Why are you asking?''

''Surveillance for this whole promotion thing. I'll check it out tomorrow and if I'm not feeling it I'll decline it and give them my answer by the end of the week.'' She lied not wanting him to know what she was up to, or at least not until she has all the puzzle pieces and are ready to tell him the truth.''

''Okay, '' he hesitated ''just ask that someone goes out with you.'' he commented and helped Phoebe out of the bath. She was dressed in her PJ's and once she was settled into their bed he delivered on his promise that she's allowed to video call her grandparents. With the help of her father who steadied the phone in his hand she crawled over to lay across the bed with her head resting on his stomach while she waited for someone on the other end's face to appear.

''Nana!'' she chimed when she saw Theresa. ''Nana, I come a you.'' She started her statement and took her grandmother by surprise.

''Yes honey it's fine you can come to me. Don't you like it at home?''

Phoebe shook her head vigorously, as she sat up causing her father to have to sit up as well so he can hold the phone steady once again to support his daughters new position where she sat on her knees. ''Mama new baby. I her baby, no like Ah-wex.'' She explained again in case her grandmother still did not understand what she was saying.

''You don't like your mother anymore?'' Theresa asked to make sure she understood her granddaughter's broken sentences correctly. ''Well she loves you, very very much.''

''Nooooo Nana.'' Phoebe sang and Theresa looked at her son who seemed like he had no explanation for this new behaviour either. ''Yes this is what we've had to deal with for the past few days. She started hitting Alex's stomach with Barney this evening and refuses to take anything Allex gives her, not even her bottle.''

''That's a bit extreme. I thought she'd be happy about the new baby.''

''Yeah well she's not. And regardless of us telling her that we're not abandoning her or loving her any less it's not working.'' he said looking at his daughter who started jumping on the bed. In order to contain her from not falling off the bed again he had to end the call with his mother when Alex came in and put her on the floor.

''You're gonna fall of the bed bub.''

''O-kay Ah-wex.'' She said looking at her mother and made her way back onto the bed again repeating the process.

''Can I go bath while you put her in bed?'' Alex asked and Ryan nodded. Without saying a word he understood the exasperated look on his wife's face as he went downstairs to put their little monster to sleep.

The next day at lunch time Alex walked upstairs to see Brandon and asked him if he had any more information on Luca but he said he mailed her everything he had. Ryan looked through the glass of his office frowning at the serious conversation his wife had with one of his co-workers. Not strange but by their body language it seemed strange, sort of secretive and the fact that she took a phone call last night but talking inn riddles made him wonder if it was he who called her. Making a mental note that he'll check her call log tonight or just monitor the situation and ask her about it again in a few weeks. Besides he had more important things to worry about and Alex would tell him when there is something wrong he dismissed.

She drove down the street and stopped in front of the house that the GPS in the car showed. The house seemed normal, besides a broken window that was covered with tape everythig about it seemed fine. She looked around before getting out of the car and knocked on the door. A tall guy opened the door. He didn't look much older than 20 and had a modern fade hairstyle. Light skinned with dark hair and big eyes, and a dimple. Good looking actually she had to admit, dressed in a black suit, but dismissing the thought from her head as there is a chance that this guy might actually be her brother. ''Are you Luca Parrish?'' She asked and he looked at her.

''Who's asking?'' He asked and she showed her badge, upon which he nodded.

''Can I come in?'' She asked and he opened the door wider and stepped aside so she can enter. She noticed a small pack of weed on the coffee table and half a bottle of whiskey but it was the small red and black urn that caught her attention.

''I didn't do anything illegal. I don't know why you're here.'' he started and Alex took out a picture of her father and showed it to him. ''Do you know this man?'' She asked and he looked at the picture swallowed deeply and nodded. ''It's my dad. But he took off when I was about 11 or 12 and I haven't seen him since. He wasn't around much though, popped in on birthdays or when he felt like it and then be gone for days, and come back in a few weeks drunk. But then again he always was.'' Luca shrugged.

''Look lady I don't know who you are or what you want. I don't even know your name. So what's your deal?''

''I'm Alex Booth. He was my father too. '' She said looking at him. he walked around the living room and picked up two cigarette buds and stuffed it in her bag. Luca turned around and put the urn on the cabinet and Alex took this time to grab the hairbrush that was on the couch on put it in her bag as well, hoping to get some kind of DNA as proof. And hoping that it is his hairbrush.

''Who's ashes are those, if you don't mind me asking.''

''My grandmother. Was her funeral today. And she was the only family I had left and now I'm alone. So uuhhhmm, if you won't mind I'd like to wallow in self pity by finishing my whisky and smoking some weed. I hope you find the sibling that you're looking for, because it sure as hell ain't me.'' Luca dismissed sitting on the couch and taking a swig of the brown liqiour in the bottle. Wordlessly she walked out and closed the door behind her.


	179. Chapter 179

**Chapter 179**

Alex walked back into the office and wordlessly handed her findings, together with her own hairbrush, to Brandon before going back down to the bullpen. Wordlessly Brandon understood what she meant by the items she brought him that he has to get it to the lab for DNA testing and that her husband should not be informed about any of this.

She was just about to sit down and get comfortable behind her desk when Harry stood in front of her desk, handing her a piece of paper. ''Call me over eager but I think this is something we have to do. Undercover.'' he whispered and Alex looked at him puzzled. She was happy about the fact that her mentee was so eager to get things done and learn more but she is five months pregnant and cannot go out on wild goose chases whenever she feels like it, let alone without the permission of her superiors. Forgetting that she had last eaten something the morning when she left the house and that hunger was catching up with her, but dismissed it as the baby will have to wait a few minutes longer. Some junk food and dessert to top it off with will be her idea of an apology to the little one she is carrying. But deciding to do this a s part of trying to make up her mind regarding the promotion she decided they've got noting to loose as the two of them walked upstairs towards Maranda's office.

''Maranda, Harry thinks we're onto something by driving downtown to that halfway house and see what's going on there. '' Alex started and looked at Harry to continue his part of the brief.

''I got a tip off from one of my guys. That place poses as a halfway house when that isn't the case. They're selling dope to the school kids at the fence during lunch and recess. And I mean high school kids will do anything to try and be cool these days." Doyle continued and Maranda leaned back in her chair and took of her glasses looking at the two of them. "Okay, but when it looks like trouble is on the rise you get out of there or request backup." She warned before nodding her head.

They walked outside and Alex made her way over to the FBI vehicles but Harry cleared his throat. "Today we're driving this beauty." He said and pointed towards his red Nissan Skyline, a beast of car and it sure as hell sounded like one as well. "On one condition." Alex said walking around the car, "I drive." She smiled like a kid in a candy store when he handed her the keys to his car and they drove out of the parking lot.

"Why do you drive around with a dash cam?" Alex asked looking at harry questioningly.

"So that whenever I get into an accident or something my insurance company can see I wasn't the one at fault." he stated, almost certain that he will not be the cause of anything that will happen on the road but that he will make sure they reimburse him.

"Right." Alex said as she pulled u to a red traffic light. "So, what do we do now?"

"Right now we drive about a block away to the school, and walk the rest of the way to see what is going on. Or you can drop me at the school, and park the car somewhere and we'll go to the halfway house together." he explained and Alex didn't see anything wrong with any of that and was on board with this whole thing. made her think about the time she first started out at the FB and how eager she was to get her hands on criminals.

She dropped Harry at the school so he can find out what is going on and whether or not the principal and staff was aware of what happened, and if he'll be allowed to speak to any of the kids on the school grounds. Alex parked the car a few meters away from the halfway house. She picked up her bag from the floor on the passengers side to text Ryan when there was a knock on both the windows that caught her off guard. She looked around the mirrors and saw no one else in the streets besides two guys who looked scary. They had tattoos on their faces, and a bunch of gold grills smiling at her, but not the friendly kind of smiles. When it seemed like she took too long to open up the one guy standing outside the drivers side yanked on the door handle and instructed her to open it. With shaky fingers she pressed the button and the doors opened.

He smiled at her as looked at Alex no one saying a word. She loosened her seatbelt and tried to get out but the men got into the car and closed the doors. She felt something in her side from the guy in the passanger seat and she knew exactly what it was without having to look. "Don't ask questions beautiful, you just drive and we'll tell you where to stop." He said and he looked at her but she froze in that moment of time.

"P….please don't hurt me." She stuttured feeling the metal being pressed harder into her side. "If you do what we ask no one will get hurt. Now drive" he commanded and she pulled away following the route that they gave her, praying silently that nothing bad wil unfold based on this events that is going on right now.

"The one in the front handed her bag to the guy in the back seat. "Whatever looks valuable, you take that. And money, we'll need some for gas." He said as they went through her purse.

Alex drove around and saw that they were nearing an exit on a quiet and deserted piece of land when one leaned over and undid her seatbelt while she was driving. She didn't have herself to think about at this moment but her unborn child played a big rule in all of this right now and whatever might be about to happen next. Once she was freed from the seatbelt the one in the passanger side leaned over and opened the door while she was driving at full speed. "Wh..at are y..ou d...oing?" She asked but before the words were out or she could realize what was happening she was pushed out of the moving car and landed onto the dirt road as the two guys drove off, leaving a trail of dust behind them.

Somewhere she was bleeding but she didn't take note of it, right now she needed to find her way to people or at least out of the quiet road that she was on. Her shirt was torn and she found her arm scraped and assumed it was with the force she hit the ground when she hurt herself. With no cellphone or any sense of direction she started walking. Just hoping to make it to wherever before the sun set. She continued her walk and ended up at a convenience store that was closed. She rattled the door handle and knocked on the glass with the palm of hr hand but it was to no avail. Hungry, tired and scared, really scared right now she sat down on the steps and looked at herself properly. Dusty, torn clothes with scrapes on the open parts of her body and a bleeding arm where she sustained a cut she got up and looked around her..

"Okay. it's going to be fine." She whispered to herself thinking that maybe if she said the words out loud it will help.

Ryan sat behind his desk and looked at his workload knowing it won't be an early night. He called downstairs to Alex's desk phone but the fact that it kept ringing made him aware that she might not be in and he tried her cell, but that went to voicemail as well. deciding to take the walk down there to see if she's in the cafeteria, Maranda met him in the hallway. "Booth, is Alex and Doyle back yet?" She asked and he shrugged.

"I don't know. I called but her phone went to voicemail. I'll go check because I've been slacking on admin and need to catch- up on some of it." He answered and she nodded going back into the office and telling him that he should ask them to give her feedback on their findings before they go home.

Harry got out of the cab in front of the building and walked inside seeing the surprise on Ryan's face. "Doyle have you seen Alex? Oh and Maranda wants a brief on what you guys have found out." He summarized making his way to the cafeteria but the frown on Harry's face made him turn around. "Alex just dropped me and left with the car. She said she'll meet me at the school but she never showed up." Harry said seeing the look on Ryan's face as his own panic started. "Have you tried calling her?" Harry asked and Ryan nodded but it seemed like there was no answer.

"Uuuuhhmm my car. It has a dashcam we can trace her location." He said as he and Ryan went in search for the FBI's technical team on the third floor of the office building.

Alex continued walking down a bath where she saw tyre marks, and was grateful when she noticed a farmhouse in the distance. A few husky's running around in the grass and washing on the line that indicated there might be people. Right now she's just hoping that these people would be able to help her. A lady humming a tune came around the back while Alex was knocking on the front door.

"Can I help you? Are you okay?" The lady asked concerned looking at Alex. "Can I call someone?"

"I'm sorry. The car was hijacked and I was thrown out of the moving vehicle. Can I please just call my husband if it's possible? I don't want to intrude."

"Yes yes come inside. Can I get you something to eat? Or call an ambulance, and you're bleeding. Are you okay? You're pregnant is the baby okay? How far along are you?"

"Five months. " She said and once the lady handed her the phone she noticed how she was shaking and not able to remember Ryan's cellphone number. "Hey hey honey, it's okay look at me. My name is Sandy, can I get yours?"

"Alex."

Sandy nodded. "Nice to meet you Alex. Can you at least tell me where your husband is working then I can look up his number?"

"He's working for the FBI. The head office in town." Alex explained quickly and Sandy nodded as she looked up the number and called. Explaining her address and where she lives and that Alex is with her. Sandy sat down with Alex and when her husband came back from outside she explained the situation to him and he waited with them. It was about half an hour before they showed up, but they heard the breaks and silence first and knew they were outside. Ryan took the stairs two at a time and knocked n the door, his eyes scanning the room before he greeted the people, as it rested on is wife sitting at the table twisting her hands together.

Sandy an her husband smiled up at him after he introduced himself and nodded in her direction and he walked over towards her. She got up slowly and walked into his embrace. "Hey sweetheart, are you okay?" He asked and wordlessly she just nodded her head.

"I hope you don't mind, I called the ambulance as well. I just wanted to make sure that she is okay." Sandy explained and Ryan nodded gratefully. "Thank you, for helping her." Ryan said rubbing his wife's back as her sobs subsided.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" Sandy asked looking at Ryan and he opted for some coffee.

The ambulance showed up soon after Ryan and the EMT wasn't happy with Alex's results and blood pressure as they tested her on the couch on Sandy's couch. "When last did you eat Mrs Booth? Your glucose level is very low and your blood pressure as well. Are you still taking your prenatal vitamins?" She asked and Alex nodded.

"This morning before leaving home was the last time I ate. I didn't have anything a lunch time." She admitted and saw the disapproving look from her husband.

"I have some chocolate cake I can give her." Sandy offered and the EMT nodded as she brought out the cake and offered them each a slice but all of them looking at Alex making sure she eats the cake even if she has to force it.

"Alex we're gonna have to take you to hospital to see if the baby is okay." The EMT said and she nodded looking down at her swollen belly as Ryan laid a hand on it and rubbed small circles. "I'm sorry." She whispered as he kissed the side of her head


	180. Chapter 180

**Chapter 180**

 ***We've come a long way – fam!***

Driving home from the hospital neither of them said anything although Ryan's head was spinning with questions. He was worried but since the doctor confirmed that everything was fine with Alex and the baby, Ryan felt that now was the right time for him to say something when they stopped in the driveway.

"Alex, this has to end." Ryan started and she turned around looking at him.

"What are you talking about?" She asked confused looking at him.

"You, constantly putting our baby's life in danger, and your own. I allowed you to continue working with Phoebe but I can't go through it again for a second time." He told her honestly.

"Rya.."

"No Alex. If this means you having to stay at home for the remainder of the four months that you're pregnant then so be it. Or even if you have to take a desk job at the office then that's it. And this is not up for discussion." A hint of finality in his voice making it clear that he as serious and she wasn't sure if she could state her opinion at the moment. "And if this is what you want to do in order to get a promotion then you can go without it."

Before she could answer the front door opened revealing her toddler and best friend

. "Mama! Ou-wie?" Phoebe noticed seeing the blood on her mother's shirt, as she ran over to her. "Yeah but it's gonna be fine. You can kiss it better." Alex smiled as her daughter hugged her.

"I wasn't sure what time you guys would be back. I won't mind having her over for a few nights. And I really hope you're done working Alex." Shelby said looking at her friend and the looks on her face and that on Ryan's made her think she interrupted a conversation. Ryan scoffed lightly and picked Phoebe up walking into the nursery with her. "Is everything okay?" Shelby asked when they were left alone and Alex shrugged.

"Ryan told me that I'm done working for the remainder of my pregnancy." She said irritated.

"Alex can you blame him? You have no idea how lucky you are that you haven't had a miscarriage yet. And it sees like you're only going to listen when that happens." Shelby said just as bluntly as Ryan was a few minutes ago.

Alex ran a hand through her hair and groaned. "I'm ging to lose my mind just sitting in this house for four months, Shell I love my job I can't..

"And we love you and that baby of yours. And the baby will need both his parents by e time he is born. So stop being so damn selfish and just put yourself first for once, the FBI is not going to run away." Shelby said seeing her friend blow out a slow breath and decided to leave it at that.

"Okay fine." Alex put her hands up in surrender and decided to leave it at that. Walking Shelby out and then deciding on lunch the next day, with the rest of the girls, and Phoebe.

Alex didn't bother with diner as they decided on take out for the night. here as a strange awkwardness and silence between the two grown ups, and only Phoebe talking r asking questions during dinner time was what kept their conversation revolving around their toddler.

"Dada baf." She said looking at her father, ketchup stained hands and then at her mother, and without confirmation she wiped her hands on her shirt leaving red traces all over the front, and Alex knew she didn't have much of a choice right now but to bath her little girl right now. She got up to discard their take out boxes and Ryan picked her up and walked upstairs towards their bathroom to give her a bath. He opened the tap and had to limit his daughter to the amount of bath toys she can take with her. He opened the door to get Phoebe's towel when he saw Alex on the bed with her back towards the bathroom door taking on the phone in a really hushed voice.

"I won't be at work frequently after what happened today, but I'm still going to need your help and my husband cannot find out about this." She warned whoever she was talking to on the other side. "I'll come by the office to get the results because I'm planning on going to him around lunch time." She continued. Ryan stood in the bathroom door not sure what he should make out with this one sided conversation but h was suspicious. And not in a good way. He walked back into the bathroom to finish Phoebe's bath routine trying to calm his raging emotions, but knowing that there isn't much he can do about it since he doesn't have adequate evidence.

Alex plugged her phone into the charger when Phoebe and Ryan emerged from the bathroom. Ryan laid her on the bed and dried her and left pyjamas duty to Alex as h walked downstairs to get her bottle. "You want to stay home with me tomorrow?" Alex asked and Phoebe nodded.

"Okay, and then we go out for lunch with all the aunts. You think that will be nice?" She asked as she tickled her once she was dressed and ready for bed. Ryan came back upstairs with Phoebe's bottle but something about him were different although Alex couldn't lay her finger on it exactly. Phoebe settled in the middle of their bed indicating that she's about to spend the night there and not planning on moving. Handing the bottle to Alex he walked over to the bathroom and opened the taps of the shower.

"What's going on Ryan? Is everything okay?" She questioned standing in the doorway looking at him as he nodded his head but the frown on his brow remained. "Everything's fine." He mumbled as he undressed and got into the steamy shower, leaving her standing on the opposite side of the glass – confused. She checked up on her sleeping daughter in the middle of their bed before going to the bathroom downstairs to take a shower and get cleaned up. When she emerged after about an hour she saw her husband sleeping on the couch, snoring softly.

 **Hey guys! A little something not much, but I'm finally on the plot line where I wanted to be, with some help from you guys, for about a month now. So I hopr you'll be enjoying the chapters that are about to follow. Thank you for al the love ad support that allowed us to gt to chaptr 180. It means a lot to me.**

 **Lovies-S**

 **Ps. couldn't update this week because we had guests over so I had to spend some time with them (although I'd much rather would've spent that time writing our story – but I'm back now. Xx)**


	181. Chapter 181

**Chapter 181**

The next morning Alex was woken up by her phone ringing and she answered it with a grumpy sigh, as the receptionist of her OBGYN reminded her of the appointment that was scheduled today. She thanked the lady for the reminder and said goodbye just as Ryan entered the room to use the shower. Unplugging the phone from the charger she sat up and by the time she wanted to greet him he was in the bathroom already as she heard the shower running. Deciding that she'll wait until he comes out to tell him about the appointment and in the same breath ask him what is going on and what his reasons were for sleeping o the couch the night before.

"Morning." She greeted when he came from the shower a towel wrapped around his waist, but he ignored her, and continued to dress himself. "I have a doctor's appointment scheduled at lunch time if you wanna come with." She tried again and he made some sound but she wasn't sure if that meant that he'd want to come with or if that was just to make her keep quiet. "Why were you sleeping o the couch last night?" She blurted out not wanting to delay this conversation any longer. "You have been acting really weird this past few days."

"I'm under a lot of stress at work. Bye." He ended their so called conversation and left, not bothering to eat as he heard him back out of the driveway. Feeling even more confused now than when they started this conversation she laid back down in bed and texted Brandon, letting him know she'll be at the office around lunch.

At work all the special agents were called in to work on this case without the rest of the FBI team, or at least for the time being since they were asked to keep this one on the down low. Turns out that some intimate pictures have been leaked from a Cuban gang. This usually wouldn't involve the FBI but this time he guy in the picture is someone who they're looking for. "Alright guys, I don't have to remind you how dangerous these people are so we'll have o have everything in order when this one goes down" Liam started, but there was something about the woman in the picture who was kissing the guy that made him suspicious as the woman resembled his wife. Although one couldn't say for certain as the woman's back was turned towards the camera and only a small part of the side of her ace was visible because her dark brown curly hair covered the rest of her face. But he quickly dismissed the idea, although not entirely because she's been really secretive this past few days. Deciding that there is no time to bring personal issues to work he paid attention to the briefing they got from O'Connor.

At lunch time Alex pulled into the visitors parking space in front of the office since they were planning on going for lunch and she had to get something from Brandon. She texted the ladies letting them know she'll meet them at the restaurant. She opened the door just as Brandon came out of the office and walked up towards her and she hugs him. "I expect payment, nothing in this life is free." He smiled as he handed her an envelope that she accepted gratefully.

Ryan sat behind his desk looking out onto the street when he saw Alex ad Brandon hugging, they have been a lot of time together lately around the office which wasn't something that happened previously as his mind starts to drift back to those pictures and the woman who resembles her and the hug and some kind of exchange he just witnessed between the two of them. Right there and then he decided to investigate this case by himself and trying to be two steps ahead of the rest of his team.

Alex drove downtown towards the house here Luca lives. She knocked on the door and heard heavy footsteps coming towards the door. Luca looking up at her when he opened it with red tired eyes. He stepped aside and allowed her o come in, the smell of marijuana hanging in the air. Wordlessly she handed him the envelope. He opened it and looked at the results and then at her "okay so we're related now what?" He asked walking over to the table to continue his smoke. "Now we try to establish a relationship because we're family and you don't have to go through life by yourself." She said simply and Luca shrugged.

"Look you are not obliged to look after me, by next year I'll be 21 and then I'm an adult so you don't have to worry. I've survived without my mom I'm sure I'll make it without you too." He said and got up walking over towards the door.

"Okay. Well if you change your mind here's my number." She put her card down on the table ad left him alone.

 **Its realy short but I wanted to upload something.**

 **Lovies-S**


	182. Chapter 182

**Chapter** **182**

Confused and frustrated Alex drove towards the restaurant she and her friends decided to meet each other. But before she went there she got a text as they asked her to bring Phoebe with. Having to take another detour and explain to the care giver that she needs to get her daughter and might just keep her home for the rest of the week as well; she was already 15 minutes late and she was certain that they'll remind her about how she needs to be on time. Even when they are the reason for her being late at the moment.

Not just with Luca on her mind but her husband's weird behaviour as well she was looking forward to do some unwinding with her best friends.

She pulled up in front of the restaurant and saw them sitting near a window and when Nimah noticed her she tapped her finger on her wrist watch to remind her that she is late. "Yes I know I'm late and I'm sorry I had a few errands to run" she apologized as she walked towards the table and took a seat on the empty chair that was reserved for her with Phoebe on her lap, but the toddler decided otherwise as she moved over to sit with Nimah and Natalie on the opposite side of the table.

"We waited for you before we ordered." Shelby said as Alex nodded and looked at the menu.

"Am I missing something or do you seem upset? Something is just not right with you." Natalie said looking over at her friend and waits for an explanation of her behaviour, as she takes out a bar of chocolate from her bag and opens it up and hands it to Phoebe who didn't think twice about accepting it.

"Just have a lot of things going on. I'm fine." Alex shrugged but not that any of them believed what she was saying.

"Well if you decide otherwise we will be happy to listen. I still don't believe you're fine though." Natalie said in a sing song voice smiling at Phoebe as she indulges in the chocolate. "Do you mind stopping her when she gets halfway through that or she'll be a ball of energy by the time we get home." Alex asked and the Latina nodded but knew deep down there was no way she's gonna take it away from the little girl.

Since Ryan decided that he wants to be a few steps ahead of the team he went ahead and searched on around based on the information at hand. This specific Cuban gang were targeting young people and trying them to get involved into the drug life with the promise of taking care of their loved once - particularly single parent households and the ones where the fathers walked out on them. Making these kids find comfort in the gang lifestyle where they'll be accepted as part of the family. The mysterious picture on the other hand is the head of the Cuban gang who is apparently having a relationship with a high school principal and she is ordering children into selling drugs in their neighbourhood or else face expulsion - all of this without their parents knowing as they have to bring her the money at the end of the day with a bit if a cut for themselves.

Ryan got up from his desk and walked towards Liam's office to find out if it will be possible to get information on where this woman lives or at least the school where she is the principal so they can ask the kids if they know about anything.

As he walked towards O'Connor's office something about this case seemed familiar as he wondered if it wasn't the same one Alex and Harry was working on but then failed to see it through. A hushed conversation from one of the cubicles made him slow down as he tried to eavesdrop on what they were talking about.

"I'm not saying it is her but you have to admit this woman looks a lot like Alex." One guy said as they stared at the picture on the computer screen and all three had their backs turned towards Ryan.

"Give me one good reason why she'll cheat on her husband?" Asked another.

"Let's just stop speculating alright! We won't know for certain until we get into this case. And that was the end of this whole Alex and Ryan discussion." The first one said as all of them managed to get back to their desks and start working.

Ryan who looked like he had been watching the notice board turned around and walked into his designated destination.

"A few of us are working on this but can you at least give us the name of the school? Or a kid who might be involved so we can question him?" Ryan asked Liam.

Liam looked up at him with surprise as they got a move on with this whole thing. He expected his team to only start working on this tomorrow.

"You guys are really on the move with this whole thing hey. I know of one kid named Luca, no last name , no living relatives that we're aware of at this time but he seems to be involved." Liam said as he handed Ryan a sticky note with a name on and Ryan looked at him and then at the note.

"This is it? A name on a piece of paper?" Ryan asked incredulous as Liam nodded and he turned around and headed for his office again. Well this investigation seems to be going well; he thought.

At the restaurant they all ordered cake which was nothing unusual and everyone declared a healthy lifestyle from the next day onward. In between bites of chocolate and cake pieces that Nimah and Natalie fed her Phoebe seemed satisfied when her mother offered her a bottle of milk.

"Mo" she said after a few sips and pointed towards Natalie's half eaten chocolate cake.

"No Phoebe you've had enough now." Alex said from the opposite side of the table.

"Noooo mama. I mo."

"Of course you can have more." Natalie smiled looking at the look her friend gave her. But that's what aunts are for to say yes when mothers disagree.

"Do you know what baby you're having yet?" Shelby asked looking at her.

"Shit." Alex said as her hand flew to her mouth and she got out her phone dialing a number to try and reschedule the appointment she missed. "I was supposed to go today and look where I'm sitting." She said as she waited for someone on the other end to pick up.

"Are you excited about the new baby Phoebe?" Nimah asked and Phoebe shook her head.

"No want baby." She said trying to put the bottle cap back onto her bottle.

"You don't want to be a big sister?" Shelby added amused by how Phoebe is against the idea of having a sibling but there is nothing she can do about it at this point.

Luca laid on the couch not sure how many bongs he smoked today and he didnt really care either. His eyes were heavy and he was really looking forward to getting some sleep when there was a knock on the door. He groaned and didn't get up as he thought it was Alex again.

"If I were you I'd open up boy. You owe me." A male voice said from the other side of the door and he knew he had to open up or else there would be trouble. He got up and hid some of the drugs under the cushions on the couch before he walked over to open the door.

A big built man stood in front of him and it literally felt like he was facing a giant.

"Johnny says your a few payments behind." The man said looking at Luca and he felt like he could be crushed with just one blow from this guy.

"I had a few things going on I'm gonna need bit more time man. Just give me until the end of the week. Please man." Luca begged and hated that he sound so desperate.

"You have three days - nothing more." The guy said calmly and turned around as Luca blew out a sigh of relief. But that soon changed as the man turned around and punched him in the face walking down towards the parked car and drove off.

"Thank you guys so much for this. I need to go by the office and pick up a few documents so I can occupy myself at home." Alex said as they paid the bill and walked towards the two cars; Phoebe deciding that she wants to take a drive with the three others and not her mother.

They pulled into the parking lot underground and got out taking Phoebe inside with them to greet the rest of the office; while Alex tries to get hold of her doctor once again to try and reschedule her missed appointment.

Ryan went downstairs to go to the car to get his laptop and do a more personalized search when he sents out emails since the FBI information will appear at the bottom of emails when he sents ot from their computer which might just jeopardize this case.

"Alex! You said I can call you when I need help. Well I need it right now. I'm in trouble." Someone said behind her when she closed the door of the car and saw Luca standing there.

"You said you worked for the FBI so I got a cab and came down here. Please I need help."

"What happened to your face? Luca what's going on?" Alex asked as she's only known her brother for a few days but she hasn't seen him this distraught. Luca ran a hand through his neatly modern mullet with the side part cut in and she saw his eyes shine with unshed tears.

"I got involved with some dangerous gang members and...and I don't know how to get out." He said blinking rapidly as his attempt to hold back tears of fear failed. "I need help Alex, I have no one else besides you right now.:

"It's alright. You got it." She said as she pulled him into a hug.

Ryan took the exit at the backdoor and made his way towards his car when he saw his wife talking to someone. Hiding behind a pillar that supported the underground parking he looked at the two of them in deep conversation. He saw the two of them hugging and his suspicions were confirmed.

 **Hey guys! Here's another one hope you enjoy. I got an email today where one of you guys told me season 3 is coming out in April! HAPPY DAYS! Ca the two of them just get together FOR REAL in this season? Thank you for the love. I hope you guys could follow this chapter I've only had an hour and a half to do this and didn't proof read it before I posted so I'm really really hoping I makes sense and that you all can still follow the plotline.**

 **Lovies-S**


	183. Chapter 183

**Chapter 183**

In an attempt to avoid his wife after what he's just seen Ryan got to his car and got his laptop, when he saw the guy Alex hugged walk away and he locked her car and saw him in the parking lot.

"Hey, I missed the appointment today but I managed to move it for tomorrow lunch time. Will you be there?" She asked as he scratched around in the trunk of the car for his laptop and some scattered papers.

"Yeah whatever." He mumbled and turned his back on her as he continued walking away.

"Ryan what is going on with you? We haven't had a decent conversation in almost a week and you're avoiding me. And I know you're upset with me and I have n idea why or what I did." Alex said exasperated as she just wants an end to all of this and want their lives to return back to normal.

"I told you I'm under a lot of pressure Alex. Now drop it!" e answered abruptly and left her standing there. She walked into the office about five minutes after h entered and hoped that he'd be in his office and she'll be able to avoid him as she can just collect the files she needed and her daughter so they can head home.

Ryan sent out email to the first few schools and asking them for a list of all heir senior students and was surprised by the feedback he got, and how long it will take him to trace every pupil named Luca on their list. He got halfway through it and presented his findings to the team and decided to call it a day, where he will get on with it in the morning.

Phoebe was paying on the floor in the middle of the living room floor with Lego blocks, stacking them on top of each other until they fell down and started all over again. Alex sat behind the kitchen counter with her laptop open and looking over possible rehab centres that was in close proximity to both work and home. Phoebe eventually got tired of stacking blocs and then decided to throw them around the house for her own entertainment and see where they could land up, when one landed on the counter were her mother was working.

"Phoebe, don't throw your toys around please bub." Alex asked and looked over towards her daughter to see if she was listening.

"No me mama." She answered and shook her head.

"Well I wonder who it is then?" Alex asked as the toddler pointed towards Barney who laid in the middle of the floor.

The key turning in the lock shifted her attention to who was about to enter the house, and when she notice her father she got up and ran towards him. "Daaaadaaa."

"Hey baby girl." He smiled as she ran into her father's arms and he picked her up. "Ho are you doing?"

"Gud" She replied simply causing both her parents to laugh at her response as they didn't expect an answer to that question.

Alex closed the laptop and wrote down a few numbers that she'll call later on to book a place for Luca. She needs to speak to her husband first but before she could her phone buzzed on the table, and when she saw the caller ID she walked further into the kitchen to take the phone call in private.

"Hey, is everything alright?" She asked concerned.

"Yes, uuhhmm I'm sorry to phone you but I need you to keep this between us. Like I don't want your husband to know about me, not yet." He pleaded from the other side and Alex nodded her head although he couldn't see it through the phone.

"You got it. We'll have to meet sometime tomorrow. Remember the deal e had was that you get sober." She reminded him.

"Yes. Thanks for your help." He said and ended the phone call.

She put her phone face down on the counter and saw her husband looking at her with a frown on his face. "I'm going to get take out. Is there anything in particular that you want?" He asked taking his keys.

"Anything's fine." She answered rubbing a hand over her swollen belly.

"You coming with Pheebs?" He asked and she didn't have to be told twice as she got off the couch and waked over her father raising her hands. "Icy cweam?" She asked looking at her father with big brown eyes. "No ice cream Phoebe, you've had enough sugar for the day." Her mother said and she looked back at her father.

"Your mother said no. But we can share, you can have some of mine." He decided, technically it won't be hers then. "Icy cweam!" She smiled as the two of them headed for the front door.

When they left Alex went into the baby's room that they'll son need to start working on to retrieve the box she hid in there when they got back from India. She opened it and saw that everything was still in there like it was. The Rolex watch and the suit and waistcoat she bought neatly folded. She got out an envelope and wrote a little something on the paper inside and placed it back into the box. She retrieved another one where she stacked all their pictures, ones that she didn't have time to place in an album just yet and looked through them, until she hear the car outside and put everything back together and back in its hiding place.

 _*The next morning*_

Alex woke up to an empty space next to her, not sure if her husband left early and if he spent the night on the couch again. She walked downstairs ad saw the folded throw and pillows on the couch and her thoughts were confirmed. She texted Luca to ask if he has everything he needs and if not he should make a list of things that they'll pick up from the grocery store, on their way to the rehabilitation center in a few hours. Then she texted Ryan to remind him about their appointment at lunch time.

She got Phoebe ready and dropped her off at day care and then went to go get Luca. She knocked on the door few times and then heard his footsteps come closer. He opened the door dressed in sweats eyes red and droopy smelling like alcohol. He turned around and walked back into the house.

"Luca look at me." Alex said but he continued walking. "Luca Joseph Parrish!" She said sternly and he turned around slowly looking at her.

"You're high. And drunk. Dammit man I thought we had a deal."

"It was only a few glasses and one blunt Alex." The twenty year old defended his side of the story but judging by the look on Alex's face she wasn't impressed. "This is why I didn't want you help. I always let people down who tries to help me. I'm not going anymore."

"Get dressed and pack your bags. You're going – even if it means that I have to force you." She said and sat down on the couch making it clear that she is not leaving without him.

They went by the grocery store and she told to tae thing he'll need for at least four weeks. He was reluctant at first but he son came t realize that she's not playing and her sweet looking face can turn ugly real quickly. So he took what he thought he might need including some toiletries and they headed towards the rehab centre.

Ryan looked at his phone as it beeped and opened the text message as he saw that a purchase was made on their savings account, since he and Alex had a joint savings account. He called the bank and asked that a statement be emailed to him. He then saw the text Alex sent him reminding him about the doctors appointment, but he decided that he wasn't going and turned off his phone putting it in the drawer of his desk.

Alex walked into the hospital and reported to the receptionist sowing her appointment card, while se continued to call her husband but his phone kept going to voicemail. "Ryan I'm at hospital, I really hope you can make it." She left her message after the tone and went into the doctor's room.

"Hi nice to see you again." Dr Roberts said and looked around the room as she is not used to seeing Alex alone.

"He's stuck at work and won't be able to make it. We can go ahead." She gave the doctor a tight lipped smile as she really really wanted her husband to be here.

"Okay, everything is going well, and a strong heartbeat." The doctor smiled. "Would you like to know what you're having?" She asked and Alex nodded.

"It's a boy." The doctor smiled and Alex looked at the screen with tears in her eyes, while the doctor printed her a picture of the sonogram and handed it to her. Alex cleaned her stomach off with the provided paper towel and sat up looking at the picture of her son, when she started sobbing. "Hey it's okay. I know it can be overwhelming." Dr Roberts said squeezing her shoulder.

"Yeah. I just wished Ryan was here. He had his heart set on a boy, and brought everything blue." She smiled looking at the picture. She thanked the doctor and walked out towards her car to get her daughter and drive home.

Alex went upstairs and got their washing that she wanted to do, placing Phoebe on the floor while she watched Barney. "Stay here bub. Call me when you want to come downstairs hey." Alex said and Phoebe nodded too occupied with the purple dinosaur to reply to her mother. Alex was busy sorting the laundry when the front door opened and her husband entered. It was 3PM and she was surprised to see him home so early.

"You're home early. Why weren't you at the hospital?" She asked and stood up from where he was sitting on the floor sorting laundry. But there was something about the way he looked at her that made her realize something is wrong. "Ryan?" She asked and walked towards the dining room area where he was standing.

"Why would I show up to a doctors appointment when I don't even know if you need me to. You've been so mysterious lately that I thought you didn't need me anymore." He started as he put his things down on the couch.

"What are you talking about?" She asked genuinely confused about all of this.

"You must think I'm a damn fool when you're going around seeing other guys and not even bothering to hide it. And don't deny it because I heard those hushed conversations on the phone, I saw the two of you in the parking lot, then you still have the nerve to ask me why I didn't show up, when there's a chance that this baby isn't even mine!" He raised his voice as he felt all his bottled up anger come to the surface.

"Ryan please. You don't understand just list.."

"I don't wanna hear it. Is Phoebe even my daughter? Is she Alex!?"

Alex looked at him not knowing what to say, when she saw her daughter at the top of the stairs crying.

"Daaa-daaa." She pointed down at him and as much as Alex wanted to walk over to her she couldn't bring herself to move. She stood there trying to blink her tears away. Ryan walked upstairs ad picked her up carrying her back to the bedroom. "Hey it's okay, I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you." He said softly running a hand up and down her back until she calmed down.

Meanwhile Alex was downstairs still stagnant in her position until she heard her daughter's cries subside. She walked into the nursery and got the two boxes out that she wanted to hand him as a gift and out it on the counter. She took her car keys from her coffee table leaving her cell phone, got into the car and drove to the place where he proposed. Sitting in the car looking at the setting sun in between cries as she tries to figure out how things turned around so quickly.

Phoebe was asleep and Ryan walked downstairs looking for his wife because this conversation was far from over. He saw the boxes on the counter and walked over towards it to look what was inside. Upon opening the first one he saw four tickets to a sporting game, a Rolex watch that he had no idea how she managed to afford it and a designer suit with a note on the inside of the lid of the box but he put it aside first and opend the second one. It was filed with random pictures of the two of them from their days at the academy. And some of the dates they've had over the years and some and prints and scribbled drawings Phoebe made at day care. The sonogram pictre that was on top got his attention when he looked at it and saw it was a little boy. He smiled as he looked at the picture that in four months time will be their little star.

He opened the envelope and read the letter:

 _Thank you. For being the greatest father and a amazing husband. I may not always say it but I am so blessed to have you in my life. This is not much but a small token of my appreciation. I am so in love with you and always will be._

 _A_

He got his phone out and dialled her number butt her phone rang in the house. Deciding to call Shelby and the other two to find out if she was there but she wasn't. He walked upstairs to get the sleeping Phoebe and carried her down to his car. Not sure where to start looking for his wife he drove around looking for coffee shops where she usually hangs out until he gave up and parked the car at the grocery store parking lot. He decided to get back home because he didn't know where else to look and was happy to see her car in the driveway – a sign that she is home.

She was curled up on the couch, her face stained with make up a sign that she has been crying. He saw a note on the coffee table.

 _Please leave me alone. The bed is all yours._

 **Guys I'm sorry if this chapter seems like a lot of information is stuffed into it, I tried to get everything out before I lost my train of thought as this is where I want to be with all of this. So I hope you enjoy. Thank you for reading and for the new followers and the feedback, you guy are awesome.**

 **Lovies-S**


	184. Chapter 184

**Chapter 184**

After putting Phoebe in bed with him to occupy the empty space where Alex usually sleeps he went to bed himself, but had trouble falling asleep. He wanted to go downstairs and wake her up and told her she could have the bed; besides he knew how uncomfortable the couch was when it comes to sleeping. Maybe he was wrong and harsh for telling her all those things and going off like that but he still needed answers. After tossing and turning he walked out of the bedroom and stood at the top of the stairs looking down at his wife's curled up sleeping form, her hand resting on her pregnant belly protectively. Walking into the bathroom he looked around in the medicine cabinet for some sleeping tablets to get him through the night.

Downstairs Alex couldn't sleep much either. Her back was aching and she sat up checking the time on her phone, it was just after 2AM. She went through her contact list and wanted to call her mom so badly because she needs her right now, even if it's just to hear her say that everything will be alright. She walked upstairs towards their bedroom and pushed the door open slowly, the light in the hallway highlighting the silhouette of her husband and daughter sleeping, their chests rising up and down peacefully and the soft snores of Ryan. She took a moment to take all of this in and then closed the door quietly, taking her handbag together with her cell phone and car keys as shee walked out the front door.

It was weird being out at 02:15 in the morning. The city was quiet except for a few cars that occasionally passed her on the road. She stopped in front of the graveyard, and walked the familiar route to Simon's grave. The autumn air blowing a coldish wind in her direction. Tracing her hands along his tombstone and the letters engraved on it. "I miss you Asher. And you were right when you said all men are stupid except you." She smiled as a tear escaped and she wiped it away quickly. Standing there until she felt a few raindrops come down on her, that soon turned into a shower, she tried to get back into the car before she was soaking wet but by the time she reached her car heaven's floodgates opened up and she was soaked. Not even having packed a bag with dry clothes or even knowing where she was going she turned up the heat in the car and decided to take the exit and head to Oakland.

The hopes of sleeping with the help of medicine didn't work for Ryan and he got up once again and went to check on his wife when he found the couch empty, but he assumed she was in the bathroom downstairs. He walked towards the kitchen and down the hallway towards the bathroom but the door was open and there was no sign of her, and he started to worry when he walked over to the coffee table to get his phone he noticed her bag and a set of keys were missing.

Her phone buzzed and she looked down at the caller ID seeing Ryan's name appear and refused to answer. Instead she turned the phone off and continued driving in the pouring rain towards her childhood home.

Panic rising when she didn't answer and it was too early in the morning to call everyone else who she might be with he decided to wait a while and try again in half an hour but it just kept going to voicemail. "Uuhhmm Alex I…Please just call me when you get this or at least tell me that you're safe." He left his message and sat with his phone in his hand on the couch waiting for her to call back as all traces of sleep had vanished. Not that he'd blame her if she doesn't call him back. He looked through the pictures on his phone of the three of them, and it's a few days since he hasn't seen her smile.

Cold and shivering Alex was relieved when she made it to her house as she pulled up into the driveway. Hugging herself to try and protect her from the elements of the cold she walked up to the front door and knocked a few times as it seemed that a fresh rain shower was about to hit. When it felt like no they took to long to answer the door she kept knocking, and only stopped when the porch light went on and she heard footsteps down the hallway. The door opened revealing her mother and Joey standing in the doorway looking at her with frowns on their faces.

"Alex?" Sita asked opening the door so her daughter could come in. "What's going on? Is everything alright?"

She shook her head and used the sleeve of her cardigan to wipe the water from her face, as she was soaking wet. "Ryan." She said softly before she started sobbing and Sita hugged her rubbing a hand up and down her back. She and Joey made eye contact while he locked the front door again and made his way into the kitchen to put on the kettle.

"Ma. Ry….an. He is…I don't kn..ow. I just nee…eed you so much ri..ght now, Ma." She cried and Sita wasn't sure what to think but she assumed the worst as her daughter was pretty upset.

"Okay, okay." Sita said as she ushered her into the lounge and sat her down on the couch. "Come on you need to get out of these wet clothes. I'll run you a hot bath, and then you can tell me what's going on." She said once Alex calmed down and made her way into the bathroom.

Alex walked into the bathroom and got into the bath, listening to rainfall outside. She laughed dryly at the fact that she didn't even have clothes but her mother had a solution to everything as there was a fluffy grey gown that was folded on the chair for her to wear, together with underwear that still had a tag on – grateful for small miracles like that she sighed.

Sita walked into the kitchen where her husband was making tea and he looked at her concerned. "Is everything alright?" Joey asked and she shrugged.

"I don't know, I couldn't make out what she was saying. I just hope nothing serious had happened to Ryan. Jo haven't seen her this upset since…since the whole ordeal with her father." Sita sighed running a hand though her hair and Joey pulled her into a hug kissing the side of her head.

"Let's not jump the gun, let's wait for her to tell us what's going on." He rationalised as the two of them sat around the counter in the kitchen drinking tea at 04:35AM. They sat in silence when Alex entered the kitchen and stood in the doorway with her arms crossed over her five month swollen belly. "Uhm I'm sorry – for barging in like this and not calling first." She apologized looking at her mom and step father.

"You don't ever have to call, you're always welcome." Joey smiled and put a steaming mug of hit chocolate down on the counter in front of an empty chair indicating that she should take a seat. He took his cup of tea and gave her a hug on his way out of the kitchen to give her and her mother some time to talk.

"What's going on child? Where's Phoebe?" Sita asked looking at her daughter as Alex took a deep breath while she placed both her hands around the warm mug.

"I had a doctors appointment yesterday to find out the sex of the baby and Ryan didn't show up. I asked him why he wasn't there and he told me that he's not even sure if I'm carrying his child or if Phoebe is his daughter." She whispered looking at her mother whose face turned a shade of red with anger. "I've never seen him so mad, Ma. He…he was yelling at me if Phoebe didn't start crying for a moment I thought he'd hit me." She concluded in a shaky voice.

Sita got up from where she was sitting and hugged her daughter who had fresh tears running from her eyes. She was on the verge of killing her son-in-law if she should see him right now for leaving her daughter in this state. "Is Phoebe at home with him?" Sita asked and she nodded wiping her face with the sleeve of the fluffy gown. "Does he know you're here?" She continued and Alex shook her head. "And I don't want him to know where I am, so please don't tell him." Alex added quickly and Sita nodded. She excused herself and took the hot chocolate up to her bedroom crawling under the covers.

When the first rays of sunshine crept through the window down in the lounge Ryan called Shelby to find out if she knows where Alex is but they haven't spoken since yesterday, and she wasn't with Nimah or Natalie either. Out of options he didn't know who else to call and tried her cell phone again but it still went to voicemail.

"Dada?" A small voice said and he looked up at the top of the stairs seeing his daughter with bed her.

"Morning." He smiled as she sat down at the first step and made her way sliding down each step on her bum until she got to the bottom one and walked over to him. "Did you sleep well?" He asked picking her up and she nodded.

"Mama?" She asked looking at him as she didn't see her mother around the house just yet.

"Mama isn't here right now, but I'm sure she'll be back tonight. Come on let's get ready." He said looking at her but she refused to follow him into the kitchen. Instead she walked around downstairs and looked into every room calling out for her mom. "Pheebs don't do this please. Sweetie she's not here." Ryan explained to his daughter again when she stood in front of the closed nursery door and refused to leave until he opened the door so he can see that her mother wasn't in there. Now out of options she walked back into the kitchen and started wailing. A terrible start to their morning with his wife missing and a one and a half year old guilt tripping him without her even knowing it. He made her cereal and tried scooping it into her mouth while she was crying but she gagged making it impossible to feed her. "Phoebe come on please, we can call your mom in a little while just stop crying." He pleaded but none of it worked. After her morning bath her voice was almost gone but she continued whining as they made their way down to daycare.

"Why are we so sad this morning? Phoebe?" Marci asked when Ryan brought her inside and handed her over to her care giver.

"Alex had to leave for work early, and she's upset because she hasn't seen her. I couldn't get her to stop crying. Oh and she refused to eat but I packed her cereal." He explained and Marci nodded assuring that she'll take care of it. His heart ached seeing his daughter act this way and he knew deep down that this was his fault.

Back home Ryan picks up the phone and call Sita to find out if Alex is there. She picked up on the fourth ring. "Hi Sita, uhm this may be a random question right now but is Alex with you?" He asked running a hand over his face.

"Yes she's here. Ryan Booth do you have any idea in what state she showed up here in the early hours of the morning? She took a two hour drive in the pouring rain while crying just to be away from you." Sita started and Ryan was both relieved that she was safe and he had a feeling that Sita wasn't done with her lecture so he prepared himself for more.

"I'm sorry, I was angr…"

"It's gonna take more than sorry to fix this Ryan. You know this pregnancy hasn't been easy and she's been hospitalized at least once a month. Have you thought about the fact that stress like this can cause her to have an actual miscarriage this time around?"

"Sita I can expl.."

"I'm not done talking." She said sternly and then continued. "She showed up here banging on the door and kept saying your name that I thought something had happened to you. I haven't seen her this upset since her father died. Ryan for a moment she thought that you might lay a hand on her." She said softly.

"I would _never_ do that. Regardless of how angry I was I will never raise a hand towards her. I swear." He said honestly, trying to think back to how he acted that his wife thought he might get physical with her.

"You know she always said she'll never get married unless it's with someone who she trusts with her whole being and that person turned out to be you. She's hurt and upset right now so you're gonna have to give her some time."

He nodded his head although Sita couldn't see feeling worse by the moment. "Uuhmm may I talk to her?" He asked carefully.

"She's sleeping right now, but I'll tell her you called. Ryan please I'm gonna have to ask you not to come here or try and contact her not until she's ready to reach out to you first."

Ryan thanked Sita and ended the call. He sat down on the couch holding his head in his hands trying to think of a way to make all of this right. Walking over to the fridge he got himself a beer at 07:45 in the morning when he heard a knock on the front door. Rushing over to get the surprise of his mother standing on the other side of the door.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" He asked surprised.

"I have to come sort out some of your sister's college things." She said as he allowed her to walk into the house. "Where's Alex and Phoebe? I want to spend the day with her so I hope you guys won't mind." She said putting her bag down and looked around the house not used to the silence as her granddaughter is a ball of energy, her eyes resting on the open beer on the kitchen counter and then drifting back to her eldest for an explanation.

"Phoebe's at day care already. Alex isn't home." He stated simply and refused to put on a show for his mother.

"What do you mean she's not home, is she at work? And why are you dressed in sweats if your wife's working? And why are you drinking at this hour?" Theresa asked confusion growing more with each unanswered question.

"No, she's not at work. She's in Oakland. And alcohol feels like my only escape at the moment." He said and closed the door behind him walking over to his mother. He was irritated with all her questions and the fact that she showed up unannounced. He just wasn't in the mood for people. Period. Not even his mother.

"Ryan what is going on? And don't lie to me." Theresa started since she can clearly see that something is wrong here.

"Alex and I had a fight yesterday. She left early this morning and I think this is the end of our marriage." He said simply taking the beer from the counter as he took a sip, his mother looking at him for further explanation. "Long story short, I missed a doctor's appointment yesterday where we had to find out the sex of the baby. When she came home I told her I deliberately missed it because I wasn't even sure if the baby is mine or if Phoebe is even my daughter." He concluded seeing his mother's face change.

"First off all what makes you question the fact that Alex has been unfaithful to you?" Theresa asked.

"Because she's been acting shady mom! I saw her hug a guy in the parking lot. She's been getting phone calls that she takes in private. She bought men's stuff and it sure as hell weren't for me so who did she buy it for?!" Ryan asked raising his voice.

Theresa took a deep breath and put her hand up. "Now you listen to me Ryan Booth. You will not be talking to me like that, yes this may be your house but I am still your mother. Have you asked Alex to explain herself to you because you're just making assumptions."

"Why are you taking her side mom!"

"I am not taking sides here Ryan. But you were unreasonable."

"Well maybe it's because I didn't have a male role model in my life growing up to teach me how to be a man." He said under his breath but he was sure his mother had heard every word.

Theresa let out a long breath and ran a hand through her hair. "Well I'm sorry if you think I did a lousy job in raising you. And yes your father wasn't there when you needed him throughout your teenage and adolescent years but that is no excuse. I tried to teach you everything I could and most importantly how to respect people, especially women."

"Ryan I've worked two jobs to try and give you and your sisters the best of everything I could possibly afford. And if you've feel like I've failed you in my duties as a mother then be a better parent than your father and I was to you." She said taking her bag and car keys from the counter. "I'm gonna go. And I'll call Alex and apologize on your behalf because I don't know who this man is standing in front of me right now, but it doesn't seem like my son." She said walking towards the door letting herself out.

Ryan had no idea how he managed to mess everything up in 24 hours. Not just with his wife but his mother as well. Not to mention his mother in law. He took another swig of beer and threw the bottle against the surface. The glass breaking as it hit the dining room table and the contents spilling out onto the white tiled floor. He stood there looking at the bottle, similarly representing the pieces his life was in right now and he had no idea how to start rebuilding the puzzle.

Alex stood in the lounge around lunch time looking around the house when her mother entered. "Thank you, Ma. I have to get going to try and salvage what I can." She said as heer mother looked at her with eyes full of sympathy.

"You don't have to go, you can stay and leave tomorrow." Sita said but Alex disagreed.

"The longer I delay all of this the harder it'll become." She said, greeting her mom and Joey and then got into her car and drove back home. As she came closer to her house her heart started beating frantically and she had no idea what to say when she'll se her husband. So she went to see how Luca was doing first and stayed at the centre for a few minutes before she went home.

She walked inside not knowing if he'll be there because she noticed his car was parked in the driveway. She looked through their family portraits that hung on the wall and wondered if they'll ever get back to being as genuinely happy as they were in these pictures. She was brought back into the moment when Ryan walked through the front door, sweating like someone who had just ran a marathon. "Alex, I didn't expect you to be home. I tried calling you to find out if you're okay. Are you okay?" He asked and she laughed dryly shaking her head at the question.

"Am I okay?" She repeated the question and shook her head. She walked over to where her bag was and handed him a yellow envelope, seeing his face change as he swallowed hard, turning the envelope around in his hands, his worst fears coming true.

"Maybe you'll find the answer to that question in the envelope. I'm going to fetch my child." She said leaving him standing in the middle of the room, with an unanswered question and a fear of what he may get when he opens the envelope and look at its contents.

 **Hey guys! I had fun writing this chapter, it took an unexpected turn halfway through writing and the ending wasn't planned but I think I like it this way. Also it seems like we have a thunder storm coming up so I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again; so I'm not sure how long it'll take for us to reveal what the secret is that Ryan is about to find out when he opens the envelope. And I'm horrible for leave it here I know and I'm sorry. Also thank you to the new followers and favourites welcome to the family. Like always thank you for reading and your thoughts and input are valued – as always.**

 **Lovies-S**


	185. Chapter 185

**Chapter 185**

Ryan wasn't sure what to expect as he turned the envelope around in his hand too afraid to open it. Walking over to the dining room table he sat down and opened it slowly unfolding the piece of paper. His heart skipped a few beats, grateful that his wife wasn't filing for divorce but it saddened him that she went ahead and got a DNA test proving that Phoebe is his daughter.

Alex drove down to day care and walked inside, looking at the clock on the wall it made sense why it was so quiet because it was nap time for the little ones. "Look at you, you're beaming!" Marci smiled walking out of a classroom when she noticed Alex.

"Thank you for being polite, I do not feel like it." Alex smiled as they walked into the toddlers section of the centre. She immediately spotted her daughter in a crib against the wall sleeping soundly.

"She was rather distraught this morning when her father brought her. He said she was looking for you since she woke up but you had to leave early for work." Marci explained and it took Alex a moment to figure out what she was saying before she realized that Ryan had to tell a lie on why his daughter was acting so strange, as opposed to telling the care giver the truth,

"Yeah, things has been a bit rough this past couple of days." Alex nodded as she bent down to wake her daughter up. "Hey little miss. Come let's go home." Alex said as she ruffled Phoebe's curls and it took the little girl a while to recognize her mother. After blinking a few times and rubbing a little hand across her face, she stood up smiling and lifted her hands so she can be lifted onto the floor. "Mama!" She smiled when Alex picked her up and kissed her putting her down so she can get her bag.

Alex strapped her in the car seat and pulled out of the parking space uncertain of where their next stop will be but it definitely wasn't going to be home – well not yet at least.

"Miss a mama." Phoebe said swing her legs in an even pattern on the car seat.

"I missed you too bub." Alex said looking at her daughter in the rearview mirror. "I'm sorry for leaving you without saying goodbye to you. I won't do it again." Alex said sadly not knowing how much of it the toddler would understand.

She decided in checking up on Luca and pulled into the rehab centre holding Phoebe's hand as they walked up to the counter. "Hi, is it possible that I can take one of the patients out to lunch for a few hours?" She asked not really sure of what it would entail and if she was even allowed to do that.

"Name of the patient? And I'd need to see an ID please." The nurse behind the counter said.

"Luca Parrish, I'm his sister. We'll go to the park or somewhere in public." She added as the nurse looked at something on the computer before she called and spoke to someone on the other side directing Alex to take a seat in the waiting area until she has an answer for them. She and Phoebe walked over to take a seat, and Phoebe got on her mother's lap playing with her wedding bands as she brought it to her mouth to bite the clear diamond stone. "No not in your mouth Phoebe." Alex said taking her hand away.

"Dada give." The one and a half year old pointed towards the ring on her mothers finger.

"Yeah, your father gave it to me." She said softly trying her best not to think about where it all went wrong, but before she could dwell on the thought Luca and a doctor walked towards them. Allowing them to go out for a few hours.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as Alex put Phoebe on the floor and they walked out towards the car.

"We're going out for lunch." Alex shrugged. "Hey Phoebe, this is Luca." She said as the girl looked up at the young man.

"Hi Phoebe, nice to meet you." Luca said bending down in front of her.

"Lukie." She smiled touching the tip of Luca's nose with her index finger as her mother smiled at the two of them.

They drove by a fast food restaurant and made their way to the park for lunch time, sitting in the shade of a big oak tree in while Phoebe tried catching the few squirrels but they kept running away from her. "How are you holding up?" Alex asked looking at her brother.

"It's hell, but they keep saying it gets worse before it gets better." He shrugged. "But I promised you I won't quit so I'll stay there for as long as I need to." He said and Alex smiled at him nodding her head.

"You don't look like you always do. Cool, calm and collected." Luca said and she was surprised that he was able to notice a change like that when they've only known each other for about two weeks. "I just have a lot of personal stuff to deal with. No big deal." She smiled and nudged his shoulder as he got up to discard their trash and walk around the park a bit. "I have broad shoulders. And I can give you sober advice. I'm quite a helpful 20 year old in case you haven't noticed." He said as she laughed keeping an eye on her daughter who walked a few steps ahead of them.

Ryan kept looking at the paper that he put on the table, running conversations through his head of a few nights ago. The phone call he had with his mother in law and how she told him that Alex was afraid he might hit her. The fact that he told his mom she didn't do enough for him when his father walked out on them. Accusing his wife of being unfaithful to the point where she went to get science to prove her innocence in all of this. He took out his phone to call her because they've been gone for over an hour but it went straight to voicemail.

"Ryan saw the two of us hug in the parking lot when you came by the office. I have been really secretive about you, and hid my phone or when you called took the call in private. He thinks I'm cheating on him with you and said a bunch of other really hurtful stuff." She summarized seeing his face change.

"Are you guys gonna be alright? Like you're not gonna get a divorce or anything because of this. I can speak to him if you want me to, and explain the situ….

"Hey it's okay. In all honesty I've never loved anyone as much as I love Ryan and it pains me to say that I've considered divorce, but I do not want my children to grow up in a broken household."

Luca stuffed his hands into his pockets and looked at her, "It's all my fault. This is why I didn't want your help in the first place because look at everything that has gone wrong for you in trying to help me. You don't have to pay for my stay there anymore,." He decided looking at her. "I have to go, thanks for lunch I enjoyed it." He said and turned around jogging away from her.

"Luca!" Alex called after him but he kept going without even looking back in their direction.

"Mama Lukie." Phoebe said pointing at where he was, when the two of them made their way back to the car to go home.

Alex got more and more nervous the closer they got to their house because she has no idea how her husband would react to what he found in the envelope, and if it was what he imagined it would be when she handed it to him. She pulled into the driveway and got out, opening the door so Phoebe can enter the house first.

"Daaadaaa!" She skipped over to him and he picked her up kissing her.

"Phoebe can you go upstairs and get your ball, we'll go play outside." Alex tried and she got off her father's lap making her way up the stairs to look for her ball that her mother hoped would not be upstairs as she needed to talk to her husband without the toddler being in the same room.

"I'm sorry. You didn't have to do that." He said pointing to the DNA test that was on the table but Alex shook her head. "I had to, because you didn't believe me. And once Asher is born I'll do the same to prove to you that I haven't been unfaithful. Can we just have an honest conversation right now before Phoebe comes back?" She asked and he nodded his head.

"I came home on a day where I was perfectly happy with our little family, and it soon went into a downward spiral. Ryan we've been together for so long but I have never seen you so angry; I was mentally preparing myself for the fact that you'd hit me moments before Phoebe started crying – which I felt was a blessing, because I was so relieved." She said looking up at him but he had both his palms on the counter with his eyes close, as she saw the muscle in his jaw jump. "Relieved because you went over to comfort her and I felt like she saved me somehow from you raising an angry hand at me."

"Alex I swear I will never lift a hand towards you. " He answered honestly evident in his voice.

She took out her phone and another bunch of papers and handed it to him. "I found out I have a brother, Luca. He is in trouble and is currently in a rehabilitation centre because he's and alcoholic and he smokes pot. He was the guy in the parking lot. All those phone calls and texts were from him and I didn't tell you because he asked me not to." She said as Ryan looked through the DNA papers proving that the she and Luca was related as they had the same father. "The emails, and the bank statements and Brandon helping me was all because I tried to get a hold of him."

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Ryan asked looking at her feeling more and more awful as he realized what he has done.

"You never asked, you just assumed." Alex scoffed. "I need to go away for a few days, I'm not sure where but I think we need some time apart. Just to get perspective on where we stand with each other before we make decisions in moving forward." She said getting up and making her way towards the stairs to start packing a bag for her and Phoebe.

Ryan stood there not saying anything, or trusting his voice not to betray him at the moment. "You can take as long as you need to." He started and walked towards her his blue eyes glistening with unshed tears. "But Alex please don't give up on our marriage." He pleaded and she ran a hand through her hair shaking her head. "I can't promise anything, Ryan." She answered honestly continuing her walk upstairs.

Ryan walked over to the couch and sat down with his head in his hands as he felt his wife slipping through his fingers and there was nothing he can do about it because in all honesty he cannot blame her, but merely himself.

"Dada." He felt a little hand on his forearm and looked up at his daughter, smiling as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Hey come here." He sniffed and picked her up. "I love you so much." He said running a hand through her hair. "And I am sorry about everything that happened. You and mama are gonna go away for a little while." He started.

"Dada come?" Phoebe asked looking at him with big bright eyes.

Alex stood at the top of the stairs looking down at the two of them talking with the bags in her hand.

"No, I'm not coming with I'm gonna stay at home. But I promise to call you every night before you go to sleep alright." He said and she nodded, standing up on his legs as she hugs him.

"We have to go bub." Alex said as she reached the bottom and looked at her daughter, grabbing Barney off the couch as she walked over to her mother while they're headed for the front door. Alex stood in the doorway to help Phoebe out when the little girl turned around and ran back inside, hugging her father's leg. "Bye bye Dada." She greeted one last time and he couldn't bring himself to say anything at the moment until Alex closed the door front door and he heard the car drive down the street.

"Bye bye Pheebs." He whispered softly as he felt his eyes sting with unshed tears.

 **Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait in updating, but here's another one that I hope you'll enjoy. I'm sorry for always leaving you all on such a high and then take forever to update again. Thank you for the love and let me know what you think about this one.**

 **Lovies-S**


	186. Chapter 186

Chapter 186

"Go dada." Phoebe said from the back seat as they drove down the street making her mother feel even more guilty as she looked at her daughter in the rearview mirror.

"Uhm not right now bub. We'll go see him again in a few days." She explained hoping the toddler would understand.

"Nooooooo mama. Go dada!" She started and Alex blew out a long steady breath as she tried to concentrate om the road ahead and not on her daughter who happened to be in tantrum mode once again. Trying to block out the toddler's cries she was grateful when the apartment her mom rents for Luca came into sight. She got out but Phoebe refused to get out of the car with her mother. She was still kicking and screaming much to her mother's irritation in more ways than one. Alex stood in the parking lot and looked at her daughter in her car seat until she calmed down before she took her out and walked towards their designated appartment.

Ryan went into the baby's room and looked around for something to do. He switched off his phone and covered the floor as he decided to start paintint his son's room. Anything to keep him occupied for the time being even if it means having to do everything by himself. He started painting the walls with the baby blue color that they decided on and he couldnt help but miss his wife as she would direct him on what to do or critisize him on his streaky strokes. Once he was done he stood back and looked at his handwork and then decided to put the rocking chair together.

"Maaaammmmaaaaaa." Phoebe started again with her renewed energy as she started crying sitting down on the floor.

"Phoebe please. Just stop crying." Alex pleaded but it was to no avail as she had to go into the bedroom to take a call whe her phone rung surprised to see that it was the centee her brother was at; askinf her to get to the hospital as soon as she can since she is the emergency contact. In a panic she called Shelby only to realize that she is at work and she has to take a distraught Phoebe Grace to day care.

Driving like a maniac to get to hospital since they wouldn't tell her over the phone what happened to Luca. She walked up to reception as fast as she could bases on her pregnant condition to ask for his room number and was instrucred to wait on the doctor. She paced up and down as she waited on the doctor when he walked up towards her.

"Family of Luca Parrish?" He asked and she nodded her head as he instructed her to take a seat.

"Uhm Luca attempted suicide by sliting his wrists. The clinic found him in the room and he was quite weak as he had lost a lot of blood at that point." He said looking at her as he waited on any kind of response from Alex but she just stared at him blankly. "Is he gonna be okay?" She finally managed to ask.

"He is out of surgery so we're waiting for him to wake up. This was found in his room." The doctor handed her a folded up piece of paper that she accepted with shaking hands as he directed her towards Luca's room.

She sat down on the chair next to the bed and looked at his wristed that was bandaged and probably stitched. What broke her hear the mosy was tje favt that he was handcuffed to an emergency room bed in an attempt to restrain him from not trying somwting like it again. With shaky fingers she unfolded the letter and started reading.

 _By the time you read this I'm hoping to not be alive anymore. I didnt want your help because I always seem to mess things up for anyone who helps me which is why I got involved in the Cuban gang life. Becauze if something happens to me there I know it wont affect someone they care about._

 _I'm sorry for messing up your marriage. If I'm not here anymore you'll have one less problem to worry about._

 _-Luca_

He started stirring and she looked at him not saying anything.

"I wanted to die why did they bring me here. Why did they contact you!" He started and tried to free his hands as he rattled them and metal made noise against the bed. "I dont wanna live anymore Alex!" He yelled straining his voice as tears came down his cheeks.

"You dont get to make that kind of decisions Luca Parrish! You dont just give up when things doesnt seem to go your way. If suicide were the way out I wouldn't have been here since I was a teenager!" She said harshly looking at him. "And its my marriage-my problems no one said you were the reason for it. Stop looking for easy ways out and leaving other people with heartache!" She said getting up from where she sat and walked out of the room.

"Lex?" A familiar asked behind her as she walked towards the cafeteria and she turned around.

"Simone Booth! What are you doing here?" Alex asked glad to see her sister in law altough strange that they were seeing each other in the hospital hallway.

"Mom's here. I've been trying to get hold of Ryan but his phone goes to voicemail." Simone said and Alex was concerned about her mother in law and not sure if she should tell Simone about what is going on. She grabbwd a fruit salad and walkes with Simone toward Theresa's room. Alex knocked on the door softly and walked inside.

"Alex, how are you?" Theresa asked sitting up against the pillows behind her.

"I could ask you the same. Why are you here and why didnt you say anything?" Alex asked as a million questions ran through her head.

"Why I'm here is not important right now. How are things with you and Ryan?"

Alex took a deep breath and bit her lip not knowing how to answer the question. "We're not in a good place right now, but I have faith that it will it get better."

"I am so sorry about that." Theresa said taking Alex's hand and squeezing it gently. "What are you doing here is everything okay? Are you and the baby alright?" The grandmother asked concerned.

"Yes everything is fine. Uhm I recently found out that I have a brother and he was admitted here." She explained briefly and Theresa could sense that she was uncomfortable and didnt ask her any more questions.

"Have you seen the girls outside? Have they spoken to their brother yet?"

Alex nodded "I got Simone I didnt see the other two. She said they called him but his not answering. Theresa is everything okay?" Alex asked as her concerns grew more and more.

"I'm fine my girl you really dont have to worry about me." Theresa said but waa interrupted when a nurse came in to get her for some tests. Alex tried calling Simone again and Nadia and Amorey before leaving the hospital to get Phoebe but neither of them answered.

She drove to get Phoebe and then went home to check on her husband not that she wanted to but the way Simone looked when she saw her and saying Ryan is not answering his phone and the way her mother in law kept sayong she was okay made her worry. She entered the house and Phoebe immediatley ran around the house im search of her father. Alex found him in the nursery painring as he had blue spashes of paint all over his hands and some on his face.

"Simone says shes calling but you're not answering."

"I switched my phone off. Where did you get her?" He asked picking his daughter up.

"Your mom's in hospital Ryan." Alex said not knowing how else to give him the news. "And I think you should get cleaned up and go there." Alex told him seriously.

Ryan was confused about a lot of things right now. Why his wife was at hospital and why his mom was there and why his sisters are all there but that made him wash up in record tine as he drove to the hospital.

Miraculously he bumped into Simone at the enterance. "Wow some big brother you are Ryan Booth." She started looking at her only brother.

"Simone my phone was off what are you on about?" He asked nit in the mood for her guessing games.

"What am I on about? When the three of us needed you the most you werent here. Mom has cancer Ryan!" She yelled slamming a fist into his chest.

 **Hey guys. I know its been long. Tooo long but my laptop broke and I'm ryping on my phoneb WHICH IS HORRIBLE. Anyway here is another chapter not really what I had in mind but it's going somewhere that I'm hoping you'll like in the end.**

 **Lovies-S**


	187. Chapter 187

Chapter 186

"Wait. Wait? How long have you known? Why didn't..." Ryan stamnered looking at his sister running a hand over his face not sure how to act or feel about the bombshell his sister just dropped on him.

"And she refuses to go for treatment." Simone added before.

He asked Simone the room where his mom was in and walked towards it not knowing what to expect.

He found Amorey sitting outside the room on a chair but the moment she saw her brother she got up and walked the opposite way not to talk to het brother. "Amorey please wait..." He tried but she continued walking not turning around to talk to him. While he walked inside to see his mother.

"Mom?"

Theresa opened her eyes to see her eldest and only son standing at the door. He looked like someone who hasnt gotten enough sleep or hasnt slept at all.

"Hey. Why do you look so sad?" Theresa asked sitting up against the pillows trying to look cheerful so her son won't have to worry.

"Mom why didnt you say anything? How long have you known. And why are you refusing treatment?" He asked walking over to her bedside as he took a seat on the bed next to her and she took his hand in hers. "Mom please..." He said softly looking at his mother.

"I am tired Ryan. I've had breast cancer for about a year now and I was one of the lucky few who didnt loose my hair." She said sitting up against the pillows as Ryan got up from the bed and walked towards the window.

'Ryan." Theresa said trying to get his attention as he laid with his head against the window.

He took a deep breath and turned around looking at his mother his blue eyes sparkling with unshed tears. "Mom I can't loose you. Alex moved out and I dont know when she's coming back or if I even have a marriage; and I cant blame her if she wants to leave me." He said and stood in front of his mother's bedside. "So mom please fight this. I can't loose you too."

"I am tired son. I've been hiding it and I cannot do that anymore." She said looking at him patting a spot on the bed where he can sit down. But instead of sitting down he took a seat on the lounger next to the bed and laid his head on the bed as his shoulders started shaking. "Hey it's gonna be okay." Theresa tried but Ryan shook his head looking up at his mother with red eyes.

"How is it gonna be okay when you're not around anymore?" He asked and Theresa felt bad as she had no idea how to feel about it.

Alex walked around in the house to clean up but as soon as she got to the second step on her way to their bedroom she felt cramps in her stomach and sat down on the step holding het stomach as she cries out in pain. She took a few breathes and tried looking for her phone but it seemed like the lounge was too far away at the moment and there was no way that she will be able to make it there.

"Okay." She breathed once it subsided and walked down towards the loimge still clutching her stomach while dialing the doctors number to try and hear if there is an appointment that she can come see her today or if she will have to come into the office but no one at reception answered the phone and she gave up on trying. Trying to call Shelby but deciding against it as she ended the call before the blonde answered as another wave of cramps hit her and she laid curled up om the couch hoping it was nothing bad.

"Have you seen your sisters?"

Ryan nodded his head but scoffed before he started to answer the question."None of them are talking to me and I cannot blame them. Mom how bad is it?"

"Stage 2 breast cancer."

"You can still beat this mom! You were the one who raised us never to give up; and look at what you're doing." He tried but she shook her head trying to convince her son that she is giving up on this fight.

 **Hey guys! Thie chapter is really short but I am still typing on my phone and it sucks as my laptop is broken beyond repair. I promise to try my best to get back to the longer updates but it'll take some time. Thank you for reading and sticking around.**

 **Lovies-S**


	188. Chapter 188

**Chapter 188**

Ryan left the hospital after seeing his mom with mixed emotions and not sure what to expect or how else he will be able to convince her otherwise. He took the long way home and turned into their street surprised to see his wife's car still parked in the driveway, but relieved at the same time as it means that maybe they will be able to talk things out and move on. And maybe just maybe she and Phoebe will come back into the house tonight. He entered the house and found Alex busy making tea at the kitchen counter looking up when the door opened.

"Hey, I'll leave in a little while. I just wanted to see if you're alright." She explained quickly y and he nodded without answering her walking over to the cupboard to get himself a mug putting it next to hers and she wordlessly got the message and made him tea as well. "How's your mom?" She asked pouring the boiling water into the mugs glancing up at him quickly and the look on his face changed and he shook his head walking over to the kitchen counter and sat down staring at one spot.

"She has breast cancer. And she refuses to fight it. And my sisters are pissed at me for not being there when mom told them all of this - so they're not talking to me." He started and said everything in one breath. "And you're upset with me, and you have every reason to be and I just know where everything went wrong in my life in a blink of an eye."

Alex didn't say anything she walked over to the counter and sat down opposite him.

"Alex I can deal with a lot of things but facing the possibilities of losing both you and my mom is scary." He admitted softly running a hand down his face, and Alex reached over and took his hand in hers. "Hey look at me, I'm still here aren't I?"

"But for how long?" He whispered looking back into her big brown eyes.

"Forever. I'm not going anywhere." She admits and gets up, walks over to him where he is sitting and puts her arms around his shoulders, Ryan resting his head against her swollen belly not being able to control his emotions anymore.

"I'm sorry." He said softly in a shaky voice.

"I know." Alex replied looking at him as he got up and pulled her into a hug, the two of them standing in the kitchen holding each other in silence, as neither of them said anything. Ryan bent down and kissed her forehead, the two of them walking into Asher's nursery that literally only consisted of boxes, a crib and the rocking chair. Alex sat down in the chair and Ryan got a few boxes stacked onto one anther that served as a seat and sat down while they went through the box of pictures Alex didn't have time to sort out just yet. Upon opening the box the first one she saw was the sonogram and Ryan felt his heart ache once more as he stared at it.

"I still can't believe I missed it."

"There will be more sonograms, and who knows maybe he'll look like you then I'll have to deal with double trouble." Alex smiled trying to keep his mind from drifting back to the last few days as they still have a long way to go but this is the most progress they've made ever since this whole incident.

"By the way, thank you for my gift. How did you manage to buy the Rolex? And how did you know I want one?"

Alex looked at him and smirked. "I do not reveal all my secrets, but I've seen you look at them a few times in the jewellery shop windows. So I closed my eyes and bought it, meaning we'll be in debt for a few months." She laughed because that purchase was certainly not part of their monthly budget.

"Thank you though, I love it."

They went through most of the pictures until Alex came across a design page she tore out of a magazine and she was busy explaining on what she wants to do with the nursery and what they still need to add when she got those cramps of earlier in the day again and she out her hand on her stomach breathing slowly and deeply.

"Alex? What's wrong?" Ryan asked his brows furrowed looking at his wife.

"I've been having some cramps since earlier but it comes and goes but….ouch." She hissed and sat forward on the rocking chair closing her eyes to wait for it to pass but it seemed to be getting worse. "Come on, we're going to hospital." Ryan decided and offered a hand so he can help her up.

"It'll pass Ryan. it's not that bad…damn it hurts." She cursed leaning forward trying to get it to stop.

"I thought it wasn't that bad." He said and refused to leave it at that until she decided to allow him to help her up so they can go to hospital. He got into the car and kept glancing over at his wife breathing deeply while rubbing her stomach.

"Phoebe, has to get vaccinated today. Not sure what time the nurse leaves but her appointment is for 2PM." Alex said in between breathes and looked at him

Somehow the clock caught his attention and he suddenly remembered that he has to get Phoebe from day care as well but he wasn't sure if they will make it in time because she has to be vaccinated. He dialled Caleb's number but when the phone went to voicemail he remembered about the staff meeting they have today, and he will be in trouble for not attending, but that wasn't a worry right now. Deciding to try his eldest sister not sure if she will pick the phone up or do what he is about to ask her. The first time he called Simone didn't pick up and the phone went to voicemail. But he persisted and called again while getting more and more frustrated with the traffic they are stuck in. Grateful when she finally answered the phone.

"Simone I have a really big favour to ask you right now, and I know you're still mad at me but I have no one else to ask right now. Can you please go get Phoebe at day care" he started when she answered the phone.

"Yes I am still mad at you and no, I'm not willing to help you." She replied and Alex looked over at him seeing his frustration as her voice sounded over the Bluetooth car phone.

"Dammit Simone. It's fine I'll figure something out." He retreated as they pulled into the parking lot that he left earlier. Getting out of the car he helped Alex as they made their way over to reception and waited to be seen by her doctor.

The doctor called them to their office and Ryan stood next to the bedside while Alex laid down and explained the situation to the doctor. Looking at her ultrasound and determining the position of the baby and how far along she is the doctor explained that it was merely case of Braxton Hicks, which is normal and that she doesn't have anything to worry about.

"Uhhmm, this is the second time for the day it's happened, and I've had some discharge that didn't happen with my previous pregnancy. It's not bloody but it's been constant for the past two days." She explained seeing the doctor's face change.

"When you say constant do you mean it's uncontrollable and not like urine. Like when you perform Kegel movement the urine will stop and with this if you do it the fluid still continues?" The doctor asked and surprisingly that is what she has been experiencing. The doctor wrote something down in the file and then looked at the ultrasound and then at the two parents.

"Okay, it seems like it is amniotic fluid that is leaking. The sac that your baby is in most likely has a tear causing you to leak fluid. This fluid is essential to keep your baby save and protect it from germs and infections. I'm going to be real with you right now Mrs Booth, I'll have to monitor this for the rest of the day. But there is a chance that if it continues or if it is left untreated it can result in you losing the baby.

 **Hey guys. My laptop is still not sorted which is why I took so long to update but I hope you enjoy this chapter. It took me a while to get back into the swing of things as I had to re read the previous chapter to see where I left off before I could continue. I hope I still have all of you and that I didn't lose any followers or readers due to my long absence. I am really really sorry and being a student without a laptop is just a recipe for disaster.**

 **hope you enjoy**

 **Lovies-S**


	189. Chapter 189

**Chapter 189**

"But we can control and manage it." The doctor said. "It can either heal by itself or we can start you on antibiotics." The doctor said looking at the two parents. "I do not want to scare you with the miscarriage but I just need you to know that it is a possibility." The doctor said and Alex nodded taking a deep breath.

"Are you still at home or back at work?"

"I'm at home." Alex said twisting her wedding band around her finger and Ryan squeezed her hand.

"Okay, if we get this under control Mrs Booth you're going to be on bedrest and no physical activity of any kind. If you have to order your husband around all day that is what you do." The doctor tried to lighten the seriousness of the situation. "I'll do some tests and come draw some blood and I'll let you know where we'll go from here."

Alex nodded and looked at the doctor as she walked out of the room before looking up at her husband. "Can you call my mom please?" She asked and he nodded walking out of the room to call his mother in law and inform her about what is going on. Not sure how all of this will go down because the last time the two of them spoke on the phone their phone call didn't end very well. Her phone went to voicemail but he left a message regardless and asked her to call back when she can. He walked back into Alex's room but saw that she was asleep and decided to go on and search for Luca since he'll have some explaining to do with his brother-in-law, making their first meeting even more awkward.

He walked down to reception and asked for his room number and was directed towards his room. He stood outside the room for some time before he had the courage to knock on the door and let himself in when the young man looked up at the door from where he was busy watching a game on TV.

"Black Hawks wins this one. Sorry for spoiling Parrish?" Ryan asked from the door and he looked confused but nodded his head regardless.

"We haven't met yet. I'm Ryan Booth, I'm married to your sister Alex." He explained and it seemed like all the pieces fit together in the young man's head.

"I have a lot of explaining to do, but all she did was try to help me I didn't mean to cause you guys so much trouble." Luca started but Ryan lifted up his head in an action to make him stop talking so he can explain that he has nothing to apologize for.

"I'm the one who should apologize. This got out of hand and you didn't do anything wrong besides seek help and you were lucky enough to find it." Ryan said but Luca didn't make eye contact with him after that statement and turned his face back towards the TV. "I'm not sure if luck is the right word because something happened that I didn't tell her about."

"I didn't lie to her I just didn't tell her everything. I got involved with some Cubans, who pays the house we lived in turn for me to sell some weed out on the street. When they found out that I had split on them they have burnt down the house, and I still owe them money." Luca rambled and Ryan noticed the scared look in his eyes. "I have nowhere to go when I get out here. This is partly why I tried to commit suicide so I can have an outcome and be free from all of this stuff but it didn't work." He said touched his bandaids.

"Suicide isn't the answer Luca. I know you don't know me besides the things Alex might have told you about me, but she really cares about you. Don't do something to yourself because you think it will benefit you and then you leave the people who care about you hurting." Ryan said standing at the end of the bed, he wasn't sure if he will be able to continue asking the teen more about his involvement of the Cubans. He wasn't even sure if the case has been solved already because he has been so out of touch with work lately. "Are you willing to testify against them? If you're not it's fine I won't force you to do it."

"How do you know about all of this?" Luca asked until he made the resemblance that he also works for the FBI and he nodded his head that he is willing to put his old life behind him and move on. "Not to be rude or anything but did you really just come here to check up on me or find out what I was looking like or if I really existed."

"Uhhhhmmm Alex is here. And my mom. And now my newly acquinted brother in law. So I just needed a time out to try and figure out how to fix at least one thing that I messed up before I try to pick up the other broken pieces." Ryan said mostly to himself but to his one man audience as well. "My sister loves you man. I'm sure you'll be able to work things out. Wow I just referred to her as my sister - it sounds good though." Luca smiled and Ryan laughed slightly.

Ryan left Luca's room and then went out to go get his daughter and bring her with him to hospital before all of them make their way home again. Hopefully all three or four of them. Ryan walked into the day care and saw his daughter sitting on the floor paging through a book and telling a story to herself by pointing to things that she recognize. She was so busy telling the story that she did not notice her father standing there. "Hey Pheebs." He said from the door and she ran over towards him.

"Dada!" She smiled running towards him with her hands up in the air.

"I missed you." he said lifting her onto his arm kissing his daughter. 'You ready to go home?" He asked and Phoebe nodded pointing towards her bag where the care giver packed the last of her things.

"Go Mama?" She asked once they were in the car and Ryan drove the eoas that leads to the hospital for the 100th time that day.

"Uuuhhmm yes. And Nana is also there and I think Grandma will also come." He answered confused thinking how wrong if sounds to have a family reunion in a hospital.

"Mama baby?" Phoebe started again when they pulled into the parking lot and she saw a mother walk out of the sliding doors with a new born baby in her arms.

"No Pheebs the baby wont be here for a little while." Her father said as he lifts her into his arm and carries her inside walking towards the peds floor where her doctor will administer her vaccination. She sat on her fathers lap refusing to get onto the floor or play with the toys in the waiting area. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" He asked looking at his first born.

"No want baby." She looked up at her father and he made the connection that she might feel neglected as they were surrounded by another couple who had a toddler playing in the corner while the parents had a newborn on their arm. "It's gonna be okay, you and your brother will have fun." He tried to be optimistic but her face was the opposite. It was their turn to be seen by the doctor and they walked into the office.

Alex laid in the room after she dosed off and checked to ses if she was hooked to any machine before she used the bathroom. Surprised to see her husband and daughter when she returned Phoebe laying on the bed her mother occupied a few minutes ago. Her cheeks stained with tears as she sucks her pink pacifier. "Hey bub why the tears?" Alex asked the question more directed at her husband than her daughter.

"The vaccination wasnt as painless as we thought it would be." Ryan summarised and his wife nodded.

"Come here." Alex tried to get Phoebe to crawl into her arms but the toddler sat up and shook her head. "Mama new baby." She answered pointing towards her mothers six month pregnant stomach. "I love you Phoebe Grace Booth." Alex said pulling her daughter towards her but as soon as she was in her mothera arms she wriggled her way out of it again crying.

"Nooooooo maaamaaaa." Stretching her hands towards her father as she kicks her legs hitting Alex's face in the process where she sat on the bed. "Phoebe calm down please." Ryan said sternly not being used to the tone of voice her father used she stopped crying mid way and looked at him, even his face showing how serious he is about her behaviour. Her face scruched up again and she continued crying.

"I'm gonna go see your mom. Maybe she'll calm down when I leave the room." Alex decided and walks out towards hed mother in law's hospital room. She knocked on the door and saw all three of her sister in laws sitting around Theresa's bedside the four of them in deep conversation.

"I hope I'm not intruding." She said from the door seeing them smile. "Of course not you are more than welcome." Theresa said and Alex made her way inside hugging Simone, Amorey and Nadia.

"Do you know what you're having? You make pregnancy look so easy." Amorey said rubbing her hand on Alex's belly. "I wish that were true." Alex laughed shaking her head.

"Where's Phoebe?" Simone asked remembering the earlier conversation with her brother. "Upstairs with Ryan. She had a vaccination and I'm not sure if that made her edgy or if she just doesnt like the idea of having a brother."

"You're having a boy!" Theresa chimed as none of them knew the sex of the baby just yet. "Yeah, ans its causing rhe most problens that I haven't had with Phoebe." Alex said seeing the looks of question on their faces. "I've had some cramps today and some discharge turns out it was Braxton Hicks and some amniotic fluid that is leaking. But they'll sort it out." She dismissed trying to assure herself and her extended family. Their conversation was cut short when Ryan arrived in the hospital room as well - Theresa'a heart swelling at the thought if having all her children under one roof even if it happens to be hospital room.

"Nana!" The toddler lifted her head off her father's shoulder where she laid it down and ran towards the bed, Amorey helping her onto the bed so she can greet her grandmother. "Nana ouwie arm yook." She said and pointed to ber arm where her shot was administered. "Nana mama baby. I no her baby. No like mama. Only dada." She added in short sentences making te adults laugh.

"Wow. You know what no matter how many children they get they will always always love you." Theresa said looking into her granddaughters eyes. "And all of us will love you. Always." Simone said.

'Nana I stay you?" Phoebe decided and got comfortable on the small hospital bed laying down next to her grandmother. The only person who always understands her when the rest of the grown ups dont.


	190. Chapter 190

_Alex left her mother in law's hospital room, leaving her daughter with her grandmother and aunts to see how her brother has been doing this past few hours that she hasnt seen her. When she gets there she sees him dressed and almost ready to go home packing the last few of things._

 _" Where are you going Luca?" she asks and Luca looks up at her as if it wasn't visible what he was doing._

 _" Well I'm being discharged, the doc just needs to sign the papers."  
Alex looks at him suspiciously and frowning " And where are you going to stay? Because you can't go back to your old house" ._

 _Luca laughs at Alex's confused face " Well I'm going to be ok Alex, I've been okay before you found me, it's my destiny to disappoint people, and probably die as a drug addict and alcoholic..."_

 _"What are you talking about Luca? Don't think that you're just going to get rid of me, I'm not gonna let you get back to that terrible life you had" Alex answered frustrated with her brother and how easily he's giving up on a better life._

 _"Alex you don't understand, my dad, or our dad, never cared about me, I don't even remember how his voice sounded or how his face looked when he smiled, I started drinking at 14 and smoked weed for the first time when I was 15, my mom walked out on me a few years after that, I only disappoint people, and I have never been loved, and I also don't expect you to love me, a stranger who just met her brother, who has her own beautiful family and is loved by all of them, I'm not angry at you, I just can't disappoint you too." Luca said as tears started to roll down his cheeks and he tries to wipe them before Alex sees he is crying although it is way too late._

 _" Alex I'm so useless that I can't even KILL myself, I don't want to get in your way, please leave me alone, you're pregnant, having someone like me is not good for you, your baby or anyone really." Luca continued and he could see the tears threatening to fall out of his sister's eyes.  
Alex looked at how hurt her brother was, and she couldn't help but cry too_

 _" Luca I can't believe that you're going to give up so easily, I'm gonna help you out no matter what, and you know why? Because I believe in you, and I KNOW that you're a great person…"_

 _"Alex I'm not as great a person as you think, I just didn't tell you everything I should have… You know Alex I got involved with a Cuban gang who paid the house I lived in, while they paid I had to sell drugs, but mostly weed, in the street, when they discovered that I wasn't doing my part they burned down my house and I still owe them a lot of money. Ask your husband, Ryan, he will know that I'm speaking the truth."_

 _Alex takes a seat at the couch near Luca's bed, she couldn't believe what she just heard " What are you talking about? Why haven't you mentioned this to me? When have you seen Ryan? What does Ryan have to do with this? Luca how dare you keeping things like this from me?" Alex got up quickly and walked around the room trying to understand everything Luca just told her_

 _"Luca I'm so mad at you right now, you have no idea what I'm going through right now… I have enough stress to deal with I cannot deal with your half truths as well. But it doesn't even matter because the moment I found out about you I knew that I wanted to get to know you, when I met up with you the first time all I wanted to do is help you, you accepted my help and then you LIED to me, I don't even know who you are right now. All you had to do was be honest with me from the start." Alex looks at him crying as she raised her voice while talking to him or more like reprimanding him._

 _" Luca you don't have the right to walk out of this room and go anywhere else than a place where I'll know that you're okay. I always wanted to have a brother and I've liked you the moment that I started to know you better, and all of a sudden I receive a call that tells me you're hospitalized, if you had committed suicide you wouldn't be the first person I would lose to depression… do you know how hard it hit me? I have a friend who killed himself but I will help you come hell or high water because I am not giving up on you!" Alex answered him almost screaming when they both looked at the door that showed Ryan entering the room they were in._

 _"What is going on here?" Ryan asked genuinely confused._

 _" Ryan why didn't you tell me about Luca being involved with a Cuban gang ? Or more involved than what he told me." Alex asked her husband looking at him furiously, they were starting to walk in the peaceful direction of their marriage but as it seem right now they're going to another fight sooner than they expected._

 _" I didn't tell you because I didn't have time, there's so much going on right now in our lives that your drug addict and alcoholic brother slash criminal is the least important thing in my opinion" Ryan answered frustrated and when he realized what he said and saw the look on Alex's face he regretted his words immediately._

 _" Ryan, you don't have any right to talk to me or my brother like that, I'm starting to think that you're going to win the 'husband of the year award' with all the s*** you've been doing this last days." Alex looked at her husband and brother as if she was capable to throw both of them to the wolves._

 _" I think I'm going to let the two of you talk alone, and once again I'm sorry for causing trouble in your marriage" Luca said as he walked out of his hospital room._

 _"I'm sorry Alex, I didn't mean to say it.. I've came here earlier and I thought he was a great kid but then he told me about this crimes and I just… didn't think it through before saying it, I'm really sorry babe" Ryan walked over to Alex trying to hold her hand but she just walked back, not wanting to be touched by her husband._

 _ **Hey guys this chapter has been written by help offered since I am unable to type on my laptop. I am grateful for the help and feedback I get from all of you guys.**_ ** _Thank you for all the love._**

 ** _Lovies-S & L_**


	191. Chapter 191

**Chapter 191**

Alex takes a deep breath while she runs a hand through her hair, "Sorry doesn't make your hurtful angry words go away. It can't be fixed with a simple sorry." She took a deep breath before continuing, and answered him much more calmly this time around. " But you know what Ryan, I'm just so exhausted of constantly fighting with you. It's like you don't know that you have to think before speaking. I'm just going to let that comment slide." She said walking over to Ryan and hugging his waist. " And I just want us to get back onto the path where we were before so I'm really forgiving you Ryan. It's not going to be easy and it'll take work for us to get back to where we were but I am tired of living like we hate each other." She looked up at him smiling slyly.

"I'm really sorry sweetheart , and I'm going to start to thinking things through before saying them, you know that I'm not the smartest man on earth but I'm going to try and improve" he laughed a little kissing her forehead. " You're so far away from being the smartest man on earth, but I'm still sticking with you okay." She laughed when she saw the face he made. "You're really mean when you want to be, Alexandra, I didn't know you could be this cruel." he smiled down looking at her.

"So, unless you really hate my brother, I have a suggestion that we can decide on regarding Luca." Alex told Ryan who looked at her confusingly again. "Sweetheart, I don't hate your brother, I've just met him, we didn't start out on good terms but we will work this out. What is your suggestion?"

" Well I think he should move in with us, just for a little while, he doesn't have anyone else Ryan, our father is dead and his mom walked out on him, it's not gonna be permanent, just a couple of months, or until he can find a real job so he can pay for his apartment and he gets clean." Alex said looking at her at Ryan trying to read his facial expression but she wasn't sure if he was up to do it. "It's fine by me, I know he's not a bad person, and besides that we could use another person helping us out with Phoebe and with our little boy, once he gets here, and also you, since you're probably going to be at home for the rest of your pregnancy he could keep an eye on you for me." Ryan joked a little and saw Alex smiling at him. "I'm serious Ryan.."

"Me too, we have to find him now and tell him about our idea, and I hope he accepts it." Ryan said turning around to look out for his brother in law. Alex stood round in her brother's room until he and her husband came back.

"Luca, Ryan and I have a suggestion for you." Alex said looking at her brother who nodded his head indicating that she should continue. "We think you should move in with us, just for a couple of months, until you find your feet. And we really need someone to help us with Phoebe" she smiled at Luca, who laughed a little at the idea "But no, seriously, we want you to come live with us, you need help and either you come with us or I'm making sure you'll stay in this hospital until Phoebe is at least 20 years old." She talked seriously looking at her brother, who glanced at Ryan with a worried look on his face, which made Ryan laugh. " Yes Luca, you'll be very welcome in our home, and if I were you, I would come with because your sister is really manipulative and if she sees your doctor she'll make him never give you the discharge papers, she'll practically own you, but this will only happen if you DON'T come with us, your choice" Ryan said looking at Luca, who seemed even more scared now .

"So this is how the FBI works, alright I'll accept your offer. Thank you I would be good" he laughed causing his sister and Ryan to laugh too.

" Alright then, get ready Luca, we're going to get Phoebe, we'll be back in a minute" Alex said while she and Ryan left the room.

Phoebe was still playing on the bed with her grandmother and her youngest aunt when her parents entered the room again. "Look who's back Phoebe!" Theresa said when she noticed her son and daughter in law standing at the door.

" 'ello! 'ello dada! No mama!" Phoebe said waving to both her parents anyway.

"Phoebee! We need to go home now, we should give Nana some time to get some rest" Alex said extending her arms to get Phoebe but the toddler wouldn't have it. "no mama, I no go. Phoebe said, not even looking at Alex, " Nana, say mama I stay you".

"Phoebe, you can stay with me anytime you want but I think you should go to your mom and dad, Nana is really tired today, but you can come back tomorrow love." Theresa said as Ryan tried taking his daughter from her grandmother. "Come on Pheebs, don't make it difficult for mama and dada!" Ryan tried but their toddler soon started to cry holding her grandmother tight.

"No dada, no go you an mama. I stay wif nana!" Phoebe said as she cried, as Alex tried to get her daughter to come with them.

"Phoebe calm down please, bub. Do you remember Luca?" Alex asked as Phoebe, who's crying had stopped, nodded her head "So uncle Luca is going home with us, he's going to play a lot with you when we get home, and if you don't come with he's going to get really sad" Alex tried and this somehow has gotten through Phoebe who has agreed to come to her mother.

They said their goodbyes and waited for the doctors green light for Luca. They drove home and through their whole way home Phoebe and Luca talked with each other, Phoebe already had a favourite new person by now, and that made Ryan worry a little.

When they got home the first thing Phoebe did was showing her nursery to Luca. "Come Lukie, you c sleep me! Look ma bed" She said happily pointing to her crib.

"Wow! I appreciate that Phoebe but I think I don't fit into your crib anymore" Luca said smiling down at her.

Alex walked to the kitchen opening some of the cabinets looking for nothing in particular " Ryan we need to go grocery shopping, and I think we should do it now." She said looking at her husbands tired expression just at the mention of them having to go through the painful task of shopping.

"I now you're tired, I'm too, but if we do it now then we know it's done" Alex said looking at her husband who just walked in the kitchen "Alright, we can go, I'm going to get Phoebe and her new best friend" Ryan said turning around.

"Ryan, babe, are you jealous that Phoebe really likes Luca?" Alex asked laughing at how strange that is, and thinking about how Ryan is going to react when Phoebe starts dating "No I'm not jealous Alex, it's just that… forget it, never mind" He said trying to hide how jealous he is right now, and leaves Alex laughing at the kitchen.

"Hey you two, we're going to the grocery shop right now, you two wanna come?" Ryan asked as he walked in Phoebe's nursery "I think I'll pass, I mean I'm really tired." Luca dismissed the invitation not wanting to get in the way of the little family and their routines.

"I go with dada, bye Lukie" Phoebe said hugging her uncle's legs, as she ran out of the room towards her father who was standing in the hallway waiting for her to make up her mind.

 **Hey guys sorry it took so long to upload – I really hope all of you are still out there following the story and that you still enjoy it you guys have been really quiet in your reviews. Let me know if I should change some stuff or if you would like to see something in particular happen. Thank you for reading.**

 **Lovies S &L**


	192. Chapter 192

**Chapter 192**

As the family of three, and a half, entered the shopping mall Alex's attention was drawn to the shop window where she saw formal shirts being displayed. Ryan and Phoebe lagged behind as she decided she wanted to walk instead of being picked up, which made them twice as slow because she wanted to look at everything that was being displayed. Alex stood at the entrance of the store waiting for them to come closer before she goes inside, and she could see the confused look on her husband's face as he neared the shop.

"Are we buying shirts?'' He asked and Alex nodded guiding them further into the shop.

''You can do with a few new ones. '' She continued while looking at some options and pointing a few out to him, and as much as he hated to admit it his wife actually had good taste in clothing. He nodded at the selection she showed him.

''Okay well let's go pay for it then." He answered keeping an eye on his daughter who was sitting on the floor.

''Uuhhmm no Ryan go fit it on please. If you don't like it you can take something else but I'm not willing to go home and then you decided there that you do not like it.'' She said knowing that is exactly what her husband will do just because he is too lazy to go into the fitting rooms. Seeing that he is busy losing this battle he retreated to the fitting room entering the first stall while Alex made herself comfortable on the couch as she waited for him. Phoebe got bored of sitting around with her mother, and she walked over to the stall where her father was changing, laying down on her tummy she crawled under the opening of the door and smiled up at him.

''Phoebe.'' Alex laughed from the other side and the toddler laid down on her arms, half her body under the door while her feet stuck out on the other side as her father opened the door to hear his wife's opinion on how the shirt fit.

''Pwetty dada.'' Phoebe said rolling around on the floor and he decided to go on his daughter's opinion but the nod from Alex satisfied him as well as they decided on taking the four shirts they have decided on. Walking up to the counter while Ryan paid a woman came up to Alex and Phoebe who was making their way out of the store.

''Excuse me, this is really random but can I ask you something?'' The woman asked and Alex nodded her head not knowing where this conversation is going on who this woman is approaching her. ''I'm Madeleine Schwartz, I'm an events co-ordinator and we have an event coming up called the Sisterhood Conference, where we have guest speakers talk about how woman can do just as much as men in any field of work. And I know you are an FBI agent.''

Phoebe pried her hands loose from her mother's hold and ran over to her father at the counter. Alex wasn't really worried about her daughter at this stage as the shop was relatively empty and she could locate her daughter easily of it came to that – or whoever would want to abduct their little miss will surely bring her back within they first few hours because she would most probably be too much too handle.

Alex was blown away by the fact that the woman knew that she was an FBI agent, and it took them a little bit more until she figured out that they met at the gala function a few months back. And then she remembered that Madeleine was one of the woman she saw at the crèche that was provided upstairs since the kids was also allowed to attend that gala. ''Uuhhhmm, sure. This is really out of the blue so I apologize if look shocked, but of you can give me more information regarding all of this I will be honoured to be there.'' Alex said as they exchanged business cards between the two of them.

Ryan picked Phoebe up and they walked out of the store towards the grocery store to get some shopping done. Ryan put Phoebe in the cart and started following his wife around the aisles. Since she had the advantage of being a few feet in front of him he managed to sneak some tools into the cart hoping she won't notice or they will have the same argument they always have whenever they come to the store to do some shopping. Alex stood at the end of the aisle and waited for them to reach her and just shook her head at the contents of what she was certain belonged to her husband.

''Dada! Dada!'' Phoebe said getting over excited as she pointed towards the Paw Patrol and he was shocked at her new discovery as it seemed like Barney wasn't an option anymore.

''Yes Pheebs, who is that?'' He asked checking to see if she will know.

''Paw Paw-tol'' she continued excitedly trying to lean over the cart as far as she could in order to try and reach the pillow with the dog character on. She caught sight of her mother who was closer to the pillow than she was and tried again. ''Mama look. Paw Paw-tol.'' She continued with the same excitement that she told her father about earlier.

''Wow that is so cool bub.'' Alex smiled. ''Don't you like Barney anymore?'' She asked and her daughter shook her head, as they entered this new phase of Paw Patrol.

''Mama want.'' She continued and pointed a chubby finger in the direction of the Paw Patrol collection but Alex shook her head.

''No, we did not come to the store to buy toys Phoebe, you have more than enough to play with.'' Alex dismissed and walked further down the aisle as she added diapers and formula to the cart, and her daughter started kicking her legs against the cart because she didn't get her way, and soon her cries started. ''Crying is not going to help you either, you're being naughty right now Phoebe.'' Alex said looking at Phoebe.

''Maaammmaa-aa bad. I want Paw Paw-toooooll.'' The toddler continued and by now Ryan was about to give in and give her daughter what she wants but on the other hand he was scared if another argument erupting between him and his wife because he always gives in to the one-and-a-half-year old's demands.

''Phoebe Grace Booth look at me.'' Alex said waiting until Phoebe's cries subside and she looks at her mother, running a chubby hand over her tear stained and snotty nose, making matters worse while she sobbed. ''You are behaving really badly right now. And crying over things does not mean that you will get it okay. I am not buying you a Paw Patrol pillow.'' Alex said definitely and Phoebe looked up to her father with big teary eyes and the battle was won as he took the pillow of the shelf and handed it to his daughter seeing the dissatisfying look on his wife's face.

''I don't like it when she cries about something. And it's not that expensive Alex.'' He tried to justify his actions.

''That's not the point Ryan, if you continue like this she's going to become spoiled and have really bad manners resulting in no one liking her because she thinks she's entitled to everything when she cries for it. And I will not have my child grow up like that, because clearly we do not have the same ways of disciplining her .'' Alex said seriously looking up at her husband.

''Well that was the last time. It won't happen again.'' He said but knew very well that was a lie, if only his wife would look on the bright side of all of this, They have a happy toddler who are not screaming anymore and upsetting the other shoppers . Resulting in Phoebe getting her Paw Patrol shaped pillow and him getting some tools that he is certain he will need in the future.

 **Hey guys! Thank you for reading.**

 **Lovies-S**


	193. Chapter 193

**Chapter 193**

One they got home and finished dinner Alex headed upstairs to get some clean linen for Luca. They have an extra room that is filled with storage boxes so she'll only have the couch to offer him and she feels really bad about it. ''I'm really sorry that I only have the couch to offer you at the moment.'' She apologized but he didn't have a problem with it.

''No the couch is fine.'' He dismissed as he helped her get the bedding ready.

''According to Ryan as long as long as you try sleeping in the middle you'll be fine and your back won't hurt much.'' She said seeing the questioning look on her brother's face.

''Ryan sleeps on the couch?'' Luca asked hugging a pillow as he looks up at his sister.

''Yep, but only when he is bad.'' Alex smiled. ''Alright, if you get hungry during the night help yourself and we're right upstairs if you need us. Oh and Phoebe sleeps in her room so she might just wake you up around 6AM, 06:30 if you're lucky.'' Alex explained and he nodded not knowing if he should say anything to her right now.

''Uuuhhhmm Alex, if I am overstaying my welcome I need you to say something.'' He blurted out and got off the couch as he looks at his sister to show her how serious he was being right now.

Alex turned around and looked at her brother not knowing where all of this is coming from now all of a sudden. ''Hey, I can assure you are not. I mean it's not even 24 hours yet and you're already not liking us.'' Alex shrugged and acted as if she is shocked. ''But you are not overstaying your welcome and we'd like it if you stay longer than what we have discussed. Besides Ryan would love to have equal voting rights in the household now that you're here as well.'' She smiled and hugged him before making her way back upstairs.

Upstairs Phoebe was on the bed as her father tried to dry her off and get her to put on her sleepwear but she wasn't making it easy. She refused to let go of her new Paw Patrol pillow making it a difficult task to get her hands through her shirt. ''Pheebs come on you can have the pillow back when you're done.'' Her father tried and took the pillow from her little chubby hands but she started wailing as soon as he did this – Alex looking at this events from the door and wondered if she should intervene or allow her husband to struggle with this all on his own.

''Noooooo Daaaaadddaaaaa.'' She started and kicked out her legs in an attempt to try and kick her father for not giving in to his demands. ''Daaaaadddaaaa you baaaaad.'' She sobbed as she continued crying.

''Phoebe Grace look at me.'' He started in a tone of voice that the toddler wasn't used to and she immediately stopped crying and sat up looking at her father while she still sobbed. ''I don't know what is going on with you and your behaviour right now but it's not nice. Kicking and hitting people is not a nice thing to do, and neither is crying about nonsense.'' Ryan said looking at her as her bottom lip poked out again in an attempt to start her wailing all over again and she looked up at him and hit his face with a chubby little hand. Alex was still observing all of this from the door and wasn't sure if she should do something or wait for her husband to act on this .

Ryan picked her up from the bed and calmly carried her to the chair in the corner of their bedroom setting her down on the chair as he knelt down in front of her waiting for her to calm down, but she kept kicking her legs out. ''Daaaadaaaaaaa. Meee uuuupp.'' She tried to bargain but Ryan continued to pack her things away and cleaning the bathroom. The chair was a bit high and she wasn't sure if she will manage to get onto the floor easily so she sat there and eventually stopped crying, wiping her face with a chubby little hand.

Deep down Alex was torn because she wanted to hug her daughter so badly but decided to continue her hiding streak in the doorway and moving towards the wall where she could witness all of this without intruding – wanting to see what her husband will be doing next. Ryan walked out of the bathroom and over to the side of the bedroom where the toddler was sitting on the chair kneeling down in front of her. ''You know I love you right. But I need you to know that hitting and kicking people is not nice. And if you continue to do it I'm going to put you in this corner until you calm down, okay?'' He asked wondering if she even understood what he meant but she nodded her head and he assumed the two of them were making meaning.

''Dada?'' She asked and looked at him extending her arms in his direction and he picked her up.

''I love you.'' He reminded her, and upon turning around he saw his wife standing in the hallway with a small smile on her face. ''How long have you been standing there?'' He asked wondering if she has seen all of these events unfold.

''Long enough to see you use time out on a toddler.'' Alex laughed a little walking over to the two of them as she ruffled her daughter's hair. ''Time for bed bub.''

Once they took Phoebe downstairs to tuck her in Ryan lingered around to ask his brother in law something when Alex went upstairs to bed. ''Luca can I ask you something?'' Ryan asked and he saw how uncomfortable the young man was as he swallowed deeply rubbing his hands together and looked at the older man.

''I told Alex earlier if I am overstaying my welcome you guys need to tell me. I'll look for alternat…''

''No no no it's not that, you're more than welcome.'' Ryan dismissed quickly and sat down opposite the young man. ''It's about the gang you were involved with. The case against them is still open and you're the only person we'll need to close it.'' Ryan started and looked at Luca trying to read his facial expressions. ''The case is going to court in a few days and if you agree to it you'd have to testify against them in court.''

''But then they'd find me, and they won't hesitate putting a bullet in my brain. I'd love to help you Ryan but I'm…''

''I can promise you nothing will happen to you. And I'm not going to pressure you into anything, if you don't want to do it you don't have to. Please just think about it.'' Ryan said and Luca nodded while he headed up the stairs ready to call it a day. At least one part of his life seems to be back on track now he has to see how he will get his sisters to forgive him, and how he will convince his mother to continue fighting her battle against cancer.

 **Hey guys (prepare for quite a lengthy note)**

 **Someone asked me about my laptop, it is still not fixed but I am saving up to buy me a new one hopefully soon – so for the time being I've been borrowing my cousin's one to do some of my typing on. Secondly someone asked me that Phoebe starts acting out, I've tried my best to write it in as best as I could so I hope this was satisfactory. Thirdly I feel like I have been slacking in the FBI department to write new case (so help here would really really be appreciated if you guys can give me some ideas). Also, thank you for the new followers and favourites I hope that you guys will enjoy the story as we continue. Also (I don't want to give too much away but this will not be a nine month pregnancy as I have some drama planned for a delivery earlier than that – so be on the look out for that I don't want to give too much away but I am really excited to start writing the delivery part actually.) Uuuhhhhmmmm I think I've pretty much covered everything I wanted to say. Oh last one the past two chapters that ended in S &L was because I had help from one of the our amazing followers and Ralex lovers in writing those chapters in case some of you were wondering about that. Okay I think I'm really done now. Last one I promise, I am torn between having Theresa turn around and fight cancer or if she is going to give up and refuse to fight (give me your thoughts and suggestions on this one please.) Okay now I'm done – no seriously I'm done now hahahaha.**

 **Thank you for reading and for all the love**

 **Lovies-S**


	194. Chapter 194

**Chapter 194**

Alex woke up first and glanced over to her husband and she saw him still sleeping, she got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom and then walked downstairs towards the kitchen. She saw Luca standing behind the stove making eggs and Alex wasn't sure if she could trust her brother's cooking or not.

"Uuuhhhmmm, are you sure you know what you're doing?" She asked smiling and he looked at her with a smirk nodding his head.

"Of course I do. I've lived off eggs for about a month nonstop so I know the exact ways on how to make it fluffy." He said turning towards her and putting two on a plate as he slid the plate over to her side on the counter.

"Well, allow me to be the judge of that." Alex said putting two slices of bread in the toaster and walking over to the nursery to check on her daughter. Upon entry she saw Phoebe halfway out of the crib trying to get out by herself. Alex stood in the doorway and waited until her daughter noticed her, causing her to get such a big fright that her hands slipped and she fell the rest of the few feet to the ground.

"Because you're not supposed to climb out of the crib bub. Come here." Alex reminded her gently as she walked over to check on her daughter who got more of a fright than what she actually hurt because as soon as her mother kissed the places that she pin pointed on where it was sore the tears soon dried up. The two of them walked out of her room towards the kitchen, seeing that Ryan joined Luca in making coffee.

Ryan picked his daughter up and placed her in the high chair until her food were done before he handed it to her. Ryan and Luca both looked at each other and then Luca looked at Alex trying to signal something to Ryan making it uncomfortable for both of them. "Okay what's bothering the two of you?" Alex asked looking at the two of them waiting on their answer. "Do you have any idea how much I love you?" Ryan asked looking at her and she frowned.

"What do the two of you want?" She asked again walking over to her daughter's high chair and giving her food.

"You remember those tickets you gave me, well the game is this weekend and Luca and I need to bond so…."

"Yes just go so I can get a break from both of you." Alex decided, and the two of them smiled at each other as if that was the biggest achievement they ever had. "On one condition, the two of you make dinner and clean the kitchen for the rest of the week." She concluded looking at them as they sighed simultaneously. In an attempt to show how grateful he was Ryan got their daughter ready for day care and left the house a little earlier so he can see how his mother is doing.,

Dressed in sweats and sitting in a chair reading a journal Ryan was surprised to see his mother up and out of bed when h walked into her room. "What's going on here?" He questioned looking at her and the fact that her bed was made, but before she could answer the door opened revealing his sisters. Nadia walked over to him and greeted him friendly as if nothing was wrong, which he was grateful for but the other two stood stagnant in the doorway looking at him and then at her mother. "We'll come back later." Simone said as she and Amorey turned around.

"No, you are not." Theresa said and got up from the chair signalling that her two daughter should join their other two siblings in the not so big hospital room. "This ends right now. I need the four of you to make peace."

"Mom you mean the three of them, I'm not mad at anyone." Nadia said where she laid on the bed and ate her mother's breakfast, not bothering to become part of their family feud.

"I'm not going to apologize to him. He chose to abandon us when we needed him the most. If it hadn't been for Alex who knows when he would've showed up here? You know what Ryan, sometimes you're not so different than dad was." Simone said looking at her brother, her eyes spitting fire while he stood there not saying a word.

"He bailed when things got hard, and in the same line you did it too." Amorey said while Theresa looked at her bickering children and the one on the bed eating her breakfast. "They say hospital food sucks but this isn't too bad you know. Should I keep you some mom?" Nadia asked trying to get her mother to not worry about the other three but it didn't seem to help as she shrugged and continued eating.

"I had personal things to deal with, Alex and I weren't in a good space do you honestly think I would ignore you or not take time out to come see what's wrong with mom?" He asked trying to state his point in all of this. "And by the way, I am not dad. I'm as much mom's child as the three of you are and I'm tired of constantly being compared to him." Ryan yelled as his frustrations grew more with his sisters as he can't seem to get through to them and in them being upset over things as petty as this.

"Enough! All of you!" Theresa said out of breath looking at her children. "I woke up today and decided to give chemotherapy a try. But if this is what I'm going to be dealing with then maybe it'll be best if I let cancer win."

"Mom, don't say that." Nadia said now sitting up on the bed.

"I am sorry if your father wasn't the best role model, but your brother's right. He has a family of his own, he cannot be around 24/7 when his responsibilities is with them. "

"Stop taking his side, mom!" Simone yelled. "Ryan has a wife he can depend on when things get hard, who are we gonna go to when you're not there anymore? And I know I've been petty towards Ryan but we're not as strong as we pretend to be mom." She confessed looking at her sisters and her mother as it seems like now is the only time to talk openly and honestly about all of this.

"Nadia hasn't been performing at school and Amorey's been to the doctor twice in one week because of stress. The one person we can talk to is in hospital refusing to fight cancer and we cannot shop up at Ryan's house because he has his own things to deal with." Simone said softly wiping her eyes. "And using Ryan as a scapegoat felt like it made the load a bit more bearable."

Theresa was about to answer when the door opened and the nurse apologized for interrupting, but she explained that it was time for Theresa's chemotherapy and internally her children sighed gratefully and were thankful for the fact that their mother decided to go ahead and fight. She looked between the four of them before following the nurse out the door.

"Are you alright?" Ryan asked looking at his eldest sister and she nodded her head, but he walked over to her and hugged her regardless, the other two joining them in their group hug making Ryan and Simone laugh a little. "By the way, you guys are always welcome at the house. I'm making dinner so you're invited."

"I think I'll pass Nadia laughed." As the four of them walked towards the cafeteria to get something to eat while waiting on their mother's return. The thought of having to go to work soon forgotten.

 **Hey guys! Its been a while, here's another one. I will try to upload another chapter tomorrow depending on my workload, but I will try my best to make time for writing. Thank s for reading. This was for all of you who asked that they make peace and that Theresa fight the cancer.**

 **Lovies-S**


	195. Chapter 195

**Chapter 195**

Alex and Luca were sitting on the couch paging through a family album when her phone rung and her heart skipped a few beats when she saw the number of the day-care on the caller ID. Taking a deep breath she answered, preparing herself for the worst.

"Hi Marci."

"Hi Alex, I hope I'm not bothering, but can I ask you to come here? Don't worry Phoebe is not sick." She added quickly not yet putting the young mother at ease but she agreed to it either way.

"Everything okay?" Luca asked raising an eyebrow at his sister who nodded her head.

"I don't know, that was Phoebe's care giver at the day-care asking me to come in, but she also said Phoebe's not sick so I don't really know what to expect." She was confused but got up as quickly as she could in her condition, grabbed her car keys and drove down to the day care to see what was going on.

She pulled up in front of the building and was greeted by Marci at reception. "Hi, I'm glad that you could make it, uhm I don't really know how to ask you this without making you uncomfortable and I know you and Ryan but, has Phoebe been around some violent situations lately?"

"No, not at all. Why are you asking?" Alex asked looking at the care giver.

"She's been fighting a lot with the other kids lately. And she cannot stand the sight of babies, she cries when I pick one of the babies up or she'll hug my legs and refuse to leave until I hand the baby over." Marci explained and Alex ran a hand through her hair biting her bottom lip.

"She's been like this at home as well. And I don't know how to handle it, Ryan has been trying the time out thing, but I think she's too young to understand it." Alex said shaking her head as Marci took her to the classroom, where Phoebe was hitting another child because she wanted the Lego block the girl was playing with.

"Give a me." Phoebe started taking the block while she tried to grab it out of the girl's hand and when she eventually got hold of it she threw it to the other side of the room.

"Phoebe Grace!" Alex said from the door and the toddler looked up at her mother.

"Not me mama." She defended herself quickly and got up walking towards her mother, hugging her legs and looking up at her with big eyes.

Alex looked up at Marci and then at her daughter. "I'll take her home for the rest of the day. I really don't know what else to do about this anymore."

"It's just jealousy because she starts to notice that a baby will be entering the household soon and sees that you are preparing for it."

Alex sat down on a chair and looked at her daughter. "Phoebe you know fighting is wrong, your father spoke to you about this last night. Please go apologise to your friend because you made her cry."

The toddler looked up at her mother and then at the little girl who sat on the floor still crying, when one of the care giver walked over to her to calm her down. "We're not leaving until you've said sorry to her." Alex explained and she turned around and walked over to the blonde girl.

"I sowi." She said looking at her, she walked to the corner of the room to pick up the Lego that she threw there and handed it to the girl as her part of a piece offering, then looked over at her mother for confirmation. The caregiver told her to hug the girl and after the two of them exchanged a hug she walked towards her mother satisfied with the peace that she just made after she has been reprimanded.

Luca was standing in the kitchen in front of the fridge when two beers caught his attention. Looking at the clock firsts trying to figure out how long Alex would be there he decided to grab one and drink it, hoping he will be able to discard the evidence before she gets home. Knowing deep down he shouldn't do it, but the feeling overtook him and with shaking hands he opened the bottle and took a swig of it when a key turning in the lock made him jump, and in his haste to get rid of the alcoholic beverage the bottle fell out of his hand and shattered on the floor. "Shit." He cursed and scattered around to pick up the glass pieces.

"Uncle Lukie!" Phoebe smiled running into the house but the look on his sister's face was the opposite of his niece's expression.

"Phoebe go put your bag in your room please." Alex said and handed Phoebe her diaper bag that she put on her back and walked down the hallway towards her room, the mother hoping that she will find something to occupy herself with while she is there so she and Luca can have a conversation about what she'd just witnessed.

Turning her attention to her brother not saying a word but waiting for him to start this conversation as he tried to avoid eye contact with her while picking up the glass pieces of the bottle and mopping the floor where the beer spilled, all while she watched him in silence. "What the hell man!"

"I was only going to take a sip and throw the rest of it down the drain." He defended.

"I don't give a damn, I thought we were working on getting you sober. You just proved to me that I can't trust you. You're not thirteen anymore, but if you continue like this I'll take you with me whenever I leave the house." She lectured and their conversation ended when the door opened once again as Ryan entered.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. Just came to get my laptop before I head to work." He said seeing the look of confusion in his wife's face as her brows furrowed. "I went to the hospital, mom decided to start chemo today." he explained and it all made sense after that as Alex nodded. He still felt that something weird was going on.

"Daaaadaaaaaa." He heard his daughter before he saw her when she made an appearance and he was just as surprised to see her at home so early. "Hey you're home early." He said picking her up kissing her chubby cheeks, looking over at his wife for an explanation.

"Marci called, she was in one of her fighting moods and I actually saw her hit a child." Alex said exasperated not in the mood to deal with her toddler drama and her brother who seems to be back on the wagon again.

"I say sowi dada." Phoebe stated her point also when her mother sold her out.

"I'm glad you said sorry but fighting is still wrong, okay?" Ryan said and she nodded her head. "Good, I have to go to work I'll see you later." He put her down on the floor and she disappeared down the hallway again. he took his laptop bag off the dining room chair but he still felt awkward in his own house looking between his wife and brother in law. "Is everything okay?" He finally asked, and Alex nodded but Luca still stared at the same spot on the counter.

"Okay." He said in a sing song voice, kissing Alex's cheek. "Luca we're still on for the game this weekend so don't make any plans." Ryan said walking towards the door,

"I don't know if I'll still be here by this weekend." Luca told his brother in law as he made eye contact with his sister while saying the words.


	196. Chapter 196

**Chapter 196**

"Uhhhmm am I missing something or maybe this is my queue to leave." Ryan retreated not wanting to become the middle man in this feud.

"I'll go get my stuff and go back to clinic." Luca said looking at his sister who hasn't said anything to him in past few minutes besides starred at him waiting for him to explain his side of the situation.

"No Luca you're not going anywhere." She said calmly, too calmly and he didn't know whether that was a good thing or not but he stopped in his tracks and turned to look at her. "Just stop running away from your problems, it's going to follow you wherever you go. I'm gonna go to work – and you're on baby sitting duty." She said gathering her stuff her husband surprised by her sudden desire to go to work even though the doctor said she wasn't allowed to go back to work, well at least not until the baby is born.

"You going to work? You sure about that?" Ryan asked standing close to the front door just wanting to make sure he heard her correctly. "Yes Ryan I didn't stutter, I'm going to the same place you're going. Call when there's an emergency." She told Luca and she walked out of the door leaving her husband and brother stunned as they looked at each other. "Uhhhmm we'll see you late then." Ryan shrugged and Luca nodded as he closed the door behind them.

They drove the familiar route down to the office and Ryan kept glancing over at his wife not sure if he can ask what is on his mind or if her response will be one where she will bite his head off for no reason but he decided to man up and ask her regardless. "Is everything okay? Did I miss something that happened between you and Luca? Or is it just pregnancy hormones talking?"

Alex looked at him and he regretted the last part of his sentence the moment he let the words out of his mouth. "Seriously Ryan? Please try growing another human inside you that has you swollen up to such an uncomfortable size that you become ever so grateful whenever it is morning because you've run out of sleeping positions…"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to be insensiti…" He apologized but she cut him off. "Or having your son use my bladder as a pillow causing me to get up at least 10 times a night, or being constantly hungry or not even able to see your swollen feet anymore because your belly is in the way. Or even worse being in need of sex 24/7 – I am just so damn hormonal." She said at last breathless after her ranting. "Seriously Ryan we need to have sex. And I won't even mind if it's in the car again like the first time we met up – damn it." She said getting out of the car and slammed the door closed as he came to a halt in the parking lot and she walks into the building – leaving her husband stunned at what he had just witnessed. "Wow, I love that pregnant and hormonal woman." He smiled looking at her until she disappeared into the building before he got out of the car and walked inside.

"Uhhmm we're working on a case together and it's starting now. Cash in transit heist." harry said walking up to Ryan handing him keys to one of the FBI vans as he gives him an update on what they might get into. With the sirens on they left the parking lot in search of the van as they followed the blip on the GPS, Harry riding shotgun while Ryan drives and he speeds up when he sees the van.

"Watch it!" Harry started when Ryan took a sharp turn around the corner making Harry shift in his seat.

"I got it." The special agent replies.

"Don't lose him." Harry said again when it seemed like the van were speeding up and Ryan wasn't doing anything about it despite the fact that Harry complained about his driving just moments earlier.

"Do you wanna take the wheel?" Ryan asked looking at Harry for a few seconds.

Harry looked out the window with his pistol in hand ready to fire a shot at the moving van. "No, I prefer to backseat drive. " Harry made a shot at the tires of the van. "We need to get it off the main road." Ryan said and he forced the van into a dead end street by bumping into its side, certain that he will have to deal with explaining the dents in the car to his superiors when they get back to the office. The van sped up and hit the brick wall in front of them with Harry and Ryan following closely on their tails blocking them with no way out, as the guys gave up when the driver broke his arm upon impact when they hit the wall.

"Whhhoooo not bad. This is what the FBI is all about, did you enjoy that agent Booth?" Harry asked looking at Ryan. "Never mind that just sounded weird." The man admitted and they walked over to inspect and arrest the suspects inside of the van.

Alex walked into the office and caught her boss at the reception are as she was about to go see of anyone had occupied her desk yet. "Well look who decided to finally show up for work." Maranda smiled when she saw the brunette and hugged her.

"Good to see things are still the same and that I haven't missed out on too much." Alex smiled looking around the place.

"If you're here for work we have a teenager in one of the rooms who you can go talk too. But that is the only work you will be doing, I do not want your doctor on my case." Maranda said and saw her three friends approach all smiles and happy to see a familiar face they haven't seen in a while.

"Welcome back, you didn't miss much." Nimah said kissing her cheek while Natalie rubbed her swollen belly.

"Yeah yeah, I had to get out of the house of the house for a little while. My once upon a time sweet baby girl has turned into a bully and I'm at a loss on what to do about it." Alex explained and it seemed as if she was talking about a different child but not about Phoebe because that is not how they know her.

"So where is she?" Shelby asked and looked around, confused that she didn't see the terrible rascal her best friend were talking about.

"At home with my brother." Alex said looking through the file Maranda handed her and she realized the silence there was between them because non of her friends knew about Luca. "Yes it's a long story and we have a lot to catch up on but I happen to have a brother. I'll talk to you guys later." She said and walked down the hallway into one of the interrogation rooms leaving her friends still confused.

She knocked on the door softly before she entered the room and saw a teenage girl with purple streaks in her hair and a heavy, maybe too heavy, smokey eye sit at one of the tables and she looked up at Alex when the door opened. "Lauren?" Alex asked and the girl nodded and shifted in her seat slightly nervously twisting her hands around in her lap.

"Would you mind if I talk to you or ask you a few questions?" Alex asked and the girl nodded, but even before she could start asking questions Lauren nodded.

"I'm eighteen and I know I am underage and not allowed at a liquor store but I swear I didn't steal those beers for myself. I can see you judging me and you don't even know me." Lauren retreated looking at Alex.

Alex shook her head. "Hey I do not judge you, or anyone for that matter."

"You're married, you're pretty I'm sure your life is in order and that you never had to do anything shady when you were my age to get you and your family through hard times."

"Let's make a deal, you tell me your side of the story and I might just tell you a little bit about myself and how my life wasn't all rainbow and unicorns." Alex said and the girl nodded.

"I have a younger brother, my mom is an alcoholic but she gets really edgy and violent when she hasn't had a drink but when she has at least one beer in her system she is calmer. I stole a few beers and I got caught. They will take my brother and I to child services and we'll be separated and I can't deal with that. I can't lose him he is way too important too me." She said looking at Alex with big pleading eyes. "Is there any way that you can convince them that my mother is not an unfit parent and that my brother and I are well taken care off with her?"

Alex took a deep breath and looked at her. "I can't promise anything but I will try my best to get the authorities to see that but it might not happen, if I can be honest with you." Lauren nodded and wiped her tears on her sleeve of her jacket and then looked at Alex waiting on her to tell her part of the story. "I didn't have a magical childhood growing up, I lost my dad and I recently found out that I have a younger brother who is an alcoholic. And earlier today when I came home he relapsed so we have to start the whole process all over again. But what I'm dealing with compared to what you go through with your mom is not even close, because you went the extra mile for your mom although you knew it was the wrong thing to do."

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your dad?" Lauren asked looking at Alex and she was almost certain she shouldn't be telling these things to the teenagers they are trying to help. "He died because of me. He was abusive in more ways than one and one day I just wanted him to stop treating us the way he did and, I did something I regret every day of my life." Alex said and she saw Lauren look up at her with big eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry." Lauren said but Alex shook her head.

"It's alright." Alex said trying to set the teen at ease as she gathered her documents to hear what child services has to say about this. "Uhhmm I'm sorry about what happened to your dad. But regarding your brother, don't give up on him. You seem like a good person and he's lucky to have someone like you to support you." Lauren said as Alex closed the door behind her and bumped into her husband in the corridor.

"Are you okay?" He asked not sure if she will still be upset at who knows what like she was when they drove over here.

"Yes I'm fine." She said honestly as she took the elevator to the second floor to hand Maranda the file and explain to her the situation and that she should try her best to get things done with child services on trying to get the kids to stay with their mother even if it means that they have to be under supervision. She walked over to Ryan's office and was grateful that he was there, he was talking on the phone but she couldn't wait any longer as she locked the door behind her and closed the blinds on the windows while he looked at her weirdly ending his conversation. "Alex what is going on?" He asked getting up walking over to her.

"I told you I'm hormonal and I really _need_ you right now." She whined as she stood on her toes kissing him. Ryan wasn't sure what to make of this as he kissed her back, and she leads him over to thee couch that stands against the wall making him sit down while she gets on top of him. A bit frustrated that her stomach is in the way but determined to make the most of it either way. Leaning her head to one side that he kisses the sweet spot in her neck that turns her on and it wasn't long before both of them were undressed from the waist down. Alex stroking along the length of her husband before she moves over to his lap and straddle him, both of them breathing out a long breath upon first entry. Alex uncertain about how long she will be able to keep this up but Ryan stopped her soon before they even got started. "Are you sure about this?" He asked looking at her rubbing her stomach protectively. "Phoebe turned out perfectly fine so yes, I'm sure. Just stop talking." She reprimanded and continued her rise and fall actions while he tried to keep her steady and help her when necessary and the anticipation and build up soon became too much for them to handle as they experienced pure bliss at the same time.

Alex laying her head on his shoulder as they stayed in the same position until both of them caught their breath. "We should probably get dressed, and resume this at home." Ryan whispered in her ear hoarsely and there was no way she would let him tell her twice on what she can expect on round 2.

 **Hey guys, I think I've written something similar in the case of the car chase, I am really not sure but I've written so many things that looking for it would be a battle. So if that happened to be a repeat I am extremely sorry please forgive me for that part if you all had to read a repeat. Also the ending was unplanned but we haven't had some of that in a while so there it is.**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Lovies-S**


	197. Chapter 197

**Chapter 197**

After both Alex and Ryan woke up two hours before their alarm sounded but both of them lying in bed pretending to be asleep. Alex's back was turned towards her husband, when she felt his hand creep around her waist and caress her pregnant belly drawing small circles around it with the tips of his fingers. "Have I ever told you how amazing you are?" Ryan asked burring his head in the crook of he neck.

"No, you haven't told me that in some time." Alex explained linking their fingers together of the hand that is resting on her belly.

"Well. You. Are. Amazing." He reminded her in between kisses on her neck as she extended her neck to give him more excess to it, as both of them know what this will lead to right now. Ryan moved his hands up under her oversized shirt and played with her breasts smiling at the small moans that escaped her mouth as they tried to be quiet minding the fact that they are not the only people in the house. She turned around as the two of them faced each other, lustfulness in both their eyes and they skipped all the small stuff getting right into it as they laid side by side – making matters uncomfortable with Alex's growing stomach in the way but determined to make this work as they have in the past, although that was minus the swollen belly.

Alex held onto her husband as firmly as she possibly could as he entered her slowly and then pulling out completely repeating this action painfully slow as until she started complaining. He laughed slightly and then obeyed to her demands as they started moving in sync, Alex resting her head against his chest keeping her eyes closed enjoying the moment. "Oh shit, I have no idea what you just did but it felt amazing. Keep doing it." She became verbal at her husband's new tricks appreciating it even more when he continued his actions. Her phone went off with three text messages in a row and it caught her attention. Lifting her head of his chest, "hang on I need to see those texts." She said and rolled towards the bedside table to see who was texting.

"Alex are you serious right now? Can we just finish what we started those texts aren't going anywhere." Ryan pleaded desperately but Alex was more intrigued by the messages the read.

"I have to go give a talk at some women in arms thingy empowerment or motivational speech, and I forgot about it. I'm gonna go shower and get ready." She decided and plugged her phone back into the charger, heading across the bedroom towards the shower.

"Well can I at least join you in the shower?" Ryan asked hopeful but his wife shook her head. "If you join me I'm not going to be able to think about what to say since I still need to come up with something. Ryan just take care of your situation, don't be difficult man. " She dismissed as if it was that easy, and she heard him grown loudly when she walked into the bathroom.

Alex stood in front of the closet looking for clothes to wear, groaning loudly at the fact that she didn't have much to choose from as most of it did not fit her anymore. Eventually settling on a black boho styled pants, and a casual white shirt that fit loosely enough to give her stomach some room as well.

"So what exactly is this speaking thingy you're going to?" Ryan asked looking at his wife as she got ready. "I met a woman randomly one day at the store and she recognized me, heaven knows how, but she asked me if I'll be willing to give a motivational talk about women being in a dominantly male workforce and how I find it and all of that." She explained briefly, also not certain of what to expect when she gets there but determined to make the best of it.

"And for speaking out about the rights of women you are leaving your one and only husband hanging on the edge. If I'm unable to make babies after this it's going to be due to this day, and it will be your fault." Ryan said making eye contact with her in the mirror as she applied make up. "And I told you to tend to yourself, you still have about an hour before we need to get ready, so go for it." Alex said looking back at him, as she walked towards the door.

"Aaaalleeeexxx." He groaned flopping back onto the bed.

"I love you." She said from the doorway as she made her way into the hallway and down the stairs.

She saw Luca curled up on the couch sleeping peacefully and went to go check up on her daughter who sat up in the crib looking at her mother when she stood in the doorway. "Mama!" The toddler smiled when she saw her mother and got up so she can be assisted down onto the floor.

"Mama foodies."

"You hungry?" Alex asked and her daughter nodded. "Well let's go get you something to eat then." Alex answered and Phoebe walked out before her mother towards the kitchen, but she stopped at the couch and looked at her uncle sleeping, sticking a finger in Luca's ear, laughing to herself as he shook his head and moved his hand towards the disturbance.

"Phoebe leave Lukie." Alex said from the counter but she wasn't willing to give up that easily, and repeated the action.

"Mama Lukie foodies." Phoebe said when Luca opened his eyes briefly to be greeted by his niece's big brown eyes and her bed curls that was more out of proportion compared to other mornings.

"Lukie doesn't want food he's still sleeping." Alex said in defense to try and get her daughter away there.

"Yes I would like some food please. And I was sleeping before a certain princess came to wake me up." He yawned and sat up.

"I'm sorry. Ryan and I will be leaving soon you can go sleep in our room and I'll take her to day care." Alex gave him an alternative feeling bad for the fact that he has to sleep on the couch since their other bedroom was no longer available but a baby room now.

"Mama I Lukie foodies." Phoebe decided and crawled onto the couch to sit with Luca, giving him the TV remote, wordlessly indicating that they need to watch TV. Luca switched on the TV but quickly changed the channel when he saw the purple dinosaur not in the mood for Barney so early in the morning.

"Noooooo Lukie, Bah-ney! Bah-ney!" Phoebe became excited and he changed the channel back sighing heavily, and he looked towards the stairs when he heard Ryan laughing at his facial expression that was probably one of despair. "Welcome to our world man." Ryan smiled and Luca shook his head.

"Daaaaadaaaaaa." Phoebe called out when she saw her father walk down the stairs and towards her mother to see what she was making for breakfast.

"Phoooeeebeeee." Ryan answered in the same drawn out tone that his daughter greeted him with earlier. "Oooohhh, cool hairstyle you have going there this morning Phoebe Grace." Ryan noticed at how wild his daughter's hair was standing in more than one direction this morning.

"Will you get Phoebe dressed and ready please? I'm leaving in ten minutes because I still have to go find the place." Alex explained plating the eggs that she made, and cutting one up in small cubes for her daughter to indulge in, eating her own food hastily before she makes her way out the house and towards her car.

Luca walked over to the kitchen counter with Phoebe placing her in the high chair and getting her to start eating her food. "Hey, that food goes into your mouth don't throw it around Phoebe." Ryan reprimanded from the fridge when he saw what his daughter was doing. "Lukie gimme foodies." Phoebe said looking up at her uncle refusing to eat unless he fed her, and he obeyed, anything to get her done and dressed for the day just so he can get some more sleep.

"Can I leave the two of you alone while I get done?" Ryan asked and Luca nodded, certain he will make it through breakfast without a food fight at least. Ryan was in the shower when he wondered if he can surprise Alex at the venue where she was giving her talk, although there would only be women there, he just wants her to know that he adores her and wants to share this moment with her. He made up his mind and got ready to look for the address she asked him about earlier, to see if he can join her.

''Lukie bottle.'' Phoebe said pointing towards her empty bottle and he had no idea how to mix her formula. "Uuuuhhhmmm, how about some juice?" Luca asked alternatively and Phoebe nodded, grateful that she is willing to sacrifice although he knew this might become the start of a new habit that her parents won't like.

Alex walked into the hall and was greeted by Madeleine in the foyer. "Hi Alex, it's really good to see you, glad you could make it." Madeleine smiled and shook Alex's hand sensing how nervous she was. "Don't be nervous, everything's gonna be okay." Madeleine smiled and Alex nodded. "Come on, let me introduce you to some people."

Once Alex met a few people she walked into the hall and saw even more women there, some being so young that it looks as if they were in their teens or having to make a choice to study anytime soon. Madeleine introduced her to the large group of people and Alex walked onto the podium taking the stage with her nervous energy, as she scanned the group, that seemed to get more full as time ticked by. She stood next to Madeleine while the last group of people entered and they waited for them to settle down before talking. Madeleine introduced Alex and she took to the podium glancing at the crew with nervous energy as she looked through the crowd.

"Hey everyone, oh wow there's a lot of you. Uuuhhmm Madeleine told me I only have about fifteen minutes or so to speak, maybe twenty if everyone isn't sleeping by the tenth minute. So if I speak really fast you can email me afterwards and I'll send you the explanation, okay?" She broke the ice as the crowd laughed and waited for them to settle down before she started talking again. "I'm Alex Booth and I work as an agent for the FBI. But if I had followed my mother's advice I wouldn't have ended up here today, so I'll start from the beginning. Oh and also any questions are welcome at any point, if you guys want to ask me something you're welcome to do so."

She looked through her notes to see what she had written down but she soon decided to rather talk from her heart instead of following the points she had written down. "The day I got in the cab in front of my home in Oakland, my mother had told the cab driver that he had to take me to the train station, as I was supposed to study teaching. But me being the stubborn person that I am crumpled up the train ticket when I got into the cab and told the driver to drop me at the airport – and this is where I started my journey at Quantico. After about a few weeks of being quite and settling into the so called student life that my mother thought I had lived, I finally had the courage to tell her that I am actually training to become a FBI agent, and bottom line is she was pissed. That's putting it mildly." She stated looking through the crowd as they smiled as she walked around the podium towards the stage when she became more comfortable and less nervous the more she started speaking.

"Personally, being in this workforce has its ups and downs and stresses you out a lot especially if you have a spouse in the same field. I remember the first fight my husband and I had that was work related, and remember earlier when I told you guys that I was stubborn and that I don't always listen?" She asked and the audience members nodded, before she continued. "Well, it was because he was the agent in charge of that specific case and I did not take orders from him because I knew better, but I ended up getting shot – but my argument was that we convict bad guys, so why be a prick and not just go all out with the whole thing?"

She saw how their faces changed when she mentioned the fact that she got shot and she decided to ease them and tell them that the shot was only in her ark and that she was still fine. "That was simultaneously the best and worst day of my life."

"Alex how can you say being shot was a good thing?" A teenage girl in the 2nd row asked her and she laughed slightly as she was about to continue to the best part of that day.

"That was the day I found out I was expecting my first child, which was the best part of that incident." Alex smiled as she pointed towards the girl who gave her a tums up when that part made sense on how it turned out to be the best day. "Another argument erupted when my husband told me that I am putting our baby's life at risk by working in such a dangerous environment, but I told him he was doing exactly the same, if something were to happen to him at work that would mean that our child would grow up without a father. Then he hit me with the words, yes Alex but I'm not the one growing a life inside of me." She said seeing the frowns on some faces and some smiles and nods at the elder women in the audiences. "And as much as I hated to admit it he actually had a point there, and I hate it when he is right."

A hand went up from one of the older women in the audience and she acknowledged the person as she got up. "Hi Alex do you find it difficult being a female in a male dominated work force?"

"Yes, it is extremely hard because you constantly have to prove yourself to the male counterparts, and people look at you weirdly when you show up at a scene and they see you're a woman, and being almost 7 months pregnant isn't making it any easier either." She said pointing towards her belly. "But I do feel that we shouldn't take a step back just because males dominate this profession. And I'm sorry for digressing but I am so happy to see so many young people here, oldies I'm happy to see you too but we need to stand together and show men that everything they can do we can do better right?" She asked as the crowd started applauding and nodding their heads, she waited for them to settle down before she continued again. "Don't let the outside world put it into your head that just because you're female you aren't allowed to be a fire fighter or a police officer because darling you can be whatever you set your mind to.

"This job is dirty. I don't want to scare you with what I'm about to say now but this is reality. A few criminals and escaped convicts had a vendetta against my husband that resulted in me and my daughter who were only a few months old at the time, getting kidnapped. They were arrested but one of them escaped and I was in a parking lot at work I think or a restaurant I'm not sure, but he knocked me out and took me with him again. I don't know how or where I got the strength to pull through all of that but I did." She said and looked around the room as some of them sniffed and wiped their eyes. "No guys, you can't cry because you're gonna make me cry also." Alex smiled. I pulled through because I didn't want other people to go through the same thing I went through. And as crazy as it may sound, I love this job! And I don't regret for one moment that I told the cab driver to drop me at the airport because funny enough I met my husband at Quantico, and above all else that is something I am extremely grateful for. He's not here today but I…... "

Her attention drifted to the door at the back of the hall, where Madeleine sat and she saw Ryan standing there, as it seems the two of them were in on it. She wanted to jump off that stage and run into his arms but she contained herself. The audience also looking back seeing his proud smile, and when they started clapping she couldn't help but get teary eyed at their actions. "What are you doing here, Ryan?" She smiled wiping her eyes. "And all of you are adding to it by clapping, and now my make up is spoiling." Alex laughed as she tried to get through this with minimal crying and saving herself from black mascara like tears. "That's my husband standing at the back. Uuuhhmm I was saying that despite our arguments about the dangers of this job, he has supported my all the way and not once told me that I cannot flourish in this profession. I am truly truly blessed with the support structures that I have and it is my wish that each and every one of you will experience the same regardless of the so called male dominated world out there." She concluded her speech as the audience ended it in a standing ovation.

She walked off the stage towards him as he hugged her. "You idiot what are you doing here?" She asked hitting his chest looking up at him with big sparkly eyes.

"I came to support you. I wasn't going to miss this for the world even if I just got the hear the ending- I got lost on my way here." He explained but she dismissed it just grateful for this small gesture that means so much to her.

 **Hey guys. It's been a while but the good news is…. I got a new laptop so we're back into the swing of things! :D. Also I wanted to know if you guys would be fine with it if something big and baby related happens when we reach chapter200, as I plan a lot of drama for it and I'm really looking forward to starting out with it asap. Here is another one, I had a few hours to kill on campus. Not sure when the next update will be but hopefully it will be soon. Thank you for all the love and I am hoping you guys are still out there following and loving the story 0 and that none of you've left me yet.**

 **Lovies-S**


	198. Chapter 198

**Chapter 198**

Ryan decided to put in leave for a few weeks but in all honesty he was bored of staying at home and it's only been one day that he is at home. His wife was still sleeping with her hand resting on her seven month pregnant belly and here he was, awake, looking for some company. He thought he was the only one awake, but judging from the laughter downstairs he heard from Phoebe and Luca he knew they were up as well. Although Luca might have wanted to get some extra sleep it was pointless, with an almost two year old at home.

"Lukie, make foodies." Phoebe said looking at him, and as much as he wanted to ignore the request there was something about his niece's face that made him get up and make food regardless.

"Okay, what do you want to eat?" Luca asked sitting up.

"Cho-lat!" Phoebe smiled broadly hoping someone would listen to her request.

Luca laughed at how excited she was, "no not chocolate, some porridge or fruit and milk."

Luca picked her up, and made airplane noises as he walked over to the kitchen setting her down on the floor. He opened the fridge and decided on the food he would make. "How about we share the porridge." He asked himself and then answered his own question, hoping the baby food won't taste as bad because he is not in the mood to dirty two bowls. By reading the instructions he decided that it seemed easy enough and the taste might not be as bad. "Okay, let's eat." He said as he sat down on the couch waiting for her to settle down next to him as the two of them started eating. But around the third bite Phoebe lost interest and decided she's not hungry anymore.

"No Lukie, eat 'lone." Phoebe said shaking her head when Luca tried to feed her.

"No you're gonna mess and then both of us are gonna be in trouble. Come finish eating now Phoebe." He pleaded but the toddler wouldn't have any of that. She sat down on the floor kicking her legs out as she started wailing.

"Nooooooooooo Luuuukiiiieeeeee. Eat 'lone." She cried and Luca just looked at her trying to calm her down and at the same time surprised by what a big voice this little person can have.

Ryan laid in bed, wondering if he would be a bad parent if he just ignored all of it and pretended to be asleep. Alex stirred at the sound of her daughter's cries and sat up in bed, trying to wipe the sleep from her eyes. "I'll go see what's going on." She croaked and got out of bed, even though it's a struggle.

Alex walked down the stairs and saw her daughter on the floor in one of her tantrums and Luca trying to give in to her demands. "Phoebe okay, okay, please just calm down." Luca said as he put the half eaten bowl of porridge in front of the toddler, handing her the spoon and as if she wasn't crying a few seconds ago, she became silent and tried feeding herself, making a mess on her pajamas and the white tiled floor.

Alex walked down and took the bowl from her daughter, picking her up and putting her on the couch. Alex sat down on the coffee table with the porridge bowl in her hand, Luca looking at his sister wordlessly not knowing what her actions will lead to. "Luca she's one, you cannot let her dictate you." Alex said looking at her brother, as Phoebe started crying again.

"Maaaaammmmmaaaaa." She started again and laid her head down on Luca's legs. "Lu-kie mama mean." She complained hoping someone will listen to her and give her what she wants.

"No Phoebe, you'll have more food on the floor and on your clothes instead of in your stomach, Lukie's gonna feed you, but you're not gonna eat by yourself." Her mother said sternly making it clear that there were no more arguing in this case. "I'm gonna get ready, and if she doesn't want to eat stop feeding her she'll get hungry enough eventually and then she'll start eating." Alex said walking back upstairs – knowing that sounds harsh but she doesn't know what else to do regarding her daughter's behavior so maybe that is a way she will learn. She wasn't even halfway into the bedroom when she heard that the two of them were eating once again as if nothing had happened a few minutes earlier.

"Is everything okay downstairs?" Ryan asked and Alex nodded. "Yeah, Phoebe wanted to eat on her own and when Luca said no she started crying. So I said he should let her go hungry she will eat eventually."

"Alex, she's only one. Almost two she won't be a good girl all the time. And starving her is really harsh." Ryan said.

"It's not harsh Ryan, she can't expect people to give in to her demands whenever she starts to cry." Alex said from the bathroom as she opened the tap on the shower. "I've said it before, I don't want her to grow up spoiled and then no one likes her behavior. And you're not making it any easier either." She mumbled the last part.

"No no no no no what does that mean?" He asked getting out of bed hoping this won't cause another argument because it was too early in the morning for all of this.

"You are always giving her what she asks for. What if she's 16 and she demands a car for her birthday? Will you give it to her as well? Or when Asher's born and she throws him of the bed or something because she doesn't like him?"

"Alex you're being delusional right now. Yes Phoebe's jealous right now, but maybe once she sees Asher she'll change. And why would she throw him off the bed? You know that sounds as if you're choosing Asher above her right?" Ryan said leaning against the doorframe while Alex ties her hair up so she can get into the shower.

"I'm not choosing any of my children above the other one, I just cannot deal with Phoebe at times. I know it sounds wrong but I just want my angel daughter back. Maybe it was a mistake to get pregnant again while she is still so little."

"No it wasn't a mistake, Phoebe will be fine. We'll deal with all of this once Asher is born. Speaking of, what is his middle name?" Ryan asked walking into the bathroom hugging her stomach and kissing her neck, making eye contact with her in the mirror.

"I don't know, you can choose one." She smiled back up at him.

"Logan?" Ryan asked and she smiled nodding her head.

"Asher Logan Booth." Alex whispered putting her hands on his where it rested on her stomach.

 **Hey guys, something short. I initially had more planned for this chapter but I didn't have enough time to get to everything. But I promise to make it up in the next one. I was basically sleep writing this as I a so tired and I cannot keep my eyes open anymore. Thank you for all the love and the reads and the new follwers.**

 **Lovies-S**


	199. Chapter 199

**Chapter 199**

Alex finished upstairs in the bathroom and checked her phone when she emerged. Desperately looking for something to do to occupy her for the rest of the day when she decided on going out for the day with her daughter because maybe, just maybe a little mother daughter time wouldn't be too bad and might just be what Phoebe needs to help her remember that no one has forgotten about her yet, and that they aren't planning on abandoning her once her brother is born.

"Bub, come on let's get you ready then we go to the park for the day." Alex said smiling looking at her daughter when the little girl smiled.

"Pawk!" Phoebe repeated and Alex nodded so she got up and they walked towards the bathroom to get ready. "Mama toys and bubbles!" Phoebe added to her items of bath things that had to be part of it, even though her mother wasn't sure they had any bubbles left.

"Okay, we can do that. Choose your toys and then you can get into the bath. But Dada's gonna have to bath you because I can't bent down. Is that okay?" Alex asked sitting on the closed lid of the toilet waiting for her daughter to answer before she called Ryan to come help out with bath time. He and Luca were outside since they have decided that mowing the lawn sounded like a perfect start to the morning, merely because they wanted to ditch not having to pitch in for breakfast dishes.

"Bub you know I love you right?" Alex asked and Phoebe nodded, pushing the rubber ducks around in the water. "Okay, and I need you to promise me that you will behave when we go to the park later today." Alex said and the girl nodded although she wasn't sure if the toddler understood what she meant. "And we can go by the hospital to see if Nana wants to go with."

Alex said but before she could go on Ryan entered the bathroom. "Dada, we go pawk!" Phoebe exclaimed seeing the surprise on his face. "Wow, you're going to the park without me?" Ryan asked looking at his wife and she nodded.

"Yeah unfortunately. It's a girl's thing and you are not invited. " Alex said looking at her husband smirking.

"Nana go wif!" Phoebe said lifting her hands up in the air a little too eager splashing water at her mother who was sitting closest to her.

Ryan nodded and walked further into the bathroom, kneeling down in front of the bath to wash his daughter since his wife couldn't bent down comfortably anymore. "So if you and mama and nana are going away, who am I going to play with?" Ryan asked looking at her.

"Lukie!" She answered smiling putting a wet soapy hand on the side of her father's cheek making him smile.

"Okay, I'll see what Lukie and I can do then. Please give me a kiss then you can go out." Ryan said as Phoebe leaned forward as far as she could kissing her father before he started washing her, but not before they splashed each other with water first.

"Hey, less messing more washing." Alex laughed as she also caught droplets of the water. "Do you think your mom will appreciate the fact that I'm willing to take her out? What if she doesn't want to go?"

Ryan was busy washing Phoebe's hair and looked at her, making her a soapy Mohawk with the shampoo, and laughing at how funny she looked, what made it even more funny was the little laugh Phoebe had when they showed her the picture of how she looks. "I'm sure mom will appreciate the effort to get her out of that hospital room. And besides my sisters are babying her, so if you don't take them along it'll be a bonus." He said trying to get her at ease and she nodded her head.

"Okay husband of mine, let me get princess's clothing and then we will pack a bag of snacks and get going." Alex said leaving them in the bathroom.

"Soooo, does that mean I really can't go with? Sweetheart?" Ryan tried again in a pleading voice.

"No Dada." Phoebe said hugging him with her body still lathered in soap.

"Well there you have your answer." Alex laughed making her way downstairs to get Phoebe's clothes ready for their outing.

Ryan dressed Phoebe while Alex sat and watched the two of them. She tried to get her shoes on but she got frustrated after a while when she couldn't bent down enough with her 7 month pregnant stomach in the way to get her shoes on. "Uuuuggghhhh, I can't even see my feet. Do you know how happy I am when morning breaks because I'm so uncomfortable when it comes to sleeping." She said throwing her shoes down that she tried to put on with the dress. "You do know that I look like a wale and that is all because of you." She whined sitting down in the lounger.

"I'll come put your shoes on now Alexandra Booth." Ryan laughed at how sad his wife looked at the moment. "I love you, and your swollen feet, and your pregnant you, and all of you." He answered putting Phoebe down on the floor and she walked over to her mother and hugged her where she sat on the lounger.

"My mama." Phoebe exclaimed.

"My Phoebe." Alex smiled kissing the top of her head.

Once Ryan put on her shoes, Alex went downstairs to do the dishes that Ryan and Luca left in the kitchen. Not in the mood to put all of it in the dishwasher she decided to go old school and do all of this by hand. Phoebe and her father came downstairs while Ryan checked on how far Luca was with mowing the lawn since he left midway when he heard his wife call his name. Phoebe ran over to her mother with her bottle in her hand and hugged her legs.

"Mama up." The toddler demanded looking at her mother with big brown eyes and full eye lashes.

"Phoebe I cannot pick you up anymore, just wait until I'm done here please." Alex said looking at her daughter her hands still full of dishwashing soap, but Phoebe refused to listen to the words of her mother. "No mama, me uppie." Phoebe persisted and started jumping up and down on the floor with her hands stretched out in front of her mother, as she hits her stomach to grab her attention and her whining becomes louder.

"Maaammmmaaaa meeeaaaaaannnn." The toddler started crying while her mother looked down at her.

"Phoebe I said I can't pick you up anymore, please just give me a few minutes to finish here." Alex asked again continuing with the dishes hoping her daughter will understand that she just have to wait. "Wait until I sit down on the couch then I will pick you up." By this time she was in full on tantrum mode that was so bad that her father was coming in the kitchen to see what was going on.

"Pheebs?" Ryan asked looking for an explanation from either one of the two women in his life but neither of them seemed to be talking to him anytime soon, because he had a little one in a full blown tantrum and the mother of his child was merely looking at the their little tantrum throwing princess.

Exasperated she looked to her husband. "Can you please finish here, Ryan. Come on Phoebe." Alex said and walked over to the couch waiting on her daughter to follow her but she didn't.

"No mama. Me uppie." She continued looking at her mother and refusing to get up from the floor.

"Phoebe I cannot pick you up, come here. We'll sit on the couch while you finish your bottle." Alex explained looking at her daughter from the couch, but Ryan being the one who likes to keep the peace in the household picked their daughter up and carried her over to her mother, where she laid her head on Alex's lap and finished her bottle a small little hand resting on her mother's belly where her brother was kicking. As much as Alex wanted to be upset at her daughter for her behavior it was little things like this that made her smile and realize how much she loved her daughter. Tantrums and all.

After Phoebe's nap Alex packed a few things in a bag and drove to the hospital to get her mother in law to see if she will be up for a day at the park with her and Phoebe, which she will hopefully say yes to. The two of them driving down to the hospital while having a conversation every now and then when Phoebe feels like answering, or when the toddler talks to herself or sings nursey rhymes out of the blue. The walked into Theresa's ward seeing her sit in the chair reading, looking up towards the door when she heard the familiar voice of her granddaughter.

"Nana, we go pawk!" Phoebe explained climbing onto her grandmother's lap, and Theresa looks up at her daughter in law for further explanations. "We were wondering if you would like to go to the park with us. And please don't say no Theresa we need some time out of the house and out of this place with sick people." Alex said and Theresa looked at how excited Phoebe was making her feel guilty if she would say no to this smiley face.

"Okay, let's do it." Theresa said, as they arranged with the doctors and they gave them a radius that they were not allowed to exceed.

At the park they set up and decided to sit on the grass on the open blanket in the shade of a big oak tree. Alex packed out some of the snacks that she brought while she and Theresa caught up on some gossip and how her chemo treatment were going and Phoebe were busy playing with the squirrels. "How has she been? Ryan told me about the terrible twos that were approaching." Theresa asked looking at her grandchild who seemed like the opposite of the little monster that her parents always talk to her about from time to time.

"She has a split personality." Alex laughed because not Theresa nor Sita wants to believe how she behaves at times when they tell her about her. "She's okay now, but when she doesn't get her way it turns into chaos, and of course her father would rather give in to her demands instead of her crying it out." Alex said smiling at how the toddler ran towards the squirrels while she tried to feed one who nibbled on a piece of bread she held out to them and then ran towards where her grandmother and mother sat.

"Nana he took foodies." She complained pointing towards the squirrel that ate the bread causing her mother and grandmother to laugh.

"Well you offered it to him that's why he ate your food." Theresa explained handing her another sandwhich that she once again didn't eat but offered to her squirrel friend once again.

Alex sat up from the relaxed position that she was sitting in when she felt a sharp stabbing pain in her abdomen. Rubbing the side of her stomach while breathing deeply. "Alex? Is everything okay?" Theresa asked concerned looking at the sudden pale complexion of her daughter in law. Alex didn't answer but the look of fear she had in her eyes when she looked down and saw blood on the blanket that they were sitting on. She wondered if she had the same fearful look that her mother in law mirrored when they looked at each other with big eyes, and Alex let out a soft cry as another uncontrollable pain hit her and she knew that something was wrong, she was just hoping that her worst fears wasn't coming true at this moment and that it wasn't what she was thinking.

 **Hey guys! Here is another one. I will try my best to upload the next chapter by tomorrow and not keep you guys in any more suspense ( I know I'm rude for leaving you guys on this high) but I promise I will try my best to have the next one up by tomorrow or Friday for the latest. Thank you for the read and for your feedback it really means a lot to me. Enjoy this read.**

 **Lovies-S**


	200. Chapter 200

**Chapter 200**

 ***The long awaited one is here – I hope it will meet all of you guys' expectations. Enjoy the read***

Without thinking twice Theresa got up and helped Alex into a standing position, making both of them worry even more because now it seemed as if she was losing even more blood.

"Phoebe, come on love, we have to go." Theresa called her grandchild and waited for the toddler to reach them before they left. Instructing her to take her pink back pack and her mother's handbag while they walked towards the car, slowly but surely one step at a time with Alex clutching her stomach.

"Mama, owie." Phoebe said when she noticed something wrong and pointed towards her mother, who didn't really have any energy to answer her daughter at the moment.

"Yeah, but we'll get mama to the hospital quickly and then she will be okay again." Theresa soothed Phoebe as she helped Alex into the car.

Once it seemed like everyone was comfortable, well as comfortable as can get when she glanced at her daughter in law in the back seat, she drove the all too familiar route towards the hospital keeping an eye on Alex in the rear view mirror from time to time to make sure that she is still responding.

"Alex, hey you're gonna be fine. We'll be at the hospital soon." Theresa said when it looked like she was about to loose consciousness.

"Ryan." Alex breathed laying her head back against the seat.

"I'll call him as soon as we get there. Just hold on for me please okay?" Theresa asked blowing her horn in frustration at the truck who drove in front of her, but flashing her lights seemed to be working because the truck finally moved out of the way and she breathed a sigh of relief when the hospital came into view.

"Naaannnaaaa." Phoebe cried when it seemed like her grandmother forgot about her when she rushed out of the car to get a nurse and a wheelchair so someone can help Alex. "Hey bub…it's okay. Nana will be here now." Alex tried to calm her daughter in between deep breathes as she tries to keep herself from stressing even more although she wasn't sure she was doing a good job. Once the nurses came out with the wheelchair and helped Alex, Theresa got Phoebe and walked towards the waiting area where she called her son to let him know about what is going on, before she asks the doctor about an update.

Ryan and Luca ended up going hiking and they were halfway when his phone rang, surprised that he actually got signal up there although it was very weak, but the fact that it was his mother made his heart pound even more. "Mom?" he breathed, admitting that he wasn't as fit as he used to be because Luca showed no signs of tiredness at this moment.

"Alex is in hospital. Wherever you are I need you to get here now." Theresa said not even sure how much he heard of the sentence because it kept sounding as if they lost signal.

"Why? Did something happen?" Ryan asked but he never got a response as the last few bars of signal he had went away and he just starred at his phone. Luca sat in the shade if a vey slim tree looking back at his brother in law, waiting for him to meet up before they continued hiking together to the top.

"Uhm, Alex is in hospital. That's all my mom said. I think we should abort this mission." Ryan said looking at Luca's face. He seemed a bit disappointed as they were really on a roll when it came to this hike and were looking forward to spending some time together, but Alex was of more importance right now.

"Race you to the bottom." Luca said as they sprinted down the pathway towards the car. Breath racing they got into the car and drove off towards the hospital.

At the hospital Theresa tried everything she could to keep Phoebe entertained but there was only so much you could do when you have a toddler in a hospital. She didn't want to call Sita just yet, and decided to call once she has an update on what to expect and what is wrong. The doctor arrived and spoke to her. "Hi ma'am we're looking for Mrs. Booth's next of kin, Ryan?" The doctor asked and Sita nodded.

"It's my son, he's on his way. Is there any news about what is happening to her and the baby?" Theresa asked and the doctor shook his head.

"I'm sorry ma'am but I cannot share that kind of information with you. But Mrs. Booth is our first priority at the moment." He said and turned away. Ryan drove down the streets in record time, having Luca hold onto his seatbelt the way he took turns and dead breaking on the spot, but somehow managing to skim through red lights, ignoring the traffic rules at the moment. He pulled up to hospital not bothered by his horrible parking or even switching the car off, he just got out and went inside, but wordlessly Luca knew he had to correct his brother in law's parking and take the keys to him. Ryan met up with his mother in the waiting room and she just told him the minimum about how she started bleeding and how the doctor told her that saving Alex was the first thing on their list right now. He walked up to the counter and found her room number rushing over to see how his wife was doing.

Alex laid in the bed, looking pale, her face damp and her breathing heavy. The amount of blood he saw on her clothes made him worry, and he looked at the monitors that beeped and the wires that were on her stomach. "Sir you cannot be in here." A doctor said when she saw him stagnant in the doorway. "She's my wife." Ryan said softly. "Wh..what's going on. Is she gonna be okay? Will the baby be okay?" He asked glancing over at her and then at the doctor for answers.

" Her placenta as torn away from the uterine wall, its called placenta abrupta. With the placenta in such distress the life support for the fetus is in distress." The doctor explained and Ryan wasn't sure if he was still listening to what was being said or if the whole world just started moving slowly. "We'll be taking her into surgery soon." He said and Ryan nodded walking over to his wife's side, although it looked like she was falling in and out of consciousness.

"Your wife is approaching clinical shock." The nurse said when Alex started shivering and her lips turned a slight shade of blue making Ryan's heart skip a few beats as he is beginning to expect the worst. He was scared and he was just hoping it didn't show on his face as well.

"Hey." Ryan said squeezing her hand and brushing a few strands of hairs back on her face. She opened her eyes briefly and looked at him with tired eyes.

"I'm scared." She admitted in a soft voice and watery eyes, he couldn't bring himself to say anything so he just nodded and kissed the back of her hand. "Whatever happens, and if it comes to m..me or the ba..by you save our child, okay?" She asked and Ryan shook his head.

"No, no don't say that. I need you to fight." He admitted but she shook her head, and before they could continue their conversation the doctors came to get her and rolled her into surgery. Leaving him standing in the empty hospital room, before an anesthesiologist pulled him aside and spoke to him. "You can come inside with us, but you're gonna have to keep her calm. She's approaching clinical shock, and we can treat her when it happens but it won't be easy and the baby might not make it when she goes into shock." He said and looked at Ryan to see if he understood how serious he was being right now. "We need you to keep her calm and keep her here with us, as it will be too much of a risk to put her to sleep so she'll be awake for the remainder of the surgery she'll just be numbed from the waist down." He explained as he led Ryan into the operating room both of them dressed in some weird blue attire, and he takes a seat next to his wife as he takes her shaking hand in his.

They began the C-Section and Ryan held her hand as tightly as he could while he decided to explain everything that he saw what was happening, because he could see what was happening although she couldn't. He calmly explained everything that was happening in detail but trying to keep reassuring her that everything was okay. Her lips were blue and she was shaking but he kept a hold of her hand squeezing it gently, while Alex tried desperately to remain present in the moment. Her eyes felt heavy and she just wanted to close them for a little while but Ryan wouldn't let her. "Hey, hey stay with me you can't close your eyes now." He tried and she looked up at him.

"I'm t..ired." She said trying to keep her eyes open.

There were a rush of doctors and nurses who came around and started working faster, as they heard the equipment being put down and a doctor yelling at a nurse in frustration. "I see a baby." Ryan said when their son was born and Alex looked at him, and through tears she managed to ask the hardest question.

"W..hy isn't he crying?"

And even at that moment Ryan didn't have an answer for his wife although he was hoping his son will let out a wail that will out all if them at ease.

 **Hey guys. Another one (DJ Khalid voice). Hope you enjoy. I'm not sure when the next update will be but I will try my best to make it as soon as possible. Thank you for all the love and reviews.**

 **Lovies-S**


	201. Chapter 201

**Chapter 201**

After that question, and her husband failing to answer her Alex went into clinical shock and Ryan felt like the four walls were closing in on him. Doctors working on stabilizing his wife and the rest of them working on his son. As if on que Asher started wailing and Ryan can't remember the last time he was so happy to hear one of his children cry. That was a sign that everything was okay on the one side, or at least for now it seemed like it was, but he still wasn't allowed to see either of him or his mother. So instead he asked if he will be excused and walked out of the operating room to give his mother an update.

He walked into the waiting room and saw his mother sitting in one of the chairs and he immediately felt bad because he remembers Phoebe was with her and he didn't even greet her when she called on him. Theresa got up when she saw him walking over to her. "How are things going?" She asked, and Ryan shrugged.

"Before she went into surgery she told me that if it comes down to her or the baby I have to chose him. She went into clinical shock and they're trying to stabilize her now." He said emotionless, and he suddenly felt tired.

"And the baby?" Theresa asked taking her son's hand in his and he shrugged. "I wasn't allowed to see him either. Mom will he be okay if he was born at 7 months?" Ryan asked looking for some glimpse of hope amid all of this and Theresa wasn't even sure if she had an answer for him.

"I can't raise two kids without he mom. I can't lose Alex." He admitted staring at the floor.

"She's strong. And she's made it through surgeries while she was being pregnant. We'll have to believe that she will be okay." Theresa said feeling hopeless as she looked at how her son was letting his guard down.

"Did you call Sita?" He asked, and Theresa nodded. "They're on their way. Luca took Phoebe outside." She added in case he had more questions to ask. It felt like the minutes were ticking away like hours and no one had an answer for him. The doctor arrived and told him that he is allowed to see his son but advised that he has no physical contact with Asher as his immune system is still very weak and he is in an incubator. "Also, his lungs aren't functioning properly at the moment, so he is on respirators to help him breathe. The next 24 hours are critical, but we are monitoring him closely." The doctor concluded as he leads the way to the newborn intensive care unit where baby Asher was laying.

There was nothing more that Ryan wanted than to be close to his child. Just hugging him or holding him and assuring him that everything will be okay. He just wanted the little guy to wrap his one hand around one of his father's. He wanted him to open his eyes, so he could see his eye color. He moved closer and sat down on the chair looking at the little guy, and the feeling of his heart becoming heavy was too much for him to handle, because right now he wasn't sure if his son or his wife will make it.

"Hey buddy." Ryan sniffed putting a hand on the incubator. "I need you to fight okay. Your mom can't wait to see you. And you have a sister, who will probably drive you crazy, but I know somewhere deep down she'll like you." Ryan smiled as he kept an eye on his son's chest to ensure that it rises and falls and that he is still breathing even though he is hooked up to machines. "Asher trust me if I could trade places with you right now I will. You have no idea how much I love you, and how much it kills me to see you like this."

In the waiting room Sita and Joey has arrived and Alex was still in surgery as no one came to give them news on how she was doing. Wordlessly Theresa and Sita hugged each other, as no words were needed to express how scared they were but it all showed in their eyes. "Any news?" Joey asked and Theresa shook her head.

"Alex is still in surgery and Ryan is with Asher now. He is in an incubator and he is hooked up on ventilators because his lungs isn't functioning properly." She said softly seeing Sita's eyes shining with unshed tears. Ryan was sitting with Asher not sure how much time had passed when he decided to go out and get some fresh air. He walked towards the waiting room and noticed his in laws sitting with his mother, Sita got up and hugged him. She wanted to ask him if he was alright but she couldn't bring herself to ask the question as her emotions got the better of her but he understood it. He shook Joey's hand and informed them that he'll be outside looking for Phoebe and they promised to inform him when they get news on Alex. None of the parents pushing him to say something more or asking him how he is doing , because he just needs his space right now and they're willing to give it to him.

Ryan walked outside and looked for his daughter, when he saw her and Luca sitting on a patch of grass, talking about who knows what. He blew out a long steady breath and walked over to them. Luca got up when he saw his brother in law approaching and the look on his face didn't look reassuring at all. "How's things going in there?" He asked and Ryan shook his head, his eyes shining with tears once again and Luca just nodded his head not willing to ask any more questions. The little time he has spent with them he has seen how much they love each other and he was afraid to admit it but he was scared that something might happen to his sister, and he wasn't sure if Ryan or anyone else would be able to handle it for that matter.

"Dada, we go mama!" Phoebe said when she got up and walked over to her father who was sitting on the bench in close proximity to them.

"We can't see her right now Pheebs. Maybe later." He proposed. "Your brother was born today." Ryan said and he wasn't sure if he saw a smile on his daughter's face and if it was just his mind playing tricks on him.

"Big girl!" She announced pointing towards herself and her father nodded, because she finally seemed happy about her new status. Joey came out after a while in search of his grandchild to ask Ryan if he can take over watching her while he goes back inside, but when he saw him sitting on the bench and no Phoebe in sight he assumed she must be with Luca again. He hasn't seen Ryan this distraught in the time he has known him, and quite frankly he didn't know what to say to him to make all of this better. He sat next to him on the bench not making eye contact. Neither of them felt the need to talk but just the fact that Joey was there made him feel better.

Alex and Sita sat in the waiting room, when the doctor instructed them that they can go see Asher, and they got up and walked towards NICU. The doctor pointed out where baby Booth was, and the grandmothers understood why Ryan looked the way he did when he emerged from seeing his son. There he was a tiny little baby with too much wires and hooked up to a machine that helped him breathe. "Oh my god." Sita whispered laying a hand on the glass that separated them from the newborns in NICU, as she and Theresa held each others hands saying individual prayers in the hopes of saving their newborn grandchild.

Ryan and Joey walked back into the waiting room and sat down, as there was no sign of Theresa or Sita but they soon appeared and sat down with the rest of them. A doctor approached them, the same one who was in the operating room with the rest of the team a while ago. "I just want to update you all. Mrs Booth has lost a lot of blood during the surgery and we are trying our best to stabilize her. She'll need a blood transfusion and then we'll take it from there." The doctor informed them and Ryan felt helpless as there was nothing he could do for any of them.

"Will my wife be okay?" He asked looking up and the doctor pursed his lips together and shrugged.

"In all honesty Mr Booth we don't know. Only time will tell." He answered honestly and turned back around heading towards the theatre.

Time was dragging too slow for his liking and everyone wanted him to eat and offer him coffee when all he wanted was to know if his family will be okay. He called Luca continuously and asked him if he could bring Phoebe over because he just needed to see his daughter since things are going haywire and he needs some sort of stability in his life because he wasn't even sure if his wife was going to make it through her surgery.

Luca brought Phoebe and she immediately went over to her father after she greeted her grandparents to go sit on his lap. "Mama?" She questioned looking at her father.

"The doctors are looking after Mama, she'll be out soon and then we can see her." Ryan guided his daughter and saw the doctor emerge. "Mrs Booth has lost a lot of blood during surgery and she is weak. But you can go see her, she is stable, and we are monitoring her closely." Ryan handed his daughter off to his mother, and walked towards the ICU where Alex was.

He walked into the room and saw his wife laying in bed. Sat down next to the bed and took her hand in his squeezing it lightly. She looks up at him when she opened her eyes and looks around the room. Without asking questions Ryan knew he had to answer her unanswered questions. "Asher, is quite small. He…he is in NICU. His lungs aren't functioning properly yet and he is on ventilators at the moment to help him breathe." Ryan explained seeing his wife's eyes fill with tears.

"Will h..e be okay?" She asked in between deep breathes and sniffs, but even Ryan didn't have an answer for her as he just shrugged. "Promise me you'll keep checking up on him. I…can't loo-se him Ryan."

"I told him to keep fighting. And I'm hoping that's what he'll do sweetheart." Ryan said softly

 **Hey guys, it's been a while. Here is another one. Review and let me know what you think and thanks for reading.**

 **Lovies-S**


	202. Chapter 202

**Chapter 202**

"The grandparents are waiting outside, they'd probably want to see you." Ryan said seeing how exhausted his wife was but also knowing that they ae worried about her and Asher as much as he was. Alex didn't say anything she just nodded her head allowing her husband to go call them.

"Bring Phoebe and Luca with you as well." Alex said when Ryan got up and walked towards the door as he nodded his head. In the waiting room everyone she was looking for was sitting there, Phoebe eating a chocolate on Joey's lap. Everyone looked up when they saw him approach.

"Alex is awake. She wants to see all of you." Ryan informed looking at them and they got up but Luca remained seated. Their faces wasn't exactly joyful for a family who just had a newborn baby. "You too Luca." Ryan said when he didn't join the rest of the gang and the older man refused to go back to the room without his brother in law.

"Maammaa!" Phoebe smiled when she saw her mom.

"Hey bub." Alex smiled trying to get comfortable as Joey handed her over to her mother.

"Be careful Phoebe-girl." He warned gently knowing that Alex just had major abdominal surgery and may be in some pain.

"Cho-lat mama?" She offered pointing the bar of chocolate in her mother's direction, but Alex shook her head not having any appetite.

"No thank you bub, I'm not hungry." Alex answered running a hand through Phoebe's curls. Momentarily distracted by their circumstances , as the grandparents hugged Alex and asked her about her well being, not wanting to ask anything about Asher. "Hey there brother bear." Alex said looking at Luca who was standing in the corner not wanting to be part of this moment. "You are allowed to come greet me." Alex said smiling lightly and he walked over to her hugging her awkwardly.

"How are you feeling?" Luca asked looking at his sister and she nodded. "I'm okay." She smiled slightly.

Everyone made small talk and avoided the subject of Asher. After the doctor came inside to check up on her he said they have to leave and allow the patient to get some rest, but all Alex wanted was too see her child. After some bargaining the doctor finally gave in and ordered the porter to get a wheelchair while Ryan pushed her down the corridors towards the NICU. She was surprised to see the little babies and wondered where hers was amongst the few that were there, and when Ryan stopped in front of the incubator that read baby Booth her eyes sprung too tears. Too much wires plastered on this little body, with a monitor beeping in the background that he was hooked onto. "Hey little guy." Alex whispered softly putting a shaky hand on the incubator. "You have to continue fighting. And I 'll make you fight for me I'll buy you the biggest bike in the toy store." Alex said smiling hearing Ryan chuckle behind her.

"Why do bad things always happen to us?" She asked him without looking up.

"Maybe because the wordl knows that somehow we always overcome them and come out stronger on the other side. A few months from now, he will be creating even more chaos that Phoebe did when she smeared your lipstick and lotion all over the bathroom floor." Ryan reminded her of the things his daughter ended up doing when they left her alone for a little too long.

"I'd give anything to see him do that, instead of him lying here." She said looking at her son. "I love you Asher Logan Booth." She whispered leaning against the side of the incubator almost as if it was a sentence she only wanted him to hear. And she could swore she saw his eyes blink, and within a few seconds they opened revealing the same matching blue eyes like his father's.

 **Hey guys, this one is short I am so sorry I had a busy weekend and was unable to update. So I really apologize but enjoy this one. And thank you to the new followers, I hope you enjoy this journey with us.**

 **Lovies-S**


	203. Chapter 203

**Chapter 203**

Alex looked at Ryan when Asher started wailing and a nurse soon came around to them to see what was wrong. She checked a few things on the monitors and within a few minutes he was calm kicking his little legs out and looking around the incubator. Alex smiled down at her baby boy, she wanted to pick him up so badly. They just stared at him when a doctor soon came into view walking over to the new parents.

"The fact that he is crying is a good sign, it might sound disturbing because there is nothing you can do from out here to stop it but it definitely helps with his lung function. We'll monitor him closely for the next 24 hours because he is not out of danger just yet." The doctor said looking at the parents not wanting to give them false hope. Alex was just happy to see her son with his eyes open curiously looking around, and she prayed that things will change for the better during the course of the night.

Once Asher settled down again Ryan wheeled his wife back to her room and helped her get back into bed. Her pain medication was starting to wear off and she was beginning to feel pain and being uncomfortable, this is the part of the c section that no one told her about. The slightest movement will end up giving you pain and she feels like she should remain stagnant in one position. "You don't have to stay." She said looking over at him where he stood at the end of the bed. "You can go home." She assured him but he shook his head.

"I'd rather be here." He said walking over to the lounger next to the bed.

"We have another child as well. We can't neglect Phoebe and make her feel like an outcast." She reminded him not wanting it to end up in another mood swing where her daughter hates the word baby or the mention of her brother. Not that she can do anything about it now because he is here and he is not going anywhere.

"I'm sure she's fine. Alex I'm worried about you and Asher." He defended his side of things.

"We have a hospital full of staff to look after us. Phoebe has one father and a mother who is in a shit load of pain right now. Go - be with her." Alex said making it clear that there is no use arguing about it and Ryan nodded. Even though he didn't want to go home and would have wanted to spend the night here at hospital with them.

Phoebe was sitting on the kitchen floor with an empty bowl that had a chocolate mixture in it for the cake she and Sita were making. The floor and her clothing smeared in chocolate, not to mention the way her face looked but she enjoyed it regardless. Her father opened the door and couldn't help but smile at the sight of it.

"Cake dada!" She announced when it seemed like it took him too long to notice what they were busy with.

"I see that." He laughed walking over to her, and kissing a spot on her head that wasn't covered in chocolate.

"I'm sorry about the mess I promise I'll clean up once we're done." Sita explained to her son in law but he really didn't mind. Ryan brought her up to date on what was happening at the hospital and how they were doing, when Sita told him that he should go check on his mother. She went to go lay down after they got back from hospital but Sita was worried about her either way. She explained that she wanted to stay but Theresa told her its fine she can leave and that she will call when something is wrong. Getting back into the car Ryan rushed over to the guest house where his mother was staying and walked into her room. Surprised not to see her in bed or in one of the chairs watching TV but instead the hurling noises he heard from the bathroom made him rush across the room.

"Mom?" He knocked on the door and turned the handle, but it was locked.

"I'm fine." She said but the noises he heard from the other side of the door made him worry and he refused to leave until she opened the door, and the pale look on his mother's face made him worry.

"You're not fine mom. You're vomiting look at you. What's going on are you okay?" he asked concerned as she rinsed her mouth at the bathroom sink and nodded her head at her son.

"I'm okay. It's the side effects of the chemo. I wanted to stay at your house longer but Sita was already worried about Alex and the baby she didn't need me to worry about as well. Damn all of us are worried about the two of them…

"Don't change the subject mom. I need you to be honest with me." Ryan said and looked at her as she walked out of the bathroom and made herself comfortable on the bed.

She folded her arms and looked at her eldest. "Last time I checked I am the parent and should be worried about you." She replied and patted the empty space next to her indicating that he should sit down. He walked over to the bed and laid down next to her, his arms folded across his chest both of them staring at the ceiling. "How are you holding up?" She asked glancing over at him and he closed his eyes and blew p=out a long breath before he started speaking. "I'm trying to be strong. I feel like a failing parent, because I don't spend enough time with Phoebe but on the other hand I want to be at the hospital 24/7 until I know Alex and Asher will be okay." He admitted running a hand across his face.

"You're not a failing parent it is normal to feel like this. And trust me grandparents have no problem looking after that sweet princess." Theresa tried to set him at ease that they really didn't mind watching Phoebe.

"Sweet princess." Ryan chuckled. "Because you guys are giving in to her demands, you should see her when she is throwing one of her tantrums. But I love her so much even when she acts up." He said thinking back to times when Phoebe is impossible to handle.

He turned on his mother looking at her with his blue eyes. "Mom seriously, how is your treatment going?"

"This time around it is worse than the first sessions I've had. I'm sick, more than what I would like to be." She said and sighed touching the stubble on his face. "I've missed two chemo sessions, because I just didn't want to feel like a train wreck anymore." She said seeing the look of shock in his eyes. "It's only been about a month since I've found out about this but I feel like giving up Ryan. You have no idea what it feels like to have chemicals pumped into your body, everything I eat tastes like metal. I have to force myself to get out of bed in the mornings."

Ryan was on the verge of tears and he shook his head at his mother's revelations. "No mom. I've lost a parent before I cannot go through it again. Don't you want to see the girls get married and have kids of their own? See Asher grow up and play sports, see Phoebe go to kindergarten? Did I tell you he had blue eyes?" Ryan asked his mother with a smile on his face and unshed tears shining in his eyes as.

" Mom your grandkids need you… _I_ need you." He admits as his voice gave in and the tears rolled from his eyes. Theresa leaned over and hugged her son as he buried his face in her neck, reminding him of when he was little and she used to console him. "Mom, I…I'm sc..ared. For you and f..or Alex and Ash..er. I just want you guys to be okay."

 **Hey guys. I'm not sure if I answered all your questions yet. Someone asked if I have a Tumblr account unfortunately I do not. Also season 3 is out! I will try my best to get the first episode within this week still. Soooo yeah, here's another one enjoy the read. Oh and thank you for the new followers and favorites welcome to the fam.**

 **Lovies-S**


	204. Chapter 204

**Chapter 204**

After seeing his mother, and spending some time with her Ryan drove back home to be with his daughter and his in laws. He walked into the house as Sita was busy cutting the cake she and Phoebe was baking earlier. Or more the mess his daughter created while her grandmother was the productive one in this equation.

"You can have some cake before your father comes home." Sita said not noticing her son in law standing behind her.

"Hmmmmmmm seems like her father just caught the two of you." He smiled as Sita jumped a little at the voice behind her that spoke so suddenly.

"How is your mother doing?" She asked as she put a piece of cake on a plate and handed it over to him.

"She claims she's okay and that it's only chemo making her sick. I just really hope she continues fighting because judging from her talks from time to time she sounds as if she is better of when she doesn't go for radiation." He sighed sitting down at the kitchen counter with his daughter on his lap.

"I can't even begin to imagine what she must be going through. But I am sure she will continue fighting, hell she has to. I won't be able to deal with five grandkids on my own." She chuckled as she continued cutting the cake for Joey as well who was somewhere in the shower.

"Slow down with the other three." Ryan said quickly shaking his head. "I have no idea how I'm going to get through this next few days with not knowing if Asher will get beter." He admitted softly feeding his daughter some cake in the process.

"Based on what I've seen today, that little man will fight. I need to teach someone how to fish and it'll be him." Joey said squeezing Ryan's shoulder reassuringly. They all sat down in the kitchen and ate the cake that Sita had cut for all of them, including Luca when Sita and Joey greeted them for the night and went off to the guest house they had booked. Ryan felt an ounce of guilt that they couldn't sleep over but there really was no space, they thought a three bedroom house would be big enough but not when two of them were turned into baby rooms and that even his brother in law had to settle for the living room couch while he was staying with them. Ryan made a mental note of it that he will build an additional bedroom or two that will be for the actual purpose of entertaining guests. Past the point of exhaustion they went to bed, as not even the sugar rush of having cake for dinner could keep Phoebe up where she snuggled close to her father.

Luca being unable to sleep as he was actually worried about his sister, got up in the middle of the night and walked over to the incomplete nursery of littler Asher. Opening the door and turning on the light he looked around the blue painted room, that consisted only of a crib and some boxes that were standing in the corner. Not sure if he should open the boxes to see its contents and if it is private he went ahead and opened it regardless, but he saw white wooden letters that spelled Asher's name in one of the boxes. Uncertain of whether or not he was overstepping boundaries but he wanted to do something for his sister to show how grateful he was for them allowing him to stay there for the time being. He got the letters out and looked for an appropriate wall to put them on. Laughing slightly to himself as he was busy past midnight with the nursery but decided that he will continue this in the morning when Ryan and Phoebe leaves the house to go the hospital. And give them a surprise by the time they get back home.

"Dada?" Phoebe asked once she woke up and looked at her father who was still sowing logs next to her. When it seemed like he wasn't paying attention to her she started hitting his cheek with a chubby little hand to get his attention.

"Yes Phoebe?" He asked without opening his eyes hoping his daughter will go back to sleep.

"Go mama and baby." She replied her face close to his because it seemed like he wasn't paying attention to what she was saying.

"We're going later Pheebs. Mama is still sleeping and your brother as well." Ryan tried but Phoebe was not having it. At wits end he texted Alex to see if she was awake and thankful when she replied and agreed to videocall their daughter so she can calm down.

"Maaammmaaaa!" Phoebe smiled and pointed to the phone when she saw her mother's face appear on the screen.

"Morning bub." Alex chuckled seeing that Phoebe and Ryan's facial expressions were clearly not matching as he seemed very tired. "Why are you up so early?" Alex asked assuming from their surroundings that she slept in their bed with her father.

"I miss a you. And new baby." She admits. "Dada no come you. He meanie." She complained hoping her mother will listen to her pleads.

"It's still too early to come visit us bub. And I'm sure when you're dressed and had breakfast Dada will bring you over, and then you can come see us." Alex assured her wondering how she will feel about it when she sees her brother.

 **Hey guys. I feel bad for not updating, and didn't really know how to continue this chapter so I settled to end it here. I'm sorry if it is disappointing please bear with me. I am also in the middle of my mid terms so updating regularly will be a bit difficult. Thank you to all the new followers and the reviews. I promise I will make it up to you in the next one.**

 **Lovies-S**


	205. Chapter 205

**Chapter 205**

Luca woke up to the rustling in the kitchen and saw the father – daughter duo busy making breakfast. Wordlessly he took his blanket and pillow from the couch and retreated upstairs to continue his sleep in his sister and brother in law's bedroom. That became their new morning ritual that whenever they woke up he could go upstairs and sleep further until he felt like getting up. He was against the idea at first when Alex suggested this but now he didn't mind it, he had to admit their bed were so comfortable. Making a mental note that once Alex gets discharged he would suggest moving back to his apartment and will keep going to his AA meetings so they can have some time to settle in as a new family with their added member, and besides he needed to get back onto his own two feet and start living life as an adult.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Ryan yawned standing in front of the fridge with his daughter on his arm. Like someone who new what she was looking for Phoebe looked in the fridge and pointed to a juice box, and some yogurt. "Alright then." The father decided not sure how filling this will be but he is willing to take the chance and bend the rules a bit since his wife wasn't home and if this meant keeping his daughter at bay and tantrum free this is what he will do. He out Phoebe on the couch and decided that he will deal with the yogurt mess that will be on the couch since she wanted to eat by herself while he cleaned the kitchen.

Alex laid in the hospital bed when one of the nurses knocked on the door and came inside. "Happy mother's day new mama." She smiled and Alex couldn't help but feel her heart skip a few beats. "Thank you." She smiled in return.

"And as a gift, I came to tell you that your son is a real fighter, he made a turn for the better and is off the ventilators, so much so that we could move him into a normal ward as he doesn't need to be in NICU anymore." The nurse smiled as she checked on Alex's stats. "He might have to stay here for about a week or two, just until he is able to nurse or drink bottle but the way things look now he is going to be fine." The nurse explained and looked at Alex when she didn't answer her, but judging from the shiny eyes in the new mother she assumed that it was tears of joy. "We'll bath him and then bring him to you to spend a few hours before we take him back."

Alex was so excited and happy at the same time that she didn't know how to react to this news but she just waned to hold her son. After dragging herself out of bed and walking painfully slow across the room towards the bathroom to take a shower she became irritated with the fact that she needs help to do minimal things – she made a mental note that a C section is not part of her birth plan if they plan on having another one again after this.

"Pheebs, what should you say to Mama when we get to hospital?" Ryan asked his daughter when they stopped in the parking lot of the hospital to see if she remembered what they had rehearsed on their way there.

"Good Mama day!" She declared more obsessed with a card she held in her hand that she was ordered to give to her mother.

"Yeah, something like that." Ryan laughed as he got her out of the car seat and walked with her on his arm and a big bunch of pink and white roses that he got at the gift shop to give to his wife. They walked into the room and Ryan was surprised to see the crib and the blue blanket next to Alex's bedside, not wanting to get too excited by just assuming that it is his son, but on the other hand who else would it be? "Good Mama day, Mama!" Phoebe declared proudly when she saw her mother, making her way down her father's arm and running over to Alex's bedside with the card in her hand.

"Thank you bub." Alex laughed kissing her daughter while Ryan helped her onto the bed carefully in an attempt not to hurt her mother who was already uncomfortable. He set the flowers down and walked over to the opposite side of the bed. "Happy mother's day." He smiled and kissed her sincerely not being able to tear his eyes away from the little bundle in the crib.

"He's doing so much better. We might come home within a week, hopefully." She answered his questioning look as he lifted the blanket to get a better look at his son.

"Can I pick him up?" Ryan asked not sure if he should pick the baby up because he still seemed so much smaller than what Phoebe was when she was born, but then again their little miss wasn't born at 7 months.

"Yes Ryan." Alex laughed at how careful he was with their son.

"Mama new baby?" Phoebe asked pointing to him.

"Yeah, it's your brother. His name is Asher." Alex explained and Ryan stood closer to the bed so Phoebe can get a better look at him.

"Hewo baby. I big sister." She declared looking at the sleeping baby, making her parents chuckle a little.

"Yeah you're a big sister now. Do you like him?" Alex asked and Phoebe looked between her father who already seemed like he had forgotten about her, and was more interested with the new baby.

Phoebe shook her head. "He not come home wif us. He stay here. My dada." Phoebe declared her previous announced contradicted when she said she was Asher's big sister.

 **Hey guys, I realize that it might be a bit unrealistic for Asher to heal up so fast but I just wanted him to be healthy so they can get back to normal and get on with their FBI lives as I have a few new cases planned. Also, I heard Quantico is not coming back for a fourth season** **but don't worry our Fanfic will never end (not if I can mind it) so here the Booth's will always live happily ever after. And what's up with this new relationships? I feel like Caleb and Shelby belong together and not the new dude, but oh well…Enjoy the read. And happy mother's day to all the mommas out there! You guys rock.**

 **Lovies-S**


	206. Chapter 206

**Chapter 206**

 ***Guys I should actually be studying, but yet here I am…(I promise to start after this chapter is done) ***

A knock on the door and two smiling faces peeking around the open door made Alex smile as this was the last thing she expected was for her three sister in laws to come visit her. "Don't look so surprised, we came wishing you a happy mother's day." Simone smiled walking over to the bed to pick her niece up who was smiling at her favorite aunts who always spoiled her.

"Hello Phoebe, look how big you are!" Simone said kissing her chubby cheeks. "And you have a brother now." She said but the toddler shook her head.

"He not come home wif us." She said with a hint if finality in her voice.

"Wow, I don't wanna be in your household when it's time to go home." Amorey laughed after hugging Alex and walking over to her brother to look at the latest addition of their family. "Okay Ryan I know it's your son and all but can I hold him as well please? I won't drop him." She said when Ryan looked at her as if someone just took candy from him and he handed the baby over to his sister carefully. Amorey sat down in the lounger with the little baby and kept looking between him and Ryan. "He looks so much like you. A mini Ryan."

"Last time I checked I was his father." Ryan said proudly walking out the door when his phone rang to take a phone call privately, Phoebe getting off from Simone's lap and follows her father.

"Ryan, Phoebe's behind you." Alex said when he didn't notice his daughter trailing behind him and he held out his hand so she could take it while they walked along the corridor towards the cafeteria.

"Are you guys okay? Mom was very worried when she called and told us about the delivery." Simone said looking at Alex with seriousness in her eyes.

Alex nodded her head, "we're fine, it was touch and go a couple of times but everything turned out to be alright. Where's Nadia?" She asked when she noticed one of the three were missing and the two sisters looked at each other sighing loudly and then at Alex. "O..kay, I'm sorry for asking." Alex retorted as she felt like she was overstepping boundaries by asking a question. Simone got up and walked towards the door looking down the corridor to see if Ryan were anywhere close in case he could eavesdrop before she started talking.

"Ever since mom told us about the cancer, Nadia has been cutting herself off from the rest of us. She became isolated and started talking to us less. I came home from work one day and her cupboards were empty, she left a note on the fridge saying we shouldn't look for her." Simone said seeing the look on Alex's face.

"Why didn't you say anything? When did this happen?" Alex asked as millions of questions ran through her mind.

"A few days ago." Amorey said emotionless. "You and Ryan had way too much to deal with. Mom doesn't know about it yet she is under the impression that everything is fine." They admitted.

Before Alex could say anything Ryan came back into the room his face probably matching those of the ladies in the room. No one said anything but they just looked at each other. Alex mentally wondering what the phone call was about because he certainly didn't look that somber when he went out to answer the phone. Phoebe hopped over to her mother and Simone helped her onto the bed, where she curled up next to her mother eating a fruit bar.

"Mama want?" She asked offering her mother a piece of it. Also being the only one taking in the room, not understanding the sudden silence of all the grown ups.

"No thank you bub you can have it." Alex smiled stiffly ruffling her daughter's hair slightly.

"Uuhhmm, the police just called. They've found a body of in an alley – they think it's Nadia. Or at least the purse that were with her held Nadia's belongings." He said slowly and confused as he looked between the faces in the room. "Is there something I don't know about?" he asked the question mostly directed at his sisters.

Simone looked at Amorey and then at their brother. "She packed her things and we don't know where she went. Mom doesn't know that Nadia isolated herself after she told us about her cancer. We tried calling but she never answers."

He didn't say anything he just looked around the room and then back at his phone that buzzed again before he turned around and walked out of the room almost as silently as he had entered it a few seconds ago. "Ryan…" Alex called after him softly but he continued walking without turning around.

He got into the car and drove down the street towards the guest house where his mother stays. Wondering if he should call her and tell her about what is going on or if he should just tell her to come with him because they have to go somewhere. All the while he couldn't help but think what if they get to the morgue and it happened to be his sister, how will he explain to his mother that she walked out and that the other two didn't even know where she is. He got out of the car in such a haste that he didn't even bother to push the button on the keys to lock the doors. "Mom?" he called when he got to the room where she stays, seeing her in the bathroom in front of the mirror busy combing her hair.

"In here. I was on my way to the hospital now. Sita said they can come home by the end of the week. I'm really grateful that things changed for the better." Theresa said absentminded to her son's silence.

"Mom I need you to come with me." He blurted out seeing the surprise and questioning look his mother gave him. Usually he is always the one who will go through her drawers to look for sweets she usually hides in there for Phoebe but he hardly moved from where he was standing. "Mom you look fine we have to get going." He said more fiercely now when it seemed like his mother wasn't understanding that he was in a hurry.

Theresa grabbed her bag and walked towards the car with her eldest son who still did not say anything, not until they got to the first red traffic light. "Why are you acting so weird?" She finally managed to ask, and he looked over to her taking a deep breath before he started talking.

"I got a call from a police officer. They found a girl's body in an alley." He started making his mother even more confused because the last time she checked he was the one working for the FBI and this has nothing to do with her.

"What does that have to do with me?" Theresa asked almost annoyed.

"They think it might be Nadia." He said somber pulling away as the light turned green making the much dreaded left turn into the road of the mortuary.

 **Hey guys. This story took an unexpected turn because the last part was not expected. But let's see where it goes from here because even I don't know what I'm about to start writing after this or where I'm going with it. So if you guys have any ideas or want to see something happen, let me know and I'll try my best to write it in. Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

 **Lovies-S**


	207. Chapter 207

**Chapter 207**

"She's with the other two." Theresa justified clearly looking at her son but he didn't say anything.

"She packed her clothes, they don't know where she is mom." He answered also uncertain as this is the only part of information that he knows and what they have told him. "She started isolating herself after you told us about the cancer."

"This is why I didn't want to tell you about it! It's my battle this has nothing to do with any of you – none of you should be worried about it!" Theresa exploded, making her reasons clear for keeping it a secret in the first place.

"You're our mother. We can't go through losing another parent."

She scoffed shaking her head as the car came to a halt in front of the morgue. "And you think a parent wants to be around to bury a child? That's not how it works. And you said it could be we have no guarantee that it is Nadia." Theresa decided as she looked at her son before they got out of the car and made the dreadful walk over to the building. At the entrance they had to present a proof ID and when the worker saw that Ryan was an FBI agent when he showed his badge and license they were allowed inside. Theresa felt uneasy as she looked around the cold and sterile room, Ryan sensing his mother's uneasiness he took her hand in his as the man walked over to the table and showed them the contents of the purse at first.

"Yes it's her purse. All her things are in there." Theresa said noticing the familiar contents of her daughter's purse.

"Nothing seems to be out of place, all the valuables are still here, no money was stolen. Even her cellphone is still here." He said looking at them and lifted the blanket the covered the body. Theresa felt her breath caught in her throat when the blanket was lifted but at the same time she let out the breath that she didn't know she was holding, when she saw that it was not her daughter. Gratefully she shook her head to tell the man that it was not her daughter, but on the other hand she felt bad for the person whose child this was. The guy asked the a few more security questions before they left and got back into the car.

"Where is she Ryan?" Theresa asked desperately looking to her son for answers.

"I wish I knew mom." He said, staring out in front of him before they drove off. "I'll go to work and find file a missing person's report to see if anyone knows something."

"No, I'll go. Alex just had a baby she needs you. You need to be there for her." His mother justified and once again he was torn in trying to be on two places at once. "You go to the hospital I'll take the car and go to the cops." Theresa said with finality in her voice making it known to him that there is no way he can argue about it now.

Luca was busy arranging furniture when the door opened. He couldn't hear exactly who it was but the muffled sounds of people talking made him walk out of the nursey to check. "Lukie!" Phoebe smiled and ran over to him but paused midway when she saw droplets of paint on her uncle.

"I'm trying to finish the nursey before Alex and Asher comes home tomorrow." He explained the questioning look on Sita and Joey's faces. "Since Asher wasn't supposed to be here for another two months."

"Baby come home? Gwama you want baby?" Phoebe asked after she made sense of what Luca just said.

"Uhhmmm, we'll talk about that later. Joey this is Luca, my other son." Sita said sincerely really wishing for an opportunity that the two of them can talk before they go back home. Joey shook hands with the young man. "Well is there anything you need help with?" Joey offered, and Luca nodded. "Please don't leave when you see what still has to be done." Sita left the two of them to work while she prepared something to eat with Phoebe providing entertainment and conversations every now and then.

"How old are you Phoebe?" Sita asked looking at her daughter expectedly.

"Twoooo." She proclaimed proudly.

"No." Sita laughed, "you're still one, you'll be two in a few months."

"No Gwama. Two." She demanded, and her grandmother decided that she'll leave it at that.

A loud bang in the room made Sita leave the food she was busy making and she walked over to see what the men were busy with. "Do you two know what you're doing?" She asked looking at the rocking chair that was assembled wrong because it collapsed as soon as Luca sat on it. "Luca just happens to be a bit on the heavy side." Joey explained to his wife as the muscular younger one sat on the floor looking at the pieces of wood around him. "Or maybe DIY wasn't meant for us." Joey decided as they laughed but were determined to finish before the expected duo gets home.

Alex was sleeping when Ryan walked into the room as a nurse was checking on something in the IV. "She said she had some pain, so we gave her something for it." She explained why his wife was sleeping. "Okay, thank you." He said and walked over to the bedside to see his son, surprised that his eyes were open as he looked around curiously. He looked over at Alex first but her deep and even breathing ensured that she was asleep because he didn't want to wake her. He picked Asher up and walked over to the lounger, making himself as comfortable as he could possible get with his sin in his arms.

"Hey buddy." Ryan smiled as Asher grabbed onto his finger, curling his whole hand around his father's index finger. "I'm so proud of you for fighting. You can come home soon – I love you so much, in case I haven't said it before." He looked into the matching blue eyes of his son. "Today's been rough, and it made me realize that I would do anything to protect you, and your mom and sister. Am I boring you?" Ryan chuckled when Asher yawned and he settled down, placing the baby on his chest closing his own eyes for a brief moment. Somehow this hospital room became his temporary escape from the outside world when it seemed like it became too much for him to handle.

 **Guuuyyyssss omw once again I should be studying and look where I am…. Keep me in your prayers and meditations that I will pass this exam and that the things I study will stuck. I am beyond nervous. Like have you ever been so stressed about something to a point where you are calm and you don't know if it is because you know enough or if you don't know anything? Anyway enjoy this one.**

 **Lovies-S**


	208. Chapter 208

**Chapter 208**

Alex's eyes were still heavy with sleep and tiredness when she woke up seeing her husband look at her with a crying baby and she wordlessly understood what it meant. It took her some time to get comfortable and sit up against the pillows before she took the baby allowing him to nurse. She had new respect for mothers who had c-sections because it was by far painful and uncomfortable. And nursing this time around wasn't easy either as it felt that with each sucking action her freshly cut womb contracted. Yes it was painful and all but she is grateful that everything turned out to be okay, and they were going home today – a week in hospital was more than enough and she was looking forward to her own bed and home cooked food .

Theresa stopped in front of the FBI headquarters where her son and daughter in law worked, with Amorey and Simone in the car, neither of them willing to get out and face reality by accepting the fact that they do not know where their sister are. "Mom don't you think we should try the homeless shelters or something first?" Simone asked in stead of waking into the office and reporting their sister missing since they don't eve have an idea of where she might be.

"And where do you suppose we start looking?" Amorey asked.

"We start at one place and work our way down until we have covered all of them." She answered simply and Theresa started driving as her daughter directed her.

Luca was busy at home in the nursery putting some stuffed toys around the room and in the crib that Sita and Joey went out to go buy when they heard that Alex and the baby were coming home today. He planned a whole speech in his head on how he was going to tell his sister that he is about to move back to his apartment because as a family they might need the alone time they could get once the four of them settle in as a new family. Sita was standing around in the kitchen baking a celebratory cake as she called it when there was a knock on the door, and she walked over wiping her hands on the back of her jeans.

"Luuukiiieeeeee!" He heard his niece call him down the hallway as she looked into every room to try and find him. "Luukkkiieeee, mama's here!" She announced proudly when she finally caught hold of his hand and pulled him towards the front door. Alex walked into the house slowly but surely when Phoebe rushed towards her mother but was scooped up by Luca just in time.

"Careful, mama's tummy still hurts." Luca explained when the toddler couldn't understand that she can't be picked up by her mother.

"Let me just sit down first, then you can come sit with me okay?" Alex offered the alternative to her daughter who seemed to understand after her mother had spoken. Ryan was coming up in the driveway with the car seat in hand that held the baby boy. Stopped by the grandmother in the way, as she got Asher out of the car seat and walked over to the kitchen with her new grandson. "Welcome home Asher Logan." Sita smiled and kissed the little blonde hairs on his head. "I'm so happy that you are home, and I'm going to spoil you to the point of no return. Also your grandfather went to go get some ice cream for you."

Once Alex got comfortable and was propped up with pillows Phoebe made her way over to her mother but paused mid-way when she heard what her grandmother said. "Icy cweam! Papa Jo get icy cweam. Not eat foodies mama." The toddler decided.

"No you are still going to eat food before you can get ice cream." Alex said as Luca helped Phoebe onto the couch and she laid her head on her mother's lap. "Mama Ashie's room pwetty!" Phoebe started to explain with wild hand gestures hitting her mother in the face by accident.

"His room's not done yet because he came earlier than what we expected bub. So we'll have to finish it first."

"Noooooo Maaammmmaaaaa. Lukie made it pwetty!" Phoebe said more demanding this time because her mother does not believe what she said, and Alex looked up to her brother for an explanation and he shrugged.

"Me and Uncle Jo kinda went ahead and finished it. I hope you guys don't mind. You're welcome to rearrange any of the furniture to where you want it. I figured that would be the last thing on your mind when you get home." He said quickly.

"Luca Joseph Parrish. You num-nut, thank you." Alex smiled gratefully.

"But do not sit on the rocking chair just yet, it broke on the first try since he and Joey had no idea what they were doing." Sita laughed thinking back to that moment. Ryan walked over to him and high fived him walking down the hallway to check out wat it looks like. "Wait a me. I come wif." Phoebe said and got up from the couch running after her father and uncle.

Sita walked over to the couch still holding Asher. "How are you feeling?" She asked her daughter and Alex couldn't put up a brave face anymore.

"I cannot walk up and down a flight of stairs for the whole day, so I'll have to get comfortable on the couch for the rest of the day until it is time for bed. I am in so much pain and its so uncomfortable. I don't ever wanna be pregnant again."

"Hhhhhmmmmm we'll talk again in a year from now. Have you guys heard anything about Nadia yet?" Sita asked and Alex shook her head. "Ryan doesn't talk about it and I don't really wanna ask him either."

Sita was about to say something when the front door opened revealing Joey with two grocery bags in each hand. "Hello my beautiful family and latest grandchild." Joey smiled and walked over to Alex and hugged her before sitting down next to Sita to hold Asher. "Wow look at you big guy. Come on you've slept enough now, open your eyes man. Oh never mind you wanna keep your parents out of sleep tonight hey. I understand." Joey had the one sided conversation with his grandchild.

Sita got lunch ready and everyone gathered in the lounge to eat while Joey fed Phoebe ice cream because she refused to eat anything else. "Uhhhmmm, I have something to say." Luca started and looked around the faces in the room, everyone waiting on him to say what he has on his heart. "I want to move back to my apartment tonight." He said slowly looking at his sister and brother in law for their thoughts on this.

"Why? We love having you here." Alex said kind of sad and disappointed.

"I enjoyed every minute here and getting to know you guys. But you need your house back as just the four of you, and I need to get back to being on my own and being independent." He said honestly.

"Are you sure about this? We said you could stay as long as you need." Ryan said looking at his brother in law.

"I am. My bags are packed. And I promise to stay on the straight and narrow." He said honestly seeing the burning plea in his sisters eyes." Okay well if that's what you want then you can do that, but you are welcome back here anytime." She pointed a fork in his direction looking him dead in the eye and he nodded his head. As they continued their meal making small talk and laughing at Phoebe's entertainment while Asher slept through it peacefully. When Sita Joey and Luca left Alex was just about to go to sleep when there was a knock on the door and Natalie Shelby and Nimah stood there with smiling faces.

"We're sorry to bother but we snuck out for lunch and couldn't wait to see him." Natalie said walking over to the couch where Asher slept as Ryan walked upstairs giving them some time to catch up.

"Hello big guy." Natalie picked him up, and smiled when he opened his eyes and looked around. "Oooohhhh look at you blue eyed boy." Shelby chimed as it was her turn to hold him. "Does Ryann know what happened to his sister yet?" Shelby asked and Alex shook her head.

"Her mom and sister came into the office today to file a missing person's report. But there is some link between her and the company she is working for as her boss seems to be involved in some murder case. Or her boss was murdered by his son." Natalie said trying to get as much information out in as little time as they had.

"What does that mean?" Alex was genuinely confused but before they could answer her Maranda called and they knew it was time for them to get back. "We'll talk again soon – but it's not pretty." Nimah said as they saw themselves out leaving Alex still in confusion where she sat on the couch.

Once the day was over and nighttime began to fall on the new family of four, Alex made her way upstairs while she bathed Asher and fed him with Phoebe holding onto his foot. After he was burped Ryan walked her downstairs and put her to bed while Alex was staring at her sleeping son in her arms not ready to put him down just yet. He was about to check if all the doors were locked downstairs when there was a knock on the front door and he opened it, surprised by who was standing on the other side of the door. Her shirt torn in several places and her lip was bruised and she had a blue eye, with some gashes over the front of her arm.

"Nadia?" He asked just to make sure that it was actually his sister he was looking at.

"Ryan, I think I'm in trouble and I need help. I didn't know where else to go." Nadia said in a shaky voice looking up to her big brother.


	209. Chapter 209

**Chapter 209**

Ryan looked at Nadia still confused and worried and having a bunch of questions going through his mind, but yet he was grateful that she was safe. Somehow. He opened the door and allowed her to come inside, she walked over to the kitchen counter and sat down twisting her hands together while he put the kettle on as he decided to make her some sweet tea, apparently it helps, and he wasn't sure how much truth there were in that saying but he decided to go for it either way.

"Does anyone know you're here?" Ryan asked looking at her and she shook her head. "Okay, can you at least tell me what's going on?" He pushed again but she just shook her head.

"Not right now. Uuuhhhmm, can…can I stay here for tonight? Please Ryan. I'll go to the police in the morning." She pleaded but before she could continue Phoebe came sliding down the stairs on her butt and smiled when she saw Nadia.

"Naaaaadaaaa!" She ran over to her aunt but stopped halfway when she noticed the blue eye Nadia had. "Nada ouwie." She said and points towards her eye.

"Yeah, but I'm gonna be fine. Shouldn't you be sleeping already?" Nadia asked to try and steer the conversation into a different direction and away from her.

"Yes, but I not tired. I sleep wif mama." She decided there and then causing her father to look at her as this was not the arrangement and they weren't sure how much sleep they would be getting with a newborn in the same room, and they clearly weren't betting on having a toddler in the bed with them, not with his wife who was still in pain and uncomfortable.

"Pheebs, Mama's tummy is still sore and will be for a while. So you'll have to sleep in your own bed." Her father explained carefully.

Phoebe looked at her father and walked towards her room, only to return a few seconds later with her blankie and trailed it along the floor. "You no love me dada! I go Nana and Gwama." She stated and walked towards the door looking between her father and her aunt for one of them to open the door so she can go to her grandparents who loves her more than her parents does right now. "Hey you can stay with me. We can watch Barney." Nadia offered and the toddler shook her head.

"No Nada, Paw Patrol." She corrected.

"Well Paw Patrol it is then." Nadia said and walked over to the lounge and switched on the TV silently hoping that the animation would be on TV. This was also her excuse to not talk to her brother about what she had witnessed and why she looked the way she did – but she also knew that she could only avoid this for so long before he will start to lose patients and then she'll have to come clean. Ryan left the two of them and walked upstairs to check on his wife and son after he gave Nadia her tea.

Alex was having difficulty positioning Asher and trying to get him to nurse while she tried to remain comfortable. She also kind of forgot to take painkillers and didn't eat very much during lunch that her mom prepared but she had to take those painkillers. Now. Only problem being that they were on the dresser on the other side of the room, and had it been any other time she would've multi tasked and get out of bed on seconds to get it but no one warned her about the eight weeks thereafter that she will be suffering. She looked at her phone and contemplated texting Ryan to get it on his way up to the room but there was a knock on the door and he was talking to someone downstairs, so she settled to wait until he came to bed – surely the pain couldn't get much worse than it already was. And she had to pee, but feeding her child was more important.

Alex heard his familiar footsteps on the stairs and when he appeared in the doorway she asked him to bring the painkillers closer to her so she can have them by her bedside. "You didn't eat much during lunch, and haven't eaten anything since then but your taking pain medication." He reminded her as her walked towards her side of the bed.

"I'm not hungry. I'm in pain and I'm uncomfortable." She said irritated, as she was positioning Asher so could burp him.

"That's not an excuse. You weren't like this with Phoebe, I mean after a week you were up and walking around." He remarked not realizing what implications his words would have.

Alex looked at him, her eyes spitting fire after she laid Asher down when she was done burping him. "I had a normal birth with Phoebe! No one were cutting into my abdomen to pull a baby out and then stitch it back together! I can't do normal mundane tasks like sitting up or getting out of bed without pain. And if it's not too much to ask can you just help me up so I can use the bathroom?" She asked but the way she framed the last question made him realize that he has to help or he might have to spend the night downstairs. He helped her out of bed and she walked across the bedroom towards the bathroom. "I really hate your ass right now." She mumbled as she walked past him and he wasn't sure whether to take it personal or if it was just the pain and hormones talking at the moment.

So he stuck to the best sentence he always went to when he didn't know what else to say. "I still love you." He said looking into the bathroom where she sat on the toilet.

"Whatever." She mumbled running a hand through her hair.

 **Hey guys! This one is short I wanted to fit the case in here as well, but I need to study so I had to end it here. I read up on c sectins and it seems like a long road to recovery and I want Alex to be mood and grumpy for a few weeks and get angry at Ryan for no reason (but it will pass as all our dramas here does so I hope you guys like it.)**

 **Lovies-S**


	210. Chapter 210

**Chapter 210**

 _ *****_ _ **Guys I apologize in advance for this gory case. I'm sorry if I offend anyone by writing this please bear in mind that it is thought out and did not really happen. It is not and never is my intention to offend anyone whenever I am writing and if I did once again I am sorry. ***_

Ryan was awaken by the vibration of his phone on the bedside table and somehow unaware of what time it was, but it felt like he only had about two hours of sleep. Yes he loved his newborn son but now that it was time to get up Asher was sleeping peacefully. Ryan felt bad about him and Alex's somewhat argument, and the two of them took turns to get up and tend to Asher during the course of the night.

"Yes?" He asked grumpy when he saw it was work calling.

"Booth, I need you to come in today, even if it is just for a few hours. We have a really gory case at hand and we need all hands on deck." Liam said from the other end of the phone. "It involves a three year old child." He added and Ryan sighed loudly and agreed to go into work for the day. He put the phone down on the bedside table and looked over to Alex wondering if he should call her but he was certain that by the time he gets out of the shower she will be awake.

Alex was awaken by the shower running at 6AM and saw the empty space beside her and assumed that it was her husband who was in the shower. She got out of bed and walked downstairs towards the kitchen taking one step at a time before she got to the next one, and was surprised when she found her sister in law sitting at the kitchen counter with a steaming hot cup of coffee. "Nadia?" Alex asked just to make sure that her eyes weren't deceiving her.

"Hi Alex…uhm Ryan said it's fine if I spend a few nights here I hope you don't mind. If it's an issue for you I can go elsew…"

"No no no you're more than welcome. Are you oka…what happened? Does mom know you're here?" Alex asked a bunch of questions all at once.

"It's a long story. But I'm going to the cops today so they can handle the issue." She said quickly.

"Okay. Uuhhm if you need a change of clothes you can raid my cupboards for something to wear until you get your things." Alex offered and Nadia got up offering Alex her seat while she got up and made some tea for her sister in law.

"Thank you. I just can't go home because they'll look for me and this was the only place I could go to that I know they will not look for me." Nadia explained once again and before she could continue any further her brother came downstairs.

"O'Connor called and asked me to come in for a few hours. Should I wake Phoebe and take her to daycare or will you manage?" He asked and started drinking Nadia's half cup of coffee that were on the counter, ignoring the look his sister gave him.

"You can take her and then pick her up when you come back from work, since you said it won't be all day." She suggested feeling bad, but there was really no way she would be able to run after a toddler at the moment. Ryan walked down the corridor towards Phoebe's room almost feeling sorry for his daughter who was enjoying her sleep and now he had to wake her up. Running a hand through her hair at first. "Phoebe, time to get up sweetie." He said softly until she started stirring and opened her eyes to look at her father. Ryan bent down and picked her up. "I sleep Dada." She yawned running a little fist across her eyes. "I know, but it's time for school."

Ryan walked into the office that seemed so much busier this morning compared to other mornings. He barely made it past Roxanne at reception when the elevator doors opened and Liam walked out towards him and handed him some files.

"I'll explain on the way out." He said and walked towards the doors Ryan just entered and confused Ryan followed his superior to the parking lot as they got into the black SUV.

"Care to explain what all of this s about?"

"Murder." Liam said and Ryan nodded yawning while his boss gave him a weird look despite the fact that he had a second cup of coffee in his hand. "I have a week old baby at home okay – I'd appreciate it if you don't judge me." Ryan said putting on his seatbelt while Liam punched in their destination code in the GPS and they drove downtown. When they pulled up to the house it didn't really look like a crime scene, but the people standing outside and yelling in the same direction made them wonder what was actually happening. In front on the lawn were a woman. They were about to get out of the van when another one showed up with Natalie, Shelby, Nimah and Maranda.

The woman walked into the house while the men tried to ask one of the people standing around what happened. "Go inside and ask that crazy son of a bitch who calls himself a father!" One woman yelled pointing towards the house when another added "I hope they lock them up and throw the key in the ocean." Liam and Ryan looked at each other, waking around the house at first to see if there were any imminent threat or danger before they walked inside to inspect the matter further. Walking down the corridor Natalie came running back outside almost bumping into Ryan and Liam and at the side of the house she emptied the contents of her stomach, and the men prepared themselves for what they were about to witness but they weren't quite prepared for what they saw.

On the bed were a little girl's lifeless body and there was a towel wrapped around her face with an hysterical mother holding her child as she rocks back and forth. Ryan walked out of the room to check on Natalie and call their forensics department to the scene. In the corner of the room were a man dressed in sweats, his hands shoved deep in his pockets as he looks between the FBI team and the mother and daughter on the bed. "Ma'am can you tell e what happened?" Maranda asked and the woman looked up at her and then at the man standing in the corner, and then back at Maranda but she never uttered a word besides her heart wrenching sobs.

"Sir can you come with us please?" Ryan asked and walked towards the lounge as the man followed him and Liam. "Are you related to them in any way?" Ryan asked and the man nodded.

"Yeah. It's my daughter and my wife." He said calmly, but too calm for their liking. Natalie came back inside and asked Maranda if she can go sit in the car because she cannot handle being inside anymore.

"Do you know what happened?" Liam continued and the man ran a hand across his face and blew out a long breath.

"Look, I am the only one working in this house. I work long ass hours and I'm tired when I get home and I don't have time for nagging four year olds. She woke me up after I only slept an hour and asked to watch cartoons, dunno where her mother was." He said and sat down on the couch leaning back and making himself comfortable before he continued his story. "I told her I was tired she wouldn't stop nagging. I got up and put a towel around her face to shut her up and walked outside to look for her mother. When I got back her mother miraculously appeared and somehow the child died." He concluded. "So gentleman if that'll be all I really need to get some sleep I have a shift n a few hours." He said getting up and Ryan had no idea what came over but before he could stop himself his fist hit the man's face. Since the guy wasn't expecting it he fell to the ground and Ryan took advantage of this opportunity and continued his punches in the guy's face, and regardless of his bleeding nose and Ryan's bruised knuckles Ryan continued punching him until Liam and Maranda got him to stop somehow.

"Dammit Booth that's enough." Liam said as he restrained Ryan to the nearest wall while the man got up slowly. Ryan breathed loud and hard as he was far from done but the grip Liam had on him were too strong. "Go to the car and you and Natalie can drive back to the office. We'll finish up here." Liam said but Ryan shook his head not wanting to go, not until he knows what this guy's fate will be. "I'm the ranking officer in this case Ryan! That's an order or you'll get your first written warning." Liam said and the younger special agent didn't have much of a choice but to obey. He walked towards the car seeing Natalie sit in the passenger side while he got behind the wheel and they drove off in silence. Natalie didn't have to ask much his bruised knuckles and the jumping muscle in his jaw explained everything.

Ryan and Phoebe walked into the house and he was expecting to see Nadia but she was no where in sight. So he and Phoebe made their way upstairs to check up on Alex and Asher. Asher was laying awake in the middle of the bed while him and his mother were watching some soap opera. "Maaammmaaaa! I home." She smiled and ran over to the bed, struggling to get up and hug her mother before she kissed Asher's cheek. "Ashie I home. You miss me?" She asked and laid down next to him telling him about her day although the baby might not have understood much of what was being said – Alex was just glad that the two of them were getting along in person compared to when she was pregnant. Ryan was still standing in the doorway looking at his family, but yet he couldn't help but feel sad about what he'd witnessed earlier. "Your mom came to get Nadia and took her to the hospital before they went to the police." Alex explained and Ryan nodded as if that were irrelevant information.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked when she noticed something was off with her husband and he nodded walking over to her side of the bed.

"Just came back from a case where a father suffocated his daughter because she woke him up because she wanted to watch cartoons, and he wanted to sleep. Her mother was hysterical, she sat there holding her child's lifeless body. " He said sitting with his his back turned towards her his elbows resting on the rails of Asher's crib that stood close to Alex's bedside. "She was four Alex." He said softly as he sniffed. Alex sat up as best as she could and held his waist laying her head on his back. "I'm so sorry." She whispered.

 **Guys, I apologize again for this case. I wanted to show a side of Ryan where cases get the better of him as well. Hope you enjoyed this. Lovies-S**


	211. Chapter 211

**Chapter 211**

At the police station Nadia sat in a waiting area and waited until someone came to talk to her. She hasn't said a lot to her mother or her other siblings about what happened or where she was or why she was in the state she was in. There was a knock on the door and Shelby's head peeked around the door. "Hello, nice to see all of you again." She smiled and walked over to them giving each of them a hug, they were family in a way after all. She settled behind the desk after asking them how they were doing before she got down to the bottom of finding out what brought them here.

"Uhhmm, I saw something a few days ago. And I found a note in my desk at work where they told me if they find me I'd be dead. Needless to say they found me and didn't end up killing me but ruffed me up pretty good." Nadia said but Shelby stpped her halfway.

"I'm gonna need you to start at the beginning, who are you talking about?"

"Reno Horne." My boss. "He is a very violent….was a very violent man." She corrected herself. "His wife Christy worked in our admin department and I've see him shoving her around a few times and she'd sometimes show p to work with bruises that she tries to cover with heavy make up."

"Okay." Shelby nodded as she wrote down things in the file while she recorded their conversation.

"They have one child, a son he is 18, Reese, and he recently just graduated high school. One afternoon after a meeting I worked late. Reese confronted his father about why he was treating his mother this way. He told him he should stop or he'll hand hm over to authorities." Nadia took a deep breath before she continued and looked at her mother and siblings in the room. "Uhm he pushed his father over the balcony, needless to say he didn't survive. Reese came back running into the building, when he saw that I saw all of it happen he threatened me and told me I don't know the whole story, and that I should look over my shoulder from now on." She concluded looking up at Shelby.

"Do you have any idea where Reese is now. Or Christy? If they're still at their family home?"

"I don't know but I do know that Reno is still in hospital and on ventilators. Last time I heard Christy didn't want to turn off the machines."

Shelby wrote down a few more things before she twisted her pen around in her hand and bit her lower lip. "Okay, I'd suggest that we get you into witness protection from today onwards. I'll have to search around for houses on the system. I have to tell you though that this case is certainly going to trail and you're going to be a witness."

"Do I have to?" Nadia asked a hint of panic in her voice.

"Unfortunately yes. But we'll take you through it, you won't be alone. And if you don't have a lawyer we'll get one for you, and on the bright side it helps that your brother and sister in law are part of the feds." Shelby smiled as she tried to lighten the mood.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay." Theresa said seeing the scared look in her daughter's eyes after she found out that she has to testify. "You're not alone – we're all in this with you."

Shelby came back inside after a little while to update them on what she had found. "Okay, uhm Ryan's on his way because once again all our safe houses are full, that's something I never understand. But he asked to talk to your mother alone before he discuss what he has planned for your stay. And the lawyer we appointed will be here shortly." Shelby said telling them they are allowed to go to the cafeteria and get something to eat while they wait.

Theresa had some news that she wanted to share with her children but she wasn't sure if now would be the right time to do so, and decided to wait until Nadia's things are sorted. She sat in the cafeteria drinking a cup of tea when her son showed up. She can't remember if she's ever told him how proud she is of him and seeing him in his workplace made her heart swell.

"Are you okay?" Theresa asked when he sat down opposite him and he looked at her weirdly and nodded his head. "I'm good mom. Why are you being weird?" he asked frowning as he looked at her.

"I'm not being weird I just asked a question. You seem stressed."

"I've just had a bad day, but I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me." He assured her. "Shelby told me about Nadia and I have an idea if where she'll be safe but I'll need to ask you first if you're gonna be okay with it."

Theresa nodded not sure where her son was going with this but it seemed serious. "Alex's younger brother has an apartment a few blocks away from us. If it's okay with you and Nadia she can stay there until after the trail." He said slowly trying to read his mother's expression.

"Will she be safe there? They won't come and look for her there?" Theresa asked and Ryan shook his head, assuring his mother that he wouldn't suggest it if they weren't going to be safe.

"How are things at home?" Theresa asked looking at him.

"I forgot that babies don't sleep and keeps us up at night. Alex hated me a few nights ago because she had a c-section, and I might have said something that could've stayed." He admitted seeing the look his mother gave him for him to continue.

"I didn't mean it in a rude way, I just said that with Phoebe she was up and going in a week she wasn't in bed and doing things at a snails pace. In fact verbatim her words were I really hate your ass right now." He said thinking back.

"Well you deserved it. She had major abdominal surgery and healing is gonna take time – a lot of time. And the way I know Alex it's becoming irritating for her because she wants to do things on her own and not ask for help every five minutes." Theresa said and he agreed when his three sisters walked towards the table they were sitting at.

Harry looked like someone on a mission when he saw Ryan and was relieved when he saw him. "Agent Booth. We messed up some paperwork and the whole internet system crashed so no one can access files."

"I am a bit occupied right now Doyle. Call IT to sort it out and inform Liam." Ryan said and Harry walked back scratching the back of his head because the special agent didn't help much.

"What? I am occupied. It's not everyday that my family comes to my work place. Nadia I have a safe house in mind, more like an apartment a few blocks away from us." He started and Nadia nodded.

"Why do I sense a but coming?" Amorey asked looking at her brother expectedly.

"But like pipsqueak said, Alex's brother lives there so if you don't mind sharing with him you can crash there until all of this is sorted out." He informed them.

"It's fine. As long as I don't have to look over my shoulder for the rest of my life." Nadia accepted.

Theresa took this time to look at her children and took a deep breath before she started talking. "I've been to the doctor a few days ago – my cancer is cured and I don't have to undergo surgery anymore."


	212. Chapter 212

**Chapter 212**

Alex and Ryan weren't sure they had ever needed each other quite so much. They had expected that between them they would be able to manage their two children. It quickly became apparent that looking after Asher wasn't a one person job. Since their first few nights at home he hadn't slept for more than three hours at a time, demanding small feeds and constant attention, it was exhausting. Alex would feed the infant then hand him off to his father who would hold and rock him until he fell asleep. The moment he lost human contact he would wake and fuss, but loud noises or excessive movemenent also woke him up. It was impossible to do anything productive while holding him but he was never awake unless he was crying.

"This isn't normal, something must be wrong" Alex said frustratedly as Ryan handed over Asher

"I've tried everything. He has a fresh diaper and I've been rocking him, I tried wrapping him like you showed me... I even tried the pacifier he isn't supposed to have. I mean it worked for Phoebe why won't he take it?." He admitted, just as frustrated as she was.

"Well he's not hungry" Alex shrugged, holding Asher tightly so that he stopped writhing. His small mouth latched, gave three decent sucks then pushed away to scream again. The brief moment of silence completely infuriating to both adults. "Not hungry" She concluded with a sigh.

"I'm sorry for waking you" He apologised. Neither of them had gotten much sleep but she had definitely had less.

"I wasn't asleep" She said with a small sad smile, it just wasn't possible with Asher's screaming although she wasn;t going to admit that out loud to her husband. She loved their baby despite his screaming and while they are trying to figure out why he is acting out tonight.

"What do we do?" He asked, trying not to let the failure and hopelessness he felt show.

"I honestly don't know" Alex answered, shaking her head in defeat."We'll figure it out, there has to be something" He decided determinedly

"I'm sorry for waking you. I'll take him downstairs, you just try to get some sleep" He reasoned.

"No stay, we give it a shot together" She proposed, patting his empty side of the bed.

"You sure?" He questioned, letting her know that he wasn't going to hold it against her.

"Yeah" She nodded. "Buddy you need to sleep, please" Alex reasoned with the baby while Ryan grabbed a blanket before joining them in the bed. She swaddled the baby and lay him down between them , his screams quieted, becoming pathetic whimpers every few second. It wasn't much but it was better than he'd been in hours so they allowed a moment to stop and smile, thanking each other with their eyes. "Sshh, we've got you" Alex soothed, rubbing circles on his stomach while pressing a kiss to his forehead. Asher gave a massive yawn, hiccuped for a few moments then finally closed his eyes. They looked at each other and relaxed as best they could without moving, afraid to set him off again. Even just a few hours sleep would do wonders for both of them.

"Ugh" Ryan groaned as he gained consciousness, reaching up to rub his sore neck

."Ssh" Alex hissed, placing a hand on his chest. He looked over and smiled, Asher was still sleeping, now nestled between his mother's breasts, both topless but covered by his blue blanket.

"Sorry" He whispered, moving slowly and purposefully until he could kiss his wife. He couldn't help but feel bad, Asher had moved which meant that at some point she had woken up and he had slept through the process of getting him back to sleep while his wife had to stay up and tend to him. "Shower and food" he whispered, waiting for her nod of agreement before sliding silently out of the bed. With a hand on Asher's back Alex was able to get back to sleep, missing her husband's return from the bathroom. Following days of sleep deprivation Ryan felt sure he could run a marathon after five uninterrupted hours of sleep.

"You look like hell" Caleb commented when Ryan entered the lounge room, his smile didn't hide the bags under his eyes or his vaguely grey appearance. Still surprised by how his best friend managed to get into the house because Ryan was certain he locked the doors.

."Thanks" Ryan beamed. "What happened to your eye?" He questioned, the young man had a slight black eye.

"My son's foot" Caleb answered. Ryan pictured CJ performing a complex series of martial arts maneuvers.

"Okay..." He nodded slowly..

"Is the little guy okay?" He asked, concerned knowing how difficult it is to get a newborn into a routine during the first few months.

."Yeah we think so, he's sleeping now" Ryan provided.

"Sorry, I know you're both doing your best and that's why I'm going to help you out today. If you let me Shelby and I can take Phoebe out for the day." Caleb suggested hopefully. He'd come home after work to find Phoebe playing with a handful of colourful party straws, one further up her nose than he'd thought humanly possible, both parents occupied by Asher just a few feet away, completely oblivious.

"I'm really sorry about that" Ryan apologised, though he knew it was Phoebe he should be talking to.

"It's fine, you had your hands full" Caleb shrugged,

"We've been neglecting Phoebe..." Ryan said sadly, after eating and spending time with Phoebe had been sacrificed in order to look after Asher. It wasn't safe and it couldn't continue.

"You can't do everything" Caleb answered, surprisingly wise and helpful at times like these.

"Asher will settle down and we'll get into a better routine soon" Ryan assured hopefully. There were plenty of people with two or more children so a balance had to be achievable, they just had to find it.

"There are more of us than them!" Caleb laughed.

" Drive safely, make sure she wears her jacket and be home in time for dinner" Ryan listed as instructions for his best friend and Caleb laughed nodding his head.

"Too easy dad, too easy. " Caleb nodded before providing a list of his own. "Beer's in the fridge, get some sleep, make sure Alex does too and don't be too hard on yourselves. And if you get stuck you can call us to come help out."

""Thanks kid" Ryan added before heading to the kitchen to eat a bowl of cereal for breakfast.

"Dada, Unkie and me go park" Phoebe sang as she marched through the dining room, taking her water bottle through to the kitchen the way Caleb had asked her to. The kind of names his daughter came up with for people in her life stunned him, because somehow he couldn't help but think that Unkie might be her shorter version of Uncle.

"Come here for a sec Pheebs" Ryan requested, watching through the doorway as she stood on tiptoes and pushed the water bottle onto the bench, waiting for Caleb to come and fill it.

"Dada?" Phoebe asked as she approached, afraid she was in trouble. She laughed and smiled when he lifted her up onto his lap.

"I love you and I'm sorry we've been so busy with Asher." He apologised, hugging her tightly though it didn't come close to compensating her for the time and attention she'd missed out on.

"He baby" Phoebe shrugged, as if she understood that her little brother needed their parents more.

"Asher will start sleeping properly soon, until then you have to stop putting straws up your nose" He requested.

"I said sowy" Phoebe complained, her attitude on display as she frowned and crossed her arms.

"That's okay then, good girl."

Ryan stayed downstairs until Caleb or Unkie as his daughter called him now, and Phoebe left for the park then headed up to check on Alex and Asher.

"I thought you'd be asleep" He whispered when he found Alex awake, focused on her phone until she heard him speak.

"I'm tired but I just couldn't get back to sleep so I've been doing some research" She explained, keeping her voice low to avoid waking the sleeping baby

"And?" He asked, sitting on the edge of the bed beside her.

"I found a sling that might help" She answered, turning the phone to show him a photo.

"What's wrong with the baby carrier we have?" He questioned, it was much sturdier than the sling and he didn't see a difference in their function

"I got him to sleep in twenty minutes just by taking my shirt off, he likes the skin contact" Alex provided.

"Okay..."

" The sling and a shirt with buttons means I can keep him skin to skin and still move around" She elaborated, just because it made sense in her head didn't necessarily mean it was the answer to all their problem

"Where do we buy it?" He asked eagerly

."We order it online" She replied

" I just feel bad that we haven't spent much time with Phoebe " She told him as Asher started to move.

"I talked to her and she's fine" He assured, while it might only have been brief the conversation with their firstborn had been quite comforting.

"Good" Alex agreed, wishing she had had the chance to talk to Phoebe herself. It was probably for the better that they got to buy the sling and test it out before she tried to manage both her kids at once.

"Hi baby" She greeted as Asher opened his eyes, blinking twice before his tongue started to move in a preemptive sucking motion that told his mother he was hungry. She was essentially alreaady in position so there was minimal hassle in getting him fed. Ryan burped and played with him while Alex showered and dressed. Not that they were going anywhere but spent the rest of the day in bed and do some online shopping.

"Oh wow" She commented as she scrolled through the website. There were dozens of sizes, shapes and styles, each coming in different colours and designs, it was going to take her a few minutes to decide.

."Got one?" He questioned though he didn't need an answer,

"Not that one" He decided, purely on price, he didn't trust that the cheapest piece of fabric would keep his little boy safe.

"Okay, it's that one but what colour?" She questioned having decided on a style.

"Something neutral" He suggested, feeling particularly helpful to have contributed at all.

"Not mushroom or moose" She eliminated based on their labels. "How about this one?"

"Grey?" He questioned.

"Yeah, that's neutral" She smiled.

"Sure, but I like the orange too" He added, loving the vibrant shade.

"But that would limit the colours I can wear" She reasoned as she selected the grey one.

"Anything else we need?" He asked, deciding not to bring up the fact that it really didn't matter what she wore.

"We don't need a toy caterpillar" She laughed, looking at the cart when they were about to finailize their order and close the website.

"Phoebe will love it, it goes with that book. Which by the way is the best way to get her to eat, she won't become a butterfly unless she eats her veggies" He explained, proud to have devised the strategy by himself.

"She's going to be disappointed when she works out that she's not going to grow wings" Alex warned, not keen on misleading Phoebe.

"Well hopefully we're a few years off that. You said you wanted to buy a pram, should we have a look while we're on the cite?" He asked, changing the subject before she told him he couldn't have the caterpillar.

"I guess, but we're not buying one today" She now, making sure he understood.

"Why not?" He questioned, not seeing the point in looking if they weren't going to buy one.

"I haven't read any reviews online" She explained, the sensible one of the pair.

"We'll be doing hands on research. It has to be lightweight, maneuverable, fold easily, have the biggest size range possible so it lasts...oh and it has to come in a nice colour!" He listed proudly.

"You sound like you know what you're doing?" She said questioningly, not sure when or how he had become such an expert."

."Okay. Practical, definitely not European and not too expensive" She added to his list of criteria

."There are like a hundred choices here." He noticed and wasn't sure what to select and handed the phone back to his wife, maybe today wasn't the day to add a pram to their online shopping list as well.

Asher cried for almost an hour in the early afternoon but even that was a massive improyement on the previous day. By the time Caleb and Phoebe returned, with Shelby and CJ it was almost dinner time. Caleb and Phoebe showed off Asher while Shelby and CJ joined the rest in playing with Asher after she changed CJ's diaper.

"Oh we got food. I hope pizza is fine." Shelby said knowing that her friend was in n condition to cook and that food would probably be the least thing on their minds right now.

"Thank you." Alex mouthed.

"Don't mention it. How are you doing? You look tired" She changed the subject, accepting gratitude had never been something he did well.

"We're getting there, today was a good day" She answered with a smile.

"Good. We'll get out of your way so you can get the them off to sleep" Shelby finished, reaching across to rub Asher's back momentarily.

"Thanks for coming, and bringing food. And taking Phoebe. I feel so guilty for neglecting her this past few days." She added as they started to move back to the lounge room. Caleb was being shown the stickers Phoebe had put on her blocks while holding a conversation with Ryan.

"Goodnight" He called generally as he pulled on his coat.

"Night" She called after him, grinning until the door closed behind the two. Turning around she saw Ryan lifting Phoebe into the air, swinging her up over his shoulder so he could carry her upstairs. "Phoebe, would you be able to help me with something?" She asked. Ryan put Phoebe down and nodded to his wife before heading up the stairs taking Asher from his mother.

"I help you Mama" Phoebe agreed enthusiastically, the jobs her mother gave her were always fun

."You don't even know what it is yet" Alex laughed, sitting so she was at Phoebe's eye height.

"What help Mama?" Phoebe questioned.

"Can you help me give your brother a bath?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes" Phoebe nodded eagerly, happy to help her mother and spend time with her brother at the same time. Alex knew it would mean she wasn't in bed on time but it didn't really seem to matter if they were spending time doing something as a family

."Okay, let's go help Dada get everything ready" She said, pressing a kiss to Phoebe's head before standing up and taking her hand.

"Okay" Phoebe agreed, leading the way up the stairs.

"We need to choose some pyjamas for Asher to wear after, and a diaper" Alex explained as they entered the bedroom, moving towards Asher's drawers.

"That one" Phoebe decided after looking at all the choices she had been given, choosing a blue fleece, long sleeved sleeping bag with small white guitars printed on it.

"That one?" She questioned, wanting to correct Phoebe's word choice.

Phoebe using the shelf of the change table as a step in order to reach the stack of diapers.

"Thank you" She smiled, accepting the diaper. Next Phoebe chose a hooded towel and then they were ready to join Ryan in the main bathroom. The baby bath sat on the large bench space beside the basin, already filled with warm water. Phoebe stood on one side of the bath, with her father behind her to make sure she didn't fall, and Alex lay Asher down on the other side, ignoring his cries of protest as he undressed him. After lowering him into the water Phoebe was able to help by wetting the wash cloth and placing it on his chest. Asher quickly decided he liked the water kicking his legs and slashing as he cooed. "He likes that" Ryan commented when Phoebe squeezed the cloth over Asher's chest.

"I like baf too. I big sister" Phoebe declared proudly.

"Yeah" Ryan encouraged with a grin, these were the small moments that he would always remember.

"Mama bubbles?" Phoebe asked, they were the only thing that might make the activity more fun.

"When he's a bit bigger he can have bubbles" Alex explained, there were a lot of things Asher would be doing when he got bigger. In the mean time it was nice to have a small baby to cuddle

."Mama me like helping Ashie" Phoebe decided as they dried and dressed him before putting him in his crib while it was Phoebe's turn. Asher surprised them all, waking for a feed when Alex and Ryan returned to their room after putting Phoebe to bed then sleeping until two in the morning without a noise.

 **Thank you for reading guys!**

 **Lovies-S. Here is an updated chapter with fhe corrections. Advice123 I'm sorry if the errors and gender inconsistency put you off Asher is a boy. I just feel like I need to defend myself in this that whenever I write I like to post it asap because i dont want you guys to wait too long for the next chapter update - i'll try being more careful and edit first before i update in the future. Hope you understand.**


	213. Chapter 213

**Chapter 213**

That night after Asher's bath and Phoebe being in bed Ryan looked at his wife who was watching some weird TV series. He refused to talk to her, well at least not until she gets uncomfortable with his staring. "Yes Ryan?" She asked finally when she noticed his gaze didn't move.

"I'm about to tell you something." He started and sat in front of her on her side of the bed, "but you do not have to freak out about it." He said slowly and she nodded focusing all her attention on her husband.

"Nadia's moving in with Luca." He said quickly and got off the bed walking towards the bathroom to take a shower.

"What? Why? When? Why don't I know about this? Does your mom know?" She continued to ask and when she heard the shower running she knew he wasn't listening to her anymore. "Ryan Booth get back in here." She whispered just loud enough so she won't wake the sleeping baby.

"We needed a safe house for her to stay until after the trail with this murder thing. We don't have space and Luca has a two bedroom apartment." He said from the bathroom door peeking his head around the door to try and read her facial expression.

"Luca's a guy. Nadia's a girl. What if he can't keep his hormones in check and they start doing freaky stuff?" She asked all serious and Ryan had a hard time keeping a straight face in all of this.

He smiled and walked out of the bathroom towards the bed looking her in the eye. "Alex, they are grown. And I'm sure whatever decisions they make they will be careful and use protection." He said slowly and walked back towards the bathroom. "By the way she's moving in as we speak." He said and dashed into the bathroom when she threw a pillow across the room in his direction.

Nadia pulled up in front of the apartment address that was given to her and knocked on the door, surprised by how swiftly it opened up. "Hey, uhm you must be Nadia? Ryan's sister right?" Luca asked first and Nadia nodded.

"Yeah. Nice to meet you Luca, I assume." She said and he nodded opening the door wider and standing aside so she can walk in.

"Uhm, I tried to clean up as much as I could so I'm hoping it will be okay. Also the second bedroom is kind of a storage room at the moment, I didn't unpack everything just yet – so you can have my bedroom I'll take the couch."

Nadia stood around in the living room taking in how nice the apartment looked and how neat it was for a guy to be living here on his own, although deep down she wondered if there wasn't a possibility that he had help in cleaning up. But there elements of a bachelors place were also there, the flat screen TV mounted to the wall and his X-Box and the stack of games together with a pretty nice surround sound system. "I don't want to intrude because I already am I will be fine on the couch."

"No way, I'm a gentleman so you can have the bed. I don't have anything to offer to drink besides juice and water oh and coffee. I am forbidden to have alcohol." He said when Nadia indicated that juice will be fine.

"Well that's weird, I've never came across a guy who has coffee in his house but not a bottle of beer." Nadia said looking at him.

"Yeah well, I am kind of an alcoholic who is going to AA meetings twice a week."

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't know." Nadia apologized feeling bad for bringing up a subject like that.

"No it's fine. I'm doing fifty times better than when my sister first found me." He said handing Nadia her glass of orange juice. "She's a real badass at times but it comes from a good place." He admits softly.

Luca asked her of she had any bags and offered to walk down to get her stuff and put it in the room. "I cleaned out or wait I tried to clean out a few drawers for you if you want to put some of your stuff in there." Luca offered and Nadia nodded.

"Luca I don't want to overstep my boundaries and if I do you are allowed to tell me. But I heard you tried to commit suicide once, may I ask why?"

Luca took a deep breath and sat down opposite her on the couch. "I lost the only family I had a few months ago - my grandmother. I didn't know my dad, somehow I just felt like if I wasn't on the earth anymore no one would miss me. My sister took me to hospital, I was pissed at her for doing it but I'm doing better now."

"I'm sorry. Well if you were not here where would I have gone now?" Nadia smiled and Luca laughed a little. "I make a mean spaghetti bolognaise so I'll cook something up if you clean the kitchen afterwards." She bargained and Luca nodded.

Asher got cranky around 2AM and Ryan heard Alex in a deep sleep so he went over to her side of the bed and sat down on the edge looking at his son. The dim light of the night light making it easier for him to see Asher. "Hey buddy, you hungry? Or just in the mood for some company?" Ryan asked and after some whimpers Asher stopped crying looking up at his father with matching blue eyes, and Ryan assumed hunger wasn't on the list right now but company might be. "Do you know what time it is? People are usually asleep right about now." Ryan yawned leaning his head on the railings of the crib. "Your mom's worried about Luca and Nadia, but they'll be fine right?" Ryan questioned wondering if it was a good idea to let his sister stay there. "I mean they're grown ups." Ryan said and picked his son up when his cries became more persistent.

It didn't take long for Alex stir and get the message that her son was hungry as Ryan helped her up into a sitting position. Once Ryan handed Asher off to Alex he got back under the covers on his side, irritating Alex when she heard him snore while she was still awake feeding their infant. She loves her husband but it's things like this that irritates her making her dislike him in moments like this. "Just the two of us now. Please tell me that you're gonna go back to sleep once I've burped you please love. I am so so tired." Alex pleaded looking at her son who was nursing happily.

Ryan woke up around 6 and got ready for the day to go into work for a few hours. Not having the heart to wake his wife he left her a message and checked on Phoebe before he left out the house, certain he will be back before lunch time or when things might get out of hand.

"Mama foodies! Maaaaammmmmaaaaaaaa!" Phoebe exclaimed as she was jumping on the bed waking her mother in the process. "Mama! Hungwy!" The toddler continued in a high pitched voice as Alex woke up – immediately distraught.

"Phoebe stop jumping please. Stop yelling you're gonna wake your brother." Alex tried to bargain looking over to the side of the bed where her husband sleeps and finding it empty.

"But I hunuunnngggwwwyyyyy." The toddler nagged and Asher started crying.

"Go ask your father to make you something to eat quickly." Alex said struggling out of bed to get to Asher.

"Dada gone away. Why Ashie sad?" She asked walking over to her mother where she stood at the crib trying to calm her son and a nagging toddler who kept trying to get her attention in assisting to her hungry requests. Alex checked her phone and saw a text from her husband saying he is at work but will be home in a few hours.

"Asher, just calm down I'll change your diaper first and then feed you." She bargained with the infant although he didn't hear that because he kept on crying.

"Mama! Listen! I hungwy! Foodies now now!"

"Dammit Phoebe just wait!" Alex exploded. "You will not die of hunger can I just get your brother to stop crying and then I'll get you cereal." Alex yelled, immediately regretting it as Phoebe poked out her bottom lip and started crying kicking the floor as she sat down. Two crying kids and doing everything at a snails pace is not helping her right now.

"Mama you meanie!" Phoebe exclaimed through her tears and sniffs.

It's official she hates her husband right now.

 **Hey guys. On the previous chapter someone said they didn't like the story because of the errors I made. I apologize I don't always proof read before posting because I really want to update as frequently as I can, I am sorry about that. I'll try my best to read through things before posting (Advice 123 – your comment was noted I hope this chapter was better. I felt really bad after reading your feedback will try to make less mistakes in the future.) Hope you enjoy**

 **Lovies-S**


	214. Chapter 214

**Chapter 214**

"Phoebe please get up from the floor and go to the kitchen I'll come downstairs in a bit." Alex told her eldest but the toddler refused to do so.

"No. I foodies!" The toddler yelled causing her brother to cry even more furiously at this moment leaving her mother at wits end with two screaming children.

Alex picked up Asher and made her way over to the doorway and waited until Phoebe got up and walked downstairs with her. She set the crying Asher down on the couch and packed pillows around him so he won't be able to roll off although it was highly unlikely that a baby will be rolling around. She walked over to the kitchen to look for the easiest thing to get so Phoebe can eat. She cut a banana up in little pieces and placed it in front of the toddler but she was still lashing out not wanting to eat the fruit.

"No want Mama! Real food!" Phoebe continued looking at her mother as the tears rolled down her cheeks and Alex had no idea whether she was actually crying because of her bad behavior or if she was really hungry.

"Well right now that'll have to do. Phoebe either you eat it or you're not hungry." Alex said looking at her daughter who still refused to eat the fruit in front of her. Instead she took the banana pieces and spread it out on the white tiled floor.

"Phoebe Grace Booth!" Alex yelled and as if on que the front door opened revealing her husband not sure what to look at first as he takes in the image in front of him. His wife looking more distraught than ever his daughter crying while messing food and Asher crying somewhere although he couldn't pin point exactly where his son was.

"Alex? What's going on her…" Ryan started but was cut off by his wife.

"Don't you dare ask me that. Your daughter asked for food and now she refuses to eat it. She was so hungry that I couldn't even feed Asher because she might just die of hunger and look now." Alex said pointing to Phoebe who got up and walked towards her father in the meantime.

"Dada you give foodies?" Phoebe smiled walking over to her father lifting her arms so he can pick her up. Ryan knelt down in front of her making eye contact but not picking her up. "Your mom gave you food to eat Phoebe, please go finish that."

"Is onna floor!" She protested pointing towards the squishy banana mess she made not understanding why her father can't see what she means.

"Eat the rest that's still on your plate then." Ryan said simply making it clear that she won't get out of this so easily this time.

Alex sat on the couch and tried to get Asher to calm down while she nursed him. Not yet feeling thankful for the silence but she just wanted a few hours away on her own away from her kids. And her husband, she just wanted to breathe. While Phoebe and her father went on about forcing her to eat her food up before she could get anything else Alex sat in silence while feeding Asher and once she burped him she laid him down in the nursery and walked down the hallway towards the bathroom, locking the door behind her sitting on the edge of the bath and breathed – what felt like the first time for this day. She ran a hand through her bed hair and realized that she hasn't even had time to comb her hair yet since she got up or even brush her teeth or wash her face and instantly got up to look in the mirror and she looked the way she felt. Tired. "I won't blame my husband if he doesn't wanna have sex with me again." She whispered to her reflection in the mirror.

Phoebe left the food there and walked towards her room instead, grabbing her pink backpack and blanket, dragging it across the floor. "I'm going to Nana and Gwana. You and Mama mean." She said standing in front of the door looking at her father for help so he can open it. Refusing to do so she sat down behind the door but there was no way she was going to eat the bananas her mother gave her when she didn't ask for that.

Ryan looked around the room and noticed Alex and Asher wasn't there anymore she he went into the nursery and saw his son sleeping soundly, and then upstairs but Alex wasn't in the bedroom. "Alex?" He called out as he walked down the hallway and knocked on the bathroom door slightly turning the doorknob only to find out that it was locked.

"Alex, are you okay?" He asked when she didn't answer him.

"Just leave me alone for a little while please." She said from the other side and held her breath until she heard his footsteps disappear. In the lounge he cleaned Phoebe's mess but left her sitting at the door, he felt bad that she didn't eat but figured she will get hungry enough sooner or later and then she will eat, while he discarded the rest of the food and made himself a cup of coffee taking a seat on the couch.

"Dada?" A voice said behind him and he sat up to look at his daughter. "I sowy." Phoebe decided twisting her hands together and looking at her father with big sparkly brown eyes.

"What are you sorry for?" He asked not picking her up just yet although he wants to with all his heart.

"I gwumpy cat." She admitted and Ryan nodded, patting the seat next to him as he helped her onto the couch.

"Yeah you were and that's not nice to behave that way alright. We spoke about this already, just because you're crying and kicking and screaming doesn't mean you're going to get what you ask for. Quite the opposite actually." Ryan said looking at her running a hand through her curls. "And you're gonna have to say you're sorry to your mother as well." He said and she nodded. "Come on, let's get you something to eat." He suggested walking with her towards the kitchen so she can get some cereal.

Phoebe sat at the chair on the counter looking at her father as he prepared her food. "Dada love me?"

"Look at me Pheebs. I love you so so much. And there's nothing in this world that you can do that will make me love you less, okay?" He said and she nodded digging into her cereal, and Ryan looked up as he saw his wife come around the corner into the lounge.

"Mama! I sowi I gwumpy cat." Phoebe said immediately when she saw her mother and Alex smiled at her kissing the top of her head.

"You still upset with me? Or can we talk?" He asked as Alex walked towards the staircase and stopped halfway.

"I look homeless. I didn't comb my hair brushed my teeth or even washed my face yet." She said a bit disgusted with herself about the fact that her day started out so wild.

"You're still beautiful." He smiled as Alex looked at him.

"That was so cheesy Special Agent Booth. I was so mad at you for leaving. I wanted to change places with you to be at the office so I know what to do. Don't get me wrong I love our kids but sometimes, like today I just couldn't handle it." She admitted to him as she leaned against the counter looking at Phoebe who was now an angel compared to her behavior earlier.

"What happened?" Ryan asked handing her a cup of sweet tea.

"Phoebe came into the room and said she was hungry. I told her to wait I just wanted to tend to Asher so he can sleep once I fed him but she wouldn't have it. So she started throwing tantrums and Asher continued crying and I didn't know what to do first." She breathed taking the mug in a hand and wrapping her hands around it. "I didn't even think about cereal I gave Phoebe a banana for breakfast!" Alex said looking at her daughter who was indulging in cereal, while Ryan tried hard not too laugh, but he couldn't keep it in eventually and she smiled with him.

"And when you came home I was so relieved. I just wanted some peace and quiet and locked myself in the bathroom. That sounds so pathetic saying it out loud." She looked at him but he shook his head. "No it's not. At least now I know where to look for you when you go missing." He joked.

"Sweetheart this parenting thing isn't easy. And no one gave us a manual on how to deal with two kids. But we're gonna be okay." He assured her and pulled her into a hug. "Alex?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Don't get me wrong, you're still beautiful and amazing. But maybe you do need that shower." He commented hearing her laugh.

"You're such an a-s-s." She laughed spelling the word so it wouldn't be as obvious to Phoebe, who was sitting with them.


	215. Chapter 215

**Chapter 125**

Asher happened t be in one of his moods and they didn't really get much sleep, or more like Alex didn't get much sleep. There was only so much Ryan could do to occupy his son but in the end the little man would wanna nurse and with that he unfortunately can't help so Alex was up with him most of the night. Not to mention how uncomfortable it was sleeping because both of the grown ups were too scared to turn around in case they might just crush their baby boy.

In the morning when the first rays of sunshine had finally came through the window Asher fell asleep when it was actually time to get up. Ryan walked downstairs to get his daughter ready and take her out to the park, he wanted to take Asher with so Alex can get some sleep but there was no way that any of that would be possible so instead it was just him and Phoebe.

Ryan had fully anticipated the need to sneak out without waking Alex, he didn't expect to still be sneaking around after lunch time when they'd returned from playgroup to find the house silent, after putting Phoebe down in the lounge he'd crept up the stairs to find that Alex hadn't moved from the bed, still sleeping heavily. Asher in the crib next to Alex's side of the bed sleeping just aas soundly as his mother was. Back downstairs he took his duty to entertain Phoebe, quietly, very seriously. It wasn't particularly difficult given Phoebe's tranquil post-park- run-around state in the mid morning Saturday sun. Her lack of energy meant that sitting either end of the coffee table rolling toy cars back and forth was entertainment enough. After lunch she went down for her nap leaving Ryan alone in the quiet house. He tried to do the laundry but after bashing and crashing around the small room, unable to locate the fabric softener, he gave up. There was nothing of interest on the television so he made his way upstairs, convinced that joining them for an afternoon sleep was the best option. Alex started to stir the moment he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hey" She smiled, looking across to see him bent over, hands working on the laces of his shoes.

"Hey sleepyhead" He whispered back, kicking off his shoes.

"What are you doing?" She asked softly, rolling onto her side to watch him. She'd expected him to be putting his shoes on not taking them off.

"If you can't beat 'em join 'em" He explained, relaxing back on the bed.

"But we always take Phoebe to the park on Saturday mornings" She reasoned with a yawn.

"It's almost two o'clock, we went to the park already, and she's sleeping downstairs." He informed seriously.

"What?!" She questioned immediately, then decided not to waste the energy because it simply wasn't possible to have slept through their departure and return. Let alone the entire morning.

"You've been sleeping" Ryan nodded as he caressed her cheek, running a fingertip along the line left by a crease in her pillowcase.

"But...really?" She asked scrunching up her face as she tried to process the possibility, his face certainly didn't suggest he was joking.

"Yeah, we tried to stay quiet for you" He smiled.

"Thank you" She nodded before reaching across for her phone. Convinced that he was in fact telling the truth she still felt unsettled by strange passage of time. "Where's Phoebe?"

"Napping, we did lots of running around " He explained with a smile.

"Oh. And Asher, what if I slept so heavily that I didn't even hear him cry?" She asked panicked as she looked at her son in the crib sleeping soundly his little hands clasped together. He puts up the biggest fight whenever his hands are closed with the blanket and he cannot move them around. His mother had no idea how they'd be able to keep his hands warm during the winter months.

"He is fine. He has a good pair of lungs that will wake the neighbours up if it comes down to it." Ryan smiled trying to reassure his wife that there is nothing wrong with her resting and sleeping past their so called curfew on the weekend.

"Thank you" She whispered, letting her eyelids flutter for a moment as she suddenly found herself struggling to stay awake.

"Just sleep" He replied, shifting so her head could rest on his shoulder. She nodded once then let out a deep breath as her entire body relaxed again. It was at least an hour before she woke again.

"I'm so hungry" Alex realised aloud, waking Ryan as she pushed herself up and out of his embrace.

"I'll make you some lunch" He volunteered as he sat up behind her, having only been dozing.

"I need food. Now" She replied urgently as she stood and crossed to the door, she didn't care what she ate, anything would do. There were too many choices in the kitchen so she found herself standing in the cold draft of the open fridge, eating whatever she could get her hands on. 

"Hey buddy" Ryan smiled when he picked Asher up as his big curious blue eyes searched the room. "You not happy to see me huh?" Ryan asked as it seemed like he was looking for someone else and not for his father but he didn't have much of a choice but keep his father company at the moment. Ryan changed his diaper before carrying him downstairs to see what food Alex found toeat and if Phoebe had woken up yet.

"I'll make you proper food" Ryan offered when he arrived after her, shutting the fridge just as it started to beep from being left open. Alex continued to eat a slice of apple pie and some celery while watching him put together a sandwich as the exchanged the baby between them, and she held him so Asher could see what his father was doing.

"Your father is pretending as if he knows what h is doing, when actually a sandwich is the only thing he can make that won't flop." Alex said laughing at the look on her husband's face.

"Don't listen to this negativity buddy, I make a mean sandwich." Ryan defended himself as he handed her the sandwich from across the counter. "Thank you" She mumbled through a mouthful. Then he made his way towards the nursery, having caught sight of Phoebe playing quietly in her room .

"Mama's waiting in the kitchen" Ryan explained to her, she launched into his arms, eager to see her mother at last.

"Mamamamamama" Phoebe chanted until she was seated on Alex's lap, the sandwich long gone.

"Do you want more?" He asked as he picked up the plate.

"No, I'm good. Sorry" She apologised, not sure he understood just how forceful her hunger had been. Missing breakfast and lunch when nursing is no joke. She went through thee sequel of The Hunger Games- food edition. Moving Asher comfortably as she made way so her daughter can sit with her on the couch.

"I probably should have woken you for lunch" Ryan replied before taking the plate to the kitchen. It wasn't at all his fault but she didn't get the chance to argue the point. By the time he returned she was playing with Phoebe Asher laying on the couch sleeping soundly once again. After going upstairs to shower and dress she insisted they take a walk around the block, feeling especially lazy. Phoebe walked most of the first block, Alex decided she wasn't ready for them to go home and crossed the road to keep walking. Ryan picked Phoebe up, her legs so much smaller than theirs, and swung her onto his shoulders before rushing to catch up with Alex who walked with the stroller on little Asher's first trip around the block.

"I'm sorry I wasted our day" Alex apologised lacing their fingers together momentarily.

"You didn't waste it" He disagreed, releasing her hand for a moment as he repositioned Phoebe on his shoulders, carefully placing his other hand on her back so she couldn't fall.

"I pretty much did but that nap was so amazing" She laughed slightly.

"Alexandra you better not be walking past my bakery and not come greet me." A familiar voice sounded when the passed the bakery they always get treats at – which is most of the time because baking isn't one of Alex's best qualities.

They stopped and saw Clare coming out of the store hugging Alex and Ryan, and fist bumping Phoebe before she peeked into the stroller to look at Asher. "Wooow, you look just like your father big guy." Clare beamed and looked at Alex as she cleared her throat. "The last time I saw you you came into the store with cravings that was beyond weird." Clare laughed.

"Please don't remind me." Alex smiled.

"And something sweet for my favourite girl on the block." Clare smiled and handed phoebe a chocolate.

"Fank you." Phoebe smiled as she accepted her gift and the family of four walked off with the promise that they will come around soon, and that Alex will share the rollercoaster birth this time around with Clare.

"It's okay for you to slow down" He added, hoping she'd continue to agree with him.

"But I don't want to, I like going out and doing things with Phoebe" She argued, getting a sigh in response. "I don't want her to think we've forgotten about her just because Asher is there now."

"I know you do but it's okay not to have a scheduled activity every day of the week" He suggested gently.

"I'm pretty sure Spanish is cancelled indefinitely so I have nothing on Wednesday's" She explained laughing at the bizarre idea of taking an almost two year old to language classes, although she has to admit the thought crossed her mind a few times,

"Okay, you're not allowed to leave the house on Wednesday's" He nodded, pleased to have reached a consensus.

"Um...I agree with what you're saying but I don't like the precedent this sets. I'll divorce you here and now if you try to tell me when I can and can't leave the house" She replied deadly seriously. Regret instantly hit her but she stood firmly by what she'd said.

"I'm sorry" He managed, stopping walking to look at her. "That's not what I'm trying to do. I just want you to listen to your body and not over exert yourself" He defended.

"I am! It's my body" She argued, feeling like they weren't making any progress.

"You know what I'm trying to say" He complained with an exasperated sigh.

"What did I ask you to do when I was pregnant with Phoebe?" She asked after a moment.

"Trust you?" He shrugged, she'd asked him to do a lot of things but he figured this most likely what she was referring to.

"Exactly, and we have a beautiful, healthy daughter" She reminded.

"Fine, do what ever you like" He conceded.

"I'll take her to day care on Wednesday's" She said as she started walking, pulling him along by their still joined hands.

"Okay" He agreed hesitantly.

"Anything else you want?" She asked lightly, flashing him a grin as she reached up to put Phoebe's hat back on her head.

"No" Ryan said quickly. "Thank you" He added.

"I love you" Alex assured.

"I trust you, completely and totally" He replied. The timing was perfect as they'd just reached their driveway, having walked four blocks. Ryan and Alex talked on and off while Phoebe watched the newest addition to their DVD collection: Law & Order. Then they had dinner and played with Phoebe until she was tired. Ryan was happy to bathe her and get her into bed, it was one of the things he missed the most when at work. Then he settled on the couch with Alex to watch her favourite medical drama, a completely unrealistic portrayal of life as a doctor in outback Australia. While Asher nursed, and once he was burped she handed him to his father and settled back against the cusions on the couch making herself comfortable, while Ryan had a one sided conversation with their son about how boring the show is Alex is making them watch.

 **Okay it's been a while, so here is a new one. A few questions that I need answers to before I continue with the next few chapters.**

 ***Do you guys want me to write in Phoebe's 2** **nd** **birthday?**

 ***I had a draft with Luca relapsing that I didn't want to post mainly because I wasn'tt sure if it was good enough.**

 ***Also because I didn't write Father's day in I wanted to write something for Ryan's birthday?**

 **Let me know how you guys feel about these suggestions. Thank you for reading and the new followers.**

 **Lovies-S**


	216. Chapter 216

**Chapter 216**

"Ryan whatever Alex is doing today tell her to cancel it." Shelby said the moment Ryan answered the phone without even greeting. "And we need you out of the house as well, butt we need Alex in the house."

"Woah, umm hello to you too. Care to tell me what this is all about and where do I fit into all of this? Why do I need to leave the house?" Ryan asked genuinely confused, as he switched on the kettle.

"Because since your son decided to show up early we didn't have time to plan her a baby shower, so we'll do one now. So, do we have your full co-operation?" She asked and Ryan sighed.

"I guess I don't have a choice." Ryan said defeated as he tried to think of ways to keep his wife from going out to do some shopping like she said she'd plan to.

Alex sat up in bed watching her son who was laying next to her. Asher had just finished nursing and it's like he is so satisfied with being fed that he just laid there looking at the room stretching and kicking his little legs out. She extended a finger in his reach and he wrapped his whole hand around hers, perfectly formed he is indeed. He yawned and looked up at her. "No you can't just eat and sleep mister, spend some quality time with me." She laughed as he rubbed a hand over his face.

"Pheebs, are you up?" Ryan asked walking into Phoebe's room, she was standing up in the crib with her head resting on the railings.

"Where Ashie?" She asked answering her father's question with a question of her own.

"He's upstairs with your mom. You wanna go to him?" Ryan asked lifting her out of the crib and putting her on the floor.

"No. We take him back to. Don't want him ay-mo." She said definitely looking at her father

Ryan tried hard not to laugh at how serious his daughter was right now about her request to trade her brother back. "Pheebs why don't you want him anymore?" He asked looking at her and she shrugged walking out of the room and to the kitchen waiting on her breakfast, when Alex came down the stairs with Asher in her arms.

"Morning bub, did you sleep well?" Alex asked running a hand through her daughter's hair kissing the top of her head.

"Yes mama." She answered nodding her head, as she watched her mother hand her brother wide awake brother off to her father while she prepares breakfast for the three of them and Phoebe got on the couch with her father and Asher.

"Hello Ashie." She greeted friendly although she wanted to hand him back to the hospital a few minutes ago, kissing the top of his head carefully like she was shown. "Dada Ashie hunwy? I give him cho – lat!" Phoebe said excited at the idea of sharing chocolate with her brother. "Uhm he already ate Pheebs. And it's gonna be a while before he'll be able to eat chocolate." Ryan explained to his eldest hoping she understood.

"Caleb called earlier." Ryan started briefly looking in the direction of his wife to make sure she heard him. "He's planning on going to watch the game with Quade and Clive and wanted to know if I'll b able to join them, I said I'd have to check with you first."Ryan ended hoping his wife would agree to it because he had no other idea on what to tell her without spilling the beans of the surprise baby shower. Or sip n see as Shelby called it.

"Yes its okay." Alex answered and he wasn't sure if she actually meant if or if it was one of those statements where he had to read between the lines and not go because she'd be mad if he did.

Alex called Phoebe to the table as the two of them indulged in eating bananas that her mother cut up in small pieces and covered it with strawberry yogurt. It was healthy in a way but from tomorrow on Phoebe would be back on cereal in the morning, they can bend the rules a little during the weekends.

"Do you see why I needed you buddy? We need to stick together your mom made breakfast but didn't bother to ask me if I wanted any." Ryan told Asher as no one offered him something. "But it's okay, the two of us will make a mean team."

"Your food's here – big baby." Alex commented when she heard their conversation.

"And that my son, is guilt speaking." Ryan said and fist bumped his son's little hand, as Asher looks in his father's eyes completely oblivious to the conversation that the two of them are having. They spent the rest of the morning lounging around and got dressed. Ryan offered to take her to the coffee shop that they passed a few days ago on their walk so she can spend some time with Clare and bring her up to date with the whole ordeal that Asher put them through with his birth. All of this so her friends managed to the house ready by the time they get back and that he can make himself disappear and spend some time with the guys.

On their way back Ryan was surpised to see that there weren't any cars parked in the driveway or along their street when he noticed how clever they had been that Alex wouldn't suspect anything. The only car in the driveway happened to be Sita's and the rest of them parked around the block our down the street so out of view that it would be hard to spot the car unless you were really looking for it in particular. "You sure I can still go? I can call them and cancel." Ryan said as he carried Ashier inside in the carseat.

"I'm fine, you can go." She said.

Alex couldn't believe her eyes as her husband led her into their house. In front of her sat the usual bunch of friends with their collegues at work, her sister in laws and Danika who she hasn't seen since they were in India together with her mother and mother inn law and an amazing spread. The first thing that caught her eye was this gorgeous cupcake stand with a little teddy bear sitting atop the stand. As Alex got closer she noticed green and yellow button decorations adorning the cupcakes that were circled around a delicate cake stand. It sat proudly in the middle of the table adorned with a beautifully laid out spread of food and their dining room table lined out with colourful gifts covered in different wrapping paper.

"What's going on?" she breathed, her eyes wide with questions.

"Since we couldn't manage a baby shower – we planned a sip 'n see or something like that," her mother replied smiling.

"Thanks, guys," she whispered as she stood stagnant in her position at the front door walking forward a few steps as Phoebe pulled her by the hand. Natalie got Asher out of the car seat as soon as Ryan put it down cradling the little baby in the crook of her arm. "We've all come out to surprise you and no you're sleeping little man."

"We ordered most of the food . Your mom and Theresa made the baked goods," assured Nimah at the questioning look from Alex. "And we have a special red velvet request cake that was made by your grandmother." Nimah added as Ramashni walked down the stairs and Alex opened her mouth but no words came out.

"Giigiiii!" Phoebe said as she ran over and hugged her great grandmother before giving her mother a chance to do the same.

"You guys are going to make me cry. You have no idea how much I appreciate all of this." She whispered as she held onto her grandmother for some time. Ryan took it as his time to leave after he greeted Ramashni to let the women have some time to themselves.

"So…" drew out Alex as she moved to sit on a chair that was especially for her with a sash they put around her . "You planned all of this?"

"Alex, I know you said you didn't want anything. But you know you are surrounded by friends who already love Asher. And with the whirlwind that we all went through when you went into labour we had to do something. " Nimah explained taking her turn to hold Asher.

. " This kid is just getting an awesome set of parents… And an awesome FBI family who will do anything to protect them." Maranda said genuinely as she walked over to hug Alex

Alex gave her a watery smile as she leaned over to hug her friend.

"It's not just Asher, Phoebe and Ryan who are lucky to have you…" Maranda continued as she pulled back slightly, still holding onto Alex's hand. "You, Alex, you are amazing. FBI and WonderWoman who do not back down- always going the extra mile for people and we want you to know that you are loved and deserve everything of the best"

"Look who's talking!"

"I mean it. I know it's not easy. This life that we chose, and I know that it hasn't been an easy road. It's nice to have another female in the house who knows what it's like, to be a firefighter in a male dominated career."

"You are so much more than you think. And whilst I don't think we will have a baby anytime soon I'm volunteering Uncle Quade and Aunty Nimah to babysit whenever you need. 'Cause girl, you know that I'm going to be the coolest Aunty that this kid is going to have… Seriously though… Look around, Alex. Welcome to another chapter in your life… And we're all here, right by your side."

The afternoon progressed nicely as Phoebe also received gifts and sat with Gigi most of the time. Each of the guests bring their favourite picture book or children's book with a story as to why it was special to them. Alex enjoyed that - they had a good stack of books to entertain Phoebe with from now on while Asher ended up with a bunch of clothes and toys.

"We wanted to do something slightly different for you," Maranda confessed as she pulled up a rather large present from behind the sofa. "We wanted to give you something that you could hang in the nursery…"

" We made a little something to go along with the new guy being in the house, and the future profession he might be in one day."  
Alex tore open the rather large present that was wrapped and saw the canvas inside. She gasped inaudibly as she took in the words.

 _MY PARENTS HAS FBI SUPER POWERS_

 _who works hard night and day._

 _They protect and serve_

 _Situations faced with unknown dangers_

 _to protect the lives of complete strangers_

 _They are all the world to me._

 _And when I grow up – just wait and see an FBI_

 _agent I might also be_.

"You guys-" Alex wiped a tear that was starting it's decent. "You know, they say that family is one of the most important things in life. And the FBI talk about becoming a second family, that your company, that your house will become a family. And…" she looked around at the faces around her, "I know it doesn't happen at office. And not at every workplace will you make friends… But it's not just friends. My FBI family has grown over the years. My immediate family has extended to amazing siblings and sisters and a brother. And Ryan and I couldn't be more thankful…"

"Simone is sorry she can't be here; there were a few things that she just couldn't reschedule," Theresa apologised as she handed a thin parcel over.

As Alex carefully picked at the tape holding on the wrapping paper on, she smiled as a photo of the young Booth siblings fell out along with a hardcover version of The Hungry Caterpillar. Ryan looked about eight or nine with his arms firmly around Simone, as she holds Nadia and Amorey sits on his shoulders all of them laughing at something very funny.

As Alex opened the book after noticing a white piece of paper sticking out slightly a small smile appeared on her face. Curiously she withdrew what seemed to be a letter address to Baby Asher. Locking eyes with her mother and Theresa she opened the envelope and started reading out loud slowly, her eyes running over the handwritten text.  
 _  
My dearest nephew,_

 _You know the only thing that your father will tell me if that your name is either going to start with M…. I think that your name is going to start with an M though, especially with the lack of boy names, so maybe - Malcolm, Manu, Marco, Marshall. And then your name ended up starting with an A! Asher Logan Booth. A beautiful name for a beautiful baby boy._

 _Let's go back to talking about my eldest and only brother. Your father. You will know him as some variation of Dad or Dada as your sister calls him while I know him as that boy who was always around pesting me, annoying me, always wanting to be with me and protect me. We spent a majority of our childhood outside climbing trees or playing whatever current sport was in season. Ask him one day about the hockey game on the pond that landed me in the ER…_

 _But back to you Dad... I know there are going to be times when you think you hate him, but I promise you that he is doing everything for a reason. You should see the way his face lights up when he talks about you. You have become the best part of his life just like your mom and sister is. Your father is a special man, one of the best I know and is one of the hardest working men that I know. Don't be too hard on him. When he questions you about the girl that you want to date, it's because he was a teenage boy once too. But you will find a keeper one day. Just like your dad found your mom. They have this amazing relationship. They don't come along every day but they found the perfect match in one another and your are blessed to grow up in a home where there is so much love between your parents._

 _And here are the things that I need you to know…_

 _You are interesting. Believe that. You are amazing and your thoughts are brilliant and just like your mom and dad, your mind is unique and special. Don't ever feel like you have to prove yourself to anyone. If they can't see how special you are then move on, let them go. Who cares if they aren't interested, they don't see what is special inside of you, the real you._

 _Do you know how powerful you are? You are like a mini super-hero just waiting to reveal your true identity to the world. Keep doing this every day._

 _People are going to tell you a lot about romantic love. It will be in movies and television shows and in the books you read. You'll see quotes like "someday someone will hug you so hard all your broken pieces will stick back together." Remember this is not true - it isn't about someone putting you back together. Your journey is about you and you alone first and foremost. You will put yourself back together any way you can._

 _Someday you may find love, and someday you may not. Your worthiness as a human being does not depend on this. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. You are not measured by how lovable or attractive someone else finds you. That is about them and their wants and desires - it doesn't define you and you don't depend on it._

 _Live a life with your mind and arms open. You will encounter people in life who need your help. Your character will be what you do for those that can afford nothing in return._

 _It doesn't matter what happens after school. It doesn't matter how many loans you take out, or what job you may or may not get._

 _Go to college. It will open your mind to things you would have never dreamed of considering. It will be stressful, impossible and life-altering._

 _Fall in love with the idea of being alive. Once you do this, nothing is impossible. Nothing is too hard._

 _The only day that will ever be wasted is a day you spend in your comfort zone. If you don't believe you can do something, go out and do it. Don't be afraid to prove yourself wrong. Make sure you're scared of something you do every single day._

 _Imagine a perfect world and who you would be in that world. Now be that person every single day. No excuses._

 _You are allowed to fail. You are not allowed to stop. Wake up, get up, and show up to life. As long as you do this, I promise you will be loved._

 _Step into your fears but don't be reckless about it. Life is too short not to respect both of those, and that's how you will truly find yourself._

 _Learn to hear your intuition and trust yourself. You know better than you think you do._

 _This is your life and you owe it to yourself to live it for you and not for anyone else. Don't ever think that makes you selfish._

 _Passion, purpose and values are just as important as loyalty, hard work and commitment._

 _Always be excited about something no matter what it is. Don't let anyone tell you your passions are ridiculous or funny. They are yours. Dream big._

 _Sadness, anger and frustration are just as valid as feelings of joy, happiness and gratitude. You can let your emotions show and still be powerful._

 _Your family loves you, no matter what. Life may not always be flawless but you are loved and you are safe._

 _You don't ever need to fake perfection because you are perfection. You are perfect and whole and complete._

 _You have everything you need to live an incredible life. So get out there, give it all you've got, grab a hold and don't ever let go._

 _You are powerful. You are gifted. You are a leader. Share it with the world_

 _The last thing I want to say in this letter is that your voice, your story, and your heart is uniquely your own. Do not ever doubt the impact on the world you will bring with just that alone. If there's something you want from life, you don't stop. You work until your life revolves around this desire, it all comes from hard work..._

 _People will try to tell you who you are your entire life, so let me be the first. You are the beginning of the world._

 _And I promise to keep you safe._

 _I love you more than anything. I'll always be just a phone call away. And I will always say yes when your parents say no – just ask Phoebe!_

 _Love Auntie S_

Asher is so well loved, Alex couldn't stop the tears from dripping down her face. There was nothing that she wanted more for her child. And he was beyond grateful for all the love and support that he has and what he received since the day he was born. 


	217. Chapter 217

**Chapter 217**

Once the day was over and everyone went home Alex started cleaning up while Ramashni bathed Phoebe and Theresa and Sita helped Alex clean up; Asher sleeping on the couch or more like in Danika's arm although Alex told her to lay him down she refused.

"Gigi, I want pawty." Phoebe said blowing huge amounts of bubbles around in the bath and laughed as one came to rest on the tip of her Gig's nose. "Bah-ney party." She said finally looking up to see if her great grandmother was still paying attention.

"Okay, have you told your mom and dad about it?" Ramashni asked before she said anything further.

"No." Phoebe said, "Ashie their new baby, they no love me any-mo." She answer placing emphasis on the last word.

"What do you mean? Of course they love you." Ramashni defended the parents as she has no idea where Phoebe would come to a conclusion on this statement.

"Ashie get all pwesents. He cry mama and dada there. I get nu-fing gigi nu-fing." She explained standing up so she can be dried off.

"Honey that doesn't mean that they don't love you anymore. And you got presents today as well."

"Ashie got mo!" She yelled as she was placed on the bed, and was allowed to choose her own sleepwear, sitting back down so her grandmother can dress her.

Dankika sat on the couch and talked to Asher about the rest of the family and who they are although he was asleep, she insisted that he would dream about them eventually and put faces to the names. He soon became fussy and she traded places with Alex so he could nurse. Taking in the quiet moment with her son she took the time to text her husband to let him know the party was over and that he is welcome back again, when Ramashni and Phoebe walked downstairs. Without saying goodnight to her mother but to the rest of the ladies who were there Phoebe went into her room and summoned Gigi to read her a bed time story, Alex decided to wait until her grandmother came back to hear what has been going on. But before she could get to it her phone rang as Nadia's name appeared on the caller ID. She didn't say much but judging by the sound of her voice it sounded important so Alex was grateful for the help as she made her way over to the door to see what is going on.

Alex drove over to the apartment that her sister in law shares with her brother and when she opened the door it made sense to her why Nadia was in such distress.

She knocked o the door and knew he was inside because she heard some hurriedly walking up and down before the footsteps came to open the door. Luca appeared in the doorway, looking at her with small red eyes and smiling uncontrollably.

"Seriously? Why are you high?" She asked lookin at him. "Where's Nadia?"

"Court." he says simply and walks over to the couch letting his sister walk in by herself.

"Luca we had a deal, if this is your behaviour then I'd suggest you coming back to live with us." Alex said looking at him as she kicks the door closed with her foot.

Luca sits down, rolling a blunt on the coffee table besides his sister's blazing gaze that is upon his, but that didn't stop his actions. "You want one?" he ask looking at her before lighting it up. "You know what Alex. Dad's birthday is today and I hope you know that because of you I never had the chance to spend this day with my father. Golden child Alex who is actually a murderer did something good when she pulled the trigger, and instead of going to prison she gets sent to India." He said and at that moment Nadia appeared in the living room and she wasn't sure how much she'd heard by the look on her face it seemed like she's heard enough that her brother was married to a monster.

"So yeah, I'm getting high got some whiskey under the sink that I will drink up all by myself and then go back to the old Luca." he said looking at her blowing out a cloud of smoke. Alex walked over to the room where Nadia slept and knocked on the door slightly before pushing it open. She saw Nadia stand in the corner texting vigorously on her phone and when she saw Alex in the doorway she place her phone face down on the bed.

"Nadia, I'm not sure how much of that you heard." Alex said looking at her.

"All of it." The younger female said. "Is it true?"

Alex bit her bottom lip and nodded her head confirming answer to her sister in law's question.

"Does my brother know?" Nadia continued and Alex nodded again.

She walked further into the room to try and explain but Nadia held out her hand in a motion to stop her. "Alex I think it'll be best if you leave right now." She said and wordlessly Alex turned around and walked out the door, giving her brother one last look as he downed one glass of whiskey after the other before she got in her car and drove off.

 **Hey guys I hope you could follow this. It was initially going to be two chapter but I merged it into one so I hope it's not too confusing. I'm in need of some FBI action for the next few cases so all suggestions are welcome. Also I had my wisdom tooth out –pain everywhere and I was on meds while typing this so I'm hoping it will all make sense. You guys have no idea how I crave real food instead of ice cream yogurt and broth that I've been eating for the past 4 days. Also, I want this family feud to be there for a little while and Nadia threatening Ryan that he has to choose either his family orAlex when she tells Theresa about all of this (because they don't know about any of this either). Just some random ideas.**

 **Thanks for the read**

 **Lovies-S**


	218. Chapter 218

**Chapter 218**

Alex woke up to her phone ringing on the bedside table having no idea how much time had passed or what time it might be. Without opening her eyes she tried to get the device and answered the unknown caller ID, wondering who it would be that will call at 2AM on a weeknight.

"Hello?" She answered just above a whisper to not wake the sleeping baby but Asher started crying regardless and she made her way out of the room when Ryan got up to tend to his son. "Yes I know him, why?" She asked sitting down on the first step trying to stifle a yawn as she listened to the person on the other side talking. She listened until the officer was done speaking before putting the phone down. She walked downstairs and checked on her daughter who was singing to herself in the crib as sleep was the last thing on the almost two year old's mind.

"Why aren't you sleeping Phoebe Grace?" Alex asked walking into the room and Phoebe sat up in the crib pulling up her shoulders. A new trick her mother had no idea where she learned that – but it was kind of cute.

"No tired. I sing Bah-ney." She explained her singing in an attempt to get the purple dinosaur to sleep.

"Okay, well I'm sure Barney is sleeping and you should try and do the same." Alex suggested running a hand over her daughter's curled hair. "You wanna come sleep upstairs with us?" She asked and the enthusiastic nod she got made it clear that's what the little girls wants. She picked her up and carried her across the lounge and up the stairs towards their bedroom, earning a look from her husband when he saw the two of them appear in the doorway.

"Sleep a you dada." Phoebe explained getting comfortable in the middle of the bed, Alex checking up on Asher one last time before joining them in bed. Once Phoebe's breathing evened out a sign that she was fast asleep Ryan looked over at his wife. "Who was calling?" He asked barely above a whisper his voice sounding deeper than usual.

Alex sighed and pulled her legs closer towards her messing with a piece of string on the duvet. "Police. Luca's been arrested. Public intoxication." She summarized.

Ryan nodded not saying anything. "Are you going to get him in the morning?" He asked and Alex shook her head. "I went there yesterday and he was smoking pot and drinking. He offered me a blunt." She said as if she couldn't believe it. Ryan was about to turn of the light on his bedside when she continued talking , stopping him in his tracks. "It was my dad's birthday yesterday and Luca went off about how he never got to spend the day with him, and that I'm a murderer who didn't go to prison but got sent to India instead." She took a deep breath and then looked over to him. "Nadia heard everything." She said softly and Ryan closed his eyes and swallowed.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay." He said taking her hand in his running the pad of his thumb over her knuckles, but Alex shook her head, removing her hand from his grasp as she gets under the covers and turns her back on him. Wordlessly telling him that the conversation is over, as he turns of the light on his side of the bed. But decided against it. "Sweetheart no matter what happens I'm always gonna be here.'' He said looking at her back knowing she heard the words.

"I doubt that she'll keep it to herself." Alex whispered loud enough for him to hear. " I love the relationship I have with your family amd your mom and sisters but this is going to drive a wedge between all of you and it's gonna put you in the middle." She said looking at him as she turned around. "And if you end up batting for the wrong team I dont wanna have it on my conscience if you guys never speak to each other again."

"I'm batting for team Alex - all the way. We have a life together and if it comes to choosing between you and my sisters - which I hope wont be nessecary - sweetheart I'm choosing you." Ryan assured her looking into her eyes and she nodded slightly smiling up at him stifly.

Around 6AM Alex's phone rang again and she didn't even bother greeting to gear who the person on the other side was, she merely waited for whoever it was to start talking.

"Alex. Are you gonna come get me?" A panicked familiar voice came through the phone. "I know I said some terrible things last night but I can't stay here."

"Luc…

"Alex please! I don't have anyone else to call please just come get me." He said once again and without answering him Alex switched the phone off, looking over to see if Ryan and Phoebe were still sleeping. But her husband was laying awake looking at her and assuming that he heard their whole conversation, or the one side that he could make out he nodded his head and got out of bed washing his face and brushing his teeth before putting on some sweats and making his way over to the door.

Ryan drove down to the police station and talked to one of the officers behind the counter when he walked with him to the cell that Luca spent the night in. Making quick eye contact with the his brother in law and after signing some forms; the two of them walked outside without saying a word to one another. Prepared for the awkward car ride back home. "You wanna talk about what happened?" Ryan asked but Luca shook his head and Ryan left it at that, enduring the silent car ride until Luca realized where they were headed.

"Ryan, my sister's gonna kill me. I cannot go to your house right now." He panicked but Ryan shrugged. "Just following the instructions that she gave me." Ryan said as he got out and unlocked the front door waiting for Luca to enter first before he closed the door. Luca didn't move from where he stood in the lounge and when he saw Alex on the stairs he had no idea where to start but he didn't have to say anything because he knew she was about to start ranting.

"Do you want to die Luca? And you better answer me right about now before I spend any more money on trying to get you sober." Alex said calmly and he was surprised by how calm she sounded.

"Sobriety doesn't mean you get over everything at once Alex! And if that much of a hassle to you why did you opt to help me out? I never asked you to. Stop trying to right all your wrongs by trying to dictate my life." He said looking at Alex but his eyes shifted to the staircase when he saw his niece on the stairs.

"Luuuukiieee!" Phoebe said making her way down the stairs Luca waved at Phoebe slightly then gave Alex one last look as he headed towards the door .

"Luca Joseph Parrish, if you choose to walk out that door, I'm done being a good Samaritan in trying to help you from this point forward." Alex gave him the ultimatum. Luca scoffed and nodded his head walking towards the front door.

"Lukie wait a me!" Phoebe said running over to the door but by the time she reached the front door Luca already closed it, standing on the porch running a hand through his hair as he walked down towards the road.

 **Guys I am sorry but I just need to vent right now. I'm feeling heavy hearted and I feel like I need to let it out to the world put there (sorry for over sharing). Am I the only one who feels pressured to be in a relationship when all your friends are and you are the only single one? Like why do you need to be in a relationship to be seen as happy or fulfilled why can't you just go through life single and wait for the right person in stead of being forced into something you don't want to be in. Like when they go double dating – instead of letting them hok you up with someone because they want you to go with, why can't they go out on their own and leave you home alone because you told them that you are fine, and being a third wheel actually sucks. Like men does not define your ability as a woman that you need to be with a partner in order to be happy dammit! Okay I'm sorry I just felt like getting that off my ches, and if you agree with me or have advice or even disagree please let me know. Like I am an introvert and I am totally fine on my own – I enjoy my own company, watching This is Us with pizza and wine instead of clubbing. And one day whe I find the guy who is down to do the same and not want to get drunk everynight, I'm pretty certain I've found the one. Until then, leave me on my own you cannot force love.**

 **Lastly there's a poet Aman Batra who has a poem called I don't have an anxiety problem, it's on YouTube. Check that out (it explains my whole situation.)**

 **Damn that's a long ass paragraph and I'm sorry for venting. Thank you for reading.**

 **Lovies-S**

 **Seriously lastly, this wasn't supposed how it would end, I don't know how it'll unravel further, but I am in a shitload of pain right now so I'll think about this ending in the morning. FBI case coming up on the next one and then Phoebe's birthday.**


	219. Chapter 219

**Chapter 219**

"I'm about to tell your something right now but I need you not to freak out. I will talk to my sister after work." Ryan said as he got dressed and ready for work while looking at his wife who sat cross legged on the bed.

"She told my mom about it." He said carefully looking at her and she just nodded. "Simone's in town and said she wanted to drop by but that was before Nadia's text. But she asked that you let her know what time is cool with you then she'll come around." Ryan said looking through his closet for a shirt, his back turned towards Alex. "It would be nice of you could answer me you know." Ryan said turning around to look at her where she was nursing Asher.

"Uuuhhmm, I don't know if I'm ready to face the firing squad all on my own, will you be here when they want to see me?" Alex asked with a sense of hesitation in her voice. "If you can't get away during lunch time, it's okay." She said but before he could answer Phoebe came up the stairs with one of her dolls in her hands, covered in a towel that her mother had no idea where her daughter had found that as she got on the bed and climbed under the covers next to her mother, handing her the doll in one of her unoccupied arms.

"My baby hung-wy mama. She want milk." Phoebe explained and Alex not entirely sure what that meant or what her daughter wanted from her at the moment, when she figured out what to do, as Phoebe placed the baby on her mother's unoccupied breast. "I keep blankie up – dada not see." She added in an attempt to not let her father see.

"Okay, I think we have a grandchild now." Alex laughed as Ryan couldn't keep the smile off his face as he looked at his wife and daughter, and his son somehow mixed into all of this.

"I will see you guys later. Look after your mom and sister buddy." He instructed his son as he walked out of the room, but stopped halfway and turned around to look at them one last time. "We'll be okay sweetheart. Team Alex!" He fist bumped the air as he walked out the room and down the stairs leaving his wife with a smile on her face.

Despite not wanting to go Ryan didn't have much of a choice but had to go and get his sister at Luca's place. He was almost certain he had a plan of what he will do and decided that he will stay in the car and text her or call her letting him know he was outside that way he will be able to avoid Luca and the awkwardness once again, but his plan failed as Nadia didn't answer her phone and he was forced to go upstairs. He knocked on the door and was surprised to see Nadia still in her sleepwear when she opened the door. "You are meeting with the team today in half an hour." He said looking at her not making an effort to get dressed or get ready in any way.

"I'll get an uber." She said calmly.

"And you couldn't tell me that last night when you texted the rest of us about trivial things? Nadia just don't screw this up I made an effort to get you into witness protection and getting into an uber certainly isn't the safest way." Ryan started and got his big brother voice on. "So go on, get dressed you have fifteen minutes." Ryan said not bothering to get her to explain as he sat down on the couch and waited for her to get done., and there were still no sign of Luca since he left the house earlier this morning.

Nadia got done in record time and the drive to the office was beyond awkward but none of them felt the need to talk to each other, or talk about the elephant in the room or in the car rather. "I called mom and Simone. Told them about Alex." Nadia started and Ryan shook his head.

"You couldn't wait to throw her under the bus." Ryan mumbled cursing the red light that momentarily slows him down as he has to stop and obey the rules of the road. "You are just assuming things you've heard. Have you tried asking Alex why she did it? Or how she feels about what she's done, or what kind of man her father was?" Ryan continued

"No Ryan, I think about the fact that you sleep next to her and one day the two of you might have an argument and who knows, maybe one morning you just won't woke up because she'd shoot you too." Nadia said and Ryan stepped on the breaks not caring about the traffic behind him at the moment.

"Nadia get out." He said simply and pushed a button that unlocks the doors. "I'm gonna say something that could've stayed if you don't get out of my car right now."

Wordlessly she got out and slammed the door closed. Not that he cared about her having to walk it was just about a block that she needed to walk before she made it to the office. "Nice of you to join us Booth." Caleb said when he saw his best friend and it seemed like they haven't seen each other in a long time. "Guess who has too much beard and who doesn't look like they had enough sleep." Caleb said and pointed towards Ryan but the look he got in return made him change his mind as the joke wasn't as funny as he wanted it to be. Ryan walked into the boardroom to discuss the day's order with some of the executives - some of whose names he didn't even know.

"Gentleman, this seems like it's all of us. This is one of our Special Agents Ryan Booth, he's been away for a while his wife's just had their second baby; what's why he hasn't been around a lot but he is up to date with our discussion today." Maranda said as Ryan shook hands with the rest of the team before he took a seat. Shout out to woman power as Maranda sat at the head of the table addressing only men in the boardroom right now and even if he had to say it himself she was pretty bad ass at her job - he would even add a bit better than O'Connor but that's up for a debate. "Agent Booth's sister is also the one we have in witness protection right now." Maranda added before they started on the case at had.

"Alright. This is a new one as we don't have any faces to put to this besides a company name AdoptMe. That's the only name we have about the company and we have no idea who runs it." Maranda said and showed them a logo. "We do have a mother who said they are an online adoption agency, because she was a teen mom and wanted her child to be adopted but when they turned her down she did some more digging and found out what they were really doing."

"Which is?" Liam asked as it seemed like Maranda was tip toeing around the actual thing that they need to look at.

"They only adopt girls between the ages of 14 and 16, and trade them off as sex slaves. These guys clear their tracks so we literally only have one witness to look at here and the rest is buried in the cyberspace somewhere." Maranda said and got up as she dismissed the meeting.

"Is your sister downstairs? We need to get her final testimony before she goes to court." Liam said as he and Ryan walked towards their offices together and Ryan shrugged to the answer before closing the door behind him.

Alex was trying to tidy up the house as best as she could but she could only do so much because the more she put toys away the more it seemed like her daughter was unpacking until she gave up and decided to try again when Phoebe goes down for a nap and a knock at the door startled them both. "Luuukiiieee" Phoebe chimed happily as she walked to the door.

"I don't think it's him bub. Let's see before we get all excited." Alex said as she opened the door revealing Ryan's eldest sister.

"I'm assuming you were expecting someone else?" Simone smiled looking at them as she hugged Alex before picking Phoebe up. "Wow you just get bigger everytime I see you." Simone said kissing Phoebe before putting her down and looking at her sister in law closing the door behind them.

"I expected you at lunch time only." Alex said uncertain of how to behave around her.

"Didn't Ryan tell you? I lost my phone two days ago so I emailed him saying I'll come over until my uber arrives. I got a new one today only." Simone ranted putting her bag down on the couch. "You seem edgy are you okay?" She asked her sister in law and Alex wasn't sure if she really didn't know what was going on or if she only pretended, but before she could answer Asher cried and Simone headed upstairs to see if she could help her little nephew. "Hello big man. I came to visit you and you're sleeping." Simone said as she picked him up. "That's not cool man. And now you're yawning – are you tired of me already?" Simone asked enjoying the one sided conversation she had with her nephew until she heard a bell downstairs of the front door before going downstairs to check the familiar voices. Seems like she really missed the memo about something that's happening at lunch time.

Alex's heart skipped a few beats when she saw Nadia downstairs when she opened the door and her mother in law soon appearing, out of breath. "What was the emergency that we all had to be here for?" Theresa asked hugging Alex and then walking over to check on Asher who was sitting with Simone.

"I don't know I lost my phone so I'm a bit out of touch with a lot of things." She said as Theresa sat down next to her and Alex looking between them but it really seemed like no one knew what was going on besides Nadia.

"I called all you guys here, because I think we need to talk about something that Alex has been hiding from all of us." Nadia said and Alex stood in front of the kitchen counter as she mentally prepared herself for the worst during this time, although silently hoping her husband will show up and defend her somehow. "Alex shot and killed her father; and kept it from us." Nadia said simply looking at Alex for confirmation but the brunette couldn't bring herself to say anything as she bit her bottom lip.

"Okay now she's a mute. But her father was an alcoholic but it seemed that she didn't like that and she pulled the trigger. My question what makes us think that she won't do the same when Ryan comes home drunk one night?" She continued and Phoebe came out of her room to see who was there.

"Can you go play in your room for a little while bub? I'll be there soon." Alex said and Phoebe turned around walking down the hallway to go play with Barney in her room.

"Nadia what the hell are you talking about?" Simone asked looking at her sister but Nadia pointed to Alex and all the eyes shifted to her to answer the question.

"I'm not justifying my actions but yes I killed my father. Don't get me wrong he was this amazing person during the day but as soon as it was nighttime and he'd start drinking he'd turn into a complete stranger. " Alex said softly. "He'd start abusing my mom and I. When his food would be too hot it would be an issue or if he didn't have a glass of water or when she ironed his shirt the wrong way he'd lash out and sometimes hit." Alex said looking at Nadia while she spoke.

"Alex you don't have to exp.." Theresa started but Alex shook her head.

"I had to wake up extra early every morning to get him to take a shower just so he could sober up and go to work. One night my mom didn't cook food because she was sick, and he spat in her face and poured half his beer in my face before walking out." Alex twisted her hands together and took a deep breath. "I didn't mean to kill him I just wanted to scare him and show him that he's not the only one who has power or authority. I didn't know his gun was loaded. He argued with my mother and was standing with his back towards me and I walked down the hallway and shot him."

Nadia looked at her and slow clapped once she was done talking. "So let's all allow you to be a killer because it's fine hey. Go ahead Alex pretend to be a mother and a good wife when actually you're nothing but a murderer." Nadia walked closer to her so she stood in close proximity to Alex. "And I dare you to lift your hand to my brother or even kill him for that matter I wi…"

"You will what?" Ryan asked from the door closing it behind him. "Nadia I don't give a damn how much you hate Alex right now. Or how you've bad mouthed her to mom and Simone. She's my wife and you will not talk to her like that." He said putting his things down walking further into the lounge.

"Ryan it's fine. Let it g.." Alex tried but he cut her off.

"No! I'm not gonna leave it. Nadia since we were little you'd always act first and think about your actions second. "Well you know what? Mom knew about it because Sita told her when Alex and I got serious."

"Nadia please let it go." Simone begged standing up and walking around the room with Asher as he got fussy, but Nadia refused to stand down as she walked closer to Alex and slapped her across the face, and for a moment it seemed as if everything came to a standstill as Alex could still hear the sound of Nadia's palm on her cheeks echo in the room.

"You deserve every bad thing that karma sents your way bitch." Nadia said through her teeth before Ryan stormed out after her leaving Simone with a crying baby as she couldn't soothe Asher anymore. Alex took him from her and walked up the stairs with her son.

 **Thank you for reading and the new follwers and favourites.**

 **Lovies-S**


	220. Chapter 220

**Chapter 220**

Alex sat on the lounger in their bedroom getting Asher to calm down before laying him down for a nap and resting her hands on the railings of the crib her back turned towards the door as she text Ryan to ask him to speak to Nadia and make sure she is okay. A soft knock on the door made her look and she turned around seeing Theresa stand there.

"I'm sorry." Alex said looking at the older woman but Theresa shook her head indicating that an apology from her side is not necessary.

"You don't have to apologize. I'm sorry for Nadia's behavior, she acts out of line in more ways than one at times." Theresa walked over to sit on the bed and pat the empty spot next to her so Alex can sit down. "Your mom told me about it, and I was shocked at first but, the way I see you have not changed Alex. I still love you and regardless of what your past is we need to let go of it and move forward, okay?"

Alex nodded and ran a hand through her hair. "I don't want to be the reason that there might come a wedge between your children Theresa." Alex admitted looking up at her mother in law.

"Ryan and Nadia will sort it out – they always do. You focus on yourself and your children leave the others." Theresa said as she hugs Alex sideways.

Ryan walked outside and found Nadia on the corer of their street booking an uber when he took her phone so they can talk instead of her running away. "What the hell was that back there?" He asked and right now he was a raging machine fueled by adrenaline and anger. "First of all I don't know why you're angry when this has nothing to do with you. All of us did things in the past that we're not proud of but you going to utmost extremes by trying to hurt and humiliate my wife! Nadia what the hell has gotten into you?" Ryan asked looking at her desperate for answers.

"It's you I'm trying to get at Ryan! I wanna hurt you." She yelled slamming a balled up fist into his chest as he took a step back at the unexpected hit. "You have created this perfect life for yourself when it seems like you've forgotten about the rest of us. Amorey's off to college soon, I can't do my damn job because I'm in witness protection and Simone is flying around the country as if she hasn't has a care in the world; when I'm the one mom calls when she needs help when actually I'm the one that's in need of help."

"What are you talking about?"

"The office company I'm working for – is for those Cubans, Reno Horne to be specific and his son pushed him over that balcony because he wanted to take over the business, when his father dies. I didn't know how deep I was in this mess until I started tracing my steps. And I couldn't tell you about it or anyone else for that matter. This is not the only company they have I found out about sex trading thing they do with girls by adopting them." Nadia breathed looking up and down the street.

"What?" Ryan asked not at the story his sister was telling but at the vaguely familiar thing that she said last, but he kept that conversation on hold until later when he goes back to work.

"I'm the daughter who has to work extra hard to be recognized when she achieved something and when I finally landed this job – look what happened to me." She sat down on the sidewalk with her elbows propped up on her knees and her head in her hands. "Ever since we were little I wanted to be like you. You'd attempt something once and you would succeed in it. When dad left you were the one who told me everything will be okay and now that I actually needed you to reassure me of that you've turned your back on me and you're batting for your wife instead." She confessed looking at him and Ryan sits down on next to her.

"Is this your cry for help?" He asked and she shrugged.

"Maybe."

"Well it's a damn pathetic one to say the least. Then you call or come to me and ask for help and I'll help you. Instead of coming around, slapping my wife and calling her a bitch. Instead of yelling or hitting you back she texted me to tell me I should come see if you're okay." Ryan said with a sigh neither of them looking at each other. "And last night when she told me that you heard what Luca said, she didn't want to be the reason that there would be a rift between us." Ryan handed Nadia her phone back so she can book the Uber and got up. "I don't condone what Alex did – but she's one hell of a person who puts the needs of others above her own. You owe my wife an apology." Ryan told his sister as he walked back towards the house.

He walked back into the house and no one was in the lounge but judging from the sound coming from his daughter's room he assumed Simone was with her and his mother probably checking up on Alex, as his suspicions were confirmed when he saw the two of them sitting on the bed, and when Theresa saw him approaching she got up and walked out of the room to give the two of them some privacy. "You okay?" He asked and Alex nodded.

"We might need to talk about what happened. I'm really really sorry about what she did." Ryan said but Alex left it and told him to let it go, while he walked downstairs to look for his mother and Simone to talk to them about what happened. But called work to tell them he will be late upon his return.

"Did you find your sister?" Theresa asked and Ryan nodded as Theresa sat down with him and Simone and Phoebe running over to her father so he can pick her up. " Nadia is crying out for help and it seemed like no one heard it. She feels left out because no one ever acknowledges her when she does something and she feels like she's being compared to Simone and I." He said hesitantly looking at his mother.

"That is not true. I am proud of all four of you." Theresa said incredulous now knowing how to react to this. "And if that's her cry for help it is really not necessary to go to that extent. Did she say where she was going?" Theresa asked and Ryan shrugged.

"Mom right now might not be the best time to talk to her, let her calm down first. She's still quite upset." Ryan warned his mother but she took her keys and left out the door regardless, leaving him and Simone looking at each other.

"I am so jealous of Amorey right now. Sitting in a dorm room unaware of family feuds." Simone said and Ryan chuckled lightly kissing Phoebe's cheeks.

"I want a pawty dada!" Phoebe announced out of no where.

"Okay Pheebs, you might have to talk to your mother about this. But we can make it happen." Ryan said walking over to the couch with his daughter to sit with his sister.

"Is Alex okay? I wana go upstairs but I don't know what to say to her." Simone said and looked up when she saw her sister in law on the stairs. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Please stop asking that question, I'm okay." She smiled stiffly. "Guys I really feel like you should talk to Nadia. I do not want to be the reason that you don't talk to each other." Alex said putting on the kettle for some coffee. "Where's Theresa?"

Simone got up and walked over to Alex, "are you being serious right now? Yes she's my sister but after what she'd just done you are still worried about her."

"Family first. I will be fine and if Nadia wants to talk to me we can do that. But I think I need to give her time to calm down first." Alex said and she offered coffee for everyone else.

"Mama I want pawty." Phoebe said again to her mother in case her father forgot to give the message. "Bah-ney pawty. Ashie not come." She added shaking her head vigorously.

"Why can't Asher be at the party?" Simone asked and Phoebe looked at her as if that was the most bizzare question that she ever asked. "He baby. Not eat cake." She answered simply.

"Well can I come to your party?" Simone asked and Phoebe shook her head.

"You big! Only small fwiends. And Nana and Gwamma and Papa Jo and Gigi." Phoebe laid out her guest list causing the grown ups in the room ta laugh.

"Well they're much bigger that I am." Simone laughed at how her niece laid it out and how quickly she grew up, when she actually still wanted her to be a baby.

"I need to get back to work. I'll see you guys later." Ryan said when he noticed the time and figured he's been home for long enough and had to get a haste on to get back to the office so he can get back to cracking this case.

Back in the office it didn't look like they made any progress, because everyone sat around counting twiddling thumbs. "Do you know what would make this office lit?" Natalie asked no one in particular around the boardroom table as Ryan stood in the doorway. "When we can choose our own pay day. I'm broke!"

"Or, when you could trade places with your boss at least three times a month. I mean I'd be locked up in an office and not do shit while giving everyone on the floor work – oh and I'd fire Caleb." Nimah added throwing a crumpled piece of paper his way.

"Or being allowed to start your workday at any time you want and leave whenever you want but still getting paid your full salary." Ryan said as he walked into the room. "Judging by the way you guys are sitting I assume that none of you have made progress in tracking the mastermind behind this so called adoption agency." He said as he placed his briefcase on the floor and some documents on the table.

"I beg to differ Special Agent Booth." Shelby said as she switched on the projector and showed the progress they have made. "We have a founder and CEO someone called Reno Horne, but based on the search results he is in some hospital on ventilators. The end." She said unenthusiastically a total contrast as to how she started out in this conversation. "We tracked down his son but he didn't feel like talking and I don't think we can issue a warrant of forcing someone to talk?" Shelby asked more than making a statement.

"I think I might have someone who will be able to help us, but that doesn't mean that you should stop your research." Ryan said before dismissing the meeting. He waked up to his office and contemplated calling his sister and asking her for all the documents she might have on these people but he figured she still needed time to calm down and he'll call her once she apologized to Alex he decided finally.

Simone took the agency of planning Phoebe's party despite her sister in law telling her it was no big deal to have a full blow out for a 2nd birthday, but Simone being an aunt and allowing everything to happen when her niece or nephew asked her she got behind Alex's laptop and started searching the internet for Barney themed parties.

"And cuppy – cakes!" Phoebe said as a baking ad came onto the TV.

"Cup cakes." Alex corrected looking at her daughter and Phoebe looks back at her mother.

"I saided cuppy cakes mama!" She said looking at her mother with her hand on her hip. "Aunty mama is bowr-ing. I go home wif you?" She asked once again as she always wanted to go home with anyone who came to their house but never wanting to stay with her boring parents.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Lovies-S**


	221. Chapter 221

**Chapter 221**

 **Sorry for the long wait in updating, I have been EXTREMELY busy at school. I lost track of the story kind of so this is a random chapter that I am hoping will flow and will make sense so I can pick the story back up where I left off.**

"Girly day?" Phoebe questioned, jumping on the bed while her mother changed her little brother's diaper. They were almost ready to leave for yoga having had a perfect morning in Phoebe's opinion: They snuggled and dozed in bed for an hour, phoned Lukie and Daddy at work to say hello, ate cereal, had a shower together while Asher slept and now she was allowed to jump on the bed.

"Yes, we're having a girls day" Alex confirmed, looking forward to a quiet day with her children. "You wanna hold him for me?"

"Yes!" Phoebe answered, stopping jumping immediately and sitting down to show that she was ready.

"Here you go" She murmured as she carefully positioned Asher on Phoebe's lap, making sure that his head was supported.

"Chubby bubby" Phoebe commented, tickling Asher's belly with her free hand.

"You got him? I'll be one minute" She asked as she stepped into the bathroom, washing her hands before looking at herself in the mirror. After applying mascara, fixing her hair and double checking her clothes she headed back into the bedroom. Taking the baby, laughing uncontrollably, from the beaming toddler on the way downstairs. Packed into the car they were off to yoga, parking was always an issue so Alex tried to arrive early to secure a space. It gave Phoebe and Caitlin a chance to play before the class started, running and dancing wildly in the massive empty space. Asher slept in his car seat the whole time giving Alex and Phoebe plenty of time to play together, under the guise of yoga, with lots of sneaky tickling when Gina the instructor wasn't watching. She gave in to Sharon's demands to at least give yoga a try for once and if she didn't like it she was allowed to bail.

"So what's the secret?" Sharon enquired as they stood around eating cupcakes after yoga, watching the girls play with a few of the other children.

"To?" Alex asked, confused at what seemed to be half a question.

"Looking that hot six weeks after having a ten pound baby!" Sharon exclaimed, gesturing up and down at her friends entire body.

"Um...running after an almost two year old?" She answered after a moment, there wasn't a secret and there certainly hadn't been a conscious effort.

"It's gotta be more than that? I call it baby weight but Caitlin's two and I don't think it's going anywhere" Sharon laughed. They were of accord when it came to not caring how they looked most of the time, feeling good was far more important.

"Breastfeeding helps, but I'm eating so much at the moment..." She shrugged.

"You're lucky" Sharon sighed, adding a smile afterward to show that she wasn't being serious.

"Yeah...I really am" Alex agreed as she turned to check on Asher, Phoebe had sneaked around with Caitlin and they were both crouched down watching Asher and whispering as quietly as two year old's could.

"Mama!" Phoebe hissed, her voice little more than a whisper. It instantly caught Alex's attention, the toddler rarely did anything quietly, especially at the shops. Phoebe raised her arm, pointing to the end of the shoe aisle where a display of Frozen merchandise was visible.

"Let's buy your awesome new shoes and then we can go home and watch Frozen" Alex enthused, more excited about the footwear than Phoebe and desperate to avoid buying more than they needed. Not working meant that she was more careful about spending money on Phoebe, it was incredibly easy though.

"But Mama..." Phoebe started, mind racing to find a reason to buy something Frozen related.

"You don't need any more clothes" She cut her off, even the toddler could understand given the daily struggle to get her drawers to shut.

"What 'bout Ashie? he not got clothes" Phoebe questioned with a small smile.

"He has plenty of clothes too" Alex shook her head, sliding the car seat up her arm so she could hold the shoes in that hand, using the other to take Phoebe's.

"But not Elsa clothes" Phoebe reasoned, a vital part of any decent wardrobe.

"No, he doesn't need Elsa clothes. Boys don't wear Frozen clothes that's for big girls like you" She said, trying to sound final, unfortunately the best way to the check out was past the display.

"Please?" Phoebe asked, her manners had to work.

"Not today"

"But please Mama...Please" Phoebe attempted again.

"Thank you for using your manners but it's still a no Phoebe, Asher doesn't need clothes" Alex explained firmly, glad that they were almost past the display, she couldn't resist for much longer.

"He need blankie?" Phoebe questioned excitedly, grabbing the edge of the fleece blanket, Elsa and Anna with Olaf and Sven printed in the middle.

"A Frozen blanket?" Alex nodded, asking herself if it was a sensible purchase, blankets were practical.

"Pleaseeeee" Phoebe begged. Now they were stopped in the middle of the walkway, Phoebe had created a blanket barricade so there was little room for other shoppers.

"Maybe, let's look" She agreed, the start of a slippery slope.

"Please Mama... " Phoebe pleaded.

"You don't want one?" She asked, it was sweet that Phoebe wanted something for someone else and she didn't want to read too much into it.

"No it for Ashie" Phoebe smiled.

"You're sure? I'll get one for you as well."

"No Mama for Ashie" Phoebe argued, taking the second blanket from her mother and shoving it back up onto the shelf.

"Alright" Alex smiled, at least she knew Phoebe couldn't be bought. Not with blankets anyway, the stop at the bakery suggested otherwise, her stomach always her biggest weakness. Phoebe seemed convinced that the world would end if she didn't get the pizza role with three olives instead of four. "The second one back please" Alex instructed the young man serving them, both trying to work out which one the toddler was pointing to. She wasn't sure why she was bothering, she had already caved once and the number of olives seemed completely irrelevant.

"Thank Mama" Phoebe nodded when he put the one she wanted into the paper bag. Phoebe carried it carefully through the shopping center and held it possessively in the car all the way home. They put Frozen on then cuddled on the couch, under the new blanket, to eat their lunch.

Alex waiting until Phoebe wasn't looking before taking the olive from Asher's hand. It quickly found something else to hold, playing with his mother's necklace as he continued to feed hungrily. Past the stage of absolute loathing Alex was starting to like the movie again, the early days when Phoebe had wanted to watch it constantly had settled to a more reasonable once or twice a week. The moment the kids were both asleep Alex lost all interest in the movie, their soft, even breathing completely synchronized. Looking at their sleeping faces the similarities and differences were obvious, most attributed to age. Asher's eyelashes were already darker and longer than his sisters and Phoebe's cheeks were a rosy pink, they were both perfect. There was plenty to be done but time seemed to slow as she watched them, it wasn't long before sleep claimed her too.

The alarm on her phone woke all three of them some time later, reminding them that it was time to leave for the doctors appointment. They were in the car five minutes later, but it still looked like they were going to be late. Even with the music Asher always managed to fall asleep in the car and it made waiting in the waiting room so much easier. There was no need for the rush given the doctor was well behind schedule. Entertaining Phoebe was simple, challenging her to find things of certain colours in the magazine. Which indicated that they had to spent more time learning colors. A message from Ryan, checking that they were at the doctors, made her smile. He wouldn't let her miss this particular appointment for anything.

"Booth" The doctor called a moment later. After stuffing her phone into her pocket and getting the magazine off Phoebe she followed the doctor. She wasn't sure if her six week postpartum check up with Phoebe had been conducted with by a lazy doctor or if this one was just especially curious. They seemed to discuss everything in detail, frustrating Alex who desperately wanted to get home, it didn't make much sense given Ryan wouldn't be home until eight. It was just a strange feeling. Putting it aside she was thrilled when the doctor moved on to vaccinating Asher, the last thing before they could leave. Holding Phoebe back was more of a struggle than Alex had anticipated, the first needle had Asher whimpering and Phoebe couldn't believe the doctor was going to do it again. While it was tense it only took a few minutes and soon enough they were in the car on the way home.

"Mama!" Phoebe demanded after a few minutes of silence, she hadn't yet requested music and her mother was enjoying the peace.

"What?" Alex questioned in response, focusing on driving.

"Mama!" Phoebe repeated more urgently.

"Music?" She suggested, reaching for the dial only to let her hand relax when she heard Phoebe's answer.

"No"

"What then?" She asked when Phoebe didn't elaborate.

"Mama" Phoebe instructed firmly, making eye contact with her mother through the rear view mirror to communicate her seriousness.

"Yes bub?" Alex prompted.

"Mama" Phoebe yelled, increasingly unsettled.

"We're almost home, what's wrong?"

"NO MAMA!" Phoebe shouted, fighting against the car seat restraints.

"MAMA STOP!" Phoebe instructed, sliding as far down in her seat as she could to kick the back of the drivers seat.

"Why?" Alex asked, she needed more information and there was nowhere to pull over even if she wanted to.

"ASHIE... MAMA STOP!" Phoebe tried to explain, now crying as she did everything she could think of to stop the car, pulling on the lock and door handle, both child locked.

"What's wrong with Asher? Did he spit up?" She suggested, though she knew Phoebe wouldn't be causing such a fuss if it wasn't something serious. But in her case her brother spitting up always made her cause a scene as she would label it as 'yuck' in her toddler fashion, but there was just something about her daughter's tone of voice that made her glance in the rearview mirror to see what all the fuss was about.

Alex's heart sank, there was something majorly wrong. Miraculously the car behind them turned off and there was no longer any traffic behind them, flicking the hazard lights she got out of the car. The need to vomit rose suddenly but she continued around the car, concentrating on getting to her baby as fast as she could. Through the window she could see that Asher hadn't been sick, he was fine, sleeping. Heart pounding, stomach churning she decided to be more thorough, opening the door to get a better look. Phoebe was watching on in silent horror as her mother's hand came to rest on Asher's chest. Alex just realising that the window tinting hadn't made her baby's lips blue. Asher wasn't breathing. 

**Hey guys. I have been busy this past few weeks that made posting impossible but things at uni seemed to have calmed down now. So here is another chapter, sorry it took so long. I hope you enjoy this one and thank you for the new follows and favourites.**

 **Lovies-S**


	222. Chapter 222

"No. No. No no no no no no no... No!" Alex's mouth and hands were moving of their own accord, undoing the restraints and lifting the limp infant from the car seat. Slamming one car door shut before yanking open another, laying Asher flat on the passenger seat. On autopilot she instantly got to work, checking for sure that Asher wasn't breathing, heart and lungs still in his tiny chest, before giving two rescue breaths. Then she searched for a pulse, tearing at the fabric of his tiny white and red shirt. Desperate. No change. Starting chest compressions was next, a few fingers all that was required for such a small baby. Alex couldn't think and she couldn't feel, mind refusing to process anything for the time being. Counting. Thirty compressions, two breaths. Over and over. Depressing Asher's chest and breathing for him. Alex didn't know if she was bringing him back or simply working to delay the alternative. It was too horrible to even consider. Healthy, perfect, beautiful babies didn't just die. They had everything left to live for. No first words, or first steps. It couldn't end like this. Alex refused to let it. She'd give her own life in an instant, if only that was possible. Nothing mattered more than seeing those big blue eyes open again, sparkling as he gave a gummy smile. Adrenaline and desperation powered a fresh wave of motivation. Pressing just a little harder and making sure his lungs filled completely with each breath. It was a seemingly endless cycle.

Then it happened, not like in the movies, he didn't open his eyes or cry. Alex just felt a single beat of the tiny heart against her fingertips. Followed by another then another. A gasping breath. Asher was alive. Alex felt like she could scream or cry or collapse to the ground at any second but she didn't. Lifting the baby to her chest, clutching him tightly while carrying him around the car. Then it became a matter of dividing her attention between driving and monitoring each breath, the pause between them forcing her well over the speed limit. They needed to get to a hospital. "Mama?" Phoebe questioned uncertainly from the back seat.

"Phoebe!" Alex answered after a moment, the red light ahead making her angry. "Phoebe come here" She instructed. It took a moment for the toddler to comply, pressing as hard as she could to get free of the car seat. Then there was the matter of climbing over the central console and sliding into the passenger seat. "Phone"

"Here" Phoebe replied a minute later, now sitting in the foot well with the phone in her hands.

"Okay, turn the phone to me" Alex told her, if she wasn't driving like a maniac she would have done it herself.

"Pic-ures" Phoebe announced, usually the only time she held a phone was when she was looking at pictures and tried to identify Nana or Grandma or Papa Joe.  
"No bub, we're not gonna look at pictures right now. I need to phone the hospital quickly." Alex explained getting frustrated as she tried to get the phone connected to the Bluetooth in the car so it will be easier, but wih eyes on the road and a hand on her son's chest to check that ehe is still breathing is making all of this much more difficult than she expected.

"911, what is your emergency?" The operator questioned calmly.

"I'm a special agent with the FBI" It was a little bit of a lie but it worked in their favour, immediately the lady knew she meant business. "I've just...shit...sorry one second..." Alex started, before realising it had been too long since Asher's last breath. He was gone again. Just like that. "Phoebe" Alex requested desperately as she dropped the phone, the toddler scrambling to pick it up. It would have been impossible to recreate but somehow Alex managed to start CPR while continuing to drive. One hand working to keep them on the road while the other fought to get Asher back.

"Hello?" Phoebe asked into the air not sure how someone can hear her talk even though there was no phone in sight. To her it seemed more like she was talking to a ghost who managed to hear her. She really wanted to talk to Dada. She was scared and he would know what to do.

"Hi. Hello sweetie, what's happening?" It wasn't Daddy but the lady sounded nice.

"Umm...We in car" Phoebe answered hesitantly.

"We're on our way to the hospital. Resuscitating an infant. I need a medical team on stand by" Alex contributed as loudly as she could, hoping the operator would be able to hear her.

"Is that your Mummy?" The operator asked, fingers tapping away on a keyboard in the background.

"Yes" Phoebe nodded.

"And a baby?" The operator prompted, trying to get a better idea of what was happening.

"Ashie sick" Phoebe explained, worried by the way her little brother was being flopped around. Mama wasn't being very gentle but Asher wasn't crying.

"He's not breathing?" The operator suggested, desperate for more information to feed the medical team as they assembled.

"Mama's kissing him..."

"Okay...Ask your Mummy her ETA" The operator instructed, the baby wasn't breathing and somehow the angry special agent was driving and resuscitating him.

"Two minutes, if this idiot GETS OUT OF MY WAY!" Alex answered, losing her patience with the driver in front of her before performing an illegal overtaking maneuver.

"Tell her there is a team waiting at the emergency entrance on the north side" The operator informed, feeling the desperation in Alex's shouting.

"North side?" Alex confirmed, it was the closest. It was logical to have two, one, on the east side was the main while the second was largely unused, except in situations like these.

"Yeah" Phoebe nodded as they took a sharp turn at speed, forcing her against the door. Alex gave two last breaths, not even counting the compressions as she slammed on the brakes. Stopping just short of the waiting medical team. Three doctors, a nurse and an orderly standing ready. Alex didn't hesitate to surrender Asher, watching as half a dozen hands poked and prodded him then continued CPR. They talked to each other in rapid foreign words Alex couldn't understand, rushing to get to the equipment they needed. Stumbling after them as they started to move, wheeling Asher through the glass doors and along the stark white corridor, Alex could only think of one thing. What if she hadn't done enough?

Phoebe had been left behind in the rush, not climbing out of the car car, thankfully she wasn't alone. The nice emergency services operator remained on the phone to her.

"Alright kiddo, stay where you are I have someone coming to get you" The operator informed after a long silence, switching lines to talk to the hospital. Phoebe was crying loudly, thinking her phone friend had abandoned her as well.

"Mama" She pleaded with the door, kicking and banging against it.

"Someone will be there soon" The operator assured gently, wishing there was more she could do for the little girl.

"I...want my...Mama" Phoebe sniffled.

"You'll see her soon"

"Soon now" Phoebe whined, starting to look around for another way out of the car and into the building. Soon was how long it had taken for Asher to be born, she couldn't possibly wait outside for that long.

"What's your name?" The operator asked hoping to distract her for long enough for the hospital staff to arrive.

"Phoebe Gwace Booof"

"That's a pretty name" The operator commented, wondering why it was taking so long.

" How old are you?" The operator enquired, tapping her fingers impatiently.

"Big girl two" Phoebe answered.

"That's awesome" The operator smiled.

"... I want my Dada... And Lukie" Phoebe cried loudly, the corner was a long way away, Mummy was gone and Asher was sick. It had turned into a horrible afternoon, she wanted her family and she wanted to go home.

"Who's Lukie?" The operator sighed, almost sure that she could have gotten in her car and driven to the hospital faster. Everyone remembered the terror of getting lost in the supermarket as a kid so she had some idea what the little girl was feeling, alone in a car not being able to find her way out, and only two years old.

"My unkie" Phoebe answered, thinking of him cheered her.

Alex watched on in shock, struggling to process what was happening. Feet planted at the end of the bed, unmoving. This couldn't be real. She hoped with every fiber of her being that this was a nightmare. That any moment she would wake up, sit up and see Asher sleeping peacefully in his crib. A living breathing baby not the lifeless, pale blue form on the hospital bed. Wires stuck to his chest to monitor his heart rate, or lack thereof, alarms on the machines beeping urgently as the doctors and nurses kept working.

"How much does he weigh?" A doctor questioned Alex, acknowledging her presence for the first time.

"Almost fifteen pounds" Alex supplied quickly, hating that she hadn't been more specific.

"Fourteen pound twelve this morning" She corrected but they'd already emptied half the syringe of clear fluid into Asher's arm. Tilting his head back before forcing a tube down his throat, attaching a small bag, that a nurse squeezed to force air into his little lungs more efficiently. The doctor called for chest compressions to stop so he could press his stethoscope to Asher's chest, checking the placement of the tube. Then the large hand was back, depressing his chest with such force that Alex wanted to intervene, his little ribs protesting as bruises started to form. Alex knew she couldn't though, she wasn't supposed to be there and drawing attention to herself wouldn't help. These people were the difference between having two children and one. Where the hell was Phoebe? Looking around for the toddler she missed the call for the defibrillator, turning back when the doctor made the call.

"Clear!" Alex could almost feel the shock herself, Asher's tiny body tensing horribly for an instant.

"Nothing" A female doctor supplied.

"Go again" The male doctor, middle aged and apparently in charge, called.

"Charging" The third doctor informed.

"Clear!"

"Again" He requested when there was no change. "Clear" He called, more quietly than before. Alex could feel it and see it, already he was losing hope. They couldn't have been in the hospital for more than five minutes. Tears suddenly welling up and spilling down her cheeks as she let the thought cross her mind for a second. This could be it. She might have seen Asher's last smile, felt his firm grip on a finger for the last time and stroked his eyebrows as he slept for the last time. A strangled sob escaped her, ripping free, alerting everyone to the pain she was feeling. a  
"Pulse! I've got a pulse!" The nurse yelled, disbelief clear in her voice. The lead doctor's hand replaced hers, pressing two fingers to Asher's neck while adding another two in under his arm. Eyes fixed on the t green line of the heart rate monitor, rising and falling in a steady rhythm.

"Get that up" He instructed tapping the screen, the value representing his blood oxygen levels. Then he turned to Alex and gave the most comforting look she had ever seen. He looked calm and completely in control, she understood, that was his job and it wasn't his baby. Understandably she was a mess in comparison, watching them continue with tubes, wires and needles, ignoring him until he touched her arm gently. "What's going on Mum?" He asked, looking back at Asher for a second to make his question clearer. Now that Asher was alive they needed to know what had happened.

"I..." Her voice cracked and she stopped for a moment. "I don't know."

"How old is she?" The doctor enquired with a small, caring smile.

"Six weeks. I don't understand, he was fine... we were at the doctor" She tried to explain, starting to come to terms with the reality of what had just happened.

"His first vaccinations?" He questioned.

"Yeah" Alex nodded, not sure how that was connected.

"Okay, that's alright then. In that case I believe he's having an allergic reaction. A very severe one. We'll have to run some tests of course but...he's stable for now. Take a deep breath for me" The doctor requested, stepping closer and gripping her arm carefully.

"I just..." She gasped, feeling breathless and lightheaded. All she had been trying to do was keep Asher safe from disease but she'd almost killed him.

"I know. It's scary, but he's okay" He comforted, pleased with the vitals displayed on the monitor.

"No he isn't. This happened before, he came back for a while...then he was gone again" Alex argued urging him to keep watching her son

"We're monitoring him very closely" He assured. "Come sit down for a minute."

"No" She replied flatly, though sitting would probably help, feeling her blood pressure change.

"He'll be okay. You on the other hand look like you're about to faint. Deep breath for me" He encouraged.

"I can't leave him" She explained weakly, trying to regain control of herself.

"Nurse, can you get a chair?" He requested of the woman walking past.

"Sure"

"Okay, here you go" The doctor said softly a few moments later as he helped her sit down. Alex sat forward, elbows resting on her knees, head in hands as she breathed deeply. "I'm Doctor Williams by the way" He introduced when she straightened, feeling considerably more relaxed.

"Alex and Asher, Booth" She replied accepting the glass of water the nurse offered, hating how pathetic she must look.

"Oh god, where's Phoebe? Has someone got Phoebe?" Alex demanded as she stood quickly, all the colour she had regained drained.

"Woah, just sit. Who's Phoebe?" Doctor Ward asked, forcing her back into the chair.

"My daughter, she was in the car, she's only two..." She started, the emergency situation with Asher had been such a distraction she had forgotten Phoebe.

Phoebe had made it out of the car and to the main entrance of the hospital and was facing the complete opposite problem, there were now far too many people. Rushing and bustling past as they went about their day, seemingly oblivious to the toddler weaving amongst their legs. There was a kind looking lady with a baby. An ambulance, arriving with lights and sirens, caught Phoebe's attention and a group of people in white coats rushed towards it almost knocking her over. Worried about their return Phoebe had no choice but to put an end to the madness.

"MAMA!" She screamed as loudly as she could, becoming the center of attention and forcing the adults to stop.

"Phoebe?"

"Lukie!" Phoebe squealed running towards the man she recognised immediately. He stepped away from the desk where he was busy signing papers and crouched down as she approached. Phoebe threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she hugged him tightly, finally feeling safe.

"What are you doing here Phoebe?" Luca asked when she finally released him.

"Mama?" Phoebe questioned, relieved to have found someone she knew and trusted but still desperate to find her mother.

"Where's your mum?" He questioned, looking around for any sign of Alex.

"Gone a-way" Phoebe answered, on the verge of tears, finding her mother in their house during a game of hide and seek was hard enough. The hospital was ginormous, it was going to take forever and Luca wasn't even looking in the right place.

"Are you lost?" He suggested, lifting her up as he continued to look around.

"Mama hostible" Phoebe explained.

"Okay, don't worry. We'll help you find her" Luca assured, he walked over to the nurses station and explained that they were family and the toddler was looking for her mother. Hoping they would be able to announce it somhow like they do in the shops that Phoebe Grace Booth is at the nurses station and that her mother should come get her there. After all there wasn't any other alternative he could think or, and he had so many questions that first needed to be answered like why were they at the hospital, and how was it possible that Phoebe could get lost. Knowing his sister she would keep her kids on a lease as she walked around with them because she becomes a paranoid mom whenever she couldn't find her toddler in the grocery store.

"Phoebe? We've been waiting for you!" A cheerful young doctor greeted, encouraging Luca o to follow him. Around a corner and down the corridor they approached the cubical where Alex was pacing anxiously. Conflicted between staying with Asher and searching for Phoebe herself.

"Mama!" Phoebe shrieked as they neared.

"Bub" Alex replied with a concerned smile. She took the toddler from Luca and checked her over carefully before hugging her tightly. The young man were alarmed to see Asher but quickly found something they could do to help, notify Ryan and get him to the hospital. By the time he arrived Asher had been moved up to the pediatric intensive care unit, Alex rocking Phoebe as she slept at the foot of the crib.

"Alex..." Ryan whispered softly as he entered the room, not wanting to startle her by walking up behind her. He got a glimpse of Asher, tubes and wires everywhere, but tried to focus on his wife, it hurt less. Alex turned to face him and he could see how close she was to breaking, rushing to pull her into his arms. Everything she had been holding in poured forth and he held her as she cried softly, even at her lowest point she was still mindful of Phoebe sleeping against her shoulder. They were all alive and together, that was the most important thing.

Hey guys, it's been a while. I am insanely busy at uni at the moment which is why I am not posting as frequently as I would have liked to. Also I kinda lost track of the storyline I was on since this whole Asher debacle happened so I will roll with this one until we get to the end (please be patient with me). I hope you can still follow the story and make sense of it. Thak you for reading and reviewing. I appreciate it.

Lovies-S


	223. Chapter 223

"I'm sorry" Alex muttered against his chest, having exhausted herself crying all she wanted to do was sleep. She couldn't though, ever again, her baby needed her and she had to be awake in case anything happened. Ryan had known it was coming but he still felt insanely angry to hear the words, she had nothing to be sorry for.

"Don't say that" He replied, sounding far harsher than he intended.

"I am. I am so sorry" She argued, taking his words as a denial of what she'd said. Of course he hated her, it was only fair given what she'd done to their baby. With this realisation came the need to distance herself, he was only holding her because he felt sorry for her.

"No. Alex…please" He requested, groaning in frustration. Why did she have to do this every time something bad happened? She seemed to think she was somehow meant to be in control of everything at all times. It wasn't humanly possible and she needed to accept that. If she could have changed things he had no doubt she would have, but she couldn't. Nobody could have.

"Please what?" She questioned, unable to work out what he was trying to say.

"Stop blaming yourself, you didn't do this. Even the doctor who vaccinated him didn't do this. It was completely random. There's no need for blame anyway, he's okay. He's going to be okay" He reasoned, looking across at Asher quickly, he couldn't do it for more than a few seconds without feeling sick.

"Mmm" Alex agreed softly, moving to the edge of the hospital crib, cage-like when the sides were raised but given Asher's unconscious state there was no need for them to be. Alex didn't want to think about it, preferring to let her mind wander as she stared down at Asher. His little arms were both wrapped with bandages, holding the cannula in place, so Alex grasped his little foot. Smiling when it was warm and soft just the way it was supposed to be. The room was silent for a very long time, Alex watched Asher while Ryan watched the heart rate monitor.

"Good Evening" Doctor Willson greeted as he entered the room, introducing himself before shaking Ryan's hand. The two doctors that had followed him into the room then introduced themselves.

"Doctor Blackwell" The third man added softly, more interested in looking at Asher than speaking with his parents.

"We thought we'd come have a word about Asher, let you know what we're doing and to talk about possible outcomes" Doctor Willson explained gently. It wasn't what Alex and Ryan were expecting to hear, 'outcomes' didn't sound particularly positive.

"Okay" Alex nodded, letting go of Asher's foot as she turned to look at the doctors.

"Alright. Asher is stable and we expect his health to improve steadily from here. We're assisting him breathing at the moment and managing his heart rate and blood pressure. Over the next few hours as the sedation wears off we'll reduce the amount of medication and hopefully get him breathing on his own. Best case scenario is that he is fine without intervention, and we just monitor him carefully for the next twenty-four to forty-eight hours. Worst case would be continuing the medical intervention and giving him time to recover" Doctor Willson explained as Doctor Blackwell familiarized himself with Asher's chart.

"How much time?" Alex questioned, she knew it was the worst case scenario but she needed to prepare herself. There was nothing she could do but gather information.

"As long as it takes. Essentially his body was so shocked by the vaccinations that it shut down, completely. He needs to perform some systems checks and reboot, the time that takes is dependent on him, a few days at most" He answered using the computer metaphor because he knew they would understand.

"But after that he'll be fine?" Ryan asked, hope evident in his voice.

"We will have to assess him for brain damage. His brain was without oxygen for some time, we don't know how long and he might be perfectly fine" He paused to work out what to say next but Alex spoke before he could.

"She might not." It was a sobering thought.

"What does that mean for him?" Ryan demanded, trying to ignore his wife.

"Depends on the extent of the damage, slowed development, learning difficulties… he stands a very good chance of a full recovery, CPR was commenced immediately and he's young. Both those things are working in his favour. Don't worry about that now though, we need to get him breathing first" He replied seriously, as a doctor he couldn't give definitive answers but if Asher had inherited his mother's fighting spirit he had no doubt he would be absolutely fine.

"The nurse will be assessing his vitals every half hour, he should regain consciousness in the next hour at which point we will work on getting rid of the breathing tube. Keep an eye on him and press the call button when he starts to wake" Doctor Blackwell instructed flatly after pressing buttons on the machine helping him breathe.

"Okay" Alex nodded, turning back to watch Asher.

"Is there anything else we can do?" Ryan asked, feeling quite useless. He hadn't been there to help when Asher had stopped breathing and he couldn't have helped get him to hospital. He needed there to be something he could do.

"No, he just needs time" Doctor Blackwell answered on his way out of the room. Alex much preferred Doctor Willson even if he wasn't the most specialized, even if he didn't really he at least appeared to care about Asher.

"You've already done everything you can, he's in the right place. You just need to be patient" Doctor Willson comforted.

"Thank you" Alex said with the biggest smile she could muster.

"You're the reason he's still alive. He's going to be okay" Doctor Willson assured firmly, though it definitely overstepped the mark. There were no guarantees in medicine. Alex looked like she needed to hear it and Ryan's eyes brightened at the certainty he conveyed. They all watched Asher for a few moments, willing him to get better faster, Ryan finally taking in the wires and tubes keeping his precious little boy alive. He knew he had to be strong for his family but if he'd been alone nothing could have stopped the tears he was working so hard to blink away. "I'll be back in an hour or so. If you need to contact me I'll be down in the ED. The cafeteria is down one floor, at the front of the building, they're open all night for coffee and sandwiches" Doctor Willson farewelled, it was clear they weren't going anywhere.

"Thanks. For everything" Ryan croaked, the doctor nodded then turned and left. 

Walking out of the room to catch his breath and compose himself Ryan stood outside in the hallway. He had no idea why Luca was at hospital but he was grateful that he was there to occupy Phoebe for the time being. He took out his cellphone and called his sister, might not have been the best option but right now Nadia is the closest relative who would come over. His mother and mother in law he will deal wit later, at first he needed some support. Even through they are not on speaking terms that is petty things, the life of his son is way more precious that his pride.

"I hope its okay… I called Nadia. She said she'd get here as soon as she could " Ryan relayed carefully.

Alex didn't say anything she just sniffed and nodded her head while keeping an eye on her son.

Once Nadia was there in record time, Alex had looked around to identify the voice but then her focus had returned to the baby again, each rise and fall of his little chest calming his mother a little more. There were now four adults and two little ones in the small room, it was starting to feel crowded. Nadia and Luca didn't know what to say, when Ryan had called he'd explained that Asher had had an allergic reaction. They had no idea it would be so very serious, seeing him like that was a shock and they both stood staring.

"He's going to be okay" Ryan explained when the sound of so many people breathing started to get to him.

"You can't say that" Alex argued, turning on him so suddenly that Phoebe started to stir, the sharp movement startling her from her sleep.

"Don't" Ryan warned seriously. Luca and Nadia didn't know what to make of the terse exchange, looking at each other questioningly.

"Mama?" Phoebe asked after a moment, looking up at the familiar face.

"I've got you beautiful" Alex confirmed softly, watching as Phoebe sat up in her arms, balling her fists to rub at her eyes. Clearing them before looking around the room, the people she knew but everything else was strange.

"Mama, Ashie!" Phoebe squeaked when she got a proper look at her brother, twisting around to do so. Her mother had taught her that part of her job as a big sister was making sure Asher didn't put things in her mouth.

"He's alright, he's just sick and the doctors need all that stuff to make him better" Alex explained quickly.

"I hungry" Phoebe complained after processing the information, as if on cue her stomach rumbled.

"I'll take her to get some food" Luca volunteered immediately. He wasn't sure he could bear being in the room another minute, and Nadia was silently cursing him because she wanted to go out to get food but was now stuck in the awkwardness and the unspoken words there is between her, her brother and her sister in law.

"Do you want to go with Lukie? He'll get you food" Alex questioned, she'd put the toddler through enough and wouldn't blame her for any separation anxiety following her afternoon adventure. If that meant she had to leave Asher to get Phoebe food she would.

"Lukie, we back?" Phoebe questioned, looking from Luca to her mother.

"Yeah you can come back when you've had something to eat" Alex answered, handing Phoebe over to Luca, feeling the loss of her warm little body acutely.

"Do you want anything?" Luca asked, while he was eager to get out of there he knew none of the others wanted to be their either. Alex and Ryan shook their heads, Nadia asked for coffee.

"So what's actually going on? Is he going to be okay?" Nadia demanded as soon as they were gone.

"Yes" Ryan answered, pulling the crisp white hospital blanket higher up Asher's bare chest.

"Maybe" Alex corrected, maybe he couldn't comprehend how serious it was because he hadn't seen Asher blue and lifeless. He had already died twice that day and Alex couldn't be convinced it wasn't going to happen again.

"The doctors say he's going to be okay, it's just a matter of time before he's off the machines and drugs" Ryan explained for Nadia, increasingly annoyed at Alex's pessimism.

"They also said he could be brain damaged" Alex added. She didn't want to think of her baby as anything less than perfect even if the lack of oxygen had damaged his brain but it wasn't something that could be ignored.

"Could Alex. Could. Not would, not will be! Nothing is certain!" Ryan argued angrily, losing the battle not to raise his voice.

"He might not be okay. You just have to know that" She reasoned, grabbing his arm and forcing him to make eye contact. Tears blurred her vision but she didn't look away, she couldn't let him keep believing everything was going to be alright. It would only hurt him more when Asher wasn't the same baby he had been.

"Just try to think positively" He encouraged.

"That's not going to change anything!" She almost yelled, if thinking could make anything better they wouldn't be standing in a hospital.

"Stop. Both of you" Nadia ordered, reminding them that they weren't alone. "Can't people in comas hear you? Do you really want Asher listening to this?" She questioned seriously.

"He's not in a coma" Alex informed blankly.

"You know what I mean. Arguing about whether or not he's got brain damage doesn't help. Right now you're both being selfish! You need to be thinking about Asher and each other, this isn't fun for anyone. We all want him to be okay" Nadia rationalised, doubting their relationship for the first time.

"I'm being selfish?" Alex laughed coldly, feeling almost betrayed by her sister in law's harsh words. Talk about another slap in the face with words this time, as opposed to the physical one. She set her jaw and waited for her to apologise, she had absolutely no right, not after she'd done everything humanly possible to save Asher. Not when she was just trying to protect Ryan from the horrible disappointment of their baby being less than perfect. That wasn't selfish. Or was it? Deep down she knew what was motivating her words, she needed Ryan to hate her because she hated herself for letting it happen. She had done this, she had killed their baby and abandoned their little boy. Even if everything was okay now she still couldn't shift the guilt and that was selfish. "I'm being selfish" She gasped, pressing her hand to her mouth, more guilt. Ryan grabbed her as she wobbled, holding her tightly as she cried silently, hand still covering her mouth.

"I'm sorry " Nadia mumbled, resting a hand on Alex's back to comfort her. She couldn't help but smile softly to herself, he didn't even know it but little Asher was so very loved that the people who loved her were hurting so badly they had started to hurt each other.

"Bud" She uttered, stumbling towards the baby. Leaning heavily on the bed as she lay a hand on the baby, feeling his warmth, the rise and fall of his chest and his faint heart beat through the blanket.

"He's okay" Ryan assured gently, coming up behind her, placing a hand on her arm.

"He's going to be okay" Alex said determinedly, looking at Ryan so he knew she meant it then leaning down to kiss her baby. It was a dreadful shock then when she opened her eyes to see Asher's blue ones staring back at her. A small squeak escaped her as she thought about what to do, reaching for the call button at the head of the crib. It wasn't called the intensive care unit for nothing, doctors and nurses flooded the room almost the second she released the button. Thankfully since Asher was suddenly fully conscious, crying silently and grasping desperately through the blanket. "It's okay, it's okay baby" Alex tried to comfort as the doctor held his chin firmly to keep Asher still.

"Ah…good boy" Doctor Blackwell smiled as he watched him carefully.

"What?" Alex questioned desperately, Asher seemed to be struggling horribly but he was pleased, she didn't like him but this seemed far too cruel.

"He's fighting the ventilator, breathing for himself" He summarised, working with a nurse to remove the tube, Asher choking, spluttering and gagging against it. They continued to watch intently as he took his first unassisted breaths, gasping and crying feebly, still unable to make noise. "This is the best case scenario Doctor Willson explained, the sedation has worn off, smooth extubation and he's breathing" Doctor Blackwell smiled.

"Thank you, thank you so much" Alex managed, crying and laughing at the same time, cupping Asher's cheek as he wailed soundlessly.

"Nurse Grayson will stay for a little while to keep an eye on him" The doctor added before leaving the room. Alex didn't know where all the other doctors and nurses had gone but she didn't care. Her baby was okay.

"Can I hold her?" Alex asked the nurse hopefully.

"Yeah, just don't be alarmed if the monitor goes, you'll probably twist some of the leads" Nurse Grayson cautioned. Mindful of the two IV lines and the countless wires stuck Asher's chest Alex lifted him carefully. The last time she held him was very different. Nothing in the world could beat the bliss she felt to have her baby squirming in her arms again. Ryan held Alex from behind, his long arms extending around to hold Asher as well. Nadia gave them a moment alone and walked out of the room standing outside in the corridor.

Alex felt greedy for wanting a smile but it appeared Ryan did too, pulling faces and tickling Asher gently until he could no longer resist. Big blue eyes twinkling as his cheeks rose, the corners of his mouth turning up as he gave the widest smile they had ever seen. Watching Asher and keeping him smiling distracted them from the departure of Nurse Grayson and Nadia and the arrival of Luca and Phoebe. Thrilled to see Asher awake, Phoebe was particularly relieved now that the tube was gone, pressing kisses across her little brother's face before asking to hold him.

"Okay, just for a minute" Alex agreed, waiting until Phoebe sat nicely before settling Asher in her arms. The alarm on the heart rate monitor beeped but Alex quickly found the problem, reattaching the lead and straightening it. Then she stopped for a moment and stood back. For a painfully long time she had questioned whether this would ever be able to happen again, her two children happy and healthy.

 **I'm sorry I know it's been a while but I have been busy and I have lost a loved one that we had a funeral of Saturday past. This chapter is all over the place but I wanted to wrap it all up and get them back to their normal lives. I feel like I have lost track of how old Asher is supposed to be with all that I have written in this chapter but I will try and sort it out as soon as I possibly can and clear out any confusion. I hope all of you are still out there reading and that you are still following the story.**

 **Lovies-S**


	224. Chapter 224

Asher was released from hospital the following day, being happy and healthy. The same old boy he used to be before all the drama happened, resulting in them being a big happy family once again. They drove home in the same car with Luca and Nadia on their way back home with Ryan, Alex, Phoebe and baby Luca. They pulled up into the driveway and everyone got out walking into the lounge while Alex kept Asher in her arms the entire time too afraid to set him down in case something happens to him again. Ryan went upstairs to take a shower while Nadia went over to the kitchen to make some tea when Luca called his sister over to the lounge.

"Alex, I need to talk to you." Luca said looking at his sister as she laid Luca down on the couch. "You're gonna be upset, both you and Ryan. I was back at the hospital…I'm back on drugs." He admitted looking at his sisters face. "I want help. I _need_ help." Luca pleaded as Alex ran a hand through her hair, but she did not answer.

"Alex please say something." He tried but she just shook her head. "I'm gonna go lay down for a while, I will talk to you afterwards." She said as she walked up the stairs, picking Asher up to lay him down next to her while Phoebe continued playing downstairs.

Ryan emerged from the shower and joined his wife and son on the bed as they can really do with some sleep after their 24 hours. "Are you okay?" Ryan asked as he came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, looking after at his wife who laid on her back with her arm above her head.

"Luca's back on drugs." She said flatly without looking at him or opening her eyes. She heard her husband sigh loudly as he dressed in some sweats silently before walking over to her side of the bed. "He said he needs help."

"Are you gonna help him?" Ryan asked running a hand through her hair and she opened her eyes. He could see how tired she was as she was.

"He's my brother. I wanna help him. I just don't know if I have the energy to go through all of this again." She admitted.

"Hey, we can discuss this later. Let's get some sleep and talk to him afterwards." Ryan said still stroking her hair as she closed her eyes. He didn't stop stroking her hair until he heard her breathing even out and she was asleep. The patter of footsteps made him turn around when he saw his little girl emerge in the doorway.

"Dada?" Phoebe asked walking over to her father and towards her mother's side of the bed, replicating the motion of her father as Phoebe stroked her mother's cheeks, making Ryan smile. "Mama sleeping and Ashie?" She asked and Ryan nodded.

"Yeah, you feel like taking a nap with Mama and Asher?" Ryan asked and Phoebe nodded lifting her arms as her father laid her down in the middle of the bed, and they fell asleep as a family.

Downstairs, Luca and Nadia sat down and watch TV with some hot chocolate neither of them talking. "Have you spoken to Alex?" Nadia asked and Luca nodded.

"She didn't get back to me. She said she's going to sleep." Luca said not making eye contact with Nadia. "I messed up."

"You and me both. I still need to apologize to her for what I did." Nadia said to no one in particular as it felt like she and Luca were in their safe haven and could exchange information.

Alex woke up seeing the night light through her window, uncertain of how long she was asleep. Looking over at her family who was still sleeping she walked downstairs and saw Luca and Nadia laughing at the TV screen as they watched a comedy. Luca saw her on the stairs walking towards them and turned the volume down.

"Did we wake you?" he asked and she shook her head.

"We ordered pizza, figured you won't be in the mood to cook." Nadia said and pointed towards an additional box on the kitchen table as Luca and Nadia were halfway through their box of pizza on the kitchen table.

"Thank you." Alex smiled walking over to the couch, grabbing a slice out of the box joining them in watching, but Luca paused the movie making her look at him. "Why did you pause?"

"I need you to say something about what I spoke to you about earlier." He said and Alex turned towards him making herself more comfortable.

"What do you want me to say to you Luca? We've been down this road before and you always mess up somewhere along the way." Alex admitted.

"I know. Alex it's not easy getting clean when there is temptation around every corner you have no idea how hard it is to say no. You didn't grow up in poverty, you got everything you wanted you didn't have to resort to drugs to escape the live you lived!"

Alex didn't say anything while her brother went onto his rant. "I will help you even if it takes you 10 years to get clean, but I'm gonna need you to try so much harder than you are currently trying." She said and before she could answer Nadia noticed Phoebe on the stairs and went over to help her niece down the steps as she walked over to her mother who sat on the couch.

"Mama?"

"Hey bub. Did you sleep nice?"

"No." Phoebe said shaking her head as she climbed onto the couch and into her mother's lap.

"Why not? Did you have a bad dream?"

"No." The toddler said again.

"Now what happened Phoebe Grace?" Alex asked not knowing how else to pose questions for her daughter to answer.

"Dada! Makin noise in his sleep!" The toddler exploded causing the adults to start laughing at how upset Phoebe was about her sleep that was interrupted by her father's snoring.

"We'll talk to him about it." Alex smiled running a hand over her daughters curls. "Is Asher still asleep.?" Alex asked and Phoebe nodded her head turning herself to become more comfortable on her mother's lap while laying her head on Alex's shoulder.

 **Guys, I know its been a while but I have a new idea where I want to do an ongoing case instead of various cases that is happening in each case. So it'll be an ongoing thing, I hope it won't be too confusing either. This is just a little something since I haven't updated in what feels like forever. I hope you all are still out there. Ryan's surprise birthday is up next. Any ideas and input are welcome as I am not sure yet where to start with this. Let me know if you guys are still out there reading the story.**

 **Lovies-S**


	225. Chapter 225

Alex noticed her husband's strange behavior when he woke up. Not strange as in something having happened to him, or him being sick, but strange in a way that he has something on his heart but he doesn't know how to say what is weighing him down.

"You okay? Is Asher okay? What's going on?" Alex bombarded him with questions but he shook his head and walked towards the kitchen counter indulging in the pizza that stands on the table not bothering to warm it, handing the smiling baby over to his wife, clear that there was nothing wrong with little Asher. From the laughter coming from outside he assumed that Phoebe was playing there with Nadia and Luca, also a lot of questions he has about the two of them. Not like the relationship kind of questions but the kind that he needs to know about like whether his sister and wife had made peace, and where things are standing with Alex and Luca.

"Well if nothing's wrong then why do you look like you are carrying the world on your shoulders?" Alex asked following him back to the couch but Ryan just told her that he didn't want to talk about it right now.

"Okay. Well your birthday is coming up, so is there anything in particular you'd want to do?" She asked excited, Asher chiming in about his own excitement as Alex turned him towards his father and Ryan couldn't help but extend his arms to receive his daughter once again.

"Nothing in particular. As long as I get to spend it with you guys I'm sure it'll be the same as always."

Alex stifled a laugh remembering his birthday the previous year, when she had forgotten it due to her mother's accident. "Well I wanna make up this year for the shitty birthday you had last year. And the fact that I almost forgot about it, until two hours before it was over." She said hoping she could make this year special even though she had no idea where to start right now.

Ryan smiled as she said those words remembering how out of touch she was with reality during that time, and he couldn't blame her. "You can always buy me another Rolex. Another new suit wouldn't be too bad either." He pushed his luck knowing she bought him a suit a few months earlier.

"Dream on, I am still paying for that watch mind you." Alex said and their attention was brought back to the laughter from outside as the three additional members of their family came into the house.

"Dada! You waking up. You sleep so loud." Phoebe commented and he looked at his daughter with a questioning face because he had no idea what she meant, until his wife mouthed to him that Phoebe meant he was snoring.

"Oh, I am so sorry Pheebs, I was really tired." Ryan apologized to his daughter who had a problem with his snoring although his wife didn't seem to mind it. "Are you okay?" He asked as she climbed onto the couch on her mother's side.

"Is Ashie okay?" She asked leaning over to kiss her brother who sat on Ryan's lap, his blue eyes scanning the faces in front of him while he fidgets with his little hands.

"He is fine." Alex said kissing Phoebe's curls, wondering when her daughter became so caring and protective of her brother, because when she was pregnant she couldn't stand the thought of having to be an older sibling. Ryan offered to give Phoebe a bath and Luca decided to wash the cars to give Nadia and Alex time to talk.

Nadia seemed uncomfortable at first because she had no idea where to start or what to say to her sister in law, but decided to just say the words. "I am sorry for my behavior and what I did. I know this apology seems for fetched but I want you to know that I mean it from the bottom of my heart. I was wrong, and I'm embarrassed about it."

Simone ran a hand over her face and blew out a long steady breath. " I felt like Ryan was busy building his whole life around you and the kids and in the process he forgot about the rest of us. Or his sisters because everything he was worried about was you. And I know it sounds selfish but he was the one person all of us could turn to once my dad left and now all of a sudden he pushed us back to accommodate you, Phoebe and Asher."

Alex didn't say anything the whole time Nadia was talking and she waited for her to stop before she started talking. "Do you still feel like he doesn't care about you as much as he used to?" Alex asked but before Nadia could answer she continued talking. "He is constantly worrying about you guys. He has a very weird way of showing it by coming across as the strict brother, but I promise you he is not neglecting any of you or choosing us over his family."

"Ryan is an irritation to me sometimes, but he is the most selfless person I know. He'll go to the ends of this earth to ensure that his family has everything they need. And I don't ever want you to feel like he doesn't love or appreciate you guys anymore just because the kids and I are in the picture." Alex concluded making sure Nadia understood that she is coming from a good place and that she doesn't want anything to jeopardize their relationship. "And I need my sister in law back to help me assassinate her brother when he makes me mad." Alex joked and was relieved when she saw Nadia smile.

Alex went upstairs to see how far her husband and daughter was with their bathing routine. But even with Phoebe blowing bubbles there was still something about her husband's behavior that made her question what was going on. "We're going out for dinner when you guys are done." Alex said leaning against the doorframe of the bathroom. "Ryan is everything okay? And don't lie to me."

He just looked at her and dressed Phoebe without saying a word. He took Phoebe downstairs and told Luca and Nadia they can go out for dinner and take Phoebe with them he needed to talk to Alex. Alex checked on Asher who was sleeping on the couch and walked over to the kitchen counter where Ryan was sitting, to hear what was on his mind. Judging from his facial expression an his behavior since he woke up from their nap she imagined it will be a heavy conversation but nothing prepared her for what he was about to say.

"We are in a lot of financial trouble." He simply said looking at her trying to judge her facial expression, her eyes full of questions. They seemed to be doing fine, they weren't rich, but they had everything they needed. "There's this company I've been investing money in since I started out at the FBI and they have been legit for years, until recently. They went bankrupt and I lost most of our savings."

Alex's mind worked over time right now. Why didn't he say something to her earlier? Why is it the first time she is hearing about this? "How much?"

"$20 000." Ryan said, we're two months behind on the house payments.

"Ryan what the hell! Why didn't you tell me about this!?"

"It happened during the time you were in hospital, and I wasn't even sure if you or Asher will make it. Do you honestly think I will tell you something like this while the two of you were fighting for your lives?" He asked, and there was no other time he could think of that he could tell his wife about this than now.

"So what now?" Alex looked at him suddenly she was drained and tired. "Don't even answer that question. I need to be alone." She said without looking at him and walked out of the front door, taking a seat on the front porch breathing in the early evening air with her hands in her hair – literally.


	226. Chapter 226

Alex sat outside on the porch taking a few deep breathes. Trying to think of a solution that will help them out of this mess. She knows that Ryan did not do this on purpose and he is not the one to be held responsible. He must be feeling like shit and blaming himself when she didn't even make it any better on him either. She was about to go inside and talk to him about the decision she is willing to make when the neighbor came over to the gate and called Alex distraught.

"Is everything okay Mrs. Cummins?" Alex asked as she walked to the gate.

"I'm sorry I didn't know who else I could call for help. It's my husband." The older woman explained as the two of them walked hastily towards the front door of the Cummins residence. "He took a bunch of pills. Our grandson is spending the week and the pills were in a small candy jar." The woman explained, and Alex had a hard time understanding what she was saying or where she was going with this, but she wanted to check everything out for herself before she made a judgement. They walked into the house and Mr. Cummins were sitting on the couch watching TV and did not resemble the picture of someone who just drank a bunch of pills like his wife had explained.

"Hi Mr. Cummins, is everything okay? Your wife is worried about you." Alex said as she knelt in front of the elderly man. The couple had welcomed them when they moved in, and some days Ryan would offer to cut their grass. They are the neighborhood couple who looks out for the rest of the younger ones, bringing snacks every now and then, or surprising the women in the street with flowers on Mother's Day, as their own children live a few hours outside of the city.

"Can I see the tablets you took?" Alex asked and he pointed to a few blue ones that were in a small white candy jar. She was hoping her first thought was not confirmed but the fact that the old man had a pillow on his lap explained a lot. Alex nodded and tried to hide her embarrassment. "How many of these did you take?"

"I thought they were sweets. I ate four before I figured out they were not tasting right." The man said and his wife stood with her hands on her hips.

"William will be fine right? I wouldn't need to call the doctor or anything?" His wife asked.

"He will be fine." Alex smiled hoping her cheeks were not turning a shade of pink. I would suggest that you call the ambulance just to make sure that he will be fine due to his age. But other than that you have nothing to worry about."

Once the two women were on the porch, the wife apologized to Alex but she had no idea who else to call. Alex assured her that he will be fine, and that Mrs. Cummins should keep her updated on what the doctors say. As Alex walked back help she couldn't help but smile and her smile grew wider as she entered the house.

She walked inside and got a glass of water before sitting down on the couch while Ryan looks at her weirdly for smiling so broadly without telling him what it was all about. The Cummin's have their grandson visiting them for the week and he hid his Viagra in a small candy jar. Mr. Cummins thought it was sweets and ate a few of it. Needless to say he is about to have some wood in him for a few hours."

"Did you see the old man's manhood?" Ryan asked trying hard to keep a straight face but he failed horribly.

"NO, he had a pillow on his lap when got there, but I didn't think anything was wrong with it, until I saw what he took and put the pieces together."

They started laughing, which she was grateful for as it lightened the mood of their earlier conversation and she was more at ease now to tell him about what she decided to do. "I'm going back to work tomorrow." She said and he looked at her in shock as her maternity leave were not over yet.

"Alex you still have three months of maternity leave left. Asher's a month old."

"I know, but we need to get back on our feet with this financial crisis we're in right now. And I'll take on extra hours if I have to bu…

"No. I'm not going to allow you to work overtime when I'm the one who got us into this mess. So if anyone is working extra hours and having to sacrifice weekends I'll do that. I don't expect you to go back to work because you feel pressured to help." Ryan stated clearly.

"Last time I checked we were in this together. So I'll do whatever I have to do to help. You're not the only one in this relationship, and I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't sure about it. Phoebe was fine at crèche and still is Asher will be fine as well." She said stroking a hand over her son's minimal ash blonde hair.

They sat downstairs and watched some TV when their ball of energy came into the front door, and judging by her energy they knew it was going to be a long night, as Luca and Nadia probably allowed her to have sugary everything.

"Maaaaaammmmmaaaaa. I gotsa bear!" She exclaimed proudly ignoring her mother's request to lower her voice as her brother was sleeping but it was too late as Asher already started wailing because of his sister's loud awakening.

"Ashie why you cwying? You gwumpy cat. Dada I sleep wif you and Mana tonight? Dada I eated lotsa lotsa food and sweeties lots an lots." She said proudly.

"Yeah that is very clear Pheebs."

"Okay, we will see you guys tomorrow." Nadia and Luca said as the two of them made it for the front door knowing well that if they stuck it out there any longer they will be in so much trouble so they'd rather leave while they still have time.

"Payback is coming." Alex said as they left while she is trying to figure out how to get a hyperactive toddler back to bed. Having no idea how to tire her out at this hour Alex decided that she'll try outing her to bed and see if she will stay there, if that doesn't work she will have to sleep with them in bed and Alex will somehow force her to sleep.

Alex remembers walking downstairs twice to check on Phoebe and if she eventually fell aslee, making her feel like a bit of a bad mother for allowing her daughter to play herself to sleep but she had no idea what to do. But she was awaken to a hand on her cheek that felt small and definitely not her husband's. She opened her eyes and saw Phoebe standing on her side of the bed.

"Are you okay bub?" Alex asked her voice thick with sleep.

"I sleep wif you." She said and Alex picked her up and put her in the middle of her and Ryan watching her breath even out until she fell asleep.

The next morning Alex prepared Asher's bag for day care and she was on the verge of tears but kept telling herself to be string because she was survived it when Phoebe went she can do it again.

"You know you don't have to do this." Ryan said behind her placing a hand on her back as he heard her sniff.

"He will be fine, Phoebe was fine I'll just have to get my act together." She said without looking at Ryan as she continued to pack his bag.

"Where Ashie go?" Phoebe asked when she noticed he was about to leave the house with them, and usually she and her father were the only two people leaving the house her mother never went with.

"Asher is going to day care with you." Ryan said as he closed the door behind him making sure it was locked before they got into the car.

"I look afta him. I big girl." Phoebe said proudly as her father helped her into the car seat, securing it while Alex strapped Asher in before getting into the front seat not saying a word until they got the day care. He has never seen his wife explain something to Claire, the facilitator at the side of the babies.

"I've been where you are four times but it gets better. He will be fine." Claire assured her and Alex rushed out of the center to get to work.

"Are you oka…

"I'm fine." She cut Ryan off before he could finish his question and they made their way to the office.

It was a strange yet familiar feeling she felt when she entered the office, ready to get back into the swing of things. "Who do we have here? Welcome back Parrish." Maranda smiled hugging Alex and being grateful to have a familiar face back. "Eager to get back into the swing of things I take it." Maranda said as they walked towards the office.

"No need to get excited it's just me." She said walking up to her desk. Seeing all the shocked faces as her normal crew came over to engulf her in a group hug.

"My mentor is back. Shelby sucked." Will said walking over to hug Alex.

"Sorry to interrupt the party, but Alex and Will I need you to deliver bad news to a family. Their son died in a car accident, drunk driver. Driver fled the scene the son died, you gonna have to notify the parents. We'll look into manslaughter once we have more information." Liam said handing them both a file and gave them the address.

They drove to the house while Will read the notes to Alex that was made by some of the paramedics on the scene. They pulled up in front of the house and Alex prepared herself for the worst. Not quite sure that this was part of her job description but it seemed like it is now.

A friendly woman opened the door and invited them inside, offering them something to drink. "Mrs. Moore there is something we need to tell you. It's about your son." Alex said and she sat down with her husband next to her.

"Sorry about this mess. It's Wade's birthday today, our son, we wanted to surprise him with something when he comes home from school.

Great. Alex thought as this is making what she has to say so much more difficult right now. And she had no idea how to tell these people that their son died on his birthday. "Is this your son's car?" Alex asked and they nodded. "I'm sorry to tell you this but your son was involved in a car accident. A drunk driver losing control of his vehicle and crashed into Wade. Unfortunately, Wade died on the scene. I'm so sorry."

The woman looked at Alex like she was talking a different language. "No, Wade is at school he still texted me to say he will be home at 2. That message was half an hour ago. He is at school. I know he is."

"Mrs. Moore…" Will started but didn't know how else to continue the conversation.

"I'm busy backing him red velvet cake it's his favourite. And he will probably eat half of it when he gets here, he has a sweet tooth." The mother continued as she got up. "Please excuse me I need to finish my baking."

Alex nodded and the husband shook their hands walking them out of the door, and it wasn't until they reached the car that they heard him breakdown and cry. Alex stood outside not getting into the car when she saw Mrs. Moore come out of the kitchen, telling him that he does not have to cry Wade will come home.


	227. Chapter 227

After they day the had Alex wasn't particularly happy that she went back to work because she expected a little bit more action, not bring negative news to a family. However, on the brought side it was good to see familiar faces again, and she made sure that from now on she would want to spend some more time with her friends outside office hours.

Ryan was surprised by the letter he got on his table when he returned, seeing his name on the envelope in his wife's handwriting: 

_Hey,_

 _Hope this is okay. Surprise pre- birthday date night? Try to be home by 7. The twins is going to watch the kids._

 _Can't wait to see you, and don't work too hard._

 _A.  
_

"Phoebe, I'm just going to put Asher upstairs" Alex informed softly as she stood from the couch, the baby's eyelids fluttering at the movement.

"Ashie sleepsy?" Phoebe enquired as she spun around, still grasping one of her new pastel coloured ponies in her hand. The toddler had carried half a dozen of the small plastic creatures about with her all day, her teacher informed Alex when she went to go pick her up at daycare. To the table for lunch and to bed for her nap.

"Yeah, he's very sleepy" Alex answered, again encouraging the toddler to lower her volume by speaking quietly, she really didn't want Phoebe to wake the baby.

"You 'got Andy!" Phoebe screeched just as Alex reached the first step, tensing at the loud noise and just waiting for Asher to stir.

"Shh Phoebe" She reminded, watching through the doorway as the toddler rushed to scoop up her ponies and retrieve her little brother's stuffed elephant. It was quite comical to watch, Phoebe's overloaded little arms dropping a pony with every step she took, only one remaining by the time she held out the elephant to her mother.

"Here go Ashie" Phoebe did her best to whisper, only slightly louder than her usual speaking volume. It was better than yelling, especially at that proximity

"Thank you bub" Alex acknowledged with a smile as she accepted the toy before continuing up the stairs.

"Mama?" The toddler called a moment later, having gathered up all of her ponies and lined them up on the bottom stair tread.

"Yeah?" She questioned as she stopped, halfway up the stairs, and turned to look at the toddler.

"I kisses Ashie night night!" Phoebe announced dramatically.

"Come on then" Alex encouraged calmly, giving up on trying to quiet the toddler. In fact she had pretty much given up on getting Asher to his crib undisturbed, bending so that the well-meaning toddler could kiss her baby brother on the cheek. "You coming?" She asked as she straightened, at least that way she could keep an eye on her eldest.

"I gots-ta ponies Mama" Phoebe decided after a moment, scrambling back down the stairs just as quickly, eager to get back to her new toys.

"I'll be back in a minute then" She explained before continuing on her way. Asher stirred slightly as he was set down, quickly settled by Andy and a firmly tucked blanket along with his mother's soft humming. Relief washing over Alex as the baby sighed deeply and kept sleeping peacefully. Laying him down felt like a ticking time bomb because you never knew when he was laid down if he will continue sleep or will start crying.

"Mama!" Phoebe shouted urgently from what Alex knew was about halfway up the stairs. Alex could imagine the toddler dropping her ponies and having to stop and pick them up repeatedly.

"It's okay Phoebe" Alex called back only once she'd moved well away from the crib, projecting her voice through the door, especially conscious of the sleeping baby. Before the toddler could reply the doorbell chimed loudly, eliciting a startled cry from Asher as he jerked awake. Alex sighing loudly in the hallway, leaving Asher to cry momentarily as she went to check on the door. But turned around to get the crying Asher before she went downstairs to check on who was at the door.

"Just wait Phoebe" She instructed before scooping up the screaming baby, trying to calm him. They weren't expecting anyone besides Ryan who was working late but he wouldn't ring the doorbell as he would have a key. And if it was him she would hand him his son regardless of how tired he was so he can calm him down.

"I'm on my way" Alex confirmed as she carefully skipped the step lined with ponies, the frosted glass in their front door preventing her from identifying the visitor.

"Who der'?" Phoebe questioned curiously as her mother reached the bottom of the stairs, Asher wailing intermittently as he was bounced and shushed.

"I don't know" Alex answered, gently moving the toddler out of the way so that she could open the door and see who it was.

"I don't know what happened to my key." Ryan said when he saw his wife's questioning look that soon turned into what looked like frustration as she tried to calm down their son who kept crying. "What's wrong buddy?" Ryan asked retrieving the wailing baby from his wife as he kissed her in the process. "Dada!" Phoebe shrieked, slipping between her mother and the door before squeezing through the opening and throwing herself at her father. Little arms tightening around Ryan's knees as the toddler grinned up at him admiringly.

"Pheebs. How are you?" He questioned as he lifted the toddler to his hip while carrying Asher in the other arm making it look as if it was no trouble at all.

"He woke up because of the doorbell." Alex said walking to the stove to check on the food she was making.

"I goodly. You waked yo son!" The toddler year said with a frown pointing to her brother who occupied her father's other arm. He placed Phoebe on the ground next to her lined up ponies.

" I'm sorry" Ryan apologised, taking in the baby's scrunched and blotchy red face as Asher let out another high-pitched cry.

"It's okay. I'll take him back upstairs." Alex shrugged, she could hardly say otherwise, neglecting her husband who returned home from work just now and not asking him what his day was like. Asher had just calmed down when the doorbell rung again and Alex let out a frustrated sigh while Ryan went to check on the door, as his wife walked up the stairs with the crying baby.

Ryan greeted the Amin twins, and told them Alex was upstairs. Phoebe disappeared into her room with her bunch of ponies. They found her sitting on the bed nursing Asher her head resting against the headboard. "Your baby sitters have arrived." Nimah announced and Alex looked up to the door.

"Uh-" Alex managed, highly confused but quite certain she hadn't asked them to babysit.

"You planned a night out for you and Ryan tonight and asked me to babysit." Raina said.

"I forgot. Let me just settle him down then we'll go." Alex said looking as her son calmed down and his eyelids getting heavier. "I'll organise their dinner when I'm done" Alex added, she was running late. Starting to think she had lost her touch with these date nights but it's not as easy as it used to be.

"We got this. Go." Nimah said looking at her friend who was still dressed in work clothes. Alex combed her hair into a neat slick ponytail and put on some perfume looking at her friends for the nod of approval before she went downstairs to get her husband so they can go on date night. Telling them there is pumped breastmilk for Asher when he gets hungry and food for Phoebe they should just heat up the twins ensured her that they were fine and they need to get going.

Phoebe was engrossed in the movie and completely unfazed by her parents imminent departure, barely tearing her eyes from the screen for a quick goodbye kiss. The unanticipated task that really caused Alex to be late was finding a pair of shoes that suited her outfit, settling on a moderately comfortable pair of plain black suede heels. Finally grabbing her coat and purse she made it out the front door at 7:09pm. Her husband still confused about what was going on but he decided to go with it.

Out of habit Ryan walked over to the drivers said but Alex told him the roles are changing and he should ride shotgun.

As he rounded the front of the car she had the chance to take in what he was wearing, dark formal pants and a dark dusty blue-grey button down she was sure had never seen before, sleeves rolled just enough to reveal his muscular forearms. Her husband was handsome.

"So, where are we going?" He questioned curiously as she started the car, hopeful for but not expecting an honest answer.

"You'll see" She answered mysteriously, his eyes automatically flicking down to another FBI envelope she'd shoved into the cup holder. Alex followed his gaze,seeing his name written across the envelope and he reached for it. He had barely lifted it, noting that it was thicker than the first, when his wife spoke.

"That's for later" She informed softly but firmly.

"Okay. I don't know what you're up to but this dark and mysterious Alex is doing things to me." Ryan smiled looking at her. After all these years they've been together he still managed to make her blush. Gripping her hand until they stopped at a red light. "You look gorgeous by the way" He added.

"Thank you" She accepted, unable to stop herself smiling at the compliment. Lacing their fingers together subconsciously as Alex drove them to their destination.

 **Hey guys. I'm sorry for yesterday's chapter I felt it wasn't up to standard for what I usually write. I know I promised an ongoing case I first want to get Ryan's birthday surprise out of the way before I focus on the case again. Also you guys asked that it is a romantic get away for just the two of them but I really want to add more characters to it. Mostly family members. So let me know if you'll be satisfied with that idea. Hope you enjoy this one. Also this chapter was written in a rush so I hope it makes sense.**

 **Lovies-S**


	228. Chapter 228

"We aren't going anywhere crazy" She assured sometime later when Ryan shifted in his seat, bringing the back of her hand to his lips in what he hoped was a comforting gesture. Seeing her smile shyly without looking in his direction keeping her eyes focused in the road.

"I trust you" He confessed in a whisper.

The declaration made Alex feel the same kind of soaring, heart-warming sensation she did every time he told her he loved her, she couldn't help but lean across and capture his lips in a kiss at the next possible opportunity. "Thank you."

"You're going to get honked" He urged a little breathlessly, and with a slight chuckle, the car they had stopped for had long since turned out of their way, the car behind them nearing impatiently.

"I don't even care" Alex dismissed, holding eye contact with him for a moment longer just to prove to him that he was more important. He finally gave in to her narrowed eyes and playful glare, rubbing his thumb across the back of her hand soothingly as they cruised the city streets. Alex divided her time between admiring her very attractive husband and concentrating on the road ahead. Feeling strangely calm but also excited.

"This is it" She revealed some time later, slowing before turning into the carpark of a small restaurant. Ryan couldn't help but smile as it was one of the reastaurants they always came to when they had a night off at Quantico. He had to admit the first time they came here it didn't look particularly impressive from the outside but the food they served were amazing. "I wanted a restaurant with simple, good food where we could actually talk" She explained, as if she had read his mind.

"Sounds good" He accepted, glad it wasn't a fancy restaurant where they would pay for food they didn't truly appreciate and feel too awkward to talk about anything personal. Ryan got out and quickly moved to open the door for his wife, smiling uncontrollably as she stood, effortlessly beautiful.

Their eyes met, she returned his contagious smile, Ryan realising all of a sudden that her heels minimised their height difference. Just enough he suspected, closing the car door he purposely trapped her between his body and the vehicle. Testing his theory he leaned in, claiming her mouth with gentle insistence, he felt her melt into him and felt reassured.

Too soon the sound of crunching gravel nearby forced them apart, another car pulling into the formerly vacant space just across from them. Ryan chuckled softly as his wife blushed, pushing away from his chest and biting her lip as she attempted to regain composure. "Later" Ryan breathed in her ear as he wrapped an arm around her waist and guided her towards the entrance of the restaurant.

"I suppose this is for later too then huh?" He questioned, a cheeky smirk overtaking her face as she put the envelope on the seat before closing the door. Ryan's eyes widened and his stride faltered slightly as her fingers moved about, the thin cotton lining doing nothing to stop his skin burning beneath her touch.

"You're just too good" He conceded, pulling her off the path into the weed littered, dirt-patch garden bed before sliding a hand down the back of her pants in revenge. Alex raised an eyebrow, chuckling softly when his plan backfired, lace having a far greater impact on him than his wandering fingertips did on her. "You know I'm not even that hungry…"

"Too bad. I'm starving" She whispered laughing, trailing her tongue across his instantly dry bottom lip. Before he knew it she was back on the path, striding confidently towards the well-lit restaurant entrance. Ryan cleared his throat, adjusted himself as subtly as he could manage, and rushed to catch up with his wife, trying to ignore the rhythmic sway of her hips.

Ryan was exceptionally grateful to be distracted as they stepped inside, taking in the layout of the lively restaurant along with the incredible aroma emanating from the kitchen. Not much has changed since they have been here last, and without saying a word they walked towards their usual place where they used to sit under the window.

Alex happily engaged in small talk with the exuberant young employee that greeted them, while Ryan simply smiled. Their table was positioned in an almost private alcove, away from the louder family groups and with two large leafed plants either side their table was almost entirely obscured from the view of other diners.

"I'll be back in a few moments to see what takes your fancy. Would you like me to organise drinks in the mean time?" The employee enquired attentively.

Both of them started out ordering beers, keeping themselves limited only one beer each as they still needed to drive home, and Alex didn't feel like driving home so she was certain she will be using her charm to make her husband take the wheel on their way back.

"It's a nice surprise" he admitted, lacing her fingers through his.

"I'm just getting started" Alex assured.

"I can't wait" he replied, his low, voice reminding her that she wasn't nearly as in control as she sometimes thought. 

_*after their meal*_

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Ryan enquired as they left the restaurant more than two hours later. It had been easy to lose track of time, though their food had arrived quite quickly once they actually got around to making up their minds and ordering it.

And it had been incredible, every mouthful surpassing their expectations. Prior to even looking at the dessert menu they had concluded that they would be returning, soon. Before, during and after consuming their delicious three course dinner they'd talked. A lot, about everything and nothing.

"Mmm" Alex hummed in agreement, not feeling the need to shatter the tranquillity by speaking. She was rather enjoying breathing in the darkness, the familiar hum of their city reminding her that it was alive.

"We're only a few blocks from the river" He suggested hopefully, not convinced by her wordless answer.

"Okay. I'm not ready to go home yet" She explained, smiling up at him as she leaned into his side. Ryan's hand found her waist as they paused together at the edge of the road, he wasn't sure he ever wanted the night to end.

He definitely wasn't ready for it to end the way he had planned, seriously questioning the contents of the envelope burning a hole in his mind. Alex on the other hand had a terrible feeling it was too much, that she'd gotten overexcited and committed to something her husband wouldn't like. She should have consulted him first, presenting it as an idea wasn't nearly as impressive though, she just had to trust herself.

They neared the river, finding what they hadn't been looking for in the shape of an old, dirty bridge. Leaning against the railings they admired the view, the cool breeze bringing their bodies closer while they let silence envelop them.

Alex didn't know why, but after a few moments, or longer, the urge arose. In a split second she had turned to her husband, finding his mouth she let everything she was feeling pour into him. Ryan relished it, reciprocating fervently while pulling her chest flush against his, both wanting to be closer.

After, they spent a long time standing still. Eyes closed, foreheads pressed together, fingers stroking soft skin in repetitive but meaningless patterns. The rough pad of his thumb playing with her earrings while her fingernails danced amongst the hair on his arms.

She shifted slightly, an involuntary shiver coursed through her body, it had nothing to do with cold.

"I need to tell you something and I need you not to get upset about it." She said in a low voice. "I want us to go away for the weekend since it's your birthday. And you kind of can't say no because I've booked the place three months ago and it's non refundable." She said looking up at him knowing well that his head was spinning because of their financial situation. It's not like she was booking it knowing they were in some financial difficulty, it was planned before all of this happened.

"Fancy a weekend in a cabin on the lake?" She posed, excitement overtaking everything else even though he hadn't actually reacted yet. Ryan didn't answer, but his smiled widened as he nodded his head. Maybe some time away would be what they needed. They have a lot to talk about and a lot of decisions to be made that might impact their future.


	229. Chapter 229

When Ryan had told her not to pack everything they owned during their early morning phone conversation Alex had laughed, something she had since come to regret. Standing in their entry way, looking at the already substantial accumulation, she realised her definition of 'bare essentials' had changed dramatically.

There had been a point in her life when everything she owned fit in a backpack, a few prized possessions she carried with her wherever she went. She supposed it was reasonable enough that with two children and a husband to accommodate their necessities would take up more space. It was barely past midday though and the 'few bits and pieces' she'd set aside throughout the morning was actually a lot. So much that she genuinely didn't think it would all fit in their car.

The pram and portable crib were the bulkiest items but they definitely couldn't go without them, though Alex had briefly considered using the pram as a makeshift crib. If it was only one night she would have made it work but for two nights and with Asher's recent difficulty napping during the day she didn't want to risk it..

The smallest family mAsher required the most stuff and even though Alex had analysed everything critically there was plenty on the pile for Phoebe too. A pop-up beach tent that had never folded back to its original size, a kickboard and full bag of beach toys would undoubtedly make the weekend more enjoyable for the toddler. There was barely anything for herself or her husband, a picnic blanket, umbrella, two camp chairs and a fishing rod Ryan had set out the night before. She really couldn't imagine him fishing.

Alex was more than capable of imagining the look on her husband's face when he walked in the door later that evening. Disbelief, confusion, concern, frustration and hopefully some amusement would dance across his features. And that was if he saw the pile as it was, she had yet to pack clothes, shoes, food or a single diaper.

That was what she was supposed to be doing with the girls miraculously napping at the same time. She got as far as putting a duffle bag out on the bed before Asher began to stir, smiling thankfully at the baby even as he began to cry. Deep down she knew putting it off would only make it harder and more stressful but in that moment she honestly didn't care.

"Don't open that!" Alex shouted urgently as soon as she realised what her husband was doing, his hand poised to open the trunk of the car.

"Too late" Ryan offered apologetically as he gave a shove to try to get it shut again, she had no idea that he'd spent the last few minutes trying to get everything that had fallen out back in. Alex had dashed back inside to change Asher's diaper after a smelly situation had delayed their departure.

Ryan had made a terrible mistake while she was otherwise occupied, trying to be helpful when he noticed the overstuffed diaper bag taking up room in the passenger foot well. Believing his wife would be more comfortable on the four hour drive if she had more foot room he had the genius plan to stow the bag in the trunk. The darkness and tinted windows meant he hadn't been able to see that it was already at full capacity until things were falling on him from every direction.

"I'm sorry" Alex apologised as she neared, handing him the baby so that she could take over.

She had tried to be sneaky, leaving two bags inside but piling everything else behind the car where he wouldn't see it when he got home from work. It had taken some of her best convincing to get him to feed, bathe and entertain the girls while she packed the car. It had felt wrong, almost like lying, but she was still embarrassed by the sheer quantity of stuff they needed for a weekend.

"You do know we're coming back right?" Ryan teased, astounded at the ease with which she managed to shove her arm into the tiny gap and rearrange whatever it was preventing the trunk from closing.

"Shut up" She grumbled, only somewhat playfully. "Better safe than sorry.:" In less than a minute she had the trunk shut, scooping the diaper bag up off the pavement with every intention of returning it to its original position. Once their kids were strapped in car seats in the back Alex chose to ride shot gun after putting the co-ordinates in the GPS so they can be on their way to the unknown destination that she wanted to surprise her husband with.

Once the kids dosed off to sleep about half an hour into their trip Ryan wondered if now was the right time to mention something to his wife that he has been thinking about. "Can I ask you something?" He asked and looked over to her quickly to see her nod her head before fixing his eyes on the road once again, blowing out a steady breath before starting his question.

"If we weren't in the situation we were in would you have gone back to work so soon?" He asked and looked back at her but she had her gaze fixed on the road ahead.

"Probably not." She said looking over at him. "Why are you asking?"

He just shrugged and followed the GPS instruction to take a left turn at one of the intersections.

"We might have to sell one of the cars. Not might, we have to." He added without looking at her and she nodded silently. "Don't sit there and not say anything when I know you're angry at me." He said when he got no response from his wife, looking in the rear view mirror at Asher as he heard him moan a bit but managed to soothe himself again and continued sleeping.

"I'm not angry at you Ryan. It's just a lot to process at once. We need to sit down and talk about this." She answered honestly not wanting to guilt trip her husband into thinking that all of this is his fault.

"There's a gas station in a few miles" He suggested softly, breaking the silence that had descended over the occupants in turn. Phoebe had drifted off to sleep first, having exhausted herself in excitement even though her parents hadn't told her where they were going. Asher had stopped cooing and babbling shortly after.

"Mmm" She hummed,

"We should stop, fill up before the prices get ridiculous, stretch our legs… use the restroom" Ryan listed extensively as he tried to subtly promote a pit stop.

"You need to go?"

"Not desperately… but yeah" He answered weakly, if all else failed he wasn't above pretending he needed to take a leak. Even if it was just to get out of the car with the heavy atmosphere for a few minutes.

"Okay, we'll stop" Alex conceded after a moment, bringing one hand up to rub at her eyes, seemingly all of a sudden itchy and heavy lidded.

"Thank you" He replied happily. Her decision had come just in time too, the bright gas station sign appearing on the horizon.

They didn't stop for very long. Ryan pumped gas while Alex headed inside, taking her time choosing a packet of candy that she knew he liked. Pleased with herself she returned to the car, staying with their sleeping children while Ryan paid for the gas and went to the bathroom.

He slid into the driver's seat, placing a single piece of the candy on the dashboard as a peace offering before starting the car and driving right up to the door to pick her up. Alex emerged a few moments later, getting into the car wordlessly she popped the sweet treat into her mouth and did up her seatbelt. As they continued the silent car ride. "You okay?" He asked.

"Hmph" She scoffed, frowning even as she complied, crossing her legs and letting her head rest against the cool leather. Ryan waited a moment before snaking his hand across, placing it on her knee to start with before beginning to massage and knead her thigh. In the light cast by the last streetlight on the outskirts of the town he looked across and saw that she had fallen asleep.

"Alex. Sweetheart. We're here" He put to her more insistently, rubbing at her leg before leaning across her to undo her seatbelt. She responded then, scrunching her face and groaning hoarsely as she tried to move away, back to sleep. As she shifted she became aware of how little space she had and also how stiff her neck and shoulders had become. "You can stretch out in bed" He encouraged, lifting her legs he turned her whole body towards the door.

"Yeah" Alex murmured, nodding once before inhaling deeply and opening her eyes. It was overwhelmingly dark and bright all at once, the light at the front of the cabin blinding beneath the cloudy, moonless sky. Allowing her husband to help her out of the car and support her weight as she found her feet she did her best to survey their surroundings, though the mixed lighting made it difficult.

The cabin looked like it had been taken straight out of a storybook, complete with white trim around the windows and door and warm yellow light spilling out through sheer curtains. A smattering of trees dwarfed the structure and made it feel particularly secluded. Even in the darkness Alex could see the break in shrubbery that led down to the lake, a dirt trail worn over many years. Already she could imagine Phoebe rushing towards the water, eyes wide with wonder.

Ryan extracted the diaper bag before closing the car door, turning to see his wife standing and looking, staring intently into the distance. The look on his face, a dreamy half-smile, sent a rush of relief through her. "You like it?" She asked walking around the car to join him.

"I love it. Thank you." He smiled kissing the side of her head.

He could tell she was imagining the fun they were going to have, their little family in nature. He had known all along that she would feel it too, once she got there, the magic of their surroundings. Trees brought alive by a light, warm breeze.

"Where are the kids?" Alex asked, voice slightly panicked.

"Inside already" He answered quickly, taking her hand to calm her. "Come on."

The cabin was far nicer than Alex had expected, tastefully furnished, neat, cosy and intensely homey. A large fireplace to the left, a comfy brown leather couch, piled with cushions and a handmade blanket, to the right and a country-style kitchen with white cabinetry and wooden benchtops before them as they entered.

"They're in the first bedroom" Ryan explained, gesturing to the ajar door behind the couch.

Alex nodded in acknowledgement, toeing off her shoes before crossing the soft, intricately patterned rug, deep reds and burnt oranges making the room feel warm and cosy. The door creaked slightly as she pushed it open, light from the main room illuminating a simple single bed and its little occupant, Phoebe sleeping peacefully under the crisp white covers.

Beside the bed stood a vintage dressing table, carved drawer faces matching the ornate edge of the oval mirror atop it. In quite the contrast, the portable crib filled the remaining space in the room, grey synthetic fabric, white mesh and black plastic corner caps on the aluminium frame, sturdy and functional. Asher was sound asleep in his sleeping bag, arms raised either side of his head, little fists scrunched tightly.

After placing a light kiss on Phoebe's cheek Alex moved to do the same for Asher, kissing his fingertips before reaching into the crib to press them to the baby's perfectly smooth skin. Reassured that they were content but unconvinced that putting Asher in the bedroom with Phoebe would result in a restful night Alex decided to leave exploring the cabin until morning. She found the bathroom behind the next door, her toiletries bag waiting beside the basin, Alex readied herself for bed.

The short corridor opened into a bigger bedroom, the king sized bed only slightly too big for the room. It looked inviting though, with plump pillows in the same rich earthy colours that accented the rest of the cabin. Ryan was digging through a bag in the corner, the lack of space making it difficult for him to find whatever he was looking for.

"I'll have your shirt" Alex stated, smiling hopefully as if it had been a request when her husband straightened and looked at her.

"You shouldn't have let me pack my own clothes" Ryan replied after pulling his shirt over his head and handing it to her. He had been so eager to leave their house that he had tossed whatever his hand landed on into the bag, failing to think of anything specific he would need, like pyjama pants.

"Just wear your boxers, we'll sort it out in the morning" She suggested, a straightforward solution to a simple problem. Alex stripped off her clothing while Ryan pondered her response, or pretended to, panties and her husband's shirt better than any purpose made pyjamas.

"We have better things to do in the morning" He reminded, removing his jeans before collecting up their discarded clothing. Adding it to the pile of bags in the corner, making sure he could still get through to the bathroom. Alex considered her options briefly then added the excess pillows to the top of the pile, settled in bed with the lights out when her husband returned.

"Goodnight" Alex whispered, feeling the mattress dip as Ryan climbed in beside her.

"Night babe" He returned, reaching out to find her hand. Holding hands wasn't enough though, Alex moving until their bodies were pressed together, her head resting on his chest, an arm and a leg draped over his, a loving embrace. If it wasn't for the steady beat of his heart it would have taken her much longer to fall asleep, excited and scared as she was for their weekend to officially begin.

 **Hey guys, not too much happening in this chapter only a boring car trip. The real heavy talk is uo in the next chapter, and the birthday in the one following. Is there anything in particular that you guys want to see happen (besides the alone time and "birthday present"). Like what they should talk about or any alternatives you want to see happen. I mentioned that the family will also join but it will only be for the day maybe and they might not be spending the whole weekend with them I still need to figure that part out. I wanted to have Shelby, Nimah ad Natalie and their partners join as well as Ryan's family. Let me know how you feel about it. I am in the middle of exam preparations so I want to give you guys about two days to get back to me on some suggestions what you'd want to see happen before I update again so I can incorporate your feedback. Let me know what you think and hit me up with your suggestions.**

 **Lovies-S**


	230. Chapter 230

Phoebe sat up seconds after opening her eyes, usually she liked to lie in bed for a few minutes upon waking up, looking at the photographs on her wall. There were no photographs on the eggshell blue walls though. The toddler had no idea where she was but curiosity outweighed any fear or uncertainty, for the time being anyway.

Rolling onto her stomach the toddler carefully shuffled feet first off the edge of the bed, it was further to the floor than her bed at home but she managed well enough, grabbing Barney at the last possible moment. With her companion grasped firmly in her hand Phoebe turned around and surveyed the room.

The dressing table stood out because she thought it looked like something a princess would own, she wondered if she would be able to keep it. After tracing the carved leaves and vines and stroking the pale blue velvet of the seat the painting above the bed caught her eye. Phoebe stood transfixed, admiring the artwork which depicted wild horses running in a lush green field.

When she finally tore her eyes away she moved to the crib, hoping that her baby brother was awake too. If they were both awake their parents had no choice but to start the day.. The crib was empty though.

"Mama?" Phoebe whined uncertainly, realising she was alone in the strange room. As much as she liked the dressing table and horse painting she preferred being with her family

"Out here Phoebe" A reply came within seconds, her mother's quiet voice encouraging her through the partly open door.

"Mama" The toddler greeted, greatly relieved to see her mother seated on the couch, feeding her baby brother.

"Come on bub" Alex beckoned, helping the toddler up onto the couch and then onto her lap. Phoebe happily cuddled into her side, pressing her little face into the soft cotton of her father's shirt while reaching over to gently pat Asher's stomach at the same time.

"Who house 'dis?" Phoebe questioned a few moments later, having had the chance to look around the unfamiliar living room.

"Uh, it's not really a house. It's a cabin. People can pay to stay for a few nights when they go on holiday."

"Ooohhhh." Phoebe replied looking around the lounge from where she was on the couch with her mother.

"Where Dada?" Phoebe asked curiously, looking around the room as if she expected him to suddenly appear.

"He's sleeping in the other bedroom" Alex provided, patting Phoebe's leg a few times before kissing the top of her head.

"I love you Mama" She professed, squirming slightly as she turned to hug her mother properly.

"I love you too Phoebe" She replied, squeezing the toddler tightly and kissing her hair before releasing her completely. "Should we make some breakfast?" Alex questioned, confident she already knew the answer.

"Yeah!" Phoebe cheered, tossing Barney aside before climbing off the couch and rushing towards the kitchen.

"Just a minute Phoebe" Alex called softly after the eager toddler. Phoebe stopped in her tracks, turning to watch as her mother carefully sat Asher up and began to burp him. Reminded by her little brother Phoebe dashed off in the other direction, disappearing into the bedroom she returned a few moments later with Asher's blanket that was thrown over the edge of his crib.

"Ashie sleep. We foodies" Phoebe informed hurriedly as she threw the blanket to the floor.

"Okay" Alex agreed, walking to the bedroom Asher shared with his sister and laid him down in the crib, sure that he will be drifting off to sleep on a little while as his eyelids grew heavy. But halfway she stopped in her tracks and retrieved the portable mattress from the crib and set it down on the floor in the lounge, placing the blanker on top of it and laid Asher down, closing him with a crisp white blanket that once belonged to his sister. The layout of the cabin meant she could keep an eye on Asher from the kitchen, something she wished she could do at home.

"Dada is soooo hungry" The toddler told her mother animatedly as she grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the kitchen. Alex knew the toddler well enough to know that Phoebe was really saying she was hungry, making a big fuss as she gave the toddler the most important job of all: sitting on the bench, eating a banana and keeping her company while she prepared breakfast.

Ryan awoke to a wonderful aroma wafting into the cosy bedroom, bacon easily identifiable, enticing him from beneath the covers. Pulling on a shirt he exited the bedroom, stopping briefly in the bathroom before stepping out into the main living area.

His beautiful wife and talkative daughter had their backs to him, chatting over the sound of the sizzling skillet, so Asher saw him first. The one month old looking up at his father, and he couldn't resist to pick him up.

"Hey buddy" Ryan cooed softly as he scooped Asher up, pressing a kiss to the top of his head before touching their noses to each other. Turning him around in his arms he could feel that his diaper was wet, making a split second decision he headed back down the hall to change him before greeting the others.

Meanwhile Alex carefully tended the bacon and hash browns, both nearly cooked, warning the toddler not to touch anything before stepping away to find a plate in the unfamiliar cupboards. Between opening the second and third top cupboards to her left she glanced over into the living room, eyes darting back to the stack of plates before she had a chance to really process what she had seen.

Alex nearly dropped the plate she had selected as she looked back around, realising her baby was no longer on the rug. Carelessly slamming the plate down on the bench she stepped around the breakfast bar. Not even considering the possibility that her husband might have woken up and taken their baby, but immediately she assumed the worst. Which didn't make a lot of sense because where would someone come into a cabin and steal a baby when she was present a few feet away from him, but anything is possible when her mind is in overdrive.

"Asher?!" She half-shouted as she rushed from the kitchen, fearful she had failed to identify a potential hazard in the unfamiliar rooms.

"Mama!" Phoebe protested, her mother's shout drawing her attention just in time to see her disappear out of sight. The kitchen bench was too tall for her to get down from by herself, Phoebe feeling uncertain as she looked back to the stove and decided to stay put.

Alex urgently poked her head into the front bedroom before scanning the hallway for any sign of Asher, frowning when she realised the door at the end was open. "I've got her" Ryan announced, stepping into view at that exact moment with the baby in his arms. Asher had a fresh diaper on but nothing else, he had been about to redress him when he had heard his wife's panicked plea.

Alex let out a sigh, almost close enough to reach out and touch her baby when she remembered Phoebe was alone in the kitchen. Turning on the spot she suddenly raced in the other direction. "Phoebe! Don't touch" Alex ordered as she ran, images of Phoebe touching the hot skillet flashing through her head.

The toddler jumped slightly at the sound of her name from the hallway but continued to reach across anyway, fingertips barely making contact with the metal before her mother grabbed her roughly. "Ma!" Phoebe yelped as she was squeezed uncomfortably tightly to her mother's chest, seconds later another hand closed around her wrist, yanking her arm. "OW!" The toddler howled, causing both adults to loosen their hold on her.

"Shhh" Alex began soothing, kissing Phoebe's hair, she hoped the burn wasn't too bad.

"Where does it hurt Phoebe?" Ryan asked as he inspected her hand, not seeing any redness or indication of a burn.

"No! You hurtin' me!" Phoebe managed to communicate, tugging until he let go completely. "I no touch the hots! I turnin' them thing. All done, finish cooked" The toddler explained, pointing to the metal knobs that controlled the temperature, all in the off position.

"Oh" Alex gasped as she worked out what the two year old meant. "You turned it off?"

"Yep" Phoebe nodded, wriggling until her mother put her down on the bench.

"Thank you Pheebs" Ryan offered quickly, handing the baby to his wife before lifting the toddler from the bench. " But you shouldn't touch the stove. You can get hurt badly." Phoebe cuddled into his embrace, hiding her face for a moment as she calmed down after the shock they had all just had, for various reasons.

"I'm really sorry" Alex said to both of them, rubbing Phoebe's back as she looked into her husband's eyes apologetically. If she had kept a closer eye on Asher the whole series of events could have been avoided.

"Who doesn't like to start their morning with a little cardio?" Ryan joked, shaking his head to dismiss his wife's concerns before playfully sniffling at his daughter's ear. Once Phoebe started laughing neither adult could resist, both slightly giddy after the adrenaline rush. It only lasted a few moments, though the smiles remained on their faces as they tried to remember what they had been doing. "Smells good."

"We maked you BREKKIES!"

"Thank you!"

"Okay, inside voices please" Alex urged, moving away from the pair she tossed the burned toast into the bin and began to make more. "Why don't you figure out how we're going to eat" She requested, eyeing the tall stools at the breakfast bar. As much as she liked the cabin she wished there was a proper table and chairs.

"Hmm" Ryan hummed, picking up Phoebe so that she wasn't left near the hot stove he crossed to the sink. "Think this would do?" He asked, pulling the blinds open to reveal a huge solid wood table out on the back deck.

"Uh, yeah!" She agreed instantly, taking in the view of the glistening lake before focusing on the perfectly proportioned deck with its outdoor setting and classic white porch swing. "That's amazing."

"I'll take them out, you okay here?" He posed, setting his eldest down so he could take Asher from his mother.

"Mhmm" Alex acknowledged distractedly. Unable to tear her eyes away until her husband's chest momentarily pressed against her back, reaching past her to jab the button on the toaster before it burned again. "Thanks" She murmured and with one last look outside she busied herself serving their breakfast.

She suddenly couldn't wait to get the day started, imagining Phoebe splashing about in the water and then herself and her husband and Asher cuddling on the porch swing to watch the sunset.

A combination of disbelief and pure amazement dancing across Phoebe's face.

"PLAY!" The toddler shouted, spinning around so quickly that she overbalanced, landing on her backside in the shallow water.

Alex finished her coffee with a chuckle, the fact that Phoebe had just gotten her pyjamas wet barely even crossing her mind.

"Oops!" Phoebe giggled. While Ryan and Alex exchanged Asher as Alex moved to help the toddler up. The surprisingly warm water lapped at her toes and without thinking she scooped up the toddler and began to walk out into the water. "Mama!" Phoebe gasped, clinging tightly to her mother as they ventured further from the shore.

"What are you doing?" Ryan called after them uncertainly, his wife continuing to march into the water while Phoebe shrieked in anticipation. When Alex got to around 50 feet out and the water was still only sloshing at her knees she stopped and kept a firm grip on her daughter.

"Ahh!" Phoebe screamed joyously, suddenly up to her middle in tepid water.

"C'mon Dada!" Phoebe cheered, ducking down until only her head remained above water so that she could jump in excitement, splashing her mother in the process. Alex was so happy just to be there in that moment that she didn't mind at all.

"I love lake!" Phoebe sang excitedly, wading over to hug her father's legs. Where he stood with Asher in his arms. The baby looking across the sparkly water with big blue eyes not having seen something like this in his short lifetime.

"Give him to me" Alex urged, noting the look of indecision on Ryan's face as he decided not to bend down and greet Phoebe due to the baby in his arms. Alex walked towards him and took Asher wile Ryan walked towards Phoebe, telling her not to go any further.

"It nice!" Phoebe parroted happily, slapping at the water as she swung around her father's leg.

"Phoebe" Ryan warned with a shake of the head, still unconvinced. The toddler was having too much fun to take notice, continuing until her father bent down and grasped her hand. He timed the manoeuvre poorly though and was promptly splashed in the face.

"Oops" The two year old giggled, taking her mother's snigger as an assurance she wasn't going to get in trouble while Ryan managed to wipe her face with a part of his shirt that was still dry.

The sudden cheeky glint in her eyes caught her father's attention, distracting him from what her hands were doing. The toddler had cupped her hands in the water between their bodies, scooping as much as she could before throwing it up into his face.

"What?!" Ryan spluttered, tipping backwards in surprise he barely managed to break his fall with his hands. Immediately and instinctively reaching up to wipe the water from his face he didn't even process that his hands would be wet, essentially splashing himself again.

Meanwhile Phoebe was laughing so hard she barely managed to stay upright, water dripping from her chin since they had been so close her plan had backfired somewhat. When he'd dried his face on his mostly dry shirtsleeve, he cracked a smile too.

"You cheeky monster!" He accused as he seized the toddler, standing as he lifted her up over his shoulder. Not entirely sure what he was going to do to get her back he decided to start with tickling.

"DADDDAA" Phoebe screamed as she laughed, squirming as she tried to escape his hands.

"You'll get splashed if I drop you!" Ryan threatened playfully, making sure he had a good hold on the wet two year old before bending forward and pretending to let go.

"MAMA!" Phoebe shrieked, thinking she was falling for a split second.

"You started it" Alex reasoned, making eye contact with her husband and smiling broadly. Though it had been a completely spontaneous decision she couldn't have asked for a better outcome when she'd strode into the water.

Ryan continued to tease Phoebe for some time, at one point taking her by the ankles and dunking her into the water until her hair was wet. When he sensed the toddler was growing tired he sat her on his shoulders and tested how far from the shore he could walk. It turned out the gradual increase in depth remained mostly steady until suddenly going from mid-thigh to chest deep in a single stride.

Since the water was much cooler where the sun didn't reach the sandy bottom they didn't stay for long, returning to Alex and Asher in the warmer shallows. Alex had stripped off Asher's diaper, which had functioned as intended and absorbed as much water as possible, becoming quite the bulky mass. As she kept him in the shallow part of the warm lake water. Not willing to put on a fresh one as it was about bath time so they can get ready for the day.

"It not bath time Ashie!" Phoebe was quick to tell her little sister when she was set down next to her.

"Ashie's being a rudie-nudie" Alex informed, repositioning the baby on her shoulder so they can get dried off and go inside.

"Mama, my jammies are yucky" Phoebe admitted very quietly after a moment in thought.

"You can go bath then put on clothes." Ryan said assisting Phoebe in getting her pajamas off as they walked towards the bathroom. There was nobody else in sight and they were only little, it was perfectly acceptable for them to play without clothing. Alex walked inside to get them n=into the bath while Ryan cleaned the breakfast dishes from the porch.

The morning play seemed to tire them out, because it wasn't long before Phoebe was looking for Barney and her pascifier, the two ingredients needed whenever she wants to take a nap. Ryan took this time to go take a shower himself while Alex got Asher down to take a nap with Phoebe. Taking a long bath herself before joining her husband on the porch they left a few hours ago.

With damp hair hanging over her shoulders she took a seat opposite him, and somehow they could feel the atmosphere change from the fun they've had a few hours ago to a real grown up conversation that couldn't be delayed any longer.

"How bad is it?" Alex dropped the bomb without beating around the bush.

"We're gonna need to cut down on a lot. At least until we get the mortgage up to date. Then we can worry about the rest." Ryan said looking at her as he slid a few envenlopes across the table that she should have a look at.

Alex takes it and looks at the four amounts in each envelope that is due. "Why didn't you show this to me earlier? Ryan this is from two months ago."

"Do you really think this would be something I wanted to bother you with right after you came out of hospital with the scary birth we had with Asher?"

Alex ran a hand through her hair and kept looking at the amounts that didn't seem to change. "Selling my car is not going to be enough to cover all of this, it'll cover one out of the four. I cant take on working over time even if I wanted to."

"I can sign up to teach classes at Quantico on the weeke…"

…"And when will you spend time with the kids if you do that? You're already working late nights and come home when it's bed time."

"Alex, I am trying to think of solutions here. You shooting it down from the get go isn't helping much." Ryan said frustrated. "What do you want me to do, go tell my family that we're in debt and ask them for handouts?"

"I never said that's what you should do!"

"You have no idea how guilty I already feel for getting us into this mess and now I can't seem to find a way out of it. And honestly Alex you're not making this any easier on me either." Ryan admitted looking at her.

"Ryan, it's not my intention to make you feel worse I just want you to be practical about this. You cannot work yourself to death by trying to provide for us, and miss the kids grow up."

Ryan shook his head not agreeing with her take on this. "So you'd want us to starve, or ask for handouts or loose the house because of pride or missing Asher's first steps."

"Oh my god just stop! You're a good one to talk about pride when you refuse to ask your family for help. When you've helped them out numerous times!" Alex exploded not liking where this is going

"Now you're crossing the line Alexandra Booth." Ryan said anger bubbling on the surface.

 **Hey guys. Some action as always. I will update and take this further in the next chapter. Enjoy this one and let me know what you think.**

 **Lovies-S**


	231. Chapter 231

"You grew up with a silver spoon in your mouth, living the high life. I had to work my ass off to get where I am today." Ryan said not caring about the level of his voice anymore, seeing the shocked look in his wife's eyes but he was way too angry to stop now.

"I didn't grow up like you did Alex. We were poor. When my dad left he left my mom with $30 in her bank account, and four kids to raise including a baby. There were some nights when she'd go to bed without food but sure the rest of us ate." He started his voice much calmer as he tells his wife about this part of his childhood years he never really shared with anyone, not even her. Until now.

"My mom worked to jobs. She was a secretary at a local school and at night she'd wait on tables in a small restaurant. She would always come home with brown paper bags in her hand and tell us she brought take out when it was actually leftover food some of the customers didn't finish. There was nothing wrong with it…Just my mother refusing to tell us the truth about where it comes from because she always made us believe that everything is okay." He got up from the chair he was sitting on and walked over to the one side of the porch. "She'd sent us to go wash our hands or show her our completed homework while she dished, and Simone would always ask her when is she gonna eat and she'd say she already did when she was starving but she was so selfless that she never put herself before her kids." He stood with his back to Alex while he spoke and she was glad about it because she quickly wiped away a stray tear from her cheek.

"Why've you never told me about any of this?" She asked softly her voice husky in barely an audible whisper.

Ryan scoffed and shook his head before turning around to look at her. "I didn't want you to pity me, or look at me or my family any differently. I promised myself that my family will never have to grow up the way I did. I will do what I have to give them the best of everything I've never had. You guys are my priority but if my family asks for help I'm going to help them. " Alex got up and walked towards him. "This does not mean that I love you any less. I'm kind of hurt that you didn't trust me enough to open up about this part f your life."

"Do you blame me? A man has his pride, and it took a hell of a lot of courage from me to tell you this." He admitted.

"Why? Because you're afraid that I'd judge you for something you had no control over? Ryan ia m not that petty. I am selfish at times I'll admit that, but I will never judge you, or your family for that matter." Alex said making it clear.

"I appreciate it, but you saying all these things still doesn't mean that you know what it was like. And I don't want to fall into a pit of self pity and depression because of it. I….. I just need to be alone for a while." He said and walked down the steps of the porch towards a foot path that he had no idea where it led to but a jog would help him clear his head. Alex standing on the porch looking at him as he jogged away until she couldn't see him anymore.

Alex blew out a long steady breath and had no idea what to do or what to say when he returned or what she would say. Maybe she'll use this time to come up with an idea of what to say. She looked around in the cupboard certain that she packed some ingredients for baking a cake for Ryan's birthday tomorrow. Before she could start Asher started crying and she walked into the room to see what was wrong before picking him up and carrying him out to the lounge with her, setting him down on the couch with her. "What's wrong? You cannot be done sleeping." She said looking at her son who looked up at her, his blue eyes staring into her brown ones.

"Do you have any idea how amazing your father is? And I have said some pretty rude things to him. Do you think we'll be able to move on from it and still enjoy the weekend?" Alex asked her son and he made a noise that confirmed what his mother seemed was that they will be okay. "And, we're getting some visitors tomorrow s I really need to get started on that cake. Grandma, and Simone, Amorey and Nadia are coming over. And CJ and a few other work friends. But dada doesn't know about it so it stays between us alright?" Asher yawned ensuring his mother that their secret were safe, before he closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep. "Then why did you wake up in the first place when you weren't even awake for five minutes my boy?" Alex smiled kissing his head carrying him back to the crib, checking up on Phoebe who was still sleeping before she walked out of the room quietly.

She checked her phone in the process hopeful for some kind of indication from her husband that he wasn't mad at her or that he wasn't upset but who was she kidding. They had some pretty heated words and it's not gonna be solved with a text saying I forgive you. They need to talk about this some more before they can move on. Trying to keep her mind occupied she started working on baking a cake.

Ryan had no idea how far he had been running, he didn't stop until his chest burnt when he reached some cliff, with a waterfall on the far side. At the bottom he could see the lake extending, glistening in the late afternoon sun. Trying to catch his breath he sat down looking out at nature not really thinking about anything in particular but simply basking in the moment. He had no idea how long he had been sitting there before deciding it was time to head back, hoping the kids were still asleep as the two of them needed to talk this through. He ran back down the path and in about half an hour he was back at the cabin, seeing his wife through the glass sliding door with her back turned busy with what seemed like cooking. He opened the door and walked inside the quiet indicating that the kids were still asleep, Alex too occupied to notice his return, it wasn't until she turned to put the cake in the oven that she saw him.

"Can we talk about earlier?" She asked with the unbaked cake batter in her hand ready to put it in the oven. He nodded.

"I'm just gonna go take a shower quickly then we can talk." He said before disappearing into the bedroom, and Alex heard the water running a few minutes later. With the kids asleep and she not having anything else to do she turned on the TV and watched some cooking competition until Ryan emerged from the bathroom and wordlessly joined her on the couch. Neither of them saying anything, both of them sitting in uncomfortable silence until Alex was the first one to start talking.

"We've been together so long why are you only telling me about this now?" She asked looking at him.

He shrugged. "I wasn't gonna tell you when I was trying to impress the hell out of you. And get in your pants before deciding to marry you." He smiled looking up at her as he said the last part and she punched his shoulder playfully.

"Pervert! It's not going to change how I feel about you or how I am looking at your family. Now more than ever I admire your mom more for what she sacrificed. I am just…I am frustrated, with this whole situation." She said running a hand through her hair. "Don't get me wrong I am not blaming you for any of this mess that we're in and I never will,, but this is just one of those arguments I was hoping we'd never have. I know couples who've ended up in divorce court because of financial matters."

"You still not keen on me going to Quantico on weekends?" Ryan asked hopeful that she would have changed her mind by now but Alex still shook her head.

"Do you remember when I was expecting Asher, I got offered a promotion as a Special Agent, and because of the hijacking that happened I had to decline it." She refreshed his memory leaving out the part where he said that if she is going to continue to put their baby's life in danger she has to stop working even if it means losing the promotion. She reached for her phone and showed her the general email that there were two positions open for it again, and that the interviews start on Monday.

"Are you considering it?" He asked after reading it and she nodded.

"It's gonna help, a lot. Should I give it a go?" She asked and Ryan looked at her with an expression on his face that said she might decide against it.

"I mean, you're always worried about people saying that your moving up in the ranks because we're both working in the same department. And Maranda had that grueling talk with us once about you not getting special treatment just because we're married. So…."

"You think it's a bad idea?" She asked all the enthusiasm in her voice she had moments ago gone. "But I can't be stagnant on one place for the rest of my career Ryan, even if it means having to work at another office…" She continued and Ryan started smiling.

"What?"

"I was messing with you." He laughed. "With a bad ass attitude like that you're surely gonna make it." He told her kissing the top of her head as she hit him with a pillow.

"Dada?" A little voice came from across the room, a very sleepy and confused girl looking at her parents. "Hey Pheebs, what's wrong?"

"Where my room?" She asked looking at her father seemingly to forget that they were not at home.

"We're not at home, remember?" Her mother asked as she ran a sleepy fist across her face and made her way over to join her parents.

"I sleep a dada lap." She decided when she stood in front of her father lifting up her hands so he can pick her up, while she positioned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes again soon drifting back to sleep.

Deep down Alex wanted to go to the store because she needed a few things but decided against it. She'll text one of her friends to ask them to bring it along and she'll refund them. Besides now more than ever she needed to learn to safe money, it's gonna be hard but she can do this. She turned around after being busy in the kitchen to ask her husband something only to find both him and his daughter asleep on the couch.

 **Hey guys. Birthday up next. I will try my best to make it as long and interesting as possible. Thank you for reading.**

 **Lovies-S**


	232. Chapter 232

While Ryan was busy bathing Phoebe Alex took the time to wrap the gift she got him, silently hoping that he would like it. She had run out of ideas on what to buy him and opted for a custom made toolbox she saw online. On the lid were the words : "Dada's toolbox" engraved. Inside she placed a brand new 24-piece set of tools she knew for a fact he didn't have yet, since she had done some research on the contents of his toolbox and with some help from his best friend they came up with getting the new tools.

Together with a birthday card that read:

 _Ryan Booth – the perfect specimen of a man. I am blessed with such a fine husband (although if Leonardo DiCaprio asks me to marry him I would probably say yes; but since that will never happen I'm stuck with you.) BUT you are 500 times better than Leo in more ways than one if you know what I mean. Without you my glass was empty but then you came along and filled it to the brim – and then Phoebe and Asher came along and made a mess by spilling the contents all over the place, resulting in cleaning up after them 24/7. This is the most unconventional birthday not ever. But only a few more years then they are off to college and we have the whole house to ourselves._

 _I love you so much and I really want you to know that we love and appreciate you more than you will ever know. Thank you for being the man and father that you are._

 _All our love_

 _Alex, Phoebe & Asher_

 _xx._

She left the note on the table with the box and finished decorating the cake before checking in on the Ryan and Phoebe, nursing Asher one last time before bed, before putting him in the crib and going off the bed herself. Excited for the surprise birthday she has planned tomorrow, hoping her husband would enjoy it.

The next morning she woke up grateful that Ryan was still asleep because it gave her time to make some breakfast, other than bacon and eggs. She stepped into the bathroom first before checking up on the kids and then made her way to starting on waffles, fresh cream and some golden syrup. She was so occupied with making breakfast that she had no idea Ryan had sneaked up on her from behind, and the kiss to the side of her head startled her.

"What are you doing up?" She asked turning around to face him, kind of sad that he woke up because she wanted to surprise him with breakfast in bed.

"I smelled food." He answered simply getting him a cup of coffee before sitting down on the counter.

"Happy birthday." She smiled walking over to him, sliding the present in his direction while she continued with breakfast. "I hope you like it, I ran out of ideas on what to get you." She said keeping an eye on him while he opened the gift, seeing his smile widen as he read the inscription on the box, lifting the lid to see the contents

"This is so awesome. Wait, how did you know which tools to get?" He asked skeptical knowing his wife had no idea about things like this.

"I've had some help from your friends ." She admitted.

"And the birthday card is very original." He laughed closing it as he read it. "Come over here so I can thank you properly." He said walking over to her where she stood at the stove, he took her face in his hands kissing her gently.

"This has to continue tonight, the kids are in the other room." She said pulling away trying to catch her breath.

"But they're asleep right now…" Ryan tried, but his words weren't even cold when a small voice was calling from the side of the door.

"Or not." Alex laughed looking at her daughter who smiled at her from the doorway.

"Mama. Ashie hungwy." She said all dramatic her parents knowing all too well that she was the hungry one. "Dada pwesents!" She noticed and pointed towards the gift wrap on the counter.

"Yeah, it's dada's birthday today." Alex said and Phoebe looked at her mother before running over to her father.

"Dada bifday happy!" The words came out all wrong but it was the smile she had on her face that made it all worth it.

"Thank you Pheebs." Ryan laughed kissing her, feeding her some of his waffle in between bites of his own while Alex went to go check up on Asher.

Alex still had a few things to do, and pushed her luck to see if her husband would be willing to take her to the store, or some market place they had out in the country to prepare dinner for the guests he didn't know were coming. Allowing Phoebe and Ryan to go out to the lake while she gets ready before they take on their late morning shopping.

Alex slipped her hand into her husband's, squeezing tightly they exchanged a quick smile as they strode down the uneven row of market stalls. Phoebe remained a few paces ahead, flitting between the stalls and peeping intently at anything that sparked her curiosity. The toddler understood she wasn't to touch anything and it was such a small town that her parents weren't at all concerned to let her go at her own, fast, pace.

After playing in the lake for most of the morning they had gone to the effort of getting dressed. It seemed only reasonable then that they ventured out of the cabin, driving in to the nearest town and stumbling across bustling farmer's markets. Alex had planned meals for their entire stay but didn't mind changing things up, especially with pristine produce picked that morning. They had already purchased half a huge celery and a jar of homemade peanut butter, Alex carrying them in the simple cloth bag they had been gifted at a different stall.

"BERRIES!" Phoebe announced to what seemed like the entire population of the town. The majority of onlookers smiled at the toddler's exuberant outburst and the stall holder appeared particularly pleased.

"Strawberries" The older man supplied, moving out of the shade to greet the small patron.

"Strawberries" Phoebe repeated, looking over her shoulder to ensure that her parents shared in her excitement.

Alex nodded in acknowledgement, watching as the stereotypical farmer figure approached her daughter. The old man wore a plain mustard coloured t-shirt, navy coveralls, heavy leather boots and a straw hat with a feather tucked into the loose weave.

"Would you like to try one Miss?" He questioned as he neared the toddler.

"I no Miss, I Phoebe" The toddler corrected frankly.

"Well hello Miss Phoebe, I'm Wayne" The man greeted without pause, clearly unperturbed by the toddler's attitude.

"Miss Wayne?"

"Mister Wayne" He corrected, eyes sparkling with amusement.

"You da strawberry-man Mister Wayne?" Phoebe demanded, wanting to be sure he was in charge

"I grow these strawberries, in my little strawberry patch" Wayne replied with a nod, picking up a small, dark red strawberry, inspecting it and then tossing it over his shoulder. Immediately a plump black bird swooped down out of the tree and collected the overripe strawberry in its beak.

"Patch?" Phoebe repeated, watching intently as the bird carried the strawberry back up into the tree.

"That's right, it's part of my garden, where the fairies live" He explained, raising an eyebrow in anticipation of the toddler's reaction.

"I knows fairies" She accepted confidently.

"Nice folk aren't they?" Wayne persisted, for a little girl that had introduced herself so bluntly he had almost expected her to dispute the existence of fairies.

"Are they fairies eat you strawberries?" Phoebe enquired after a moment in thought, she had never really considered what fairies ate.

"No, no. They don't eat 'em, they help 'em grow" He assured, bending down to retrieve an empty plastic punnet. Wayne turned it over, showing the toddler the label, a silhouetted fairy watering a strawberry plant half her size.

"Why?" Phoebe questioned curiously, she had only ever seen fairies dancing in the special big garden.

"Because that's their job" Wayne answered simply.

"My job take care Mama and Ashie" Phoebe informed seriously, looking around to see that her parents had stopped at a nearby stall. Her father glanced over and smiled at her while her mother continued to look at the funny smelling blocks of soap. Her father approaching her while pushing Asher's stroller.

"That's an important job too isn't it" Wayne confirmed, following the little girls gaze he concluded they were her parents.

"Very 'portant" Phoebe nodded.

"Now how would you like to try this one?" Wayne asked, capturing the toddler's attention again as he selected a particularly large strawberry from the basket and extended it towards her.

"That thebiggly-est strawberry ever!" The toddler exclaimed, it looked more like several strawberries stuck together than just one.

"The fairies grew this one nice and big, just for you Miss Phoebe."

"For me?" Phoebe questioned, again looking to her parents. Something didn't feel quite right about taking such a special strawberry, even if he said it was meant for her.

"Yes, just for you" He insisted, nodding encouragingly as he pressed the strawberry into her hand.

For a moment the toddler forgot everything, marvelling at the enormous strawberry, in awe of the shiny, red fruit heavy in her hand. Then that feeling of uncertainty returned and she considered handing it back.

"Do big strawberries taste better?" Ryan questioned as he approached his daughter. Bored of hearing about the benefits of goat's milk soap and recognising the toddler's discomfort he had decided to interject.

"Uh…" Phoebe murmured, hesitating until she saw the same encouraging look appear on her father's face. With both men watching intently she took a big bite, barely a third of the giant strawberry. "Yum!" She declared through her mouthful, chewing and swallowing quickly so that she could take another bite.

"That good huh?"

"You gots ta try Daddy" The toddler insisted, holding the half eaten strawberry out to him as juice trickled down her arm.

"How 'bout we buy some and take them home? Then Mama can have some too" He suggested, shaking his head to turn down her offer.

"Yes please!" She agreed happily, slurping the line of juice from her wrist before taking another bite. "My Daddy gonna pay fa all you strawberries Mister Wayne" Phoebe told the old gentleman before throwing the green leafy top of the strawberry. Ryan was on the verge of scolding the toddler when he saw the bird swoop down and retrieve the food scrap.

"Well maybe not all of them" He managed to say as they all watched the bird, the stall holder tossing over a small dark strawberry when the bird trilled at him after finishing the stem.

"Daddy pay for a lakes and a cabins too ya know, so we can has holiday week-ind" Phoebe explained, the same way that most small children overshare with relative strangers.

"Well aren't you lucky" Wayne acknowledge as he carefully selected a prepacked punnet and set it down on the table in from of Ryan. He could immediately see that it contained more of the almost unnaturally large strawberries.

"Yeah" The toddler confirmed, as if that was obvious.

"Two please" Ryan said, stacking a punnet of smaller strawberries on top of the first before handing over a ten dollar note.

"Certainly" Wayne replied, packing the punnets into a bag before fishing around in his pocket for change. Ryan was quick to dismiss the coins offered, feeling it was only fair to pay for the strawberry Phoebe had sampled and the friendliness he had shown the curious toddler. "Now are you going to carry these Miss Phoebe?"

"Daddy, you carry da rests?" Phoebe pondered as she accepted the bag.

"We have to leave some for everyone else" Ryan explained, a confused and mildly disappointed look overtaking the toddler's face for a brief moment.

"Umkay" The toddler accepted reluctantly, deciding it was only fair that other people should have the chance to enjoy the delicious strawberries. "Thank you Mister Wayne" Phoebe added as her father took her hand, ready to keep going.

"Not there" Phoebe argued, tugging at the picnic blanket her father had just set down.

"Phoebe, it needs to be in the shade" Alex countered, stepping on the corner nearest her to stop the toddler moving it any further.

"Why?" She demanded crossly, refusing to let go of the blanket.

"Because we spent a lot of time in the sun this morning" Alex reasoned calmly, quite certain she would outlast Phoebe if that was what it came to.

"But that grasses are not soft" Phoebe complained, pointing to the considerably thicker grass in the full sun.

"Why don't we put it over there, there's nice grass and it's shady" Ryan suggested, pointing to the opposite side of the tree where both criteria would be met. The only reason he hadn't put it there to begin with was that it didn't have a nice view across the lake.

"Umkay" Phoebe agreed simply. Alex hesitated in lifting her foot for a few beats, pulling a face at her husband. That was why he hadn't wanted to get involved, they were both so strong willed. His broad smile won her over and she stepped out of the way, allowing Phoebe to drag the picnic blanket around the tree.

"You know you can say no to her" Alex informed her husband quietly as the followed their daughter.

"Mm, but why would I when she's right?" He challenged with a smirk, taking the bags of food from her hands and setting them in the middle of the blanket. He turned back in time to see her sigh and shake her head, helping her remove Asher from the baby carrier he set the baby down next to the food on his blanket.

Phoebe had smoothed all of the wrinkles from the picnic blanket and positioned herself in the corner right at the edge of the shade. Asher laid on his back kicking his legs while looking up at the sky, twisting his hands together and making the cutest noises. Alex reached into the bag which held the turkey, yam and cranberry wraps they had purchased for lunch. She peeled back the wrappings on one and handed it to Phoebe before repeating the process for her husband. Before starting hers she set out the strawberries, celery and peanut butter they had bought as well.

They ate in peace for a few moments before Asher upended a punnet of strawberries which in turn unsettled Phoebe. Not long later Phoebe began complaining that she was too full to finish her wrap, surrendering it to her father to finish but then instantly digging in to the strawberries.

"Strawberries da yum-est" Phoebe declared after finishing her first bite, speaking on behalf of her little sister.

"The yummiest? I don't think so" Alex disagreed, snapping off a stalk of celery and dipping it into the peanut butter, making a show of taking a big bite and crunching away.

"Well there're three of us" Ryan interjected, reaching into the bag to select a strawberry. Unlike the toddler he really was full, having eaten his own wrap and finished Phoebe's he didn't even feel like trying a strawberry. He knew it would be delicious and enjoyed challenging his wife.

"That just means I don't have to share" She reasoned with a victorious smile. Ryan couldn't argue with that, instead changing the topic by asking if she had baby wipes to clean most of Phoebe's sticky hands.

They enjoyed their afternoon of lounging around outside. Ryan cleaning up Phoebe's sticky hands and face as best as he could when Phoebe started crying a few minutes later. Her brother had unknowingly caused the upset by swatting his sister's face a little more sharply than usual. Alex apologised for the baby, guiding Asher to kiss Phoebe's sore cheek better.

Ryan took Phoebe to look out at the lake, pointing out a large rock on a sandy peninsula. They could see the other side of it from the cabin. The toddler explained that the rock was actually an elephant that had been frozen by its grumpy sister.

Alex knew she shouldn't have kept eating, since she wasn't hungry, but found it hard to resist the peanut butter. Eventually she packed it away, folding the picnic blanket and placing the bags on top. She had decided it was time to get back to the cabin even before Asher started wailing, his mother scooping him up off the grass where he had laid around apparently too much for the baby. As tiredness got the better of him.

Phoebe immediately recognised the sound of her brother crying and demanded they go and see what was wrong. Alex fastened the unhappy baby into his car seat and left Phoebe to try and settle him while she helped her husband pack everything into the back of the car. Asher had quieted by the time they got in, sucking on his hands he was definitely ready for a nap.

"You think we'll retire some place like this" Ryan mused softly, rocking the porch swing slowly and tracing patterns on his wife's arm as they looked out at the lake. When they returned to the cabin their children had both been on the verge of sleep, after settling them in the front bedroom for a nap Alex and Ryan had no choice but to relax.

"Uh... I don't know" Alex answered honestly, she had never considered retirement before, growing up she hadn't thought she would live that long.

"Do you think we could leave home?" He pressed, not sure where the mental image had come from. A porch swing instead of rocking chairs. Them, old and happy.

"I suppose, it would depend on the kids" She shrugged, unwilling to put much thought into something that was so distant and uncertain.

"Yeah" He agreed with a nod, watching a small boat speed across the lake. It was well beyond their little bay, so far away that no sound reached them.

"But I mean that's the future, we don't know what's going to happen between now and then" She reasoned, regretting voicing an opinion before she had really considered it. "No matter where we end up we'll be together" She asserted, that was what really mattered.

"That's the most important thing" Ryan affirmed, using the arm around her shoulders to pull her into his side he kissed her hair.

"But babe" She started, pulling away from him slightly so that she could look him in the eye.

"Yeah?"

"Don't worry about it, just try to enjoy this moment" She implored, staring deeply into his eyes for a moment before moving to kiss him, the swing shifting unpredictably beneath her such that she nearly missed his lips.

"I am" He assured seriously, planting his feet to steady them as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"Good" She replied with a soft sigh, nuzzling against his neck as she ran her fingertips up and down his chest. A few quiet moments passed as they both actively focused on staying in the moment, but before long they couldn't help but let their minds wander.

"Yesterday morning was exactly why I wanted to come here" Ryan stated, again the first to openly admit that his thoughts had travelled; this time into the recent past instead of the distant future.

"So we could swim in our pyjamas?" Alex questioned cheekily, smiling as she remembered the rush she had felt when her restraint had fallen away.

"No, that was you being crazy" He answered, speaking as if he was reminding her of something she shouldn't have forgotten. She pulled a face of mock outrage before smiling broadly. Unable to resist the twinkle in her eyes Ryan quickly kissed the tip of her nose.

"Well sometimes you've just got to be spontaneous and not think everything through" She justified seriously, though she knew he had just been teasing. It was as much a lesson she wanted to reiterate to herself as something she wanted him to embrace. "It was fun" She reflected, scanning sand at the shoreline in search of the footprints they had left.

"Yeah it was, just spending time as a family" Ryan granted. Though he clearly hadn't felt the same compulsion to immerse himself while clothed, he couldn't argue that it wasn't fun.

"Thank you Alex, for organising this. I really appreciate it" He told her, meeting his grey-blue eyes to ensure the depth of her appreciation was conveyed adequately.

"You deserve it" She replied, almost too quickly. Alex couldn't find the words to express her gratitude any more sincerely so she merely continued to gaze directly into him for as long as he would allow. Too soon though Ryan guided her head back down to his shoulder, rubbing at her arm as he pushed off to increase the arc of the swing.

Alex contemplated his response then, searching for some way to answer and extend their conversation. She played out a few scenarios mentally, beginning with the innate urge to disagree and put herself down. Surely she didn't actually deserve any of what they had. That would never work with him. And if she was honest with herself she knew it was the easiest option, accepting that she was being rewarded for hard work was much more difficult.

In the end she concluded that she had taken too long thinking to reply verbally, actions spoke louder than words. Lifting her head she had a few seconds to observe his profile before he turned and gave her a questioning look. They shared a smile then an intensely passionate kiss as she leaned into him and captured his lips. Ryan responded instantly, returning her fervour then, when the kiss broke he found her waist and lifted her onto his lap.

"Babe" She cautioned, pulling her dress from where it had bunched beneath her shins as she tried to get comfortable astride him.

"You're a better view than that any day" He insisted, stroking gently at her cheek with the pad of his thumb while his eyes did the rest of the convincing.

"Spontaneous" She murmured softly before his thumb found her bottom lip, tracing so slowly and lightly that it tingled. It quickly became unbearable so she pushed his hand away and pressed her mouth firmly against his, the pressure offering immediate relief. He nudged her lips apart with his tongue and readily accepted her soft moan.

Alex's hands travelled to the back of his neck, massaging fingertips venturing into his short clipped hair. Each time their mouths separated she would let out an involuntary whimper, eliciting a groan as she tried to get closer, grinding her pelvis against him. It was so good, addictive, he was soon pulling away mid-kiss just to make her move over him. Before long he was so hard it shifted from pleasure to pain, each parting torturous.

She tried to rise onto her knees, reaching down into the space between them to release him but he wasn't concentrating on keeping the swing steady. For the longest second she thought she was falling, surprised when his hands gripped her hips and lifted her enough that her feet could find the ground. As she stood there overcoming the shock he freed himself, pants pooling around his feet.

Alex briefly considered dropping to her knees and taking him in her mouth, but before she could he was reaching for her. Hands disappearing beneath her dress, he caressed the inside of her thighs fleetingly before tugging her panties off. He barely resisted the temptation to dip his head beneath the floral fabric and taste her. The opportunity was lost when she stepped closer, leaving the panties behind, running her fingers through his hair.

The way she massaged at his scalp never failed to send a shiver down his spine, resting his forehead against her stomach as the sensation coursed through him. Ryan inhaled deeply, he could smell her, feel the heat radiating from her. He needed her. Running his hands up the back of her legs he could feel how unsteady they were, pulling her back down onto his lap.

Alex grabbed the rope supporting the seat to steady herself, her husband trying to control the swing while focused primarily on guiding himself into her. Her free hand gripped his shoulder, lust-filled blue eyes darting up to look at her. She let out a short, shaky laugh, smiling for a second as she fought to control herself.

The movement of her tongue, running along her teeth, caught his attention. Watching closely when she then bit her bottom lip, moaning as she began to lower herself slowly. He had to look away, swallowing hard before looking back at her. Alex pulled her bottom lip through her teeth, making an audible pop as she released it. He growled, knowing he couldn't thrust into her and also keep the seat steady.

For a moment he thought about standing up, carrying her to the table and having his way with her there. He understood what she was doing though, and knew it was worth it. Still her panting breaths as she gradually took another inch had him twitching impatiently. When she was halfway down his length their eyes met and he couldn't resist the urge to kiss her.

As soon as he pulled away to take a breath she rose up slightly, shaking her head, anger and disappointment overtaking his features. She let him glower for a long moment before unexpectedly sinking down, moaning into his ear as he filled her completely. She stole his grin with a kiss before starting to rock her hips in a rough rhythm.

Ryan groaned as his wife nipped at his jaw, tangling his fingers in her hair he forced her to stop. They held eye contact for a long moment, Alex panting in time with the urgent movement of her hips. A grunt of exertion slipped from her parted lips and Ryan couldn't help but meet her with rapid thrusts.

Somehow he still thought to minimise the swing of the seat beneath them, keeping his feet planted which in turn let him plunge into her more forcefully. He could feel her begin to shudder and dropped his forehead to her chest, pressing a kiss to her exposed skin as her fingers dug into his shoulders almost painfully. His face was buried between her breasts when she arched into him, gasping as she quivered and clenched around him. A low grunt emanated from deep in his chest seconds later.

As their senses returned a sound in the distance demanded their attention, the rumble of an engine nearing was followed quickly by the crunch of tyres on gravel. Whoever had just pulled up out the front of the cabin had a terrible sense of timing. 


	233. Chapter 233

"Who is it?" Alex hissed as she shoved her husband towards the front door of the cabin. They had not long stumbled in through the back door, madly pulling on clothes. Ryan was still adjusting himself in his pants, stopping to watch as his wife turned on her heels and rushed towards the bathroom.

Ryan took a deep breath and crept towards the window, not entirely understanding the need to be quiet. Peeking through the curtains he let out the breath he had been holding and allowed a small smile to form on his lips. Their timing wasn't the best but he was very glad to see them.

"Alex, did you invite people?" Ryan asked confused not sure if this was part of the arranged surprise.

Alex returned then, placing a hand on her husband's shoulder which only served to make him jump. "Sorry" She murmured softly, pressing her lips to his shoulder, while trailing her hand down his spine. Ryan shook his head in a subtle dismissal, leaning in to ghost his lips over her eyelids, delivering two light, thankful kisses.

Car doors opening and closing had been heard yet the footsteps remained crunching around on the gravel, not muffled by the grass as they would be if their visitors were approaching the cabin. Alex still hadn't managed to look outside but wished she had as her husband's arm around her waist pulled her towards the door. Even before it was open enough for her to see them she had figured out who it was, their familiar voices reaching her ears.

Alex was suddenly overcome with self-consciousness, anxious the new arrivals would somehow sense what they had been up to. From her brief glance in the bathroom mirror she knew her cheeks were still flushed, her hair was a mess and her dress was crumpled and twisted, dead giveaways. But she tried to compose herself either way.

In the split second before the new arrivals noticed them on the porch she tried to smooth her dress and tame her hair, pushing away from her husband as if they had been caught in the act. Her smile was more a grimace than anything genuine when Caleb and Shelby looked over and called out a greeting. "Happy birthday, Grandpa!" Caleb yelled as he neared the porch carrying CJ in his car seat Shelby following closely behind him carrying her handbag and CJ's diaper bag and a gift wrapped in blue for Ryan.

She took a step backward, partially hiding behind her husband so they wouldn't be able to assess her dishevelled appearance as they neared.

"Thank you uncle." Ryan returned as he and Caleb shook hands and Caleb came over to greet Alex once she came into view from hiding behind her husband, but the smirk on Shelby's face made it known that the blond was suspecting something, but her husband seemed oblivious to it which is one thing she was grateful for.

They were still standing on the porch, Alex managed to get CJ out of the car seat and stood with him in her arms as he is babbling away, when another car pulled up, this one cathching Ryan totally by surprise when he noticed his mother and siblings, and shortly behind them Sita and Joey.

"Okay, you didn't mention anything about a party."

"It's called a surprise birthday party that kinda went wrong I think." Alex smiled .

"No it's fine, this is awesome." He said as he and Caleb walked down the porch to get some of the items they brought with for dinner. Alex had to admit that they showed up earlier that she had expected but she didn't mind it. It means more time they can spend together before they have to leave again tonight.

"Well we're glad you could make it" Ryan assured, slapping Caleb on the back in their usual, masculine, greeting.

"Definitely" Alex agreed, moving inside so they can put their things down and wait for the rest to join them. Once Her mother in law and mother and sister in laws were there it seemed like all the women generally gathered around the kitchen and lounge while Ryan, Caleb, Joey and Luca went outside to set up a fire. A text from Natalie saying they will be there in a little while they got into some car trouble but will take a ride with Nimah and Quade.

"Where are the kids?" Sita enquired, looking around not seeing her energetic granddaughter running around.

"Sleeping" Alex supplied, though as she looked over to the bedroom door she could see that was no longer the case. A little hand had appeared on the door frame, followed quickly by the eyes of an inquisitive toddler peering out at them.

"Nana! Gwamma" Phoebe squealed as she raced towards her grandmothers, launching herself into the arms of first one she sees.

"Hey Phoebe" Sita returned calmly, squeezing the little girl tightly before settling her on her hip. "How did you sleep?"

"Lots" The toddler answered quickly, not giving it much thought as there was clearly something far more important on her mind. "Gwamma, Daddy buy-d a lake!" She blurted, twisting around to point out the window at the seemingly endless stretch of water glistening in the early afternoon sun.

"Aunty Shelby, CJ swim wif me?" She asked her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Uuuhhmmm, honey he is still too small to swim." Shelby reasoned and she turned to Nadia an aunt who hopefull won't say no.

"You wanna swimmin' Nada?"

"Maybe in a little bit" She agreed, looking around at the other adults. Nobody seemed willing to make a suggestion of what they would do in the meantime.

"Why?" Phoebe demanded, excitement swiftly replaced by a stern frown.

"Well we only just got here. And you just woke up" She tried to reason, almost knowing before she spoke that it wasn't going to be a good enough reason in her eyes. But hoped it will tame her niece for now.

As if on que Luca came in and Phoebe's attention turned to Luca.

" Lukie, you go swim wif me?" She asked and the look on her face made it difficult for him to say no.

"Okay!" Luca decided not knowing how to say no to her.

"You might need to ask Mama" Luca suggested, he too looked to Alex for approval or disapproval. He was starting to think a swim in the lake was a good idea.

"Pleeeeeeese Mama?" The toddler whined, adding a sweet smile to her pleading look.

"If you want to" Alex answered, holding eye contact with Luca rather than her daughter as she spoke.

"Anyone else feel like coming?" Luca aked, having already made up his mind.

"Why are you so eager to go swim?" Sita asked smiling knowing how much her step son hated starting fires.

"I don't wanna be the joke again because I can't get a fire started." He laughed knowing all to well that they knew the answer.

" I'll get changed and come watch in a little bit" Nadia replied, happy to take things at a more leisurely pace. Luca nodded in acceptance before setting the toddler down and asking her to find her swimmers. The pair rushed off to get ready, leaving the others still sipping their glasses of cold water. Sita and Theresa starting off with some baking, which no one complained about because they sure knew what they were doing whenever they were behind the stove. Ryan came inside to gather some wood and fire lighters.

"Are you going to go?" Ryan asked his wife, feeling as if at least one of them should go supervise even though Luca was a perfectly capable adult.

"Uhhh" Alex hummed as she considered it for a moment, listening for sounds of stirring from the front room.

"I'll stay with Asher" He assured, following her gaze.

"Are you sure?" She queried, not wanting him to miss out on the family fun she had planned the trip for. And he seemed pretty excited when he has with family and he was always in his element with a beer in his hand standing behind the fire

"Go outside, stop acting like a father Ryan. We'll watch out for Asher." Theresa said wanting to make sure her son enjoys herself and that Alex doesn't have to stand around for them all the time.

"Okay mother. Thank you."

"Just, maybe… wear your swim suit this time" Ryan suggested teasingly as he walked past Alex, pressing a quick kiss to her cheek then moving away before she could retaliate.

"Babe!" Alex scolded indignantly, shaking her head even though the smile remained on her face, her cheeks turning a slight shade of pink.

"I'll just get some of Phoebe's toys for you to take" He called over his shoulder to Luca as he rounded the corner of the hallway. Alex sighed and ran her fingers through her hair before the clink of glass on the countertop reminded her they hadn't been alone.

"Sounds like you had fun" Nadia offered, raising her eyebrows suggestively then giggling softly as she walked away, making Shelby and Simone laugh as they walked outside. "Come on CJ let's go see the water outside."

Alex did her best to ignore the comment, downing the rest of her water then heading to the bedroom to get changed. She was startled when her husband burst in halfway through, initiating a steamy make out session that could easily have become more. Phoebe's shouts soon demanded her presence though and she reluctantly extracted herself from his embrace.

"Ryan, our parents are in the other room." She laughed slightly after pushing him towards the door when Asher started whining demanding attention. Ryan stoked a hand over Asher's back when he left the room taking a deep breath as he got to the door and walked towards the back of the house. Ignoring the smiling looks of his mother and mother in law when he emerged from the room.

"Now now Ash." Alex said trying to calm her son down walking towards the lounge.

"And all this crying baby? Who made you angry?" Theresa asked wiping her hands on the dishcloth before taking her grandson. He stopped crying briefly, and looked at his grandmothers as the kissed him before he decided that his hunger needs has to be attended to first before he pays them any mind.

Alex sat on the couch, one hand stroking Asher's back as the baby nursed contentedly while the other supported his head, allowing her to gaze out across the glistening water. From the confines of the cosy, sun-warmed lounge room. Smiling to herself as she heard the laughter of her daughter and the other members of her family.

"When he is done nursing you can give him to me, I'll burp him." Sita offered as she sees her daughter looking outside.

"And then lay him down ma, not allowing him to fall asleep in your arms." Alex said raising an eyebrow at her mother.

"I can't promise you anything, I will try my best." Sita said walking over to her daughter so she can retrieve her grandson, taking a seat at the kitchen counter so they can be close to Theresa as well.

In the distance Ryan, Phoebe, Clive, Renata and CJ were wading in the water, Phoebe's feet splashing at the surface as the adults swung her by the arms, joyous laughter carrying back to their ears. Simone, Nadia and Shelby sitting on the porch. Luca was much nearer than the others, sitting at the edge of the water with CJ helping him form a messy sandcastle trying to get the baby not to put sand in his mouth.

It was perfect. For a few seconds Alex closed her eyes, breathing in the moment before exhaling steadily and looking at her friends and family having fun, for a moment her troubles are forgotten.

A knock on the door made Theresa get up to go see who it is, as she welcomed Nimah, Natalie, Renata, Clive and Quade. Pointing them towards the outside where the rest were and Amorey sneaking up behind her mother as she said she was too occupied with classes at University and might not be able to come out for the day.

"Hello mamma." Amorey smiled walking up behind her mother making her jump a little as she had not been expected to see her daughter. Not having words to express how happy she was she just kept hugging her daughter.

Outside Ryan's excitement seemed to grow more and more as more people arrive who he was not expecting to see. It wasn't long before all the kids were in the lake with some adults, a few of the guys checking the fore every now and then and the ladies made their way back inside to the kitchen to help with dinner preparations.

As the night time came closer the little ones became fidgety, and Alex decided maybe it was time for a bath to let them settle down. She was gathering Asher's bath things as Asher and CJ would be taking a bath together when Theresa and Sita intervened once again. "We'll bath them. It's an order you two go inside spend time with your friends."

"No Theresa it's really not nessec…"

"We wouldn't have offered if we didn't want to do it." Sita said taking a smiling CJ from his mother as they got ready for bath time. The two mothers surrenedered and went back into the kitchen to help with the last few preparations before dinner was ready.

"So is there anything we interrupted?" Shelby asked looking at Alex, Simone stifling a laugh behind Shelby where she took out greens from the fridge as she knows what Shelby was hinting at.

"Yeah I did notice you were looking quite….how shall I put it….wrinkled." Simone added and the looks she got from Nimah and Natalie made it clear that they wanted to get the whole story.

"You guys weren't supposed to show up when you did we expected you a little later. We were…occupied." Alex said not knowing why she was so ashamed of admitting things like this in front of her friends, she has two kids after all and they weren't created by just kissing and touching. They continued making the rest of the food while torturing Alex for information. Alex turned her attention back to her husband and eldest daughter, walking hand in hand along the edge of the lake. It wasn't long before they noticed her watching, waving happily then quickening their pace to get back to her faster. Phoebe tripped, Ryan consoled then hoisted the toddler onto his shoulders and had her smiling again in seconds.

Back outside at the grill everyone eventually made their way out of the water and Phoebe and Renata came inside both of them shivering as the wind picked up and their mothers tended to dry them off as best as they could before getting them into the bath also.

"Ryan did Caleb tell you about him getting arrested last night?" Quade asked seeing the look on his friend's face as Caleb begged him not to tell the story but Quade was not going to stop.

"Why would you get yourself arrested?" Ryan asked confused, yes his friend makes stupid decisions once in a while but he was an FBI agent and was supposed to know better than getting caught up on the wrong side of the law.

"Jo, can you please tell them to stop busting my balls, it's not even worth telling." Caleb looked for backup but Jo was just as eager to learn about what it was Quade had to say, and the crowd grew larger as Luca and Clive were now also joining waiting for the story to start.

Caleb groaned but ended up telling the story regardless. "Okay fine, Shelby and I tried role play to keep things fresh in the bedroom. I decided to be a security guard. Long story short I got out at the Ikea to buy some dinner, when I got stopped at the entrance because I didn't have a proof to show that I'm not a guard. And on top of that they accused me for not paying for the items I bought and I got arrested."

"Did you ever do role play again?" Jo asked trying to hide the amusement from his face but failing terribly at it as Caleb shook his head.

"And I asked the wrong person to come bail me out." Caleb said pointing towards Quad who kept laughing at the situation.

"You should've seen him, whenever the officer asked him to say why he had the uniform on when he wasn't a guard. He had no idea how to explain himself."

During dinner outside on the porch everyone gathered and ate the food that was prepared, and as usual there were a bunch of tales going around. One specifically that caught the attention of everyone was when Theresa started telling them about the small church they attended back home when Ryan was a toddler. "I'd always tell them to use their inside voices whenever we went to church, it wasn't big so generally the children sat with their parents during mass. And whenever they got upset about something their father would tell them to calm down. "

"Mom please I was two I didn't know about church rules back then." He said hoping his mother wouldn't tell this story.

"No please Theresa, do tell about what grandpa did." Caleb said happy to find out that they can bust someone elses balls for once and let him off the hook.

"I was so proud of him that day because he actually sat still not saying a word, so well behaved. Until the preacher raised his voice to accentuate his main points, towards the end of the sermon. Ryan stood up and yelled "Calm down sir - inside voices!" The preacher ended the service there and then.

It was dusk, the light fading in swirls of orange and pale purple at the horizon, but Alex didn't have the chance to admire the view. Dropping the half peeled potato into the sink she stepped out the back door in order to yell at the strange shadowy figure appearing at the edge of the woods.

"Luca, that might be enough" She tried to reason as the young man dragged an entire dead tree across the thick lawn between the back of the cabin and the lake. A second, much smaller figure, Phoebe, appeared a second later pulling a branch that looked like little more than a twig in comparison, followed by Renata. So much for them being bathed and then went back outside.

Alex wasn't sure who had made the suggestion, but one minute they were calmly playing cards on the back deck and the next everyone was rushing in opposite directions. Caleb headed for the woods with Phoebe and Renata trailing behind, Quade to the sandy lakeshore to arrange driftwood while Simone had driven into town for marshmallows.

The quiet night with dinner, baths and cuddling the little ones had quickly been replaced by grand plans for a bonfire and roasting marshmallows. Open flames and an overexcited, overtired toddlers seemed like a recipe for disaster.

Ryan pushed past his wife, muttering something along the lines of 'biggest bon fire ever' and Alex let out am audible groan before returning to making dinner. It was her one victory, no fire or marshmallows were permitted before everyone had eaten a proper meal. There were no complaints, or compliments, as they ate hurriedly on the back porch, everyone so keen for dessert they took little notice of the food.

"I got bug repellent" Simone announced, the first to stand once everyone had finished eating.

"Oh good" Natalie agreed, helping Theresa and Sita stack all their dishes into a single pile to be carried inside. While they had sat outside to eat most of the insect life had been too busy dancing about the light to bother them.

"We'll get the fire going, if you want to get Phoebe sorted" Ryan told his wife, balancing the fine line between telling her what to do and making a suggestion.

"Or you could lead by example" Alex encouraged, knowing it would be far easier to coat Phoebe in insect repellent if it was something they all had to do.

"It might take a while to get it going… and the smoke will keep the bugs away" Luca contributed with a hopeful smile.

"As long as you don't complain when you're covered in bites" She shrugged, watching both men's eyes light up with childlike excitement. The moment they had permission they were off, trying to maintain a calm exterior as they just about ran out into the darkness of the backyard.

After bundling Asher up and bribing Phoebe with marshmallows in order to slather her in insect repellent they were finally ready to join the men outside. The smell of wood smoke had already carried to the cabin. Orangey flames flickering in the distance made it easier to navigate towards the edge of the lake.

Ryan had been thoughtful enough to edge the fire in sturdy pieces of driftwood, a physical barrier to Phoebe, and set a few extra pieces further out for them to sit on. Once he was happy with the size of the fire, already larger than Alex had anticipated, they settled in. Everyone sharing logs while the babies were wrapped up and sitting with their mothers. All of them taking in the moment. Phoebe stood watching the fire in awe.

"Phoebe, you wanna help me get sticks?" Simone asked after a few minutes, it was nice to just relax and watch the fire but the bag of marshmallows on her lap seemed be getting heavier as temptation slowly overwhelmed her.

"More fires?" Phoebe questioned curiously, particularly interested in feeding the flames to make the fire bigger.

"No, for the marshmallows" Simone explained, only then realising she probably had no idea what they were about to do.

"Umkay" Phoebe accepted, following Simone around the fire to the pile of wood she had helped Luca collect. Simone began snapping off lengths of wood so Phoebe and renata copied her, the toddler not quite strong enough to break the branches.

"Could you hold these?" Simone suggested when she turned and saw Phoebe struggling.

"Yeah" Phoebe answered confidently, holding her arms out for the three straight, sturdy sticks Simone had tested and selected for their very specific purpose.

"That should be enough" Simone murmured, handing Phoebe another but keeping two more herself as spares.

"Put 'em in?" The toddler enquired as they neared the fire,

"No, no Phoebe" Luca answered, beckoning the toddler closer before Simone appeared out of the darkness that surrounded them. He guided Phoebe through the process of choosing a stick, piercing a marshmallow on the end and extending it out towards the flames, crouching behind her as he let her hold it in place. Avoiding the flames and rotating regularly resulted in a perfectly roasted marshmallow after only a few moments.

"Yummy!" Phoebe celebrated as she licked her sticky fingers, her mouth full of gooey warm marshmallow.

"My turn" Caleb informed, just managing to catch the marshmallow Nadia tossed him as his hand searched the ground for another stick. He wasn't nearly as careful as Phoebe had been with Luca's help and within seconds the marshmallow caught fire, charred and melted by the time he blew it out. Rather graciously he offered it to his wife, Shelby peeling off the burned outer layer before enjoying the centre. "I said for better or worse right?" She shrugged when everyone laughed at the fact that she was willing to eat the firey marshmallow.

With one arm around his wife and the other holding Phoebe as she lounged against him. The fire crackled before them while the starlit sky seemed to wrap around the contented family like a blanket. "Thank you for this. Hands down the best birthday gift ever." Ryan whispered to his wife, he might have been skeptical about them coming out and wasting money on a weekend away, but it was all worth it.

 **Hey guys, Thanks for reading! I know I said I will update soon but I am currently busy with my exams and this was the first chance I got to continue writing the chapter. I hope I didn't disappoint you guys too much with this one and that you enjoyed it as much as the previous one. Also I have some relationship drama that resulted in a breakup, so now I am even more depressed. Any tips for helping me get over a douchbag of a guy would be appreciated! DM them to me. Anyway enough about me now, I hope all of you are still enjoying the story.**

 **Lovies-S**


End file.
